Konoha Shinobi Deck
by Quillion9000
Summary: It's time for a new generation of duelists. Zack Henderson is about to take his first big step in achieving his dream of becoming the next King of Games. That begs a question. Can he keep his grades up while dealing with the threats to come and any other unforeseen surprises that Duel Academy throws his way? (Coauthor Unknown entity328)
1. Prologue

_**I know Yugioh Gx is quiet the old series by this point, but I got the urge to write a Fanfiction. I'm also a huge of both Yugioh Gx and Naruto. This was the thought came into my mind. A deck comprised of Konoha Shinobi and various spells and traps linking back to that world. Of course, I saw that this would not be an easy undertaking by any means considering it's going to be a lot of cards that need to be made.**_ ** _That is why I have a Coauthor on this_** _ **store Unknown entity328. I'm not only using him for the cards. Together we're going to do our best to create a good story... At least, we'll try our hardest to do so. So welcome everyone to this story.**_

 _ **(Note: If I had to completely describe every Shinobi card fully then this story would become cluttered. To remedy this, I give them brief descriptions when they are summoned or used in the case of traps and spells.)**_

 ** _Zack: Hold a minute, don't you think it would be wise to offer these people a clearer Summery?_**

 ** _Quillion9000: I mean, there isn't to much more to say that wouldn't ruin the story Zack._**

 ** _Zack: You could at least somewhat explain my deck. Even if next chapter is the deck profile, I think these people would at least like to know what I'm working with before that point._**

 ** _Quillion9000: fine. Zack's deck is comprised of Shinobi cards. It's ov class, but that's only because myself and Unknown felt the Warrior class just didn't fit. Right now he is using the Konha Deck V1. This is comprised of the Konoha 12, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma as monsters. This leaves room for the deck to improve as the story goes on. Alright, that all I'm saying Zack. Now do the disclaimer._**

 ** _Zack: Right, Quillion9000 and_** ** _Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or any Naruto series. They only own Oc's and original idea they may have. By the way, is this going to become a usually thing between us?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:We'll see. Anyways, on with the story_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:_** ** _Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Domino City: Apartment, Morning…**_

We open on a room in an average apartment with a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and two bedrooms. All throughout things are silent, but they never remain that way for long as a female enter one of the rooms.

 _ **Zack's Bedroom**_

"Zack." A female voice called out.

Zack rolled over in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Zack." The voice stated a little louder.

Zack groaned, but still refused to open his eyes.

"Zack Henderson, you get out of bed or I'll throw the breakfast I made for you in the trash." The voice demanded.

Zack bolted up to a sitting position as his eyes snapped open.

He turned to look at the woman. "You wouldn't do that to me, right Lexi!? You could never deprive your little brother of a good breakfast, rightQ?"

Zack's older sister, Lexi, was five feet even and two years older Zack himself who stood at 6 feet five inches; however, his lanky frame somehow made him seem a few inches taller. The brother-sister pair have blue hair with Lexi's being a little darker.

Zack has forest green irises while Lexi's were dark blue. Zack was currently dressed in blue sweatpants and matching tank top while his sister wore the senior, female version of an Obelisk Blue student uniform.

"I would have if you didn't get up." Lexi smiled and shook her head. "How you ever manage to get up on time for anything while I'm at Dual Academy is beyond me."

Zack was unamused. "That's not fair. I always get up for the important stuff."

Lexi raised and eye brow. "Like Dueling?"

Zack returned the raised eye brow. "Are you saying Dueling isn't important"

Lexi ruffled his hair. "Of course now little brother. Now get out of bed and get ready for the day."

Zack got up. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Lexi stopped at the doorway. "You better or your breakfast won't be there."

Once she was gone, Zack smiled. He always enjoyed it when his sister came home during her breaks. What with their parents, who were always on the road dueling and managing, things were quiet. Lexi changed that for Zack. Things were livelier with her around.

Sure, Zack could always go out and find a duel, but that was hardly the same. As having his sister around. As he thought about all of this, he'd changed into his favorite green, short sleeved shirt, blue jacket, and blue jeans. He was now ready to head down to breakfast.

"Zack, breakfast is getting cold!" Lexi yelled up.

Zack chuckled at his sister's impatience. "Hold your horses sis! I'm coming!"

He left his room and made his way downstairs.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Zack sat before a plate of pancakes, but before he could dig in, his sister handed him a small present. "Hm, what's this for?"

Lexi took her seat. "It's a good luck charm from my personal deck. I'm hoping it'll do the same for you. Granted, it's not been perfect, but what good luck charm is?"

Zack looked at the present once more and saw that it was wrapped in shiny, forest green paper. He ripped it away to find a blue box a little bigger than a standard trading card. He opened it and saw a familiar card. He was looking at the Kid Naruto card. It depicted a small child with spiky blond hair and blue irises.

He wore an orange hoodie with navy blue sleeves and navy-blue shorts. It was a level one, wind attribute, Shinobi/Effect monster with 200 ATK and 300 DEF. Its effect would allow the owner the owner to take a trap card from their opponent's grave, and add it to their hand, so long as Kid Naruto was attacked. It was in wonderful condition.

"Are you sure it's okay I have this?" Zack asked surprised.

Lexi had started digging into her pancakes which were loaded with syrup and butter. "It's fine little brother. That is now your card and good luck charm. Just don't go losing it, okay? Take good care of it."

Zack nodded. "I will. Thank you, Lexi."

Lexi had finished eating, but that was only to expected. She was, after all, one of those girls that could eat a lot without gaining much weight. She took advantage of that fact. Zack chuckled just imagining all those jealous, snobby Obelisk Blue girls looking at her with envy.

Lexi rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what he was thinking. "You know, there are some descent Blue Obelisk students, right?

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, they can't be all bad if you're one of them, but admit it, there are more snobs than descent people."

Lexi stood up and sighed. "Fair." She took her plate to the sink. "So, Zack, want to come with me and participate in a few duels."

Zack smiled. "As much fun as it would be to watch you thrash some unlucky duelist, I'm going to stay behind and work on my deck. There's no way I'm not going to pass the practical exam when I know I did well on the written exam."

Lexi chuckled. "Careful Zack, you do to well and you may end up in Obelisk."

Zack waved it off. "The rank would be an honor, but I would rather stay in that that Slifer dorm. That Professor Banner you talk about sounds like a decent guy, and the living conditions do have potential to produce great duelist."

Lexi sweat dropped. "I think you've gotten the wrong idea about Doctor Crowler from my stories. Yes, he did and still does kiss up from time to time because of mother, but he's also really fair when you get to know him."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he is."

"Well, I'll get going now." Lexi walked over to the door. "By the way, you don't mind doing the dishes for me, right?" She immediately left. "Thanks, bye!"

Zack looked at the full sink and sighed. _"Seriously, I just did those yesterday? How much does she really eat again?"_

He set his Kid Naruto card back in its box before taking his now empty plate over and starting the dishes.

 _ **Park**_

Duelist were out and about, and Lexi smiled. _"There's a broad selection of people to choose from. Who should I duel first."_

"Excuse, Ms. Henderson, correct?" A smooth sounding voice asked from behind her interrupting Lexi's thoughts

She turned around and saw a man with blue hair sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face was a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it. Directly above his nose there was another section of hair, colored grayish white. He also had earrings and a pair of ornaments on either side of his forehead. His attire consisted of a white suit with a yellow and black tie.

She got the feeling she'd seen this person before but couldn't quiet place where. "Yes, I am. How may I help you sir?"

The man gave a polite smile. "You may have heard of me before. My name is Sartorius. I manage a few duelists, but the most notable is Aster Phoenix."

Lexi was shocked. "Oh, that's why I thought I recognized you. What are you doing around here? Isn't Aster currently competing in tournament as we speak?"

Sartorius replied, "He is in fact competing in a tournament in the next city over, but there isn't much for me to do during these events. I usually find myself wondering around the nearby cities. Here I come upon you, so I figured I'd seize the chance to speak with you.

You see, I've quiet interested in your dueling prowess. You are quite skilled, and I find myself interested in taking you on as a client. So how about it Ms. Henderson? I can make you quiet the name in the pro-leagues."

Lexi was just surprised. "Sir, I still have time in academy and Zane Truesdale is superior to me. I've never beaten him in a duel."

Sartorius smiled politely once more. "Maybe so, but I get the sense that you have more potential than than Mr. Truesdale. All you need is proper guidance. I can give that to you. Tell me, what is it that you desire most Ms. Henderson?"

Lexi smiled. "I want to become the next King of Games like most students."

Sartorius chuckled. "Come now, there must be more to that dream. Don't be shy."

"Well, I want to make my little brother proud of me. Our mother and father aren't exactly the most loving parents. They travel quiet a bit, and never really make time for us. They only care if we can become proper dullest or not.

This has resulted in my little brother looking up to me despite him being taller than I. He tends to put me on the same pedestal as greats like Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. So, I decided to become the person worthy of that respect." Lexi stated honestly.

Sartorius smiled. "That is a wonderful goal to strive for Ms. Henderson. I can turn you into the duelist you desire to be, but only if you are interested. I will not force you to accept."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested." Lexi stated.

"Splendid. Meet me here tonight at ten, and we shall have a test duel. That way I can assess where you are in term of skill." Sartorius stated before walking away.

Lexi waved after him. "Thank you. I will sir." Once he was gone, she jumped into the air excitedly. "I never could have imagined something like this happening! I'll have to really impress him! I need to get home and work on my deck!"

She took off running all thoughts of spending the day dueling forgotten.

 _ **Henderson Apartment**_

Zack let out a tired sigh. _"Finally, done."_ He then smiled. _"Time to work on my deck. I'll need to make sure everything's just right, so I can be sure to get in."_

He was just about to walk to his room when Lexi burst into the apartment and ran up to Zack giving him a hug. "Zack, you're never going to believe what happened! It's the most amazing thing in the world!"

Zack chuckled. "Calm down Lexi. You know this is part of the reason people think I'm the older sibling, right?"

Lexi pulled away. "I'm too excited to play around! Zack, Sartorius himself approached me on the streets! He wants to take me on as a client!"

Zack said, "You mean that guy that manages Aster Phoenix? Wow, that is amazing!"

Lexi nodded. "I know! He wants me at the park tonight to test my skills himself!"

Zack said, "Looks like your several steps ahead of now Lexi, but I'll catch up. Just you wait. I'm going to beat you in a duel someday."

Lexi smirked. "Yeah maybe in a million years you'd come close."

Zack smirked back. "Just you wait, my skills are improving every day, and they'll only grow more once I'm in Duel Academy. Now, I'm going to work on my deck."

Zack grabbed the box containing the Kid Naruto card and walked off. "Hey, I'm ordering a pizza for lunch. What type do you want?"

"Cheese!" Zack shouted back before entering his room.

Lexi smiled before walking back to her room, so she could work on her own deck.

 _ **Night…**_

Lexi opened her brother's door and smiled when she saw him sleeping at the desk. His deck sat out before him as he fine-tuned it. Most likely spending hours getting it just perfect for him.

" _I swear, you're such a worrywart sometimes. Your deck is just right to really impress Zack. You'll do just fine in the practical exam."_ Lexi thought.

She then got her brother off the chair and laid him down on top of his bed without disturbing the cards on the desk,

Lexi then walked to the door, but not before sparing one last look at her brother. _"I take my next step tonight little brother. I promise I'll work hard to become a duelist worthy of your respect. I won't turn into mother or father. I'll make time for you."_

 _ **Park**_

A thick fog had enveloped the area, but Lexi was used to this having grown up in Domino City. It wasn't hard to find the park through it. She soon spotted Sartorius, but oddly enough he didn't have a duel disk. He was just standing before table wearing his suit.

Sartorius smiled politely when he saw her. "Hello Ms. Henderson. Glad to see the fog did not deter you."

Lexi smiled back. "It'll take way more than some fog to make me miss this." She came to stand across from him. "Sir, where is your duel disk?"

"Trust me dear girl. I will not need it." He placed his deck on the table. "We can begin when you are ready."

Lexi shrugged and brought her duel disc out. "Let's duel!"

 **Apartment, Midday…**

Zack woke up with a yawn and found himself in his bed.

He smiled. _"Lexi must have put me here. I'll probably get an earful. It's not my fault. I just spent the night before last night working on my deck some…or until one in the morning. So what if I stayed up way later. It's… Wait a minute."_

He walked to the window finding a bright sunny day, so he checked the clock on his wall just to make sure he was right. _"It's noon? Lexi never lets me sleep past nine no matter what."_ He then noticed that it was silent much like when Lexi was at Duel Academy. _"This is odd."_

He walked to the kitchen when the door opened. His sister walked in only she was wearing a different outfit. It was still the same design of the Obelisk Blue students only the colors were white and lavender.

"Uh, hey Lexi what's up with the new duds?" Zack asked.

Lexi calmly replied, "It is the attire I shall wear when entering the dueling circuit."

Zack raised an eye brow. "Are you okay?"

Lexi simply nodded. "I am fine." She began walking to her room. "I must pack now. Sartorius is waiting for me."

Zack ran to get in her way. "Wait, you're leaving now? I thought you'd at least be able to stay and see my exam before you had to leave."

"Don't be silly dear brother. That is still a week away. The dueling circuit cannot wait." Lexi stated before walking away from him.

Zack stared after her even after her door closed. _"What the world happened to you Lexi!?"_

Not knowing what to do, Zack made himself a bowl of cereal.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack finished two whole bowls of cereal and washed the bowl before Lexi stepped out of her room with a single duffle bag.

Zack got in front of her again. "Lexi are you really okay?"

"I am fine. Good bye dear brother." Lexi stated before walking around him once more and opening the door.

" _She looked like Lexi, but she wasn't act like Lexi. What is going on here?"_ He sighed. _"Maybe she was just tired? No, she's been tired before, yet she's never acted that subdued or calm. I guess it's to late now that she's gone. She didn't even hug me."_

Zack clenched his fist before running to his room. He scooped up his duel disk and deck before running out of the apartment.

 _ **Outside**_

Lexi was walking down the sidewalk when she heard Zack calling to her. "Lexi! Wait!"

Lexi turned around. "What do you want dear brother."

"I want answers. What happened to you last night?" Zack demanded.

Lexi closed her eyes. "Nothing happened."

Zack clenched his teeth. "That's a lie. Something clearly happened. You're not acting like yourself."

Lexi merrily said. "Nothing happened. I am fine."

"Damn it, if you won't tell me what happened between you and Sartorius, then I have only one option. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you tell me what happened." Zack stated.

"If that is what you wish, then very well." Lexi stated.

 _ **Basketball Court**_

Zack and Lexi stood across from each other.

"Let's get this over with." Lexi stated as she brought out a white and lavender duel disk.

Zack brought out his standard duel disk. "Let's duel."

 **(Lexi 4000/Zack 4000)**

They each drawled five cards. "You can go first dear brother."

Zack replied, "Don't mind if I do. I'll set one monster in face defense position and set two more cards before ending my turn."

"My draw." Lexi drew her sixth card. "I'll start with **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." She drew. "I'll then play **Tenten(1400/1200)** in attack mode." A female with black hair in buns and a pink qipao-style blouse appeared. "I'll then…

"Wait! Lexi this isn't your deck. It's the deck you started Duel Academy with. It's the deck I have right now. Where is your real deck? The deck you use to duel me." Zack interrupted.

"Dear brother, the truth is that you are a pathetic Duelist. You are out of my league. I will use this opportunity to prove that fact." Lexi said sounding completely serious.

Zack was shocked. "Lexi why are you saying these things? You've never said such hurtful words to me before."

"Are you going to give up and bring the inevitable outcome sooner?" Lexi inquired.

Zack shook his head. "I will not. I don't know why you're acting like this, but I need to get to the bottom of things."

Lexi sighed. "Very well. It is still my turn. I activate Tenten's effect allowing me to bring the **Will of Fire** equip spell to my hand. I'll then play it and apply it to my monster." A statue with a red flame appeared behind **Tenten(2400/1700). "** I'll then have her attack your face down monster."

"No, you won't. I activate **Negate Attack** stopping your monster's attack and ending your battle phase." Zack interrupted.

Tenten went back to his sister's side of the field and **Negate Attack** was sent to the graveyard.

"Very well then, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Lexi stated.

Zack drew, "Alright, I start by flipping my monster to attack position. Come forth **Ino(800/700).** " A girl with fair skin, long blond hair in a pony tail, and purple attire appeared. "I'll then activate her affect allowing me to take control of Tenten until the end of this turn."

Tenten switched sides coming to stand next to Ino. "Next I'll activate my own **Will of Fire** Boosting my **Ino(1800/1200)**.Now I'll have Ino attack your life points directly."

"I activate my **Negate Attack** putting a stop to your attack and ending your battle phase." Lexi stated.

Ino came back to Zack's side of the field. "Fine, but you're not getting Tenten back. I sacrifice both Ino and Tenten to special summon **Asuma(2500/2000).** " a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard appeared.

"I'll then activate Dust Tornado destroying your face down card." The card **, Call of the Haunted** , went to the Grave Yard. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn. Your move."

"I draw." Lexi drew a card. "I'll start by placing the card I just drew face down. Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn bringing **Tenten(1400/1200)** back to the field in attack position, but she won't be staying for long.

I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Tenten on the field with the Shino in my hand to bring out **Shippuden Tenten (2000/1600).** " This version of Tenten now wore a white outfit and was taller than her previous form.

"I activate my Taijutsu trap card and target the only monster you have on the field for destruction." Jack interrupted.

"I counter with Genjutsu trap card allowing my Tenten to negate and destroy your Taijutsu trap vard." Zack grit his teeth. "I then activate Shippuden Tenten's affect to take **Will of Fire** from my grave and put it in my hand.

I'll then play **Will of Fire** boosting **Shippuden Tenten(3000/2100).** That's not all. I'll also use my normal summon to bring out **Kiba(1400/900).** A young boy with messy brown hair and a grey fur-lined hoodie appeared next to Tenten.

"Thanks to his effect, I'm allowed to bring out **Akamaru(500/400)** from my deck to the field **.** Due to Kiba being on the field his affect activates boosting **Akamaru(800/800)**. I'm not finished yet. With them both on the field I can now activate the quick play spell Fang-over-Fang enabling them to destroy your Asuma."

Akamaru hoped on Kiba's back and the two spun together before slamming into Asuma. The monster was destroyed and sent to the Grave Yard which left Zack wide open.

"No!" Zack shouted.

"This is over." Lexi held out her hand. "First Kiba will attack you for 1400 damage to your life points." Zack flinched. **(Lexi 4000/Zack 2600)** "Then Shippuden Tenten will finish this." Tenten punched Zack. **(Lexi 4000/Zack 0)**.

The holograms faded as Zack fell to his knees. "I lost." He looked up as his sister walked away. "Lexi, what is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."

Lexi didn't even turn to look at him. "I told you dear brother, there is nothing wrong with me. Now give up on your pathetic dream. You'll never be a duelist worth anything in this world. It's better you realize this now and find a new path."

She walked away as Zack slammed his right fist on the ground and angrily shouted, "Damn it!"

" _Odd, he should have seen the light after losing. Are you watching master Sartorius?"_ Lexi thought.


	2. DP:Konoha V1

**Deck Profile**

 **Konoha Deck v1**

 _ **21 Monster**_

 **1.** Kid Naruto/Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 200/ DEF 300

Effect: If this monster is attacked, then choose one trap card in your opponent's graveyard and add it to your hand.

 **2.** (2) Naruto/Wind/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000 / DEF 1300

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon two "Shadow Clone Tokens" (Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense position. As long as you control a "Shadow Clone Token", your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.

 **3.** Sasuke/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1500/ DEF 1200

 **4.** Sakura/Earth/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 800/Def 700

Effect: If Sasuke is on the field then Sakura gains 200 ATK and DEF

 **5.** Shikamaru/Dark/Leve 4/Shinobi/ATK 900/Def 1500

 **6.** Choji/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/ATK 800/ DEF 2000

 **7.** Ino/Earth/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 700

Flip Effect: When Ino is flipped face up take control of your opponent's monster with the lowest ATK points until the end of the turn

 **8.** (2)Kiba/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 900  
Effect: Search your deck for one Akamaru card and play it on the field

 **9.** Akamaru/Earth/Level 2/Beat Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 400  
Effect: If Kiba is on the field, then Akamaru gain 300 ATK and 400 DEF

 **10.** Hinata/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/ATK 1100/DEF 600

 **11.** Shino/Insect/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1500/DEF 1400

 **12.** Lee/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1700/DEF 1500

 **13.** (2)Tenten/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Effect: Once per turn search your deck for an equip spell and add it to your hand

 **14.** Neji/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1500/DEF 1700

 **15.** Iruka/Fire/Level 5/Shinobi/ATK 2000/DEF 1500

 **16.** Kurnai/Water/Level 7/Shinobi/ATK 2300/DEF 2100

 **17.** Asuma/Wind/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

Effect: If this monster attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent

 _ **10 spells**_

 **1.** (2) Polymerizations/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

 **2.** Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

 **3.** Pot of Greed/Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

 **4.** Ino-Shika-Cho Formation/Continuous Spell

If Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are present on the field then activate one effect, of your choosing, once per your turn:

at one random card in the opponent's hand

1 monster the opponent controls and as long as Shikamaru is on the field it cannot attack or change battle positions

1 monster the opponent controls with the highest def

 **5.** Fang over Fang/Quick-Play Spell

If both Kiba and Akamaru are on the field, then destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field

 **6.** Konoha/Field Spell

Every Shinobi on your side of the field gains 300 ATK. If one of your Shinobi are destroyed, then summon a Level 4 or lower Shinobi from your deck.

 **7.** Shuriken/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi monster by 400 ATK and 300 DEF

 **8.** Kunai/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi monster by 500 ATK and 200 DEF

 **9.** Will of Fire/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi monster by 1000 ATK and 500 DEF

 _ **10 Traps**_

 **1.** Negate attack/Counter Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

 **2.** Call of the Haunted/Continuous Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Grave Yard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **3.** Dust Tornado/Normal Trap

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand. 

**4.** Defend the Gate/Normal Trap

Target face up Shinobi gains 500 DEF until the end of the turn

 **5.** Substitution/Continuous Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Grave Yard

 **6.** Paper Bomb/Counter trap

Attacking monster loses 500 life points

 **7.** Wire String/Continuous trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

 **8.** Genjutsu/Counter Trap

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, while you control a Shinobi monster, negate and destroy that card

 **9.** Ninjutsu/Continuous Trap

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

 **10.** Taijutsu/Normal Trap

When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target.

 _ **4 Fusion Monsters**_

 **1.** Shippuden Naruto/Wind/LV 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500

Shippuden Naruto + 1 Shinobi monster

As long as this card remains face up on the field, you get one "Shadow Clone Token" (Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/ATK 0/DEF 0) per turn in defense position. As long as you control a "Shadow Clone Token", your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target, and if a monster you control were to be destroyed you can destroy a token instead

 **2.** Shippuden Kiba/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Kiba + 1 Shinobi monster

Effect: So long as Shippuden Kiba remains on the field, you may bring Akamaru back from the grave once per turn

 **3.** Shippuden Choji/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/ Fusion/ATK 1500/DEF 2500

Choji + 1 Shinobi monster

 **4.** Shippuden Tenten/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/ DEF 1600

Tenten + 1 Shinobi Monster  
Effect: Once per duel return one equip spell from the Grave Yard to your hand

Crowler

1 cards in hand

Zack

2 card in hand

 _ **20 Monster**_

 _ **10 Spells**_

 _ **10 Traps**_

 _ **Fusion Monsters**_


	3. Practical Exam:Part 1

_**Zack: Wait a minute, this practical exam is going to be two parts?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Yeah, I felt tacking on three duels and Syrus' duel would be to much for one chapter.**_

 _ **Zack: So, technically, my first mini arc is against a one time proctor that doesn't have a last name?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: I have plans to make it interesting.**_

 _ **Zack: Okay, but why are you giving time to Syrus' duel. I like him, don't get me wrong, but didn't we get a much smaller indication of his skills originally? Also, how do I know this?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Oh, now you ask. This is something that takes place outside of your story. We'll meet up here and talk about anything important. It's kind of like you come into this white room, then get shot back into the story with no recollection of the events that take place. You also gain some understanding of what's happening both from canon and in this fanfiction. That means you better not go blowing plot points left and right herr Zack.**_

 _ **Zack: I won't.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Also, you get to handle the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Zack: Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plotpoints they may come up with. Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor: Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Henderson Apartment, Morning…**_

Zack sat impatiently on the couch with the home phone up to his ear. He was not happy with his parents in the slightest as all he heard on the other end was some hold music they had for unimportant calls.

Then he finally heard his father on the other end. "May I help you."

Zack angrily said, "I've been trying to contact you all week, and that's what you say to me?"

His father sighed. "Can we move this along. Your mother has an important duel coming up."

Zack grit his teeth. "Fine. I've been trying to contact you because Lexi isn't acting like herself. There's something wrong."

"Did Sartorius quit as her manager already?" Zack's father worriedly asked from the other end.

Zack sighed in frustration. "No. Something happened to her when she went to meet that guy. She's acting…"

Zack's father interrupted him. "If there's nothing to worry about, you should be focusing on your practical exam. In fact, you should head there now. Present yourself in the best light possible. It may help them place you in Obelisk."

"I don't even know why I try anymore with you people. I'll get into Duel Academy, but I will never duel for either of you." Zack stated furious.

"So long as you get in, there's no problem. We'll support you with money." Zack's father stated from the other end.

Zack slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Lousy, good for nothing parents!"

 _ **Zack's Room**_

Zack walked in and collected his duel disk before walking over to his desk. All 41 of his intended deck were laid out. After losing to Lexi, he went back and reassessed his deck coming up with the perfect Shinobi deck he could create from the cards he had.

Now, he started gathering them together. "Hey, are you alright?"

Zack quickly looked around his room because he could have sworn he'd just heard some kid's voice. He saw nothing.

Zack sighed. "Great, now I'm hearing things." He picked up the Kid Naruto card and put it in his deck before placing said deck in the holder around his waist. "I need to get going." He put his duel disc on his arm and left for the testing sight.

" _You may have called me a pathetic duelist Lexi, but I know that wasn't you. You always believed in me. I will become a truly great duelist, and someday I will beat you or whatever that was. I'll get to the bottom of what's happened."_

In the back of his mind, there was a little nugget of doubt. The thought that she was his sister. That made what she'd said, as well as the perfect defeat, sting. Those, coupled with the image he had of his sister, created a sense of unease within him.

 _ **Outside the Exam Building**_

Zack approached a table with two, female Ra Yellows behind and a man, in suit with sunglasses, off to the side. They stood before a huge building that he'd passed quiet often. There were even times he'd stopped and thought about his future Practical Exam.

"Hey, Zack Henderson checking in." Zack stated.

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Henderson. We expect remarkable things from you given who your mother is."

Zack smiled politely, but it was fake. "Yeah, am I free to go in or is there paperwork to fill out?"

The man shook his head. "Nope. Just check in with us, and you're free to go in. You'll be called when your time to duel comes."

Zack held up a hand. "Thanks."

He then made his way inside.

 _ **Inside, with the Proctors**_

All the proctors were decked out in Obelisk blue uniforms, but there was one person that stood out among those assembled. This was an effeminate looking man who watched the Practical Exams with amusement.

He had blonde hair sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he wore crescent-shaped earrings. His attire consisted of a regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves.

One of the suited men, who was panting, stopped by his side. "Doctor Crowler."

"What is it? Speak up." Crowler insisted.

The man had caught his breathe. "Sir, Zack Henderson has just arrived and should be making his way to sit with the other applicants as we speak."

Crowler smiled. "Ah, Henderson. I hope he's more confident than the younger Truesdale. Before his duel, consult with me. I will set up the parameters of his exam."

The man nodded. "As you wish sir."

Crowler was ecstatic. _"His sister was a little to bubbly, but she more than made up for that with her skills. If her brother is half the duelist she is, then I want him in Obelisk. It wouldn't hurt to get in the good gracious of his parents once again either."_

 _ **With the Examinees**_

Zack entered the seating area and marveled the many seats. There were a fair number of fellow examinees, but not nearly enough to fill all the seats even if those standing sat down. There also were four section each currently hosting a duel.

Zack genuinely smiled now. Dueling was his element even in defeat. He looked for a place to sit when his eyes settled on two figures. One was Bastion Misawa who sat in the last row of seat. The other stood a little off to the side behind him.

The unknown had light blue hair sectioned in three layers, grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face, and a pair of round-lensed glasses. He wore a standard, blue uniform from some other school.

Bastion Misawa, whom Zack recalled being a prodigy duelist, had black hair neatly arranged, with a generous portion flushed back and slightly to his left. He wore a standard grey school uniform.

Zack walked over to them. _"Seems as good as anywhere else to sit."_

The unknown kid moved over a bit as Zack approached them. _"Whoa, that guy is taller than Zane!"_

Zack sat down next to Bastion before turning to the other kid. "Hey, names Zack. Why don't you join us? I'm sure it's pretty boring for the two of you to sit here while you wait for your turn to duel."

The kid looked from Zack to Bastion surprised that anyone was really talking to him.

Bastion looked at Zack as well before saying, "I wouldn't mind some stimulating conversation before my time to duel comes." He turned to the other boy. "If you wish to join us, then feel free."

The boy walked down to their row. "Uh y-yeah, sure. My name i-is Sryus Truesdale."

Zack took note of the boy's name. _"Truesdale, so he's related to Zane. Heh, doesn't really seem it when I compare this boy with what I know from Lexi."_

He then walked into the row and sat down next to Bastion. "Bastion Misawa."

"My full name's Zack Henderson." Zack informed since everyone sharing.

"Henderson? Are by chance related to Luna Henderson the pro-duelist known for magician girls?"

Zack sighed. "I am, but I don't use any sort of spellcasters myself."

Then a voice came over the speaker. "Would Zack Henderson report to exam field one for his practical. I repeat, Zack Henderson to exam field one for his practical exam."

"Looks like you're going to see my deck in action." Zack stood up and smiled. "Wish me luck guys."

"Luck." Bastion stated.

Syrus nodded timidly. "Y-yeah good luck."

 _ **With Crowler**_

Crowler observed Zack with great interest. _"Yes, he'd make a fine Obelisk unlike most of these talentless flunkies."_ Crowler turned to one of the proctors. "Zack Henderson will be matched against Proctor Vector with deck twenty."

Vector himself stood up. He had short black hair and sunglasses. His attire consisted of an obelisk coat with black pants and boots.

"Doctor Crowler, are you certain? Exam Deck 20 is in your words 'a joke of deck'. I have to agree sir. That won't give us an accurate read of that examinee's duelist abilities." Vector stated.

Crowler smiled. "That is why it is perfect Proctor Vector. With that deck, Mr. Henderson is sure to pass."

"Very well." Vector sighed. "You are the one overseeing these duels after all."

"Indeed I am." Crowler lost his smile. "Now get down there and put on a good show."

Vector nodded. "As you wish Doctor."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

Zack stood and looked around as he waited for his proctor. He first noticed Syrus and Bastion, then his eyes drifted to Zane Truesdale and an admittedly attractive woman, and finally a guy with two other male, Obelisk Blue students.

He focused on Zane and the girl first. Zane's attire consisted of a standard Obelisk Blue uniform with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. He had darker blue hair than his brother sectioned in three layers. His blue eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face.

The girl wore a standard, sleeveless female Obelisk Blue uniform which consists of a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side. She had long, dark blond hair sporadically arranged.

His eyes then shifted the cocky looking individual with what could only be described as cronies. He wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, flowing out the costume's lower back. He had black hair sectioned in two layers, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face.

 _ **With Zane**_

Zane was staring at Zack. _"So that's Lexi's brother. I wonder, do you have a deck like hers?"_

"Hey Zane, he's looking at us?" Alexis said getting the older boy's attention.

"He's looking around assessing the duelist he sees. Notice how his eyes land on those with talent. Even if he doesn't know it himself." Zane replied calmly.

 _ **With the Cocky Student**_

One of the cronies said. "Chazz, you think he's related to Luna Henderson."

"I think I've heard the name Lexi Henderson from some of the older students." The second crony stated

Chazz leaned back smugly. "It doesn't matter how good he is. No one can compare to me. Everyone will learn that the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

Zack's attention turned to the other side of the field as his proctor came to stand across from him. "Alright Examinee, my name is Proctor Vector, and I will be handling your practical exam." He brought out his duel disk. "Impress me."

Zack smiled. "I intend to." He brought out his duel disk. "Let's duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Vector 4000)**

"Alright, I'll start things off by setting a monster face down in defense position. Your move rookie." Vector stated.

" _Did he only get monsters?"_ Zack drew. "Okay, I'll start things off by setting this monster in face down defense position. Then I'll set three cards before ending my turn."

"I draw." Vector brought his card up. "I'll then place one monster in defense position and end my turn."

" _His deck could have high defense monsters?"_ Zack drew and smiled. _"They won't stand up to my monster if they have a high enough ATK."_ He placed a card in his spell zone. "I play **Polymerization.** I now fuse the Kiba card in my hand with the Shikamaru card on the field bringing them together to summon **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)** in attack mode."

A young man in a leather, form fitting black coat appeared.

 _ **With Zane**_

Zane took note of the play and monster on the field. _"I see, he's using a Konoha Shinobi deck. If I remember, it's the deck his sister started with. Interesting."_

 _ **Exam Field One**_

"Alright, time to see what you're hiding. I attack the monster on the left." Zack declared.

Vector flipped the monster revealing **Battle Warrior(700/1000)**. It was a light blue, humanoid warrior with a slightly dark blue outfit. The monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"With that, I'll end my turn." Zack declared.

"Pretty good move rookie, but I'm far from done." He drew. "I place a monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

" _Is he having extremely bad luck. No spells or traps drawn at all. Maybe he had some, but their useless at this time."_ Zack stared at the proctor before drawing. "Alright, I'll play Monster Reborn allowing me to bring **Kiba(1400/900)** back to the field."

A younger version of Shippuden Kiba appeared in his gray, fur lined hoodie. "I'll then use Kiba's special ability to bring an **Akamaru(500/400)** from my deck to the field." The white dog appeared next to Kiba.

"Then his own special ability activates bosting **Akamaru(800/800)** dueto the fact that Kiba is on the field. They won't be staying around long as I still get to summon this turn. As such, I tribute Akamaru and Kiba to summon my **Kurenai(2300/2100)** in attack mode."

A woman with long black hair, red irises, and a red and white outfit appeared. "Then I'll activate Shippuden Kiba's effect. Once per turn I'm allowed to bring Akamaru back from the grave, but his effect won't activate since I no longer have a Kiba on the field." **Akamaru(500/400?.**

"I'll be placing him in defense mode for safety. Now I'll have Kurnai attack your recently placed monster."

Vector flipped the card revealing **Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800).** The monster was a skeletal Mammoth.

" _What is going on here. I don't remember any of the other proctors playing such weak monsters. Plus, he's not really testing my knowledge all that much either. Granted, I'm getting cards out, but what does this show them about my ability to…_

 _This isn't a test."_ He clenched his free hand angrily _. "It's a joke. A perfect joke for a duelist worth nothing. A Duelist that gets by simply because of his parents and possibly my sister. Damn it!"_

 _ **With Zane and Alexis**_

Alexis looked on curiously. "What's wrong with him?"

Zane closed his eyes. "He's seen that this test is worth nothing. The proctor has been going easy and using a weak deck. The question is, what will he do now?"

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz chuckled. "He's just another pathetic duelist that's cracking under the pressure."

 _ **With Syrus and Bastion**_

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked concerned.

Bastion replied, "He's realized that this exam is a shame. At least, for him it has been."

Syrus turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Bastion looked at him. "Crowler is overseeing all of this Syrus. He probably saw something he liked in Zack and decided to give him a helping hand up to Obelisk."

"What will he do now?" Syrus asked.

Bastion crossed his arms. "That remains to be seen."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

" _This doesn't prove I belong at Duel Academy at all. It only proves my sister right. This isn't how I want to get into Duel Academy at all."_ Zack pointed at Vector. "Hey, answer me honestly. This exam is rigged for me, right?" Vector was so surprised that he stepped back.

"I thought so." Zack placed his hand on his duel disk. "I surrender. There's no point in getting into Duel Academy if I'm not tested genuinely. I'm sure many of these people have either seen the same thing I did, agree with this choice, or both.

 **(Zack 0/Vector 4000)**

The holograms vanished, and Zack made his way to the of the field.

"Wait kid. Your skills are good. You don't need to leave." Vector tried.

Zack smiled sadly. "I already gave up. That means I'm out. While I'm at it, I'll resign my written test scores as well. I don't even want to be a Slifer at the academy if this test…"

"Hold on a minute, we can work something out!" An effeminate voice begged over the PA system causing the other duels taking place to grind to a halt. "You can have a makeup test. A real test. Just don't leave."

Zack turned and saw Crowler, exactly how his sister described him, speaking into a microphone.

Zack looked up at the proctors. "I'll agree on four conditions."

"Yes, anything." Crowler quickly replied.

Crowler hadn't expected things to turn out this. If word of this got back to the Chancellor, then the doctor would find himself in hot water. Not only from him, but the boy's parents as well. Possibly even Seto Kaiba as this would besmirch Duel Academy's standing.

"One, Vector gets to be my proctor because I feel he could give me a good challenge with a proper deck. Two, the proctor legitimately tests me. Three, we play best two out of three, and we still play all three duels even if I win two. Three, I go last in the day because this is and will hold up the rest of the scheduled test."

Crowler quickly nodded. "You got it!"

Zack turned to Vector. "I'll be seeing you at the end proctor."

Vector nodded. "Yes, you will, and I'll bring a much better deck to test you against."

Zack walked off.

 _ **With Crowler**_

Crowler fell back into his seat wiping his brow with a handkerchief. _"That was a close call."_ The other proctors smiled at Crowler amused causing him to glare at them. "Get the test moving people!"

That snapped them out of it as the proctors got back to work.

 _ **With Zane**_

"It appears he's got his own morals." Zane commented.

Alexis smiled. "Zane are you actually taking a liking to someone before dueling them?"

Zane said, "I **respect** his decision Alexis. That's different then liking the person or respecting his ability."

Alexis smiled amused.

 _ **With Chazz**_

"He's still pathetic, but at least he finally saw the truth of the matter." Chazz stated with a hint of respect.

 _ **With Zack**_

Zack sat back down next to Bastion.

Bastion offered a small smile. "You certainly know how to make things interesting. That should come as no surprise when you run a Shinobi style deck." He then gave a small pat. "You made the right decision."

Syrus nodded. "Agreed." He then decided to ask a question. "How did you hold yourself together like that… In front of some many people?"

"I don't think I have a problem with people or speaking. Though I do tend to tune out the people around me… Unless they're important of course. That way all the noise can't distract from the matter at hand. Does that answer your question?" Zack asked.

" _Tune out the people around you…"_ Syrus seemed thoughtful. "Maybe…"

Zack merrily shrugged and went about watching the matches. An even stronger sense of unease popping up now. Sure, he knew this whole debacle likely resulted from something out of his control, but that thought didn't stop the nugget from growing.

" _I don't think it'll go away until I secure my place at Duel Academy. My deck's still solid, so I just have to wait my turn."_ Zack thought.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"Will Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa make there way down to Exam Fields Two and Four respectively. I repeat, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa to Exam Fields Two and Four."

Zack got up to let the two of them out and gave them both a smile. "Good luck. I'll be cheering you guys on from here."

Bastion nodded and Syrus said. "T-thanks."

They walked out, and Bastion rested a hand on Syrus' shoulder. "Just do as Zack said. Do not focus on those that make you nervous instead focus on your duel."

Syrus nodded. "Right."

Bastion then walked off and Syrus added what Bastion said to what Zack said. He thought about it, repeatedly, as he walked to his exam field. Still, he was nervous. His big brother being there was not helping in the slightest.


	4. Practical Exam:Part 2

_**Quillion9000: So now what do you think of Syrus' Duel?**_

 _ **Zack: I think you did alright writing it, but that's just my opinion. I'm also really enjoying my duel with Proctor Vector.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:I told you, he has a pretty descent all his own.**_

 _ **Zack: Wait, are you making this a three parter?**_

 ** _Quillion9000: Kind of. I intend the third part to be linked with the students heading off to Academy Island. Don't say this is a spoiler Zack. I mean seriously, The fanfiction would be over if you were sent away now_**

 ** _Zack: Eh, I get that._**

 ** _Quillion9000: Good, so do the disclaimer then._**

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plotpoints they may come up with. Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor: Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Exam Field Four**_

Syrus faced his proctor and brought out his duel disk at the same time.

 **(Syrus 4000/Proctor 4000)**.

He tried to tune out the people around him but found it quite difficult. Just all the people looking at him. At least, that's what his mind told him even though he knew there were three other duels going on at the same time.

"Alright kid let's get this over with." The proctor stated sounding rather uninterested. "I'll start by playing **Battle Ox(1700/1000)** in attack mode." A humanoid ox with red and gold armor and an axe appeared on the field. "I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

Syrus drew and looked at his cards before gulping. "I summon **Gyroid(1000/1000)** in attack mode."

A blue, cartoonish helicopter with a face appeared on the field.

The proctor laughed. "Kid, that card doesn't have nearly enough attack points to destroy my Battle Ox.

"N-not yet it doesn't. I activate the spell **Limiter Removal** it doubles the ATK of all machine monsters I control at the cost of said monsters' destruction at the end of the turn **Gyroid(2000/1000).** "

"I'll then activate **Mystical Space Typhon** to destroy your face down card." The proctor chuckled as he sent **Negate Attack** to the graveyard. "With that I'll enter my battle phase and attack your Battle Ox."

 **(Syrus 4000/Proctor 3700)**

The Proctor smiled as his monster went to the graveyard. "Not too shabby, but you should have waited to unleash that spell card. Still, a well-executed move all the same."

" _Oh man, he's right. I should have waited until I had more monsters out._ " He looked at his cards. _"Gyroid couldn't be destroyed in battle, so setting him in face down defense position would have been preferable."_ He then spotted a move. _"Unless… Yeah, this could work!"_

"I'll enter my second main phase and set one card before ending my turn." Syrus stated.

Gyroid broke apart and went to the graveyard as Limiter Removal's second effect kicked in.

The proctor said, "Alright, my move." He drew. "I'll play **Armored Lizard(1500/1200)** in attack mode." A blue and green lizard appeared. "I'll then take a page from your book and play my own **Mystical Space Typhoon.** "

Syrus was shocked. "My **Call of the Haunted!"** He sighed and sent it to the graveyard. _"This is just great. I don't belong at Duel Academy. If I had just realized Gyroid's effect…"_

The proctor smiled. "Don't go cracking on me yet kid. This duel's far from over. I attack you directly with Armored Lizard." The monster slashed at Syrus ( **Syrus 2500/Proctor 3700).** "With that, I'll end my turn."

Syrus drew his next card **Power Bond.** _"I can't use this."_ Syrus looked up and noticed his brother watching him. _"I'm not good enough to use this. I'll need to come up with something else. Think Syrus."_

"Hey!" Syrus turned to look at Zack who'd come down to the bottom row. "You need to focus on the duel! Focus on what's in front of you instead of around you!"

Bastion joined him having completed his duel already. "He's right! Calm down, take a deep breath, and look at your hand carefully! It's too early to give up!"

Syrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His nerves were still there, but they were much steadier now. Syrus then looked at his hand, once more, to see if he had anything that could beat Armored Lizard.

He didn't see a card that could do that, but he certainly saw a valid strategy. _"Submarineroid! How could I have overlooked this?"_ Syrus took another, deep breathe. "I summon **Submarineroid(800/1800)** in attack mode."

The proctor laughed. "That card can't beat my Armored Lizard."

"Maybe not, but it has an effect. It can attack you directly, and the damage is equal to its original attack points. Go Submarineroid." Syrus declared.

A torpedo went past the armored dragon nailing the proctor.

 **(Syrus 2500/Proctor 2900)**

"That's not all. Thanks to the second part of its effect, I'm allowed to switch my monster to defense mode." Syrus declared. "I end my turn."

The proctor smirked. "Not bad at all kid. Seem to have gotten your nerves slightly under control as well. I draw." His smirk grew. "I sacrifice my Armored Lizard to play **Cyber-Tech Alligator(2500/1600)** in attack mode."

A green lizard with wings and red metal attached to its body appeared.

 _ **With Zack and Bastion**_

Zack knew exactly why he was invested in this duel. He saw how timid Syrus was, and something inside of himself wanted to cheer the little guy on. He was glad Bastion had joined him in this endeavor.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator. Syrus will have a tough time beating that." Bastion stated.

Zack smiled. "It's not impossible. We just have to keep cheering him on."

Bastion nodded. "Remember to breath Syrus! Deep breathes!"

Zack sweat dropped. It was an odd thing to say, but it was clearly working. As the old saying goes, 'Why fix what isn't broken'.

 _ **Exam Field Four**_

"I'm not done yet kid. I'll activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Cyber-Tech Alligator allowing him to inflict piercing battle damage if he attacks a defense position monster. I then activate **Monster Reborn** to bring my **Battle Ox(1700/1000)** back to the field in attack position.

Syrus took a step back. "But that means…"

"That's right kid. I attack your Submarineroid with m Cyber-Tech Alligator." Submarineroid was sent to the graveyard **(Syrus 1800/Proctor 2900).** "I'll then have my Battle Ox attack you directly." **(Syrus 100/ Proctor 2900)**. "Now, I end my turn. Better make your next move count."

Syrus drew. _"Yes, this may just buy me one more turn."_ He took a deep breathe. "Okay, I set one monster in face down defense position and set one card face down. I end my turn."

"I draw." The proctor looked at the field. _"He has one face down card, and a face down defense mode monster. I have nothing to get rid of either except for attacking._ " He decided to go for it while being careful. "I set a monster in face down defense position "I'll then have Cyber-Tech Alligator attack your face down monster."

"I activate the trap **Magical Cylinder** with this I negate Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack and inflict the damage to your life points." **(Syrus 100/Proctor 400)**

The proctor said, "Alright, then I'll have Battle Ox attack your face down." Syrus flipped the monster revealing **Steamroid(1800/1800.** "I'll admit kid, your far more skilled than I gave you credit for **(Syrus 100/Proctor 300).** I end my turn."

Syrus drew his next card. He spared one last look at his brother before sighing. He knew winning this wouldn't be enough to prove himself. "I switch Steamroid to attack mode."

"Oh, hoping to end the duel on your own terms?" The proctor asked.

Syrus replied. "I will. You see my Steamroid has an effect that increases it's attack by 500 whenever it attacks a monster, and it decreases if he is attacked."

The proctor's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"Steamroid, attack Battle Ox." Syrus ordered **(Steamroid 2300/1800 after effect).**

Steamroid slammed into Battle Ox sending it to the grave yard **(Syrus 100/Proctor 0)**. The holograms vanished/

The proctor smiled. "Well kid, that was some fine dueling. You can expect me to put it in a good word on your behalf."

Syrus sighed. "Thanks."

 _ **With Zack and Bastion**_

Zack jumped and cheered. "That's the way Syrus! Amazing Duel!"

Bastion nodded. "Quiet the display of skill!"

"Would Zack Henderson please return to Exam Field One. I repeat, Zack Henderson to Exam Field One." A voice said over the PA system.

"Alright, time for my redo." Zack stated determined to prove himself.

Bastion nodded. "Luck."

 _ **Outside**_

The suited man said, "Alright ladies that's it. Mark all the no shows, no shows."

The Ra Yellow students began to clean up.

"Wait! I'm not a no show!" A voice shouted getting their attentions as the hand of said voice gripped the railing trying to climb up. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you."

Jaden climbed up. He wore a high school uniform consisting of black jeans and matching jacket with a red shirt underneath. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of his medium length, fluffy, brown hair.

 _ **Inside, Exam Field One**_

Zack now stood across from Vector. "I hope you're ready to give me a real test this time proctor."

Vector smiled. "Trust me. I intend to deliver. Plus, I want to see what your deck can really do."

They deployed their disk. "Let's Duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Vector 4000)**

 _ **With Crowler**_

The suited man from the front approached Crowler. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his test Doctor Crowler."

"Tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year. The last duels of the day are already taking place." Crowler firmly stated.

"Doctor Crowler, we should give this duelist a shot. It sounds like he arrived before the people at the check in left." One of the proctors stated.

"He was just a bit late. That's all."

Crowler was furious. "Late is rude!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "I have no time for slackers." Then his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello, and who may I ask is…"

"It's Shepard." The Chancellor said on the other end.

Crowler's demeanor suddenly changed as he smiled. "Ah Chancellor Shepard."

"Just calling to check in and make sure you're giving every duelist their fair shot. Wouldn't want a repeat of last year when you cut a third of the potential applicants for calling you… what was it? Mr. or Mrs. Whatever. Just make sure everyone gets their shot."

"Absolutely" He closed the phone and fell into his seat. "Furry chinned windbag."

"Announce over the PA that late participant Jaden Yuki will be dueling after Zack Henderson." Crowler ordered. "I'll inform you of proctor and deck when the time comes."

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

Bastion and Syrus sat in their regular seats.

Syrus sighed. "It was such a close duel."

Bastion sighed. "Look, once we get to Duel Academy, how about we spend time working on your deck."

Syrus looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

Bastion nodded. "Sure. I'm good at creating decks, and I'm sure another eye might help improve your if it needs it."

"Hey, who's the guy dueling down there?" Jaden asked as he approached the two of them.

They looked back at him.

Bastion replied. "His name is Zack Henderson."

Jaden smiled joyfully. "Has the duel been going on long? What type of deck does he use?"

"No, they're just about to get started." Syrus replied.

Bastion finished. "He dueled earlier but abandoned it when the proctor wasn't giving it his all. Now they're the last match of the day." Jaden fell in shock. "Depending on the result, they could go for two to three duels. He uses a Shinobi deck by the way."

"Jaden Yuki will take his practical after Zack Henderson's. I repeat. Jaden Yuki will take his practical after Zack Henderson's." Someone stated over the PA

Jaden jumped to his feet and sat in Zack's old seat excited. "Alright, I still get a chance to go, and I get to see a match. This day is great."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

"I'm already down here, so I suppose I won't argue the point. I believe you're up first Proctor Vector." Zack stated.

"Indeed, I am, and I think you'll be surprised by the deck I'm using." Vector stated.

"Really, are you not using an exam deck?" Zack stated with a smile. "That's great. Looks like I will get a real test."

"Enough small talk. I'm going to get things started with the field spell **Sogen**." Vector played his card causing a grassy field to sprout up all around them. "Now any Warrior I play will gain a 200 boost to ATK and DEF."

 _ **With Zane and Alexis**_

"Wait, if he's using a field spell, then does that mean this proctor's using his own deck?" Alexis asked.

Zane nodded. "It does. Before we saw his morals, now we see if he's got the skill to match."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

"I then play **Axe Raider(1900/1350 after field bonus)** in attack mode." A man in golden armor with a golden axe appeared on Vector's side. "I'll then set two face cards and end my turn."

Zack drew. "My move. I'll kick things off by replacing your field spell with my own. I play Konoha." The field transformed into an old looking city with a dirt road and the two dullest stood in the center **Axe Raider(1700/1150).** "Now all my Shinobi gain 300 ATK points.

There's also another effect this grants me, but I'll bring that up when it's relevant. Next, I'll summon my **Lee(2000/1500 after field spell)**." A young man in green spandex with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows appeared. "I'll then have him attack your Axe Raider."

"That would work if I didn't have **Mirror force**. Since you declared an attack, this trap destroys all face up ATK position monster." Vector countered.

Zack took his monster placing it in the grave. "You just activated my field spells second effect. When any of my Shinobi are destroyed, I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Shinobi from my deck. I choose my **Sasuke(1800/1200 after Konoha is applied)."** A young man in a blue shirt and white shorts appeared. "I'll then set one card before ending my turn."

Vector drew. "I'll play **Vorse Raider(1900/1200)** in attack mode." A strong, mad beast humanoid looking figure appeared next to Axe Raider. I'll then activate the card I've been saving called **Reckless Greed**.

This little trap allows me to draw two cards at the cost of skipping my next draw phase." Vector drew. "Perfect. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Konoha field spell." The arena returned to normal as the field spell went to the graveyard.

 **Sasuke(1500/1200)** "I'll then activate **Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade** from my hand and equip it to my **Vorse Raider(2200/1200)** boosting his attack by 300. Now I'll enter my battle phase. Vorse Raider, attack Sasuke."

"I activate my trap, **Paper Bomb.** Thanks to its affects your attacking monster loses 500 attack points."

The paper bomb appeared in Sasuke's hands. He ran forward and slapped it across Vorse Raider's chest. It went off bringing **Vorse Raider(1800/1200)** down. He was still strong enough to destroy Sasuke. **(Zack 3700/Vector4000).**

"Finally, I'll have Axe Raider attack you directly **(Zack 2000/Vector4000).** With that, I end my turn. It's your move."

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden**_

Jaden was excited. "This is a great duel."

Syrus looked at him. "Are you kidding? Zack hasn't really been able to do anything since the match started."

Jaden chuckle. "He's done plenty and just look at him. He's having a blast. Plus, I don't think he's not done. No duel is truly over until the last card is played.

Bastion crossed his arms. _"He may be right about that, but this duel isn't in Zack's favor right now. Unless he has something in his hands or gets something with his next draw, then this duel is over."_

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz chuckled. "Look at him try so hard only to fail. Like I said, just another pathetic duelist."

 _ **Exam Field One**_

Zack drew his next card and smiled. "Alright, this is exactly the card I've been waiting on. I play **Polymerization** to fuse the Naruto and Sakura cards in my hand. This allows me to summon **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500).**

A young man with blond hair and an orange jumpsuit with black touches here or there appeared on the field appeared.

Vector was impressed. "I see, you were hiding quiet the surprise."

Zack smirked. I'm not done yet. You see, this card has a neat effect granting me one Shadow Clone Token, in defense position, once every turn. So come forth my toke." An exact copy of **Shippuden Naruto(0/0)** appeared in defense mode.

"I then play Pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards, and I'm banking on getting some good ones." Zack drew. "Perfect. I play **Monster Reborn** bringing back **Sasuke(1500/1200)** from the grave in attack mode. Next, I'll sacrifice the token to bring out **Iruka(2000/1500).** "

A man with brown hair and a scare on his nose took the token's place. Lastly, I'll use my last card in my hand. Its name is **Will of Fir** e, and I'll use it to give my **Sasuke(2500/1700)** A nice big boost to his attack and defense.

"I'll then have Sasuke destroy Vorse Raider." Vorse Raider and his equip spell were sent to the graveyard. **(Zack 2000/Vector 3700).** "Next, Iruka will destroy Axe Raider." Axe Raider went to the Grave Yard.

 **(Zack 2000/Vector 3400).** "Now Shippuden Naruto, direct attack. Giant Rasengan!" Shippuden Naruto created a large, spiraling sphere that he slammed into Vector **(Zack 2000/Vector 600).** "I end my turn there."

Vector chuckled. "You really are something, but this duel isn't over quiet yet. I draw." His smile became small. "I play one monster in defense mode before ending my turn."

Zack drew. "I'm going straight into my battle phase. Shippuden Naruto, attack his faced down monster." Vector flipped it over revealing **Big Shield Gardna(100/2600)** before it was destroyed. "I then use Iruka to attack you directly ending this duel **(Zack 2000/Vector 0)."**

For a moment, even though he ended it himself, Zack didn't register that he won. Even as the holograms vanished.

Then a smile crossed his face as the unease he'd been feeling slowly began to dissipate. "I won!"

Vector chuckled as he began shuffling his deck. "Don't get ahead of yourself applicant. You still have another duel to win if you wish to get into Duel Academy."

Zack went about shuffling his own. "I didn't forget, but sometimes you must enjoy the moment. I certainly enjoy dueling."

 _ **With Zane and Alexis**_

"Looks like he's got the skill Zane." Alexis stated.

Zane just studied the boy silently.

 _ **With Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus**_

Jaden jumped to his feet. "He did it!"

Bastion nodded. "Those were some well done plays."

Syrus nodded in agreement

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz leaned back with a small smile. _"He might not be so pathetic after all. Maybe he could belong in Obelisk as second fiddle to me."_

 _ **Exam Field One**_

 **(Zack 4000/Vector 4000)**

"Since I lost last time, I get to decide who starts this time. That will be you." Vector stated.

"Alright, I'll start off with **Tenten(1400/1200).** Then I'll activate her effect allowing me to search my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand. I choose Will of Fire. Next, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Tenten with the Choji in my hand.

This will allow me to bring out **Shippuden Tenten (2000/1600).** I'll then equip her with **Will of Fire** boosting her stats **(3000/2100).** I'll then set one card and end my turn. Your move proctor Vector."

Vector drew and smiled. "Pretty good start, but I got something better. I'll start off by activating **Double Summon.** This allows me to summon twice this turn. I'll start off by summoning **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** in attack mode."

A woman with long blond hair and red armor appeared. "I'll then use my second summon to bring out **King's Knight(1600/1400)** in attack mode." A guy with blond beard and long hair with golden armor appeared.

"That's not all. King's Knight's effect allows me to me to special summon a Jack's Knight from deck so long as I have a Queen's Knight on the field. I do, so welcome **Jack's Knight(1900/1000)."**

He had long blond hair, was skinnier than King's Knight, and wore white armor.

"Wow, you have the knights in your deck?" Zack asked what many people wanted to ask.

Vector smiled. "When I made my warrior deck, I put some thought into it. That's a difference between a serious duelist and kid. Now, my turn isn't over just yet. I'll play the field spell **Sogen** boosting all my knights by 200 attack and defense."

 **King's Knight(1800/1600), Queen's Knight(1700/1800), and Jack's Knight(2100/1200).**

"I'll then play the equip spell **Axe of despair** boosting my **Jack's Knight(3100/1200)** by 1000 more Attack Points. Then, I'll use my powered-up Jacks Knight to attack your Shippuden Tenten."

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card **Substitution**. This trap card negates one attack saving my monster." Jacks knight slashed into a log as Shippuden Tenten smiled at him. "What's more, instead of going to the grave, it flips back face down to be used again next turn.

Vector smiled. "Alright, then I end my turn."

Zack drew. "Alright, then I'll kick this turn off by playing **Monster Reborn** bringing **Tenten(1400/1200)** back to the field in defense position." She appeared, crouched, next to her fusion counterpart

"I'll then activate her effect to search my deck for another equip spell. This time I'm choosing **Kunai**. I'll immediately play it on **Shippuden Tenten(3500/2300).** Lastly, I'll use my summon to bring out **Naruto(1000/1300)**."

A boy with spiky blond hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit appeared. "He has an ability similar to his fusion counterpart. When he is normal summoned, I get to bring out two Shadow Clone Tokens."

Two **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** appeared in defense position. "With that, I'll have my Shippuden Tenten attack your Jack's Knight **(Zack 4000/Vector 3600).** With that, I end my turn."

Vector hadn't enjoyed himself in a duel this much in a long while. Sometimes it just got so tedious being a proctor. Using these test decks.

"I'll set one monster in face down defense position, change my knights to defense position, and set a card before ending my turn." Vector stated.

"I draw." Zack declared. "I sacrifice both Shadow Clone Tokens to bring out my _**Asuma(2500/2000)**_. The man with a beard appeared. "I then activate Tenten's special ability bringing **Shuriken** to my hand. I'll equip it to **Asuma(2900/2300)** giving him a nice boost."

"I'll then flip Tenten to attack mode, so she can stand along side her fellow Shinobi." Zack declared. "Now Shippuden Tenten, attack Queen's knight in defense mode."

"I activate **Draining Shield."** "Your Monster's attack is negated, and I gain life points equal to its attack points ( **Zack 4000/ Vector 7100)**

"Then, I'll have Naruto attack that face down monster to reveal what it is." Zack declared.

Vector flipped the card revealing **Armored Ninja(500/500 after Sogen).** It was a ninja decked out in blue with gold trim plates.

"You destroy my monster, but I now get to pick a spell on the field and destroy it. I choose your **Will of Fire.** " Both cards were sent to the grave.

Zack smirked. "Good move, but I already have an effect that can counter that. You see Shippuden Tenten grants me this ability once per duel. I'm allowed to return any equip card from my graveyard to my hand. Come back to me Will of Fire **Shippuden Tenten(2500/1700)**."

Zack retrieved the card. "Now, I'm still in my battle phase, so I'll have Asuma destroy your King's Knight"

Vector noticed his life points go down **(Zack 4000/ Vector 5800).** "What!?"

Zack smirked. "Did I forget to tell you? My Asuma has a sweet effect in that it can inflict piecing damage."

Vector chuckled. "Alright, is that all applicant?"

Zack said. "Sadly, I can't turn certain people back to defense, so yes."

"Then my move." He drew and frowned. I have to end my turn."

Zack looked at the proctor's hand. _"Three cards… what else could his deck be hiding?"_ He drew his next card. "I'll start things off by reequipping Will of Fire to **Shippuden Tenten(3500/2300)**

"Now I'll have Asuma destroy you Queen's Knight." **(Zack 4000/Vector 4900)**. "It's time to put this duel to bed. "I'll have my remaining monsters attack you directly wiping out your remaining life points. ( **Zack 4000/Vector 0)**

 _ **With Zane and Alexis**_

Zane looked at Zack in a new light. With every win against this Proctor, he saw something more than what Lexi had displayed with the same deck all those years ago.

Alexis giggled as she leaned on her hand. _"Zane's really starting to respect him, and they haven't even dueled yet. I don't blame him. So far, he's won two duels in a row even if it is against the same guy. This time he didn't even lose any life points. You're quiet interesting Zack Henderson."_

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz laughed. "Well boys, looks like there's a diamond in the rough among us. A true Obelisk outside the standard prep schools." He leaned back once more. _"He'll be the perfect second fiddle."_

 _ **With Crowler**_

" _This test is going on to long. We'll need to speed things up."_ Crowler thought knowing they needed to be done soon if the wanted to get the students to Academy Island in a timely manner.

Crowler stood up. "As much as I would like to make the late applicant wait, time will not allow it. I shall be his proctor."

He started to walk off. "Wait, what exam deck should we use."

Crowler continued walking. "Leave that to me."

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden**_

" _If there is someone this good around, then why have I never heard of him. Sure I've heard of his mother and there are tidbits about his sister."_ Bastion pondered.

Jaden was excited. "Wow, that guy just might be the second-best duelist here."

Syrus and Bastion both looked at him in surprise.

"Jaden Yuki to exam field two. I repeat, Jaden Yuki to exam field two." The voice stated over the Pa.

Jaden hoped to his feet. "Looks like I'm up!"

"Wait, if Zack's second best, then who's the first?" Syrus asked.

Jaden pointed at himself with a smile. "Yours truly. It's what I'm best at."

Syrus was impressed. "Wow, he's so sure of himself."

"He's going to need to be considering he'll be dueling Crowler." Bastion stated.


	5. SY1:Onto Duel Academy

**_Zack: You actually put me in..._**

 ** _Quillion9000 *grabs Zack*: We're going down below to discuss this mister._** ** _Unknown entity328 and myself do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. We only own their original characters and any plot points we may come up with. Enjoy the Story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Exam Field One**_

"Alright kid, you've done well. Welcome to Duel Academy." Vector stated.

He was quite proud of this applicant as he hadn't been afraid to leave when receiving unfair treatment and his skills were top notch. Some of the best he'd ever seen in all his years doing this. That was why he wasn't afraid to use his own deck for this.

Zack was already shuffling his deck once more. "I'm ecstatic that I'm in, but you still owe me one more duel proctor. Once this one is done, I'll celebrate."

Vector smiled and began shuffling his own deck. "That was part of the agreement you and Crowler struck."

 **(Zack 4000/Vector 4000)**

"You decide this time kid. Who goes first?" Vector asked.

"All you." Zack replied.

"Alright, then I'll get things started with the ritual spell **Garma Sword Oath.** To fulfill the requirement, I send Gaia the Fierce Knight to the graveyard. This allows me to summon **Garma Sword(2550/2150)** which I do in attack mode."

A demonic looking warrior appeared on field with six arms, six swords, and sharp teeth.

"Your deck is just chalk full of surprises sir." Zack stated excited.

"I'm not done yet applicant. I activate **Monster Reborn** from my hand bring **Gaia the Fierce Knight(2300/2100)** to the field in attack mode." A knight in blue armor and atop a purple steed appeared next to Garma Sword. "I then set the last card in my hand before ending my turn."

"My turn." Zack declared as he drew his card. "Alright, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Naruto and Sasuke creating **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500).** " The young man with spikey blond hair and the orange and black jumpsuit appeared. "You remember his effect, right?"

Every turn I get a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** in defense mode." The clone appeared, and Zack gazed at his hand. _"Nothing to helpful when facing monsters with more than 2000 ATK currently."_ Zack looked up. "I'll have Shippuden Naruto attack Gaia the Fierce Knight."

"You triggered **Mirror Force** whichdestroys all attack position monsters on the field." Vector proclaimed.

Zack smiled. "That would happen if not for the second part to ace's effect. If a monster on my side of the field were to be destroyed, I can instead substitute a Shadow Clone Token in its place. Fortunately, my tokens always come in defense mode."

The shadow clone moved in front of Shippuden Naruto taking the trap's effect and vanishing from the field. "That means my Shippuden Naruto is free to continue his attack. Now destroy Gaia the Fierce Knight."

Shippuden Naruto ran forward, dodged the monster's spears, and punched the monster sending it back to the graveyard.

 **(Zack 4000/Vector 3500)**

Vector chuckled. "You know, I thought it was a good card earlier kid, but this certainly does make for quiet the ace."

Zack smiled. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw." Vector stated.

"Shippuden Naruto's effect activates granting me a new token in defense mode." Zack declared.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Vector declared.

"I draw and get another token to my side of the field. I'll then sacrifice both tokens to bring out my **Kurnai(2300/2100)** In attack mode." The woman with red irises and red and white clothing appeared on the field. "Shippuden Naruto will now attack Garma Sword."

Vector held out his hand. "I activate my trap card **Metalamorph** and equip it to **Garma Sword(2850/2450)** giving him a nice 300 boost to his ATK and DEF. It's enough to destroy your Naruto Shippuden."

 **(Zack 3950/Vector 3500)**

Zack said, "Alright, then I set one card before ending my turn."

Vector drew a card. "I play **Axe Raider(1700/1200)** in attack mode. I'll then have Garma the Sword attack Kurnai."

"Not so fast. I activate my trap **Wire String** , and I use it on **Garma Sword(2350/2450)**. Kurenai grabbed some ninja wire and used it to tie Garma Sword down. "Thanks to this trap your monster loses 500 ATK points, it can't attack, and it can't change battle positions."

"I end my turn." Vector declared.

"I draw." Zack looked at his newest card and saw Kid Naruto only it was smiling at him. _"What?"_

"Play me." He heard the same voice he'd heard in his bedroom early that day.

" _Is this card talking to me?"_ Zack thought. _"Cards can't do that."_

Vector noticed the freaked out look on Zack's face. "Kid, you are you okay?"

Zack shook his head. "I'm fine." He took another look at the card and found that it had returned to normal. _"I don't think I'm going crazy, but a card can't talk… I'll figure this out later."_ Zack looked back up at Vector. "I set one monster before having Kurenai destroy Axe Raider. **(Zack 3950/Vector 2900).** I end my turn."

Vector drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll then tribute Garma Sword." Both the monster and Wire String went to the grave. "This allows me to summon **Ansatsu(1700/1200)** in attack mode.

I'll then add **Big Bang Shot** equipping it to **Ansatsu(2100/1200)** boosting his ATK by 400. Now I'll have him attack your face down monster, and thanks to Big Bang Shot, he gains Battle Piercing Damage."

 **Kid Naruto(200/300)** flipped up and went to the grave yard **(Zack 2150/Vector 2900).**

Zack said, "You just activated Kid Naruto's effect. Any time he's attacked I get to choose a trap from my opponent's graveyard and add it to my hand. I'm choosing Metalamorph."

Vector flinched. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Zack grabbed his next card. "I then set two cards before having Kurenai attack Ansatsu **(Zack 2150/Vector 2700).** I end my turn.

Both Ansatsu and Big Bang shot went to the grave yard

Vector drew his next card. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I draw." Zack began.

Vector interrupted. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** bringing **Garma Sword(2550/2150)** back to the field in attack position."

"I active Metalamorph equipping it to **Kurenai(2600/2400)**." She became completely metal. I'll then summon **Lee(1700/1500)** in attack mode. Now Kurenai attack Garma Sword. Due to Metalamorph, **Kurenai(3875/2400)** gains half the attack of Garma Sword adding it to her own **(Zack 2150/Vector 1375).** Now it's time to put this duel to bed. Lee, attack his life points directly **(Zack 2150/Vector 0).**

Vector smiled as the holograms vanished. "Very well played Mr. Henderson. I see a bright future for you at Duel Academy."

Zack had the biggest smile on his face. "Those were some great duels proctor. You got a solid deck there." He could no longer contain his excitement. "I did it! I won all three duels!" His mind was a bit of a different story.

" _I'm not some worthless duelist Lexi. I'll grow and lean, and someday I will find out what happened between you and Sartorius. Then we'll duel on equal grounds. I'll prove just strong I've become."_

 _ **Exam Field Two**_

Crowler was laid out in disbelief as he'd lost to Jaden who was currently celebrating. "I made it! I'm in the academy!"

"Impossible." Crowler was trying to contain his anger. "There's no way this delinquent could defeat me."

 _ **With Zane**_

The cronies were speechless while Chazz was just shocked. "It was just dumb luck. No way Crowler could lose to some flunky."

 _ **With Zane and Alexis**_

Looks like there are two new students with a great deal of potential." Alexis commented as she watched them celebrate.

Zane simply walked away huffing.

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

Syrus happily cheered. "Zack and Jaden did it!"

Bastion smiled. _"Nice, I could use the competition, and those two are likely to provide it."_

 _ **Exam Field Two**_

Jaden took out his Winged Kuriboh and smiled at it. "We're both in, and from here on out we're partner."

Kuriboh winked at him.

 _ **Helicopter, Much Later…**_

Bastion and Syrus sat together in the two seats behind Jaden and Zack. All the other passed applicants sat around them. Some chatted amongst themselves while others were busy looking at their decks, out the window, or even at Zack and Jaden themselves. They'd seen what the two of them did after all.

"So, you use Elemental Hero's." Zack smiled. "Pretty cool."

Jaden smiled. "Thanks! I saw you use Konoha Shinobi in action. That's a sweet deck you got."

"If you don't mind my asking, what inspired you to take on a Shinobi Deck? To my knowledge, no Pro-League duelist have taken on such a deck just yet." Bastion asked.

"My parents were never really around, but my sister was. She taught me everything I knew about dueling using her own deck of Konoha Shinobi. I grew to really love type, so she helped me get the cards. I've been using them ever since." Zack explained. "What about you guys?"

"My deck is based on formulas. I have comprised a number of decks for multiple situations with each one improving or new ones being created as I come across new types of decks." Bastion explained.

"Well, I really like Vehicroid monsters, so I built a deck around them while most of my classmates tended to go for dragons or warriors." Syrus replied.

Bastion nodded. "Yes, that is something I noticed quite often. Kudos for not following the trend."

"Don't knock Warrior users Misawa. That proctor had some good cards and made effective use of them." Zack stated before turning to Jaden near the window. "What about you?"

Jaden smiled sadly as he took out his deck. "There was a time when I wanted to be a baseball player, but then I ended up in the hospital after a nasty accident. There I meet Koyo Hibiki."

"You mean the Koyo Hibiki!? The original Pro-Hero Duelist!?" Syrus shouted in surprise.

Jaden nodded as he smiled fondly. "That's right. He ended up in the same room as me and taught me everything he knew about dueling. He gave me the deck I use today to train me. Then we had a duel some time later.

In fact, I was his last opponent before he entered his coma. In the end, I couldn't beat him, but he passed his nature-based hero deck off to me before entering his coma." His eyes showed determination and hope. "I know he'll wake up someday, and then we'll have our rematch."

Zack rested a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "I know you two well."

They share a smile as Zack removed his hand.

Then the pilot, over the PA of the helicopter, spoke getting everyone's attention. "Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look out your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

They saw it. A huge island with a volcano, forest, beaches, and various facilities. It was truly a sight to behold. Especially the main academy building which was mainly gold colored with touches of white, yellow, blue, and red

Jaden smiled. "This is going to be great!"

Zack smiled back. "Yeah!"

They high fived. Zack was finding Jaden an enjoyable guy to be around since they officially met on their way back up to Bastion and Syrus.

 _ **Classroom, Much Later…**_

The newest students of Duel Academy all stood in rows before a screen. Everyone was decked out in their clothes signifying which dorm they were assigned to.

Jaden was dressed in a black shirt with a red blazer, which he had open and white pants.

Bastion and Syrus both wore a yellow blazer. Bastion wore his over top a green shirt with brown pants. Syrus wore his blazer over a red shirt with brown pants.

It had taken some convincing, but Zack now wore an Obelisk Blue blazer, without the sleeves or coattails making it more of a vest, over a no sleeved, forest green shirt with obelisk blue pants to match his blazer/vest.

Jaden had dozed off as a bald man with black beard and wine-red colored suit appeared on the screen.

He seemed to be a joyful sort as he smiled. "Good morning and welcome my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the head master, and you are the best and brightest young duelist in the world. Now please, get yourself settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you will find them quite comfortable depending upon how you ranked of course."

 _ **Halls**_

After hearing from their esteemed Chancellor, Zack was on his way to meet up with Jaden when the cronies he recognized around Chazz stepped in his path.

"Can I help you?" Zack asked.

"Chazz would like to have a word with you." Crony one stated.

Zack shook his head. "Not interested. I'm actually off to meet someone right now."

Crony two said, "It's that Slifer slacker, right? Listen, you're in Obelisk now, you can't go associating with a Slifer."

' _Sister, where are the good Obelisk Blue student's again? This only making my current decision easier considering Jaden seems like a better guy hang out with then these two and their leader."_ Zack said. "I have no intention of joining your 'leader's group. I mean, if the two of you are anything to go by, then he's not someone I really want to hang out with."

Crony one said, "Oh, you think beating a proctor, even if he was using his real deck, three times in a row puts you above us?"

"We don't really know if I'm a better duelist that either of you until we duel." Zack replied.

"Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind taking us both on right now. I mean we feel rather insulted." Crony two stated.

Zack smiled. "I'm always up for a duel."

 _ **Dueling Arena**_

Zack walked in behind the cronies and looked around. _"Didn't think I'd get into a duel so soon after getting here. Ah well, Should be fun at least."_

"Ah, I see they brought you Henderson." Chazz stated.

Zack interrupted him. "I'm not interested in joining your little group no matter who you are. I mean, if your cronies are anything to go by, then you're not someone I want to hang out with."

Chazz was in shock at being outright rejected. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Chazz Princeton…

"Yeah, still don't care." Zack said as he walked up to the dueling arena.

Crony One said. "Don't worry Chazz. We'll make him pay for disrespecting you."

"That's right." Crony two added.

Chazz had recovered and was smirking. "Clearly I was wrong about him. Show him what real Obelisk students are made of."

He then walked over to the stands and had a seat as Zack faced off with his fellow Obelisk. They deployed their duel disks.

"Here's how this is going to work. We each get 8000 life points. The order will go crony one, me, crony two, and me. We then repeat the order." Zack began.

"We have names." Crony One stated.

Zack raised an eye brow. "I know, but you never introduced yourselves. You also never really asked for my name. You just started using it after hearing it from the practical exam."

Crony One said, "I'm Spike."

"I'm Bash." Crony Two stated.

"Okay, picking up where we left off. Spike, me, Bash, and me. Then we'll repeat the order. You two have five monster zones and five spell/trap zones between you. Fusion decks, if you have any, are your own. No one attacks or draws until we've gone through one full rotation. You two got it?"

They nodded.

 **(Zack 8000/Bash and Spike 8000)**

Zack nodded. "Alright, Spike you're up first."

"Hm, I summon **Beaver Warrior(1200/1500)** in attack mode." A beaver in armor appeared. "I'll then set one card and end my turn." Spike stated.

"I'm going to make this fast. I at least want to meet a few other Obelisk before I make a certain choice I'm stewing on. I'm going to activate **Polymerization** fusing the Naruto and Hinata in my hand to create my ace **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500)**.

His effect then activates granting me a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** in defense mode. Keep in mind, they'll keep coming every turn until my monster zones are filled. With that said, I'll set my remaining two cards before ending my turn."

Bash said, "Its my turn." Another token popped up on Zack's side. "I'll use Beaver Warrior as a sacrifice to bring out **Curse Dragon(2000/1500)**." A yellow dragon appeared on their side of the field. "I then set one card before ending my turn."

"I have no other cards to play, so I pass." Zack proclaimed as his third token appeared.

Spike drew as the fourth and final token popped onto the field. "I'll start by playing **Feral Imp(1300/1400)**." A green demon with a horn appeared next to the dragon. I'll then add the spell **United we Stand** equipping it to **Feral Imp(2900/3000)**. It'll now gain 800 ATK and DEF for every face up monster on our side of the field.

"This is why you shouldn't go picking a fight with those superior to you." Spike began.

"We'll show that you don't belong in Obelisk. You're just a no name duelist coasting off your parent's name." Bash finished.

Zack shrugged. "Think what you want. The fact is that I'm here because I earned it with my own skills."

Spike said, "Feral Imp, attack Shippuden Naruto."

To his surprise, the monster went after one of the token's instead destroying it with no affect to Zack's life Points.

"What just happened!?" Spike and Bash shouted in surprise.

Zack smiled. "It's all part of Shippuden Naruto's effect. If I have tokens on the field, you can't target Shippuden Naruto for an attack."

Chazz was annoyed. _"Those idiots."_

Spike grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

 _ **Courtyard**_

Syrus and Bastion were walking out of the Academy. Syrus was happy he got placed in Ra. This meant they thought he had some talent to give, and he was going to be roommates with Bastion. At least it was someone he kind of knew even if they only met recently.

"This will make it easier to fine tune your deck." Bastion stated.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah." He then spotted Jaden leaning against an obelisk. "What's Jaden still doing here?"

"I'd wager he's waiting for Zack." Bastion replied.

Jaden smiled and waved when he saw them. "Hey guys, what dorm are you in?"

Syrus replied. "Ra Yellow."

"Neat, I'm in Slifer Red. Oh hey, you guys didn't happen to see Zack, did you?" Jaden asked.

"We did." Bastion replied. "His fellow Obelisk challenged him to a duel. They should be in one of the Duel Arena's now."

Jaden hopped to his feet excited. "Alright! I'm going to find him. No way I'm missing a duel." He took off running, but turned back to them. "We'll catch up later!"

"Should we go with him?" Syrus asked.

Bastion had a small smile. "It is likely we'll see plenty of matches involving either of them. It is the beginning of the year after all. Plus, I get the feeling Zack will easily handle his two opponents. Come on, let's go see our room."

Syrus nodded. "Alright."

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Zack drew. "It's my turn, and I get another token bringing my total back up to four. Now I'm activating **Dust Tornado** to destroy your set card on the right." Spike sent **Negate Attack** to the graveyard to his displeasure.

I then play **Will of Fire** equipping it to my **Shippuden Naruto(3800/3000)** boosting his attack by 1000 and defense by 500."

"I activate my set **Mystical Space Typhoon** targeting your Will of Fire." Bash declared.

"That would work if I didn't have the trap **Genjutsu**. So long as there's a Shinobi monster on the field, I can negate the activation of any spell/trap card and destroy it. I'll then have Shippuden Naruto take out your Feral Imp which will destroys United we Stand as well **(Zack 8000/ Spike and Bash 7100).** With that, I end my turn."

Jaden ran in. "I finally found the arena!"

Everyone turned to Jaden.

"Get out of here Slifer Slacker, you're not welcome in our arena." Spike ordered.

Bash pointed at the crest above the door. "Yeah, check out the crest."

Jaden turned and saw the crest of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"You do know this is exactly why I don't want to join your little group, right?" Zack asked. "Besides, I am an Obelisk, so I'll invite Jaden to watch."

Chazz glared at Jaden before turning away from him. "Let the slacker stay. He'll just be another witness to the two of you beating some sense into a fellow Obelisk." He pointed to the stands. "You sit over there."

Jaden smiled. "Sure thing." He ran to his seat. "Alright, go for Zack."

Zack smiled. "It's your move Bash."

Bash drew his card furious that some slacker was even allowed here. "I set one card, put Curse Dragon in defense mode, and set a monster face down before ending my turn."

Zack drew. "I sacrifice two token to bring out **Asuma(2500/2000)** in attack mode. If you'll remember, he has piercing damage. I'll then have Asuma attack that face down monster."

It was **Silver Fang(1200/800)**. A white furred wolf **(Zack 8000/Spike and Bash 5400).**

"I'll then have Shippuden Naruto attack you directly." Zack proclaimed.

Bash said, "I activate my **Draining Shield** negating Shippuden Naruto's attack and granting us his attack points as life points **(Zack 8000/Spike and Bash 9200)**.

"I'll end my turn." Zack declared.

Spike drew as the new, third token appeared refilling Zack's monster zone. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll have Asuma attack your face down."

 **Giant Soldier of Stone(1300/2000)** went to the graveyard **(Zack 8000/Spike and Bash 8700).**

"I'll then have Shippuden Naruto attack you directly **(Zack 8000/Spike and Bash 4900).** I end my turn." Zack declared.

Bash drew. "I set a monster face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Zack declared. "I'll then have Asuma attack your face down monster." **Axe Raider(1700/1200),** The golden armored warrior, went to the grave **(Zack 8000/ Spike and Bash 3600).** I'll then attack you directly with Shippuden Naruto ending this duel **(Zack 8000/ Spike and Bash 0).**

Chazz walked down to the arena. "I can't believe you let this excuse for an Obelisk beat you."

Zack turned to him. "You only think I'm an excuse for anything because I don't want join your ego squad. The truth is, that they performed well. A duel such as this plays to that fusions strength allowing me to acquire plenty of tokens."

Jaden ran down. "That's right! It was great duel."

"Now, I think you're a slacker same as him. You're on the level of someone who only got in here because of luck." Chazz stated.

"I earned my place in Obelisk Blue, and Jaden beat Crowler fair and square. Although, if being a slacker means I'm more like Jaden than you, then I'm all for it Princeton."

Chazz glared at both Zack and Jaden.

Zack glared back, but Jaden was a different story. "Oh, I want a turn. How about it Chazz? Me and you."

Chazz looked at him seeming to have calmed down after his cronies' defeat as he thought about it. "Maybe beating Crowler was luck, or maybe it was skill. We could find out right now."

"Bring it on!" Jaden stated ready to throw down.

"Well, this sure is motely crew." Alexis stated having entered the arena.

"Hey Alexis. Come to watch me mop the floor with my new friends Jaden and Zack here?" Chazz asked arrogantly. "They'll be short but entertaining."

"I'm here to remind you of the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late." Alexis stated.

Chazz sighed. "Oh yeah, come on guys." He began walking off. "You can stay here with the slacker Zack."

Zack glared after him. _"If my parents had their way, I'd have turned out as arrogant and full of myself as he is."_

Alexis looked at Zack and Jaden. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you guys the wrong way. Not all Obelisk are like him. He's just a jerk." She glared after him. "Especially to Slifers."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, I hear not all Obelisk are like him."

Jaden had a different opinion. "It's no big deal. Those types never really bothered me. I'd have beaten him in one turn."

Zack smiled. "You may be a bit over confident there Jaden. We may need to work on that a bit."

"Fine, two turns… two and a half." Jaden amended.

Alexis laughed drawing their attention. "As I said, the Obelisk welcome dinner is about to start. We should get going." She then turned to Jaden. "The Slifers welcome dinner is about to begin as well."

"Right, I haven't even seen my dorm yet." Jaden took off running but turned back to them as he ran in place. "What was your name again?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, and yours?" Alexis asked.

"Names Jaden." He then looked at Zack. "We'll have hang out sometime Zack. Also we'll need to duel soon."

Zack smiled and waved. "Sounds good!"

Jaden took off running.

Zack stuck his hands in his pocket. "You seem to know your way to the Obelisk dorms. Mind taking me there?"

Alexis nodded. "No problem."

* * *

 _ **Quillion9000 *Drops Zack*: Okay, now we're free to talk.**_

 _ **Zack: Okay, so you decided to me in Obelisk?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Yes, but I have plans for this. At least in the beginning. I mean, there's not going to be much plot relevance to this choice as the story goes on. It'll be mentioned, and small things will happen. It's just going to be a bigger plot point here at the beginning here. You know as well as I do, here, that Jaden remained in the Slifer dorm until the end of the series. Just trust me, myself and Unknown enitity328 have a plan for this that'll likely get resolved next chapter.**_

 _ **Zack Well, I guess I'll trust you. Send me back.**_


	6. Transfer Dorms

_**Zack:So, now I'm leaving Obelisk?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: ome on, who didn't see this coming? Granted, you could have been apart of the action while still staying in Obelisk, but Jaden is still the magnet for trouble he is. This is the way to really involve you in everything that happens. Without this, you would miss out on a lot of duels... Unless I made a bunch of oc's. There's already going to be a fair share that use the other Shinobi decks, and a few that use other decks. Hey, at least you gave them a chance.**_

 _ **Zack:I guess that's true, and hanging out with Jaden is far more preferable to Chazz in the beginning of the series.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Also, this marks the end of a mini arc. The Entrance Arc.**_

 _ **Zack:True**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Good, now do the disclaimer**_

 ** _Zack:Got it. Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy, On the Way to Obelisk**_

Zack was walking with Alexis to their dorm. Well, for Zack it was more of a temporary dorm. He wasn't to sure he wanted to stay in such a place permanently. Chazz and his cronies didn't help in making him want to stay.

"So, I saw your duel against proctor Vector. Not everyone would have done as well as you did. Especially against a seasoned Warrior user, and not three times over." Alexis stated drawing Zack's attention.

Zack smiled. "He's one of the tougher opponents I've met since I began dueling. He certainly knew his cards well."

"You know, not many could claim a place in Obelisk without a proper prep school." Alexis stated. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't give off the vibe of most Obelisk Blue boys."

Zack chuckled. "No insult taken. I went to a normal school, and that was my choice. I don't particularly like my parents. They don't really care about my life outside of the dueling aspect. Now that I'm in Duel Academy, I expect they'll contact me less than they already did."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alexis stated sadly.

"No, it's fine. I had my sister. She loved me and taught me everything I know about dueling. I'm thankful to have her…" He sighed. "…Even if she's in the pro-leagues now."

Alexis knew the feeling of having a brother you loved, but she didn't want to say anything about him to someone she's just met. At the same time, she got the feeling there was more Zack wished to say, but she wasn't about to pry.

There was one question Alexis wanted to ask. "Why are you…"

Zack shrugged. "You were curious, and it doesn't matter much to me if people know my past or not. It's not like I'm ashamed of it or have anything to hide. I'm kind of an open book like that."

Alexis giggled. "Yep, you're really not like most Obelisk Blue students."

Zack chuckled. "I could say the same about you from what I have to go on."

They had arrived at the dorm, and it was huge castle with a blue and white color scheme.

"Well, this is where I take leave. Head on inside and you'll come upon the guys' welcome dinner. I have to go to the girls' welcome dinner." Alexis informed. "One more thing, we should duel one of these days. I'm interested in seeing how your deck stacks up to mine."

Zack nodded. "Any time you want to throw down, I'll be ready. Thanks for bringing me here."

They walked away from each other.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jaden ran into the dining room panting and the other Slifers looked at him. "I made it!" He ran over to an empty table, which had a single tray of food on it, and sat down immediately getting down to eating. "This is good!"

The other Slifers looked at him curiously, but their attention was soon drawn to the curtain as a man came out and pet the cat on his desk. His outfit consisted of a white shirt, black pants, belt, and necktie. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail.

The man smiled. "Hello children, I am Professor Banner. I was going to have you introduce yourselves; however, it appears some of you are quite eager to dig in." He was referring to Jaden. "So, let's eat."

 _ **Obelisk Dorm, Guy's Welcome Dinner…**_

Zack stood out of the way and listened to the various conversations going on. There were what he expected. The braggarts talked about their decks, money, or expensive vacations they'd been on. This wasn't just in Zack's head.

No, these guys were constantly trying to outdo one another. Then there were the people who talked bad about Slifers. These were freshmen, mind you. They had no idea how they stacked up against anyone other than proctors.

Crowler then approached him. "Ah, Mr. Henderson. I noticed you were late getting here."

"Sorry, I was got caught up in a duel with a few other Obelisk students." Zack replied nonchalantly.

"Do not make a habit of it." Crowler then cleared his throat. "I also wished to apologize for my behavior during your practical. Arranging the duel in your favor was not something I should have done."

Zack was a little confused by this apology. He could tell it was genuine, but there was another layer to it. While Crowler was apologizing, he was also trying to cover his butt. Trying to get on Zack's good side.

Weather this was so his parents wouldn't act against him, or so Zack wouldn't go blabbing was up in the air. If the newest Obelisk had to place it, he'd saw about a fifty-fifty combination of both. In the end, he got his real test, and showed off his skills. He couldn't really complain. Still…

"Apology accepted Doctor Crowler. Though may I ask a favor? You are more than free to deny my request." Zack asked.

Crowler respected the polite student Zack was turning out to be, and any student that could show respect deserved respect back. "What is this request?"

"I was hoping for a duel with you Professor Crowler. I wanted to see how my deck fairs against a teacher's." Zack informed. "Plus, I must confess that events, such as this, do not interest me in the slightest compared to the prospect of dueling."

Crowler smiled politely. "If that is what you wish, we can duel now. Follow me outside."

"Thank your Doctor Crowler." Zack stated before following his 'temporary' headmaster.

Zane, who stood atop the stairs observing the new crop of Obelisk students for a challenge, observed them leave. He then made to follow them himself as the Obelisk freshmen continued with their conversations unaware of the duel about to take place.

 _ **Slifer Dorms**_

Jaden was the first one down with dinner. He'd then zoomed up to the second floor, which contained his room, and ran to the back to look out at the sea below the cliffs. The moon enabled him to see everything that stretched out before him.

Jaden smiled. _"Look at that view! This place is great!"_

He ran back to the doors and opened the one to his room. He walked in and looked around until his eyes settled on another student who was making a grilled cheese at a grill in the kitchen. He didn't look familiar meaning he likely wasn't at the dinner.

That meant this student was likely older. This student wore the Slifer Red uniform, though its colors were inverted to include a larger section of white than red. His face, build, and hairstyle resembled a koala. He was quite portly as well.

The student glared at Jaden. "What are you doing in my room?"

Jaden smiled. "I'm Jaden, and I was assigned to this room. Guess that makes us roommates."

The student took his grilled cheese. "Great. Here I thought I'd have my own room this year, and now I find out I'm sharing it with a newbie." He sighed. "Look, let me tell you how this system works.

You got Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. We're the bottom of the barrel. People call us slackers, flunkies, and the Red Wonders. As in, 'I wonder how they even stick around." He sat down and began eating. "I'm Chumley by the way."

Jaden was not deterred. "I'm Jaden, and that's your opinion; however, the year has just begun. Think about it, there's no way we can be the worst."

Chumley said. "Whatever." He held out half his grilled cheese. "Here take this and don't bug me."

Jaden accepted it gratefully. "Thanks!"

"I said don't bug me!" Chumley shouted.

 _ **A Fair Distance from the Obelisk Dorm**_

Crowler had brought out a standard duel disk not having the time to get his vest out for such an impromptu duel.

Both duelist turned their disk on. "Let's duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Crowler 4000)**

"I'll start by playing the field spell **Konoha** with this every Shinobi I summon will gain a 300 ATK." The old city appeared around them. "I'll then use **Polymerization** fusing my Kiba and Shikamaru cards together to play **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)** in attack mode." The young man in black appeared. "I then end my turn."

Crowler drew. "Very good. Exactly what I expect from an Obelisk Zack. I'll play the continuous spell **Ancient Gear Castle**. Now any Ancient Gear monster I summon gain 300 ATK points and for every normal summon it gains a counter which I can use for tributes down the road.

I'll then activate the spell **Magnet Circle LV2** from my hand allowing me to special summon a level 2 or lower Machine-type monster from my hand. I choose **Ancient Gear(400/800 after Ancient Gear Castle)** in attack mode.

Now that it is on the field I can summon the second **Ancient Gear(400/800 after spell)** in my hand to the field, in defense, due to it's effect." Crowler smiled. "I'm sure someone as clever as you know what's coming next."

"I can make a pretty good guess Professor." Zack stated.

"I use my gears as tribute to summon **Ancient Gear Golem(3300/3000 after spell)** in attack mode." A huge soldier made completely of gears and stone appeared on Crowler's side. "I'll now have Ancient Gear Golem attack your Shippuden Kiba."

Shippuden Kiba was destroyed **(Zack 3200/Crowler 4000)**.

"Konoha's second effect now activates allowing me to summon a LV 4 or lower Shinobi from my deck. I choose **Choji(800/2000)** in defense mode."Zack declared as a portly boy in a green clothing appeared.

"I end my turn." Crowler declared.

Zack drew. "I'm activating **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck." He smiled. "Your monster is finished Doctor Crowler."

Crowler was interested. "How do you plan on accomplishing this?"

"By the power of team work. I switch Choji to attack mode. I then summon **Ino(800/700)** to the field in face up attack mode." The girl with long, blond hair appeared. "I then activate Monster Reborn returning **Shikamaru(900/1500)** to the field in attack mode."

A board looking Shinobi with black, pineapple shaped hair appeared on the field.

"I commend you for getting so many monsters with well-placed plays; however, none of them are strong enough to destroy Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler stated a little worried.

Zack smiled, "I still have two more cards in my hand Doctor. I play the spell card **"Ino-Shika-Cho Formation**." A card appeared depicting the three Shinobi, currently on the field, standing together. "I'm sure you know all about this card and its various effect, right Doctor?"

Crowler was wide eyed. "I activate one of the spell card's effects. With Choji on the field I can destroy an opponent's monster with the highest DEF on the field. The only monster you have is…"

"My Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler finished.

"That's right. Take it down Choji with Human Boulder." Zack declared.

Choji weaved some signs with his hands and expanded into a ball before smashing into Ancient Gear Golem destroying it.

"Now that you're wide open, I'll have all three of my monsters attack you directly dealing 2500 to your life points **(Zack 3200/Crowler 1500).** With that, I'll set my last card before ending my turn." Zack declared.

Crowler drew. "Not bad, but this duel is far from over."

"I agree because I activate **Dust Tornado** destroying your Ancient Gear Castle." Zack declared.

Crower growled before continuing. "I start by playing **Heavy Storm** destroying your Ino-Shika-Cho Formation and Konoha field spell." Zack sent them to the graveyard. "I then activate the spell **Premature Burial.**

 **(Zack 3200/ Crowler 700)** At the cost of 800 life points I'm allowed to bring a monster back from my grave. I only have one to bring back. Come back to the field **Ancient Gear Golem(3000/3000).**

I then summon **Ancient Gear Soldier(1300/1300 after spell)** in attack mode. Now Ancient Gear Golem attack Ino **(Zack 1000/Crowler 700).** Next, I'll have Ancient Gear Soldier destroy Choji **(Zack 500/Crowler 700).** It's your move.

Zack looked at his deck. _"Alright, this is it. This next draw determines the dual. I know if I don't get something good now, then I'm finished on Crowler's next turn."_ He took a deep breath and drew immediately smiling when gazed upon the card.

"This is over Crowler. I sacrifice Shikamaru to summon **Iruka(2000/1500)."** Crowler looked at his soldier knowing exactly what was about to happen. I attack Ancient Gear Soldier with Iruka dealing the last 700 life points needed to win **(Zack 500/Crowler 0).** "

Crowler fell to his knees as the holograms fainted. In the distance, Zane turned away from the duel and made his way back to the dorm having seen all that he needed to see.

" _How could I have lost to two freshmen? One of them was a slacker."_ Crowler thought in utter disbelief.

Zack approached him smiling. "I can see how you earned your position and degree Doctor Crowler. That was a very challenging duel."

Crowler stood up and gave a small smile. "I admit that you used your cards quiet well. Reminds me much of your sister Mr. Henderson. I believe you will go far here."

"Thanks." Zack stretched. "This was fun, but I need a good night's rest after that."

"Just remember to stay away from those Slifer Slackers. They'll only bring you down." Crowler warned.

Zack lost his smile. _"Here I thought being in this dorm wouldn't be so bad after all. Looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow."_

He said nothing as he walked on.

 _ **At the Dorm**_

Zack was almost back when he noticed Chazz and his cronies walking away from the dorm. They didn't notice him coming up the road.

" _Where are they off to?"_ Zack wondered. _"I'll let them pull a head and see if I can't follow them to their destination."_

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jaden was kicking playing a game he'd retrieved from his bag while Chumley had gone to bed.

He then received a message, on his phone, from Chazz. "Hey, Slifer Slacker. If you're still up for that match, then I'm ready to give it to you. Be at the Obelisk arena tonight at midnight. Let's make it interesting. Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."

Jaden was excited. _"Looks like it's my turn to duel in that arena!"_

He immediately took off.

 _ **Outside the Obelisk Arena**_

Zack stood far back from the entrance as he looked throw his cards to pass the time. He was waiting until he heard noise from up ahead or for whoever was going to enter the arena if they choose to come this way.

He then saw Jaden who was smiling at him. "Hey Zack! Come to watch me beat Chazz?"

" _Ah, now it's all making sense."_ Zack Smiled. "I'd be happy to watch you school Chazz."

"Great! Let's go in." Jaden stated excitedly.

 _ **Inside**_

Jaden and Zack found Chazz waiting on stage with his cronies behind him.

The Obelisk was cockily smiling. "Well if it isn't the slacker and disgrace of an Obelisk. Only makes sense you'd show up together."

Zack chuckled. "Oh, is that the new tittle you've given me. I'll give you credit, it's better than just giving me the same insult as Jaden."

"You know what, it's good that you're here disgrace because now I can't beat you after the slacker." Chazz returned.

Jaden walked up onto the stage. "Let's get this duel started."

"Yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready when you lose." Chazz stated.

"You to." Jaden smiled. "Game on!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The duel had been going on for a while with Alexis showing up soon after it began **(Jaden 550/Chazz 1500).** Jaden had just drawn another card when Alexis and Zack heard footsteps.

" _Who else is showing up?"_ Zack pondered.

Alexis knew who they were. "Guys, we have company. Campus security. If they find us in here, then we'll get seriously busted."

"Oh, there must be a rule against off hour dueling." Zack stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alexis nodded. "That's right, and it's clear Chazz didn't tell either of you."

Chazz blushed embarrassed.

Crony one quickly said, "Come on, let's go."

"It's fine. I've seen all I need to see for now." He jumped off the stage joining his men. "Slacker, you're a sorry excuse for a duelist."

"Wait, the duel isn't over…" Jaden began.

Zack had already jumped onto the stage and began dragging his friend off it. "We got to go man."

Jade got his arm free "This stink. I had that guy on the ropes."

"Come on." Alexis stated. "Let's get out of here."

 _ **Outside**_

Jaden, Zack, and Alexis had made it out though Jaden had been reluctant to leave causing Zack to drag him along at times.

"You certainly are stubborn Jaden." Alexis informed.

Jaden was still salty. "Only about dueling."

"He may not say it but thanks for getting us out of their Alexis." Zack gratefully stated.

"No problem." She then looked at Jaden. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

Jaden smiled. "That's okay because I know exactly how it would have ended."

"Jaden, I saw **Monster Reborn** in your hand. There's no guarantee that would have been enough." Zack informed.

Jaden glared at him. "It would have been plenty. I would have won."

Zack chuckled. "Oh, my mistake great and powerful Jaden Yuki. Of course, you would know that your opponent didn't have an effect monsters, spells, or traps that could be played from his hand. You certainly would have won out right Yep, no way Chazz could have stopped Flame Wingman again." He shook his head. "Nope. Never could have happened."

Jaden glared at him. "At least I dueled him."

Zack glared back "Oh yeah, well I beat his cronies earlier."

Alexis giggled. "Listen to you two. You sound like close brothers that are trying to one up each other."

Jaden and Zack couldn't help but laugh as they to realize the situation.

"Well, this has been fun, but I best get back now." Jaden walked off. "See you guys around."

Zack waved. "Yeah, see you around." He turned to Alexis. "Looks like we're walking back together again."

Alexis smiled and shook her head. _"Yep, this is shaping up to be quiet the interesting year."_

 _ **Zack's 'Dorm Room', Morning…**_

Zack was up bright and early. He looked around his room. It was big. Much bigger than anything he'd really need considering he didn't bring all that much with him when he came to Dual Academy.

Not only did he have a bed, but there was also a couch, his own bathroom, and a dresser. All in all, it was terrible. Just like so much about this dorm, it reminded him of his parents. That was not pleasant for him at all.

He didn't know how Lexi could stand it. She never once mentioned she tried what he was about to do. He grabbed his duffle bag and left the room walking through the quiet hallways as he mand his way to the entrance.

 _ **Entryway**_

Zack was just about to walk out the door when a voice said. "Where are you going?"

Zack turned around and saw Zane Truesdale himself standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to ask Chancellor Shepard if he'll allow me to stay in the Slifer Red dorm." Zack replied.

Zane's expression was impassive, but he could have sworn he heard something akin to contempt in his voice when he next spoke. "Do you wish to give up your rank?"

Zack said, "If this is about disrespecting the rank, then trust me when I say I have no qualms being an Obelisk Blue. It's just, this place isn't for me. There's to many braggers and snobs. The accommodation is luxury, but I'm not a fan of that style.

Makes it hard to sleep if I'm being honest. You'll probably ask why not Ra? I think I've made a good friend in Slifer Red, and I figure I'd have a better time here if I hung around him more. Though, I get the feeling your different than the other Obelisk I've observed.

Still, not enough to make me want to stay though. Also, I will admit that I want to anger and frustrate my parents. They seem to think they can dictate my dueling career, and I intend to prove them wrong. I don't duel for them. I duel because this is what I love."

Zane looked at Zack and when he next spoke his emotions were unreadable. "I respect your choice. Do as you please, but I will not be held responsible for the repercussions."

"Hey, I'm not unware, you know? If beating a proctor, who was using his official deck, three time in a row hasn't put a target on my back, then living in the red dorm surely will, but that'll just make things interesting as people, mainly Blues, come to challenge me." Zack stated.

Zane turned away from him. "One of these days, the two of us will duel. My name is Zane Truesdale."

Zack said, "Zack Henderson."

Zack left the dorm as Zane walked away.

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Shepard was staring out the window, with a smile, at the academy when he heard a knock at his door. He pressed the button on his desk and saw one of the new Obelisk Blue's, Zack Henderson if he remembered the list correctly, standing there with a duffle bag.

He smiled at the youth. "Hello, I was not expecting any student to come see me so soon. Usually students tend to avoid my office."

Zack smiled as he got the feeling the Chancellor was a good guy.

He walked in. "Chancellor Shepard, I wanted to speak with you about my dorm assignments."

Shepard focused on the bag. "I see. Are here to resign my boy?"

"No sir. I was hoping I could transfer dorms while keeping rank. I like the coat, but the dorm… not so much." Zack replied.

"Pray tell, what is wrong with it?" Sheppard asked.

"First, my name is Zack Henderson… should have started with that. Anyways, I've never been big on high society, and ever since I was a child my sister and myself have tried our best to stay as far away as possible from such things.

I think my sister only stayed in the dorm herself because she found friends there. I have not been as lucky. I was hoping to live in Slifer because I've made what I believe to be a good friend, and I think my time would be more enjoyable hanging with him."

Sheppard smiled. "I see. Truth is we have had students stay in other dorms before so long as it was okay with another student or the headmaster of a dorm, but I see no reason why we can't make yours a more official arrangement considering you came to see me."

Zack had the biggest grin on his face. "Thank you so much sir."

Sheppard walked over to his desk and pulled up some files. "Think nothing of it my boy. I try to be accommodating to the needs of my students while producing the best possible duelist. If I denied such a request as yours, then I am not doing my job properly."

He then sent the proper information to Zack, Crowler, and Banner. "There you go my boy. Your new dorm room has been sent to your hon. You can move in right away, and Professor Banner should be expecting your arrival."

Zack nodded. "I really appreciate this sir."

Sheppard smiled. "Remember, any time you want to move back into Obelisk, your more then welcome to unless you have lost your rank." He chuckled. "Of course, test to determine a loss in rank only happen if you don't win enough duels or don't keep up your grades."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zack stated before leaving the dorm.

 _ **Slifer Red Dorm**_

Zack walked up to the dorm and saw how simple it looked. There were doors leading to room, a way you could walk around to look out over the ocean on the second floor, and it was pretty secluded as it was a fair distance from the school building.

He smiled. _"This is perfect."_

The door opened, and Banner walked out with his smile. "Ah, you must be Zack Henderson. I have just read the email from Chancellor Sheppard. Welcome to the Slifer Red dorm."

Banner held out his hand and Zack shook it. "Pleasure to be here sir. I hope if any duels come up, you'll consider nominating me."

Banner chuckled as they let go. "I will. If you every need help, then you can come to me. For now, you should settle in." Zack nodded and noticed a cat rubbing up against his leg. "Ah, and this is Pharaoh. You'll see him around from time to time as he has his ways into the rooms."

"I'll keep all that in mind sir." He bent down and pet the cat before walking up to the second floor.

Zack knew he'd now have roommates, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He was alone for most of the time Lexi was away at Dual Academy, so it'd be nice to be around people. He opened the door and saw Jaden sitting down going over his deck.

Jaden smiled. "Hey Zack, what are you doing here?"

Another voice said, "You know it's polite to knock right?"

Zack looked around until Jaden pointed to a lump on the top of a tri-layered bunk bed.

"It would be if I didn't live here starting today." Zack retorted.

Chumley got off his bed and stared in shock.

Jaden stood up. "That's great man!"

"Why is an Obelisk Blue living here? Did you already get demoted?" Chumley asked surprised.

Zack smiled. "Nah, I still retain the rank, but this dorm fits me better than what I was given."

Chumley simply shook his head and climbed back into bed. _"That guy's officially crazy, but it's not my problem. I'm going back to bed."_

 _ **Crowler's Office**_

Crowler opened his messages and read the one he received from Sheppard. "HE DID WHAT!?"

Crowler was furious. _"That… That disgrace of an Obelisk! He took my great advice and did the complete opposite… No, he did even worse than that!"_ He read the message again. "Zack Henderson and Jaden Yuki will be expelled! I will see to it myself!"


	7. Chazz's Challenge and the Letter

_**Zack:Oh, so I get to duel Chazz now?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: You do, but remember that he hasn't had his upgrade yet. Anyways, do the disclaimer**_

 _ **Zack:I got...**_

 _ **Jaden *He looked around*: Hey, what's this place Zack**_

 _ **Zack:Uh, is it a good idea for him to be here?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Relax, Jaden doesn't get any information about Canon events. Only Oc's. like you, he'll lose all memory of being here once the chapter begings.**_

 _ **Jaden:Okay, are you duelist?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:I don't play competively, but I have a deck of my own somewhere.**_

 _ **Jaden:Then next time we have duel**_

 _ **Quillion9000:I'll make you a deal. You do the disclaimer, and next time you pop up we'll duel Jaden.**_

 ** _Jade:Sounds fair._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entiity328_**

* * *

 _ **Ra Yellow Dorm: Bastion and Syrus' Room, Morning…**_

Syrus walked back into the room and found his roommate going over some notes and computer articles. "What are you doing Bastion?"

Bastion turned around. "Researching ways for you to overcome your confidence issues and cross checking them with articles and studies that have been done before."

Syrus held his hands in a defensive manner and laughed. "There's no need to do that. I'm fine as I am… really."

Bastion crossed his arms. "You can't fool me Syrus. Your deck is solidly built. Your problem lies in confidence and trauma you've associated with **Power Bond.** Now that you've involved me, I've made it my scientific mission to help you grow as a duelist."

Syrus hung his head. "Why would you go so far for me? We barely know each other."

"Why would you share such personal information? I think it's because you want help but were too afraid to ask for it. Now, I shall put my mind to use helping you reach your full potential as a duelist.

I shall accomplish such a feat by getting you over your confidence issues and past trauma. Admittedly, I can see you being another strong duelist that provides me a challenge. I will not deny that such a prospect interests me." Bastion explained.

Syrus found himself smiling. True they had only known each other for a little of two days, total, but Bastion was proving to be a great guy and a good friend.

"So, do you have any ideas to help me?" Syrus asked.

Bastion stood up. "Indeed, I do. Follow me."

 _ **Outside Ra Yellow**_

Syrus felt very uncomfortable. Bastion had made him strip down to his pants, his clothes sat neatly folded at Bastion's side, and had him stand atop a rock.

"Bastion, what are we doing out here?" Syrus questioned completely embarrassed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You going to be doing Scream Therapy Syrus." Bastion relayed while checking over his notes.

Syrus was shocked. "You want me to scream!?"

Bastion nodded. "Essentially. Your screaming will attract people, and eventually you will be able to weather their stares. That will then enable you to ignore their stares during a match. There are also studies that show this can bring past trauma and pain to the surface eventually riding yourself of it."

"I can't do this!" Syrus complained. "Also, I want my shirt and blazer back."

Bastion said, "According to my research, this is the fastest way for you to gain confidence in yourself. Now scream to the heavens themselves Syrus. Hold nothing back. Let everything out."

Syrus gulped before putting his arms at his sides and screaming.

 _ **Slifer Red Dorm: Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room**_

"It's over Jaden!" Zack declared.

Jaden smiled. "Not yet! I still got health left!"

Chumley shouted from atop his bed. "Will you two be quiet! It's just a video game!"

Jaden and Zack had found out they had the same fighting game, so they linked their devices They had been playing all morning. There current bout was an intense one as both fighters were just one hit away from losing..

"I've won!" Zack shouted as he and Jaden ignored their roommate's shouting.

It was the truth as Zack's fighter landed a solid punch winning the fight.

Jaden smiled. "Good match. I've never found anyone quiet as good at this game before."

Zack retuned the smile. "Me neither. Up for another…" Then Zack's phone rang as he got a message. _"Who could this be?"_

He brought it out and found a message from Chazz. "Obelisk Disgrace."

Zack stopped the message and looked at Jaden. "Did he start his message to you like that?"

Jaden shrugged. "Pretty much."

Zack replayed the message. "Obelisk disgrace. I heard you left the dorm without giving up your rank. That just won't fly. Get to the dueling arena. I'm going to be your opponent. If I win, you give up your rank. Don't be late."

"You got to let me duel him." Jaden begged.

Zack stood up. "No dice. He's calling me out, so I'll take him on myself. If he's still up for it, then maybe you two can have a rematch." Zack smiled. _"At least he's challenging me now instead of tonight. I want to be well rested for the first day of classes."_

Jaden stood up as well. "Then I'm coming as well!"

Zack shook his head. "I haven't known you long, but I doubt you'd stay behind even if there was no chance for you to duel. Anyways, we should get going."

They left the dorm.

 _ **Road to Duel Academy Building**_

"Hey, you hear that?" Jaden asked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah sounds like screaming. I think it's coming from the Ra Yellow dorm."

"Let's go check it out." Jaden took off running with Zack following close behind.

 _ **Ra Yellow Dorm**_

Jaden and Zack heard the yelling clearer and louder as they got closer to the dorm. There they found Syrus, atop a rock, screaming to the sky as other Ra Yellows looked on in confusion. A few of them were even impressed.

Bastion walked forward holding a cup of tea. "That's enough Syrus, you're done for today."

Syrus stopped and looked around. A blush from utter embarrassment appeared on his face as all the Ra Yellows, Jaden, and Zack looked at him.

He stepped down and Bastion gave him the tea. "It's tea with honey and lemon to help the throat. Can't have you losing your voice now."

Syrus sighed. "Thanks…"

"Syrus, what was all that about?" Jaden asked.

"Bastion's helping me overcome my confidence issues." Syrus answered.

Bastion nodded. "That is right. Next, I'm going to take him back to our room where we'll practice dueling without the duel disk. Come along."

Syrus drank the tea and nodded. "Right."

The other Ra Yellow students dispersed.

"Well, things are starting to get odd." Zack commented.

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, but odd just means exciting."

"I guess you're right. When Syrus becomes a better duelist, he'll be a great challenge to face." Zack remembered the duel Syrus had before his mind turned to the message from Chazz. "Speaking of duels, we need to get going!"

He took off running with Jaden following close behind.

 _ **Obelisk Duel Arena**_

Jaden and Zack walked in. The Cronies sat in the stands while Chazz stood in the center of the arena.

"Look who finally decided to show up. What's the mater Henderson? Already becoming a disgraceful slacker from hanging out with him?" Chazz taunted.

Zack smiled. "You know I've been meaning to say this Chazz. Aren't you a little old for name calling?"

Chazz glared at him. "Just get up here and duel me."

Jaden nodded at Zack. "You got this, no problem."

Zack nodded and walked onto the stage while Jaden went to sit in the stands.

"You remember what the message said, right disgrace?" Chazz asked.

Zack smiled. "I do, and I don't agree to your so-called terms. I'm just here to beat you in a duel." He brought out his duel disk. "When you're ready."

Chazz sneered as he brought his out. "Let's duel. You can go first."

 **(Zack 4000/Chazz 4000)**

Zack looked at his cards. "No problem. I start by summoning **Shino(1500/1400)** in attack mode." A boy in a grey hoodie and with black sunglasses appeared. "I'll then set two cards before ending my turn.

Chazz drew. "I play **Chthonian Soldier(1200/1400)** in attack mode." A warrior decked out in black armor and with a blade gripped in its hand appeared. "I then set two cards face down and end my turn. Your move disgrace."

"I draw." Zack looked at the cards in his hand. "I summon **Sasuke(1500/1200)** to the field in attack mode." The boy in a blue shirt and white shorts appeared next to Shino. "I then equip Sasuke with my **Shuriken** spell card **Sasuke(1900/1500).** Now I'll have Shino attack Chthonian Soldier."

The attack hit home destroying the monster **(Zack 4000/Chazz 3700)**

Chazz grinned. "Surely you know my Chthonian Soldier's special ability. In case your forgot, you take damage equal to the damage I just took **(Zack 3700/Chazz 3700)**

"I didn't forget, but now your open for an attack unless that face down can stop me. Go Sasuke attack his life points directly." Sasuke threw shuriken at Chazz **(Zack 3700/Chazz 1800)**. "I then end my turn."

"Way to go Zack!" Jaden shouted.

Chazz smirked. "This is far from over." He drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** on my field allowing me to bring **Chthonian Soldier(1200/1400)** back to the field in defense position. I then activate **Inferno Reckless Summon.**

This card allows me to special summon two more Chthonian Soldiers, from my deck, because you have a monster on your field and a monster with 1500 or less ATK was just special summon to my side of the field. I'm placing one in defense mode and the other in attack mode."

" _I could have summoned as well, but this deck was never designed for copies of the same card in mind."_ Zack thought as he looked at his disk.

"Why would he do that? His monsters are to weak to destroy either of Zack's monsters." Jaden commented.

Crony one said, "Just you watch slacker. Chazz always has a plan."

Crony two said, "That's right."

"I then activate **Chthonian Alliance** and equip it to the **Chthonian Soldier(3600/1400)** in attack mode. This enables him to gain 800 ATK for every monster on the field with the same name including himseld."

The monster grew to three times its normal size dwarfing the other two soldiers.

Jaden was surprised. "That's a lot of attack!"

"I'll now have my Chthonian Soldier attack your Sasuke **(Zack 2000/Chazz 1800).** " Chazz laughed. "See this you disgrace. This is what a real Obelisk is like. You're just a pretender in our clothes. I end my turn."

"You still got this Zack! Remember, the duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Jaden cheered.

Zack gave him thumbs up without taking his eye off Chazz.

He then drew his next card and smiled. "It's been fun Chazz but looks like I've got to end this duel now."

"How do you intend to pull that off?" Chazz asked cockily.

"I'll show you. I activate my own Call of the Haunted on the field enabling me to return **Sasuke(1500/1200)** back to the field in attack mode. I'll then sacrifice him and Shino to summon **Asuma(2500/2000)** to the field in attack position.

The bearded man in a green vest appeared on the field.

"Ha, even with your battle piercing damage, you'd never do enough to beat me." Chazz stated.

Zack nodded. "You're right until I equip the **Will of Fire** to my **Asuma(3500/2500)**." The statue with a flame on top appeared behind him.

Chazz's eyes opened wide. "This can't be. I can't lose to a disgrace like you!"

Zack chuckled. "You can call me a disgrace all you like Chazz, but the fact is that I have the skills to back up my placement. Now, Asuma attack the defense Chthonian Soldier on the right."

"No!" Chazz shouted as his monster was destroyed. **(Zack 2000/Chazz 0).**

Jaden jumped to his feet. "That's the way Zack! That's Game!"

The Cronies just looked on in shock.

Zack smiled. "Good game Chazz."

Chazz glared at him. "This isn't over."

He stood up and walked away from the stage.

Jaden ran down next to Zack. "Wait! I want to finish our match now!"

Chazz didn't even look back as his Cronies ran after him.

Zack sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll get your chance someday Jaden."

Jaden grumbled. "But I wanted to duel him now." He then looked at Zack. "Unless…"

Zack thought about it before putting his hands behind his head. "Nah, if we're going to duel each other, then I think it shouldn't be right off the back of this duel."

Jaden smiled. "If you and Chazz won't duel me, then I'll find someone who will!"

Jaden took off running with Zack following after him.

 _ **Crowler's Class, A Few Days Later…**_

Chazz sat with his cronies while Alexis sat with her friends. Both sat with the other Obelisk. Bastion and Syrus sat next to each other with the other Ra's. Zack sat next to Jaden being a blue dot among a sea of red.

For the first few days people would stare at him or in Obelisk's case glare at him, but now everyone, besides Obelisk, were pretty used to him sitting with the Slifers. Alexis never glared at him either.

Alexis was answering a question about the types of cards. "Duel monster cards can be grouped into three categories. Monster, trap, and spell cards. Monster cards be grouped into normal, fusion, ritual, and/or effect monsters. Traps can be divided into normal, counter, and continuous while spell cards can be separated into normal, continuous, equip, quick-play, ritual, and field categories."

"Perfect Alexis." Crowler stated happily. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisk." He then looked around at the students. "Who should we question next?" His eyes settled on Jaden. "You, Yuki explain to the class what a field spell is."

Jaden stood. "A spell that affects the field."

"More specific Mr. Yuki." Crowler commanded.

"It can affect monsters giving them useful advantages." Jaden added.

Crowler glared. "I suppose that will do for a slacker."

Jaden smiled. "You shouldn't go knocking Slifers. I mean I did beat you, so you're really just insulting yourself whenever you make fun of any of us."

Crowler was fuming at that remark as other students laughed.

 _ **Crowler's Office, Later…**_

Crowler was writing a letter. "I'll ensure both Zack and Jaden get expelled soon but focusing on them both, when there isn't an opportunity, is bad form. That's why I'll deal with Yuki first." He closed the letter and sealed it with a kiss. "The big kiss off."

He laughed.

 _ **Gym**_

Jaden stood among the other freshmen with his gym clothes, sweats and sweatshirt, on.

He was looking around. _"I wonder where Zack is? Did he get held up in another duel?"_

 _ **Locker Room**_

Crowler snuck into the locker room and began looking for Jaden's locker. _"Now to plant the bait where Jaden will surely find it."_

He stopped before a locker containing Jaden's normal clothes and laughed as he placed the letter on top of the Slifer's shoes.

 _ **Just a Bit Later…**_

Zack, dressed in his Obelisk Blue attire, ran into the locker room. "I'm all for a duel, but do they really need to challenge me in between classes." He threw open his locker. "They could challenge me after school or…"

He noticed Jaden's stuff in his locker again and sighed. _"Jaden, you have your own locker."_ He bent down and noticed the letter. _"Hello, what's this?"_

Zack took out the letter and sat down before opening it.

" _Since the first moment I saw you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm._

 _Endearingly,_

 _Alexsis Roades"_

A blush came to Zack's checks. _"Alexis wrote this!"_ He gulped. _"What do I do? I-I-I… What? I didn't think Alexis was the type of girl to be shy like this? Or is this up front? Maybe she is? What exactly does this fall under?"_ He shook his head completely confused and flustered.

 _D-Do I feel this way for her? I don't know! How does she know for certain she loves me? What does meeting a girl at night mean again?"_ All this just brought up memories of the talk his sister gave him, and he shuddered. _"Great! Great! Great! I don't want to remember that."_

He violently shook his head trying to expel those memories before rereading the letter. _"Wait a minute, this is for Jaden, and Alexis' name isn't even spelled right."_ Zack was about to tear up the letter when he realized something.

" _Something like this could have Jaden expelled. Well, I'll show them."_ He pocketed the letter hoping it'd be sufficient proof of his intentions if a girl caught him. _"I'll head there tonight and catch whomever wrote this."_

With a plan in mind, Zack got ready for gym.


	8. Expulsion or Victory

_**Quiilion9000: This time Zack won't be appearing up here. That's because I feel as though I have to explain something about this chapter. It's that I and Unknown entity328 bear no ill will towards Alexis, Mindy, or Jasmine. What we do bear ill will to is episode 3 of the Gx anime. None of the girls considered that maybe Syrus was telling the truth instead he was used by them to get Jaden there.**_

 _ **We both felt this was wrong. Granted, we know this is a show for kids and to sell merchandise, but these shows can mean a lot to people and teach lessons. What if the affected parties weren't so understanding of the situation? That is the question posed and hopefully answered during this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

 _ **(Note: Mind and Jasmine both have confirmed video game decks, so these are the decks given to them in this story.)**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room, Night…**_

Jaden walked in toweling off his head. "Hey Zack, the outhouse is all yours if you want it."

"Zack's gone." Jaden looked up at Chumley. "He just left saying he had to take care of something."

"Take care of something?" Jaden sat in a chair. "What could that mean?"

 _ **Lake**_

Zack was rowing a boat across the lake. _"I'll find whomever wrote that letter and set them straight. No one messes with my friends."_

 _ **Girl's Dorm**_

Crowler, dressed in a black body suit, used a pair of bolt cutters to remove the pad lock on the gate. He then made his way in zooming from bush to bush as he removed a camera from somewhere.

One of the Obelisk girls spotted him zooming about, but they could make out eactly what he was. "Is someone there?"

Crowler suddenly stopped in the bush he'd moved to. _"I've been seen!"_

The Obelisk girl walked over. "Hello, are you a lost animal?"

The girl drew closer forcing Crowler to turn and run. "There's a boy out here!"

That drew attention, but Crowler was already in the water swimming far away from the dorm.

 _ **With Zack**_

Zack docked his boat and noticed another one right next to him. He also saw the open gate, and as he approached he noticed the broken lock on the ground. The Obelisk walked up to the gate only for a group of girls, in night wear, to run over to him.

He waved his hands in front of himself in a defensive manner. "Easy!" He took a step back. _"Damn it, whoever wrote that letter must have alerted the girls."_ He put his hands down. "I'm not here to do anything or see anything."

They all glared at him angrily as Alexis' friends, Mindy and Jasmine, walked through the crowd. Jasmine had red hair spiked downwards and Mindy had dull, black hair, in a pony tail. Both wore pink towels and looked just as furious as everyone else.

"Then tell us why you are here?" Jasmine commanded.

Mindy added. "For your sake, it had better be good."

Zack was seriously not in the mode for this but running would only make him look bad. "I'll tell you everything, but I want you to remember two things. One, entered through that gate at the exact moment you were looking for someone. Two, I didn't run when you cornered me."

"We'll keep in mind, now get moving." Jasmine commanded.

Zack sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed Jasmine and Mindy into the dorm.

 _ **Commons**_

Zack stood before Alexis, in her normal attire, and her two friends were dressed in their sleep attire. He had just finished explaining the whole situation.

"A fake love letter from Alexis to Jaden." Mindy stated in disbelief. "You must be kidding or think we're idiots."

"What's so hard to believe about it? People would be jealous of Jaden for taking down Crowler. Plus, it's no secret that many Obelisk hate Slifers. That's one of the reason I left this dorm." Zack produced the letter. "Here, I have the letter on me. Misspelled name and all."

They looked it over.

"I don't buy it." Jasmine stated. "He could have written the letter himself to have an excuse to come here."

Mindy looked at her. "What are you saying? Should we report him?"

Alexis was deep in thought as Fonda Fontaine, the headmaster of the Obelisk Girl's dorm, came to stand at the top of the stairs. She had red hair, with a bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head, she wears a pair of earrings, and her large grey eyes complete her look. She was currently dressed in a pink robe.

"Girl's, what is going on down there?" Fonda asked.

"Get down!" Alexis whispered.

Zack sighed as he got on his hands and knees. Alexis and her surrounded him completely obscuring him from view.

"What's up?" Fonda asked as she saw three of her students standing around.

"We're so sorry Ms. Fontaine. We'll be sure to keep a lid on things." Alexis apologized.

"I surely hope so. It is nearly midnight and your fellow students are trying to sleep." She said before walking away.

Once she was gone, Zack stood up. "You know she wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't insist we come in here, right?"

They ignored him.

"What do we do with him now?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis smirked. "I say we use Zack here to lure Jaden in and find out what we were wondering about before."

It wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about, and Zack was not happy. "Really, you're going to use me as lure Jaden into a duel? You are aware that this a school for dueling, right? If you want to duel him so bad, why not just ask him?

Heck, he loves to duel about as much as anyone. Maybe even more than anyone." He then glared at Alexis. "I thought better than this Alexis. I thought you weren't like most Obelisk. Heh, looks like I was wrong. You're doing exactly what I think an Obelisk would do."

Doubt passed over Alexis' face

"You don't have a leg to stand on Henderson. You left Obelisk." Mindy stated.

"Wow, so my word means that little because I left the dorm? Consider this situation, you don't see why I would do such a thing? You know what, I'm done arguing this point. If your going to bait Jaden here, then I'm getting involved. I'll duel you and Jasmine. Jaden can have Alexis.

We win all three duels, you don't turn either of us in. You win, and you only turn me in." He glared at Alexis. "Are you a decent enough people to at least agree that Jaden doesn't get lumped into this trouble that's my fault?"

"Like we said, you don't have a…" Jasmine began.

Alexis held up her hand. "We agree to all your terms."

"Perfect. Fine. Just get Jaden down here so we can get this whole situation over and done with. Don't expect me to pull any punches either." Zack angrily stated as he turned away from them.

Alexis sadly looked at Zack as she began to have second thoughts about this.

 **Slifer Dorm**

Jaden was playing the fighting game when he received a message.

The voice was distorted. "We have your roommate, Zack. If you want him again, then come to the girl's dorms alone. Now."

Jaden closed his phone, got up, and immediately left the room.

 _ **Girl's Dorm**_

Jaden docked and found Zack standing behind Alexis and her friends. He was still furious. This was new Jaden. He didn't even know Zack could get angry.

"Hey Zack, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

Zack stepped around the girls. "Long story short, the list of good Obelisk Blues is much shorter than I originally thought.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's dorm." Jasmine stated.

"You can sod off already." Zack stated angrily. "I literally docked, got off my boat, and made it to the fence before you all surrender me."

Jaden looked at him concerned. "Are you okay Zack?"

Zack sighed, "I'm sorry you're involved Jaden. There was this fake letter for you, so I came here in hopes of finding whoever was trying to get you in trouble. It was a mistake. I tried explaining everything to them, but they don't believe me. Now they're using me to get Alexis' a duel.

Now, I have duel to her friends, and you must duel Alexis. If we don't win all three duels, then I get expelled. He glared at the three girls. "Hopefully, they won't go betraying their word, or we will both be expelled because now we're both trespassing."

Now all three girls were starting to feel rather guilty about their actions.

"You know you didn't have to do this right. I'm always ready to throw down." Jaden declared.

Zack looked up hopeful. "So, you believe me Jaden."

Jaden smiled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends, right? I trust you."

Zack smiled. "Good to know someone trust me at least." He then walked over to Jaden. "Let's do this."

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready to throw down."

 _ **On Boats, Over the Water…**_

Zack stood at the bow of his and Jaden's boat as he faced off with Mindy. Alexis and Jasmine sat behind her while Jaden sat behind Zack.

 **(Zack 4000/Mindy 4000)**

"You go first." Zack declared.

"Alright, I'll start by setting a monster in face down defense position. I then activate **Enchanting Fitting Room** allowing me to pick up the top four cards of my deck and special summon all Lv 3 or lower monster at the cost of 800 life points **(Zack 4000/Mindy 3200)**."

"I summon **Baby Dragon(1200/700),** " A small orange dragon appeared. **"Mokey Mokey(300/100),** " A square with wings appeared. " **Swordsman of Landstar(500/1200),"** An odd looking being in adventuring gear appeared. **"** and **Beaver Warrior(1200/1500** )," A beaver in blue armor appeared. "to the field in defense mode. I'll then set two cards and end my turn.

Zack drew. "I start by activating **Polymerization.** I fuse the Choji and Shikamaru in my hand to bring out **Shippuden Choji(1500/2500)** in defense mode. An older version of Choji appeared with red clothing, longer brown hair, and light armor. "I then activate **Monster Reborn** brining **Shikamaru(900/1500)** back to the field in defense mode."

"Why aren't you attacking?" Mindy asked.

"I will. In fact, I'm going to end this duel this turn. I just have to play a few more cards." I sacrifice Shippuden Choji and Shikamaru to summon **Asuma(2500/2000)**. In attack mode." Zack declared as the man with a beard and green vest appeared.

Mindy laughed. "How do you plan on ending the duel with him if you can't get at my life points."

"No one's told you? Asuma here deals piercing battle damage." Zack declared.

Mindy was far less confident now. "It's… It's still not enough to beat me."

"Either you're the best actor in the world or you don't have a trap that can stop a summon, an attack, or a spell on your field. I activate the last card in my hand, the equip spell **Will of Fire** equipping it to my **Asuma(3500/2500)**."

The statue of a flame rose up behind him.

"That means!" She looked at Mokey Mokey.

Zack nodded. "That's right. Asuma, destroy Mokey Mokey."

Asuma charged in and sliced the creature with his trench knives destroying it **(Zack 4000/Mindy 0).**

Zack took his cards, grabbed his deck, and reshuffled everything. "Alright, switch out for Jasmine, and let's get this over with already."

Mindy just fell to her knees in complete shock. _"How? How could he win in one turn?"_

"We're going to need a moment." Alexis stated.

"Whatever." Zack stated as he sat down with his back facing them.

 _ **Jaden and Zack's Boat**_

"Are you feeling okay?" Jaden asked. "You don't seem like yourself right now man."

"Not really Jaden. I honestly wish I could enjoy these duels, but I can't. I don't find enjoyment from dealing with people like this, but it's the only way they'll learn." Zack informed.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

Zack sighed. "I've dealt with my far share of bullies. Maybe bully isn't exactly the right word here. Though I have dealt with my fair share of them as well. What I mean is, I've dealt with more than enough people that use tactics like this.

The type of people that are 'ends justify the means'. They'll do anything to get what they want. Destroy decks, make them cry, and/or use people. I've seen it to many time in the past. Especially at my old school. The weak get picked on and those with power ignore it."

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

"I learned more than dueling from my sister." Zack chuckled. "She taught me the good my skills could do for others. I became the kind of guy that uses his deck to stick up for the weak and teach the bullies, users, and so many others that what they were doing was wrong.

Did the Obelisk girls have a right to think I was up to good? Maybe they did, but that doesn't make them in the right in any sense of the word. They used me to get at you. They would expel me without really listening to my side of the story.

Without trying to understand my side. That's the difference. I understand their side, and that's not why I'm angry. It's everything else that has gone on tonight. They haven't even acknowledged that a falsified letter by someone else could be a logical answer."

Jaden crossed his arms. "I can respect, but I don't think Alexis and her friends are bad. They just really wanted to duel. Why else would they have agreed to your terms if this isn't the outcome they wanted."

"Again, I won't deny that possibility exist, but the fact remains that I will stick by my guns. After tonight… well I'll be interested to see where the chips may fall." Zack stated.

"Stand up and duel me." Jasmine commanded.

 _ **Alexis' Boat, Roughly the Same Time…**_

"He took me down on his turn… His first turn." Mindy stated in shock.

Alexis sighed, "I told you about his deck Mindy. You provided the opening he needed to win."

Jasmine was fuming. "That jerk. There was no respect in his eye. He just took Mindy…"

"Why should there be any respect? We forced the two of them into this and threatened them with expulsions if they didn't win all three matches." Alexis stated.

"Yeah, but he was…" Jasmine began.

"What? He was trying to peep on us? If that were the case, then why is he dueling us right now? Why didn't he run? He stood his ground Jasmine. I think we are the ones that have made the mistake." Alexis reasoned.

Jasmine was both confused and angry.

At this point in time, she just wanted to duel. "Stand up and duel me."

 _ **Boats**_

"I'm going to beat you then have you expelled for what you did?" Jasmine declared.

Zack was back to full blown anger. "Seriously, I just pulled up in that boat! Really, what could I have possibly done between coming through the gate and when you all surrounded me? Why are you so into thinking I'm a terrible guy?"

"You left…" Jasmine began.

"That's really what you're going with? In case you haven't noticed, everyone but Obelisk and Crowler have moved on. I mean I enjoy all the duels Obelisk has been sending my way… except for these duels…

You people seriously need to get over yourselves. I mean, how do you think any of this would look to an uninvolved party? Do you think they would be proud of the students Duel Academy creates? Do you think this sets the right example for people that visit this island?"

Jasmine had no response. Zack was right on all accounts.

"You have every right to suspect me of wrong doing considering where I was, but you should have looked past your assumption. Thought fairly about the situation at hand. You shouldn't have forced two students into a duel.

We're here to learn how to duel. You could have asked us for a duel at any time if you really wanted it. Heck, Jaden's always up for a duel and considers it bad form to decline. He'll always accept."

Again, no response, but now Jasmine felt guilty and ashamed by her actions.

"But actions speak louder than words, so let's duel." He reactivated his disk.

Jasmine activated hers.

 **(Zack 4000/Jasmine 4000)**

"I'll start things off by playing **Kiba(1400/900)** in attack mode." The boy in a gray hoodie and with wild features appeared. "Thanks to his effect, I'm able to search my deck for his faithful companion and play him on the field.

Come on out **Akamaru(500/400)** in defense mode." A white pup appeared next to Kiba. "Thanks to his effect, **Akamaru(800/800)** gains a nice boost to his ATK and DEF since Kiba is on the field. I'll then set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw." Jasmine looked at her hand. "I'll start by playing the **Obnoxious Celtic Guard(1400/1200)** in attack mode." An elf in green armor and brandishing a sword appeared on the field. "I then activate the **Dark Magic Ritual."**

Jaden and Zack were shocked.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Yugi's card?" Jaden asked.

Jasmine smirked. "Yugi Moto isn't the only one to own this card Jaden. I'm just lucky enough to own it myself. Anyways, I tribute my two Celtic Guardians in hand to bring out the **Magician of Black Chaos(2800/2600)** to the field in attack mode." A blue skinned wizard decked out in black attire appeared on the field.

"I then use **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy the set card on the left."Zack sent Negate Attack to the grave. "That would have helped you prevent my next move. I'll have my Magician of Black Chaos attack your Kiba destroying him **(Zack 2600/Jasmine 4000).** I'll then have my Obnoxious Celtic Guard destroy your Akamaru. I'll now end my turn.

"You got this Zack! Show that monster who's boss!" Jaden cheered.

"I intend to." Zack drew and couldn't help but smile which was picked up by Alexis. "I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Naruto and Sasuke in my hand to bring out my ace, **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500).**

The young man with spikey blond hair and an orange and black jump suit appeared on the field. "Due to his effect, I now gain a **Shadow Clone Toke(0/0)** in defense mode. In fact, I'll be gaining a token on each of our turns. "I then set my last card before launching an attack at your Obnoxious Celtic Guard. **(Zack 2600/Jasmine 2600)."**

The Obnoxious Celtic Guard still stood seemingly unaffected by the battle. "Nice try, but my Obnoxious Celtic Guard can only be destroyed, in battle, by another monster with 1900 or less attack points."

Zack nodded. "I'm aware, but this ace still has a couple of abilities that will come into play later. For now, I end my turn."

"I draw." Jasmine declared.

"And I get another token." Zack declared.

"I activate **United we Stand** equipping it to my **Magician of Black Chaos(4400/4200)** This grants my monster 800 ATK and DEF for everyone monster on my side of the field. Now attack Shippuden Naruto." To Jasmine's shock, her monster destroyed a token instead. "What!?"

"One of my ace's effects. So long as I have Shadow Clone Tokens on the field, you can't target him. Now that leaves you with a choice. End your turn now or use your other monster to attack and risk the life point damage next turn." Zack stated.

Jasmine clenched her teeth. "I switch the Obnoxious Celtic Guard to defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw, and my second token comes back." Zack smiled once more. "I set a monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

"I draw.' Jasmine declared as the third token appeared. "I'll then have my magician destroy the face down monster."

"I activate my ace's last effect. Thanks to him, I can have a token take the attack instead saving my face down monster." Zack declared.

Jasmine sighed. "I set one card before ending my turn."

Zack drew. **"** I now activate **Dust Tornado** destroying United we Stand **Magician of Black Chaos(2800/2500).** I'll then have my Shippuden Naruto attack your Magician. Normally I'd sacrifice a token, but this time I'll allow both monsters to fall."

"Why would you do that!?" Jasmine asked shocked as both their monsters went to the graveyard.

"You'll see right now." Zack smiled. "I flip **Ino(800/700)**." The girl with long blond hair and purple clothing appeared. "When she is flipped I can take control of a monster on my opponent's side of the field until the end of the turn.

I choose your Obnoxious Celtic Guard. I know that's not enough, but it'll be just right when I equip Ino with my **Shurike** n equip spell **Ino(1200/1000).** I'll then flip the Obnoxious Celtic Guard to attack mode. Finally, I'll have them both attack you directly **(Zack 2600/Jasmine 0)**.

Zack turned away from them as the holograms faded. "That's the second duel down." He looked at Jaden. "It's up to you now."

Jaden smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I got this."

Zack smirked. "For some reason, I'm choosing to believe you do."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Alexis now stood at the bow of the ship facing Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy were silently thinking over everything in the back of their row boat. Zack was pretty much the only one paying attention to the duel besides those that would be dueling. Alexis wasn't to sure of herself even going into this. At first it all seemed like a clever idea until Zack shed light on their actions.

Jaden smiled and pointed at Alexis. "You better be ready Alexis because it's time to get your game on!"

Alexis shook her head and focused on the duel in front of her. This is what she wanted, and she wasn't about to let this duel slip through her finger because of some reservations over this whole ordeal.

"I'm ready." Alexis stated.

Jaden nodded and they both said. "Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Alexis 4000)**

"I activate the **Fusion Gate** field spell allowing us both to fusion summon at the cost of removing our monsters from play. I'm activating this effect now using an Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to fusion summon **Cyber Blader(2100/800)** to my side of the field in attack mode."

A red and white ice skater appeared on the field with long, black hair. "I'm not done there. I then summon another **Etoile Cyber(1200/1600)** to the field in attack mode." A blue female with long red hair and outfit appeared on the field." I then play one card face down before ending my turn."

"I draw." Jaden smiled. "I'll make use of your field spell to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladedge to summon **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)."** A dark-skinned man with golden parts and a large blade on his back appeared. "I'll then have him attack your Etoile Cyber."

Alexis held out her hand. "Hold it right there. I activate my face down **Doble Passe**. It changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me." Elemental Hero Wildedge slashed into Alexis **(Jaden 4000/Alexis 1400).**

"Why would you do that?" Jaden asked.

Alexis replied, "Because now Etoile Cyber gets to attack you directly and she gains a 600 boost to her attack any time she attacks someone directly **Etoile Cyber(1800/1600 for this attack).** Now attack him directly **(Jaden 2200/Alexis 1400)**

Jaden smiled. "Not bad, but I use my Elemental Hero's special ability. You see, he gets to attack every monster on your side of the field once each"

"What!?" Alexis exclaimed surprised.

"Elemental Hero Wildedge attack Cyber Bladder **(Jaden 2200/Alexis 900)** " Jaden declared.

Jaden surprised when Cyber Blader was still on the field. "You may have caught me off guard, but my monster isn't completely defenseless. You see she gains affects according the number of monsters you have. Right now, she can't be destroyed by battle."

Jaden said, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew. "I activate the equip spell **Fusion Weapon** on **Cyber Bladder(3600/2300).** " Cyber Bladder's left arm became a strange red weapon. "Cyber Bladder, attack Wildedge with trident shock **(Jaden 1100/Alexis 900).** Now your wide open for Etoile Cyber to attack you directly."

Zack gripped the boat. _"You got this Jaden."_

"I activate a **Draining Shield** which grants me your Etoile Cybers 1600 ATK as life points **(Jaden 2700/Alexis 900** )." Jaden declared.

Alexis flinched. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to bring back **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)**. Now attack Etoile Cyber **(Jaden 2700/Alexis 0).** " He pointed at her with his signature smile. "That's Game!"

Alexis fell to her knees.

"Alexis?" Jasmine questioned worried.

Mindy was surprised. "What just happened?"

Jaden turned to Zack who held out his hand the two-high fived. "Never doubted you'd pull through."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"Alright, a deal is a deal, right?" Jaden asked.

Alexis nodded and smiled, hopefully, at Zack. "Yeah, we won't turn you in. Promise."

Zack sat down. "Let's head back Jaden." He began rowing. "I want to get to bed."

Jaden nodded and sat down.

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine watched them go.

"We really messed up." Jasmine declared surprising both Mindy and Alexis.

Mindy sighed. "I agree."

Alexis sat down. "Tomorrow we'll apologize. I don't think Zack's in the mood to hear from us tonight."

They started rowing back to their dorm.


	9. Zack vs Jaden

_**Zack: So I finally get to face Jaden!**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Oh come on, it hasn't been that long.**_

 _ **Zack: You kidding, it's been long enough. Let's get going. I'm ready.**_

 _ **Quillion9000*sigh*: Very well do the disclaimer and we'll get underway**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor: Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Morning…**_

Zack was currently looking over a note book he'd brought to the island. It contained rough sketches of every card his mother used, during the past year, in the Pro-leagues.

"What are you reading Zack?" Jaden asked curiously.

Zack closed the book and stored it away. "Just reading up on a few notes for our first big exam coming up."

Jaden got up from his bed. "How about you take a break and we finally have our duel? I've been itching to duel you."

Zack smiled. "I could use a break and beating you in a duel sounds like fun."

Jaden smiled back. "I think you mean losing a duel will be fun."

They both grabbed their duel disk and decks before running outside. Chumley watched them go before getting off his bed to follow them.

 _ **Cliff's Below the Dorm**_

Jaden and Zack stood on a rocky coastline facing each other. The cliff face was on their right and to their left the ocean.

They both smiled. "Get your game on!"

 **(Zack 4000/Jaden 4000)**

"I'll start by playing **Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600)** in attack mode." A muscular, man appeared on the field with a long, black pony tail and a giant sword. "I'll then throw down two face downs. You're up."

Zack drew. "I'm activating the field spell **Konoha**. Now any Shinobi I play will gain 300 ATK and when one is destroyed I can summon another LV 4 or lower Shinobi from my deck." The city sprung up around them placing itself somewhat over the water.

"Next I'll summon my **Sasuke(1800/1200 after Konoha)** in attack mode." The boy with raven black hair, blue shirt, and white shorts appeared. "I then set two of my own cards before having Sasuke attack your Wildheart."

"I activate **Hero Barrier**. So long as I control a hero monster, I can negate one attack." Jaden declared.

"I end my turn." Zack stated.

 _ **Atop the Cliff**_

Chumley was peering down at them from the cliff. "This duel is totally litchis. I never knew two people could have so much fun dueling."

 _ **With Jaden and Zack.**_

"I draw." Jaden smiled. "I play **Polymerization** fusing my Wildheart on the field with my Bladedge in hand to summon **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)**." The muscular man reappeared decked out with his golden armor and such.

Zack grinned. "I activate my **Taijutsu** trap card which destroys any monster summoned so long as they have more than 1000 ATK points."

Wildedge went immediately to the grave.

Jaden smiled. "I activate **Call of the Haunted.** Bringing Wildedge back to the field in attack mode."

Zack held out his hand. "Not happened. I activate my **Genjutsu** trap card negating and destroying Call of the Haunted."

Jaden laughed as he put his card in the graveyard. "This is great. I haven't been challenged like this yet, but I knew you would do that which is why I have **Miracle Fusion.** With this I can use both Bladedge and Wildheart to fusion summon another **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)** in attack mode."

Zack grinned. _"He had the perfect hand to counter my hand, but all those cards would have been useless without the mind to make it happen._ "

"Now Elemental Hero Wildedge, attack Sasuke **(Zack 3200/Jaden 4000)**." Jaden declared.

Zack laughed. "Simply amazing, but I won't be activating Konoha's second effect because I know full well what your hero can do Jaden."

Jaden smiled. "Then I end my turn."

"My turn." Zack drew. "Perfect. I summon **Tenten(1700/1200 after Konoha)** in attack mode." The girl with brown haired buns and dressed in pink appeared. "I then activate her ability to withdraw **Will of Fire** from my deck adding it to my hand.

I'll activate my own **Polymerization** fusing the Tenten on the field with the Sakura in hand to summon forth **Shippuden Tenten(2600/2000 after Konoha)**." Tenten was replaced with her older version now wearing a white top.

Of course, I now use **Will of Fire** on **Shippuden Tenten(3600/2500)** giving her a nice boost to attack and defense. It's also more than enough for the job at hand. Shippuden Tenten, put that hero to bed." Wildedge was bombarded by weapons **(Zack 3200/Jaden 3000)**. "Your move."

"I draw." Jaden smiled. "I'm busting out my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in attack mode." A man in blue armor and with a bubble blaster appeared. "When it's the only monster on the field, I'm allowed to draw two cards.

I now activate **Pot of Greed** from hand drawing another two cards and bringing my total card count to three." He grinned. "I'm activating **Bubble Blaster** and equipping it to **Bubbleman(1600/1200).** Next, I activate **Bubble Illusion** allowing me to activate a trap a trap card from my hand. I'm use **Soul Union.**

With this I can choose an Elemental Hero on the field and one in my graveyard. Now the one of the field gains attack equal to the attack of the monster in my graveyard. I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge, and I choose **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(4200/1200)** as the target. Now I'll have him destroy Shippuden Tenten ( **Zack 2600/Jaden 3000)** "

Zack was utterly impressed. _"That is some combination."_ He recovered. "I activate the second effect of my field spell to bring out another Shinobi monster from my deck to the field. I choose **Lee(2000/1500 after Konoha).** "

The green spandex suited boy with bushy eyebrows and bowl cut appeared on the field.

"I end my turn and the effect of Soul Union go with it returning **Bubbleman(1600/1200)** to normal." Jaden declared.

 _ **On the Cliff**_

Chumley was utterly shocked. "Those two are trading blows, swapping in monsters, and playing cards so fast. What kind of duelist do I share a room with!?"

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walked over to the cliff.

"Hey Chumley, do you know where Zack and Jaden are?" Alexis asked.

Chumley simply pointed down below. "There down there dueling."

The three Obelisk came over and observed the duel taking place as Chumley began recounting how they got to this point.

 _ **With Zack and Jaden**_

"I draw." Zack looked at his card. "I play the equip spell **Kunai** on **Lee(2500/1700).** I'll then have him attack Bubbleman."

Lee slashed the kunai into **Bubbleman(800/1200)** , but the hero simply tossed his blaster into the air instead of being destroyed himself **(Zack 2600/Jaden 2100)**

"Bubble Blaster's effect allows it to be destroyed instead of Bubbleman." Jaden declared.

"I end my turn." Zack declared.

Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Bubbleman to defense and I'll play **Wroughtweiler(1200/800)** in defense mode." A metal canine appeared on the field. "It's your move."

Zack drew his next card Kid Naruto. "Hey, I sense another duel spirit."

" _Again. What…"_ His eyes opened wide as a ball of light came from the card coming to float at his right. It then turned into a transparent Kid Naruto. He had an orange hoodie with blue sleeves, and to it and spikey blond hair.

Before Jaden, who could see the spirit, could comment, his Winged Kuriboh appeared and flew over to Kid Naruto.

"Neat, you're the other duel spirit I heard." Naruto stated with a goofy grin.

Winged Kuriboh eye smiled and flew around Kid Naruto excitedly.

"Are you seeing this Jaden?" Zack asked.

Jaden asked. "You can hear your cards to?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess… I started hearing his voice the day of the exam." Zack replied.

Jaden was thoughtful. "That's the same day I got Winged Kuriboh."

"Jaden are we crazy or have they really started flying around trying to tag one another?" Zack asked as he watched their duel monsters float around them.

Jaden smiled. "No, I'm seeing the same thing you are, and I think it's great Winged Kuriboh made a friend."

Zack had no idea what was going on, but he had to admit that he felt at ease upon seeing Kid Naruto playing with a new friend. It was also a relief to know that he wasn't going crazy.

 _ **Cliff**_

"They were just going at it, but now they decide to take a break?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, and their heads keep turning. What do you think is going on?" Mindy asked.

Alexis said, "They look like their about to get started again."

 _ **With Zack and Jaden  
**_ "Naruto, get back over here. There's still a duel to fight." The two spirits broke apart and went to their respective owners. "I play **Kid Naruto(500/300 after Konoha)** in defense mode."

"I'll then have Lee attack Bubbleman wiping him off the field." Zack declared. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card. "I play **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)** in defense mode before ending my turn."

A giant, stone golem appeared.

Zack drew. "I set a monster before having Lee attack Wroughtweiler."

The mechanized dog went to the graveyard. "I was waiting for you to do that because now I can return a Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my grave to my hand. I'm choosing elemental Hero Bladedge."

Zack grunted. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card. "I set one card and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I flip **Ino(1100/700 after Konoha)**." The girl in purple with long blond hair appeared. "Thanks to her ability, I now get to take control of your Clayman for the turn." Clayman switched sides. "He won't be staying.

I tribute Ino and Clayman to summon **Kurnai(2600/2100 after Konoha)** in attack mode." The woman with red irises and in red and white clothing appeared. "I'll now have Kurnai attack you directly."

"I activate Mirror Force destroying all attack position monsters on your side of the field." Jaden declared.

Zack smiled. "You just activated my field spell's effect. Now I get to summon two new Shinobi to the field. I choose **Shino(1800/1400 after Konoha).** " A boy wearing a grey coat and sunglasses appeared. "and **Neji(1800/1500 after Konoha)**." The boy with white eyes, long hair, and white top appeared. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I play Elemental Avian in defense mode." A hero with wings and green clothing appeared. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll have Shino attack your Avian." Avian was sent to the graveyard. "Now I'll have Neji attack you directly." Neji palm struck Jaden ( **Zack 2600/Jaden 300)**. "I set one card before ending my turn."

Jaden drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** bringing back the first **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)** you destroyed. I'll now have him attack Neji."

"I activate **Paper Bomb** removing 500 ATK from your monster." Zack declared.

Neji was still destroyed **(Zack 2300/Jaden 300).**

"Not bad, but don't forget my Wildedge's sweet effect. He can also attack Shino." Shino went to the grave **(Zack 2000/Jaden 300).** "I'll then have him finish by attack Kid Naruto."

Kid Naruto went to the grave. "You just activated his effect. Thanks to him I now get to take a trap card from your grave and add it to my hand. I choose Call of the Haunted."

Jaden smiled. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jaden drew "I activate **Call of the Haunted** to bring back **Kurenai(2600/2100).** "

"I activate the field spell **Sky Scraper**." A more modern city replaced the old village. **Kurenai(2300/2100)**. "I'll now have **Elemental Hero Wildedge(3100/2300)** attack your Kurenai **(Zack 1200/Jaden 300)**. I end my turn.

"I draw and set one card ending my turn." Zack declared.

Jaden drew. "I play **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800)** In attack mode." A female hero in red appeared. "I'll then have her attack you directly."

Zack shook his head. "Nope, I activate the trap **Substitution** sparing my life points that attack."

Jaden smiled. "Elemental Hero Wildedge, attack Zack directly **(Zack 0/ Jaden 2100).**

The holograms faded, and Zack walked up to Jaden. They smiled and locked arms in a comradery manner.

"That was one of the inanest duel I've ever been a part of. You had so many counters for everything I could throw at you, and you really know how to use your cards. Not to mention that whole combination you pulled off with Bubbleman." Zack happily stated.

"Agreed. Also, your deck is sweet. It dealt incredibly well against my Elemental Heroes, and your skills are awesome." Jaden stated happily.

"We'll have to duel again soon." They both stated before laughing.

They let go.

"So, what are going to tell others about our… uhm, friends… I guess we call them?" Zack asked while looking at his duel disk.

Jaden put his hands behind his head. "There no need to worry anyone, so for now let's just keep this between us until we know more."

"That's a mature idea coming from you." Zack stated.

Jaden glared. "What do you mean coming from me?" Zack chuckled before breaking out into full blown laugher and running. "Get back here!"

 _ **Cliffs**_

"Those two are really something." Chumley stated impressed. "That was a totally lischus duel, and neither of them seem upset they lost."

Jasmine and Mindy were in disbelief.

"Are they really that good?" Jasmine asked.

Mindy said, "I think we got off easy."

Alexis just watched the two of them.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Jaden walked back up to the cliff and fond Chumley and the Obelisk girls waiting for them.

Chumley ran over to them with a smile. "That was a lischus duel guys. I had no idea two people could have such a wonderful time dueling?"

Jaden laughed. "It was a great duel!"

Zack was looking at the Obelisk girls before sighing.

He walked over and bowed to them. "I didn't get a chance to apologize for my actions last night. I'm sorry I came to the girl's dorm. I was aware that it was illegal, yet I let my anger get the better of me. When I make friends, I tend to be a touch on the protective."

He then began to walk back to the dorm without another word. Just because he admitted he shouldn't have been there, doesn't mean he'll admit that anything he said about the rest of the situation wasn't right. He believed fully in every word spoken that night.

"Wait Zack, we came here to apologize as well." Alexis stated.

Zack stopped and turned.

"To both you and Jaden." Jasmine stated.

Mindy said. "We got cared away with our assumptions and refused to listen to any other possibility."

Alexis finished. "We're sorry Jaden and Zack. We should have tried to be more understanding instead of forcing you two into duels. Please, accept our apology."

Jaden chuckled. "It's fine by me. Those were some great duels."

Zack smiled. "I forgive you three as well."

They looked at the two of them confused.

"You do?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, living with a grudge is no way to live at all, so I either forgive or forget. Forgiveness for those who are genuine in their apology. Forget in that I will still duel by their side but won't hang out with them outside of that.

It's not entirely perfect, but it works for me. Just do try to be understanding in the future." He then turned to Chumley. "Hey Chumley, mind whipping up some grilled cheeses for me and Jaden?"

Chumley scratched is chin. "Well, I suppose you two did earn a lunch. Alright."

Jaden celebrated. "Yeah! Let's get back to the dorm. I'm starving."

Jaden and Zack took off running forcing Chumley to run as well.

"Those two are weird." Mindy stated.

Jasmine shook her head. "They're not like most people."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alexis asked as she watched them go. "Come on, let's head back to the dorms."


	10. Making the Grade

**_Quillion9000:This chapter. Me and Unknown discussed this and came to a few conclusion. Both for this immediate chapter and chapters to come. First, this chapter will display two duel during the field test. You're just going to have read to find out who's dueling. Another conclusion was that anytime we need more cards for a characters deck, we'll be turning to the Tag Force series of Games._**

 ** _Weather it be supplementing their anime decks or giving them a better deck to work with. They have so many decks for each character and they all pretty much fit the character. This is a massive boon for Bastion. Remember how he had all those decks, yet we never saw most of them in action. Now, with the Tag Force decks he has decks to turn to._**

 ** _I know some of you, who may be familiar with Tag Force and the many decks may be a tad concerned, but certain traps and spells will be limited as they are in the anime decks for characters. No one will have three mirror forces or anything like that. At most the powerful traps like those will be regulated to one per deck. This is simply so me and Unknown can provide awesome duels for all of you._**

 ** _Zack:Wow, you had a lot to say on this_**

 ** _Quillion9000:Yeah, well there was much to say on this topic. Now that it's out of the way, we can get the chapter started, so hit that disclaimer._**

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Sea**_

A fleet of helicopters and ships were heading to Duel Academy.

"Well everyone," The captain spoke to his crew. "it's been a long journey. It appears as though everyone's been after us with attack subs, secret spies, and air force fighters, but it'll all pay off soon. We'll arrive with our pay load intact. Now full speed ahead. It's time Duel Academy got its shipment of rare cards!"

 _ **Ra Dorm: Bastion and Syrus' Room, Early Morning…**_

Syrus was sitting at his desk, with candles lit, bowing his head to a picture of the Winged Dragon of Ra. He wore a white head band with three Monster Reborn cards tucked in it.

"Please. Please. Please. Let me pass this test. I don't want to get kicked out of your dorm." Syrus prayed.

Bastion opened the door and walked in. "Syrus, what are you doing?"

Syrus turned and sighed, "I think I need all the help I can get to pass this first test, so I was praying to Ra that I would."

Bastion shook his head. "Syrus, we've been over this. The written portion will be over everything we should have learned before Duel Academy. Pretty much just a harder exam than the one we took to get in. As for your confidence, it's already come a long way, and your dueling skills are superb. There should be no fear of failure."

"Well… yeah, but…" Syrus began.

"No buts! You will do well on this test, or I'll put you on the rock for twice as long in the mornings, Understand?" Bastion commanded.

Syrus was terrified as he stood up straight. "Yes sir!"

Bastion nodded and smiled. "Good, now go get some breakfast. A good meal can only help your chances of passing."

Syrus nodded. "Yeah I'll do that that." He walked to the door but turned to his roommate. "Oh, and Bastion, thanks for helping me."

He left the room before Bastion turned to the now closing door. The Ra smiled and went about gathering his and Syrus' things.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack got up to the sound of the alarm and found Jaden sleeping through it. That was impressive considering he slept right next to it.

" _You know, there was a time when I thought I was the king of sleeping, but Jaden's got me beat hands down."_ Zack sighed before grabbing his friend's arm and yanking him off the bed.

Jaden hit the floor and snapped awake.

He sat up and rubbed his head with a yawn. "Do you really have to do this every morning?"

"It's the only thing that works." Zack was pulling out his uniform clothes. "Now you and Chumley need to get ready. We have that exam today."

 _ **Outside**_

Jaden and Zack were on their way to the academy. Chumley said he'd catch up latter.

"Jaden, you better not fall asleep during the written test." Zack warned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay awake." Jaden confirmed.

Zack stared at his friend suspiciously. _"If he doesn't stay awake, I'm elbowing him."_

They stopped when they noticed a broken-down van being pushed by an older, portly woman wearing a pink shirt and blue suspenders with a bradded, brown pony tail. Zack and Jaden looked at each other before shrugging. Helping someone out was more important than being on time.

"Never fear, Jaden and Zack are here!" Jaden proclaimed as he and Zack put their hands on the van.

Zack nodded. "We'll help you get where you're going."

The woman looked back at them in surprise. "You two are students. Do you really want to spend your time helping me when you got an important test to get to?"

Jaden grinned. "We'll take being good people to arriving on time any day."

Zack added, "There'll be plenty of test to come. The year's still young."

They got to work pushing the vehicle along.

"Thank you both." The woman stated sincerely. "You're such sweat boys. I'll remember this."

Jaden chuckled. "How about next time you remember that extended warrantee?"

 _ **Banner's Class**_

The other students were hard at work on their exams when Jaden and Zack entered the room. Together they walked down to Banner's desk.

"Ah boys, I was wondering if you'd show up today." Banner stated.

Jaden grinned. "Sorry for being late sir. We just ran into a some trouble."

"But we're here now and ready to take the exam." Zack finished.

Banner gave them their test and they walked back to their seats.

" _Where were they?"_ Syrus wondered.

" _Late. Just what I'd expect from a slacker and disgrace."_ Chazz thought with a smirk.

Alexis was hard at work. _"For their sakes, they better hope they're prepared because we're already fifteen minutes into this. They'll be lucky to even finish."_

Bastion was already halfway finished with his test.

 _ **After Finishing the Test  
**_ "Alright class, the written exam is now over, so please walk, do not run, to get in line for the new, rare cards." Banner stated.

That started a panic as practically every student ran out of the room. Even Syrus. Chazz sent his cronies. Jaden and Zack were relatively calm.

Bastion walked over to them, "So you two aren't in a hurry to get to the card shack?"

"We'd be happy to get some new cards, but we also believe our decks can do the job." Zack stated.

Jaden grinned. "That's right. Our decks are awesome!"

Zack stood up. "Plus, this guy may enter a duel with 40 cards, but trust me when I say he has more to rotate in."

Jaden stood up. "That said, let's go and see if we can't get lucky."

 _ **Card Shack**_

Syrus had been pushed the back as the other students crowded around banging on the steel door. They were clearly hoping to get in before anyone else. Then some guards came in forming a fence.

The captain with the briefcase walked through the officers. "Oh children, looking for these?" The students turned and saw the brief case causing them to burst into cheers. "Then come and get them."

He entered the store and a few minutes later the door was thrown open revealing the briefcase on a table; however, it was empty. All the students face faulted before arguments about where the cards could have gone erupted amongst the students.

A counter girl stood near a man in a black trench coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first served."

The man replied, "I was the first here, so I took everything."

Most of the students melted away with negative emotions over the whole ordeal.

Syrus walked up to the briefcase and sighed. "They're already out. I can't believe it. What do I do now?" He then thought back to Bastion's words. _"Have faith in your deck Syrus. It's well built and just needs your hand to guide it."_ He took a deep breathe. "I guess Bastion is right. I just need to have faith in my own deck."

He left the store to mentally prepare for the coming duel.

 _ **With Zack and Jaden**_

They entered the shack and found only the counter girl. This likely meant all the cards were gone, but it never hurt to ask.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have any cards left, would you?" Jaden asked.

The girl replied, "We do, but just the regular ones." She slid a single pack over. "Here you go."

Zack sighed. "You take it Jaden."

He looked at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Zack nodded. "Shinobi cards… How should I put this? There are the common cards like my deck. It's common with enough cards to declare it a true Konoha Shinobi deck. You see there are 7 decks with the Konoha deck having two version.

Sure, you can throw together a decent deck, but a true Shinobi decks takes a bit of time. Cards such as the fusions, rare spell and traps, the V2 monsters of Konoha, and certain monster of the other villagers are harder to come by then you think.

Even putting together this deck took me and my sister some time to achieve. That's mainly because of the fusion monsters though. Heck, these aren't even the strongest fusions for the Konoha series out there. Even my sister doesn't have the strongest fusions." Zack explained. _"When she actually uses her V2 deck that is."_

Jaden sighed, "I don't think it'd help me either then. I already have all the basic hero cards. Plus, it's not like I can't ever use Koyo's deck if I want some rare variety." He looked at the counter girl. "You can keep it."

The counter girl took the pack back.

Jaden and Zack were just about to leave when the lady they helped earlier came out and smiled when she saw them. "Hey auto club."

They both turned and smiled at her.

"Oh hey, you work here too?" Jaden asked.

She replied, "No, I don't work here. I own here." She winked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Zack nodded. "Pretty neat ma'am."

"Here, I have a little something for you two." She laughed and placed different looking packs, from the originals, on the counter. "I know I said we were out of cards, but I always make sure to hang onto a few special ones for kind students such as yourselves. Take them with my blessing."

They both picked up a pack and Zack said, "Thank you ma'am. We'll try to put them to effective use."

 _ **Halls**_

Chazz's cronies had just finished explaining what happened at the card shop. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz."

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter. There's not a single duelist in this whole school that can beat me no matter what card they carry." Chazz stated confidently.

Crony one said. "Uh Chazz, didn't Zack beat you?"

"That was just a fluke!" Chazz angrily shouted

The man in a trench coat said. "What an interesting development." Chazz and his cronies turned to see Crowler. "Here I thought only Jaden had the potential to beat you, yet now I hear you've lost to the disgrace Zack Henderson."

Chazz clenched his fist. "Just who are you!?"

"I'm someone that believes you despise Jaden and Zack as much as I do." The figure began.

Crony two said, "That's the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards."

"Cards? Oh, you mean these cards." The figured opened his trench coat revealing all manner of cards arranged in rows.

"Enough of this cloak and dagger." Chazz demanded. "Tell me who you are."

"As you wish." The figure removed his hat.

"Crowler!"

"That's right you three." He then looked at Chazz. "I have a task for you Chazz. I want you to take down Jaden Yuki in the field test."

Chazz growled. "Yuki is second on my list. I want a crack at Henderson first. In fact, it would be easier to get a match with him than the slacker."

Crowler smiled. "That can be arranged later but crushing Jaden with these rare cards will ensure he fails. He'll get kicked out. As for the matchup… Well just leave it to me." He handed Chazz a stack of cards. "Are you in?"

Chazz grinned. "Oh, I'm in."

 _ **Field Exam: Bastion vs Syrus**_

"Well, this was an unexpected result." Bastion stated. "I honestly didn't imagine the two of us facing off so soon."

Syrus was shaking. "Yeah."

Bastion gave his roommate a comforting smile. "Just remember everything we've gone over. Collect your thoughts, look at your cards thoroughly, and take deep breathes when needed. You'll do fine."

Syrus took a deep breath as he attempted to block out the rather large crowd. "Okay, let's do this."

"Duel!"

 **(Bastion 4000/Syrus 4000)**

"I'll start things off by setting a monster and two more cards to go with it. I then end my turn." Bastion declared.

"I draw." Syrus looked through his cards. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the two Cycroids in my hand to summon **Pair Cycroid(1600/1200)** in attack mode." A tandem bike with two cartoonish eyes and arms appeared on Syrus' side of the field. "I then set one monster before having Pair Cycloid attack you directly. He can do this so long as I decrease his attack by 500 for the damage step."

Pair Cycroid sped right past the face down monster, but Bastion activated a trap. "I activate **Dimension Wall.** Now you take the damage I would have sustained **(Bastion 4000/Syrus 2900).**

Syrus sighed. "I set one card an end my turn."

Bastion drew. "I start by flipping my face down monster revealing **Cyber Jar.** With this, all our monsters are destroyed." Every monster went to the graveyard. "In return we get to look at the top five cards of our deck.

If they're a monster, LV 4 or lower, then we are allowed to summon them in face up attack mode or face down defense mode. The rest of the cards get added to our hand." Bastion picked up his cards.

"I summon **Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800)** , **Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600)** , and **Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400/1700)** in attack mode while adding the remaining two cards to my hand."

Gamma was a pudgy, pink metal warrior with wings, Beta was a small, yellow metal warrior, and Alpha was a tall, silver metal warrior.

Syrus gulped. "I play **Steamroid(1800/1800)** and **Drillroid(1600/1600)** in attack mode while adding the last three cards to my hand."

A cartoonish train and drill monsters appeared on the field.

"I then tribute Alpha, Gamm, and Beta to summon this deck's ultimate monster **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850)**." A mighty monster, perfectly combined from the previous three, appeared on the field.

"I'll then play **Mystical Space Typhoon** destroying your face down." Bastion declared.

Syrus watched it be destroyed. "Magical Cylinder!"

Bastion smiled. "I'll now have Valkyrion attack your **Steamroid(1300/1800)**. If I'm remembering correctly from our last duels, your Steamroid loses 500 ATK when it's attacked." Steamroid went to the grave **(Bastion 4000/Syrus 700)**. "I'll then set one card and end my turn."

Syrus drew and looked at his cards. _"Power Bond!?"_ He shook his head. _"No, I'm not worthy to use this card. I'll have to go with my other option for fusing."_

Bastion frowned. _"I know that look. He just drew Power Bond… I can't help him any more than I did in the beginning or his score will surely suffer. I'll just have to help him resolved his issuers with that card once this exam is over. For now, I need to focus on doing my best."_

"I activate my **Mystical Space Typhoon** destroying your face down." Bastion sent his own Magical Cylinder to the grave. "I then activate **Vehicroid Connection Zone.** This works like Polymerization except the monster summoned through this spell can't be destroyed through effects nor can its own effects be negated.

Thanks to your Cyber Jar, I have all the monsters I need to Summon **Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union(3600/3000).** All I must do is send my Drillroid on the field and my Truckroid, Expressroid, and Stealthroid in my hand to the graveyard. Now I can summon him in attack mode."

"I activate Valkyrion's effect allowing me to tribute this card in order to bring **Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800)** , **Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600)** , and **Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400/1700)** back to the field in defense mode."

"I activate Stealth Union's effect. I can target one monster, so long as it's not a machine monster, from your side of the field and equip it to my monster. I choose Gamma the Magnet Warrior. The monster appeared in Syrus' spell and trap zone.

"Now I get to attack every monster you control once each. Of course, my attack points get halved until the end of the damage step due to one of Stealthroid's original effects, but those same effects also allow me to deal piercing damage to you. Now go **Stealthroid(1800/3000)**. Attack all his monsters." Alpha and Beta both fell ( **Bastion 3700/Syrus 700)**. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Bastion declared. "I summon **Gemini Elf(1900/900)** In attack mode and set one card before ending my turn."

Two elf ladies, one with blond hair and one with red hair, appeared on the field.

"I draw." Syrus declared.

Before he could continue, Bastion spoke up. "I activate **Ring of Destruction** on my Gemini Elf causing us both to lose 1900 life points **(Bastion 1800/Syrus 0)**."

Syrus was stunned. _"I don't remember Ring of Destruction being in that deck any time Bastion dueled me before!"_

"Syrus, we've dueled plenty of times before this test, so I fine tuned every deck I had to have certain cards that could negate effects you'd use or monsters you'd summon. In the end, I choose this deck as it always performed the best against your Vehicroids."

Bastion smiled at his roommate. "Still, you should be proud because I only noticed one slip up this duel. You're improving. If you think I'm lying, then you simply need look and listen to your surroundings."

Syrus tuned the crowd back in and he heard everyone cheering. He saw Zack and Jaden first as they were the loudest in terms of congratulating them both, but as he listened to everyone else he heard people cheering for him.

Bastion had walked up to his teammate and held out his hand. "I look forward to the day you become a truly strong duelist, and I'll be there to see it because I have no intention of withdrawing my help."

Syrus smiled at his roommate… no… his best friend and took the hand as they shook on it.

 _ **With Jaden and Zack**_

The two of them had finished cheering for both their friends over in Ra and were talking about the match.

"That was awesome. They both gave it there all." Zack happily stated. "I never expected to see such a fusion or Valkyrion.

Jaden nodded. "Now I'm itching for duel with them. I want my exam to start already."

"Would the next group of duelists please come down for their exam." Sheppard announced over the PA.

Zack smirked. "Your going to have to wait a little longer Jaden because my group's up next."

Jaden smiled. "They're just saving the best for last. Go keep the crowd warmed up for me."

Zack walked off. "You wish. I'm going to blow their socks off Yuki."

 _ **Exam Field**_

Zack walked onto one of the many sectioned off areas and came to stand before Alexis. "Heh, seems were opponents Alexis."

Alexis was determined. "Funny that. I've honestly wanted to duel you ever since you took on Mindy and Jasmine."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested after your duel with Jaden." Zack smiled. "What's say we get started then."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Alexis 4000)**

They each drew five cards.

"Ladies first." Zack stated.

"What a gentleman." Alexis looked at her cards. "I'll start by summoning **Warrior Lady of the Wasteland(1100/1200)** in attack mode." A woman with a cape, hat, and blade appeared on the field. "I'll then set two cards and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll start by summoning **Lee(1700/1500)** in attack mode." The green spandex wearing boy with bushy eyebrows appeared."

"I activate the trap **Force Back** which negates the summon and send him back to your hand." Alexis stated.

Zack smiled. "I figured something like that on your field. That's why I waited to use my **Polymerization**. I now fuse Lee with Sakura to bring out my newest fusion, **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500),** in attack mode."

An older Sakura with shorter hair, a sleeveless red top, and black gloves appeared. "Now I'll have her attack your Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, but there's more to this fusion than meets the eye. Now that I'm attacking, she gains 1000 extra ATK until the end of the damage step."

"I activate **Doble Passe** taking your attack as a direct attack and in return allowing my monster to attack you directly **(Zack 2900/Alexis 2500).** " Alexis proclaimed.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Zack declared.

Alexis drew. "I activate **Polymerization** fusing Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon **Cyber Skater(2100/800)** in attack mode." The purple skater with red clothing appeared on Alexis's field. "I'll now have Cyber Skater attack Shippuden Sakura **(Zack 2300/Alexis 2500)**."

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** returning Shippuden Sakura to my field in attack mode." Zack declared.

Alexis sighed. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I summon **Sasuke(1500/1200)** in attack mode."

The raven-haired boy in a blue shirt and white shorts appeared on the field.

"That activates **Cyber Blader's(4200/800)** second effect doubling her attack." Alexis declared.

"I activate my trap, **Wire String** , on **Cyber Blader(3700/800)**. Now she can no longer changer her position, attack, and her ATK decreases by 500. I then activate **Will of Fire,** equipping it to **Shippuden Sakura(2500/2000).** I'll have her attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, and don't forget my fusion's effect. ( **Zack 2300/Alexis 100)**."

"You just activated my lady's effect. When she is sent to the grave, I can special summon an Earth Warrior monster from my deck so long as they have less than 1500 ATK. I choose my **Command Knight(1200/1900)**. Thanks to her **Cyber Bladder(4100/800)** gains 400 ATK and you can't target Command Knight so long as I have another face up monster on the field."

"I put Sasuke in defense mode and end my turn." Zack declared.

Alexis drew and smiled. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** on your Wire String freeing my **Cyber Blader(4600/800)**. I'll now have her destroy Shippuden Sakura **(Zack 200/Alexis 100)**. Now **Cyber Bladder(2100/800)** returns to its first effect losing her increase. I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I play **Pot of Greed** allowing me todraw two more cards." He smiled. "I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Sasuke still on the field with the Kiba in my hand to summon **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)**. The man in black clothing and with short brown hair appeared. "He'll now attack Cyber Bladder ending the duel **(Zack 200/ Alexis 0).** "

The people cheered for the duel's, conclusion as this time it had been so close.

Zack walked up to Alexis and held out his hand. "You're not the top female duelist of Obelisk for nothing Alexis."

Alexis shook his hand with a smile. "I saw firsthand why you wear our blazer. I hope we'll duel again in the future."

They let go and Zack walked back towards the stands. "Count on it."

 _ **Stands, After Jaden VS Chazz**_

Zack cheered as Jaden had just defeated Chazz. The defeat started with Kuriboh and Transcendent Wings. This combination allowed Jaden to destroy Chazz's recently acquired VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Canon.

It also dealt the monster's 3000 ATK points to Chazz's life points. Jaden had then summoned Elemental Hero Avian finishing the obelisk off. Zack wasn't the only one cheering. Everyone in the stand was going crazy. They'd loved this duel.

"That was well played Jaden." Sheppard came over the PA. "Not in the history of our revered Academy has there been a Slifer that dueled an Obelisk. Not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage over these odds is inspiring. It is with immense pride that I grant you a promotion to Ra Yellow. Excellent job."

That only got the people to cheer louder and Zack, Bastion, and Syrus made their way over to him.

Bastion smiled. "Good show Jaden." He held out his hand. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ra Yellow."

Jaden took it with a smile. "Thanks."

Syrus nodded smiling as well. "You'll love it in Ra."

Zack merely stood back with his arms crossed a smile on his face. _"Looks like this is where we part ways. I'd try to come up with you, but the Slifer dorm has grown on me far to quickly for another change so soon. Still, congratulations man."_

 **Slifer Dorm**

"How's about this? Roommate wanted. No one named Chazz. Rent card's a plus." Chumley stated.

Zack turned around and smirked. "Oh, you want a new roommate. Here I thought you'd be trying to get me out the door as well, so you can have the place to yourself like you wanted."

Chumley sat up, laughed, and scratched is face. "What can I say. I've grown attached to having roommates."

The door opened, and Jaden entered. "If you're looking for a roommate, then I'm willing to fill the part."

Zack and Chumley turned to Jaden surprised.

"You mean you're staying?" Chumley asked.

Jaden smiled. "I got to thinking, and yellow isn't nearly as cool as red." He waved his hand. "Sure, I could have done what Zack did, but I'm content to be a Slifer in the Slifer dorms with you guys. Who needs some fancy promotion when I can still be the best duelist from right here."

Zack stood up and he and Jaden embraced hands in a comradery manner. "I'm glad you're staying."

Chumley hopped down happy as well.

He put his arms around them both. "This calls for a celebration. Grilled Cheeses for everyone."

Jaden and Zack happily said. "Yeah!"

* * *

Mistgun84:loving this story keep it up.

Quillion9000:Thank you for being the first reviewer. We appreciate it.


	11. Shadow and Otogakure Duelist

_**Zack: Is that title correct?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: That's right Zack. This chapter introduces Titan only he has an accomplice. A user of the Otogakure deck.**_

 _ **Zack: Along with a few other things you and Unknown decided to add in, right?"**_

 _ **Quillion9000: No spoilers, and hit that disclaimer**_

 ** _Zack: I know._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

 ** _Quillion9000: Real quick, a deck profile on the Otogakure Deck will be posted soon. Definitely before the next real chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:_** ** _Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duelist Academy: Forest, Night…**_

Alexis stood on the road facing the Abandoned Dorm. It was a wreck. The windows and the door were broken and the grounds unkept. Alexis sighed sadly before walking up to the brick archway and laying a single rose off to the side of it.

"Be at peace brother. Wherever you are." Alexis stated to herself.

 **Slifer Dorm, Cafeteria…**

Zack, Chumley, and Jaden were all sitting around a deck of cards with a single candle lit. Zack drew the Level 3: Baby Dragon.

"Alright, here's a story. There was once this old, grizzled lumber jack that worked alone. Every day he'd cut the trees before spending his evenings at this inn swapping stories of his youth with fellow lumber jacks. Now, he went out one day, and it was normal until it started downpouring.

The lumber jack was to far into the forest to head home, but he fortunately knew of this old cabin that other lumberjacks avoided. It was often said to be haunted. This lumber jack never believed in superstitions like that, so he ran to the cabin.

He entered, and the cabin was dark. The lumber jack didn't mind it. He just walked over to this old bed and laid down. He closed his eyes, but they soon snapped open as he heard a rough sounding voice from somewhere in the house.

'You have entered my house, so now you can never leave.' Zack imitated the voice.

The next day a couple of his buddies went looking for him. He hadn't show up at all last night, and they were worried. Eventually their search led them to the cabin. The door suddenly swung open, but no one was standing there.

Later, these lumber jacks would swear they heard their buddies voice shouting from within the house. 'Help me! Help me!'

To this day, if anyone gets near that cabin the exact same thing happens. The old lumberjack was never seen again."

Jaden laughed while Chumley stood way back from the table shaking in fear. "That was a great one! Definitely worth a level three or even a level four monster if you'd drawn it!" Jaden placed his hand on the deck. "I'm hoping I get a really high one though"

Zack smirked. "I hope you do to. I want to hear a really scary one."

Chumley joined them. "Now I'm hoping he gets a low one."

Jaden drew the Level One: Sinister Serpent. "Oh…"

Chumley let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank goodness."

"I think I have a story that might work." Jaden was thoughtful. "Though it's more like this dream I used to have for a while until it stopped. To this day, I still remember it. This dream involved me. I'd heard a voice, couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman, coming from my room.

I saw this figure, but they're blurry. I think it had wings though. It told me various things. I only remember so much. 'I'm all you need…' and 'I love you. Do you love me…' and then there's the oddest bit of dialogue in my opinion. 'You don't need friends. You only need me…'"

"That sounds like an odd dream." Chumley had started shaking again. "What happened next?"

"I woke up." Jaden replied.

Chumley fell over. "That's it?"

"He did draw a level one monster Chumley." Zack reminded him.

Banner walked up behind them, carrying Pharaoh, and laughed. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest."

None of the roommates noticed him, so Banner ended up scaring them all. He even scared Chumley away from the table once more.

"I think you just did professor." Zack stated. "If you want to join in on our fun, then simply draw a card. The higher the level, the scarier the story you need to tell."

Banner drew.

"Wow, that's a level 12 monster." Jaden stated.

Zack nodded. "Better make it a good one professor."

"I believe I have a story. Tell me, have any of you heard of the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?" Banner asked.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden questioned.

Banner nodded. "No one talks about it, but there was a dorm set up in the forest. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing. No one knows for certain how, but the common rumor is that it has something to do with the Shadow Games."

Chumley had ducked behind a table. "Thanks, but you can stop now."

Banner continued. "You see children, Shadow Games are played with powerful, mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" Jaden questioned. "I've heard the stories, but they can't be true."

Zack crossed his arms and leaned back. "I don't know Jaden. Did you ever see the Battle City Tournament when it was broadcasted on T.V.?"

Jaden smiled fondly. "I sure did."

"Something was seriously up with that whole event. Maybe Shadow Games are more real than we give them credit for?" Zack questioned.

Pharaoh meowed, and Banner stood. "Well, that is my cue to turn in." He walked away. "Have fun children."

Zack was thinking over the story. "You know, during our first week I think I noticed a peculiar building in the forest. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now…"

Jaden was excited. "Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night."

Chumley came to stand behind Zack's chair. "Hold on, what do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to see this Abandoned Dorm together. Tomorrow night." Jaden held up his fist. "Yeah!"

Crowler had heard everything from outside. _"This is perfect! I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback… Millennium items and all!"_

 _ **A City**_

A man wearing an iron mask, black hat with matching jacket, and what appeared to be the Millennium Puzzle had just defeated his latest target in a duel. A man with tank top and sunglasses. This caused a fog to start rolling in.

The sunglasses man was terrified. "Ah, okay! Okay! You won! You can have anything want! Just take it and go!"

He held up his puzzle which glowed. "What I want is your soul."

The sun glasses man held his chest before falling to the ground motionless.

"Titan, I see you took care of your target." A voice stated.

Titan turned and looked at a pale skinned man. In contrast to Titan's tall, muscular figure, this person was about the size of an average Duel Academy student. He had long, dark grey hair tied in a pony tail. His attire consisted of long sleeved, purple shirt with matching pants and duel disk.

What was interesting about his disk was the fact that the monster card zones flowed like a snake. Speaking of snakes his eyes were very much like one. Around his neck there sat what appeared to be the Millennium Necklace. The man knelt at the downed duelist side and began searching through his deck.

"I took care of my target, but what about yours Yamata?" Titan inquired.

Yamata chuckled in his peculiar way. "Kekekeke. Of course, I did. As luck would have it, my duelist was carrying a Shinobi card, and it was one for my deck." He placed the deck he was looking at back in the original owner's disk. "Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for this one."

Just then, Titan got a call. "Speak. Duel Academy? Does one of the intended targets carry any Shinobi cards? A deck. We'll be there."

Yamata grinned. Coming across a complete Shinobi deck was a rare thing indeed, and certainly something he was quite interested in acquiring for himself.

 _ **Duel Academy Docks, Next Night…**_

Crowler turned towards Titan and Yamata as they approached him. "So, you two are the ones they call the Shadow Duelists?"

"That is one tittle for me, but I prefer the Otogakure Duelist any day. Titan is more than welcome to the title Shadow Duelist." Yamata stated.

"Titles are unimportant." Fog started to spread out around Titan and Yamata. "Our opponents so rarely get the chance to utter them. What I concern myself with is the job." Titan stated.

Crowler nodded. "Down to business then. Your targets are Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson. Henderson who is the Shinobi duelist you inquired about. You two need to frighten them to the point where they will leave this academy and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"As long as we get our payment, there is no challenge we won't take on. Of course, part of the payment will be Henderson's deck. If you understand that we are not people to cross, then we'll be more than happy to rid you of your problems." Yamata began.

"We will ensure they never come back because their souls will be forever trapped within the Shadow Realm." Titan finished.

The pair seemingly glided across the dock and Crowler grinned. "Sure, whatever you say."

 _ **Woods**_

Jaden, Zack, and Chumley were making there way over to the Abandoned Dorm.

"That building should be straight ahead now if I'm remembering correctly." Zack informed.

Jaden confidently said, "Sweet!"

Chumley was at the back of the group looking around attentively.

 _ **Outside the Abandoned Dorm**_

Jaden shined his flashlight at the brick wall and they all saw a single rose. "Check this out."

Zack shined his light around. _"A single rose before the Abandoned Dorm, hm…"_

Chumley was frightened. "That place looks creepy. It's probably full of ghost." Then a stick snapped nearby. "What's that!"

Jaden shined his light over revealing Alexis. "Hey Alexis."

"What are you doing here?" Zack questioned.

"That's funny. I was about to ask you three the same thing." Alexis informed.

Jaden replied, "We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out."

"Okay, but why are you here then?" Zack questioned once more.

"I have my reasons." Alexis snapped.

"Okay, then we'll stay out of your way. Don't worry about it." Jaden stated.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just… this place is a touchy subject for me." She walked slightly away from them. "One of the kids that vanished here was my older brother."

" _Odd. My sister has a change in personality, and well before that, Alexis' brother disappears. Could Sartorius have something to do with this or was it another? Maybe the two aren't even related and I'm just grasping at straws?"_ Zack pondered.

Alexis left them.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared, then doesn't that mean the rumors aren't really rumors?" Chumley questioned.

Zack and Jaden turned back to the dorm.

"I think we should go in." Zack stated. _"If there's a chance this has something to do with my sister, then I need to have a look. Even if it doesn't, maybe we could find clues on what happened to the other students."_

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, let's head in."

Alexis watched them go in from a distant tree. _"I hope they know what they're doing."_

She turned to leave only to be confronted by Titan himself who seemingly appeared behind her. He smiled, and Alexis screamed.

 _ **Inside the Abandoned Dorm**_

The three boys were looking around the first room with their flash lights.

"This place is sweet! You know, a little paint, a few cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug, and we could totally move in here." Jaden proclaimed.

Zack was inspecting the various Millennium Items depicted on the walls. "I'm not sure that's the best idea Jaden." Images of the Battle City Duels, all those years ago, flowed through Zack's mind. _"Just by looks, something was up with those duels._

 _Several competitors had these items in their possession, and odd stuff kept occurring. Even the King of Games himself had one of these around his necks. Now he doesn't from the current images. This could be a clue to my sister's odd behavior and Alexis' brother's disappearance."_

Just then, the three of them heard a scream.

"That sounded like Alexis." Chumley stated.

"Let's go." Jaden declared..

Before they could leave the room, Yamata appeared in the doorway. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. At least, I can't allow Mr. Henderson to leave. Not without taking his Konoha Shinobi deck first."

"Are you the one that has Alexis?" Zack asked.

Yamata laughed. "We are currently detaining a girl. Not sure who she is. We just took her to entice a Zack and Jaden into a duel."

"If it's a duel you want, then…" Jaden began.

Zack already got his Duel disk out. "If you want to face a Konoha Shinobi deck, then I'm the guy you want to face."

Yamata grinned. "Very good, you two are free to go face my accomplice."

Zack turned his head to his friends. "You two go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Chumley asked.

Zack gave them a reassuring smile up. "I got this."

Jaden nodded. "Got it! Let's go Chumley."

Jaden ran out of the room.

Chumley nodded at him. "Be careful."

He then ran after Jaden.

Yamata held up his hand. "Before we begin, I am not an unfair man. We will be using the Ante rule. You win, and I'll give up my deck. I win, and I'll take your deck. Of course, neither of us could argue if we lost because our souls will be lost to glorious shadows."

Zack stared at the Millennium Ring around Yamata's neck as a fog started to leak forth from it. _  
"It's not like I have much choice. Even if it's not a friend, I can't leave whomever they do have."_

Zack and Yamata deployed their duel disk. "Let's Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Yamata 4000)**

 _ **With Jaden and Chumley**_

Jaden stopped at the top of some stairs and shined his light down. "Alexis?"

He then spotted a card on the ground and ran down the stairs as Chumley caught up. "Wait for me."

He followed Jaden down, and they stopped before the card.

Jaden knelt and grabbed it revealing Etoile Cyber. "This is Alexis' card."

Chumley looked at a passageway ahead of them. "Well, there is only one way she could have gone."

Jaden stood up. "Then that's where we're going."

They ran down the passage way and soon came upon Alexis, with her arms and legs tied up, unconscious in a casket.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"She can't hear you because I've locked her within the Shadow Realm." A voice stated as fog began to roll in.

"Who's there?" Jaden questioned.

Titan came from the fog. "Your worst nightmare come true."

"Give me a break." Jaden stated in disbelief.

"I shall prove it to you in a Shadow Game." Titan stated.

Jaden firmly stated. "Give Alexis back."

"I will only free her if you beat me." Titan stated.

Jaden said, "I don't believe in Shadow Games, but if it's a duel you want, then I'm always ready to throw down."

"The others I have defeated were once skeptical, but after I beat them, there minds were opened. Now, duel me." Titan stated.

Chumley handed Jaden's duel disk to him. "Alright, get your game on!"

They brought out their duel disk. "Duel."

 **(Jaden 4000/Titan 4000)**

 _ **Back with Zack**_

"Prepare to enter the shadows. Kekekeke." Yamata stated. "I play **Suigetsu(1600/1700)** in attack mode." A young man with white hair, sharp teeth, and a purple shirt appeared. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Sakura and Hinata in my hands to bring out **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500)**." The young woman with pink hair and red top appeared. "I'll then have Shippuden Sakura attack Suigetsu.

Her effect gives her 1000 more attack points when attacking **(Zack 4000/Yamata 3100)** The millennium ring started glowing as parts of Yamata were suddenly erased, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

The Otogakure duelist chuckled. "Wonderful. You are displaying quite the mastery over your Konoha Shinobi. Such a shame that I must claim them for myself."

"Not going to happen. I'm going to win." Zack noticed that Suigetsu was still on the field. "What gives? You monster should have been destroyed."

"His effect allows me to prevent his destruction once per turn weather in by from card effect or battle." Yamata informed.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Zack stated.

Yamata smiled, "I activate the field spell **Otogakure**." **Suigetsu(2100/1700) and Shippuden Sakura(2000/1500)** The room was suddenly replaced by an open forest before stairs leading into the earth.

"So long as this field spell is out, our Shinobi monsters gain 500 more attack. In addition, the level of all Shinobi monsters decreases by two. This allows me to use Suigetsu as the only tribute for **Kimimaro(3000/2200 after Otogakure)**."

A young man with a pale completion and long white hair appeared. "That's not all dear boy as I activate the trap **Test Curse Mark** boosting **Kimimaro(4500/2200)** by 1500 more attack. I'll now have him destroy Shippuden Sakura."

"I activate **Negate Attack**. With this, I stop your Kimimaro in his tracks." Zack declared.

Kimimaro was forced back to Yamata's side of the field.

Yamata smiled. "Wonderful. I now end my turn." Kimimaro was then destroyed. "As you can you see, Test Curse Mark has the added effect to destroy the monster it was used on." Zack drew.

"Now that it is your turn, I can bring him back with the trap **Body Replacement.** Since my monster was just destroyed, I'm allowed to bring it back to the field in attack mode. Come on back **Kimimaro(3000/22000 after Otogakure)**. Now you may proceed with your turn."

"I activate my **Call of the Haunted** trap card to bring **Sakura(1300/700 after Otogakure)** back to the field." The younger Sakura with long pink hair appeared next to her older counterpart. "She won't be stay long.

I use your field spells effect to tribute her in order to summon **Asuma(3000/2000)** to the field in attack mode." The bearded man in a green vest appeared in Sakura's place. "I'll now have Asuma attack Kimimaro taking both monsters out of the game.

With your field clear, I'll have Shippuden Sakura attack you directly. Don't forget her special effect **(Zack 4000/Yamata 100).** " Yamata had almost completely vanished at this point save his hands, head, and a bit of his shoulders allowing his Millennium Ring to stay. "I end my turn."

Yamata chuckled. "Excellent. I can see you are quite skilled with your Shinobi deck, but this is a situation I live for." He drew. "First, I'll activate the **Pot of Greed** I have in my hand drawing two more cards." He drew.

"Looks like I just drew my second **Pot of Greed** , so I'll use it right now bringing my total hand count to four." He laughed in his peculiar way. "Very good. I now have everything I need to capture your deck.

I activate **Polymerization** fusing The Sakon and Ukon monsters I drew in order to bring forth my fusion monster **Sakon and Ukon(3100/2300 after Otogakure).** " A pale skinned individual with two, identical heads appeared on the field.

"That's not all. I'll activate their effect allowing me to bring a monster from grave and equip it to them. I'm choosing Kimimaro. While I'm at it, I'll also play Cure Mark Lv 2 giving them another 1000 increase to their attack." **Sakon and Ukon(5100/2300)**.

Zack was shocked. "5100 attack points!"

Yamata laughed joyfully. "That's right. Now I'll have him destroy your Shippuden Sakura **(Zack 900/Yamata 100)**." Zack watched as his body parts slowly vanished until he was left with his hands, right arm, head, and shoulders.

"Grand." He held up his ring as it began to glow. "You are being lost to the shadows. A truly worthy fate that I someday wish to feel myself. For now, you can drift into the darkness alome. Drift. Drift. Drift ever onward into the darkness."

Zack suddenly felt tired and his vision was blurring. "What's going on here?"

He fell to his knees as darkness suddenly surrounded him entirely blocking out.

Then, the second card in Zack's deck began to glow as a little yellow ball came out becoming the transparent version of Kid Naruto. "Hey, you have to snap out of it!" True darkness began to seep up from the ground surrounding both Zack and Yamata. "This isn't the Shadow Game you need to worry about!"

Zack shook his head clearing it of the darkness only to find that himself and Yamata, who was staring around in awe, were now in the holographic Otogakure once more only darkness itself blocked out the once sunny sky.

Zack stood up angry. "So, it was all a lie. You weren't really using the darkness. You were just hypnotizing me."

Yamata laughed. "Well done Konoha user. You figured out what none of our past victims ever have." Both their bodies returned. "Only it's funny. This time, we're in a Shadow Game for real. I wasn't lying before dear boy. Being lost to the shadows would be a grand gift. Now either way I receive a prize! It's your move boy!"

Zack looked to his right and was surprised to find that Kid Naruto had taken on solid form. "Hey, you have any idea what's going on here? Also, why are your solid right now?"

Kid Naruto replied, "This is what I was trying to tell you. Right now, you are trapped in a legitimate Shadow Game. I felt the energy of some ritual, but I didn't think it would activate. Guess duel energy is more potent than I thought considering the ritual is below us.

"Are you being serious right now!?" Zack asked shocked.

Kid Naruto nodded. "I am, but you can do this. Show this guy what it means to be a Shinobi duelist."

Zack nodded confidently before looking at his deck. _"My life points are to low to hold out for another turn. There's no telling what this guy could draw, so I need to end this now. I just need one more card."_ Zack took a deep breathe. "I draw."

Zack looked at the card and smiled. "This duel is over. I play **Kiba(1400/900)** , in attack mode." The boy in a grey, fur lined hoodie and with wild features appeared. "I then activate his effect allowing me to bring **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba on the field)** to the field.

Now I activate **Fang over Fang**. If Akamaru and Kiba are on the field, I'm allowed to destroy one card on your side of the field. I choose Sakon and Ukon!" Yamata sent him and Curse Mark Lv 2 to the grave yard. "With the field clear, I attack you directly with Akamaru **(Zack 900/Yamata 0)**

Yamata fell backwards onto the ground. "Yes, take me into the darkness. Take my soul!"

Zack watched in shock as Yamata sank into the darkness which then receded leaving Zack in the room with Yamata's duel disk and deck. Kid Naruto had returned to Zack's deck.

Zack sighed and walked over to the duel disk picking it up. _"This is no time to doddle. If that was real, then Jaden and Chumley could be in serious trouble."_

He ran from the room looking for Jaden, Chumley, and possibly Alexis.

 _ **Lower floors**_

Zack ran into the room spotting Chumley and a black sphere which Jaden had just tumbled out of.

"Jaden! Chumley!" Zack shouted.

Chumley turned to him, and soon ran with him over to Jaden who'd just sat up. "Hey Zack, I see you beat your duelist to."

"We can discuss this later. What I want to know is…" Chumley began until the dark sphere began shrinking and drawing them in.

Chumley acted fast taking Zack to the ground. Jaden fell to his stomach as well. He noticed the coffin slowly moving towards the sphere, so Jaden grabbed onto it holding it in place until the sphere stopped dragging them in and turned into sparkles.

Everyone got up and Jaden cheered. "Wow talk about a magic trick."

Zack crossed his arms deep in thought. _"I'm not sure if this was a trick or not. If it was, then these two are some of the best magicians this world has ever known."_

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Crowler had entered the dorm and looked around expecting to find Zack and Jaden traumatized, but he instead came across Titan's Pandemonium field spell on the ground.

 _ **Outside**_

Alexis had been propped up against a log as Zack, Jaden, and Chumley waited for her to wake. She soon opened her eyes to them.

"Well, good morning sleepy head.' Jaden joked.

Alexis looked around. "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you scream, so myself and Jaden ended up dueling the guys that had captured you." Zack replied.

Alexis suddenly remembered. "That's right. That guy captured me."

Jaden nodded. "We also found your card and this picture on the way out. He kind of looks like you."

Alexis took the picture. "This is my brother! It's the first real sign I've seen of him in a long time."

Jaden nodded. "We had a feeling, so we brought it because we've decided we wanted to help you find him."

Zack nodded as well. "That's right. It can be quite dangerous searching out answers yourself."

"You two were worried about me?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden smiled. "Why wouldn't we be? We're all friends."

The sun rose and Zack stood. "We should probably get back before Banner or anyone else notices we were gone."

Jaden said, "You're right." He took off running. "Let's go!"

Alexis looked at he photo once more as the others ran off.

* * *

Zack:This is here to clear up the shadow duel that happened?

Quillion9000: Yeah because someone would likely review about how there were no grey blobs coming to eat them in the end. I chalk it up to this. You are a believer in the Shadow Games and Yamata was more than willing to go in if he lost. If that's not enough, it could because they were busy with Tian and Jaden or I just didn't wanted to make this shadow duel slightly different from what Jaden and Titan experienced. Either way, those are all viable, so you can take your pick about why those monsters didn't show up

Zack: Also, you can see Jaden's duel against Titan in the anime. Quillion900 just felt it would be pointless to showcase every duel Jaden goes through again. I mean that wouldn't be to fun.

Quillion9000: Exactly, but rest assured that Unknown and I have it covered. We'll come up with some great duels to come. Jaden will get his duels, but if you want to see him get a majority of the duels then the anime or even the manage, which tells a different story, is a gold mine for those that want to experience his duels.


	12. DP:Oto

**Deck Profile**

 _ **Otogakure Deck**_

 _ **20 monster**_

 **1.** Dosu Kinuta/Dark/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)

Effect: During the Damage Step, the monster this card attacks loses 500 ATK

 **2.** Zaku Abumi/Wind/Level 3/Shinobi/ATK 800/DEF 1000

 **3.** Kin Tsuchi/Dark/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 800

Effect: When this card is attacked, decrease the attacking monster's ATK by 500 until the end of the damage step

 **4.** Yoroi Akado/Water/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK900/DEF 800

Effect: Everyone of your standby phases you can decrease one monsters attack by 500 and add it to this card

 **5.** Misumi Tsurugi/Water/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 900

Effect: This card can be played as an Equip Spell. If this is done, then the equipped Monster can't change battle position or attack

 **6.** Jirobo/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

 **7.** Kidomaru/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Effect: On your Standby Phase, deal 500 life points to your opponent. This effect last so long as this monster remains face up on the field.

 **8.** Tayuya/Dark/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK1200/DEF1100

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can equip it to one of your opponent's monster. The equipped monster can no longer change modes or attack

 **9.** (2)Sakon/Darl/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF1500

Effect: If Ukon is on the field, then this card gains 400 ATK and DEF

 **10.** (2)Ukon/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Effect: If Sakon is on the field, then this card gains 400 ATK and DEF

 **11.** Karin/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/ Effect/ATK 900/DEF 600

Flip Effect: When this card is flipped, you gain 1000 life points

 **12.** (2)Suigetsu Hozuki/Water/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1700

Effect: Once per turn, prevent this monster's destruction weather it be from card effect or battle.

 **13.** (2)Jugo/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK until the end of the damage step

 **14.** Kabuto Yakushi/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1700

Effect: When this card is summoned, you gain 500 life points for every spell and trap card on the field

 **15.** Kimimaro/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Effect: If this monster attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent

 **16.** Guren/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

 _ **10 Spells**_

 **1.** (2)Pot of Greed/Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

 **2.** Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

 **3.** Summoning Jutsu: Snakes/Normal Spell

Summon two "Snake Tokens/Dark/LV 3/ATK1000/DEF1000"

 **4.** Reanimation Jutsu/Normal Spell

Tribute one Shinobi monster to special summon one Shinobi monster from your grave.

 **5.** Otogakure/Field Spell

All Shinobi Monsters gain 500 ATK. All Shinobi monster's levels are reduced by 2.

 **6.** (2)Curse Mark Lv1/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi Monster's ATK by 500.

 **7.** (2)Curse Mark Lv2/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi Monster's Attack by 1000

 _ **10 Traps**_

 **1.** (2)Body Replacement/Normal Trap

If a monster was just destroyed, bring it back to the field in attack mode

 **2.** (2)Demon Consuming Seal/Normal Trap

Remove from play one monster on your side of the field and one on your opponent's

 **4.** (2)Binding Snake Glare/Continuous

Target a monster. That monster can no longer attack so long as this card remains face up on the field

 **5.** (2)Regeneration/Normal

Destroy one of your own monsters and gain their ATK as Life points

 **6.** (2)Test Curse Mark/ Normal

A Shinobi monster gains 1500 ATK, but it is destroyed at the end of the turn

 _ **Fusion Monster**_

 **1.** Sakon & Ukon/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

Effect: Equip one monster from your grave to this card. When you do, this monster gains 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF


	13. Punishment and Confidence Issues

**_Zack: Huh, Quillion's not here. That's odd. Uh, guess I'll just do the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Island: Harbor, Near Dawn…**_

Alexis walked to the end of a pier where she found Zane staring out of the water deep in thought. "Zane, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm thinking." Zane replied.

Alexis asked, "About what?"

"Lexi and her brother. Their differences in dueling. He may not see it, but his skills with that deck far outstrip what I saw her do with them." Zane replied.

"There's more to this than the thought of dueling him, isn't there?" Alexis asked.

"You're not wrong. I was also thing about Atticus and Lexi. The three of us were friends at one point, and Lexi vowed she wouldn't leave until she found out what happened to him. Her brother's recent actions have turned my thoughts to her once more.

We started to drift after Atticus vanished, but that was more my doing than hers. Even if she were to give up on him, which I find unlikely, she would have certainly told me. She was also rather fond of Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Banner as they were some of her favorite staff members, yet she never came to the island to say good bye." Zane replied.

Alexis nodded, "I never did meet her, but Atticus did say the same thing about her."

"I find it perplexing. Atticus disappear in the first and Lexi leaves before the beginning of this year with no warning. There's something going on, and I don't like it one bit. Once the school year is over, I intend to find answers out there during my time as a professional duelist." Zane informed.

For a few moments, they stood there in silence as the sun rose.

Then Alexis broke it. "Have you talked to your brother since school started?"

"I haven't, but I've been observing his duels ever since the Field Test. Ultimately, he doesn't belong here unless he can find his reason for dueling. Without it, he has no potential." Zane stated.

Alexis looked up at Zane worried. _"I thought with his brother her, Zane would act more like himself. Not become more reserved towards people."_

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Morning…**_

Banner opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Aren't you kids getting a little old to play war." He was shocked to see men wearing sunglasses with black berets and clothing storming up the stairs to the second level. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble!"

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room**_

The three boys were sleeping peacefully when someone knocked on their door. "Open this door now or we'll bust it down!"

Chumley opened his eyes but turned over trying to get back to sleep, but Jaden and Zack couldn't ignore it like their roommate.

"Seriously, it's the weakened." Zack complained.

"You and what army?" Jaden questioned.

The woman replied. "The Disciplinary Action Squad army."

Jaden hopped out of bed and ran to the door while Zack jumped down from his bed.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad!" They shouted in surprise.

Jaden opened the door revealing a woman in the squad uniform with just under shoulder length, brown hair.

"You must be Jaden and he must be Zack. You two are under campus arrest." The woman declared.

"What did we do?" Jaden questioned as Zack joined him at the door.

"That will be made more apparent at the investigation." The woman declared.

Zack could guess what this was about, and if it was about that, then he'd want to bring Yamata's deck and duel disk with him.

 _ **Duel Academy: A Room**_

Jaden and Zack, dressed in their uniforms, stood before screens showing Crowler, the lady that brought them here, and Sheppard himself.

"Suspended!" Jaden and Zack shouted in shock.

The leader of the squad said, "That's what I recommended. We received an anonymous letter that said the two of you trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm. Do you deny this?"

"No, but we weren't aware it was against the rules to be there." Zack stated. "We ended up dueling a couple of mercenary duelist who'd captured another student. Look. I have the Otogakure duelist's deck and duel disk unless there's someone else with purple duel disk."

Zack fully displayed the duel disk to all involved impressing the adults despite the situation.

"And I took on some guy named Titan." Jaden added.

"Who was this student?" Sheppard asked.

"We would like to refrain from saying their name." Zack stated.

Sheppard nodded. "Then surely we can give them a sporting chance considering they saved a fellow student's life and weren't properly informed on rules concerning that dorm. I say we have them duel for their right to stay here. Win and you stay. Lose and you will be expelled. This way the students, this girl included, get the message that they need to stay away from the Abandoned Dorm."

Crowler smiled. "If that is your decision Chancellor, then might I ask for the honor of arranging their opponents?"

Sheppard nodded before turning his attention to the boys. "I assume these terms are agreeable to the two of you."

Jaden smiled. "I'm always up for a duel. Bring them on."

Zack nodded. "It's fair sir and more than acceptable. Thank you."

 _ **Chancellor Sheppard's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Chumley stood before the man's desk. "So, you had something you wished to discuss with me Chumley?"

Chumley nodded determined. "I wanted to tell you that I was at the Abandoned Dorm with Jaden and Zack, so I should be punished to."

"I was at the dorm as well." Alexis walked in to the chock of Sheppard. "Jaden, Zack, and Chumley were the ones to come to my rescue."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled, "I must admit that I find your determination to protect one another admirable, but the punishment has already been handed out. Jaden and Zack shall duel for their right to stay. You two will just have to take this as a learning experience and note that another trip to the abandoned dorm, from either of you, will be met with expulsion."

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jaden and Zack were going through their decks. Their duels weren't scheduled for a few days, but it was better to prepare now then to have the duel sneak up on them. Chumley entered the dorm and sighed.

Zack looked up. "I take it your confession didn't lead to you ending up in the same boat?"

Chumley shook his head. "No, I'm sorry this is happening to you guys."

Jaden smiled. "Don't worry about it. Me and Zack can handle one duel."

Zack smiled. "Hey, if you want to ensure we stay, then how about you help us with our decks."

Chumley nodded. "Alright."

He joined his friends.

 _ **Ra Dorm, Syrus and Bastion's Room…**_

Syrus and Bastion sat before a small table. They were dueling on it to help Syrus with his anxieties. Bastion had just declared a direct attack on Syrus winning yet another duel against his roommate.

By this point, Syrus was completely frustrated with himself. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't etch out a win. He hadn't made any more progress than he had during the field test against Bastion.

Bastion recognized the look of frustration, so he crossed his arms while smiling. "Syrus, you can't expect to over come all your troubles so soon, but you are making excellent progress."

Syrus looked away. "No, I'm not. All I'm doing is holding you back."

Bastion raised an eye brow. "What on earth gave you that idea. I still dedicate time to my homework and working on my decks. Not to mention, our room is starting to fill with my equations and formulas for various decks."

Syrus stood up and clenched his fist. "If you didn't have to help me, then you'd be better off. You'd have more time for to dedicate to your decks!" Syrus' volume began to rise. "More time to dedicate to your strategies and formulas! If it weren't for me, you'd be in Obelisk by now!"

Syrus was panting with his eyes closed as Bastion sat there shocked by his friend's words. Syrus opened his eyes and was so overwhelmed by his own outburst that tears came to his eyes. The younger Truesdale ran out of the room.

This snapped Bastion out of his shock as he shot to his feet. "Syrus, wait!"

He ran to the door and saw Syrus turn the corner. Bastion was never one to give up so easy. He immediately left the room, running after his roommate, as other Ra students opened their doors to see what was going on.

 _ **Outside**_

Syrus had a good lead on Bastion as he was already down the path from the dorm, but Bastion easily closed that distance before coming to stand in the younger Truesdale's way. Syrus tried to turn, but he only ended up slamming into Bastion and falling to his butt.

Before he could get away, Bastion grabbed his arm helping Syrus to his feet.

He then kept a firm hold even as his roommate tried to struggle free. "Syrus, listen to me. You may think yourself a burden, but that is the farthest thing from the truth. You are my best friend. The first I have ever made. I know for a fact that you can become a truly splendid duelist.

You just need to put your mind to it. This training we are doing can only take you so far if you are not committed. You are strong enough to overcome the mental blocks you've placed. I will help you reach your full potential, so don't give up."

Syrus had stopped struggling and instead hugged his roommate. "No one has ever believed in me like you have. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Bastion chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for Syrus. Mental blocks can be challenging to overcome. Sometimes you simply need someone there to encourage and believe in you. Rest assured that I don't consider you a burden. Never have. Never will."

Syrus happily cried into Bastion's blazer, but the Ra yellow student himself was deep in thought. _"If anyone needs to apologize, then it is Zane. His actions were and are unbecoming of an older sibling. I will make him see this using the only language he seems to speak. A duel."_

 _ **Obelisk Blue Dorm, Some Time Later…**_

Bastion stood outside the dorm confronted by two Obelisk.

"What do you want Ra?"

Bastion crossed his arms. "I, the top Ra of Duel Academy, am formerly issuing a challenge to the top Obelisk, Zane Truesdale, in one hour."

"Where's your duel request form?"

"The rule book clearly states that the top student of any dorm can skip the request form if the challenge is to occur on the same day it is issued. If Truesdale is a no show, then he forfeits the duel blemishing his record." Bastion explained.

"You're lying."

Bastion presented his PDA which displayed the page he'd gotten that information from. "Tell Zane to meet me at the Ra dueling arena. I'll be waiting."

 _ **Zane's Room**_

Zane had just been informed of the challenge issued to him, so he stared out the window. _"Bastion Misawa, huh? This does give me the opportunity to duel against Zack. After all, I'm already going to be out."_

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack was looking through his recently acquired Otogakure deck. He had no intention of using it, just yet, but that choice may just be out of his hands now. Don't get him wrong. He had full faith in his Konoha deck, but he couldn't afford to overlook any options if he wanted to stay.

" _This deck is a nearly perfect Otogakure deck, but it's missing the Orochimaru fusion monster. Maybe I'll get lucky and find it somewhere._ " He put the deck inside a duel box before looking at both the Otogakure and Konoha decks.

" _I have to go with my tried and true deck. I can't risk busting out a new deck for this. It's too important to my future. I'll need to remember to get some practice in with the Otogakure deck though. That begs the question, when will I use this deck?"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his PDA going off, so he picked it up. "Before you left Obelisk, I said we'd duel. Today is when I make good on those words. Come to the Ra Yellow dueling arena sometime before the hour is up."

Chumley sprang up to a sitting position. "Was that Zane Truesdale's voice I heard!?"

Jaden looked at them both confused. "Truesdale? Isn't that Syrus' last name?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, to both. That was Zane Truesdale's voice. The morning I left Obelisk, Zane confronted about my intentions for doing so. I told him I still wanted to retain the rank while living her. He was one of the only Obelisk to accept my decision and said we'd duel."

"The Kaiser challenges you to a duel? Zack he never challenges anyone. It's other people that challenge him, and he's never once lost a duel." Chumley warned.

Jaden was getting excited. "Zack you have to take me along. I want to take this guy on."

Zack stood and put his two decks around his belt. "He didn't say I couldn't bring anyone so sure."

Jaden jumped to his feet. "Sweet!"

Chumley just shook his head and laid back down turning his back to them. "You two have no idea what you're getting into."

 _ **Ra Yellow Dueling Arena**_

Bastion walked into to find Zane waiting for him on stage. "Ah, so you are the first one to show up."

" _First one. Does Zane intend for other duels to happen today?"_ Bastion walked onto the stage and faced the Kaiser. "Zane Truesdale, I'm here on behalf of my roommate and friend Syrus Truesdale. Your actions were unbecoming of any older sibling."

Zane merely kept his usual demeanor. "Do you have siblings? If not, what right do you have to say that my way of being an older sibling is wrong?"

"I don't need to be a sibling to know that how you've acted was wrong. When your own brother has confidence issues every day that affect his potential, you've done something wrong. You are supposed to want him to reach his full potential not hold him back." Bastion proclaimed.

In response, Zane brought out his duel disk, so Bastion matched him.

"Duel!"

 **(Bastion 4000/Zane 4000)**

"You challenged me, so I'll decide who goes first. I choose you." Zane stated.

Bastion wasn't a fool. Syrus had told him about his brother, and he'd been studying the Kaiser's deck. He knew it was optimal for Zane to go second. He didn't have much of a leg to stand on. He also knew the formula he concocted was just what he needed.

"I'll start by setting a monster in face down defense position. I'll then set two more cards before ending my turn." Bastion declared.

Zane drew. "I activate **Future Fusion**. I now reveal my Cyber End Dragon. This results in me sending my three Cyber Dragons to the grave, and on my second standby, after using this card, I get to summon Cyber End Dragon **(1)**. I then activate **Different Dimension Capsule**.

I get to select one card from deck and, much like Future Fusion, I get to add said card to my hand on second standby phase. I then play **Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600)** In attack mode." A silver and red lined phoenix appeared on the field. "I'll have him attack your face down." Zane declared.

"The monster you just destroyed was UFO Turtle. Whenever he's destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon a fire monster, with 1500 ATK or less, from my deck. I now summon **Ultimate Baseball Kid(500/1000)** in attack mode." A kid in red baseball gear appeared. "It also gains a thousand ATK point since Cyber Phoenix, a fire monster, is on the field

"I'll set on card an end my turn." Zane declared.

Bastion drew. "I play **Little Chimera(600/550)** in attack mode." A small cat with claws appeared on the field. "Due to its ability, all fire type monsters on the field gain 500 ATK."

 **Little Chimera(1100/550), Ultimate Baseball Kid(2000/1000), and Cyber Phoenix(1700/1600).**

"Also, **Ultimate Baseball Kid(3000/1000)** gains another 1000 on top of his recent boost due to the fact that Little Chimera is a fire monster as well. I'll now have him attack your phoenix **(Bastion 4000/Zane 2700)**."

"With his destruction, I'm allowed to draw another card." Zane stated.

"My baseball kid returns to 2000 ATK. I'll then have Little Chimera attack you directly **(Bastion 4000/Zane 1600)** before ending my turn." Bastion declared.

Zane smirked. "You're not half bad Misawa, but this duel is over." He drew. "I play **Overload Fusion**. This allows me to use the Cyber Dragons in my grave to bring out my second **Cyber End Dragon(4000/4000).** In return, I must remove my dragons from play."

A huge, three headed technological dragon appeared. "I then activate **Limiter Removal** doubling his ATK at the cost of being destroyed him at the end of the turn, but there isn't much need to worry considering this will end it. Cyber End Dragon take out Little Chimera.

"I activate **Gravity Bind**. Monsters above Lv. 4 are not allowed to attack." Bastion declared trying to seal of Zane's most powerful monster.

Zane was unfazed. "I activate my face down **Trap Jammer** to negate and destroy your trap. My dragon's attack goes through **(Bastion 0/Zane 1600)**."

The holograms vanished, and Zane turned away from Bastion who fell to his knees. "You're a good duelist Misawa, but you'll never be great using so many decks. A great duelist forges a bond with their deck. Something that is impossible when you implore so many.

As for Syrus, never question the love I have for my younger brother. I may not show it, but he is family. I could never be like him, so I became the wall he must surpass. Weather he does or not is up to him and now you. Continue to be a good friend to him.

Bastion stood up as Zack and Jaden ran into the dueling arena.

"Hey Bastion, what are you doing here?" Jaden questioned.

Bastion looked at Zane. "I believe I was just taught a lesson." Of course, he wasn't sure if this was a lesson he wanted in the first place, but he'd certainly think on it. "What are you two doing here?"

Zane answered. "Since I was going to be here, I figured I might as well make good on my word and duel Zack as well."

"You guys can have your duel first, but afterwards I want my crack at you as well." Jaden declared.

"Duel a Slifer? Sure, why not. I've already dueled a Ra and about to duel an Obelisk. Might as well complete the set for today." Zane declared.

Jaden patted Zack on the back. "Get up their buddy."

Zack smiled and climbed onto the stage as Bastion walked over to stands with Jaden to watch the duel. Maybe he could learn a bit more from observing these duels.

* * *

Zack *looking around the room*: He's not shown up. Uhm, well... guess I'll have to handle this to. Quillion9000 is well aware how the anime Future Fusion card is used, but he just decided to give it the card effect of it's real life counterpart for no other reason then he wanted to. Anyways, Guess I'll have to hope he's back next time.


	14. The Road to the Top

**_I am so sorry. This was completely my fault and an accident. I should have rechecked what I was uploading. for reposting the previous chapter. Big thanks to_ beenjammin0421 for catching this. Here is the actually chapter I meant to post.**

 **Quillion9000:Zack was probably wondering where I went, but that will have to wait since myself and Unknown have something that we must pose to all of you. Would you like to see any relationships in this Fanfiction? We know Romance is pretty notorious in all of Yugioh, and we are unsure if we even want to tackle it at all as Yugioh is more about the card games anyways.**

 **That is why we leave it your hands. If you are for romance, then tell us who you'd like to see together. Also, if you are going to review this then please leave a genuine review with it. Of course, if you just want to answer the question above, then you can private message me. Anyways, Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:_** ** _Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Ra Yellow Dueling Arena**_

Zack and Zane faced one another while Bastion and Jaden watched from the stands.

Zack smiled. "I've heard you're the best here Zane, so I'm excited to see how I stack up to you." His mind turned to his sister. _"If I can beat Zane, who Lexi said she couldn't beat, then that means I've gotten better, and I have a chance to beat her the next time we meet."_

"I won't deny some excitement at the prospect of fighting Lexi's brother. I just hope you can be a little more entertaining than she was." Zane returned.

Bastion turned to Jaden. "Jaden, you know Zack's skill level, correct?"

Jaden smiled and nodded. "I sure do! He's just about as awesome a duelist as I am! I don't think he'll have any problems mopping the floor with this guy."

Bastion turned back to the stage. _"While I agree that Zack is skilled, Zane is on a whole other level. Maybe if he had two more years, then he could beat Zane, but right now I don't see it happening… for him or Jaden."_

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Zane 4000)**

"I start by summoning **Kiba(1400/900)** in attack mode." The boy with feral features and gray hoodie appeared on the field. "Thanks to his ability, I can search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800)** and play him on the field." The small, white dog appeared next to Kiba in defense position. "Finally, I set two card and end my turn."

Zane drew. "I play **Future Fusion**. Now I reveal to you my Cyber End Dragon. This then results in my Cyber Dragons, from my deck, going to the grave yard. On my second Standby Phase, after activating this card, I'll be allowed to summon him. Next, I'll play **Proto Cyber Dragon(1100/600)** in attack mode." A small, shiny black dragon appeared on Zane's field. "I then set two cards before ending my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll put Akamaru in attack mode before having Kiba attack Cyber Proto Dragon."

"I activated my trap **Attack Reflector Unit**. Proto Cyber Dragon acts as a Cyber Dragon when on the field, so he is more than acceptable to be used." Zane began.

"I counter with my own trap. **Genjutsu**. So long as I have a Shinobi on the field, I can negate and destroy any trap or spell card." Zack interrupted. "This means my attack goes through **(Zack 4000/Zane 3700).** Now that you're open…"

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** bringing my Proto Cyber Dragon back to the field." Zane declared.

"I have no choice but to end my turn." Zack declared.

Zane drew. "I play **Overload Fusion**. With this, I can use the Cyber Dragons in my grave to bring out **Cyber End Dragon(4000/4000)** in attack mode." The three headed, metal dragon appeared on the field.

"I activate my quick play spell **Fang over Fang**. With both Kiba and Akamaru on my side of the field, I'm allowed to destroy any card on your side. I'm choosing Cyber End Dragon." Zack declared.

Kiba and Akamaru spun together slamming into the mighty dragon and sending it to the graveyard,

Jaden smiled. "That's the way Zack!"

Bastion nodded. "It was an excellent play, but this duel is far from over."

"I still have my normal summon and I'll use it to set a monster. I'll then place Proto Cyber Dragon in defense mode and end my turn." Zane declared.

" _I'll have to make this next move count because Future Fusion activates on his next Standby Phase bringing out another Cyber End Dragon."_ Zack drew

"I sacrifice Kiba and Akamaru to bring out **Asuma(2500/2000)** in attack mode." The bearded man with a green vest appeared on the field. "I'll then activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." He drew his next to cards and smiled.

"I activate the equip spells **Will of Fire** and **Kunai** from my hand equipping them both to **Asuma(4000/2700)**." The statue of a flame appeared behind him and a kunai appeared in his hand. "I'll now have him attack Proto Cyber Dragon **(Zack 4000/Zane 800)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Bastion watched the duel intently. "Zack better hope that face down can save him."

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Do pay attention Jaden. This is the turn Future Fusion fully activates." Bastion stated.

"I will say this. Your skills far exceed Lexi's when she first started attended this academy." Zane drew. "Unfortunately, this duel must come to an end. Now Future Fusion activates summoning another **Cyber End Dragon(4000/4000)** to the field in attack mode."

Zack smiled. "Try it Zane. I still have a few surprises left."

Zane had the barest hint of a smile on his face. "I'm assuming it's that face down, but I'm afraid those become useless once I flip **Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600)**." A metal Phoenix appeared next to Cyber End Dragon.

"With him on the field, any trap targeting a machine monster are useless. I then activate **Limiter Removal** doubling the attack of all my machine monsters. This duel is over. Now Cyber End Dragon destroy Asuma."

Zack chuckled as the attack over took his monster and himself **(Zack 0/Zane 800)**."

The holograms faded, and Zack was smiling. "My sister was right about you Zane. You're the best at Duel Academy, but my dream is to become the next King of Games. To fulfill that dream, I'll beat you one day. Maybe not while you attend this academy, but someday."

Zane nodded in recognition of that goal and Zack walked off the stage. The moment he was off, Jaden bolted onto it.

"Alright, it's my turn now! You better not hold anything back Zane." Jaden declared as he brought out his disk.

"To hold myself back would be disrespectful to my opponent." Zane stated as he brought out his duel disk.

"Get your game on!" Jaden declares

At the same time, Zane said, "Duel."

 **(Jaden 4000/Zane 4000)**

 _ **End of the Duel**_

 **(Jaden 0/Zane 1600)**

Zane had beaten Jaden using Cyber End Dragon and Power bond destroying Jaden's fusion Elemental Hero Mudballman. A high defensive monster that didn't matter as Cyber End Dragon's attack was doubled and it had piercing damage.

Jaden, who was on his knees, smiled up at Zane. "Thanks for a great duel Zane."

Zane simply smiled before walking away.

Bastion stood up, so Zack asked. "Are you going back to your dorm?"

Bastion nodded. "Indeed I am. Today has given me much to think about."

Zack watched the Ra and fellow Obelisk leave before walking down to Jaden.

"Well, looks like we lost." Zack stated with a smile.

Jaden smiled back. "Yeah, but next time we'll get him."

They embraced hands in a comradery manner. Then their stomachs growled.

Zack said, "Jaden, I'll race you back to the dorm. First one their gets the other's desert."

Jaden chuckled. "You are on!"

They both bolted from the dueling arena.

 _ **Ra Yellow Dorm: Bastion and Syrus' Room, Evening…**_

Bastion found Syrus sitting at the table looking at the Power Bond card.

The little guy looked up at his returning roommate. "There you are Bastion. You've been gone for a while. Where were you?"

"I was out testing a couple of formulas." He sat at the table. "I also got to thinking, and it's about time we work on getting you able to use Power Bond.'

Syrus looked down. "I don't Bastion. I'm starting to think I should just remove it from deck."

Bastion sighed. "Syrus, do you know the difference between playing a card and knowing how to use it?" Syrus looked up in shock. "The difference is that you must understand your card's weaknesses and strengths. Without that knowledge, a card is useless. Without that knowledge, it will back fire, and you could lose you the duel."

Syrus looked at the card and thought back to when his own brother said similar words.

He nodded. "Okay, let's get to work.

Bastion smiled as he pulled out his deck and placed it on the table.

 _ **Sea: Near Duel Academy, Night…**_

A row boat was moving through the waves rowed by a guy in simply garbs. This would have been a peculiar sight, alone, on the ocean, but the sole passenger made it far more peculiar as he was a man that looked like a tall, muscular koala.

"But your back into it. I want to reach Academy Island by day break." The man commanded.

"Yes sir." The rower replied.

The man stared ahead. _"I won't have my son waste another slacking day at that school. Chumley is coming home."_

 _ **Cliff near Slifer Dorm, Day…**_

Jaden was relaxing under a tree when he heard Zack calling for him. "Jaden! Hey man!"

Jaden sat up and turned to his friend, who was wearing a duel disc, as he skids to a stop wearing. "Is something wrong?"

"I was running through my deck to prepare for the upcoming duel when I saw this man walk into Banners room. It turns out he's Chumley's dad, and he's come to force Chumley to drop out." Zack replied.

Jaden was shocked. "Drop out? No way! Not our buddy."

They ran to the dorm.

 _ **Banner's Room**_

Mr. Huffington and Banner were seated across from each other at a table in the middle of the room.

"Don't get me wrong. If Chumley was any good at dueling, it'd be one thing, but clearly, he's not. It's time for him to give up and come back home. That way he can join the family business, the hot sauce business" Mr. Huffington stated.

Banner nervously chuckled. "While I do agree that his dueling could use some work, I believe there is another area where he shines, sir."

One of Mr. Huffington's eye brows rose. "Oh, really now? My boy hasn't said anything about an area he excels in."

Banner walked over to a shelf and pulled down a folder. "I assure you that Chumley has a very impressive gifted. He just never wanted you to learn about this." He placed the folder before Mr. Huffington. "He never told me why, but I respect my student's right to privacy."

Mr. Huffington opened the folder and was immediately impressed. He was looking at a well-known landscape back home. It was where he and Chumley camped whenever he could get his boy to come.

He wasn't a man of art, but even he could picture this drawing as a live image as the sun rose at just the right time. It was his favorite thing about that camping spot. He never missed a chance to stare out over the rocky landscape.

" _Chumley's captured the landscape perfectly. Why hasn't he ever shown me this?"_ He began flipping through picture after picture noticing that each one was better than the last. _"Why hasn't he shown me any of these?"_

Banner smiled. "As you can see, Chumley has a real gift for art. Something that I believe could land him a promising career at Industrial Illusions."

Mr. Huffington looked up at Banner. "You honestly think my boy is that good of an artist?"

Banner immediately nodded. "He's a true talent."

Mr. Huffington turned back to the folder and kept looking through the hand drawn art.

 _ **With Jaden and Zack**_

The two of them had been watching the entire scene among the other Slifers

Jaden whispered. "Come on, we can't let him take Chumley."

Zack nodded and followed him as they ran to the room where they found Chumley packing his bag.

"What are you doing Chumley?" Jaden asked concerned.

Chumley didn't turn around. "What's does it look like?"

Zack placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "Chumley, look at us. We want to help you."

He turned Chumley and they saw him crying.

"Chumley, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

Chumley shrugged Zack off his shoulder and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. You two shouldn't concern yourself with me at all. I'm not worth anyone's consideration. At least, not according to my dad."

Zack asked, "Is this about your art Chumley?" Chumley looked at them shocked. "We over heard Banner talking about it just now. He says you're an excellent artist."

"Your dad seemed very surprised about your art. Haven't you talked to him about it?" Jaden asked.

Chumley looked down. "No. Everything to him is just hot sauce and dueling. Why talk about anything else? It's just… I've always wanted to be a famous card designer, and my creativity was sparked about a month before back by the most beautiful scenery."

"Do you have any of this art here? I'd like to see it." Zack stated.

Jaden nodded. "Me to."

"Under my bed." Chumley sighed. "I never felt comfortably sharing it with anyone before except for Banner. He's really encouraging."

Zack got a small stack of papers out and Jaden and Zack flipped through them finding their very own cards in different poses and performing various motions. There was Avian flying through a sky and Naruto crouched on a tree.

There was so much more to this stack as their cards seemed to come alive. Other than Kuriboh and Kid Naruto, who often came alive themselves, but that was besides the point. These were amazing.

"Wow, these are great." Zack declared.

Jaden became angry that his friend's talent had to go unnoticed.

He grabbed Chumley getting the boy to his feet. "Come on, we're going to speak with Chancellor Sheppard about this."

Zack followed.

 _ **Chancellor Sheppard's Office**_

Banner and Mr. Huffington stood to the sides of Sheppard's desk while the three roommates stood before him arguing Chumley's case for staying.

"There you have it. Chumley can't be allowed to leave. He has a gift. A gift that could bring joy to so many duelists around the world." Jaden finished.

"Me and Jaden are his friends. We know him well enough to know that this is something he's truly passionate about, but never had the chance to fully explore. That's why he should be given this chance and put into classes to further develop his amazing talent." Zack added.

Mr. Huffington was deep in thought as Sheppard spoke. "Look boys, I respect you for sticking up for your friend, but I'm afraid this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

Mr. Huffington seemed to reach a conclusion. "Alright Chumley, I'll let you stay provided you can beat me in a duel. Should you lose, you come home."

Chumley became determined. "It's a deal."

Mr. Huffington nodded. "Then we'll duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound Chancellor?"

Sheppard nodded. "Sounds fair."

 _ **Outside**_

Chumley, Zack, and Jaden were walking down the road heading back to their dorm.

"I can't say this is entirely favorable, but any duelist, student or pro, has a chance of winning so long as they know how to use their card." Zack stated.

"What are you talking about? I don't think Chumley's dad has even picked up a deck before." Jaden stated.

"Shows what you know Jaden. Chumley's dad is a champion duelist." Zack replied.

Jaden looked at him. "How do you know?"

Zack nodded deciding it was okay to talk a bit about his mom. "As you know, my mother is a pro duelist and someone I'm going to have to duel soon. I've known this for years. As a result, I've been preparing.

I've caught numerous matches, and one of the earlier one was a championship involving Chumley's dad. You tend to learn your fair share about so many duelists when you intend to learn about one. Anyways, he's been a champion three year in a row."

Jaden looked at their friend. "So Chumley accepted knowing this?"

Chumley turned to them looking very determined.

Jaden smiled. "Chumley, you must really want to stay then." He brought Zack and Chumley into a celebration. "Let's go get your deck ready Chum."

Zack shouted. "Jaden, I am tall, remember!? I shouldn't be bending this far down so suddenly!"

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Chumly's Room, Night…**_

"What's with these cards Chumley? They're all koalas." Jaden commented.

"Koalas are my favorite, duh." Chumley commented.

"Well, it is a solid deck." Zack got up and walked over to his box of cards. "You just need a little more to really make it." He found the card. "There we go. I knew I had one." He sat back down and passed a green kangaroo card to Chumley. "Here, this should do you well tomorrow."

"Really Zack?" Chumley stated in disbelief.

Zack nodded. "I'm a Shinobi duelist, remember. This was a card I picked up years ago when I was putting together my own deck. As such, it wouldn't do me nearly as much good as it would you."

"Sweet, I have the perfect card for your deck then if your taking that kangaroo in." Jaden declared before searching for it. "Found it!" He sat back down and handed a fusion card to Chumley. "Like Zack said, we both have our own styles, so these cards would be better suited to your deck."

Chumley was tearing up before he brought them into a group hug. "I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys!"

"Just remember Chumley. Playing a card won't be enough. You need to completely understand your cards and their effects." Zack began.

Jaden nodded. "Do that, and you'll have no problem beating your old man."

Mr. Huffington watched this all unfold from the door. A small smiled graced his face before he walked away.

 _ **Dueling Dojo, Next Day…**_

Banner was the referee, Chumley and Mr. Huffington stood across from each other, and Jaden and Zack were watching from the sides. Everyone had their shoes off.

"Alright, you both know what's on the line. If Chumley wins, he gets to stay. Should he lose, he will return home with you Mr. Huffington." Banner stated.

Chumley glared at his father. "I know exactly what's on the line and I have no intention of losing."

Mr. Huffington said, "Well, you're showing some real backbone Chumley, but we'll see if you have the skills to back it up."

Banner nodded and held up his arm. "Then let's get this started. Duel Gentlemen."

They both brought out their duel disk fully.

 **(Chumley 4000/Mr. Huffington 4000)**

Pharaoh meowed and Chumley looked at his hand. 'Totally Lischus."His mind turned to Zack's words from last night. _"Playing a card won't be enough. You need to completely understand your cards and their effects."_ Chumley nodded. "I'll set a monster before ending my turn."

"Here I come son." Mr. Huffington declared before drawing. "I play **Dizzy Tiger(1800/600)** in attack mode." A tiger with sunglasses and a hot sauce bottle appeared on the field. "I'll then have him attack your monster."

Chumley flipped his monster. "You just attacked my **Des Koala(1100/1800)**." A large, brown Koala appeared on Chumley's side. "Now you take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand."

"That would work if it weren't for my Dizzy Tiger's effect. Thanks to him, I negate that effect." Mr. Huffington declared.

"That would have been so many life points." Jaden stated.

Zack nodded. "On the bright side, his koala has the same defense as that tiger's attack, so he at least gets to stick around."

"I end my turn." Mr. Huffington declared.

Chumley drew. "I play **Pot of Greed a** llowing me to draw two more cards. Lischus. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Big Koala and Des Kangaroo from my hands to summon **Master of Oz(4200/3700)** in attack mode." A Green Koala with a scar appeared next to Des Koala. "I'll then switch my Des Koala to attack mode."

"That's the way Chumley! Now you can beat him!" Jaden happily proclaimed.

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet Jaden. Unless Chumley has another card in his hand, he's only going to deal 3500 life points due to Dizzy Tiger being on the field."

" _To pull off a combo like this… Heh, my boy has made some good friends."_ Mr. Huffington smiled before putting his hand on his duel disk. "I surrender. You win Chumley."

Jaden and Zack fell over while Chumley stared at his father in shock. "Dad?"

The holograms vanished, and Mr. Huffington walked over to his son putting his hands on the shoulders. "Chumley, I've always wanted what was best for you, and in hindsight, that may have blinded me to your amazing gift.

I'm sorry if you thought the family business and dueling were more important to me than you or your happiness. You have a true gift and true friends. I can tell that these things make you happy. I know someday you'll make a great card designer."

Chumley was tearing up as he hugged his father. "Dad! I'm sorry to. I should have known better than to assume you were trying to take me away out of some selfish desire."

Zack, Jaden, and Banner felt a little awkward watching this, so they quietly left the dojo to give the father and son time alone.

 _ **Dock's, Midday…**_

Mr. Huffington was once again in his boat as he looked at the roommates. "You two take care of my boy."

Zack and Jaden nodded. "We will."

"Chumley, keep striving for your dream, write home often, and send us some of your art work from time to time." Mr. Huffington stated.

Chumley nodded. "I will dad, and I promise to make you proud."

Mr. Huffington sat down and addressed the rower. 'Let's get a move on!" The rower shoved off. "There's a case of hot sauce in it for you if we get back before dawn."

They watched as Mr. Huffington rowed off into the ocean.


	15. Duel Trial

**_Zack:Where were you last time?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:Actually it's more like two chapters ago since I did one of these without you. I posted the chapter and went for a pizza._**

 ** _Zack: Ah, right. Now I'm getting knowledge of that chapter. Wait, why wasn't I in last chapter's author note._**

 ** _Quillion9000: No reason, but I would like to apologize for the confusion. The chapter as been replaced with the proper one. Now we move onto this chapter. There's a pretty special cameo. No, it's not the Paradox Brothers. No, it's someone else. A couple actually. We'll discuss more of that at the bottom. Anyways, hit that disclaimer Zack._**

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Also, if you are confused by a choice made by these two during this chapter, then go down below and Quillion will explain. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor: Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Cruise Ship, Near Duel Academy, Morning…**_

A well-toned, relatively tall man with dirty blond hair in a sporadic hairstyle turned his dark brown eyes to Academy Island. He wore blue jeans and a red shirt with a black rectangle. The sleeves had been rolled up.

"So, this is where you went Joseph Wheeler." A famine voice stated from behind him sounding a bit angry.

He turned to look at a woman wearing purple pants with a matching vest and white tank top over considerable assets. She had medium length blond hair and purple eyes. Next to her stood a young boy.

He had hair like his fathers except it was colored like his mother's. His eyes were purple like his mothers, but he had his father's nose. He wore blue jeans with a white shirt and purple, denim jacket. The boy was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Joey chuckled. "Sorry Mai, you and little Max seemed so peaceful that I couldn't wake you."

Mai rolled her eyes before coming to stand by Joey's side. "Alright Wheeler spill it. What are you thinking about?"

Joey turned back to the academy. "I'm thinking about the upcoming duel. Something didn't seem right with Crowler when I spoke with him. I think we haven't been given all the details."

"Is that all?" Mai shook her head. "Joey, if you're that concerned then speak with the chancellor. He'll give you what you need to know."

Joey nodded, "You're right Mai."

Mai smirked. "Aren't I always."

Joey smiled, "I don't think you want me to answer that."

"I don't think you want to go playing this game." Mai retorted.

Joey kissed her cheek. "You're right. No need to go digging at old wounds."

Max yawned and finally opened his eyes to gaze out at the academy. "Wow! So, that's Uncle Kaiba's Academy!?"

Joey knelt to his level. "Yep, Kaiba may have a stick up his butt, but it's not so far up there that he can't occasionally come up with a few descent ideas from time to time."

Max looked over at his father. "Do you think I could go here someday?"

Joey smiled and ruffled his kid's hair. "Anything's possible, but you got to work hard."

Max laughed. "Uncle Tristan said you never worked hard. He said all your victories were luck."

Joey growled. "Really? I think when get back to Domino, I'll need to have a few words with Tristan about corrupting my boy with crazy ideas."

Mai laughed and shook her head before staring out over the ocean.

 _ **Chancellor Sheppard's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Mai held Max's hand in the back of the room while Joey stood before the chancellor's desk.

"So, let me get this straight. Jaden and Zack were at the abandoned dorms which alone would not put them up for expulsion, but the fact that they entered the dorm does. From there, they heard a scream, ended up dueling mercenaries, and saved the life of a friend." Joey stated.

Sheppard nodded. "That is correct."

Joey slammed his hands on the desk angrily. "Then why are they up for expulsion in the first place. Sounds like it was your lucky day they were there in the first place. Plus, me and my pals got up to all kinds of trouble and you can see how well we turned out."

Sheppard sighed. "I agree that what they did was right, but that does not excuse the fact that it was a violation of school rules. The fact that they prevented another loss is why they get this chance."

"That's unfair!" Max shouted.

Mai patted her son on the head.

"My son s right. It's unfair that they must duel me and Mai. Granted they could win, but the odds are stacked against them. Plus, you just told me they had no knowledge of a rule forbidding them from going there. At that point, it seems like a failure on the academy's part." Joey argued.

"I left the choice of duelist up to a teacher. I realize now that it was a mistake. I have also informed their headmaster to clearly define the rules to every student under his care. If they break a rule again, and have no knowledge of said rule, then I shall discipline him.

As it stands now, we cannot let this slip by. An example must be made for the other students. At the same time, I can see how putting you up against them would be unfair. I apologize for the inconvenience this trip has brought you and your family." Sheppard retorted.

Joey smiled. "Now hold on a minute, I'm not opposed to dueling them; however, with my wife's permission, I'd like to take them both on at once. That way it's not an inconvenience and they get a much fairer shot at staying."

Mai nodded. "You have it."

'Yes, I suppose, given the points you have presented, I can agree to such terms." Sheppard agreed.

 _ **Hallway**_

At one end of the hallway, you have students just stopping to stare at Joey and Mai while at the other end the Slifers are stepping aside finding that a more favorable outcome than dealing with Crowler who was walking down the hallway.

They soon saw each other with Crowler grinning. _"Perfect, Joey and Mai Wheeler are here. While not as well known as Kaiba or Yugi, they'll do just fine in getting rid of…"_

Joey interrupted his train of thought when he grabbed the teacher, by his uniform, and slammed him up against the wall. "You're lucky I've had ten years to mature; otherwise, I'd have socked you in the face for bringing my family into your petty squabble."

"Mr. Wheeler, sir, I assure you…" Crowler tried to defend himself.

Joey let him go. "Don't bother Crowler. The fact is, those boys did you a huge favor in saving one of your Obelisks." He held up his hands. "Hey, maybe you consider the female students under the supervision of Ms. Fontaine.

Either way, I want you to know that I won't be dueling Jaden and Zack for any goals of yours. The truth is, I want to see what kind of people they really are for myself. Also, Sheppard wants to see you."

Joey put his arm around Mai They were just about to walk off until Max came to stand before the professor.

He immediately kicked in the shin. "You're a mean lady."

Crowler gripped his leg. "I'm a male!"

The Wheeler's ignored him and walked away. Chazz had observed everything from around the corner before huffing and walking the other way.

 _ **Dueling Arena**_

Students had started pouring in and taking seats to watch the match.

"The duel will begin soon. Remember, these are test conditions. This is a sudden expulsion match." A voice stated over the PA.

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

The two RA yellows were sitting together.

"Bastion, do you think Jaden and Zack will do alright? I don't want to see them leave." Syrus asked worried.

"It's hard to say Syrus. They are skilled, but we have no idea who their opponents are. I also happened to think this a bit harsh for freshman students." Bastion replied.

"No kidding." Alexis stated causing both boys to turn to her as she took a seat next to Bastion. "You two are Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale? Friends of Jaden and Zack."

Syrus was blushing from being close to Alexis so Bastion answered. "I suppose you could say that. You're Alexis Rhoades, correct?"

"Yes, and I'm also why they're in this mess. They were helping me at the abandoned dorm." Alexis replied.

Bastion nodded. "I see."

"Now, if there's anyone in need of help, it's them. Rumor around the school is that Crowler got Joey and Mai Wheeler, professionals, here to duel them." Alexis stated.

Syrus' worry had doubled. "That's bad."

 _ **With Mai and Max**_

Mai and Max walked over to Chancellor Sheppard. "Mind if we sit here chancellor?"

Sheppard smiled warmly. "Not at all Mrs. Wheeler."

She sat down and put an excited Max next to her. He always loved to watch his father and/or mother duel.

"So, Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson. Can you tell me more about them?" Mai asked.

Chancellor Sheppard turned to her. "I can, but may I ask why you are interested in them?"

Mai nodded, "As professional duelist, we have run into a couple of other duelist you may have heard of Koyo Hibiki and Alexandria Henderson."

Sheppard nodded. "Ah, Zack's mother, but what does Hibiki have to do with this?"

"Koyo became a good friend of my husbands, so we kept up to date with any news concerning his hospitalization. Unfortunately, he couldn't be there to see Koyo before he fell into that coma, but we heard he'd been teaching a Jaden Yuki the joys of dueling. Even gave him a hero deck and his own hero deck before succumbing." Mair replied.

Sheppard was shocked. "I had no idea Jaden Yuki was taught by Koyo Hibiki himself." He nodded. "Zack is very much unlike his mother. Both him and Jaden have the duelist spirit, are skilled, and have become good friends with each other…"

 _ **Arena, Some Time Later…**_

"Send in the accused." Some guy announced over the speaker. "Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson."

The two of them made their way out.

"Huh, why do you think they wanted us both out here?" Zack asked.

Jaden smiled. "I don't know."

Zack sighed. "Should have known."

They walked up to the stage.

Chazz, who was sitting alone, glared at them. "I should be the one taking that slacker and disgrace out. I guess Wheeler will have to do the job for me."

They walked onto the stage and noticed Chumley running in. Zane leaned against a wall in the back of the seating with his arms crossed. He was interested in seeing how this duel would go down.

Crowler was already on the stage. "Before we begin, the parameters of this duel have changed per Chancellor Sheppard's orders. Today's match shall be a two v one." Everyone began whispering to each other.

"Silence please. I must go over the rules. Jaden and Zack shall have 8000 life points between them and their singular opponent shall have 8000 as well. All three duelists have 5 monster zone and 5 zones for spells and traps.

The order will be Zack, Guest Duelist, Jaden, and Guest Duelist with a repeating system. No one may draw another card until their second turn. Either side loses when their life points hit zero. No attack will be conducted until they hit Zack's second turn.

Do you two understand these rules." It was a bit of a surprise to Jaden and Zack, but they nodded their heads in understanding. "Then without further ado, allow me to introduce or guest, Pro-duelist, Joey Wheeler."

Jaden and Zack couldn't help but smile at the thought of dueling the Joey Wheeler, and the crowd watched in anticipation as Joey walked into the arena with his fist raised and big smile on his face.

"Hey everybody, happy to be here!" Joey shouted as the students cheered.

He ran up the stage up to the stage with a goofy grin on his face.

"This is great! We get to duel a pro!" Jaden exclaimed.

Zack nodded. "If we must be kicked out, at least we can saw we lost to Joey Wheeler. Of course, we have every intention of winning."

" _This Yuki kid is exactly like you Koyo while the Henderson's kid doesn't seem like his mother. Sure, he's confident, but not arrogant. They also had no idea they'd have to work together, but they're willing to rise to the challenge."_ Joey smiled. "I hope you two can give me a decent challenge."

Crowler said, "Duelist, prepare to duel."

Jaden and Zack turned to each other and embraced hands in their common, comradery manner.

"Let's do out best Jaden." Zack stated.

Jaden nodded. "We got this."

They turned back to Joey and all three of them activated their duel disk.

Crowler held up his arm. "Duel!"

 **(Jaden and Zack 8000/Joey 8000)**

He then ran off the stage as the duelist drew their cards.

"Start us off right Zack." Jaden stated.

"You got it Jaden." Zack turned to Joey. "I summon **Kiba(1400/900)** to the field in attack mode." The boy with feral features, gray hoodie, and brown hair appeared. "I then activate his effect.

When Kiba's on the field, I can search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** , and place him on the field. I'm putting him in defense mode." The small, white dog appeared at Kiba's side. "I then throw down two cards and end my turn."

Joey grinned. "I'll start by playing the spell **Dangerous Machine Type-6** A blue sphere appeared on the field. "Now every Standby phase a six sided dice will be rolled, and depending on the outcome, there'll be an effect that either helps or hinders one of us.

I'll tell you the effects as they come up. Next, I play **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two cards. I'll then play **Graceful Charity** which allows me to draw three cards at the cost of two from my hand. I'll now play the spell card **Cost Down**.

By sending a card from hand to the grave yard, I bring the level of all monsters, in my hand, down by two. This in turn allows me to summon **Jinzo(2400/1500)** without a tribute." A pink, humanoid figure in a green outfit appeared. "His effect prevents any of us from using traps. With that, I'll end my turn."

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis**_

"A monster that shuts down all trap cards! That isn't good." Syrus stated.

"Would you mind not sounding so worried." Alexis stated.

Bastion was deep in thought. _"Joey Wheeler. The duelist that plays the odds. He better hope that spell of his doesn't back fire."_

 _ **Arena**_

"Hey, that's a sweet monster." Jaden declared. "Though it's my turn now and he won't be sticking around for long."

"It's also now your Standby phase so my machine does its thing." Joey stated as a blue dice came out of the machine landing on 3. "It landed on three. That means I get to draw another card."

Jaden smiled. "I'm activating the field spell **Fusion Gate**. There's no visible change, but now any of us can fusion summon so long as we banish the material monsters. I'm using that effect to banish Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge to summon **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300).** " The muscular hero with a golden helmet and arm and leg armor appeared on the field. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Those are some good moves you two, but my deck still has its fair share of surprises." Joey drew. "Now that it's my Standby phase, one such surprise activates once more. Dangerous Machine spits out another dice." The dice came out and it landed on a four. "That means my opponent draws a card, and since I have two, I chose Jaden."

Jaden drew a card. "Now we get to the good stuff. I activate **Polymerization** from my hand to fuse the Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword, also in my hand, to fusion summon **Alligator's Sword Dragon(1700/1500)** in attack mode."

A humanoid alligator in black armor appeared sitting atop a small, orange dragon while holding a blade in its hand.

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis**_

"Why didn't he use Jaden's field spell?" Syrus asked.

Alexis said, "Why fuse a monster so weak? Does it have a useful effect?"

Bastion nodded. "It's likely a play that has yet to be fully flushed out."

 **With Sheppard, Max, and Mai**

"Is dad about to summon his warrior?" Max asked excitedly

Mai smiled. "Good eye sweetie."

Sheppard turned to her. "What's he talking about Mrs. Wheeler?"

"My husband's ace is his Red Eyes, but there is another monster that has a little more kick if you provide the proper amount of tributes. Just watch." Mai replied with a knowing smirk.

 **Arena**

"I now activate **De-Fusion**.With it, I separate my Alligator Sword's Dragon into Baby Dragon and Alligator Sword. This now gives me all the tributes I need as I sacrifice Jinzo, Alligator's Sword, and Baby Dragon to bring out one of my top warriors.

Say hello to **Gilford the Lightning(2800/1400)**." A warrior decked out in armor with a red cape and a large blade appeared on Joey's field. "You see, by using three tributes, it activates his effect destroying all monsters you control.

Go Gilford." The warrior held up his blade summoning lightning that he used to blast every monster on Zack and Jaden's side of the field sending them all to the graveyard. "I'll then end my turn."

" _In a single play, he's reduced our field to four traps."_ Zack drew. "I activate my **Dust Tornado** to destroy your Dangerous Machine Type-6." He then turned to Jaden and they nodded. "I then activate one of Jaden's face downs **Monster Reborn** to bring Jaden's **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)** back to the field in attack mode."

The monster appeared on Zack's field. "I then activate Jaden's field spell to fuse the Naruto and Hinata in my hands to bring out my ace **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500)** in attack mode. "The young man with spikey blond hair and orange and black jumpsuit appeared.

"Due to his effect, every turn a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** will be appearing on the field in defense mode." The token knelt on is card. "Also, if you were to destroy any monster, I can substitute a token in his place. For instance, when my Naruto does battle with your Gilford."

The two monsters clashed with Naruto landing a solid punch. Gilford was destroyed and the recently acquired token went with it.

"Now you're wide open for Wildedge to attack you **(Jaden and Zack 8000/Joey 5400)**. With that, I'll end my turn." Zack declared.

Joey chuckled. "Well done. That's what teamwork is all about, but don't think that this duel is over because I'm just getting warmed up." He drew. "I play **Time Wizard(500/400)** in attack mode." A small clock, with a face, cape, and wand appeared.

"I activate his effect. Once per turn, a coin can be tossed. I call it right, and all your monster are destroyed. I call it wrong and all my monsters are destroyed. As an added effect, the one that loses monsters takes halve of the combined attack points of every monster destroyed." Joey declared.

Zack took a step back. "I'd heard he played his luck, but this is something else."

Jaden laughed. "Alright, let's see this in motion."

"Time Wizard do your stuff." A coin appeared. "I say heads." The coin flipped and hit the ground on heads causing Joey to smile. "All your monsters are destroyed **(Jaden and Zack 5300/Joey 5400)**."

All the monsters, including the token Zack got at the start of Joey's turn, were sent to the grave yard.

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis**_

"His deck is comprised of strong cards set up with luck… That's absurd!" Bastion shouted.

"It's not just luck that's allowing him to keep up with, and at time surpass, Zack and Jaden. He knows how to use and play his cards. He's formed a bond with them. Combine that with his skill, and yes luck, and it's possible that he could win. I mean, as good as they are, Joey is a Pro." Syrus stated.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed with him?" Alexis asked.

 _ **Arena**_

"I'll then have Time Wizard attack Jaden directly **(Jaden and Zack 4800/Joey 5400).** I end my turn." Joey declared.

Jaden drew and smiled. "I activate fusion gate to fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)** in attack mode." The green hero with a red dragon hand and one white wing appeared on the field.

"I'm not stopping there. I activate my last face down **Soul Union.** Now I choose an Elemental Hero in the grave yard and its attack points get added to an Elemental Hero on the field. I choose Elemental Hero Wildedge and **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(4700/1200)**.

I'll now have him destroy Time Wizard **(Jaden and Zack 4800/Joey 700)**. It doesn't stop there. Wingman's effect deals Time Wizards ATK points to your life points **(Jaden and Zack 4800/Joey 200).** I end my turn, so Wingman reverts to his normal ATK."

 _ **With Sheppard, Mai, and Max**_

Max was enjoying this duel. Sure, he loved his dad's deck, but the hero's and shinobi's all excited him like they would any normal boy.

"Mom, those two are so cool!" Max exclaimed.

Mai smiled and patted her son's head.

"You two don't seem particularly worried for Joey." Sheppard noted.

Mai chuckled. "We enjoy it when Joey wins but losing isn't that big of a deal to us. Trust me when I say that a loss here doesn't mean as much as some in the past have."

Sheppard choose not to continue that line of conversation. He may not have been fully informed as to the actions of Yugi and his group of friends, but he knew enough to know that what Mai said was true. Especially considering the little secret hidden under the school.

 _ **Arena**_

Joey drew. "That was a pretty good move, but I got something to top it just now. I play **Versago the Destroyer(1100/900)** in attack mode." A creature with green cloth wrapped around it and purple wings appeared on the field. "Its effect allows it to be substituted for one fusion material so long as the other materials are the correct ones.

I'm going to use him and the Red-Eyes B. Dragon in my hand to fusion summon the **B. Skull Dragon(3200/2500)** in attack mode." A huge, black skeletal dragon appeared on the field. "I'll now having him destroy Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **(Jaden and Zack 3700/Joey 200)**. I end."

" _We're not in dire stratus, but that dragon is powerful."_ He looked at his deck. "Currently, _I hold a single, equip spell in my hand and a fairly simple trap on the field. At this point, there is one card that would complete my combination. One card that can end the duel. One card that can ensure Jaden and I stay. I need to draw it now._ "

Zack took a deep breathe, drew, and looked at the card, and in that moment, he knew this duel was over. "I activate the spell card **Monster Reborn** bringing **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500)** back to the field in attack mode. I then activate my trap **Paper Bomb**. This card reduces your monster's attack by 500."

Naruto ran up and slapped the paper bomb on the dragon's chest. It exploded reducing the monster's attack.

Joey smiled. "Unless you have a follow up, you won't be beating me this turn."

Zack smiled confidently. "I still hold one card in my hand. I active the equip spell **Shuriken** equipping it to **Shippuden Naruto(3200/2800).** He'll attack your B. Skull Dragon bringing this duel to an end **(Jaden and Zack 3700/Joey 0)**."

The holograms vanished, and Joey deactivated his duel disk with a smile. _"Those two are really something. They'll be scary to face once they get out of here."_

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis**_

Syrus was impressed. "They really did it!"

"Yes, quiet the victory." Bastion stated while also thinking of the duel itself and Zane's words.

"I'm just happy they get to stay. Things would become boring if they weren't around." Alexis stated.

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz kicked the empty seat in front of him before walking out of the arena.

 _ **With Crowler**_

The teacher fell to his butt shocked. "How could they have possibly won? It's not fair."

 _ **On Stage**_

Jaden and Zack listened to everyone cheering as they gave each other a fist bump.

"That was a sweet move you pulled off." Jaden complimented.

Zack smiled. "Thanks, but it would have been useless without your Wingman and Soul Union."

The two shared a laugh as Joey came up behind them and placed a hand on their backs. "You two did very well."

Jaden winked. "Thanks. It was an honor for us to duel you. If you want a rematch with us, then just shout our way."

Joey chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Zack brought out a baby dragon card from his pocket. "Mr. Wheeler, I heard a rumor we were going to duel you, so I brought this card. if you wouldn't mind, could I get your autograph. I'm a big fan."

"Hey, you didn't by chance…" Jaden asked.

Zack smirked and brought a second copy. "Jaden wants one to."

Joey patted them on the back and took the cards. "You know, I get the feeling I should be asking you guys for one right now." He signed the cards and handed them over. "I'm always happy to sign autographs though." He then turned away from them. "Anyways, I should get going. My son and wife have been looking forward to some down time, and now seems like the perfect time."

He walked away and meet up with Mai and Max at the arena entryway. Max jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.

"It was another awesome duel dad. You must help me put together a deck." Max insisted.

Joey chuckled. "Sure, thing buddy. We'll work on it once we're home." He looked at Mai. "It's time to take a small break and catch up with a few friends before getting back to dueling."

Mai gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now that's what I wanted to hear Wheeler. Let's get out of here before we're swarmed."

The Wheeler family walked away from the arena.

* * *

 **Zack: Joey and Mai Wheeler**

 **Quillion9000: Yep, and there married with a kid. Some of you may think, 'Joey's eight years younger than Mai.' Yes, you would be right. My response is, so. My mom was 10+ years younger than my dad. They got married when they were both adults, and that's what myself and Unknown see happening between Mai and Joey. I mean Mai's true was not really touched upon. It was only stated that she went off on her own to reevaluate herself, so we'd like to think that self reflection led her back to her friends and Joey. As you see by this chapter, we'd like to think that they got together and had a kid. Anyways, that's everything. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	16. Bastion vs Chazz

_**Zack: So, after this you're moving onto that stretch of filler?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Yes, but we won't be there for long. Unknown and I decided to cover about two fillers per chapter and we have our own ideas how to go about it. You and Jaden aren't going to the only ones dueling. I mean, you guys will still duel during them, but I'm think each of you only get one or maybe two duels a piece during the stretch while the rest go to the other duelist like Alexis, Basiton, and maybe Syrus. That's not to say you guys can't also duel during a certain chapter. It's just the main duel that gets covered will sometimes end up going to your friends.**_

 _ **Zack: Okay, but what are you plans concerning the school duel?"**_

 _ **Quillion9000: We have huge plans for that. Just a little tidbit of it. We're planning a sort of Central Academy team vs North Academy team event. 3 from Central, with a back up member, and 3 from North. This of course doesn't mean the representative are completely set in stone. We're still going to have the duels for representatives. Some good stuff to look forward to. Now hit that disclaimer.**_

 ** _Zack: Got it._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor: Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Harbor, Early Morning…**_

Zack walked to the end of a pier where he found Zane staring out of the water. "So, is this where you hang out?"

Zane looked at him and ignored what he said, "I see you came right on time."

Zack stopped next to him a nd shrugged. "You may be a great duelist, but you're also kind of a downer." He sighed. "Anyways, what was so important that I had to be out here this early in the morning?"

"Lexi was a good friend of mine along with Atticus. You know this, but I do not know why Lexi would not say her farewells to several people on this island. I'm hoping you can fill in that bit of information for me." Zane stated.

Zack crossed his arms. "I thought you would have asked me about her much earlier. Plus, you may use past tense when calling her a good friend, but my sister still felt just as close to you as ever. Anyways, you want to know what happened to her? Honestly, I have no idea.

She got a meeting with Sartorius, the guy that managers Aster, and left that night after moving me from my desk to my bed. The next day she comes home, and her personality is completely different. We duel, she obliterates me, and she's gone. That's pretty much it."

" _Sartorius…"_ Zane thought. "Thank you, you may go."

Zack shrugged, put his hands in his pocket, turned back the way he came. "Enjoy your brooding Truesdale. I'm going to get a little more sleep before I have to get to class."

 _ **Crowler's Office, Morning…**_

Crowler was searching through student's folders and talking to himself. "Those mercenaries couldn't beat Jaden and Zack, Joey Wheeler was a back fired plan, and Chazz clearly can't cut it. I need to find someone that can beat them."

He then smiled as his eyes rested on the current student's file. "Bastion Misawa… Yes, with his scores on the entrance exams and his status as Ra's best duelist, he'll do nicely. The perfect accomplice and protégée."

 _ **Crowler's Class, Later…**_

Chazz cockily walked into class and took his usual seat. "Yo, ice tea and foot rub now."

"Get it yourself Princeton." An Obelisk student retorted.

"What?" Chazz asked snapping to attention.

Another Obelisk approached him. "You really need to pay attention to your PDA if we all know the news before you do."

Chazz quickly took out his PDA and found a message from Crowler. "Mr. Princeton, as headmaster of the Obelisk dorm, I feel you are not living up to expectations. As a result, you are to duel Bastion Misawa tomorrow. Win and you remain an Obelisk. Lose and you become a Ra."

"Until your position is secured, you are to sit down there." The student stated as he pointed to a seat among the Ras.

Chazz was utterly shocked and immediately stood up as Crowler entered the room. "Doctor Crowler, tell them this is all some mistake. Tell then I belong up here."

Crowler turned to him. "It's not a mistake. Tomorrow's duel determines which dorm you will reside in." He smirked. "Good luck."

Chazz gritted his teeth before bolting from the classroom. "I won't be a Ra!"

 _ **School Yard, After Classes…**_

Things were back to normal after the expulsion duel as Zack stood victorious while a group of Obelisk were laid out defeated after dueling him.

Zack sighed. "These duels are fun, but can't you people get it through your heads already? I left Obelisk weeks ago. At this point, you and Crowler are the only ones that really care."

He then heard his PDA ringing, so he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Zack, I would like to invite you to my dorm for a discussion. I've already invited Jaden over as well." Bastion replied from the other end.

Zack shrugged. "Eh, I already finished my work here, so I'll be right over."

"Excellent, thank you." Bastion stated gratefully.

Zack hung up and walked away from the saddened students.

 _ **Ra Dorm**_

Zack walked up to the door and knocked.

Syrus answered with a smiled. "Hey Zack. Come on in."

Zack entered and looked around in surprise at all the formulas on the wall and ceiling. He then noticed Bastion sitting at a table with about seven decks laid out before him. Before Syrus could close the door, Jaden bolted inside.

He celebrated. "Made it!" Jaden then looked at all the formulas. "Whoa, that's a lot of math!"

Bastion looked up at them. "Good, you're both here."

"Yeah, but what's this about? You haven't called us to your dorm before." Jaden asked.

"I find myself in a quandary and believe you two can help me find the answers I seek." Bastion stated.

Jaden smiled, "If you need help, we're more the willing."

Zack nodded. "Tell us what you need help with."

Bastion looks at his decks. "All my life, I have believed that formulas, geometry, and statistics play a part in every aspect of life including duels; however, there are those that do not believe as such or adhere to such rules. You two are prime examples.

You have compiled your decks around themes you are fond of, and have won or come close to victory in the various duels I have observed. You two seem to have developed a bond with your decks as it were.

What I'm getting at, is that I have taken a step back from my usual way of looking at the world itself. As a result, I have found that nothing completely adheres to the fundamental rules that I once believed governed the world.

For instance, the weather. All signs can point to their being no rain expected only for a down pour to happen a moment later. Sure, formulas and equation can work, but they can never predict every outcome."

Jaden was kind of lost right now. "Uh… Bastion, what does this have to do with why you brought us here?"

Bastion nodded. "Simply put, I have decided to try a lesson I learned not to long ago. I would like you two to help me pick a deck. You two clearly have a strong bond with your cards, so it seems right to get your opinion."

Zack removed the Otogakure deck he'd won off Yamata. "We can't decide that for you, but if you're looking for a deck to fit you as a person, then I think this deck is your style."

He tossed the box to Bastion.

The Ra opened it and was shocked to see an almost complete Otogakure deck. "I can't possibly accept this! Finding a complete deck is rare with the people that collect these cards or already have decks of their own."

Zack shrugged. "It serves no purpose with me. Even if you decide to go back to your old formula roots, you'd still make better use of it than I would. My Konoha deck is really the only deck for me."

Jaden said, "I don't really get what you said earlier, but in the end the deck you use must be your choice alone. If you're talking about bonds, then having someone else choose your deck isn't going to lead to a quick bond."

Syrus decided to add his two cents. "It's likely you'll lose many matches if you do choose a deck, but a lose isn't the end of the world. That's something you've actually taught me."

Bastion placed the box down. "Thank you… All of you." He stood up. "I haven't completely made up my mind like I thought I would, but you three have given me more to think on. That leaves me one question. Would you be willing to help me pant my room for more formulas?"

Syrus, Jaden, and Zack smiled, and the four boys got to work helping Bastion and Syrus with their room. Bastion put all his decks, except for the Otogakure deck which he placed in his pants knowing the box it was in would leave the cards undamaged, in his desk.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The four boys were hard at work as Bastion scrubbed the floor, Syrus and Zack painted the walls, and Jaden stood on a ladder panting the ceiling.

Jaden laughed. "Guys check me out! I'm Michel Angelo." He started moving around. "Get it because I'm panting on the ceiling!"

The ladder starts to move about causing Jaden to lose his paint brush which hits Zack on the head covering his hair and face in paint.

Zack glared and picked up the paint can he'd been using. "This means war!"

He tossed the paint at Jaden only for him to dodge resulting in Bastion and Syrus getting covered in paint. This caused Jaden and Zack to break out laughing. The Ra's retaliated by putting pain on them both. It soon broke out into a full-on paint war.

 _ **Ra Yellow Cafeteria, Later…**_

The four boys had cleaned up and Zack and Jaden were wolfing down food.

"I don't think I've ever had such a good time painting. Bastion and Syrus, you guys are alright in our books." Jaden happily declared in between mouthfuls of food.

Syrus and Bastion brought over more food and Syrus asked, "You guys are eating a lot. Is Slifer food really that bad?"

They both laughed, and Zack replied. "You kidding? Professor Banner's an excellent cook. No, we just like to eat."

Bastion smiled. "Well eat your fill gentlemen. You've earned it after all the help you've given us today."

"Not to mention the offer to let us stay in your dorm since ours won't be dry by tonight." Syrus added.

Bastion brought out the deck Zack gave him and began going through it. Granted, he had some rare cards, but never a deck of them. Sure, there were certain cards with copies out there, but most of those were snatched up while some Shinobi cards had yet to receive another printing.

 _ **Chazz's Room, Night…**_

Chazz sat on a couch facing a T.V. that currently displayed the image of two men in suits. One had well groomed short hair and the other had shoulder length hair. They both looked very much like Chazz. They were Jagger and Slade Princeton. His older brothers.

"You better not screw up tomorrow Chazz. The Princeton brothers had a plan, and it falls to you to follow through with your part." Slade berated.

Jagger said, "The world of politics, finance, and duel monster need to be under our control. Controlling them all would enable us to control the world."

Slade said, "The future of the family depends on you."

They then signed off. Chazz sat there in silence until he walked up to the window. He noticed Zack, Jaden, some other Ra, and his opponent going to the Slifer dorm. This immediately gave him an idea.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jaden and Bastion were fast asleep on the mattress they'd managed to get. Honestly, it was a little cramped, but Zack didn't mind. To him, it was better to be surrounded by people than to live alone for most of your days.

Chumley was also fast asleep, but that wasn't to much of a surprise. Zack brought out his notebook and began studying the cards and combos of his mother. He wasn't sure when, but he knew his parents would find out about his situation at duel Academy. He'd be ready.

"Hey Zack, can I ask you something?" Syrus asked.

Zack chuckled. "You just did man."

Syrus blushed embarrassed "I mean something else."

Zack closed the notebook and put it away. "I know. Shoot."

"Well, I wanted to know why you left Obelisk?" Syrus asked. "I mean, that place must have been bliss and luxury."

"There are a few reasons. I've experienced luxury before and found it rather dull. I much prefer simple. Granted Ra could fit that bill, but I made a great friend in Jaden. As I stayed here, I grew quiet attached to place just as Jaden has.

There's also the fact I can't stand the snobby, rich type, those that think the world is there's and don't care about how they go about getting it, and/or the bullies. Finally, I wanted to piss off parents. They aren't exactly the parenting type. I've rarely been in the same room as them, and calls are only so frequent."

Syrus frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

Zack chuckled. "No need. I've made peace with the type of people they are, and I strive to be better than that every day. I don't seek their approval because I know myself better than they ever could or well. I think I'm a decent person."

Syrus smiled. "I think you're a good guy as well."

Zack nodded. "Thanks, Syrus." He stood. "We should get to bed."

 _ **Ra Dorms**_

Chazz was about to enter Bastion and Syrus' room when he noticed the desk in the hallway.

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Morning…**_

"Jaden and Zack! Is Bastion in there!? Some of the Ra's said this is where he came last night!"

Zack answered the door with the rest of the group standing behind him. "What's the matter Ms. Dorothy?"

"It's terrible. I was at the docks this morning, unloading some goods, when I saw them. So many cards tossed in the harbor. They had to be from a lot of decks. The only student I knew with many decks is Bastion." Dorothy stated.

"Tossed!?" Jaden shouted in surprise.

Everyone, minus Chumley, booked it down to the harbor.

 _ **Harbor**_

"Bastion, these are all your cards." Syrus stated shocked as he recognized so many monsters, spells, and traps from their duels.

Bastion sighed. "It's my own fault. I had to much on my mind and didn't place the decks where I should have. Right before the upcoming duel to see if I'm able to move up to Obelisk as well."

Syrus took off his own deck box, looked at it, and attempted to held it to him. "Here, take my deck."

Bastion pulled out the deck box Zack gave him and shook his head. "No, it's fine Syrus. Thanks to Zack, I still have a deck."

"Are you sure man? I would think at this point you have experience with Syrus' Vehicroid deck. This duel is important to you, right?" Zack asked.

Bastion closed his eyes. "This may have been done by someone, but maybe it is the universe's way of telling me that this is the deck I should use." He opened them. "I think I would like to test this theory. Come on, you gents can watch."

 _ **Dueling Arena, Sometime Later…**_

The four boys ran into the arena. Bastion wore a duel disk that had yet to contain a deck. Crowler and Chazz stood on the stage.

"Bastion, you made it." Crowler stated. "Oh, and I see you brought some… friends."

Chazz looked at him cockily. "I hope you duel better than the company you keep."

"Wait, if Chazz is your opponent, then he was the one that tossed all your decks." Jaden deduced.

Crowler was shocked at the accusation. "Pardon?"

Chazz played it off. "I don't know what he's talking about Doctor Crowler."

"Is that so?" Everyone turned and saw that Alexis and Zane had arrived. "I saw you early this morning Chazz. You were by the water and chucked several decks worth of cards in."

"A truly disgraceful and disrespectful move to do to one's opponent." Zane commented.

Chazz replied, "I don't know what you're all blabbing about."

Bastion stepped forward. "Fine, you didn't ditch all my decks. Apparently, I have lost them. Well, all but one." He withdrew the Otogakure deck. "Fortunately, a good friend was kind enough to give me quiet the deck. I'm confident I can win with it." Bastion put the deck in his duel disk. "So, let's go Chazz."

Chazz continued to play it off. "I thought you would never ask."

Bastion climbed onto the stage and Chazz moved back to his place.

"Duel!"

 **(Bastion 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"I hope you're ready because I'm bring the hurt. I summon **Chthonian Soldier(1200/1400)** and I set one card face down." A man in gray armor with a blade and helmet appeared. "That'll do for now."

"Will it now?" Bastion drew. "I play **Yoroi Akado(900/800)** in attack mode."

A young man in purple attire and sunglasses appeared.

Chazz laughed. "That monster doesn't have enough attack points Misawa."

"You're right. Let's change that, shall we?" Bastion smirked. "I activate the field spell **Otogakure**." The arena changed to the forest with stair leading into the ground below. "Thanks to this, all Shinobi monsters gain 500 ATK."

 **Yoroi Akado(1400/800)**. "I then activate the spell **Summoning Jutsu: Snakes**. With this, I gain two **Snake Tokens(1000/1000)**." Two, small purple snakes appeared on the field. "I'll now have Yoroi destroy Chthonian Soldier."

Yoroi's ran forward and punched the soldier **(Bastion 4000/Chazz 3800).**

"You just activated my soldier's special ability. Now you take the same amount of damage to your life points as I do **(Bastion 3800/Chazz 3800)**." Chazz declared.

"Yes, but now you're wide open for an attack from my snakes." Bastion countered. "Attack him directly **(Bastion 3800/Chazz 1800)**. I then set a card and end my turn."

Chazz drew. "You'll pay for that. I activate **Call of the Haunted** to bring my **Chthonian Soldier(1200/1400)** back to the field. Next, I activate **Inferno Reckless Summon**. Now we can both summon as many monsters as possible from our hands, decks, or graves so long as they have the same name as a monster of ours already on the field."

2 more soldiers joined the soldier on the field. "I then activate the equip spell **Chthonian Alliance** A monster equipped with this card gains 800 life points for every monster on the field with the same name. I'm using it on the **Chthonian Soldier(3600/1400)** to the left. Giving him a huge boost to his power. I'll then have him take out Yoroi."

"I activate my trap **Binding Snake Glare** and target your recently powered up soldier. Now, if this card remains face up on the field, you are not allowed to attack with him." Bastion declared.

Chazz grunted. "I'll have my remaining soldiers take out your snakes **(Bastion 3400/Chazz 1800)** and end my turn."

Bastion drew. "I set another card before summoning **Kabuto Yakushi(3000/1700 with Otogakure)** to the field in attack mode." The young man with white hair, glasses, and purple outfit appeared next to Yoroi. "I'm allowed to do this thanks to Otogakure witch also decreases the level of all Shinobi monsters by two.

"No!" Chazz shouted in distress.

Bastion nodded, "That's right, this duel is over, but first Kabuto's effect automatically activates. You see, upon his summoning I gain 500 life points for every spell or trap on the field, and I count four **(Bastion 5400/Chazz 1800)**. Now Kabuto, wipe out one of the weaker Chthonian Soldiers **(Bastion 5400/Chazz 0)**.

Chazz fell to his knees in utter defeat. Everyone celebrated Bastions victory. Everyone except for Zack who stared at Chazz seeing an eerily familiar position he was in when he was much younger.

In that one moment, Zack came to realize something. _"Chazz… has had a similar life to mine. The pressure to succeed. A family that only cares about your dueling. Friends that only hang around if you win and would abandon you for losing._

 _I don't see his cronies anywhere. The difference between us is that I had my sister to pull me out of that life while Chazz likely had no one to extend the same hand."_ Zack walked right up to Chazz and offered that hand.

"It's not fair, right? You must keep winning to earn their approval. You can't afford to enjoy the duel." He shook his head. "Trust me, they're not worth it. I understand why you felt you had to ditch Bastion's decks.

If you want help getting out of their clutches, I have experience doing just that. You don't have to live under them any longer. If you're afraid you'd have no family, then I'd welcome a brother. I've always wanted one actually."

Chazz stared up at him in shock until he sneered at the offer. "I don't need anything from some disgrace like you!"

Chazz stood up and stormed out of the arena. At this point, everyone understood Zack's story, so they didn't comment on his actions. If he saw something in Chazz, then they knew he was in a better position than them to help.

"Bastion Misawa, congratulation, and welcome to Obelisk Blue." Crowler stated.

Bastion shook his head. "I'm afraid, for the time being, that I must decline."

Crowler was shocked. "Whatever for!?"

Bastion replied, "When I first arrived to take the practical exam, I had no intention of entering Obelisk until I became the best student of the freshman class, but plans change. Now, I will not enter Obelisk until Syrus can come with me. Me and him made a pact after all."

Syrus was tearing up and he ran over to Bastion crying into his blazer.

Bastion chuckled. "There. There."

"That said, I would also like to duel against Jaden and Zack once before ever becoming an Obelisk." Bastion stated as Syrus recovered.

"I'm ready to throw down now. I want to see just how good you are with that deck." Jaden stated confidently.

Bastion replied, "All in good time. I need to take some time to understand this deck I have been given. If I don't, then I hypothesize that I won't stand a chance against either of you." He walked away. "Let's go Syrus."

Syrus nodded. "Right behind you."

Zack walked to Jaden's side and they watched as Bastion walked on. They didn't mind waiting for the day Bastion felt ready to challenge them because on that day they'd be ready.


	17. Wheeler, Jinzo, and Herrington

Quillion9000: So Zack's pretty salty right now.

*Of in the distance* Zack: I hate Herrington. That guy sucks!

Quillion9000:So yeah... Anyways, this is the first chapter covering three filler episodes. Unknown and I feel they are interesting enough, so hey give them a shot. Each story in this chapter is relatively short. There are some good changes and touch ups. Heck Herrington doesn't even get a chance to duel. I know, it's a show about dueling, but every now and then it doesn't have to resort in a duel. Anyways... Hey Zack, mind doing the disclaimer!

Zack: Qullion and Unknown don't own Yugioh Gx and Naruto. They only own plot points, me, and other character they come up with.

* * *

Coauthor: Unknown entity328

* * *

 _ **Wheeler**_

 _ **Duel Academy: Facility in the Forest, Night…**_

A monkey with a head pieces and duel disk connected to a pack on his back was running through the facility as the men grabbed tranquilizer guns and moved about trying to catch him. The monkey eventually broke through a window and jumped down from the building.

 _ **School Yard, Day…**_

Chazz was walking away from the building with nothing but his blue blazer and a pack. _"Stinking Duel Academy. You demote me. Make fun of me. Well from here on out, you won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around."_

 _ **Inside**_

Zack was walking to class when he overheard some Obelisk talking about something of interest to him, so he stopped and listened in. "Looks like Chazz is leaving."

One of his old cronies said, "I say good riddance. He couldn't beat that disgrace, the slacker, or Misawa. As far as I'm concerned, his absence will only help improve our dorm's status."

Zack clenched his fist. _"If I remember correctly, none of you were able to beat me either."_

He turned around took off intending on going after Chazz. If his 'friends' didn't care, then he would. He ran around the corner, but quickly jumped back behind it when he noticed Chancellor Sheppard standing at the entrance.

Zack peaked out and gave a sigh of relieve when he noticed that Sheppard wasn't looking his way. He was about to try and find another way out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It took every ounce of his willpower not to scream.

He instead turned finding Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine behind him. Alexis pointed down the hall signaling that he should follow them. Zack nodded and they all walked through the halls exiting through another door.

 _ **Outside**_

"So, you three are looking for Chazz as well?" Zack asked.

Alexis nodded. "That's right. Chazz is an Obelisk, and we take care of our own."

Zack looked at them in disbelief. "Maybe you should try spreading that message around. Based on what I've seen, it's not that popular a sentiment."

"Some of us do care about our fellow dorm mates, you know?" Jasmine stated sounding rather agitated.

"Really? Then where's the rest of your dorm? If they cared, there'd be more of you out here." Zack countered.

"You got a problem with us Henderson?" Jasmine asked.

"Not you three. Not Zane. I do have a problem with the rest of your dorm. That's the thing. I can hate the dorm while liking certain people in it. Seriously, you people hold a grudge. I left the dorm and retained my rank. Get over it already."

Jasmine glared, but Alexis got in between them holding up her arms. "He's right Jasmine. It's over and done with. Now let's focus on finding Chazz."

Zack extended his hand. "Like I said, I have no problems with you three or Zane."

Jasmine sighed and took offered hand. "Fine. I'll let bygones be bygones."

Zack withdrew his hand. "Great. Now let's get out there and find him."

Alexis smiled. "Alright, if Chazz is leaving, then it's likely by boat. If we want to catch him in time, then we'll have to cut through the forest."

 _ **Forest**_

The small group was running through the forest when a monkey, with a duel disk, lunged at them from a nearby bush. He snatched up Jasmine and ran away from the group.

Mindy screamed. "That monkey's got Jasmine!"

Three men in suits came out of the brush. One of them had a tranquilizer gun.

They looked around and the tallest of the three said. "He's gone."

"We have to help her." Mindy stated.

The girls took off running.

Zack spared one last look ahead before following them. _"Sorry Chazz."_

The men followed them.

 _ **Cliff**_

Zack Alexis, and Mindy all arrived to find Jasmine on a tree stretched out over the cliff. The monkey stood in front of her. The men arrived last.

The monkey walked forward and deployed his duel disk. "Duel. Win. I go free. Lose. Give girl. You."

"Please, help me!" Jasmine shouted.

"He talks?" Zack questioned.

The man in charge said. "That would be ridiculous. No, his helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

"What do we do?" Mindy asked.

Zack sighed. "You're the one that had us charge out here. Plus, it's pretty clear what we have to do."

Alexis stepped forward with her duel disk. "We duel and win."

The man with the gun pointed it at the monkey. "Sir, I have a shot on the target Wheeler."

The one in charge, an old man with gray hair and beard, said, "No, this is just the kind of field test we've been waiting for."

They both deployed their disk. "Duel."

 **(Alexis 4000/Wheeler 4000)**

"I'll start by summoning **Etoile Cyber(1200/1600)** in attack mode." A woman with long red hair appeared on the field. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn." Wheeler drew. " **Berserk Gorilla(2000/1000).** Attack mode." A very angry gorilla appeared. "Beserk Gorilla attack Etoile Cyber. Attack."

"I reveal my two face downs. **Doble Passe** and **Shrink**. With these cards your monster's attack is halved and changed to a direct attack on me." The Gorilla attack Alexis **(Alexis 3000/Wheeler 4000)**. "Then my Etoile Cyber gets to attack you directly activating her special ability. Whenever she launches a direct attack, her ATK points go up by 500 **(Alexis 3000/Wheeler 2300).**

"Nice move Alexis." Zack complimented.

"He looks defeated. Does this mean the monkey's giving up?" Mindy questioned.

The man in charge said. "Please, he just made a mistake. A mistake he won't make again. We'll punish him until he learns to duel properly. We'll…"

The tallest man said. "Sir, confidential."

"Right, never mind." The man stated.

"One card face down. End turn." Wheeler replied.

Alexis drew, but stopped when she noticed more monkeys watching from a distance. As did everyone else.

"It's like a whole tribe of monkey's!" Mindy stated fearfully.

Zack looked from them to Wheeler. "Those must be his family."

Alexis looked at Wheeler. "So that's why you escaped. You wanted to get back to your family."

"Must win. Miss family. Family." Wheeler declared.

Alexis sighed, "I'm sorry, but that's one of my friends. I must win. I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I then activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Etoile Cyber on the field with Blade Skater in my hand.

This allows me to fusion summon **Cyber Bladder(2100/800)** in attack mode." A woman dressed in red with long, blue hair appeared. "I then activate **Fusion Weapon** equipping it to my **Cyber Bladder(3600/800)**.

I still have my normal summon, so I'm bringing out my **Cyber Gymnast(800/1800)**." A man in a blue leotard appeared. "I then activate his effect to discard my last card to destroy one face up monster on your field. The only target is Berserk Gorilla. With him gone, my Cyber Bladder is free to end this duel with a direct attack. **(Alexis 3000/Wheeler 0).**

"Alright Alexis! That's why you're the Queen of the Obelisk!" Mindy happily shouted.

Zack nodded. "Great duel Alexis!"

Alexis looked at Wheeler. "Alright, I won, so please return my friend."

Wheeler walked over and collected Jasmine. He then brought her to solid ground and gently set her down.

She got up and ran over to Alexis hugging her. "Thank you so much Alexis! He reeked of bananas!"

The men walked forward. "Alright you flea ridden failure, let's go."

Zack ran in front of them and held out his arms. "Just hold on. He doesn't belong to you. He should be free and with his family. That's where we'll leave him."

"You kids can't stop us." The man in charge stated as his men moved forward.

Zack surprised the man holding the gun by punching him in the face forcing him to drop his weapon. "Want to bet? Come on, I'm not afraid to stand up to a couple of bullies. I do that on a regular basis."

The two men squared off with Zack, but he wasn't about to move. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy came to stand behind him.

"We're not letting you lay a finger on that monkey or his family." Alexis firmly stated.

Suddenly, Pharaoh ran over and jumped onto the man in charge scratching him before walking back to none other than Banner. "Naughty kitty Pharaoh."

He picked his cat up and began petting him.

All four students happily proclaimed, "Professor Banner!"

Banner walked over to the men prompting the man in charge, who was holding his face, to ask, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you know. I'm a teacher and your average duelist." He then kicked the tranquilizer gun up to his hands. "I'm also an animal lover if you gentlemen catch my drift."

The man in charge growled.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Everything but the duel disk had been removed from Wheeler. He now went over to be with his family. The suited men had already left.

"I know I may have been scared when they all showed up, but I'm happy Wheeler gets to be with his family again." Mindy stated with a warm smile.

Her fellow students nodded in agreement.

Zack turned to Banner. "Thanks, Professor. I doubt I could have taken even one of them in a fair fight."

"Why were you looking for us Professor?" Alexis asked.

Banner nodded. "I figured some of my students would leave class looking for Chazz, so I wanted to tell you all that he was okay. Pharaoh tracked him to the docks, but by the time I got there, he was already departing on his family's yacht."

Zack nodded. "I see." He then smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back someday, and when he returns, I'll try once more to help him."

"Ah, one more thing. "Since you four cut out on class, you have some making up to do." The three girls groaned. "Come on, let's go."

 _ **Jinzo**_

 _ **Duel Academy Island: Winter Break, Night…**_

A male, Obelisk Blue with long black hair and blue rim glasses was frantically running through the campus. "Help! Help!"

 _ **Slifer Cafeteria, Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Jaden were kicking back and relaxing as Professor Banner made them dinner.

"I can't believe so many students left for Winter Break. The campus feels so empty." Jaden commented.

Zack nodded. "I agree. Even Chumley went back home."

Then the door was knocked down by the Obelisk student.

" _I recognize him."_ Zack shouted. _"He's Torrey. That guy with the FINAL strategy I dueled a while back."_

Torrey got to his knees and looked at the three of them terror evident on his face. "Please, you have to help me. Any of you. Me and my friends. We… We summoned Jinzo. Found this old book that taught us how to do it.

We were just sick of losing to you." He pointed at Zack. "We thought he could help us beat you, but he took my pals. I just barely got away, but he's been following me. Please, you have to help me!"

"Are you sure they didn't just go home for winter break Torrey?" Jaden skeptically asked.

Torrey shook his head. "They disappeared right before my eyes."

"This is quiet troubling." Banner stated.

Then the lights went out and Torrey freaked out. "No! He's here!" He latched onto Zack's arm. "Please, we had no idea this would happen. You're a good guy, right? Please, you have to protect me."

Before Zack could even answer, Torrey was suddenly unconscious and in the arms of a figure wearing a cloak, scarf, hat, and glasses.

"We had a deal Torrey. You will up hold your end of the bargain." The man declared before taking off.

"Let go of him Jinzo." Zack ordered as he gave chase.

Jaden followed. "Wait for me."

"Children, you shouldn't go without me." Banner added as he followed them with Pharaoh in his arms.

 _ **Forest**_

Zack stopped and looked around. "Damn, I lost him."

Banner and Jaden caught up.

"Where'd he go?" Jaden asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Zack declared.

Pharaoh jumped out of Banner's arms and began to shake and meow. "I think Pharaoh can sense him."

Zack nodded determined. "Alright little guy show us where that spirit took Torrey."

 _ **Central Power Station**_

Pharaoh stopped at the entrance.

"Looks like this is where he's led us." Jaden stated.

"True, but I do not see Jinzo anywhere." Banner commented.

"I do see Torrey." Zack stated as he pointed to his fellow student who was laid out unconscious.

He ran forward but stopped as the station sparked with electricity.

Jinzo himself appeared. "Now none of you are safe."

Zack grit his teeth. "Jinzo, I challenge you to a duel. I win, and you set Torrey and his friends free. You win, and you can have me."

"Well, you do seem to have more energy than these three. Very well, I should be sustained by this electrical limbo long enough for a duel." Jinzo stated.

"Zack, catch!" Jaden shouted.

Zack turned and caught Jaden's duel disk. He nodded to Jaden before taking out his own deck and inserting it.

"Get your game on!" Zack declared as he brought the disk out fully.

 **(Zack 4000/Jinzo 4000)**

Zack drew his cards while Jinzo's appeared before him.

"First, I summon **Malice Doll of Demise(1600/1700).** " A doll with an axe, overalls, and short blond hair appeared. "Next, I activate **Ectoplasmer.** This spell allows each player to sacrifice a monster at the end of their turn. Then half of that monster's ATK is dealt to the opposing player."

The doll was sent to the grave **(Zack 3200/Jinzo 4000)**.

Zack drew. "Alright, I start by setting two cards before summoning **Hinata(1100/600)** to the field in attack mode." A girl in a white coat and with completely white eyes appeared. "I now have her attack you directly **(Zack 3200/Jinzo 2900).**

I then use your Ectoplasmer to sacrifice my Hinata **(Zack 3200/Jinzo 2350).** I activate my trap **Ninjutsu.** At the cost of 500 life points **(Zack 2700/Jinzo 2350)** I'm allowed to summon once more. Say hello to **Neji(1500/1700)**." A boy with white clothing, long black hair, and white eyes appeared. I end my turn."

Jinzo drew. "I activate Malice Doll of Demise's effect. Since it was destroyed by a spell card, I'm allowed to bring it back to the field, but he won't be staying for long. I sacrifice him to summon **Jinzo(2400/1500)**.

The electricity shot down and Jinzo himself appeared on the monster zone. "Now, I can attack you personally and that trap is useless. I'm taking out Neji **(Zack 2000/Jinzo 2350)**."

"Zack, your legs are fading!" Jaden worriedly shouted.

Zack looked down in shock as everything from his feet to knees faded much like Jinzo had been. "What's happening!?"

Jinzo laughed, "I'm collecting on our deal. You lost half your life points, so I'm starting to collect your life force. It feels good."

Zack clenched his teeth and drew. "You won't have your way Jinzo. Especially because this duel is over. I summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**."

The girl with brown hair buns and pink top appeared.

Jinzo laughed. "That girl is too weak to finish me."

"Maybe so, but my turn is far from over. I activate Tenten's effect. Once per turn I'm allowed to search my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand. I then activate **Polymerization** fusing the Tenten on the field with the Sakura in my hand.

This allows me to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500** )." A young woman with pink hair and sleeveless red top appeared. "I equip her with **Will of Fire** boosting her with 1000 more ATK. She'll now attack Jinzo, and when she attacks her ATK points are boosted by another 1000 points **(Zack 2000/Jinzo 1250)**."

"Now that's how you duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

Banner nodded. "A most impressive combo.

Jinzo screamed out in pain as he vanished from the field. "No! I won't let it end here! I refuse!" Torrey got to his feet only to reveal that his eyes were completely red. "I'm not done!"

Zack smiled. "Yes, you are. Since you're no longer on the field, I'm able to activate my face down **Call of the Haunted.** With it I bring back Neji and have him attack you directly."

Neji ran forward and slammed a palm into his chest ( **Zack 2000/Jinzo/0).** A white sphere enveloped Jinzo and spread out until it covered the whole power station and everyone in it.

 _ **Morning…**_

Zack was awoken by Jaden's duel disk beeping. He got up and looked around finding Jaden, Banner and Pharaoh out cold at the entrance, and Torrey and his friends soundly sleeping at the other end of the station.

He sat down and let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank goodness. Everyone seems alright."

 _ **Herrington**_

 _ **Duel Academy: Tennis Court, Day…**_

Jaden and Zack were facing off against Mindy and Jasmine in a match. Jasmine hit the ball and Zack just managed to return it.

Jaden was not interested in this at all. "Will someone please tell me what Tennis has to do with dueling?"

"Everything. Taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the harder you play, the better you do." Mindy replied as she returned the ball to their side.

Jaden moved to get it. "In that case…"

He jumped into the air and hit it. It was moving fast straight for Alexis.

"Alexis heads up!" Jaden warned.

Alexis turned, but was saved at the last second by a man with red hair that fell just short of his shoulders. The ball itself went straight into Crowler's eye.

Mindy and Jasmine ran over with Jasmine asking. "Alexis are you okay? That was close."

The guy turned to Alexis and smiled. "Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse."

Zack put his head in his right hand and shook his head. _"Really?"_ He then saw that Mindy and Jasmine were swooning over the guy only making things worse. _"They're good people Zack. Remember that. They have their flaws like everyone. Those two aren't like most Obelisk girls."_

Alexis smiled. "That's okay, thanks."

The guy got a good look at her and blushed. _"This is Alexis Rhoads."_ He chuckled. "It is a pleasure to finally talk to you Alexis, but I must return to my game." He walked away. "What was the score? Luv something? Maybe?"

Everyone watched him go.

 _ **Hallways, After School…**_

Zack was furious as he bolted down the hallway. _"Stupid Crowler! Jaden wasn't even the one that rimmed him with that ball!"_

Alexis, who was with Jasmine and Mindy, saw him run by. "Zack! What's the rush!?"

Zack skid to a halt and ran back stopping before the three of them. "Jaden caught flak for that Herrington's mistakes, and what's worse, Crowler's letting that guy handle his punishment. Now Jaden's at the tennis court being forced to play."

 _ **Tennis Court**_

Zack stood with Mindy and Jasmine, and he currently wanted to ring the Obelisk's neck. There's no way he didn't know that this punishment should be his, yet he was smiling as he kept Jaden playing and using those old, cheesy sayings.

"Damn punishment avoiding Obelisk." Zack grumbled.

Jasmine said, "This guy is a bit obsessive."

Mindy seemed oblivious to the whole thing. "Let him obsess over me."

Alexis walked onto the court as Jaden fell after returning a ball. "Jaden and Zack, I was on my way here and Banner said someone spotted Chazz at sea.

Zack turned, and Jaden ran over saying. "No kidding. Where is he?"

"Is he doing okay?" Zack added.

Herrington was fuming. "A couple of benchwarmers like Zack and Jaden talking to a first round pick like Alexis. No way! Time to run some interference." He walked over. "Time out! You two can't talk to a girl like Alexis. You aren't even in the same league as her. Stay away from her."

Zack cracked his knuckles liking the idea of laying Herrington out more and more. "Really, if you care about status then I hope you don't mind counting up all the Obelisk I've dueled into the ground."

"Don't make me go athletic on you." Herrington returned.

Zack chuckled. "You want to fight instead of duel? I'm all for it. Girls aren't some object to own, and I'm always up for teaching that lesson to snobby rich kids."

Jaden got in between them and held out his arms. "Let's chill out everyone. A fight doesn't need to happen. You can settle this with a duel."

Herrington smiled. "I suppose we can take it to that… on one condition. The winner becomes Alexis' fiancé."

"Fiancé? Slow down." Alexis interjected.

"Woman aren't something to bet or own Herrington. They get a say in where there heart lies. They deserve respect you slime ball." Zack countered.

"Are you…" Herrington began until Alexis slapped him.

"You are a real slime ball Herrington. Now stop antagonizing my friends and get out of here." Alexis firmly stated.

Herrington was shocked. "Alexis?"

"I mean it Herrington. Leave. Now." Alexis stated.

Herrington was crying now. "No, this can't be." He ran. "Mom!"

Zack took a deep breathe to calm himself. "Rich entitled brat."

Jaden patted him on the back. "I'm not sure what all that was, but it's all good man. He's gone."

Zack nodded. "You're right."

Jaden smiled. "Plus, my detention gets cut short, so thank you!"

Zack chuckled and shook his head.

Alexis turned to him. "Thank you, Zack. Not many guys think the way you do."

Zack shrugged. "Comes with the territory. Anyways, I'm heading back to the dorm."

"I'm right there with you man. Tonight, Banner's making fired shrimp, and I get to be on time for it now." Jaden stated excitedly.

"You know, that Zack is seeming more handsome as the days go on." Mindy stated.

Jasmine shook her head. "I swear Mindy, your affection switches far too often."

Alexis watched him walk away.


	18. Maiden, Duel Giant, and Tarzan

_**Quillion9000:Zack, why are you hiding under the covers of bed? Also, why is there a bed in this room?**_

 _ **Zack: I don't know. Why don't you tell me why I couldn't let Blair down completely?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Because you're a good guy besides Blair won't like forever. Some girls are fickle like that dude.**_

 _ **Zack: so you're saying it's possible she could love me forever. Well, that settled it.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Settles what?**_

 _ **Zack: I'm staying here forever. You're going to have to continue the story without me.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:He doesn't mean that folks. don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. By the way, these chapters are nice and fun, but it's time to get back to the main story. Time for the subject of the North vs Central Academies to come up. Unknown and I are going to take this idea and have some fun with it. Needless to say, I hope you're all ready for a lot of duels to come. After this, it's time to put together a team. Zack, disclaimer.**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

 ** _Quillion9000:Also, do note that us moving on with the main story does not mean the whole Dimitri plot line won't happen. We'll just store it away and save it for later._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor: Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Maiden**_

 _ **Slifer Cafeteria, Midday…**_

The Slifers were chowing down with Jaden and Zack quickly wolfing down their food.

Then Banner interrupted the lunch. "If I could please have everyone's attention. Eyes forward students." They all turned or looked at Banner. "Now please join me in welcoming a new transfer student Blair Flannagan."

What looked like a male student, smaller than even Syrus, walked out and came to stand in front of Banner. He had a hat, white pants, yellow shirt, and Slifer blazer. For some odd reason, he was staring intently at Zack. That was not lost on the resident Obelisk-Slifer.

" _Odd, that guy kind of looks familiar…"_ Zack pondered.

Jaden stood up and walked up to Blair while smiling. "Welcome to Slifer Blair! We're the best dorm on campus."

Blair went and hid behind Banner's legs. "It's actually her temporary home. You see, she scored rather well on her entrance exams, but all transfers are put in Slifer. I project she'll be moving up to Ra in no time."

Jaden chuckled. "Nice one professor. Next you'll be saying he's moving into our dorm because of all the space." He smiled at his fellow Slifers and Zack and Chumley. "I just love this guy!"

Banner smiled. "How thoughtful of you Jaden. Blair, during your time with us you can stay with Jaden and his friends in their room." That surprised the three boys. "Say hi to your new roommates."

He was back to staring at Zack again. "Hello."

Zack stood. "Chumley, I'm stepping out. I need to take a walk."

Chumley nodded. "Got it."

Blair watched him go.

 _ **Harbor, Some Time Later…**_

Zack had ended up at the harbor and immediately got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

He shrugged it off and continued his walk. _"Blair Flannagan? I know I've seen him somewhere before, but where?"_

He was so distracted that he walked straight into Blair, who'd stepped in his path, and almost sent the poor boy to the ground. Fortunately, Zack was able to react fast enough grabbing the boy's arm and keeping him upright.

He let go. "Sorry about that man. I just have something…"

Blair interrupted him. "Zack Henderson, would you please duel me!"

Zack blinked in surprise. He soon nodded as he did have his duel disk with him, and who was he to deny such a challenge… Even if his opponent seemed a bit nervous.

He walked away from Blair while deploying his disk. "We can duel here and now if that's alright with you?"

Blair quickly nodded and deployed his own disk. "It's perfect."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Blair 4000)**

"Alright, get ready. I summon **Maiden in Love(400/300)** and end my turn." Blair declared.

"It's my turn now." Zack drew. "I'm starting things off with **Lee(1700/1500)**." A boy in green spandex with busy eye brows and a bowl cut appeared. "I'll then have him attack your Maiden **(Zack 4000/Blair 2700)**."

The maiden remained on the field and Blair said, "You may have broken her heart, but my Maiden can't be destroyed by battle so long as she remains in attack mode."

Then Kid Naruto appeared at Zack's side. "Bushy Brows pull yourself together!"

Zack turned back to the field and was shocked at what he saw.

Lee had gotten on his hands and knees while crying. "Please forgive me fair maiden."

Zack turned to kid Naruto. "Is this apart of the holograms or because I can see duel spirits?"

Kid Naruto sighed. "Duel spirits."

Blair got his attention once more. "Hey, this duel isn't over yet." A heart appeared over Lee's chest. "You see, any monster that attacks my maiden gets a Maiden Counter. You'll find out what that means soon enough."

"I end my turn." Zack declared.

"Moving on." Blair drew. "I play the equip spell **Cupid's Kiss** on my Maiden in Love. I'll then have her attack Lee."

The Maiden ran forwards, but Lee dodged the attack.

He was then at her side once more. "I'm so sorry. I am acting in a way unbecoming of a true Shinobi. Please, tell me if there is some way I can make this up to you."

The Maiden pointed Zack. "If you want to make this up to me, then take him down."

Lee nodded. "Right."

Lee ran forward and kicked Zack **(Zack 2300/Blair 1400** ).

"I'll then play a face down and end my turn." Blair declared.

Zack drew and smiled. "Look's like this duel is all wrapped up." Blair looked at Zack confused. "I'll start by activating my trap **Dust Tornado**. This allows be to destroy a spell or trap on the field and I'm choosing that face down you played.

Next, I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Kiba and Shino in my hand to bring out **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)**." The young man in black with short black hair and dog like features appeared. "I'll now having him attack your Maiden ending this duel **(Zack 2300/Blair 0)**."

Before Lee disappeared, he came to his senses. "Oh no, what have I done? I betrayed my fellow Shinobi."

Shippuden Kiba put his arm around him. "It'll be okay man. They'll understand."

The spirits then vanished, and Zack just shook his head. _"If Lee is a representation of my deck, then I'm starting to think I got some weird monsters."_

Blair, despite the loss, was also smiling. "You're an even better duelist than I remember."

Zack frowned. "I'm sorry. You look familiar. I just can't place where I could have seen you, or where we could have met."

Blare blushed as she removed her hair and took out the hair clip in her hair. This resulted in her blue hair tumbling down her shoulders.

Zack instantly recognized him or rather her. _"Oh, she's that girl from the elementary school. She had a rare Kumogakure card that a group of bullies from my school wanted."_

Blair smiled. "I see you recognize me Zack, and I'm glad. It makes what I'm about to confess easier to say. Zack, I've been in love with you ever since I meet you!"

Zack found himself blushing. Granted, he now knew this girl was four years younger than him, but he couldn't help it.

Blair smiled warmly. "Ever since that day when you came in and beat those guys in a duel one right after the other. After that, I made a pledge to be with you, but I was so shy. I ended up watching you duel among the crowds that would gather. Finally, I decided that I would confess my feelings to you here. At the school you always talked about going to. Now we can get married!"

Jaden had been walking up on the two of them. "Get married! Good one, your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria. Dr. Crowler could give you away."

"Jaden, what are you…" Zack sighed. "Never mind."

Blair looked at him. "I'm not joking."

Zack took a deep breathe. "Look, I'm extremely flattered Blair, but I'm too young for marriage. If I'm too young, you're certainly to young. Especially to be dating or getting a boyfriend." Blair looked down at the ground saddened, so Zack sighed.

"That doesn't mean nothing can ever happen." She looked up at him as he scratched his face. "It's not that you're not pretty. I-It's more that right now age difference is kind of big you know. I'm kind of sounding like a big jerk."

"So someday in the future we can get married." Blair asked hopefully.

Zack chuckled nervously. "I-I-I don't know. I think that should be a problem for uh… the future versions of us. Yeah, we'll get back to this when we're both older." He shook his head. "Right now, we need to focus on returning you home."

Jaden looked at Zack. "Why does she have to return home? She is still a student here."

Zack crossed his arms. "She has to go home because she's still in middle school." Zack stated.

Blair nodded, "I understand."

 _ **Harbor, Next Day…**_

Zack and Jaden watched as the ship carrying Blair began to sail away. They waved.

"We only knew her briefly, but that Blair is an okay kid." Jaden commented.

Zack nodded. "She's a good egg."

Blair ran to the railing and waved back at them. "I'll be back Zack. My sweet prince. I still love you!"

Zack blushed and chuckled.

 _ **Duel Giant**_

 _ **School Yard, Night…**_

Bastion and Syrus had been out since evening dueling off in the forest. They were done and heading back to the dorm when they heard someone scream through the trees to their left. Bastion could have sworn he saw light dying down. Likely from a duel.

"What do you think that was?" Syrus asked a little frightened.

Bastion was thoughtful. "I'm not sure, but we should go and make sure whoever that was is okay." He took off. "Come on Syrus."

Syrus followed him. "I'm right behind you."

 _ **Forest**_

The pair came upon a frightened Obelisk laying on the ground. His cards were scattered everywhere.

"Hey, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"He took my best card." The Obelisk lamented.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Bastion asked.

"A giant dressed in many blue blazers and sun glasses." He sat up and pointed. "He went that way."

Bastion nodded. "We'll go after him and get your card back."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The pair soon came upon the huge figure.

"Hold it right there." Bastion declared.

Syrus was frightened. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I mean who really chases a giant?"

The giant turned around and Bastion got an idea of who this was. "Syrus, doesn't this figure look familiar?"

Syrus looked at him and was shocked. "Is that Beauregard?"

Bastion nodded. "We know it's you. There's only one person on this island that matches your build. That likely means you aren't working alone since you aren't much of a duelist. Where's Brier?"

Brier hopped up onto the rock. He was smaller than even Syrus with green hair and a Ra yellow jacket. He had an ear piece on.

Brier sighed. "Beauregard remove the disguise. It's pointless now."

Beauregard removed the blazers and glasses to reveal tan skin, short, brown hair, and a yellow Ra Blazer.

"I figured if we crossed paths you'd be the one to figure it out Bastion. What are you going to do now? Turn us in?" Brier asked.

Beauregard stepped in front of Brier. "No, leave Brier out of this. He showed me what it meant to have a friend. My dream means nothing next to him. I'm just a game designer. He's the best duelist I've ever seen."

Brier looked up at his friend. "Beauregard…" He ran to stand in front of him. "No, this was all my idea. Beauregard doesn't deserve to suffer because of me."

Bastion said, "There's no need for either of you to be turned in. What matters now is that you do the right thing. You two can lean on each other for support instead of building yourselves up by taking cards."

Syrus nodded in agreement. "That's right! Trust me when I say that trusting in your friends can make you a stronger duelist and person. If you work together, then you can accomplish your dreams. Right now, this path your on can only do harm."

Brier looked up at Beauregard. "Would you be willing to help me find confidence in my abilities?"

Beauregard nodded. "Of course, I would."

Brier nodded. "We're sorry. We'll give back all the cards."

Bastion nodded. "Then get out of here before Dr. Crowler starts poking around."

Syrus smiled. "This night never happened."

Brier smiled as well. "Thank you. Both of you."

They took off into the forest, and the next day Obelisk students began finding there cards in convenient places.

 _ **Tarzan**_

 _ **Duel Academy Halls, Midday…**_

Jaden was leading the charge straight to the card shop with Zack right behind him. "Jaden, the sandwiches will still be there. It's not like they can get up and walk away."

Jaden replied, "Yeah, but the golden eggwich may not be."

 _ **Card Shop**_

Jaden and Zack stopped before a bin of sandwiches and looked around as many other students stood around trying to contemplate which one was the sandwich.

"Isn't sandwich day just the best. All these sandwiches and not one of them labeled." Jaden stated sounding rather excited.

Zack chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "At least I never draw a bad one."

Jaden glared at him. "Hey, I drew the golden eggwich 14 times in a row."

"And the past couple of weeks you've drawn some of the worst sandwiches." Zack countered. "At least I still get turkey or ham consistently."

"Then why don't you go first wise guy?" Jaden asked.

Zack smiled and reached in without hesitation. He then pulled out a sandwich and took a bite.

He smiled. "Turkey with swiss. My favorite sandwich."

Jaden reached in, got his sandwich, and took a bite. He immediately regretted it.

"Grilled tongue." He lamented.

"Look at this way. It's better to be unlucky here, then in a duel." Syrus stated from behind them.

Zack and Jaden turned to find the Ra duo. Syrus had three sandwiches while Bastion had five.

"I don't understand it. My formulas should be able to pin point the correct sandwich, yet I keep getting orange flavored frosting." Bastion pondered allowed. "Not a particularly bad outcome, but not the best ether."

Zack crossed his arms. "Okay, now this is starting to sound worrying. Jaden with luck and Bastion with his formulas… One of you should have drawn it." He looked around. "Especially considering no one here is eating it or has been the past five weeks."

Dorothy joined the small group amongst the many students. "I'm sorry kids. I think someone may be sneaking in and stealing the golden eggwich every week."

Jaden suddenly got very determined. "Some thief is making off with the best sandwich." He nodded. "Alright, then we'll just have to catch them in the act."

"Me, you, the duo, and Ms. Dorothy?" Zack questioned.

Jaden punched the palm of his hand. "Exactly."

Bastion discarded his sandwiches. "I am in. This thief is messing with my formulas."

Syrus looked at him unconvinced. "You just want to draw the eggwich yourself."

"I will not deny that." Bastion proclaimed.

 _ **Backroom, Night…**_

Zack, Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden were all waiting as Ms. Dorothy came in with a tray of rice balls.

"Who's ready for some stake out snacks?" She asked.

"What are these?" Syrus inquired.

Dorothy set the tray down. "They're my special stuffed rice balls. We got strawberry, chocolate, and lemon custard."

"You know, we should declare what we want and try to draw it." Jaden offered. "I want strawberry."

"I'm in. Chocolate." Zack added.

"Lemon custard." Syrus stated.

"Chocolate." Bastion finished.

They each gripped a rice ball. Then together they took a bite.

"Strawberry." Jaden happily proclaimed.

Zack said, "Strawberry. Thought I'm fine with it."

"Lemon custard." Bastion declared.

"Chocolate." Syrus stated.

Jaden chuckled. "I win!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The lights were off. Zack hid in a nearby locker, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus hid under the table, and Dorothy hid behind a door. They then heard something coming from the card shop, so they all moved to the door to see what it was. The steal door was lifted and a figured got in.

He then walked up to the bin and dug around until picking one with a smile. Jaden opened the door and Ms. Dorothy turned the lights on so they could see the thief. He was a muscular figure with long, black hair and tan skin. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Stop you thief." Jaden declared.

Syrus added, "Put the eggwich down."

The man just hoped onto the sandwich cart and rode it out of the card shop.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to make an escape." Bastion commented.

"After him!" Zack exclaimed.

The students gave chase, but they had to take another route when the man swung on a vine into the forest.

 _ **Forest**_

The four students were on high alert when the muscular man jumped over their heads resulting in the chase resuming. This brought everyone to a waterfall with the man trying to climb up the rocks behind it.

"Who is this guy?" Jaden asked.

Dorothy finally caught up to them. "Damon!" The man stopped. "You know better than to steal."

Damon lost his grip and fell into the water below. He then surfaced.

"My, you have changed." Dorothy commented.

"I change. I change for better. Me never could pick sandwich before. Me changed now. Me pick best sandwich. Me improve drawing." He climbed out. "Me take sandwich to improve. Not thief."

"I suppose we can understand, but you have been throwing off weeks of work on my part to try and draw the sandwich. That is why I suggest we duel. I win, you stop stealing the golden eggwich. You win, and they're all yours." Bastion declared as he stepped forward.

Damon smiled. "Fine, but I expert drawer. There no way you can beat me."

"We'll see about that," Bastion returned.

Damon nodded. "It on.'

Bastion and Damon came to stand across from each other with their duel disks.

"Let's do this."

 **(Bastion 4000/Damon 4000)**

"I'm playing **Suigetsu Hozuki(1600/1700)** in attack mode." A young man with white hair, purple clothing, and sharp teeth appeared. "I then set a card and end my turn."

"Just as trees sway to and fro, I know what will come." Damon drew and grinned. "Yes, Nature has taught me well. "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I then play **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards and discard two. Me then summon **Drawler(0/0)**."

A huge rock gorilla, on wheels, appeared. "Now for every card in hand that I return to deck, Drawler gain 500 ATK and DEF points. I return all 7 in hand."

 **Drawler(3500/3500)**.

"That is one powerful monster!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Drawler, attack Suigetsu." Damon declared.

Drawler rolled forward right over Suigetsu leaving a puddle of water in its wake. The monster then turned back to normal and stood back up.

"I hate to disappoint you, but once per turn I am able to prevent the destruction of Suigetsu, but I still take battle damage **(Bastion 2100/Damon 4000)**." Bastion stated.

Damon said, "Me turn end."

Bastion drew. "Well, seems you were a bit hasty Damon because now you have no cards on your field or in your hand. That means you have lost."

"What you talk about?" Damon asked.

"I still have cards while you have left yourself defenseless. I activate the trap **Demon Consuming Seal**. I now choose a monster on mine and your side of the field. They are then removed them from play.

My turn doesn't stop there. I activate Polymerization from my hand fusing the Ukon and Sakon in my hand to summon **Sakon & Ukon(2600/2300)**." A pale skinned individual with two, identical heads appeared on the field.

"I activate his effect to bring a Shinobi back from grave and equip it to him boosting his attack by 1000. I choose Sakon. Finally, I activate the **Curse Mark Lv 1** equipping it to my **Sakon & Ukon(4100/2300)**. I end this duel with a direct attack."

 **(Bastion 2100/Damon 0)**

Damon was shocked. "I lose?"

He fell to his knees.

"Way to go Bastion!" Syrus cheered.

Jaden smiled. "Those were some sweet moves."

"You're putting that Otogakure deck to good use." Zack finished.

Damon, now speaking normally, punched the ground. "I don't understand. I trained for a whole year."

Bastion walked up to him. "I'd assumed that voice from before was a farce. Glad to see I was right." He closed his eyes. "Anyways, the problem is exactly as I said. You removed your entire hand without providing proper support or a follow up move to your monster."

Damon looked at the ground. "It's clear that nature hasn't taught you everything you need to know about dueling. Fortunately, you are likely still a student at Duel Academy. Of course, it would be best to be yourself when you come back."

Damon looked up. "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower." He began to tear up. "Also, a haircut."

Dorothy hugged him. "And a shirt."

Jaden smiled. "Alright, it's eggwich time!"

 _ **Next Day…**_

Jaden, Damon, and Bastion all stood before the bin looking at the sandwiches.

Before they could withdraw one, Syrus happily declared. "I finally drew!"

Jaden and Bastion collapsed to the ground, but Damon fished out a sandwich and happily ate it. Zack merrily shook his head as he enjoyed another turkey and swiss.

* * *

(Ch 16) ShadyBlazin: Nooooooooooooooo why give Bastion the Oto deck?! Could of made a Shinobi Alliance/Elemental Nations deck in the future.

Quillion9000: Me and Unknown discussed this and we came to the conclusion that the Konoha Deck fits Zack while the Otogakure deck doesn't fit his style. in all honesty, it does kind of Bastion. Orochimaru, while yes a villain, was pretty keen on his science and experiments to reach his immoratal body. While Bastion doesn't aspire to that, would be odd if he did, he is a man of formulas and equations It just seems to fit.

As for the prospect of a Shinobi Alliance deck? Well, there's no saying that can't happen. It's just, if it does happen, it'll be more like when Yusei took his friends cards for that one duel.

Dark Green Demon:ok, I do not know why I did not get to this story before, considering that Gx is one of my favorite series of Yu-gi-oh (although I really only saw the original, Gx and 5'Ds, after that I kind of stopped having sense). I love the Shinobi decks, I also like Zack.

I think if I would like some romance, if it is not too much to ask, let's see ... I would love ZackxAlexis and the only other that I can think of at this moment is JadenxBlair.

Considering your work with your Legend of Korra story, I can not wait to see what you do with this story

Quillion9000:Good to read from a familiar review. It's not to much to ask on the Zack and Alexis front since Alexis never really confessed to Jaden. She wanted to, but that boy is dense. Anyways, Unknown and I have a lot planned, so look forward to it.


	19. Duel Off:Part 1

_**Quillion9000:Alright, time to officially move onto the next arc. In case your confused as maybe you view it differently. I'd like to think besides the major arcs you have minor arcs. The beginning of Yugioh Gx is the First Introduction Arc. You meet the characters and get to know them a bit. Then we got the Expulsion Arc. it starts when Jaden and his friends enter the Abandoned Dorm and ends with the duel against the Paradox brothers.**_

 _ **After that, of course, is a Filler Arc. The first one of Yugioh Gx as it contains several episodes of filler while also little tidbits that will come up later like Blair and they mentions the School duel in. Then we move onto the arc Unknown and I are currently covering. The mini arc: School Duel. This begins with the duel between Bastion and Jaden and end with Jaden vs Chazz.**_

 _ **This is just how I've been viewing everything up to this point. It helps the idea flow for me. Of course, unknown and I have big plan for this mini arc as has been alluded to earlier. Get ready because it's time for Duel Academy to construct its team from the best of the first years.**_

 _ **Zack: Wow, you can really go on when your passionate about this sort of thing.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Of course. I love the idea of two schools bringing out the best the have to duel each other. It just feels like a bit more could have been done. Now it will in this fanfiction.**_

 ** _Zack: Fair enough. I'll do the disclaimer now._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor: Unknown enitity328_**

* * *

 _ **Domino City, Kaiba's Office, Morning…**_

A tall, brown haired man sat in his chair working at his computer. His outfit consists of a long white sleeveless Kaiba Corp. designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar with black sleeves from the shirt underneath.

The speaker on his desk came to life. "Mr. Kaiba, Chancellor Sheppard is on line one."

Kaiba picked up the phone. "Sheppard, this had better be important."

"Well sir, it's about the upcoming school duel." Sheppard began.

"Continue." Kaiba replied.

Sheppard said, "Yes, Foster and I have recently come to an agreement. We have decided that this year the duel shall be between a team from our academy and one from his academy comprised of no less than three students. I have called you up for confirmation that this is acceptable."

Kaiba had a small smile. "More than acceptable. It'll be a chance for me to see just how well you two are doing as Chancellors of my academies."

Sheppard was surprised. "Sir, you're coming to Duel Academy!?"

"It has been awhile since I visited Central Academy, and what better time then the most important time of the year. Now, once your teams are set, you and Foster are to inform every member that there will be a prize for the winning team.

Each one will get to ask a favor of me… within reason." Kaiba replied, "This duel has just become more important, and the usual prize you two play for will not do for bringing out the potential of the students." Kaiba stated.

"Yes sir, but one more thing. Foster wishes to use a team of first years…" Sheppard began.

"You two are the chancellors, not me. Determining the students that compete is your job." Kaiba replied.

Sheppard said. "Yes sir. Thank you for your time."

 _ **Harbor, Day…**_

A man in a scuba suit climbed onto a rock. He had some fuzz on his chin and dark brown hair in a pony tail.

He looked at the school grinned as he removed the mask. "I made it to Duel Academy. Now I need to find Zack. If he can't provide me with a story, then I sniff one out."

 _ **Meeting Room**_

Banner, Fonda, three proctors, Crowler, the Ra headmaster, and Sheppard all sat at a table while Zane stood off to Sheppard's side.

"Are you out of your mind!? The duel between North Academy and Duel Academy is the biggest event of the year! We can't take any chances! Especially with how big this event has just become! It's clear Zane must be made team captain with the best of the third years to back him up!" Crowler shouted.

Sheppard smiled. "While I agree that Zane is our best, North Academy is using a team comprised of first years, so in the spirit of competition, we should answer in kind." He turned to Zane. "You understand, right Zane?"

Zane nodded. "Of course, sir.

"In addition, Foster has requested that one of our members be a student with a Shinobi deck as that was the only way he could get his Shinobi user to compete." Sheppard stated.

Zane had a small, barely noticeable smile. "If I may sir, I believe I have the perfect team in mind."

Sheppard happily nodded. "By all means."

"Zack Henderson has a good head on his shoulder and is quite the skilled duelist. I nominate him as team captain with an arguably stronger duelist, Jaden, as the second member, and Bastion Misawa who I hear has picked up his own Shinobi deck as of late." Zane explained.

Crowler was shocked at such news.

Banner, who was petting Pharaoh, said, "I agree. His points on Jaden and Zack concur with what I have seen."

Ra Yellow's headmaster said, "Bastion is our top Ra, so he is an excellent choice."

Zane nodded. "Those three will make Duel Academy proud." He turned to Sheppard. "Trust me Chancellor."

"Well, that's that unless someone has a better idea?" Sheppard inquired

" _The Slacker and the disgrace!? Every time those two do well, I look bad. Bastion Misawa is at least a decent choice but having those two on hand…_ " Crowler got an idea. "Wait, I have another team in mind sir."

Everyone turned to him. "Then let's hear it Crowler."

"The things said about Zack Henderson could also apply to Bastion Misawa, so he should be team captain. Alexis Rhoads is our best female Obelisk, so she's a no brainer for the second spot. The third should be Syrus Truesdale.

Another Ra, younger brother of our very own Zane Truesdale, and he has vastly improved since the beginning of the year. Wouldn't it be best to reward such effort? The best part is, they're still a team of freshman." Crowler reasoned.

Sheppard nodded. "I will admit, I can see such a team being quite strong." He thought about it. "I got it. We'll create the best team through dueling. Bastion Misawa and Zack Henderson will face off for the status as Team Captain.

The loser of that match shall be put in a mini tournament with Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus. The two that advance to the final match will take the remaining spots. We'll then have duel between them for fun. A nice little event to help get the rest of the students fired up for the upcoming event."

Zane bowed his head. "I have no problems with this."

 _ **Banner's Class**_

Class was nearing it's end when Banner cleared his throat. "Children, I have important news to share with all of you." They turned their attention to him. "As most of you may know, the duel between Central Academy and North Academy is slowly approaching.

This year Zane will not be competing." That caused students to whisper amongst themselves. "Children, there is more to this announcement." That quieted them down. "Now, this year both academies have agreed to utilize teams of no more than three students.

In addition, these team shall be comprised of first year students. Those up for consideration are Zack Henderson, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhoads, Bastion Misawa, and Syrus Truesdale. To decide our team, you five will duel. First, Bastion and Zack to determine team captain.

The loser of that match will be put up against one the other three students in a mini tournament. The two winners will then be made members two and three of our school's team with a duel for fun between them to close out the day. These duels are scheduled for tomorrow. Good luck."

 _ **With Jaden, Chumley, and Zack, After the Bell…**_

Chumley turned to his friends smiling. "Jaden, if you get a spot on that team, then you'll make double history. There's never been a Slifer in the school duel nor has there been a team before."

Jaden and Zack turned to each other and smiled.

"With us on the same team. Duel Academy doesn't have a thing to worry about." Jaden stated confidently.

Zack chuckled. "Don' bet so hasty. We have quite a bit of competition. Possibly more for you than me." He then then held out his fist. "We'll give it our all though."

Jaden bumped his fist. "You bet."

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

"I know why you were nominated Bastion, but why me?" Syrus asked.

Bastion smiled. "The teachers must have noticed your improvement." He stood up. "Come on, let's go prepare." He looked down at Jaden and Zack before looking up at Alexis. "Our friends will not be easily beaten."

The duo left the room.

 _ **With Alexis**_

She watched Bastion and Syrus go before turning her attention to Zack and Jaden. _"I'll need to make sure my deck is ready. With this opportunity, it might be time to add the ritual cards to my deck."_

 _ **Hallway**_

The reporter from the docks now wore a Slifer Blazer, blue shirt, and black pants. This was to better fit in with the student populace. So far, he'd had little luck as everyone he came across weren't fans of Slifers.

Then Jaden, Zack, and Chumley rounded the corner and to say the Obelisk-Slifer was shocked would be an understatement. "Gerard!? What the heck are you doing?"

Gerard smiled and walked over to them. "There you are Zack. I've been looking all over for you."

"You know this guy?" Chumley asked.

Zack chuckled. "You could say that. Remember how I told you guys that I often defend the weak and duel the bullies? Jaden, you remember Blair?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep."

"Actions such as those don't go unnoticed. You tend to gather local fame. You know, a few new stories, both on local T.V. and in the papers, and yes, the occasionally fan girl. Gerard here used to be a minor Elemental Hero duelist until he found a calling in journalism.

We met shortly after I began to acquire fame. He asked to be the first reported I gave a story to, and I agreed. Mainly because stories of my dueling would eventually get to my parents keeping them off my case for the most part." Zack explained.

"Okay, but why is he wearing a Slifer Blazer?" Chumley asked.

Gerard chuckled. "Because it looks cool on me young man."

Zack smiled. "Yeah, Gerard here is a good guy, but you'll quickly come to realize that he's a little odd. Tell me Gerard, how did you get here?" Zack asked.

"The cool way. I came on boat, left it a fair distance of shore, and used scuba gear to swim here." Gerard replied.

Jaden laughed. "I'm starting to like this guy."

Zack shook his head. "You would." He turned to the reporter. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Gerard stuck his right hand behind his head and held his left arm out. "I am here to get the latest scoop. If my stories can help change the world or get the word out about justice prevailing, then I shall report them."

Zack nodded. "Yep, par for the course." Zack thought about. "I suppose we have a few stories. Not sure if your readers will believe them let alone your editor."

Gerard smiled as he took out his note pad. "There's a place for any story so long as it can get a reader's attention."

Jaden laughed. "Alright, we'll tell you about this guy that dressed up as Jinzo."

Zack smacked Jaden in the back of the head. "Jaden, we've been over this. That was really Jinzo. While were on the subject, Titan and Yamata were using fake Shadow Games, but they ended up being completely real in the end."

Jaden rubbed his head. "Alright, will you stop smacking me already?"

Zack looked at him. "Only once you learn."

 _ **Slifer Cafeteria, Some Time Later…**_

Gerard laughed as they sat down to eat. "That's great. You really angered every Obelisk?"

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, and most of them still hold a grudge. I duel, on average, ten Obelisk a day." He smiled. "That not to say there aren't a few good ones like Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes."

"I'll to be sure to write up an article on you when I go back." Gerard chuckled. "You know, somehow I expected you'd end up living in Slifer no matter your actually rank."

"Slifer is the best dorm on campus." Jaden stated.

Chumley had already finished his food. "It would be if we had more food."

"You're just going to make grilled cheeses later." Zack commented.

"Yeah, grilled cheeses are the best." Chumley countered.

Zack finished off his meal and stood up. "Anyways, you two can handle telling Gerard more stories, right?"

Jaden smiled. "Sure can."

Chumley looked at him. "Where are you going?"

Zack smiled. "Just taking a little walk. You know, want to clear my head a bit before the big duel, or duels, tomorrow."

 _ **Forest, Night…**_

Zack had been walking around not really paying attention to where he went. Now he was in the forest, on his way back to Slifer, when he came across the abandoned dorm once more.

He stopped and crossed his arms before it. _"Just what is the real story behind this place? I've investigated it, yet I learned more going in there that night."_

He heard a slight rustling and turned to find Alexis holding a rose. "Zack, what are you doing out here?"

Zack put his hands in his pocket. "I finished up dinner a while a go and decided to take a walk. I was just heading back when I came upon this place again."

He turned back to the door and looked at it.

Alexis came to stand at his side. "Any specific reason you had to take a walk?"

Zack was thoughtful. "Eh, not intentionally, but I ended up thinking about my parents. Any day now, I know they'll show up, and it'll be time to face my mother in a duel."

Alexis looked at him questioningly. "How do you know that?"

Zack chuckled. "At this point, I know my parent far better then they know me or Lexi. It may have taken awhile, but they'll have gotten word of my choice to live in the Slifer dorm rather than Obelisk. It's only a matter of time until they show up."

"Okay, but why must you duel your mother?" Alexis questioned.

"It's a little complicated. My older sister pulled me out of the life they wanted for us. Lexi had to grow up rather fast without them around despite the butler they got us. Well, she resolved to give me something that she didn't have. Something that… at the time… I couldn't give.

Someone that loved you even if you didn't want to duel. Even if you didn't win. Back then, I was a little kid and as I've said before, no deck really fit me as well as the Konoha Shinobi do. I lost all the time.

It wasn't until three years later, when I was eight, that Lexi had learned enough to work out a contract. She spent hours in that room ironing out every detail and my father, despite his faults, made sure every point was completely legal.

In the end, my sister became my legal guardian with our butler meant to oversee us until the time she was 15 and entered Duel Academy. At that point, due to the contract and numerous other forms, she was a legal adult and I could stay home myself while she studied.

She made sure I could look after myself before she had to leave. Had lots of years together to do that." He smiled. "Despite what my younger years were, I developed a love for dueling because she cheered when I won and encouraged me when I lost.

Now, I've entered Duel Academy and the contract she signed is on ice until I beat my mother in a duel. At that point, I'm free of them forever. If I lose, I go back under their care. That's something I don't want. Especially now.

Jaden's become my best friend, and Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley have become great friends." He sighed. "In their eyes, those four would never be good enough. To them the only good people are those that you can use to make contacts.

The Obelisk. If she wins, I'm out of here, and at that point, she'd have full right to do so." He realized that tears were spilling from his eyes and Alexis was still there listening. "Heh, sorry. You had a reason for coming, and I've only taken up…"

Alexis surprised him by giving him a hug, but he didn't hug her back. Normally, something like this would leave him embarrassed, but after talking about his past all at once… Well, he just couldn't feel that way.

He asked. "What's this for?"

Alexis parted from him. "My brother, despite being a bit of a goofball, always gave me a hug whenever I'd cry. He always said that hugs make people feel better. I thought it'd work for you."

Zack smiled slightly. "I think it did." He walked away. "Thanks Alexis."

The Queen of Obelisk watched him go. Zack ended up taking two more hours before returning to his room and going to bed. He didn't even take note of Gerard who was sprawled out on the mattress. He just really wanted to sleep at that point.

 _ **Duel Academy, Morning…**_

Zack had gotten up early and noticed that he felt much better than he had last night. in fact, he felt great. Like he had more energy than usually. This resulted in him leaving a note for his buds, getting breakfast, and getting to the academy early. Now, he was just waiting around while students began streaming in to observe the duels that would be taking place.

"There you are Zack." Gerard ran up to him no longer wearing a red blazer. "I was hoping to catch you before the duels started. I wanted to wish you luck."

Zack raised an eye brow. "You won't be watching?"

He smiled. "I'll be watching, but I'm also going to take this chance to find out a little more on that abandoned dorm Jaden told me about." He waved his hands. "Don't worry, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure this place stays open. I just want to help, you know?"

Zack nodded. "I hear ya. If you find anything interesting, then talk to me before you leave, okay?"

Gerard smiled. "I knew you'd ask. That's why your one of my favorite topics to report about." He walked away trying to act cool. "See you around."

Zack chuckled. _"Never change Gerard."_

Zack saw another group of students stream in, and he knew that the time to duel was soon. He stuck his hands in his pockets and went to get ready.

 _ **Duel Arena, Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Bastion faced off with Crowler standing in the middle to announce the match. "It's time duelist. Today we find out who the members of our representative team will be. We start things off with the match to determine our team captain.

Crowler informed and the gathered students cheered. "First, we have Bastion Misawa top student of the Ra dorm." The crowd cheered again. "His opponent is some Obelisk that resides in Slifer. That kid over there."

Zack held up his left arm. "Thanks, Dr. Crowler. As always you're a pleasure." He then pointed at Bastion and smiled. "You ready to get this started Bastion?"

Bastion smiled back. "I am always ready."

 _ **With Zane**_

The top student was once again leaning against a wall to watch the duels that would transpire today.

 _ **With Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus**_

The other three duelists up for a spot on the team sat together. Each of them were excited for their chance to earn a place on the team. In Syrus' case, there were a few butterflies mixed in their as well.

 _ **With Sheppard and Banner**_

They sat together ready to observe the duels as well.

 _ **Library**_

Gerard sat at a computer and had just cracked the code with a little device he'd picked up. Sometimes, you had to do what you had to do to find the truth. He was currently searching through the school's database while glancing at the monitor he had turned to the match.

 _ **Stage**_

Zack and Bastion deployed their duel disk. "Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Bastion 4000)**

Crowler ran off stage.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking the first move. I set a monster in defense mode and give it protections with two cards before ending my turn." Bastion declared.

Zack drew. "I'll start by playing **Konoha**." The old city with walls of thick wood appeared all around them. "The good thing about this version of the field spell is that it only works for me. My Shinobi monsters will gain 300 ATK.

Not only that, but any time a Shinobi is destroyed I have the option to summon another one in its place. I now summon **Sasuke(1800/1200 with Konoha)** in attack mode." A boy with raven black hair, blue shirt, and white shorts appeared. "I'll now have Sasuke attack your face down."

Bastion flipped his monster revealing Karin for a split second before she went to the grave. "Karin's effect activates. Whenever she's flipped, I gain 1000 life points **(Zack 4000/Bastion 5000).** I then activate **Body Replacement**. Since **Karin(900/600)** was just destroyed, I'm allowed to bring her back in defense mode."

A female with glasses, red hair, and smock knelt on the field in front of Bastion.

"I set two card myself before ending my turn." Bastion drew. "I activate **Dust Tornado** destroying the facedown card you have left."

It was revealed to be Test Curse Mark before it went to Bastion's grave.

Bastion was undeterred. "I sacrifice Karin to bring out **Kabuto Yakushi(2500/1700)**." The young man with black rimmed glasses, white hair in a small pony tail, and purple clothing appeared. "Due to his summoning, I gain 500 life points for every spell and trap on the field."

You may have gotten rid of two, but I still count 3 spell and traps total **(Zack 4000/Bastion 6500).** I now activate **Curse Mark Lv 2** equipping it to my **Kabuto Yakushi(3500/1700)**." His skin turned dark gray, his sclera turned black, and his hair turned orange. "I'll have him attack Sasuke **(Zack 2300/Bastion 6500)**."

"I activate Konoha's effect to bring out **Tenten(1700/1200 with Konoha)** in attack mode." The girl with brown hair buns and pink top appeared on Zack's field.

"I end my turn." Bastion declared.

Zack drew. "I start by activating Tenten's effect. I can now search my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand. I then activating **Call of the Haunted** to return **Sasuke(1800/1200 with Konoha)** to the field.

I now activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Sakura in my hand with the Tenten on the field. This in turn enables me to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura(2800/1500 with Konoha+Will of Fire)**. I'll then equip her with **Will of Fire** increasing her attack by a 1000.

Next, I'll have Sakura attack your Kabuto and her effect kicks in bringing her attack up to 3800 ( **Zack 2300/Bastion 6200** ). With that, you're open to a direct attack from Sasuke **(Zack 2300/Bastion 4400)**. Sakura's attack returned to normal, I set one card, and end my turn."

 _ **With Syrus, Alexis, Jaden and Chumley**_

Jaden cheered. "Way to go Zack! You've almost got him back down to 4000!"

"He kept his cool throughout all of that and countered well." Syrus stated.

"Those were some lischus moves." Chumley added.

Alexis nodded. "It was a good move, but the duel is far from over."

 _ **Stage**_

Bastion drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I now activate my field spell **Otogakure**."

The village faded and was replaced with a forest. Stairs behind Bastion led into the earth and the sun broke through the trees overhead. **Sakura 3000/1500 Otogakure+Will of Fire) and Sasuke(2000/1200 Otogakure)**

"Next, I summon **Jugo(3300/1800 Otogakure+Curse Mark Lv 2)**." A young man with short orange hair and unimpressive frame appeared. "I'll then equip him with the **Curse Mark Lv 2** I drew." Jugo's orange hair became long, his skin grayed, and his frame became muscular.

"I'll now have him attack Shippuden Sakura. His effect kicks in granting him another 500 ATK points until the end of the damage step." Shippuden Sakura went to the grave **(Zack 1500/Bastion 4400)** "I end my turn."

Zack drew and smiled. "Bastion, I'd say you're more than worthy of that deck, and I don't regret giving it to you. That said, this duel is over."

Bastion looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I summon **Kiba(1900/900 with Otogakure)** in attack mode." The boy with brown hair, wild features, and gray hoodie appeared. "His effect activates allowing me to bring an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** to the field to join him." The small white dog appeared.

"Now I can activate the spell, to be honest a failed bluff, that I set earlier. Say hello to **Fang over Fang**. This allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field so long as Kiba and Akamaru are on mine. I'm getting rid of Jugo."

Canine and human spun together slamming into Jugo's gut and destroying him. "With your field wide open, I declare a direct attack with Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru wiping out your life points **(Zack 1500/Bastion 0).** "

The holograms vanished, and people cheered for the excellent duel.

 _ **With Zane**_

" _Bastion has learned a lot, but Zack is no slouch when it comes to dueling. Still, a good duel all around."_ Zane thought.

 _ **Arean**_

Crowler fell to the ground shocked.

Sheppard stood up. "Zack Henderson, you are Duel Academy's team captain."

Zack nodded to him. "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." He walked up to Bastion and held out his hand. "It was good match Bastion."

Bastion smiled and shook the hand. "Indeed, it was, but I'm not out just yet."

They let go and Zack said, "I would like to say that I'll see on the team, but I honestly wouldn't mind any of the others taking that spot considering I know all of you are quite skilled."

Bastion nodded. "I understand."

Sheppard turned to Banner. "Professor Banner, Dr. Crowler doesn't seem to be feeling well. Mind helping him to an area where he can rest for a moment."

Banner stood. "Of course, sir."

 _ **Library**_

Gerard had taken a break from scanning through all the files he was finding to look at the monitor as Zack walked away victorious. "His skills have only improved since coming here."

He then turned back to the screen and began downloading some of the more interesting files to thoroughly go through later.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:hehe good chapter, interesting about Blair in this story, but I still think that in the future is JadenxBlair, I'm really liking Bation with the Oto deck

Quillion9000: Maybe JadenxBlair, but remember who we're dealing with here. Jaden is dense and Blair is kind of young. I know, I have Mai and Joey together, but they got together when they were both adults. At that point, age doesn't matter to an extent. Bastion will duel a bit more than he did in canon with his Oto deck, and I'm glad you like it.


	20. Duel Off:Part 2

**_Quillion9000:This chapter, the full team is made, and I've included something you guys may or may not like._**

 ** _Zack:What did you do?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:Let's just say that Syrus will be using a particular card with a particular combo. On the topic of possibly not liking something. The last duel may get people ruffled, but I particularly like it._**

 ** _Zack:Now I want to get on with the story, so I'm going to do the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor: Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Arena**_

Zack and Bastion had joined the others.

Banner appeared on stage with a microphone and tin can containing many slips of paper. "For the remaining two spots we have four individuals. I shall now draw two names out of this tin can. Those two shall duel with the remaining two students, that I do not call, also being paired off.

The winners of these two matches shall secure their place on Duel Academy's team." He drew two slips of paper. "The first match will be Jaden Yuki vs Syrus Truesdale. This means the second match will be Alexis Rhodes vs Bastion Misawa.

Again, the winners of these matches will have secured their place; however, there will be a duel between the winners in hopes of sparking your fire for the upcoming duel against North Academy. Now, will Jaden and Syrus make their way to the stage for their match."

Zack and Jaden fist bumped. "Good Luck Jaden."

Jaden smiled confidently. "I got this."

Bastion patted Syrus on the back. "Remember, you've come a long way. Just go out there and give it your best."

Syrus nodded. "Right."

They walked down together.

 _ **Stage**_

Syrus and Jaden faced one another.

"I hope your ready for this Syrus because I don't intend to hold back." Jaden stated confidently.

Syrus took a deep breathe. "I won't either. This is my chance to show everyone how far I've come."

They activated their duel disk.

"Get your game on."

"Duel."

 **(Jaden 4000/Syrus 4000)**

"I'll kick things off with **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)** in defense mode." A huge soldier of earth knelt before Jaden. "I'll then throw down two face downs and end my turn."

Syrus drew. "I summon **Submarineroid(800/1800)** in attack mode. I use his effect allowing him to deal damage to you directly equal to his attack **(Jaden 3200/Syrus 4000)**. Since he attacked, my Submarineroid switches to defense mode. Finally I set one card and end my turn."

Jaden laughed. "That was a sweet move." He drew. "I just got one of my own. I active **Polymerization** to fuse the Clayman on the field the Sparkman in my hand to bring **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500).** " A giant with yellow and armor appeared.

"I can nod activate his effect by discarding the card in my hand. This, in turn, allows me to destroy a monster on the field whose original attack is less than Thunder Giant's. At this point, Submarineroid is the only target I can choose. Now Thunder Giant attacks you directly."

"I activate **Magic Cylinder**. With this, I'm safe while you take the damage I would have taken." Syrus declared.

The lightning went in the cylinder and shot out at Jaden **(Jaden 800/Syrus 4000)**.

Jaden laughed. "That was a good one. I end my turn."

Syrus looked at Jaden. _"He always has so much fun dueling even if he's on the losing end… Not that he's lost yet. This duel isn't over. Stay calm and don't get a head of yourself Syrus."_ He drew his next card. _"Cyber Kirin…_ "

 _ **Flash Back: Bastion and Syrus' Room, Last Night…**_

Syrus was making sure his deck was perfect for tomorrow.

He stopped at Power Bond. _"I should just take this out. Despite all the help Bastion's given me, I'm not confident using it."_

Bastion walked over holding a small present when he noticed the card Syrus was holding. "Wonderful, you're looking at just the card I wish to remedy."

Syrus looked up at Bastion. "What do you mean?"

Bastion smiled. "I decided it was high time you used it, but I know the backlash scares you to much. That's why I went out and got a card you might find familiar given the fact your Zane's brother." He handed Syrus the present.

"Open it." Syrus opened it revealing Cyber Kirin. "I know it may not exactly fit with your Vehicroids, but I figured it would still be a good card for your deck. This way, you can get the most out of Power Bond without worrying about the damage."

Syrus hugged Bastion. "Thank you, Bastion.

Bastion patted his back. "If you want to thank me, then use Power Bond tomorrow."

 _ **Present, with Bastion, Zack, Alexis, and Chumley**_

Bastion noticed a small smile cross Syrus' face as he glanced up at them.

"Looks like Syrus just drew what he needed for the combo we prepared." Bastion commented happily.

The others looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

Bastion leaned back. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

 _ **Stage**_

Syrus' gaze shifted to Zane and he gave his brother a determined look. _"Today, I break the seal you placed on this card big brother."_ Syrus refocused on the duel. "Alright, I activate **Power Bond** to fuse the Gyroid and Steamroid in my hands to bring out **Steam Gyroid(4400/1600** )."

Jaden smiled excited to see Power Bond in action once more. A cartoonish train with helicopter blades appeared on the field.

"I still have my normal summon, so I'm bringing out Cyber Kirin." A metal dog appeared. "His effect allows me to tribute him which prevents me from taking effect damage this turn. That includes Power Bond. Now, Steam Gyroid attack Thunder Giant." Syrus declared.

"I activate Hero Barrier. Since I have a hero monster on the field, I'm allowed to negate one attack." Jaden declared.

"I activate De-fusion targeting your Thunder Giant." Syrus stated.

Jaden smiled. "Not bad, but I can now bring **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)** to the field in defense mode." A warrior in gold and blue armor appeared. " **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)** returns as well." Jaden was smiling as he drew his next card. "I'll end my turn here."

" _Either Jaden didn't draw anything helpful, or he's trying to create a situation to activate that trap."_ Syrus drew. "I'll have Steam Gyroid attack your Clayman."

"I activate **Clay Charge**. Now both Clayman and your Gyroid are destroyed." Syrus was shocked at the loss of his monster. "That's not all. You get dealt 800 points of damage **(Jaden 800/Syrus 3200).** "

Syrus shook his head, so he could continue his move. "I play **Drillroid(1600/1600)** in attack mode." A cartoonish drill appeared. "I'll then set one card and end my turn." Jaden drew. "Now I activate the **Ring of Life** choosing your Sparkman as the target. This result in his destruction. Afterwards, we gain life point equal to his DEF **(Jaden 2200/Syrus 5600)**.

Jaden laughed. "Oh man, this is a great duel, but I'm far from done. I activate **Pot of Greed** giving me a total of three cards. I'm playing **Miracle Fusion**. With this, so long as I remove the monster from play, I can fusion summon using anyone on my field and/or graveyard."

"That means…" Syrus began.

"That's right. I'm banishing Clayman and Sparkman to bring back **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500).** I then activate the effect of Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard." Jaden stated.

" _Elemental Hero Necroshade? That must have been the card he used to activate Thunder Giant's effect."_ Syrus thought shocked.

"With it, I can bring out **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)** without tributing." A golden hero appeared next to Thunder Giant. "Instead of activating Thunder Giant's effect, I'm going to set my last card and have him attack Drillroid **(Jaden 2200/Syrus 4800)**. I follow up with a direct attack from Bladedge **(Jaden 2200/Syrus 2200)** Now we're back to being tied."

Syrus was utterly impressed. Jaden had taken a seemingly unwinnable situation and turned it around. That said, the Ra was far from done.

 _ **With Zack, Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley**_

"This is some duel." Zack commented.

Chumley agreed. "It's totally lischus. I didn't think Syrus would do this well against Jaden."

Alexis nodded. "At this point, either of them could win."

Bastion was smiling proudly at how far Syrus had come. Win or lose, the younger Truesdale would establish that he was on his way as a duelist.

 _ **Stage**_

Syrus took a deep breathe to calm himself and drew his next card with determination.

Then a sad smile graced his face. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I'll have Thunder Giant destroy your face down." Truckroid went to the grave. "I'll have Bladedge attack you directly **(Jaden 2200/Syrus 0)**."

The crowd cheered for Jaden and Syrus' duel.

Jaden winked and pointed at Syrus. "That's game, and I'm open to another duel any time."

Syrus nodded. "I'd like that."

They walked back to the others.

 _ **With Zane**_

Zane watched his brother. _"He still has a lot to learn, but he's getting better. That is something I can't deny."_

 _ **Stage**_

Alexis and Bastion came to stand across from each other.

Banner cleared his throat. "Now we come to the last member of Duel Academies team. Who will it be? The top Ra of our academy Bastion Misawa or our very own Queen of Obelisk Alexis Rhoades." Alexis didn't show it, but she really hated that name. "That is what we shall find out now. They may duel when ready."

Alexis smirked. "Bastion I don't intend to lose."

Bastion smirked right back. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing. What's say we get started."

"Duel!"

 **(Alexis 4000/Bastion 4000)**

"I play **Cyber Petit Angel(300/200)** in defense mode. I activate her effect allowing me to add a Cyber Anger or Machine Angel Ritual card to my hand." She got the card. "I now activate **Machine Angel Ritual**.

I use Cyber Petit Angel and the Cyber Prima from my hand to Ritual Summon **Cyber Angel Dakini(2700/2400)**." A woman with four arms, holding a spear and two sword, and in orange armor appeared.

"I then activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll set two card and end my turn. Of course, this does allow me to activate Dakini's effect to return Machine Angel Ritual to my hand from the grave. It's your move Bastion."

"A strong opener to be sure Alexis, but this duel is just getting started." Bastion drew. "I start by Activating the field spell **Otogakure**. Now all Shinobi monsters gain 500 attack and their level is decreased by two.

I'll then activate the spell **Summoning Jutsu: Snakes**." Two purple **Snake Token(s)(1000/1000)** appeared on the field with one in ATK mode and the other in DEF. " I sacrifice one snake token to summon **Kimimaro(3500/2200 Otogakure + Curse Mark Lv 1)**."

A pale young man with white hair appeared on the field. "I then equip him with **Curse Mark Lv 1** raising his attack further." Black lines appeared all over his body. "I'll have him attack Dakini."

"I activate both **Doble Passe** and **Shrink**. It changes your monster's attack to me and halves it's damage." Kimimaro pointed his index finger at Alexis and shot a bone from it, but it became half its size before passing through her. **(Alexis 2250/Bastion 4000)**. "Doble Passe then allows Dakini to attack you directly and you're getting her full attack." Dakini ran in and slashed Bastion **(Alexis 2250/Bastion 1300)**.

"Impressive combo." Bastion declared. "I set two cards and end my turn." Alexis drew. "I now activate the trap **Regeneration.** I destroy one of my monsters and gain their full ATK as life points. I choose Kimimaro **(Alexis 2250/Bastion 4800)**."

"Why would you do that?" Alexis inquired.

Bastion smiled. "Because I can then bring him back by activating another trap **Body Replacement**. With this, the monster that was just destroyed comes back to the field. Kimimaro returned without his curse mark."

Alex smiled. "Then your field is almost clear. I summon **Cyber Gymnast(800/1800)** in defense mode." A man in a blue leotard and white mask appeared kneeling on the field. "I activate his effect. By discarding one of my cards, I can destroy a face up monster on the field."

"I choose Kimimaro." She sent a card to the grave. "With him gone, I'll have Cyber Angel Dakini attack your snake. Due to another of her effects, ritual monsters can inflict piercing damage **(Alexis 2250/Bastion 3100)**. I then set one card and end my turn."

Bastion drew. "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I then summon Zaku Abumi in attack mode."

Alexis smiled. "Not happening. I activate **Solemn Judgement.** By paying half my life points, I can prevent you from summoning **(Alexis 1125/Bastion 3100)**. As a bonus, that monster is now destroyed."

Bastion smiled. "I can see why you are the top, female Obelisk Alexis. I end my turn."

"That's a compliment coming from you, so thank you." Alexis drew. "I switch Cyber Gymnast to Attack mode. I'll then have Dakin and Gymnast attack you directly **(Alexis 1125/Bastion 0)**."

The crowed cheered once more for another excellent duel.

They then walked to the middle and shook hands as Banner came on the microphone. "There you have it. Your team for the upcoming duel is Zack Henderson, Alexis Rhoades, and Jaden Yuki." This only succeeded in increasing the volume of the student's cheers. "Of course, this event is not over just yet. We now ask that Jaden and Alexis face off while Team Captain Zack Henderson acts as MC."

 _ **With Zack, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley**_

That last part surprised Zack, but he quickly realized that as the recently named Team Captain, it only made sense for him to be involved in this last duel somehow. He was certainly no stranger to speaking in front of crowds given his actions in Domino City.

Zack stood with Jaden. "Well, let's get down there."

Jaden smiled ready for another duel. "Yeah."

Chumley nodded at his friends. "Good luck guys."

 _ **With Gerard**_

Gerard finally had everything he needed from the school's database and was on his way back to the arena. He stopped at the entrance not wanting to be noticed by the faculty since he wasn't exactly there with permission. He leaned against the wall to his right and watched as Zack stood in the middle of Jaden and Alexis on stage.

 _ **Stage**_

Zack had been put on the spot, so he took a moment to collect his thoughts and look at all the students.

Finally, after a few moments, he spoke. "Well, today has been one heck of a day. Three duels practically one after another. In the end, your team has been decided. We've been asked to give a little more today in hopes that it'll inspire all of you to cheer us on to victory.

An event like this isn't easily won, so I can see where they're coming from. Honestly, your cheering may just be the deciding factor in our victory. So, I'm going to count down. When I say Go, you say Team Central. Go!"

"Team Central!" the crowd belted out.

"Good, your fire has been lit to the point where I don't have to ask for a repeat. Anyways, that's enough from me. Let's get onto what you really want to see. We have Jaden Yuki vs Alexis Rhoades, so enjoy!" Zack declared before running off stage.

"You heard our Captain, Jaden. Let's give the people a duel to go out on." Alexis declared ready for a rematch with the hero duelist.

Jaden was just as ready. "I'm up for doing just that. Get your game on Alexis!"

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Alexis 4000)**

Jaden looked at his hand and got an idea. He just hopped Alexis had a certain combo in hers or this move wasn't going to work. "I'll kick things off with **Polymerization** fusing Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian, and Bubble man into **Elemental Hero Tempest(2800/2800)**." A hero appeared wearing a blue and yellow outfit with Avian's wings. "I then set one card and end my turn."

"Not bad Jaden." Alexis drew. "I think I'll match it with my **Polymerization** fusing my Blade Skater with my Etoile Cyber to bring out **Cyber Blader(3600/2300 Fusion Weapon)**." The woman with long, blue hair, and red and blue outfit appeared. "I then equip her with **Fusion Weapon** making her strong enough to destroy your Tempest."

Jaden smiled. "I activate **Final Fusion.** Your attack is negated and we both take damage equal to the combined ATK of fusion monsters."

Alexis was shocked. "That means we tied!"

 **(Jaden 0/Alexis 0)**

Practically everyone else was just as shocked.

 _ **With Sheppard**_

He was genuinely laughing. _"They did just agree to give us a duel to go out on."_

 _ **With Syrus and Bastion**_

"Leave it to Jaden to once again defy expectations." Bastion stated.

Syrus smiled. "You have to admit, they did deliver what they promised."

 _ **With Zane**_

Zane smiled. _"That's one way to end the day."_

He then walked away.

 _ **Stage**_

Jaden laughed. "I got that entire combo on my first draw, so it was begging to be played. I just had to hope you played your fusion monster or this could have ended differently."

Zack was one of the few not surprised by such a move. "Well people, they say being an unpredictable duelist is quite the trait to have. Clearly, we have one of the most unpredictable duelists on this team.

I think, in the end, you got nothing to worry about. Team Central will bring home another victory for this academy and make two-time representative Zane Truesdale and all of you proud. You are in good hands. Now, let me hear it one more time. Go!"

Zack had snapped everyone out of their shock. "Team Central!"

Zack laughed. "Today has been a real treat. Team Central will be looking forward to your support. No go on and get out of here. Enjoy the rest of you day."

The duels and Zack's words got people talking as they began to file out. Alexis and Jaden walked over to him.

Jaden smiled. "Wow, you really know how to work the crowd."

Alexis nodded. "No kidding."

Zack switched the microphone off. "Years of practice. Fighting for the bullies can get the idea implanted in someone's mind, but to elicit true change you need good showmanship to go with it."

Sheppard approached the group smiling. "You three have performed well today. I know you'll do our academy proud." They nodded. "Now before you three join your friends, I have been asked to inform you of a prize that will go to the winning team."

Jaden asked, "We get a prize?"

Sheppard nodded. "Yes. Seto Kaiba himself will be here on the day of the event. He'll grant every member of the winning team one request within reason."

The three members of the now dubbed Team Central smiled at that. It just added another reason to pile of why they needed to win."

Sheppard chuckled. "Anyways, you three have been through a great deal today. Go relax."

Alexis nodded. "Thank you, sir."

The three of them walked out of the arena.

 _ **Harbor, Early Morning…**_

Zack sat on the ground, near the water, waiting for Gerard.

Once he appeared, the Obelisk-Slifer asked, "You said you dug up some information on the abandoned dorm?"

Gerard nodded. "I have. There's a lot to go through, but what I can tell you now is that Duel Academy is keeping what really happened close to their chest. The story fed to the public is that the missing students, who were all Obelisk by the way, are studying abroad.

Of course, this story couldn't get out quick enough, but it does its job conflicting with those that knew people who disappeared there. The files on the students have been hidden, but none of the documents I went through said anything about their location."

Zack stood and crossed his arms. "You think there's anything more in the files you have?"

Gerard thought about it. "Unsure. I'll go through them and get in touch with you before the events of the school duel. This time, I'll be here legally to get the story on the event. I'll make sure of that. At that point, I'll tell you anything else I can."

Zack nodded. "Thanks Gerard, you're a real help in all of this."

Gerard put on his cool persona. "What can I say. When there's a story, I go searching to find the truth. I'm always happy to help a fellow warrior of justice such as yourself."

Zack sighed and smiled. "You should get going."

Gerard nodded. "I'll be in touch."

He then jumped into the water and Zack walked away. _"Never change Gerard."_

* * *

Dark Green Demon:great chapter, I love what you are doing with this arc, I also love that moment Zack / Alexis, I really like the idea of those two together more and more. As for JadenXBlair I know you speak, that's why I said in the future, without specifying when. Great duel, as I said I like Bastion with the Oto deck, keep it up

Quillion9000:All I can say is hopefully you are disappointed in who won between Alexis and Bastion. I want to show that the Shinobi decks can lose and not just to other Shinobi decks. They can have their faults, and their owner can lose.

Savoxgut:hi again Quillion, again I come for recommendation, only this time for Dark Green Demon (sorry to say that I do not think this time you see Dark Blue Wing, since this is your least favorite part of Yugioh, for some strange reason really hates Gx, I think even forgetting is the reason).

Anyway, I must say wow, interesting story, I like the deck Shinobi, both the Konoha and Oto, I'm excited to think how they will be others. I also like Zack, Lexi does not stay behind, she looks interesting, but even with what happened, it will be good to see what you will do with her in the future.

So far I like the story, it reminds me of that moment when I loved the game and things were not so complicated. Ehhh anyway, I'll say that I support what Demon says about romance, I'd like to see Zack and Alexis together if that's okay. As for what he says about Jaden and Blair, I guess it would be interesting, even though I see your point about Jaden being dense, you must also remember what Blair is like, so I guess if something comes up she'll start something, unless my memory fails, mmmm it's been a while since I saw Gx.

Quillion9000:It's just nice to hear from another familiar reviewer. It's fine if Dark Blue Wing doesn't much care for Gx. People are entitled to like what they like.

I won't lie, I'm starting to form ideas on how and when they get together, but that's for down the road and still needs to be discussed with my coauthor. Their great.


	21. Zack's Parents

_**Quillion9000:Okay, Zack's parents finally make their first appearance. To those of you who may be disappointed in how the duel ends... well, it's realistically the best route Zack had for victory. Alexandria's deck, which has been mentioned before, is a Magician Girl deck. I spent time looking at builds and the best way to overcome its effects is not to attack until the right moment. Also, this isn't the last appearance they'll make.**_

 ** _Zack: What do you mean by that? You mean they're..._**

 ** _Quillion9000: No drastic spoilers now Zack. Just do the disclaimer._**

 ** _Zack:Fine._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Helicopter, Early Morning…**_

This helicopter contained two passengers. One was a well built, tall man at seven feet even. He had well groomed, medium length white hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black suit and sunglasses.

His fellow passenger was a short woman with long, dark blue hair in a pony tail underneath a dark blue witch's hat. Her eyes were forest green. The rest of her attire consisted of a blue and white witches garb with a white cape.

The man angrily threw a letter, from a proctor of Duel Academy they knew, on the floor.

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Henderson_

 _You son is an Obelisk, but he has chosen to live amongst the Slifers."_

That was all it said and all it needed to say.

"How disgraceful. I thought we raised him better than this." The man angrily stated.

The woman nodded. "Yes, clearly we went wrong somewhere if he has not thought of how this affects his future and us."

The man shook his head. "If this is allowed to continue, then it's going to be a nightmare to deal with."

"It won't. We'll take him back into our care and turn him into a son to be proud of." The woman stated.

 _ **School Yard**_

Zack, Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden were chilling out in the school yard. It wasn't even intentional that they all ended up there. It was just something they decided to do themselves and roll with it when they all showed up.

Zack had brought out a cooler with a bunch of sodas, so they had refreshment. Bastion went and bought them all sandwiches and chips. In the end they had a decent lunch. Now, they were just relaxing on the grass with satisfied stomachs.

"You know, it feels good to relax like this." Syrus stated contently.

Bastion took a deep breathe. "I agree. Sometimes it is best to stop and smell the roses."

Jaden was confused. "But there aren't any roses here."

"Figure of speech Jaden. Bastion means that it's good to take things slow from time to time and enjoy the moment." Zack explained with his eyes closed.

"Hey Zack, you said your dad usually wears a suit and your mom dresses like a spellcaster, right?" Syrus suddenly asked.

Zack suddenly got the feeling that this nice, relaxing day was over. "Don't tell me, they're coming this way?"

Bastion nodded. "That appears to be the case."

Zack sighed, opened his eyes, and stood. His parents were making there way up the path.

"I always knew this day would come." Zack looked at his friends. "It's your choice, but know that if you come with me, they're likely going to end up insulting you."

With that, Zack put his hands in his pockets and walked over to them. He also noticed that Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden were following him. That made him smile.

The two groups stopped a few inches from each other. Zack's parents were clearly disgusted by the company their son kept. Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were a little surprised that Zack's father was taller than him.

"Alexandria. Johnson." Zack greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Johnson looked at Zack. "That's mother and father to you."

Zack chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure the names I used were right. Let me introduce you to the guys. This is Jaden, he's my best friend. Those two are Syrus and Bastion. They're a only two of the good friends I've made since joining Duel Academy." He then looked at his wrist. "Oh my, it is rather late late. Thank you for visiting, but you should really be on your way."

"Real cute son, but you know why we're here." Johnson stated.

Zack crossed his arms. "I'm well aware, but you can't do anything to me until Alexandria wins the duel."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Do you really think you have any chance of winning? At this point, wouldn't it be better to save yourself the embarrassment?"

"You're such a charmer Alexandria. I wonder how you keep the fans you have?" Zack chuckled. "Oh, wait I do know the answer. Unlike your fellow competitors, they don't know who you people really are. All they know is the act.

Either way, I have no intention of ever being put in your care again, nor do I intend on leaving Duel Academy. At this point, you two would be better off going up to Chancellor Sheppard's office and arranging our match."

Johnson sighed. "So be it. You brought this on yourself." They began to walk away. "Just be ready for reeducation. Once we're done, you won't associate with trash like them."

Zack glared at them. "They aren't trash. They're my friends."

Neither of them responded to that, so her turned to his friends "Sorry about them guys.""

Bastion smiled at him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I think your description of them didn't do justice to how terrible they really are."

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, your nothing like them at all Zack. Like I said, you're a good person."

Jaden patted him on the back and gave his trademark goofy grin. "I bet you can duel circles around her."

"I won't know until we duel, but at the very least, I won't go down easy. This is where I belong. Plus, Duel Academy is counting on me to lead our team to victory. I have no intention of letting anyone down." Zack declared.

"You three are welcome to watch since you know truth. I doubt they'll let anyone who doesn't since my mother wouldn't want to run the risk of her act being ruined. Go ahead and invite Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Chumley while you're at it."

Zack walked inside already going over everything he wrote on his mother in his notebook. That included her cards, combos, and counters he had for them. From there, he began running through his own combos trying to determine what he could do depending on what hand he got.

 _ **Hallway**_

Zack was standing in the hall. Almost all his friends, except for Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine, had already entered as had Sheppard, who would referee the match, Johnson, and Alexandria. The duel wasn't scheduled to start until noon, so he was going to make his parents wait.

Was it petty? Yes. Did Zack care? Not in the slightest. It just felt good to finally make them wait on him instead of the other way around. Speaking of Alexis and her friends, they were walking down the hall towards the arena.

Zack nodded. "Hey."

Alexis asked, "What are you doing out here? Is the duel already over?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I'm just keeping my parents waiting is all."

Alexis turned to her friends. "You two go on in. I'll catch up."

Mindy and Jasmine nodded before walking in.

"Okay, what's really going on here?" Alexis asked.

Zack raised an eye brow. "Why do you assume there's something more?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "We may not have known each other long, but I know more than enough about you to say that there's more to you being out here instead of in there. You're the type of person that is both open and closed. If that makes any sense?"

Zack sighed. "I do want to make them wait, but I will admit that I am afraid of the outcome. I'm confident I can do this, but I know better than most how powerful Alexandria's deck can be. She may be a terrible mother, but her dueling skills are not in question."

"Zack, do you want to stay at Duel Academy?" Alexis asked.

Zack nodded determined. "Yes."

"Do you want to relieve yourself of this fear they cause? To be free?" Alexis asked.

Zack nodded once more. "More than anything."

Alexis gave him a warm smile. "The only way you're going to get those things is if you go in there and defeat her."

Zack smiled. "Thank you, Alexis. You're right. I'm going to go in there, win this duel, and, secure my independence from them."

Alexis put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, any time you want talk, I'll be willing to listen."

Zack nodded. "Same to you Alexis. I need to repay you for listening to my problems lately."

Alexis removed her hand. "You don't need to do that."

"I may not need to, but I want to." With that, Zack walked into the arena leaving Alexis with the barest hint of a blush touching her cheeks.

She shook her head and walked into the arena after him.

 _ **With Jaden and the Others**_

They watched as Zack made his way to the stage looking completely determined.

"Do you think he can do this?" Syrus asked worriedly.

Bastion thought about it. "It's a tough call. Alexandria's deck is said to be quite powerful."

Jaden had faith as he smiled. "I think he's got this in the bag."

Alexis joined them. "I agree."

 _ **With Johnson**_

His arms were crossed as he watched Zack walk onto the stage. Images of every defeat his son suffered played through his head causing him to frown as he remembered the humiliation he and his wife suffered because of it.

" _This will be over before it really begins."_ Johnson thought.

 _ **Stage**_

Zack, now completely determined to win, walked to his place across from Alexandria. Sheppard stood off to their side. He looked at Zack feeling genuine sadness for the poor boy. Every child should have parents that loved them, but after meeting his…

Well, it just wasn't the case for him. In the end, he hoped the boy would win. That wasn't because he was the recently named team captain. He wanted the boy to be genuinely free. Free to live the live he wanted instead of the live his parents wanted.

Sheppard held up his hand. "This duel will determine Zack Henderson's fate. If he wins, then he will be declared an emancipated adult. If he should lose, then his parents take full custody of him once more and he will be removed from Duel Academy. You may duel when ready."

Alexandria grinned at her son. "This is your last chance Zackery. Give in now and leave with some self-respect."

"Tell me, where the self-respect in surrendering before you've even fought? The answer is nowhere." Zack smiled. "If I had to duel Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheler all at once, then I'd do it to be free from the two of you."

"Duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Alexandria 4000)**

"I start by playing **Lemon Magician Girl(800/600)** in attack mode." A female spellcaster in a yellow outfit appeared on field. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I play **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I then activate the field spell **Konoha**." The familiar, old village rose up around them. "This card has two effects. One is that all my Shinobi gain 300 ATK. The other I'll explain when it comes up.

Now I hope your ready because I'm about to introduce you to my ace. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Naruto and Sasuke in my hands to fusion summon **Shippuden Naruto(3100/2500 Konoha)**." The young man with spiky blond hair and orange and black jumpsuit appeared."

His effect now kicks in. Every turn I will gain a **Shadow Clone Token(300/0)** that I'll be placing in defense mode." An exact copy of Shippuden Naruto appeared kneeling on his field. "I'll then throw down two cards of my own and end my turn."

"Oh, you're not going to attack." Alexandria taunted.

Zack smirked. "Let's just say I know better than to attack a week monster. Now continue your turn." Alexandria frowned at this but drew anyway. "I gain another token."

Alexandria looked at the tokens, but she shrugged it off and continued her turn. "I activate **Swords of Revealing Light**. For three of your turns, you won't be able to attack me. I then summon **Apple Magician Girl(1200/800)**. A woman in a red outfit appeared. I'll have Lemon Magician girl destroy the token on the left."

Zack smirked. "All tokens are Shinobi monsters, so the second effect of my field spell activates. Whenever a Shinobi is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon another from deck so long as they are level 4 or lower. Say hello to **Lee(2000/1500 Konoha)**."

A boy in green spandex with bushy eye brows and a bowl cut appeared on the field.

Alexandria looked at him with disgust. "Why would you keep such a freakish looking monster in your deck?"

Zack laughed. "Freakish? You call Lee freakish when there are so many cards that look weirder than him." He became serious. "Don't insult my deck. This is the culmination of mine and Lexi's hard work." Zack ordered.

Alexandria said, "Doesn't matter. all your monster will fall soon enough."

"We'll see." Zack returned.

"I set another card face down and end my turn." Alexandria declared so Zack smiled and drew. "I activate the trap **Nightmare Wheel** …"

Zack Interrupted her. "First, I'm back up to two tokens. Secondly, I activate my own trap **Genjutsu.** When you activate a spell or trap, and I have a Shinobi monster on my field, I can negate and destroy that trap."

Alexandria flinched at that as she sent her trap to the grave.

 _ **With Johnson**_

He utterly shocked. _"What is going on here? Zackery shouldn't be holding up this well at all."_

 _ **With Jaden and the Others**_

"Zack is using a very well thought out strategy to counter Alexandria's deck perfectly." Bastion complimented.

Jaden cheered. "That's the way Zack. Use your… uh… strategy to win!"

"Things are going well for him, but she still has those face downs." Syrus reminded them worriedly.

 _ **Stage**_

"It's still my turn and I'm activating **Dust Tornado** to destroy your swords." Zack declared. "I then tribute my two tokens to bring out **Asuma(2800/2000)**." The man in green vest with a beard appeared on the field. "I'll then have Shippuden Naruto destroy Apple Magician Girl **(Zack 4000/Alexandria 2100)."**

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** to bring Apple Magician back to the field in defense mode." Alexandria declared."

Zack smiled. "Let me guess. That other trap you have face down is **Ordeal of the Traveler?"** Alexandria was shocked. "That's all I need for clarification. Asuma destroy Apple Magician Girl. You should know, he does piercing damage ( **Zack 4000/Alexandria 100)**. This means this duel is…"

"Wait just one moment young man! You do this, and we'll never send you any financial support again!" Johnson declared.

"Is that really the threat you came up with? Just in case I got this far?" Zack laughed. "If that's the case, then you underestimate me Johnson. Lexi and I have been preparing for emancipation for years.

At this point, I have enough money to live comfortably, by my standards, for at least 10 years after Duel Academy. The fact is, I don't need either of you. Today, I am free! Kiba, destroy Lemon magician girl **(Zack 4000/Alexandria 0)**."

Zack turned away from them as the holograms faded and Alexandria fell to her knees. "I can't believe it. There's no way you should have been able to win."

"Believe it." Zack declared. "I spent years studying that deck of yours and my deck could have countered any play you came through with. Fair warning, a restraining order is now in effect. You two are not to come within 300 yards of me.

Any violation will be met with strict, legal action per the forms you signed. Also, don't bother trying to destroy any of the documents. I have ensured that countless copies exist in countless places. Now get off the island. I don't ever want to see you two again."

"You can't do this!' Johnson shouted.

Zack turned to them. "I most certainly can. Any violation of the restraining order, and you will be severely punished. You two should be aware of this considering you signed every form Lexi showed you over the years. Now leave unless you want the bad publicity."

Johnson glared at his son, but he walked down to his wife taking her with him.

He glared at Zack. "Mark my words, you will pay."

Zack sighed. "You know what I have to do now, right? You just threatened me, so I'll be making a call to the law enforcement in Domino City."

Johnson continued to glare but said nothing as he left with his wife.

Jaden had run down and put his arm around Zack in a celebratory manner. "I knew you could do it, and now you get to stay!"

Zack smiled. "There was some doubt coming into this, but I'm glad all that studying paid off."

Zack and Jaden shared a laugh and began to celebrate while the others watched with a smile.

 _ **School Yard, Some Time Later…**_

Zack was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky, when Jaden suddenly plopped down next to him. The Slifer was quickly joined by Chumley, Bastion, and Syrus who created a circle and set the cooler from earlier in the center as well as a bag filled with sandwiches and chips.

Zack looked at them questioningly, but Jaden happily shouted. "Alright, it's time to really celebrate!"

Zack smiled. "So that's what this is."

Bastion nodded. "Of course. You won your duel, earned your freedom, and get to stay here. I believe that's cause for celebration."

"We figured you'd enjoy getting back to relaxing then some party." Syrus added.

Chumley had already started eating. "Dig in. This food is great even if we don't have grilled cheese."

Zack smiled as he grabbed a sandwich and a soda. The five boys celebrated well into the evening.

 _ **Helicopter**_

"That ungrateful brat. I can't believe he would so effortlessly kick us away." Johnson stated furious.

"Me neither." Alexandria was still going over the defeat in her mind. _"There's no way he should have been able to win. That's why we signed the contract in the first place."_

"We won't let him get away with this. There is a lot we can do to ruin his life." Johnson stated as he opened a briefcase and began going over things.

Just then, a portal of darkness opened and out stepped a young man with long, brown hair and a black mask with a red jewel on the center. His attire consisted of a black shirt with matching pants and a black and gold trench coat over top. Around his neck sat half an amulet.

"Alexandria and Johnson Henderson." He smiled. "There is much to discuss, but know that, should you listen, you'll have your revenge on your son and so much more. What do you say?"

They were utterly shocked at what happening, but a way to get back at their son belied their shock at what was happening. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We're listening." Johnson stated.

The man smiled and handed them a card. "Once you land, come to the location depicted on that. There you will meet the man who can help you. I'll tell you this now, swear to serve him, and you'll have a much easier time dealing with you son."

With that, the man stepped back into the portal which closed behind him.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:awesome, good duels, I like to see the improvement of Syrus, as Bastion, I still like he with the Oto deck, although he lost, gives realism, I say, I guess he still needs time to master that deck, je interesting way to resolve the duel between Jaden and Alexis

Quillion9000:Yeah, Bastion still needs time to truly master his new deck, but I also hope I'm showcasing that he's an even better wielder of this deck than the previous owner

Savoxgut:Incredible duels, good to see Syrus growing as a duelist, I think Bastion still has to dominate the Oto deck, still good duel, Zack working the crowd, that was interesting, also the duel between Jaden and Alexis, I think it was something very Jaden, hehe

Quillion9000:Glad you liked Alexis' and Jaden's duel ended as well as the previous duels. it's true Bastion still has to work on his deck. There's also the fact it's missing one important piece from bring truly complete. Orochimaru. He'll get it before the end of the Shadow Riders. Oh yes. He'll get it.


	22. The New Chazz

_**Quillion9000:Sorry this took a while everyone. We've recently had a lot of storms where I live, and the internet was knocked out for a little while. It also sometimes takes me a minute to get accustomed to writing duelist I haven't written for before. Both characters in Gx, and Oc's that we add. Speaking of Oc's, it's time to add another Shinobi deck. For those of you wondering where Zack is. Well, this chapter doesn't include him, so there's no reason for him to be up here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you are able.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Ocean near North Academy**_

The Princeton family yacht was partially sunk in the water leaving Chazz stranded and surrounded by fog. "Lousy scrubs. It's all their fault. Dr. Crowler, Bastion, Zack, and Jaden."

Then the last words he heard from Zack played through his mind. _"It's not fair, right? You must keep winning to earn their approval. You can't afford to enjoy the duel… Trust me, they're not worth it. I understand why you felt you had to ditch Bastion's decks._

 _If you want help getting out of their clutches, I have experience doing just that. You don't have to live under them any longer. If you're afraid you'd have no family, then I'd welcome a brother. I've always wanted one."_

Chazz growled. "The Chazz doesn't need help! Especially from someone like you!"

He then heard Jaden's voice. "How about instead of help, we duel."

Chazz flailed about. "If only I could." He put his duel disk on. "Just one more duel with the both of you. That's all I want." He stood up. "Then I'd wipe the floor with you."

His feet slipped sending him straight into the water below.

 _ **Submarine**_

Chazz bolted to a sitting position after hearing some voice call to him. He looked around and found some girl going through a deck. Granted, he wasn't entirely sure this was a girl considering her appearance.

This girl was well built and had short, spiky brown hair with matching dark brown irises. She wore baggy black camouflage pants with a matching shirt. For some reason, she had bandages loosely tied around her neck like a scarf.

She hadn't said a word as she continued looking through said deck. It was at this point that Chazz turned his attention to his duel disk noting that it no longer contained a deck of its own. That likely meant…

"If that's my deck, then give it back." Chazz demanded as he got to his feet.

The girl said, "Ah yes, I suppose it is rather rude to go through another duelist's deck." She began to hand them over but dropped them into the water. "That's rather unfortunate."

Chazz was angry. "You jerk!"

The girl threw him a card. "Relax, that card more than makes up for it."

"It better." He looked at the card seeing that it was Ojama Yellow. "Some no name! This stink!"

Chazz was about to throw it until the girl spoke up. "You could throw it away, but what would that accomplish? Right now, you hold a card with great potential if only you were to look beyond the surface."

Chazz looked at the card, scoffed, and pocketed it. "Fine, clearly you pulled me out of the water, so what is it you want from me?"

"What do I want? Nothing. In fact, I can give you something more if you are willing to listen." The girl stated.

Chazz looked at her skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

Water suddenly began to pour in. "Sorry, but our conversation ends here." Chazz plugged his nose as the girl walked through the water. "You'll continue it later. Do remember to hold your nose."

 _ **Icey Landscape**_

Chazz had been shot out of the submarine and onto the ice with the only building directly in front of him. With no other place to go, he moved forward coming the entrance of the building.

"Not a bad spread. Of course, my pad is bigger." Chazz stated before walking up to the door and knocking. "Let's go! Is anyone home! Hello!"

He then heard some who spoke with a southern accent. "There home." Chazz turned to the owner of the voice. "But, ya'll need forty cards before they'll let ya in. It's just the way things work at North Academy."

The figure in question was a young man with teal blue hair. His outfit consisted of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. An academy-issued duel disk was on his left wrist.

Chazz looked at the building. "This is North Academy?" He walked over to the guy. "So, this is the school that's Duel Academy's rival."

The guy smiled and nodded. "That's right pal. Why don't ya pull up a seat for a while. I don't mind chatting with a new friend."

" _This guy reminds me of Jaden."_ Despite that thought, Chazz sat down next to him.

"I've been here a while trying to complete the school entrance challenge." The guy began.

"Entrance challenge?" Chazz asked.

"That's right. How it works is that ya need to have a deck of forty cards. If for some reason ya no longer have a deck, then you can find cards scattered all around to make a new one." The guy explained.

Chazz looked at his duel disk. "So, how many do you have?"

"I managed to collect 39 cards, but it took every bit of energy I had to find them." He rubbed his head. "I guess I should have thought a little harder about what I'd need before trying to get in."

"Then you don't need those cards, so I'll buy them off of you." Chazz reached into his pocket.

The guy shook his head. "No can-do pal. I formed a bond with these cards and can't see myself parting with them. To me, this deck is priceless."

Chazz stood up. "Fine, I'll find my own."

The guy nodded. "Good luck pal."

Chazz walked off.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Chazz returned, a little worse for wear, with his duel disk now containing a deck, and he found that same guy was still sitting outside. "I see you've been busy doing nothing."

Jesse waved at him "Hey you're back. Must mean you've gotten the cards. Congratulations man."

Chazz took out his recently created deck. "Actually, I didn't find 40 cards. I found 41. An extra one so you could come in to."

The guy stood up. "You didn't have to do that pal."

Chazz took out the Ojama Yellow card. "Don't make a big deal about this. Just take your stinking card and enter."

The guy noticed what card he was trying to give away, but he kept smiling while Chazz failed to give the card up.

He brought the card to his face and looked at it. "What in the world is going on here."

Then Ojama Yellow appeared before him shocking Chazz. "You can't give me away. We're partners."

"I don't know what you are, but we're not." Chazz angrily declared.

The guy fiend concerned. "Ya doing okay?"

Chazz looked at him. "Don't you see it?"

The guy had noticed the Ojama Yellow, but he played it off as he looked around. "Is this a game. Okay, I see ice and more ice. There's also ice."

Ojama Yellow buzzed around him. "You're the only one that can see me partner."

"Will you just get lost. You're not real." Chazz declared.

"Get lost? Funny you should mention that. I have two brothers that are lost. We really should find them for our deck." Ojama Yellow returned.

Chazz growled as he shoved the card back in his deck causing Ojama Yellow to vanish.

He then pulled out another card and handed it off to the guy. "Take this."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." The guy stated. "Mr.?"

"I'm Chazz Princeton, and don't you forget it." Chazz moved to the fire.

The guy turned. "Oh, I never introduced myself. Sorry about that. You can call me Jesse Anderson."

Chazz sat down. "On second thought, do forget it. I'd rather not have people associating me with you." He leaned back. "Now get inside. The Chazz likes to make his own entrance."

Jesse nodded. "Thanks again."

He left Chazz there.

"Thanks for nothing." Chazz looked at the fire. "I really only found 40 cards, so now I'm one short."

Suddenly, Chazz could have sworn he heard a dragon's roar. He looked around and spotted two cards on the ground. One was a spell and the other was Light and Darkness Dragon. He picked them both up and inserted them in his deck.

Chazz then got up, walked to the door, and held his disk out. "Alright open the door. I got your forty cards right here."

Beams came down from the door to scan the deck causing the duel disk to activate. The large door then opened granting Chazz entrance.

 _ **North Academy, School Grounds**_

Chazz entered onto a dirt road with many, wooden buildings. The large stone structure beyond that was the academy.

"This is North Academy? What a dump." Chazz stated.

He heard crashing coming from one of the buildings and saw that Jesse had been thrown out landing on his back.

He sat back up and laughed. "Wow, you guys take your dueling pretty seriously."

Chazz ran over. "Teal, you okay?"

Jesse laughed. "I'm fine. Some of these fellows were just introducing themselves."

"That's right." Someone was speaking with a Russian accent. "A good, old North Academy welcome. Now it's your turn. Think you're up to the challenge new guy?"

Chazz zeroed in on a muscular guy with slicked back brown hair. His attire consisted of blue pants and a sleeveless North Academy blazer.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

The man smiled. "I'm the guy who runs things around here. They call me the Czar. Your friend here just went through our little hazing ritual. The 50-man duel gauntlet."

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"It's great, you get to duel those 50 guys in a row. They said if I beat them all then I'd get to duel Czar and become the top student." He laughed. "I got beat by the first guy I faced."

Chazz stood. "Heh, so I have to win 50 duels and that's it." He held out his duel disk. "Let's get started then."

 _ **After 50 Duels…**_

The Czar was on his knees in defeat as Chazz stood victorious.

"Well done, you've earned the right to be called the best." An older voice stated.

Chazz looked up and saw a guy with spiky brown hair that only covered the sides and back of his head. His attire consisted of a red coat and orange scarf. Chazz's eyes only rested on him for so long before they were drawn to the two people behind him. Jess and that girl from the submarine.

He looked at the three of them skeptically. "What's going on here?"

The man chuckled. "All of this was to determine that you are one of the best young Princeton. We've been keeping tabs on you since you first entered our waters. It was I who saved you after you fell in, and from there, we tested you to determine if you could be one of this school's best."

"One of the best? Does that mean those two ranks higher than them?" Chazz asked.

Foster smiled. "You catch on fast. These two share the top spot with the Czar, yet both are far stronger than he was."

Jesse smiled. "Sorry about the deception pal. It just sounded like fun."

The girl said. "Yes, usually applicants would be informed, fully, about the requirements, but our Chancellor wished to give you a variation of the usual test. Admittedly, you did not disappoint.

"What has all this been for? Why did I need to take this test of yours?" Chazz asked.

"All of this, was to ensure you were a duelist truly worthy to join North Academy's representative team, consisting of Jesse Anderson and Mist Mizu, for the school duel." Foster stated.

"So, who are the unlucky punks I'm dueling?" Chazz asked.

"Mist tells us you have it out for Zack Henderson and Jaden Yuki, so it is your lucky day. They have both been chosen as representative of Duel Academy's team." Foster stated.

Chazz laughed joyfully at the news as practically every student bowed to him.

 _ **Chazz's New Room, Next Day…**_

Chazz had just finished putting on his new attire gifted to him by North Academy. A black shirt, dark jeans, brown boots, and a black trench coat. His Obelisk clothing was in the trash. He looked at the room which was sparsely decorated with a bed and dresser.

At least he had his own bathroom. Chazz took out his current deck. The deck he'd worked hard to gather on the icy fields. He brought out the Light and Darkness Dragon and stared at it. He then heard someone knocking on his door.

He put the deck in his duel disk and answered the door to find Jesse on the other side. "Hey pal, there's going to be a team meeting outside. I've already told Mist, so she should be down their already."

Chazz was still shocked Foster put Jesse in charge of the North Academy team. Oh sure, he wasn't the biggest fan of Mist since she was the one that ditched his deck, but she seemed like the better choice between the two of them. Of course, he had yet to duel either of them, so maybe it was a skill-based decision.

On the other hand, Jesse's attitude may be another factor. If nothing can faze you, then you can keep a leveled head and make well informed decisions. Either way, he didn't care who led the team so long as he got his shot at Zack and Jaden. He could worry about rising straight to the top once he beat the disgrace and slacker.

Chazz shook his head and decided to focus on the matter at hand. "I'll follow you."

 _ **Outside**_

Chazz glared at Mist when he saw her, but that did not stop the girl from walked up to him. She stopped before him holding out a deck in one hand, and a much smaller number of cards in the other.

"What is this?" Chazz asked.

"Your deck and North Academy's best cards." Mist replied.

Chazz was shocked. "You threw my deck into that water."

Mist laughed. "Sleight of hand Princeton. Just another part of the test. It's rather easy to fool someone when their unconscious." She handed the deck to a still shocked Chazz. "As for these cards…

Well, Foster wants our academy to have the best chance of winning, so he has decided to give you the best cards not contained in anyone's deck. The Armed Dragon series as well as a few spells to go with them."

She passed them to Chazz as well.

Chazz looked at the cards.

"Alright, now go construct a deck Chazz because we need to see how well you can really duel." Jesse smiled. "I am excited to see just how well you handle yourself."

Mist crossed her arms. "It'll be hard to get an accurate read if you aren't at least using some cards you've dueled with in the past."

Chazz tucked the cards away. "You two would have been better off had you not given me back my deck and these cards. If you had just held off, you'd at least stand a chance."

He walked away to construct a new deck. One compiled of these new Armed Dragon cards, spells, his old deck, Light and Darkness Dragon, and possibly a few of those cards he'd found out on the ice.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Chazz returned with one, complete deck. The rest of the cards had been safely tucked away.

"Alright, which of you wants to face the Chazz first?" Chazz asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I'd love to, but Mist has been wanting to duel you since yesterday."

Chazz smirked. "I was merrily being polite because it doesn't matter. I'll take you both down."

Mist came to stand across from him. "You have skills Princeton, but you're too cocky."

"I believe you'll find that it's all confidence, but I'll let the duel speak for itself." Chazz declared. "Let's get this started."

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Mist 4000)**

"This duel, I'll go first." Chazz declared. "I'll start by summoning **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)** in attack mode." An orange dragon with armor appeared. "I then set one card and end my turn."

"A substandard move." Mist drew. "I'll start by summoning **Chojuro(1600/1500)**." A young man with light blue hair and sharp teeth appeared. "He won't be sticking around for long. You see, his effect allows me to tribute him and summon a stronger Shinobi from my deck. One of three possible outcomes. I'm bringing out **Kisame Hoshigaki(2700/2000)**."

A blue skinned man, with sharp, shark like teeth, in Anbu clothing, appeared.

" _This deck. Something about it seems eerily familiar even if it's beginning to play differently… Is this another Shinobi deck?"_ Chazz pondered as he remembered both Bastion and Zack's decks.

"I'm not done yet. I activate **Samehada** equipping it to my **Kisame Hoshigaki(3700/2000)**." A blade wrapped in bandages appeared on the monster's back. "Now, I'll have him destroy you Armed Dragon LV 3 **(Chazz 1500/Mist 4000)**. That's not all. Both Kisame and Samehada grant me 500 life points once they destroy a monster **(Chazz1500/Mist 5000)**."

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** bringing Armed Dragon LV 3 back to the field in attack mode." Chazz declared.

Mist smiled. "I set two cards. It's your move Chazz, and for your sake, you better make it count."

"Trust me, I will." Chazz drew. "I activate Armed Dragon LV 3 sending him to the grave yard. This allows me to bring out its next form **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** from my deck." A medium sized, red dragon with spiky black armor appeared.

"Why stop there when I have the spell **Level Up**. With this I can take my dragon up another level and summon **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)** from my deck at the cost of its previous form going to the grave."

The red dragon grew large as it's armor became completely silver.

"That isn't enough to destroy my Shinobi." Mist declared.

Chazz smirked. "Ordinarily, you'd be right, but in this instance, I have the perfect combination to destroy it. I activate **Mystical Space.** This allows me to destroy that equip spell knocking your Shinobi down within range of my dragon's effect.

I send Light and Darkness Dragon to the grave and as a result, I get to destroy all face up monsters, on your side of the field with less than or equal attack to the card I just ditched. In case you don't know, that dragon has 2800 ATK."

Mist sent the monster straight to the grave.

"I'll give you credit, that would have been a good move if I didn't have my own **Call of the Haunted**. With this, I bring Kisame back to the field in defense mode." Mist declared.

Chazz said, "Your life points aren't as safe as you think because I have yet to normal summon this turn, but I'll save that for after I use **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." He drew. "Looks like it's your lucky day. I'll have Armed Dragon destroyed you Kisame. With that, I'll place one card face down before ending my turn."

Mist drew. "I activate **Jar of Greed** allowing me to draw an extra card. I then activate **Pot of Greed** giving me two more on top of that. Everything is in place now. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Meizu, Suigetsu, and Ao to fusion summon **Mizukage-Yagura(3000/2400)** to the field."

A young boy with purple eyes and white hair appeared.

Chazz smirked. "I figured someone with a Shinobi deck would have a fusion monster. Fortunately, I have **Chthonian Polymer**. I tribute my Armed Dragon, and now I take control of Yagura."

Mist watched as her monster switched sides. "I end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I'll have Mizukage-Yagura attack you directly **(Chazz 1500/Mist 2000)** and end my turn."

 _ **With Jesse**_

" _He took a risk with that play, but it paid off."_ Jesse thought as he continued to watch the duel.

He noticed that the other students were starting to gather around.

 _ **With the Duel**_

Mist drew and smiled. "I summon another **Chojuro(1600/1500)** , but as you know, he won't be staying for long because I tribute him to summon a second **Kisame Hoshigaki(2700/2000)**. I then give him the **Executioner's Blade.** "

A large blade with a hole at the top appeared on **Kisame's(3400/2000)** back. "This makes him strong enough to launch an attack on Mizukage-Yagura **(Chazz 1100/Mist 2000)**."

Chazz smirked. "In case you've forgotten, your monster's destruction can be prevented twice. He remains on the field."

"At this point, I have nothing left, so It's your turn." Mist stated.

Chazz drew. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Mist drew. "This duel is over, but you played well Princeton.

Chazz smirked knowingly. "This duel is over because I've just won."

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"Tell me, do you remember the four students I dueled yesterday? If you do, then you know exactly how this is going to end." Chazz declared. "I finished drawing this combo last turn."

Mist knew exactly what was coming next and chuckled. "Not bad Princeton."

"I activate **Ring of Destruction** and **Ring of Defense**. I designate Kisame as the target. Normally, this would deal his attack to the both of us, but Ring of Defense secures my life points. Essentially, you've lost to the Chazz **(Chazz 1500/ Mist 0)**.

"You certainly had the skills to back up your words Chazz." Mist stated as the holograms fainted.

Chazz crossed his arms. "Like there was ever any doubt." He then pointed at Jesse. "Alright, you're up. Get out here and duel me."

Jesse nodded. "I'm excited to see what else that deck of yours can do."

Chazz noticed all the student's gathered around, but he didn't care. It would ensure everyone knew he was the best.

"Alright, this time my opponent gets to go first." Chazz declared.

Jesse smiled. "Mighty kind of you Chazz."

"Whatever. I just want to see your Crystal Beast deck in action." Chazz declared.

Jesse laughed. "You've heard of me?"

"I've heard your name and of the deck. I was unaware you where him when I first met you." Chazz stated. "Let's just get this started."

"I'm all for it." Jesse declared.

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Jesse 4000)**

Jesse smiled. "I'll start by activating the field spell **Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins**." A Roman city sprung up around them with a beautiful rainbow overhead. "Now I'll summon **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600)**."

A blue mammoth with an amber in its forehead appeared. "Is this the twig that you have made friends with Jesse?"

Chazz took a step back.

Jesse smiled. "Yep, that's him Amber Mammoth.

"Wait, you can hear him to!?" Chazz asked shocked.

"Sure can. Just like you and your Ojama, me and my monsters have a special bond. They are our duel spirits. It's a special gift that a small number of people have or develop." Jesse explained.

 _ **With Mist**_

She couldn't hear the monsters in the slightest, but she was inclined to believe Jesse could. _"Though I still find it hard to believe Chazz can as well If I hadn't seen him 'talking to himself', then I'd wouldn't."_

 _ **With the Duel**_

"See boss, it's just like I told you." Ojama yellow had appeared at Chazz's side. "We have a special bond."

Chazz waved his hands frantically trying to get the monster to leave him alone. "Buzz off. You creepy yellow liar. You said I was the only one that could see you."

Jesse laughed. "You may treat him bad now, but I'm sure the two of you will become best friends in no time. Anyways, I'll end my turn there."

"That'll be the day." Chazz drew. "I'll start with the spell **Front Line Base**. This spell allows me to special summon, once per turn, a level four or lower union monster from my hand. I won't be activating its effect just yet because I'm going to normal summon my **V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800)**."

A blue and yellow, machine tiger hybrid appeared on the field. "Now I activate my spell to special summon my **W-Wing Catapult(1300/1500)**." A blue, w shaped machine appeared. "I'm now able to combine the two to summon the **VW-Tiger Catapult(2000/2100)**.

The tiger landed on top of the catapult combining into one monster. "This gives me enough ATK points to take down your hairy elephant **(Chazz 4000/Jesse 3700)**." Instead of going to the grave yard, it became a crystal in Jesse's Spell and trap zone. "What gives?"

"It's the effect of my Crystal Beast. If they're destroyed by battle, then I can put them in my spell and trap zones for safe keeping." Jesse replied.

"Very well. I set one card and end my turn." Chazz declared.

"That's an impressive monster Chazz, but it's not unbeatable." Jesse drew. "Alright, I summon **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger(1600/1000)**."

A white and black stripped tiger with a topaz in his neck appeared. "Are you going to tell our friend here about my special talent?"

Jesse smiled. "Not just yet. I got something else in mind. I 'll be setting two cards and ending my turn."

Chazz drew. "I summon **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**." The small orange dragon with armor appeared. "I then activate **Level Up** to bring my dragon to its next stage. Say hello to **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** from my deck."

The dragon grew to medium size, turned red, and gained black, spiky armor.

"I activate **Triggered Summoning**. Because you special summoned, we both get to special summon a level four or lower monster from our hands. I'm bringing out **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle(600/2000)** in defense mode."

A blue shell adorned with emerald appeared. "Jesse, that monster doesn't look very friendly. Neither does your new friend."

Jesse chuckled. "Don't worry. Chazz is a good guy."

Chazz said. "I exercise the right not to special summon instead I'll be sending my card to the grave to activate VW-Tiger Catapults effect. This in turn allows me to switch the position of one of your monsters. I am bringing your turtle to attack mode. I'll then have my Tiger Catapult attack your Topaz Tiger."

"I activate Prism Wall. With this, I can direct your monsters attack to Emerald Turtle. We then take our own monster's attacks as damage to our life points **(Chazz 2000/Jesse 3100)**. What's more, my turtle becomes a spell just like my mammoth."

"Alright, then I'll have my Armed Dragon tear into your Topaz Tiger." Chazz declared.

"You may destroy him, but my field spell can halve the battle damage I take, once per turn, when there are two Crystal Beast in my spell and trap zones ( **Chazz 2000/Jesse 2700)."** Jesse countered.

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return my **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)** to the field. I'll then have him attack you directly **(Chazz 2000/Jesse 1500)**." Chazz declared. "I'll end my turn there."

Jesse laughed. "This duel is great." He drew. "I play **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat(1200/400)**."

A large pink cat with an amethyst in its neck appeared. "This one doesn't look very tasty, but I am dying for some fresh meet."

"Can it you over sized fur ball. You can't even really hurt me." Chazz countered.

"She may not be able to hurt you, but your life points are a different story. You see, she can attack you directly at the cost of halve her life points **(Chazz 1400/Jesse 1500)**." Jesse declared. "With that, I'll end my turn."

Chazz drew. "Looks like this is the end. I send X-Head Canon to the grave to activate my Armed dragon's special ability. He can now destroy your cat." Jesse's monster went to the spell and trap zone. "Now, I'll have Armed Dragon LV 5 finish your life points **(Chazz 1400/Jesse 0)**."

Chazz held up his pointer finger deciding to get something started right now since the whole school was gathered. "Chazz it up!"

For a full minute, it was silent. Then, it started until it spread to every student.

"Chazz it Up! Chazz it Up! Chazz it Up!"

Even Jesse and Mist had joined in.

Chazz walked forward coming to stand across from Jesse. "You."

Jesse pointed. "Me?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I'll let you remain leader of our team on one condition. If the chance comes, then you let me duel Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson."

Jesse nodded. "Deal."

Chazz held out his hand and they shook on it as the rest of the student body chanted.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:ok, that was ... interesting, seeing Zack's parents was good, in the sense that they appeared, but they are terrible people and even worse parents, even more with that part at the end. Yes, Bastion is definitely a better deck bearer, I think he just needs more practice and experience

Quillion9000:Yeah Zack's parents were never meant to be good people.

Savoxgut:Well, those are the worst parents in the world, I did not think I would hate someone with the description of Zack's mother, but his attitude ... if I do not continue with that, I'm just going to say that it's happy that Zack won , although it seems that it will not be the last we know of them, especially for what happens at the end of the chapter, yes, I think I will hate them a lot

Quillion9000: Oh yes, they'll return. They'll return before the first big arc really kicks off.


	23. DP:Kiri

**Deck Profile**

 _ **Kirigakure Deck**_

 _ **20 Monster**_

1\. (2)Meizu/Water/LV 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Effect: If Gozu is on the field, then this card gains 500 ATK and DEF

2\. (2)Gozu/Water/LV 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Effect: If Meizu is on the field, then this card gains 500ATK and DEF

3\. (3)Chojuro/Water/LV 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1500

Effect: You can Tribute this card to special summon Raiga, Kisame, or Zabuza from the deck

4\. (3)Haku/Water/LV 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Effect: If this card is destroyed in battle, then special summon a Zabuza from the grave, deck, or hand.

5\. (2)Suigetsu Hozuki/Water/LV 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1700

Effect: Once per turn, prevent this monster's destruction weather it be from card effect or battle.

6\. (2)Ao/Water/LV 6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1800

Effect. If this card is in your hand, and Chojuro is destroyed by battle, then you can summon this monster. So long as this card remains face up on the field, then you may look at your opponent's hand at any time

7\. (2)Zabuza Momochi/Water/LV6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1800

Effect: Can summon this monster without tributes, but it loses 1000ATK

8\. (2)Raiga Kurosuki/Water/LV 6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1800

Effect: When this monster destroys and opponents monster, remove that monster from play

9\. (2)Kisame Hoshigaki/Water/LV 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000

Effect: When this monster destroys an opponent's monster, you gain 500 life points

 **10 Spells**

1\. (2)Polymerizations/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Special summon one monster from either player's grave yards

3\. Pot of Greed/Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

4\. Seven Swordsman Training Grounds/Field Spell

All Shinobi Monsters gain 500 ATK. If a Lv 5 or Higher Shinobi monster is destroyed, then the owner of that monster may summon another Lv 5 or higher Shinobi monster from their deck

5\. Fusion Gate/Field Spell

While this card is on the field: The turn player can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from their Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from their hand or field.

6\. Hidden Mist Jutsu

You opponent cannot attack for two of their turns

7\. Kiba/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi monster by 500 ATK. They also gain piercing battle damage

8\. Executioner's Blade/Equip Spell

Boost any shinobi by 700 ATK. This card can be returned to your hand at the cost of 500 life points

9\. Samehada/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi monster by 1000 ATK. When they destroy a monster, you gain 500 life points

 **10 Traps**

1\. (2)Ninjutsu Art of Water Prison/ Normal trap

You can only activate this card if you control a water Shinobi monster. When your opponent summons, equip it with this card. As long as this card is face-up, that monster cannot attack or change battle positions. If you control no water shinobi monsters, destroy this card.

2\. Jar of Greed/Normal Trap

Draw 1 card

3\. (2)Ninjutsu Art of Water Dragon/Normal trap

Target 1 water Shinobi monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ninjutsu Art of Water Dragon" once per turn.

4\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Grave Yard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

5\. Ninjutsu Art of Water Clone/Normal Trap

When an opponent declares an attack on a water shinobi monster you control; special summon this card with the same level, ATK, and DEF as the attack target and change the attack to this card. (It is still a trap card.)

6\. Genjutsu/Counter Trap

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, while you control a Shinobi monster, negate and destroy that card

7\. Ninjutsu/Continuous Trap

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

8\. Taijutsu/Normal Trap

When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target.

 **3 Fusions**

1\. Mizukage-Mei/Water/LV6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500

2 Shinobi Monsters

So long as this card remains face up on their field, all Shinobi you control gain 500 ATK

2\. Utakata/Water/LV 7/Shinobi/Fusion/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

2 Shinobi Monsters

3\. Mizukage-Yagura/LV 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2400

3 Shinobi Monsters

You can prevent this monster's destruction, from battle, twice


	24. Acquire a Deck

_**Quillion9000: I know some of you were expecting to move into the School Duel.**_

 _ **Zack: I was.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: I know, but Unknown and I agreed that putting this here was better than inserting it between the School Duel and the Grave Keeper stuff.**_

 _ **Zack: I am also mad at you.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: You are now, but that's only because you got the full chapter since you are up here. In there, you have no idea I even exist or we have these talks. In the end, you can't be mad at me. Come on, we're buddies.**_

 _ **Zack: Fine, I suppose I can't considering your writing this story.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Good, then do the disclaimer.**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of Domino City, Almost Night…**_

Vector, a man with short black hair and sunglasses on top of his head, made his way home carrying some groceries he'd picked up at the local farmers market. Domino City was, after all, a city with many places to visit. They were easy to access if you lived in the right neighborhood.

His current attire consisted of a light blue shirt with blue jeans and his boots instead of the Obelisk Blue jacket he wore during the practical exams. In truth, he had been lucky to participate as a proctor, but he wanted more. He wanted a job with Duel Academy.

This goal was sparked after dueling Zack. He wanted to help develop the next generation of duelist, and the fact that he could likely have more exciting duels had all but made his decision. He just hoped he heard back from Sheppard soon because he'd heard nothing so far.

This also left him with another thought. _"I wonder how Zack has been doing there?"_

He smiled thinking that the kid had certainly come a long way since he left their service. That smile stuck as he walked up to his house and unlocked the door. Vector then walked to the kitchen and set his bags down.

He froze in place when he heard a familiar voice. "Vector it has been to long." He turned around and saw Johnson Henderson standing in his living room. "I must say, I prefer your old name over this one. Cero just had such a nice ring to it."

Vector glared at the man. "What are you doing in my home Johnson? For that matter, how did you get in here? I didn't notice any damage."

Johnson shrugged. "I started working for a new employer and one of my co-worker happens to have an interesting 'skill'."

He moved his right arm showing off a golden bracelet with the Eye of Wdjat centered.

Vector raised an eye brow. "Interesting jewelry, but it still doesn't answer my questioned."

Johnson chuckled. "Cero, where's all this hostility coming from?"

Vector was doing his best to contain his rage. "I could start a list, but we'd be here all night. Now I repeat, what are you doing in my home? We had an agreement."

"I've come for your deck. Give it to me, and I'll leave." Johnson replied.

Vector said, "I'm going to call the cops."

He reached for the phone.

"I'm not an unfair man Vector, so how about we duel. I win, you give me your deck. You win, and your free to go see Zack and Lexi. Tell them exactly who you are." Vector stopped just short of pressing the last number.

"It must have been so painful for you to see Zack at the Practical Exam and don't think I'm not aware of your plans to start working a Duel Academy. By the way, Sheppard sent a reply while you were out. Congratulations, you start next year."

Vector turned to face the suited man. "I planned on working there while upholding our agreement. I will admit that it was young master Zack who sparked my enjoyment of dueling to such a degree though."

"You still haven't said anything about my offer." Johnson stated.

"It deepens on you answer to two questions. Will you uphold your promise, and why do you want my deck? I don't remember you ever being interested in duel monsters before. Even if you were suddenly interested, surely your money could buy you a deck." Vector question.

Johnson smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't think of harming a hair on their heads. As for my sudden interest in duel monsters, well my son recently defeated my wife and I would like to help my wife get her revenge.

Afterwards my wife and I will take our rightful place as King and Queen of games from the undeserving Yugi Mutou. Why must it be your deck? Our employer wishes for a display of loyalty. This isn't exactly what he had in mind but it works. In the end, I get a deck out of it."

Vector didn't trust a single work coming out of Johnson's mouth but the temptation of revealing his identity was too much. The young master had been devastated upon his dismissal. He remembered the young boy who stared out the window, crying, as Cero left.

"Fine, I'll duel you, but you better hold to your word." Vector firmly stated.

Johnson shrugged. "When have I not?"

Vector didn't dignify that with a response instead he led the way outside while grabbing his duel disk and deck.

 _ **Backyard**_

The moon was just beginning to rise as Vector moved to stand across from Johnson.

"I think you'll find it quite hard to duel if you don't have a duel disk and deck." Vector commented.

Johnson chuckled. "You are right, but it is easily mended."

The black outline of a pendant appeared around Johnson's neck and began to glow. This, in turn, created a pitch-black duel disk with a light black deck on Johnson's left arm. He then removed the deck, inserted a card, and began to shuffle it.

"What is going on here?" Vector asked confused.

"This is a skill another person I work with has. Anyways, we should really get started." Johnson stated.

"Duel." Vector declared.

 **(Vector 4000/Johnson 4000)**

"Look who's finally getting smart. You knew you couldn't get many answers out of me." Johnson stated.

Vector ignored him. "I'll start. I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I then set one monster and two cards in the back row."

Johnson drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two extra cards. I'll then activate **Double Summon** allowing me to conduct two summons. I'll be putting them to good use as I summon **Marauding Captain(1200/900)**. A blond-haired warrior decked out in armor and with two blades appeared.

"I can activate his ability to bring out my **Command Knight(1600/1900)**." A woman in red armor with matching shield and a sword appeared **Marauding Captain(1600/900)**. "I use my extra summon to bring out **Queen's Knight(1900/1600 Command Knight's effect).** " A woman in lighter, red armor with a sword and shield appeared.

Vector was shocked. "Is your deck just like my deck?"

Johnson smirked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I am not an idiot. I know you've kept tabs on me. This means, you're aware of my deck. Now, answer my question." Vector demanded.

"As I said, my fellow employees have quiet the skillset. One of them can use Shadow Magic to perfectly replicate a deck. There are, of course, a condition. He may only copy the deck of the person he duels.

Fortunately, this little ability doesn't stop the additions of cards. Even better than that, he can share this unique ability with anyone else wearing a Shadow Charm; however, we can only us this ability once. Not a big deal considering most of us have our own decks." Johnson explained.

"That's ridiculous! Shadow Magic and Games don't exist." Vector firmly stated.

Johnson chuckled. "Neat theory. Let's see how well it holds up. Marauding

Captain attack his face down monster."

He revealed **Big Shield Gardna(100/2600)** causing the monster to switch to ATK mode due to its effect **(Vector 4000/Johnson 3000)**.

Johnson winced in pain and began panting. "Are you starting to believe, or do you still think this is all fake?" Vector stared at him skeptically. "It doesn't mater because your about to see the truth. Command Knight destroy Big Shield Gardna."

Garden was destroyed **(Vector 2500/Johnson 3000)**. Vector screamed out in pain and fell to one knee. In this instance, he knew the truth. He knew that the stories about the Shadow Games were true.

He glared at Johnson. "Is this what you intend to do to Zack? All because he defeated your wife?"

Johnson chuckled. "But of course. Our son humiliated us, so he must be punished. As I said, this power isn't just for revenge. My wife and I shall take our rightful place at the King and Queen of duel monsters."

Vector stood up determined to win this now more than ever. "I can't deny that this is earth shattering, but I will not wavy or surrender. Not when, clearly, so many people are at risk. I will defeat you.'

Johnson gave him a slow clap. "Wonderful speech, but it's still my turn, and I want my Queen's Knight to attack you directly."

"I activate **Draining Shield**. This negates your knight's attack and adds it to my life points **(Vector 4400/Johnson 3000)."** Vector declared.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I set three cards and end my turn." Johnson returned.

Vector drew. "I start by activating **Reckless Greed**. Now I skip my next draw phase, but I get to draw two more cards. I'll then activate my **Double Summon**. I now summon my **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** followed by **King's Knight(1600/1400)**." A man with a blond beard and orange armor appeared.

"Since he was summoned when I have a Queen's Knight on the field, I'm allowed to summon a **Jack's Knight(1900/1000)** from my deck." A young man in blue armor joined his companions. "I then equip **Queen's Knight(2500/1600)** with **Axe of Despair**."

The axe replaced her shield and sword. "Now, I'll have King's Knight attack Marauding Captain resulting both their destruction. My Queen's Knight will destroy your Queen's Knight **(Vector 4400/Johnson 2400)**. This clears your Queen's Knight for destruction from my Jack's Knight **(Vector 4400/Johnson 2100)**. I'l end my turn."

Johnson drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** returning my **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** to the field. Next, I'll activate **Reckless Green** and **Jar of Greed** adding three more cards to my hand." He smiled.

"I hope your ready Cero because I'm about to show you the real cards I have, and one of them is quite rare. I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Queen's Knight on the field with the King's Knight and Jack's Knight in my hand."

"No, how did you get your hands on that fusion!?" Vector shouted in shock.

Johnson laughed. "My employer is quite generous. Anyways, it's time you met my **Arcana Knight Jocker(3800/2500)**." A young man, with purple and black hair, decked out in blue robes with silver and gold armor appeared. "I'll have him destroy Jack's Knight **(Vector 2500/Johnson's 2100)**."

Vector cried out in pain once more as he stumbled around. He managed to maintain his footing..

"Is that the best you got?" Vector stated while panting.

Johnson smiled. "For now. It's your turn."

Vector drew and looked at his cards attempting to come up with a strategy. "I play the equip spells **Big Bang Shot** and **Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade.** I equipthem both to my **Queen's Knight(3200/1600)**. I end my turn."

"Looks like this is duel over." Johnson declared. "I summon **Axe Raider(1700/1150)**."

A muscular man with full golden armor appeared on the field. Vector hung his head in defeat as the last card in his hand was Garma Sword.

"Any final words before I end this?" Johnson asked with a smirk knowing he'd won.

Vector looked up and stared Johnson straight in the eyes. "I'm glad Zack earned his freedom, I'm happy he and Lexi had each other, and you and your wife are some of the worst people I've ever met. Your goal will never come to fruition."

Johnson laughed. "That's your opinion. Arcana destroy Queen's Knight. Axe Raider take out his remaining life points."

Vector withheld his screams of agony when his monster was destroyed, but Axe Raider taking out the rest of his life points was too much **(Vector 0/Johnson 2100)**. He screamed as he slammed into the ground defeated.

The black, glowing pendent and duel disk faded leaving Johnson with his fusion and Polymerization. He tucked them away and walked up to the downed Proctor. Johnson then claimed the duel disk and deck.

"You won't get away with this Johnson. Someone will stop you, your wife, and this employer of yours." Vector stated.

Johnson took out his cell phone and began recording capturing himself, Vector, and the duel disk in the shot. "Hello, my name is Johnson Henderson and I have a few things I'd like to say. I assaulted this man here and stole his deck and duel disk.

Also, I'm aware my son, Zack Henderson, is considered a hero around Domino City for his actions in stopping bullies and giving you all some ounce of hope. Well, this message is for him. Someday soon, we'll have our rematch. At that time, you will lose. Good luck finding this guy."

Johnson stopped the recording and began sending it out.

Vector was perplexed. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know this will cause people to search for me and my wife, but when they find us, it'll be to late to stop us." Johnson threw the phone. "You can consider this an generous act. Quite generous considering I could turn you into a statue for losing to me."

He walked away. "Anyways, thanks for the deck and duel disk. I'll be putting them to good use. Also, our agreement no longer stands, so you're free to see Zack and Lexi whenever you like. Tell them exactly who you are for all I care."

A black portal opened, and Johnson walked in leaving Vector to pass out.

 _ **Police Boat, 2 Days Later…**_

A man stood on to bow of the ship looking over the water. His jet-black hair sat underneath a beige hat. His attire consisted of a white shirt with black pants and matching tie with a beige trench coat.

"Detective Shin, we'll be arriving at Duel Academy Island shortly." An officer informed him.

Shin turned to the officer. "Make sure the lie detector is in working order and do remind the other officers that Zack Henderson is only to be questioned. This is not an arrest on sight. He should already be in Chancellor Sheppard's office as we speak."

"Sir, if I may speak freely?" The officer inquired.

"You may." He allowed.

"You seemed so certain that Zack Henderson is innocent in the Vector case and jumped at the chance to be put in charge of this investigation. Is there any reason for this? Any reason this kid is so special?" The officer asked.

The detective nodded. "Ah, you must be that rookie from America."

"Yeah, I just started yesterday when I was put on this job sir." The officer informed.

Shin nodded. "The reason for our current course of action is that the station doesn't see Zack Henderson as a suspect at all, but protocol states that we run down every lead. Normally, a kid like him would be taken in for questioning, but Zack is different.

He has been a deterrent for criminal activity dealing with the bullies of countless school before they could go onto become criminals. The year before he joined Duel Academy, Henderson started working with us whenever we needed a duelist.

He is a friend of the station and considered a local hero of Domino City. Hence why three officers were diverted to this trip while the remainder of those assigned to this case are working on leads to locate Johnson Henderson and his wife. Is that all officer?"

The officer nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be sure to rely your instructions to the other officers."

Shin nodded before taking out his notepad and writing down his thoughts. _"I'm 100% confident Zack didn't have anything to do with this incident, but it's clear his parents don't think so. I would like to think this crime was perpetrated by Johnson alone, but that's not the case._

 _According to Vector, the injuries were due to a Shadow Game. Not an uncommon occurrence considering Titan and Yamata were responsible for hospitalization through their false Shadow Games. True, this could be the case here, but those two vanished long ago._

 _On top of that, the injuries Vector sustained were real. Does this mean there's a chance Shadow Games exist? It would explain the odd occurrences that happed more than 10 years ago at this point. I may need to start digging beyond the case to find these answers."_

The detective pocketed his note pad and stare at the harbor where he noticed Sheppard waiting for them.

 _ **Chancellor Sheppard's Office**_

Zack sat in a chair going over the events that lead him here. _"The Disciplinary Action Squad made it seem like I've done something wrong. Even when I explained that Detective Shin is a well-known friend of mine. They really need to chill out a bit."_

He sighed. _"Sometimes it is a god send that people don't recognize me too often here. It's what's allowed me to make genuine friends, but sometimes it is troublesome. Still, my father, and most likely mother, are after a rematch, and they've decided that they don't care how they get it._

 _Despite the fact that they are horrible people, I at least thought they were above such actions, but clearly, I shouldn't think anything kind about them. Honestly, I am thankful to Lexi for getting me away from them. I don't even want to think about how I could have turned out."_

The door to the office opened and Sheppard entered followed by Shin and three officers.

Zack stood and smiled. "Detective Shin, it is good to see you."

Shin smiled back. "You as well Zack" They shook hands. "I just wish it were under better circumstances given what's happened."

Zack sighed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I didn't think a simple defeat would send my parents over the edge. How is Proctor Vector?"

"Always worrying about others, but that is part of the reason why I like ya." Shin nodded. "The proctor is making a fast recovery and should be on his way home by now. Anyways, I don't want to take up too much of your time considering the School Duel is tomorrow."

Zack chuckled. "I was planning on meeting with my team before this happened, but I think we got tomorrow handled. Either way, I suppose I shouldn't be taking up your time either considering this man power could be used to find my parents. Let's get this over with."

 **After the Questioning…**

Shin and Zack stood across from each other. "Well kid, every statement checks out exactly as I thought. You are no longer a suspect." He shrugged. "Not that you really were given all the facts."

Zack chuckled. "I understand. You got to run down every lead no matter how improbably it might be." He held out his hand. "I hope you catch them."

Shin shook the hand. "We'll do our best." They parted, and he turned to his officers. "Alright men, back to the boat. We have a criminal to catch."

They filed out of the office and Zack turned to Sheppard. "Am I free to go sir?"

Sheppard nodded. "You are. I'm sorry we have taken you time like this young man.'

Zack shrugged. "Couldn't be avoided I'm afraid. Just one of the many 'perks' of being their child. Even when they're not around, they're causing some trouble. I handle it as it comes. Anyways, see ya Chancellor."

Zack left, and Sheppard turned to the window. _"Shadow Games… The Shadow Riders may have more members than we anticipated. I'll have to make sure that the right key holders are chosen when the time comes."_

 _ **School Yard**_

Zack walked out to find Jaden, Chumley, Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis waiting for him.

Zack smiled. "Were you guys out here that entire time."

"Yeah, we were worried when Jaden said the DAS came and got you." Syrus stated.

"It only got worse when we saw the officers and detective head in with a lie detector." Chumley added.

Zack chuckled. "It's was nothing to serious. Just a spot of trouble caused by my parents. It happens from time to time. Only now, they don't have a good a chance of getting off free. I'll just leave it at that for now."

Jaden and Zack's stomachs growled. "That's good because I am hungry."

Alexis sighed. "I'm glad to know everything's okay at least." She smiled. "So how about we go to the store and get something to eat. My treat?"

Zack smiled. "I'm down."

The group walked back inside for a late lunch.

* * *

Andorxor:And I thought we will never see a s-rank ninja

Quillion9000: Glad I could surprise you. Unknown and I are not opposed to creating cards of s-rank Shinobi, but there are story reasons as to why we haven't done so up to this point. Lexi was using a Konoha V1 deck to school Zack. She didn't use her V2 which is designed to be stronger. Zack doesn't have a V2 either. His is a V1, so no S-ranks there.

The Otogakure deck? It's incomplete. Missing the crucial Orochimaru card. Again, it has been said that some Shinobi cards are quite rare. Some are in other's decks while others are hidden away by collectors. In due time Bastion and Zack will get these better cards. We have our plans.

Dark Green Demon:interesting chapter, since we see Chazz, in addition to a new deck Shinobi.

Savoxgut:a new deck shinobi appears, that was good, although it seems that we have not seen all of it, we also saw something of what happens to Chazz

Quillion9000: I just hope that chapter achieved two things. 1. Displayed that while it is a powerful deck, the Kiri Shinobi can be overcome. 2. Still showed that Chazz has skills in that he was able to beat both Jesse and Mist. Canon and Non-Canon characters.


	25. School Duel:Part 1

**_Zack: The day has come. Also, I hate Chazz's brothers._**

 ** _Quillion9000: Yep. I don't think there's anyone that doubts you will._**

 ** _Zack: I know. That's why I figure4d it was okay to say it up here._**

 ** _Quillion9000:We should get started. Not sense in putting off any longer. Zack, hit that disclaimer._**

 ** _Zack:Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Harbor, Morning…**_

Zack was staring up at a docked ship as Gerard sprung over the railing landing directly in front of him. "Not the coolest way to come to any location, but I can still dismount in fairly great fashion."

Zack smiled and shook his head. "Good to see you again Gerard."

Gerard patted Zack's back. "It's good to see you to. Especially now that your free of your parents. Speaking of which, you're going to have to give me the full story. People back home are going to want to hear about you besting your mother."

Zack nodded. "I have no problems with that."

Gerard became series. "Now we should talk about the abandoned dorm."

"You were able to find more information?" Zack asked.

Gerard sighed. "Not as much as you might think. I took information on every student as well as anything I could get on the dorm. Most of it, you already know or is information on the student's that vanished. There is one more piece of information I do have though.

This piece was buried deep within the academy's systems. It states that Professor Lyman Banner informed Atticus Rhoades and several more Obelisk of a Duel Exam. From what I can gather, the next event in that story would be the research trip which we know is false."

Zack was shocked. "Professor Banner!? You're sure this is correct?"

Gerard rubbed his chin. "Not entirely. Fact and fiction. Truth and lie. They're all so intertwined that it's hard to determine which documents are real, which were created so they could investigate this matter privately, and which are combinations of both."

Zack was thoughtful. "Professor Banner… He's such a good guy."

Gerard smiled. "I'm sure he is, and I'm not saying he did this. I'm just saying, that you may want to keep an eye on him."

"You've never steered me wrong before." Zack nodded. "I'll be sure to look for anything strange he may do or say."

Gerard began to walk off. "Well, I have to inform Sheppard that I've arrived. Afterwards, I'm going to go have a look around to see if there are any other stories to be found. I'll be cheering for you and your team today."

"You better man. Don't go getting into trouble." Zack warned.

Gerard chuckled. "When have I ever?"

 _ **Midday…**_

Alexis, Zack and Jaden stood behind Chancellor Sheppard as Seto Kaiba stepped off his yacht. One space over stood all the other students, and Crowler, awaiting the arrival of North Academy, but this didn't stop them from looking over at Kaiba in awe. Jaden tried to move past the teachers to talk with the man himself, but Zack was able to hold him back.

Sheppard held out his hand. "Mr. Kaiba, welcome back to Duel Academy."

Kaiba shook the man's hand. "Yes, I can see that at least the academy looks in tact from the outside." He turned his attention to the children. "So, these are the… freshmen… that will be representing Central Academy?"

Sheppard chuckled nervously. "I know why you are hesitant sir, but rest assured that Zack, despite his height, is a freshman."

Zack nodded. "It is true sir. My full name is Zack Henderson, and I am Duel Academy's captain. I am also its resident Obelisk-Slifer."

Kaiba nodded before turning his attention to the other members. "What are your names?"

"I'm Alexis' Rhoades. Duel Academy's top female student." Alexis replied.

Zack sighed and released Jaden.

He bolted forward coming to stand before Kaiba. "I'm Jaden Yuki and it is an honor to meet you."

Kaiba looked at each member, at length, before looking over Jaden at Sheppard. "I did trust in you to put together your team, so I'm sure they'll perform well."

Their attention was drawn to the docking sub.

Jaden tried to rush over, but Zack, once again, caught him. "I love the enthusiasm Jaden, but we should follow some form of protocol."

Seto and Sheppard walked over to stand with Crowler.

"I just can't help it! I have to know who I'm dueling!" Jaden exclaimed.

Zack walked Jaden over with Alexis walking with them. "I'm aware, but you'll see soon enough."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Alexis both had to keep Jaden from jumping the gun as the Chancellors, and Kaiba, exchanged pleasantries.

When they were done, Sheppard gestured to the team. "This is Team Central Academy consisting of our captain, Zack Henderson Jaden Yuki, and Alexis Rhoades."

"If it isn't the Slacker and Disgrace." Chazz stated as he, Jesse, and Mist walked past their fellow student and off the ship to the shock of everyone gathered. "I look forward to beating you both."

" _That kid reminds me of myself when I was younger."_ Kaiba thought.

"Chazz! You're apart of North Academy's team!?" Jaden shouted in shock. "Since when did you transfer!?"

"Well, he has been gone for a few weeks Jaden, so it's possible for him to do it." Alexis chimed in.

Zack noticed that the girl, Mist, was staring at him intently. It kind of reminded him of Blair except it wasn't exactly like that.

He turned his attention to Chazz and smiled. "I must say, I'm glad to see you're doing well Chazz."

At this point, Jesse stepped forward smiling happily. "So, you're Zack Henderson" He held out his hand. "Name's Jesse Anderson and that there is Chazz, who you know, and Mist. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zack shook the hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." They let go. "I'd introduce my team, but that would be redundant given the fact that our Chancellor already did instead I'll say welcome to Duel Academy."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, wind whipped up around the area. Chazz's blood ran cold as he recognized his brother's helicopters.

"Hi Chazz." Jagger stated.

"What's going on little brother?" Slade asked. "Mind if we drop in?"

"Why are you here?" Chazz demanded.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory!" They said as they exited the helicopter. "You are gong to win, right Chazz?"

Cameramen exited the copters and began filming the brothers. The head cameraman directed his crew and explained, to the Chancellors and teams, that the event would be broadcasted to the entire world.

Kaiba glared at the Princeton's. "Hold everything. You may be able to afford your camera crews, but this is a private institute. That means you can't broadcast any duels unless I've given my consent. The only way that's happening is if all the duelists agree to it."

He looked between all six duelists waiting for a response.

Jaden exclaimed. "Are you kidding? I'm all for it!"

"I agree!" Jesse exclaimed with the same level of enthusiasm.

Jaden and Jesse shared a smile.

"I see no problem with this." Alexis stated.

"Quite." Mist agreed.

Zack nodded. "I'm used to filmed."

Chazz was the only hold out. He wished with all his heart that he could say no. It wasn't because he was afraid of the camera's. No, he wanted to say it to piss his brother's off. That was the problem. If he said no, then Jagger and Slade would never let him hear the end of it.

"I'll allow it." Chazz stated while looking away.

Zack glared at the older brothers. A picture was beginning to form in his mind of what they must have done to Chazz.

The older, Princeton brothers smirked thinking they'd gotten something over on Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled. "There you have it." He pointed at the head camera man. "These two want the duels broadcasted, so from here on out you broadcast the entire event. Do not stop until the final duel is played. Money is no object if these two try to shut things down."

The head cameraman nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

The two brothers glared at Kaiba, but he ignored them. "Both teams are free to do as they please until the event officially starts. Just remember to arrive on time.

 _ **With Team North Academy**_

"You two head on into the arena. I'm going to take this time to go over my deck once more." Chazz stated.

"Are you sure you don't want some company?" Jesse asked sensing that something seemed off with Chazz.

"The Chazz doesn't need any company." Chazz replied summoning his smugness from deep within.

Jesse seemed like he wanted to argue the point, but Mist placed a hand on his shoulder before addressing Chazz. "Alright, we'll see you in there when your ready."

Jesse sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we'll see you in there."

They left him, and Chazz walked to his team's locker room where he found Jagger and Slade waiting for him. "Hey."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Slade asked.

"You abandoned Duel Academy Chazz and put our hard work at risk. For what? So, you could get away from us?" Jagger questioned.

"I-I-I…" Chazz tried to form a sentence.

"The fact is, you've always been the slacker of the family." Slade stated. "Right now, you have the chance to turn that around. You will go out there and win."

Jagger placed a briefcase before Chazz. "Don't say we aren't doing our part because this briefcase contains the most expensive cards we could get our hands on. Now, you have no excuse to lose." Jagger stated.

They moved for the exit with Slade saying, "Don't let us down Chazz."

Chazz clenched his fist before taking out his deck. The deck that contained cards given to and found by him. Crowler who gave him his union cards. Sure, he wasn't the good Doctor's biggest fan anymore, but the fact is that he'd once believed in Chazz.

Then there were the cards he found on the ice. That taught him that money couldn't solve all your problems. Sometimes, you had to work hard if you wanted something bad enough. Then the Armed Dragon cards given to him as a sign of believe from North Academy.

His gaze shifted from his deck to the brief case his brother's left him. He was torn between dueling for his brothers or dueling as himself. In this moment, alone in the locker room, he let out his frustration at the situation.

 _ **With Zack and Jaden**_

Alexis had gone onto the arena while Zack and Jaden ran to the school store picking up a comb and cologne. They were now walking back to the arena.

"I just want to point out that you wouldn't need those things if you'd just showered last night." Zack commented.

Jaden was about to answer when they heard Chazz's voice coming from the locker room ahead. "Man up Chazz. Show them that you're not a slacker!" Zack and Jaden snuck past the door and stopped to listen in. "Show then that your worthy of the Princeton name.

That you… you can win and keep winning." Chazz fell to his knees. "Over and over! That you're the best. You've got to do your part Chazz. Show them that your supreme. It's your duty! It's the plan!"

Zack gestured for Jaden to follow him, and they walked away from the locker room. "Poor Chazz."

"The guy is under a lot of pressure." Jaden smiled. "That's why we'll just have to show him how much fun dueling can be." He held out his fist. "Let's do our best."

Zack nodded and bumped the fist. "Right." He then turned back to the locker room. "Jaden go on ahead. I'm going to speak with Chazz."

Jaden patted his friend on the back before taking off.

Zack walked into the locker room finding Chazz still on the floor. "Chazz." Chazz turned around shocked that someone was there. "Look, you can yell at me all you want, but just hear me out. Dueling is supposed to fun, yet you can't have that if you worry about what your brother's think.

You may not believe me, but I've been in your shoes. My parents only cared if I could win, but I never could until I got my Konoha Shinobi. I felt so alone. Like I was trapped in cold, unfeeling darkness with nowhere to go. That all changed when my sister shined her light.

She pulled me out and gave me a better life. She gave me love. It's because of her that I stand here now. Look, I don't care if I help you or if you help yourself, but you need to break away from your brothers.

Be your own man and get out of the darkness because to them you are nothing more than an item. An item they would hesitate to throw away." He turned away from Chazz. "Also, I was serious back then. I've always wanted a brother."

With that, Zack left a silent, shaking Chazz behind. All he could do was hope that Chazz could rise from this, and if couldn't, then Zack would be right there to prop him up weather the Princeton wanted it or not.

 _ **Arena, Some Time Later…**_

Zack stood in between Jaden and Alexis waiting for the event to start. Chazz soon entered the arena, with his head hung, and made his way to his team. Shortly after Chazz appeared, The Chancellors commenced the event.

Crowler stepped up to the stage to address the gathered students. "The rules for this school duel are as follows. A team must secure three victories to win this even for their school. Team captains will decide who duels with North Academy choosing their duelist first.

After that, we the first duelist sent out will switch between the teams. So, North Academy, Central Academy, and so on. Each member of a team must compete once. If there are more than three duels, then that rule will now longer apply. Now, will the team captains come onto the stage and shake hands."

Zack and Jesse made there way to the center of the stage coming to stand across from one another.

"Before we shake hands, I have a request." Jesse stated.

Zack asked. "What is it?"

"Mist, our Shinobi duelist, wishes to test her deck against yours." Jesse pointed at his female teammate. "I'll be sending her out during the third duel."

Zack nodded. "I see no problem with that."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks pal."

They shook hands, parted, and walked back to their teams.

 _ **With Team North Academy**_

"We're up first, so Chazz you want to start us off?" Jesse asked.

Chazz shook his head. "The Chazz needs a minute."

"Alright, I'll start us off." He rested a hand on Chazz's shoulder. "Take this time to collect yourself.

Chazz solemnly nodded as Jesse climbed onto the stage.

 _ **With Team Central Academy**_

Zack watched as Jesse climbed onto the stage.

He then turned to Alexis. "Alexis, give us a strong start."

Alexis was surprised. "You want me to go first?"

"I could send Jaden, but I trust you can get us that first win." Zack stated.

Alexis nodded. "Alright, I will."

 _ **With Bastion, Syrus, Chumley, and Zane**_

Surprisingly, Zane had decided to sit amongst the crowd instead of standing in the back.

 _ **With Gerard**_

He stood at the entrance ready to recount the duel in his notes. _"Alexis Rhoades is up first and she's facing Jesse Anderson. This should be interesting."_

 _ **Stage**_

Jesse smiled. "So, you're my opponent? Alright, I'm excited to see what your deck can do."

"I'll show you exactly what it can do." Alexis stated with a smirk.

"Duel!"

 **(Alexis 4000/Jesse 4000)**

"I'll start by playing the field spell **Ritual Sanctuary**." A church appeared around them. "I can now activate one of its effect to send a spell card from my hand to the grave and add **Machine Angel Ritual** to my hand.

I'll then activate it sending Cyber Prima to the grave so I can ritual summon **Cyber Angel Benten(1800/1500)**." A woman in a blue, sleeves out fit with long black hair and fan for a weapon appeared. "I end my turn."

"Nice combo." Jesse drew. "I have some of my own. I'll start by playing **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat(1200/400)**." A pink cat with an Amethyst on its neck appeared. "I'll then activate the spell **M Force** granting my cat and extra 500 ATK points for the turn."

"I'll admit, that's a beautiful monster, but it's not strong enough to destroy my Benten." Alexis stated.

"Maybe not, but my cat has an effect. She can attack you directly at the cost of halve the damage she'd have done **(Alexis 3150/Jesse 4000)**. I'll set two cards before ending my turns." Jesse declared.

Alexis drew.

 _ **With Zane's Group**_

"So, this is a small taste of what the Crystal Beast deck has to offer." Zane stated.

Bastion nodded. "Quite."

"Uh, I'm lost. What are those monster's that Jesse guy is using?" Syrus asked.

"There legend goes back to the time of Julius Caesar. He gathered seven rare jewels from around the world, but during their transport home, the ship they were on was caught in a storm. The jewels were lost until Maximillion Pegasus himself found them. He took a fragment from each one creating seven new monsters before going onto creating a deck around them." Bastion explained.

"That doesn't sound like a very luscious deck to face." Chumley commented.

Zane nodded. "It's not. The deck may not have the most powerful monster, but their effects are where they shine. Alexis will need to stay on her toes if she hopes to win."

 _ **Stage**_

"Alexis, you got this!" Jaden cheered.

Zack nodded. "All of Central Academy is behind you!"

Alexis smiled. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to add two cards to my hand. I activate **Ritual Weapon** giving my **Cyber Angel Benten(3300/3000)** some real kick. I'll then have her attack your Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."

"I activate the trap **G Force**. Thanks to your attack, I'm allowed to summon a monster, in attack mode, from my hand and change the attack to him. Come on out **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600)**."

The attack shifted to the blue mammoth **(Alexis 3150/Jesse 2400)**. "Now my buddy becomes a crystal in my spell and trap card zones." An orange crystal appeared. "He won't be staying there for long because I activate my **E Force** quick play bringing him to my cat's side."

"A very impressive play, but my Cyber Angel has its own effect. You see, your monster was still destroyed even if it didn't go to the grave, so you now take its DEF as life point damage **(Alexis 3150/Jesse 800)**. I'll set one card and end my turn.

 _ **With Sheppard and Foster**_

"Quite impressive." Foster commented.

Sheppard smiled and nodded. "Isn't she. Duel Academy's Alexis wasn't given the 'Queen of Obelisk' tittle for nothing."

 _ **Stage**_

Jesse drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** adding two cards to my hand. I'll then activate **GEM Burst**. This spell has a great effect. By removing G, E, and M Force from my grave, I can place as many Crystal Beast as possible from my hand to the spell and trap zones. You then take 500 points of damage for each one. I got four."

"That means I take 2000 life points worth of damage ( **Alexis 1150/Jesse 800)**." Alexis finished.

Jesse smiled. "Not exactly a win, but it's better than going out when your life points are high. I end my turn."

Alexis smiled as well. "You played well Jesse." She drew. "Cyber Angel Benten, attack Amber Mammoth **(Alexis 1150/Jesse 0)**."

The holograms vanished, and the duelist walked to the center shaking hands as the Central Academy students cheered. The North Academy students lamented their team's first loss.

 _ **With Team North Academy**_

Jesse walked back down to his team. He noticed that Chazz was now glancing from North Academy, to the Central Academy team, and finally to his brothers before repeating the process.

"Chazz, you sure you're okay pal?" Jesse asked. "You seemed a little freaked out."

Chazz shook his head and assumed his usual demeanor finally snapping himself out of his thoughts. "The Chazz is fine. I'd be better if you'd gotten us a win. Looks like I'll have to pick up the slack."

Jesse laughed. "Sorry about that. Alexis was a tough opponent."

"It doesn't matter. Just you watch, I'll get all the wins." Chazz crossed his arms. _"I'll finally beat Jaden. Then I finish this by beating Zack."_

Mist sighed. "You have the skills Chazz, but no duelist should count their wins until they get them."

Chazz turned away from her. "Whatever."

 _ **With Team Central Academy**_

Alexis joined her team.

"Nice duel Alexis!" Jaden complimented while also extremely excited to get his duel underway.

Zack gave a warm smile. "Indeed. You've set the tone for the following matches quite well. I knew you could do it."

Alexis smiled back at them. "Thanks, you two."

Zack turned to Jaden. "Alright Jaden, I can see your raring to go, so let's not waste any more time."

 _ **Stage**_

Jaden sprinted onto the stage and pointed at Chazz. "Come on Chazz. Get up here and let's duel."

Chazz walked onto the stage. "You're just as loud and annoying as I remember you Slifer Slacker." He turned to his new school. "You all know what to do! Let me hear you!"

Chazz's words seemed to break the melancholy that had fallen over the North Academy students as they began to chant. "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Chazz turned to face his former school. "That's right Duel Academy. The Chazz Princeton you all know has changed. What you see before you is the new and improved Chazz." He looked at Jaden. "That's right Slacker. I'm winning today, so show me what you got."

Jaden smiled determined. "With pleasure."

"Duel!"

 _ **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 4000)**_

"I'll start things off with **Masked Dragon(1100/1400)** in defense mode." A beige and red dragon appeared. "That'll do for now."

"Not after you see what I got for you." Jaden drew. "I play **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)** in attack mode." The blue and gold hero appeared. "I'll have him attack your Masked Dragon."

Chazz smirked. "When Masked Dragon is destroyed by battle, I can bring out a dragon, from my deck, with 1500 or less attack points. I choose **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**."

The small, orange dragon with armor appeared to the cheering of North Academy.

 _ **With Sheppard and Foster**_

Sheppard was shocked. "Isn't that one of your school's top cards?"

Foster smirked. "Yes, it is. My school is here to win, so I've done what I needed to ensure that happens."

 _ **Stage**_

Sheppard began cheering for, but he was drowned out by the North Academy students cheering for Chazz.

Jaden smiled. "That's a sweet card Chazz, so I'm throwing down a face down. Now, show me what it can do."

"You asked for it slacker." He drew. "Since it's my Standby Phase, I can tribute this guy to summon **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** from my deck." The dragon grew to medium size, turned red, and gained black armor with small spikes.

"I still have my normal summon, so I'll use it to bring out **X-Head Cannon(1800/1500)**." A Yellow and blue machine with two shoulder mounted guns appeared. "Now, I'll activate my Armed Dragon's ability.

You see, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave I can destroy one of your monsters so long as it's attack is less than that of the monster sent. I'm sending Infernal Incinerator to the grave."

Jaden looked at Sparkman. "That means…"

Chazz smirked. "That's right. Sparkman is destroyed leaving you open for a direct attack from my Cannon and Armed Dragon."

"Not so fast. I activate my **Negate Attack**. Halting your attacks and ending the battle phase." Jaden declared.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Chazz declared. "I set one card and end my turn."

Jaden drew and smiled. "Just what I needed. I'll start by summoning **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800)**." A gray skinned woman in a red outfit appeared. "I then activate **Burst impact**.

Since Burstinatrix is on the field, I can destroy all your monster and deal you damage equal to 300 times the number of monsters destroyed **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 3400)**. Wait, there's more, I activate **Polymerization.**

Now I combine my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix on the field with the Avian in my hand to bring out **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**!" The green monster with a red dragon arm and white wing appeared. "I'll then play **H-Heated Heart** giving my Wingman a 500 ATK increase until the end of the turn. Now attack Chazz directly ( **Jaden 4000/Chazz 700)**. I end my turn."

Chazz drew and smirked. "This duel is over Jaden because I have everything I need to take you down. I start by activating **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to bring **Armed Dragon Lv 5(2400/1700)** back to the field.

He won't be staying because I just drew **Level Up**. This spell allows me to take my Armed Dragon up to it its next level without having to worry about its effect. Say hello to **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)**."

A large, red dragon with black metal armor appeared.

"That's not good." Jaden declared though he was still smiling.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse Slacker. I activate his effect. By sending Armed Dragon LV 10 to my grave, I'm allowed to destroy all monsters with less attack. His ATK is 3000 by the way." Wingman was destroyed. "Lastly, I summon **V-Tiger Jet(1500/1800)**. Now Armed Dragon and Tiger Jet, wipe out Jaden's life points **(Jaden 0/Chazz 700)**."

Jaden had his head down as his life points hit zero.

 _ **With Team Central Academy**_

Zack and Alexis were stunned just like every other student of duel academy.

"I didn't think he'd lose." Zack stated.

Alexis nodded in agreement.

 _ **With Gerard**_

"Well, can't be expected to win all their matches, but now the score is tied between the two schools." He stated as he wrote down the last few events.

 _ **Stage**_

Jaden looked up and laughed. "Oh man, that was a great Duel Chazz. Let's duel again before this event is over."

Chazz scoffed at him. "I'm not interested Slacker." He pointed at Zack. "You and I will duel once your done with Mist, so don't even think of chickening out."

He walked off stage as the crowd cheered for him.

* * *

Quillion9000:put your pitch fork and torches away everyone. Yes Jaden lost his duel, but Unknown and I have our reasons for doing this. One you'll see next chapter and the other being that Jaden never once lost to Chazz even though the two of them dueled seven times in the anime. As such, we decided it would be good to at least have Chazz win once. just trust us okay.

* * *

Savoxgut:ok, I'm going to say it now, Zack's parents are even worse than I thought, I'll really hate to see them. Interesting new information about Zack helping the police, although I guess not unexpected. That Vector ... I wonder what is his secret?

Quillion9000:I honestly thought I gave more than enough hints, but I guess I won't go revealing it to soon. You'll learn more about him a little later.

Dark Green Demon:eh ... I think, for a moment I thought like Zack with respect to his parents, but uh ... just for a moment. What is Vector/Cero?

Quillion9000:Vector was the proctor Zack faced in the first couple of chapters. Cero is is old name.


	26. School Duel:Part 2

_**Quillion9000:With this chapter we mark the end of another mini arc. It'll be time to tackle Gx's first major arc.**_

 _ **Zack: Not entirely, you got that stuff with the grave keepers to go over.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Depending on how you look at it really. I mean, we all know who takes them there and for what reason. Anyways, let's not keep the people waiting. Hit that disclaimer Zack.**_

 ** _Zack: Yep._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **With Team North Academy**_

Chazz walked off the stage feeling a mixed bag of emotions. He was ecstatic and relieved after defeating Jaden, but he also felt great unease and confusion as Zack's words played in his mind. Ultimately, he didn't feel as great as he'd hoped.

Before Jesse could congratulate him, Chazz sad, "I'm going to rest at the wall. Call me up when it's my time to defeat Zack."

Jesse smiled. "Go on ahead pal. You earned it."

Chazz walked back and sat against the wall closing his eyes.

Jesse turned to Mist. "Are you ready?"

Mist nodded. "Yes. I've been waiting for a rematch with him for a long time."

She walked onto the stage.

 _ **With Team Central Academy**_

Jaden ran down and came to stand before Zack looking genuinely determined. "Zack, you have to give me another shot at Chazz. You heard him, they're going to be sending him in after your duel with Mist."

Zack saw the fire in Jaden's eyes. Sure, the guy loved dueling, but this was different.

"Jaden why is this so important to you?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden turned to her. "Because I want to show Chazz what I was once shown. What Koyo Hibiki taught me. Dueling isn't about winning or losing. It's about having fun and giving your all,"

Alexis looked at Zack. "If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind if you sent him in instead of me."

Zack crossed his arms and contemplated his next move until he noticed Mist climbing onto the stage. "Jaden, I want you to make sure your deck is prepared. If I beat Mist, then your going in. If I lose, then Alexis is going in." He looked at his best friend. "I have faith in your skills, but it would be foolish to deny facts. Duel Academy is counting on us here."

Jaden nodded. "I understand." He walked off. "I'll be back before my match with Chazz."

Jaden took off.

"Where's he going?" Alexis asked confused.

Zack turned to the stage. "He's going to work on his deck where no one can see him. Just in case. Either way, I'll do my best to get Duel Academy a win while he's gone."

"You're not sure you can win?" Alexis questioned.

"Depends on the Shinobi deck I face Alexis. A Konoha V1 isn't the top of the chain, but dueling is about more than the cards you use." Zack smiled at her. "Ultimately, Jaden is right. A duel amounts to how much fun you have. No matter which deck I face or the outcome, I'll have a blast."

 _ **Stage**_

Zack came to stand across from Mist. "So, you use a Shinobi deck? That's cool." He chuckled. _"She's also not a mercenary hired to duel me, so that's even better."_

The girl stared at Zack. "You don't remember me?"

" _Please do not let this be another Blair situation._ " He lightly scratched his face nervously. "Not really."

Mist nodded. "I suppose it is only natural given the fact you've' dueled plenty of bullies before coming here, and I wasn't always a Shinobi deck user." She bowed to him. "I just want to say, thank you for teaching me the error of my ways."

Zack's eyes opened wide. "Oh, you're that leader I met a few years back. Man, your hair used to be long and messy." He looked off into space. "Also, you've calmed down quite a bit. I remember you being quite wild and loud.

No wonder I didn't recognize you. Heck, if you hadn't bowed, I never would have gotten it." He brought out his duel disk. "This duel may be more fun than I anticipated. The fact that I'm dueling another Shinobi user is just a bonus now."

She gave a small smile as she brought out her duel disk. "I'm glad you remember me, but don't think I'll throw the match because of what you've done for me."

Zack smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Mist 4000)  
**

 _ **With Gerard**_

" _Two Shinobi users going at it? This rarely happens! I'll have to be sure to get everything down with a greater attention to detail. Especially because Zack's involved in."_ Gerard thought as he focused on the duel.

 _ **With Sheppard and Foster**_

"Zack Henderson… the boy has an impressive amount of fame for someone so young. Nothing worldwide, but he's generally hailed as a hero in the opinion of Domino City." Foster commented.

"Leave it to you to study everything you could on the students of my team." Sheppard nodded. "I will say that he is more than what you've read. This duel will not be easy for your student."

Foster chuckled. "Don't count Mist out Sheppard. Before Chazz came, she was our top student with Jesse close behind her. Just one win separating the two from being tied."

 _ **With Zane and the Others**_

"Does anyone know anything about that North Academy student." Syrus asked.

Zane remained quiet.

Bastion spoke up. "I may not know her, but I do know this. Shinobi decks are varied depending on the village they fall into. Depending on which deck she has, Zack could be at a huge disadvantage. It could also be a rather quick as well."

 _ **Stage**_

"I'll start by playing **Haku(1800/1800)**." A young man with long black hair and a green kimono appeared. "I'll then set two cards and end my turn." Mist declared.

" _Kirigakure… definitely one of the worse match ups for my Konoha V1 deck, but I do have cards that can help me combat those high ATK points. I'll just need to play this smart."_ Zack drew and smiled. "I'm starting things off with my **Konoha** field spell." The old village with walls made of wood appeared around them.

"This card makes it, so my Shinobi gain 300 ATK. It's second effect allows me to bring out a level four or lower Shinobi if one of my Shinobi are destroyed. I now summon **Sasuke(1800/1200 with Konoha)**." The boy with raven black hair and blue shirt appeared. "I'll have him attack Haku destroying them both."

"When Haku is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon a **Zabuza(2500/1800)** from my deck, grave, or hand." Mist declared.

A man with short, spikey black hair, no shirt, and mist colored camouflage pants appeared.

"My field spell activates allowing me to summon **Tenten (1700/1200 with Konoha)**." The girl with brown buns in her hair and a pink top appeared.

"I activate my **Taijutsu** destroying your Tenten." Mist countered.

Zack smiled. "You know, my deck has changed a little since we last fought. For instance, I tend to run more copies of a few Shinobi. I'll use the effect of Konoha to bring out my second **Tenten(1700/1200 With Konoha)**. Now I activate her effect to add an equip from my deck to my hand. I'll then throw down a couple of face downs myself and end my turn."

Mist drew. "Alright, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Meizu and Gozu in my hand to fusion summon **Mizukage-Mei(2500/1500 Mei's effect**." A woman in a blue dress with crimson red hair appeared. "Her effect grants every Shinobi on my side an extra 500 ATK points."

"I'll then activate the field spell **Seven Swordsman Training Grounds**." The city vanished and was replaced by an open field surrounded by mist and blades were imbedded in the ground. "Now **Zabuza(3500/1800 Mei+Field Spell)** and **Mei(3000/1500 Mei+Field Spell)** gain another 500 ATK. As a bonus, your monsters also gain 500 ATK."

 **Tenten(1900/1200 Field Spell)**.

"I activate my trap **Ninjutsu.** " Zack began.

Mist held out her hand. "I activate **Genjutsu** to negate and destroy your trap."

"Sorry, but I can't lose this card. I activate my **Genjutsu** to cancel out your Genjutsu. I then pay the 500 life points, so I can summon a Shinobi monster from my hand ( **Zack 3500/Mist 4000)**.

I choose **Shino(2000/1500 Field Spell)**." Zack declared.

A boy with a gray hooded coat and sunglasses appeared next to Tenten.

"You'll live, but your life points are still about to take a huge hit. Mei destroy Tenten and Zabuza destroy Shino **(Zack 900/Mist 4000)**." Mist declared. "I end my turn."

 _ **With Zane and the Others**_

"Things aren't looking good for Zack." Syrus stated worriedly.

No one disagreed with him

 _ **Stage**_

Zack drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to add another two cards to my hand." He smiled. "This exactly what I needed to finish up this combo. I summon **Kiba(1900/900 Field Spell)**." The boy with wild features, short brown hair, and furry, gray hoodie appeared. "Now I can bring an **Akamaru(800/800)** from deck to my field."

The small, white dog appeared next to Kiba. "With them on the field, I can activate **Fang over Fang**. Now I get to destroy one card on your side of the field. I'm choosing Seven Swordsman Training Grounds."

 **Zabuza(3000/1800 Mei)** and **Mizukage-Mei(2500/1500 Mei)**. "I then activate my Ninjutsu **(Zack 400/Mist 4000)**. This will allow me to tribute both Kiba and Akamaru to bring out **Asuma(2500/2000)**." The man with a beard and green vest appeared.

"Thanks to Tenten's effect, I was able to add **Will of Fire** to my hand. I equip it to **Asuma(3500/2500)**. Now I'll have him destroy Mizukage-Mei **(Zack 400/Mist 3000)**." **Zabuza(2500/1800)** With that, I'll end my turn."

Mist drew. "I activate the equip spell **Samehada** on **Zabuza(3500/1800).** " The blade wrapped in bandages appeared in Zabuza's hands. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I summon **Naruto(1000/1000)** in attack mode." A boy with spiky blond hair and orange and blue jumpsuit appeared. "His effect grants me two Shadow Clone Token(0/0) that I'm placing on the field in defense position. "I'll now have Asuma attack Zabuza resulting in their destruction. "Now your wide open for an attack from Naruto **(Zack 400/Mist 2000)**."

Mist drew. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I sacrifice Naruto to summon **Iruka(2000/1700)**." A man with a scar over his nose, brawn hair in a pony, tail and green vest appeared. "I'll have him attack you directly **(Zack 400/Mist 0)**.

Duel Academy cheered once more as Zack secured their second win. North Academy was silent.

Zack walked up to Mist and held out his hand. "I will say, that deck suits you a lot better than the Beast deck you used to run. I hope we can duel again in the future."

Mist had a small smile as she took the offered hand and shook on it. "Sure thing. You're an even better duelist then you were back then."

They let go and Zack put his arms behind his head. "You really think I'm better than I was?"

Mist turned from him. "Oh yes, and that's saying something since you were able to beat me."

She walked back to her team, so Zack chuckled and did the same.

 _ **With Zane and the Others**_

Chumley was on his feet. "Way to go Zac! That was a lischus comeback!"

Syrus smiled. "That was amazing!"

Bastion nodded. "Quite."

 _ **With Gerard**_

"That's the way duel kid!" Gerard shouted.

 _ **With Team North Academy**_

Jesse smiled. "That was a great match Mist. I can certainly see what you were talking about with him. That guy is on a whole other level."

Mist nodded. "Yes, and his skills have only gotten better."

Jesse turned to see Chazz walking towards the stage. "Hey, Chazz you're up."

Chazz walked by them and simply said. "I'll get all the wins we need."

 _ **With Central Academy**_

"That was an impressive comeback." Alexis stated.

Zack chuckled. "I agree. That's one of the harder decks for a V1 to go up against. Now we need to get our second win, and Chazz is already climbing onto the stage." He looked behind her. "Jaden hasn't come back yet?"

Alexis was about to speak until Jaden sprinted into the arena. "I'm here!" He ran over to them. "You won and I'm not too late, right?"

Zack said, "Yes, and no respectively." He held out his fist. "You're up Jaden. Go get us that third win and show Chazz how much fun dueling can be."

Jaden smiled and bumped the fist. "You got it." He held up his duel disk. "This deck, the combination of Koyo and myself, will show Chazz what dueling is all about."

Alexis nodded. "Go for it Jaden."

Jaden climbed onto the stage.

 _ **With Zane and the Other's**_

"Zack choose Jaden?" Syrus questioned. "He already lost to Chazz."

"It's not as absurd as you make it sound Syrus. Jaden did leave the arena, so it's plausible he's made some changes." Bastion stated.

Chumley decided to chime in. "Plus, Jaden is an awesome duelist. He'll be prepared this time to take on those Armed Dragons even if he didn't change his deck."

Zane said. "I do not see Zack putting Jaden up against Chazz unless he has a good reason to do so. I suggest we pay close attention."

 _ **With Gerard**_

" _The hero duelist gets another shot, huh? Well, he did leave, so it's likely he went and amped up his deck. Something tells me that this duel won't be like the last."_ Gerard thought.

 _ **With Foster and Sheppard**_

"So, your captain is going to let the Yuki boy have a shot at winning this?" Foster questioned with a smirk.

Sheppard smiled. "For some reason, I don't think that's his intention in doing this."

 _ **With Kaiba**_

Kaiba had been watching every duel while staying near the camera men. He was amused that the older Princeton brothers were starting to get nervous. After all, Chazz was a member of North Academy's team, and the fact that they were losing likely made them nervous.

He turned back to the duel and observed the two opponents from before coming to stand across from each other. _"Yep, that Chazz kid is just like I was, and what he needs now is to lose."_

 _ **Stage**_

"Get off the stage Slacker and bring the Disgrace up here. He's the one I want to duel." Chazz stated firmly.

Jaden smiled. "I will if you manage to beat me now. I'm even using new cards that my mentor gave me. Come on, we'll have some fun."

Chazz activated his duel disk. "Let's just get this out of the way."

Jaden laughed as he activated his. "Lighten up Chazz. We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't also be friends."

"Like I would ever be friends with you." Chazz commented.

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 4000)**

" _Alright Koyo, these cards are finally going to be used."_ Jaden looked at his hand. "Alright, I get to go first. I'll start with **Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)**." A blue hero with wings that had spinning fans in them appeared. "He has two effects, that activate when he's summoned, but the one you should care about is the ability to add a hero from my deck to my hand.

I'll then activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Elemental Hero Stratos on the field with Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand allowing me to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2500/2000**." A hero decked out in white armor and with a white cape appeared. "I'll finish this turn by throwing down a face down."

Chazz drew and Ojama yellow appeared at his side. "Wow boss, that's a powerful monster. What are you going to do to defeat it?"

"You show up at the most random and annoying times you yellow freak! Just get out of here!" Chazz angrily exclaimed.

Ojama Yellow was dejected as he went back to Chazz's deck. "Oh, sure thing boss. I'm sorry."

"Chazz, was that your new friend?" Jaden inquired.

Chazz said, "Just ignore that. It's my turn and I'm activating **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. Next, I'll activate **Graceful Charity**. now I draw three cards and dispose of two. I now activate **Double Summon** allowing me to make two summons this turn.

First I'm bringing out **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**." The small, orange dragon appeared on the field." Next, I summon **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)**." A red, metal machine dragon appeared next to Armed Dragon. I then activate **Quick Summon**.

With this, I get to make one more summon. I tribute both these dragons to bring out a new dragon. Say hello to **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)**." A half white and half black dragon appeared on the field. "Now, wipe his monster off the field **(Jaden 3700/Chazz 4000)**."

"You just activated my hero's ability. Since he left the field, I get to destroy all monsters you control." Jaden declared.

Chazz smirked. "Not happening. My dragon can negate that effect at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF. With that, I'll end my turn."

Jaden laughed as he drew. "Wow, Chazz that is an awesome monster, but don't count me out just yet. I summon **Thunder King Rai-Oh(1900/800)**. I then activate my trap **Call of the Haunted**."

"I activate my dragon's ability negating your trap." Chazz declared.

"Yeah, but now your dragon has less attack points then my Rai-Oh, so I'll have him wipe out your dragon **(Jaden 3700/Chazz 3900)**." Jaden declared.

Chazz smirked. "You may have destroyed my dragon, but he has another effect. When he's destroyed, I can special summon a monster from my grave to the field."

Jaden smiled. "Not happening because I can tribute Thunder King Rai-Oh negating that special summon."

"Now you're defenseless." Chazz retorted.

'You may think that Chazz, but I have **Miracle Summon**. With this, I can use cards in my grave to fusion summon so long as the materials are banished. "I'm using Stratos and Ocean to fusion summon **Great Tornado(2800/2200)**. I'll end my turn there."

 _ **With Team Central Academy**_

"Wow, Jaden has really stepped up his deck." Alexis commented.

Zack nodded. "Yeah and he performed a great string of plays having back up moves in place to counter Chazz's actions. Simply amazing."

 _ **Stage**_

Chazz drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** bringing my **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)** back to the field. Next, I'll activate **Level Up** bringing my dragon to its next stage. I summon **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** from my deck."

The dragon turned red and became medium sized. "I then set two cards and end my turn. Your move slacker." Jaden drew and Chazz smirked. "Of course, just because it's your turn doesn't mean I'm out of plays. I activate **Ring of Destruction** to destroy Stratos."

Jaden was shocked as the ring appeared around his monster's deck. "You'll take the same amount of damage as me!"

"That won't happen because my other face down is **Ring of Defense**. With this in play, you're the only one taking any damage **(Jaden 900/Chazz 3900)**. Your field is cleared Slacker." Chazz declared.

"I'll use **E-Emergency Call**. This card lets me bring an elemental hero from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll use **Pot of Greed** to add another two cards to my hand. I'll follow that up by playing **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode."

A hero in blue armor appeared. "Since he's the only card on my field, I get to draw another two cards." He smiled. "Just what I was hoping for. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**."

The green hero with a red dragon hand appeared.

"All that work to summon a monster with fewer attack points than my dragon." Chazz sneered.

Jaden smiled. "You're right, but this spell card will more than make up the difference. I activate **H-Heated Heart**. Now I can give my wingman 500 more ATK, until the end of the turn, making him strong enough to best you dragon. Destroy it Flame Wingman **(Jaden 900/Chazz 3700)**.

I'm sure you remember my Wingman's ability because now you take Armed Dragon's ATK as damage to your life points **(Jaden 900/Chazz 1300)**. I'm not finishe yet because the last card I hold is De-fusion.

I'm using it to bring **Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000)** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800)** back to the field in attack mode." The heroine in red and hero in green with two wings appeared. "They'll attack you directly **(Jaden 900/Chazz 0)**."

"No!" Chazz lamented as he fell to the knees.

North Academy was both shocked and lamenting the fact that they lost once more. Duel Academy, on the other hand, was celebrating.

"That's game Chazz." Jaden declared.

Jagger and Slade approached Chazz and Slade was holding a packet of papers.

"You blew it Chazz." Jagger stated.

Slade tossed the packet in front of Chazz. "From now on, you are no brother of ours, and that makes it official. We prepared those because we figured you'd lose."

Chazz didn't even look at it. "No, just give me one more chance."

"One more chance?" Jagger asked back mockingly. "I think we've given you enough chances."

"The rare cards and the cameras… It was all so you could win. What do you do? You don't use them." Slade added.

Zack sprinted over and came to stand in between them. He held his arms out in front of himself. "I've heard enough! Leave Chazz… Leave my brother alone!"

"You're brother?" Jagger asked.

Chazz looked up at Zack.

Slade looked at him. "Who are you to interfere with family business."

"Family business?" Zack angrily asked. "That's a laugh. You just disowned him. Threw him away. For what? Because he couldn't win. No because you expected him not to win. May I remind you that he won the first duel for his academy."

Jagger said. "It doesn't matter if his Academy doesn't win the event. Plus, he immediately lost to the same person he beat early."

Jaden, now with Bastion, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, and Zane behind him, said, "Yeah, but he was a tough opponent and gave it his all out there. He reminded me why he's one of my rivals."

"Do all of you have any idea who we are?" Slade asked.

"Your self-absorbed idiots who don't know the first thing about dueling or being a brother. Chazz gave it his all for his school and had a blast doing it. When he dueled Jaden, the second time, he wasn't focusing on you two. He was having fun." Zack firmly stated. "Either way, I won't stand back and let you put my brother down."

"Listen kid, we're already in a bad enough mood as it is, so we'll make this simple. You either get out of our way or we will crush you." Slade stated.

Zack clenched his fist, but before he could punch him, Seto Kaiba intervened from the stands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." They turned to him. "You see, you may have been able to turn the broadcast off after the duels, but I paid them a little more to keep recording.

Every word you've just said has been captured. You see, this my territory, and I will not have you taking any action against any student of mine. If you lay a single finger on either of them, then I will ensure your entire conversation is sent out to the world. Now get out of my school!"

The elder Princeton's knew they were beat, so they walked out of the arena without a glance back or another word.

Zack turned to Chazz and offered him a hand. "So, I know you don't have the greatest track record with brothers, but I would still like to be yours if that's okay. I mean, I think you kind of need a place to stay, during summer, anyways all things considered."

Chazz looked from the hand to the Duel Academy student body and back North Academy's student body before returning to the offered hand. He then reached out and grasped it.

Zack smiled and brought Chazz up.

He then let go and put his fist in the air. "What does everyone in the stands think, huh? You don't see Chazz as a failure, right? What's the cheer?'

This caused everyone, Duel Academy and North Academy alike, to erupt into a resounding. "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Zack patted Chazz on the back as the audience cheered for him.

Gerard approached Zack, "Kid, mind if I get a few quotes from you and your team. You did win after all."

"I'm fine with giving a few quotes. What about you guys?" Zack asked his team.

Jaden smiled. "Yes."

Alexis nodded. "I see no problems with this."

 _ **Harbor, Evening…**_

Teams North Academy and Central Academy stood across from each other with their chancellors off to the side.

"It's been someday. Jesse and Mist, I think I speak for my team when I say it was a pleasure meeting you and/or reconnecting with you. Chazz, don't forget to write. I want to keep up with everything that happens with you." Zack stated.

Chazz shook his head. "Zack, I'm not going back."

All the North Academy students, except for Jesse who smiled, were shocked.

Chazz looked back at them. "Look guys, I don't belong with you."

The previous Czar asked. "Then where do you belong?"

"Right here. Duel Academy was always my home and it's where my family is now." Chazz stated. "That is, if you'll have me back Chancellor Sheppard."

"You were one of our best duelists." Sheppard smiled. "How could I say no?"

Jesse patted him on the back. "We understand pal. Just write us from time to time. We may not have known each other for long, but I consider you a good friend."

Chazz said, "If I have the time, I suppose I can write."

"Guess we'll be going. Chazz, keep the Armed Dragon cards as a gift for dueling on our behalf." Foster stated.

Chazz nodded.

Before he could leave, Kaiba came onto the stage with a microphone. "Before we get to the usual prize, I would like to ask that Team Central Academy comes up to the stage to receive their prize for winning the School Duel."

Zack lead Jaden and Alexis onto the stage. "These three fought hard for your Academy in a historic event and will each be allowed to ask one favor, within reason, from me personally." The crowd whispered amongst themselves with some people jealous of them. "Who's first?"

Jaden shot his hand in the air and Kaiba passed him the mic. "I want to duel you."

Kaiba took back the mic and took out a gold colored piece of paper. "We'll duel this summer on July 1st at Domino City's Kaiba Land."

He signed the paper himself and handed it to Jaden causing him to jump into the air. "Alright!"

Kaiba passed the microphone to Zack. "I've thought about this quite a bit and the only favor that makes sense is to have the Slifer Dorm renovated. At this point, the dorm is a toolshed with barely enough space for three roommates to live comfortably.

I'm no fool though. I am aware it can't be anything fancy, but I want the dorms to be made suitable. To allow Slifer students the chance to succeed. Ensure they have a chance of rising in the ranks. I'd like it to be located where it is now."

Zack passed the microphone to Kaiba. "I'll hire the best builder's money can buy, and they'll arrive next week to expand the dorm."

The Slifers cheered while most of the Obelisks and a few Ras glared at him, but that wasn't anything particularly new. Heck, he already dueled most of them on a regular basis. If anything, this may just get a few more interesting duels from the people who didn't care if left their dorm.

Kaiba passed the microphone to Alexis. "I've put some thought into this, and I have no use for a favor. That's why, I want to give Zack my favor. In other words, my favor is to give Zack another favor."

She passed the microphone to Zack, and he looked from her to Kaiba who stared at him expectantly.

Zack said, "Can I get that favor in writing and get back to you on it."

Kaiba took out another piece of paper and wrote. _'This entitles Zack Henderson to one favor from Seto Kaiba.'_

For good measure, he signed his name at the bottom before passing it to Zack. The Obelisk-Slifer looked at it before tucking it away and passing the mike back to Kaiba.

"Now Crowler will come up and give the usual prize." Kaiba stated before he and Team Central Academy left the stage.

"May I have your attention please." Crowler stated as he took Kaiba's place. "I give you the most beautiful woman on the island Ms. Duel Academy!"

The male students pushed forward to get a good look at her.

"Sounds hot." Jaden commented.

Zack was one of the few guy that was pushed to the front without wanting to be there. "Seriously, does this really require you guys pushing forward like this?"

"Here she is." Crowler stated.

Ms. Dorthey appeared in a peach dress with red lipstick disappointing all the boys.

"Will the winning Chancellor please approach the stage." Crowler declared.

Sheppard strode onto the stage to receive a kiss on the cheek.

Zack chuckled. _"Okay, I'm glad Kaiba was here. I would feel as disappointed as them if this is what we were dueling for."_

Foster cried and ran to his sub.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Duel Academy watched as North Academy departed.

They chanted once more for Chazz. "Chazz it up!"

Chazz watched them go and Sheppard said, "There is one last thing Chazz."

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

Banner stepped forward. "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy, and are now coming back, you are technically a new student; therefore, you must start at Slifer Red."

"I have to start at Slifer!" Chazz hung his head.

Zack patted him on the back. "Look on the bright side, it'll give us a better chance to get to know one another brother."

* * *

Dark Green Demon: ok that was something intense, at least sentimentally, with Zack's talk to Chazz. It was good that Jaden lost, he does not feel good if he always wins. As for Vector/Cero, I was referring to who he really is, what is his past and how does he relate to Zack and his sister?

Quillion9000: As you can see, Jaden's loss does still mean something. it was the catalyst for Jaden to add his mentor's, Koyo Hibiki's, cards with his cards. Creating a new deck of heroes. Vector/Cero's relation to them will come in due time.

Savoxgut:Interesting conversation from Zack to Chazz, good duels, that Jaden does not always win realism.

Quillion9000:Even if Jaden won the second duel, it does not discredit the fact that Chazz legitimately won a duel against his rival. Kaiba won, but that was through less than honorable means. If you really think about it, no rival beat the protagonist until Jack in 5D's.


	27. New Dorm and Challenges

_**Quillion9000:Here is a nice, long chapter for you all. There's a few reasons for this, but the main is that Uknown and I was to get into the meat of the Shadow Rider's saga.**_

 _ **Zack:Not to mention there were a few things you wanted to show such as the true aftermath of the School Duel**_

 _ **Quillion9000:True. Anyways, let's not waste to much time. Hit that disclaimer Zack.**_

 ** _Zack:Yep._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Academy Island: Slifer Dorm, About a Week Later…**_

The Slifer students, with all their items neatly arranged by room off to the side, watched in amazement as the workers Kaiba hired had already started building the Slifers dorms bigger and better than ever. Normally, this wouldn't be such a sight to behold; however, it had only been two hours since they arrived.

Zack crossed his arms. "Kaiba wasn't kidding when he said he'd hire the best."

"Just look at them go. The new dorm is going to be huge." Chumley added.

Jaden smiled. "No sense in hanging around here. Let's go see if we can find anyone who wants to duel."

Zack stuck his hands in his pockets. "You go ahead Jaden. I have a couple of people to meet up with."

Jaden ran off. "Okay, see you later!"

Chumley walked off. "I'm going to get some grilled cheeses."

 _ **On the Way to the Harbor**_

Zack was stopped by a group of Obelisk and Ra students.

An Obelisk, the leader of the pack, said, "Henderson…"

Zack interrupted him deploying his duel disk. "I've heard it all this week. "We're unhappy that you try to help Slifer students… You left our dorm… You have a favor from Kaiba." He sighed. "I'm not trying to be rude, but this would more enjoyable if I didn't have to hear same lines at least 10 times a day. At least 20 if it's the weekend."

"Just duel us already!" A Ra angrily shouted.

Zack raised an eye brow. "Uh, seriously? I literally just said that."

He shrugged and proceeded to duel every Obelisk and Ra in his way.

 _ **Harbor, Some Time Later…**_

Zack walked onto the harbor and found Zane and Alexis waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late. Especially since I invited you here. I've just become a bit more popular lately. In fact, I see some of my latest fans almost every day."

"It's fine, but why are we here?" Alexis asked.

"As you know Alexis, Jaden and I have been looking into the Abandoned Dorm, and have turned up nothing ourselves; however, a contact and good friend of mine found a bit of information." Zack replied.

"And?" Zane asked.

"Duel Academy is keeping what happened at that dorm close to their chest, so that they could investigate the disappearances themselves. The story fed to the public is that the missing students, who were all Obelisk, are studying abroad.

Of course, this story couldn't get out quick enough, but it's done its job conflicting with what knowledge people like us know. There are files on the students, but they're hidden deep inside the computers. Also, they aren't complete.

This next piece, like the files, was buried deep within the academy's systems. It states that Professor Lyman Banner informed Atticus Rhoades and several other Obelisk of a Duel Exam to be held in that dorm.

My contact shifted through all the files he acquired and eventually found a name. This person may be responsible for Atticus and the others disappearing. Keep in mind, this information is suspect, but the person responsible for bringing them there was Professor Banner."

Zane an Alexis were shocked.

"Professor Banner?" Alexis asked.

Zack sighed, "I know, I don't want to believe it either, but this is the first-time evidence of a culprit has come up. I'm not saying we confront him right now. I plan on keeping a close eye out him just in case he does anything suspicious."

Zane nodded. "You are in a better position to do so considering you are an established presence at that dorm. Alexis and especially myself suddenly wanting to stay in the Slifer dorm would arouse Banner's suspicion… that is if he is the culprit."

Zack nodded before turning away from them. "Again, sorry for being late. I'm going to head off. Maybe check back and see if the dorm's done. Those guys were working pretty fast."

He left his fellow Obelisk.

Alexis looked out over the water. "It's been so long and now we have a lead on what happened to him."

Zane nodded. "Yes, we've been searching for quite some time, yet Zack has come further than either of us to finding an answer."

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "To think, we wouldn't have gotten anywhere if Zack weren't who he is."

Zane turned to her and raised an eye brow. "Alexis, you aren't falling Zack, are you?"

Alexis waved it off. "Don't be ridiculous Zane. You know I only love dueling."

Zane thought about what Atticus would do in this situation until he came up with an idea which brought a smirk to his face. "Well, I have heard a few Obelisk girls talking about asking him out. think I might help him out and tell them he's still single."

Alexis' eye brow twitched. "Who are they Zane? Zack is a good friend, so I should make sure they want to date him for the right reasons."

Zane grinned. "Take is easy Alexis. I was only kidding."

Alexis blushed from embarrassment. "Zane, teasing people is so unlike you."

Zane shrugged. "Let's just say that I was doing it as a favor."

He walked away leaving an embarrassed Alexis behind.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack stopped and looked at the new Slifer Dorm in amazement. Both because it was finish and huge. It had better space between doors, meaning larger rooms, there was a third floor, and off to their right there was a smaller building. That was likely the cafeteria. The walls were painted Slifer red while the floors, stairs, and roof were white.

Banner walked over to him. "Ah, Zack. Your roommates have yet to return, so I must tell you which room you three will be sharing. You three have the middle room on the top floor."

Zack nodded. "Thank you, Professor Banner."

Banner nodded and walked off with Zack watching him leave. Once Banner was gone, Zack shot a message to Jaden and Chumley. He then made his way up to the top floor entered the room. He smiled. The door, ceiling, and floor were white while the walls were red.

The beds were all on the floor with space enough for a person to walk in between them. The desk were lined up against the opposite wall, and there was enough space for people to sit on the floor. A good thing considering that was where the boys usually went about looking over their decks.

" _Perfect! Nothing to flashy, and just right for Slifers while also being a huge improvement on what used to be here."_ Zack flopped down on the bed closest to the door choosing to claim it for himself since he was the first of his roommates back.

There was then a knock making Zack get up to answer it. He found Chazz on the other side.

"Hey Chazz. What's up?" Zack asked.

Chazz quietly said. "I same to say thank you."

Zack looked at him. "What did you say?"

Chazz sighed. "I came to say thank you for everything you've done for me. Don't make me say it again."

Zack hugged him. "Awe, you're a big softy at heart Chazz."

Chazz tried to struggle free. "No, I'm not. Get off me!"

Zack chuckled. "Nope. First rule of this family, we hug often, so you'll have to get used to it."

Chazz stopped struggling and decided to grumble. Eventually, Zack let him go.

"So, what do siblings do?" Chazz asked. "Because I don't think they ignore each other until the other is needed for world domination."

"Aw, you want to spend time with me." Zack teased. "From my experience, my sister pawns off cleaning duties and we send some time together. So, want to come in."

Chazz entered the room.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Jaden and Chumley entered the room. They were utterly shocked, more so than when they saw the finished dorm, as Chazz and Zack were lounging about reading comics.

Zack waved. "Hey guys, what do you think of the new dorm?"

"It's great, but what is Chazz doing in here?" Chumley asked.

"I'm reading a comic. What does it look like?" Chazz stated as he didn't look up from it.

Jaden shrugged and flopped down on the middle bed. "Cool, I call middle bed."

Chumley sighed and decided to accept it as he got onto the bed closest to the wall. After that, Jaden started playing his game, Chumley went to sleep, Zack and Chazz continued to read comics.

 _ **Cafeteria, Dinner…**_

Zack, Chazz, Jaden, and Chumley entered the new Cafeteria, and Jaden immediately bolted for a table with four plate containing fried shrimp. "This is the best day ever!"

Chazz looked at Jaden shocked because the only time he'd seen the slacker that happy was during a duel.

Zack smiled. "Fried shrimp is Jaden's favorite food… We should get over there before he eats ours."

As they walked in the Slifers cheered for Zack.

" _It's good to know I have fans who don't want to duel every day."_ The Obelisk-Slifer smiled and waved. "Don't let this go to waste. Use the better arrangements to become better duelist. Even if you have no desire to rank up."

The cheering died down as the group joined Jaden. From there, they dug in as Banner watched from his new table with a smile. He would often pet Pharaoh who was happily lounging on the table.

 _ **Late at Night…**_

Zack woke up and yawned. He really had to use the bathroom.

The Obelisk-Slifer made his way outside. "Way too much soda before bed."

He walked down the stairs and opened a door only to realize that it wasn't the bathroom. _"This isn't even where the outhouse used to be. Man, I'm tired."_

He was about to leave when he noticed Banner sitting before a monitor.

An old man's voice spoke to him. "You are not here to ask why. You are here to obey."

"But, Jaden and Zack are some of our best students. If they face the Grave Keeper, they could be buried alive." Banner returned.

"If the tomb is there end, then so be it, but their true potential must be tested." The voice stated.

Zack let go of the door and backed away. _"Jaden? Myself? Buried alive? This is very suspicious."_

 _ **Banner's Class, Next Day…**_

Zack carefully observed Banner while Jaden slept next to him having dawn on his eyes to make it seem like he was awake. Normally, Zack would ensure he stayed up, but he felt observing Banner, closer than usual, was more important given last night. The class progressed normally even ending in the usual explosion. The bell went off signifying the end of class which woke Jaden up.

Banner then stood back up. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm planning a field trip to an excavated ruin which a ten-mile hike away. We'll depart on Saturday at seven in the morning. Don't be late."

 _ **Outside Duel Academy, Saturday…**_

Zack, Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis stood before Professor Banner.

"Only four? Where is everyone else?" Banner asked.

"That's a good question. Another is why I'm even here in the first place?" Chazz asked while yawning.

"They may be doing what Chumley is and sleeping." Zack answered before putting his arm around Chazz. "You're here because it's a chance for us to bond as brothers."

Chazz shrugged Zack off and turned away.

Banner shrugged it off and grabbed his pack.

"I'm raring to go!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis nodded. _"Maybe this trip could provide more clues as to where Atticus went."_

Banner had a GPS out. "Now, we must be careful as we approach the ruins. Inside is an ancient tomb."

" _A tomb? That means whatever Banner… rather that voice… has planned will likely happen today."_ Zack thought. _"I'll need to be on my guard."_

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Banner exclaimed.

The students followed him into the forest.

 _ **Ruins**_

Banner smiled. "We're finally here. Isn't it just amazing?"

The ruins were covered in moss and had a section that seemed to form an archway long ago. The rest of the ruins were crumbled with barely any structure left standing.

"They look ruined." Jaden stated.

Alexis said. "That's because they're ruins."

Zack sat his bag down. "Since we're here, we might as well eat."

Zack was suspicious of everything but going without food would in no way help.

"Yeah, the Chazz is hungry." Chazz stated.

He then walked off to sit by himself as Jaden, Alexis, and Zack all sat on a blanket and pulled out their food.

Banner dug around in his bag. "Time to eat. I just love pizza."

The students looked over at him with Jaden asking. "You get pizza while we're stuck with rice balls?"

Banner guarded his bag. "I'm your teacher, and I need a big meal to… uh, teach you."

Zack waved his hand. "Ignore him. I may not have pizza, but I did pack more than enough peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to go around."

Zack began passing them around as Banner stuck his hand in his bag. "That's funny. I do not remember a fur topping on my pizza."

He pulled Pharaoh out, and the cat had pizza crumbs on his face making it clear he ate all the pizza.

"You were supposed to stay at home! Not hitch a ride and eat my lunch!" Banner fell to his knees lamenting the loss of his lunch.

He looked at his students pleadingly. "Maybe you could share your lunch with me."

Zack sighed and tossed him a couple of sandwiches. "Here sir, you can have a couple of the sandwiches I packed."

Banner gratefully caught the sandwiches. "Thanks, so much Zack!"

Banner began to chow down. As they finished, a green light filled the area quickly followed by a blue light. The lights began to flash something fierce almost like they were clashing for dominance. Pharaoh ran and jumped into Banner's arms having come from the source of the lights.

Ojama Yellow appeared at Chazz's side. "Boss, you need to run!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared At Jaden's side making warning noises.

Kid Naruto appeared next to Zack. "Zack, these lights feel really weird. You and your friends should really get out of here!"

"Everyone run!" Zack shouted.

"I agree." Banner led the group away. "Head for the sepulcher children!" No one understood what he said. "The thing with the big hole in it."

The group ran, but Zack tripped over a tree root. Alexis saw this and ran back to help him only for the two of them to suddenly disappear in a flash of light.

Banner and Chazz ducked into the hole with Chazz looking around. "Hey, where are Zack and Alexis."

Jaden stopped. "I'll find them. You two stay put."

Jaden took off as lightning and thunder went off in the sky over head.

Chazz attempted to follow, but Banner held his arm out stopping him. "It's too dangerous to go out there Chazz."

There was another flash of light that consumed the entire area.

 _ **Somewhere**_

Zack and Alexis both came to slowly rose to their feet. They were shocked to find that they were in the middle of a courtyard with an old, Japanese style building all around them. It looks very much like the style of building that was produced when Zack used his Konoha card.

"Zack, where are we?" Alexis asked. "What happened to the others?"

Zack looked around. "I don't have those answers. The only thing I know is that we're not on Duel Academy Island anymore."

One of the doors to the inside opened and out stepped a woman with pale lavender eyes and light blond hair, that falls past her waist, kept tied at the end with a bow. Her attire consists of a lavender kimono.

"You two must be confused as to what you are doing here. I can shed some light on this as well as where your friends are if you would only ask." The woman stated. "But first, my name is Shion and your names are Zack Henderson and Alexis Rhoades."

"How do you know our names?" Zack asked.

"All will be revealed in due time, but are you sure that is the question you wish to ask first?" Shion stated.

"Well, we would like to know the answer to where we are and where our friends are first." Alexis replied.

Shion smiled. "Depending on how you look at it, you and your friends are closer than you think. For you see, this is the Duel Monster Spirit world, and your friends are currently with the Gravekeeper's. Rest assured that they will make it through safely. Also, I pulled you here since the gate between the worlds was open, but the Gravekeeper's did not open it. No, it opened itself on this day."

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Zack asked.

"I was only trying to pull you in, but Alexis here was close enough that she was pulled in with you. As for why you are here, I have a test for you Zack Henderson. Weather you do it or not is completely up to you.

Either choice will result in both of you going home; however, a warning. If you do not take this test, then it is highly likely you will suffer and be put through great agony. Take my test and pass, and the agony could very well never come to pass."

"You're speaking as if you know the future… Well more like you kind of know the future." Zack stated in disbelief.

She smiled. "My eyes are rather special. The future is like a series of rivers with multiple forks and turns. Events that could come to pass depending on actions. I can see every path and have had plenty of time to observe various futures that would result from said actions."

Now they were both looking at her in disbelief.

"If you want some proof, then grab your decks and shuffle them well. I will predict the first five cards in your han." Shion stated with a knowing smile.

Zack looked at Alexis. "What do you think?"

Alexis said, "She doesn't seem to want to cause us harm, so it wouldn't hurt to test this."

Zack nodded, and they got their decks. The duelist then shuffles them well and drew five cards.

"Alexis, you have drawn Etoile Cyber, Cyber Blader, Machine Angel Ritual, Cyber Angel Dakini, and Solemn Judgment." Shion stated.

Alexis showed Zack her hand in shock. "She's right."

Shion nodded. "Zack, you drew Hinata, Sasuke, Konoha, Polymerization, and Will of Fire."

It was Zack's turn to be shocked and show off his hand. "She's right again."

"We can keep going if you are not convinced?" Shion offered.

Zack nodded. "I think we're convinced… Wait, you said there's agony in my future!?"

"Many paths lead that way I'm afraid, and not just for you. For everyone. Jaden, Chazz, Alexis… Anyone and everyone you have ever meet and those you never will. Many of these paths vanish if you pass my test. Though not all of them.

Before you ask, I won't tell you what's to come. Doing that, would only create many more branches. Too many to sift through. On top of that, worrying about the future will certainly lead to suffering and agony." Shion replied.

Zack crossed his arms. _"Okay, so there are many paths that lead to pain, suffering, and agony. If I worry about the future, then we're sure to hit the bad paths. She can't tell us more, or other routes, likely terrible, come to exist."_ He looked at this duel spirit. "What's this test of yours?"

"A Shadow Duel, only the loser won't be parting with their soul. I know what you're going to say, but this is the only way I can ensure that you are the correct person to receive my pendent. The pendent which can start you down the right path." Shion stated.

"I don't really have a choice." Zack stated.

Alexis interrupted. "Wait, you don't have to do this. The Shadow Games are bad news. Especially if they… Since they are real."

Zack chuckled. "As I said, I don't have a choice in the mater. Jaden, you, Chumley, Bastion, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, and so many others… If I didn't do everything in my power to protect those close to me, then there was never a point in trying to change things for the better.

If passing this test can give me something to help keep those close to me safe, then I must try. It's the only course of action that makes sense to me. It's not like I haven't played a few Shadow Games before this one."

There was more to that he didn't voice. _"Of course, Yamata's was fake until it became real, but even then, I never felt the pain since I never lost any life points while it was in effect. There was Jinzo, but that one didn't hurt._

 _It was more about my body than causing pain."_ He chuckled. "You know, it's kind of funny. I didn't expect today to turn out like this. To find out that there was a Duel Spirit that could read the future."

"Ah, so ultimately you've decided to take my test." Shion stated with a smile.

Zack chuckled once more. "As I keep saying, it was never really a choice."

Shion walked back a few feet as a duel disk appeared on her arm.

Zack took off his bag and got his duel disk. He then shuffled his deck and inserted it. Alexis stepped away from him knowing that she couldn't say anything to stop him, nor would she want to. Ultimately, Zack was determined to do this, so who was she to dissuade him.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Shion 4000)**

"I'll play **Neji(1500/1700)**." The boy with white eyes, black hair, and white clothing appeared. "I'll now throw down a face down and end my turn." Zack declared.

Shion drew. "I'll activate the field spell **Konoha.** Now only my Shinobi will receive a 300 increase to attack and any time I lose a Shinobi, I can summon another LV 4 or lower one from my deck."

Zack opened his eyes shocked. "No!"

"That's right Zack. My deck is a Konoha V1. Exactly like yours." Shion stated.

Normally, Zack was a rock-solid person, but this… This brought back every moment of that day, the day his sister left. He'd failed. He was defeated without being able to take a single life point off her.

"Zack are you okay?" Alexis asked. "You're shaking."

Zack hadn't even noticed, but now that he did, he stopped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because I'm going to continue my turn." Shion stated. "I summon **Lee(2000/1500 Konoha)**." The boy with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and green spandex appeared. "Next, I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Sakura with my Hinata.

This allows me to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura(1800/1500 with Konoha)**." The woman with short, pink hair and a red top appeared. "Now I'll have Lee destroy your Neji **(Zack 3500/Shion 4000)**." Zack flinched from the pain signifying that this really was a Shadow Game.

"I'll then set one card and end my turn. If you're wondering why I don't attack, it's because I know it'd be a useless endeavor. After all, you have Substitution face down, and with that you'd just end up blocking my attack."

" _This is bad. She knows what cards I have before I even play them. What hope do I have of winning?"_ Zack was seriously freaked out now as he drew his next card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Shion drew. "I summon **Tenten(1700/1200 with Konoha)**." A girl with brown hair buns and a pink top appeared. "I'll first activate her special ability to add an equip spell to my hand. I'll then have her attack your face down Ino."

Zack grit his teeth. "Ino's effect activate. When she is flipped face up, I take control of the monster with the lowest attack."

 **Tenten(1400/1200)** switched sides.

Shion smiled. "I then activate my **Dust Tornado** to destroy your Substitution." Zack looked away. "I'll now have Lee destroy your Tenten **(Zack 2900/Shion 4000)**." Zack began panting from the pain.

"Now that your wide open, I'll have Sakura attack you directly, and don't forget her effect **(Zack 100/Shion 4000)**." Zack screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. "I'll then activate **Will of Fire** giving it to **Shippuden Sakura(2800/2000 with Konoha + Will of Fire)**. I end my turn"

"Zack!" Alexis worriedly shouted.

Zack closed his eyes. _"I can't win. She's using my deck and she knows what I play before I play it. I can't win."_

Kid Naruto appeared at his side. "You idiot!" Zack looked at him. "Do you honestly believe there is no way you can win this?"'

"I-I can't. She's too strong." Zack stated.

Kid Naruto stomped his feet. "Oh, suddenly your confronted by a challenge, and you worry about strength!? In that case, what was the point of facing Jinzo or Yamata? What about Zane and North Academy? She can see the future, so what? She told you that the future isn't set in stone

If there are numerous paths, then there is a path where you win. That path isn't closed because you still have a card to draw and cards to play. Now either get up or throw me away because right now, you're not the duelist I partner up with."

Zack laughed. "Look at me getting told off by my duel spirit." He stood up. "You're right. I let this duel get to me and suffered for it." The Obelisk-Slifer became determined. "This duel is far from over."

He drew his next card. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to add two cards to my hand." He smiled. "Looks like I really was giving up to early. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Naruto and Sasuke in my hand to bring out my ace **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500)**."

A man with spiky blond hair and orange and black jump suit appeared. "His effect grants me a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** every turn that I'll be placing in defense position. I'll now activate my **Konoha**. This switches the fields effects to my favor."

 **Shippuden Naruto(3100/2500 with Konoha)** and **Shadow Clone Token(300/300 with Konoha)**. **Shippuden Sakura(2500/2000 Will of Fire)** and **Lee(1700/1500)**.

"Now, I'll have Shippuden Naruto destroy Shippuden Sakura **(Zack 100/Shion 3400)**." Zack declared. "I end my turn."

" _Next, I will draw Asuma."_ Shion drew and smiled. "I switch Lee to defense and end my turn."

Zack drew. "Now I gain my third token. I'll sacrifice two of them to summon **Asuma(2800/2000)**." The man with a green vest and beard appeared next to Naruto. "I'll have him destroy Lee which means piercing damage is dealt to you **(Zack 100/Shion 2100)**. Now my ace will finish your life points **(Zack 100/Shino 0)**."

Both Zack and Shion fell to their knees with Zack sweating and panting.

Alexis ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be… I'll be find. Just give me a few moments to collect myself." Zack stated.

Shion stood and walked over to them. She then reached around her neck next and removed a silver pendent.

Shion held it out to Zack. "This is yours. It's called the Visionary's Pendent."

Zack looked up at it. "What does it do?"

"It grants the wearer protection from Shadow Magic, and the wearer can protect those around them; however, that takes a lot out of the wearer. Though the drain on the wearer does depend on the situation and how many times you've done it.

It cannot prevent the repercussions of losing a duel. The only way to overwrite those is to beat the person that took the soul. If your dueling spirit is strong enough, which yours is, then you can summon real duel monsters to aid you.

Though it will take some practice to summon stronger spirits. With practice, you can also put more of your spirit into your cards to power them up when materializing a monster" Shion explained.

Zack took the pendent and put it around his neck before shakily getting to his feet.

"I know you are confused as to how you feel about everything that's happened today, but I would like to make a request of you before I send you back." Shion stated.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"If you ever come across items called the Shadow Charms, 9 in total, collect them. Once you have them all, lay them at the ruins. I will summon them here and seal them away. That way they can never be used to harm people again." Shion replied.

"What do your eyes tell of the possibility that I'll even do this?" Zack asked.

"fifty-fifty at this point, and I can provide you with nothing but my word that I fully intend to seal them away forever." Shion stated.

"What do they look like?" Zack asked.

"Each one is different; however, they all share the Eye of Wdjat in common. You've seen it on the Millennium Puzzle Yugi Mutou once had." Shion explained.

Zack nodded. "I'll at least keep my eyes open. No promises though."

Shion nodded. "That is all I ask. Now I shall return you back to the ruins, and you friends will arrive shortly after you do."

She stepped back, put her hands together and softly pressed them into the ground. Another flash light engulfed Zack and Alexis, and they were gone.

"Good luck Zack Henderson." Shion stated meaning for it to extend beyond the recent troubles he would face.

 _ **Ruins**_

Zack and Alexis appeared back at the center of the ruin and Zack collapsed on his butt. "That was something."

Alexis was at his side with her bag pulling out a bottle of water and sandwiches she brought from Obelisk. "I may not know a thing about Shadow Games, but exhaustion is another story. You need food and water in your system."

Zack gratefully took the offered items. "Thank you, Alexis."

He began eating as they waited for the others to return.

 _ **Duel Monster Realm: With Jaden, shortly after being Teleported…**_

Jaden came to and got to his knees. He found himself before a large tomb with the entrance behind him only now it was intact. In fact, everything looked as good as new. He hadn't even seen the three suns in the sky.

"Where am I?" Jaden asked.

Winged Kuriboh, who was behind Jaden, made it's sound.

"For that matter, where is everyone else now?" Jaden asked as he got to his feet and looked around until his eyes rested on Kuriboh. "Wait a minute, are you actually here?" He reached out and grabbed Kuriboh. "Wow, you feel really soft buddy!"

A woman cleared her voice drawing Jaden's attention. He saw a dark skinned woman, with her black hair in a pony tail, and her garbs were black and purple.

"This is sacred ground. You must leave here immediately. You are in very grave danger." The girl stated.

"Look, I'd be more than willing to leave, but my friends and professor are somewhere around here. At least, I think they are. So, I can't leave until I find them." Jaden stated firmly.

"Those who share your dress? Yes, they are here, and they shall be punished for trespassing." The girl informed. "As will you if you are caught."

Jaden said, "I'm not leaving. I want you to take me to whoever runs this place."

She sighed. "Okay, I will put you in a room where you will wait. I will then go and find my chief and…"

"That's not happening. If my friends are in trouble, then I'm going to find them now." Jaden grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to the tomb.

 _ **Tomb**_

Jaden entered the tomb and saw a group of men with spears and other such weapons. They noticed him as well, so they pointed their weapons at him. Some of them even surrounded him.

Jaden held up his hands. _"Okay, maybe I should have listened."_ He shook his head. "Hey, I'm looking for my friends and heard you have them. I was wondering if I could have them back."

"That is not possible." A man with a tan skin, beard, and white outfit with a black headwear appeared. "Your friends have trespassed on the sacred tomb that I am sworn to protect."

"Come on, can't you be a little reasonable. Surely, there must be some way we can come to a compromise. Some fine we could pay." Jaden tried to reason. "I mean we had no idea this was sacred ground. Me and my friends just appeared here out of nowhere."

The guy seemed to think about it. "You show great spirit stranger, so I will let you and your friends go provided you survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"What's the challenge?" Jaden asked.

The man produced a deck. "I, the Grave Keeper's Chief, challenge you to a Shadow Duel. Win, and you and your friends will go free. Lose, and you shall join them in their fate."

Jaden smiled and rummaged around in his bag. "If it's a duel, them all in."

He produced his duel disc.

 _ **High above the Coffins**_

"Jaden, we believe in you." Banner stated.

"Slacker, you better not lose!" Chazz shouted as he tried to struggle free of the bindings that encased him, Banner, and Pharaoh.

He wasn't having much luck.

Jaden stared across at the Chief. "That's not all my friends. Where's everyone else?"

"You three are the only trespassers my men found." The Chief stated. "Now let's get this started."

" _We're the only ones they found?"_ Jaden activated his duel disk. _"We'll just have to worry about finding Zack and Alexis once this over."_

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/GC 4000)**

"I play a card face down thus ending my turn." The Chief stated.

Jaden drew and. "This duel is already over unless that monster has one sweet effect."

"You can already end this duel?" GC asked in disbelief.

"Yep, just you watch." Jaden declared. "I start by activating **Polymerization**. With this, I can fuse my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Heat to summon **Elemental Hero Heat Spark(2700/2000)**." A hero with black pants and red chest plate appeared on the field.

"You see, this guy has some sweet effects of his own; however, I can only activate one effect once per my turn. It's first effect allows it to deal your monster's ATK as damage to you if it destroys it. The second is what I'm using now. If I discard one card, then I'm allowed to destroy a monster you control, so say good bye to that set monster."

The Gravekeeper's chief was worried now. "Your monster doesn't have enough attack points to finish me this turn."

Jaden smiled. "Maybe not alone, but that's why I have **Monster Reborn**. With this, I can bring back a monster from either of our graves, and I choose **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)**." The gold and blue hero appeared.

"With him on the field, I have more than enough ATK to take you out. Now go Heat Spark and Sparkman. Take out his life points **(Jaden 4000/GC 0)**." The Gravekeeper's Chief was panting and sweating from the loss of all his life points. "That's game!"

The Chief fell to his knees, and the woman from before ran to his side with the men joining her.

Jaden ran over. "Hey, is he okay!?"

The men pointed their weapons at him.

The woman helped the chief to his feet. "No, he lives. Much like the opponent before, this one is truly impressive."

Jaden smiled. "Hey, thanks. It was a short duel, so we should go at it again some time. Maybe then you won't hold out on me."

"Hey, we're still in here!" Chazz yelled.

Jaden chuckled. "Next time leave my friends out of it though."

The chief smiled. "You are a strange stranger." He took out a medallion. "For besting me in this duel, I bequeath to you this medallion. It is yours. The one who bested me before has the other half. Hopefully this will do you well when you fight in another Shadow Game."

Jaden took it and put it around his neck. "Sweet."

"Jaden, I'm serious. You won, so get us out of here!" Chazz shouted angrily.

Banner chimed in this time as well. "Yes, we would greatly appreciate some help out of here. Please!"

The Gravekeeper's Chief pointed his hand over the coffins below and the binding tore apart freeing Banner, Pharaoh, and Chazz.

 _ **Entrance, Some Time Later…**_

Banner, Jaden, and Chazz stood with the woman and the Chief.

Chazz angrily looked at Jaden. "Fess up Slacker. Where you are restraining yourself against the Chazz when we last dueled?"

Jaden smiled and waved his hand. "No way! I just had what I needed to win this in one round is all."

Banner smiled. "Well, I just knew you would pass this test Jayden."

"What do you mean test?" Jayden asked.

Banner waved his hand quickly. "Test and Challenge. They really mean the same thing in the end."

"Anyways, it is time you three get back to your own world." The Chief pointed at the arch way. "Go to the archway, and once the three suns combine, you will be back in your own world."

Jaden looked at him. "Wait, we can't leave yet. We don't know what happened to Zack or Alexis."

Before anyone else could speak, a squad of men with weapons approached the group. "Punish."

"Fools, what are you doing." The chief asked.

A spear carrier said, "They must be punished. Either by you or by us."

The woman stood in front of Jaden and the others protectively. "Halt, this one passed the trial and earned safe passage for him and his friends. If you wish to get at them, then you will have to go through me."

"Wait, in case you didn't hear us, we're missing a few people." Chazz stated.

The woman said, "Your friends aren't here, and you will gain nothing by staying here. Especially since if you don't go back now, you will be stuck here for a full year. These friends of yours aren't here, so another spirit must have summoned them to their place.

If they are as strong as you, then they may already be back in your world." She then pointed her daggers at the group in front of her. "I will not repeat myself again. Let this group through unharmed unless you want to face me."

The group of men reluctantly parted creating a path for Jaden and the others.

Jaden sighed. "She's right. Come on, let's get back. We'll figure out what to do if there not there."

The three of them ran forward heading straight for the archway as the suns combined overhead. They were then consumed by a green light sending them back home.

 _ **Ruins**_

Zack had finished the meal Alexis gave him when a green light appeared round them. Then Jaden, Chazz, and Banner were suddenly right in front of them.

"You guys are back!" Zack happily shouted.

At the same time, Jaden happily shouted, "You two are here!"

Zack brought Jaden and Chazz into a hug.

"We have a lot to tell you guys!" Jaden and Zack said at the same time as they parted.

The two friends laughed glad that their group was back together. Chazz was glad to but he didn't show it instead he turned away with his arms crossed. Alexis just smiled from where she was.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:great chapter, I liked that Jaden improve his deck, his favor to face Kaiba does not surprise me very much hehe, I wonder how Zack would use that favor in the future

Quillion9000:Besides being the school duel, this was to set up a bit more for the summer. Unknown and I have a few things we wants to do, so we figured we'd set a bit more for a little more interesting Summer then it would have been originally.

Savoxgut:It was not bad, interesting duel between deck Shinobi, Jaden improved his deck, I think you're right on the rival beating the protagonist, so the defeat of Jaden before I like it. Zack must be the hero of Slifer.

Quillion9000:Hero of Slifer. Enemy of most Obelisk and Ra. people like Zane and Alexis (Mindy and Jasmine to an extent) and Bastion and Syrus are clearly exceptions. It's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, Zack's record for duels won is pretty much the highest on the whole island. Now it will only increase with most of Ra having it out for him as well.


	28. Nightshroud and Yamata

_**Quillion9000:Alright, here we are. It's time to really begin the Shadow Riders Arc. I have been excited to get to this point. Unknown and I have big things planned. That includes the filler. We got some great idea on how to spice that up and change it into something new. Really, I can't even say all it is filler to this story. A good chunk of it will have it's affect on this story moving forward. Let's get started.**_

 _ **Zack: Wow, you are not kidding. You were so excited, you forgot to ask me do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Sorry.**_

 ** _Zack. Eh, it's fine. I got it._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Deep in some Cave, Night…**_

11 figures were obscured by the darkness as one of them spoke. "Our enemies have been tested. Our Allies are in place. The hour is upon is. It's time we cover the world in shadow. Which of you shall lead us into battle?"

"I'll be the first to go master." A voice stated.

Another voice said. "I would like to go as well and reclaim my deck. The one who is taking care of it can go to the shadows. A most wonderful fate."

"Nightshroud and Yamata? So be it." The original voice stated.

 _ **Academy Island: Sheppard's Office, Stormy Night…**_

Shepard was staring out the window when he saw two figures gliding through the air. "So, it begins… The fight… The war."

 _ **Somewhere on the Island**_

Nightshroud and Yamata landed discarding their gliders. Nightshroud was a young man with long, brown hair and a black mask with a red jewel on the center. His attire consists of a black shirt with matching pants and a black and gold trench coat. Around his neck sat half an amulet.

Yamata hadn't changed much since emerging from the Shadow Realm, but there were differences to be sure. His skin had paled greatly even compared to what it wants was. His height was still that of an average Duel Academy student.

His gray hair, still in a pony tail, was lighter in color. His attire consisted of long sleeved, purple shirt with matching pants and new, black snake like duel disk. Around his neck he now wore a gold pendent with the eye of Wdjat on display.

Yamata smiled. "Do as you please Nightshroud. I will be waiting for my chance to strike against the owner of my deck. He will surely be picked as a holder."

Yamata walked off and Nightshroud chuckled to himself as his medallion began to glow.

 _ **Banner's Class, Day…**_

The bell went off signifying the end of class. Jaden was overjoyed. Zack was his best friend, but he wished he'd let him sleep more.

Jaden pulled out a lunch box and opened it revealing fried shrimp. "Oh yeah, I love lunch."

Zack chuckled and shrugged. "At least it's one class we know you pass with flying colors."

Jaden popped a shrimp in his mouth, but Banner chose to speak to him. "Just a moment Jaden. Chancellor Sheppard wishes to see you."

Zack raised an eye brow as he turned to his friend. "Alright talk man, what have you been doing when we're not hanging out?"

Jaden thought about it. "Maybe it's good. Like an award."

Banner cleared his throat. "It's not just you Jaden. He also wishes to see Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, and Zack."

"Well, this is odd." Zack commented as he stood up with everyone who was supposed to go while the other students looked on in shock and surprise.

 _ **Hallways**_

The students followed Banner down the hall.

"Professor Banner, you don't have to chaperone us. We aren't going to make a run for it." Jaden stated.

Banner replied, "Actually I do because he wants to see me as well."

The group arrived at the door at the same time as Crowler and Zane who appeared to have been called down to the office like them.

Crowler smiled. "Well, look at this congregation of students. Some of the best duelist in the school I see." He looked at Jaden and Zack. "And you two."

"You may want to check the figures their doc. I've pretty much creamed every Obelisk and Ra in school… Multiple times over." Zack commented.

Jaden smiled. "I've beaten pretty much every duelist I've come up against."

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

The group stood in a line before Chancellor Sheppard's desk.

"3 Sacred what cards?" Jaden asked.

Sheppard turned to them. "The 3 Sacred Beast cards. Due to their immense power, they were hidden under the school. Sealed away. After all, legend says that if they were ever reawakened, then they would wreak havoc. Buildings would crumple. Light would fade. Souls would fall. Our world would be no more."

Everyone understood how serious this was except for Jaden. "I say we take them out for a spin."

Zack sighed. 'Not the time Jaden."

"This is why I brought you eight here. To protect these cards from duelist known as the Shadow Riders. We originally thought they had seven members, but we have come to see that they in fact, there are ten total members. I'm afraid two of them are already here." Sheppard explained. "They arrived in the thick of last night's storm."

"Okay, so how do we go about protecting these cards?" Alexis asked.

"By protecting the seven spirit keys. These keys can unlock the seven gates, but they all must be brought together to do this. That is how we shall protect the cards. By protecting the keys." He brought out a small box and opened it revealing the seven keys. "Here they are, one for each of you to guard."

"But there's eight of us?" Jaden questioned.

"True, but you eight are our best duelist. Banner will act as guidance or a replacement key holder if one of you should back out." Sheppard informed.

"But won't holding these keys make us targets?" Bastion asked.

Sheppard nodded. "It is true. If you take a key, the Shadow Rides will seek you out, but for a duel. You see, there is an ancient edict that states these keys can only be won not taken."

Zack had heard more than enough. He reached over and grasped one key. "If my dueling skills can help secure these cards, then who am I to back out."

"I'm in to. I'm always up for a good duel." Jaden declared.

The two friends put their key's around their necks.

Zane smiled. "I to accept."

Bastion was next. "It would be my honor."

"I don't want you boys having all the fun." Alexis said as she took hers.

Chazz took his without a word.

"How could I refuse when my students have already agreed." Crowler grabbed the last one.

"Well let's get started." Jaden declared. "I think the best duelist should go first…"

Zack interrupted. "That would mean Zane." Jaden fell to the ground. "Although, Sheppard did just finish telling us that they will seek us out. It's unlikely we'll get to choose who duels… Every time."

Sheppard nodded. "Indeed. This is war. You could be attack at any time. So, be on guard with a duel disk and your best decks on you always."

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack and Jaden had just finished explaining the situation to Chumley. "Aren't you two scared? I mean creepy shadow guys looking to take your keys, so they can destroy the world. That seems like something you should fear."

Zack said, "Maybe we are scared, but that's what bravery is. You face what comes even if it scares you. If anything, a healthy dose of fear is great for keeping you on your toes."

Jaden yawned and stretched. "It's also exhausting which is why I'm going to hit the hay."

Zack chuckled. "I'm going to head out for a bit."

He stood up, grabbed a duel disk and his deck, and left the room.

 _ **Road to Slifer, Some Time Later…**_

Alexis was walking to Jaden and Zack's room. _"If what Chancellor Sheppard said is true, then they'll go for who they think is the weakest first. With that Slifer red jacket, that's Jaden. They may also think Zack weak for staying in the same dorm. I have to warn them."_

She noticed Zack standing away from the dorm, so she walked over to him. "Zack, what are you doing out here?"

Zack looked at her. "You know, just thinking a bit. Getting my thoughts collected before heading off to bed. Sheppard gave us a fair bit of information to process."

Before Alexis could speak, they both suddenly noticed that they were trapped in a blue dome. Zack's pendent began to glow silver.

"This doesn't bode well." Zack stated.

They heard someone laughing. "It's time for the first duel to begin."

Suddenly they were teleported away.

 _ **Volcano**_

Suddenly, Alexis and Zack were standing on a circle, made of light, over Duel Academy's Volcano. The lava was directly below them. It was bright and incredibly hot.

"Where are we now?" Alexis asked.

Zack looked around. "My guess, the place where that Shadow Rider who spoke early wishes to duel."

Lava suddenly shot up into the air becoming a long dragon that smashed down into the ground becoming fire.

Nightshroud walked out of it. "It was a real surprise catching you two when I intended to go after Jaden, but I wasn't about to look such a perfect gift in the mouth."

Alexis reacted with shock, and Zack looked at her with concern. "Alexis are you okay?"

She was wide eyed. "He looks exactly like Atticus."

Zack quickly looked at Nightshroud and began comparing it to the picture they'd found in the abandoned dorm. Once he did that, several features lined up perfectly.

Nightshroud smiled and laughed once more. "I should have guessed you'd be the one most likely to recognize him. Yes, this is his body, but his will rest within. I am the one that has taken him over. I am Nightshroud."

"So, if my brother is still in there, then I can duel you to get him out. Send you back to whatever darkness you came from." Alexis firmly stated.

Nightshroud was amused. "No force in this universe could truly kill me. Least of all one duelist." He held up two blank cards. "Although, if it's a duel you want, then a duel you may have. A Shadow Duel. Your souls will be sealed inside these cards when you lose, and your keys shall become mind. So, who is first?"

"I am." Alexis stated determined.

Zack stepped in front of her. "Wait Alexis. I'll allow you do this, but you need to calm down. Going into this duel enraged is a sure road to defeat. Just take a deep breath for me."

Alexis did as he said and felt a little calmer. About as calm as she could be given the situation they were in and who she would be dueling.

"I'm ready." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "Then go for it. If you lose, I'll defeat him to bring you and your brother back."

Alexis nodded, and Zack stepped away.

She then focused on her opponent as she activated her duel disk. "Alright, let's do this."

Nightshroud activated his as well.

"Duel!"

 **(Alexis 4000/Nightshroud 4000)**

"I play **Troop Dragon(700/800)** in defense mode." A small green dragon, with wings, in armor with a blade and shield appeared kneeling before Nightshroud. "I'll then sent one card and end my turn."

"I summon my **Cyber Tutu(1000/800)** in attack mode." A girl with shoulder length, pink hair and a red and light blue outfit appeared. "I'll then have her destroy your Troop Dragon."

"Lexi, you shouldn't have done that because my dragon has an effect. When he's destroyed by battle, I can summon another **Troop Dragon(700/800)** from my deck." Nightshroud explained.

"You have no right to call me Lexi, impersonator." Alexis stated angrily before taking another breathe to calm herself. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Nightshroud laughed. "What's the matter Lexi? Did I do something wrong again? Are you mad at me? Tell your big brother what he can do to make you happy Lexi."

Alexis tightly gripped her card. "Shut up! You're not Atticus! You're some form of parasite that's taken him over! I will free him from your control!"

Zack said, "Alexis, don't let him get to you. He's just pushing your buttons. Keep a leveled head. It's the only way you can beat him."

Alexis loosened her grip on her cards a bit. _"He's right. I'm usually not this hot headed, but this Shadow Rider's got my blood boiling. I just need to focus on the duel and saving Atticus. If I do that, then I should be fine."_

Nightshroud laughed. "You mortals are so easy to manipulate." He drew. "I'll start by activating my **Call of the Haunted** which will allow me to bring my first **Troop Dragon(700/800)** back from the grave.

He won't be staying long as I sacrifice both Troop Dragons to summon the **Red-Eye's B. Dragon(2400/2000)**. A dragon as black as night and with red eyes appeared in place of the Troop Dragons.

"I'll now activate **Heavy Storm** ridding your field of all spells and traps." Alexis flinched as she sent Doble Passe and Shrink to the grave. "Now my dragon can freely destroy you little ballerina Lexi **(Alexis 2600/Nightshroud 4000).** "

Alexis was sent skidding back by the blast. She crouched and gripped her stomach in pain.

"Alexis!" Zack shouted worried.

Alexis was panting. "That hurt."

Nightshroud smiled. "Giving up because of a little pain dear sister. I thought you were tougher than that Lexi. Go on, get up. It's your turn."

Alexis struggled, but she got to her feet.

She drew her next card. "I activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse my Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to fusion summon **Cyber Bladder(2100/800)**."

The woman with long blue hair and a red outfit appeared.

Nightshroud laughed. "Oh good, your monster is spared from destruction during battle, but it's to weak to destroy my dragon. I thought you could do better Lexi."

"I can because I have **Fusion Weapon** and I'm giving it to my **Cyber Blader(3600/2300)**." The red electric weapon replaced her arm. "Now she's strong enough to destroy you dragon(Alexis 2600/Nightshroud 2800)."

Nightshroud had crossed his arms before the monster was destroyed. He skid back, still on his feet, and was now shaking from the damage.

He drew. "I activate **Premature Burial**. By paying 800 life points (Alexis 2600/Nightshroud 2000), I can bring my **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)** back to the field. "Next I'll activate the spell **Infernal Fire Blast**. With this, you take a full blast of my monster's attack directly **(Alexis 200/Nightshroud 2000)**."

The Red Eyes launched a fire ball which engulfed Alexis causing her to shriek in agony. When the attack dissipated, Alexis was on her knees crying from the pain. She didn't want to but couldn't help it in the moment. She also seemed on the verge of collapsing right there.

Zack wouldn't let her give up just yet. "Alexis, you have to fight through the pain! Don't give in!"

" _My baby sister is in pain, and you caused this! Get out of my head!"_ Atticus shouted from within his own body.

"No! You're supposed to be suppressed. This body belongs to me!" Nightshroud shouted.

Zack and Alexis, who looked up with tears streaming down her cheek, saw that Nightshroud was flailing about, and the way he was shouting informed them. Atticus was fighting back for control.

" _Stop hurting my sister you creep!"_ Atticus roared.

"My will is stronger than yours! I will suppress you!" Nightshroud roared into the night sky.

He began panting as he rested a hand on his head and spoke without really thinking. "That idiot almost took it back."

Alexis had found the will to stand as she rose to her feet panting from the effort. "Finish your turn Nightshroud because I'm getting my brother back!"

Nightshroud growled. "I set one card and end my turn."

Alexis drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I summon **Cyber Gymnast(800/1800)** in attack mode." The man in blue spandex appeared. "Now by sending discarding a card, I can activate my Gymnast's effect.

I can destroy your Red-Eyes B. Dragon." She pointed at a worried Nightshroud. "It's over. Now get out of my brother! Cyber Bladder attack him directly and end this duel! **(Alexis 200/Nightshroud 0)**."

Nightshroud gripped his head and screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He was consumed by the fire. Alexis fell over passing out resulting in Zack running to her side as the fire consumed them both.

 _ **Ra Yellow Dorm, Same Time as Zack and Alexis getting Teleported…**_

Bastion, with the help of a very worried Syrus, was hard at work improving the Otogakure deck. Mainly the traps. It was a long time coming considering it only contained five of them with each having a copy. That left some serious room for improvement.

Syrus sighed. "Bastion, how can you be so calm about all of this?"

Bastion sat his now finished deck back in its box and turned to his friend. "I see this situation as something I must involve myself with. If I had withdrawn, then what is the point of being Ra's top duelist. Duel Academy needs my skills, so I shall give them."

Suddenly, darkness began to cover the room trapping Bastion and Syrus. "I guess now is when we find out if you can back up those words with action." Yamata appeared from the shadows. "You see, you have my deck, and I would like it back."

Bastion stood up. "Syrus, hand me a duel disk."

Syrus grabbed the disk and fumbled with it a bit before passing it to Bastion. "So, you are Yamata. The man once known as The Otogakure Duelist and who Zack beat long ago."

The man chuckled. "So, he told you about me. Yes, I am him, and I have returned to usher all people into the glorious Shadow Realm. That way they may experience it as I have. You two shall be the first I send, so let us begin."

Bastion looked at Syrus who was trembling a bit. "You can forget it. I won't let you send me to the Shadow Realm, and I certainly won't let you take Syrus."

Syrus stopped trembling and smiled feeling more confident as he realized that Bastion was with him. He wasn't alone.

Yamata chuckled. "Of course not. We haven't dueled yet." He activated his duel disk filled with black colored cards. "We must duel, and you must lose for me to send you there. So, let's get started."

Bastion activated his. "Quite."

"Duel!"

 **(Bastion 4000/Yamata 4000)**

"I'll start with **Jirobo(1300/2000)** in defense position." A rather large guy with orange hair appeared. "I'll then set two cards and end my turn." Bastion declared.

Yamata smiled. "A substandard move." He drew. "Allow me to show you want this deck is capable of. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi together allowing me to summon the ultimate Otogakure Shinobi **Orochimaru(3000/2500)**."

A pale skinned man with long, black hair and snake like eyes appeared.

" _Orochimaru… The ace of the Otogakure deck. This won't be easy."_ Bastion thought.

" _Oh man, that fusion is really powerful!"_ Syrus thought. _"Are those traps good enough to protect Bastion?"_

"Next, I'll use my normal summon to bring **Jugo(1800/1800)** to the field." A young man with medium length orange hair and torn beige clothing appeared. "Now, I'll have him destroy Jirobo." Jirobo was sent to the grave. "I'll then have Orochimaru attack you directly."

Bastion smirked. "That is where you've made your mistake. I activate **Magic Cylinder** this redirects those 3000 ATK points back at you **(Bastion 4000/Yamata 1000)**."

Yamata began panting and gripped his chest as the pain washed over him. "I set one card and end my turn." Bastion drew. "I now activate **Regeneration** on my Orochimaru. Now by destroying him I gain back those 3000 life points I lost **(Bastion 4000/Yamata 4000)**."

"I'll activate my **Pot of Greed** to add two more cards to my hand. Next, I'll activate **Graceful Charity** allowing me draw three cards, but I must send two to the grave **.** That doesn't mater when I have my own **Polymerization.** Now I can fuse Sakon and Ukon to fusion summon **Sakon & Ukon(2600/2300)**."

The two headed Shinobi with smooth, short silver hair appeared "I activate his effect to equip him with the Jirobo in my grave **Sakon & Ukon(3600/2300)**. I'll have him destroy your Jugo **(Bastion 4000/Yamata 2200)**." Yamata fell to his knees panting and sweating from the pain. "I set a card before ending my turn."

Syrus smiled. "Way to go Bastion! That's how you play."

Yamata stood and drew. "I summon **Kin Tsuchi(700/800)**." A girl with long, black hair and purple camouflage pants appeared. "She won't be staying long as I activate Orochimaru's effect from the grave. If I tribute her, I can summon him from the grave. Welcome back **Orochimaru(3000/2500)**. I'll now have him attack your Sakon & Ukon."

Syrus was confused. "Why would you do that?"

Bastion answered. "True, it doesn't make sense until you consider the face that his monster's effect would imbue my monster with a Curse Mark counter. He'd then take control of my monster."

He smiled. "Of course, I have a plan for that. I activate **Demon Consuming Seal.** With this, both our monsters are removed from play which means you can no longer activate Orochimaru's abilities."

Yamata flinched. "I end my turn."

Bastion drew but froze when his key began to glow. _"It's telling me that there's another duel happening at the volcano. The other holders must be getting the same warning. Hm, it wasn't acting up for me because I'm doing just fine._

 _This must mean whoever's dueling there is in serious trouble. Good thing this duel is over."_ Bastion refocused on the duel. "I summon **Jugo(1800/1800)**. I'll have him attack you. Thanks to his effect, you lose. **(Bastion 4000/Yamata 0)**."

Yamata fell to his knees with a genuine smile. "I never imagined you'd be the superior Otogakure Duelist." He removed two, normal cards and his pendent throwing them to Baston. "Those belong to you because I don't need them when I return to the Shadow Realm."

He laughed like a mad man as he fell into the darkness disappearing. The darkness itself soon followed. Bastion looked at the cards. One was Orochimaru and the other was the spell to go with him to go with him. Bastion now had a complete Otogakure deck.

Syrus ran over to Bastion hugging him. "That was amazing! I thought you were going to be seriously hurt, but you beat him hands down! I hope all the Shadow Riders are that easy!"

Bastion pulled away serious. "They aren't Syrus. We need to get to the volcano asap." He pocketed the pendent and tucked away the cards. "One of the other holders is in danger."

Syrus was wide eyed. "Can your key lead us to them?"

Bastion nodded. "I know exactly where they are."

The Ra duo ran out of their room.

 _ **Base of the Volcano**_

Zack looked around and noticed Alexis laid out on her back.

This worried him greatly as he immediately checked for a pulse through her wrist. _"Come on, be okay!"_

He let out a sigh of relieve when he felt a pulse signifying that she was just unconscious. Atticus was laid out nearby. Zack moved over to him and rolled him onto his back. The mask was gone, and a card depicting the mask was by Atticus' head.

He briefly opened his eyes looking right at Zack. "Is Alexis okay?"

Zack nodded, and the guy passed out. The Obelisk-Slifer then walked back to Alexis as Jaden, Chumley, Zane, and Chazz were running over to him.

"Zack, we're here!" Jaden shouted.

"What happened?" Chazz questioned.

Zack picked Alexis up carrying her bridal style. "There'll be time to explain later. On of you grab Atticus. We need to get them to Ms. Fontaine." Zane looked over at Atticus in shock. "Zane, you can look at him later. We need to get help."

Zane snapped out of it and ran over. He picked Atticus up and slung him the right shoulder.

Zack took off running. "Let's move people!"

Everyone followed him and Bastion and Syrus joined them on the way.

* * *

Dark Green Demon: wow, incredible chapter, hehehe rare to see Zane joker, but welcome, Zack seems to be coming to Chazz, although Chazz himself does not want to admit it. Interesting the encounter and Duel with Shion, in addition to her warnings

Savoxgut:an impressive chapter, I did not see the meeting with Shion, although I always suspected that in this part Zack would meet and/or be apart with someone different than who is Jaden in the original, but I did not expect it to be her, I think it was good in the end. Chazz seems to begin to soften a bit, but I do not think he'll admit it to anyone.

Quillion9000:Thank you both for your kind reviews. I hope this story continues to interest you.


	29. DP:Bastion's Oto

Quillion:I know, you aren't used to me talking at the top of these things, but I just wanted to inform you that while the monster sections is unchanged, Bastion has added in a few traps and spells to give the deck a few more options. To keep this as a 40 card deck, some spells and traps have been taken out to make room. Only those that have doubles. Also, this is updated after the events of last chapter, so Orochimaru and his spell are in here now. Anyways, that's all.

* * *

 **Deck Profile**

 _ **Bastion's Otogakure Deck**_

 _ **20 Monsters**_

 **1.** Dosu Kinuta/Dark/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Effect: During the Damage Step, the monster this card attacks loses 500 ATK

 **2.** Zaku Abumi/Wind/Level 3/Shinobi/ATK 800/DEF 1000

 **3.** Kin Tsuchi/Dark/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 800

Effect: When this card is attacked, decrease the attacking monster's ATK by 500 until the end of the damage step

 **4.** Yoroi Akado/Water/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 800

Effect: Everyone of your standby phases you can decrease one monsters attack by 500 and add it to this card

 **5.** Misumi Tsurugi/Water/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 900

Effect: This card can be played as an Equip Spell. If this is done, then the equipped Monster can't change battle position or attack

 **6.** Jirobo/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

 **7.** Kidomaru/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Effect: On your Standby Phase, deal 500 life points to your opponent. This effect last so long as this monster remains face up on the field.

 **8.** Tayuya/Dark/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK1200/DEF1100

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can equip it to one of your opponent's monster. The equipped monster can no longer change modes or attack

 **9.** (2)Sakon/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF1500

Effect: If Ukon is on the field, then this card gains 400 ATK and DEF

 **10.** (2)Ukon/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Effect: If Sakon is on the field, then this card gains 400 ATK and DEF

 **11.** Karin/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/ Effect/ATK 900/DEF 600

Flip Effect: When this card is flipped, you gain 1000 life points

 **12.** (2)Suigetsu Hozuki/Water/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1700

Effect: Once per turn, prevent this monster's destruction weather it be from card effect or battle.

 **13.** (2)Jugo/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK until the end of the damage step

 **14.** Kabuto Yakushi/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1700

Effect: When this card is summoned, you gain 500 life points for every spell and trap card on the field

 **15.** Kimimaro/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Effect: If this monster attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent

 **16.** Guren/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

 _ **10 Spells**_

 **1.** Pot of Greed/Normal Spell

Draw two cards.

 **2.** Graceful Charity

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

 **3.** (2)Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

 **4.** Summoning Jutsu: Snakes/Normal Spell

Summon two "Snake Tokens/Dark/LV 3/ATK1000/DEF1000"

 **5.** Reanimation Jutsu/Normal Spell

Tribute one Shinobi monster to special summon one Shinobi monster from your grave.

 **6.** Otogakure/Field Spell

All Shinobi Monsters gain 500 ATK. All Shinobi monster's levels are reduced by 2.

 **7.** Summoning: Reanimation/Normal spell

Activate only if "Orochimaru" is face-up on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster you control, special summon 1 monster from either players GY to your side of the field ignoring summoning conditions.

 **8.** Curse Mark Lv1/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi Monster's ATK by 500.

 **9.** Curse Mark Lv2/Equip Spell

Boost any Shinobi Monster's Attack by 1000

 _ **10 Traps**_

 **1.** Body Replacement/Normal

If a monster was just destroyed, bring it back to the field in attack mode

 **2.** Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **3.** Magic Cylinder/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

 **4.** Draining Shield/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

 **5.** Demon Consuming Seal/Normal

Remove from play one monster on your side of the field and one on your opponent's

 **6.** Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

 **7.** Binding Snake Glare/Continuous

Target a monster. That monster can no longer attack so long as this card remains face up on the field

 **8.** (2)Regeneration/Normal

Destroy one of your own monsters and gain their ATK as Life points

 **9.** Test Curse Mark/Normal

A Shinobi monster gains 1500 ATK, but it is destroyed at the end of the turn

 _ **2 Fusion Monsters**_

 **1.** Sakon & Ukon/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

Sakon + Ukon

Effect: Equip one monster from your grave to this card. When you do, this monster gains 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF

 **2.** Orochimaru/Dark/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

3 Shinobi monsters

If this card is in your grave, then you may tribute one monster to bring it back to the field. If this card is selected as an attack target, you can place 1 "curse seal" counter on the attacking monster. When this card is destroyed by battle, target 1 monster your opponent controls, with a "curse seal" counter, and take control of that monster


	30. Camula

_**Quillion9000: Now, I considered doing two Shadow Riders once more, but given the fact Camula got three episodes, I thought it only right to give her this chapter to herself. Just a heads up, the next Shadow Riders aren't going to be going down without taking a few keys.**_

 _ **Zack:I have a bad feeling.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:I'm not saying a word more.**_

 ** _Zack: Fine, I'll just do the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Island: Ocean, Night…**_

A boat with a coffin sailed through the foggy night as bats flew overhead. The lid slowly opened, and a woman in a long red dress, displaying her cleavage, sat up. She has green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead. The woman also has the fangs of a vampire.

"Go my minions. Find my prey so that we may succeed where Nightshroud and Yamata failed." Camula stated.

The bats took off to scour the island.

 _ **Sheppard's Office, Next Day…**_

Crowler, Banner, Chazz, Bastion, Zane, and Jaden stood before Sheppard's desk.

"Vampire!?" Chazz asked shocked.

"So, the rumors may be true." Zane stated.

Jaden was excited. "A vampire! Think they're the next Shadow Rider! I've been itching to get my turn in!"

Sheppard nodded. "She may be, so be on the lookout for anything strange."

They nodded and left to work on their decks.

 _ **Infirmary, Night…**_

Zack had pretty much taken guard duty over Alexis and Atticus at this point. For all he knew, a Shadow rider might try to use Atticus leverage forcing Alexis to lose a duel. A duel she herself wasn't ready to tackle in her current stated.

He also didn't want to see the brother sister pair separated once more. To much pain had already been caused by their separation. He didn't want to see any more of that pain befall Alexis. That train of thought led Zack straight into another.

" _Have I developed feelings for Alexis?_ " Zack gazed at her and ultimately nodded. _"I don't know when it started, but I have. The question is, does she feel the same?"_

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard the door open. Zack looked over and saw Syrus.

"Hey Syrus, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

Syrus said, "Well, with everyone off preparing to face the latest Shadow Rider, I thought I'd come and check on."

Zack smiled. "That's thoughtful."

He gave Zack a soda. "I also thought you might be thirsty."

Zack chuckled. "That's going above and beyond. Thanks."

"So, how are Alexis and Atticus?" Syrus asked.

Zack had just taken a drink of the soda. "There as good as can be expected, but Ms. Fontaine says they're recovering." He reached down and grabbed the other half of the amulet which he took off Atticus. "Syrus, mind doing me a favor?"

Syrus looked at him. "Sure. Anything."

Zack was fully aware of what the Gravekeeper's Chief told Jaden since they had shared what happened that day. It stood to reason that the full amulet would provide the wearer and those around them with better protection than half the amulet ever could.

Zack passed the half to Syrus. "Give that to Jaden. Tell him to wear it, and that I'll be staying behind. Since I can't be there to protect people from Shadow Magic, it'll have to be Jaden with the amulet."

Syrus nodded. "You got it."

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

The same group from before stood before Sheppard once more.

Chazz said, "Good news Chancellor. I searched the whole campus, and there is no sigh of the…"

"VAMPIRE!" Chumley shouted as he ran into the room. "I saw her. She's at the lake."

Jaden smiled. "Alright, this duel's all mine guys."

Everyone, even Crowler, knew they wouldn't be able to talk Jaden into letting someone else duel, so they decided to go with it.

 _ **Hallway**_

Syrus ran up to Jaden. "Jaden!" He came to a stop panting. "Zack wanted you to wear this other half of the amulet. He took it off Atticus and says that he wants you to keep the others safe from Shadow Magic while he stays behind to guard Alexis and Atticus."

Jaden took the other amulet piece and put it around his neck. It came to rest next to his half of the amulet.

Jaden nodded. "Alright, let's move out."

Syrus left with the group.

 _ **Lake**_

The group walked up to the lake, and a red carpet was rolled out over it.

"I think she's expecting us." Bastion commented.

Crowler said, "At least it's the red-carpet treatment."

"Crimson red. How fitting." Zane added.

Jaden stepped ahead of the group itching to take down the next Shadow Rider. The vampire Shadow Rider glided across the lake in her boat stopping at the carpet. She then stepped onto it and walked to the shore.

"Who may you be?" The Shadow Rider asked.

Jaden smiled. "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I'm your opponent."

She looked over at Zane before shifting focus to Jaden. "You are not worthy."

Crowler, even though he was scared, laughed. "She may be a vampire, but at least she has good taste."

Jaden didn't let it get to him. "Who are you to say I'm not worthy? Just try me. I might surprise you."

"Very well." She stated. "If you are that anxious to loss your key, then I shall accommodate. I am Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders."

"So, she is the vampire. I think I need to get new horror movies." Banner commented.

She pulled out a doll. "We shall duel, but if you lose, then I get your soul and your key."

"I may not have believed in Shadow Games before, but now that I do, they don't scare me. Get you game on!" Jaden declared.

They stood across from each other.

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Camula 4000)**

"I'll start. Rise **Zombie Werewolf(1200/1200)**." A werewolf with gray fur and shackles on its wrist appeared. "I will end my turn with a face down."

"It's my turn." Jaden drew. "I activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Wild Heart to summon **Elemental Hero Gia(2200/2600)**." A huge monster, about the size of an Ancient Gear Golem, appeared out of the ground, covered in black metal.

"When this card is fusion summoned, I can choose one monster you control and halve its attack. Not only that, but those attack point then get added to **Elemental Hero Gia(2800/2600).** Now Gia will attack your werewolf."

"I think not. I activate **Red Ghost Moon**. By discarding a zombie monster, I gain your monster's ATK as life points and the battle phase comes to an end **(Jaden 4000/Camula 6800)**." Camula countered.

Jaden smiled. "Alright, then I summon **Elemental Hero Woodsman(1000/2000)** in defense mode." The green hero, with brown wood growing all over his body, appeared kneeling before Jaden. "Lastly, I'll throw down a face down, and my Gia returns to its normal ATK."

You seem in quite the hurry to lose." Camula drew and smiled. "I play the spell **Illusion Gate**. This allows me to destroy all monsters you control, and I get to summon any monster I choose from your grave to my side of the field."

Everyone, including Jaden, was shocked.

"A spell like that is ludicrous. It must have a draw back." Bastion declared.

Camula smiled. "It does, but for who? That remains to be seen. You see, I can activate this spell by offering a soul to the Sacred Beast. Any soul I choose, and it doesn't stop there. If I should lose, that soul shall become theirs. Who is the lucky one?" She turned her attention to the group. "I'll leave Zane out because he is who I wish to face next, but the others aren't going to be so lucky."

A black smog came out of the gate affecting everyone, except for Zane, as they began to cough. Zane looked at Syrus worried that he would be chosen. Granted, he didn't want to lose anyone, but Syrus was the one person at the forefront of his thoughts. He wasn't the only worried party. Jaden looked at everyone wondering what he should do. Wondering if he could do anything.

"The choice is simply to hard." She had her finger on her choker. "I think I will just have to choose everyone." Camula stated. "After all, this Shadow Charm I have is quite impressive."

Jaden focused on her. "Leave them out of this." His amulet pieces came together and emitted a yellow glow. "This duel is between me and you."

To his surprise, the light grew dissipating the black smog.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

"It's that Shadow Charm around Jaden's neck. It's stopping the Shadow Magic." Syrus stated grateful.

Bastion smiled. "Just in time. I thought we were done for."

Camula was furious that she had been stopped.

"Looks like your card didn't work, so what's say you put it away." Jaden stated.

"I think not. I'll activate Illusion Gate and use my soul as the toll." Camula returned. "Now unleash your powers upon the field." Woodsman and Gia were destroyed. "I'll bring your **Elemental Hero Gia(2200/2600)** to my field. Next, I'll sacrifice Zombie Werewolf to summon **Vampire Lord(2000/1500)**."

A vampire with pale skin and light blue hair appeared.

"This is anti-lischus." Chumley stated worriedly.

Bastion nodded in agreement. "Yes, unless Jaden's trap can protect him, this duel is over."

"I'll have Vampire Lord attack you." Camula stated.

"Not going to happen. I activate **A Hero Emerges.** Normally, this would result in you choosing a card in my hand, and if it were a monster, I could summon it; however, I only have one card and it **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)**. He gets summoned in defense position." Jaden countered.

"Fine, my Vampire Lord destroys him." Camula stated.

Bubbleman went to the grave. "That's fine because he was the only monster on my field enabling me to draw two more cards."

Camula said, "Yes, but now you are wide open for an attack from my Gia."

Gia ran forward and punched Jaden causing him to skid back and scream in pain. He ended up panting, but still in the game **(Jaden 1800/Camula 6800)**.

"It is your turn. Better hope those cards you got were worth it." Camula stated.

Jaden drew and smiled. "They were. I now activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to bring **Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600)** back to the field in attack mode." The dark skinned warrior with a large blade appeared. "I then summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)** to join him."

The gold and blue suited hero appeared next to Wildheart.

Camula laughed. "Neither of those monsters are strong enough to defeat mine.

Jaden said, "That's because I'm not done yet. I activate the field spell **Sky Scrapper**." A city sprung up around them. "See, this field spell is special. If a hero monster has a lower attack than their opponent, they get 1000 more ATK during the battle with said monster. Now I'll have Sparkman attack Vampire Lord and Wild Heart will take out Gia **(Jaden 1800/Camula 5900)**."

"Jaden managed to make a comeback!" Syrus stated excitedly.

Bastion crossed his arms. "It's a start, but he has a long way to go before this duel is over."

Camula drew. "I applaud you for damaging me, but this duel is nearly over. I activate **Book of Life**. This allows me to special summon **Vampire Lord(2000/1500)** back to my field, and I can remove Elemental Hero Gia from your grave. Now I tribute my Vampire Lord to summon **Vampire Genesis(3000/2100)**."

A very buff, purple vampire appeared.

"That's not good." Jaden declared.

"Now destroy Elemental Hero Sparkman."

The vampire destroyed Sparkman flinging Jaden to his back in the resulting destruction. Another cry of pain rang out from him **(Jaden 400/Camula 5900)**. Jaden was determined not to give up and got to his feet.

Camula laughed. "Your through."

Jaden drew. "I'm not done yet. I still have a card to play and it's a good one. I activate **Miracle Fusion** , Thanks to this card, I can fusion summon using monsters on the field or the grave so long as I banish the monsters I use."

Jaden was panting as he tried to fight through the exhaustion. "I'm using my Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Clayman in the grave to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Core(2700/2200)**. A white and light red hero appeared. "I'll then switch Wildheart to defense and end my turn."

Camula smiled." All that effort to get a single monster." She drew. "It won't do you any good. Genesis, destroy Elemental Hero Core."

"You just activated Core's effect. Once per turn, when he's targeted for an attack, I can double his ATK until the end of the turn." Jaden declared.

 **Elemental Hero Core(5400/2200)**. Genesis turned into it's mist like form, by Core swiped through it dissipating the monster into nothingness. Camula screamed out in pain **(Jaden 400/Camula 3500)**.

"Wow, it's amazing how Jaden can keep fighting." Crowler stated.

Chumley looked at him. "Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler cleared his throat. "I said nothing dear boy. Ignore me."

"I end my turn." Jaden declared while swaying back and forth.

Camula drew. "You are proving to be quite the challenge. A challenge I wasn't expecting, but this duel is far from over. I activate another **Book of Life** bringing my **Vampire Genesis(3000/2100)** back to the field before ending my turn."

Jaden drew. "This duel ends here. I activate **Construct Element**. Now I can return my Elemental Hero Core to the Extra Deck and bring out my **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)** in exchange." The familiar green hero with a single white wing and red dragon arm appeared.

"I'll now switch Wildheart to attack mode before having Wingman attack you Vampire Genesis. In case you've forgotten, Skyscraper is still in effect boosting my Wingman by 1000 points and enabling him to destroy you Genesis **(Jaden 400/Camula 3400)**.

"So, your Wildheart doesn't have nearly enough ATK points to finish me off!" Camula shouted as her face became deformed looking like a true vampire.

Jaden ignored that. "He does thanks to my Wingman's ability. You see, when he destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take it's ATK points as damage to your life points." Wingman appeared in front of Camula incinerating her and causing a scream of pure agony **(Jaden 400/Camula 400)**. Wildheart finish her." Wildheart ran in and slashed Camula bringing her to her knees **(Jaden 400/Camula 0)**. "That's game!"

Jaden then fell backwards passing out. The Illusion Gate appeared behind Camula opening wide.

"No, I only wanted to bring my people back!" Camula shouted to the sky before turning to dust.

The group ran over to Jaden and saw his chest rise and fall indicating that he was just unconscious.

Zane nodded as he and the others turned to look at a structure on the lake which crumbled and fell apart. _"Rest well Jaden. You've earned it."_

He then turned his attention to the Shadow Charm Choker and picked it up intending to hand it off to Zack.

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Alexis slowly opened her eyes and sat up wincing in pain.

Zack said, "I hear a good meal and a drink is the way to deal with exhaustion." She saw Zack at her beside holding a plate with a sandwich and a cup of water. "Ms. Fontaine said it would be a good idea to get some food in your system to help your recovery."

"Does this mean…" Alexis asked.

Zack smiled. "Atticus is fine. He just needs some rest." He pointed to the bed across from her. "In fact, he's right there sleeping peacefully."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief and then blushed, embarrassed, when her stomach growled.

Zack chuckled. "Like I said, your body needs some nourishment."

He set the plate on her lap at the glass on the table next to her bed.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked. "Has another Shadow Rider appeared?"

"Turns out Nightshroud wasn't the only one to attack, but the other Shadow Rider, that night, was easily handled by Bastion." Zack nodded. "Currently, the others have gone to face another Shadow Rider. a Vampire."

Alexis looked at him in disbelief, so he raised an eye brow. "Are you seriously doubting that a vampire could exist after some of the crazy things we've seen?"

"Point taken, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there helping them duel?" Alexis asked.

"I took it upon myself to watch over you and Atticus the whole time you've been unconscious. The others agreed with me that it was better to leave one of the key holders out of fighting the Shadow Riders, so that we could ensure your safety.

I haven't really left this room other than to go to classes, and that was only Friday since it's the weakened now." Alexis smiled and blushed at the care Zack was showing to her and her brother. "Anyways, you really should eat."

Alexis nodded and dug in. It wasn't long until the door opened, and Zane came in with and unconscious Jaden. He walked over to an empty bed and laid the Slifer on it.

Zack stood up. "Zane is everything okay?"

Zane calmly said, "Not to worry, everything is fine. Jaden beat the Shadow Rider and just needs to recover. It was a close duel."

Zack let out a sigh of relieve. "Okay, I'll make sure to look after him as well."

Zane nodded and threw him the choker. "There's another Shadow Charm down as well. One of the others will be by tomorrow to tell you the full story."

Zack nodded. "Thanks Zane."

Zane nodded back and left the room.

Zack sat down relieved. "Alright, three down and seven to go."

Alexis swallowed the bite she took of her sandwich. "Let's just hope there's a little time between now and the next attack."

Zack nodded in agreement. "No kidding."

* * *

(14)Guest: I haven't read ahead yet but I have a suggestion for a future card. It's a ritual card where you must sacrifice a total of 8 stars or sacrifice one "Naruto". Basically it summons the Kyubi no Kitsune attack and defense is up to you. But for effect i was thinking once it's summoned it can clear out the entire field enemies and allies.

Quillion9000:Funny enough, Unknown has talked about the idea of making the tailed beast into Ritual Cards. It's still talk at this point, but we think we'll hold of on introducing them just yet.

Dark Green Demon:incredible, good duels, hehe I liked that Alexis faced Nightshroud, also Bastion facing Yamata and now has a full Oto deck, great.

Savoxgut:great chapter, good twist to make Alexis in front of Nightshroud, I liked that, it was also good to see the confrontation between Bastion and Yamata, duel between carriers of the Oto deck, now Bation has the full deck.

Quillion9000:Yep. Bastion has joined Mist and Zack in have a complete Shinobi deck. For the time being until possible 'new' cards are made by Pegasus. Anyways, thanks for the reviews as always.


	31. Brothers and a Pirate

_**Quillion9000:Admitedly, I may have let my excitement for reaching this arc get to me a little. Don't get me wrong, After Camula is when things start to get serious, but there is a lot me and unknown wish to cover outside of the Shadow Riders. Plus, there are those Shadow Riders who are weaker than there fellow Riders. Abidos for instance. So yes, this will be getting serious in that keys will start to be lost, but this is still Yugioh Gx**_

 _ **Zack: This chapter is an example of what you wish to cover besides the Shadow Riders?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:That's right. It's the whole, filler that's more canon to this story... Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. Okay, this arc is mainly about the Shadow Riders, so in that sense, anything that takes away from the arc is pretty much filler at that point. (Though that Pierre stuff was mostly canon).**_

 _ **In the end, for this I'd say the pirate part(Very small) I'm doing is the only legitimate filler though Zack does get a new card (Don't get excited. It's just a trap that already exist.) The rest of it is going to have some set up for the future or advance certain relationships. Hopefully all this has helped you understand what Unknown and I wish to do, and I can only ask that you trust we are taking this in a good direction.**_

 _ **Zack:You'll just have to wait and see, and the only way to do that is for me to do the disclaimer.**_ **_Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Brother Tag Duel**_

 _ **Chazz's Room**_

Alexis and Jaden had both recovered resulting in Jaden and Zack officially leaving the nurses office while Alexis stayed behind to look after Atticus who still had some recovering to do. Zack often visited to check up on how Alexis was doing.

He made sure the Obelisk ate as she stayed by Atticus' bedside. Now, Zack was busy introducing Chazz to videogames. Turns out when your life is all about dueling, you don't find much time for hobbies.

Especially with brother's like Slade and Jagger. Comics were the only hobby he managed to have and hide from them. They were currently playing on Chazz's big screen T.V., which he'd had brought into his room, along with his big bed and other such things.

They were playing a fighting game with Zack beating Chazz hands down once again, and Chazz, being the competitive guy he was, said, "Rematch! I almost had you."

Zack smiled deciding to do what most brothers would do if they were so much better at something. "Nah, I'm actually kind of bored of schooling you."

"You're just scared to lose." Chazz retorted.

Zack chuckled. "Oh yeah? How about this, we play one round. Loser buys the winner lunch at the card shop."

"You're on." Chazz stated determined.

Ojama yellow appeared at his shoulder. "Hey boss, is it a good time to talk about finding my brothers."

Chazz swatted him away. "Buzz off. I'm busy."

They focused on the game as another match started up.

 **After the Round**

Chazz fell back on his bed defeated. "I don't even have any money."

Zack chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm buying. We're seriously going to have to give you access to the account this summer. Come on, let's go."

Just then, the door opened revealing Jaden. "What's up guys?"

Chazz scowled at him. "Ever heard of knocking."

Jaden waved it off. "Come on, we're friends."

"Yeah right Slacker. I only tolerate you." Chazz stated.

Zack chuckled.

Jaden said, "Anyways, it's good you two are here. Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you both."

They looked at each other before Chazz asked. "What for?"

"Something about the fate of Duel Academy." Jaden stated.

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

Zack and Chazz stood before Sheppard's desk with Jaden off to the side and Banner on the couch behind them.

"So, what's this about Chancellor?" Zack asked.

Sheppard sighed sadly. "Someone is trying to buy out the academy, and they plan on getting rid of all the teachers and students. They want to shut this place down forever."

"Shut it down?" Chazz asked.

"Why?" Jaden added.

"Without us, they can control the whole dueling world. Fortunately, Kaiba has given us a fighting chance." Sheppard stated.

 _ **Kaiba's Office, Flashback…**_

Kaiba was staring out his window. "It's not about the money. It's about the cards." He turned to face Jagger and Slade. "If you two want the academy, then you'll have to earn it in a duel."

 _ **Sheppard's Office, Present…**_

"It all comes down to a tag duel with the duelist already decided." Banner chimed in.

Jaden said, "So, it's Chazz and Zack."

The monitor began going off, so Banner walked over to it. "Yes, they asked for them specifically." He then pressed a button. "I believe this is them now."

Banner turned it on revealing, to them, that it was Jagger and Slade who wanted to buy out the school.

"Lousy scrubs. What are you up to?" Chazz asked.

"Come on, you already know the answer to that." Jagger began.

"Complete world domination." Slade finished.

"You and your new brother will be dueling us in a tag duel." Jagger stated.

Slade smiled. "We'll be using decks comprised of the rare cards Chazz didn't want to use."

Zack said, "Use all the rare cards you want. It won't mater when your up against us. We've dedicated ourselves, fully, to dueling. If you think you can go up against us, your wrong. Our decks were crafted with time and effort."

Chazz nodded. "That's right. I say bring it on."

"We'll be there tomorrow. Be prepared to lose." Jagger stated before they cut the call on their end.

Zack turned towards the door. "Come on Chazz, we need to work out a few combos."

Chazz nodded and they walked out of the office together.

 _ **Hallway**_

Ojama Yellow appeared next to Chazz. "Boss, if we find my brothers, then they can surely help us win."

Chazz swatted at him again. "Will you just knock it off already! I don't even know where your brothers are!"

Zack thought about it. "You know, I just might." Chazz looked at him. "Yeah, and if they're in there, then you could put together quite the formidable deck."

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked as he looked at Zack.

"Look, there's this rumor around school that there's this well deep in the woods were people ditch cards they think are worthless. Monsters, spells, traps, fusions, and even a few rituals. Anything they considered weak.

It's likely that not only Yellow's brothers are there, but copies of their spells and traps as well. Together they can make some great combinations. If anyone can make them work, you can. Especially after what you told me about North Academy."

Chazz thought about it while remembering those fifty duels he had with cards that shouldn't have worked. If there's one thing he learned, while staying there, it's that anyone can make due with any deck. He looked at Zack. Almost anyone.

"You know where to find this well?" Chazz asked.

Zack nodded. "I'm confident I could."

"Then let's go. The sooner we get them, the sooner we can compose a proper deck and work out our combos. Not to mention, it'll shut Yellow up." Chazz stated.

"It's also said that the duel monster spirits are angry and visible to anyone; however, they shouldn't be too much trouble considering they're week. Especially since I have my pendent." Zack stated.

 _ **Forest, Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Chazz walked through the forest until they were confronted by the spirits. Zack's pendent weakly glowed creating a dome of sliver light which pushed the spirits away.

Zack said, "We should be close now.

They walked onward and soon came upon the old well.

 _ **Inside the Well**_

Chazz deployed rope ladder that they used to climb down.

"Wow, this is more cards than I was expecting to be here." Zack stated both impressed with the sheer number and disgusted that people would ditch them so easily.

A rotund, small black spirit and a muscular green spirit with his tongue out and one eye appeared.

The black spirit said, "This here is private property."

"Yeah, we don't like your kind around here." The green spirit stated.

Ojama Yellow appeared and happily said, "Ojama Black and Ojama Green! You two were here!"

"Ojama Yellow!" They both declared.

Ojama Yellow hopped off Chazz and embraced his brothers in a hug as they celebrated being reunited.

Chazz pointed his finger in the air. "Enough of this. All of you are coming with me." All the spirits appeared. "But, I'll be handing you off to proper owners this summer. At least, those cards I won't keep for myself."

The spirits started to celebrate.

Chazz looked at Zack. "I assume, given your past, you know who would treat these cards well, right?"

Zack smiled and hugged Chazz. "My brother is such a nice guy!"

Chazz tried to break free. "No, I'm not! I just don't want to many weak cards crowding my deck or taking up space!"

Zack chuckled. "Whatever you say nice guy."

Chazz yelled to the open hole above only making Zack chuckle some more.

 _ **Duel Arena, Next Day…**_

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Bastion, and Zane all sat in a group among the students. Chazz and Zack stood across from Slade and Jagger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, todays duel determines the fate of Duel Academy. Jagger Princeton and Slade Princeton vs Chazz Princeton and Zack Henderson. Now, are you ready to duel?" The announcer stated over the PA.

"If you two want to back down, then should do so now." Slade stated.

Zack smirked. "Funny, I'd say the same to you since you don't know the first thing about dueling."

"We know you won't which is why we plan on taking you to school." Chazz finished.

"Bring it." Jagger stated.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jagger and Slade 8000)**

"I'll kick things off with my **Sasuke(1500/1200)**." The boy with a blue shirt and raven black hair appeared. "I'll then throw down two face downs."

Jagger said, "Let me show you a real monster. I start by summoning **King of the Swamp(500/1100)**." A monster made of mud appeared. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse him with my Meteor Dragon allowing me to summon **Meteor B. Dragon(3500/2000)**." A huge, red and purple dragon appeared. "I'll end my turn."

Chazz scoffed at it. "Big deal. You played a monster with a lot of ATK. Any novice can manage that. Let me show you what a real duelist can do. I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards.

I'll then activate **Graceful Charity** adding three cards to my hand at the cost of discarding two. One of those cards I just discarded was **Ojamagic**. When it's sent to the grave, from my hand or field, I can add Ojamas Black, Yellow, and Green to my hand from my deck.

Now it's time to really start my turn. I summon **X-Head Canon(1800/1500)**." A blue and yellow machine with mounted canons appeared. "Next up, I activate **Quick Summon**. This allows me to summon once more, so I'm bringing out **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)**.

A red, machine dragon appeared. "Wait, there's more. I activate **Frontline Base**. This one allows me to special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand once per turn. I'm using its effect to add Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300) to the field."

A yellow tank joined the other machines.

"Heh, what have you accomplished Chazz? None of those monsters are anywhere near enough to destroy Jagger's dragon." Slade mocked.

"Let me remind you that none of us ca attack on our first turn, but that doesn't really matter. You see, these monsters are quite special. They can come together without the use of a fusion card so long as I remove the monsters from play.

Together, they create the **XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600)**. See, the reason for doing this is to activate his ability. By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster you control. Say bye-bye to your Meteor B. Dragon!" Chazz declared as he sent a card to the grave.

The dragon was then blasted to bits.

"It doesn't matter. We still have so many monsters waiting in the wings to destroy you two." Jagger stated.

Chazz smiled. "I end my turn. Let's see if Jagger's statement holds true Slade."

Slade said, "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to fusion summon **King Dragun(2400/1100)**." A monstrous dragon with a long body, head of a rhino for a torso, and black wings appeared. "Now your card effects can't target dragon monsters.

In addition, I can special summon any dragon I choose so long as they are in my hand. I'm bringing out **Luster Dragon #2(2400/1400)**." A mighty, green dragon appeared on the field. "Finally, I'll equip **King Dragun(4000/3000 with United we Stand** ) with **United we Stand** giving him 800 ATK and DEF for every monster on my field. I end my turn."

"Which means it's back to me." Zack drew. "I activate Pot of Greed adding two cards to my hand. "I now summon **Kiba(1400/900)**." The boy with wild feature, brown hair, and gray hoodie appeared.

"His effect kicks in allowing me to search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** and play him on the field." The small white dog appeared. "With them on the field, I'm allowed to activate the spell **Fang over Fang.**

This allows me to destroy any card on your field. I choose United we Stand." Kiba and Akamaru spun and slammed into the spell card destroying it **King Dragun(2400/1400)**. "See, my turn doesn't end there.

I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Naruto in my hand with the Sasuke on the field to bring out my ace **Shippuden Naruto(2800/2500)**." Zack smiled. "His effect gets a chance to really shine. Every turn I'll be gaining a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** which I'll always place in defense.

This has several benefits, but why bore you when you can learn of them later. Now I'll have Chazz's Dragon Canon and my Naruto destroy your dragons **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jagger & Slade 7200)**. With you two wide open I can launch an attack with Kiba and Akamaru **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jagger and Slade 5000)**. I end my turn."

The crowd erupted into cheering for the well-played moves that brought Zack and Chazz to this point. Jagger and Slade glared at them.

"Fine, you may think you have us on the ropes, but we're nowhere near finished." Jagger drew, and Zack gained his second token filling his field. "I activate **Lightning Vortex**. Now by discarding a card, you lose every face up monster on your fields."

Every monster, Shippuden Naruto and the clones included, were wiped away.

 _ **With Jaden and the Others**_

"Wait, why was Shippuden Naruto wiped away. I though Zack could prevent its destruction by sacrificing his shadow clones." Syrus stated confused.

Bastion crossed his arms. "Ordinarily, that would be the case. He could even prevent Mirror Force from destroying it, but a card like Lightning Vortex already targets every monster including the tokens."

 _ **Stage**_

"That's not all. I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Meteor B. Dragon(3500/2000)**. I'm launching a directly attack on you Chazz to bring your life points down."

"Not happening. I activate **Negate Attack** stopping your monster's attack and ending your battle phase." Zack declared.

"It's your move Chazz, and you better hope it's a good one!" Jagger angrily shouted.

Chazz drew before looking at Zack. Zack gave the thumbs up.

Chazz nodded back before smiling. "It will be because I have every card I need to end this duel."

Jagger and Slade stepped back in shock. "You're bluffing!"

"Afraid not. See, this is one of the combos me and my brother made together!" Zack smiled. "I activate Zack's **Call of the Haunted**. Since I'm the one who's activated it, I can bring back whomever I choose from my grave.

I choose XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600). I then activate his effect sending the card I just drew to the grave enabling me to destroy Meteor B. Dragon once more. Wait, there's more. I activate my Polymerization to fuse Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to summon **Ojama King(0/3000)**."

A large, white Ojama with a cape and speedo appeared. Slade and Jagger laughed.

"Your joking Chazz." Slade began.

Jagger finished. "That monster has no ATK. It can't beat us."

Chazz smirked. "It can once I equip it with **Shield Attack**. This equip spell flips the ATK and DEF of the monster its equipped to. Of course, I'm giving it to **Ojama King(3000/0)**."

They stepped back in shock. "No way!"

Chazz said, "Yes way. Ojama King and XYZ-Dragon Canon wipe out their life points **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jagger & Slade 0)**."

The older Princeton brothers fell to their knees defeated as everyone in the crowd went wild over their flawless victory. They had protected the school.

Chazz held out his hand silencing them. "Wait, you know what I… No! Here's what I want to hear 'Zack & Chazz it up!' Now chant it out!"

"Zack & Chazz it up! Zack and Chazz it up! Zack and Chazz it up" The crowd cheered.

Zack smiled and put an arm around Chazz. Chazz allowed a small smile to grace his face in this instance.

 _ **Chazz's Room, Night…**_

Chazz and Zack were reading comics, but Chazz was having trouble doing that with all the duel spirits now crowding his room.

Zack chuckled. "Look on the bright side. Summer will soon be here soon, so you only have to put up with them until then."

Chazz grumbled as he put noise canceling earphones on. "Bothersome spirits."

 _ **Dueling a Pirate**_

 _ **Slifer Mess Hall, Morning…**_

"I can't believe you!" Zack shouted. "You traded my bed for a Draining Shield card!"

All the Slifers were watching as Zack chewed Jaden out.

Jaden was holding the card. "I got it for you."

Zack took the card. "What the heck is the matter with you Jaden!? This is the most idiotic thing you've ever done! You're going to get me a bed, and I'm keeping the card."

Jaden hung his head sadly.

Chumley opened the door to the dinning room. "Hey guys, did anyone order a sub." They all looked at him. "Because there is one parked outside."

 _ **Harbor**_

Chazz, Jaden, Zack, and Chumley joined Bastion and Zane at the docks. There they found a tan skinned man with a bushy brown head of hair and wine-colored coat. He also wore a ship captain's hat.

"Avast ye land lubbers." The man spoke into a microphone producing terrible feedback. "I be the Admiral. Scourge of the seven seas. I set sail to duel Zane Truesdale. The best Duel Academy has to offer."

"Do you guys think that's a Shadow Rider?" Jaden asked.

"It's possible given his pension for wanting to challenge Zane." Bastion stated.

"Show yourself Zane. Where ye be?" Admiral asked.

Zane stepped forward. "I'm right here, and I accept your challenge."

Admiral smiled. "Then come aboard and bring your mates along if you wish."

"If any of you wish to come, then feel free." Zane stated as he walked towards the boat.

Jaden moved to follow him, but Zack caught his blazer forcing him back. "Nope, we'll handle him. You are going to stay here and get me a new bed Mr."

"I'll come along." Bastion stated.

Alexis nodded. "I'm there to."

Chazz smirked at Jaden. "Have fun staying behind Slacker."

The group, minus Jaden, joined Zane.

Jaden looked at the ground sadly until Chumley put an arm around him. "Come on Jaden. While he's gone, we'll get him a new bed and let him cool down. Then you'll apologize and everything will be fine."

Jaden sighed and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Chum."

 _ **Aboard the Sub**_

"Check this place out. Talk about some fancy machinery." Bastion stated impressed.

"I tis a fine ship but let us not waste time. It's time to duel." Admiral stated.

Zane stepped forward. "I agree. Let's get down to business."

 _ **Submerged Duel Arena**_

Zane stood across from the Admiral. "I'm ready any time you are."

Admiral said. "To arms."

"Duel!"

 **(Zane 4000/Admiral 4000)**

"Alright, what are the stakes of this Shadow Game now that we're playing?" Zane inquired.

"Shadow Game?" The Admiral asked confused. "Ain't those just rumor and speculations ye yellow belly?"

Zane was genuinely shocked. "You mean, you aren't a Shadow Rider after my key?"

"What key? I be after the best duelist to be my first mate at the Duel Academy I wish to build in the briny deep." He pointed at Zane. "That be ye."

 _ **With Zack and the Others**_

"He can't have Zane!" Alexis shouted. "He has his own plans and dreams for the future."

Bastion nodded. "That may be, but this is quite the opportunity."

 _ **Arena**_

"So, what say ye? Let us turn this into a celebratory duel!" Admiral declared.

Zane closed his eyes. "Well, I am quite flattered, but I don't think so."

"What say we make a friendly wager?"

"No thanks." Zane declared.

"I ain't be asking. This duel officially began. If ye win, ye and ye mates go free, but if not, ye leave Duel Academy and join me."

Zane said, "If that is how it is, then I simply need to win. You can go first."

"That is mighty kind of ye. Prepare to taste the briny deep with this. **A Legendary Ocean**." Zane and Admiral were now surrounded by ocean ruins. "All water attribute monsters' levels are reduced by one meaning I can play **Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness(2300/1400)** without a sacrifice." An orca appeared. "I be setting one card to end me turn."

Zane drew. "Unless that face down can safe you, this duel is over. I activate **Power Bond** allowing me to fuse my three Cyber Dragons to summon **Cyber End Dragon(8000/2800)**."

Admiral took a step back. "I've already lost!"

Zane said, "Cyber End Dragon destroy his Orca **(Zane 4000/Admiral 0)**."

Admiral smiled, _"Well, he may have bested me, but there is more than one way to catch a fish."_

He looked at Zane. "I am dreadfully sorry for this nasty bit of business. Please, accept my humblest apologies."

 _ **With Zack and the Others**_

The video had cut out shortly after Zane beat the Admiral, and his men has surrounded them.

"What's going on here?" Chazz asked.

One of the sailors said. "Mr. Truesdale will be staying here while you four go back to Duel Academy island."

"This isn't good. It appears they're trying to take Zane by force instead of coercion." Bastion stated as they all grouped together.

"We can't just leave Zane here." Alexis stated. "He clearly wasn't interested."

"Yeah, but I don't think we can fight them off ourselves." Zack withdrew his Asuma card. "Though, I believe I can get us some help." He began focusing on the card causing his pendent to glow silver.

Just like that, Asuma appeared without the need for a duel disk, and he had what appeared to be trench knives. This scared most of the men, as they backed up a bit, while also surprising Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis even though they were aware of how he was doing this.

"Well, this is different. I never expected I'd leave the Duel Monster realm like this." He looked over at Zack. "Kid, what do you want me to do to these guys?"

Zack was just surprised that the spirit was willing to listen to him. "uh, non-lethal."

Asuma smirked. "You got it."

Asuma blitzed straight through the sailors using what looked like crazy advanced martial arts to effortlessly take them all down. Of course, Zack was well acquainted with the stories behind his cards and knew this to be real Taijutsu. Not the card.

Once all the sailors were down, Zack nodded wondering what he did to call the monster back and eventually settled on holding the card out. "Uh, thank you for your service."

Asuma nodded before the pendent stopped glowing. The Shinobi vanished, and Zack suddenly felt a bit tired.

He tucked his card away. _"I'm not sure how this ability will help me in the future, but it seems to have its uses. I'll have to remember to take time and practice with it a little."_

"That was something to see." Bastion commented.

Chazz said, "Remind me never to anger you to the point of bringing your monsters to life on me.

Before they could do anything else, Zane appeared, alone, with the keys to the boat. "I thought you would need my help but looks like you handled it."

"You could say that." Zack stated.

Zane nodded. "We should get going."

"What happened to the Admiral?" Chazz asked.

 _ **Arena**_

The Admiral groaned from his place on the ground after Zane knocked him out.

 _ **With the Others**_

"He's fine, but I doubt we'll see him again. Anyways, let's go." Zane declared.

Zane walked off and everyone followed him to the boat.

 _ **Slifer Red Dorm, Some Time Later…**_

Zack entered his room and saw that there were once again three beds.

Jaden bowed his head. "I'm really sorry I traded your bed for a card. I promise I'll never do it again, so please forgive me."

" _After what that Admiral tried to do to Zane, I see that there are far worse ways to betray someone than trading their bed."_ Zack smiled. "Your forgiven. Just don't go trading my stuff again."

Jaden smiled. "I won't. I promise, from here on out I'll be the best roommate ever."

Zack smiled.

* * *

For some reason these reviews haven't appeared in the review section of this story.

Savoxgut:ok, this was different from the original, but still good, plus you said it's the last Shadow Rider, before things get really serious, that's fine, I also liked the little moment Zack/Alexis

Dark Green Demon:another good duel, without casualties so far, although if what you said before is true, things will get serious

Quillion9000:Now, I explained this up above so hopefully you understand where I'm coming from. Thank you for your continued support.


	32. Titan and Banner

_**Quillion9000: This chapter actually has more going on than the tittle would suggest, but that is on purpose. No reason to ruin every surprise. Just read, and you will see what this chapter contains.**_

 _ **Zack:That sounds a little ominous.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Alright, I'll throw them a bone. Later, a non-Shinobi deck profile will come out and Banner won't be using his real deck just yet. No, that comes a little ways down the road. Zack, hit that disclaimer.**_

 ** _Zack: Got it._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Island, Night…**_

A couple of Slifers were returning to the dorm when they heard a voice down the path to their right. "Look at what we have here."

A female voice said, "Looks like two people that are trying to be duelist and utterly failing at it."

"If only they were Ra students. I mean, they aren't Obelisk, but I will say that Ras usually provide some form of a challenge." The voice from before stated.

The Slifers turned to the path the voices were coming from.

"You can't insult us!"

"That's right. Slifers can beat anyone if they put their hearts into it."

"Zack and Jaden have taught us that."

"Well then, why don't you come down hear and prove it." The male voice stated.

The woman said. "Yes, come and have a tag duel. That will surely show us."

The Slifers looked at each other before nodding and walking down the path. They ended up at the power station where they were confronted by a man and a woman. Each had a golden arm band. The man wore his on the right arm and the woman had hers on her left.

The man was well built and stood at seven feet even. He had well groomed, medium length white hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black suit and sunglasses which he had flipped up on his head.

The woman was short with long, dark blue hair in a pony tail underneath a dark blue witch's hat. Her eyes were forest green. The rest of her attire consisted of a blue and white witches garb with a white cape.

They activated their duel disk. "Let's duel."

 _ **After the Duel**_

The boys screamed as they were turned into stone statues.

"I think they were a nice warm up, right Johnson?" Alexandria asked.

Johnson chuckled. "As nice as they can be Alexandria, but there are so many other poor excuses for duelist on this island."

Alexandria nodded. "You are right, and we have to do something to draw the key holders to us. Especially our dear Zackery."

Johnson kissed her. "I love it when you get vindictive."

Alexandria smiled. "Let's set these two aside. No need for them to clutter our dueling area."

The statues lifted into the air and were set off to the right. Soon, more would be added to their collection.

 _ **Aboard a Ship, 3 Days Later…**_

A man with short, blond hair and green eyes looked out over the railing in the ocean. He sighed and took his sunglasses out of his red blazer putting them on. In addition to the blazer he had blue pants with matching boots and a black shirt.

Next, he pulled out a folder and opened it revealing a change of name certificate. _"Cero… Until Johnson came around, I'd never heard my old name. 10 years. Now it's my name once more._ " He tucked it away.

" _I was a fool for ever agreeing to a deal with him._ _Especially concerning Zack and Lexi."_ He tightened his grip on the railing. _"I should have known better."_ He sighed. _"I just hope he can forgive me._

 _Though Lexi didn't want anything to do with me, and I don't blame her. I won't blame Zack either. The fact is, I was a coward."_ He closed his eyes before turning away from the railing and going back to his room. _"No more. I'll never be a coward again."_

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Zack walked into the office carrying a boxed sandwich and bottle of water. He found Alexis staring worriedly at her brother as he stared at the celling.

"No change?" Zack asked.

Alexis sighed sadly. "Not really. Ms. Fontaine says he's okay, but he's just not the same. He used to be such a goofball and get on my nerves, you know? I just want him back body and mind."

Zack said, "Well, does he need someone to watch out for him since you can't really be in the boy's dorm?"

Alexis replied, "Zane's got it covered unless there are Shadow Riders around. At that point, I'll watch over him."

Zack nodded and then his PDA went off. Normally, Ms. Fontaine would take them, so you couldn't disrupt the sick, but with Atticus being released, there were no sick. He pulled it out and saw a message from Sheppard calling for a meeting with the key keepers.

"Seems like there might be another Shadow Rider about." He put it away. "I'll go to the meeting and be back to inform you of what's going on." He placed the sandwich and water on the table before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your brother will be back to his old self before you know it."

Alexis gave a small smile. "Zack, thank you for everything you've been doing."

Zack removed his hand and smiled. "Even the most independent person needs help from time to time." He began walking towards the entrance. "I'll be back."

"Why leave to find a Shadow Rider when you simply find him now." A deep voice spoke seemingly from now nowhere. "Just step through the portal, and you'll face me." A black portal opened in front of the door leading out and it showed the abandoned dorm. "I'll even give Atticus his memories back if you can beat me Zack Henderson."

Zack noticed that his pendent was faintly glowing and he became determined. "Seems it's my turn."

"Zack?" Alexis asked as she glanced from Atticus to him.

He smiled. "I got this Alexis. I'll defeat this Shadow Rider and get your brother's memories back. You just tell everyone where I've gone."

Alexis nodded, and Zack ran into the portal which immediately closed behind him.

Atticus bolted to a sitting position just as the portal closed. "It's him. Titan."

" _Titan?"_ Alexis was shocked. _"The guy that kidnapped me."_ She stood up and helped Atticus out of bed. "Come on, we must tell everyone what happened."

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

Jaden, Crowler, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, and Banner stood before Sheppard's desk once more having assembled for the meeting. "Key holders, I believe we may have another Shadow Rider on the island."

"Does it have to do with the rumors of disappearing students?" Bastion asked.

Sheppard nodded. "Every night, for the past three nights, a pair of students have vanished; furthermore, four of the students are from Slifer and two are from Ra."

"Oh my, students have been vanishing. This simply won't do." Crowler stated sounding genuinely worried.

That was odd to everyone gathered since Crowler gave off the impression that he genuinely didn't care about the students so long as they went onto become great duelist. The moment they couldn't do that, he'd drop any support he was willing to give.

Sheppard nodded, "I agree, which is why you six key holders, including Zack, will form pairs and scour the island at night. The reason for this is because It may not be just one Shadow Rider. Given the pattern, they may be a tag team."

Jaden nodded. "In that case, I call Zack."

Crowler said, "I'll take Zane."

Bastion and Chazz looked at each other before crossing their arms and turning away. They knew they were paired up and weren't exactly fond of the idea."

Sheppard nodded. "Right, begin searching tonight. Unless anyone has anything, they wish to add, you are…"

Alexis entered the room, with Atticus, and quickly explained the situation that had occurred. "Zack entered a portal, to the abandoned dorm, and is currently facing what we're certain is another Shadow Rider. Atticus confirms that he is Titan."

Crowler was freaking out. _"Titan! That the name of that other phony Shadow Duelist. I never paid him."_ He reigned himself in. _"Calm down Crowler. Yamata hadn't returned for the money and it is likely that Titan is just another Shadow Rider."_

"We have to go to the Abandoned dorm." Chazz declared sounding quite worried.

Everyone agreed and left the office with Sheppard staying behind.

 _ **Abandoned Dorm**_

Zack made his way to Tian ending up where Jaden and the Shadow Duelist once fought. "So, you're Titan. That other duelist that was here all those nights ago."

"Correct." Titan stated.

Zack put his deck in his duel disk. "Alright, then what are the conditions for this duel."

"If you win, I will return Atticus Rhodes memories and be sent back to the Shadow Realm. If I win, I get your key and your soul to take back with me to the Shadow Realm." Titan stated as he activated his duel disk.

"I agree." Zack stated while activating his.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Titan 4000)**

"I'll start things off with **Choji(800/2000)** in defense mode." The rotund boy with a green shirt and brown hair appeared. "I'll then set two cards and end my turn."

Titan drew. "I start by summoning Picador Fiend(1600/1200)." A monstrosity atop a bone horse appeared. "I'll support it with the field spell **Dark Arena**." Titan's mask glowed as pure darkness surrounded them obscuring Zack's vision of everything but his monster.

"The darkness may be a problem for you, but I was forced into the Shadow Realm. I can see through this. In the end, that doesn't matter. The effect of the field forces all monsters in attack mode to attack when able and we get to choose the target of our opponent's attacks. Fortunately, my Picador Fiend can attack you directly when Dark Arena is active." Titan declared.

"Not going to happen. I activate my **Wire String** trap. This card ensnares you monster keeping him from attacking or changing modes, and he loses 500 ATK."

"I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your trap. This frees my monster to attack you directly." A laser shot through Zack's chest from the darkness causing him to grip it in pain **(Zack 2400/Titan 4000).** "I set one card and end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Choji on the field with the Sakura in my hand enabling me to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500)**."

The woman with short, pink hair and red top appeared.

"I activate **Ring of Destruction** on your Shippuden Sakura." Titan declared.

The ring appeared, and Sakura was blown up resulting in Zack falling to one knee and panting from the pain **(Zack 900/Titan 2500)**.

"What's the matter. Is the pain too much for you?" Titan mocked seeming to not have felt a thing.

Zack rose to his feet witb has smile. "I won't deny I'm hurting, but you've just sealed your fate Titan. I activate **Call of the Haunted**. This allows me to bring **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500)** back to the field.

I'll then summon **Lee(1700/1500)**." The boy in green spandex with a bowl cut and bushy eye brows joined Sakura on the field. "Now, I'll have him destroy your Picador Fiend since he's your only monster **(Zack 900/Titan 2400)**. Now Shippuden Sakura will attack you directly."

"Big deal. Your Sakura is nowhere near strong enough to beat me." Titan stated sure of himself.

Zack smirked. "You would be correct, if she didn't have an effect. When I declare an attack, she gains 1000 ATK points."

"No!" Titan exclaimed as Sakura punched him in the get knocking him back **(Zack 900/Titan 0)**."

The holograms vanished freeing Zack of the darkness. Almost immediately, creatures of darkness swarmed Titan consuming him, vanishing, and leaving his mask behind. Zack walked over and collected it before slowly making his way to the exit.

 _ **Outside**_

The key holders, Atticus, and Banner had arrived at the abandoned dorm when Atticus suddenly fell to his knees gripping his head in pain as his memories were returned to him.

"Atticus are you okay?" Alexis asked worriedly

Atticus blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Lex, my memories are back."

Alexis smiled at hearing the familiar nickname that she got on her knees and hugged him. "Atti, you're back!"

Zack stepped outside and fell to his knees. "It's a good thing you're all here because I don't think I could have made it back on my own."

"Zack, you're okay!" Chazz exclaimed before clearing his throat. "Not that I was worried in slightest."

The other's grouped around him with Zane helping him up and allowing the Obelisk-Slifer to lean on him.

Zack smiled at his brother. "Sure, you weren't Chazz."

"So, for confirmation, you beat him?" Bastion asked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, another Shadow Rider down."

"Great, then those students should return, right?" Jaden stated.

"I'm sure it's not that simple. Students have been disappearing in pairs." Crowler looked at Zack. "Zackery, did you happen to face two Shadow Riders?"

Zack shook his head. "No, just Titan."

"Then we can't rule out that this is a similar situation to the first two shadow riders. To be safe, we should stick with the pairs plan. Alexis, you'll be going with Jaden while Zack recovers. Lyman, I'll be counting on you to oversee him." Crowler stated drawing very confused looks from the students.

"Crowler, were you replaced with a Shadow Rider?" Jaden asked.

Crowler became indignant. "You shouldn't be surprised by my attitude. You may not think it, but I do care for my student. Even the Slackers. Now, let us return and prepare for tonight. We must capture these other Shadow Riders."

Crowler started walking. Everyone looked at each other before following him.

 _ **Duel Academy**_

They entered the building to find Sheppard speaking with a man in a red blazer. The group thought nothing of it as they made their way past them only for the man to stop and look at Zack. Zack, in turn, looked his way as Zane helped him walk by.

"Young master Zack. It's good to see that you got the Obelisk ranking. I gave you as good a recommendation as I could for it." Cero stated.

Zack stops, removed himself from Zane, and slowly turned around. "Only so many people have ever called me that before. Who are you?"

Cero frowned. "I'm Cero Rawls, and I came here to…"

Zack surprised him by bringing him into a hug. "I can't believe you're really here!"

Cero was just shocked. "You're not mad at me?"

Zack parted from him. "Mad at you? Never. Mad at my parent? I was until I realized it was pointless since they didn't really care. Long story short, I know everything. The deal you made to keep me and my sister out of their clutches.

The fact that they never actually intended nor upheld said deal. I wanted to tell you, but what is a kid to do when you go changing your name. Not even the contacts I got through my actions would have been able to find you. Wow, I can't believe you were Proctor Vector."

Cero laughed. "I can't believe you would forgive me, and yeah I was him. Though I never went easy on you, and I'm proud you became that good of a duelist."

Zack smiled. "I'm so glad to see you, but I kind of need to recover."

Cero asked, "Yeah, what happened to you?"

Zack chuckled. "It's a long story." Zane let Zack lean on him again. "If Sheppard allows it, I'd welcome someone to talk to while I begin recuperating."

Sheppard nodded. "Yes, go ahead."

Cero followed the group to the nurse's office.

 _ **Nurse's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Jaden, Crowler, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, and Chazz had left Zack to prepare for the night and were likely already out searching for Shadow Riders. This left Zack with Banner, Cero, and Atticus who decided to take over guard duty just in case.

Zack, from his bed, was wrapping up his explanation to Cero. "…So, I dueled and beat Titan just before coming back to see that you were here."

"You know, If I hadn't dueled you father in a Shadow Game, then I wouldn't have believed it. As it stands now, that is an insane story." Cero stated.

"So, what about you? What are you doing? More accurately, what are you going to do now?" Zack asked.

Cero smiled. "Well, I know you don't need a butler Zack, and I couldn't go back to that after the past ten years; however, our duel months ago got me invigorated for more. I also wanted to help shape the future duelist, so I applied and got a job here. I start next year."

Zack smiled. "That's great Cero. Something to look forward to once all this craziness with the Sacred Beast calms down."

Atticus put a hand on Cero's shoulder. "Hey, mind if I have a word with him?"

Cero smiled. "Sure thing."

Cero got up and walked off closing the curtain behind him.

"Sorry if I interrupted, but it sounded like your conversation was wrapping up. I wanted to sincerely thank you for helping get my memories back." Atticus stated.

"Hey no problem." Zack stated.

Atticus seemed thoughtful for a moment as he debated something. "Say Zack, would you mind dueling me once you're in better shape."

Zack nodded. "Sure. I never turn down a duel unless there's a good enough reason to do so."

Atticus smiled. "It's set. Also, you're Lexi Henderson's brother, right?"

"That's me." Zack replied.

"Is she here?" Atticus asked. "I don't remember her coming to visit me while I was laid up."

Zack sighed. "It's bit of story. I'll tell you sometime later. Just know she's okay… I suppose." Atticus raised an eye brow at that. "Anyways, I was hoping you could tell me who brought you and the others to that dorm."

Atticus said, "Professor Banner. He invited myself along with a group of Obelisk. He wasn't there when we arrived though, and the next thing I know I'm swarmed by these creatures. It became too much, and I had to use the power of Nightshroud to survive.

"Professor Banner… Atticus, pull back the curtain now!" Zack exclaimed.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Just do it!" Zack commanded.

Atticus pulled the curtain aside catching Banner trying to sneak past them. He immediately bolted for the door to Atticus' surprise.

"Cero guard the door!" Zack shouted.

Cero sprinted to the door forcing Banner to skid to a halt as Zack slowly rose to a sitting position panting from the effort.

"Professor Banner, given everything I've observed and learned, I have to conclude that your either working for or with the Shadow Riders. You may very well even be one." Zack stated.

Banner smiled nervously. "What gave you that idea Zack. I was simply going out to get you a drink."

Zack was surprised. "Huh, I was actually kind of reaching."

"You were. What do you know Zack?" Banner asked.

"I now know for certain it was you that brought the Obelisk students to the Abandoned dorm. You tend to act both nice and odd at the same time. Also, you knew Jaden would pass the 'test' when the Grave Keeper called it a challenge.

That wouldn't be to major in of itself, but I heard you talking with someone the night before. They told you to bring Jaden and I to that tomb. They wanted us tested. In the end, you complied."

Banner chuckled. "Well, you're far more observant than I gave you credit for Zackery with a fine turned mind to boot in the fact that tricked me into a sort of confession. It is true. I am a Shadow Rider."

Zack sighed. "You don't know how much I didn't want that to be the case Professor Banner. You were my favorite teacher even if your class was complicated."

Banner smiled. "I simply must compliment you again on figuring it out; however, the time for me to duel is not at hand. There is so much going on that you don't understand."

Zack slowly got off the bed. "To bad professor. I don't want to do this, but your status as a Shadow Rider means we must duel."

"Is that the only way I'm getting out of here?" Banner questioned.

Zack was shaking from the effort of standing. "That's right. I'll stop you here and now."

Atticus stepped in front of him. "Wait, you're not in good enough condition to do anything Zack. Let me handle this."

Zack looked at him. "Atticus?"

Atticus smiled back at him. "Hey, I may have been out of the game for a while, but I'm a duelist to."

Banner said, "A noble sentiment, but I'm afraid I cannot allow this impediment. While I'm at it, I might as well try to take that key. What say you agree to this Zack? I will duel Atticus. I win, and I get your key. You win, and I will not leave out that door."

Zack contemplated everything. His physical status, Atticus's ability to win given what he'd seen and knew of the guy, granted he knew so little, and the fact that Banner was a Shadow Rider. Even though he suspected something, this wasn't it.

Eventually, Zack sighed. "I agree." He then turned to Cero. "Cero don't move from that spot."

Cero nodded. "He won't get past me Zack."

Zack turned around and grabbed his empty duel disk. "You're going to need this Atticus."

Atticus took it, nodded, and moved to stand across from Banner. Banner inserted his deck and Atticus withdrew his dragon deck only to feel a surge of dark energy.

His eyes went wide. _"No, my entire deck. It's been infected."_

"Problems Atticus?" Banner asked.

Atticus tucked the deck away and withdrew his second one noting that it was perfectly fine from what he could tell. "Not a problem in the slightest sir. Just choosing the right deck for the job."

He inserted his deck into Zack's duel disk.

"Duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Banner 4000)**

"I believe I shall take the first turn. I start by setting a monster. I'll then activate **Toll** before activating **Chain Energy**. Toll makes it, so we must pay 500 life points if either of us want to declare an attack. Chain Energy makes it so we much pay 500 life points to use any card from our hand. This includes setting a card." Banner declared. "With that, I'll end my turn."

Atticus drew and looked at this hand. _"I'm going to have to play this smart. Fortunately, fate seems to have favored me greatly because I can end this without seeing what other nasty surprises the professor has."_ He looked up.

"Alright, get ready Banner because I'm going fast right out of the gate. I activate **Pot of Greed** to add a couple more cards to my hand **(Atticus 3500/Banner 4000)**. Now, it's time to introduce you to this deck's top monster I activate **Black Luster Ritual**."

Zack and Cero were shocked, but for different reasons.

" _Black Luster Ritual? You mean he's not using his dragon deck?"_ Zack thought.

Cero thought, _"The ultimate and one of the rarest warriors to exist. Wow…"_

"With this, I send Panther Warrior and Lady Panther to fulfill the requirement. This in turn allows me to summon the warrior without equal **Black Lust Soldier(3000/2500)**." A soldier decked out in dark blue and gold armor appeared **(Atticus 2500/Banner 4000)**.

"I'll then equip him with **Fairy Meteor Crush** allowing him to deal piercing battle damage **Atticus 2000/Banner 4000)**. On top of that, I'll use my normal summon to bring out **Rampaging Rhynos(1500/500)**."

A rhino on two legs and in blue armor appeared **(Atticus 1500/Banner 4000)**. Now I'll have my Black Luster Soldier take out your face down monster." Dimension Jar was destroyed **(Atticus 1000/Banner 1200)**. "I'll have Rhynos take out your remaining life points **(Atticus 500/Banner 0)**."

Zack noticed, the moment Atticus started losing life points, that this wasn't a Shadow Game, yet something odd was happening with Banner. His hair was starting to turn from brown to silver and little flecks of skin seemed to be coming off and turning to dust.

Banner smiled. "Very good Mr. Rhoades." He walked towards the boy. "As agreed, I will not leave out the door; however, the window is a different story."

He shoved Atticus causing him to land on the couch before sprinting to the window and jumping clear through it. Cero and Atticus rushed to the window with Zack trying to do the same and eventually joining them. He caught glimpses of Banner before he disappeared into the brush.

"This was the third floor." Atticus stated.

"What the is that guy?" Cero asked.

Zack sighed. "No idea. We did face a vampire, so it's likely he's not human either. Either way, we need to get a PDA and get in contact with the other key holders."

Atticus nodded. "Right, I'll go find one right now."

Cero nodded, "I'll come with you."

They ran out of the room leaving Zack who continued to stare out the window.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:oh well, do not worry, it's okay, plus more things means more history and more chapters, so go ahead, I'll wait for what you have planned.

good chapter by the way, I liked seeing the defeat of Jagger and Slade, hehe definitely Chazz is softening, but not admit it openly. Interesting Zack testing his new skill.

Quillion9000:Thank you as always.


	33. DP:Beast-Warrior

**Quillion9000: Hey, I'm here alone just to inform you guys what this exactly is. This is Atticus' second deck comprised of cards he uses in Tag Force, Anime, and Spirit Caller. Black Luster Soldier, its ritual, and Manju are added to give it a little something more while not encroaching on Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning which is really only shown to be with Yugi's deck. Anyways, enjoy and expect these to come out when needed.**

* * *

 **Atticus' Beat-Warrior Deck**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Rampaging Rhynos/Earth/Level 3/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 500

Once per turn, this card can move to an adjacent (horizontal) unoccupied Monster Card Zone. If this card attacks the monster in its same column, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step.

2\. (2) Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

3\. (2) Gene-Warped Warwolf/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/ATK 2000/DEF 100

4\. (2) Chiron the Mage/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

5\. (2) Enraged Battle Ox/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000

If a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

6\. (2) Exarion Universe/Dark/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1900

During your Battle Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can make this card lose exactly 400 ATK, and if it does, it will inflict piercing battle damage. These effects last until the end of this turn.

7\. (2) Lady Panther/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF1300

During your Battle Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can make this card lose exactly 400 ATK, and if it does, it will inflict piercing battle damage. These effects last until the end of this turn.

8\. Panther Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1600

This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster.

9\. (2) Pitch-Black Warwolf/Dark/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 600

Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.

10\. (2) Winged Rhynos/Wind/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 500

During either player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated (except during the Damage Step): You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand.

11\. Manticore of Darkness/Fire/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1000

During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can send to the Graveyard 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand or your side of the field; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

12\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual".

 _ **10 spells**_

1\. Gaia Power/Field

All EARTH monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

2\. Heavy Storm/Normal

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

3\. (2) Stray Lambs/Normal

Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).

4\. (2) Wild Nature's Release/Normal

Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it.

5\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

6\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

7\. Fairy Meteor Crush/Equip

If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

8\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

2\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

3\. Solemn Judgment/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

4\. (2) Final Attack Orders/Continuous

All face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and their battle positions cannot be changed.

5\. (2) Cursed Ring/Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Equip this card to the attacking monster. It cannot destroy a monster by battle (damage calculation is applied normally).

6\. Negate Attack

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

7\. (2) Offensive Guard/Normal

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK until the End Phase and draw 1 card.


	34. Alexandria and Johnson:Part 1

_**Qullion9000:What are you doing Zack?**_

 _ **Zack:i'm thinking about what happened this chapter. Both about my parents and that other thing. You don't spoiling anything though, so I won't say what happened to me. It is extremely peculiar though.**_

 ** _Quillion9000:Okay... Well, this was both a fun and hard chapter to right. The big duel was harder to figure out then you might think. Though I'm proud of what I've come up with. Anyways, I shouldn't keep you guys waiting, and Zack is a bit distracted at the moment. Hm, looks like I'm doing the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Nurse's Office, Night…**_

Zack looked around out the broken window for a few moments longer until he noticed someone standing on the edge of the forest. A figure decked out completely in white. They were holding a torch as they made eye contact with him. This figure then walked towards the building.

" _Damn, are Shadow Rider's just converging on this island!"_ Zack questioned.

Atticus and Cero had yet to return, and Zack's PDA was with there's. Even if he did warn the others, he wouldn't want to draw resources away from searching for a duo of Shadow Riders. He looked over at his duel disk, on the table by his bed, before making his way over.

He removed Atticus' deck and inserted his own before doing his best to run out of the room and down to the main floor. Not an easy feat when he was still recovering from his duel with Titan, but he wasn't about to lounge about when a possible Shadow Rider was coming for a key.

 _ **With Bastion and Chazz: Harbor…**_

The two of them were searching around the warehouses and other such hiding places attempting to find Shadow Riders or the missing students. They had barely spoken with each other as they searched.

Eventually, Bastion broke the silence. "So, I didn't think someone as… distant as you would have agreed to be a key bearer Chazz."

Chazz always hating having to say things like this, but knowing it had to be said to move on. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry I ditched all your decks. It wasn't right. I just…" He sighed. "I was under pressure from my old brothers, and I let it get to me.

I let it influence my actions." Bastion was honestly surprised that Chazz was saying this. "I choose to be a key bearer because I want to prove I'm not like my brothers." He smirked. "Don't think I'm going to completely change. I'm still the Chazz."

Bastion thought about it. "I'm not sure if can or ever will be friends. Though it does take a big man to say these things. I can at least respect that. With what you said in mind I believe I can wipe the slate clean."

"Heh, well don't think I'm going to treat you differently now. I'll treat you mostly how I treat Jaden." Chazz stated.

Bastion chuckled. "But of course, you only treat Zack differently. Why wouldn't you. He is your brother."

Chazz crossed his arms and grumbled as the two key holders continued their search. _"I also don't want to disappoint Zack. He's given me a chance, and I won't go back to who I was."_

 _ **With Jaden and Alexis, Forest between Obelisk and Ra Dorms**_

"So, if we were Shadow Rider's where would we be?" Jaden asked trying and failing to think of places to check around here.

Alexis was busy letting her mind wander to everything that happened lately. Of course, she was thinking of the Shadow Riders, but that wasn't all that was on her mind. She also thought about Atticus and Zack.

In that, she wanted to find the Shadow Riders and stop them from getting the cards; however, she was elated to have her brother back and very thoughtful about her feelings for Zack because up to this point she never cared much about boys before.

Jaden stopped and looked at her curiously. "Alexis, do you have a cold?"

Alexis looked at him confused. "No, why?"

She then felt how hot her face was indicating she was blushing like mad. "Because your face is quiet red."

Alexis shook her head. "I'm fine Jaden. We should focus on the task at hand."

Jaden shrugged it off. "If you say so."

 _ **With Crowler and Zane, Forest between Ra and Slifer**_

"Okay, we're are the most likely places for Shadow Riders would be in this general area?" Crowler asked.

"The Abandoned Dorm is a possibility, but Titan was there earlier today. Other than that, there is the power station within the woods. It's surrounded by the forest and quite secluded." Zane replied.

Crowler nodded. "Right, we'll start our search there."

 _ **Power Station**_

Zane and Crowler walked up to the power station where they found six statues of the missing students; however, given what they've seen, they knew these were the student which meant…

"Well, this is a bit of surprise." Johnson stated, with a smirk, as he and Alexandria walked out from behind the power boxes.

Alexandria nodded. "Yes, we weren't expecting the people we could actually respect coming out here first."

"Wait a minute, you two. Your Alexandria and Johnson Henderson. Zack's parents." Crowler stated recognizing them from the various duels and tournaments he saw on the T.V.

"Yes, we were also here not too long ago to save our image; however, our son simply wouldn't comply." Alexandria informed. "Now we'll send him to the Shadow Realm where he will learn his lesson properly." Johnson stated.

Zane frowned at this but choose not to get involved with family drama. He would instead focus on the matter at hand. The fact that he and Crowler were staring down two Shadow Riders that wanted to take their keys for the Sacred Beast and had captured students.

"We'll be sure to tell him exactly what you've been up to once we return." Zane stated.

Johnson smiled. "We have no qualms in saving you two for last."

"That's right. Why don't you two leave and tell him to come down here with a Slacker or Reject. Have them fall victim to us first." Alexandra added.

Crowler came to stand next to Zane. "We're not backing down. You brought my students into a Shadow Game, and I will not stand by as you intend to trap and/or harm more of them. We will duel you now."

Johnson sighed. "Very well, but at least call more people here. That way they can take back our challenge when we win. We'll gladly wait."

Zane brought out his PDA.

 _ **Duel Academy**_

Zack had run down the stairs and came to stand across from the figure, in all white, while panting. Even the figures eyes were covered by a pair of tinted, white goggles. All the Obelisk-Slifer could tell was the fact that this person was well built and decently sized.

Zack stood confidently. "Are you a Shadow Rider?"

The figure spoke using a distorted voice. "I am not." He held out a deck. "I come to give you a gift. A better deck than what you use now."

Zack looked at the figure suspiciously. "If you came here with the sole intention of giving me a deck, then surely you know me. You'd know that no deck, but my Shinobi can get me victories."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with this deck. It is a very special Shinobi deck. Just perfect for you." The figure returned.

Kid Naruto, in his usual, transparent form, appeared. "Zack, this guy has a lot of dark energy, and that deck's worse than him. I don't want you to accept it. Ever."

Zack looked at Kid Naruto concerned. His spirit had never been one to show fear. Even when they faced their first Shadow Game months ago. He then looked at the figure and noticed that his gaze had shifted in Kid Naruto's direction indicating that he could see him.

"What happens if I don't want your deck?" Zack asked prepared for a duel.

The figure tucked the deck away. "Very well Mr. Henderson. We'll meet again when you're a little more willing to accept."

Zack was ready to give chase until Kid Naruto spoke. "Zack, just let him go and rest up. That's not someone you should trifle with when you're feeling weak."

Zack sighed. "Do you know him?"

Kid Naruto shook his head. Zack turned back to the entrance and noticed that the figure seemed to have vanished,

He sighed and started the long walk back. "Yeah, I think resting is a great idea."

 _ **After the Calls**_

Zane came to stand next to Crowler and across from Alexandria as Johnson was diagonally across from him.

He turned to face his teacher. "They'll be here as soon as they can."

Crowler nodded. "Let's have them beat before the others get here."

Johnson smirked. "We said you were worthy opponents not that you actually had a chance of winning."

Crowler smiled. "You shouldn't doubt your superior. She may have her pro career, but I have a PhD in dueling. That does not come easy. Zane here is Duel Academy's best. He sits on the very top of the entire student body."

"We won't get anywhere exchanging words instead let the duel speak for itself." Alexandria stated.

"Hold on, we need to understand the full terms before agreeing." Zane stated.

"If we win, you will be turned to statues, and we take your keys. If you win, we'll stop our hunt for the Sacred Beast, and we'll come along for imprisonment. After all, we're not allowed to be within 300 yards of our son." Johnson informed.

"We accept those terms." Zane stated.

"Alright, then here's how this is going to work. 8000 life points between us, we have our own fields, no attacks on any of our first turns, everyone gets to draw on their first turn, and all monsters must be destroyed before you can launch an attack." Johnson informed.

Crowler nodded completely serious in the moment. "Agreed."

Everyone activated their duel disk as the moon shone through the clouds overhead.

"Duel!"

 _ **With Bastion and Chazz**_

They were booking it to the power station when they saw five people standing in the road causing them to come to a stop. The people all had matching black scorpion tattoos and brown leather jackets.

In the back was a bald, burly strongman with a stitched wound running diagonally across his face. Ahead of him were two men. One wore spectacles, messy brown hair, and a calculating expression.

The other was short, blond, and jittery, a comically large wooden hammer affixed to his back. Second in command was a sultry brunette with unnatural crimson eyes who eyed them with a devious smirk.

In the front was the leader, a man with shoulder-length silver hair and an eye patch engraved with the Wdjat symbol on his right eye. He held an easy expression compared to the others, as though this was just another day on the job.

"Who are you freaks?" Chazz asked.

Bastion recognized them… well, four of them. "Chazz, that big guy is Gourd the janitor, C.K. a transfer near the beginning of the year, Ms. Fontaine's assistant, and Cliff the security guard. Now it seems like these are more Shadow Rider. More accurately, there boss in front is."

"Well, what an observant child." The leader stated. "We are in fact one Shadow Rider. We are the criminal ring known as…" They all posed and spoke together. "The Dark Scorpions." The leader tookover. "Some of us have been deep undercover for years while some joined recently.

All so we could get those keys from the school; however, a fellow Shadow Rider informed us that you were becoming wise to us. That it would be best to remove our disguises and go with the direct approach. So, which of you wish to fall to us first?" The leader asked.

"I'll…" Bastion began.

Chazz stepped forward. "You'll be dueling me." He looked back at Bastion. "Not fair if you guys duel and I never get the chance."

Bastion nodded in acceptance and stepped back as did the leader's men.

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/BSL 4000)**

The Black Scorpion Leader began. "I'll start with **Golem Sentry(800/1800)** in defense mode." A stone door appeared crouched before BSL. "I'll then set one card. That will do for now."

Chazz drew. "I activate two **Fiend Sanctuaries**. These grant me two **Metal Field Tokens (0/0)**." Two metallic creatures appeared. "They won't be staying long as I tribute both to summon my **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)**."

The mighty half white and black dragon appeared. It then did something Chazz wasn't expecting. It turned its head to look at him while making a low grumbling sound. He looked at Bastion and could tell that the Ra was focused on the duel.

That meant, if he saw this, he wasn't commenting on it. This, coupled with recent events, led Chazz to one conclusion. He was seeing the duel spirit of the Light and Darkness Dragon. This made him smile.

"So, back at North Academy… It was you I heard." Chazz smiled. "This is interesting. You're the first duel spirit of mine with a much larger ATK pool and your relatively silent. I think we'll get along just fine. Now, let's take this Shadow Rider down."

Bastion crossed his arms and raised an eye brow at this, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen this before considering the School Duel seemed to not only have Jaden and Zack, but also Chazz and Jesse who spoke to their cards on the field. Almost as if they were alive.

Bastion chuckled. _"Alive? While it's true that many bizarre things have happened, it'll take a bit more for me to accept that one's cards are alive no mater how strong your bond with your cards may be."_

"Light and Darkness Dragon destroy his Golem Sanctuary." Chazz declared. "I'll then place one card face down."

The leader drew. "First, I play **Pot of Greed**. It lets me draw two more cards." He drew. "Just what I wanted. I play the one and only **Don Zaloog(1400/1500)**." It was a card of himself. "When I say one and only, I mean it." He walked onto the field. "I am him."

Bastion was shocked. _"Okay, maybe there is something to this whole Duel Spirit thing."_

"I then activate **Mustering of the Dark Scorpions**." Don Zaloog began.

"Not going to happen. I activate my dragon's effect." **Light and Darkness Dragon(2300/1900)**." My dragon can negate that card at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF." Chazz declared.

"No way!" All the Scorpions exclaimed as one.

Don Zaloog looked at his hand. "I end my turn."

Chazz drew. "Furthermore, it appears as though this duel is over."

"You're bluffing!?" Don Zaloog shouted.

Chazz smirked. "Afraid not." I activate **Ring of Destruction** and target you." Zaloog, to his displeasure, was blown up before reappearing where the duelist usually stood instead of going to the grave **(Chazz 2600/Don Zaloog 2600)**.

Chazz certainly felt the pain, but he didn't let it distract him from the matter at hand whereas Zaloog couldn't help by scream.

"Next, I'll summon my **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)**." The red, machine like dragon appeared. "Together, my dragons will wipe out your remaining life points putting an end to this duel." The dragons blasted at Don Zaloog with a combined with a breath attack wiping out his life points **(Chazz 2600/Don Zaloog 0)**.

The other scorpions ran in to check on him as the eye patch turned them all back into cards.

Chazz stumbled back before putting his arm into the air. "That's another Shadow Rider down."

Bastion went and collected the eye patch and cards. "Do you need to be taken to the nurse's office?"

Chazz came to stand at his side. "I may have been injured, but it's nothing that the Chazz can't handle." He started running once more. "Now come on. We still have enemies left to face."

Bastion tucked the eye patch away before joining him. He handed the cards off to Chazz.

 _ **Power Station, As Chazz and Don Zaloog began their Duel…**_

 **(Zane & Crowler 8000/Alexandria & Johnson 8000)**

Everyone drew five cards with Alexandria drawing her sixth. "I'll play my **Berry Magician Girl(400/400)** in attack mode." A baby magician in a pink outfit appeared. "Whenever she is summoned, I can add any Magician Girl monster I choose from my deck to my hand.

Next, I'll activate **Wonder Wand**. This grants Berry a nice 500 ATK, but I'll immediately activate its other effect sending both Berry and Wonder Wand to the grave allowing me to draw two cards. I'll next activate **Pot of Greed** adding another two cards.

I then activate **Graceful Charity** allowing me to draw three cards and discard two. Now I activate **Shallow Grave**. Normally, this would mean we all select a monster from our grave and play them in face down defense position, but I'm the only one with cards in the grave.

I have the perfect monster to place on my field. With that out of the way, I'll set one card to end my turn. It's your move, and I want you to show me what the best student and a teacher can really do now."

Crowler retorted. "I am not just a teacher. As I have told you, I have a PhD in dueling."

Alexandria nodded. "My apologies doctor."

Zane ignored this and drew. "I'll start by summoning my **Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600)**." A small, metal dragon appeared. "Just so you are aware, my Proto-Cyber Dragon is counted as a Cyber Dragon while on the field.

This, in turn, allows me to activate **Polymerization** to fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon with the two Cyber Dragons in my hand and summon **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)**." The mighty, three headed dragon appeared. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Well, you certainly don't waste any time. I can see why the agencies were sending offers well before your third year began Kaiser." Johnson drew. "I look forward to dethroning you. I set three cards before ending my turn."

"You think a move like that could possible dethrone our Zane Truesdale. Looks like someone should have gone to school." Crowler drew. "In fact, I'll show you the benefits of such a decision. I set two cards before activating **Heavy Storm** ridding the entire field of all traps and spells." Crowler informed.

"I'll activate my **Reckless Greed** and one of my **Jars of Greed**." Johnson countered as he added three more cards to his hand.

"That's fine because my traps activate when they're destroyed allowing me to summon two **Wicked Tockens(1000/1000)**." Two, golden snake statues appeared. "I then sacrifice them to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem(3000/3000)**."

A giant, rusted golem appeared as Crowler took stock of the field. _"Currently, Zane and I have some of our best monsters on the field; however, that face down could very well be a high leveled spellcaster since she sent a few cards to the grave._

 _Also, it could be one of her weaker spellcasters trying to capitalize on an effect. In the end, only one monster ensures we take it out while dealing a large amount of life points."_ Crowler pointed at Zane's dragon."Now, Cyber End Dragon will take out your monster."

Alexandria flipped her monster face up. "You just attacked my **Fortune Lady Earth(2400/2400)**." A woman in an orange costume appeared. "Her ability grants her ATK and DEF equal to her level x 400. If she stuck around, she'd gain another level on every one of my Standby Phases."

The monster was destroyed by Cyber End Dragon.

 _Fortune Ladies? Those weren't cards she's ever used in the Pro-league; however, like her husband she's probably gotten some new cards."_ Crowler was well acquainted with the whole affair regarding what the detective came to speak to Zack about.

"Shame that." Crowler stated with mock sympathy. "Zane's dragon also has quiet the exquisite ability. It can deal piercing battle damage **(Zane & Crowler 8000/Johnson & Alexandria 6400)**."

The couple felt the pain of the attack, but they held back from screaming having been toughly trained in handling the pain by their new employer.

Alexandria even smirked. "Certainly, a card befitting the Kaiser."

"The Battle Phase isn't over yet because my golem is still able to launch his attack, and with no monsters to stop him, this will be a direct attack." Crowler declared.

Jaden and Alexis ran up on the duel just as Ancient Gear Golem punched the couple knocking them both down and this time causing cries of pain as the damage was taken from their life points **(Zane & Crowler 8000/Johnson & Alexandria 3400)**."

Jaden smiled as he noticed that they still had all their life points. "Wow, sweet move!" He then noticed Zack's parent and the smile dropped as it was replaced by shock. "What? Zack's parents are Shadow Riders!?"

Alexis glared at them. "Yes, and I believe Zack would have told us if he knew."

Alexandria laughed. "You're a cleaver girl for someone that hangs out with our disgraceful son and a Slifer Slacker. We were last minute additions to the Shadow Riders."

Alexis spoke up in his defense. "He's a better person than either of you could ever hope to be. Especially since your trying to end the world."

"A bit of a temper." Alexandria smiled. "I don't remember you seeming so passionate last time I saw you in those stands."

Crowler interrupted him. "I will not have you insult my students. If anyone does as such, then it is I. Also, I set one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden laughed and rubbed his head. "It's the thought that counts, and you clearly like us Crowler."

Crowler gave no response.

Alexandria just smiled. "As 'interesting' as it is talking about our failure of a son, I think I'll continue the duel." She drew. "I'll activate my **Monster Reborn** to return **Fortune Lady Earth(2400/2400)** back to the field.

"I now activate **Magical Dimension**. With this, I target one monster I control and destroy it to summon another monster from my hand. I summon **Chocolate Magician Girl(1600/1000)**." A girl in a blue witch's outfit appeared. "There's one more effect.

I can now destroy a monster on your side of the field. I choose Cyber End Dragon. Wait, there's more. I summon my **Lemon Magician Girl(800/600)**." A girl in a yellow outfit appeared. "With two Spellcasters on my field, I can activate the spell **Magician's Unite**.

This allows me to target one of my monsters and give them 3000 ATK. The catch is, that spellcaster will be the only spellcaster that can attack. That's fine considering I target my Lemon Magician Girl giving her enough attack to destroy herself as she attacks your golem. I end my turn."

Jaden, Alexis, and Crowler were just stunned as in one turn both Zane and Crowler's best monsters were wiped out.

Zane merely said, "They don't call you a pro for nothing." He drew. "At the same time, I was not named the Kaiser for nothing either. I activate **Monster Reborn** returning my **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)** to the field. I then activate **Pot of Greed**."

He looked at his hands and allowed a small smile to grace his face. "I then activate **De-Fusion**. With this, I can separate my Cyber End Dragon into the monster's that made it. That means my **Cyber Dragons(2100/800)** and **Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600)** come back to the field.

I then activate **Power Bond** to fuse a **Cyber End Dragon(8000/2800)** with double the attack. To ensure we don't lose due to blow back, I summon my **Cyber Kirin(300/800)**." A mechanized lizard appeared. "I immediately tribute it negating all effect damage this turn. I'll then have my dragon attack your Chocolate Magician Girl."

Alexandria countered. "I activate Chocolate Magician Girl's effect. Since you attacked her, I can delve into my graveyard, once per turn, and withdraw a spellcaster that will take the attack instead.

I choose the **Kiwi Magician Girl(1800/1200)** I threw in there at the beginning of the duel." A woman spellcaster decked out in black and light blue garbs with long, lavender hair appeared. "Also, your dragon's attack is halved back down to 4000."

The blast was reduced as it slammed into Kiwi Magician Girl **(Zane & Crowler 8000/Alexandria & Johnson 1200)**. The couple screamed out in pain this time, but they managed to stay standing.

"Very well, I end my turn." Zane declared.

"Wow, that was still some move. Zane is better than I ever thought." Jaden stated very impressed at how they were handing the situation.

Alexis nodded. "I never knew Crowler was this good."

"I activate **Pot of Greed** adding two cards to my hand." Johnson drew and smiled. "Next, I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse King's Knight, Jack's Knight, and Queen's Knight to fusion summon **Arcana Knight Joker(3800/2500)**." The knight with a large blade and a shield on his arm appeared. "I'll then equip **Arcana Knight Joker(4800/2500)** with **Axe of Despair**."

"That is quite the powerful combo, but I'm aware of your knight's ability and know that it is useless against cards that target every monster on the field. I just so happen to have **Zero Gravity** face down. Now all monsters are forced into defense mode." Crowler countered.

"That's the way to play Doctor Crowler!" Jaden cheered. "Show them why they shouldn't mess with Duel Academy."

"I set one card and end my turn." Johnson commented with a smile.

Crowler drew. "I activate **Premature Burial**."

"I activate my knight's effect. I now discard Sogen and your card is negated." Johnson returned. "While I'm at it, I'll activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to return **Jack's Knight(1900/800)** to the field."

The knight, decked out in light blue armor and with long blond hair, appeared.

Crowler grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

Alexandria drew and smiled. "I switch our knight into attack mode. I'll then summon **Fortune Lady Water(1200/1200)**." A woman with light blue skin and a blue spellcaster's garb appeared. "I equip her with **Bound Wand** giving her 100 more ATK for every level she has."

Crowler looked at Zane. "I'm sorry Zane."

Zane closed his eyes. "No, you played well Doctor Crowler. It's been an honor fighting alongside you." He turned to Jaden and Alexis. "Tell Syrus I'm sorry and that I… I've always loved him even if I never said it… Even if I was never able to show it. Take care of those keys."

Crowler turned around as well. "My students, no matter what happens to us, always remember this. It's true that I may have been hard on you, but that's simply because I believe in each and every one of you."

Crowler was getting chocked up. "I know, that even though we may fall here, you will rise to the occasion. You will make Duel Academy proud. Guard those keys with everything you have. I believe in all of you."

Jaden and Alexis were shocked.

"Zane… Dr. Crowler." Alexis stated.

"This isn't happening." Jaden stated.

They turned back around to meet their end.

"Consider us not attacking, during your last words, a kindness for an excellent display of skill. Now finish them honey." Johnson stated.

Alexandria smiled. "You got it. Jack's Knight, Arcana Knight Jocker, and Fortune Lady Water will attack you directly wiping out your life points **(Zane & Crowler 0/Alexandria & Johnson 1200)**."

The two knights ran in and slashed them before the Lady of Water blasted water up from the ground slamming into them. They both screamed out in pain from the shear lose of life points all at once. The teacher and third year fell to the ground unconscious.

Their keys vanished from their necks. Bastion and Chazz saw this as they ran in joining Alexis and Jaden. They were just as stunned as Jaden and Alexis. The Shadow Riders' bracelets glowed and they turned Zane and Crowler into statues placing them with the others.

"That's it for tonight." Alexandria stated.

Johnson said. "That's right. Return to your school and bring our son next time."

They were gone in a flash of golden light vanishing from the power station as the statues remained.

* * *

(31) Savoxgut:I always like to see how they put someone in their place, Jagger and Slade definitely deserved it, it really was a good pair that Zack and Chazz did.

P.S. sorry for not commenting yesterday, but family came to visit and I could not use the laptop

Quillion9000: No worries. Reviewing is something someone has to do. It's just nice to get them, so long as we eventually get them from anyone it's fine. Though I do want to point out something about Jagger and Slade. Even though they know little about Duel monsters, they're the first to take down Zack's ace. Not that it matter to them when they lost. But still...

Savoxgut:Hell, Zack's parents are already active, as I hate them. That duel with Titan was close to ending badly, I'm glad that Zack could come out of that, I've seen Chazz worried it was also a little fun, interesting to see Atticus fight despite having recovered recently.

Quillion9000:Yep, it's another influx of Shadow Riders. I figured it would be something different if they attacked in waves for awhile, you know? Like there are singular acting Shadow Riders to be sure, but that was Camula and will be Tania, Abidos, and Amneal(Who will be tackled once our key bearers are up to snuff). It's also not coordinated completely, but its something that puts a little pressure more on our key bearers.

Dark Green Demon:Oh good beginning of chapter, for a moment it made me think that they would be dealing with those two this chapter, well played, very well played. Chazz really softened, good to see that Atticus is better, although his main deck is apparently infected

Quillion9000:Well, you know you got to throw in some surprises every so often to keep the story interesting. Atticus' main deck is completely infected. He uses that and Nightshroud will be trying to take control much faster. Fortunately, he didn't get at Atticus' second deck. As I said in the his deck profile. That's pretty much a deck comprised of cards he used in Tag Forces, Anime, and Managa with Black Luster Soldier thrown in to make a little more.


	35. Alexandria and Johnson:Part 2

**_Quillion9000:Well, this took a little while to make. It wasn't even particularly the duels that were the hard part. It was fitting everything I wanted to fit into chapter and how to go about it. I think it turned out well enough. That's not to say the duels are lacking. I put some time into those._**

 ** _Zack: I actually have nothing to say._**

 ** _Jaden:Cool, I'm back up here._**

 ** _Zack:You brought someone back up here?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:What am I supposed to do? You just said you had nothing, so I had to do something instead. Anyways, Jaden why don't you handle the disclaimer._**

 ** _Jaden: Alright!_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Get You Game on!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Zack was currently sitting on the bed staring at the tarp covered window. Atticus and Cero were in the room though they were spread out processing what had happened just like Zack. Though he had a bit more to process after meeting the White Figure.

He pulled out Kid Naruto and the spirit appeared next to him. "Is there anything else you can tell me about that person we met?"

Kid Naruto shook his head. "I only know as much as I told you. There's a dark energy on that deck he was trying to offer you and the energy is only worse around him. I've never felt dark energy like that."

"You keep saying dark energy. Does that imply that this dark energy can be both good and bad?" Zack questioned.

Kid Naruto nodded. "It's useless on its own, but when wielded it can be used to corrupt as well as purify. It all depends on the purpose behind the energy. With enough of it, the purest of heart could be greatly distorted. The same applies the other way around."

Zack crossed his arms. "So, in a way this energy is like people. No one is truly evil or good. They just have their reasons for doing things and those can be shifted to fulfill the goals of others. Like what that person was trying to do with me?"

"More than likely. The reason I reacted the way I did is because that dark energy I felt was vastly corrupted." Kid Naruto looked at Zack. "On that note, I want you to promise me that you will never accept that deck from him."

Zack nodded. "You have my word. I promise I will never accept that deck."

Kid Naruto smiled. "Thank you." Zack yawned. "Anyways, it's late. You should get to sleep."

Zack nodded and laid down. It wasn't long until he was out like a light.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Atticus and Cero were passed out on separate couches while Zack was fast asleep one of the beds. The door to the room opened as Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis entered the room feeling rather dejected after Zane and Crowler's loss.

They saw that the others were passed out and the tarp covering the window; however, given everything, they sat down and waited until they fell asleep themselves. They had a lot to discuss tomorrow, and Zack needed his rest if they were to confront the latest Shadow Riders.

 _ **Morning…**_

Zack slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the room was rather full considering that there six people in the room now all looking rather down.

"Last night must not have gone well, right?" Zack asked pretty sure he could guess what happened given that Crowler and Zane weren't there.

Alexis nodded. "There's a lot we need to tell you and discuss."

 _ **After the Explanation**_ …

Zack, who was sitting up at this point, had listened to everything his friends had to say from the search, to the run in with the Black Scorpions, and to what they had seen of Zane and Crowler's duel. He never said a word as he took everything in.

Finally, after everything was said and done, he shook his head. "Every time I think they can't sink any lower, they decide to turn people into statues and attempt to end the world. Now, they've taken out the best of us and Crowler who can throw down when needed."

"Now we only have five keys left before the Sacred Beast are unleashed." Bastion added.

Zack frowned. "Unfortunately, our problems don't end there."

"Does it have to do with why the window's broken?" Chazz asked.

Zack nodded before launching into the events of last night.

 _ **After Zack's Explanation…**_

Everyone was shocked.

"Banner? No way. He was such a great guy." Jaden stated in disbelief.

Zack chuckled. "I agree with you Jaden, but he confirmed it himself. Also, there's the fact that he's not human. Though I'm unsure what he is."

Chazz sighed. "So, there are currently three Shadow Riders on the island."

Bastion was thoughtful. "Its likely Banner wants us to find him or he's waiting for the right time to strike. Either way, we need to focus on the current situation. We can worry about him once Zack's parents have been dealt with."

Zack got out of bed. He was a little shaky, but in far better than he was yesterday.

"I agree, and I'm going to duel." Zack stated determined.

"Are you sure you can do this Zack?" Alexis asked.

It was more out of worry than trying to talk him out of doing something. The past had taught her that if Zack was determined to do something, he would.

"They're my parents, so I need to deal with this." Zack looked at everyone and began to explain himself. "I know I can't take them both on myself given the strain that Shadow Games can put on someone, so I want Jaden to take on my father while I take my mother once more."

"Why Jaden?" Cero asked curious given that it was his deck Johnson used.

"I know both decks well enough, and at this point it's about countering them. My father's using your warrior deck and Jaden has his heroes. A deck of warriors with effect and support that in the right hands topple anything he could pulls out.

Plus, Jaden is the strongest duelist we have at this point not to mention the heart of a true duelist. Something I know for a fact Johnson lacks even if he has knowledge. I'm taking on my mother because I know the most about her deck and defeated her before.

Granted, she has her Fortune Ladies, but ther just more magician girls with effects that can be beaten. That's not all. We'll bring them into separate duels dividing their strength. In a tag duel, they play to the strengths of their decks to cover the other's weaknesses."

"It's an interesting idea to say the least, but how do you intend to force them away from their seemingly preferred method of dueling?" Bastion asked.

Zack smiled. "Simple, they are cocky people and their egos have only shot through the roof at beating the top student and a teacher. With the right choice of words and given the fact they want only me to suffer in the shadow realm, I can get them to agree.

Right now, we need to prepare." He looked at Jaden who was looking at the ground. "Jaden, I know it's hard to believe that Banner would do this, but we need you to pull yourself together man." He walked over and offered his hand. "I'm counting on your help."

Jaden shook his head before smiling and grabbing Zack's hand allowing himself to be pulled up. "Alright, let's get them for Crowler and Zane."

The friends smiled at each other and fist bumped. The fact that they could smile, brought smiles to everyone in the room.

Zack turned to everyone. "Cero, you need to find enough rope to bind Johnson after he loses. You'll also be handing in the forested area wherever Jaden duels him waiting for the end of the duel. Jaden and I will head out and prepare our decks. Bastion, you're the closest to Syrus so…"

Bastion nodded. "I'll relay Zane's message to him."

Zack nodded, and everyone left the office.

 _ **Ra Dorm: Bastion and Syrus' Room, Some Time Later…**_

Bastion took a deep breathe before entering the room.

Syrus looked up from his deck and smiled, but it immediately dropped when he saw that Bastion wasn't. "Did the search not go well."

Bastion sighed. "Syrus, Zane lost to the Shadow Riders."

Syrus' eyes went wide. "Y-You're joking. Z-Zane doesn't lose."

Bastion shook his head. "Afraid not. He dueled the Shadow Riders at the power station and lost. He's currently a statue. He wanted us to tell you that he loved you even though he could never say it."

Syrus ran out of the room. Bastion clenched his fist before following him.

 _ **Power Station**_

Syrus ran up to the station and saw his brother as a statue just like Bastion said. Tears came to his eyes and he fell to his knees.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled devastated.

Bastion crouched on the ground and patted his friend's back trying to comfort him. Soon the little guy latched onto Bastion and cried into his blazer. Bastion let him do so until he worked it out of his system.

"Tonight, Zack and Jaden will duel to free both Zane and Crowler. He won't be a statue for long." Bastion stated. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes." Syrus stated.

Bastion nodded. "I'll stay with you then. You shouldn't be out here alone."

The two of them settled in to wait.

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Chazz's Room**_

Zack had chosen to work in Chazz's room while Jaden worked on his deck, in their room, with Chumley.

Zack was staring at his deck laid out before him. _"I don't know why I really think of trying to prepare my deck. These are really all the Shinobi cards I have. I haven't even added anything since Draining Shield._

 _At this point, this deck's as far as it can go. If I wanted to get any stronger, I would need a Konoha V2. A dream that's nearly impossible at this point. Though, I wonder if my problem would crop up if I used a V2 deck._

 _That figure seemed to believe his Shinobi deck would work for me. Does that mean my problem only crops up with decks that aren't Shinobi decks?"_ He sighed. _"I've never found the answer to this before, so why would I now?_ "

"Something the matter?" Chazz asked as he looked up from his comic.

Zack contemplated telling Chazz a secret that only his sister and parents knew. Though his parents didn't believe it even when they saw it with their own eyes. Ultimately, he decided to do it.

"Chazz, have you ever drawn a terrible hand? Like there's nothing you could have done to stick around in a duel?" Zack asked.

Chazz raised an eye brow before walking over. "What are you talking about?"

Zack collected his cards and shuffled them before drawing a five-card hand. It contained Hinata, Konoha, Polymerization, Sakura, and Taijutsu. He put them away, shuffled once more, and drew. This time it was Naruto, Sasuke, Will of Fire, Negate Attack, and Draining Shield.

"As you just saw, I drew two perfectly suitable hands for a duel. Each contained cards that could keep me in the duel and likely lead to victory. Now shuffle your deck and place it on the desk." Zack stated.

Chazz looked at Zack. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Trust me, this is easier to explain once you see it." Zack stated.

Chazz brought out his deck and thoroughly shuffled it. He then placed it down and Zack drew five cards before showing them off. His hand contained Armed Dragon LV 7, Armed Dragon LV 10, Light and Darkness Dragon, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black.

Chazz was shocked. He'd never really seen a hand as bad as this, butt Zack wasn't done. He drew the next card and it was Polymerization. Again, Shield Attack. Useless since he'd have had to play both Ojama just to defend his life points.

Armed Dragon LV 5 and now he has no monsters to sacrifice because there was no way he could keep them on the field. Level Up, useless because he had no way to get the stronger Armed dragons out. Level Down, useless because he had no LV monsters on the field.

Zack returned the cards to the deck and shuffled them himself. He did it for a full minute before drawing once more and getting the exact same cards in the exact same order. Every card useless and would have ended in defeat.

"Chazz rubbed his hands through his hair. "What in the world is this?"

"It's a problem. Well, it was until I got my Konoha Shinobi deck." Zack chuckled. "I tried so many decks when I was younger and every time I'd draw cards that couldn't get me a single victory. Couple that with my parent's conditional love and you can imagine my early childhood."

Chazz nodded frowning. "I've never seen someone, even with the worst of luck, draw hands without one useful spell, trap, or monster that could be played."

Zack shrugged. "Guess I'm a special case. Honestly, with my parents being the way they are, I eventually didn't mind the fact that my luck seemed that bad. Fortunately, my sister convinced me to give it another try and didn't pressure me to continue if it didn't work.

So, I tied her Konoha V1 against her Konoha V2. It was our first duel, and I managed to hold her off. Granted, I still lost, but it was an actual duel. I could play the cards. After that, we worked on building my own Konoha deck. Well, the rest is history."

"So, does your sister have the same problem?" Chazz asked.

Zack shook his head. "Nope. She just likes the deck. Granted, I love my deck as well."

Chazz nodded. "You won't have to worry about me saying a word."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Chazz. Honestly, I'm glad I got this pendent. At least if it ever does get out, and people attempt to steal my deck, I can call on a Shinobi or another monster to get it back."

Chazz nodded and went back to his comic as Zack put his deck in its box and tucked it away on his person. He then picked up a comic deciding, since his deck was pretty much as perfect as he could get it, he'd spend the rest of the time relaxing his mind for the coming duel. Eventually certain thoughts caused him to take a walk.

 _ **Duel Academy, Hours Later…**_

Zack walked around until he ended up in the courtyard. It was empty given the fact that it was the weakened and the rumors of disappearing students weren't helping the matter. Once there, he sat down, closed his eyes, and sighed.

He soon opened them when he heard Alexis. "Zack, what are you doing here?"

Zack turned to her, chuckled weakly, and rubbed his head. "You know, you're always kind of showing up when I need to talk. I think at this point, you're more aware of my inner workings than Jaden."

Alexis sat down next to him. "Well, don't think of it as a one-way street. I mean, you did help with Atticus and came to visit quite often. Anyways, what's on your mind?"

Zack sighed. "Right now, I'm thinking of the Shadow Realm. Up to this point, I haven't really considered the fates of those that I've sent there. Now, even though I don't really think of them as such, I may be responsible for sending my parents there myself if I win.

Not to mention, I sent Yamata and Titan there as well. I just… I don't know. I guess I'm conflicted considering I know I was in defense of the world, but people in comics have claimed the same to excuse their actions. What makes this any different?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm not sure I can understand. After all, I've only had one shadow duel and that was with Nightshroud. The thing that was controlling my brother. All I can say is that you seem to know just what to do when you need to do it.

You have a good heart and a good head on your shoulders. You assed everything well enough during the school duel and you've told us stories of your past working with the cops to help clean Domino City."

She giggled. "I'm thankful for that even though I will admit I didn't know you were the same guy until you told us. Now, you've taken charge once more and were able to lift our spirits after the events of last night. I think if anyone knows if this is the right things to do, it's you."

Zack chuckled. "Blind faith in one individual has led to a lot of suffering. Even if comics and such aren't real, I think they have something to teach us. If you don't want to buy into that, you could always look back at our own history. I'm just saying, it may not be smart to rely on me."

"Well, I do, and you can't stop me from doing so." Alexis smiled at him. "You said it yourself, I'm quite independent, so I won't let you stop me from believing in you."

Zack laughed. "No, I suppose I can't control who you believe in, can I?" He thought about it. "My parents are apart of that group that want to hurt the entire world. They wish to lash out, but I won't let them. I'll do as Zane and Crowler said. I'll defend this key with everything I have."

Alexis put a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that you aren't alone. We're all in this together."

Zack smiled. "Well Alexis, once again you keep me grounded when I need it most. It helps me push on through the tougher times. Thanks for that."

Alexis removed her hand. "Anytime."

After that, they sat in uncomfortable silence debating weather or not they wanted to say anything more. Maybe tell the other how they felt. They looked at each other before quickly turning away and blushing.

They were too embarrassed and afraid that the other didn't feel the same way. Also, that it would ruin their friendship if they said anything. They enjoyed being around each other, and certainly didn't want things to be awkward whenever they hung out.

Zack eventually jumped to his feet clearing his throat. "I'm going to go back to Chazz's room and try to catch some sleep or just relax. Thanks Alexis."

He rushed off. _"Damn it! No other girl has ever made me feel this way. Granted it's not like I haven't been on a date, but those were fan girls. Definitely not good company when they're so enamored by you._ " He slapped his forehead. _"Ah, I'm such a coward. I should just tell her."_

Alexis looked after him while mentally scolding herself as well. _"I have no experience liking someone. For the longest time I only loved dueling, and now I have these new feelings. Why can't this be as easy as dueling!?"_

Around the corner of the school, Atticus had observed everything. Without making a sound, he walked away intent on dueling Zack now more than ever, but he would wait for a better time to do so.

Though he was smiling. _"If he's as strong as I've heard, then I see no reason why Sissy shouldn't get with him. The Doctor of Love will just have to help them along."_

 _ **Power Station, Night…**_

People eventually made there way over as the night was quickly approaching. Bastion and Syrus were there all day. Alexis and Atticus came with Atticus sadly staring at Zane. The two had barely reconnected since he fully came back.

Then Zack and Chazz showed up with Zack determined to win his duel. His duel disk was already strapped to his arm with his deck inserted within. Jaden showed up with Chumley following him clearly worried about his friends wellbeing since the Kaiser fell in a duel.

Zack and Jaden ended up standing ahead of the group waiting. As the sun set, a golden light filled the power station until it dimmed revealing Alexandria and Johnson Henderson with the cockiest smirks on their faces.

"You actually came Zackery." Johnson stated.

Zack glared at them. "You doubt that I would? Shows what either of you know of me, but we've already established you know nothing about me anyways."

Alexandria smiled. "Is that anyway…"

"It's been established that you aren't my parents. We did this whole thing the last time you came to the island. You're breaking the restraining order, but that's unimportant. We are here to duel, so let's get down to it." Zack declared.

"Very well. If you are that insistent on going to the Shadow Realm, then we will oblige." Johnson stated.

Zack crossed his arms. "That's the thing. You want to send me to the Shadow Realm while turning my friends into statues. I don't think a tag duel is fair all things considered. How about this, I'll duel each of you. I'll face Alexandria then you Johnson.

In the mean time you can duel Jaden here. If he should win, well that's for you two to decide." He shrugged. "If you still insist on a tag duel, then we're fine with that. Either way, you two will lose. You'll just lose quicker dueling us together."

"Tag duel or a regular duel. It doesn't matter when you will lose, so we agree." Johnson stated.

Jaden lead him away from here. I'll take Alexandria on right here." Zack stated.

Jaden nodded. "Got it."

He walked off with Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley following him while Johnson followed behind them. This left Zack, Alexandria, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz at the power station.

Zack activated his duel disc. "What are the terms?"

"If I win, you go to the Shadow Realm where you will learn your lesson and I get that key around your neck. You win, and I go to the Shadow Realm preventing me from going after the keys." Alexandria declared as she activated her duel disk.

Zack nodded in acceptance.

"Duel."

 _ **With Jaden**_

Jaden turned with his friends going to stand behind him. "This should be far enough.

Johnson stopped while smiling. "So, you my son's best friend. Makes sense he'd be friends with a Slifer. It fits him so well."

Jaden activated his duel disk. "What are the terms of this duel?"

Johnson activated his. "Getting right down to business. I like it. If I win, you get turned into a statue and I get your key. If you win, all our captives are free and I stop my bid for your keys."

Jaden nodded. "Get your game on."

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Johnson 4000)**

"I'll start by placing three cards face down. I'll then activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll then summon **Marauding Captain(1200/400)**." A blond-haired warrior in silver armor and with two blades appeared.

"When he's summoned, I'm allowed to bring out another warrior with four stars or less. Say hello to **Mataza the Zapper(1300/800)**." A warrior decked out in green armor and with his hand on the blade at his side appeared. "I'll then set one more card."

Jaden drew. "You better get ready because turning my friends into statues is a good way to put me in a bad mood. I activate **Polymerization**. With this, I fuse together Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman to summon **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500)**."

A huge golem with golden and white armor appeared. "He has an effect. By discarding one card, I can destroy a monster whose attack is less than his, and I choose Mataza the Zapper. This leaves me with his attack, so he'll take out your Marauding Captain **(Jaden 4000/Johnson 2800)** I'll then throw down a face down."

Johnson smirked as he drew. "I activate my face downs. Two **Reckless Greed** and two **Jar of Greed**. This allows me to add an extra 6 cards to my hand this turn. I'll then activate **Garma Sword Oath**.

With this, I can send my seven stared Gia the Fierce Knight to the grave in order to Ritual Summon **Garma Sword(2550/2150)**." A monstrous warrior with six arms and a blade in each hand appeared. "Next, I'll normal summon my **Command Knight(1600/1900)**."

A female warrior in red armor took to the field." **Garma Sword(2950/2150)**. "Her effect grants all my warriors a nice 400 ATK extra. You're about to feel every point Slacker. Garma Sword wipe out his Thunder Giant **(Jaden 3450/Johnson 2800)**."

Jaden cried out in pain, but nothing more. "You just activated my trap **Hero Signal**. Since you destroyed my Thunder Giant, I'm allowed to special summon a hero monster from my deck or hand and I choose **Elemental Hero Woodsman(1000/2000)** , from my deck, in defense mode."

The green hero with wood growing on half his body appeared kneeling before Jaden.

Johnson scoffed. "You're only delaying the inevitable. I set two more cards and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I activate Woodsman's effect. So long as he's on the field, I can add a **Polymerization** to my hand once every Standby Phase. I'm using it now to fusion Woodsman and Avian together to form **Elemental Hero Great Tornado(2800/2200)**."

A green, black, and gold hero with a black cloak over their right side appeared. "Like the last hero, this one has an effect. When he is fusion summoned, all your monster have their ATKs halved."

 **Garma Sword(1475/2150)** and **Command Knight(800/1900)**. "I'll have him destroy your Command Knight **(Jaden 3450/Johnson 800)**." Johnson began panting and sweating from the pain. "I end my turn."

 **Garma Sword(1075/2150)**.

"I activate my face downs Reckless Greed and Jar of Greed to add another three cards to my hand." He drew and smiled. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knights together in order to summon my **Arcana Joker Knight(3800/2500)**."

The knight, decked out in silver and gold armor, appeared.

"Can Jaden defeat that?" Syrus asked worried that he'd be turned into a statue like Zane.

Bastion thought about it. "Hard to say. Johnson can't take full advantage of his monster since he used up all his cards summoning it, and he won't be getting more for two turns now. Although, his monster has more ATK than anything Jaden has played before.

In the end, it is to early to say since this game is about more than who has the strongest monsters. If that were the case, then Seto Kaiba would have defeated Yugi Muto by now. I think we just need to see what Jaden does after this turn."

Johnson pointed at Great Tornado. "Now, my knight will strike down your hero **(Jaden 2450/Johnson 800)**." Jaden fell to his knees as the pain shot through him. "My Garma Sword will attack you directly **(Jaden 1375/Johnson 800)**." Before Jaden could recover, he was slashed six times knocking him to his back; however, he was far from done. "I end my turn."

Jaden got to his feet panting. "This duel is already over."

He drew.

Johnson was shocked. "What are you talking about? I have two strong monsters on my field and you have nothing."

"Correction." Jaden declared. You have two monsters in attack mode. One strong and the other still weakened thanks to Great Tornado's effect. I have the perfect combo to take you down. You see, when I activated Thunder Giants ability.

I was able to send my Elemental Hero Necroshade to the grave. That just so happens to be the place where his effects activate. Once, while it's in the grave, I can summon a Level 5 or higher monster without a tribute. I have **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)** in my hand."

The golden hero appeared on the field as Johnson took a step back in shock. "No!"

"Afraid so. Bladedge, attack Garma Sword. Get our friends back." Jaden declared. "That's game."

The golden hero rushed forward and slashed into Garma Sword until it was destroyed **(Jaden 1375/Johnson 0)**. Johnson screamed out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. Jaden went to one knee panting, but very much conscious.

"That was a totally lischus move Jaden!" Chumley declared as he ran over to Jaden.

Bastion and Syrus took off back the way they came to check on Zane and Crowler while Cero stepped out from the woods and began binding Johnson. He also removed the duel disk and Shadow Charm.

As he worked, he looked at Jaden who was helped to his feet by Chumley. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jaden smiled and gave a thumb up. "Compared to Camula, this guy was easy."

Cero nodded and made sure the rope was tightly bound in a way that Johnson wouldn't be able to move at all. He then slung the guy over his shoulder before making his way to Duel Academy as Chumley helped Jaden to the station.

 _ **Power Station, After Jaden's Group Left…**_

 **(Zack 4000/Alexandria 4000)**

Zack looked from his cards to Alexandria. "You've made a huge mistake joining the Shadow Riders, and now you will be forced to pay for that mistake."

Alexandria smirked. "Yes, if I lose, I go to the Shadow Realm." She chuckled. "That's not happening Zackery."

Zack looked back at his cards. "We'll see about that."

Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz were watching the duel carefully… for different reasons. Alexis hoped Zack would win, Atticus wanted to see how he dueled, and Chazz was admittedly a little worried. Granted he'd heard how Zack beat Alexandria before, but after beating Zane and Crowler, it made her seem like a completely different duelist.

"I start off with my **Konoha** field spell." The village with huge wooden walls sprung up around them. "Now every Shinobi I summon gains 300 ATK, and if you destroy one of my Shinobi, I can summon a level four or lower Shinobi to take its place. Next, I summon **Hinata(1400/600 Konoha)**." The girl with pale, lavender eyes and white clothing appeared. "I'll throw down a face down ending my turn."

Alexandria drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity** allowing me to draw three cards, but I must discard two afterwards. I then activate **Shallow Grave**. Each player gets to choose a monster, from their graves, and play them in face down defense position."

She smiled. "Though I'm the only one with any monsters in the grave. I then sacrifice that monster to summon **Fortune Lady Dark(2000/2000)**."a woman in black spellcaster garbs appeared.

"I'll activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Konoha." The village vanished. "Now my Fortune Lady will destroy Hinata **(Zack 3100/Alexandria 4000)**." Zack winced from the pain. "I'm not done yet.

Since a Fortune Lady destroyed one of your monsters, Fortune Lady Dark's effect activates allowing me to special summon a Fortune Lady from the grave. I choose **Fortune Lady Earth(2400/2400)**." A woman in an orange outfit appeared. "She'll attack you directly."

"Not happening." Zack countered. "I activate **Wire String**." Wire shot out ensnaring **Fortune Lady Earth(1900/2400)**. "This trap stops your monster from attacking and weakens it by 500 ATK so long as this card remains face up on the field."

Alexandria sighed. "You're only delaying the inevitable Zackery. I set one card and end my turn."

"We'll see about that." Zack drew. "I summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl in a pink top with brown hair buns appeared. "I then activate her effect. Once per turn I can search my deck for an equip spell an add it to my hand.

I now play **Will of Fire** equipping it to **Tenten(2400/1200)**. "Now, I'll have her destroy your Fortune Lady Earth **(Zack 3100/Alexandria 3500)**. I'll then end my turn by throwing down a face down."

Alexandria drew, and a smile crossed her face. "I think it's time I show you a magician the King of Games himself doesn't have in his deck. Something that can easily destroy a Dark Magician."

"I don't like where this is going." Alexis stated.

Atticus nodded. "I hear you Sissy."

"Have a little faith." Chazz crossed his arms. "Zack's got this. No matter what she plays"

Alexis sighed. "You're right Chazz. He's got this.

Alexandria continued. "I activate **Magical Dimension**. With this, I tribute Fortune Lady Dark in order to special summon my **Endymion, the Master Magician(2700/1700)**. A warlock in black robes with a purple cape appeared.

"I also activate Magical Dimension's second effect allowing me to destroy your Tenten. On top of that, I'll activate Endymion's effect. By discarding a spell card, I can destroy any card on the field, and I choose your face down spell or trap. Now Endymion will attack you directly!"

Zack was blasted with magical energy causing him to scream out in pain as his life points fell. The pain forced him to his knees **(Zack 400/Alexandria 3600)**.

"Zack!" Alexi shouted.

Atticus kept a hold of her shoulders just in case she tried to rush forward.

Alexandria laughed. "Now do you see what you did wrong Zackery. If you had only come with us, then you would have been fine. You wouldn't be hurt like this. You'd be on the right track to…"

Zack was panting. "Shut up."

She looked at him. "Oh, still have some fight in you." She laughed once more. "It's useless to struggle. Just give up and accept…"

Zack got to his feet. "I said shut up! I did nothing wrong in wanting to live the life I choose. You and Johnson are the ones in the wrong. You're trying to end the world, but words never could get through to you.

That's why I'll let my actions speak for me." He drew. "No duel is over until the final card is played." He looked at the card and smiled. "Well, looks like I'll be destroying that that magician. I summon **Kiba(1400/900)**."

The boy with wild features, gray hoodie, and brown hair appeared. "His effect activates allowing me to bring **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** to the field." The small, white dog joined his partner. "With them on the field, I can activate the spell **Fang over Fang**.

This allows me to destroy any card I choose on your side of the field, so say bye to your Endymion. It doesn't stop there though as I activate the last card in my hand. **Monster Reborn** bringing **Tenten(1400/1200)** back to the field."

Alexandria was shocked once more. "H-How. How! How did you become this good a duelist!? It doesn't make sense! You were a failure! Nothing! You shouldn't be able to beat me! You shouldn't be able to duel a pro!"

Zack's pendent began to glow. "You want to know how?" He pointed at his heart. "It's because of my heart. The heart of a true duelist. A heart that goes with my spirit. The fact is, it's a spirit that only came to be because of my sister.

Because of her, I changed. Because of her, I have the chance to become a man that's a better person than either of you. Most of all, I've changed. Things change." He pointed at her. "A fact you've ignored. Now Tenten, Kiba, and Akamaru, attack her directly. End this!"

All three monsters surged forward and laid into her causing Alexandria to scream out in pain as she was knocked to the ground **(Zack 400/Alexandria 0)**. The monsters faded, and Zack slowly walked forward until he was standing before the fading body of his mother.

He bent down and removed the Shadow Charm and deck. Claiming them as his pendent ceased glowing. He then stood there until his mother completely faded into the Shadow Realm. Once she was gone, Zack fell to one knee panting.

Alexis rushed forward with Atticus and Chazz close behind her. "Are you okay Zack?"

"Not entirely, but I'll recover." Zack stated.

Atticus and Chazz helped him to his feet and supported him. They then turned back to the statues as they heard screaming. It was coming from the students who were now free with Zane and Crowler unconscious on the ground.

Zack sighed. "Looks like our work isn't done just yet."

Chazz let Atticus fully support Zack as he stepped forward. "I'll handle calming them down. You've done enough."

Zack nodded as Atticus said. "Here comes Jaden and the others."

The other group was running over smiling as the people were freed. Zack gave a relived sigh at seeing them. Granted, he knew everything was fine the moment the people were freed, but there was a difference between knowing and seeing.

He stared up at the night sky. _"Seven Shadow Riders down. Two keys taken. Three Shadow Riders left."_ He smiled. _"I like our odds. Look out Professor Banner because your next. We will stop you from getting these keys."_

* * *

Dark Green Demon:good duel Chazz, plus that of Zane and Crowler, although they are now the first casualties of the key holders

Savoxgut:two pretty good duels, even though one of them ended in defeat for the good team, I think I really hate Zack's parents more

Quillion9000:It's unfortunate, but I can't have all key holders keeping there keys through this. I mean that would be rather boring if they escaped every Shadow Rider unscathed.


	36. DP:Warrior & Magiican Girls

**Cero(Vector)/Johnson's Deck**

 _ **20 Monster**_

1\. Armed Ninja/Earth/Level 1/Warrior/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 300

Flip effect: Target 1 Spell Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Spell Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.)

2\. Marauding Captain/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400

Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

3\. (3) Mataza the Zapper/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 800

This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch.

3\. Axe Raider/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1150

4\. Vorse Raider/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

5\. Big Shield Gardna/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600

When a Spell Card is activated that targets this face-down card (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

6\. Command Knight/Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/DEF1900

All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack.

7\. (2)Armored Samurai-Ben Kei/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 800

For each Equip Card equipped to this card, it gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase.

8\. (2)Queen's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1500/DEF1600

9\. (2)King's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

When this card is Normal Summoned while you control "Queen's Knight": You can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck.

10\. (2)Jack's Knight/Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

11\. Ansatsu/Earth/Level 5/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

12\. Garma Sword/Dark/Level 7/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2550/Def 2150

13\. Gia the Fierce Knight/Level 7/Warrior/ATK 2300/DEF 2100

 _ **10 spells**_

1\. Sogen/Field Spell

Increases the ATK and DEF of all Beast-Warrior and Warrior-Type monsters by 200 points.

2\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

3\. Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade/Equip Spell

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK. During your Main Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard you can remove from play 2 Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

4\. Axe of Despair/Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.

5\. Big Bang Shot/Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.

6\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

7\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

8\. The Warrior Returning Alive/Normal Spell

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

9\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

10\. Garma Sword Oath/Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Garma Sword". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand.

 _ **10 Traps**_

 **1.** Mirror Force/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.

2\. (3) Reckless Greed/Normal Trap

Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.

3\. Draining Shield/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

4\. Metalmorph/Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

5\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous Trap

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

6\. (3) Jar of Greed/Normal

Draw 1 Card

 **Alexandria's Magician Girl/Fortune Lady Deck**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Berry Magician Girl/Earth/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 400

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Magician Girl" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets this card, or targets this card for an attack: You can change this card's battle position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Magician Girl" monster from your Deck, except "Berry Magician Girl".

2\. (2) Fortune Lady Light/Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is removed from the field by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Deck.

3\. (2) Lemon Magician Girl/Light/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 600

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Magician Girl" monster, except "Lemon Magician Girl"; add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, but its effects (if any) are negated, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

4\. (2) Fortune Lady Fire/Fire/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Special Summoned in Attack Position by the effect of a "Fortune Lady" card, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

5\. (2) Apple Magician Girl/Fire/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target up to 3 other "Magician Girl" monsters with different names in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

6\. (2) Fortune Lady Wind/Wind/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/ DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level × 300. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Normal Summoned, you can destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of face-up "Fortune Lady" monsters you control.

7\. (2) Chocolate Magician Girl/Water/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spellcaster-Type monster; draw 1 card. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Chocolate Magician Girl"; Special Summon it, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

8\. (2) Fortune Lady Water/Water/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 300. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Special Summoned while you control a face-up "Fortune Lady" monster except "Fortune Lady Water", draw 2 cards.

9\. Fortune Lady Dark/Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When a face-up "Fortune Lady" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Graveyard.

10\. Kiwi Magician Girl/Wind/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1800/1200

During either player's turn: You can discard this card; "Magician Girl" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK and DEF for each "Magician Girl" monster with different names on the field and in the Graveyards, until the end of this turn. Spellcaster-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects.

11\. Fortune Lady of Earth/Earth/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When the Level of this card increases, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

12\. Endymion, the Master Magician/Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1700

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. If Summoned this way: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **14 Spells**_

1\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

2\. Swords of Revealing Light/Normal

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

3\. Magical Dimension/Quick-Play

If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

4\. Magician's Unite/Normal

If you control 2 or more Attack Position Spellcaster-Type monsters: Target 1 of them; its ATK becomes 3000 until the end of this turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, other Spellcaster-Type monsters you control cannot attack.

5\. (2) Wonder Wand/Equip

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

6\. (2) Bond Wand/Equip

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains ATK equal to its Level × 100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, and this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can Special Summon that monster.

7\. (2) The Shallow Grave/Normal

Each player selects 1 monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position.

8\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

9\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

10\. (2) Mystical Space Typhoon/Normal

Destroy one spell or trap on your opponent's field

 _ **6 Traps**_

1\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

2\. Magician's Protection/Continuous

While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

3\. Magician's Circle/Normal

When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in Attack Position.

4\. Nightmare Wheel/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

5\. Zero Gravity/Normal

Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.

6\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.


	37. BannerAmnael

_**Zack: I do not feel really weak. Can you get someone else to do this?**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Uh, Sure. I'll send you back now.**_

 _ **Zane: Well, this is certainly odd.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Well, I would have brought Jaden, but he's been up here twice if I'm remembering correctly. Figured I might as well dip into the cast a little more**_

 _ **Zane: Wait a minute. You're the one that made me lose to Johnson and Alexandria.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: In my defense, they was a decision Unknown and I made. You're only really conscious of me because our form of communication does take some time, and I would rather use that to discuss the story. Secondly, you at least genuinely lost here. They didn't have to pull out some spell that could steal souls and black mail you into losing. Plus, you and Crowler put an amazing duel.**_

 _ **Zane: Fair enough, so I'm supposed to do the Disclaimer?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Yeap.**_

 ** _Zane:_** ** _Quillion9000 and_** **_Unknown entity328 do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Get You Game on!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Outside Banner's Class**_

Zack slowly made his way to the door with Chazz and Atticus by his side in case he needed help. It's been two days since his duel with Alexandria, and that coupled with the left-over effects of his shadow game with Titan left him recovering a slower than Jaden. Who was already cleared to leave the nurses office.

The only reason Zack had only been cleared temporarily as certain things had to be squared away with Johnson who had been detained in the classroom. He was overseen by Cero and the Disciplinary Action Squad. Zack approached the Chairman and she nodded at him before letting the three boys into the room.

 _ **Banner's Classroom**_

A good number of DAS members stood along the wall with two members standing on either side of a still bound Johnson, behind the desk, with Cero standing against the wall behind him. From what Zack had been told, those three were usually the only ones in here with Johnson.

Sheppard had determined that a little more security could come in handy considering three students and a key would be in the same room as a Shadow Rider. Zack agreed. He may not like the Johnson, but he could not deny the man's intelligence.

Johnson looked up at Zack at he noticed the dark bags under his eyes. The man clearly hadn't slept well after finding out his wife was in the Shadow Realm. Despite likely not having much energy, he managed to look at Zack with clear disdain.

"Zackery… To what do I owe the pleasure?" Johnson asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Zack sat down in the seat across from the desk as Atticus and Chazz stood at his side ready to help him if he fell or to try and stop Johnson. Either way, they were keeping one eye on the man before them.

Zack crossed his arms. "You seem quite chipper." Johnson scoffed. "Let's cut to the chase. You don't hate me; however, I know the one person you genuinely love, and I may capable of bringing her out of the Shadow Realm."

For a moment, the disdain was replaced with hope until it reverted to disdain. "What do you want?"

"Three things. One, a confession to every crime you and Alexandria have committed. Two, you are to sign said confession. Three, if you have any information on Banner's location, then you give it up." Zack stated.

"That's a lot to ask when I possibly have nothing to gain from it." Johnson returned.

Zack shook his head. "This is the best deal you're getting Johnson. As it stands now, you have nothing to lose. At least if I pull her out, you'll have a chance of seeing her while you both serve time in prison."

Johnson angrily said. "You've given me no guarantee and no evidence that you can perform such a feat. Why would I put myself in the fire like that?" He looked down. "Even if I love her, I know she'd say the same."

Zack leaned back. "Fair enough, so how about this? You write your confession now. Once I bring Alexandria back, you sign it and provide information you can about Banner and his location."

Johnson didn't hesitate. "Agreed."

Zack stood up and immediately fell to his knees. He hated this. He hated feeling this weak, yet he would not change a single action he took over the past few days. The fact that Chazz was immediately there to help him, eased the whole ordeal for him.

Zack was soon on his feet and able to stand tall once more. "Thank you Chazz."

Johnson had one more thing to say. "Zackery are you happy with what you've done to us? We brought you into this world, yet you never once showed us the respect we deserve. Even now, you turn your back on us to save this pathetic world. A that doesn't recognize how superior your mother truly is. Wouldn't it be best to let it all end? Best to start over with a clean slate?"

Zack sighed as he turned away from the agent. "Johnson, someday when I'm a father, I swear I will never be anything like you or her."

Zack then walked out of the room followed by Chazz and Atticus.

 _ **Hallway**_

The boys entered the hallway with Zack immediately turning to Chairman. "How soon can you have a squad deployed to the power station to apprehend another prisoner?"

Chazz and Atticus looked at Zack in shock.

"30 minutes." Chairman stated.

"Please do so. The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we may know where Banner is." Zack stated.

Chairman nodded and walked off to gather a small squad.

"Zack you're going to try and do this today?" Atticus asked.

Chazz added, "I agree. There may be a chance this works and from what you've said, that pendent of yours drains you if you use it to protect others. I can't imagine the strain it'd put on you to pull someone out of the Shadow Realm."

"I'm aware of what this could do to me, but we don't have time to wait around. Banner is out there, and every day that goes by is another day you, Alexis, Bastion, or Jaden are in danger. That's why this must happen now." Zack stated.

"Your attitude is a shining beacon for all of Domino City. Worthy of 5 stars; however, even heroes need to take a breather." Atticus stated.

"Yeah, but…" Zack couldn't argue due the fact that he was far from healed.

Chazz sighed, "How about I do this?" Zack looked at him a bit surprised. "I've recovered from my duel with the Black Scorpions, and it might be easier for someone in good health to attempt this."

"Alright." Zack removed his pendent and passed it over. "I'll count on you for this."

Chazz took the pendent and put it on. It glowed a dull silver for a few moments.

Chazz said, "I won't let you down."

 _ **Power Station**_

Zack and Atticus hung back as Chazz stepped into the center of a squad of DAS members. They stood around the area where Alexandria was sent to the Shadow Realm. He looked back at Zack who nodded. Chazz nodded back before crouching over the spot.

He took deep breathe before focusing on the spot. _"Just as Zack explained. Focus on the pendent and will it to do what you want._ " The pendent began to glow brighter than it had before. _"Okay, now focus on what you want to happen."_

Chazz opened his eyes as he suddenly felt weak, but that wasn't going to stop him from completing this task. He eventually began panting and fell to both knees as he tried to draw Alexandria out of the Shadow Realm.

The pendent continued to glow brighter and brighter until in covered the entire area forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The light then receded, and when everyone turned around, Chazz and Alexandria were passed out on the grass.

The Chairman said, "Move in. I want that woman apprehended now!"

The squad moved in and picked her up while Atticus walked forward and removed the pendent. He then handed it to Zack before picking Chazz up. He slung the boy over his shoulder.

"I'll get Chazz to the Nurse's office. This way you can deal with Johnson." Atticus stated.

Zack put the pendent back on. "Take good care of him Atticus."

"You got it." Atticus stated before walking off.

Zack followed the members back to the classroom.

 _ **Banner's Classroom**_

Alexandria had been sat in the first row while Zack took the same seat from before. He noticed Johnson's eyes darting to Alexandria as well as the paper listing multiple crimes the two of them had performed.

"She's back. Now sign the paper and tell me what you can of Banner." Zack stated firmly.

Johnson signed the paper. "I had no idea Banner was a Shadow Rider, but given the facts, he has to be Amnael. He always did wear that full mask, so no one, but the employer, knew who he was. The employer told us that if we ever needed an ally we, should go to that Abandoned dorm."

Zack nodded as he took the paper. "Hm, this employer you speak of. Is he the one after the Sacred Beast or does he have different plans in mind? Is he even counted among the total number of Shadow Riders?"

Johnson sighed. "I don't know. He never revealed himself to Alexandria and I. He was funding the group. As far as I know, Nightshroud was the leader. He's the one who brought us in. Once you defeat the last of the Riders, the threat is stopped."

Zack stood up. "Well, Detective Shin will be contacted shortly. I expect you'll be on your way to a proper jail soon enough. Once there is substantial proof, I suspect you'll get a speedy trial."

Johnson glared at him. "I hope your happy Zackery?"

"Happy? No. Believe it or not, I didn't want my parents to be such terrible people that they could fill a page with all the crimes or attempt to end the world. Though I suppose those are thoughts for a perfect world because the fact is, this is who you became." Zack replied.

"Do you even know why we did what we did?" Johnson stated.

Zack sat back down. "I'm aware why you two did what you did. I think we've more than established that I know more about you than you ever tried to know of me or Lexi. You two grew up poor and on the streets in New York looking out for each other.

The fact is, the system failed until you prove skills around your teenage years. That's when you started earning money and let it consume you. Judging from this list you just provided, it completely consumed you.

Still doesn't excuse your behavior. I mean look at me. My parents wouldn't love me unless I was good at dueling. When I was able to duel, they didn't even attempt false love. No, they got angry and tried to destroy the world.

Bottom line, you can blame the world all you want, but you're responsible for your actions. For the choices you've made. You know what? Despite everything, I hope the system can give you the help you need."

"How? How did you turn out like this?" Johnson asked.

It was more out of curiosity than anything else.

Zack crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I had to mature faster than most people my age. Maybe I came to my own realizations. Maybe I learned something from the mistakes you've made. Maybe it was the unconditional love I received from my sister.

The love you two couldn't give. Either way, I became what I am today because this is who I wanted to be. The type of guy that sticks up for the bullied and attempts to change the world even if the impact I can have is so miniscule that it'll likely never matter in the long run."

Zack left it on that. He just walked out of the room without another word. The Obelisk Slifer then handed the confession off to the Chairman before walking back to the nurse's office.

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Zack entered and found Jaden sitting up in one of the beds and Chazz resting on another bed. The Obelisk-Slifer sat down on his own bed genuinely glad that he could now that everything was over for the day.

"So, what did he have to say about Banner?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't get much information. All Johnson knew was to go to the Abandoned Dorm if they were in trouble. Supposedly, they'd find an ally there." Zack shook his head. "It was clear, to me, that he was uncertain if this ally was Banner."

Jaden sighed. "I still find it hard to believe that Professor Banner is a Shadow Rider."

Zack yawned. "I'll say it again man, I do to. I'd be in as much disbelief as you if I…"

He had suddenly fallen asleep. Jaden got off the bed and gently pushed Zack down, so he could sleep more comfortably. He then grabbed his own duel disk and deck before leaving the office.

 _ **Courtyard, Some Time Later…**_

Jaden leaned against the wall as he waited for everyone. Given what this was about, it didn't take long for Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Chumley, Bastion, and Syrus to arrive. Though there were a few people missing.

"Where's Crowler, Mindy, and Jasmine?" Jaden asked.

"Crowler, strangely, wasn't at the dorm." Zane replied.

"Oddly enough, Mindy and Jasmine have been missing since last evening." Alexis added.

Chumley was shaking a bit. "You don't think Banner, or another Shadow Rider has taken to capturing students, do you?"

Bastion thought about it. "It's a possibility. Shadow Riders have been showing up rapidly after all."

"Okay, but what do we do now. If this is another Shadow Rider, then just going out to find Banner isn't going to be good enough." Syrus stated.

"We do what we did last time. We break up into teams and start searching. Chumley and Jaden will search the academy in case Banner has some sort of secret base. They'll also be on hand in case someone goes after Zack and Chazz. Bastion and Syrus, you check Banner's room.

Maybe he left something behind that could tell us where he is. Afterwards, search the woods for signs of the missing people. I'll take Atticus and Zane with me to the Abandoned Dorm. Banner invited Obelisk there, so he may have a hiding place within." Alexis stated.

Zane nodded. "A well thought out plan Alexis."

"Yeah, let's get searching." Jaden declared.

"Be sure to send us a message if you find Banner. Jaden and I need to see this for ourselves." Chumley firmly stated.

Atticus nodded. "Got it."

 _ **With Jaden and Chumley, A Bit Later…**_

The pair was currently checking one of the classrooms when Jaden sighed. "Nothing in here."

Chumley smiled. "We could try the cafeteria. Even if we don't find anything about Banner, we can at least find some lunch." He noticed that his attempt to lighten the mood hadn't really worked so he sighed.

"Jaden, I get it. I liked Banner as much as you and Zack did, but I don't think Zack would lie about something like this. If he says Banner is a Shadow Rider, then I'm inclined to believe him. Not to mention he has Atticus and that Cero guy backing him up."

Jaden nodded. "The thing is, I may not be able to belief it, but I don't doubt Zack either. It's just… Banner may have been an odd guy, but he was one of the kindest people in this school."

Chumley sighed once more. "Yeah…"

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

The Ra duo had just entered Banner's room.

"Syrus, you begin looking through the books on the shelf. There's not telling if Banner left a slip of paper. In that regard, I'd start with the Alchemy books. I'll search on the opposite side of the room for any clues." Bastion stated.

Syrus nodded. "Got it."

The duo began their search through the room looking for anything that might tell them where Banner went.

At the same time, they said, "Found something!"

Syrus held a folded note and Bastion had found a map.

Syrus looked at the note. "It looks like it describes the location of a particular tree, and the Mark of Amnael is at the bottom like a signature."

He handed the note to Bastion who looked it over. "It's promising." He rolled out the map which displayed Academy Island and had the Mark of Amnael indicating a certain spot off in the forest. "If I had to assume, I'd say this is the exact location the note indicates."

Bastion took the items and put them in his bag. "Come on Syrus, we were told to search the forest anyways, so we might as well start with this tree and the area around it. Afterwards, we'll expand the search area."

Syrus nodded. "Right."

 _ **With Alexis, Zane, and Atticus**_

The three Obelisk made it to the Abandoned Dorm and where greeted by a familiar mark, at least to Zane and Atticus. It was a glowing, green mark of Amnael which hung in the doorway before vanishing.

"Atticus, you remember Professor Banner's lesson?" Zane asked.

Atticus nodded, "Yep. That was the Mark of Amnael."

"Who's Amnael?" Alexis asked.

"One of Banner favorite Alchemist he would have soon taught your class. Some of the more avid studiers have likely already read about him." Atticus explained.

The trio made their way inside with Atticus holding the flashlight.

"This is a good indication that Banner is here." Zane stated.

They noticed the mark down the hall as it kept flashing down getting farther away.

"That's an even better indication. Let's follow it." Atticus stated.

The Obelisk ran after the mark following it deeper inside the dorm until they ended up in a room they'd never seen before. It looked like a lab from a horror movie. Atticus shown his flashlight until he stopped on a coffin.

"Hey, correct if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty certain that's a coffin." Atticus stated.

Zane walked over to it and pushed the lid off as Atticus and Alexis joined him. Inside they found the mummy of Professor Banner.

"Professor Banner!?" Alexis asked shocked.

Atticus thought back to that night. "This may have been Professor Banner at one-point Sissy, but it's not him anymore. Whatever Banner is now, it isn't human."

"If that's the case, then I think his current body must be a Homunculus version of himself. Given his fascination with all things Alchemy, and the oddities we have come across since coming to this island." Zane informed.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it isn't that crazy a thought in the slightest."

"So, you three are the first to arrive." Banner stated.

The Obelisk turned to face Banner who now had full on silver hair. His attire consisted of a black shirt with poufy, black pants and matching shoes. He also wore a white cloak which extended past his back.

"I suppose we should get started. Alexis, step forward and face me. Amnael, the Shadow Rider." Amnael stated.

Alexis focused on him as she began to step forward.

Atticus rested a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful Alexis. I don't think his attire is the only thing he's changed."

Alexis looked back and nodded before stepping into the circular indentation in the ground. Zane pulled out his PDA but noticed that there was no signal to get a message out.

He turned to Atticus. "I need to head back to the entrance to inform everyone of what's happening."

Atticus nodded. "Right. I'll stay here and support Alexis."

Zane took off and Amnael pulled out a tablet with the eye of Wdjat on the front. "The rules for this match. If I win, you lose your key and your soul becomes mine to take. You win, and my hunt for the keys stops here. This will be a Shadow Game Alexis."

Alexis was determined as she activated her duel disk. "I understand."

Amnael activated his. "Then let's not waste any time."

"Duel!"

 **(Alexis 4000/Amnael 4000)**

"I summon **Cyber Petit Angel(300/200)** in defense." A little, pink angel appeared. "I activate her ability to add a Cyber Angel monster to my hand. I'll then place one card face down. It's you move professor."

Amnael drew and smirked. "I play the spell card **Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill**. This spell makes it so from here on out any card sent to my grave are instead banished. Now that my Distill is on the field, I can activate four spells in my hand.

 **Lead Compass, Mercury Hourglass, Silver Key,** and **Steel Lamp.** These four are the catalyst to summon **Alchemy Beasts - Leon the Lead(500/500), Ekenas the Mercury(500/500), Moonface the Silver(500/500),** and **Salamandra the Steel(500/500)**."

A lion with fur the color of lead, a strange, mercury colored sea animal, a silver moon on two large legs with two small arms, and a steel colored dragon all appeared on Banner's field.

"Four monsters in one turn!?" Alexis was shocked.

"If you think this is impressive, then just wait until they attack because all Alchemy Beast can attack my opponent directly." Banner stated. "I'll have them do so now."

All four-beast attack Alexis as one causing her to scream out in pain **(Alexis 2000/Amnael 4000)**."

"Hang in there Alexis! You can take him!" Atticus shouted encouragement. "Show him a performance worthy of five stars."

Alexis managed to stay standing. "Is that all you got?"

"I now activate **Black Process-Negledo**. So long as I control my Distill and have no cards in my hand, I can banish all Alchemy monsters I control to draw two cards per beast banished. I'll then set one card and end my turn."

 _ **With Bastion and Syrus**_

The duo had found the tree, but all in contained was an empty duffle bag. Though that wasn't all they found. In the distance, they noticed a clearing with a strange stone structure. What's more, they heard voices coming from it.

Then Bastion's PDA went off showing a message from Zane. 'We've found Banner at the Abandoned Dorm.'

Syrus saw the message. "What should we do?"

Bastion looked from the message to up ahead. "Given the fact that I don't recognize that structure being built, it is safe to assume that's a Shadow Rider. Though it could be someone else responsible for the disappearances of students. Either way, we should check it out."

Bastion wrote up a message of his own and sent it to Zane, since Alexis was likely in the middle of a duel, and the other keys holders. The Ra duo walked towards the structure which they began to see was a half-finished coliseum.

 _ **With Jaden and Chumley**_

The pair were searching yet another classroom when Jaden's PDA went off. He picked it up and looked at the message.

"Chumley, they found Banner at the Abandoned Dorm. You go make sure Zack and Chazz are okay. I'll head for the dorm." Jaden stated.

Chumley nodded. "Got it Jaden."

They ran out of the room and parted.

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Zack was woken by a PDA going off. He sat up feeling rather groggy as he looked around for the source. He saw Chazz reading his PDA.

"Huh, Nurse Fontaine didn't take that from you?" Zack questioned while yawning.

Chazz looked at him surprised he was up, but he chooses to explain. "They found Banner at the Abandoned Dorm and Alexis is currently taking him on." The PDA went off again with Chazz scanning over the new message. "On top of that, it appears Bastion and Syrus have found what they believe to be a Shadow Rider as well."

Zack got out of bed feeling good enough to at least walk without his legs giving out. "We have to go. Chazz, I'm assuming Bastion gave you information on their location, so you head there. I'll head to the Abandoned Dorm."

He was looking through his deck as Chazz, who was in a far better state than Zack, jumped out his bed. "Hey, you've done enough Zack. Why don't you just lay down. I'm sure Alexis has got Banner handled. Even if she doesn't, Jaden is likely on his way now."

Zack eventually found the card he was looking for as he strapped his duel disk to his arm. "Sorry Chazz, but it's not in my nature to stay down for long. Especially since two keys have already been taken."

He focused on the card and Iruka popped out. "Huh, so this is the regular world."

Zack shook his head feeling the drain on his body from both this act and the string of Shadow Duels. "Iruka, can you take me to the Abandoned dorm?"

Iruka scratched his face. "Well, I'd have to carry you over my shoulder since I don't think I could carry a person of your height on my back."

"That's fine. I just need you to get me to the Abandoned Dorms as fast as possible." Zack stated.

Chazz sighed. "Just be careful Zack, alright?"

Zack nodded. "I'll be as careful as I can be."

Zack let Iruka sling him over the shoulder. "You can go through the tarp. The window was broken and the rest of it has already been removed."

Iruka nodded jumped out the window. He landed on the ground and took off into the forest.

Chumley then came running into the room. "Chazz, you're up? Wait, where's Zack!?"

Chazz walked over to his duel disk and put it on. "Don't worry about it. He's fine. Right now, I'm heading off to where Bastion and Syrus are. You can either follow me or not." He walked past the Slifer. "It's your choice."

Chazz took off and Chumley decided to follow.

 _ **With Alexis**_

"Sissy, show this guy what dueling is all about!" Atticus cheered.

Alexis drew. "I tribute my Cyber Petit Angel to summon my **Cyber Prima(2300/1600)**." The monster wore a blue outfit with golden rings around its waist. "Guess what?" Alexis smiled. "When she's tribute summoned, I get to destroy all face-up spell cards on the field."

Banner sent his Distill to the grave not seeming that bothered by it; however, he made it apparent as to why that was shortly after.

Banner smirked. "I activate my **Elemental Absorber**. So long as I banish a monster with a similar attribute from my hand, your monster won't be able to attack. I'm choose my Alchemy Beast-Ouroboros the Bronze. A light monster."

"I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Elemental Absorber. This leaves you wide open to an attack from my Prima." Prima moved forward and landed a nice kick to Banner's gut causing him great pain **(Alexis 2000/Amnael 1700)**. "I end my turn."

Zane reentered the room and looked at Atticus. "The other key holders should be here soon.

Atticus nodded. "Alexis is holding her own, has field advantage, and just scoured a nice hit on Banner, but the professor has many cards in his hands at the moment."

Banner drew. "Well, looks like this duel is all wrapped up considering I can now activate another **Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill**. This, in turn, allows me to activate **White Process-Albedo** to special summon the **Golden Homunculus(1500/1500)** from my hand." A giant, golden golem appeared. "His effect grants him 300 ATK and DEF extra for every card I've banished."

 **Golden Homunculus(4800/4800)**.

Alexis was utterly shocked. _"My monster doesn't have enough attack, and my face down is Doble Passe. I've lost."_

Atticus saw the look on his sister's face and knew what it meant. "She's lost." He tried to run forward. "Sissy!"

Zane held him back. "We can't interfere Atticus. This is a Shadow Game."

Atticus fell to his knees knowing that Zane was right.

 _ **Outside the Abandoned Dorm**_

Iruka jumped down from the trees landing before the building. "Is this it Zack?"

Zack replied. "Yes. Now get me inside. The room where looking for is deep inside the building."

Iruka nodded. "You got it."

 _ **With Alexis**_

"Golden Homunculus take down her Cyber Prima." Amnael declared.

The monster punched down at Cyber Prima who valiantly tried to hold off the attack, but it was useless. Cyber Prima was destroyed causing Alexis to scream out in pain **(Alexis 0/Amnael 4000)**.

"Zack… Atticus…" That was all Alexis could say before she passed out falling forward.

The key around her neck vanished. Amnael made his way forward only to stop as a figure ran into a room coming to a stop. It was Iruka with Zack over his shoulder. The Shinobi helped Zack down.

Zack said, "Thanks Iruka." His pendent stopped glowing. "You can return now."

Iruka nodded as he faded, and Zack stepped ahead of Atticus and Zane. "Banner don't."

Amnael looked up at Zack as he slowly opened his book. "She lost Zackery, so her soul is mine. She agreed after all. Also, my name is Amnael."

"Come on, be reasonable. You don't need to take her." Zack firmly stated.

Amnael ignored him and opened the book. The mark on the inside glowed causing Alexis to fade.

"Damn it." Zack stepped into the center determined. "Alright, then let's duel right now Amnael. I win and you free Alexis as well as stop your bid for these keys. You win, and I'll give up both my key and soul."

Amnael walked back to his place. "Well, I didn't expect you to set the terms for this duel, but I can certainly agree to them Zackery."

Atticus was standing. "Kick his butt Zack!"

"I intend to Atticus. I will get Alexis back and stop him!" Zack declared determined to make good on his word.

The two of them faced off.

* * *

 ** _Quillion9000:Before we get to the reviews, I have something I need to tell you all. Sometime in the future, I will be moving, and I have no idea when we will get Wifi. The last two places seemed to only increase the length of time I went without Wifi. That being said, I have every intention of posting until there is no Wifi where I live currently, and I will be back as soon as we have Wifi in the new place. Just wanted to let you know in case Wifi suddenly turned off and I couldn't get a message out. Thank you._**

* * *

Dark Green Demon:that was great, two more Shadow Rider have come down, although that was a bit close for Zack. I love the Zack/Alexis moments

Savoxgut:je moments Zack/Alexis, I love them. Good duels, although it was a bit close for Zack, I wonder if this time if we get rid of those two, eh only remains to see, this gets exciting

Quillion9000:Yeah, Zack's duel was certainly harder than the last one he had with Alexandria, but both he and Jaden came out on top. Though things have not been easy for Zack. All his duels with Shadow Riders have just been so compact that it's really wearing on the guy. I'm really enjoying writing the Alexis and Zack moments as well. It's a slow build up to a relationship, but fortunately they have the self proclaimed Doctor of Love Atticus Rhoades in their corner.


	38. Tania and BannerAmnael

_**Quillion9000:This chapter... Some of you may be confused or displeased with a certain aspect considering there is no build up to it. Don't worry to much. It's a small point in the entire story and it is explained why it doesn't come up in universe, but I would also like to explain why it doesn't seem to come up before this. The simple fact is, the two characters used show up so rarely in canon.**_

 _ **I will say it is the start of a relationship. Anyways, this is an attempt, on Unknown and I's part, to use these characters a bit more and to ensure the story shifts as much as possible without getting rid of strife and challenges completely. That just makes for a boring story. If you like what we did, then cool. If you didn't, well, it is a small part of the entire. Since I don't want any of the characters potentially spoiling things and Zack... still recovering... I'll take care of the disclaimer.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Unknown entity328 and I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with. Get You Game on!_**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Half Finished Colosseum**_ _ **H**_

Bastion and Syrus entered seeing that the colosseum looked like one you could find in Rome. They also found several students, including Jasmine and Mindy, and Crowler working on the place.

"Huh, I didn't think those two were into hard labor." Syrus stated.

"What's that supposed to mean Syrus?" Jasmine asked sounding rather offended.

Syrus shook his hands in front of himself defensively. "I meant nothing by it. I-It's not like woman couldn't do this work. You two just didn't strike me as the type to enjoy this work. I mean I wouldn't want to do this. I don't have the build for this."

Bastion put a hand on Syrus' shoulder to stop him from babbling. "Doctor Crowler, what is going on here?"

"Just doing some work for some rare cards." Crowler stated.

Mindy smiled. "Yeah, no way this would be worth it unless we were getting some rare cards." She then looked off to the right. "By the way, her tiger doesn't like new people."

The duo turned their heads to look at a tiger off to the right. This resulted in them scurrying to top of an unfinished pillar as the tiger got close to scratching them.

"Now Amazoness Tiger, that is not how we greet a key holder and his friend. Come over here." A famine voice ordered.

The duo turned to find a woman wearing a dark blue tank top, a double buckled belt, combat pants, ankle bracelets, and an elbow length left and wrist length right glove with studded knuckles. Her maroon hair was tied back in one long ponytail reaching below her waist. She was also rather muscular. The tiger approached her, and she lovingly gave him attention.

"Okay, what is going on here!?" Syrus asked still shaken from being chased by the tiger.

The woman smiled. "This is the arena where I plan to duel the remaining key holders. Your friends here make surprisingly great workers." She walked over to them while taking out cards. "Speaking of which, I might as well send them home with full pay. No reason to keep them around when the key holders have started finding me."

The woman handed out rare cards to everyone with most of them immediately taking off save for Crowler, Mindy, and Jasmine. Once the woman was done, she came to stand in front of Bastion and Syrus who'd climbed down from their pillar.

"How rude of me key keeper. I should have introduced myself. I am the Shadow Rider Tania. Also known as Tania the Amazon." Tania informed.

Bastion stepped forward. "Well, I am Bastion Misawa. I am a first year and top student of Ra. I shall be your opponent."

Tania smiled. "Oh, you have some fight. I like that in a potential mate."

Bastion found himself blushing, but he shook his head. "Let's get down to business. What are the terms of the duel?"

"If I win, I get your key; however, this won't be a Shadow Duel because I'm not after your soul." Tania informed.

That caught Bastion off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right big boy. You see, it's like this. My tribe is comprised of all women, so to marry I must shop around." Tania explained.

"Marry!?" Bastion asked shocked.

"That's right hun." She winked. "Now let's do this."

 **(Bastion 4000/Tania 4000)**

Syrus moved to the stands and to his shock, Crowler, Mindy, and Jasmine joined him. He also noticed that Jasmine seemed rather annoyed, but he wasn't about to bring it up in case in had to do with his earlier comment.

Fortunately, he didn't have to bring it up at all. "The nerve of that lady. Forcing Bastion into a duel for marriage. Zack would be appalled."

Mindy giggled. "You sure you're not just using Zack as an excuse because you don't want Bastion to duel for his hand in marriage."

Jasmine turned away from Mindy and crossed her arms. "Don't be ridiculous."

This only made Mindy giggle more. Bastion was unaware of what they were saying up there though he was confused by how Syrus kept looking from Jasmine to him.

"I'll start by summoning my **Amazoness Swordswoman(1500/1600)**." A woman in a blue tank top with long, messy red hair appeared. "I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'm up." Bastion drew. "I activate my **Summoning Jutsu: Snakes**. This spell grants me two **Snake Tokens(1000/1000)**." Two small, purple snakes appeared. "I'll then tribute them both to summon my **Guren(2500/2000)**." A woman in a green kimono with white camellias on it appeared. "I'll have her attack your Swordswoman."

Swordswoman was destroyed, but Bastion took the damage **(Bastion 3000/Tania 4000)**.

Tania smiled at Bastion's frustration. "Let me assure you that what just happened was the effect of my Swordswoman. You take all battle damage whenever this card is involved in a battle. I'm not done with just that. I activate **Pride of Tribe** allowing me to summon an **Amazoness Swordswoman(1500/1600)** , from my deck, due to the loss of the first Swordswoman."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Bastion declared.

"Oh my, you are keeping quite the level head there. That's another wonderful trait." Tania stated excitedly.

"I think she went over the edge ages ago." Crowler commented.

Syrus looked at Crowler in disbelief. _"You three were working for her until a short while ago. That's another thing, you three were working for a Shadow Rider."_

Jasmine was fuming as she noticed Bastion's blush.

The top Ra cleared his throat. "I know what you are trying to do, and it won't work my dear. I'm too focused."

"That cute blush on your face says otherwise." Tania drew. "I activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse my Amazoness Queen in my hand with the Amazoness Swordswoman on the field to summon **Amazoness Empress(2800/2400)**."

A woman with white hair and a black and red cape appeared.

Bastion was aware of the monster and fortunately had a trap that would get rid of it. "I activate **Demon Consuming Seal**. With this, I can remove your empress, but I must also remove my Guren. A small price to pay considering your fusion's effect."

Tania gushed over him. "Not many could claim to get over my Empress. You are simply amazing Bastion." Bastion froze as his blush deepened. "You are just so handsome, and I am really loving you."

The Ra was not used to this level of compliment from the opposite gender. It sent his heart beating so fast that he had to put his hand over it.

"This isn't good. Bastion's losing it." Syrus stated worried.

Jasmine had officially had enough. "Bastion Misawa, you better not think about falling in love with her. I mean come on, this isn't the Bastion I've admired. This isn't the Bastion that duels with true passion. Stand tall and duel…" She gulped. "If you do, I'll let you take me on a date."

That certainly got Bastion's attention because he whipped his head around to face her. All thoughts of Tania had been momentarily tossed out of his mind. Syrus and Crowler looked at her with shock while Mindy was positively beaming, and Tania was curious.

"You like me?" Bastion was also quite confused, but that hadn't really changed since this whole affair began.

Jasmine was blushing something fierce. "Don't make me repeat myself you love struck idiot. I've admired you ever since the first exam. The way you duel and… Jus… If you're going to lose, then do so genuinely. Don't falter because some other girl pays you a compliment."

Bastion shook his head completely losing his blush. _"This day has turned out differently than I expected, but she's right. I lost track of what was important over a few compliments. It's time I start to play for real."_

Tania smirked. "Well, seems you're off the market hun. Ah well, I can still take that key and try to make husband out of the next key holder. Provided he's a free man. After all, Amazons don't make a habit of stealing other lady's men." She waved to Jasmine with a smile. "You should have spoken up earlier dear."

Jasmine crossed her arms and looked away. "I speak up when I choose."

Tania smiled. "I'll play my **Amazoness Fighter(1300/1300)**." A muscular woman in primitive, Amazon battle wear appeared. "She'll attack you directly."

"I activate my **Magic Cylinder** to redirect the attack back at you **(Bastion 3000/Tania 2700)**." Bastion declared.

"A nice move." Tania complimented. "I end my turn."

Bastion drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Dosu, Zaku, and Kin to summon my ultimate monster **Orochimaru(3000/2500)**." A pale skinned man with long, black hair and snake like eyes appeared. "He'll attack your Fighter."

"Any battle involving Amazoness Fighter results in no battle damage to me." Tania informed.

"I end my turn." Bastion declared.

Mindy nudged Jasmine. "Look Jasmine, your boyfriend's really fighting now. Just like you wanted."

Jasmine glared. "He's not my boyfriend."

Tania drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two cards. I'll then play my **Amazoness Swordswoman(1500/1600)** and have her attack your Orochimaru. Remember, you take all the battle damage where this card is concerned **(Bastion 1500/Tania 2700)**."

"I'm assuming you did that because you have a way to secure a line of defense." Bastion stated.

Tania smiled. "Indeed, I do. I activate **Premature Burial**. Now by paying 800 life points, I can bring back my Amazoness Queen(2400/1800)." A woman in primitive garb with a large blade in her hand appeared **(Bastion 1500/Tania 1900)**. "She may not be as strong as your Orochimaru, but her effect prevents the destruction, by battle, of all my Amazoness monsters. I end my turn."

Bastion drew. "I set one card and I'll have Orochimaru attack your Queen for the life point damage **(Bastion 1500/Tania 1300)**."

Tania drew. "This seems like the right time to activate my face down. **Amazoness Willpower**. This allows me to special summon any Amazoness monster from my grave; however, it can no longer change battle position and it must attack if able." Bastion knew what was coming.

"You can guess who I choose. Come forth **Amazoness Swordswoman(1500/1600)**. I'll then activate Amazoness Spellcaster. This switches one of my monster's attacks with one of yours. I choose Swordswoman and Orochimaru. Now she'll attack you monster."

"I activate my face down, **Test Curse Mark**. My monster gains 1500 more ATK until the end of the turn and would have been destroyed at that point; however, that clearly doesn't matter." Bastion declared.

Orochimaru and Swordswoman wiped each other out leaving Bastion defenseless.

Tania smiled. "It was a good duel. Shame I can't make you my husband. Ah well, I'll just have to wait for the next key holder. Amazoness Queen destroy his life points **(Bastion 0/Tania 1300)**.

Bastion fell to one knee feeling rather down that he let some girl's compliments shake him. If only he'd been on his game the entire duel, then it would have turned out differently. Now, he'd lost his key as it vanished from his neck.

"Bastion!" Syrus shouted.

He ran towards his downed friend as everyone followed him.

Jasmine sighed, "You duel, but you lost your key in the process you idiot."

She helped him up.

Bastion sighed. "Sorry about that. I wasn't in my right mind for most of that duel."

"So, you ended up losing Bastion?" Chazz stated as he and Chumley walked into the arena. "That's to bad, but fortunately the Chazz is here to remedy the situation."

Everyone looked at him with Tania asking. "Who are you?"

"Chazz Princeton." He pulled out his key. "I'm your next opponent Shadow Rider."

 _ **Abandoned Dorm: Banner's Room, About the Same Time as Bastion's Duel…**_

Zack and Amnael activated their duel disk. "Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Amnael 4000)**

"I start by activating my **Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill**. Due to it's effect, all my cards will be banished instead of being sent to the graveyard. It also allows me to use many spells. Three of them are **Steel Lamp, Bronze Scale, and Lead Compass**. These in turn allow me to summon **Alchemy Beasts Salamandra the Steel(500/500), Ouroboros the Bronze(500/500), and Leon the Lead(500/500)**."

A steel a dragon, a lead colored lion, and a bronze colored snake appeared.

"Three monsters in one turn!" Zack was shocked.

"It gets worse Zack. Be wary of how many cards he banishes." Atticus stated.

"They're right Zackery. This is only the beginning. If you wish to win, you will have to duel at your best. I activate **Black Process-Negledo**. Since I control Distill, and have no cards in my hand, I can banish my three Alchemy Beasts. I then draw two cards for every beast banished."

Banner drew six cards. "I'll now activate **Chaos Greed**. Since four or more cards have been removed from play and I have no cards in my grave, I can draw another two cards. I'll activate **Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key**.

They in turn allow me to summon **Alchemy Beasts Aretos the Tin(500/500), Ekenas the Mercury(500/500), and Moonface the Silver(500/500)**." A tin colored bird, a mercury colored sea animal, and a silver moon with a large legs, small face, and small arms appeared. "I'll end with a face down."

"Well, I've never faced an opponent with a deck quite like yours." Zack drew. "Thought I don't see that as a reason to give up. I'll start things off with a change of scenery. I play **Konoha**." The room shifted becoming the village with giant wooden walls.

"This field spell gives my Shinobi 300 more ATK and every time you destroy a Shinobi monster, I'll get to summon a LV 4 or lower to take its place. I now summon **Lee(2000/1500)**." The boy in green spandex with a bowl cut and bushy eye brows appeared. "He'll attack Moonface the Silver."

"I activate **Elemental Absorber**. With this card, I can banish a monster from my hand. From then on, a monster with the same attribute as the one sent can no longer declare an attack. I have The Rock Spirit in my hand."

A rock wall formed blocking Lee's kicks.

Zack grit his teeth. "I throw down two face downs and end my turn."

Banner drew and smiled. "I activate **White Process-Albedo**. This spell, so long as Chaos Distill is on the field, allows me to summon **Golden Homunculus(1500/1500)**." A huge, golden golem appeared.

" **Golden Homunculus(5400/5400)** gains 300 ATK and Def for every one of my banished cards." Zack stepped back in shock at the ATK points that were larger than his life points. "He's not the only one with an effect. I forgot to tell you that my Alchemy Beast can attack directly."

Zack was blasted by the three Alchemy Beast causing him to scream out in pain as he was brought to his knees. His breathing suddenly becoming haggard as all the damage from past Shadow Games compound the pain **(Zack 2500/Amnael 4000)**

"Unless one of those pitiful traps can save you, this duel is over. Golden Homunculus, attack Lee." Amnael declared.

"Zack!" Atticus worriedly shouted.

"Not happening. I activate **Substitution**." Zack declared.

A wooden log appeared blocking fist. The impact of the attack shattered the log, but the card went faced down again.

Banner chuckled. "It's a temporary way to extend the duel. Either you will fall to Homunculus or you will eventually fall to my Alchemy Beast. It doesn't matter which because this duel will soon be over one or the other."

" _I just need to survive the next turn and this duel could very well end in my favor."_ Zack placed a hand on his heart. _"Just need to hold out a little longer."_ He drew. "I set one monster face down and I'll switch Lee to defense."

Banner drew. "My Alchemy Beasts will attack you directly once more."

Zack took every hit with another scream of agony and pain **(Zack 1000/Amnael 4000)**. This time, he managed to stay standing; however, he began to sway as everything became so fuzzy until he fell hitting the ground hard seemingly unconscious.

Amnael laughed. "Is that all you have Zackery? I expected more of the Hero of Domino City than this pitiful display."

"Lay off Banner. You know as well as we do the duels Zack fought before this one." Atticus stated trying to defend him.

Amnael continued to laugh. "I am aware, but it doesn't matter to me. He was the one to start this duel, and I'm merrily going to end it."

Zane stepped forward. "Wait, I'll take his place. I'll continue the duel since he can't."

Amnael shook his head. "I don't have to agree to that."

At that moment, Jaden ran into the room panting. "I finally made…" He noticed Zack laid on the ground. "Zack! What…" He then noticed Banner and the holograms. "Banner… I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. You're a Shadow Rider." He looked at Zack sadly. "You hurt Zack."

"Did you think this was something I wouldn't do Jaden? My act must have been better than I imagined. Anyways, if you wish to duel me next, then you'll have to wait a moment. I mean, I do have to finish my turn, but I doubt Zackery will be able to take his next." Amnael pointed at Zack. "Now, Golden Homunculus destroy his face down."

"Can't a guy get a little rest around here?" Zack moved his hand to his trap. "I activate Substitution."

The wooden log appeared and took the attack once more. The Obelisk-Slifer then rose to one knee panting and huffing from the effort.

Atticus and Jaden had huge, goofy grins while Zane had a small smile.

"End your turn Banner because this duel is over." Zack declared.

Amnael chuckled. "Well, at least the hero of Domino can take punishment. Very well, I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I start by activating my other face down **Dust Tornado** allowing me to destroy that Elemental Absorption. Next, I flip **Ino(1100/700 Konoha)**." The girl with long, blond hair and purple attire appeared.

"Her effect then activates allowing me to take the monster from your side of the field with the lowest attack. Since they're tied, I choose your Moonface. I then sacrifice them both to summon **Asuma(3300/2200 Konoha + Kunai)**."

The man with black hair, full beard, and green vest appeared. "That's not all. I activate Kunai and equip it to Asuma." Banner had a small smile. "Now Asuma and Lee will destroy your Alchemy Beast!"

The Shinobi moved in and destroyed Banner's last two Alchemy Beast resulting him screaming out in pain as he fell to his knees **(Zack 1000/Amnael 0)**.

Zack then fell backwards already passed out before hitting the ground. Zane, Atticus, and Jaden rushed to his side with Zane feeling for a pulse.

"His pulse is there, but it's incredible weak. We need to get him medical attention immediately." Zane stated before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I'll grab the Shadow Charm." Jaden stated.

Atticus saw his sister. "I'll get Alexis."

Jaden ran over to Amnael who'd already turned to dust. Two Shadow Games in a row was to much for his body to handle. Jaden grabbed the tablet and Atticus grabbed Alexis. The three boys, with the injured, ran as fast as they could for Duel Academy. What they didn't noticed was the little ball of light that drifted up from Banner's 'remains', nor did they notice Pharaoh who ate said ball of light. The cat then ran after them.

 _ **Half Finished Colosseum**_ _ **H**_

Chazz came to stand across from Tania as Chumley and the others took to the seats to watch.

"You got some real spunk. I like that." Tania stated.

Chazz said, "Save your compliments. The Chazz is here to do one thing and one thing only. That's duel. What are your terms?"

"First, you are single, right?" Tania asked.

"Yes." Chazz replied.

Tania smiled. "Wonderful. The terms are as follows. This won't be a Shadow Duel because I want you. If I win, I get your key and you agree to marry me. If you win, I give up on the search for the keys. Meaning you have one less Shadow Rider to deal with."

"That's fine with me because I don't intend on losing." Chazz declared.

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Tania 4000)**

"I'll start things off with a big move. I activate **Fiend Sanctuary**. This summons a **Fiend Token(0/0)**." The silver creature appeared. I'll then sacrifice him to summon my **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)**. The red dragon with black armor and small spikes appeared

"Why stop there when I can activate **Level Up**. This allows me to bring out **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)** and all I must do is send Armed LV 5 to the grave." The large red dragon with shiny metal armor appeared. "I'll end my turn."

"Oh, so you're the type that likes to go all out?" Tania drew. "I suppose it's only fair I do the same. I activate Polymerization to fuse my Amazoness Tiger with Amazoness Paladin in order to fusion summon **Amazoness Pet Liger(2500/2400)**."

A lion tiger hybrid with blue armor appeared. "I'll then summon **Amazoness Swordswoman(1500/1600)**." The woman with a sword and primitive, blue outfit appeared. "I'll have her attack your Armed Dragon."

"Why would you do that?" Chazz asked.

Tania smiled. "It's my Swordswoman's effect. Any battle damage incurred in battle involving her is dealt to you **(Chazz 2700/Tania 4000)**. My Liger will then attack your dragon since it's effect grants him 500 more ATK during the damage calculation **(Chazz 2300/Tania 4000)**." She smiled at him. "You're up handsome."

"She wasn't kidding about going big right from the start." Syrus stated.

Bastion nodded. "Indeed. Chazz now has a lot of ground to cover."

Chazz wasn't fazed as he drew and smiled himself. "That was an okay combo, but this duel is over. I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return my **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** to the field. I'll then activate **Level Modulation**.

This allows me to summon my Armed Dragon Level 7 from the grave without worrying about its summoning conditions. Of course, it will lose the ability to attack and its effects can't be activated this turn; however, that doesn't matter when I intend to tribute him. I do this to summon my strongest dragon **Armed Dragon LV 10(3000/2000)**."

The huge red and black dragon decked in black metal appeared alongside the LV 5. "His effect allows me to send any card from hand to the gave allowing me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Say bye to your Liger. Now that you're wide open, my dragons will attack you directly **(Chazz 2300/Tania 0)**."

Tania smiled as the holograms vanished. "Well, how about that? You are some duelist Chazz Princeton, and I shall hold up to my end of the deal. I will no longer search for the keys. I am no longer apart of the Shadow Riders."

She turned into a much smaller version of the Liger shocking everyone.

"What just happened?" Mindy asked.

Bastion cleared his throat. "Well, she appears to be a duel spirit or something. I mean we have fought a vampire, so it's not illogical to think that she could have the ability to turn into a Liger either." He stood up and clapped. "Either way, splendid duel Chazz."

Chazz walked forward and claimed the gauntlet. _"That's another one down, but what about the Shadow Rider Zack went off to confront? I hope he didn't have to duel."_

* * *

Dark Green Demon:ok, that was great and painful, Alexis lost. I do not want to sound evil, but I think Zack is demanding too much of himself, in a very short time with all those Shadow Games, which is bad because as you said, it is affecting him and I do not think anything good comes out of it.

Savoxgut:Well, Zack showed that he is a better person than his parents would ever dream of being. Also Alexis lost, damn !. I think it's really worrying about Zack, he's already affecting his many Shadow Games in such a short time and I think it will cost him sooner or later.

Quillion9000:Zack plays the hero. He's been a hero every since he started taking down the bullies and using his dueling skills to help the cops whenever they need a duelist. I know, it sounds ridiculous until you consider this is the Yugioh world, and I assume cops need competent duelist. Who better than someone that has proved themselves time and time again in the past.

Anyways, this brings up interesting quandaries. How much is to much to give? How long until you give out? These are things Zack admittedly never have to think about since normal duels don't take such a strain on the body, and he is a kid, so the cops wouldn't bring him into to difficult a situation. Basically any situation where they only needed duelist. That isn't to say Zack hasn't accomplished a fair bit, it's just more tame then Shadow Duels are.

Couple all this with the fact that the only person he really had to care about was his sister. Sure he has good friends in Detective Shin and Gerard, but no one really his own age until he came to Duel Academy. That's also not to say he was a loner. Far from it. You'll see come the summer chapters. At the same time, there's no one to really hang out with. The only interactions he had with others his age came through his work or casual duels.

In short, Zack is... complicated to say the least. He still has growing to do even if it's not standard for someone his age.


	39. Rest, Recover, and Relashionship

**_Quillion9000:It's time for both Zack and you guys to wind on down after the last string of Shadows Riders just popping up one after another. This chapters is short, but I felt it was the right time to do what's coming. Couldn't really find a reason to put it off any longer. Since I want get into it...Unknown entity328 and I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Outside the Nurse's Office**_

Jaden, Zane, and Atticus all waited outside the office with varying emotions. Zane was calm and collected on the surface, but inside he was worried about Zack's condition. He wasn't a doctor, but the fact that Zack, who was unconscious, would wince in pain…

It was worrying to say the least. Jaden was a little more complicated. Before coming to Duel Academy, he never had many friends. At least, from what he could remember. Honestly, his childhood was very fuzzy.

Either way, he was worried about his best friend and clearly showed it. Atticus was worried, relieved, and grateful. Worried about Zack as he had grown to like the guy. Relieved, that his sister would be fine after some rest. Grateful that Zack got her back.

Understandably, there was not much conversation going on between them. The only one that really spoke was Zane in attempt to alleviate the worry Jaden and Atticus were feeling. Of course, he wasn't the most emotionally attuned person, but it did help a little.

Eventually, Fonda stepped out of the room with a sigh of relieve as she turned to the three boys. "Zack should be fine after more rest and treatment."

"What's wrong with him?" Jaden asked with a frown.

"Nothing to serious. I assure you. Most likely due to these Shadow Games not being intended to kill. First, he is utterly exhausted. Secondly, his ribs were sprained, but that is treatable. I've elevated his chest and applied ice pack tightly bound to his chest with bandages.

I managed to get him to take pain medicine. If he doesn't leave my office until I say so, then he should make a full recovery." Fonda looked at Atticus. "Mr. Rhoades, your sister arrived with what's become the expected from these Shadow Games. Nothing to worry about in her case."

"Can we see them?" Zane asked.

Fonda nodded. "Just try not to disturb them. I don't expect them to wake up; however, it is better not to assume they won't." She walked off. "I'll be back in an hour to change his bandages."

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Zane, Jaden, and Atticus entered the room where they found Alexis resting and Zack elevated on pillows and covered by a blanket. His rest seemed peaceful enough.

"So, you think the seventh Shadow Rider will show up any time soon?" Jaden asked.

Zane shook his head. "No idea."

"Let's just hope he/she waits this time around." Atticus stated. "I think all of us, Zack most of all, need this time to recover."

They could agree to that.

"We won't accomplish much staying here. I recommend we go meet Chazz at the entrance and inform him and Bastion of what happened." Zane stated.

Jaden walked over and placed the tablet on the table next to Zack. "That sounds like a good idea."

 _ **Just a Bit Later…**_

Chazz had been relived, shocked, and worried when he found out what happened to Zack end. This resulted in the black trench coat wearing Slifer volunteering for guard duty as he sat by Zack's bed side to wait for him to recover… Not that he wanted to be there. It was a necessity.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Alexis's eyes snapped open as she thought she was still dueling Amnael. She almost screamed until she noticed the familiar ceiling above indicating that she was in the Nurse's Office. It made her remember what happened. She sat up, rubbed her head, and looked at Chazz and Zack.

Upon seeing the Obelisk-Slifer passed out in the bed, she could figure out what happened, for the most part, but it would be good to get concrete answers. "Chazz, is Amnael defeated? What happened?"

Chazz recounted the story he'd been told from her being captured, to Zack coming in and dueling to the end of the duel and Zack's current status.

Once he was done, Alexis looked down at her blanket. _"Zack has really been pushing himself in an attempt to keep the keys safe."_ She looked up at him. _"I hope the Shadow Riders give us time to rest after all of this."_

 **Two Days Later…**

Zack opened his eyes, yawned, and began to stretch until he noticed the pain in his chest causing him to wince.

"You're up." Chazz stated relieved.

Zack sat up, moving quicker than he should have, and once more winced in pain.

"Take it easy Zack. It's going to be few more days before you can really." Chazz warned.

"Is everyone okay?" Zack asked.

"Everyone's fine, but we lost two more keys. Bright side, there's only one Shadow Rider and they haven't shown themselves from what we can tell. Looks like things have calmed for now." Chazz explained.

Zack nodded. "So, mind helping me to the bathroom. I really have to go."

Chazz helped Zack out of bed. After he was done with his business, Chazz went and got a good amount of food from the card shop. The Obelisk-Slifer was understandably starving and quite thirsty. He was glad they'd be getting some rest after the string of Shadow Riders.

 _ **Jaden, Chumley, and Zack's Room, 4 Day's Later…**_

Zack was sitting at his desk catching up on all his school work he'd missed from his many days in the nurse's office. Usually he was great about getting it in and understood the material fine, but there was a lot to do this time.

He'd been hard at work on it ever since leaving the nurses office that morning and managed to get through about half of it. Pretty good when you considered it was the afternoon. He stopped and sighed as he walked over to the bag Fonda provided him.

Inside you'd gauze to wrap his chest. He took off shirt and removed his bandages from yesterday replacing them with new bandages. Making sure they tightly bound around his chest. It was tedious, and he'd be glad when he no longer had to do this.

He threw his shirt and blazer on as Jaden entered the room with Chumley. "Zack, guess who got chosen to organize the Slifer dorm for Duel Monster Spirit Day?

Zack asked, "Is it you?"

"Nope, it's us." Jaden declared.

Zack raised an eye brow. "By chosen, you mean you volunteered us?"

Chumley nodded. "Jaden thought it'd be something fun we could do, and he thought you'd be perfect to direct us and the other Slifers."

Zack was surprised. "Really? You put me in charge?"

Jaden gave a thumb up. "Yeah, every Slifer respects you, so you'd have the easiest time getting them to do stuff."

Zack shrugged. "Why not. This school work really isn't due from me until the end of the week and taking a break to start organizing sounds like a good time. On that note, Chumley I want you to handle the art. Any posters or signs can be handled by you."

Chumley nodded. "Got it. I'll create great posters."

"Jaden find any Slifers that can cook and have them make a dish for you to try. We're going to have food for this and blow the expectations Ras and Obelisks have for our dorm out of the water." Zack declared.

Jaden got excited. "I know a Slifer that makes great fired shrimp!"

"Perfect, I'm also thinking we set up a dueling arena. Since most people will be dressed up, it'll be fun to go head to head. I'll even Chazz to be the master of ceremonies." Zack stated.

The boys set up the basis of a plan. Once that was down, they headed off to the card shop. Chumley had heard Dorthey and her workers could make custom costumes. Zack wanted to ensure they had at least descent costumes and would be done in time.

 _ **A Couple of Days Later…**_

Zack just had a few more worksheets to finish when his PDA went off.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Zack, I'm calling to see if you've been cleared to duel.' Atticus replied from the other end.

"Cleared to duel. Just not for Shadow Games." Zack replied. "Is it time to make good on what we said?"

"Yep. I've been wanting to duel you for some time. Come down to the beach near the Obelisk Dorms." Atticus stated.

"I'll be there soon." Zack replied before hanging up.

He began to gather his things until he noticed the tablet Banner had. He hadn't really opened the thing, so he decided to have a closer look at it. Inside he found a white envelope with one word on it.

'STUDENTS'

Zack was curious but decided to wait until after Duel Monster Spirit Day to open it. He felt there was no reason not read a letter from Banner right now. He safely tucked it away on his person before leaving the room.

 **Beach**

Zack walked onto the beach and found Atticus waiting in white shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. "Dude, what's up with the outfit?"

Atticus smiled. "I like it. Anyways, you ready?"

"Ready as I can be." Zack declared.

"Duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Atticus 4000)**

"I'll start. I summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl with brown hair buns and pink top appeared. "I then activate her effect to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand. I'll throw down a face dow and end my turn."

"Not bad for a first move." Atticus drew. "I summon **Exarion Universe(1800/1900)**." A reptilian centaur appeared. "I'll then activate **Wild Nature's Release**." Zack did not like where this was going.

"This spell gives **Exarion Universe(3700/1900)** a boost to his attack equal to his DEF. I'll use all that ATK to destroy your Tenten **(Zack 1700/Atticus 4000)**. I'll now activate **Black Luster Ritual** to send both Exarion and Gene-Warped Warwolf to the grave.

This provides the ritual material allowing me to summon the warrior with equal. Come forth **Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)**. The warrior decked out in blue and gold armor appeared. "I'll end my turn with that."

" _Simply amazing. He took my life points and had a way to use a monster that would have been destroyed at the end of the turn to summon a strong line of defense. Not a move went to waste._ " Zack thought impressed

"I can certainly see why you're in Obelisk Atticus, but this duel will end in my favor." He drew. "I'll start by activating Call of Haunted to return **Tenten(1400/1200)** back to the field. I'll then activate her ability adding another equip spell to my hand.

I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Tenten with the Shino in my hand to summon **Shippuden Tenten(3500/2100 Will of Fire)**. An older version of Tenten with a white top appeared. I'll follow that up by equipping her with **Will of Fire** grantingher an extra 1000 ATK and 500 DEF.

I then summon **Hinata(1100/600)**." The girl with pale eyes and white clothing appeared. "Now Tenten will destroy you Solider **(Zack 1700/Atticus 2700)**. Hinata will attack you directly **(Zack 1700/Atticus 1600)**. I'll throw down a face down."

Atticus chuckled. "Not bad at all Zack." He drew. "I'll summon **Chiron the Mage(1800/1000)**." A muscular, human centaur appeared. "I'll then activate his effect. By discarding a spell, I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field. I choose Will of Fire." **Shippuden Tenten(2500/1600)**. I'll then have him destroy Hinata."

"Not happening. I activate **Draining Shield** which means those ATK points become my life points **(Zack 3500/Atticus 1600)**." Zack declared.

Atticus smiled. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "Tenten, take out Chiron **(Zack 3500/Atticus 900)**. Hinata will end this with a direct attack **(Zack 3500/Atticus 0)**. It was a good duel Atticus."

Atticus walked over. "Yeah, and I figured it'd like this. I just wanted to verify for myself how good you really were. I was not disappointed. Now, would you mind waiting for a bit. There's something I want to do, and you're needed."

"Like what?" Zack asked.

"Just trust me. I'll be back." Atticus stated before taking off.

Zack looked after him. "Huh, well I guess relaxing on the beach would do me some good."

He sat down in the sand and looked out over the water.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack felt pretty good. It'd been a while since he could just relax like this what with the Shadow Riders, his missed homework, and planning out Slifer Dorm's Duel Monster Spirit day… He hasn't had much time to just relax.

"Zack, sorry if I kept you waiting!" Atticus shouted.

Zack got up and turned to see Atticus dragging Alexis along. "It's cool, but what's going on?"

Alexis sighed as Atticus let her go. "I've been asking that ever since he started dragging me."

Atticus stepped to the side and turned so he was facing them. "Alright, now that you're both here, you can finally confess your feelings for each other."

That caused them both to blush.

"What are you talking about Atticus? We're just friends." Zack quickly stated.

Alexis waved it off. "Yeah, we're just friends. I don't have those types of feelings. You should know that by now."

Atticus smiled and shook his head. "Just look at each other right now." They both glanced at each other. "You're both blushing, and that's not all. I've seen how you interact. The way you're so comfortable around each other." He shrugged. "Maybe your right.

Maybe you don't have those types of feelings for one another; however, this is more emotion for a guy than Alexis has ever shown before. Zack, I saw how quickly you left after talking to Alexis that on day.

All I'm saying is. There is something here even if it's not those feelings. Trust me when I say that it's better to get those feeling out in the open then the suppress them and wonder what could have been."

"Atti, you're being crazy…" Alexis began.

Atticus' words had spurred Zack to do what he's wanted to do but couldn't. "Alexis." He turned to her. "I do have feelings for you."

Alexis turned to him shocked. "You do?"

Atticus smiled and walked knowing that they would be fine.

Zack nodded. "I do. I'm not sure when it started, but I've had them for a while now. Admittedly, I thought you were quite beautiful when I first saw you during the entrance exams." He sighed. "I was afraid to bring them up because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

Alexis smiled. "I was afraid of the same and there's the fact that no boy has ever caught my attention in the way you have. It was new and a little frightening. I guess that kept me from saying anything. So, what happens now?"

"Usually people go out on date to find out if they really like someone, but I don't think we particularly need that first before I ask… Alexis, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Zack asked. "It's not that I won't take on dates… It's just…"

Alexis interrupted him. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Zack chuckled. "Wow… I uh… I'll do my best to make sure your happy. I promise."

"I promise the same." Alexis stated feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off her back.

Zack bent down and kissed her cheek deciding that a kiss on the lips would wait.

He then stepped back. "Well, I should really get back and finish up my homework, and there's still a lot to do for Duel Monster Spirit day. I'll see you soon Alexis."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah."

Zack walked away.

 _ **Path to Slifer Dorm**_

Zack couldn't believe what happened. _"Oh my god! Alexis just agreed to be my girlfriend! I can't believe it! This is the best day of my life! I'd jump for joy if I didn't think it'd be painful to do so!"_

Those thoughts entertained his mind as he made his way back to the dorm.

 _ **With Alexis**_

Alexis walked away from the beach and stopped at a tree where she found Atticus waiting with a knowing smile. "I knew someday I'd be involved in finding someone for my Sissy."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yes Atti, just as you've always said."

"Just wait until mom and dad hear about this. Mom's going to insist on meeting him during the summer and dad is simply going to love him." Atticus stated.

Alexis glared at him. "Atticus don't you dare."

Atticus chuckled. "Already going to do it."

He took off.

Alexis ran after him. "Atticus, you are not going to tell them right now!"

She gave chase.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:ok that was a good chapter, a little surprising about Jasmine, but I like it, it would not be the first time something like this comes from nothing in a story, both in canon and fandom, plus I have to witness something like this in real life with a friend, what tells me that or men, we are very dense in those things or women are very rare sometimes. As for Zack, I'm still worried there's only so much that the body can hold

Savoxgut:Well, that was interesting, the situation with Jasmine is not bad, I think it's nice. Even though I can see the point with Zack, to force too much the body of a person always has a price to pay, always

Quillion9000:In Zack's case, that is pain.


	40. Duel Monster Spirit Day

_**Quillion9000:Welcome back Zack**_

 _ **Zack:You know what, it's genuinely good to be back up here.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:With that out of the way, it's time to start a chapter that will lead to something down the road for this story. All I will say is, Zack and his friends are going to have quiet the summer ahead of them.**_

 _ **Zack:I suddenly wish I weren't here.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:It's not... I can't really say nothing bads going to happen. Uh, you know what. Disclaimer Zack.**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Unknown entity328 and I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Domino City: Kame Game Shop, Morning of Duel Monster Spirit Day…**_

In an average bedroom, you'd find a deck safely stowed away. A deck the owner rarely, if ever, used anymore. It's understandable when you consider this deck was built by Yugi Muto and Atem. The pharaoh that had long since passed on to the afterlife.

After he left, the King of Games never felt right using the deck himself, so he put it away in favor of a deck he'd made himself. The tucked away deck was special for many reasons, but the important one for today was that it contained one of the only, known Dark Magician Girl cards.

It had powerful emotion and usage put behind it. All of this resulted in the spirit inhabiting the card from time to time. Making it a convenient gate since she rarely stayed within it these days. On this day, she was free to experience the world of humans.

This is exactly what happened as the card in the deck glowed and a ball of light floated up through the ceiling laughing. "My favorite time of the year. Duel Monster Spirit Day. Best not to waste it."

She took off.

 _ **Duel Academy, Ra Dorm**_

Bastion had brought Jasmine to the Ra Dorm to sample some of the food they could prepare. As far as first dates go, it wasn't too bad.

"You guys really can cook. Some of this stuff is better than what we normally get at the Obelisk Dorm." Jasmine stated.

Bastion smiled. "We Ra's strive for our own excellence in whatever we attempt or like. I'm simply happy you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You know you can lighten up Bastion. No need to be so tense."

Bastion scratched his cheek. "I'll keep that in mind going forward."

Jasmine smirked. "You better mister because I tolerate you for you not this complete gentleman."

The couple walked along the stalls with Syrus noticing them from where he was. He smiled. The little guy was happy for his best friend and thanks to all the work Bastion put in with him, Syrus was confident enough to enjoy the day.

 _ **Obelisk, Temporary Café**_

Alexis was enjoying a cup of coffee that waiter had brought them while Mindy said, "What a cutie!"

Alexis shook her head. "You think you'd have a boyfriend already with how much you seem you like them."

"Hey, I can admire them without snatching one up. No one's caught my attention like Zack caught yours Alexis." Mindy defended.

Alexis raised an eye brow. "Mindy, you have a crush on a new boy at the start of every week."

"Again, just admiring. Is that so wrong?" Mindy asked.

Alexis sighed, "Guess not."

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack, as the organizer, was taking another walk around the fair grounds. Granted, the event had started, but it was still a little before things really kicked off. The only people that had shown up weren't in costume like a majority would be once the festivities really began.

He started at the entrance which had a poster on either side. One was of Des Koala and Des Kangaroo with duel disks while the other had Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl with their own duel disk. From there, he started walking through the stalls with games and food.

It wasn't long until he ran into Atticus who had a funnel cake. "Hey Zack, you did a good job organizing this. I don't remember the Spirit Day over here being nearly as good as this."

Zack shrugged. "I can't take all the credit. The other Slifers have really pulled together and have gotten motivated in more areas than their dueling. Honestly, I think I'm quite lucky since we have a fair bit of talent on our hands here."

Dark Magician Girl was flying overhead when she suddenly felt drawn to Zack causing her to float about overhead. His spirit felt like Mana and Yugi's combine while being its own thing. If she had to describe it, she'd say it was a pleasant summer breeze on a nice day.

"So, any idea what you're going to wear as a costume?" Atticus asked. "Also, you are planning on doing a costume duels?"

"My costume is a secret, and I'll duel if someone asks me to. I mean we haven't set a full event. It's for fun, you know?" Zack asked.

Atticus nodded. "I like it. It might make some of the skittish students more at ease."

"Costume duels? That's perfect!" Dark Magician Girl stated excitedly.

Zack heard her and began looking around.

"You okay man?" Atticus asked.

Zack looked up, but Dark Magician Girl had already flown off.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm fine. I just thought I heard something, but my pendent isn't going off. I also don't see any trouble myself."

Atticus nodded. "It makes sense. It hasn't been to long since you guys were dealing with a Shadow Rider pretty much every day. My advice is for you to enjoy today. You've earned it in my opinion."

Zack nodded. "That's a good idea." He then noticed Jaden downing plates of fried shrimp. "Excuse me Atticus. I got to go stop Jaden from eating all the shrimp again."

Atticus saluted. "Good luck."

Zack sighed. "Thanks." He then walked over to Jaden. "Jaden, we talked about this. You aren't supposed to be the only one getting shrimp today."

Jaden looked over at Zack before grabbing two more plates and running off. "All the shrimp is mine Zack!"

Zack ran after him. "Jaden!"

Atticus laughed as the two ran off.

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

Zack sighed as he'd lost Jaden.

"Is there a problem Zack?" Chumley asked.

Zack turned to his other roommate. "It's the Jaden problem again."

Chumley laughed. "He really loves his fried shrimp, huh?"

Zack nodded. "That he does. It might have been a bad idea to put a stand for that in." He smiled. "By the way, all the posters you did look amazing Chumley. Good job."

Chumley smiled. "Thanks. I had enough time, so I wanted to make sure a variety of duel monsters were displayed." He then rested a hand on Zack's shoulder. "It's good to see that you can run around again without too much trouble."

"I will admit that I do feel sore after that, but nothing else is wrong." Zack shrugged. "Since I lost Jaden, how about we go get a soda from one of the stalls. My treat."

Chumley nodded. "If you're buying drinks, I'll buy us some grilled cheeses."

Zack smirked and shook his head. "I'm starting to think I let you and Jaden have a little too much control over the food stalls. At least they're pretty good."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack was near the dorm when he heard Chumley cry out. "Help! Duel Monster!"

This resulted in Zack booking it for the now vacant Head Master's room. Jaden met him there and they barged into the room to find Alexis wearing a Harpy Lady costume.

"Chill Chumley. It's a costume. I'm going as Harpy Lady." Alexis noticed Zack. "So, what do you think?"

"You make it work." Zack casually said.

Alexis blinked in surprise figuring he'd have more to say. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Zack shrugged. "I know a lot of people tend to find certain cards attractive, but I'm one of the few that never got into that. I will admit that you do look beautiful, but it's the same type of beautiful you usually pull off."

Alexis smiled. "Someone's a charmer it seems."

Zack smiled. "I try."

"So, what are Jas and Mindy going as?" Jayden asked.

"The same thing. That way when we go together we'll be the Harpy Lady Sisters." Alexis explained. "What are you guys going to be?"

Zack looked over at the three packages by the door. "That reminds me. I picked up the costumes yesterday. Alexis, would you mind waiting outside? You'll see what we are shortly."

Alexis nodded and left the room. The roommates then walked over and collected their costumes..

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Chumley emerged first wearing a Des Kola suit. He was followed by the spitting image of Elemental Hero Sparkman with Jaden pressing a button on the side of the helmet to pop off the face plate off.

Zack came out last wearing a spiky silver wig oriented to his left-side and one dark grey contact as his other eye was covered by a Leaf Village head band. His lover face was covered by a black mask. His attire consisted of a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhands and a set of boots.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "Yep, one of the non-fusion power houses of a Konoha V2 deck."

They then heard some type of metal hitting the ground as someone approached them. They turned to see Chazz fully dressed as an XYZ Dragon Canon.

"Chazz dressed up as XYZ Dragon Canon." Jaden stated impressed.

Zack nodded. "Looking good Chazz."

Chazz slightly nodded. "Enough fawning over my costume. We have duels to get to." He began walking over to the temporary arena. "Who's it going to be?"

People began discussing among themselves as a flash went off drawing the groups attention to Atticus who'd taken a picture of Alexis.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

Atticus smiled. "Taking a picture for our lovely parents. Speaking of them, I did tell them about Zack. They want to talk to you."

"Atticus. You will not show our parent that picture." Alexis warned.

Atticus ran once more. "Shows what you know."

"Atticus!" Alexis yelled as she chased him, and he took more pictures.

"I would like to duel." The group and several members of the audience turned to see someone dressed in the spitting image of the Dark Magician Girl. "I want to duel him." She pointed at Zack and smiled. "What do you say?"

Before Zack could reply himself, Chazz spoke up. "What does he say? Of course, he'll duel you."

Zack shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

Crowler, Zane, Bastion dressed as Dosu Kinuta, and Syrus joined the audience.

"My, what a turn out." Crowler stated impressed. "Just who is dueling in this match?"

"Looks like Jaden and what appears to be the Dark Magician Girl." Bastion stated.

Syrus' eyes went wide. "Dark Magician Girl! I've got to see this!"

He began pushing through the crowd and Bastion slapped his forehead. _"Oh… I momentarily forgot Syrus' card crush."_

Zack and DMG stood across from each other as they readied to duel.

Chazz cleared his through before speaking into his microphone. "Slifer Dorm would like to welcome you all to the beginning of our duels for today. On your right, dressed as Kakashi Hatake, Zack Henderson." No one, not even the other Slifers, cheered for him. "On the right we have the Dark Magician Girl. Her costume is flawless, so we can't get you an identity."

The crowd went wild. Mostly the guys. Zack was used to not being well liked on the island that it didn't bother him.

He instead nodded his head at his opponent. "I may not know who you are, but good luck."

Dark Magician Girl smiled. "Thanks. You as well."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/DMG 4000)**

Dark Magician Girl looked at her hand for a moment. "I set one spell or trap and end my turn."

"We're rooting for you Dark Magician Girl!" Most of the guys shouted.

Dark Magician Girl was focusing intently on the duel.

Zack was thinking about her move. _"One set spell or trap and no monsters. I smell the makings of a huge second move. I'll just have to play this first move well enough to defend against whatever she's cooking up."_

He drew. "I'll start my turn by summoning **Sasuke(1500/1200)**." The boy with raven black hair and blue shirt appeared. "Now Sasuke will attack you directly **(Zack 4000/DMG 2500)**."

The crowd immediately displayed their displeasure. Zack noticed Syrus was one of the loudest.

Zack merrily put the arm without the duel disk up. "Complain all you want, but I'm a duelist who gives it his all no matter who I face. If you want to duel me after I'm done here, no matter the result, then I'll gladly take you on. Heck, I recognize several of you from the matches we've had before."

Those words were enough to silence many Ra and Obelisk who've lost to Zack so many times by. It left a fair amount who continued to boo him and declared they would duel him after. Again, this type of dislike wasn't anything new even with the added Slifers.

"I'll throw down two face downs." Zack declared.

DMG drew. "I activate the spell **Eye of Timaeus**. Now by using the Dark Magician Girl in my hand, I can fusion summon **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight(2600/1700)**."

A Dark Magician Girl, decked out in medieval armor, appeared atop a large blue dragon elisting more cheers from the audience.

"That was a magnificent play from Dark Magician Girl. A fusion that only uses a total of two cards instead of three or more." Chazz stated doing great at containing his shock.

"How peculiar. It was my understanding that the King of Games, Yugi Motu, was the only one with a Dark Magician Girl. Not only that, the Eye of Timaeus is such a rare card to see in decks itself." Bastion commented.

Zane nodded. "Just who is that girl?"

The Obelisk then Jaden sneaking off in the direction of the fired shrimp stand.

"I now activate my Dragon Knight's effect. By sending one card to the grave, I can destroy one face up card on your side of the field, once per turn, on either of our turns. Sasuke is the only target right now." Dark Magician Girl declared.

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return **Sasuke(1500/1200)** to the field." Zack declared.

"I'll follow your lead and activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)** to my side of the field. I'll now have her destroy you Sasuke **(Zack 3500/DMG 2500)**. My Dragon Knight will then attack you directly **(Zack 900/DMG 2500)**. I end my turn."

The crowd went wild as Zack's life points dropped below 1000. Alexis finally showed back up joining Bastion, Zane, and Crowler as she looked on at the duel.

"A stunning move by Dark Magician Girl, but Zack managed to hold on. He now has one turn left. Can he turn this duel around or has Dark Magician Girl gotten the better of him?" Chazz asked.

Zack drew. "I start by activating **Dust Tornado** to destroy your face down." Nutrient Z was sent to the grave. "I'll then activate **Konoha** granting my Shinobi a 300 ATK increase and any time a Shinobi is destroyed, I'll get to summon a LV 4 or lower to take its place."

Before the village could spring up, Magician Girl spoke up. "I activate my dragon's ability. I send one card to the grave to destroy your field spell."

Zack smiled. "Exactly what I wanted to happen. I summon **Kiba(1400/900)**." The boy with wild features, grey hoodie, and brown har appeared. "His ability lets me search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** and immediately play him.

I then activate the spell **Fang over Fang**. Thanks to it, I get to destroy any card on the field. I choose Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. Are you ready? This is where the move gets good. I activate my **Monster Reborn** to take your Dragon Knight for myself **."**

Everyone slowly realized what this meant as DMG only had one monster that wouldn't be enough to give her another turn. This resulted in most of the guy bursting into tears.

"I'll have my Dragon Knight destroy your Magician Girl ( **Zack 900/DMG 1900)**. Then Kiba and Akamaru will take out the rest **(Zack 900/DMG 0)**."

Chazz smiled. "There you have it. Zack managed to turn the tables with his famous Fang over Fang combo. Zack Henderson wins the first duel of the day."

Zack walked over and held out his hand to DMG. "It was a good match."

She smiled and took the offered hand shaking it. "You are very skilled Zack Henderson. It was a pleasure."

She walked away as Zane, Bastion, and Alexis approached him.

"That was a well fought duel Zack." Bastion complimented.

Zane said, "I do wonder who that girl was. You'd think someone with her talent and cards would have made a bigger splash around here."

Alexis shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to keep a low profile until now."

Chazz spoke up. "One duel has concluded, but who will be next. Come on, don't be shy. There's still daylight left to burn and duels to be had."

Zack looked around. "Wait a minute. Where's Jaden?"

"I saw him heading for the fried shrimp stand." Zane stated.

Zack sighed. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

 _ **Fried Shrimp Stand, shortly after Jaden Left…**_

Jaden was smiling as he picked up his first plate, of this visit, and began eating the shrimp. He didn't care that Zack would get on his case for eating a clear majority of it. Right now, he was in heaven. Plain and simple. That was worth any yelling his friend would do.

He suddenly stopped, half way finished with the plate, as he saw a figure standing in the tree line. He looked like Kaiba with a few differences. He was wearing a helmet and duel disk modeled after the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His long brown hair was neatly trailed past his waist.

The figure stared at Jaden for a few moments before walking away.

" _I don't think that's Kaiba. Could he be the last Shadow Rider!?"_ Jaden thought. _"I should go after him."_

 _ **Clearing**_

Jaden ran into the clearing surrounded by trees where he found the figure waiting for him. "Who are you? Are you a Shadow Rider?"

"I am Kaibaman. Duel me. Only then will you know the truth." Kaibaman firmly stated as he activated his duel disk.

Jaden activated his. "Okay."

"Duel!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Kaibaman 4000)**

"Alright, I'll kick things off." Jaden looked at his hand. _"What's my first move?"_ He picked a card. "I'll play **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)**." The hero decked out in gold and blue appeared. "I'll then set two face downs and end my turn."

Kaibaman frowned before drawing. "I activate **Heavy Storm** riding your field of those face downs." Jaden flinched at that. "I then summon forth myself **Kaibaman(200/700)**." An exact copy of the dueling Kaibaman appeared. "I can tribute him to bring out **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**."

The white dragon took Kaibaman's place."

Jaden was shocked. "Not him."

"Afraid so. Blue-Eyes destroy his Elemental Hero **(Jaden 2600/Kaibaman 4000)**. I'll end my turn there. You have one more turn to impress me Jaden Yuki." Kaibaman stated.

Jaden drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero's Clayman and Bubbleman to create **Elemental Hero Mudballman(1900/3000)** in defense position." This monster lived up to its name. "I end my turn."

Kaibaman drew. "I activate **Burst Stream of Destruction**."

"Isn't that an attack your Blue-Eye's uses?" Jaden asked.

Kaibaman smiled. "It is, but when I use this spell, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field instead of dealing you damage. With your field cleared, this duel is over because I activate **Polymerization.**

I know combine the Blue-Eyes on the field with the two in my hand to summon **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)**." The three headed, Blue-Eye White Dragon appeared. "Now he'll wipe out your life points **(Jaden 0/Kaibaman 4000)**."

Jaden was in shock over losing so fast.

Kaibaman walked over to Jaden and crossed his arms. "Your problem in that duel was that that you've begun the process of throwing out what has always worked for you. You may not have even realized it at his point. I arrived here to remind of this fact.

You duel with your heart not your head. Your deck is attuned to your duelist spirits because it's been with you and been played so much. A shift like you attempted threw your connection with your deck through a loop. Do you understand?"

Jaden looked at his deck for a moment before nodding. "I think I do."

Kaibaman walked away. "Good. Then com9ing out here wasn't worthless"

Jaden smiled before grateful that Kaibaman had been them to steer him back to the right back. He now made his way back to the dorm.

 _ **Fried Shrimp Stand**_

Jaden had gotten another plate of shrimp when Zack ran at him. "Jaden, I told you to stop eating the shrimp."

Jaden smiled. "If you want me to stop, then you have to catch me!"

The Slifer ran off, eating shrimp, as Zack tried to chase him down once more.

 _ **Night, Bonfire…**_

Zack was standing around smiling as everyone enjoyed the last event Slifer had to offer. A nice bonfire.

Then Syrus approached him. "Hey Zack, do you know where Dark Magician Girl is?"

"Sorry pal. She just showed up and dueled me." Zack shrugged. "I have no idea who she is or were she went."

Syrus sighed. "Thanks. I'm going to keep searching."

Syrus wondered off.

"Harpy Lady Sister's in the house!" Mindy exclaimed.

Jasmine said, "No pictures. Alexis won't allow it."

"You wouldn't either if you had a big bro like mine." Alexis stated.

Zack smiled, stuck his hands in his pocket, and walked around the Slifer dorm coming to sit at the cliff. He sighed contently.

"I thought I saw you walk over here." Alexis said as she joined him.

Zack shrugged. "Wasn't really hiding it. Just wanted to take a bit of a breather. Got to prepare for all the people that are going to duel me because of today. Here I was afraid that my loyal fans would stop hunting me down." He chuckled. "Should have known better."

Alexis leaned into him. "That's one of the reasons I like you. You don't let people bother you too much."

Zack smiled as he put an arm around her. "Why would I when I have a great group of friends, a brother, and now a girlfriend."

The two of them stayed like that for a while before feeling ready to return to the festivities. Everyone enjoyed the final few hours of the day.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:Hehe great episode, we needed some R & R for our protagonists, Zack more than anyone, and he and Alexis are finally together! how great is that! I also wonder if we know more about the Jasmine/Bastion situation, it does not have to be big, but it would be entertaining to know about those two

Quillion9000:Here's some more R & R with a little build up to the future. As you can see, I intended to go over things with Bastion and Jasmine, but last chapter was about Zack and Alexis getting together

Savoxgut:well at least Zack could have a little rest, I really worried what could happen if not. That Atticus, but thanks to Him, Zack and Alexis are together so it's okay

Quillion9000:He did sprain his ribs through the shadow games, but that is very treatable as you saw.


	41. Abidos the III and Kagemaru

_**Quillion9000:Before you get mad, Unknown and I are not dumb enough to compound the Kagemaru duel with the last Shadow Rider(in this fanfiction) Abidos. That's not what's happening here. We are simply building up to the big duel as well as adding our own twist to it. Before you ask, the big duel, at least what it's going to be, will be inspired by Yusei, Jack, and Crow vs Rex Goodwin.**_

 ** _Damian:So what, it's going to be me, Blair, and Belowsiki coming together to duel Kagemaru_**

 ** _Quillion9000:What!? Who let you three in here? I certainly didn't bring you here._**

 ** _Belowski:Chill man. Yelling totally freaks my spirits out_** ** _._**

 ** _Quillion9000:You don't even exist in this Gx fanfiction_**

 ** _Blair: So, we get duel right and I get to impress my love_**

 ** _Quillion9000:You three are... actually... you know what. You can face him. Go on through that door and you'll duel Kagemaru._**

 ** _*15 minutes Later*_**

 ** _Quillion9000:They've just lost, so I'm sending them back where they belong. Sorry about that everyone. Let's move onto the story._** ** _Unknown entity328 and I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. They only own their original characters and any plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room, Morning…**_

Zack entered having finished a morning showing to find that Jaden and Chumley had taken off. He also noticed the Emerald Tablet on his desk where he stored the letter after last night. He walked over, opened it, and retrieved the letter. The Obelisk-Slifer then opened it.

" _Dear Students,_

 _There is much that I must discuss and likely won't have the time to do so in person. As you know by now, I was a Shadow Rider, but that was not always the case. Many years ago, around the time Pegasus discovered Duel Monsters, I discovered the tablets of the Sacred Beasts._

 _Shortly after I contracted a terrible illness. No known cures existed, so I created a homunculus in my image for my soul to inhabit, but the body began to crumble. I resolved myself to create the Philosopher's Stone to grant myself eternal life._

 _To do this, I joined the Shadow Riders and was hired at Duel Academy as an Alchemy professor. At first, it was an easy enough job. Blend in until the Shadow Riders were needed, but as time wore on, I bonded with many students._

 _In this, I found it harder and harder to commit to such destruction as that of the Sacred Beast. In the end, I made a new resolution. I knew I would not be strong enough to defeat the leader, so I played along to help Jaden and Zack grow._

 _I pushed them to duel and improve their skills where I could and ultimately decided to become the obstacle that would push them to greater heights of dueling. I doubt my body will hold together to duel them both. Even in death, I can still help._

 _Our leader is the secret Shadow Rider. He is the ex-chairmen of Duel Academy Kagemaru. He will not show himself until the last Shadow Riders have been defeated. Tania the Amazoness and Abidos the Third. I am uncertain when they will arrive._

 _I believe in Zack and Jaden. They will beat Kagemaru, and I leave them with a single card enclosed in the envelope. My way of hopefully contributing to the end of this threat._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Lyman Banner.'_

Zack looked in the envelop and indeed found a single card. He inserted it into his deck and picked up his PDA. The remaining key holders needed to meet with Sheppard.

 _ **Path to Duel Academy, Some Time Later…**_

Zack, Chazz, and Jaden were running to the academy.

"Zack why is important that we meet with Sheppard right now?" Chazz asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to his office." Zack replied.

The ground in front of them suddenly began to break apart forcing them to stop. At the same time, the ground to their sides and back did the same. Mummies sprung up from the ground surrounding them.

Zack grit his teeth. "Looks like the next Shadow Rider is making his move."

Jaden pointed at the harbor. "Think that old looking golden boat has something to with this."

Zack was looking through his deck. "It's a safe bet." He pulled out the Lee card as his pendent began to glow silver. "We're going straight there." Lee appeared in front of Zack. "Lee, I need you to clear us a path and stay with us as we run to that ship."

"I give you my word as a Shinobi that I shall make it so." Lee stated as he jumped at the mum and started spinning. "Leaf Hurricane."

The mummies knocked away.

"Let's get moving!" Chazz declared.

The key holders, with Lee covering them, changed direction heading straight for the ship as it began to brightly glow. "Duelist, I have come for you."

 _ **Aboard the Ship, Out at Sea…"**_

The boys looked around the ship they now stood on and noticed a sizable group standing around a throne. On that throne sat a young man in ancient Egyptian wear and a golden mask.

"Abidos the Third." Zack stated.

"Hello there." Abidos response.

Jaden climbed up onto the stage. "So, you're the last Shadow Rider. In that case, I'll be your opponent."

Abidos walked forward. "That is no way to speak to royalty."

"Hey, last time I checked you don't rule Egypt anymore!" Zack shouted. "Plus, none of us are Egyptian anyways!"

"I agree. The Chazz would never submit to your rule." Chazz added.

"How dare you." Abidos stated. "I am Abidos the undefeated. I deserve respect."

Jaden was surprised. "Really? Cool. Then this should be a good duel."

Zack crossed his arms. "Unlikely. His rule was during a time of peace. Maybe if he were undefeated during Atem's time, I might respect that more."

"You can't talk to me like that." Abidos stated as his men stepped forward.

Lee got into a stance ready to fight if he was needed.

"You're men might decent, but I bet Lee here is much better them." Zack stated.

"Prove it!" Abidos shouted.

"I have been summoned to protect Zack and his friends. I will not fail this task." Lee stated suddenly appearing behind them.

Of course, this was because his speed was much faster than almost anyone there could keep up with. He once again vanished from eye sight before appearing next to Zack.

"Keep your men back. This is a duel your highness and the guy on stage is your opponent." Zack declared.

Abidos was shocked, but he cleared his throat. "Let's just duel!"

"I can agree to that." Jaden declared.

"Duel."

 **(Jaden 4000/Abidos 4000)**

Abidos began. "I summon **Pharaonic Protector(900/0)** in defense mode. **"** A faceless Egyptian appeared. "I'll then lay down a face down. Your turn."

"Here I go!" Jaden drew.

"Not before I activate the **First Sarcophagus**." Abidos declared. "It doesn't do anything now, but just wait until I acquire the other Sarcophagi key keeper."

Jaden smiled. "Alright, allow me to show you something special in the meantime. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade to create **Elemental Hero Darkbright(2000/1000)**." A black and white hero with golden armor appeared. "I'll have him attack your Protector **(Jaden 4000/Abidos 2000)**."

Abidos cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "You can't attack me."

"I can't?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Hate to break it to ya, but I can. It's how the game is played."

"It's… how you play… the game!?" Abidos stated in shock.

He suddenly remembered that none of his servants, his only opponents, never attacked him once.

Jaden titled his head. "Are you doing okay there Abidos?"

"All my servants let me win. I'm a fraud." Abidos declared.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Zack stated.

Jaden smiled. "If you've never had a real duel before, let's start now. First lesson, a Duel isn't over until the last card is played, and you have plenty left to play. A draw to make. Stand up and get your game on." Abidos stood. "Lose that mask while you're at it."

Abidos removed his mask. "Jaden just promise me you will give this your all."

Jaden smiled. "I always do."

Chazz shook his head. "Leave it to Jaden to inspire a Shadow Rider."

"I draw. I activate **Monster Reborn** bringing my **Pharaonic Protector(900/0)** back to the field." He then looked at one card before nodding. "I then tribute summon a monster I received shortly after coming back to life. This card can be summoned by tributing only one zombie monster and my Pharaonic Protector just happens to be one. Come forth **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon(2400/2000)**."

A zombie version of the famous Red-Eyes appeared.

Jaden smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about. That is the type of card I expected you to have."

"I'll have him destroy your Darkbright **(Jaden 3600/Abidos 2000)**." I end my turn there.

Jaden drew and smiled. "Alright, let me show you another good combo. I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. Thanks to this, we can both fusion summon at will. I'll take advantage of that to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Voltic to summon **Elemental Hero Gia(2200/2600)**."

The giant, metal golem appeared.

Abidos smirked. "Big deal. That monster isn't strong enough to best my dragon. You'd have been better summoning him in defense."

Jaden smiled. "You'd think so until you hear my monster sweet effect. When he is fusion summoned, I can halve the attack of one monster on the field and add it to him until the end of the turn." **Elemental Hero Gia(3400/2600)**. "Now destroy that dragon Gia."

Gia ran in and punched the dragon causing Abidos to scream out in pain and fall to his knees **(Jaden 3600/Abidos 0)**.

Jaden smiled. "That's game."

Abidos looked at Jaden. "That was a real duel, huh?" He laughed. "I've never had that much fun dueling before." He stood up and put his arms on Jaden's shoulder. "Jaden say you will come with me and teach me all you know of dueling. In return, you will have power and fame."

Chazz and Zack were shocked.

"Hey, I still have to beat the Slacker. You don't get to take him." Chazz declared.

Zack added, "That's my best buddy. I won't let someone take him to some afterlife."

Jaden rubbed the back of his. "That's a nice offer, but my place is here."

Abidos nodded. "I understand, but I won't give up on dueling. I will find those that came before to teach me and someday the two of us will have a grand rematch."

Jaden nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

 _ **Back on the Path to Duel Academy**_

They watched as the ship sailed off into the heavens. Zack now held the shadow Charm Abidos had.

"So, was that the reason you wanted to meet up with Sheppard. If so, looks like not only he's been handled, but the whole Shadow Rider crisis is over" Jaden declared happily.

Zack opened his eyes wide as he returned Lee to his card. "That's right. No, he's not it. There's another Shadow Rider. The one who brought them all together. We have to go now!"

Zack ran off with Chazz and Zack following him. This was cut short as their keys began to glow and slowly lift from around their necks.

"This can't be good." Zack's voice rose. "Take off your keys and hand them to me!"

Jaden and Chazz trusted Zack and handed their keys off to him. This was done just in time as the key's tried flying off. Zack kept a hold of them, meaning he had to run with them if he didn't want to end up face first in the dirt. Chazz and Jaden were about to give chase, when the island itself began to tremble.

"What's going on!?" Chazz asked surprised.

Zack yelled back. "I don't know but contact the other key holders while you attempt to follow me!"

That spurred Chazz and Jaden to run after him as Chazz grabbed his PDA.

 _ **Ra's Dorm, Bastion and Syrus' Room**_

Bastion was taking a break from studying due to the tremor that shook the island. He was messaging Jasmine and Syrus to see if they were alright when his PDA displayed a message from Chazz. He read it over before jumping to his feet.

"I have to go!" Bastion shouted before running from the room.

 _ **Harbor**_

Zane, Atticus, and Alexis were hanging out at the harbor, 'Zane's brooding spot' enjoying being back together, when the ground shook violently. Zane and Alexis received the message from Chazz.

"This isn't good." Zane commented.

"We have to go now." Alexis declared determined.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Zane stated.

The three Obelisk booked it.

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

Crowler was meeting with Sheppard when the ground began to shake, and Crowler's PDA went off. "Oh my, I'm sorry Chancellor. I must have forgotten to silence this." He pulled it out and noticed the message. "This awful!"

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"The keys have started flying off. Chazz will try to keep us updated on their location, but Jaden, Zack, and Chazz have run off into the woods after them." Crowler stated.

Sheppard ran to the door. "What are we standing around for. Come along Crowler."

 _ **With Zack, Chazz, and Jaden**_

Zack had been running for a bit when the keys lifted him off the ground.

"Just hang on Zack!" Jaden shouted.

Zack yelled. "That's easier said than done Jaden!"

His stomach slammed into a tree branch as the keys broke free from his grasp. Zack then fell to the ground.

"Zack!" Chazz shouted worriedly shouted.

They ran over to Zack and noticed the three keys absorb into some pillars in the distance. Zack was able to get up while clutching his stomach.

"That… hurt." Zack managed to say before waving them forward. "Go… I'll… close… follow…"

Chazz and Jaden nodded as they ran to the area where the keys vanished. Zack did his best to keep up.

 _ **At the Site of the Pillars**_

Jaden and ran in as the pillars began to glow with a bright, yellow light at the top of each pillar. Seven in total. Zack, true to his word, came up right behind them. It was at this point that Chazz sent out another message informing everyone exactly where they were to the best of his ability.

The ground then began to shake once more causing Jaden to ask. "Now what?"

A black box appeared from the center of the area. It glowed with bright yellow lines for a few moments opening to reveal three cards.

"It's the Sacred Beast. We have to get them!" Zack shouted.

The three boys started running until a voice said. "Those cards do not belong to you."

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

"Like we'd know." Chazz angrily retorted.

A helicopter flew into the area and dropped something out before continuing on its path. The object parachuted down revealing an old man in a mechanized tube with metal spider legs that were meant to help him get around.

"The cards belong to me." The man stated.

"Get them!" Zack shouted as he ran forward.

This spurred Jaden and Chazz to follow close on his heels. The spider suit was faster. It ran forward and swung one of it's legs in attempt to knock them back. Zack's eyes opened wide and he did the only thing he could. He jumped back with his arms extended. It worked as all three of them fell to the ground just missing the leg which went over them.

They got up and saw the man standing right behind the cards. "These. Are. Mine. I sealed them here and arranged for the best of the best in young duelist to come here. I hoped someone with enough energy would come along and be able to unlock them.

This year not only one student has enough, but two. That is why I sent Shadow Riders. To ensure Zack and Jaden… you two had the dueling energy needed. Finally, you can unlock the Sacred Beast and grant me the strength needed to rule the world."

"We won't help you take over the world." Zack declared. "We'll defeat you here and now just like all the Shadow Riders you sent after us.

Jaden and Chazz stood on either side of Zack both looking determined to stop Kagemaru.

"Really now? Well I was only going to duel Jaden and Zack, but your dueling energy Chazz Princeton, while only about half of there, could provide a decent snack for the beast. Very well, how about you three take me on together.

In the end it will not matter because you will fall." Electricity surged between the three pillars. "At the very least either Jaden or Zack must take me on. If you refuse, I will sink the entire island into the ocean deep." Kagemaru declared.

"You can't!" Jaden shouted.

"I can do anything with these." Kagemaru stated as his metal spider arm grabbed all three cards.

Zack looked at them. "You two up for kicking his butt together?"

"We have no choice." Chazz stated determined. "Don't hold us back slacker."

"We'll show him he's made a big mistake attacking our school." Jaden added with a smile.

"We'll duel you Kagemaru!" All three of them stated together

The electricity stopped surging as Kagemaru came to stand before the three boys. "The duel will go as follows. I get 12000 life points while you three each get your own 4000 life points. Chazz, me, Zack, me, Jaden, and me. We repeat the cycle. No one gets to attack on their first turn.

I'll even allow Chazz to draw on his first turn. I won't be able to attack any of your directly until all your monsters are destroyed, so feel free to take any attack for each other provided you have a monster and the person I target has no monsters.

If I don't attack you, then you'll have to switch it to ATK mode to intercept. To make things a little fairer, I won't be able to officially attack any of you until your first turn has passed. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The boys exclaimed together.

Zack removed Banner's card from his deck, looked at it, and then looked at Jaden. "Jaden take this card and add it to your deck." The Obelisk-Slifer threw Banner's card to his friend. "Something tells me you were meant to have it."

Jaden caught the card and looked at it. "Got it."

He added the card into his deck and shuffled. The three boys then looked at Kagemaru ready to duel.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:entertaining chapter, something more relaxation never hurts, hehe also I liked that little look at a moment Jasmine/Bastion, plus more little moments Zack/Alexis yay!

Savoxgut:nice to see a moment Bastion/Jasmine, good duels, although I did not think Jaden lost so fast, I thought it would last a couple of turns more, as always I love the little moments Zack/Alexis

Quillion9000:Thank you both for all your reviews. Now, about Jaden's lost. I hope I explained it well enough. This was my attempt at remedying Jaden's problem that Zane highlighted during there duel. Jaden is a duelist that duels with the heart. Not the brain. Since Gx is all about spirit monsters, I figured it also had to do with the bond between duelist and deck on a deeper level. In this sense, Jaden's deck still answered him with monsters, spell, and traps, but nothing that could stop what Kaibaman got. That[s not to say that Jaden won't lose from here on out. He still lost after Zane helped him through this. It's just my way of trying to nip this at an earlier stage.


	42. Sacred Beasts Released

_**Quillion9000:The original duel between just Jaden and Kagemaru is one of my favorites in Yugioh Gx. I just hope I did it some justice with my version. In my opinion, each of the three duelist get to contribute something to this duel weather is be Massive life points damage, follow up to previous combos and support, or a little support and end it. You'll see who fits each of the three points.**_

 _ **On top of that, there's going to be something done with the Sacred Beasts that I haven't seen in other Fanfictions. Granted, there is something like it in State of the Meta and Yugioh Gx:Duel Academy stories, so if you wanted you could say this is taking ideas from those and combining them with a little of mine and Unknowns ideas to create what you're going to read. Trust when I say there are Many reasons why the Sacred Beast end up where they do.**_

 ** _*Jasmine outside his door*:I know you're in there. Why haven't you used me and Mindy all that much in your story?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:You've both had a bigger role in this then in canon. Also, how do you people find this place!? I used to the only person that could bring you here. Back to your world!_**

 ** _*Silence*_**

 ** _Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx. We only own our character and orginal plot points we may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Island: Somewhere in the Forest**_

Zack, Jaden, and Chazz stood across from Kagemaru. Everyone's duel disks were activated.

"Duel!"

 **(Kagemaru 12000/Chazz, Zack, & Jaden 4000 each)**

Chazz drew. "You said before that the Chazz would only make a snack for your Sacred Beasts. I'm about to show how wrong you are. I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll follow that up with **Graceful Charity**.

I now draw an extra three cards and send two to the grave." He smiled. "I'll then take advantage of **Ojamagic** , one of the cards I sent to the grave, to bring Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to my hand. This can only be done because Ojamagic was sent there.

I then activate **Level Modulation**. True, this allows you to draw two cards, but I believe it's worth it when I get to pull out my **Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000)** from the grave to the field." The large red dragon with black metal armor and blades appeared.

"My move doesn't end there because I can tribute only him to bring out the highest form **Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000)**." The Dragon grew a bit more, stood on its hind legs, and its metal armor smoothed. "I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"Not bad for someone with slightly above average energy." Kagemaru drew. "I can do better though. I place three traps face down."

Chazz smiled. "Three trap cards? Looks like a few circuit were crossed there. You don't have to tell us if they're traps or spells."

"Unless, these Sacred Beast require a vastly different summoning method from most any other card." Zack stated.

"At least one of you has some brains." Kagemaru stated.

"Good, I always wanted to see one of these beasts up close." Jaden declared.

Kagemaru chuckled. "You should be careful what you wish for. I sacrifice all three traps to summon the first sacred beast **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(3000/3000)**." The sky darkened as a pillar of lava shot up from the ground nearby turning into a demonic Slifer.

Zack's pendent and Jaden's amulet both began to glow their respective colors, but all three boys were more focused on the duel monster.

"On second thought, maybe I don't need to see it up close." Jaden stated.

"Boss!" Ojama Yellow yelled in terror causing Chazz to look at his cards and notice that the Ojamas were shaking. "That monster. It's doing something to us. We feel really weak."

"What?" Chazz questioned as he noticed that Green and Black were the same.

Kagemaru chuckled. "This is why you can't compete Chazz. You're dueling energy doesn't compare to that of Jaden and Zack whose energy is more than sufficient to fend off the energy drain their cards are feeling."

Zack instantly took off his pendent handing it to Chazz. "Put this on. It should keep your cards safe."

Chazz took the pendent and it began to glow bright as a thin, silver glow spread across his body, cards, and duel disk. The Ojamas blinked no longer feeling the drain.

"He's right! We're okay!" Ojama Yellow happily declared.

Chazz nodded and put the pendent around his neck resulting in the glow retreating to the pendent.

Chazz chuckled. "Looks like I'll be sticking around."

Kagemaru said, "It matters not. If you won't be kicked out this way, then you will once more Sacred Beast start attack."

 _ **With Everyone Else.**_

The former key bearers, and Crowler and Atticus, ran through the forest looking for any sign of Jaden, Zack, and Chazz. They then caught sight of Uria shortly after the sky darkened.

Crowler fell to his butt from the shock. "Oh my, what is that!?"

"This isn't good, but the fact that we only see one Sacred Beast must mean whoever has them is dueling someone." Sheppard stated.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell us Zack, Jaden, and Chazz fell to the last Shadow Rider!?" Bastion shouted in shock.

Zane was as calm as ever. "We don't know that for sure. Remember, Chazz's last message was where they currently are, and that came far to close to now. I find it hard to believe the three of them would have fallen by now."

"That's true, but then how do you explain the appearance of that?" Atticus asked as he pointed at Uria.

Alexis said, "We're not going to find the answers standing around here. Let's keep moving and head in the direction of the beast."

Alexis' words spurred the group to run on.

 _ **Back at the Duel**_

"One of Uria's abilities is to destroy one trap or spell on the field. Since you are the only one to have those Chazz, I'll choose the card on the right of your field." Kagemaru declared.

Chazz sent the card away. "That's fine because I'll activate the trap you didn't choose **Ojama Trio**. This fills three of your monster slots with **Ojama Tokens(0/0)** that can't be tributed. Also, when they are destroyed, you'll be taking 300 points of damage per token."

A yellow, black, and green Ojama appeared kneeling before Kagemaru.

"Very well, but you should know that the ATK of my Uria is 1000x the number of traps in my grave. With the current number of traps, that means he has 3000 ATK making him even with your Armed Dragon Chazz." Kagemaru stated.

Zack drew. "Their attacks are even, but Chazz's Armed Dragon has a very sweet effect. You see, by discarding one card, he can destroy every face up monster on your side of the field." He sent Kurnai to the grave. "This also destroys those tokens dealing 900 life points to you **(Kagemaru 11100/Chazz, Zack, & Jaden 4000 each)**."

"I will admit that is a useful ability, but this duel is far from over." Kagemaru declared.

"Well, my turn isn't over. I still have moves to place such as summoning **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl with a pink top and brown hair buns appeared. "I activate her effect to search my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand.

"With that done, I can activate **Polymerization** to fuse Tenten with the Naruto In my hand allowing me to fusion summon **Shippuden Naruto(3800/1600 Will of Fire)**." The older version of Naruto with an orange and black jumpsuit appeared.

"I'll equip him with the **Will of Fire** I searched with Tenten's ability. He has his own ability to grant me. A **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** every single turn which I will always be placing in defense position. I'll then throw down two face downs to end my turn." Zack declared.

Kagemaru drew and the second token appeared on Zack's field. "That monster is quite troublesome, but I am aware of its flaw and have taken measures to get rid of it. My only regret is that I couldn't use this later. I activate **Lightning Vortex.**

By discarding one card I can destroy all face up monsters on the field." Shippuden Naruto, the clones, and Armed Dragon LV10 were all destroyed; furthermore, Uria never remains gone for long due to another of its special abilities.

I merrily have to send a trap to the grave, and **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(4000/4000)** is resurrected. Due to the sent trap card, he gains an extra 1000 ATK. More than enough to destroy Chazz."

Chazz stepped back frightened. "First, I activate Uria's ability to destroy the left trap on Zack's field." There went Zack's Draining Shield. "Now I shall have him launch the direct attack."

"I won't let you. I activate my other face down **Negate Attack** sparing Chazz." Zack declared.

The flames shot by Uria hit an invisible barrier.

Chazz sighed in relieve. "Thanks Zack."

Zack gave him thumbs up. "We're in this together. The three of us."

"I'll end my turn there." Kagemaru declared.

Jaden drew. As he did, the group finally made it to the clearing and saw what was going down.

Sheppard was shocked by who sat in the tube. "Wait a moment. You're Kagemaru the superintend!"

Everyone, including the boys dueling, looked at Sheppard with Jaden saying. "Superintend?"

"Correct. I was heavily involved in building this school with Seto Kaiba himself." Kagemaru chuckled. "For a fool that loves powerful cards, he never realized that I sealed cards on par with the Egyptian Gods beneath the place."

"That's nice to know, but it doesn't change a thing. The three of use will still take you down, and it's my move." Jaden declared as he looked at his hand noticing Winged Kuriboh was the card he drew making him smile.

The fact that he had transcendent wings only made things better. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to add two more cards to my hand. I then summon **Winged Kuriboh(200/300)** in Defense Position." Jaden declared.

"Jaden why are you using the furball!?" Chazz angrily asked.

Jaden smiled. "Remember our first real match Chazz?"

Chazz was shocked but choose to hide his smile. "Fine. I'll trust you."

Zack nodded aware of what Jaden was referencing. "I will to."

They weren't the only ones to get the meaning as everyone from the academy knew what Jaden meant.

"I then set three cards and end my turn." Jaden declared.

Kagemaru drew. "I activate my **Card of Sanctity**. This results in all of drawing until we have six cards in our hands. If you have six or more, you don't draw." This resulted in everyone, but Chazz drawing. "I follow that up with **Pot of Greed** adding another two cards to my hand.

"I now have everything I need as I set three spells only to immediately tribute them to summon the second Sacred Beast. Say hello to **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(4000/4000)**. Now I activate Uria's effect to destroy your middle trap Jaden." There went his Negate Attack.

"I 'll then activate **Creature Swap** to exchange Uria for Winged Kuriboh." Everyone was shocked. "That is right, I am aware of Transcendent Wings. I'll activate **Fissure** to return Uria to my grave."

"This is bad. If they don't think of something fast, then one of them will fall." Bastion stated worriedly.

"I'll have Hamon attack Chazz." Kagemaru stated.

"Chazz, use my face downs!" Jaden shouted.

"I activate **A Hero Emerges** then chain it to **Emergency Provisions** sending both to the grave. First things first. Choose a card in my hand, if it's a monster, I get to special summon it. If not, then I send it to the grave." Chazz declared.

"I choose the middle card." Kagemaru declared.

Chazz smiled. "You choose **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**." The small, orange dragon appeared. "I'm of course playing him in defense position. Don't forget, Emergency

Provisions now provides me with 2000 more Life Points **(Kagemaru 11100/Chazz 6000 & Zack & Jaden 4000 each)."**

Kagemaru said, "I'll just destroy your little dragon then." Lightning shot forth from Hamon's mouth and crashed down on top of Armed Dragon LV 3. "I'm sure you assume you are safe, but that is far from the truth.

Hamon's special ability, should he destroy a monster, deals 1000 life points to the owner." The duelists were shocked causing Kagemaru to chuckle. "Don't worry. This won't hurt… me."

Lightning struck down on Chazz causing him to scream in pain, but he stayed standing **(Kagemaru 11100/Chazz 5000 & Jaden & Zack 4000 each)**.

"Chazz, you okay?" Zack asked.

Chazz glared at Kagemaru. "I'm fine."

Kagemaru laughed. "Face it Chazz, you are playing in the realm of gods when you are nothing but a peasant that should be crushed."

"Don't listen to him Chazz. I may not quite understand what's going on, but you held onto your key just as long as Zack and Jaden did." Bastion began.

Chazz held his arm, without the duel disk, out. "I don't need you guys to assure me of anything. I belong in this duel, and I'll make sure Kagemaru knows that." He drew and looked at his card before turning to Zack and Jaden. "Looks like this is as far as I go."

Jaden and Zack were shocked.

"Chazz, what are you talking about?" Zack asked.

Chazz replied, "I'm about to use every card in my hand to take a large chunk of his life points. From there, you two should have no problem taking the rest out.

"Chazz…" Jaden stated.

"Zack and Sla… Jaden. I know you two can take him down." Chazz stated before turning his gaze to Kagemaru. "I now have everything I need. I start by activating **Ojama Ride**. This requires me to send Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to the grave.

In return I can special summon up to three Level 4 of lower Union monsters from my deck only I must play them in defense position. I choose **X-Head Canon(1800/1500), Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600), Z-MetalTank(1500/1300)**."

The blue and yellow canon, red dragon, and yellow tank appeared. "There current position doesn't matter when I intend to combine them **XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600)**." They merged into one. "I can activate his ability by sending a card to the grave enabling me to destroy Hamon."

"You are only postponing the inevitable. You can't stop the beast, and you can't beat me." Kagemaru stated.

"I think we can, and I'll be taking steps to ensure it. I activate **Ojamandala** **(Kagemaru 11100/Chazz, Zack, & Jaden 4000)**." At the cost of 1000 life points, I can bring **Ojama Yellow(0/1000), Ojama Black(0/1000), and Ojama Green(0/1000)** from the grave to the field.

With them on the field, I can **Polymerization** to fuse them into **Ojama King(0/3000)**." The giant, white Ojama, in a speedo can cape, appeared. "Finally, I activate **Shield Attack** to swap the attack and defense of **Ojama King(3000/0)**."

Chazz smiled. "Now Dragon Canon and King will launch direct attacks!" Kagemaru was blasted and slammed by Chazz's monsters resulting in screams of pain **(Kagemaru 5300/Zack, Jaden, & Chazz 4000)**. "I'll end my turn."

Kagemaru drew and chuckled. "Well Chazz, you were entertaining to say the least, but as I said, you do not belong in this duel. I activate Uria's effect. By sending another trap to the grave, I can resurrect **Uria, Lord of Searing Flame(5000/5000)** stronger than ever. Then activate his effect to destroy Shield Attack making your Ojama King worthless."

Chazz closed his eyes. _"It's up to you two now."_

"Uria attack Ojama King." Kagemaru commanded.

Uria fired a blast wiping King and Chazz's life points out. Chazz was blown back while screaming in agony **(Kagemaru 5300/Jaden & Zack 4000 each)**.

"Chazz!" Zack shouted after him.

Before he could move, Atticus and Zane moved into position catching the Slifer before he could hit the ground. He was unconscious, but his XYZ-Dragon Canon remained since Zack and Jaden could still use him.

"Don't worry about him guys. We'll take care of Chazz. You just focus on giving Kagemaru a 5 star performance he won't soon forget." Atticus stated.

Jaden and Zack nodded.

The Obelisk-Slifer said, "One of you needs to take the pendent and keep Chazz's cards intact. The Sacred Beast are doing something funny to anyone without a high enough Dueling spirit."

Zane took the pendent. "Got it."

He put it on, and it began to glow silver as he focused on Chazz's duel disk.

"With him out of the way, I'll continue my move. I activate the Field Spell **Fallen Paradise**." The area was changed to a barren waste land. "So long as I control one of the Sacred Beast, I can draw two more cards on my first main phase." Kagemaru declared. "I end my turn."

"Alright, that means it's my turn." Zack stated, determined to win, before drawing Kid Naruto. "Alright buddy, I'll be counting on you to give us some aid." Kid Naruto gave a goofy grin and thumbs up. "Get ready Kagemaru because I'm about to bring the pain.

I activate XYZ-Dragon Canon's effect. I send one card to the grave to destroy Uria." Since Zack used Dragon Canon, it switched to his field. "With you wide open, I attack directly **(Kagemaru 2500/Jaden & Zack 4000)**. I'll end things with two face downs."

"This has gone longer than I anticipated." Kagemaru drew. "Though I'm afraid this is as far as you go. I activate Uria's effect to send the trap I drew to the grave bringing him back with 6000ATK. I can now activate Fallen Paradise to add two new cards to my hand."

"I activate **Wire String** to bind your Uria and deduct 500 ATK points." Zack declared.

"I activate Uria's special ability canceling out your trap." Kagemaru declared. "I now activate **Premature Burial (Kagemaru 1700/Jaden & Zack 4000)** to return **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(4000/4000)** to the field." He laughed. "Enough energy has been collected."

Alexis, Bastion, Crowler, and Atticus noticed their decks giving off light that the Sacred Beast were absorbing. They pulled out their decks and were utterly shocked at what was happening.

"All my cards are fading." Alexis stated.

Atticus added. "Mine to."

"Our monsters." Bastion finished.

"Yes, it took a while since that fly started destroying them at such a rapid pace, but the beasts now have more than enough power to start absorbing energy not only from this duel, but from all cards around the world." Kagemaru explained.

Zane, who was still covering Chazz, said, "That is why they were locked up. These beasts have the power to destroy every card on the planet."

"But what about Jaden, Zack, and Chazz?" Bastion asked.

"Kagemaru replied, "Jaden and Zack have vast amounts of dueling spirit that far out class any of you and that trinket Zack gave Chazz is enough to stop them… so long as Truesdale can keep it up. Anyway, their dueling spirits are why I've challenged them.

Once I win, I will have gained complete control over the beast. After I have complete control, these beasts will scour the planet absorbing the energy from every duelist and card giving me the strength to rule the world. Allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of power."

Kagemaru's ring glowed as he became younger, taller, and muscular. He then broke free of his tube, grabbed his duel disk, and hopped out.

"Of course, this isn't all I have to show." He turned around and easily lifted the tube, and everything attached to it, before chucking the entire thing into the forest where exploded. "Once I have your spirits, I'll become 100x stronger.

I'll be a god ruling people. No one would be able to challenge me. Now let's finish this. I'll have Uria attack XYZ-Dragon Canon, and since you've taken control after Chazz's lost, Zack, you'll be taking all the damage."

"I activate the trap I wanted to keep. Say hello to **Paper Bomb**. Now your monster loses 500 ATK until the end of the turn." Zack declared. "This way I know I'll still be in the game even after Hamon's attack."

Uria was hit with a Paper Bomb that didn't seem to bother it as it attack Dragon Canon with its slightly lowered ATK **(Kagemaru 1700/Zack 1300 & Jaden 4000)**." Zack screamed out in pain and fell to his knees panting.

Kagemaru smirked. "Maybe so, but with a pittance of life points left. Hamon, wipe out that face down monster."

Hamon shot lighting witch decimated Kid Naruto. "You activated Kid Naruto's effect. I get to take a trap card from your deck which means your Uria will be lowered permanently to 5000. Maybe a worthless move. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

Kagemaru smiled. "I think it's only right you pay a 1000 life points if you wish to lower Uria. Hamon's effect activates since he destroyed a monster."

The lightning zapped Zack. He had to drop to both knees to prevent himself from falling to the ground **(Kagemaru 1700/Zack 300 & Jaden 4000)**."

"I end my turn with that." Kagemaru declared.

Jaden looked over at Zack worried. "Are you okay?"

Zack slowly got to his feet. "I can say I've felt worse, but I'm unsure if that's a good or bad think." He smiled at Jaden. "Anyways, I think it's time we wrapped this up. What do you say?"

Jaden smiled. "I agree." He drew and saw Banner's card. "I just need one more card, and Banner provided us with the perfect card for the job." He looked at Kagemaru with a smile. "Get Ready Kagemaru because this duel is over on your next turn."

Kagemaru laughed joyfully. "How do you think you can accomplish that? I have two Sacred Beast and a third in the wings. You have nothing."

Jaden smiled. "Wrong, I have a full hand thanks to you, and the perfect cards in mind to end this. Now, I activate **Sabatiel-The Philosopher's Stone**. At the cost of half my life points, I can switch this spell with a spell or trap from my graveyard or deck."

Jaden felt the drain and pain, but he had a job to finish **(Kagemaru 1700/Zack 300 & Jaden 2000)**. "Next I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Bladedge and Wildheart allowing me to summon **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)** in defense position."

The dark-skinned hero with gold armor pieces appeared. "I then activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)** to the field in the same position." The golden hero came to rest next at Wildedge's side. "I'll finish by throwing down a face down."

Kagemaru smiled. "Looks like it's my turn."

He drew.

Jaden smiled. "I activate **Edge Hammer**. This allows me to tribute a Bladedge and in return I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field. Not only that, but you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. I choose Hamon!"

"No!" Kagemaru shouted in disbelief.

Bladedge rushed forward and slammed into Hamon taking them both out in a massive explosion causing Kagemaru to scream and fall to his knees. **(Kagemaru 0/Zack 300 & Jaden 2000)**.

"Impossible! The sacred Beast can't be defeated!" Kagemaru lamented before looking up at his vanishing monsters. "No!"

Everyone behind Jaden and Zack were overjoyed as their monsters returned. Kagemaru lost all his power and grew old once more. Jaden looked at the card Banner left them as it faded with the faint laughter from the teacher.

"Something tells me, Zack has more to say about you, but we got caught up in this before he could." Jaden looked up at the sky. "I won't ever forget you Professor Banner."

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Neither will I."

They then noticed Kagemaru and moved over to him.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked concerned.

He looked up at them. "I am an old man who simply wanted what every old man wants. To be young again. Harnessing the power of those Sacred Beast was the only way I could do it." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Please, forgive a foolish old man."

Jaden was ready to do so, but he looked to Zack.

The Obelisk-Slifer sighed. "Holding a grudge isn't my style no matter how much trouble someone's caused. Though that doesn't mean I like your old man."

Zack pulled back standing behind Jaden who smiled. "Kagemaru, you went about this all wrong. Stealing power from someone or something isn't the way to feel alive again. You got to find the strength in yourself."

"I can't. It's to late for that." Kagemaru lamented.

Jaden said, "It's never to late. You're as young as you feel. Go on. Just try and stand."

Kagemaru got to his feet wobbling a bit until he was steady. "Look, I'm standing!" He moved to hug Jaden, "It must have been our duel. You all put the spring back in my step."

Jaden excitedly hugged him cracking the old guy's spine.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Kagemaru had been taken away by helicopter being unable to move after Jaden's hug. Zack looked at the Sacred Beasts which he had removed from Kagemaru's duel disk. An idea was beginning to form.

"Chancellor Sheppard, what do we do with these?" Zack asked.

"I will take them and guard them myself." Sheppard stated seriously.

"What if we could remove the dangerous element from them? The power to take duel monsters." Zack asked.

"You have some idea how to do that Zackery?" Sheppard asked.

Zack looked at Zane. "Can I have my pendent."

Zane nodded and passed it over. Zack then put it on and focused on the cards causing his pendent to glow.

"Wow, these cards have aa lot of corrupted dark energy in them!" Zack exclaimed. "Who did this to them?"

"Can you cleanse them?" Sheppard asked curious.

"Not alone. At least not right away unless…" Zack looked at Jaden. "Jaden grip the tops of these cards and focus on ridding them of the dark energy. I'll do the same from the bottom."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Okay."

Everyone watched as they held the cards between them and focused causing the amulet and pendent to glow bright with their respective colors of gold and silver respectively. It took a good five minutes before three, small black balls rose from the cards and dissipated.

Both students opened their eyes panting from the effort. That was odd for Jaden considering the Shadow Charm around his neck never affected him when it defended them from Shadow Magic before.

"Did that work?" Jaden asked curiously.

Zack nodded. "It did. They shouldn't be able to absorb duel monster anymore; however, even without that, they are quite powerful."

Sheppard smiled. "Well then, I see no reason why you two, as the ones who cleansed them, shouldn't keep them safe considering your fine work as Key Holders."

They both looked at Chazz and nodded.

Zack took Uria. "I'll keep this one."

"I'll take this one." Jaden declared as he took Hamon. "The last to Chazz."

Jaden put his arm around Zack who held Raviel over to the resting Chazz. "He kept his key through this like us and he was a big factor in our win. If anyone can keep the third safe, it's him."

Sheppard chuckled. "Agreed."

With that, the Shadow Rider threat ended. The Sacred Beasts were cleansed, and each given a new owner to guard them as they once guarded the keys. This does not mean things would always be quiet. Many dangers were still to come in both the distant and near future. For now, things could calm down… for the most part.

* * *

Savoxgut:well that happened, things are shaping up to get serious, a duel 3 to 1 wow

Quillion9000:Yes they are. Also, I just want to say sorry I couldn't bring Raviel out, but I felt it would have cluttered the duel a bit.


	43. Summer is Close

_**Quillion9000:This chapter is the break from dueling after writing the 3 v 1. A nice, relaxing chapter that ties up a few lose ends here and there and establishes another even that will take place over the summer.**_

 _ **Chazz's Love for Alexis: Why didn't you put me in the story!**_

 _ **Quillion9000:God damn it! The pink and red Chazz got out of it's hole again. *Grabs sword* I have to deal with this.**_

 ** _CLA:Alexis, I love you._**

 ** _Quillion9000:Get back in your hole! You are not going in this story._**

 ** _Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx. We only own our character and orginal plot points we may come up with._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Zack, Jaden, and Chumley's Room, Morning…**_

Zack sat before his desk and laid out before him were the Shadow Charms. The Choker, Gauntlet, Eyepatch, Headband, Mask, Emerald Tablet, Pendent, and Bracelets/Armbands depending on how you looked at them. The only item that was missing was the Amulet and that's because Zack hadn't asked for it back, nor was he sure if he would.

The Obelisk-Slifer crossed his arms. _"Do I give these items to Shion or do I not trust her? Ultimately, I have no use for these things and it's not like I can lug them around for the rest of my life._

 _Plus, we defeated every bearer, so it's not like we couldn't do it again. Though we had to go through many hard-fought duels that ended, almost every time, with one or more of us in Fonda's office. Shion did give me this pendent and it has worked quite well._

 _It does everything she said it and no more. It certainly hasn't harmed me or my friends. She also put me in a Shadow Game but didn't want my soul like the Shadow Riders were obsessed with."_ He pulled out Uria from his inner vest pocket.

" _We do have three duelists with the Sacred Beast. They are still powerful, so if she does betray me, we have more to fight back with."_ He nodded before tucking the card away. _"Looks like I can add a delivery to the things I need to do today."_

Zack took out a piece of paper, wrote out a quick message, tucked the paper away, put the items inside a backpack, and left the room while putting said backpack on

 _ **Path to Duel Academy**_

Zack had been walking along when he spotted Atticus walking towards him. "Hey Atticus, what are you doing around here?"

Atticus, after hearing him, noticed Zack. "Hey Zack, I was actually coming to see you. I have a favor to ask… Well two actually."

"Shoot." Zack stated.

Atticus removed his Red-Eyes deck. "The first has to do with your ability to remove the corruption from cards. I didn't think that a possibility before, but now that it is, would you mind doing the same for my deck."

Zack raised an eye brow. "Nightshroud wasn't completely defeated?"

"Not entirely. I'm not sure how it works, but his power lives on in this deck. My Red-Eyes deck. Granted, I love my Beast-Warriors, but if I'm going to repeat my second year, next year, then I would like to go in with all my decks available.

Zack nodded. "Hand it over and I'll see what can be done."

Atticus passed his deck over and Zack closed his eyes as he put his free hand over top of it. He then focused on the deck as his pendent glowed a dull silver. Eventually, dark energy radiated off it is dissipating into the air.

Zack opened his eyes seeming rather confused. "You know, for such a seemingly powerful entity, Nightshroud didn't have anywhere near that strong of a hold over this deck as the dark energy had over the Sacred Beasts. Does it have to do with the power of the cards themselves?"

Atticus chuckled. He could guess the reason his deck had been so easily cleansed was because Nightshroud himself was still with him. The Obelisk hadn't tossed the card that contained the entity because he was understandably worried about what the future could bring.

Nightshroud had already saved him once, but he had no plans of using it unless he felt it was necessary to do so. Either way, he was glad his deck was free of the corruption because now it was another asset between him and Nightshroud.

"I'm not sure but thank you." Atticus stated as he took the deck back and tucked it away.

"Anyways, what's this second favor you want?" Zack asked.

Atticus moved his head in the direction of Duel Academy. "We can walk while we discuss this." The two of them started down the path. "Okay, as you probably heard during Duel Monster Spirit Day, our parents wished to speak with Alexis. After much convincing, I got her to do it."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have to convince her? She's never seemed to have any dislike for your parents. At least, none she's told me about."

"We love our parents very much. The reason she was hesitant was the fact that I told them about you. That was the conversation they wished to have." Atticus replied.

"What you're getting at is that your parents would like to meet me." Zack summarized.

Atticus nodded. "Exactly. Our father is the goofy good-natured type of guy while our mother can be a little cold to those outside of the family, but she loves Sissy and I. She only wants what's best for us and is happy so long as we're happy. Though she can be protective as well."

"Why are you asking this of me?" Zack asked.

Atticus chuckled. "Alexis is going to extend the same offer, but she'll try to dissuade you from meeting them so soon. You do have to remember that this is her first relationship, and she doesn't want our mother to scare you off.

Thing is, I can tell you aren't the type of guy to be scared off so easily, and I'm saying this now, it'll help your chances of getting our mother to warm up to you faster if you meet them as soon as possible."

"Given the fact that you've confirmed you love them, I should attempt to make a good first impression. I don't know how far Alexis and I will go, but this is a crucial step in a long-lasting relationship. Who are your parents and when am I to meet them?" Zack asked.

"Johana and Paul Rhoades. Our mom's an officer and dad's an engineer/inventor." Atticus replied.

Before he could continue, Zack interrupted. "Johana… an officer."

"You know our mother? Strange, if she knew you from her work she never said anything." Atticus stated.

Zack sighed. "We may have a slight problem. Your mother was never fawned of me when I began working with the cops of Domino City. She saw me as a prodigy using his articles to gain attention and was against me working with them."

Atticus scratched his chin. "Mom did seem displeased whenever she read the papers, yet she never told Alexis or I why that was when we asked. Did you stand up to her?"

"Of course. I couldn't let her tell me that I didn't belong there. I wanted to help and was determined to do so. After that, we tended to avoid each other." Zack explained.

Atticus smacked the palm of his hand. "Oh, well I did have to tell her about everything concerning me, so maybe hearing about your actions during the Shadow Rider affair gave her a reason to want to meet you face to face once more."

Zack stopped suddenly very worried. "Tell me Atticus, if we don't reach some form of agreement, you think Alexis might break up with me?"

Atticus turned around. "Alexis may not like the fact that you two are distant, but I know she has strong feelings for you and won't let mom dictate weather or not she can date you." He smiled. "Alexis is a lot like her in that regard. Neither can get the other to budge on something they're passionate about."

Zack sighed. "I should still try. I will warn that I won't lie down and accept her insults against my actions."

Atticus nodded. "Fair enough. Anyways, the meeting isn't until the second day of summer, so you still have about a month to prepare."

Zack was shocked. "Wait! There's only a month of school left!?"

"You didn't know? Final exams start two weeks from now. Students have already started studying." Atticus stated in surprise.

Zack looked at Atticus with disbelief. "Gee Atticus guess I lost track of time with everything that's been going on. What with the extended stays in the nurse's office, Shadow Riders, and the fact that Duel Monster Sprit Day is an event on this island since we never celebrated it back home. I haven't had the time to check the days!"

Atticus waved his hands in front of himself. "Fair enough. Sorry."

Zack sighed. "No, I'm sorry I snapped. Anyways, I have things I need to do today, so I'll message you my address later."

Atticus smiled and waved. "It's no problem, and yeah send that address and pick you up that day."

 _ **Card Shop**_

Zack walked up to the counter.

"Hello Zack." Dorothy smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Dorothy. I know this may be an odd request, but you don't happen to sell single cards holders that people wear around their necks. Preferably water proof if you have it." Zack replied.

Dorothy smiled. "It's been a long time since anyone asked for one of those. You must have quite the card you wish to keep safe."

Zack nodded. "Indeed, I do. A very valuable card."

"Just wait here, they're in back." Dorothy walked off. "I'll even get the most durable one we have just for you."

"Thanks Dorothy." Once she was gone, Zack looked around the stores noticing posters, everywhere, of Yugi Muto. _"Wonder what those are about?"_ He then noticed a small group, about 5 Obelisk and Ra, walking to the store, and they seemed focused on him. _"Huh, I thought they gave up dueling me weeks ago."_

 _ **Hall outside the Card Shop**_

Zack stopped a good distance from the card shop and crossed his arms as he waited for the Ras and Obelisks to approach him. Once they were within range, they stopped a fair distance away.

An Obelisk asked. "Are you dating Alexis Rhoades?"

"Wow, no pleasantries though it is nice to see that you've finally found a new reason to duel me, but it's none of your business." Zack stated.

"Answer the question!" A Ra angrily yelled.

"Why would I do that? If I say yes, you'll just attempt to duel me likely with the stipulation that I break up with her if I lose which. I would never agree to that. I mean, Alexis is her own person, so she's free to choose who she likes."

An Obelisk stepped forward. "Fine, we'll just duel you and prove what a disgrace you are."

"You do know there's more to relationships then how good you are dueling, right?" He sighed. "Whatever. So long as we're not dueling with a person on the line, I game."

Zack activated his duel disk.

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

The students were sprawled out in the hall after losing to Zack. Honestly, he did not know why they insisted on doing this every time they lost, and he wasn't going to get to the bottom of it any time soon. The Obelisk-Slifer walked back into the shop and up to the counter.

 _ **Shop**_

Dorothy showed him the necklace attached to a single, clear card holder. "Here you go dear."

Zack put the money on the counter. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. If I don't deal with them right away, they tend to get irritated… More so than usually."

Dorothy smiled. "Not to worry, I'm used to it by now."

Zack tucked the necklace card holder away. He'd put Uria inside when he was sure he was alone.

"Hey Dorothy, what's up with the posters of Yugi?" Zack asked.

Dorothy nodded. "Next Monday his Battle City deck goes on tour, minus the god cards, and it starts its journey here."

Zack smiled. "Yugi Muto's deck? Are you selling tickets already?"

"Not yet, but if you want, you can reserve tickets." Dorothy stated. "Of course, I can only hold them until the day before the exhibit begins. At which point, I'll have to sell them."

Zack nodded. "In that case, I'd like to reserve 11 tickets. Five for Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Mindy, and Jasmine. Two for Bastion and Syrus with. Four for Chazz, Jaden, Chumley, and myself."

Dorothy smiled. "How sweet, buying tickets for all your friends."

Zack handed over his bank card. "I have quite a bit of money, so I might as well use it."

Dorothy ran the card. "Okay, it's all taken care of."

Zack took the card and put it away. "Thanks Dorothy."

 _ **Path to the Ruins**_

Zack had sent out messages, about the tickets, to everyone as he walked along the trail. The only person that he got a response from was Alexis. That was in the form of a call and mere moments after he sent her the message. Given his discussion with Atticus, he could guess why.

"Hey Alexis." Zack stated.

"Zack, I have something I need to ask you." Alexis stated.

Zack said, "I know. Atticus already told me."

"He did?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, this is about me meeting your parents on the second day of summer, correct?" Zack asked.

"Yes. it is." Alexis stated surprised.

"I already told him I would, but there are things we need to talk about. Mind meeting me at the Slifer Dorm…." He looked at the sky. "Around evening."

"I'll be there." Alexis stated.

"I'll talk to you then." Zack stated before hanging up and putting it away.

 _ **Ruins, Some Time Later…**_

Zack walked to the center of the ruins, removed the food from the pack, set it down, and placed a note on top of it. He then stepped back as a pillar of blue light shot into the sky. It dissipated taking the bag and note.

"That wraps up everything." Zack stated.

He then took off his pendent, took out the card holder, and put Uria inside. He then slipped the card holder around his neck and flipped it, so people would only see the back of the card before putting the pendent back on. The Obelisk-Slifer then sat against a wall and ate before heading back.

 _ **Duel Monster Real:Shion's Place**_

Shion bent down and picked up the note flipping it open.

' _I decided to keep the amulet. More accurately, to leave it with Jaden. It has proven useful to have two people capable of repelling Shadow Magic. The rest are yours to seal, but I will keep my eyes out just in case you lied.'_

Shion smiled. "How interesting Zack Henderson. Not only once, but twice now you've gone down the least likely paths."

She grabbed the bag and went inside.

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Evening…**_

Zack walked down the road and found Alexis waiting on that little hill, where she'd met him before facing Nightshroud, for him.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Alexis turned to Zack. "I was delivering most of the Shadow Charms to our… friend… in the duel monster realm."

"It's no problem. So, where do you want to talk?" Alexis asked.

"The cliffs behind the dorm. They're secluded enough and where we can be alone. Others don't need to know our personal lives unless we wish it." Zack stated.

Alexis nodded. "Lead the way."

 _ **Cliffs**_

The couple sat down, and Zack sighed. "I suppose I'll just say it. You mother and I know each other from the police department."

"I thought you might know of her, but I didn't expect you to know her." Alexis stated surprised. "She never told us anything about you."

"Your mother was one of the few officers that thought I was a prodigy using them to further my dueling career. She never really lost that mindset no matter what I did. There's also the fact that she called me into her office and called me out on this. That led to a heated argument.

After that, Detective Shin ensured any time I was called in, she wasn't. That meant she wasn't put on any duelist cases. Throughout my year working them, she'd give me the stink eye whenever we crossed paths. I ignored in favor of focusing on what I had to do."

Alexis nodded. "That does explain why mom would often frown at the newspaper. Though the fact that she wants to 'meet you' is a good sign."

Zack nodded. "Atticus said the same, and I'm willing to give this a try; however, I can't guarantee the meeting will go well if she starts insinuating why I've done the things I've done."

Alexis nodded. "I'm fine with that."

Zack looked out over the water. "Are you Alexis? Atticus said you two love your parents, so you might find difficulty in us dating if your mother disapproves. She wants what's best for you and what makes you happy… What if she decides I'm neither of those things?"

Alexis put her hand on his. "My mother would love me regardless of who I dated, so there's no worry there. Well, I like you. Her approval won't change my mind if that's what you're afraid of."

"It's just… I never was close with my parents and likely never will be." Zack sighed. "I don't want to be the cause of someone else forming a rift between them and their parents."

Alexis grabbed Zack's face and kissed him on the lips. At first, Zack was shocked, but he quickly lost himself in it.

Eventually, Alexis broke it off. "Zack, you worry about so many people and things, and I love that about you; however, let me worry about this, Okay? You just worry about showing my mother who you really are, and I know she'll love you."

Zack pulled Alexis close holding her as he stared out over the water. "Alexis, thank you."

Alexis smiled as they stayed like that well into the evening just spending time with each other. Until she fell asleep against him.

 _ **Obelisk Dorm, Much Later…**_

Zack walked down the path and met Atticus a fair distance from the boy's dorm. In his arms, he carried Alexis bridal style.

"Thanks for this Atticus. I lost track of time and would have been unsure what do if you hadn't picked up." Zack stated.

Atticus took Alexis. "No problem. I'll see to it that Sissy gets back to her room safe and sound."

Zack nodded. "See you later man."

He took off heading back to his dorm feeling great.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:Well, that was great, it would have been more epic to defeat Kagemaru with his 3 beasts, but still it was great, something unexpected to share the 3 beasts, but I want to see what you do with that.

Savoxgut:je, pretty good that duel, even if there were only 2 beasts, interesting that you have distributed those letters, I wonder how that will affect future events.

Quillion90000:The thing is. Kagemaru would have summon Raviel that turn if Jaden didn't get and activate Edge hammer. So, yeah. Don't let this chapter fool you. The Sacred Beast will be used, but do keep in mind that each duelist that guards them has their own style of deck. Of course this will affect the Yubel stuff considering she used them. These cards do not make their owner invincible. Look at Kagemaru. He had all three and Jaden beat him in canon.


	44. The Copycat King

_**Quillion9000:Unknown and I hadn't forgotten about Dimitri. We were just waiting for the perfect time to use these episodes, and now is absolutely perfect. Especially with summer just around the corner for Zack. Oh man, there is a lot planned for then.**_

 _ **Zack:I'm starting to feel uneasy**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Thank you. You will not believe what I've had to deal with recently. It's so good to see you again Zack... Wait, I'm usually the one that brinsg you people up here. What in the world is going on?**_

 _ **Zack:No idea. This white doorway suddenly appeared, so I entered. Then I ended up in here.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:This is troubling because it actually pulled in Belowski**_

 _ **Zack:Who?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:You wouldn't know him. Sort of a Prime Universe/Alternate Universe character. Zack, handle the disclaimer. I'm going to investigate what's going on.**_

 _ ***Quillion left***_

 _ **Zack:Okay then. Unknown entity328 and Quillion9000 do not own Yugioh Gx or any version of Naruto. They only own original characters and plots. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room, Evening…**_

Zack looked up from his book on Dueling Techniques and noticed that Jaden was dozing off again. He grabbed a soft ball from the bag and threw it at Jaden's head just hard enough to get him to snap to attention.

"Do you have to keep throwing softballs at me?" Jaden questioned rubbing his head.

The balls may not have been hard, but numerous hits made him feel sore.

"As long as you keep dozing off, I do. Now get to reading young man because I refuse to let you fail the final exams and be held back. We are entering our second year together." He pointed at Chumley who was studying intensely. "All of us."

"But, I don't like all this homework. Can't I just get by on my dueling?" Jaden complained.

Zack sighed. "We've been over this Jaden. Even though you will get 100% on the dueling aspect, you need to at least a D+ on the written work to move up to the next year, and before you say it, this test is going to be harder than any we've taken before now." Jaden glared at Zack, so he rolled his eyes. "Just study for another hour and I'll get that Slifer to make you two plates of fried shrimp."

Jaden immediately perked up and began reading through his textbook with enthusiasm. Zack smiled and shook his head. If there was any way to get Jaden to do what you wanted, it was through fired shrimp.

 _ **One Hour Later…**_

Zack closed his book. "Alright, we're done."

Jaden slammed his book closed, jumped to his feet, and rushed out the door.

"I'm actually impressed you got him to stay in here as long as you did." Chumley stated as he closed his book.

"After doing this for five days, I've learned a far bit on how to motivate him to stay." Zack shook his head. "The simple fact is that some people just don't take well to the usual type of learned, and Jaden's one of them; however, I can't use that as an excuse not to help him."

Chumley nodded before pulling out his sketch book and beginning to draw. "I know I feel confident that I'll pass this time and it's thanks to you two."

Zack stood up and stretched. "Let's not focus on the test outside of study time instead how about we talk about that card design contest you entered. Have you heard anything back?"

Chumley shook his head. "Not yet."

Zack nodded. "I think you're a show in. That card you made was beautiful."

Chumley smiled. "Thanks."

Zack walked to the door. "Anyways, I have to get over to Chazz's room. He asked me to help him out with a little project."

Chumley said, "Toss me a grilled cheese on your way out."

Zack walked by the counter, grabbed the sandwich, and threw it. Chumley caught it and began easting. The Obelisk-Slifer then left the room.

 _ **Chazz's Room**_

Zack entered and saw that the bed had been moved across from the table. On the other side of said table was the couch. On the table sat all the cards Chazz had collected. Well, those that weren't any good for his deck. Those were safely tucked away so they wouldn't get mixed up.

"Hey Zack, ready to get to work?" Chazz asked.

Zack nodded. "You bet."

He sat on the couch and the two of them began creating decks.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Both had just finished creating a second deck and moved onto their third. The thing is, Chazz had an abundance of cards even without the reject well. This meant they'd only gone through one fourth of the total pile. Fortunately, with every deck, it became easier to make the next.

Chazz asked, "Are you sure these cards will be going to a good home?"

Zack nodded. "Trust me bro, these cards will be used and handed out to kids that want them. The place I have in mind, is the perfect place for them."

Chazz looked at him. "This place you talk about is?"

Zack smirked. "It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until we're back in Domino City to find out."

The boys got back to work creating three more decks each. The rest of the cards just wouldn't make coherent decks, but Zack assured they'd still be taken. With that out of the way, the two played videogames until it was time for bed. At which point, Zack crashed on Chazz's couch.

 _ **Morning…**_

Zack woke up and noticed that Chazz was still resting, so he quietly got up, gathered his things, and left the room. Today was the last day for the tickets hold, and he knew for a fact that his, Chazz's, Jaden's, and Chumley's were the only tickets left to claim from his reservations.

 _ **Card Shop**_

Zack entered the Card shop to see many students, from all dorms, clearly disappointed that there were no more tickets to see Yugi Muto's deck. One student hadn't given up.

An averaged sized Ra with black pants and black shirt underneath a zipped up blazer stood at the counter. "Please, there has to be one more ticket left. You can't possibly be out."

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but we won't have any more tickets unless the one with a four-ticket reservation doesn't show by the end of the day." Dimitri hung his head and walked away as Zack approached Dorothy. "Zack, good you came to get your reservation!"

Zack nodded and accepted the tickets. "Thanks Dorothy."

Dimitri had spun around and came to stand right in front of Zack. "So, it was you Zack! You claimed four tickets for yourself!"

"Well, one for me, two for my friends in Slifer, and the last for my brother." Zack explained.

Dimitri grunted. "What about a duel. If I win, you must give me a ticket."

"Uh, what would I get if I won?" Zack asked.

Dimitri looked around frantically until he had an idea as he reached into his deck box and pulled out a field spell Zack was all too familiar with.

"You can have this Fallen Paradise I found out in the woods. I've never seen it before, nor have I heard of the monsters. That must mean it's rare, right?" Dimitri stated.

" _Kagemaru must have lost that field spell when he was air lifted away. I should try to claim that."_ Zack nodded. "You're on."

The students backed to the entrance as Dimitri and Zack came to stand across from one another activating their duel disk.

"Duel!" Zack declared.

Dimitri gave Zack a goofy grin much like Jaden's. "Get your game on!"

 **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 4000)**

Zack sighed. "So, you're copying Jaden this time?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Let's just throw down." Dimitri stated. "I'll start with **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)** in defense mode." The earth golem appeared. "I'll then equip him with **Clay Warp**." He began to glow a bright brown. I'll end my turn."

Zack drew. "Dimitri, you got to stop copying people. It's not going to get you anywhere."

Dimitri continued to smile. "No need to worry about me. I'm doing just fine!"

"I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to add two cards to my hand. I summon **Kiba(1400/900)**. This in turn allows me to search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** and play him on the field."

The small, white dog joined Kiba. "Fortunately for you, I don't have Fang over Fang. Unfortunately for you, I do have **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse the Choji and Asuma in my hand to fusion summon **Shippuden Choji(1500/2500)**."

The rotund, young man with long brown hair and adorned in armor appeared. "Now you may be thinking it was a bad move to get to get rid of **Asuma(2500/2000)** until I activate **Monster Reborn** returning him back to the field."

The man with side burns, black hair, and green vest appeared. Dimitri chuckled nervously realizing exactly what was about to happen.

"Asuma will destroy Clayman dealing piercing damage, and I have no spell or traps on the field meaning Clay Charge is useless **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 3500)**. Choji, Akamaru, and Kiba will wipe out your life points **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 0)**."

Dimitri fell to his knees in defeat as the crowd of students began to disperse and talk like they always do after one of his losses

"What did he expect?"

"Yeah, Zack's beaten practically every Ra and Obelisk 10 or 20 times by now."

"The only reason we Slifers don't number that high is because we don't have beef with him."

"Dimitri's a side show attraction anyways."

"I hear he'll be demoted to Slifer next year."

"Good, maybe he'll be expelled."

Dimitri was angrily punching the ground while Zack looked at him with sympathy. "Dimitri…"

Dimitri jumped to his feet and threw the card to Zack. "Just leave me alone! I don't need to hear anything from you!" He ran. _"I've had it with losing!"_

Zack merely sighed and tucked the Fallen Paradise into his deck box before walking out of the card shop.

 _ **Ra Dorm: Dimitri's Room, Night…**_

"I don't get it." Dimitri angrily stated. "A whole year…. I've watched and studied, yet I lose." He knocked all his books and notes off the table. "Next year, I won't even be a Ra! Kaiba, Zane, Crowler, Jaden….

It never matters. I just lose. What is left to do? If copying the greatest duelist can't help me win, then what can?" A small poster of Yugi drifted onto his table getting his attention and giving him an idea. "That's it. I'll just become the greatest duelist."

 _ **Slifer Dorm: Jaden, Zack, and Chumley's Room**_

Zack looked up from the comic he was reading to find Jaden staring at his Winged Kuriboh. "Jaden, you want to go and see Yugi's deck now, don't you?"

Jaden stood up and smiled. "You know me so well."

"That's what happens when I hang out with you for a full year." He stood. "We'll go, but I expect you to come with me to see it tomorrow."

Jaden nodded. "Deal!' He looked up at Chumley. "Are you coming big guy?"

Chumley stopped his drawing and looked at them. "I'll see his deck tomorrow. Right now, I really want to finish this."

"Alright, we'll be back Chum." Zack stated.

 _ **Duel Academy**_

Zack and Jaden ran down the halls heading for the viewing room when they bumped into the Ra duo.

"Hey Bastion and Syrus. Looks like good mind think alike." Jaden stated.

"I suppose so." Bastion stated.

The two shared a laugh until they heard Crowler scream from the room where the deck was supposed to be.

"Someone's in trouble." Syrus stated.

Zack started running for the door. "Come on!"

They ran down the hall with Bastion and Zack throwing the doors open. The four boys walked in together to find Crowler staring at the broken display case shocking them all just as much as him.

"Doctor Crowler, what happened to Yugi's deck!?" Zack asked.

Crowler looked at them. "I-I don't know. I just got the keys and entered the room to find it gone." He walked over and got on his knees cupping his hands together. "Please dear children, you have to help me track it down. "

Jaden nodded. "We can't let whoever took Yugi's deck get away with this. I say the five of us split up and start searching. We'll cover more ground that way."

Everyone nodded. "Got it!"

They all booked it from the show room running in different directions.

 _ **Near the Water…**_

Dimitri was grinning as he looked at Yugi's cards. "I've done it. Now that I have the greatest deck, I'll be the greatest duelist!"

Zack ran onto a rock opposite of him, but the clouds overhead obscured who it was. "Hey, someone stole Yugi Muto's deck. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Dimitri turned around and faced hm as the clouds parted allowing the moonlight to illuminate him. He now wore a green scarf, had his blazer open and flared out like Yugi, and his black shirt had the image of the Millennium Puzzle on it.

He spoke with a deeper voice trying to immolate Yugi. "Stole? What do you mean? This is my deck? If you don't believe me, then why don't you let me show you." He threw a duel disk to him. "Right here, right now."

Zack caught it, but he was shocked. _"Dimitri stole the deck!? He has Yugi's deck!?"_ He gripped the card holder around his neck. _"Damn it! The only way I'm going to get that back is to win, and I have no right not to go all out."_ The Obelisk-Slifer looked at Dimitri. "Just a moment, I need to add a few cards to my deck."

"But of course, take you time young duelist." Dimitri stated.

Zack removed his pendent and card holder before putting the pendent back on. He then brought out his deck box and opened it removing his deck and looking at the three cards extra he carried within the box.

" _All-Seeing Byakugan. A trap I never had much use for, but since I'm using Uria, I'm going to need it. Graceful Charity, to draw three and discard two. Might help me get a few more trap or to summon or power up Uria. Fallen Paradise. Very good draw power."_ Zack thought as he removed the three and added them in with Uria.

He then inserted his deck and let his disk do the shuffling.

Once it was done, he activated it. "Alright Dimitri let's do this!"

"Dimitri, no I am Yugi Muto. The King of Games." Dimitri declared as he activated his duel disk.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 4000)**

Zack began. "I'll start things off with **Choji(800/2000)** in defense mode." The rotund young man with a green over shirt appeared. "That'll suffice."

Dmitri drew. "Will it? I play **Polymerization** to fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet to create **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast(2100/1800)**." A two headed beast appeared. "Now destroy Choji my beast. That's my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll activate **Graceful Charity**. Now I draw three cards and send two the grave. I then activate **Monster Reborn**. This allows me to summon a monster I just sent to the grave. Come back to me **Asuma(2500/2000)**."

The familiar black-haired man with a beard and green vest appeared. "I'll back him up with **Neji(1500/1700)**." The long, black haired youth with completely white eyes appeared kneeling before Zack. "Now Asuma will destroy your Chimera **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 3600)**."

"When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon **Berfomet(1400/1800)**." The four-armed, winged beast with horns appeared kneeling before Dimitri.

"I'll end the turn by throwing down two face downs." Zack declared.

Dimitri drew. "For my turn, I'll play one card face down and will activate **Monster Reincarnation**. By discarding one card, I get back a monster from my grave. That means I can now summon **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200)**." The beast with one horn appeared, standing, next to Berfomet. "Now I activate **Swords of Revealing Light**!"

"Not happening! I activate one of my face downs, **Dust Tornado** , destroying your swords." Zack declared.

Dmitri said, "That was a good move. I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll activate **Pot of Greed** giving me an extra two cards this turn." He drew again. "I now activate the effect of a monster in my grave. You see, by sending one trap from my hand to the grave, I bring **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(2000/2000)** back from the grave."

The demonic Slifer rose on Zack field, and to Dimitri's credit, he kept a level head. "Well, that is quiet the monster. Reminds me a lot of my Slifer, but the heart of the cards will guide me to victory just as it always has."

"We'll see about that. Anyways, Uria's total attack is 1000x the number of traps in the grave, and right now I have two. That's not all I'm doing. I activate the field spell **Fallen Paradise**." The ocean and ground were replaced with the barren waste land.

"So long as Uria is on the field, I'll get to draw two cards on every one of my 1st main phases, such as now. Now, I'll switch Neji and have him attack Gazelle sending both monsters to the grave. Asuma will attack Berfomet dealing piercing battle damage **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 2900)**. Uria will attack you directly **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 900)**. That will do for my turn."

Dimitri drew. "You made drawing some extra cards seem like fun, so I think I'll follow your example by activating **Pot of Greed**. This card allows me to draw two more cards. I'll then follow that up with **Graceful Charity** to draw three more card and send two to the grave.

My deck keeps on giving because I just drew **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both draw until we have 6 cards which means 3 for each of us." He smiled. "Well, it appears everything has fallen into place.

I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to special summon **Dark Magician(2500/2100)** from my grave." The purple robed magician appeared causing Zack to flinch. "Why stop there when the heart of the cards has blessed me so.

I remove one dark monster and one light monster from play." Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Weapon appeared, and Zack was gritting his teeth as he was sure what was coming next.

"Those fulfill the requirement, one light and one dark monster, to summon **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)**. You should feel honored. I only take him out when I think the duelist I'm facing is formidable."

"Oh yeah, I definitely feel honored." Zack stated putting as much sarcasm as he could behind his voice.

"I'm far from through young duelist because I activate **Dedication through Light and Darkness**. The way this spell works is that I tribute my Dark Magician to special summon a **Magician of Black Chaos(2800/2600)** from anywhere. The blue skinned magician in dark blue garbs appeared.

"Now, before entering my battle phase, I'll activate Black Luster's effect. I can banish a monster on your side of the field, but this will prevent him from attack. A fair trade when the card I'm targeting is Uria itself. I'll now have Magician of Black Chaos attack your Asuma."

"Not happening. I activate **Draining Shield**. Now your attack is negated, and I gain your magician's ATK as life points **(Zack 6800/Dimitri 900)**."

"Well done young duelist. I'll end my turn with two faces down." Dimitri declared.

Zack drew. "First, I'm going to destroy Fallen Paradise since I'll be activating **Konoha**." The village with massive wooden walls appeared. "Now all my Shinobi gain 300 more ATK and any time you destroy one, I'll get to summon another so long as it's LV4 or lower."

 **Asuma(2800/2000 with Konoha)**. "I'll now activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse the Sakura and Hinata in my hand to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura(1800/1500 with Konoha)**."

The woman with sleeveless red top and shoulder length, pink hair appeared. "I'll then activate **Shuriken** equipping it to **Shippuden Sakura(2200/1800 with Konoha + Shuriken)**. Finally, I summon **Lee(2000/1500 with Konoha)**.

The green spandex wearing, bowl cut, and bushy eye browed Shinobi appeared. "Now Sakura will attack your Black Luster Soldier, and she can destroy it because her effect grants her 1000 more attack during the battle phase **(Zack 6800/Dimitri 700)**."

Despite the danger he was in, Dimitri was as confident as ever making Zack worry about those face downs, but he would continue. "Now Asuma will attack your Magician resulting in their mutual destruction."

"Actually, both out monsters are banished. You see, Magician of Black Chaos is banished when it gets destroyed and he banishes any monster that he destroys in battle." Dimitri corrected."

"Then I'll have Lee attack you directly." Zack declared.

"I activate my first face down **Nutrient Z**. Because you are about to deal damage, of 2000 or more, I gain 4000 life points before the damage calculation **(Zack 6800/Dimitri 4700)**." Lee kicked through Dimitri **(Zack 6800/Dimitri 2700)**. "I end my turn."

Dimitri drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)** to the field. I then activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Konoha."

They were returned to the normal setting **Lee(1700/1500) and Sakura(1900/1800 with Shuriken)**. "Now Black Luster will attack your Lee **(Zack 5500/Dimitri 2700)**. Since he destroyed a monster, he's allowed to make a second attack on Sakura **(Zack 4400/Dimitri 2700)**. I end my turn."

" _This is bad, but not unsalvageable. I have Tenten and Naruto in my hand, so with a Polymerization, this duel will turn in my favor. Hopefully, I'll move into a victory shortly after. If I don't, then I'll break the combo to save my life points, but I don't want to do that._

 _Come on, Second Polymerization. I need you!"_ Zack drew and smiled at the card. "I summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl with a pink top and brown hair buns appeared. "I activate her effect to add an equip spell to my hand.

Now I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Tenten on my field with the Naruto in my allows me to summon my ace **Shippuden Naruto(3800/2500 with Will of Fire)**." The blond haired young man in an orange and black jumpsuit appeared.

"I'll equip him with **Will of Fire** making him strong enough to destroy your Black Luster Soldier ( **Zack 4400/Dimitri 1900)**.Now, I activate Shippuden Naruto's effect. I get to summon a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)** , every turn, and I'll always place them in defense position."

Dimitri drew and smiled as the next token appeared on Zack's field. "I activate **Lightning Vortex** to destroy all your monsters at the cost of discarding the last card in my hand. I end my turn."

Zack grit his teeth. _"No cards in my hand. No cards in his hand. He's banking everything on me not getting a good draw."_ He looked at his deck. _"If that's how he wants to play this, then so be it. I believe in my deck"_

Zack drew and smiled. "It's over. I summon my second **Tenten(1900/1400 with Kunai)** and use her ability to search my deck for the last equip spell **Kunai** , and immediately equip it to Tenten. Now end this!"

Tenten threw the kunai at Dimitri and it passed through him **(Zack 4400/Dimitri 0)**.

"I've been beaten." Dimitri fell to his hands and knees returning to his normal voice. "Even with Yugi's deck, I was beaten without getting my opponent past 4000 life points. What's wrong with me? How come I can never win?"

"The answer to that is obvious." Zane stated as he, Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus cane around the corner.

"Guys? What are you doing with Zane and Alexis?" Zack asked.

"We went to the event hall to see if we could get a sneak peak of Yugi's deck." Zane replied.

"We saw that the case was smashed, so we began looking for the. We meet up with the search party a little bit after." Alexis added.

"We actually found you a little while ago, but no one wanted to interrupt your duel." Bastion finished.

Zack was surprised. "Wait, so you guys saw it all?"

Jaden smiled. "Not just us man."

Everyone turned to the cliff, including Zack, where they saw a large group of students clapping and cheering for Zack.

"What now?" Dimitri asked.

Zack smiled. "What else. You stop copying other people's decks and create one of your own. You have a lot of skill Dimitri, but the reason you never win is because you haven't put your heart and soul into your deck."

"Normally you'd be expelled, but I don't think anyone here will turn you in since they enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in action instead of behind some display case." Zane added.

Zack nodded at Dimitri. "Anyways, I'll look forward to duel once you duel like yourself instead of these people you pretend to be. Now, how about we put that deck back where it belongs?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yeah."

Despite the promise that no one would turn Dimitri in, word quickly got around.

 _ **Domino City, Next Day…**_

A young man in a black, sleeveless shirt and blue pants walked down a sidewalk. His hair was bizarre in how it had blond, purple, and black all in one. This was the King of Games, Yugi Muto.

He walked up to the café, the meeting place, and sat down at a table across from Kaiba. "You said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Last night, the deck you sent on tour was almost stolen by a student." Yugi almost fell out of his seat upon hearing that. "He was stopped by Zack Henderson."

"Zack Henderson. That's a name I hear quite often. What with his work here in Domino City, Duke and Rebeca's stories, My son's stories, and the Sacred Beast incident. It seems like we owe him much." Yugi stated.

"Before that, I need to tell you about this student as you are ultimately the one I will let decide his fate. It was your deck he tried to steal after all." Kaiba stated.

So, Yugi listened as Kaiba explained everything about Dimitri pertaining to the situation at hand. "I think he should be expelled, but Sheppard thinks he deserves another chance. Knowing you, you'll say he should get another chance as well."

"Here I thought you never paid attention to me." Yugi smiled. "Indeed, I think he should be given a second chance." He stood. "Now, if that is all, I need to get home. Oh, do me a favor. Keep tabs on Zack as you have been on Jaden. If they need help, inform me."

Yugi walked off and Kaiba sighed before taking out his phone to make a few calls.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:great a relaxed chapter, it will be interesting to see those three adapting their beast card to each of their decks. It will also be interesting to see the meeting with Alexis' parents.

Quillion9000:The Sacred Beasts. Rest assured they'll be used, but not all the time. Zack, Chazz, and even Jaden don't want to be seen as the best only because they use the Sacred Beasts. Not to mention Chazz will need to find a Fiend-deck to make use of Raviel since his current deck is a no go. Fortunately, Chazz'll be getting a second deck soon enough.

Savoxgut:Well that was interesting, although I'm not sure about the actions of Atticus with respect to Nightshroud, but I guess it's for something, I would like to see Zack, Jaden and Chazz adapting to have one Sacred Beast in their respective decks. Something interesting about Zack and Alexis's mother, that encounter is going to be entertaining.

Quillion9000:Nightshroud did save Atticus from the Shadow realm, so he realizes the power that comes from it. Something that could used if it's really needed. He's thinking maybe he could even control it. Again, it's like a last resort for him. Something he won't use until there is no other option.


	45. Dream Job

_**Quillon9000:Zack said he stepped through a white doorway ending up here.**_

 _ ***Quillion looked at every square in of his home***_

 _ **Quillion9000:The only question is, where does this portal spawn since Zack didn't show up in my room like he usually would?**_

 _ ***A white doorway appeared above Quillion getting his attention with a white glow before it came down upon him. He was gone.***_

 _ **Disclaimer:Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own their Oc's and orginal plot points they may come up with.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Ra Dorm, Evening…**_

Zack stood across from Syrus. Both had their duel disk at the ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Syrus asked confused as Zack had wanted to challenge him now of all times.

Zack nodded. "You and Chumley are the only students I have yet to duel in this entire school, and the year is quickly coming to an end."

"Okay. I'll do my best then." Syrus stated.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Syrus 4000)**

Zack began. "I'll summon **Naruto(1000/1000)**." The young boy with spiky blond hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit appeared. "When he's summoned, I get two **Shadow Clone Tokens(0/0)** which I'll be placing n defense mode. What's more, if they remain on the field, you can't target Naruto for an attack. I'll throw down a face down to end my turn."

"I'll start by activating **Polymerization** to fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid together creating **Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill(3000/2000)**." A huge, cartoonish pink and dark blue drill appeared.

Zack smiled. "You are not holding anything back. Bastion has taught you well."

"I'm only getting started. Jumbo Drill attack one of the shadow clones, and you should know that he deals piercing damage." Syrus declared.

"Is that so, then I better stop it with my face down **Substitution**." Zack declared as the face down came up revealing a log that the drill hit instead of a Shadow Clone.

"It's a good thing I have **De-Fusion**. This quick-play allows me to separate Jumbo Drill into the three components that made him. I now special summon **Steamroid(1800/1800), Drillroid(1600/1600)** , and **Submarineroid(800/1800)**."

The cartoonish train, drill, and submarine appeared on Syrus' field. "Alright, I'll now have Submarineroid take out the first Shadow Clone Token. Drillroid will take out the second dealing you piercing damage **(Zack 2400/Syrus 4000)**.

Finally, Steamroid will attack your Naruto, and don't forget his effect. He gains 500 ATK when attacking **(Zack 1100/Syrus 4000)**. Now that it's the end of my damage step, Submarineroid goes to defense mode. I'll end my turn with that."

Zack chuckled. "That was amazing Syrus, but I'm not done just yet. I have my own combos at my disposal. I start by summoning **Kiba(1400/900)**." The boy with brown hair and wild features appeared.

"Thanks to him, I get to search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** and play him on the field in defense mode. This, in turn allows me to activate **Fang over Fang** to destroy a card on your side of the field and I choose Submarineroid.

This is now the perfect time to activate **Polymerization** to fuse Kiba with the Shino in my hand to summon **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)**." An older version of Kiba in black clothing appeared. I'll have him destroy your Drillroid **(Zack 1100/Syrus 3100)**. That's my turn."

Syrus drew. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your Substitution. I then switch Steamroid to defense and summon **Expressroid(400/1600)** in defense mode." A longer, cartoonish train appeared. "His effect allows me to return two Roid monsters, from my grave, to my hand. I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I sacrifice Akamaru to summon **Iruka(2000/1500)**." The tanned man with a scar on his nose and green vest appeared. I then activate Shippuden Kiba's effect bringing **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** back to the field in defense mode. Now Iruka will destroy Expressroid and Asuma will destroy Steamroid. I'll end my turn there."

Syrus drew. "I summon **Drillroid(1600/1600)** and activate **Limiter Removal** doubling his attack for this turn. When I attack Iruka, it means this duel is over **(Zack 0/Syrus 3100)**."

Zack walked over to him smiling. "Great duel Syrus. Not many can claim that they have a victory on me." He held out his hand. "We'll have to duel again next year."

Syrus smiled and took the offered hand. "Sure, and next year I'll have a better deck because I've been planning on getting some new Roid monsters."

They shook on it.

"I'll look forward to it Truesdale." Zack walked away.

 _ **Sheppard's Office**_

Chumley stood across from Sheppard and next to Crowler. "Chumley, my boy. Thank you for coming in on a Saturday."

"Uh, no problem sir… Am I in trouble?" Chumley asked.

Sheppard chuckled. "Far from it. I called you here today because I have great news."

He handed Chumley a card and the Slifer smiled. "It's the card I made!"

"Congratulations. Your design won Industrial Illusion's contest. It's now official." Sheppard happily stated. "What's more, Pegasus himself wants to hire you as an official card designer provided all your teachers approve. Everyone has except for Crowler here."

Crowler cleared his throat. "This past year, you could say I have found respect for several Slifers. Jaden Yuki valiantly defended his key. Doesn't change the fact that he is a Slacker, but a Slacker with a heart bigger than any student before him. Then there is you, Chumley.

For the longest time, I thought you had no potential and would have been glad to see you gone. Then I started seeing your grades once you were in the proper classes. I would overhear teachers praising your hard work and diligence.

You two, along with Zack Henderson, have caused me to reevaluate how I teach students. Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk. That is why I will give my approval if you can duel me with everything you have. Everything you have learned. That is your final exam."

" _It's like dad. Except this time, I need to prove that I can stand on my own two feet as a graduate of Duel Academy._ " Chumley nodded. "I agree."

Sheppard stood. "It is settled. The duel will be tomorrow." He looked at the Slifer. "You are free to go and prepare."

Chumley nodded. "Right!" He looked at Crowler. "I'll come at you with everything I have Doctor Crowler. Count on it."

"You'd better. I may have more respect Slifers, but you are still a student. I expect the best out of any student of mine." Crowler stated.

Chumley left the office.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack had been leaning against the wall, reading over his text book, while he waited. He soon noticed Chumley walking down the road to the dorm, so he closed the book, sat it down, and grabbed the extra duel disk. He then walked out to meet him.

"Zack, what's going on?" Chumley asked.

Zack threw the duel disk and Chumley caught it. "You're the only student I have yet to duel Chum. What do you say? Willing to throw down?"

Chumley looked at the duel disk. _"It would be good practice for tomorrow's duel."_ He put the disk on and inserted his deck. "You're on Zack."

Zack smiled. "Great. Then let's do this."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Chumley 4000)**

"I'll start if you don't mind?" Chumley asked and Zack nodded. "I'll start by playing **The Earth-Hex Sealed Fusion(1000/1600)**." A sphere with all kinds of earth appeared. "You should know it can act as any fusion material so long as the others are the correct ones."

"Oh, already going to pull out the big guns, huh?" Zack asked with a smile.

Chumley smiled as well. "That's right. If I learned anything from you and Zack, it's not to hold back. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Hex-Sealed Fusion on the field with the Big Kola in my hand allowing me to summon **Master of Oz(4200/3700)**." The giant, green kola-kangaroo hybrid appeared. "I then activate **Pot of Greed** to add two cards to my hand. I end my turn."

Zack drew and smiled. "I play **Neji(1500/1700)** in defense position." The white clothed and eyed boy appeared kneeling before Zack. I'll then throw down a face down ending my turn."

"I activate **Premature Burial** to return **Big Kola(2700/2000)** to the field at the cost of 800 life points **(Zack 3500/Chumley 3200)**." The large, blue kola appeared. I'll then summon **Des Kola(1100/1800)**." The smaller kola with eucalyptus in its mouth appeared.

"That's a lot of monsters, so I'll activate my face down **Ninjutsu**. Now at the cost of 500 life points, I get to summon another monster **(Zack 3500/Chumley 3200)**." I choose **Shino(1500/1400)**."

The boy with pale skin, black sun glasses, and gray hoodie appeared kneeling before Zack.

"My monsters will just have to tear through your defenses. Master of Oz destroy Neji. Big Kola destroy Shino. Now, Des Kola attack Zack directly **(Zack 2400/Chumley 3200)**. I'll end my turn there Chumley declared."

"You've put me in quite the spot, but it's nothing I can't recover from." Zack drew. "I start by activating **Pot of Greed** so that I canadd two more cards to my hand. Then **Graceful Charity** to draw three cards and send two the grave.

Now it's time I show you a couple of combos. I start by summoning **Choji(800/2000)**." The rotund boy with a green over shirt appeared. "I then activate Ninjutsu sacrificing 1500 life points to summon another three times **(Zack 900/Chumley 3200)**.

"The list starts with **Shikamaru(900/1500)**." The lazy boy with pineapple shaped hair appeared. "Next **Ino(800/700)**." The girl with long blond hair and purple clothing appeared. "Lastly **Kiba(1400/900)**."

The boy with wild features and gray hoodie appeared. "His effect kicks in allowing me to summon **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)** from my deck." I now activate the quick-play **Fang over Fang** to destroy your Premature Burial.

Which means your Big Kola returning to the grave. He won't go alone as I activate the continues **Ino-Shika-Cho Formation**. This has a whole slew of effects that can only be activated on my turn.

Though the one you should worry about is the ability to destroy the monster, on my opponent's field, with the highest defense. That's your Mater of Oz. Kiba take out Des Kola. Akamaru, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru will wipe out your life points **(Zack 900/Choji 0)**.

Zack laughed happily. "Wow, that was a good duel Chumley. You've come a long way."

Chumley rubbed the back of his head. "You really think so?"

Zack nodded. "You're tougher than quite a few Ra and even some Obelisk I've faced. If anyone on this island knows that, then it's me."

Chumley smiled. "Thanks Zack." He walked over. "Hey, is Jaden in? I need to ask you guys for some help."

Zack raised an eye brow. "He's not, but I'll send a message. That should get him here soon enough"

Chumley nodded. "Great. I'll make some grilled cheese in the meantime."

Zack was curious but choose to wait.

 _ **Zack, Jaden, and Chumley's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Jaden sat on their beds while Chumley stood in front of them. "Today, I found out I won the card design contest and was offered a job at Industrial Illusions; however, I need to pass the final exam handed down to me by Crowler. I must duel him to show that I can stand as a graduate of Duel Academy. I was hoping you two would help me prepare for tomorrow."

Jaden smiled and jumped off the bed. "Of course, we'll help you. This is your dream're talking about."

Zack joined him. "I agree. Let's get to work."

Chumley had a big smiled on his face and he brought Jaden and Zack into a hug. "Thanks guys. You're the best friends I could have ever asked for."

 _ **Duel Arena, Next Day…**_

Crowler stood across from Chumley while Jaden, Zack, Alexis, Bastion, Jasmine, Syrus, Chazz and Mindy sat in the stands.

"You got this Chumley!" Jaden shouted.

Zack added, "Just remember all our training, and you'll do fine!"

"What are we doing here?" Mindy questioned referring to her and Jasmine. "I mean, we don't know Chumley all that well."

Zack raised an eye brow at both Obelisk girls. "That begs the question of why you two showed up to my duel against my mother. At that point, we didn't know each other all that well, and I'm pretty sure Jasmine wasn't thrilled that I was around."

Jasmine crossed her arms and turned around. "That's a rude thing to say."

Zack sighed. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

Bastion put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Now. Now. You two aren't strangers. Surely you can let everything stay in the past. Bury the hatchet as it were."

Alexis looked at Zack with a smile. "Now be nice Zack… for me."

"Fine. I'm sorry Jasmine." Zack stated.

Chazz laughed. "You're already whipped Zack."

Zack smirked at him. "Maybe I am, but at least I got a girl bro."

Chazz crossed his arms and turned away. "The Chazz doesn't need a girl."

"Guys, the match is starting." Syrus interrupted drawing everyone's attention to the stage.

"I hope you are ready Chumley. For if you do not give you're all, how can I allow you to graduate." Crowler stated.

Chumley nodded. "Don't worry. Win or lose, you'll know I gave it my all Doctor Crowler."

"Let's duel."

 **(Chumley 4000/Crowler 4000)**

"First, I'm going to set a monster, then I'll activate **Card Destruction**. Now we both discard the cards in our hand and draw a new hand of the same number." Chumley drew three new cards and Crowler drew five. "I then activate the **Pot of Greed** I drew to add another two cards to my hand. I throw down two face downs before ending my turn."

"Wow, I never knew Chumley was this good!" Syrus stated happily.

"All he needed was a little help." Zack replied.

"Zack and I did just that." Jaden added.

"I will admit that those were some decent moves Slifer, but the hand you have given me is more than sufficient." Crowler drew. "I activate **Ancient Gear Castle**. From here on out, all Ancient Gear monsters of mine gain 300 ATK.

It has another effect, but that comes after it's gained a few counters. For now, you should focus on the field spell I'm playing known as **Geartown**." A sprawling city with gears and steam everywhere appeared.

"With this on the field, we can both summon Ancient Gear Monsters with one less tribute. That works out great when I activate **Premature Burial** to pay 800 life points allowing me to summon my **Green Gadget(1400/600)** from the grave **(Chumley 4000/Crowler 3200)**."

A green, gadget monster appeared. "This allows me to add red gadget to my hand. More importantly, it gives me that one tribute required to summon a new, powerful Ancient Gear Monster. Come forth, **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon(3300/2000 with castle)**."

An ancient, machine dragon with gears everywhere appeared on Crowler's field surprising Chumley and everyone in the stands.

"When did Crowler get that?" Jasmine asked.

"Crowler must have beefed up his deck after losing to both Jaden and Alexandria. Now, not only does he have his golem, but also this dragon to call on." Bastion stated.

Crowler smiled. "You are correct Mr. Misawa. I have vastly improved my deck. I am not the same Crowler you all used to know. That's not important right now. What is important is my monster's effect.

You see my dragon is special in that besides the usual 'not affected by spells and traps during the battle phase', it gains effects depending on which gadgets are used to summon him. The green one provides hm with the classic piercing battle damage. I will not attack that face down."

 **Des Kola(1100/1800)** was flipped up before being destroyed by a powerful breathe attack **(Chumley 2500/Crowler 3200)**.

Chumley smiled. "You just flipped my Des Kola which means you take 400 points of damage for each card in your hand **(Chumley 2500/Crowler 2400)**."

Crowler nodded. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

Chumley drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted**. This trap will bring **Big Kola(2700/2000)** back to the field." The large, blue kola appeared. "If you're wondering why I can do this, I sent him there with Card Destruction. Now that he's on the field, I can activate **Polymerization**.

This allows me to fuse Big Kola with the Des Kangaroo in my hand in order to summon **Master of Oz(4200/3700** )." The huge, green kangaroo-kola hybrid appeared. Now, I activate the card I created **Ayers Rock Sunrise**. I can target a beast monster in my grave and special summon it."

"Not happening." Crowler declared. "I activate the face down **Spell Shield Type-8**. Since you've activated a spell card that targets one monster, this card can negate the activation and destroy it."

"Alright, then I'll just have my Master of Oz destroy you dragon **(Chumley 2500/ Crowler 1200)**. With that, I'll end my turn." Chumley declared.

"This a good duels students." Everyone turned to look at Sheppard who'd appeared next to Jaden. "Take notes.

"Chancellor Sheppard, you're here?" Jaden asked.

Sheppard smiled. "I had some paper work to do, but I would never miss a good duel. Looks like Chumley's been doing quite well."

Crowler drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed**." Crowler drew two more cards. "Well then, you have certainly done a wonderful job Chumley, but I'm afraid all good things much come to an end. I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle.

This, in addition to Geartown's effect, has that one tribute required to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem(3000/3000**. I then activate Limiter Removal doubling his attack and enabling him to destroy you Master of Oz **(Chumley 700/Crowler 1200)**."

Chumley smiled. "You better recheck your math because I still have life points left and your monster will be destroyed at the end of the turn meaning all I'll have to do is summon a monster with 1200 or more attack to end this."

Crowler smirked. "An astute observation if it weren't for my **Ancient Gear Explosion**. I now target an Ancient Gear monster I control and destroy it resulting in you taking half the original attack of that monster as life points. Ancient Gear Golem is the only monster I control meaning you take 1500 life points **(Chumley 0/Crowler 1200)**."

Despite his loss, everyone was standing and clapping for him. He'd fought well and pushed a better Crowler to use so many new combos.

"That's was your best duel ever! Nice work Chum!" Jaden stated.

Zack nodded. "I agree! You were amazing!"

Crowler walked over to Chumley. "You did an excellent job Chumley." He held out his hand. "I hereby pass you and approve you to work for Industrial Illusions."

Chumley shook the hand. "Thank you Doctor Crowler. I promise, I'll do Duel Academy proud."

So, Chumley left to begin the next chapter of his life.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:really entertaining chapter, the use of Uria by Zack is not bad, considering that it is the first time he uses it, the scene at the end was interesting, but because of knowing that Yugi has a son, I wonder who he married.

Savoxgut:Well, that was good, first use of Uria by Zack and I think it was not so bad, they were a couple of interesting duels. Yugi has a son !? I wonder ... who is the mother?

Quillion9000:Come on! did you think Joey was going to be the only one getting a family? Come on! Give little more credit where it's due, and in due time you will meet them. As for Uria... This felt like the time Zack would bust him out. Yugi's Battle City deck was on the line. My only gripe was that I didn't see a chance to bust out Dark Magician Girl, but it would have a minor thing on the grand scheme of what's come. I am really excited for Zack and his friends to move onto Summer.


	46. EOSY1:Zane's Graduation Match

_***Somewhere in an empty Domino City***_

 _ **Quillion9000:What the heck? This can't be where Zack and the other's come from. What's going on here? *Sighs* Well, the only thing I can do is start looking around. You guys enjoy the story. I might have found something next chapter. Oh, on note. From here on out, to distinguish between seasons, you'll see two Acronyms appearing at the end of a season.**_

 ** _T_** _ **he first is EOSY(End of School Year) followed by a number to of dictate that the school year has ended. Then ES(End of Summer) followed by a number. Don't expect the summers to be as long as the school years. It'll just be a nice and easy way to help you keep track of everything so far. At least, I hope it well. Anyways, enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own their Oc's and orginal plot points they may come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Courtyard, After Classes…**_

A week after finishing their final exams, everyone was give their final grades for the entire year. The papers they were given, a small amount, detailed their grades for turned in assignment, tests, and exams. At the bottom of the final page you'd find your overall grade.

Professor Banner's class had been dropped, and all first years would be able to move onto the second year without that class… Well, if your grades were good enough that is. Surprisingly, Jaden got a B- on his final exam grade. This meant he got a C+ overall.

Zack was smiling. "Now that's what I'm talking about Jaden. See, all that studying paid off."

"If they were going to make the final exams worth so much, why did you make me do all that homework and stay awake during those other tests?" Jaden lamented.

"You don't have it that bad with me. I could have forced you to get A's on everything like I did." Zack stated.

"Next year, I'm not going to get so wound up on all this school work." Jaden declared.

Zack glared at him. "You will keep doing your school work young man or I will ban you from fried shrimp until your grades improve."

Jaden glared back at Zack. "You can't do that."

"You want to try me. You are my best friend, and I refuse to let you get left behind." Zack stated as a smile began to appear.

Jaden grinning. "If I run fast enough, then there's no way you can make me do homework!"

He took off running.

Zack was grinning. "I'm not an old man, you know!? I'm just the mature one of the two of us!"

He chased after Jaden.

Zane watched this all unfold as a small smile graced his face. _"I only found out I get to do the graduation match today, so I'll leave them be until Sunday evening. They deserve this chance to unwind now that they're on track to go to the second year."_

 _ **Jaden and Zack's Room: Sunday, Evening…**_

Zack had opened the door to find Zane standing outside.

This resulted in both Jaden and Zack, in utter shock, shouting, "Zane!"

They were surprised that he came to visit them. No Obelisk ever came to visit anyone at the Slifer dorm unless they were like Alexis or had beef with someone who stayed there. Zack just happened to be one of the people practically every Obelisk had a problem(s) with him.

Zane walked into the room and looked around. "You know, in my three years at the academy, I never once came near the Slifer Dorm. It's a good thing I found a reason to do so. Also, you did something quite amazing here Zack. The Slifers must love you."

"They're pretty much the only ones. Most Obelisk have disliked me ever since I left the dorm. Then a small number of the s joined in when I decided to help the Slifers. The extra favor drew another fair share.

Beating that girl dressed like Dark Magician Girl in a duel got pretty much every guy coming after me. If that didn't, the fact that I'm now dating Alexis did. I think at this point only my friends, Slifers, and small number of Ra and Obelisk like me all that much.

Zane seemed to be thinking on something. "They may not like you, but you've certainly earned their respect. Skills sometimes speak louder than acts of kindness."

"Not to break this up but is this why you came to our dorm?" Jaden asked.

Zane cleared his throat. "Ah, forgive me. Zack's words just helped me make another decision," Zack and Jaden looked at their upperclassman curiously. "Let's just say that the top student has many things to sort out before the end of the year. Anyways, onto why I'm here."

He turned around and crossed his arms. "I've come to discuss the graduation match. In my mind, there are two people I can see myself dueling." He pointed at Zack. "The one with the most duels and wins on this island," He pointed at Jaden. "The duelist that duels with his heart, always."

The two friends were utterly shocked.

Zane walked between them and put a hand on their shoulders. "The choice of which on of you I face is in your hands. I know either way, I'll get a duel I can remember moving forward." He walked to the door. "'Till then."

Zane left.

Zack turned to Jaden. "You take it."

Jaden turned to Zack shocked. "What!? Don't you want to duel Zane!? I mean… don't get me wrong, I'd love to duel him, but…"

Zack put his hands-on Jaden's shoulders and smiled. "I'd love to duel Zane as well, but I'll settled for beating you next year. That's how I want the top spot. Dueling it out with my best friend. That can't happen until he becomes the best himself." He let go and held out his hand. "You just need to promise me you'll give your all."

Jaden smiled and took the hand. "Count on it." They let go. "Mind helping me prepare my deck?"

Zack nodded. "We'll come up with the perfect that can beat Zane this time around."

The two friends sat down and got to work. That night, Jaden rested up for his big duel.

 _ **Duel Arena, Next Day…**_

So, the students gathered to see the duel between Zane and Jaden. There had been speculation that it would be Zack, but that was only because Zane had said that his opponent had been left up to the two of them.

Now that they could see Zack sitting with Alexis, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, Syrus, and Atticus, they knew full well Jaden was the opponent chosen. Chancellor Sheppard sat in his own section with Crowler to observe the duel.

"It's about to start." Syrus stated feeling excited to see this duel unfold.

Zack nodded. "I'm sure this will be a duel to remember."

"I want to know why I was left out of his mind? The Chazz beat Jaden." Chazz stated.

Zack smiled. "Yes, but then Jaden beat you in the next match securing the school duel."

Chazz crossed his arms and turned away.

"Well, I'm excited to see the two go head to head. Just from what I've seen, I can't imagine Jaden having lost their first duel." Atticus stated thinking back on the story Alexis told him.

"Zack and I can confirm it, and from my figures, this is a mismatch for Jaden." Bastion informed. "Zane is quite the favorite."

Jasmine smiled. "That's my Bastion. Always looking to his math for answers."

"Some things can't be predicted by equations and figures." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "True, and I think Jaden is one of those things. His collection of hero cards is vast, so you're never quite sure what he'll bust out."

"Look, they're making there way to the stage!" Mindy pointed out as the crowd began to cheer.

Jaden and Zane walked in together before breaking apart each moved to enter the stage from their side. Jaden was smiling and waving at the crowd. The duelists walked to the middle of the stage.

Jaden smiled. "Alright Zane give it your all because I'll be coming at you with everything I have."

Zane nodded and extended his hand. A sign of respect. Jaden happily shook it. The duelist broke apart and walked back to their sides. Once there, they activated their duel disk.

Sheppard nodded to Crowler who stood with microphone in hand. "Now, ladies and gentlemen we commence with the graduation duel between Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!"

"Let's duel!" Zane stated.

Jaden, at the same time, said, "Get your game on!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Zane 4000)**

"You pick Jaden. Who goes first?" Zane asked.

Jaden smiled. "I'll go first because I want no one to question the fact that I beat Zane at his best."

Zane gave a small smile. "No one will question it. Make you move."

"I'll start with **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero's Necroshade and Sparkman together to summon **Elemental Hero Darkbright(2000/1000)**." The black and gold hero with black electricity surging around him appeared. "I'll then set one card and end my turn."

Zane drew. "I activate **Polymerization** , so that I can fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in my hand together enabling me to summon my **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)**." The three-headed dragon appeared. "I'll then set one card and activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to add two cards to my hand. Now, Cyber End Dragon wipe out his Darkbright."

"Not going to happen." Jaden countered. "I activate my face down **Draining Shield.** I now gain life points equal to your dragon's ATK **(Jaden 8000/Zane 4000)**."

Zane said, "That's fine, I'll just activate the card in my hand **De-Fusion**. Now my dragon splits into the three Cyber Dragons(2100/1600) that made him." Three Cyber Dragon's appeared. "Now the 1st will destroy your Darkbright **(Jaden 7900/Zane 4000)**."

Jaden smiled. "When Darkbright is destroyed, he gets to bring a friend with him. What better friend then the 2nd Cyber Dragon on your field."

"I still have one more attack Jaden. Go, 3rd Cyber Dragon **(Jaden 5800/Zane 4000)**." Zane declared. "I'll end my turn there."

"So, who came out on top in the first round?" Mindy asked.

"I'd call it a draw so far. Zane has field advantage, but Jaden has life point advantage and is about to be up on cards." Bastion assessed.

Jaden drew. "I'll summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)**." The blue armored hero with a cape appeared. "Since he's the only card I control on the field, I'm allowed to add two more cards to my hand.

I then activate my **Pot of Greed** to add two more card to my hand. I now activate **Bubble Shuffle.** You see, the way this card works is that I choose one ATK mode Bubbleman I control and one ATK mode monster you control. I then switch them to DEF position.

Now I get to tribute Bubbleman to summon another Elemental Hero from hand. Say hello to **Elemental Hero Blazeman(1200/1800)**. Whenever he's summoned, I get to add a **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand.

I'll immediately use it to fuse the Blazeman on the field with the Ocean in my hand enabling me to summon **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2500/2000)**. The hero decked out in white with white cape appeared. "I'll have him attack one of your Cyber Dragons."

"I activate my face down **Attack Reflector Unit**. I now tribute the Cyber Dragon you weren't attacking to summon **Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800)** , from my deck, in attack mode." Zane declared.

A Cyber Dragon with a metal dish around its neck appeared.

"I'll still continue the attack." Jaden declared.

Zane smiled. "Won't happen. I activate Barrier Dragon's ability. When he's in ATK mode I can block one attack per turn."

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn." Jaden declared.

"This is a close match. It could go either way." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "It all depends on how well they play the few cards they have."

Zane drew. "I'll activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Cyber End Dragon(4000/4000)** back to the field." Jaden glanced from his face down to Absolute Zero. "I'll then have him destroy Absolute Zero **(Jaden 4300/Zane 4000)**."

Jaden smiled. "When Absolute Zero leaves the field, he takes everyone of your monsters with him."

"I activate the last card in my hand **Overload Fusion**. Now by removing my Cyber Dragons from play, I can summon a second **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)**. With that, I'll end my turn. It's your move." Zane declared.

" _Things are coming down to the wire, and this next move may be risky, but it's all I have."_ Jaden looked at his face down. _"Well, not everything, but I have to go all in. If I get the right card now, then I can this."_ Jaden drew. "I set one monster and end my turn."

"This is it. It's come down to card draw against card draw. One good draw for either duelist could end this." Zack stated.

Every student, Crowler, and Sheppard were watching the duel on the edge of their seats.

Zane drew into Power Bond. "Cyber End Dragon will attack that set monster and remember that he has piercing battle damage."

Cyber End Dragon blasted the set monster destroying Jaden's **Wroughtweiler (800/1200)** **(Jaden 1500/Zane's 4000)**.

"You attacked Wroughtweiler, and when he's destroyed, I get to bring a Polymerization and Elemental Hero back from the grave to my hand." Jaden showed the spell and Bubbleman he retrieved.

"I end my turn." Zane declared.

Jaden drew getting Avian, and he knew this turn had to be it. He had to get one more card to complete the ending combo. The final card that would declare him the winner.

"I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode allowing me to draw two more cards." Jaden drew and looked at them before breaking into a large, goofy grin. "I activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**."

"That monster isn't strong enough Jaden." Zane declared.

Jaden smiled "He will be once I reveal my face down **Soul Union.** I now pick an Elemental Hero in my grave and get to add their ATK points to an Elemental Hero on the field for one turn. I choose Absolute Zero and add its attack to **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(4600/1200)**."

Zane was smiling as well. "Now Flame Wingman, destroy Cyber End Dragon." Flame Wingman jumped ascending into the air before diving down onto Cyber End Dragon and destroying it. **(Jaden 1500/Zane 3400)**.

"Now Wingman's ability activates dealing your dragon's ATK as life point damage to you." Flame Wingman appeared in front of Zane and let lose a torrent of flames that washed over Zane **(Jaden 1500/Zane 0)**. "That's game!"

Everyone was either shocked, surprised, and/or happy. Sheppard began to clap resulting in everyone joining in as one. Giving applause to an excellent duel.

Zane walked over to Jaden stopping before him. "Jaden, I pass the torch onto you. From here on out, despite grades or rank, you'll be the best, so make me proud."

He held out his hand and Jaden took it in another hand shake. "I will, but don't think this is the end." He let go and smiled. "The way I see it, we're tied at one win and one loss. Someday, we'll duel again to see who's really the best between us."

Zane gave a small smile. "Well then, I'll look forward to it."

Jaden held out his hand for a high five and Zane gave him one before walking off.

 _ **Sheppard's Office, A Few Days Later…**_

Zack, Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis entered the office to find Sheppard, with Zane and Crowler on either side of him, waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming you five." Sheppard stated with a smile.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what's this about?" Bastion asked.

"Is there more trouble?" Alexis added.

Sheppard shook his head. "Nothing of the sort, I just brought you here to tell you a few things. One of them being that the remaining, missing Obelisk were found passed out in the Abandoned Dorm shortly after Kagemaru's defeat. I wanted to wait to inform you of this once we knew they'd make full recoveries."

"That's good to hear." Zack stated.

Sheppard said, "Another reason all of you, Crowler and Zane included even though they are aware of my intentions, are here is so that I can properly thank you for guarding your keys. You stepped up when this academy needed you, and three of you stepped further when the world was threatened. Though it may not mean much, Thank you."

Jaden put his arms behind his head. "It was no problem. I'd do it all over again."

Sheppard nodded. "You are also here because all of you will be moving onto your second year after Summer, so I thought this meeting would be a fitting time to give many of you your just promotions to the next stage. Those of you I can promote that is."

He stood up, turned to Zane, and stuck out a hand. "You may not need me to tell you this, but you have graduated Zane and you were an excellent student."

Zane took the hand. "Thank you, sir."

Sheppard stepped over to Bastion. "Bastion Misawa, I was informed you wouldn't become an Obelisk until your best friend could move up with you. Given his stunning improvements and incredible performance in the final exams, it is only right that he come back next year as an Obelisk; however, there will have to be a test early in the year to determine if he keeps that rank. That's besides the point. Will you accept your promotion?"

Bastion nodded. "I see no reason not to sir."

Sheppard extended his hand and Bastion shook it.

He then moved to Chazz. "Chazz Princeton, you have greatly grown during your first year at Duel Academy, and have displayed the skills and knowledge to move up to Ra. Will you accept your promotion?"

Sheppard extended his hand and Chazz looked from it to Zack. "Depends. Next year can I stay in my current room and can I still wear my trench coat. I have grown fond of it."

"If that is your wish, I will ensure you have the same room next year. Blazers aren't a requirement around here, so your usual wear is as acceptable as it has always been." Sheppard informed.

Chazz took the hand. "Consider me a Ra."

Sheppard moved to Jaden. "Jaden, you are a duelist of great merit, and I once offered you a promotion that you denied. Have you changed your mind."

Jaden looked at him and thought about. "Two conditions. I get to stay at Slifer with Zack, and my blazer remains red."

"It is a slightly different story since you will be wearing a blazer next year. How about we replace the white with yellow to show your status?" Sheppard offered.

Jaden smiled and shook Sheppard's hand enthusiastically. "Then consider me a Ra!"

Sheppard then moved to Alexis. "Miss Rhoades, I unfortunately have nothing that I could offer you. I considered making you head of Obelisk, but Zane and I discussed it. We feel there is another fit for the job."

Alexis smiled. "No worries and no offense sir. It was an honor serving the school and I got brother back. That's more than enough for me."

They shook hands before Sheppard moved to Zack with Zane coming to stand next to him. "Zack Henderson, as I said, Zane and I feel there is another. The best one to be the head of Obelisk. That is, you. What do you say? Will you take Zane's place as head of Obelisk?

Zack was shocked. "Sir, I have no intention of staying in Obelisk, and they are not too fond of me. I think Alexis would be better suited to the job."

"It's not about living there or being well liked that makes you right for the job. It's knowing right from wrong and being able to command their respect. Those are two requirements you fulfill. The Obelisk may not like you… That's true, but they will follow you if you lead them." Zane stated.

Zack was thinking about it. "What does a head of a dorm do anyways?"

Crowler answered. "The head of the dorm works with the headmaster to keep the peace between those in the dorm and with other students. So long as you check in at the dorm at least once a week and answer when you needed or wanted, you'll be doing a fine job."

"It is also important to note, as the head of Obelisk, that you can freely enter both the male and female dorms except when it's past curfew. At that point you'd need the female headmaster to grant your permission to do so." Zane added.

Zack nodded. "When you put it like that…. I'll agree so long as it is confirmed that I'll get to stay in the same room next year, and get new blazers that are blue with the white replaced with red. I am the Obelisk-Slifer of Duel Academy after all, so it's about time I embrace it fully."

Sheppard smiled. "Done."

They shook on it, and then Zane shook his hand after. "I know you will do great Zack."

Sheppard walked back to his desk. "That is all children. You may leave and continue to prepare for your departure in a couple of days."

The group, now with Zane, left the office.

 _ **Outside the Office**_

Zack removed three papers and handed them to Zane, Bastion, and Jaden. "I know we won't be leaving for a couple of days now… As I understand it, you three don't live in Domino City like Alexis, Atticus, and now Chazz do…. So, it maybe unlikely that we can meet up.

That's why I've given you my home phone number and address. This way we can keep in touch with each other." He shrugged. "Hey, if any of you find yourselves in Domino City, then you know a place where you can crash. Zane, share that with Syrus as well.

Zane nodded.

Chazz sighed. "If you come to visit, I'll be in my room."

Chazz interjected.

Zack smiled and hugged him. "You may act all cold and unfeeling, but I know you choose to stay in Slifer that way we'd be able hangout like we have been."

Chazz tried to struggle free. "I did not. I've grown attached to the room is all. Stop hugging me!"

"Never!" Zack exclaimed.

Everyone smiled at the affection shown and began swapping numbers and addresses as well with Zane providing a paper that everyone, that didn't live in Domino, wrote their information on for Zack. Soon after the group broke up heading to their room to start packing.

 _ **Domino City Harbor: End of the School Year, Evening…**_

Zack, Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus got off the ship as Jaden, Zane, Bastion, Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine moved, with the other students, to the busses that would take them to their forms of transportation. Mainly airplane, but a few of them would take ships and busses out of the city.

Zack turned to Alexis and Atticus. "So, are your parents here or…"

"Nah, our driver should be waiting outside to take us home." Atticus said before holding his fist out. "Remember, I'll be by the day after tomorrow to bring you over."

Zack bumped the fist. "I'll be ready."

Alexis hugged him. "See you then."

They pulled apart and Zack gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. See you then."

Chazz and Zack were left alone. "So, how are we getting home?"

"Eh, we don't live that far from here. We'll walk. I'll see about getting my license and a good enough car once I take a driver's test at some point over the summer." Zack stated.

Zack and Chazz had both turned 16 while at Duel Academy. Anyways, Zack put his bag on his back while Chazz did the same and grabbed the suit case filled with 20 decks and extra cards for the place Zack said they'd find use before they started walking.

"How soon can we go to this place you been talking about?" Chazz asked.

"Tomorrows a free day brother, so if you up for it, we can do it then?" Zack offered.

"Sounds good." Chazz stated.

The brothers left the harbor and started their walk home. Their summer had just begun.

* * *

 _ **Alright, I know what you're thinking. 'Zane didn't use Power Bond, so it's not a real win for Jaden'. Here's my counters. Since when is any duelist defined by a single card in their deck. A duelist has forty card decks for a reason. They don't rely on one way to win. Also, Jaden and didn't use Battle fusion or final fusion. witch would have resulted in the same tie as before.**_

 _ **Jaden could have had Negate Attack and won due to the back lash of Power Bond. Jaden could have gotten a terrible draw with Bubbleman's effect and lost. The point I'm trying to make is that this is but one way the duel could have gone. There are in fact so many ways any duel can honestly go. In the end, I decided to go with an outcome that I haven't really seen in the fanfictions I've read of Yugioh Gx.**_

 _ **Even ones where Jaden has practically every card he's ever had in the series at his disposal usually in a draw. Evil Hero's? Draw. Neo-Spacians? Draw. Koyo Hibiki's deck? Draw. This isn't to bash on those that end it in a sick draw, In fact, I love the canon duel, but I felt it was time to give Jaden the win here. You don't have to like it, but I hope you at least respect it.**_

* * *

Dark Green Demon:we must admit that knowing that Yugi has a child is something shocking, those duels against Syrus and Chumley were good, besides Chumley did not do bad against Crowler

Savoxgut:good these duels were interesting, especially that of Syrus against Zack, because I think it is one of the few duels he has lost against a student. The thing about Yugi's son surprised me more because I want to know who the mother is.

Quillion9000:It's pretty much who you'd expect, but you'll be meeting Yugi's son soon enough. Especially if you pay attention in the coming chapter. I thought, what better way to show that Syrus has improved than by having him capable of taking down Zack considering Zane was able to do it. About the student thing. Technically, his sister, Lexi, hadn't left Duel Academy that day. She was on track for her third year and breamed Zack. He did lose to Jaden.

All together he's lost against 4 students of duel academy. Speaking of Lexi... Zack is not going to have a good time when she comes back around. Besides that, there is a lot of fun planned this summer. Get ready for cameos from Yugioh.


	47. First Day of Summer

**_*Kaiba Corporation*_**

 ** _Quillion9000:So, let's see... This world is a link between the Yugioh World and my the world I inhabit as a representation of the author. It appears, normally, the people I bring would pass through this world. Usually, it ensures only the people I'd bring would appear in my world... The only questions are, why is this happening, who left these documents here, and how did that mess with this._**

 ** _*He suddenly realized what was happening*_**

 ** _Quillion9000:Sorry, I'm still digging into this stuff on my end. Someone's been leaving clues in this world for me to find. Anyways, enjoy the story while I continue going over this._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own their Oc's and orginal plot points they may come up with._**

 ** _Note: If you don't remember I go by how the Japanese aged characters like Blair and Rebecca. Blair is currently 12 around this time._** ** _Rebecca was 12 when was she was introduced. Yugioh Gx takes place 10 years after the events of Duel Monsters in 2012. This means Rebecca is about 2 years older by the end or 14. Currently, in Gx, she is 24. Just keep that in mind for what's coming as the person she's married to is 28 now with everything listed above factored in._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Outside the Apartment Building, Evening…**_

Zack and Chazz had made it to the building when their stomachs began to growl. The Obelisk-Slifer looked across the street at the café.

"There's not any food in the apartment, so let's grab diner across the street before heading up." Zack stated.

Chazz nodded and followed him across the street to a standard café with seating outside. The lights were just starting to turn on for the night, and there weren't many people inside.

Zack pushed open the doors and noticed the familiar young woman behind the counter. She had long brown hair in a pony tail, ocean blue slacks, a matching top with a hat, and apron.

She smiled warmly when she saw Zack. "If it isn't Zack Henderson coming fresh off his first year at Duel Academy. I don't think I need to ask you if your passed."

"It's good to see you Barb." Zack gave her a pleasant smile. "You may not have asked, but I did pass. I'll be returning as a second year, but for now I'm off for the summer."

"Don't be a stranger." Barb motioned for him to come in. "Tell me your order and introduce me to your friend."

Zack and Chazz walked forward. "You may have seen him during the School Duel, considering that was broadcasted, but this Chazz Princeton and he became my brother shortly after."

She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you in person Chazz. Any family or friend of Zack's is always welcome here."

Chazz shook the hand. "Thank you."

"He can be a guy of few words at times, but generally he's a very passionate individual. Anyways, we'll get two orders of the usual." Zack stated.

Barb nodded. "Got it. Two mushroom swiss burgers, fries, and cola. You can take a seat and I'll get it out to you as soon as it's done. Also, you don't pay this time. Consider it on the house. A gift for passing your first year."

Zack nodded. "You don't ever have to do that, but I appreciate it."

Zack led Chazz over to a table by the window, so they could look outside at the city in the evening glow. They set their stuff near the wall.

"So, do you know many people in Domino City?" Chazz asked curiously.

"It knows my fair share. Those that I don't know, know more of me then I know of them. Over the summer you'll meet you fair though. I'll even give you a tour of the city in the coming week." Zack stated.

After that, they made casual chit chat until there food came. At which point they dug in. Zack noticed that Chazz seemed to enjoy his quite a bit. Once they were done, they gathered their things and moved to the door.

Zack waved back. "Thanks for the grub Barb. I'll see you soon."

Barb nodded. "You better Zack. I want to hear all about your time at Duel Academy."

Zack nodded and led Chazz back to the apartment building.

 **Zack's Apartment**

Zack opened the door and threw on the lights revealing a clean apartment. "Before you ask, I called and paid a cleaning crew to make sure the place was clean before we came. I was also able to pay to turn everything back on."

Chazz nodded before looking around the apartment. "It's… bigger than I thought."

"I know you may not be used to such a small space, but I hope it'll do." Zack stated sincerely.

"It's better than the last place." Chazz replied. "Where's my room?"

Zack walked down the hallway and opened his sister's room finding it empty except for the bed, dresser, and desk. _"Yep, figured she clear her room while I was gone."_ He turned to Chazz. "This ones yours." Chazz walked in. "I'll let you get settled in."

He walked to his room and put his bag inside, along with his duel disk and deck, before walking to the living room. He then sat on the couch, turned on the T.V., and opened the list of recordings. It was filled with every duel events that was televised.

He began deleting them. This had been a big part of his research when it came to his mother, but since she had been dealt with, he no longer needed them. After a couple of minutes, he began noticing his sister's name among the descriptions.

He still had no idea what happened to her the day she went to meet Sartorius nor had she contacted him during his time at Duel Academy. One thing he knew for certain was that he'd need to be ready to face her again. It was clear that that was the only way to get answers.

He'd just finished with the list when Chazz came out of the room. "So, what do we do now?"

"It's summer." He grabbed two game controllers off the coffee table. "We kick back, relax, and do as we please."

Chazz smiled, took the controller, and sat down. The boys played games well into the night.

 _ **Outside Black Clown Game Shop: Next Day, Afternoon…**_

Zack and Chazz, holding the briefcase, stood before the huge game shop with two stories, beige colored wall with light red colored roof, and large windows.

"Here we are." Zack stated.

Chazz looked at him. "Black Clown Game Shop? Are you telling me you know Duke Devlin?"

Zack nodded. "Duke and Rebecca Devlin, yes." They began walking up to the building. "Duke sells cards and teaches people how to play both Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. His wife helps him out whenever she's not working on her research.

While not as popular as Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters is quite enjoyable. Anyways, because of the kids that love duel monsters, they're always happy to take donations or to buy cards off people. The perfect place for those decks and cards you have."

 _ **Inside**_

The brothers entered.

Chazz nodded. "Okay, but I don't see why you couldn't tell me about this before."

Zack smiled and pointed at a group of children surrounding a man with black hair, a pony tail, and green eyes. His attire consisted of a red and black head band to keep his hair up, a black sleeveless shirt, light red vest overtop, and black pants.

All the children smiled when they saw Zack. "Mr. Henderson, you're back!"

Zack waved. "Hey kids! It's good to be back, and my brother here brought a gift. He has a ton of cards on him."

Zack took the briefcase and stepped away as an unprepared Chazz was tackled to the ground by about 20 kids, give or take a few, that were extremely happy and excited.

"Yay, new cards!"

"I like you mister!"

"Are you really Zack's brother?"

"What new cards did you bring us!"

Zack smiled. "That. That is why I didn't tell you about this."

"Zack, get me out of here!" Chazz yelled.

Zack faked thinking about it before shaking his head. "Nah, I think this is a good chance for you to get to know the children. These kids just love to meet friends and family of mine. Have fun."

"Zack! Zack don't leave me!" Chazz shouted.

Zack laughed. He may be chewed out later, but it was worth it.

He walked up to the man. "Sup Duke, it's been a while."

Duke smiled. "Yes, it has. It's good to see you." He waved a man in light red suit with light red sunglasses down. "That guy going to be okay while we go and catch up?"

Chazz had broken free of the pile only to be knocked once more.

Zack smiled. "Chazz will be fine."

Duke's worker came down and took up a position where he could watch the children. "Alright, and my man here will keep an eye on them. Come on, Rebecca's going to want to see you."

Zack followed Duke through a door.

 _ **Store Area**_

The pair walked into an area with shelves full of starter decks and glass cases holding single cards and rarer decks. It was empty now, and that was intentional as usually the mornings were more for the kids who were 'playing' with Chazz.

Duke yelled up some stairs. "Rebecca, someone's here to see us!"

It took a few minutes, but they eventually heard a feminine voice approaching the top of the stairs. "Duke Devlin, I was almost finished working out the writing on…"

The person the voice belonged to had stopped at the top of the stairs. It was a woman with long, blond hair and red rimmed glasses over light blue eyes. Her attire consisted of light blue and white pants with a white dress shirt, blue tie, and pink short sleeved jacket over top.

She smiled and ran down the stair before giving Zack a hug. "Zack, I didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon after Duel Academy's year ended."

She let him go and Zack smiled as he held up a briefcase. "I intended for you two to be the first people I cam back to see. The fact that I have this briefcase of decks and cards to donate is another story. Short version, these come from my brother."

Rebecca was surprised. "I don't remember you having a brother."

Zack chuckled. "A lot happened over the past school year."

Duke put an arm around him. "You'll have to tell us about it. The workers can watch the kids and mind the store while we talk."

Rebecca smiled. "I'll put some tea on upstairs."

"How could I refuse." Zack stated as he followed them up.

 _ **Later…**_

Zack had informed Duke and Rebecca about the important stuff while shortening the stories as much as he could. After all, the summer had just started. There was no need for him to go in depth at this time.

"Ah, so it was you and your friends that saved the cards. The kids cried when the monsters started to disappear." Duke stated in amazement.

"It's good to hear that you continued doing what you excel at while at Duel Academy. It sounds like you helped quite a few people outside of this Sacred Beast incident. I'm also glad to hear your finally free of your parents." Rebecca stated sincerely.

Zack shrugged. "I didn't want things to go exactly how they did, but hopefully they'll find help where they are now."

Duke smiled. "I'm also glad to hear you found a girl. The way you talk about her… she sounds like a real looker."

Rebecca stopped sipping her tea and looked at Duke. "What are you implying oh husband of mine."

Duke chuckled nervously. "Hey, you know I love you. I'm just happy for Zack. He deserves a nice, pretty girl like this Alexis." She continued to look at him. "Also, you're very beautiful and pretty. I love you."

Rebecca smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but I do like to hear it from you every now and then." She looked at Zack as Duke gave a sigh of relief. "You'll have to bring her around sometime, so we can meet her."

Zack nodded. "I will sometime this summer. Don't you worry."

"You can bring her here or to our home. Oh, we'd love to have you two for dinner." Rebecca stated.

"I'll keep that in mind and give you a call if we can do it. I don't think Alexis would have any problems, but I'd like to run it by her before giving you a definite answer." Zack stated.

Rebecca smiled. "Ah, you've learned your lessons well from me and Lexi. You've become quite the gentleman. It'll serve you well as you date her." She stood. "As much as I'd love to continue catching up, I must return to my work." She nodded to Zack. "Don't let that stop you from coming around Zack. There's still much I'd like to hear about."

Zack waved. "I won't. I love coming around here."

Once she left, Duke put his cup down. "I should get started get started on some of my paper work now." He looked at Zack. "As always, you're free to do as you please." He looked at his watch. "Mane Atma should be arriving soon, and I know the kid would enjoy seeing you again."

Zack nodded. "I'll head out there now. I need to check on Chazz anyways."

Zack left the room.

 _ **Entrance  
**_ Zack stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed that all the kids were quietly staring at Chazz who was just finishing a story. "…So, Zack and I stood up to the jerky business men and beat them saving Duel Academy."

"Yay!" The kids happily exclaimed.

Chazz noticed Zack and cleared his throat. "That's all. You can go duel, buy cards, or whatever it is you do."

The kids stood and ran with some running past Zack or running to the doors which led to duel arenas.

Zack was smirking as he walked over to Chazz. "I keep saying it. Under that tough exterior there's a good heart."

Chazz scoffed. "Well, I had to do something to calm them down."

He glanced at the doors leading to the duel arenas.

"Sure." Zack rolled his eyes. "Now why don't you go give those kids a few pointers on how to duel. I know you want to."

Chazz began walking to the door. "I don't want to teach them anything. I'm just going to make sure they aren't making a mockery of dueling."

Zack laughed and shook his head. Chazz could deny it all he wanted, but Zack knew the truth. That was all that mattered. He was about to follow until he noticed a familiar boy step into the game store.

He was around 13 years old now, with ocean blue eyes. His hair was always obscured by a dark blue hat, but from what you could tell, it looked black. Though the kid never took off his hat even if you were to say that. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with dark blue pants.

Zack smiled. "Hey Mane, you've grown a little since I saw you."

Mane smiled and ran to Zack giving him a hug. "Zack, you're back from Duel Academy."

Mane pulled way.

"Hey, I wasn't going to stay at Duel Academy all year. I'd have to come home for Summer Break." Zack replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't come home for Winter Break." Mane countered.

Zack rubbed his head. "Yeah, let's just say I have my reasons for not coming home and leave it at that for now." He shook his head. "Anyways, what's new with you?"

Mane smiled. "My dad and grandpa helped me build my own deck, and it's amazing. Exactly what I always wanted. Well, not entirely what I would have wanted, but dad said I shouldn't rush into those warriors. It's still an awesome deck though."

"So, you finally got your own deck." Zack smiled. "That's great."

Mane said, "I was hoping you would be my first opponent. Though can we duel in private? I don't want other people to know about it just yet."

Zack asked, "Got some rare cards in there you want to keep secret?" Mane nodded. "Understandable. Come with me, and we'll use one of the private arenas."

 _ **Private Arena**_

Zack made sure the doors were locked before walking over to Mane and looking at the arena. It looked exactly like one you'd find at Kaiba Land with red and blue sides and an expansive field.

"What color you want?" Zack asked

"Either sides fine." Mane stated.

Zack nodded. "In that case, I'll take the red."

He ran over as Mane walked up to the blue side. The moment they stepped on, they rose a bit. Each got out their decks and extra decks. Mane placed his on his side, but Zack was putting a little more thought into his.

" _Uria or no Uria? Mane always did say his decks was going to have effects and incredibly strong monsters, but I know nothing else outside of that."_ He debated for a few more moments before adding in the four extra cards. _"Worst comes to worst. I don't use him."_

Zack shuffled his deck and placed it on field before him. The area lit up in a rainbow of colors before giving them the display which showed their life points, their opponents life points, and their opponent's field.

 **(Zack 4000/Mane 4000)**

"Alright, you can start things off Mane." Zack declared as he grabbed his cards.

Mane had his cards. "Right. "

"I'll start with one monster face down, and I'll set two cards before ending my turn." Mane declared.

Zack drew. "I'll start by using my favorite combo. I summon **Kiba(1400/900)**." The boy with a gray hoodie, brown hair, and wild features appeared. "I now activate his ability to search my deck for an **Akamaru(800/800 with Kiba)**.

I now get to play him on the field." The small white dog appeared. "I'll then activate **Fang over Fang** to destroy that right face down." There went Magical Cylinder. "I'll now have Kiba attack your face down monster."

"You attacked **Big Shield Gardna(100/2600)** which means you take damage, and per his effect, he switches to offense ( **Zack 2800/Mane 4000)**." Mane declared.

"Impressive, but I still have Akamaru on the field enabling me to destroy that monster." Zack stated.

"You triggered my second trap **Mirror Force** which means all attack position on your field are destroyed." Mane countered.

"I'll throw down a couple of face downs myself before ending my turn." Zack declared.

Mane drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll follow that up with **Double Summon** which will allow me to conduct two summons this turn. My first summon is **Celtic Guardian(1400/1200)**." An elfin warrior with green armor and blue cape appeared.

"I tribute him and Big Shield Gardna to bring out **Buster Blader(2600/2300)**." A warrior decked out in full blue armor appeared. "I'll then activate **Card of Sanctity**. We both now draw until we have six cards." Mane drew six and Zack drew four. "Blader now attack you directly."

"I activate **Negate Attack** to stop your attack and end the battle phase." Zack countered.

Mane nodded. "Very well. Then I'll set one more card before ending my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate my second face down **Call of the Haunted**. This allows me to return **Kiba(1400/900)** to the field. Now that he's back, I can use the **Polymerization** , you so kindly provided me, to fuse him with the Hinata in my hand to bring out **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)**."

The older Kiba with black clothes appeared. "I can now activate his ability to return **Akamaru(500/400)** to the field. I'll sacrifice Akamaru to summon **Iruka(3000/2000 with Will of Fire)**."

The tan man with a scar over his nose appeared. "I'll equip him with **Will of Fire** granting a nice boost to ATK and DEF. He'll now attack your Buster Blader **(Zack 2800/Mane 3600)**. Now Shippuden Kiba will launch a direct attack."

"Not so fast." Mane declared. "I activate my face down **Nutrient Z**. Since you're attacking with a monster that has 2000 or more ATK,I gain 4000 life points **(Zack 2800/Mane 7600)** before damage is applied **(Zack 2800/Mane 5100)**."

"I set one card and end my turn." Zack declared.

Mane drew. "Looks like its time for you to meet my strongest monster. I summon **Versago the Destroyer(1100/600)**." The fiendish, bat like creature appeared. "He can act as any fusion material monster so long as the other fusion materials are the correct ones. I'll put that ability to use as I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Versago with the Black Luster Soldier in my hands."

Zack literally stepped back. "You're not summoning who I think you're summoning, right?"

Mane smiled. "Come forth **Dragon Master Knight(5000/5000)**." A Black Luster Soldier atop a Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon appeared on the field. "I'll have him wipe out your Shippuden Kiba **(Zack 300/Mane 5100)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Zack knew he was in tough spot, but fortunately he'd added a certain card. Oh, he was no fool. He had no intention of unleashing such a power unless he was pushed to do so like now. Now, he needed it.

"That is a powerful monster Mane, but my deck isn't the same as when I left Domino City. I've gained a few gained a few cards. I believe I'm about to draw just the monster to that compete and surpass your monster." He drew and smiled.

"First, I activate **Pot of Greed** to add two cards to my hand. I then activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards but send two the grave. Now everything is in place. I set two more traps to join the third on the field."

Mane raised and eye brown. "Uh, why would you need to specify that their traps?"

"Like I said, I gained a few new card. One such card can only summoned when I tribute three trap cards. Now rise, Sacred Beast **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(6000/6000)**." The demonic Slifer appeared shocking Mane. "His ATK and DEF are 1000x the number of traps in the grave."

"6000 ATK points!" Mane stated in shock.

"That's not all there is to him. Once per turn, I can destroy a spell or trap on the field, and I'm choosing that face down of yours." Zack declared. "With it gone, I'll have Uria attack your dragon **(Zack 300/Mane 4100)**. Then Iruka will attack you directly **(Zack 3000/Mane 1100)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Mane looked at Uria. _"That beast is just like Slifer… I can't over power it, but the Shinobi is a different story."_ He looked at his deck and took a deep breath. _"Just remember what dad taught you. Believe in the heart of the cards, and you'll draw what you need."_

He drew and smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring **Buster Blader(2600/2300)** back to the field. I then summon my second **Versago the Destroyer(1100/900)**. With them on the field I can activate **Polymerization**.

This allows me to summon my **Dark Paladin(3400/2400)**." A dark magician decked out in Buster Blader's armor and with a staff appeared. "He gains 500 ATK for every Dragon in the grave and on the field. You just sent one straight there."

Zack was awed by this. "What a deck Mane!"

"I'll have my Paladin attack Iruka dealing enough to end this." Mane declared.

Zack flipped his face down. "I counter with **Draining Shield**. My monster is safe, and I gain that ATK as Life points **(Zack 3700/Mane 1100)**." Zack declared.

Mane chuckled. "I end my turn."

Zack drew. "Uria, attack Dark Paladin **(Zack3700/Mane 0)**."

They met back at the entrance.

Mane asked, "Where did you get that card? Uria? It looked a lot like Slifer."

Zack pulled it out of his deck box and showed it off. "As I said, it's called a Sacred Beast. It was this whole affair with Shadow Riders trying to drain the spirits of cards. two friends of mine, Chazz and Jaden, and I managed to put a stop to it."

Mane's eyes went wide. "You guys stopped that. I was worried when my deck started vanishing."

"Long story short, we divided these beast between us to guard them even though they can no longer take duel monster spirits. That's besides the point, your deck was insane. I can see why you'd want to keep under wraps for a while." Zack stated.

"After being there, do you think I have what it takes to join Duel Academy myself?" Mane asked.

Zack chuckled. "You certainly do. If I didn't have Uria… Well, my deck, at that point, only contained four cards, working together, that could have beaten that fusion you brought out. Am I correct in saying you have more combos you could have busted out?"

Mane nodded. "There are many combos I have. Even one that could have topped your Uria's power."

"Are you considering applying early?" Zack asked.

Mane nodded once more. "I've been studying as hard as I can to ensure I pass. I want to go there and duel all kinds of decks."

Zack patted his shoulder. "Keep working at it, and you'll definitely pass. You already have the skill."

"Thank, Zack." Mane smiled. "You were a great first opponent for this deck."

"No problem. I'll look forward to another duel once you join me at Duel Academy. I want to see what else that deck of yours can do." Zack happily stated as he opened the door. "Anyways, we should head back. I need to check up on Chazz again and ensure he's doing alright."

Mane smiled. "Right behind you."

 _ **Entrance**_

Zack and Mane broke out laughing as they found Chazz, once more, covered by a pile a children.

"What happened Chazz?" Zack asked.

Chazz replied, "Never buy candy. I bought enough for everyone, but they went crazy. Children are crazy Zack. Help me."

Zack shook his head. "Alright. Hold on." He walked forward and cleared his throat. "Hey guys, Mr. Devlin got 20 new decks and a bunch of cards in today. By now they should be ready to be used."

That got the kids to run off into to the store portion of the building.

Zack walked up to Chazz and helped him up. "I want to go home."

Zack chuckled. "Alright, you did good today Chazz, so we'll go." He waved at Mane. "I'll see you later man."

Mane held up a hand. "Later."

Zack let Chazz lean on him as they walked towards the door.

"What's for dinner?" Chazz asked as his stomach growled.

"Eh, I'll order a pizza. After tomorrow, we'll head to the nearby store and get some groceries for the house and such." Zack replied.

The brothers walked out of the store heading home.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:ok, that was great, incredible duel, I liked the result, I agree with your points so it would end like this time

Savoxgut:Well, that result was quite great, so the school year finish, I look forward to seeing how the summer is going


	48. Meeting the Parents

_***Back in Quillion's room.***_

 _ **Quillion9000:Welp, I couldn't find a way to stop random people from getting in here.**_

 _ **Zack:Sorry to hear that.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Eh, it's fine. It'll just make things interesting when people show up at random. Anyways, mind doing the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Zack:You got it. Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they may come up with.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Zack's Apartment, Morning…**_

Zack, who had exchanged his blue blazer with the white trim for his sold, dark blue vest, walked over to Chazz's door and taped an envelope, containing money and a note, to it. The note read…

' _Atticus sent a message saying he's on his way to pick me up. The envelope contains enough money to get stuff from the café for breakfast and lunch. Barb's people make a great omelet on rice. I should be back sometime today._

 _Signed,_

 _Zack.'_

With that done, Zack walked out of the apartment.

 _ **Café, Sometime Later…**_

Zack sat at the table by the window drinking a cola when he noticed Atticus, dressed in his Hawaiian clothing, step out of the back of a standard, red car.

He stood, nodded to Barb, who was busy with a few a costumers, and walked out.

 _ **Outside**_

"I'm over here Atticus!" Zack shouted.

Atticus turned as Zack looked both ways and crossed over.

Atticus smiled. "Hey Zack, I see you're ready to go. Get in and we'll head off."

Zack nodded. "Got it."

Atticus re-entered from his side while Zack entered from the other.

 _ **Inside the Car**_

The Obelisk-Slifer noticed a man in a black suit with a classic black hat and sunglasses in the driver seat.

"This is our driver, Rob. I like him and all, but I've been studying for the drivers test ever since getting home." Atticus explained.

"Speaking of home. Are we to return now sir?" Rob asked.

"Yep. Take us home." Atticus stated.

"Yes sir." Rob stated.

The car started off down the road.

"Wow, you are dedicated to getting a license. I mean, I want one as well, but I was planning on waiting just a bit until I settled back in a bit more." Zack stated.

Atticus smiled. "Before I vanished, getting a license was a big thing for me. Feeling the wind through my hair as I cruise." He sighed. "That is a special feeling my friend."

"I won't argue but for me, having a car would make it easier to get around Domino City. Lexi never got one even after getting her license. Said it wouldn't help out when she'd be off at Duel Academy." Zack stated.

"Speaking of Lexi, are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell me about her? It just sounds completely off that she'd leave without saying bye to her teachers and friends." Atticus aske bewildered by his old friend's attitude.

"I've already told you everything I know. The only people that could have done something to her are Sartorius or a third party. The only time it could have happened was between the evening, which was when I last saw her, and that next day, around noon, when I would up." Zack explained. "In this, the only people that would know what happened are Lexi and Sartorius or the third party."

Atticus sighed. "Sorry for bringing her up. I'm just curious about the whole thing."

Zack nodded. "I've been curious about it since the first day. No apology necessary."

"Let's change subjects." Atticus stated. "You still nervous to meet our parents?"

"Not since Alexis alleviated the fear I had behind the whole situation. If her mother can at least tolerate me, then good. If she doesn't, then I know Alexis and I will be okay." Zack stated.

Atticus smiled. "Our mother may still have her reservations about you, but dad was excited for today. He already likes you based on everything Sissy and I have told him."

Zack raised an eye brow. "Your mother wasn't there yesterday?"

"She was helping out at the station to finish the work on your parents. She's been involved in searching the properties they own and seizing illegally obtained goods. It's led to quite the large pile paper work. She should be there when we arrive though." Atticus explained.

They switched over to less important topic, with the air having been cleared of them, until Zack noticed that were on the outskirts of Domino City.

"Don't tell me, you're the family that stays in the mansion outside of Domino City?" Zack asked.

Zack remember when his he moved to Domino City with his sister. There had been papers detailing some rich inventor having it built. He was young back then and didn't pay attention beyond that.

Atticus nodded. "Dad needed a bigger lab to work on his latest invention. Ten years, and he has gotten far. Though not enough to declare a success. It's not a bad place to live, and Rob here takes Alexis and I into the city enough."

"Wait, your father is working with the engineer, Tristan Taylor, on how make Turbo dueling a reality!?" Zack asked.

Atticus raised an eye brow. "How did you know that?"

"Dude, I love dueling. I keep up with what's going on in the world. I never knew it was your father, but for years now there have been stories circulating of people working on Turbo Dueling. It dates to 12 years ago. Theories on the new way of dueling were starting to circulate. Really it's a logical conclusion with what you've said." Zack replied.

Atticus shook his head. "Just be careful mentioning that around dad. He can get carried away when someone shows this level on interest in his work. I should point out Mr. Taylor got called to Kaiba Corp to work on some improvements to the duel disk, so he won't be there."

Zack shrugged. "That's fine with me. I'm coming to meet your parents after all."

The car pulled up to a gate which opened almost immediately.

Atticus said, "Well we're here, so…"

Zack opened the door. "No sense in dragging it out."

 _ **Outside the Mansion**_

Zack stood with Atticus, near the car, looking around at the well-kept ground which seemed to have been freshly mowed. He saw a fountain in the middle of the driveway which explained why the car had to drive slightly around it. The mansion itself was two stories tall with plenty of windows and white pillars.

"Quite the place you guys got here." Zack stated.

Atticus smiled, "You don't seem that impressed, but that's understandable given that Zane said you weren't particularly thrilled about the Obelisk Blue dorm."

Zack opened his arms. "I don't have any gripes with you or Alexis. You two are decent, down to earth people." He took a second look at Atticus. "Let me rephrase that."

Atticus chuckled. "Come on, let's head inside. Alexis will want to see you."

 _ **Inside**_

The inside of the mansion had white panted walls and oak flooring. The entire place was immaculate. There were some paintings and blue prints of duel disk. Normally those wouldn't make much sense, but Zack assumed they were duel disk Paul Rhoads had a hand in making.

If not, then the Rhoades family was way more into dueling than he'd assumed. There was also a case containing awards. won my Johana Rhoades. Zack recognized some of them from the Police Station while others seemed to come from a high school track team.

He was so distracted looking around that he hadn't noticed Alexis who'd ran over and hugged him. She was dressed in a light blue skirt with a periwinkle top. As always, she looked quite beautiful to Zack.

Zack smiled. "Looks like someone missed me."

Alexis pulled away and smiled back. "It also looks like I'm happier to see you than you are to see me."

"We could stand around going back and forth on whose happier to see who, but I think this is all we need." Zack kissed her on the lips.

"That does speak volumes." Alexis stated.

Another person, a female, cleared her throat causing the gathered student to turn. They saw Joana Rhoades with her familiar long, dirty blond hair in a pony tail and the same eye color as Atticus'. She wore the standard blue uniform of an officer. She certainly cut an imposing figure even if Zack was about a foot taller than her.

Zack nodded. "Officer Johana."

She looked at him. "Henderson. Come with me. We're going to have a little chat."

Alexis sighed. "Mom, Zack's a great guy. You don't need to interrogate him."

"I'd interrogate him even if we didn't have history sweetie. I need make sure the one that dates my daughter or son is the right person." Johana countered.

Zack looked at Alexis. "I'll be fine Alexis. I kind of knew this was coming, and it'll be good to clear the air between us." He looked at her as Johana had already begun walking up stairs. "If that is her intention, that is?"

Alexis got him to bend down and gave him another kiss. "Just remember, I'll still like you even if mom doesn't."

Zack smiled as he began to walk up. "I'll at least make an attempt Alexis."

 _ **Johana's Study**_

Zack entered the room and saw a desk with chairs on either side and shelves full of books. Many were on cases of the past both in Japan and abroad.

"Close the door and take a seat." Johana commanded.

Zack did as he was told taking a seat across from her. "Alright, let's get stated."

"My daughter. Why are did you decide to date her?" Johana stated.

Zack launched into the best explanation he could. "That's a loaded question. I might as well give both answers. First, is Atticus. Alexis and I both had feelings, but we were afraid to voice them, so he brought us together. He gave me the courage to say what I wanted to say.

Second answer. Alexis is an amazing girl. Sure, she's beautiful, and I noticed that fact when I saw her at the Entrance Exam. At that point, there weren't any feeling. Then we got to know each other. She listened when I needed someone to talk to. On many occasions.

She's thoughtful and smart. Her dueling skills are top notch. She's strong willed. Independent. If I had to saw she had a flaw, it'd be that she can be stubborn. I don't mind that because I'm there to help here if she gets in over her head."

Johana raised an eye brow. "Interesting. Say it were a situation that required sacrifice. Would you sacrifice yourself for her?"

"I wouldn't accept that anyone needed to die. It may be foolish, but I would do everything in my power to ensure we both made it. Picking one or the other would mean people close to us would mourn our passing." Zack replied.

"What if you couldn't deliver? What if one of you needed to go to save the other?" Johana asked her voice raising a bit.

"If it came down to it, and I had the power to at least save her… I'd do it in a heartbeat. That's only after every single last option were expended though." Zack stated seriously.

Johana said. "It sounds to me that you don't just like my daughter, but you love her."

"Maybe I do. I don't know. I certainly don't think I'd be able to say it just yet. We only started as boyfriend and girlfriend about a month ago." Zack returned.

"What about these fan girls of yours? My daughter tells me you've informed her of them, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear yet." Johana stated.

"It's true. I have fan girls. I tried dating them. They didn't work out, and I eventually gave up finding someone I like, as much as Alexis, among them." Zack stated.

"Let's switch topics from daughter to your 'work'. Why did you decide duel bullies and work with the police station?" Johana stated.

"The answer had changed since our argument. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to be better than people like my parents. The reason I appeared in newspapers wasn't to increase my fame or notoriety. Being an unheard voice never would have gotten the school systems to change their policies." Zack replied.

"Then why did you continue giving that reporter, Gerard, stories after you started working with the police department? Why did you accept interviews with the local news stations?" Johana shot back.

"Because I'm not some superhero with the ability to be everywhere at once. The reports, both newspaper and televised, began reaching ears. Ear that extend to other cities in Japan and beyond.

The world is dominated by duel monsters. Even criminals have some form of honor. So, I did what I did to inspire duelist to get involved. To help like I helped. I'm not saying every criminal can be stopped by a card game, but it certainly helps

Johana nodded. "Alright, that's enough. I'll start by…" She sighed. "I'll start by apologizing for my harsh words. No one after good publicity would have bothered with my son or dueling in those Shadow Games."

Zack extended his hand. "If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind burying the hatchet. The fact is, Alexis loves you, and I don't want things to be uncomfortable for her as we continue to date. However long that is."

Johana shook the hand. "I can respect you Henderson." They let go. "I'm okay with your dating Alexis, so long as you never intestinally hurt her or go too far. Let's just say, I don't want to be a grandmother any time soon."

Zack blushed a bit at what she was insinuating, but he kept his composure. "Not a problem. We are both in school after all. It would be bad timing to have a child. Though I do think it is a bit early to be having this talk."

"Better now than when it's to late." Johana simply stated. "Anyways, you may leave my office."

Zack stood up. "Right… I'll do that now."

He walked out and closed the door.

 _ **Mansion**_

Zack made his way back down to the entrance where he found Atticus and Alexis waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go?" Atticus asked.

Zack shrugged. "We worked things out and agreed to bury the hatchet. She approves of me dating you Alexis." Alexis ran over and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Though I can't say we're on the best of terms, it's a start."

Alexis let go, and at that moment, a man in a lab coat came from the kitchen. He wore black rimmed glasses and had well groomed, brown hair that was a lighter color than Atticus'. He had the same eye color as Alexis. The man smiled when he noticed Zack.

He immediately walked over. "You must Zack Henderson. Your height is indeed quite distinguishing, and I have heard so much about you from my children. They speak highly of you young man. Where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "The name's Paul Rhoades."

Zack shook the hand. "It's nice to meet you sir. I can see where Atticus gets his good nature from."

"Ah, what a polite young man." He let go. "Tell me, did you already speak with Johana?"

"I did sir." Zack replied. "We've started down a better path this time around."

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Rest assured I can tell just by looking at you that you're the sort I want dating my little princess." Paul stated with a smile.

Alexis blushed. "Dad, you don't have to keep calling me that in front of my boyfriend."

He put his arm around her. "Of course, I do dear because you'll always be my little princess." He wiped his eyes. "Even if you are dating now. I never thought I'd see the day. I still remember when you were my little girl that thought boys had cooties."

"Dad!" Alexis complained.

Zack couldn't help by laugh.

Paul suddenly realized where he was and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry honey. You know how I am. I get so wrapped up in the past sometimes, and your old man's way of thinking isn't always contusive to watching what I say."

Alexis sighed. "If you weren't you, I'd be sad."

"Ah, that's my little girl." He put his arm around Atticus. "Alright, son of mine come with me. You said you wanted to go out driving, and we need to spend more time together anyways."

Atticus smiled. "Alright! I'm ready."

"Excellent. Then we'll be off. Farewell Zack. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you around more often." Paul stated before walking off.

Your dad is excitable." Zack stated.

"His mind can leap around a bit unless he's focused on his work, but he means well." Alexis said.

"So, what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"I could give you the grand tour." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "Lead the way."

Alexis began to walk.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Alexis threw her door open revealing a room with a T.V., bed, dresser, closet, a single book shelves filled with books, a desk, and posters of Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Mai, with their signature monsters, on the walls.

Zack chuckled. "Oh, so you're fan girl, huh?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I admire strong duelist. Sure."

"Oh, so you only admire me?" Zack asked feigning hurt.

Alexis smirked. "That maybe how it started, but I like you."

Zack smiled and stepped inside. "All in all, this isn't exactly the room I expected you to have."

"Oh really, and what did you expect?" Alexis asked.

Based on my talks with Atticus, unicorns and dolls." Zack smiled knowing it had been lie.

Alexis sighed, "I'm going to have to have to have a talk with him."

"It's a nice room Alexis. Quite big actually." Zack stated. "Heck, it's more decorated than my room is."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alexis asked.

"Well, we know each other as well as we do; however, we've never really talked about our hobbies outside of dueling. What do you like to do for fun?" Zack asked.

"Remember that piano I showed you?" Alexis asked.

"You know how to play?" Zack asked.

Alexis smiled. "Quite well. I enjoy it. I also like to swim from time to time, read, and I like the movies. Good comedies mostly."

"Really? I enjoy swimming as much as the next guy. It's a nice activity. Don't know why I didn't do it on the island. Would have been a nice distraction at times. I enjoy comedies and actions movies. I am big on video games and comic books." Zack stated.

"My brother has a game system, and I've never tried playing before." Alexis stated.

Zack smiled. "Let's go changed that."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"And… upper cut followed up by a spin kick." Zack smiled. "I win!"

Alexis was starting to feel competitive. "Rematch, I almost had you."

Zack smiled, "I didn't know you were this competitive. It almost seems like I'm creating a monsters."

"I never knew how much fun video games could be." Alexis defended. "Anyways, this time the loser has to give the winner a kiss."

"Let's do this!" Zack declared as he restarted the round.

 _ **One Match Later…**_

"I win!" Zack declared as Alexis' fighter fell to the ground. "That was tougher than the last match. You almost had me."

Alexis sighed. "I will get better mister and I'll win next time."

Zack smiled. "Maybe, but this time you owe me my prize."

Alexis smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then a camera flash went off causing Zack and Alexis to turn. They found Atticus holding a camera.

"The rest of the family is just going to love this." Atticus stated before running off.

Alexis jumped to her feet. "Atticus, I thought we cleared this up after Duel Monster Spirit Day!"

Zack smiled and shook his head. He got up and followed his girlfriend. It wouldn't do for him to allow her to kill one of his friends and her brother.

 _ **Outside, Evening…**_

Zack stood in front of the car across from Alexis and Atticus. "I think it's safe to say this day went better than expected."

Atticus nodded. "You got our mother to apologize. She is not one to that. I'd say it went amazingly."

Alexis walked forward. "So, we will be spending time together soon?"

Zack smiled. "A few dates are in the works, but I think today was a good first one, even though it was a little unorthodox, don't you?"

Alexis smiled. "I'd say so."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll call you later."

Alexis smirked. "You better."

Zack nodded and entered the car. Atticus leaned down at the driver's side. "Take Zack back to his place Rob."

Rob nodded. "You got it sir."

Just like that, Zack was heading home after an amazing day.

"You know Sissy, you've changed. You're still you, but I never expected you to be so playful with a guy you liked." Atticus noted. "On that mater, I never expected that from Zack either."

Alexis smiled. "Well, we just seem to bring that side out of each other Atticus."

With that, she walked away.

Atticus looked at the car as it left. _"I think you're good for her Zack. 5 stars. May your relationship last."_

He followed her.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:wow, great first day of summer, I did not expect Duke and Rebecca but it was pretty good, that Chazz, if that has been softened

Savoxgut:ok, I did not see what came of Rebecca and Duke, but it was not bad, that duel was pretty good, I think that Mane is not so bad, I wonder if we'll see more of him

Quillion9000: Mane will appear later, and at that point I'll do his deck profile. There's just somethin on it that I want to keep to myself for now.


	49. Hendersons

_**Zack:Well, Summer has been great so far.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Yeah, do me a favor and hold onto that feeling for me**_

 _ **Zack:Really, why do you always have to say such ominous things to me?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:i don't know.**_

 ** _Zack:That's it, I'm doing the disclaimer. I don't want to stick around and listen to more of this._** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they may come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **A Building: White Room, One Week into Summer…**_

A five feet even woman with long, dark blue hair and matching irises walked into the room. Her attire was styled after an Obelisk Female's uniform except it was white and lavender instead of the usual white and blue.

She came to a stop before a man with blue hair sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face was a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it. Directly above his nose there was another section of hair, colored grayish white.

He also had earrings and a pair of ornaments on either side of his forehead. His outfit consisted of the standard, senior Obelisk Blue uniform with a raised, buckled collar and matching cut-offs for his arms and legs.

"Master Sartorius, you summoned me." She stated with a bow.

"Indeed, I have Lexi. As you know, your brother has continued to duel, and you have constantly voiced wanting to make him quit. With our plan to move forward at the start of the new school year, I believe that is the best course of action."

Sartorius grabbed two duel disks and two metal rectangles before placing them on the table. "Though it cannot be in our hands, I have ensured the proper outcome by having these made. When you duel him, you both will use this disk and put your extra decks in the rectangle. I'm sure you understand why."

"I understand, and I will not fail you sir." Lexi stated before taking the items and walking away.

Sartorius grabbed out his tarot deck began and began trying to read the future around a certain someone. _"Peculiar… I can read the futures of everyone but you Zack Henderson. Why is that? Has someone been blocking my readings?_

 _Is this like how you avoided seeing the light when you challenged your sister? Regardless, we have no need for an unreadable variable. Though I cannot read you, I can read your sister's future. She will defeat you once more. No one shall get in the way."_

 _ **Zack's Apartment**_

Things had been going well for Zack and Chazz since the summer started. Zack made sure Chazz knew his way around, and the two often hung out. Especially at Duke's shop where Chazz helped the kids improve their dueling.

While he did that, Zack hung out with Mane or Duke and Rebecca. He had to ask Alexis if she wanted to go have dinner at their place, but that didn't mean he hadn't spoken with Alexis since then. The pair had been together a bit with him going over for another full since his first visit.

When Zack was free, he'd study the DMV book he picked up. Zack and Atticus planned on going in to take their test together. All in all, it'd been quite relaxing. Summer was getting off to a great start.

Currently, Zack had been taking a break from studying to watch footage the Battle City Tournament. They had popcorn, candy, and soda around them to snack on as they watched the duels. It's been a nice day so far.

Then the outside drew their attention as Chazz asked, "Is that a large red dragon?"

Zack got up and walked over to the window, but as soon as it appeared, the dragon was gone.

Zack rubbed his eyes. "I think we've been coped up inside to long. Let's go to the café and get something to eat."

Chazz nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

"Although we should clean up before leaving. Don't want the pop to heat up." Zack stated.

The two boys began to clean the apartment.

 _ **Outside of Domino: Farmland**_

A long dragon, made of red energy, touched down at an abandoned farm and vanished as quickly as it came leaving behind a woman with the dragon's tail mark slowly fading from her right arm. She knew it was still there under her sleeve.

This woman wore a blue shirt underneath a forest green coat with matching pants. Her helmet, which covered her hair, was the same color as her shirt and boots. She sat atop a forest green duel runner with blue trim.

She got off her duel runner and noticed a nearby barn where she could stash it and wait. She walked it over and opened a compartment which held a folder with important information she intended to hand off. First, she had to send a message.

She took out an old Duel Academy PDA that had been fixed when she came. Yusei told her, that this thing should be able to call its twin here in the past. There was only one way to find out if that was true. She began typing out her message.

 _ **Domino City: Café…**_

Zack had just begun digging into a BLT when his PDA went off. He set the sandwich down and took it out. Oddly enough, the number was his PDA's number. He pulled up the message.

' _You may not believe me when I say this, but you need to come to the abandoned farm to the west of Domino City. I need to give you something. It could mean a brighter future. Bring your deck and duel disk.'_

Chazz raised an eye brow as he noticed that Zack was just staring at the message. "Is it a bad message?"

Zack closed the PDA. "No, some one's asked me to meet them. It was an odd number, but I'm going to check this out. Mind boxing the BLT and fries and taking it home when you're done?"

Chazz nodded. "Sure."

Zack stood. "Thanks, Chazz."

 _ **Outside**_

Zack had gotten his deck and duel disk before walking to the west. He didn't notice a girl leaning against a building up the road watching him. She was a few inches shorter than him, had ocean blue eyes, short white hair, black cargo pants, and a gray shirt. She turned her attention to Chazz.

" _This is my chance to deliver the message."_ She thought.

 _ **Abandoned Farm, Some Time Later…**_

Zack had caught a cap and got the driver to bring him here. As thanks, he gave the driver the pay and a big tip before sending him off. The Obelisk-Slifer then walked onto the abandoned farm and looked around. There was a farm house with part of the roof collapsed in.

There was also a barn that still had flecks of red paint here and there. He stopped as the woman in a forest green outfit with a blue helmet walked out. Her entire outfit made Zack look at his while also making him question the choice of helmet.

"You came." The woman sounded relieved.

Zack looked at her. "I did. Now what's this about a brighter future?"

The girl brought out her duel disk. "I'll tell you, but I want to duel you first Zack Henderson. I picked this spot because no one will bother us."

Zack was unsure about this situation, but surely if this woman meant him harm, she'd have already attacked him. "Very well, though I seem to be at a disadvantage since you known my name, yet I do not know yours."

The girl nodded. "Zeera will do for now."

Zack nodded. "Alright, then let's do this Zeera."

They activated their duel disk. "Duel!"

" _This situation is still odd, but I guess I should just focus on the duel for now."_ Zack looked at his hand. "I'll start by summoning **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl with brown hair buns and pink top appeared. "I activate her ability to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand. "I'll throw down one face down before ending my turn."

Zeera drew. "I'll start off by activating **Double Summon**. I can now summon twice this turn. I'll take advantage of that by first summoning **Command Knight(1600/1900)**." A woman in red armor with matching shield appeared. "I'll follow that up by bringing out my **Delta Flyer(1500/900)**."

A small, dull golden dragon with big wings appeared.

" _Delta Flyer? I've never heard of a monster like that."_ Zack thought.

"I activate his special ability. Once per turn, I can select a monster on my side of the field and raise their level by one. My Command Knight is the only target making her a level 5. This allows me to tune my Delta Flyer and Command Knight to Synchro Summon **Timaeus(2800/1800)**."

A large blue dragon appeared before Zeera.

"Okay, what just happened, and what is a Synchro Summon?" Zack asked both shocked and confused.

"Synchro Summon. You take a Tuner like Delta Flier and put it together with one or more non-Tuners that total the level of the monster you wish to summon from your extra deck. In this case, my level eight Timaeus. A Synchro monster." Zeera explained.

"Oh, so fusion without a Polymerization? There are field spells that allow that. Wait, that card doesn't exist in that form, and this Synchro Summoning isn't a thing to my knowledge. Just who are you really?" Zack asked.

"As I said, I will explain once this duel is finished. Right now, I'm going to activate the spell **Stamping Destruction**. Since I control a dragon, I can destroy that face down and deal you 500 points of damage **(Zack 3500/Zeera 4000)**. I'll then have Timaeus attack your Tenten **(Zack 2100/Zeera 4000)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

"That was impressive to say the least, but this duel is just getting started." Zack drew. "I'll summon **Kiba(1400/900)**." The boy with brown hair, grey hoodie, and feral features appeared. "His ability allows me to summon an **Akamaru(800/800with Kiba)** from my deck.

I'll be placing him in defense mode." The small white dog appeared. "I can now activate **Fang over Fang** to destroy your face down." There went Zeera's Call of the Haunted. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to add two card to my hand." Zack smiled. "Perfect.

I use **Polymerization** to fuse Kiba with the Shino in my hand enabling me to summon **Shippuden Kiba(3500/2700 with Will of Fire)**." The older version of Kiba in black clothing appeared **Akamaru(400/300)**. "I'll equip him with the **Will of Fire** I retrieved earlier.

Finally, I'll sacrifice Akamaru to summon **Iruka(2000/1500)**." The tan man with brown hair and green vest appeared. "Now Kiba will destroy Timeous **(Zack 2100/Zeera 3300)**. Iruka will launch a direct attack **(Zack 2100/Zeera 1300)**. I'll end my turn there."

Zeera drew. "I'll set two cards and end my turn." Zack drew. "I activate my face down **Zero Hole**. Because I have no cards in my hand, every card on the field is destroyed."

Zack flinched. "Alright. I'll summon **Hinata(1100/600)**." The pale eyed girl with white clothing appeared. "I'll have her attack you directly **(Zack 2100/Zeera 200)**. I end my turn."

Zeera drew. "I activate the second face down, **Monster Reborn** ,to bring my **Timaeus(2800/1800)** back to the field. I summon my Level 2 **Junk Synchron(1300/500)**." A little figure decked out in orange, scrap armor appeared.

"I'll then tune him with my Timaeus to Synchro Summon my strongest monster **Timaeus Knight of Destiny(3000/3000**." A warrior decked out in golden armor with a glowing golden blade appeared.

"Alone, he can't finish this duel, but his effect allows me to banish one of six monsters once per turn if they're in my grave. Timaeus just so happens to be such a monster. By banishing him, my warrior gains 500 more attack. Now attack Hinata **(Zack 0/Zeera 200)**."

Zeera smiled for the first time since Zack arrived, and the smile seemed so familiar. It just didn't last long enough for him to determine who else smiled like.

"You dueled a lot better than I expected especially since you didn't have your improved deck." Zeera stated.

Zack walked over. "Okay, I think it's time you tell me what's going on."

Zeera nodded. "Right, there's a lot we need to go over. Follow me."

She walked back to the barn. Zack contemplated leaving, but he'd already dueled her. He was also very curious what this was about. In the end he followed her.

 _ **Domino City: About when Zack arrived at the Farm…**_

Chazz stepped out of the café carrying a take home container with Zack's food inside. As he crossed the street, he noticed the girl with white hair now leaning against the wall next to the entrance. She looked familiar.

"So, you're Chazz Princeton." She looked him up and down. "My how the mighty have fallen. How's the apartment? From what I hear, they're about the size of your old room."

Chazz stopped and turned to her. Only so many words had been said, yet already did not like this girl.

"Who are you?" The black trench coat wearing Ra asked.

She smiled. "Ah, how rude of me. I should introduce myself. Name's Jane Henderson, and I'm Zack's cousin."

The Ra looked at her skeptically. "Funny, he never told me he had more family."

With that information, it clicked. The reason she looked familiar was became there was such a resemblance to Johnson Henderson.

"He wouldn't. Father and grandpa kicked Johnson out years ago. Johnson never did look back." Jane replied.

"If you're family has cut ties, then what are you doing here?" Chazz questioned.

"We kept tabs on him, and by extension Zack. Let's just say my family can't abide by the fame he's gained, nor the infamy he's placed on the name. It's been bad for business. That's why I'm here to deliver a message.

I'll be entering Duel Academy at the end of the summer. There, I will beat him duel after duel until he gives up. I'll ensure he realizes that he's nothing. A nobody. Worthless. That he would have been better off remaining a simple peasant." Jane stated.

"That's enough!" Chazz angrily shouted. "I will not stand by and let you insult him. His parents have cause him more than enough problems. Despite that, he turned out better than them. Better than a family that would abandon their own. He gave me what I never had."

"Oh, you've been corrupted Princeton." Jane sighed. "Very well, I know where this going. Go grab your duel disk, so that I may prove my superiority. I'll crush you." She smiled. "If by some miracle you win, I won't enter Duel Academy."

"Fine. You'll regret coming around here and challenging the Chazz to a duel." Chazz firmly stated before walking inside.

"I'll be waiting at the nearby park!" Jane yelled before walking off.

 _ **Park, Some Time Later…**_

Chazz came to stand across from Jane with his duel disk.

"You ready Princeton?" Jane asked.

Chazz activated his duel disk. "Let's do this."

Jane smirked and activated hers.

 **(Chazz 4000/Jane 4000)**

"I'll set one monster before ending my turn." Jane declared.

Chazz drew. "I activate **Magical Mallet**. I can now shuffle as many cards as I choose, including Magical Mallet, into my deck. I'm then allowed to draw the same number of cards as those shuffled." Chazz put a total of three in. "I now activate **Frontline Base**.

This little spell will allow for the special summon of a union monster, from my hand, in addition to my normal summon. I'll summon **V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800)**." The yellow and blue tiger machine appeared. "I'll use my base to bring out **W-Wing Catapult(1300/1500)**."

The blue machine monster appeared. "I can bring them together to summon **VW-Tiger Catapult(2000/2100)**." The two machines became one. "Now I can discard one card to change the battle position of your face down card and any flip effects don't activate."

Jane placed her monster in attack. "You revealed my **Gem-Turtle(0/2000)**."

" _Gem-Turtle?"_ Chazz suddenly realized what deck his opponent was playing. _"A Gem-Knight Deck. A rare deck, that unlike Jesse's deck, was sold."_ Chazz composed himself. "I'll have my Catapult attack your monster **(Chazz 4000/Jane 2000)**. It's your move."

Jane drew. "I'll set two cards and end my turn." Chazz drew. "I'll now activate **Pyroxene Fusion**. Now I send the required Gem-Knight cards to the grave, whether they be on the field or in my hand, to the Grave.

In return, I'm allowed to fusion summon. I choose **Gem-Knight Zirconia(2900/2500)**. This means, I'll send the rock type Gem-Turtle and Gem-Knight Garnet to the grave." A buff knight in dull white armor appeared. "Proceed."

Chazz looked at his hand. "I summon **X-Head Canon(1800/1500)**." I'll then activate Frontline Base to special summon my **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)**."

"I counter with my last face down **Paradox Fusion**. I can now negate that special summon and destroy the monster." Jane countered.

Chazz glared at her. "Fine, then I'll set one card and end my turn."

Jane drew. "I'll summon my **Gem-Knight Lazuli(600/100)**." A ting girl in armor appeared. "I'll then combo her with my **Gemini Spark**. I now get to destroy a card on your field so long as I tribute Lazuli. I'll pick your set card." There went Chthonian Blast. "I then get to draw a card.

That's not all. Lazuli's effect kicks allowing me to special summon a normal Gem-Knight from my grave. Who better than **Gem-Knight Carnet(1900/0)**." A light red, skinny knight appeared. "I now activate my **Absorb Fusion**.

This allows me to add a Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand. Once this is done, I get to fusion summon. I believe I'll fusion in Gem-Knight Ruby using my Pyro Gem-Knight Garnet, and the other Gem-Knight I got thanks to this card.

Now I can summon **Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)**." A darker red knight with a blue cape appeared. "Now the stage is set. Ruby take down the fusion. Zirconia you have the X-head Canon **(Chazz 2400/Jane 2000)**. That will do for me."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards and send two the grave. One of those sent card was **Ojamagic**. That means I get to add Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to my hand."

Chazz got the Ojamas before looking at his hand. _"Okay, I have everything I need to launch a counter attack, but the problem is, it won't be enough to end this."_

The Ojamas came out in spirit form.

"You can do it boss. Use us to take her down." Ojama Yellow stated.

"We believe in you." Black added.

Green said, "Yeah, that's right."

Chazz waved them off having already decided to go for it before they said anything. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green to bring out **Ojama King(0/3000)**." The huge, white Ojama in a speedo and cape appeared. "Now, he's an effect I so rarely bring up since he's always taking people down.

You see when the king is out, three of your monster zones are occupied." Three, small white Ojamas appeared on Jane's fiend. "Then I activate **Shield Attack** making King's defense become his attack. This means he's got more than enough power to turn your Gem-Knight Ruby into dust."

Jane smiled. "I activate **Gem-Knight Ruby(5400/1300 with Zirconia)**. Once per turn I can tribute any Gem- monster I control and add their attack to him. Considering you just attacked with a monster of 3000 ATK…"

Chazz feel to his knees in shock. "I lose 2400 life points. Exactly as much as I had **(Chazz 0/Jane 2000)**.

Jane turned away as the holograms faded. "Farewell Chazz Princeton. Make sure you warn my cousin that he'll be seeing me at Duel Academy."

Chazz punched the ground as she walked away.

 _ **Abandoned Farm**_

Zack leaned against the wall of the barn across from Zeera. He was currently staring a Duel Runner in the face. Granted, he'd only ever read or heard the term thrown around, but he imagined this is what they looked like. It really cinched it when Zeera turned the thing on. Now, he may not have known much about engines, but even he could tell this things could go damn fast.

Zack nodded, "Okay, I've seen your Duel Runner, which is an unfinished project currently worked on by people like Paul Rhoads and that summoning technique that I've never seen before. It shouldn't exist. Does this… are you…"

He didn't want to voice it since it seemed insane. Even though Zack himself had arguably seen some crazy stuff himself. He supposes this just proved that the world was nowhere near done surprising him. Weather they be good or bad surprises.

Fortunately, Zeera was more composed. "I come from the future, and I am your daughter."

Zack pointed at her. "You are my future daughter…" He rubbed his head. "Wow, I did not expect today to take such an insane turn." He took a deep breath. "Okay, so your message about a brighter future is literal because… the future is terrible?"

Zeera sighed. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way… it used to be horrible until I joined up with a group. We started changing things for the better. You see, a terrible catastrophe happened in Domino City about four years before I was born.

At the time, my friend's father was working on this new, innovative power source which made Turbo Dueling possible. Only the first time around it blew up killing many and leading to the birth of both New Domino and Satellite. It was terrible there."

Zack nodded. "Okay… So, you said things were bad, but now they're okay. if that's the case, then why would you come back to tell me about this? How did you get back here?"

"A duel spirit, Shion, came to me and told me that if I did this, then a new time line would be made. One where my friends could live in peace." She looked at Zack. "With there parents alive." Zeera stated as a tear feel from her eye.

"I couldn't have died in the explosion if you came after… What happened to me?" Zack asked.

She sighed sadly. "As I said, Satellite was a terrible place. Ever since the incident, you did what you could to stop the gangs and attempted to make things better. You could say your actions inspired my friends do the same years later.

Then there was that one duel. This gang had captured a family to draw you out for a duel. In the end, you bet your life and lost. They killed you." She gulped. "Your body was dumped on our doorstep. Mom and I cried for hours."

At this point, she was crying. Zack walked over and hugged her letting her get it all out. He held her close, and easy feat since he was taller than her, and began to rub her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm not sure how terrible the future was. All I can say is that I attempted to do right. To fix what was wrong. It's what I've always tried to do." Zack stated.

Zeera hugged Zack tight feeling the same warmth that once radiated off her father because she knew, just by being here, and saying all this, that this wasn't her father anymore. It was still nice.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zeera had calmed down and pulled away from Zack. "The last thing I need to do is give you this." She passed him the folder. "In 2015, after your graduation, give it to Dr. Fudo. Adding that to his research at the time will result in a brighter future. Paul Rhoades is your way in."

Zack looked at the folder. "I will ensure I get this to him at the time."

Zeera smiled. "Even though you're younger, it was great seeing you again father."

"Who was your mother?" Zack asked.

Zeera shook her head. "If I tell you, there's a chance I may not be born in whatever future you'll be heading for. Maybe that's selfish given everything that's happened, but…"

Zack smiled. "You came back to ensure a better future. I don't think your selfish in the slightest. Also, I think I know who your mother is. It's Alexis, right?"

Zeera looked at him in shock. "How'd you figure it out? I was so careful to hide my helmet because it's her style."

Zack nodded. "You're smile. Right after we dueled, you smiled, and it looked just like hers. Just now, it did once more."

Zeera said, "Please don't tell her, and don't stay with her just to have me. I don't want to be born our necessity of being there or anything."

Zack sighed. "I honestly wish I could grantee such an outcome, but my own meeting with Shion and meeting you here… Well, it's taught me that the future isn't written in stone. I can tell you that currently, I'm happy with Alexis." He looked at her. "Tell me, is she alive in your time?"

Zeera nodded. "She is, and she been doing well."

Zack backed away. "That's good enough for me. Now, you should probably return to your time. Your friends are waiting for you, right?"

Zeera got on her Runner. "Right."

Zeera backed her Runner out, and Zack walked to the doorway as she turned it around. Zeera spared a last look back before her signer mark began to glow. She drove off. Zack watched on in shock as a huge crimson dragon suddenly appeared taking her into the sky.

" _That was her! I should have connected that."_ Zack thought as he watched the dragon vanish. _"Goodbye Zeera."_

Zack looked at the folder in his hands and knew just what to do with it. He'd make sure this was around. He'd make sure Dr. Fudo got this. He'd finish his daughter's work. He pulled out his PDA to call for a cab.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:Well that was not so bad, at least the mother of Alexis and Zack are in better terms, which is good, hehe mention of Tristan, the summer is still long

Quillion9000:I mean hey if you're making a duel runner who better than an Engineer/Mechanic. Tristan always struck me as that type of guy. You know, someone who would be good at putting duel disk together and knowing how to put a bike together. That one thing I like in 'Tales of Academia' by Magi Mana. I'm just taking it a step further by having him work on something a little more advanced.

Savoxgut:interesting chapter, finally we meet the parents of Alexis and Atticus, plus it seems that Johana and Zack at least seems to have reached an agreement, that's good, let's see what else you bring us for what's left of the summer


	50. DP:Gem-Knight and Legendary Synchro

_**Quillion9000:**_

 _ **a few notes on these decks. Jane's deck has had some fusions taken out to make it a bit more fitting for the Gx era. Some of those Gem-Knight's would have been OP especially with the ease someone can bring them out.**_

 _ **Zeera, well her deck is the Legendary Dragon and Knights from Waking Dragon, but as you saw in the previous chapter, the effects are slightly different for some and majorly different for The Knight of Destiny. I mean other than the fact that they were turned into Synchro cards. Honestly, this was done to change things up.**_

 _ **That's all, and for those of you who are reading this... Tomorrow's chapter is already done and will be posted nice and early. The day you read about last chapter isn't over... The next chapter will certainly be something.**_

* * *

 **Jane Henderson(Gem-Knight Deck)**

 _ **21 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Gem-Knight Lazuli/Earth/Level 1/Rock/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 100

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

2\. (2) Gem-Knight Obsidian/Earth/Level 3/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

If this card is sent from the hand to your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

3\. (3) Gem-Turtle/Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000

FLIP: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight Fusion" from your Deck to your hand.

4\. (2) Gem-Knight Amber/Earth/Level 4/Thunder/Gemini/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 of your banished monsters; add that target to your hand

5\. (2) Gem-Knight Iolite/Earth/Level 4/Aqua/Gemini/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Gem-" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 "Gem-Knight" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

6\. (2) Gem-Knight Sardonyx/Earth/Level 4/Pyro/Gemini/ATK 1800/DEF 900

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand.

7\. (2) Gem-Knight Garnet/Earth/Level 4/Pyro/ATK 1900/DEF 0

8\. (2) Gem-Knight Sapphire/Earth/Level 4/Aqua/ATK 0/DEF 2100

9\. (2) Gem-Knight Tourmaline/Earth/Level 4/Thunder/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

10\. (2) Gem-Knight Alexandrite/Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck.

 _ **13 Spells**_

1\. (3) Absorb Fusion/Normal

Add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand, then you can apply this effect.

● Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your hand or your side of the field.

You can only activate 1 "Absorb Fusion" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except "Gem-Knight" monsters.

2\. (3) Gem-Knight Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

3\. (2) Burial from a Different Dimension/Quick-Play

Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard.

4\. D.D.R-Different Dimension Reincarnation/Equip

Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

5\. (2) Dark Factory of Mass Production/Normal

Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.

6\. Gemini Spark/Quickplay

Tribute 1 face-up Level 4 Gemini monster, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card.

7\. Supervise/Equip

Equip only to a Gemini monster. It becomes an Effect Monster and gains its effects. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 _ **6 Traps**_

1\. (2) Pyroxene Fusion/Normal

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

2\. (2) Paradox Fusion/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2nd End Phase, return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position.

3\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

4\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

 ** _7_** _ **Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Gem-Knight Seraphinite/Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 LIGHT monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon/Set 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

2\. Gem-Knight Ruby/Earth/Level 6/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1300

Gem-Knight Garnet + 1 Gem-Knight monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

3\. Gem-Knight Amethyst/Earth/Level 7/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1950/DEF 2450

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Aqua-Type monster

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return all Set Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.

4\. Gem-Knight Citrine/Earth/Level 7/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1950

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

5\. Gem-Knight Prismaura/Earth/Level 7/Thunder/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2450/DEF 1400

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Thunder-Type monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target.

6\. Gem-Knight Zirconia/Earth/Level 8/Rock/Fusion/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Rock-Type monster

7\. Gem-Knight Master Diamond/Earth/Level 9/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

3 Gem-Knight monsters

Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects.

 **(POSSIBLE Zack and Alexis' future daughter) Zeera Henderson's Deck**

 **Dragon/Warrior Synchron Deck**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Dread Dragon/Fire/Level 2/Dragon/Tuner/ATK 1100/DEF 400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand

2\. Delta Flyer/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Tuner/ATK 1500/DEF 900

Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1.

3\. Debris Dragon/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Tuner/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position, but it has its effects negated. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon monster. The other Synchro Material(s) cannot be Level 4.

4\. (2) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

5\. Powered Tuner/Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up Tuner monster on the field.

6\. Armed Dragon LV 3/Wind/ Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900

During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

7\. Armed Dragon LV 5/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700

You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

8\. Handcuffs Dragon/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF1800

When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed, and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card.

9\. White-Horned Dragon/Dark/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1400

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target up to 5 Spell Cards in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those target(s), and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect.

10\. Jutte Fighter/Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 700/DEF 900

Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position.

11\. Swords Master/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1200/DEF 0

If a Warrior-Type monster you control attacks your opponent's monster, and the opponent's monster is not destroyed by battle, at the end of the Damage Step you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

12\. Junk Synchron/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1300/DEF 500

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated.

13\. Tune Warrior/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1600/DEF 200

14\. Rose Warrior of Revenge/Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1600/DEF 600

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

15\. (2) Fortress Warrior/Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 1200

You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

16\. Marauding Captain/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400

Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

17\. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 EARTH Warrior-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.

18\. Command Knight/Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1900

All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

2\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

3\. Double Summon/Normal

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

4\. De-Synchro/Normal

Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

5\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

6\. (2) Claw of Hermos/Normal

Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the GY, of the Type that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos" then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Claw of Hermos" per turn.

7\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

8\. (2) Synchro Boost/Equip

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

2\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

3\. Zero Hole/Normal

Activate only while you have no cards in your hand. Destroy all cards on the field.

4\. Defense Draw/Normal

During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card.

5\. Iron Resolve/Normal

Pay half your Life Points. During this turn, Battle Damage done to you from battle is reduced to 0. Then, end the Battle Phase.

6\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

7\. Space Dragster/Continuous

Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/Tuner/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, other Tuners you control cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects while this card is in the Monster Zone.

8\. Synchro Back/Normal

Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster with the same name as that monster during your next Standby Phase.

9\. Synchro Ring/Normal

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 Synchro Monster you control that attacked an opponent's monster this turn but did not destroy it by battle. Double its ATK until the End Phase. It can attack once again during the same Battle Phase.

10 Synchro Baton/Normal

Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 600 ATK for each Synchro Monster in your Graveyard.

 _ **10 Extra Deck**_

 **3 Fusions**

1\. Rocket Hermos Canon/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Warrior monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, also, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

2\. Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Dragon monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 1000 ATK, and 500 ATK/DEF for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GYs.

3\. Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste/Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2000

1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. While this card is in Attack Position, your opponent takes any effect damage you would have taken from their card effects, instead.

 **7 Synchros**

1\. Critias/Light/Level 6/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, banish a trap from your grave. The effect of that card then becomes this card's effect. The new effect can only be activated once per turn

2\. Hermos/Light/Level 7/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1600

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, banish an effect monster from the grave. The effect of that card then becomes this card's effect. The new effect can only be activated once per turn

3\. Timaeus/Light/Level 8/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, banish a spell card from the grave. The effect of that card then becomes this card's effect. The new effect can only be activated once per turn

4\. Legendary Knight Timaeus/Light/Level 6/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; Set that target.

5\. Legendary Knight Hermos/Light/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1600

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your GY; until the End Phase of your next turn, this card's name becomes that target's original name, and replace this effect with that target's original effects.

6\. Legendary Knight Critias/Light/Level 8/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; Set that target.

7\. Timaeus Knight of Destiny/Light/Level 10/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card can be brought out by banishing the Legendary Knights or 'Timaeus', 'Hermos', and 'Critias' from your graveyard. Once per turn you can banish the one of three Legendary Knights, 'Timaeus', 'Hermos', or 'Critias', from your grave. This card gains 500 ATK for each banished Legendary Knight, Timaeus, Hermos, and/or Critias


	51. Deck Destruction

_**Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Domino City**_

Zack walked out of the bank having secured the folder Zeera gave him inside a safety deposit box. _"Today has been insane."_ He looked up at the sky noticing that it was slowly turning to evening and storm clouds were starting to roll in. _"Well, I should get…"_

He was interrupted by his PDA ringing, so he brought it out. He was shocked by who was sending him a message this time because it was Lexi.

' _My dear brother Zackery. It's been so long since we caught up. Come to the harbor where Yugi and Joey dueled. I'll be waiting.'_

Zack put the PDA away and hailed a nearby cab.

 _ **Zack's Apartment**_

Chazz was looking through his deck as he remembered the duel against Jane. He was frustrated. Zack, even if he didn't know it, had done so much for him. Defeating her. Stopping a problem before it began.

It was his chance to pay Zack back. In the end, he failed. He was at least glad his Ojamas understood that butting in wouldn't help him in any way. He sighed and looked out the window noticing that it was starting to get late and dark storm clouds were starting to roll in.

" _Hm, is Zack in trouble?"_ Chazz got an idea as he pulled out his Light and Darkness Dragon. "Uhm, are you in there."

Chazz asked because his dragon never really appeared to speak with him. They Usually only spoke if Chazz summoned him. Even then, that was rare. It seemed ass though his dragon was always there as he heard him roar.

"Good, do you think you could fly around Domino City and look for Zack?" Chazz asked.

There was another roar before the spirit shot forth from the card and went straight through the ceiling. Chazz only had to wait.

 _ **Harbor**_

Zack walked onto the harbor and found his sister standing where Joey stood all those years ago. She looked exactly as she did the last time Zack saw her except this time she had a metal rectangle clipped to her side.

Zack walked over. "Lexi!" She turned to him. "Did you send me that message because your finally ready to tell me what happened to you?"

She spoke in that calm tone once more. "Dear Brother, how many times must I tell you I'm fine?"

Zack felt frustration bubbling to the surface. "Damn it Lexi, you're not fine! People don't just change in the span of an evening and night. If nothing happened, then why did you duel me with the stipulation that you'd tell me what happened? Something happened to you. Now please, tell me. I want my sister back."

"You know I can't do that until you beat me in a duel, but I won't accept unless you pass mother's deck over to me?" Lexi stated.

"What makes you so sure that I have said deck on me?" Zack asked.

He did have it on him. It was safely tucked away in the inside pocket of his vest, but he hadn't said a word to anyone about it.

"At this time, how I know is of no concern to you. If you even want me to entertain the thought of a duel, then you will surrender it to me." Lexi stated.

Zack reached into his vest and brought the deck out handing it over. "Take it. It's no use to me anyways."

Lexi tucked the deck away on her person before grabbing another duel disk and metal rectangle. "Now use these. You're Extra Deck goes in the rectangle and your deck in the duel disk."

Zack looked at the items in her hands and wondered why she wanted him to use them, but he wasn't about to ask because he needed to know what was up with her. "Fine, hand them over. Let's do this."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack stood across from Lexi wearing the duel disk and rectangle she provided. His Duel Academy issued disk was at his feet. He also made sure to insert his four extra cards into the deck. He knew, unlike the duel with Zeera, that he'd need all the help he could get to win.

"Let's do this." Zack stated activating his duel disk.

"Yes, let's." Lexi voiced.

Zack was completely focused on Lexi, but if he wasn't, then he'd have noticed Light and Darkness Dragon turning around, in the sky, and heading back to the apartment for Chazz.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Lexi 4000)**

"I will take the first turn." Lexi declared. "I'll start by activating **Neo-Konoha**." The familiar village rose up except the building were newer. From here on out, all Shinobi monster will gain 500ATK and we can fusion summon, once per our turn, without the need for a fusion card.

In this case, all monsters used go to the grave. Also, anytime a level 4 or lower Shinobi is destroyed, we can summon another to take its place. I'll use Neo-Konoha to fuse the Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno in my hands.

Now I get to bring out **Shippuden Naruto Uzumaki(2500/2000)**." The young man with blond hair and orange and black jump suit appeared. On the turn he is summoned, I gain a **Shadow Clone Token(0/0)**. I gain a second one since it is my first main phase. I'll end my turn there."

"So, you're using your Konoha V2 deck against me?" Zack asked.

Lexi said, "I merrily wish for this duel to end quickly. As a result, my V2 deck is the quickest way to achieve that."

"Well, I won't argue that your V2 is superior to my V1, but I've gained a few cards outside the set. I believe they have enough power to end this." Zack drew. "I activate my **Pot of Greed** granting me two more cards. I'll follow up with **Graceful Charity**.

I draw three cards, but I now must discard two from my hand. Everything's in place. I set three trap cards and immediately tribute them to summon **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(3000/3000)**. His attack is determined by the number of traps in my grave, and I count three.

That's not all, I activate the field spell **Fallen Paradise** to replace Neo-Konoha." The village turned into a barren wasteland. "On my Main Phase #1's get to draw two extra cards so long as I control Uria. I'll activate that ability now."

He noticed that one of the drawn cards was Kid Naruto who immediately appeared at his side. "Zack be careful. Lexi is a strong duelist. She shouldn't be underestimated even if you have Uria on the field." Zack nodded. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not underestimating her."

He refocused on the duel. "I'll now activate **Polymerization.** With this, I get to fuse the Sakura and Shino in my hand allowing me to summon **Shippuden Sakura(1500/1500)**." The pink haired Shinobi appeared.

"If you haven't been paying attention, I still have my normal summon, so I'll bring out **Lee(1700/1500)**." The bushy browed boy in green spandex appeared. "Now Lee and Sakura will take out those tokens. Uria will destroy your Naruto **(Zack 4000/Lexi 3500)**. I end my turn."

Lexi drew. "Summoning three monsters on one turn. That idea sounds rather interesting. I believe I'll give it a try. I activate **Jiraiya's Research**. This allows me to add two Level 4 or lower Shinobi from my deck to my hand.

I'll start off with the normal summon bringing out **Rock Lee(2000/1600)**." Another Lee appeared. "Unlike yours, mine has an effect. On my Main Phase #1's, including this one, he'll be gaining 200 attack.

I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Sasuke Uchiha with Neji Hyuga to summon **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)**." An older, paler Sasuke appeared wearing white clothing. "His effect allows him to copy another monster's effect from my graveyard or on the field.

I choose Rock Lee's effect meaning he now has 3000 ATK. That's not all. Since Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are in the grave, I can banish them all to to special summon **Kakashi(3300/2500)** from my hand.

When summoned this way, he gains 600 extra ATK. He also has the same effect as Shippuden Sasuke, so I'll have him copy Rock Lee making him a 3500 ATK monster. Look at that. I managed to do what you did only better."

Zack flinched at that. He'd gotten one of the best possible hands his deck could provide, but so had his sister. The fact was that his deck was outclassed completely by the V2 did not help in the slightest.

"Rock Lee will destroy Lee, Sasuke will destroy Sakura, and Kakashi will destroy Uria **(Zack 1700/Lexi 3500)**." Lexi declared. "It's you turn Dear brother."

"You may have destroyed Uria, but he never stays gone for long." Zack drew. "I activate Uria's special ability. By discarding one trap, I can bring Uria back with 4000 life points. I can then draw two more cards thanks to Fallen Paradise. Now Uria will launch an attack on your Rock Lee **(Zack 1700/Lexi 1500)**. I'll end my turn with that." Zack declared.

Lexi drew. "This is the end dear brother. I tribute both Shippuden Sasuke and Kakashi to summon **Guy(3000/2300)**." A taller version of Lee wearing the green vest appeared. "His effect grants him 500 more ATK on my main phase #1's.

I then activate **Monster Reborn** returning **Rock Lee(2000/1600)** to the field. I'll then activate Guy's effect. I can double his ATK; however, you will not take any battle damage and he will be destroyed immediately after attacking."

Guy's skin became red as the same colored aura appeared around him and his eyes become white. "That does not matter when he strong enough to destroy Uria. You are now left open for an attack from Rock Lee **(Zack 0/Lexi 1500)**. You lose."

Zack fell to his knees and shook his head. He couldn't believe he lost again. That was soon overshadowed by the fact that the cards in his hand and on his disk were taken by tiny metal hands and reinserted into the deck.

"What's happening!?" Zack asked as he stared at his duel disk.

Lexi said, "I told you once to give up on your dream, yet you did not heed me. Now I have taken maters into my own hand. Say goodbye to your deck and fusions."

"What do you…" Zack began.

He stopped as his deck, grave, and extra deck holder sealed themselves. He heard the faint sounds of cardboard being sliced to pieces.

"No!" Zack tore the duel disk off and began smashing it against the ground trying to get it to stop.

He stopped momentarily when he heard Kid Naruto scream out in pain before nothings as the sounds continued. Tears stung his eyes and he now furiously beat the duel disk into the pier trying to smash it open. The disk held strong as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"This can't be happening! Break damn it! Break!" Zack shouted in a vain hope that screaming would somehow make his attempts to free his deck work.

He suddenly stopped as all noise from his duel disk ceased. "No…"

Zack removed his hands from the duel disk in disbelief. Just then, a card shielded by red energy destroyed the covering over the graveyards and launched out of the duel disk. Shreds of other cards drifted out and were carried away by the wind. The one card floated into Zack's palm. It was Uria. The Obelisk-Slifer stared at it.

Lexi began to walk over. "One card survived. I'll take that away as well."

Zack got to his feet and ran from the water before turning to face his sister. "You can't! We didn't agree on any sort of ante! I won't let you have taken Uria!"

Zack's pendent began to glow silver resulting in Uria also glowing red once more.

"Just hand it over brother." Lexi stated as she slowly approached him.

Before Zack could summon Uria from the card, Chazz ran placing himself between the siblings. Zack's pendent and Uria stopped glowing as the storm began with a light drizzle. This resulted in the Shinobi Duelist putting Uria in the holder around his neck for safety.

"You will not touch my brother." Chazz stated as he stared down Lexi.

Zack gulped. "Chazz..."

Chazz looked back at him. "Zack, run."

"But…" Zack tried.

"Just get out of her!" Chazz shouted.

Zack was a cauldron of emotions. Sad, angrily, confused, glad, relieved. It resulted in him not being able to come up with an argument as to why he should stay, or how he could help without his deck. So, he did as Chazz said. He ran from the harbor.

Lexi watched him go before her sights turned to the black coated Ra. "Chazz Princeton, the adopted brother of mine…"

"Save it. I saw what happened with Zack's deck. He's going to need a new one. The one in that disk should do nicely." Chazz stated.

Lexi looked at her deck and both Chazz and her noticed the light energy leave it. _"So that is your wish Master Sartorius. Very well."_ She looked at Chazz. "We'll duel, but let's head inside that warehouse. No sense in doing this in the rain."

"Fine by me." Chazz stated determined.

 _ **Inside Sartorius's Warehouse**_

Lexi walked over to a box and opened it finding exactly what she expected. Another duel disk and rectangle exactly like the one Zack used. As well as a regular duel disk for her deck.

She tossed them to Chazz. "You want my deck for Zack, then you'll be placing yours on the line just as he did."

Chazz looked at his deck and sighed. This was his deck, but he didn't have the same problem as Zack. If it came down to it, he could always build another copy of it, and use that.

"Agreed, but you better not think of destroying that deck once you lose. "Chazz stated as he switched duel disk and set his decks where they should be.

Lexi did the same switching to the regular duel disk. "You won't have to worry about that."

Thunder sounded off outside as the downpour started. "Duel!"

Chazz closed his eyes. _"I'll get you that deck Zack and allow you all the time you need to get far away from here."_

 **(Chazz 4000/Lexi 4000)**

"I'll go first." Lexi declared. "I'll summon **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." The boy with sunglasses and gray trench coat appeared. "His effect allows me to take 500 of your life points and add them to my own once per my turn **(Chazz 3500/Lexi 4500)**. I'll end with two face downs."

Chazz drew. "I activate two **Fiend Sanctuaries**. I now gain two **Metal Fiend Tokens(0/0)**." Two snake like, metal tokens appeared. "I'll sacrifice them both to bring out my **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2300)**."

The half black and white dragon appeared. "I'll then activate my **Graceful Charity**. I now draw thee cards at the cost of sending two the grave. My dragon will now launch an attack at your Shino."

"I activate **Negate Attack**." Lexi countered.

"My **Light and Darkness Dragon's(2300/1800)** ability activates negating and destroying that trap. My attack goes through **(Chazz 3500/Lexi 3800)**." Chazz declared.

Lexi smiled. "Perfect because now I can activate the second trap without worry. It's called **Team Assignment.** This little card allows me to add any three Level 4 or lower Shinobi to my hand. That's not all. My trap has an effect in the grave.

By banishing it, I can summon one of the three monster excavated. I'll choose my **Tenten(1400/1200)**." The girl with a pink top and brown hair buns appeared. "You may proceed."

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Chazz declared.

Lexi drew. "I'll activate my **Sword of the Thunder God**. Of course, your dragon has to block the first effect activate lowing its attack **Light and Darkness Dragon(1800/1300)**. This allows me to activate Tenten to bring another equip spell from my deck to my hand. I'll summon **Shikamaru Nara(1000/1500)**. Normally I'd set for his effect, but I need his attack."

Chazz smirked. "That's all I needed to hear. I activate my **Ring of Destruction** equipping it to my Light and Darkness Dragon. As a result, we both take 1800 points of damage **(Chazz 1700/Lexi 2000)**.

When it's sent to the grave, my dragon's second effect activates. I select one monster and special summon it. I'd also have to destroy all card I control, but that's not really a factor considering I don't have any.

By the way, the monster I choose is **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)**. I'm playing him in defense." The medium sized red dragon with black armor appeared. "If you're wondering where he came from, I sent him there with Graceful Charity earlier."

"That's nice, but I still have cards to play. I activate **Will of Fire** and equip it to **Tenten(2400/1700)**. She'll attack your dragon destroying it. Then Shikamaru will attack you directly **(Chazz 700/Lexi 2000)**. I end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Level Modulation**. You get to draw two cards, but I can now bring back my **Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700)**. Of course, he can't attack or activate his effects, but that's fine when I can activate **Level** Up.

Now I get to summon Armed **Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)** from my deck by sending LV 5 back to the grave." The large, red dragon with shiny black metal appeared. "I'll have him wipe out Tenten **(Chazz 700/Lexi 600)**. I'll end my turn."

"I will say that you have more potential than my worthless brother, but not by much because this duel is over." Lexi drew. "I summon **Sasuke Uchiha(1700/1500)**." The boy with a blue shirt and rave black hair appeared.

"His effect allows me to copy any monster on the field when he's summoned, but that is unimportant. Still, I'll choose Tenten to resolve it. What is important is that I have two Shinobi on the field once more enabling me to activate the spell **Teamwork**.

Now this spell has two effects that can only be activated when I have two Shinobi monsters on the field. I'll just go over the important one. One of my Shinobi get to attack you directly dealing half their original attack as damage. Sasuke wipe out his life points **(Chazz 0/Lexi 600)**."

Chazz's Armed Dragon was added to the deck before the slots closed as the sound of cardboard being cut started up. Despite seeing Zack fail, he tried to bang the thing against the ground to stop it.

Lexi chuckled. "Do remember that you wanted this Chazz, but I won't lose sleep if this turns you against my dear brother."

 _ **Inside the Duel Disk**_

"This is the end." Green Stated sadly.

Black said, "Hold me Green. Yellow get over here."

The brothers turned and noticed Yellow phase into the graveyard. They followed him and saw him draining his spirit energy into the Light and Darkness Dragon card as the spirit itself tried to get out.

"Yellow, what are you doing?" Black asked.

Yellow had tears in his eyes. "Let's face facts boys. The boss never loved us, but we love him. That's why I'm giving Light and Darkness Dragon everything I have. This way the boss will still have him."

The cards around them were starting to be torn to shreds, so they jumped into action alongside their brother adding their duel spirit energy to Light and Darkness Dragon. Though it may not have been much, it was just enough to save him. Just in time as the Ojamas screamed as their cards were destroyed.

 _ **Warehouse**_

Chazz stopped banging the disk on the ground when he heard his Ojamas scream. Then the slots opened, and just like with Uria, a single card shot out alternating between white, black, a lighter black, yellow, and green. It landed it Chazz's palm. He felt the Ojamas' energy before it faded.

Lexi tucked her deck and extra deck away. "Since this is our first duel, you can consider me letting you keep that dragon a mercy. Farewell."

She left.

Chazz placed his dragon on the ground. "Your freaks were always useful. I should have told you that. Now, I can't."

He did something he'd never done before. He cried. He cried for the loss of his Ojamas.

 _ **Black Clown Game Shop: Around when Chazz's Duel Started…**_

Mane looked outside and noticed that it was starting to storm. On top of that, it was getting late.

" _Oh… I stayed later than I intended. Mom's not going to be happy that I'm late and soaked."_ Mane thought before he started running home with his umbrella.

He decided to go to the park. It would be faster because there was a straight shot to his home from there.

 _ **With Zack, About the Same Time…**_

Zack hadn't paid any attention to where he'd ran or the fact that it was storming by this point. All he knew was that it was away from Lexi. He now knew there was no way that was Lexi. She wouldn't mercilessly destroy another person's deck like that.

Despite knowing this, Zack couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and hurt that panged his heart. It resulted in him just crying as he ran until his body couldn't run anymore. He ended up in some park, far from his apartment, as the rain cascaded down soaking his clothes.

He didn't care. He noticed a nearby bench and sat holding down holding his hands to his head. His tears mixed with the rain as both fell. As this was going on, the White Figure from months ago, under a white umbrella, approached him.

"Well, seems you are in a better position to accept my deck. Take it, and you can defeat your sister. Finally, free her." The figure stated.

Zack said nothing as he looked at the figure and deck in his hand. His pendent was dully glowing, but he ignored it. After a few moments, Zack wordlessly reached for the deck.

He stopped as Kid Naruto's words rang through his head. _"On that note, I want you to promise me that you will never accept that deck from him."_ Zack's reply followed. _"You have my word. I promise I will never accept that deck."_

Zack retracted his hand. "I will never accept that deck."

"What will do then Zack Henderson? This deck is your only chance to continue dueling. You know as well as I do that you can't use any other deck except for one with Shinobi's." The figure stated.

Zack started the at the ground. "Maybe, but… Taking that deck would disgrace the memory of my friend." The next four words came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Just leave me alone."

The figure tucked the deck away. "Very well but rest assured that we will meet again. Even if you do not recognize me."

The figure walked away, and Zack buried his head in his hands. It wasn't long before he heard splashing as someone ran past him. Zack just didn't care enough to look up even as the person stopped and walked back to him.

"Zack? What are you doing out here in the rain?" The Obelisk-Slider looked up and saw Mane. "Whoa." He'd noticed the tears. "Are you okay?"

Zack looked at the ground and shook his head. Mane came closer and was able to hold the umbrella over them both.

"You can't just stay out here. Uhm, come with me. My place is close by." Mane stated.

Zack stood up, and at this point, Mane couldn't hold the umbrella over them. Without a word, the Obelisk-Slifer took it positioning the umbrella in a way that it covered them both.

Mane nodded. "Follow me."

Mane started off with Zack right behind him.

* * *

Quillion9000:No authors note this time around. I think it's a little obvious why.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:ok I did not see it coming, it was still amazing, damn it! it seems that another evil Henderson has appeared, well I suppose that calling her evil would be exaggerating at this point, but if it does not seem to fall well

Savoxgut:Well, that was ... interesting, really something I did not expect, plus a new Henderson appears, which seems to hate, for a moment I thought Chazz would win, but it was not, I guess it was because if we would have got rid of a situation very easily

Quillion9000:I know you were expecting the whole Time Travel thing, but it exist because The timeline of Yugioh, which the creators haven't really cared about, that I believe in has Zexal and 5'Ds happening on alternate timelines. If you haven't checked it out, then go to Yugioh Everything on YouTube and see that guys timeline theory.


	52. Help from the King

_**Quillion9000:So, the story must progress. I'll be honest, I considered not doing this because I didn't want to pull Zack up here, but then I got an idea. So, I brought Zane up here. Figured I might as well before possibly goes dark.**_

 _ **Zane:What do you mean by that?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Eh, you won't remember anything that happens up, but I'm still not going to tell you. I just brought you up here because can get lonely without characters popping in. I figured I should choose someone before someone just shows up at random.**_

 _ **Zane:I thought you said people that come up here know the story.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Damn it. I didn't think you'd remember that. There is a simple explanation for that. Up here, I have almost absolute domino. Now do the disclaimer or I'll put you in the hole with Chazz's love for Alexis. You'll have to hear from him how much he loves her.**_

 _ **Zane"Very well. Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points that come up with as well as any Oc's**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Domino City Streets**_

The storm continued around them as Zack and Mane slowly made their way to Mane's home. Mane seemed to get that he wasn't in the mood for conversation, and Zack apricated that… deep down.

They walked on until they entered a building about one fifth the size of Duke's shop. Zack wasn't paying attention to it. If he had, he might have noticed the big letters that spelled out Kame Game.

 _ **Kame Game Shop**_

The pair entered the building which had glass cases filled with cards. There was a register sitting on a glass case near the back and beyond that stairs leading up. On those stairs sat a young girl with long brown hair that spiked at several places. Her irises were amethyst. She wore a red short sleeved shirt and a white skirt.

"Big brother!" The girl happily stated before running over and tackling Mane.

He was used to this and easily caught her. "Mana, must you do this every time I come home? I mean, I'm usually only gone for so many hours of the day. Plus, I'm soaked. Not to mention I have every intention of entering Duel Academy at the end of the summer."

"Of course, I need to do even if you are soaked." Mana replied. "The fact that you plan on leaving your darling sister behind just means I need to start hugging you more. Ultimately, I do this because I love you."

Mane sat her down and sighed. "I love you too squirt."

Mana pointed at Zack. "Oh, is that Zack Henderson? He really is tall. Do you think he knows how to play? Do you think he'd play a game with me?

Before he could reply, an angry sounding female shouted down from the stairs. "Atem Muto, I hear you down there! You knew you were supposed to be home before it started storming. If you can't do that, then how do you expect your father and I to…"

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes had walked down the stairs. She had been interrupted when she'd noticed Zack standing there. Her attire consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and a red skirt.

The Obelisk-Slifer registered that this was Tea Muto, and Mane's real name was apparently Atem Muto the adopted son who'd had his name changed. He just didn't react to the news because he wasn't feeling like himself.

"Son, what is Zack Henderson doing in our home?" The woman asked.

Atem was understandably shaken because nothing, usually, scares a kid like a mother's anger. "On my way home, I found him crying on a park bench in the rain. His apartment was a fair distance away, and I couldn't leave him there. So, I offered to bring him here."

Tea walked over to Zack and noticed that his eyes were red, but beyond that she noticed the sadness in his eyes. Then she noticed that he was soaked to the bone while her son was relatively dry.

Tea nodded. "Mr. Henderson follow me up to the bathroom. You need to take a hot shower and get in some dry clothes before you catch a cold." She looked at her children. "Atem, you need to change into some dry clothes as well. You can then wait with your sister for your father."

Atem nodded. "Right mom."

Tea began walking upstairs and Zack followed without a word.

 _ **Home Area**_

She led him straight to the bathroom.

"Go in and place your clothes in the hamper. You'll have five minutes to get into the shower before I collect them." Tea stated.

Zack nodded and stepped inside. He then peeled his clothes off, put them him the hamper, and started the shower. He stepped in letting the hot water run over him. After five minutes, Tea walked in and collected the hamper.

 _ **Duel Monster Spirit World**_

Dark Magician Girl was in a field of flowers when she felt Zack's duel energy near her card. At least, she assumed it was Zack, but it felt dulled.

" _I need to check this out."_ She thought before floating up to an appearing white portal.

 _ **Game Shop, Just a bit Later…**_

Yugi walked in and noticed his children sitting on the steps. Mana ran over giving him a hug except it wasn't anywhere near as 'potential for hurting the recipient' as the ones she gave Atem.

"Daddy, you're back!" Mana excitedly stated. "How was your trip to Egypt?"

Yugi chuckled. "It was great my little princess. It's good to see that you're as happy as ever. Marik and Odion and doing well." He looked at Atem who had removed his hat revealing short black hair except the tips were blond. "Atem, your mother informed you got to try your deck out against Zack Henderson. How'd you do?"

Atem walked down the steps. "I almost had him with my Dragon Master Knight, but he managed to turn things around on me. I was close. Also, I brought Zack here. He seems to be in bad shape."

Tea had walked down the stairs. "It's true. I've led him up to the showe and noticed that he's sad. He also hasn't said anything since he arrived."

"He wouldn't speak to me when I found him in the nearby park. He was just sitting there letting the rain fall as he cried." Atem added.

Yugi smiled. "That's not good. I'll have a talk with him once he's done in the shower and see what I can do to help. It's the least I can after he got my deck back. Not to mention everything he's done for Atem and Domino City."

Tea walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know you'd help him even if you didn't owe him."

Yugi smiled. "True, but it doesn't change the fact that I owe him a fair bit."

Tea started walking to the stairs. "Come on, you three. Dinner should be done by now."

The rest of the family followed her.

 _ **Bathroom**_

Zack had finished showering and sighed as he stepped out. He felt a little better… At the very least, he wouldn't break out crying. He dried himself off and found a white shirt, blue pants, and a brown trench coat waiting for him.

They seemed to be for someone an inch or two shorter than himself, yet they seemed as though they'd just fit him. To him this meant they were likely the clothes of Tristan Taylor. Knowing where he was, he assumed they were left at a time when the guy crashed at this place recently.

Zack dressed himself grateful for the trench coat being added since he was used to having two pieces of clothing on his top. He was fully dressed and just about to step out of the bathroom when a familiar figure, in two ways, floated through the door.

"So, you are here! I thought I felt your duelist energy again." DMG happily stated.

Zack normally would have reacted with a bit of shock at seeing Dark Magician Girl Float through the bathroom door. Especially since he'd been named mere moments ago, but he didn't really feel that now considering everything that happened.

"You know, I could have been naked when you phased through the door. I hope you don't do this to other members of the Muto family." Zack plainly stated.

"Oops, sorry. I just felt your duelist energy like I did on Duel Monster Spirit Day." She rubbed the back of her head. "It distracted me. Your energy just feels so nice. Like a summer's breeze. It feels natural to be around." DMG replied.

Zack sighed. "Well you've seen me now, so you can go."

DMG tilted her head. "What's wrong? Your eyes seem… not lifeless… like there's only half the life in them? Is that a thing?"

Zack sighed, "My deck's gone. It was torn to shreds maybe about an hour ago."

DMG put her hand on her mouth. "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?"

"Unimportant. What is important is that I can't duel without it. Not in a sense that I'm broken now. I literally can't duel without a Shinobi deck." Zack stated.

He never was one to really hide anything from anyone, so why start now with the loss of his deck.

DMG nodded. "Yeah, I can sense that about your energy. It's incredibly strong, but also peculiar. I can't really pin it down. All I know is that you have a strong affinity with Shinobi cards. Although, that doesn't prevent you from using other cards in your deck, so it's not all bad."

"If you're going to say that I should build a new deck, that's not really possible. At least not in a timely fashion. It took more than three months to build my first deck, and that's the time limit… less than that now actually… because I have to be back at Duel Academy by then." Zack stated.

Zack heard knocking at the door. "Zack Henderson, if all you need is another deck, then I believe I can be of assistance." Zack opened the door and saw Yugi Muto standing outside of it. "Sorry, I overheard you speaking with Dark Magician Girl when I came to check on you."

Zack was wide eyed displaying genuine shock. "You can help me get a new deck? How could you help me get a new deck?" He pointed at DMG. "You can see her to?"

Yugi looked past him and waved. "Hello Dark Magician Girl. It's been a while since I last saw you." He looked at Zack. "As for the deck, well Pegasus is a good friend of mine. Knowing that your deck is destroyed… Well he'll certainly replace it. He may even give you a Konoha V2.

I'll even ensure he does since you have helped me out on two separate occasions. I mean, it would be a shame for you to have quit after all the good you've accomplished. Though I would like the full story before I make a call."

Zack was in disbelief. "I-I don't know what to say sir." The fact that he didn't feel so lifeless now led to him remembering Chazz. "Mr. Muto."

"You can call me Yugi." Yugi replied.

Zack nodded. "Right, I need to make a call of my own. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Yugi smiled. "That's fine. Come on up and join us for dinner. You explain yourself after you've eaten."

Zack's stomach growled at the mention of food, but he had something he needed to do. "That's mighty kind of you. Thank you." He walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. "I'll be back."

Once he was gone, DMG floated over to Yugi. "Master, if it's not too much trouble, could I make a request?"

Yugi looked at her. "This may be the first time in a while we've spoken, but I get the feeling I already know what you're going to say. Still, I'll you ask it."

 _ **Game Shop**_

" _Please be okay Chazz."_ Zack stopped at the center of the store and pulled out his PDA quickly shuffling through his contacts until he found the one immediately calling it. "Chazz, are you okay!?"

"Zack! I'm fine. I got a cab and was just about to enter the apartment. Anyways, you got away?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, but what happened after I left?" Zack asked.

Chazz sighed. "I'm sorry Zack. I tried dueling her to get that deck as a replacement, but she beat me. Not only that, but my deck's been shredded. The Ojamas managed to save Light and Darkness Dragon and Raviel wasn't in the deck, so he's safe as well."

"You did that for me? Your deck was full of rare cards and the Ojamas." Zack stated.

"Yeah, but it's not as big a loss as you took. Without your deck, you can't duel. Wait, where are you?" Chazz asked.

"Funny story. Turns out Mane is actually Atem Muto and he brought me to his home." Zack replied.

"You're at the Kame Game Shop?" Chazz asked.

Zack looked out the window. "Yeah, and the way it's storming I may not be able to make it back to the apartment. No cab would want to drive through this. Fortunately, there's a hotel near here, so I can ride things out there."

"At least you're okay." Chazz stated relieved. "Though there is worse news to tell, but it can wait until tomorrow."

"More bad news?" Zack sighed. "Alright. Good night Chazz."

Chazz said. "Good night."

Zack hung up before making his way back up the stairs.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Zack walked into the kitchen and saw the Muto family sitting down with lasagna on their plates. He'd never actually had that. The restaurants he frequented didn't serve food like that and his sister, the better cook of the two of them, didn't know how to make it.

He only knew about it from pictures in books. Zack felt tired, but it'd be rude to leave before he explained himself. Also, it'd be rude to turn down a request to dinner when they'd let him use their shower and were cleaning his clothes. This all resulted in him sitting down. The Obelisk-Slifer noticed that his plate had already been served for him.

Suddenly remembered his manners as he stood and bowed. "Thank you for having me for dinner and allowing me to use your shower."

Tea smiled. "It's nice to see you have manners, but you don't need to worry. You are a guest, and we are happy to have you."

Yugi nodded. "In fact, we would be honored to have you for the night since this storm isn't supposed to clear up until around midnight."

Zack was surprised. "Oh, thank you." He took his seat. "I greatly apricate that."

"Now please, eat your fill." Tea stated.

As if on que, Zack's stomach growled. He chuckled before digging in.

 _ **After Finishing Dinner**_

Zack sat back contently. "That was great Mrs. Muto. I've never had lasagna before."

Tea smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. It was one of the recipes I picked up while studying dance in America."

"Anyways, you wanted to hear about what happened to my deck, right Yugi?" Zack asked.

The kids and Tea looked at him.

Yugi nodded. "I would like to. Though admittedly it won't sway Pegasus to much since he loves creating decks. He created the toons for himself and the Elemental Hero's came about because Koyo Hibiki was so passionate about them."

Zack sighed. "The story starts about a year ago. A week before I took my entrance exams. My sister, Lexi, had a very sunny disposition. She was bubbly and outgoing. Then one night she left to meet with Sartorius. Yes, the manager of Aster Phoenix. I'm not sure if he did anything to her.

For all I know, it could have been some third party. Regardless, the next day she comes back cold, calm, and distant. She's wearing a white and lavender version of the Obelisk girl's uniform." Yugi and Tea looked at each as this sound a little familiar.

"We eventually ended up dueling because I wanted to know what happened. I lost big time. She left to enter the Pro-Circuit. I didn't hear from her until today. She called me to the harbor where you and Joey were forced to duel during the Battle City Tournament.

We dueled each other. This time she used her Konoha V2 deck whereas previously she used her V1 against mine. I also had to wear a special duel disk and this metal rectangle that held my extra deck.

I didn't realize what they would do until it was too late. I ended up losing again and the duel disk and rectangle destroyed my deck, graveyard, and extra deck. He took off his card holder, flipped it, and set it on the table revealing Uria.

"The only card to make it out was this one, and that's because it has quite the power behind it. My sister tried to take the card. Fortunately, my adopted brother Chazz, who you most likely saw during the broadcasted School Duel, came in and took her on telling me to run.

I did. I only found out recently that she beat him." Zack looked down. "He lost his deck like I had. At this point, the only cards he has are Raviel, same circumstance as Uria, and Light and Darkness Dragon.

That's pretty much everything I have pertaining to how I ended up here in your home. Now, I know you may already be intending to do so, but please ask Pegasus to replace my brother's deck as well."

Yugi nodded. "After getting my deck back, being a good friend to my son, and helping clean Domino City, it's the least I can do. I'll call Pegasus first thing in the morning and arrange it. I'll also go see Kaiba and see if he'll get you there. Though I can't promise anything on that end."

Zack had that covered. "If you take me with you, I can turn in my favor ensuring a round trip for Chazz and I.

"Everything will be taken care of." Yugi nodded. "You have my word."

Zack smiled. "I really appreciate this Yugi."

Mana jumped up from her seat. "Since your done talking, how about you come play with me. We can play pretend and be duel monsters." She pointed at Atem. "Big brother can come to."

Atem chuckled. "Yeah, anything for you Mana."

Zack wanted nothing more than to go to be, but he supposed he could humor for a while. "If it's okay with your parents, I'm for it."

Tea nodded. "Go have fun."

Mana celebrated. "Yay!"

She grabbed Zack's arm and led him to her bedroom with Atem following. Zack was in for a rough couple of hours, but they were enjoyable at least.

 _ **Morning**_

Zack woke up as the sun shone through the window into his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He felt sore, but he'd take physical pain over the emotional pain of yesterday. At least yesterday was nowhere near as bad as the time he lived with his parents when he was younger.

He sat up, on the floor, and leaned against the couch. The Obelisk-Slifer turned to the kitchen where he noticed Atem eating breakfast. The boy had a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Zack decided to walk over and join him.

"So, why were you going by Mane Atma all the times I saw you?" Zack asked figuring it'd be better just to get it all out there than beating around the bush.

Atem sighed. "My parents and sister knew full well that I was doing it and they accepted it. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes you want to take a break from being the 'Adopted son' of Yugi Muto. Sometimes, you just want to feel normal.

I know that all goes away once I start attending Duel Academy, but by then I'll be surrounded by people with their own tittles and prestigious families. I mean heck, Uncle Seto's son will be trying to get in on the upcoming year as well."

"Hey, if you don't want to start as an Obelisk, then you don't have to. Not to mention, you only start there if you went to prep school, and I think you doing that would have been mention in the papers." Zack chuckled. "Anyway, I can kind of understand where you're coming from."

Atem looked at him. "As you know, I'm quite famous around Domino City, and I was glad when not a lot of people recognized or cared about that when I attended Duel Academy. For the first time, I had best friend.

Then I went on to make many good friends and a few people I'd think of as rivals. I was even able to find a girl that I like and am currently dating her." He looked at Atem. "Although, I do want to ask about Kaiba. Did he adopt his son because Yugi adopted you or because of his past?"

Atem chuckled. "I'd say half and half. Dad and Uncle Seto may be friends now, but Uncle still thinks of himself as a soft rival. Don't worry, he loves his son."

Zack nodded. "You know, knowing who you are now, it sounds like we're very similar in son regards. I'm glad you had Yugi to take you in." He shook his head. "Parents that abandon their child in the way yours did and terrible people."

"I honestly try not to think about them to much." Atem looked at Zack. "So, this sister of yours. Was she the one who got you away from your parents. I never wanted to ask you… You know, I thought it might be rude."

"I'm not a very closed off person." The Obelisk-Slifer nodded. "She was able to get me away from them, but she did so much more for me than that. She taught how to duel and what my dueling could do for other people. She gave me the unconditional love my parents never could. She's the reason I became who I have. Despite what she's done, I don't hold it against her because I know that wasn't."

"She sounds like a great person." Atem smiled. "Anyways, you're welcome to some cereal and the juice is in the fridge."

Zack nodded. "Thanks."

He got himself some breakfast before continuing to talk with him. "Though I have to ask, Mane Atma… That' s your sister's and your first name scrambled together, right?" Zack replied. "Also, your names come from ancient Egypt, correct?"

"I get you'd figure out how I came up with that anagrammed name, but how did you know our names come from then?" Atem asked.

Zack shrugged, "As I said, I didn't have many friend outside of Duke's shop, and there isn't some big crisis every day. Why not study a little dueling history? I'm certainly no expert, but I learned certainly helped me when I attended Duel Academy."

Atem nodded. "Ah, okay."

After that the two of them ate while chatting about whatever.

 _ **Game Shop, Some Time Later…**_

So, Yugi and Zack stood at the doorway ready to head over to Kaiba Corp. Yugi had already called Pegasus and he was more than happy to make decks for Zack and Chazz. The only thing that remained was seeing if they could secure a comfortable ride to the island.

Before they headed out, Yugi turned to Zack. "There is one more thing I must before we head out."

Zack turned to him. "What is it?"

Yugi took the Dark Magician Girl out and held it towards Zack. "She asked me if it was alright to stay with you."

DMG appeared behind Zack. "I wish to serve you as my new master. I want to help your new deck."

"Are you sure you want to give me such a rare card?" Zack asked unsure if he should accept

Yugi smiled. "I think you'll put her to better use than I do now and days. It'll be better for her to get out there than staying in the Duel Monster Spirit World or sticking around here."

DMG landed in front of him. "Please let me come. I now you lost your Kid Naruto, and may not want me to come with…"

Zack smiled. "Hey, I'm not going to turn you away."

She looked at him. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Admittedly, I do miss Kid Naruto. I mean I lost him just yesterday." His mind turned to his duel against Shion. "Though, staying in the past is never an option. I need press on. I know if I didn't, he'd somehow find a way to kick my butt." He looked at her. "So, partners?"

"Partners master!" DMG agreed.

She then vanished, and Zack accepted the card from Yugi safely tucking it away on his person.

"Let's get going now." Yugi stated.

They left the shop.

* * *

Now, some may be displeased that things are getting fixed so soon after the destruction, but I'd like to counter this point with some of my own. In canon, Chazz was angry when he lost his original deck. Remember that it was genuinely destroyed at that point and not given back to him in original Gx. Though he moved on. He cobbled together a deck and dueled. Chazz will be okay, and he won't just forget the Ojamas, but he needs to press on as the duelist he is.

As for Zack, I have reputedly gone over the fact that his parents pushed him into dueling. He lost every time and back then dueling was about trying to secure their love until his sister got him away from that. She gave him love and he grew to love dueling because of her. His problem is on of the main factors in his moment of depression. The fact that he couldn't just put some deck and continue. It has to be Shinobi or nothing. When given the chance to get a new deck he perks up.

Keep in mind that he knows the future is going to fraught with challenge and hardship. Shion told him as much when he met her. If he break now when he's never really broken before, then that would sort break the established character. He's going to want to fight. Not to mention, he does love his sister that much. He wants to know what happened, so he must defeat her. He can't do that if he doesn't duel. Again, he's not going to forget Kid Naruto, but as he said, kid Naruto wouldn't want him to stay in the past. All of this is why these two will press on despite the loss.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:wow, that was ... damn! that was sad, in both cases, especially by the Ojama, that sad.

Savoxgut:As for the episode it was just ... heavens that was sad in both duels, especially due to the fact that Zack and Chazz could hear the cries of pain from their monsters and the Ojama brothers loyal to the end

Quillion9000:It may be sad now, but Chazz and Zack aren't the type to just break down. They will press on and come out the other side stronger duelist than ever. Yeah, Ojamas loyal to the bitter end. Sometimes, you never know what you had until it's gone


	53. To Duelist Kingdom

_**Quillion9000:Zack, it is good to have you up here again.**_

 _ **Zack:I'll admit, it's good to be back.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:So, you ready to get your replacement deck?**_

 _ **Zack:I am, and hopefully Pegasus can give me a card to make Dark Magician Girl more useable in my deck. If not, I'm sure she'll be quite helpful. I mean Iruka came in handy quite often.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Good to know you're in high spirits. Mind doing the disclaimer?**_

 ** _Zack:Got it._** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Kaiba Corp**_

Zack followed Yugi inside the tall building. They entered the lobby which It was pristine and had Blue-Eye White Dragon statues everywhere. There were workers moving about with purpose and direction. They worked like a well-oiled machine.

"Uncle Yugi, it is good to see you." A voice stated. "How was your trip to Egypt?"

A young man, Zack assumed he was around his age, walked over to them. This man had brown eyes, long well-kept blond hair in a pony tail, and white rimmed glasses. He wore a pristine white suit that Zack assumed was made from some sort of material that didn't stain.

"Jackson, it was as wonderful as ever Jackson. I must say, prep school has done you wonders." Yugi stated.

Jackson smiled. "Naturally. Father wouldn't accept any less from me nor would I ever disappoint him. Always strive for excellence." He walked over to Zack. "Mr. Henderson, I have heard much about your exploits over the years. Most impressive." He held out his hand. "Allow me to shake your hand good sir."

Zack shrugged and took the hand. Sure, the guy talked a little haughty, but he seemed like a good people. At least from what Zack could tell, and he'd read his fair share of news about the heir of Kaiba's fortune.

Jackson stepped back. "We shouldn't keep father waiting nor should we tarry in the lobby. Follow me."

Jackson led the pair to the elevator and they all stepped in heading straight for the top. The elevator opened, and the group walked down the hall heading for double doors. Jackson opened them, and everyone entered as Kaiba spun in his chair until he came to face them.

"Well Yugi, it seems this year has brought you to visit with me twice as much as you normally would. Now, I am rather busy, so let's just cut to the chase. What is this meeting about and why have you brought one on my students along?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded to Zack.

"Kaiba, I am here to cash in the favor you left me. I need passage to and from Industrial Illusions." Zack stated.

Kaiba grabbed a paper. "Done. Fortunately for you, my son was already planning on heading there. Be at the harbor on Friday morning with everyone you wish to bring. My cruise ship will ferry you to the island and bring you back when you have completed your business."

"A little company would certainly be a welcome change." He turned to Yugi. "Would you mind allowing Atem to come as well. It would be nice to catch up."

Yugi nodded. "I see nothing wrong with that."

Kaiba waved them out them out. "You three can work out the details yourself. I need to get back to work." They started to walk out. "Jackson, tonight be ready to go out for dinner. Uncle Mokuba will be there."

Jackson smiled. "Won't miss it for world father."

The group walked out, and Zack was a little surprised. "That was easier than I thought it'd be."

Jackson said, "Father can be quite the generous guy underneath his cold exterior. Though the favor did likely have an impact on the scheduled departure." He shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining.

You'll be free to indeed take all the time you require. Anyways, this is where we must part. I do have business of my own to take care of up here. I will see you Friday morning Zack Henderson."

Jackson walked off.

"Well he's interesting." Zack stated.

Yugi chuckled. "You're not the first to think so. Come on, we should leave."

Zack followed Yugi to the elevator and they began to ride down.

"Are all your meetings with him that short?" Zack inquired.

Yugi chuckled. "Not all of them, but Kaiba is a busy guy even if it did not seem that way when we arrived. He just tends to have a certain flare for the dramatic at times when it's not a completely serious affair."

Zack nodded in understanding. The elevator soon opened, and the pair made their way outside.

 _ **Outside**_

"It seems this is where we part ways." Yugi stated.

Zack nodded. "Thank you for everything. I'll take good care of Dark Magician Girl."

"I know you will." Yugi stated.

"One more thing." Zack stated becoming determined. "I haven't gotten a chance to say this, but Yugi Muto, someday I will defeat you. I will become the next King of Games. You can count on it."

Yugi smiled. "Quite the goal Zack. When you're ready, we'll make it an official match." He started to walk off. "I'll look forward to that day."

Zack watched the King of Games go and only left for his home once Yugi had turned the corner.

 _ **Zack's Apartment**_

Zack walked in and found Chazz looking at his Light and Darkness Dragon.

The black coated Ra looked up. "What held you up?"

Zack smiled. "I was busy arranging a trip for us. We leave of Friday for Industrial Illusions where Maximillion Pegasus will replace our decks."

Chazz was shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope, everything has been taken care of. Yugi Muto himself spoke with Pegasus and I used my favor with Kaiba to get us on a ship to the island."

"That is just like you." Chaz chuckled. "It's good to know we won't have to go without proper decks for Duel Academy."

Zack leaned against the wall. "I agree, but we have time to pack later. Right now, I need to hear about this trouble you spoke of last night."

Chazz nodded. "Not long after you left, I ran into more of your family. A Jane Henderson. She uses Gem Knights and managed to defeat me with them. Also, she has a real problem with you for the fame you've gained and the infamy you've brought on the name. She'll be attending Duel Academy this fall, and said she'll defeat you repeatedly until you basically give up."

Zack sighed crossed his arms. "Well, yesterday clearly wasn't the best of days, and it started off so well to." He nodded. "We'll just have become stronger duelist if we want to confront what's to come."

Chazz stood. "I'm right there with you. The first step is reclaiming our decks. Maybe we could even get Pegasus to help us with some improvements."

"Yugi did say that he was going to talk to Pegasus about getting me a Konoha V2 deck. He also said the guy isn't opposed to creating cards for people." Zack nodded. "Kaiba also said I was welcome to invite anyone I wanted, so I might as well ask Atticus and Alexis to come. At the very least she needs to know I'll be gone. Atticus needs to hear about Lexi's appearance here in Domino City." Zack stated.

Chazz walked to his bedroom. "You do that. I'm going to start packing."

Chazz closed the door to his room and DMG appeared. "He seems a lot like Kaiba. At least, how he used to be."

Zack shrugged. "Maybe, but Chazz is a good guy deep down. Plus, he's grown a lot, and he does cares for people. He just doesn't want to admit it. Thinks it might ruin his image."

Zack pulled out his PDA and called up Alexis. To make a long story short, he explained everything, and the brother and sister pair would be joining the cruise to Industrial Illusions. A fact that made Zack quite happy. With nothing else left to do, he went to pack his things as well.

 _ **Harbor, Friday Morning…**_

So, Zack and Chazz arrived at the harbor. Each had a bag containing extra clothes and any other essential they may need. The brothers were waiting for Atticus and Alexis to arrive. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long as the brother/sister pair arrived in their car driven by Rob.

Alexis immediately ran over and hugged Zack. "Whoa, I know I'm attractive, but I didn't think you'd need to hug me right away."

Alexis pulled away smirking. "I did it because I thought you'd be down after the loss of your deck but guess I was wrong." She shrugged. "Seems I won't give you a kiss since you seem okay."

Zack chuckled and kissed his girlfriend. "It's sweet that you worried about me, but I'm fine."

Chazz sighed. "You two need to get a room."

Zack laughed. "Good idea. I do own the apartment, so your room should do nicely." He turned to Alexis. "Want to go make out?"

"Don't you dare Zack!" Chazz shouted

"Eh, his room probably smells anyways." Alexis replied.

"I'll have you know The Chazz's room smells like flowers." Chazz stated.

Atticus joined them, still wearing his Hawaiian get up, carrying his and Alexis' stuff. "Alright you two love birds, there'll be plenty of time to torment Chazz later, something I'm down for doing as well, but we should get to the boat."

Chazz crossed his arms. "I hate all of you."

Zack knew he did mean it. "You're right Atticus. The ship is supposed to depart shortly, so it'll be good to get over there now. Plus, you two should meet Atem and Jackson before we set sail." He started walking. "Come on, Jackson sent me the details, so I know where we need to go."

Zack led the group through the harbor to a decent sized cruise ship with a pool on the deck. It wasn't like a luxury cruise line, but there was plenty of room for 6 people and a crew. Heck, you could probably, comfortably, have 30 guest aboard at any time. Jackson and Atem were waiting for them and walked forward to meet them.

Jackson bowed to Alexis and Atticus. "Alexis and Atticus Rhoades and Chazz Princeton. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I am Jackson Kaiba, and this is my best friend Atem Muto."

Atem nodded. "Nice to meet you."

He straitened up and looked at the Rhoades siblings. "Your father has done excellent work for Kaiba Corp." His gaze then turned to the four of them. "I look forward to traveling with you all and welcome you aboard this cruise ship."

Alexis nodded. "Thank you."

"So, is everything ready?" Zack asked.

"Indeed, it is, and since all of us are here, we might as well get underway. Industrial Illusions isn't that far, but we have rooms for you all to stay in. You are also welcoming to partake in any of the accommodations aboard. We have a chief if you are hungry." Jackson stated.

Atticus smiled. "I'm starting to like you."

"Enough of these pleasantries. Let's set sail already." Chazz stated.

The six of them boarded the ship, and it took off not to long after.

 _ **Sometime into the Journey: With Jackson and Atticus**_

Atticus had found Jackson staring out at the sea, so he decided to approach him. After all, he had been wanting to ask this Kaiba a question.

Jackson noticed him and turned around. "Atticus Rhoades, something I can do for you?"

Atticus joined him as they leaned against the railing. "There is. Your deck, you use Blue-Eyes like your father, right?"

Jackson smiled. "You could say that. Father had Pegasus make three new copy, so I'd have them for my deck. I'm guessing you asked because you're a Red-Eyes user, correct?"

Atticus looked at him shocked. "You've heard of me?"

Jackson nodded. "Back before you vanished. I tend to keep tabs on other dragon users such as myself. I was glad to hear you'd be on this trip because I want to duel you."

Atticus chuckled. "Funny. I was just going to ask you that."

"You didn't let me finish." Jackson stated. "I want to duel you, but only once I've gotten the cards to upgrade my deck. Pegasus is a generous man, and he's got some cards that can add some real kick to my deck.

Of course, it would be unfair if I was the only one of us to get new cards, so don't be surprised when he has a few for you as well." He shrugged. "I mean, he's already been preparing cards for me, Atem, Zack, and Chazz, so a few more aren't going to put any more of a strain on him."

Atticus smiled. "Then, I'll look forward to dueling you then, and if there's any way I could repay ya, then let me know."

"I wouldn't mind hearing about Duel Academy. Tell me everything you can, and I'll consider us even." Jackson stated.

"Fair enough. I'll start with the girls…" Atticus began.

 _ **Near the Front of the Ship, With Zack and Alexis**_

They noticed Jackson and Atticus talking, but they were to far away to hear anything.

"Looks like those two have hit it off." Zack commented.

Alexis smiled. "Atticus has an easy time making friends." She looked at Zack. "So, have you really been doing okay?"

Zack sighed. "I would be lying if I said I was 100%. I had that deck for so long, and now it's gone. I'll always miss it, but I know I can't focus on the past. I need to move forward or I'll only get left behind."

Alexis smiled. "So, can I see Dark Magician Girl." Zack took the card out and passed it to her. "It's a good card, but I don't think it'll be to much help in a Shinobi deck."

She passed it back to him.

Zack tucked it away. "Maybe you're right, but I'll find someway to make her useful for my deck. I'll see if Pegasus could possibly help me bridge the gap between this card and the deck I want to use her in."

For a few moments, the couple stared at the sky until Alexis asked a question. "Do you think I should try changing up my deck?"

Zack looked at her. "What brought this on?"

"I'm just thinking." Alexis stated. "Wanted to get your opinion on the mater."

Zack shrugged. "You're decks pretty solid Alexis. The only people you lost to were me, Jaden, and Banner. That's pretty good considering I lost about the same amount over the school year. If you find some way to improve your deck, then do it. Just don't go too extreme. There is a reason you're the top female of Duel Academy after all."

Alexis smiled. "You always know just what to say Zack."

"I do?" Zack smirked. "Funny, I usually just throw words out there hoping they'll stick."

Alexis kissed him on the cheek. "If that's your secret, then don't stop."

"Don't stop throwing words out? If it's the request of milady, then who am I to deny her." Zack teased.

They both smiled.

 _ **With Chazz**_

Chazz was in the room assigned to him. It contained a bed and desk. Currently, he was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Things were eerily quiet. They hadn't been this way in a long time. Then he heard a roar and he pulled out his Light and Darkness Dragon. He smiled at it.

 _ **With Atem**_

Atem was also in his room, an exact copy of Chazz's, as he sat at the desk looking over his deck. His extra deck was spread out on the surface before him.

" _I wonder what cards Pegasus has for me? Will I even want to add them? At this point, the deck seems as good as I can get it, but maybe these new cards will help strengthen my deck a little more."_ Atem thought as he continued to look through his cards.

 _ **Duelist Kingdom, Evening…**_

The boat had docked, and the group got off to find Pegasus waiting for them.

He smiled. "It is good to see you Atem and Jack." He looked at the others. "You must Zack Henderson, Chazz Princeton, and Alexis and Atticus Rhoades. It is quite the treat to have so many visitors."

Zack stepped forward. "Thanks, you for coming to meet us yourself sir. I think I can speak for my friends when I say it is an honor to meet the man that made this game."

Pegasus smiled. "Please, there is no need to be so formal in my presence nor should you thank me. These days, I make cards and have cards made to bring life to the game. I find it simply appalling that a duelist would destroy another's deck regardless of the situation.

You may already know this, but it is my pleasure to replace your decks. In fact, I have gone above and beyond simple replacement. Of course, that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, you six are my honored guest. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

"We'd appreciate that Pegasus." Atem stated.

So, everyone followed Pegasus up to the castle. The same castle where Duelist Kingdom began all those years ago. Those who haven't been to the island before, everyone but Atem and Jackson, looked around at the lush palm trees and grass.

They marveled at the large tanned brock castle as they were led inside. Their eyes only wondered more as they entered finding it beautifully decorated with red carpets, blue walls, and paintings everywhere.

Pegasus led them up the stairs to the guest rooms which contained two beds meaning everyone was paired off. Zack and Chazz, Alexis and Atticus, and Jackson and Atem. Each room also contained a map of the building, so they could find their way around.

After showing them to their rooms, which were in the same hall, Pegasus left them for the night telling them if they needed anything, such as room service, the phones were their tickets. Each one was helpfully labeled telling them what number called what.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack had gathered everyone together in his and Chazz's room much to his brother's annoyance as he sat off by himself grumbling. At this point, Zack figured Chazz was just using this as an excuse to complain since he'd never been this sore about having to eat in the Slifer Cafeteria.

"So, what's going on Zack?" Alexis asked.

Atem added. "Yeah, why are we here?"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Zack opened it allowing carts of food, pushed by workers, into the room. "Well, we all came here together, so I figured why not have a group dinner since we broke up into groups or went off by ourselves on the ship."

Jackson smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

"A five-star idea." Atticus agreed.

Everyone dug in. Even Chazz who eventually came over and joined the group who were sitting in a big circle on the floor. Atem and Jackson recounted there parent's time at Duelist Kingdom.

"You're telling me Kaiba threatened to kill himself if Yugi didn't give up!?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Back then father only loved Uncle Mokuba, and he'd have done anything to ensure he was safe." Jackson explained.

Chazz said, "You can't really blame Kaiba for his actions. If you love your family that much, then you would be willing to do anything to ensure their safety."

Atem nodded. "It's not like dad holds it against Uncle Kaiba nor does he hold it against Pegasus now either. Evident by the fact that we could come here. Pegasus has become a much better person after accepting that his wife couldn't be brought back."

Once their story was done, Alexis and Zack dove into the Shadow Riders recounting the whole thing.

"I'd read the report sent to father, but it's a different story when you hear it from people that were there." Jackson stated.

Atem nodded in agreement. "You were really brave Chazz. That guy was targeting you, yet you firmly stood your ground."

Chazz nodded smugly. "Of course, you can't expect anything less of the Chazz."

"That's good. For a second there I thought we'd have to start expecting nothing from you." Atticus joked.

Everyone laughed resulting in Chazz falling over before he recovered. "You want to go playboy?"

"I would, but you don't your deck yet." Atticus countered.

Chazz crossed his arms. "Just you wait. I'll take you down tomorrow."

"I'll welcome the challenge Chazz." Atticus retorted.

Once dinner was done, everyone returned to their rooms to sleep. All in all, it'd been a great time for everyone involved. Even Chazz.

 _ **Next Day**_

Three suited men led the group into the dueling arena where the finals of Duelist Kingdom were fought. When they entered, they found Pegasus waiting for them with a cart containing various stacks and single cards all separated. There were two decks close together with one extra deck, a deck with an extra deck and extra cards, two smaller stack of cards, and two cards off by themselves.

"Hello children. Don't be shy and form a line before me. I have something for each of you." Pegasus stated with a smile.

The six of them came to stand as one before him.

"Very good, so we'll go down the line and save the bigger amounts of cards for last. That means I need Atem and Alexis to step forward." Pegasus stated.

Atem moved forward, but Alexis was shocked. "You even have a card for me?"

He smiled. "Of course. I wanted to ensure I had something for everyone. Now step on up and receive it." Alexis came to stand next to Atem and Pegasus placed a card in their hands. "These were freshly made with the thought of giving you two a needed fusion for your deck. They are going to be rare editions, and these are the first prints."

"This will greatly help my deck." Alexis stated

Atem nodded. "Yeah, I can see how this will work out just fin for mine."

They stepped back.

"Next, Atticus and Jackson." The boys stepped forward. "Ah yes, our Red-eyes and Blue Eyes duelist." He looked at Atticus. "Though, as I understand it, you have another powerful card. A warrior amongst beast, correct?" Pegasus asked.

Atticus nodded. "Yes sir."

Pegasus smiled. "Well then, you'll find the fusion I've included in the set of cards quite interesting."

He gave them each one of the stacks of cards. They looked through them and Jackson nodded knowing these were exactly what he asked for. Atticus was genuinely shocked. These would greatly strengthen his Red-Eyes deck.

Both boys stepped back. "Finally, we come to Zack and Chazz." The brothers stepped forward. "Your decks were tragically torn shreds. Fortunately, I was able to put together decks with far greater power for duelist of your caliber."

He grabbed the two decks and placed the extra on top of one of the decks before passing them to Chazz. "Mr. Princeton, I have not only replaced your Union monster, Armed Dragons, and Ojamas, but I have formed an exception deck out of them.

Including cards, you were missing before. The other deck is for Raviel." Chazz looked at him in shocked and Pegasus laughed. "I took interest when I heard the Sacred Beast had been split amongst students and found out who had them. May both decks serve you well."

He then grabbed the deck, put the extra deck on top of it, and grabbed the last stack of cards before giving them to Zack. "Finally, Zack Henderson. I give you one Konoha V2 deck, all their current fusions, and a set of cards to help you use your Uria. Also, I have been informed that Yugi has given you Dark Magician Girl, correct?"

Zack nodded. "That is right."

"Wonderful. Then, I have one last card to give you." He produced the card from inside his suit pocket. "Your old friend Chumley Huffington worked very hard to make this for you. This way you could use Dark Magician Girl much easier in your deck."

Zack stared at the card. "You'll have to Chumley that I greatly appreciate this sir. This will certainly come in handy."

Pegasus walked away as the brothers joined the others. "Now, I may not have any more card, but I do have something for you six. Today, I shall be hosting a mini-tournament as there is no time like the present to try out some new cards. Of course, it is your choice to compete, and the winner only gets to duel me. So, what do you six say?"

They all looked at each other and nodded because Pegasus was right. This would be the perfect chance for everyone to test their new cards. For Zack and Chazz, it would be the perfect way to get acquainted with their new decks.

What else could they all say but, "We're in!"

Pegasus smiled. "Excellent. Return to your rooms and prepare. Some of you have a lot to learn about your cards after all. We'll reconvene here in one hour."

The six of them left.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:great, that was interesting, I did not expect that Mane was actually the adopted son of Yugi or that Seto also adopts one, hehe Tea is Yugi's wife, I guess I should have expected it, I love that. For my part I have no problem with what happens in this chapter, although it was a surprise to give Zack to Dark Magician Girl

Savoxgut:Well this was a surprise, not only to know who the son of Yugi is, but also because we also learn that he also has a daughter, which is great, besides that Kaiba has also adopted a son, I like that Tea is the wife of Yugi I think it's kind of weird that Dark Magician Girl stays with Zack, well weird because his deck is shinobi, but well I do not complain, after all she's one of my favorite duel monsters, my deck was based on her, Anyway, I want to know what happens next

Quillion9000:Giving Zack Dark Magician Girl was decided early on by unknown and I. We have our way of making her a more useful monster for Zack.

clych3:brimgbacktheojamas

Quillion9000:The Ojamas are gone in the sense that their spirits are dead. That's not to say these are the only Ojama spirits, but the Ojamas as we know them are dead. I will say that this isn't the end of Chazz using Ojamas though. He'll have them in his deck, but they won't be able to talk.

AnimeKing6:You know now that the Dark Magician Girl is in the mix I can't help but see her as a fusion material for the Naruto Six Paths monster card that could possibly come. Well at least I hope it's the case.

Quillion9000:We'll consider it.


	54. Decks and Card Profile

**Zack(+) and Lexi(-) (Konoha Deck v2)**

 **(+ means it's only in Zack's) (- means it's only in Lexi's)**

 _ **20 Monster**_

1\. (2) Naruto Uzumaki/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1200 / DEF 1400

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon two "Shadow Clone Tokens" (Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense position. If you control a "Shadow Clone Token", your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.

2\. (2) Sasuke Uchiha/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 1500

When this monster is summoned, in any way, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field. So long as this card remains on the field, it keeps that effect

3\. (2) Sakura Haruno/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 900

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you gain 500 life points for each card in your opponent's hand

4\. Shikamaru Nara/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 1500

Flip Effect: Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. So long as this card remains on the field, that monster can't attack. This effect dose not activate if your opponent destroys this monster while it is face down.

5\. Choji Akimichi/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 900/ DEF 2000

Effect: If this card is in your hand or on the field, you can sacrifice it to prevent one monster, on your field, from being destroyed

6\. Ino Yamanaka/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800

Flip Effect: When Ino is flipped face up take control of your opponent's monster with the lowest ATK until the end of the turn

7\. (2) Kiba Inuzuka/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200  
Effect: Search your deck for one Akamaru card and play it on the field

8\. Neo-Akamaru/Earth/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600  
Effect: If Kiba is on the field, Akamaru gain 400 ATK and DEF

9\. Hinata Hyuga/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

Effect: Prevent this monster's destruction, once per turn, from battle

10\. Shino Aburame/Insect/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1400

Effect: Once per your turn, this monster can take 500 life points from your opponent. Those life points then transfer to you.

11\. -(2) +(1) Rock Lee/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

Effect: On everyone one of your First Main Phases this card gains 200ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th time

12\. Tenten/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Effect: Once per turn, search your deck for an equip spell and add it to your hand

13\. Neji Hyuga/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1700

Effect: Prevent this monster's destruction, once per turn, from battle

14\. + Dark Magician Girl/Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700

Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY.

15\. Guy/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Effect:On everyone one of your First Main Phases this card gains 500ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 8th time. You can double this card's ATK, but no life point damage is dealt to your opponent and this card is sent to the graveyard after attacking.

16\. Kakashi/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

Effect:This card can be special summoned by banishing Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno from the grave. If this is done, this card's ATK becomes 3300. When this monster is summoned it can copy any monster's effect on the field or in your graveyard. This effect becomes this monster's effect until it leaves the field

 _ **(-)10 (+)11 spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's graveyard; Special Summon it.

3\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw two cards.

4\. Jiraiya's Research/Normal

Add two level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand

5\. Fang over Fang/Quick-Play

If both Kiba and Akamaru are on the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field

6\. +(2) –(1) Neo-Konoha/Field

Every Shinobi Monster gains 500 ATK. Both players can fusion summon, once per their turn, without the need for a Polymerization. Monsters go to the grave in this case. Any time a level four or lower Shinobi monster is destroyed, a player may summon another level four or lower Shinobi monster from their decks.

7\. Teamwork/Quick-play

The player chooses one of the following effect to resolve this card if you control two or more Shinobi.

1\. Choose a monster. That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of another monster on the field until the end of the turn.

2\. Choose a monster. You can launch a direct attack at your opponent for half that monster's original ATK

8\. Sword of the Thunder God/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 700 ATK. That monster gains piercing battle damage.

9\. Will of Fire/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 1000 ATK and 500 DEF

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Team Assignment/Normal

Add three level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard to special summon a Shinobi excavated by this effect.

2\. Negate attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

3\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Grave Yard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4\. Draining Shield/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

5\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

6\. Substitution/Continuous

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Grave

7\. Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike/Counter

If you control a Shinobi monster, negate the summon of an opponent's monster and destroy it

8\. Genjutsu/Counter

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, while you control a Shinobi monster, negate and destroy that card

9\. Ninjutsu/Continuous

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

10\. Taijutsu/Normal

When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target.

 _ **Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Shippuden Tenten/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/ DEF 1600

Tenten + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Once per duel return one equip spell from the Grave Yard to your hand

2\. Shippuden Hinata Hyuga/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2000

Hinata Hyuga + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. Can only be activated once per battle phase

3\. Shippuden Ino Yamanaka/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400

Ino Yamanaka + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Choose one monster on your side of the field. Once per turn, on your First Main Phase, you gain half that monster's ATK as Life points

4\. Shippuden Shikamaru Nara/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1800/Def 2000

Shippuden Shikamaru + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. So long as this card remains on the field, that monster can't attack, and your opponent loses 500 life points on their turn

5\. Shippuden Choji Akimichi/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/ DEF 2500

Choji Akimichi + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: On the Second Standby Phase that this card is out, it's DEF is transferred to ATK

6\. Shippuden Sakura Haruno/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/Def 2000

Sakura Haruno + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: When attacking, this monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase

7\. Shippuden Kiba Inuzuka/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

Kiba Inuzuka + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: So long this monster remains on the field, you may bring Akamaru or Shippuden Akamaru back from the grave once per turn. By discarding a Shinobi Monster, you may summon Shippuden Akamaru from the Extra Deck

8\. Shippuden Akamaru/Earth/Level 5/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/ DEF 1500

Neo-Akamaru + 1 Shinobi monster or by the effect of Shippuden Kiba Inuzuka

Effect: If Shippuden Kiba Inuzuka is on the field, Shippuden Akamaru gains 500 ATK and DEF

9\. Shippuden Neji Hyuga/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2200

Neji Hyuga + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. Can be only be activated once per battle phase

10\. Shippuden Shino Aburame/Insect/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Shino Aburame + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: Once per turn, you can discard one card to destroy a monster with 2500 ATK or less

11\. + Shinobi Magician Girl/Light/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Dark Magician Girl + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect:This card gain 200 ATK for each Shinobi monster in the graveyard. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a spell or trap, you can banish a Shinobi monster from your grave to negate and destroy it.

12\. Shippuden Rock Lee/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Rock Lee + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: On everyone one of your First Main Phases this card gains 500ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th time.

13\. Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/ DEF 2500

Sasuke Uchiha + 1 Shinobi Monster

When this monster is summoned, it can copy any monster's effect on the field or in your graveyard. This effect becomes this monster's effect until it leaves the field

14\. Shippuden Naruto Uzumaki/Wind/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Naruto Uzumaki + 1 Shinobi Monster

Effect: When this card is summoned, you gain one "Shadow Clone Token" (0/0). Then on every First Main Phase, including if this is summoned during a Main Phase 1, you'll gain another "Shadow Clone Token" (0/0). If you control a "Shadow Clone Token", your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Once per turn, you can tribute a "Shadow Clone Token" to grant this card 500 ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Zack's Side Deck**

1\. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames/Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack.

2\. Fallen Paradise/Field Spell

Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Main Phase 1.

3\. Dark Summoning Beast/Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Deck to your hand.

4\. Graceful Charity/Normal Spell

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

5\. Shard of Greed/Continuous Spell

Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

6\. Card of Sanctity/Normal

Each Player Draws until they have 6 cards in their hands

 **Alexis' New Card**

 _ **Fusion Monster**_

Angel Swordswoman/Light/Level 9/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2700

2 Cyber Angel monsters

Once per turn, during your End Phase, you may return 1 Cyber Angel Ritual monster or 1 Machine Angel Ritual from your grave to your hand. Also, you may pick one monster you control, and gain life points equal to half that monster's original attack.

 **Cero (Warrior Deck)**

 _ **20 Monster**_

1\. Armed Ninja/Earth/Level 1/Warrior/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 300

Flip effect: Target 1 Spell Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Spell Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.)

2\. Marauding Captain/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400

Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

3\. (2) Mataza the Zapper/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 800

This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch.

4\. Axe Raider/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1150

5\. Vorse Raider/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

6\. Big Shield Gardna/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600

When a Spell Card is activated that targets this face-down card (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

7\. Command Knight/Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/DEF1900

All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack.

8\. Armored Samurai-Ben Kei/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 800

For each Equip Card equipped to this card, it gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase.

9\. (2)Queen's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1500/DEF1600

10\. (2)King's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

When this card is Normal Summoned while you control "Queen's Knight": You can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck.

11\. (2)Jack's Knight/Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

12\. Mystic Swordsman LV 2/Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 0

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Mystic Swordsman LV4" from your hand or Deck.

13\. Mystic Swordsman LV 4/Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1600

Cannot be Normal Summoned (but can be Normal Set). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Mystic Swordsman LV6" from your hand or Deck.

14\. Mystic Swordsman LV 6/Earth/Level 6/Warrior/ATK 2300/DEF 1700

Cannot be Normal Summoned (but can be Normal Set). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster, and if you do, you can place it on top of your opponent's Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

15\. Garma Sword/Dark/Level 7/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2550/Def 2150

16\. Swift Gia the Fierce Knight/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2100

If this is the only card in your hand, you can Normal Summon it without Tributing.

 _ **12 spells**_

1\. Sogen/Field Spell

Increases the ATK and DEF of all Beast-Warrior and Warrior-Type monsters by 200 points.

2\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

3\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

4\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

5\. Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

6\. Axe of Despair/Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.

7\. Big Bang Shot/Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.

8\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

9\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

10\. The Warrior Returning Alive/Normal Spell

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

11\. Card of Sanctity/Normal

Each Player Draws until they have 6 cards in their hands

12\. Garma Sword Oath/Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Garma Sword". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand.

 _ **8 Traps**_

 **1.** Mirror Force/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.

2\. Reckless Greed/Normal Trap

Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.

3\. Draining Shield/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

4\. Metalmorph/Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

5\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

6\. (3) Jar of Greed/Normal

Draw 1 Card

 _ **1 Fusion Monster**_

1\. Arcana Knight Joker/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3800/DEF 2500

"Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets this face-up card on the field: You can discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the effect.

 **Atticus (Red-Eyes B. Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Red-Eyes B. Chick/Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 500

You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

2\. (3) Troop Dragon/Wind/Level 2/Dragon/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 800

If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck.

3\. (2) Red-Eyes Baby Dragon/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 700

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, and if you do, equip this card from the GY to it. It gains 300 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster: You can add 1 Level 1 Dragon monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.

4\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

5\. (2) Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

6\. (3) Red-Eyes Wyvern/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/1600

During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon/Set a monster this turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

7\. (3) Red-Eyes B. Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

8\. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon/Dark/Level 10/ Dragon/ Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

9\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material

2\. Inferno Fire Blast/Normal

Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

3\. Dragon Gunfire/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects.

● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target.

4\. (2) Dragon Heart/Normal

Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.

5\. Swing of Memories/Normal

Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.

6\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

7\. (2) Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

8\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

 _ **Traps**_

1\. Red-Eyes Burn/Normal

If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn.

2\. (2) Red-Eyes Spirit

Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it.

3\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

4\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

5\. Cursed Ring/Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Equip this card to the attacking monster. It cannot destroy a monster by battle (damage calculation is applied normally).

6\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

7\. (2) Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

8\. Solemn Judgment/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 _ **Fusion Monster**_

Red-Eyes Luster Soldier/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2300

Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Black Luster Soldier

Once per turn, you can banish a monster on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK by the ATK of the banished monster until the end of the turn.

 **Atem Muto (Warrior Deck)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Versago the Destroyer/Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 900

You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s).

2\. Big Shield Gardna/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600

When a Spell Card is activated that targets this face-down card (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

3\. (2) Giant Soldier of Stone/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

4\. (2) Celtic Guardian/Earth/Leve 4/Warrior/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

5\. (2) Obnoxious Celtic Guard/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

6\. Celtic Guard of Noble Arms/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 700

Cannot attack while you have any cards in your hand. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Celtic Guard" monster from your hand. When this attacking card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Celtic Guard" monsters you control.

7\. (2) Queen's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1500/DEF1600

8\. (2) King's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

When this card is Normal Summoned while you control "Queen's Knight": You can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck

9\. Jack's Knight/Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

10\. Curse of Dragon/Dark/Level 5/Dragon/ATK 2000/DEF 1500

11\. Buster Blader/Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard.

12\. Gia the Fierce Knight/Earth/Level 7/Warrior/ATK 2300/DEF 2100)

13\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"

 _ **10 spells**_

1\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

2\. (2) Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material

3\. De-Fusion/Quick-Play

Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.

4\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

5\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it

6\. Swords of Revealing Light/Normal Spell

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

7\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

8\. Card of Sanctity/Normal

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

9\. Card Destruction/Normal

Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

2\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

3\. Mirror Force/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.

4\. Ultimate Offering/Continuous

During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

5\. Magic Cylinder/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

6\. Spell Binding Circle/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

7\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Seven Tools of the Bandit/Counter

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

9\. (2)Ambush Shield/Normal

Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster.

 _ **5 Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Gia the Dragon Champion/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2600/DEF 2100

"Gaia The Fierce Knight" + "Curse of Dragon"

2\. Dark Paladin/Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2400

"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"

Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.

3\. Arcana Knight Joker/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3800/DEF 2500

"Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets this face-up card on the field: You can discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the effect.

4\. Dragon Luster Blader/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000

Black Luster Soldier + Buster Blader

This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's graveyards. Once per turn, when a spell card is activated, you can decrease this card's attack by 800 to negate and destroy it.

5\. Dragon Master Knight/Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000

"Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Must be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster you control, except this card.

 **Jackson Kaiba (Blue-Eyes White Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Kaibaman/Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 700

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

2\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

3\. Lord of D./Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1100

Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects.

4\. Blizzard Dragon/Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.

5\. (2) Assault Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Assault Wyvern".

6\. Luster Dragon/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/ATK 1900/DEF 1600

7\. Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

8\. (3) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4/Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6/Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1600

This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

10\. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8/Fire/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1800

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

11\. Paladin of White/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn.

12\. (3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

 _ **13 Spells**_

1\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

2\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

3\. Dragon's Mirror/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard.

4\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

5\. Burst Stream of Destruction/Normal

If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

6\. Megamorph/Equip

While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

7\. White Dragon Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more.

8\. Cost Down/Normal

Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).

9\. (2) Fiend's Sanctuary/Normal

Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token.

10\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

11\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

12\. Trade In/Normal

Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

 _ **7 Trap**_

1\. Paradox Fusion/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2nd End Phase, return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position.

2\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

3\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4\. Birthright/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

5\. Draining Shield/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

6\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

7\. Seven Tools of the Bandit/Counter

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 _ **2 Fusion Monsters**_

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon/Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 4500/DEF 3800

3Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Five-Headed Dragon/Dark/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000

5 Dragon-Type monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.

 **Chazz (Armed Dragon/Ojama/Union)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Ojama Yellow/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

2\. Ojama Black/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

3\. Ojama Green/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

4\. (2) Ojama Blue/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can add 2 "Ojama" cards from your Deck to your hand.

5\. Ojama Red/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojama" monsters from your hand in Attack Position.

6\. (2) Armed Dragon LV 3/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900

During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

7\. Armed Dragon LV 5/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700

You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

8\. Armed Dragon LV 7/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK.

9\. Armed Dragon LV 10/Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

10\. Light and Darkness Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300

Cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Once per Chain, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: This card loses exactly 500 ATK and DEF and that activation is negated. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard (if possible); destroy all cards you control, also Special Summon that monster (if any).

11\. A-Assault Core/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 other Union monster from your GY to your hand.

12\. B-Buster Drake/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

13\. C-Crush Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand.

14\. V-Tiger Jet/Light/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

15\. W-Wing Catapult/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

16\. X-Head Canon/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

17\. Y- Dragon Head/Light/Level/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

18\. Z- Metal Tank/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

 _ **14 Spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

3\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

4\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

5\. Union Hanger/Field

When this card is activated: You can add 1 LIGHT Machine Union monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a LIGHT Machine Union monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine Union monster, with a different name, from your Deck to that monster, but the Union monster you equipped cannot be Special Summoned this turn. You can only activate 1 "Union Hangar" per turn.

6\. Ojama Country/Field

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field.

7\. Ojama Muscle/Normal

Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". It gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed this way.

8\. Ojamagic/Normal

If this card is sent from the hand or the field to the GY: Add 1 each of "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" from your Deck to your hand.

9\. Ojama Delta Hurricane!/Normal

You can only activate this card while "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

10\. Ojamandala/Normal

Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points if an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 copy of each from your Graveyard.

11\. Ojama Ride/Normal

Send 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green" from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon up to 3 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type Union monsters from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. Those monsters cannot change their battle positions.

12\. Ojama Delta Thunder

Activate only if you control an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black". Your opponent takes 500 damage for each card in their hand and on their side of the field. Then, you can send, from your hand or Deck, 1 "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" to the Graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls.

13\. Shield Attack/Equip

Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

 _ **6 Traps**_

1\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

2\. Level Bond/Normal

Remove from play 2 "LV" monsters with the same name from your Graveyard. Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Deck with the same name as the removed monsters, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster's effects are negated, and it cannot attack this turn.

3\. Roll Out/Normal

Target 1 Union monster in your Graveyard; equip that target to a monster you control that would be an appropriate target for that Union monster's effect.

4\. Ojama Duo/Normal

Special Summon 2 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 2 "Ojama" monsters with different names from your Deck.

5\. Ojama Trio/Normal

Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage.

6\. Ojamarble/Normal

Activate only when a face-up "Ojama" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Return that card to the Deck and draw 2 cards. Then, discard 1 card.

 _ **11 Fusions**_

Ojama Knight/Light/Level 5/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500

1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster

Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

Ojama King/Light/Level 6/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000

"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"

Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

VW-Tiger Catapult/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2100

"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

XY-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1900

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100

"X-Head Cannon" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

YZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2200

"Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XYZ-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the GY. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can target the attack target; change that attack target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

ABC-Dragon Buster/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"A-Assault Core" + "B-Buster Drake" + "C-Crush Wyvern"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine Union monsters with different names; Special Summon them.

A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Canon/Light/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"ABC-Dragon Buster" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing cards you control with the above original names and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's turn: You can banish this card, then target 1 each of your banished "ABC-Dragon Buster", and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"; Special Summon them.

 **Chazz (Raviel/Fiend Deck)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Broww/Huntsman of Dark World/Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.

2\. (3) Zure, Knight of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

3\. (3) Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard.

4\. (2) Phantom Sky Blaster/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 800

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Skyblaster Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500), up to the number of monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Skyblaster" monster you control. "Skyblaster" monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect.

5\. (2) Stygian Street Patrol/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original Level of that monster in the GY x 100. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.

6\. Doomcaliber Knight/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1800

Cannot be Special Summoned. During either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: Tribute this face-up card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

7\. (2) Dark Lucius LV 4/Earth/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 300

The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card destroys a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV6" from your hand or Deck.

8\. Dark Lucius LV 6/Earth/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 600

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV4", the effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card has negated your opponent's monster effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Dark Lucius LV 8/Earth/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 900

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV6", your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are removed from play, and their effects are negated.

10\. Dark Summoning Beast/Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Deck to your hand.

11\. Summoned Skull/Dark/LV 6/Fiend/ATK 2500/DEF 1200

12\. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms/Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned, but it cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn.

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Fallen Paradise/Field

Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Main Phase 1.

2\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

3\. Cost Down/Normal

Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).

4\. Allure of Darkness/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.

5\. Dark World Dealings/Normal

Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card.

6\. Dark World Lightning/Normal

Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card.

7\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

8\. Black Pendent/Equip

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

9\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

10\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

11\. The Gates of Dark World/Field

All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.

 _ **9 Traps**_

Hate Buster/Normal

When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.

Cemetary Bomb/Normal

Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their Graveyard.

Divine Wrath/Counter

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

(2) Escape from the Dark Dimension/Continuous

Target 1 of your banished DARK monsters; Special Summon that target. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target, and if you do, banish it. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

The Huge Revolution is Over/Counter

When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish it.

Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

 _ **1 Fusion**_

Manifested Skull/Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200

"Summoned Skull" + 1 DARK Monster

(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)

This card's name becomes "Summoned Skull" while it is face-up on the field. "Summoned Skull" you control gain 500 ATK. If this Fusion Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Summoned Skull" from your hand, Deck or GY.


	55. Mini-Tournament:Part 1

_**Quillion9000:I am really excited to write this mini arc. I mean, after giving out so many new cards, it just seemed like the best way to show them off. What we have for you guys are decks comprised of existing cards, a few cards I found online, mainly fusions that were tweaked a bit, and of course Zack using the Konoha V2. One of the decks Unknown and I made for this story based off of Naruto.**_

 ** _Zack:Not to mention, Quillion thought to include two more people to make this a nice, even tournament. I think you guys will be surprised who goes up against who as well as by some of the eliminations that occur._**

 ** _Quillion9000:Let's not waste to much time. The last things I'll say, before Zack does the disclaimer, are these. There are some crazy plays that happen. Personally, the fourth duel, the last duel of the first round, is my favorite just because of the insanity coming from the two duelist. Also, expect a major Deck update that will contain Chazz's decks, Konoha V2, Zack's Side deck, Alexis' new card, Atem's deck, and Jackson's deck. Alright, hit it Zack._**

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Zack and Chazz's Room**_

Zack was currently drawing hands his recently acquired deck. _"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Polymerization, Genjutsu, and Draining Shield."_ He then started drawing more cards. _"Jiraiya's Research, Hinata Hyuga, and Substitution."_

Chazz walked into the room carrying two basket of fries he'd gotten from the kitchen. There was no sense in himself and Zack going into this mini-Tournament hungry.

He immediately noticed Zack drawing cards. "So, have you been able to draw good hands?"

Zack put the cards back on the deck, turned to Chazz, and nodded while smiling. "I have and I am. It seems any deck consisting of Shinobi will do." He sighed relieved. "I was honestly a little worried. I mean, my sister's V2 did produce good hands as well, but…"

Chazz sat one of the baskets down. "I get it. Now eat up. You don't want a growling stomach to distract you."

"Thanks, Chazz." Zack stated.

Before he could eat, DMG appeared. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I want to try something."

Zack looked at her. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you pull out that fusion card you got from Pegasus?" DMG asked.

Zack shrugged and pulled the card out of his deck. It was called Shinobi Magician Girl. The art looked like Dark Magician Girl except there had been a few changes. Her hat had been removed and her hair had been shortened to above shoulder length.

She wore a light blue, short sleeved shirt underneath the common green vest most Jonin level Shinobi wore. She also had pink pants instead of the short skirt. Her spellcaster rod was peaking over her shoulder indicating that it was sheathed there. She'd been posed with her arms crossed.

"Okay, now what?" Zack asked.

DMG said, "Just hold it there."

She landed on the ground and held out her right hand to the card. She closed her eyes as her hand glowed gold. Suddenly her entire looked changed to match the card art surprising both Zack and Chazz.

DMG jumped for joy. "Yay! It worked!"

"What did you do?" Chazz asked.

"I used my magic to change my form. It's about all I can do unless Zack uses his pendent to make me real within this world or I'm back home. I wasn't even sure it'd work to be honest." DMG explained.

"So, you've never tried to turn into Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight? Does this mean if you had other fusion cards, you could do this? Also, could other duel spirits with fusion cards do this?" Zack asked.

"No, Yugi only had the fusion for such a short time before Timaeus left. There weren't any other fusions, and Yugi never asked. I didn't hold it against him though. I just saw this as my chance to try.

Now that I'm with you, I don't think I could change to any other forms even if another fusion were to be made. See, you were given my card, and I accepted you as my master which means I'm tied to your dueling energy.

Your energy is all about Shinobi cards. I don't know how to explain it any better if that's not good enough. The last question, it's complicated. That fusion of me is another form while most are combinations of the monsters used to create them."

Zack nodded. "Okay, I think I got it."

DMG had stopped paying attention as she now freely switched between her normal form and fusion form. Giggling happily all the while. Zack decided to let her enjoy herself as he put his deck away and began to eat.

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Once again, the group of six entered the room only to be met with Chumley and Cero. Pegasus was on the next level sitting in a comfortable looking chair.

Zack was both happy and surprised as he ran over to them. "Chumley!? Cero!? What are you guys doing here." He looked at Cero. "tried to visit you at your home, but you weren't there."

Chumley was just as happy to see Zack as he brought him into a big bear hug. "Hey, I didn't know you'd be here either! It's good to see you Zack!"

Zack was now gasping for air. "Chum need to breathe."

Chumley let go. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm here because Mr. Pegasus asked his workers to compete in a mini tournament. He needed two duelist exactly. Cero here just happened to be visiting when he announced it. He asked to join."

Cero chuckled and scratched his face. "I was there doing some trading to improve my deck. I want to make sure it's as strong as possible before I become a teacher in the fall. This guy I was trading with had some Level Warriors and wanted to ensure no funny business."

"Also, this little tournament sounded like another great way to improve myself. I want to make sure my skills are nice and sharp." He looked at Zack and the group. "I will say I didn't expect to be facing the sons of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, but I'll certainly try my best."

Jackson smiled. "That's a good attitude to have, Cero was it? If this is who you are, then I have no doubt I'll enjoy learning from you."

Atem looked up at Pegasus. "To get two more people to compete… Did you know we would all participate in this sudden tournament of yours Pegasus?"

Pegasus smiled. "I was fairly certain you'd all join. Though that is unimportant right now." He stood. "What is important is the tournament itself. Let's get things underway, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." Alexis stated.

Atticus looked at Jackson hoping he'd get to duel the Blue-Eyes user sooner rather than later. "I'm itching for a good duel."

"The Chazz has been ready to duel since you announced this an hour ago." Chazz added.

Jackson pushed his glasses up. "I am ready as well." He gazed at all the duelist. "These 5 should prove more challenging and interesting than prep school students."

Cero smiled. "You kid better not think I'll go easy on you."

Chumley nervously chuckled. "I'm starting to think it was a bit rash to agree to this."

Zack nodded. "If everyone else is ready, who am I to hold things up."

Pegasus clasped his hands together. "Wonderful! Then let us begin. I have taken the liberty of selecting your first opponents. Afterwards, we shall follow the common tournament rules. For those of you who are uniformed, they go a little something like this.

The more duels you win, the further you'll go. You lose, and you are out. We continue in this way until we have a winner. Duels will follow standard rules. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Very good."

The first match will be Cero vs Chumley. The rest of you move up here to observe the match when you aren't dueling. The participants themselves should step onto their side for the duel."

Everyone moved to the top with Zack nodding to them both. "Good luck."

Cero turned to Chumley and held out his hand. "I agree with Zack's sentiment. Good luck."

Chumley had calmed down and shook the hand. "You to."

The two of them moved to their sides with Cero taking red and Chumley taking blue. The other six participants moved up top to watch.

"Duel!"

 **(Chumley 4000/Cero 4000)**

"I'll start things off with one monster face down and end my turn." Chumley stated.

Cero drew. "A pretty good start, but I've got something better. I summon my **Marauding Captain(1200/400)**." The blond-haired knight with two swords appeared. "His effect activates allowing me to special summon a warrior from my hand. I choose to bring out my **Mystic Swordsman LV 2(900/0)**." A child warrior dressed in purple and white with a blade appeared. "I'll have him attack your face down."

Chumley smiled as his monster flipped revealing **Des Kola(1100/1800)**." Your monster isn't strong enough to destroy… He stopped as his monster was cut and vanished from the field. "What just happened?"

"Its my Mystic Swordsman's effect. Any monster he cuts down, that's hiding in face down position, automatically gets destroyed even if it has more DEF than I have ATK. Of course, this does not prevent the life I take as a result of battle. **(Chumley 4000/Cero 3100)**."

"Well, you're about to take more as my Des Kola has an effect of its own. You take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand, and I count four **(Chumley 4000/Cero 1500)**. That's not all. See, you destroyed a beast monster allowing me to pay 1000 of my life points in order to summon **Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest(2600/1800)** without a tribute."

A large, green baboon with a club and leather armor appeared **(Chumley 3000/Cero 1500)**.

"Chumley's playing at the top of his game." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "I agree. Cero's going to have to finish his turn strong or it's already over."

Cero smiled. "Well, this is quite the pickle you've put me in, but don't count me out just yet. I set two cards and end my turn. That now activates my Mystic Swordsman's secondary effect. During the end phase, if my monster destroyed a monster this turn, then I can LV him up to **Mystic Swordsman LV 4(1900/1600)**."

The swordsman grew into a teen with more white than purple and two blades.

Chumley drew. "Lischus! I have everything I need. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Des Kangaroo and Big Kola in hand together summon **Master of Oz(4200/3700)**." The green kangaroo/kola hybrid appeared. "Before he attacks, I'll have my Baboon attack your captain since I know it's pointless to go after your swordsman first."

"I counter with my first face down **Draining Shield**. Your baboons ATK gets added to my life points **(Chumley 3000/Cero 3100** )." Cero declared.

"Then I'll just have my Oz destroy your monster instead **(Chumley 3000/Cero 100)**." Chumley declared. "I end my turn."

"He just managed to hang on. If Chumley's baboon had a 100 points more, then this duel would have been over." Jackson stated.

Atem smiled. "Yeah, but the fact remains that he did survive. I think we're going to see a comeback."

He looked at Zack remembering their duel. Atem had been certain of victory until Zack pulled out a card he was not expecting. That day had taught him never to underestimate his opponents. Never count your victory before it's happened.

Cero drew. "First. I set one card. Then, I follow up with **Card of Sanctity**. We both get to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." He smiled. "I then flip the card I set **Level Up!** By using it and my current swordsman I can summon **Mystic Swordsman LV 6(2300/1700)**."

The swordsman was now an adult and his purple clothing had been replaced by blue clothing. "I'll equip him with my **Axe of Despair** granting him and extra 1000 ATK. I'll follow up by activating **Garma Sword Oath** to send Swift Gia the Farce Knight to my grave.

That gives me the seven stars needed to ritual summon my **Garma Sword 2850/2150 with Metalmorph)**." A six-armed, fiendish looking monster with a blade in each hand appeared. "I'll activate my last face down **Metalmorph** equipping it to Garma Sword.

Now I have what I need to take your monsters down. Mystic Swordsman slice that Baboon and Garma attack Master of Oz. Remember, when he attacks now he gains attack equal to half the intended target's **(Chumley 1850/Cero 100)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Chumley drew. "I activate the card I just drew, **Dark Hole** , wiping out every monster on the field. I'll then activate **Premature Burial**. At the cost of 800 life points I can bring **Master of Oz(4200/3700)** back to the field **(Chumley 1050/Cero 100)** , and I'll have him attack you."

"I activate **Mirror Force** which destroys all attacking monsters." Cero countered.

"I figured which is why I conserved my normal summon. I set one monster and end my turn." Chumley stated.

"Knowing Chumley, I'd say that's another Des Kola." Zack stated.

"The question is, will Cero know? If he does, can he find a way to overcome it without losing?" Atticus asked.

Cero drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Garma Sword(2950/2150 with Big Bang Shot)** back to the field, and I'll equip him with my **Big Bang Shot**. This grants him piercing damage as well as a 400 ATK boost." Chumley smiled weakly. "He'll attack your face down."

The face down was in fact another **Des Kola(1100/1800)**. The battle damage was done to meaning his monster's effect couldn't activate now **(Chumley 0/Cero 100)**.

Cero sighed relieved. "Well, that was to close for comfort. You're quite the duelist."

Chumley nodded. "It was a lischus duel."

Pegasus clapped for them. "Yes, an excellent duel indeed Chumley."

Everyone joined in.

Chumley rubbed his head embarrassed. "Thank you for the compliment sir."

"That said, we should move along. Next, it will be Zack and Chazz." Pegasus announced.

Zack chuckled. "Well, it's been a long time since we dueled Chazz."

Chazz smirked. "It would have been shorter if you'd accepted during the School Duel."

"Maybe, but I'd like to think things turned out for the best after you dueled Jaden again. Anyways, shall we?" Zack asked.

"Let's do this." Chazz affirmed.

The brother walked on down and took up position. Zack stood on the blue side and Chazz the red.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn and place **Ojama Blue(0/1000)** in defense position." A blue Ojama with a square head appeared. "I'll add a bit of support with one face down. You're move." Chazz stated.

Zack drew. "I'll start with a slightly familiar move by summoning **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." The boy with a gray trench coat and sunglasses appeared. His ability activates transferring 500 life points from you to me. **(Zack 4500/Chazz 3500)**.

That's not all. I'll equip him with my **Sword of the Thunder God** granting him 700 more ATK as well as piercing damage. He'll now charge forward and strike down your Ojama Blue **(Zack 4500/Chazz 2300)**."

Chazz held out his hand. "You've activated my Ojama's effect. Since he was destroyed by battle, I get to add any two Ojama cards to my hand. Why stop there when I can activate my face down **Ojamarble**.

Because an Ojama was sent to the grave, I can shuffle him back into my deck and draw two cards. Though I must discard one card from my entire hand. I choose **Ojamagic**. It's effect also kicks in allowing me to add Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green to my hand. That's all."

"Alright, then I'll throw down a two face downs to end my turn." Zack declared.

Chazz drew. "I activate **Ojama Ride**. Now all I must do is send the three original Ojamas to the grave, and in return I can summon three Level 4 or lower Machine Union monsters from deck. The thing is, they'll have to stay in defense position. We both know that doesn't matter.

Now, I choose my new union monster **A-Assault Core(1900/200), B-Buster Drake(1500/1800), and C-Crush Wyvern(1200/2000)**." An, odd yellow machine, a green dinosaur machine with mount guns on the back, and a blue machine wyvern appeared. I'll combine them into my **ABC-Dragon Buster(3000/2800)**."

"Talk about an upgrade." Atticus stated.

Jackson was leaning against the wall. "Ojamas and Unions. What an odd, but seemingly effective combination."

"He should also have Armed Dragon's in there if Pegasus really replaced all their cards." Alexis commented.

Jackson was even more interested now. "You don't say."

"I was waiting for you to bring out one of your big guns, so I could activate **Taijutsu**. Since I control a Shinobi, and that monster has more than 1000 ATK, it is destroyed. You're going to have to bring more to the table if you want to win Chazz."

Chazz smiled. "I intend to. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Ojamas Red and Blue in my hand to summon **Ojama Knight(0/2500)**." An Ojama in knightly armor with a speedo on the outside appeared. "His effect makes two of your monster zones unusable.

I'll follow with **Ojamandala**. At the cost of 1000 life points **(Zack 4500/Chazz 1300)**. I can bring **Ojamas Yellow(0/1000), Green(0/1000), and Black(0/1000)** to the field. I'm placing them in attack mode." The three original Ojamas appeared.

"You may be wonder why I did this? Well, allow me to clear up your confusion by activating the field spell **Ojama Country.** A small village with Ojama sized houses appeared. "So long as I control an Ojama, all monsters will have their ATK and DEF switched."

 **Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow (1000/0), Ojama Knight(2500/0), and Shino Aburame(2100/1500)**. "Now Ojama Knight will strike down you Shino **(Zack 4100/Chazz 1300)**."

Zack pointed at his last face down. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return **Shino Aburame(1400/1500)** to the field."

"I end my turn." Chazz stated.

Atem sighed. "That was close. Zack almost took a massive amount of damage there."

Zack drew and smiled. "I sacrifice Shino to summon my **Dark Magician Girl(1700/2000)**."

The spellcaster appeared floating in the air. "Let's do this master."

Zack smiled. "Dark Magician Girl will take out Ojama Black **(Zack 4100/Chazz 600)**. I'll end my turn with one face down." Chazz drew. "Now that's it your turn, I'll activate **Dust Tornado** to destroy your field spell."

 **Ojamas Green and Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Knight(0/2500), and Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)**.

Chazz smiled. "I have ways to work around that. The first is **Monster Reborn** allowing me to bring **ABC-Dragon Buster(3000/2800)** back to the field. I'll tribute Ojamas Green and Yellow to summon **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2300)**.

Now that I have space, I'll activate my Dragon Buster's unique effect. You see, unlike my other unions, he can separate back into his original components. Welcome back **A-Assault Core(1900/200), B-Buster Drake(1500/1800), and C-Crush Wyvern(1200/2000)**.

"Now my Light and Darkness Dragon will destroy Dark Magician Girl **(Zack 3300/Chazz 600)**. This means you are wide open for a direct attack from all three of my union monsters **(Zack 0/Chazz 600)**.

Zack smiled. "That was great Chazz. You've improved immensely compared to our first duel." He looked at his deck. _"Something felt off… out of tune. Looks like I need to practice a bit more before we're fully in sync. I should have it sorted well before we go back to Duel Academy._

"It was difficult to get the win. You really made me work for it Zack." Chazz stated.

Pegasus applauded from his seat. "A very excellent comeback Chazzy-boy. A most enjoyable match from the both of you. Next up we will have Alexis and Atem."

Atem stood on the blue side and Alexis on the red side.

"Please show me everything you have Ms. Rhoades." Atem stated with a bow.

Alexis smiled. "I wasn't going to do anything less. Zack has spoken highly of your potential, so I'm going to give this duel everything I have."

"Duel!"

 **(Atem 4000/Alexis 4000)**

"I'll start by activating **Polymerization** to fuse Cyber Angels Dakini and Benten in order to summon **Angel Swordswoman(3000/2500)**." A woman with long, ash gray hair, huge white wings, and long, glowing sword appeared.

"I'll then set two face downs before ending my turn. This is when one of her effect activates allowing me to move a Cyber Angel or Machine Angel Ritual from my grave to my hand, and I choose my Cyber Angel Dakini."

Atem drew. "I activate **Card Destruction**. Normally we'd both discard our hands and draw until we had the same number we discarded, but I'm the only one with cards. I'll now activate my **Polymerization** to fuse Buster Blader with Black Luster Soldier. This allows me to summon my **Dragon Luster Blader(4000/3000 Curse Dragon in grave** )."

A warrior in bone colored armor with a huge buster sword and long, messy blue hair appeared.

"These two certainly had no chill." Zack shrugged. "Not that I can blame them. Alexis clearly had to fuse to get a monster out, and Atem had to come up with something to counter her move."

Atticus nodded in agreement. "Those two monsters are something else."

Atem said, "My Luster Blader gains 500 ATK for each dragon on the field or in our graves. Card Destruction enabled me to send Curse of Dragon there. I'll now have him attack your Angel Swordswoman."

"I activate **Doble Passe** and **Shrink**. Your attack is changed to a direct attack. In return my swordswoman will get to attack you directly. Shrink will halve the damage you deal to me." Alexis declared.

"That would be the case if my Dragon Luster Blader didn't have an added effect. At the cost of 800 ATK, once per turn, he can negate a spell card." Atem declared **Dragon Luster Blader(3200/3000)**.

Alexis chuckled. "Looks like I misplayed." Dragon Luster Blader slashed at Alexis **(Atem 4000/Alexis 800)**. "You weren't able to stop Doble Passe which means my Swordswoman gets to attack you directly **(Atem 1000/Alexis 800)**."

"Those two are certainly making this quite the lively affair." Jackson stated.

Cero nodded. "Agreed."

"I'll set one card to end my turn." Atem declared.

Alexis drew. "I'll activate **Fusion Weapon** and equip it to Angel Swordswoman,"

Atem grit his teeth. "I activate **Dragon Luster Blader(2400/3000)** to negate and destroy that spell."

Alexis smiled. "Angel Swordswoman will launch an attack on Luster Blader **(Atem 400/Alexis 800)**. I'll end my turn which will activate swordswoman's effect allowing me to bring Cyber Angel Benten to my hand."

Atem drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." He smiled. "I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to conduct two summons this turn. The first will be used to play **Giant Soldier of Stone(1300/2000)** in defense mode."

A monster made entirely of stone appeared kneeling before Atem. The next will be used to bring out the last card in my hand **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms(2100/700)**." An elven warrior decked out in green armor with a cape and two blades appeared.

"Normally, he wouldn't be able to attack, but since I have no cards in my hand, he's free to unleash all his power. Not only that, but he'll be unleashing his friend's power as well once I activate my face down **Ambush Shield**.

This adds one targets DEF to another targets ATK. I'm choosing to add Giant Soldier of Stone's DEF to my Celtic Guard of Noble Arms **(4100/700)** making him strong enough to destroy that Angel Swordswoman **(Atem 400/Alexis 0)**."

Alexis smiled. "I can see you certainly take after your father."

Atem rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks."

Pegasus applauded once just like everyone else. "Another enjoyable duel, but we must move onto the last duel of the first round. Atticus and Jackson."

Atticus looked of at Jackson. "I was hoping for this."

Jackson had a small smile. "Agreed. I'll be interested to see how a Red-Eyes duelist duels in person."

The pair made their way down with Atticus taking red and Jackson blue.

"Duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Jackson 4000)**

"I take the first turn if you don't mind, and I'll start simply by setting one monster and one card." Jackson declared.

"Alright, let's do this." Atticus drew. "I'll summon my **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon(1200/700)**." A baby version of the famous Red-Eyes B. Dragon appeared. I'll then activate **Stamping Destruction**.

Since I control a dragon, I can destroy one spell or trap on your field and deal you 500 points of damage. You only have one **(Atticus 4000/Jackson 3500)**." There went the Seven tools of the bandit.

"That's not all. I'll activate **Dragon's Gunfire**. This one has two effect, but the one you should worry about is the fact that I can now deal 800 more life points to you **(Atticus 4000/Jackson 2700)**. Finally, Baby Dragon will attack your face down."

Jackson revealed **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** before it was destroyed. "You just destroyed my Masked Dragon which means I get a dragon with 1500 or less ATK. I'll choose another **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** in defense mode."

He then drew. "You also declared that was your last move, so I believe it's my turn now. Wonderful. I'll summon my **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4(1600/1000)**. A small, silver dragon appeared.

"Why stop there. I'll activate **Level Up!** To bring out **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6(2300/1600)**." A medium sized silver dragon with larger wings appeared. "I'll have Horus destroy your baby dragon **(Atticus 2900/Jackson 2700)**."

"You activated my baby dragon's special ability. When he's destroyed by battle I can bring a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my deck to the field. I'm choose my **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2700/2000 with baby dragon)**." The black dragon with red eyes appeared. "Not only that, but baby dragon equips itself to the monster I summon granting them 300 more ATK. You can finish your move."

I end my turn, but there is a special ability my Horus has. If he destroys a monster by battle, then I level him up to his most powerful state. Come forth **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8(3000/1800)**." A huge silver dragon with a large wingspan appeared. "It's you move."

"That's an impressive monster, but I have ways to destroy it." Atticus drew. "For now, I'll activate the spell **Inferno Fire Blast**. At the cost of my Red-Eyes becoming unable to attack, you take his original ATK as life points damage **(Atticus 2900/Jackson 300)**. I'll end my turn."

Jackson drew and smiled. "I think its time you meet my ultimate monster, and I'm not talking about the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Though I do have such a card. Anyways, I activate **Dragon's Mirror**.

You see this spell allows me to use monsters in me gave and on the field as fusion materials so long as I banish them. I have exactly enough. I banish all Horus the Black Flame Dragons and my two Masked Dragons to fusion summon **Five-Headed Dragon(5000/5000)**."\

Thee massive dragon with five heads made of different elements appeared.

"That is one big dragon." Chumley was shaking. "Think if I feed it grilled cheese, it won't eat me?"

Zack raised an eye brown. "Chum, that's a hologram. It couldn't eat you if you tried."

Atticus simply smiled. "This is what's been missing. A rival to push me farther then I've ever gone before. Someone with just as much passion for Dragon's as I have. I know you do because you've been shaking with excitement this whole time."

Jackson smiled. "Atticus Rhoades, I accept. From here on out, we are rivals in the ways of Dragon-type monsters, but my turn isn't over just yet. My dragon will lay waste to your Red-Eyes **(Atticus 600/Jackson 300)**. I'll end my turn. Show me what you have."

"I intend to." Atticus drew and smiled. "I activate **Monster Reborn**. Now I get to bring my **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)** back from the grave. I immediately banish him to special summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)** from my hand."

A black metal dragon darker than the Red-Eye's B. Dragon appeared. "That's not all. I activate **Polymerization**.With this I can fuse the Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Black Luster Soldier in my hand to summon **Red-Eyes Luster Soldier(3200/2300)**."

A Black Luster soldier decked out in pitch black armor with a matching sword and wings appeared.

"I hope you have more otherwise this duel is over!" Jackson declared.

Atticus laughed. "You are right. This duel is over, but that's because my new monster here is about to win me the duel You see, once per turn, until the end phase, I can banish a monster on my side of the field grant him an ATK increase by the banished monster's original ATK.

The only other monster on my field is Darkness Metal Dragon. That's a total of 6000 ATK. So, while your monster is immune to destruction from DARK-types, you're not. You'll be taking the difference. Which means I've won."

The soldier flew up into the air and held it sword in front of him. He then dived down and cut the dragon before landing on the ground. The dragon withstood the attack, but Jackson's life points weren't so lucky **(Atticus 600/Jackson 0)**."

Pegasus was standing and clapping for the two of them. "Above and beyond what I expected from you gentlemen. A truly splendid duel to observe."

The others joined in very impressed.

Atticus and Jackson broke out into joyful laughter. This duel would be one the two new rivals would remember going forward.

* * *

Guest:So happy I found this story it is amazing. Did not think I was going to like a story with out Naruto being the main character. Not really a fan of writers own characters. But god dam I love Zack and the way you crossed over the Naruto world with them being types of cards

Quillion9000:Glad you enjoy it.

AnimeKing6:Cool. Can't wait to see Zack in action with his new deck.

Quillion9000:Hopefully it didn't disappoint considering he lost

Dark Green Demon:Well that was great, see the son of Kaiba, in addition to the coexistence among all, it was also good to see Pegasus, I would like to see the new additions to the decks, in addition to the new decks of Zack and Chazz

Quillion9000:Hey, if there's one thing that can bond teenagers, it's a trip. The Deck profiles come out tonight.

Savoxgut:good chapter, we saw Pegasus, in addition to meet a new character, the son of Kaiba, it was also good to bring Atticus and Alexis. I would like to see the new additions to the decks, as well as the new decks of Zack and Chazz and their updates, especially to see what gave Pegasus to Zack to adapt Dark Magician Girl to the deck Shinobi

Quillion9000:Yeah well. I saw no reason the Rhoades Siblings wouldn't come along. Plus, it was the opportunity to start up a friendly rivalry. don't worry, Deck Profile will be coming tonight with every new deck. Including ones they have, but that have not been seen in a duel yet.


	56. Mini-Tournament:Part 2

_**Quillion9000:Unknowwn and I discussed when this summer would end, and determined that Jaden's duel against Kaiba would be the last major event to place. That said, I'm thinking two chapters before it's back to the second year. You know, go over the rest of the summer in small parts in each chapter including the two weeks or so before Jaden takes on Kaiba.**_

 _ **Zack: Am I going to get more time with Alexis?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Yes Zack.**_

 _ **Zack: Good.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Just do the disclaimer.**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Balcony outside Zack and Chazz's Room, Night…**_

After the four duels, Pegasus had dismissed. Once again people kind of went their own way. Zack had walked around a bit, but he was now sitting outside his and Chazz's room looking at the star filled sky.

Chazz wasn't currently in the room. Zack knew he was somewhere in the castle, and that he would return eventually. Suddenly, Zack's attention was drawn to the door opening as Alexis stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey Alexis." Zack stated.

Alexis sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

Zack shrugged. "I guess relaxing. After I lost my deck, things weren't this calm. It's nice."

Alexis smiled. "Would you mind some company?"

Zack smiled. "Not if it's you."

Alexis got close to Zack and leaned into him. He put his arm around her. The couple stared up at the sky together enjoying each other's company.

 _ **Dining Room, With Chazz…**_

Chazz walked into the room and found Atticus eating a bowl of Miso Soup. A pot of the same soup sat on the table with two, clean bowls next to it.

Atticus noticed and waved him over with a smile. "Hey Chazz, pull up a chair. Join me for some dinner. The cooks made excellent Miso Soup."

Chazz shrugged, walked over, and grabbed a bowl. He then filled it before sitting and beginning to eat.

"So, do you ever miss being an Obelisk Blue?" Atticus asked.

Chazz raised an eye brow. "Is this why you invited me over here?"

Atticus shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted someone to hang out with. Since it's you, I figured I'd satiate my curiosity. I'd heard you were in Obelisk Blue and wanted to know."

"Honestly, I don't miss it as much as I used to. The Obelisk had a few good people in it, but to many of them reminded me of my ex-brothers in some respects. Others in many respects. Not really a great place when you had the relationship I had with them.

No, I will not go into that with you. I will say that the Slifer Dorm is a whole other story. The opposite of the Obelisk in practically every way, and that's not a bad thing. Also, I've grown used to the room." Chazz replied.

"Huh, I didn't expect such an open and long answer from you of all people." Atticus commented.

Chazz shrugged. "I blame Zack. If the person you are around most of the time is open about practically everything… Well it's bound to rub off even if it's just a little.

Atticus nodded. "True words my friend. True words."

The two continued to eat together with Atticus mainly carrying the conversation after that. At the very least, Chazz could say he had an okay time in Atticus' company. That's something he would not have been able to say if he were still that cocky Obelisk Blue.

 _ **Atem and Jackson's Room**_

Atem was looking at his newest fusion card Dragon Luster Blader. _"This card is a great edition to my deck. If I didn't have it, I'd have lost to Alexis Angel Swordswoman."_

Jackson had been lying on the bed, but he noticed his friend looking intently at that fusion card.

This made him get up and walk over. "I know cards are interesting, but even Uncle Yugi and father never stared them all the time." Atem looked at him. "Come on, let's go take a walk. It's getting a little stuffy in here for my liking."

Atem put his card on his deck, stood, and stretched. "You're right." He sighed. "A walk will do some good."

Jackson smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Alright, I know just where to go. Pegasus' garden is a real wonder. Oh, the way it lights up at night and the smells. Heh, it is good to stop and smell the flowers from time to time."

Atem groaned. "Really man?"

Jackson chuckled. "Yep."

The pair walked out.

 _ **Zack and Chazz's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Chazz entered the room and walked over to the balcony figuring Zack would still be there. He was right except he also found Alexis. The two were asleep with Alexis resting on Zack's shoulder. Without waking them, Chazz grabbed a blanket and put it over them.

He then walked back into the room and locked the door. The last thing he needed was Atticus getting in when he sent a message informing him of his sister's whereabouts. He knew the couple would not appreciate being awoken by camera flashes. Once everything was done, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 _ **Balcony, Morning…**_

Zack opened his eyes and immediately noticed Alexis sleeping against him. He blushed because his girlfriend was cute when she slept, but she also looked beautiful. He couldn't bring, himself to wake her nor did he want to. He decided close his eyes and wait.

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

Zack heard Alexis stir, so he opened his eyes. He saw that Alexis was blushing, as he had, when she noticed their position. She slowly pulled away.

Zack smiled deciding to seize the chance. "You know, you're cute when your flustered like this." Her blush deepened, and he chuckled before standing. "Don't worry about it. I blushed when I woke up and saw you to."

He held his hand out to her and Alexis took it. He then helped her up.

"You blushed to? Did you wake up before me?" Alexis asked.

Zack shrugged. "It wasn't as long ago as you think." He grabbed the blanket. "Anyways, we should go get some breakfast."

He walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly, Alexis felt a warmth surge through her heart. In that moment she felt lucky to have Zack.

 _ **Duel Arena, Some Time Later…**_

Everyone, even those no longer participating, met back at the arena.

Pegasus was once again situated in his chair. "Well then, it is time to begin the Semi-finals. I believe Cero and Chazz are up first."

Zack patted Chazz's back. "You got this." He turned to Cero. "Sorry, got to root for my brother."

Cero smiled. "No offense."

Cero and Chazz were left below.

"Good luck." Cero stated as he held out his hand.

Chazz looked away. "The Chazz doesn't need luck."

Despite his words, he's taken the offered hand. Chazz then went to the red side while Cero took blue.

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Cero 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn and will start by activating **The Gates of the Dark World**. From here on out, all Fiends will gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, I can banish a fiend from grave and discard a fiend to draw one card more." Chazz declared.

The whole arena suddenly became a dark wasteland with a huge door appearing behind Chazz that was slightly opened casting a slight, white glow.

Alexis looked to Zack. "Zack is this the deck Pegasus made for Chazz, so he could use Raviel?"

Zack nodded. "Yep, he's using this match to try it out. Can't really blame the guy since he hasn't gotten a chance use Raviel before. Although, that deck isn't focused completely around Raviel."

"I'll now use my **Dark World Dealings**. We both draw one card while discarding another. The card I sent was my **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World(1900/1300 field spell)**." A purple fiend in armor made from bones appeared. "You see, if I ever discard Beiige, then I can special summon him to the field. I'll end my turn by throwing down one face down." Chazz declared.

Cero wasn't as clued in as everyone one else since he'd already left the island before the Sacred Beast were released. So, he wasn't aware of just how powerful they were, but he had some inkling.

" _This could mean trouble, but I'll just have to play as best I can to counter the beast when it comes."_ Cero drew. "I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to summon twice this turn. I'm using it to bring **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** and **King's Knight(1600/1400)** to the field"

A female warrior dressed in red armor with long, blond hair appeared followed by a strong looking man in golden armor with a darker blond beard. "See, since he was summoned after Queen's Knight, his effect kicks in allowing me to special summon **Jack's Knight**."

The blue armored knight with long, blond hair joined his comrades. With all three of them on the field, I can activate **Polymerization** to fuse my knights together creating **Arcana Knight Jocker(3800/2500)**.

The knight dressed in silver and gold armor appeared catching Atem's interest. _"He has that fusion as well!"_

"Before I go on the offensive, I'll activate **Card of Sanctity** meaning we both draw until we have a full hand of 6." Cero stated. "With enough cards to secure this attack, I'll take out your Beiige." Cero stated.

"I'll activate **Hate Buster**." Chazz stated.

"I counter with my knight's effect sending a trap to my grave to negate and destroy it." Cero countered. "My attack goes through **(Chazz 1800/Cero 4000)**. I'll end my turn with a single face down."

"That is an impressive effect, but it will not mater if I don't target the knight. On top of that, you have given me everything I need to summon this decks most powerful monster." Chazz drew. "I'll start by changing the battlefield to my **Fallen Paradise**."

The land grew a little bright, but it was still a barren wasteland." Chazz smiled. "I now activate **Monster Reborn** returning **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World(1600/1300)** to the field only to immediately tribute him in order to summon my **Dark Summoning Beast(0/0)**."

A black and purple creature with long finger and black wings appeared.

Cero was shocked. "0 ATK!"

"That's right." Chazz declared. "0 ATK because he has two useful effects; however, the important one to note is his ability to tribute himself to special summon any of the three Sacred Beast weather they be in deck or in hand. I have mine right here." He showed Raviel in his hand. "So, I call forth **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000)**!"

The purple and blue demonic Obelisk appeared on Chazz's field shocking everyone. Even those that had been there during the Kagemaru duel since he never got the chance to pull it out. It towered above the knight and looked at least double the size of the Five-Headed Dragon.

"I'm simply not ready to move onto my battle just yet. No, that comes a little later. First, I want to activate my **Dark World Lightning**. Now I destroy a set spell or trap on your field before discarding a card. That card will be coming back as I activate **Level Modulation**."

"That deck also has Level Monsters?" Atticus asked shocked.

Zack nodded. "While I'd say the Armed Dragons and Horus the Black Dragons top the one Chazz has in that deck, I'd place this one at third, fourth, or fifth depending on your views of Silent Swordsmen and Silent Magicians."

Chazz continued his turn. "I special summon **Dark Lucius LV 6(1700/600)** back to the field." A fiend decked out in black armor with a purple blade appeared. "Of course, he can't attack, but that doesn't matter when I intend to **Level Up!** summoning **Dark Lucius LV8(2800/900)**."

The fiend grew gaining four wings, a large blade, and a more demonic appearance. "Everything is set, but first Fallen Paradise can be activated granting me an extra 2 cards. Now Raviel will destroy your knight **(Chazz 1800/Cero 3800)**. Dark Lucius will then attack you directly **(Chazz 1800/Cero 1000)**. I'll end my turn with one face down."

Cero looked at the Sacred Beast. _"This is not a great situation."_ He looked at his hand. _"I believe I know what can keep me going."_ He drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** returning **Arcana Knight Joker(3800/2500)** to the field. I'll then equip him with **Big Bang Shot** giving him a total of 4200 ATK. I'll have him destroy Raviel **(Chazz 1600/Cero 1000)**."

Chazz spoke up. "You choose correct, but that monster can't save you from my face down **Cemetary Bomb**. You will take 100 life points for every card you've put in your grave. If I'm not mistaken, you've sent 9 cards total meaning 900 life points **(Chazz 1600/Cero 100)**."

"I end my turn with a face down." Cero declared.

Chazz drew. "I'll summon my **Phantom Sky Blaster(1100/800)**." A small fiend with wings and a mounted canon on its back appeared. "I'll equip him with a **Black Pendent** increasing his attack by 500 before activating **Polymerization**.

I fuse my Sky Blaster, a DARK monster, with Summoned Skull to created **Manifested Skull.** More importantly, the Black Pendent is sent to the grave meaning you take 500 life points **(Chazz 1600/Cero 0)**."

Pegasus smiled and clapped. "Very good both of you. Chazzy-boy, that was a great first use Raviel's deck and Cero, you put up a valiant fight against a powerful card even managing to overcome it. Well done. The next match is Atticus and Atem."

Chazz and Cero climbed back up the stairs as the next participants walked down.

Zack smiled. "Pegasus is absolutely right. You two were good."

Cero rubbed his head. "In hindsight, I probably should have attack Dark Lucius to deal out more damage for the end."

"You did the right thing." Jackson stated. "If you'd attack Dark Lucius, then Black Pendent would have gone to Raviel. Couple that with Cemetary Bomb, and Chazz still would have won. Personally, I think it' better to say you destroyed a Sacred Beast then to be destroyed by one."

Chumley decided to chime in. "You also destroyed it with a lischus warrior. It was cool seeing him strike down that giant monster."

Cero smiled. "Thanks. Now we should really focus on the match that's about to begin."

Atem was standing on the blue and Atticus on the red.

"Duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Atem 4000)**

"I'll set one monster and one card ending my turn." Atticus began.

Atem drew. "I summon my **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms(2100/700)**." The elven warrior with two blades, green armor, and a cap appeared. "I activate his special ability allowing me to special summon, once per turn, any Celtic Gaud monsters in my hand.

I choose the classic **Celtic Guardian(1400/1200)**." Another elven warrior with one blade and dark green armor appeared. "Why stop there when I can have the complete set. I activate **Double Summon**. This allows me to summon another monster this turn.

I choose my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200)**." A third elven warrior joined the first two gripping his blade with both hands. "I'll then set two cards freeing up hand as well as my Noble Arms to attack. First, I'll have Celtic Gaudian attack that face down."

"You attacked my **Masked Dragon(1100/1400)**." The white and red dragon was revealed and destroyed. "His effect now activates allowing me to summon another in his place." Atticus declared.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian will destroy that Masked Dragon." Atem stated.

"Here comes the third." Atticus stated.

Atem smiled. "I'll end my turn."

Zack smiled. "Clever."

Chumley looked at him. What do you mean? Atem had a monster that could have destroyed that dragon easy."

Zack nodded. "You're correct Chum, but then he'd have been out of monsters to attack with while Atticus would have likely summoned his Red-Eyes Black Chick allowing him easy access to his Red-Eye's B. Dragon. By not attacking, Atem has the field in his favor."

Atticus drew and smiled. "It was clever of you not to attack my third Masked Dragon, but if you remember, my deck has more than just my ace monster. I start by activating **Black Luster Ritual** allowing me to send Red-Eye Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave.

That more than fulfills the requirement to summon my **Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)**." A man in blue and gold armor with a matching shield and a blade appeared. "I'll also activate **Call of the Haunted** returning **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)** to the field."

The Red-Eyes made of black metal appeared. "Now Black Luster soldier will destroy your Celtic Gradian of Noble Arms **(Atticus 4000/Atem 3100)** followed by my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroying Celtic Guardian **(Atticus 4000/Atem 1700)**. That ends my turn.

Cero whistled. "Atticus has certainly turned the table.

Alexis smiled. "My brother may be a goofball, but he knows how to duel. I've never once beaten him."

Atem drew. "I activate my **Card of Sanctity**. We both draw until we have six cards in our hand. I activate **Pot of Greed** , so that I may draw two more cards. Followed by **Polymerization** fusing together Versago the Destroyer, which can count for any fusion material, and Buster Blader.

These two will become one forming **Dark Paladin(4900/2400 with Dragons)**." A blue skinned Dark Magician with Buster Blader's armor appeared. "If you're wondering where the added power came from, look no farther than the dragons on your field and in the grave.

Each one grants my fusion 500 more ATK. I still have more to play as I activate my **Black Luster Ritual**. I send Curse of the Dragon and another Versago the grave fulfilling the requirements to summon **Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)**.

By the way, that's another 500ATK to my Paladin. Now, my Paladin will destroy your Soldier **(Atticus 1600/Atem 1700)**. Then my soldier will cut down your Metal Dragon **(Atticus 1400/Atem 1700)**. I'll end my turn with that." Atem stated.

Atticus drew. "I activate **Premature Burial**. At the cost of 800 life points, I bring **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)** back to the field **(Atticus 600/Atem 1700)**. I activate his special ability. Once per turn, I can special summon a dragon from my hand or grave.

I choose the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)** in my hand." The legendary black dragon with red eyes took to the field. "I now activate **Dragon's Gunfire**. As I said before, this has two effect, but the only on of use right now is the one that deals you 800 life points."

"Once per turn, my paladin can negate spell cards." Atem countered.

I knew as much which is why I saved **Inferno Fire Blast**." Atem stated.

Atem firmly stated. "I figured you had that spell which is why I didn't use my face down, **Magic Jammer** , on your Premature Burial. Now by sending the last card in my hand to the grave your spell is both negated and destroyed."

" _I have nothing in my hand that can win this just yet. I'll have to last one more turn."_ Atticus nodded. "I set one card and end my turn."

Atem drew. "Dark Paladin wipe out his Darkness Metal Dragon."

"I activate Negate Attack putting an end to the battle phase." Atticus stated.

Atem smiled. "I activate **The Seven Tools of the Bandit.** By paying 1000 life points, your trap is negated and destroyed **(Atticus 600/Atem 700)**. This means my attack goes through destroying your dragon **(Atticus 0/Atem 700)**."

Atticus nodded. "That was great move. Good job."

Atem chuckled. "You were a tough opponent. There were times I thought I was done for."

Pegasus stood and smiled. "We shall adjourn here for today. The finals between Chazz Princeton and Atem Muto will take place tomorrow. As well as my duel against the winner of that match. Regardless of outcome, you have all put on splendid performances."

 _ **Castle, Some Time Later…**_

After the matches, everyone left to do their own thing weather it be going off alone or in pairs. Zack had decided to take a walk. Though he wasn't alone. Dark Magician Girl floated alongside him as he walked and had just finished recounting the battle with the Orichalcos.

"That explains a lot about what happened back then." Zack was thoughtful because beyond the whole Atlantis and world destruction, there was something that caught his attention. "So, duels within this field spell, the Seal of Orichalcos, were real like Shadow Games?"

"Yep." She looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just… after last year, there is no guarantee that I won't be thrown into more physically taxing duels. I'm thinking I need to use the rest of my summer to train my body, so that it can handle those situations." Zack stated.

DMG asked, "Why would you need to be more fit. I mean, weren't you the one who participated in three Shadow Duels in a row and came out the other side victorious?"

"True, but they were incredibly taxing on my body. Plus, if I'd had more stamina, then maybe I could have stop Banner or been there to persuade my parents not to finish the duel with Zane and Crowler sparing us two keys." Zack stated.

Dark Magician Girl landed in front of Zack and crossed his arms. "You can't worry about what if's. That's to much thinking that's just going to give you a headache. You should instead focus on the fact that you stopped Kagemaru.

If you're ever in a bad situation because of something you couldn't do, then think about what you could do to improve the situation. Essentially, if you make a mistake, then do everything in your power to fix it instead of thinking on it."

Zack sighed. "Isn't that kind of what I'm doing. I'm using the past to tread a slightly different path than I would have if I never thought about these types of thing. Plus, isn't it natural for the experiences of the past, bad and good, to shape the person.

I'm not trying to be pessimistic. I'm being a realist in that you need the strength as well as the ideals to fix your mistake. Say I was a knight, and I failed to kill a dragon that ended up destroying the village I tried to protect.

Rushing off after that dragon wouldn't change the outcome. Training to fight the dragon before going after him would because I'd be more prepared to fight it. Better prepared to save the lives of the next village of people."

DMG reluctantly said. "I suppose that makes sense, and I wasn't trying to dissuade from working out."

Zack nodded "I know. Anyways, working out can wait until we return from the island. Right now, I feel like a good meal."

Dark Magician Girl started to float alongside Zack once more.

* * *

Savoxgut:ok, that was great, I would like to know where the fusion of Alexis came from (at least the one I use in this chapter) besides the one Zack showed at the beginning. The duels were quite good, a pity that Zack and Alexis lost their duels, but even so they were great, I liked that you brought Chumley and Zero

Dark Green Demon:wow, that was great, bring Chumley and Cero, besides the duels were amazing, it hurts that Zack lost relatively fast, more than anything because we did not see him use many of his new cards, but even as I said big duels. Although I wonder where you found some of the fusions

Quillion9000:I went to Goggle Images and typed various fusions of cards in everyone's decks. Atticus and Atem's Black Luster Soldier fusions came from there. Alexis' is based off an Angel Swordsman which is a normal monster with 2500ATK. Any Shinobi decks are the creation of Unknown and I taking the abilities of Naruto's characters and turning them into effects and such. As for Zack losing early on, well a Konoha V2 is still an entirely different deck. He's not fully attuned to it yet. He can't drawn out its full potential thus it didn't answer him with just the cards he needed. Plus, he'll get plenty of duels come season 2

AnimeKing6:It did not. Plus seeing the new fusion monster of Dark Magician Girl was neat. All she was missing was the classic Leaf headband but that's just me. It's your monster.


	57. Mini-Tournament Part:3 and Summer Set-Up

_**Quillion9000:After this, there is only one more chapter before we move into the second year. A chapter that admittedly may not be all that long, but I couldn't see probably reason to tack it onto this chapter.**_

 _ **Zack: At least that chapter seems like it's going to be a lot of fun. Well, a mixed bag for Jaden, but... Eh, shouldn't spoil it.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: Good; otherwise, I'd have thrown you in the Chazz's love for Alexis hole. Trust me, you don't want to be in there.**_

 ** _Zack: Noted. I'm just going to do the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Dining Room, Night…**_

Zack sat at a table with Cero and Chumley eating grilled cheeses Chumley made. Pegasus had many different types of cheeses, so the card designer went a little overboard. There were five plates just filled with the sandwiches.

"So, you two are heading out first thing in the morning?" Zack asked.

Chumley nodded. "I'd like to stay, but I have to get back to work." He smiled. "I was close to finishing a few designs and would like to have them done by the time Mr. Pegasus returns."

"I've already been gone longer than I expected I would be tracking down these new cards for my deck. It's time to head home." Cero stated.

Zack smiled. "Well, it was great seeing you both." He looked at Cero. "Hey, I'll come visit you over the summer, and you're free to do the same."

Cero nodded. "I'd like that."

 _ **Hallway**_

Chazz was on his way back to the room when he noticed Atem walking the other way.

He stopped. "I don't plan on losing tomorrow."

Atem stopped as well. "Me neither."

In that moment, they nodded to one another as a sign of recognition. Recognition that they were both duelist worthy of each other's respect. No other words were exchanged as they continued walking in their intended directions.

Jackson had seen this from the hallway that intersected theirs, and he smiled. _"Well, we may be in for a treat tomorrow."_

He decided to walk back the way he came.

 _ **Alexis and Atticus' Room**_

Alexis was trying to read a book, but it was impossible to do when her brother was giving her a goofy smile.

She eventually sighed and looked at him. "It wasn't a big deal Atticus."

She was regretting telling her brother about this morning. She should have just let him think whatever he wanted.

Atticus stood up. "You say that Sissy, but the fact remains that you went to sleep with Zack, and then the warmth in your chest that morning. You're developing some real feelings of…"

Alexis threw a pillow at his face. "I just like him right now."

Atticus removed the pillow. "You say that, but your big brother knows the truth. You love Zack, and I fully approve."

Alexis glared at him. "Atticus."

"I can see it now. You'll get married right out of Duel Academy." Atticus continued.

"Atticus!" Alexis warned.

"You'll become a teacher like you always wanted and he'll be the King of Games. You'll have a daughter that'll call me Uncle Atty." Atticus continued.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis yelled as she chased her brother.

Atticus was a step ahead as he ran out the door laughing. "You can't deny it! You love him!"

Alexis blushed. "Atticus stop shouting that!"

 _ **Duel Arena, Next Day…**_

Atem stood on the blue side facing Chazz who stood on red side while Pegasus sat in his chair and Zack. Atticus, Alexis, and Jackson stood together on the second level.

"It is time to get this match underway." Pegasus declared.

The two opponents had said everything they wished to say to each other last night. Now was the time to determine a winner.

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Atem 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn. I set one monster and one face down before ending my turn." Atem declared.

"If you think that's going to be enough to stop me, then you had better think again." Chazz drew and smirked. "I'm activating the field spell **Union Hanger**." The room shifted into a futuristic hanger with various rooms marked with the letters corresponding to the union monsters.

"I'll tell you the effects as they come up. For now, I'll activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards and send two to the grave. One of those sent was my **Ojamagic** spell card meaning I add the three original Ojamas to my hand. They won't staying long as I activate **Ojama Ride**.

I send the three Ojamas to the grave, and in return I get to summon three Machine Union monsters in defense position. I choose **V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800), X-Head Canon(1800/1600), and Y Dragon Head(1500/1600)**."

The yellow and blue tiger, yellow and blue canon mounted machine, and red machine dragon appeared. "Now one of Union Hanger's effects activates allowing me to target any monster on the field and equip it with the proper union monster from my hand or deck.

I'm targeting my **V-Tiger Jet(2000/2200)** which means W-Wing Catapult comes into my spell zone from my deck. I'll finally use my normal summon to bring out **Z-Metal Tank(1300/1500)**." The yellow machine tank appeared.

"With three, appropriate pieces in my monster's zones, I can combine them into **XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600)**." The three monsters merged into one. "I can activate his effect by sending a card to the grave to destroy any card on your field. I'll choose that set monster."

The machine blasted the face down destroying Big Shield Gardna.

"Wow, Chazz really isn't holding back." Atticus commented.

Zack nodded. "If Atem wants any hope of winning, he'll have to make every move count."

"Now, my will canon will attack you directly." Chazz declared.

Atem flipped his face down. "You activated my **Nutrient Z**. Since I'll be taking more than 2000 life points, I gain 4000 life points before any damage is applied **(Chazz 4000/Atem 5200)**."

"Not bad." Chazz declared. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Atem drew. "I activate **Card Destruction**. We send the cards in our hands to the grave and in return we get to draw a new hand comprised of the same number of cards we sent away." They each drew. "I'll follow that up with **Pot of Greed** to drawn two more cards. With everything in place, I can activate **Polarization** combining Versago the Destroyer with my Black Luster Soldier to summon **Dragon Master Knight(5000/5000)**."

The Black Luster Soldier atop a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon took to the field. Alexis and Atticus were shocked.

"He had that in his deck?" Atticus asked.

Jackson and Zack nodded.

Zack said, "That was the only fusion he had for Black Luster Soldier until Pegasus provided him with another."

"Now he will destroy your Dragon Canon **(Chazz 2200/Atem 5200)**. I'll end my turn with one face down." Atem Declared.

Chazz drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** to return **XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600)** to the field. Union Hanger was keeping W-Wing in the spell zone, but now that the turn has passed, I can special summon it. I'll combine it with Tiger Jet creating **VW-Tiger Catapult(200)/2200)**.

I then activate XYZ-Dragon Canon's effect. I send a card to the grave allowing, me to destroy that set card." There went Magical Cylinder. "With that pesky trap at of the way, I'll combine my two monsters into one creating **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult(3000/2800)**."

The two union monsters became one forming a huge robot. "I can activate his effect to banish one of your monsters, and he doesn't require a card sent to card to activate it. This leaves you open for a direct attack **(Chazz 2200/Atem 2200)**. I end my turn with two face downs."

"That was smart thinking on Chazz's part. If he hadn't thought to use Dragon Canon before combining them, then this duel would be over." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, and now Atem is in a precarious position."

Atem drew. "I activate **Card of Sanctity**. We both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. I then activate a second **Polymerization** fusing another Versago with a Buster Blader in order to create my **Dragon Luster Blader(4000/3000 with dragon)**.

Thanks to **Card Destruction** I have Curse of Dragon in the grave. Now I'll have my Blader take down your machine **(Chazz 1200/Atem 2200)**. I'll end my turn with a face down. It's your move Chazz."

Chazz drew. "I activate the face down **Ojama Duo**."

"I counter with **Seven Tools of the Bandit**. That card is negated and destroyed at the cost of 1000 life points **(Chazz 1200/Atem 1200)**." Atem stated.

" _Perfect. Exactly what I wanted"_ Chazz thought as he had his strategy in mind. "I activate **Ojama Country**."

"I activate my Blader's effect decreasing his ATK by 800 to stop it." Atem declared.

"Just like that. Everything has fallen into place." Chazz smiled. "I activate my second face down **Ojama Trio**. You know gain Ojama Tokens(0/1000). Three to be exact, and they'll be costing you 300 life points when they're destroyed. Also, they can't be tributed."

The green, yellow, and black Ojamas appeared on Atem's field. "Though I'm thinking my field is a little lonely, but **Ojamandala** should fix that. By sacrificing 1000 life points, I get to summon **Ojamas Black(0/1000), Green(0/1000) and Yellow(0/1000) (Chazz 200/Atem 1200)**.

They won't be sticking around as I use my **Polymerization** to combine them into **Ojama King(0/3000)**." The huge, white Ojama appeared. "I use **Shield Attack** and **Ojama Muscle**. Shield Attack switches King's DEF and ATK.

Ojama Muscle will then target an Ojama King resulting in all Ojamas, except for him, being destroyed. If your curious, those tokens count **(Chazz 200/Atem 300)**. That's not all. For every Ojama destroyed, he gains 3000 more ATK." **Ojama King(6000/0)**. "This makes him strong enough to end this duel. Ojama King destroy Dragon Luster Blader **(Chazz 200/Atem 0)**."

Atticus whistled. "Wow, that was something else."

Everyone clapped.

Chazz smirked. _"Well, that's the farthest I've ever been pushed without losing."_ He looked at Atem. "Hey kid."

Atem looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You want to sign up for duel academy in the fall, right?" Chazz asked.

Atem nodded. "I do."

Chazz turned away from him. "Well, have what it takes."

Atem smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, that was a marvelous match for the finals gentlemen." Pegasus stood up. "As I promised, Chazzy-boy will be dueling me as his prize."

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

Atem, Zack, Alexis, Atticus, and Jackson all stood on the second floor as Pegasus stood on blue facing off against Chazz who stood on red

"I hope you are ready Chazzy-boy because I don't intend on going easy." Pegasus stated.

Chazz smirked. "Good because I'm here to win."

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Pegasus 4000)**

Pegasus said, "I will take the first turn and activate the field spell **Toon kingdom**." A cartoonish kingdom sprung around the arena. Now I must banish the top three cards of my deck face down, and in return, my kingdom can act as a Toon World with added effects. I now summon my **Toon Gemini Elf(1900/900)**." Two cartoonish depicted elves appeared. "I'll set one card."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity** allowing me to draw three cards, but I must discard two. I'll then activate **Ojama Country** replacing your Toon Kingdom and destroying your elf in the process since you no longer have a Toon World."

The kingdom was replaced by a village with Ojama sized houses. "Remember, every monster has their ATK and DEF swapped if I have an Ojama out, and I'll get one out by activating **Polymerization**.

This allows me to fuse Ojamas Blue and Ojama Red into **Ojama Knight(2500/0)**." The Ojama in full armor with a speedo on the outside appeared. "I'll have him strike you directly **(Chazz 4000/Pegasus 1500)**."

"Not a bad series of moves to make on Chazz's part, but a Toon deck can be highly dangerous. I hope he has some solid defense in that hand." Jackson stated.

Pegasus drew. "Well, that was interesting, but there is more than one way to produce my wonderful toons. I activate **Toon World**. By paying 1000 life points, I'll be able to summon them once more **(Chazz 4000/Pegasus 500)**. I'll activate **Comic Hand**.

Since I control a toon world, I can take control of your monster, and I immediately sacrifice it to bring out **Toon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)**." The cartoonish version of Dark Magician Girl appeared. "I'll have her attack you directly **(Chazz 2000/Pegasus 500)**."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Level Modulation**. This allows me to bring a Level monster back from the grave and I choose **Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000)**."

The large red dragon with shiny armor appeared.

"You have left me no choice by to do this Chazzy-boy. I activate **Ring of Destruction** targeting your dragon and destroying him." The ring appeared around Armed Dragon and blew it up. "Now we both take damage equal to his ATK points **(Chazz 0/Pegasus 0)**."

Everyone was stunned, but none more so than Chazz.

Zack shrugged. "Hey, Chazz at least forced a draw."

Pegasus smiled. "That concludes this tournament. You are all welcome to leave when you feel like it."

 _ **Aboard the Ship: Zack's Room, Night…**_

The ship had departed that evening. As much as they'd like to stay for a few more days, everyone agreed that getting back sooner rather than later was for the best. With the current pace of the ship, they'd be back home in the morning.

Zack was staring up at his ceiling thinking about everything that happened. True, he hadn't gone far in the tournament, but he was okay with that. There'd be more tournaments in the future. He also fully intended on mastering his new deck. To bring out all the power that laid within it.

That was only one of the things he planned to do with the remaining 2 months of summer. Plans were already in the works for him to improve his physical body. He'd do his research, as best he could, before truly starting. There was also the fact that he still needed to get a drivers liscense

Zack smiled and closed his eyes. _"Summer is just beginning."_

 _ **Zack's Apartment: June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, Two Days Later, and Monday Morning…**_

Zack had finally changed his clothing, but only because today marked the start of his physical training at the local gym. He now wore a forest green tank top with dark blue shorts and matching tennis shoes. He had a bag containing forest green swim trunks for swimming.

He walked out of his room and through the living room where Chazz looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Where are you off to?"

Zack said, "I'm off to the nearby gym to start working out. You never know when a duel's going to turn real or when some added strength and speed will come in handy."

Chazz jumped to his feet. "You were going to leave the Chazz out of this!?"

Zack scratched his head. "Well, I didn't want to pressure you into working out with me, so I thought it better not to ask. Though if you want to, we can pick up a black outfit for you and do this together."

Chazz walked over to him. "You better believe I'm joining in."

Zack smiled. "Cool. We'll head up to the store before hitting the gym."

The brothers left the apartment.

 _ **The Gym, Sometime Later…**_

Zack and Chazz, who was now wearing a black tank top with matching shorts and tennis shoes, had entered the gym. Zack filled out a summer membership, so they'd be free to come and go as they pleased.

In the two days, since they'd been back, Zack had read up on what a beginner should do. Running and swimming were said to be good exercises to start with. Especially swimming since it could help the untrained prepare both their upper and lower bodies for more strenuous work.

Don't get Zack wrong. He didn't want to become super buff, but if a situation called for it, he'd want his punches to do more than they have in the past. The monkey incident came to mind. More specifically, when he punched that suited man.

Basically, their work out for the first month was going to be treadmills, the pool, push-ups, sit-ups, and some pull-ups to ease them into it. For the final month, they'd push themselves. After that, they'd relax for their final week before returning to Duel Academy.

It was a decent plan, and with Chazz there, they'd be able to keep each other motivated. In fact, it was such a great experience, that the two of them resolved to this for two hours a day, broken up as not to wear them out, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

 **Zack's Room, That Night…**

Zack felt sore, but good after his work out with Chazz. He also had no intention of going to bed just yet. He had a driving test to prep for. Atticus and Zack had talked about it and decided to try their luck next week. They were both determined to pass.

 _ **Domino City, Tuesday…**_

With Monday, Wednesday, and Friday being physical training, and if Alexis wanted to hang out Zack wouldn't say no, Tuesday's and Thursdays were going to be his days to work on fully mastering his Konoha V2. He would do this by dueling anyone he could.

Of course, he also resolved to go to the Black Clown Shop often, so he could hang out with Rebecca and Duke. Also, Atem who'd said he'd still go by Mane. This way he could fly under the radar until Entrance Exams. So, Zack pounded the pavement looking for duelist.

 _ **Domino City:Main Plaza, Saturday…**_

Atticus was out and about after being dropped off by Rob when he noticed a sign in the plaza.

" _To all dancers of Domino City. On July 31 Domino City will be having an End of Summer Festival. There will be a huge celebration in this plaza. The main event will be a dance competition where the wining person or team will receive 10,000 dollars. Sign up and show us your moves."_

Atticus smiled big as he pulled out his PDA. This sounded like fun, and he knew the only people that he wanted to do this with. First, he had to get in touch with Rob and his parents.

 _ **Dancing Studio, Midday**_

Zack and Chazz entered a large room with plenty of open space where they found Alexis waiting for them.

"Alexis, what's going on here?" Chazz asked.

Zack added, "Atticus sent a message telling us to be down here at this time. He said it was important."

Alexis replied, "I'm not sure, but I have a guess."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

Atticus strolled into the room closing the door behind him. "Gentleman and lady, welcome to our first practice for Domino City's Summer Festival dance competition!"

Alexis pointed at him. "That. Something like that."

Chazz shook his head. "You can already count me out. I'm not the dancing type."

Atticus stood in front of the door and waved his hands frantically. "Come on, this isn't about being for it. It's just something fun I thought the four of us could do. You know, a nice closer to the summer. Come on Chazz, we need you. It won't be nearly as fun with just the three of us."

Chazz crossed his arms before looking at Zack. "What do you think?"

Zack shrugged. "Honestly, it sounds like it could be fun. Hey, I'm not going to force you into this."

Chazz looked at Atticus. "Whatever costume I have to wear is black and the style is approved by me."

Atticus smiled. "Done." He looked at Alexis. "What about you Sissy."

Alexis smiled. "I can't let you three have all the fun."

Atticus clasped his hands together with a smile. "Great! The first thing we need to do is loosen up, and there's no better way then by playing some music and letting you go wild."

Zack and Chazz removed their vest and coat respectively as Atticus put on a song called 'True Story' by someone named Laura Baily. It was a little awkward at first, but Zack and Chazz eventually got into it.

Though they had no form, they did have fun. Even Chazz who wouldn't admit it. The group continued like this for a full hour. agreed to meet every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, at this time, for one hour of practices.

After a week of loosening up, they'd pick a song and really practice for the competition. From what Zack saw, Atticus and Alexis were going to be a big help in preparing them for the competition. Fortunately, pair seemed more than happy to help them.

 _ **Sunday**_

Zack and Chazz both agreed, officially, that from here on out, Sundays were their days to stay in and do whatever they wanted weather it be reading comics, playing games, or watching movies together.

Zack smiled as he thought back to the last week. _"I'm looking forward to the rest of summer if this is what it's going to be about."_

* * *

Dark Green Demon: Well that was great, Zack/Alexis moments, besides that we could see Chazz using Raviel for the first time, it was quite good.

Savoxgut:the debut of Raviel, the double, because it is his first time appearing in this story, as well as being used for the first time by Chazz

Quillion9000:Hey, got to try the deck at some point.

Sasuke indra:Heyo, I am on chapter 17 and I love this story continue the good work plz.


	58. ES1:Summer Fun

_**Quillion9000:Hey, I managed to pull together a full chapter, and give some fun to Team Duel Academy. You'll see why I just put that there. So Zack, you ready to tackle your second year?**_

 _ **Zack:You better believe I am. I mean what could be worse that Kagemaru and the Shadow Riders?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:I think your forgetting that Jane will be there, but there is bigger trouble brewing.**_

 _ **Zack:Do you always have to bring my mood down?**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Maybe...**_

 ** _Zack:_** ** _I'm doing the disclaimer._** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **About 2 Weeks Later…**_

 _ **Monday, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **:Duke and Rebecca's Home, Evening…**_

Zack and Alexis had just finished eating a dinner prepared by their gracious hosts who had just taken all the dishes into the kitchen.

Zack turned to Alexis. "I'm glad you agreed to do this tonight."

Alexis smiled. "Of course, I agreed, Duke and Rebecca seem important to you."

Zack smiled. "Worried they weren't going to like you?"

"A little bit." Alexis admitted.

He kissed her cheek. "Remember what you said to me. Even if they somehow didn't like you, I'd still like you."

Alexis smiled warmly.

Rebecca called out from the kitchen. "Alexis, mind helping me get desert."

Alexis stood. "Yes ma'am."

Duke walked out of the kitchen as Alexis walked in.

He sat back down and looked at Zack. "Well, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy Zack. You deserve it."

Zack smiled. "Thanks Duke."

"So, when you going to tell her?" Duke asked.

Zack sighed. "Look, I'm happy with how things are now. Telling her that I love her after such a short time together… it just doesn't feel like the right time to me."

Duke leaned back. "That's fine. You two are young and there's plenty of time for that. I was just curious. Though I am glad that you can at least say you love her. Makes me that much more confident you picked a good one."

 _ **Kitchen, Same Time…**_

Rebecca had an apple pie on the counter along with a bucket of ice cream when she turned to Alexis who come up to the counter. "So, you seem to make Zack happy Alexis."

Alexis replied, "He makes me happy as well."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I mean you seem to make him truly happy Alexis."

Alexis looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Rebecca leaned against the counter. "Zack has been happier now than he's ever been before. Sure, he smiled a lot, but it wasn't always genuine like it has been ever since he came back from Duel Academy.

His parents and their conditional love left a hole that his sister could only do so much for. Personally, I think he smiled and pressed on to hide the pain. Then you came along, and I've never seen him fake smile once. I just wanted you to know the impact you've had on him."

Alexis gave a small smile. "I don't think I'm the one who can take all the credit for that."

Rebecca's nodded. "True, but you can take a majority. You've become a very important person in his life, so please be good to him."

Alexis nodded. "I will. Trust me when I say that I would never intentionally hurt him."

"Thank you, Alexis." Rebecca smiled. "Now, let's get the desert out there."

 _ **Rhodes Home, Some Time Later…**_

Zack had come with Alexis wanting to be a good boyfriend and escort her home even though they still had to use Rob for the time being. He walked her up to the entrance only for Alexis to turn and face him.

"Zack, you are an amazing and strong guy." Alexis stated before bringing him into a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Zack was shocked. "Wow… Uh, what was that for?"

Alexis smiled. "I'm happy to be with you."

"I'm happy to be with you to." Zack stated. "Sometimes, I can't believe you agreed to go out with me. You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

For a few moments, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, I should get going. As much as I'd like to continue staring into your eyes, I need my rest for dance practice tomorrow." Zack stated.

Alexis nodded. "I'll see you there."

 _ **Wednesday, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **:Gym Pool, After Workout**_

Zack, wearing his forest green trunks, and Chazz, wearing his black trunks, had just finished swimming laps, but they weren't ready to get out. In they end, they'd decided to relax and enjoy the pool .

"So, you think we'll be ready for this competition next month?" Chazz asked.

Zack replied. "I think we'll be fine, but it doesn't matter." Chazz looked at him. "I mean we're doing it for fun. Plus, dancing provides a nice addition to our workouts. Really shakes things up."

"True." Chazz stated.

Zack smiled. "You seem to get into it, and don't do the usually thing were you deny you're having fun."

Chazz sighed. "Alright, I enjoy it. Are you happy."

Zack leaned back contently. "I am."

 _ **Tuesday, June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **:Dance Studio**_

Alexis, Atticus, Zack, and Chazz were all dressed in their costumes as they danced to the song the four of them agreed on 'Reaching out to the Truth' sung by some singer named Shihoko Hirata. Zack had no idea who she was, but the song was great.

Zack's costume was a red, short sleeved jacket with white trim and a red shirt with matching pants and shoes. Atticus, Chazz, and Alexis wore the exact same outfit except theirs were yellow, black, and blue respectively. Alexis had put her hair in a pony tail.

Zack and Chazz had come a long way since they started legitimately practicing the song about two weeks ago. At the very least, they didn't drag the Rhoades siblings down. That was good considering their formation for the routine.

Atticus had Alexis and Zack out front with Chazz to Zack's back left and himself to Alexis' back right. The group danced together with Chazz and Zack doing there best to keep up with the choreography. Then the song ended.

Atticus clasped his hands together smiling. "Alright, that was the best shot yet. I have no doubt we'll be ready."

Zack chuckled. "Gee, it almost sounds like you think we're so good that should have a second song ready in case people want an encore."

Atticus pointed at Zack. "That's a good idea." He put his hand to his head in distress. "I've been so distracted with costumes that I forgot about the possibility of an encore."

Alexis sighed. "There you go getting him started."

Chazz leaned against the wall. "So, let's just pick another song. It'll less boring if we practice two songs instead of the same song repeatedly."

Atticus smiled. "Good idea Chazz."

Zack grabbed a couple of waters out of the cooler and threw one to Chazz. "Well that will have to wait until next practice. "See you then."

The brothers left the room.

 _ **Wednesday, July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **: Jaden's Hometown, Hospital…**_

Jaden walked into room 401 like he had every week of summer vacation and every week since Koyo fell into a coma. In fact, there on the bed laid the Professional Duelist himself. He seemed so peaceful in a white shirt and tan pants.

His red blazer with coattails sat neatly folded on the table next to his bed. If you didn't know the truth, then you'd think he was just resting. The truth is he was in a coma. An odd coma in that it's been three years yet his hair, finger nails, and physique never changed.

Jaden took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Hey Koyo, I wanted to stop by before I left for Domino City." He smiled weakly. "That's right, today I… We'll be facing Seto Kaiba because I'm still using a combination of our cards to duel.

I know you'd be okay with that since you entrusted this deck to me, but I wonder if you'd be proud of how I've used it? Anyways, I do wish I could stay in Domino City longer, but my parents want me home until the next year starts."

The Ra in a Slifers blazer sighed. "I don't know why, but it took a lot of convincing for them to let me stay overnight in Domino City. I know they love me, but I wish they'd explain why I must stay here?" He sighed. "Let's not focus on that.

I just want to say that win or lose, I'll have dueled as you taught me." He stood up. "I'll visit you next week to tell you all about it." The Ra walked to the door and placed his hand on the door frame. _"Please wake up soon Koyo. Talking to you like this just isn't the same."_

Jaden walked out of the room and noticed a woman walking towards. She had long black hair and brown eyes like Koyo's. She was wearing a blazer exactly like the folded one by Koyo's bed with a pair of red shorts and a yellow shirt underneath.

She waved at him. "Hey Jaden, I was hoping to catch you before you left."

Jaden looked at her. "What for?"

She smiled, "I got the job. You're looking at Slifer's new headmaster?"

Jaden smiled. "Congratulations Midori." He hugged her. "I knew you could do it."

He pulled away and Midori looked at the room. "So, no change?"

Jaden put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Nothing yet, but I'm confident Koyo will come back any day now."

Midori smiled. "Me to."

Jaden started running. "Hey, I need to go, or I'll miss my bus! See you around Midori!"

She after him. "Good luck Jaden!"

Once he was gone, she entered the room and sat down in the chair. _"Hey big brother…"_

 _ **Domino City:Bus Station, Some Time Later…**_

Zack and Chazz had finished their workout, but the black coated Ra hadn't wanted to wait for Jaden. That was fine for Zack especially since he didn't have to wait all that long as the pulled up about 10 minutes after he arrived, and the Ra jumped out.

"I'm here!" Jaden exclaimed.

Zack happily said. "Hey man, it's good to see you!"

Jaden noticed him and smiled. They walked over to each other and He walked over and bumped fist.

"Hey Jaden, it's good to see you." He put his arm around Jaden. "Come on, we can talk on the way. We must get you to Kaiba Land. Everyone's waiting, and your duel is supposed to start soon."

Jaden nodded. "Let's go then. This is one thing I don't want to be late for."

Zack led Jaden to a dark blue, four door mustang with forest green trim. "Hop in, and we'll be off."

 _ **Kaiba Land**_

Zack and Jaden walked in and found Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and Jackson waiting for them.

Zack pointed at Jackson. "Jaden, this is Kaiba's son, Jackson. He's become a good friend and will be attending Duel Academy."

"That's if I pass the Entrance Exams. I believe I will, but you can't be too sure." Jackson held out his hand with a smile. "Where are my manners? I've heard great things about you from your friends. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jaden excitedly shook his hand. "I hear you're quite strong. We'll have to duel eventually."

They let go.

Jackson nodded. "Quite. I would be honored to duel the best Duel Academy student."

"Get in line pal. The first day of school, I'll be challenging the Slacker." Chazz stated.

Zack smiled. "When he inevitably loses, I got dibs."

Chazz glared at his brother but said nothing knowing full well he had a defense if Chazz spoke about his victory. That and he also knew Zack was teasing him.

Jaden turned his attention to the others. "Hey, it's good to see you guys again."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah good to see you to Jaden."

Atticus smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you duel."

"I'm looking forward to dueling myself." Jayden declared excitedly

"If that's the case, then we shouldn't tarry. Father will be cranky if you're late. Follow me everyone." Jackson declared before starting off.

 _ **Kaiba Land Duel Field**_

Zack, Alexis, Atticus, Jackson, and Chazz sat in the stands, being the only ones permitted to watch the duel, while Jaden stood on the arena bouncing from excitement.

"Zack, you are an observant sort, and you know Jaden fairly well. What do you think his chances are?" Jackson asked.

Zack said, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Your father isn't the 2nd best duelist in the world for nothing, but Jaden isn't the best duelist at school for nothing either. All I can say for certain is that this duel will be interesting."

Chazz leaned back. "Heh, the Slacker probably won't last two turns."

"I'm not to sure about that. Zane is an incredible duelist. Beating him is quite the accomplishment." Atticus chimed in.

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Plus, Jaden is highly unpredictable."

"Oh, seems father is walking out now." Jackson pointed out.

Kaiba walked to the other side of the stage with his battle city duel disk.

"Alright, let's get down to business. You go first." Kaiba stated as he activated his duel disk.

Jaden smiled. "That works for me. I've wanted to duel one of the greats ever since Zack and I dueled Joey." He activated his duel disk. "I've been waiting for this."

"Duel."

"Get your game on!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Kaiba 4000)**

"Alright, I'll summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode." The hero decked out in blue with a cape appeared." When he's the only monster on the field, I get to draw two more card. "I'll then activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me two more cards.

I'll throw down three card before ending my turn." Kaiba drew. "I'll now activate one of my face downs **Mirage of Nightmares**. I add four more cards to my hand. I then activate **Emergency Provisions** sending both it and Mirage to the grave granting me 2000 more life points **(Jaden 6000/Kaiba 4000)**.

"Smart. Jaden not only got a huge card advantage, but a great deal of life points." Jackson commented.

Zack shrugged. "Not really. We told you Jaden is an instinctual duelist. That's what makes him so unpredictable. He duels bases on his gut and heart"

Kaiba said, "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards and discard two. I'll then activate my **Pot of Greed**. That's two more cards for me. I now summon **Kaibaman(200/700)**." A version of Kaiba appeared wearing the mask.

"Only to tribute him in order to summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**." The legendary white dragon appeared in Kaibaman's place. "That's not all. I activate **White Dragon Ritual** to send Vorse Raider to the grave.

That allows for the Ritual summon of **Paladin of White Dragon(1900/1200)**." The white armored Paladin appeared atop a white dragon the size of a horse. "Now he'll attack your Bubbleman. Then Blue-Eyes will attack you directly."

Jaden pointed at his face down. "I activate **A Hero Emerges**. Now you choose one card in my hand. If it's a monster, I special summon it. Anything else goes to the grave."

"I choose the card on the far left." Kaiba declared.

Jaden smiled. "You just choose **Elemental Hero Necroshade(1600/1800)**."

The red hero appeared on the field.

"My blue eyes will continue its attack **(Jaden 4600/Kaiba 4000)**." Kaiba declared "I'll end my turn with one face downs."

Jaden drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Wild Heart and Blade Edge to summon **Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300)**. The hero with a huge Blade and golden armor appeared. "I'll then summon **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)**."

The green hero with wings appeared. "I'll activate **Miracle Fusion**. This fusion allows me to use monsters in my grave or on the field on the condition that they are banished. I choose Avian and Bubbleman to produce **Elemental Hero Great Tornado(2800/2200)**."

The green, yellow, and black hero with a black cloak appeared.

Jackson whistled. "Well, quite the impressive plays. I can see why he grew his hand to the size he did."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Jaden's fusions are usually below 3000 ATK, but where they really shine are their varying effects." Atticus stated.

Jaden continued. "Great Tornado's effect activates upon being fusion summoned. Everyone of your monsters, on the field, have their attack halved." **Blue-Eyes white Dragon(1500/2500) and Paladin of White Dragon(950/1200)**. "Now my Wildedge will attack, and he can attack every monster you control **(Jaden 4600/Kaiba 1250)**."

"I'll give it to Kaiba. The guy is solid as a rock." Zack stated.

Jackson smiled. "Just you wait. Father hasn't begun to duel yet."

"Now Great Tornado will attack you directly" Jaden declared.

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** returning **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)** to the field." Kaiba declared.

"I end my turn with two face downs." Jaden declared.

Kaiba drew. "I activate **Card of Demise**. draw five cards, but I must discard my entire hand on the 5th Standby." Kaiba smirked. "That doesn't mater since this duel is over. I activate **Burst Stream of Destruction**.

Since I have a Blue-Eyes, this spell destroys every monster on your field, but he can no longer attack this turn. That doesn't matter when I activate **Polymerization** fusing the Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand creating **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)**.

Next up is **Heavy Storm**. All your spell and trap are gone. Finally, I'll equip my dragon with **Megamorph**. Since my life points are lower than yours, I can double my Blue-Eye's attack to 9000. Now wipe out Great Tornado **(Jaden 0/Kaiba 1250)**."

Everyone was shocked except for Jackson who was focusing on his father's hands. He noticed that there were no cards left in it.

" _Interesting."_ Jackson noted to himself.

" _I got much closer to winning this time than when I faced Kaibaman."_ Jaden started laughing. "Man, that was amazing! You're just as great as ever!"

Kaiba was impassive. "Come along Jackson. We're leaving."

Jackson got up and turned to the group. "This was an enjoyable experience. I'll see you all later."

 _ **Limo**_

Jackson had entered the limo with his father and it began to drive away.

"So, he was close to beating you." Jackson stated.

Kaiba was as impassive as ever. "Maybe if he'd taken things seriously, then I'd say yes."

Jackson smiled as he knew his father meant yes, but his pride prevented him from saying so. After all, Seto Kaiba was known for not liking the bubblier personalities. Jackson was a different story. Jaden was interesting in a different way than his rival Atticus.

Something about the way he dueled. It was different from any other duelist he'd seen before except for Koyo Hibiki. Another duelist who once came close to beating his father. Another duelist that had interested Jackson.

 _ **Kaiba Land**_

"Jaden is in Domino for the day, so I say we spend it here having some fun." Zack declared.

Chazz crossed his arms. "I suppose."

"I'm for it." Atticus declared with a smile.

Alexis nodded. "Sounds like fun."

So, the five of them spent the remainder of the day at the amusement park.

 _ **Bus Ride Back, Next Day…**_

Jaden looked at the photo in his hands. It was a picture of the four of them smiling, in Chazz's case no emotion, after their day at Kaiba Land.

Jaden gave a small smile before looking out the window. _"Just a month left, and we'll be back together at Duel Academy."_

 _ **Friday, July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **:Back Stage, Night…**_

Team Duel Academy, which is what Atticus, Alexis, Zack, and Chazz took to calling themselves, were once again in their yellow, blue, red, and black costumes Atticus was looking out at the stage as Jackson and Atem performed a breakdance routine.

It made sense since they wore typical breakdancing clothes with Atem in black and Jackson in white. By the looks of things, they'd practiced long and hard to get it down because they were hitting every move to the beat of their music.

The judges, two men and the guest judge Tea Muto the famous dancer, were loving it. One thing would be certain, whatever score they got would not be because Atem was Tea's son. Especially with how much the crowd seemed to be enjoying it.

Atticus stuck his head back in. "They are good. I never expected to see a Kaiba breakdance or that he'd be good at it."

"We just remember our routine." Chazz stated.

"Give it our all." Alexis added.

Zack nodded. "The score will fall were it may."

They smiled and put their hands in the center before breaking. It was at this point that Atem and Jacksons' routine ended. Yugi took to the stage. Apparently, he'd been made the guest MC. Made sense. If you're the King of Games, you'd likely get asked to do many, different things.

"Give up for the Breakdance Brothers." Yugi stated causing the crowd to cheer once more. "There is only one more group to go and they'll have to beat their score of 27/30. Now get on out her Team Duel Academy."

The four of them nodded to one another before running out and standing in formation. Zack and Alexis up front, Chazz to Zack's back left, and Atticus to Alexis' back right. Their chosen song soon started, 'Reach out to the Truth', and they began to dance.

 **(Just in case you haven't figured it out, all listed songs comes from Persona 4:Dancing All Night.)**

They each moved like a well-oiled machine. No move was out of place. They'd practiced hard for this and it showed as they moved to the beat of their music. Once it stopped, the group stopped, and they were treated to the loudest applause of the night. The judges held up perfect scores 30/30.

Yugi walked out onto stage holding a nice sized trophy. "It's clear that the winners of this competition are Team Duel Academy!"

The group made sure Atticus was the one to receive the trophy since he was the one who brought them together. The Obelisk smiled and held the trophy above his head in victory.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The people called.

At this point, Yugi had handed them the check and looked at them. "Well, you hear them. What do you say?"

Atticus looked back at his team and they all nodded.

Atticus smiled. "We say play the next track."

Yugi nodded and walked off. Atticus put the check in the trophy and ran back placing it out of the way before joining the group in their new formation. Atticus and Alexis up front, Zack to Alexis' back right, and Chazz to Atticus' back left.

The next song, 'Dance!' by Shihoko Hirata and Lotus Juice, started playing. This one had a nice disco feel to it, and once again, Team Duel Academy put on another amazing show for the audience. Once they finished, the audience cheered as the team left the stage.

 _ **Zack's Apartment, Some Time Later…**_

Team Duel Academy sat in Zack's living room. The trophy sat on the coffee table and everyone had a soda from the fridge. They were celebrating big time. Everyone felt ecstatic after their win. This was the perfect note for them to go back to Duel Academy on.

* * *

randomdude24:If only Alexis and Atticus knew

Quillion9000:True, but Zack did promise not to say anything. This is a promise he will only break if something terrible happens cough*hint*cough

Dark Green Demon:great, exciting duels and some of the rest of the summer, it was great

Savoxgut:that's good, two good duels, interesting that Chazz won and got a draw, plus a look at something that happens the rest of the summer


	59. SY2:Back to Duel Academy

**_Quillion9000:It's time to return to Duel Academy. As much fun as the summer was, it feels good to move along to the Society of Light. Oh boy, there are some plans in the work. Also, a nice long chapter going over the complete first day back._**

 ** _Zack:I'll just enjoy the days of peace before things go down the garbage shoot._**

 ** _Quillion9000:That's the spirit. Now hit the disclaimer._**

 ** _Zack:_** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Zack's Apartment**_

Zack was dressed in dark blue pants, q forest green shirt, and an Obelisk blazer turned complete vest, meaning no coattails, and the white lines had been replaced with red exactly as he asked. He smiled as he moved his arms.

Not only did he feel great after working out all summer but having a blazer that was meant to be a vest instead of the blazer turned vest he had at the start of last year made him feel all the better. Now he was ready to head out.

The Obelisk-Slifer walked into the living room and found Chazz chilling on the couch playing a video game. "So, you sure you don't want to come along and watch the Entrance Exams?"

Chazz waved him off. "Why bother? I've already seen who the best duelist of the first years will be."

" _You never know Chazz."_ Zack smiled. "Then, I'll see you after the exams have finished."

He left the apartment.

 _ **Kaiba Dome**_

Zack met Alexis at the entrance. She was back in her Obelisk attire.

She smiled when she saw Zack. "Look at you. The red and blue looks good.'

Zack smirked. "Are you sure that isn't the newly acquired muscle making the outfit look good?"

Alexis kissed him on the check. "That's part of it, but you'd still look good even if you hadn't worked out."

"I could stand out here flirting with you all day, but we should head on in before the duels start up." Zack stated.

It was Alexis' turn to smirk. "Just because we're heading inside doesn't mean we can't also flirt."

With that, Alexis started walking. Zack smiled and followed his girlfriend inside.

 _ **High Above the Dueling Fields**_

Zack and Alexis had arrived at a good time as the perspective students started piling in. The duels were about to begin, but they had a few minutes before things really got started.

"So, how does it feel being the head duelist of Obelisk?" Alexis asked.

Zack said, "I feel like I'll be dealing with quite a few entitled people, but I wouldn't have accepted if I weren't up to the task."

Alexis smiled. "Look on the bright side. We'll be able to see more of each other, and I get the feeling you can turn things around. Zane was a great duelist, but he was never one for throwing his weight around when it was needed."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"I'm sure Chancellor Sheppard will explain things once you arrive, but you do have some power. In fact, your position is just under that of Crowler and Ms. Fontaine. Of course, that only counts for after hours. During school hours you are also under the teachers. Also, you are the head of Obelisk, so your main power if focused on us." Alexis explained.

"Huh, a more important role that I imagined." He then began spotting several people he recognized. "Look, there's Atem and Jackson."

The friends were sitting next to each other and conversating.

Alexis saw them, but her attention shifted to the right. "I think I see that cousin you told me about."

Zack looked where she was looking and spotted a female with ocean blue eyes and short white hair. She was wearing black cargo pants, a gray shirt, and a male Obelisk blazer with coattails. She kept it open instead of closed like most Obelisk.

Zack nodded. "Yep. she looks a lot like Johnson alright. Looks like she also got in early like you and Chazz" At this point, she noticed Zack and smirked at him. "Observant as well considering she's the first to notice us up here."

Alexis smiled. "I think you can take her."

"It's not beating her I'm worried about. I just know she's going to be a pain." Zack stated.

Alexis rested a hand on his shoulder. "If you're ever to stressed, we could hang out at the cliff behind Slifer Dorm."

Zack smiled. "I think just spending time with you will be all I need."

Alexis kissed him on the cheek. "Looks like things are getting started."

She was right. The first batch of Duel Academy hopefuls walked on out to duel. Including someone that caught Zack's attention. It was a muscular guy whose attire consisted of dinosaur and military theming.

More specifically a green muscle shirt with beige combat pants, white wrist bands, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. His skin tone seemed to be that of ab African and he had long, black dreadlocks

"That guy is certainly interesting. I wonder what type of deck he uses?" Zack asked.

So, Alexis and Zack watched the duels as they proceeded and learned that the duelist in combat attire was known as Tyranno Hassleberry. He perfumed quite well with his dinosaur deck. He was one of the top performers, but Atem and Jackson stole the show. It seems like Duel Academy had another great crop of duelist joining this year.

 _ **Duel Academy: Chancellor's Office, 1 Week Later…**_

Zack, with his bag slung over his shoulder, walked into the office. He'd wanted to straight for the dorm and hang out with Jaden, but the message he got made this meeting sound important. He was surprised to find Crowler waiting for him.

"Doctor Crowler, what's going on?" Zack asked.

Crowler nodded. "Zack, good you came on time. I'll cut to the chase. Chancellor Sheppard has taken off and won't be back until the 2nd semester. He left me in charge as temporary Chancellor until he gets back."

"Really?" Zack asked.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he was hopeful after hearing from Chumney how the Doctor said he wanted to change his ways due to last year.

"Yes. I have no idea where he's gone, but that is unimportant. You are here because I am going to need your help in keeping order at the Male Obelisk Dorm. More than I usually would of my head duelist. In fact, you need to take over." He held up his hand before Zack could speak. "Rest assured, it will not impede you from living in the Slifer Dorm."

"Okay, so pretty much keep order and report to you if I think duelist should be promoted to Obelisk or demoted to Ra?" Zack asked.

Crowler nodded. "That is correct. You see, it is set up so that the head duelist of the dorm can take over duties of the headmaster of a dorm if something should happen to them. Usually, this would only be done for a short while until a replacement can be found; however, I do not have the authority to do such a thing as a temporary Chancellor. So, can I count on you?"

"Can I ask some trustworthy Obelisk for their help in maintaining order?" Zack asked.

Crowler nodded. "Of course."

"Then you can count on me sir." Zack stated determined.

Crowler said, "Very good. Now, as head duelist you'd have to be at the male's dorm tonight anyways for the welcome dinner. If I were you, I'd also use this as an opportunity to make yourself known to everyone. You may go now."

Zack nodded. "Yes sir."

Zack left the office. On his way down the hall he passed a short, fat man with a major receding hair line. He wore what looked like a French general's uniform and due to Zack's height, the man seemed that much shorter to him.

Zack ignored him and continued as the man entered the office while Crowler had just stood. "Bonaparte, excellent you've come. Now we can head out and meet the new students."

"Surely we don't need to be there Crowler. The new students can easily find their way themselves." Bonaparte stated.

"I'll have you know I intend to put my best foot forward as temporary Chancellor of the academy and that means being there to greet all the new students." He grabbed a magazine off his desk and handed it to Bonaparte.

"We should be there because it's our job Bonaparte, but if you need a reason, you should have read the list of students accepted into the academy. Among them are Jane Henderson, cousin of Zack Henderson who acquired his little slice of fame helping to clean Domino City.

Jackson Kaiba, the adopted son of the owner of this fine academy as well as 2nd best duelist in the world. Atem Muto, adopted son of the King of games. Finally, Aster Phoenix, top ranked pro in the dueling world."

"What are waiting for. We must greet the new students." Bonaparte stated suddenly very eager to do so."

Crowler sighed as they began their walk. If he hadn't worked on himself over the summer to make good on his words, then he was certain Bonaparte and himself would be seeing eye to on this.

"Aster Phoenix will be attending our school." Bonaparte stated. "There must be some mistake. Why would a Pro need to go to school?"

"I don't know but having him attend Duel Academy can only improve our image." Crowler stated.

Crowler certainly cared about all his students now which is why any improvement to image would only be a good thing.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack was walking up to the dorm when he noticed a familiar person up on the third floor. It was a young man with grey hair sectioned in two layers. His blue eyes were positioned between the layers closest to his face. His attire consisted of silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath, matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie.

" _That's Aster Phoenix! His manager is Sartorius. I have no idea what he's doing here, but this might be my chance to get some answers. Though I shouldn't let on in case he's in on whatever Sartorius might have done to Lexi."_ Zack thought as he started up the stairs.

Aster was nearing the door, but Chazz had left his room and came to stand in front of Zack and Jaden's room before Aster could get there. Jaden sat on the floor against his bed, wearing a red blazer with the white replaced by yellow, when looked over at Chazz.

Jaden smiled. "Hey Chazz. If you're looking for Zack, he isn't back from his meeting with Sheppard."

"That's fine because I'm not looking for Zack right now." He took out his deck. "I'm looking to challenge you Slacker."

"Alright!" Jaden excitedly jumped to his feet. "I'm always ready to throw down with my rival. Just give me a minute to get my deck and disk!"

Aster had stopped in his his tracks and closed his eyes. _"Looks like I'll just have to wait to challenge him."_

Zack had come up behind Aster. "Hey kid, I'm looking for a duel. How would you feel about going toe to toe with a Konoha Shinobi deck?"

Aster looked at Zack. _"A Konoha Shinobi Deck? Ah, this must be Lexi's younger brother. Well, Sartorius hasn't let me duel her. Maybe if I beat her brother, then I can duel her."_

Aster turned around and gave a small smile. "I did have another opponent in mind, but you'll serve as a nice distraction while I wait. Also, I pick the place where we duel."

Zack smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Chazz looked over at them with a raised eye-brow. _"That kid looks familiar, but I'm sure I've never seen him around here before. So, the question is, why does Zack want to duel him?"_

Zack stood aside. "Lead the way 1st year. At least, I'm assuming you are one since I've never seen you at Duel Academy before."

Aster started walking. "You'd be correct."

Zack followed hm as Jaden ran out of the room. He noticed Zack walked down the stairs following Aster.

He smiled. "Looks like Zack found himself a duel as well." He looked at Chazz. "You ready?"

Chazz focused once more on Jaden. "I've been ready Slacker."

They started down the stairs as well.

 _ **Power Station**_

Zack and Aster faced off with their duel disk activated.

"So, newbie what do I call you?" Zack asked.

"Call me AP." Aster stated.

" _Not even trying with that name, huh Aster?"_ Zack put on a fake smile. "Alright AP let's get down to business. Also, don't underestimate me."

Aster smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Aster 4000)**

"I'll be playing **Soul Tiger(0/2100)** in defense mode." A tiger made of energy appeared. "That'll do for me." Aster stated.

" _This isn't his actual deck. Well, if wants to underestimate duelist on this island, then I'll just have to show him how wrong he is."_ Zack drew. "Alright newbie let me show you how we duel at Duel Academy. I start by summoning **Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**."

The boy in a gray hoodie with brown hair and wild features appeared. "His effect allows me to search my deck for a **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000 with Kiba Inuzuka)**." The small, white dog appeared." Since Kiba Inuzuka is on the field, Akamaru gains 400ATK and DEF.

When they're both on the field, I can activate my **Fang over Fang** allowing me to destroy one card on your field, and that tiger is the only one. This leave you wide open for a direct attack from the two of them **(Zack 4000/Aster 1500)**. I end my turn by throwing down two face downs."

Aster put on a fake smile. "You're pretty good, but I'm just getting started."

Zack smiled. "That maybe so, but you won't take one life point away from me."

Aster drew. "We'll…" His phone went off interrupting him. "Just wait a minute." He pulled out a cell phone. "I need to take this. It's me, What's up… No I'm not busy at all… No, he got challenged by someone else, but it turns out Lexi's little brother showed up and challenged me. I'm just about to beat him."

 _ **Sartorius' White Room**_

Sartorius was genuinely shocked. _"Aster is dueling Zack. I already know I can't predict him, but I should of seen this change in fate for Aster. Unless, whatever is preventing me from seeing Zack has grown more powerful or is exerting more power."_ He hid his shock and flipped over a card. "Very well Aster, but don't waste to much time. The Reaper of Souls is in reverse for when you face Jaden."

 _ **Power Station  
**_ "I understand." Aster stated. "Thanks for the call." He hung up the phone. "Sorry about that." He drew. "Let's continue. I'll activate **Sanctuary in the Sky**." The scenery changed to all clouds leading to a temple behind Aster. "I now summon my **Warrior of Zera(1600/1600)**."

A warrior in green armor appeared. "I can tribute him to special summon my **Archlord Zerato(2800/2300)** when this field spell is active." A birdman with green armor and two blades in his hands appeared. "Now by discarding Mystical Shine Ball, I can destroy your monsters."

"I discard my Choji Akimichi. By doing this, I can save one monster from any type of destruction, and I choose Kiba Inuzuka." Zack declared.

"The mutt still goes." Aster declared. "My Archlord is more than enough to destroy your Shinobi."

"I active **Negate Attack**. My monsters are safe." Zack declared.

" _This guy, he's countered every move I made. Even if I'm using a slapped together deck, I should still win. This opponent… if he were this strong, wouldn't Sartorius have mentioned it? Come to think of it, he had no idea I was dueling this guy when he called."_ Aster thought.

"Hey Newbie, are you done?" Zack asked.

Aster said, "I end my turn."

Zack drew into Dark Magician Girl who immediately appeared at his side. "Let me help master."

Zack looked at her and smiled. "You got it."

Aster was staring at him. _"Who is he talking to."_

"First, I activate my **Pot of Greed** adding two more card to my hand." He smiled. "I think it's time to end this. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Dark Magician Girl with the Naruto in my hand." Zack began.

Aster was shocked. _"He has Dark Magician Girl, and a fusion for her with his Shinobi!?"_

Zack smiled as he saw the look of shock on the pro's face. "This allows me to summon my **Shinobi Magician Girl(2900/2300)**." Dark Magician Girl appeared in her Shinobi get up and she smiled. "Since I have two Shinobi in the grave, she gains 400 ATK. 200 for each Shinobi."

"She is stronger than my Archlord, but my field spell prevents me from taking damage in a battle involving a Fairy." Aster declared.

I activate my second face down **Dust Tornado**. Now I destroy your field spell leaving you with your monster as protection. That will go when Shinobi Magician Girl attacks **(Zack 4000/Aster 1400)**. This leaves you wide open to an attack from Kiba Inuzuka **(Zack 4000/Aster 0)**."

Aster was shocked. "I lost."

Zack smiled. "You underestimated what Duel Academy duelist can do Aster Phoenix. If you're ever looking for a rematch with your real deck, I'll be here."

" _How could Sartorius not have informed me of this? His ability to see the future has never been wrong nor has it failed to happen."_ These thoughts and more ran though his mind as he walked back to the Slifer Dorm through the forest.

Zack shrugged at not getting an answer and walked back down the road to the main road.

 _ **Slifer Dorm, After Zack and Aster Left…**_

Zack and Chazz faced off in front of the dorm.

"I hope you're ready Slacker because I don't intend to lose." Chazz stated as he activated his disk.

Jaden smiled and activated his. "Me neither. Let's do this Chazz."

"I take the first turn and will be activating **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards and discard two. One of those was my **Ojamagic** spell card meaning I get to add the three original Ojama's to my hand. I'll then play **Ojama Blue(0/1000)** in defense." The blue Ojama appeared kneeling in front of Chazz. "I'll set one card to end my turn."

Jaden drew "Alright, I summon **Elemental Hero Heat(1800/1200)**." A hero in flame styled battle suit appeared. "Originally, his ATK is 1600. But he gains an extra 200 ATK for each Elemental Hero Monster I control including itself."

" _How many Elemental Hero's does Jaden have?"_ Chazz thought as he didn't recognize this one.

Jaden continued. "Next up I'll activate my **Hero's Bond**. Since Heat is a level four, I can special summon two more Elemental Hero's. I choose **Elemental Hero Lady Heat(1300/1000)** and **Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600)**."

The Native American looking hero with a large blade and the female hero in a similar costume as Heat appeared along side **Elemental Hero Heat(2200/1200)** powering him up.

"Now Lady Heat will destroy your Ojama Blue." Jaden declared.

"You activated his effect. When he's destroyed, I can add two Ojama cards to my hand. I'll then activate **Call of the Haunted** returning him to my field in defense mode." Chazz declared.

"Wildheart will cleave him two." Jaden stated.

"Once again, I get two more Ojama card from my deck." Chazz stated.

Jaden smiled. "You may have a large hand Chazz, but you can't protect yourself from my Heat's direct attack **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 1800)**. I now my turn meaning you now take 200 life points for every Elemental Hero due to Lady Heat's effect **(Jaden 4000/Chazz 1200)**."

Chazz drew. "Get ready because I'm about to show you that the Chazz isn't the same duelist you've dueled before. I summon my **Ojama Red(0/1000)**." The red Ojama with an onion shaped head appeared.

"His ability allows me to summon up to four other Ojamas." I'm choosing my **Ojamas Black, Yellow, and Green(0/1000)**." The original Ojama's appeared. "I now activate **Ojama Delta Thunder**.

Since I have the original Ojamas, you take 500 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand. I count 5 **(Jaden 1500/Chazz 1200)**. That's not all. Delta Thunder allows me to send one Ojama Delta Hurricane to the grave destroying every card on your side of the field."

Jaden smiled. "Wow, you weren't kidding Chazz. You've improved your game,"

Chazz smiled. "The turn isn't over yet. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the three original Ojamas into **Ojama King(0/3000)**. The huge, white Ojama in speedo and cape appeared and I equip him with **Shield Attack**.

This swaps his DEF and ATK. I couple that with **Ojama Muscle**. Now all Ojama's are destroyed and **Ojama King** gains another 1000 ATK making him 4000. He'll attack you directly." Chazz declared.

Jaden showed the last card in his hand. "I activate the **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**. This spell allows me to bring **Winged Kuriboh** to the field." A Kuriboh with wings appeared taking the attack. "Thanks, little buddy."

Kuriboh made his noises from within the grave.

"I end my turn with a face down." Chazz declared.

Jaden drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** adding two more cards to my hand. I then play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode for another two cards." He smiled. "Just I what I needed. I activate **Polymerization** fusing Bubbleman with Avian to create **Elemental Hero Mariner(1400/1000)**."

A green skinned hero with long black hair and shiny, sliver anchor on his right wrist appeared.

Chazz smirked. "He isn't strong enough to destroy Ojama King."

Jaden smiled. "Who said anything about destroying your king. I set one card, and when I have at least one set spell or trap on the field, Mainer can attack you directly."

Chazz grit his teeth. "No!"

The anchor was thrown at Chazz passing through him **(Jaden 1500/Chazz 0)**.

 _ **Road Between Slifer and Ra**_

Zack walked onto the main road and noticed a woman walking down it. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a Slifer Blazer with a large white portion on the front, red shorts, and a yellow shirt underneath. She seemed to be struggling with two back backs and two boxes filled with stuff.

Zack made his way over. "Ma'am would you like some help with those?" She jumped and tossed her boxes, but Zack was close enough to catch them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you."

She waved her hands before taking one of the boxes. "No, it's quite alright young man. I wasn't paying a lot of attention. So, you said you wanted to help?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Just hand me a bag and I'll carry it as well as this box. You're going to the Slifer dorm, right?"

Midori smiled as she handed a bag off. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. Yes, I'm on my way to Slifer. I'm the new headmistress Midori Hibiki."

They started walking and Zack nodded. "Ah, you're the sister of Koyo Hibiki. It's nice to meet you. I am Zack Henderson."

Midori smiled. "Oh, you are rather tall. Yes, Jaden's told me a lot about you. Only good things I assure you."

"Good. Well welcome to Duel Academy Ms. Hibiki." Zack stated.

 _ **Back at the Dorm**_

Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head. "That was great Chazz. A perfect duel to come back to."

Chazz grunted and turned from him. "Just you wait Jaden. One of these days I will beat you."

"That's the spirit!" Jaden declared.

Aster walked up to them from the path. "I must say, the ending to that duel was good. It makes me want to take you on next."

"Hey, you're that guy Zack walked off with." Jaden commented.

Aster nodded. "Correct. I am AP, and I originally wished to challenge the top student of this school. I'd heard that was you."

Jaden smiled. "Hey, I'm always up for a duel. Come on, let's get a change of scenery."

Aster followed Jaden heading for the rocky path underneath the cliff.

Chazz looked down the path and raised an eye brow. "Where's Zack."

He then walked over to the cliff to watch the duel. Jaden and Aster faced off.

"Alright AP let's see what you got." Jaden declared as he activated his duel disk.

Aster smiled and activated his. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Duel."

Get your game on!"

 **(Jaden 4000/Aster 4000)**

"I place **Ojama Yellow(0/1000)** in defense mode." Aster declared. "I end my turn."

Chazz fell over. _"That has got to be one of the worst moves I have ever seen. If he has an Ojama deck, then it's a disgrace of one."_

He recovered.

Jaden drew. "Sweet. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero's Sparkman and Bladedge to create **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice(2600/2300)**." The hero in blue spandex with large golden armor appeared with electricity surging around him.

"I activate his special ability. By discarding one card, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field, and the only target is Ojama Yellow. Now that you're wide open, my Plasma Vice can attack you directly **(Jaden 4000/Aster 1400)**."

" _What is going on today!? I'm starting to see why Sartorius is interested in this one, but no matter. I am the ultimate hero user, and he's pulled off nothing I couldn't do myself. I'll complete my task and get him to show me more."_ Aster thought.

"I'll end my turn with one face down." Jaden declared.

Aster drew. "I'll activate the magic card **Reload**. Now I take all my cards and shuffled them back into the deck. I then draw a fresh hand. I activate **Sanctuary in the Sky**." The area transformed into the cloudy land with a temple behind Aster.

"I then play **Warrior of Zera(1600/1600)**." A warrior in green armor appeared. "I can tribute him to special summon my **Archlord Zerato(2800/2300)** when this field spell is active." A birdman with green armor and two blades in his hands appeared.

"Now by discarding Mystical Shine Ball, I can destroy your monsters." Plasma Vice was destroyed. "Since you're wide open, I'll attack you directly **(Jaden 1200/Aster 1400)**. That's all for now."

Jaden laughed joyfully. "Now that was a great move." He drew. "I got something better. I summon **Elemental Hero Ocean(1500/1200)**." An aquatic hero with an odd trident appeared. "I then activate **R-Righteous Justice**. This spell allows me to destroy spells/traps equal to the number of heroes I control.

I have one, so I can destroy your field spell. I'll now activate my face down **Soul Union**. I get to select my Ocean and boost his attack by that of a hero in my grave. I choose Bladedge giving Ocean 4100 ATK. More than enough to end this duel when I attack your Archlord **(Jaden 1200/Aster 0)**. That's Game!"

Aster put on a smile. "This has certainly been interesting. Good Game."

Jaden rubbed his head. "You had some good moves their freshman. I'd be more than happy to duel again."

Aster turned away. "I'll keep that in mind." He started walking back up. _"Jaden and Zack… those two are something else, but I don't see them being a problem if I use my real deck. Though I don't know how this is supposed to help my career, but Sartorius does know best. Even if he didn't predict anything involving Lexi's little brother."_

Chazz had his arms crossed as he watched Aster walk off. The Pro continued walking until he reached the path where he looked at Zack, who was still helping Midori, and the Obelisk-Slifer looked back at him. Neither said a world as they walked on in their directions. Zack and Midori came to the front of the dorm as Jaden and Chazz walked around it.

Jaden smiled. "Hey Midori!" He ran over. "Good to see you made it."

Midori nodded. "It was thanks to your friend here that I made it to the dorm sooner than I expected. This stuff is heavy, and he was such a sweet guy offering to carry half of it."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." Zack stated.

"Hey, did you see that guy walk off? What happened with your duel?" Jaden asked.

"I beat him. Did you really not know who he was Jaden?" Zack asked.

Jaden looked at him and tilted his head. "Why? Is he someone important?"

Zack sighed. "Jaden, that was Aster Phoenix. He's a top ranking, professional duelist."

"You're kidding me!" Chazz shouted in shock.

Jaden smiled. "Looks like the pro took a schooling from two students."

Zack shook his head. "Not really. He wasn't using his real deck. He runs Heroes."

Jaden's eyes opened wide. _"Heroes… Like me, Midori, and Koyo."_ He jumped in the air. "Alright! Looks like I have a rematch to look forward to!"

"Right, well you look forward to that match buddy. Right now, I'm going to help our new Headmistress here by putting her stuff in her room." Zack stated as he followed Midori inside.

 _ **Midori's Room**_

Zack set the stuff down and stood up with a smile. "There you go Ms. Hibiki."

Midori nodded. "Thank you, Zack. It really was a huge help."

"Anytime. Also, I may be late returning to my room tonight. I have to be at the Obelisk welcome dinner since I am their head duelist now." Zack explained.

Midori smiled. "Don't worry, I am fully aware of your situation, and understand."

Zack waved. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll leave you to settle in."

 _ **Outside**_

Zack stepped outside and looked at the sky. _"It's not evening, so I can hang out with Jaden until it's time for the welcome dinner."_

He started up the stairs to his and Jaden's room.

 _ **Harbor, Evening…**_

Bonaparte was down in the dumps while Crowler was furious as the ship docked. At this point, the ship was hours late. It was a terrible first impression on the academy. Oh, he'd certainly have words with the first employee off the ship.

"Left. Left. Left, Right, Left. Left." Hassleberry stated as he walked down the ramp before jumping off the side and landing with a thud. "Can you ladies tell me who's in charge here."

"I am no lady, but I am currently in…" Crowler began until he saw Hassleberry reach out a hand.

He flinched, but nothing came of it. Crowler opened his eyes and saw Jackson, now dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform, holding the army man's hand with minimal effort.

With his free hand, he pushed his glasses up. "Now I now you weren't about to attack the Chancellor because you were put in Ra instead of Obelisk."

Hassleberry looked at him. "You were listening in on me private."

"I am no private of yours considering I am not in your army. Plus, Kaiba men don't follow. We generally lead. Of course, I'm more inclined to follow people deserving of my respect which you have not earned.

Now let me put this in terms you can understand private. Crowler was made Temporary Chancellor of this academy. That makes him your commanding office. If you were put in Ra, it for one of two reasons.

You weren't in prep school and/or you did not impress your proctor on the same level as that of Zack Henderson. Did you challenge your proctor three times in a row while they used their real deck and beat them every time?"

Hassleberry glared at Jackson, so applied a little more pressure. "No."

Jackson let go of him. "Good, then move along private before you are court marshaled for inappropriate conduct."

Hassleberry walked away. "I'll show that I have what it takes to be an Obelisk. Just you wait.'

He left and Atem walked over to stand by Kaiba wearing a red blazer over his usual outfit.

"Nice going Jackson." Atem stated.

"Sometimes you much apply more forceful means." Jackson sighed and looked at Crowler. "Where do we pick up our PDA's?"

"You can pick them up in the lobby of Duel Academy." Crowler replied.

"Most apricated." He turned away from them. "Also, the crew is not at fault for why we were late. Father's inspectors had been doing a poor job. They have been replaced."

Atem and Jackson walked off.

Jane, wearing an Obelisk male uniform, which replaced her trench coat, walked after them, but she was observing the academy. _"I've finally made it. I hope your ready cousin because I will defeat you at the earliest opportunity."_

"This is a disaster. Aster Phoenix wasn't aboard that ship, Yugi's Muto's son was wearing a red blazer, and oddities like that military boy get in. This is unacceptable. If we wish to create a better school, then we should eliminate the Slifer dorm." Bonaparte firmly stated

Crowler looked at him. "What gave you that idea?"

"Just think about it. That dorm always houses the worst duelist. It in turn attracts people like military boy and turns those like Aster away." Bonaparte stated.

Crowler sighed. _"This isn't going to be an easy year at all."_

"Crowler are you listening to me?" Bonaparte asked.

Crowler started to walk away from the harbor since the new students already left. No doubt with a bad first impression of their Chancellor and Vice Chancellor.

 _ **Slifer Cafeteria: Welcome Dinner…**_

All the Slifers, plus Jaden and Chazz who were Ras and sitting at the same table as Atem, had plates of cooked fish and rice. Midori sat at her place as the headmaster of the dorm. She smiled as he Slifers ate.

 _ **Ra Dorm**_

Hassleberry was downing the food cooked by their headmaster. He needed his energy if he was going to start proving himself worthy of Obelisk. He knew just how to do it. He'd start dueling and collecting the duel disk of his opponents. Once he had 100, they'd have recognize their mistake.

 _ **Obelisk Female Dorm**_

Alexis was standing with Mindy and Jasmine as the three of them talked, but her attention would occasionally shift to Jane who stood alone observing everything instead of socializing herself.

 _ **Obelisk Male Dorm**_

Everyone stood around chatting with each other including a small group comprised of Syrus, Atticus, Jackson, and Bastion.

Zack walked from the hall to the top of the stairs. "I need everyone's attention for a few minutes!" Everyone turned to him even if a majority didn't like him and clearly showed it while the first years had only heard brief stores about him.

"For those of you who are new, my name is Zack Henderson, and I am your Head Duelist as well as temporary headmaster until Chancellor Sheppard. If you have a problem with this, then duel me with the explicit stake being that I give up my tittle as head duelist of Obelisk.

If it is not made clear, then it will not count, nor will I accept challengers tonight. This is meant to be a celebration of return and acceptance to this academy. Although, while I have you here, bullying of Ra and Slifer students will no longer be tolerated."

People in the crowd began to complain, but more than just Zack's friends didn't. "Now. Now. I'm not saying you must like them or treat them as equals. I know that That would be asking to much. I only ask that you tolerate them.

In addition, I have been given the right to determine when a Promotion or Demotion Exam should occur. They will only happen when I see duelist of note from Ra or if any of you are failing to represent what this dorm stands for.

We are supposed to be the best duelist and set a good example. We fail in both regards, but again I know it would be asking to much of you to change overnight. In addition, I am naming Atticus Rhoades, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, and Jackson Kaiba my eyes and ears.

They will report to me if they feel you are performing at the level of an Obelisk. At which point, I will obverse your duels myself. If I see what they saw, then you will be partaking in a Demotion Exam. That s all. Enjoy your dinner gentleman."

He walked down the stairs and noted the glares he received from many students. They didn't bother in the slightest especially after last year. He was more surprised to see looks of admiration and acceptance from a few Obelisk. He was hoping these would be the sparks that helped make change. For now, he made his to the friendliest group of Syrus, Atticus, Bastion, and Jackson.

"That was quite the speech." Bastion stated.

Jackson chimed in. "Just from what I've seen, it was necessary to say those things. It's what makes me okay following your lead."

Zack sighed, "Unfortunately I couldn't completely cut out my disdain for the Obelisk that have money and think it's enough for them to rule the world, but I believe I'll be able to keep it out of my judgements."

Syrus nodded. "I know you will."

Atticus smiled. "That's why you have us. We'll keep you from going to far if you ever do."

"I appreciate that and your willingness to help maintain order. It's clearly going to be one odd year, but that doesn't seem like a bad thing so far." Zack informed.

Atticus put an arm around him. "Enough of this. You said it best yourself. This a time to celebrate coming back to the academy, so let's have fun!"

"Agreed." Zack stated happily.

 _ **Road between Ra and Obelisk, Some Time Later…**_

Jane was leaning against a tree as Zack made his way down the road. "You're out rather late. What would the Chancellor say if they heard you were out after curfew?"

"Considering I have permission and you don't, I think they'd say punishment for you." He turned to her. "So, you're Jane Henderson?"

Jane smiled. "In the flesh cousin."

"I already know what you want and consider it done. Two days from now we will duel in front of the entire school." Zack stated firmly.

"I can't wait to show everyone who you really are. A pathetic excuse for a Henderson." Jane stated as she began to walk away.

Zack turned to her and spoke with no emotion. "I will warn you right now. If I beat you, you will not take any actions against my friends or girlfriend. If you have any pride as a duelist, you won't dare touch them in any way. If that's not enough, then know that I will stop you myself. We are not friends and we are certainly not family. We merrily share a name."

Zack walked away. Jane, despite who she was, shivered. She shook her head and collected herself before walking back to her dorm.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:Well that was exciting, a pretty good duel, that was close to Jaden, but it was expected that Kaiba won, it does not make it less exciting, the Team Duel Academy was entertaining

Savoxgut:a very entertaining and exciting chapter, a very incredible duel and a dance contest, hehe I think it was a good summer closing

Quillion9000:I liked it to, but we must move on. Can't stay trapped in the pleasant days of summer forever.


	60. Promotion, No Change, and Demotion

**Quillion9000:Unknown and I have decided to rearrange and combine episodes of the very early parts of Season 2. So now those four episodes between Aster first coming to the island and Aster coming back to the island will be handled in 2 chapters instead of four. Also, I'm like to ask your opinion on what should happen with Hassleberry.**

 **Does he duel Jaden or Zack? Unknown and I discussed this and couldn't decided which we wanted. In the end we did a coin flip; however, this a chance to give your guys control over a bit of the story like we did with the whole love aspect which led to Zack and Alexis coming together. As such, Zack will not appear up here today. Anyways, that's enough from me. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own any plot points and Oc's they come up with._**

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 **Chancellor's Office, Morning…**

Zack walked into the office and found Crowler staring out the window.

The Temp. Chancellor gave a sigh of relieve as he rubbed his head. "I finally managed to finish all the opening day's paperwork." Zack cleared his throat and Crowler spun around to face him smiling. "Zack how may I help you?"

"Sorry to bug you Doctor Crowler, but a new student, Jane Henderson, wishes to duel me in front of the student body. She hopes to crush me, so I'll leave the academy. I'm all for giving her a duel and was hoping it could happen soon." Zack stated.

"I am glad you both want to settle this in a duel. That's the way problems at Duel Academy should be settled. As for having your duel soon… Well, I am going to have Chazz take promotional exam as well as test Syrus for his right to remain as an Obelisk. If you get Jane to agree to taking a Demotion Exam, we can run all three on the same day." Crowler offered.

"Don't be surprised if she pops in not to long after I leave." Zack moved towards the door and without looking back said, "Also, thanks Doctor Crowler."

He left the room.

 _ **Obelisk Female Dorm**_

Zack walked into the dorm and was immediately spotted by Mindy and Jasmine. He sighed. He got his PDA out and opened it to the proper page.

"Zack, what are you doing in here?" Mindy asked.

Jasmine said, "You're not supposed to be in here. We could turn you in for this."

"I figured word wouldn't have gotten around. Fortunately, I have this." Zack showed them the page declaring him as Obelisk's head duelist. "Right now, I am looking for freshman Jane Henderson who should be wearing a male Obelisk blazer."

"I remember seeing her last night, and I watched leave the party. I have no idea where she is now though." Mindy helpfully provided.

Jasmine was just glaring at Zack.

"What does the Obelisk head duelist want with little old me?" Jane asked.

"The duel you wanted will be set up for tomorrow; however, the academy is already planning on running two duels in line with promotion and possible demotion. The only way this duel can happen sooner rather than later is if you agree to a demotion duel." Zack informed.

Jane smiled. "You make it far to easy to crush you Zackery." She walked by him. "You better not chicken out tomorrow because I will certainly be there."

Zack, with no emotions, warned, "So long you remember not to mess with any of my friends or family if you lose. I knew what my parents were capable of, so a family that would kick my father out must be capable of worse. Just know, I'm not as powerless as you seem to think."

Mindy and Jasmine remembered when Zack told them near the beginning of last year. They were glad not to be the targets this time around. Jane almost shivered, but she was quicker to compose herself this time. Jane said nothing as she walked to the door.

Zack didn't pay attention to her leave instead he turned to the girls. "So, either of you seen Alexis?" That only made Jasmine glare at him harder. "Jasmine I thought we were cool after last year.

Seriously, if this is still about me leaving the dorm or how I acted during our duel," He shrugged. "I've explained myself more than enough. I even apologized for how far the tone I used. What am I…"

Jasmine cut him. "Do you care for Alexis?" She held up her hand. "I mean really care for her. Alexis and Mindy are my best friends and I could never accept the guy they date unless they genuinely care for them."

" _Is that why she's been so cold to me? All this time, and she never once brought it up to me… Just let it go."_ Zack nodded. "I care for Alexis, and I've done my best to ensure she's happy she agreed to be my girlfriend.

I will do my best to make sure she never regrets it. Can I promise we'll always be together? Honestly, I wouldn't mind that, but the future is uncertain. I've learned that it's never set in stone."

Jasmine smiled. "Alright Henderson. We're good."

Zack nodded. "Good."

He then noticed Alexis walking down the stairs.

"Hey Alexis, Zack's here!" Jasmine called out.

Alexis smiled when she saw him and made her way over. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to arrange a duel with my cousin tomorrow, but I'm free now if you want to take a walk." Zack stated.

She nodded. "That sounds nice."

They walked out together.

 _ **Chancellor's Office, Early Next Morning…**_

Crowler looked at the small stacks of papers on his desk. There were three important ones not sitting in the huge stack he had to take care of today. Two were paper work for demotions, one for a female and another for a male, and one promotion.

If everything went well, he'd only have to fill out two of these for certain students, but it all depended on the outcomes of todays three duels. Chazz vs Jackson, Syrus vs Missy, and Zack vs Jane.

His attention was drawn away from his desk by Bonaparte. "Crowler, what is the meaning of these duels you have set up. Do you mean to tell me you intend on demoting Obelisks and promoting a Ra that quite the academy?"

Crowler rubbed his eyes. "Bonaparte, I must do what is best for Duel Academy to the extent of what I can do. Even if at times it may affect how Duel Academy is seen. I want the best reputation, but not at the cost of the students.

I have faith Zack Henderson will win resulting in his cousin's demotion. Syrus will only be demoted if he does not perform well enough. Chazz Princeton is deserving of the Obelisk tittle once more. We can't just bare students from advancing."

"You shouldn't even be focusing on any of this. We should be focusing on the demolition of the Slifer Dorm." Bonaparte firmly stated.

"You sound like a broken record. I mean honestly, what would demolishing the Slifer Dorm accomplish. Seto Kaiba himself had the building rebuilt last year, pro duelist Koyo Hibiki was a big supporter of that dorm, and his elder sister is the newly appointed headmistress. Not to mention last year saw the most promotions to Ra we have ever seen before." Crowler argued.

"That dorm is nothing but an eye sore that brings the reputation of the island down no matter how much prestige it receives. It must be demolished." Bonaparte shot back.

Crowler stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "The dorm will not be demolished and that is final! I do not want to hear another word about it!" He walked away. "Now, I need to head off to the dueling arena.

The matches are to begin soon. If I were you, I'd consider doing the same. This is the chance to ensure our students are aware of the new faculty on campus. Midori and Cero have already confirmed they'll be there."

Bonaparte watched him leave. _"Mark my words Crowler. I will see the destruction of that dorm, and you will thank me for it."_

 _ **North Entrance to the Dueling Arena, Some Time Later…**_

Zack, Chazz, and Syrus all stood in the north entrance. Across from them stood their opponents for today. On stage, they could see Bonaparte, Cero, dressed in a Duel Academy track suit, and Midori. The stands were filled with students.

 _ **Hallways**_

Jaden, Atem, and Alexis were running through the halls heading for the arena.

"Hurry! We're going to be late for the first official duel of the year." Jaden stated.

"You know, I think I've only seen you run this fast when it's away from class." Atem stated. "I've only been going to classes since they began yesterday."

"That's because those are the times he's saving all his energy for." Alexis stated.

 _ **Arena**_

Bonaparte held the microphone. "Bonjour. I'm sure by now you all know moi."

Jaden's group ran past Zack's, waving at all them, as they entered the arena.

"Who's that guy?' Atem asked.

Bonaparte continued. "For those of you who don't, I am Jean-Louis Bonaparte your Vice Chancellor."

Cero took the microphone away him. "I am Vector Cero, but you can call me Couch Cero because I am here to alleviate Fonda Fontaine of one her three jobs allowing her to work more efficiently as your nurse and headmistress of the Female Obelisk."

He passed the microphone to Midori. "I am the new headmistress of Slifer Midori Hibiki. Today we have three match scheduled. First up is Chazz and Jackson. If Chazz, then he will ascend to the rank of Obelisk. Now let's bring them out."

Chazz and Jackson made their way to the stage.

 _ **Stands**_

"Hey Sissy! Bastion and I saved you guys seats over here!" Atticus called out.

The group walked over to them and sat down.

Jaden was excited. "This is going to be great. I can't wait to see how strong Chazz, Syrus, and Zack have gotten, and how strong Jackson really is."

He'd kept in contact with almost everyone, so he was up to date on what happened to them over the summer. Especially on anything having to do with dueling, and he was keen to see what else Chazz's deck could do now. He knew he hadn't seen all of it when they dueled the first day.

Atem smiled. "I'm excited to see this as well considering they didn't duel in the tournament."

Bastion crossed his arms. "These matches do hold promise."

 _ **With Crowler**_

Crowler sat by himself to observe the duels.

 **Stage**

Chazz and Jackson stood across from each other.

"This is a golden opportunity since we didn't get the chance to duel during the tournament." Jackson stated as he activated his duel disk.

Chazz activated his. "I heard you were the talk of the Entrance Exams, so this may just be challenging."

"Duel."

 **(Chazz 4000/Jackson 4000)**

"I'll start by activating **Union Hanger**." The field changed to a hanger with garages that various letters on them. "Once per turn, I get to add any one LIGHT Union monster from my deck to my hand. I then activate **Ojama Rider**.

By sending my three original Ojama's to the grave, I get summon three union monster from deck in defense mode, and they can't change position. I choose **A-Assault Core(1900/200), B-Buster Drake(1500/1800), and C-Crush Wyvern(1200/2000)**."

A yellow machine, a green machine drake with mounted guns on its back, and a purple wyvern appeared on the field. "I now combine all three to summon **ABC-Dragon Buster(3000/2800)**." The three machines formed together. "I'll end my turn with one face down."

 _ **Stands**_

"So that's the new series in the lettered union monsters, Fascinating." Bastion stated.

 _ **Stage**_

Jackson drew. "Quite the opening hand Chazz, but my hand isn't anything to sneeze at. I activate **Trade In**. By discarding a level 8 monster from my hand, I'll get to draw two cards. I just so happen to have a Blue-Eyes." He drew 2 more cards.

"I then activate **White Dragon Ritual**. This ritual will allow for the summon of **Paladin of White Dragon(1900/1200)** provided I send monsters to the grave that total four stars among them. I'll be sending two level 3 Masked Dragons."

A white armored paladin appeared atop a white dragon. "I'll immediately tribute him to summon a second **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)** from my deck." Jackson smiled. "Chazz, do you recall what I can do with one dragon on the field and five in my grave?"

Chazz gave a small smile. "Go ahead and bring him out."

Jackson smiled. "I activate **Dragon's Mirror**. With this I can banish dragons from my grave or the field, and so long as they are the material needed, I can fusion summon any dragon I have. Right now, I'm banishing the four dragons from my grave and the Blue-Eyes on the field.

This allows for the fusion summon of the **Five-Headed Dragon(5000/5000)**." The five headed, dragon appeared with each head representing a different element causing quite a few students to look at the beast in shock.

"Throughout all of this, I haven't normal summoned, so I will bring out **Luster Dragon(1900/1200)**." The dark purple dragon appeared. "Now my Five-Headed will attack your ABC-Dragon Buster."

To Jackson's surprise, he didn't activate the ability to break it up allowing his monster to be taken out **(Chazz 2000/Jackson 4000)**. "Then Luster Dragon will attack you directly **(Chazz 100/Jackson 4000)**. I set one card before turning things over to you."

 _ **Entrance**_

"Why didn't Chazz activate his Dragon Buster's ability?" Syrus asked.

Zack replied. "Chazz is planning something. It's probably why he didn't activate that face down either. He's lolled Jackson into a false sense of security."

 _ **Stage**_

Chazz drew. "I activate **Union Hanger** allowing me to add another union monster from my deck to my hand. I then activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards and discard two. It was an impressive series of plays Jackson, but I believe its time to end this duel.

I activate **Level Modulation**. This spell will return **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)** to the field." The large red dragon with spikey black metal armor appeared. "If you're curious, he was one of the cards sent to the grave by Graceful Charity.

He can't attack, but that doesn't matter when I can activate Level up bringing out my **Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000)**. The huge red dragon with shiny black armor appeared. "I now activate **Call of the Haunted** bringing **ABC-Dragon Buster(3000/2800)** back to the field.

Now with two beast on the field, I can activate both their ability by sending the last two cards in my hand to the grave. Armed Dragon will wipe out your monsters while Dragon Buster banishes that face down card." The face down was revealed to be Draining Shield. "Your wide open. Dragon Buster and Armed Dragon will attack you directly."

Armed Dragon's blades went through Jackson as did Dragon Buster's guns. **(Chazz 100/Jackson 0)**. The crowd broke into applause as Chazz came back from near defeat.

Jackson walked over and held out his hand. "That was masterfully done Chazz Princeton. I can see how you were able to win that little tournament Pegasus sprung on us."

Chazz shook the hand. "I see that you take after your father." He let go. "Of course, this was nothing the Chazz couldn't handle."

Bonaparte was making his way onto the stage.

"We should clear off for the next match." Jackson stated.

They walked off and walked over to Jaden's group in the stands.

"The duel between Chazz and Jackson has ended with Chazz the winner. He will henceforth be an Obelisk Blue. Up next we have Syrus and Missy. If Syrus wins, he maintains his status an Obelisk. If Missy wins, she graduates to the Pro-league."

Crowler snapped to attention at that. _"I didn't authorize such an incentive!"_ The duelist made their way onto the stage as Bonaparte walked over to Crowler. "Bonaparte, what are you up to?"

Bonaparte smirked. "I wouldn't want this test to be to easy on the young Truesdale, so I told Missy that she could go onto the pros if she beat him." He looked at Crowler. "You should have no problem making it official since you seemed so adamant on Syrus staying in blue."

Crowler sat back. "You're underestimating our students. I say Mr. Truesdale's grown into a fine duelist that deserves his place in Obelisk. That is why I authorized promotion after seeing his duel in the final exam of last year. Very well Bonaparte, I'll play along, but don't be surprised when Syrus wins."

Bonaparte smiled. _"Perfect. Syrus will fail and be demoted back to Ra where he belongs."_

 _ **Stage**_

Syrus came to stand across from Missy. She had large, purple hair, and dark green eyes. Her attire was an altered Obelisk Female's outfit with black pants under her short blue skirt, and her belly button was showing as the upper part of her uniform cut off there.

"So, your Zane's little brother?" She asked in disbelief. "Don't take this personally hun, but you're not what I was expecting." She opened the locket around her neck. "I mean just look at him. I guess the hottie genes skipped you." She continued. "Look, I'm a girl who gets what she wants, and once I beat you, I'll be in the Pro-league. Then your brother will be all mine."

Syrus didn't falter. "I don't plan on losing. I'm going to give this duel everything I have because I want to remain in Obelisk Blue. I'm not just Zane's little brother. I am Syrus Truesdale." He activated his duel disk. "Now let's duel."

In response, Missy activated her duel disk.

"Duel."

 **(Syrus 4000/Missy 4000)**

"Ladies first." Missy declared. "Look out. I summon **Prickle Fairy(300/2000)** in defense mode." A fairy of nature appeared with its arms crossed in front of it. "Now, all my insect monsters are safe, so basically there isn't a card in my deck that can touch me.."

 _ **Stands**_

"Well, that puts Syrus at a starting disadvantage." Alexis stated.

Bastion smiled and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

 _ **Stage**_

Syrus drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. Now, this duel is over."

Missy smirked. "Care to back that up hun?"

"Just watch." Syrus declared. "I activate **Shield Crush**. Your Prickle Fairy is destroyed because this spell can destroy any one monster in defense mode." Missy took a step back in shock. "That's not all. I activate **Vehicroid Connection Zone**.

This is a special type of fusion can't be stopped by card effects, and whatever I summon can't have its effects negated. I'm using it to combine my Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid together creating **Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill(3000/2000)**."

A large pink drill with blue on its top appeared. "I also still have my normal summon left, and I'm using it to bring out **Gyroid(1000/1000).** " The cartoonish helicopter appeared. "I have everything I need."

Missy was shocked. "If I lose, I'll never get to be with my sweet Zane."

Syrus pointed at her. "Jumbo Drill and Gyroid attack her directly **(Syrus 4000/Missy 0)**."

Bastion stood up smiling. "Well done Syrus!"

Crowler grabbed the mike from Bonaparte. "With that impressive victory, Syrus Truesdale will remain and Obelisk!"

The crowd cheered for.

Missy was on her knees crying. "I actually lost! Zane, I'll never quit you baby!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Missy had left the arena, dejected, and Syrus sat with everyone else.

Bonaparte once more took the stage. "Our final match of the day is Zack vs Jane. Loser is demoted to Ra"

The two Henderson's made their way to the stage and faced one another.

Jane smirked. "So, you ready to lose in front of everyone? Ready for them to abandon you when they see you can't beat me?"

Alexis stood up. "You'll win Zack, but even if you lose, we won't care!"

Jaden joined her. "Yeah, you're my best friend! Sometimes we lose, but it doesn't change the fact that were awesome duelist!"

The rest of the group agreed cheering for Zack.

Zack smiled. "I think you have the wrong idea. Losing never changes the fact that I have friends that will stand by my side. If it ever did, then those friends aren't the type of people I'd want to hang out with." He activated his duel disk. "Although, I don't intend to lose."

Jane activated her disk. "We'll see."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Jane 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn and will start by activating **Neo-Konoha**." The old Japanese style village with tall walls of wood appeared. "Here's how this works. From here on out, any Shinobi played will have a 500 ATK boost.

If a level four or lower Shinobi is destroyed, the owner gets to summon another one from their deck. Finally, both players, once per our turn, get to fusion summon without the need for a Polymerization. In that case, any monsters used go to the grave."

"You really want me to win that fast?" Jane asked.

Zack smiled. "I have 14 fusions Jane. From what I understand, that's six more than your have, but I digress. I now activate **Jiraiya's Research** allowing me to add any level four or lower Shinobi from my deck to my hand.

I'll then summon **Shino Aburame(2000/1400 with Konoha)**." The boy with a gray trench coat and sunglasses appeared. "His effect kicks in on every turn of mine. He takes 500 of your life points and adds them to mine **(Zack 4500/Jane 3500)**.

I then activate Neo-Konoha to fuse Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha together. This allows me to summon **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(3300/2500)**." A young man with pale skin, raven black hair, and white clothing appeared.

"This one has a very special effect. He can copy the ability of any monster on the field or in my graveyard. I choose Shino Aburame meaning he can also take another 500 life points and give them to me **(Zack 5000/Jane 3000)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

 **Stands**

Syrus was impressed. "Only the first turn and he's not only dealt life points, but he's taken them as his own."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed. We've only seen a few cards, but this deck is certainly an upgrade."

Atem smiled. "Plus, he's using it with the same confidence as he once did his Konoha V1."

Jackson crossed his arms. "Let's not get to excited. Jane Henderson isn't a duelist you want to overlook."

Chazz nodded. "Agreed."

 **Stage**

"It'll take more than this to unsettle me cousin." Jane drew. "I activate **Absorb Fusion**. Before anything, I get to add a Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. I then get to fusion summon. I choose **Gem-Knight Prismaura(2450/1400)**."

A knight decks out in white armor with a lance and shield appeared. "I then use your field spell to fuse the Gem-Knights in my hand to summon **Gem-Knight Master Diamond(3400/2500)**." A warrior in a dimond suit of armor wielding a blade with every gem inside appeared.

"his normal attack is 2900, but his effect allows him to gain 100 ATK for every Gem-Knight in the grave. I'm about to put a sixth in there to activate Prismaura's effect. By discarding one Gem-Knight, I can destroy any card on your field, and I choose Neo-Konoha."

The arena reverted to normal **Shino Aburame(1500/1400) and Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)**. "Now Master Diamond will destroy Sasuke and Prismaura will destroy Shino **(Zack 3350/Jane 3000)**. I'll end my turn that."

 _ **Stands**_

"She's almost tied this up, destroyed Zack's monsters, and got rid of his field advantage!" Syrus shouted in shock.

"Indeed. It would appear the correct course wasn't to underestimate her." Bastion stated.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, but she had to use all the cards in hand to do it meaning Zack has hand advantage."

Alexis nodded. "If there's one thing I know about Shinobi decks, it's that you don't want them to a hand."

Atticus nodded. "Agreed."

 _ **Stage**_

Zack drew and saw that he had Dark Magician Girl in his hand which made him smile. "What do you think? Quite the stage to show off just what you can do, right?"

Dark Magician Girl appeared. "I agree. Play me master."

Jane smirked. "Have you snapped?"

"Far from it. First, I activate **Polymerization** allowing me to fuse Sakura Haruno and Dark Magician Girl together." That caused people to converse amongst themselves, but Zack continued. "I'm now allowed to bring out **Shinobi Magician Girl(3500/2300)**."

 _ **Stands**_

Syrus had stood up at the mention of Dark Magician Girl and was looking at the field expectantly.

Bastion sighed. _"Oh boy."_

 _ **Stage**_

The Dark Magician Girl decked out in her shinobi outfit appeared. "In case you're wondering how, her attack is so high, it's because she gains 200 ATK for every Shinobi in the grave. I count 5. That's not all I can do.

I banish Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha in order to special summon **Kakashi(2700/2500)**." The spiky, silver haired shinobi with a mask and green vest appeared. "When he is special summoned this way, he gains 600 more ATK added to his 2700."

 **Shinobi Magician Girl(2900/2300)**.

Jane laughed. "Neither of those monsters are strong enough to destroy Master Diamond now!"

Zack held up the last card in hand. "You'd be right if I didn't have this equip spell. "I activate **Sword of the Thunder God** and equip it to **Shinobi Magician Girl(3600/2300)**." A yellow, energy sword appeared in her hands. "This gives her a nice 700 ATK boost. Now she'll destroy Master Diamond and Kakashi will destroy your Prismaura **(Zack 3350/Jane 2050)**."

" _How is this happening. I should be beating him not the other way around. I need a card to buy some time."_ She drew. _"Perfect."_ Jane looked at Zack. "I set one card and end my turn."

Zack drew. "This duel is over. I activate my face down **Dust Tornado**. Your face down is destroyed leaving you wide open."

"No! This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Jane shouted.

"Shinobi Magician Girl wipe out her life points!" Zack declared.

She rushed in and slashed at Jane. The sword passed through her **(Zack 3350/Jane 0)**. The holograms vanished as everyone cheered.

Crowler once again grabbed the mic from Bonaparte. "The final match of the day has concluded. Jane Henderson shall be demoted to Ra Yellow."

Jane collapsed to her knees

Zack deactivated his duel disk and walked forward. "Use this as a chance for reflection and remember what I've warned you against. I am not as powerless or worthless as you think."

Zack walked away, and Jane glared at him. _"You will pay for this cousin. I will bring you down."_

The Obelisk-Slifer had looked back and noticed this. He pulled out his PDA, called up Detective Shin, and moved for the exit.

"Zack, what's going on?" Shin asked.

"I need a favor. I need you to investigate my father's family over in America. My cousin turned up at Duel Academy, and I just beat her in a duel. I would appreciate it if you could look into everything concerning them and ensure nothing bad goes down." Zack asked.

Shin said, "That is a tall order. I'm going to have to get temporary reassignment to an American precinct, and this would be a persona investigation. It'd be different if I knew detectives over in America that could handle this."

He walked into the hall. "Look, you remember the lengths Johnson was willing to go through after I defeated Alexandria. They became Shadow Riders and were okay with destroying the world if it meant I would pay. This could be a threat to not only me, but those around me. Please, I need your help on this."

Shin sighed. "Alright, I'll look into this thoroughly. I have favors I can call into to speed the process and investigation. I'll get Gerard involved since he has more freedom. We both know that the guy can dig up information. If we find anything, I'll put a stop to the Henderson family."

Zack smiled. "Thank you Shin and tell Gerard to be careful. I have no idea what they'll do if they find a reporter snooping around."

"I'll make sure he knows. Either one of us will be in touch if we find anything" Shin stated before hanging up.

Zack put the PDA away as Alexis ran up to him. "Hey, everyone was wondering where you went."

Zack turned to her. "Sorry, I had to call Detective Shin. I want to ensure nothing bad comes of beating Jane."

Alexis hugged him. "I think it's sweet you care about us, and now that it's out of the way, why don't you enjoy the fact that you won your duel. I'll buy you a soda from the card shop."

Zack hugged her back. "Good plan, and I can't say no to that."

He parted from her.

"First, we're going back to the others, so they know your okay." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded and walked back to the arena with her.

* * *

Guest::Is Zack going to beat his cousin?  
I already don't like her!  
Love the new chapter update soon!

Quillion9000:This story is usually updated quickly.

Dark Green Demon:wow, good chapter for a new start of the year, although I think this will get a little ugly at some point, I guess I'll enjoy the calm for now, in addition to waiting for the duel between Jane and Zack

Quillion9000:Oh yes, enjoy the calm before the storm.

Savoxgut:interesting start to the new year, two duels in addition to Zack knowing Midori, also the duel between Zack and Jane finally comes, I wonder what will happen

Quillion9000:It was three duels. Zack and Aster, Chazz and Jaden, and Jaden and Aster.


	61. Dino-Duelist and Demon

_**Quillion9000:Hello everyone. I bet you were thinking this story was dead, but it's not. I just found myself needing a break and couldn't even bring myself to finish up this chapter. I know what you're going to say. What about the Wi-Fi problem? Yes, that was an issue, but I've actually had Wi-Fi for a minute now. Anyways, I hope you can understand that I didn't mean to stay away.**_

 _ **Zack: I'm personally just happy the story will get to continue.**_

 _ **Quillion9000: That's the spirit. So, hit that disclaimer man.**_

 _ **Zack:Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. They only own their characters and plotlines. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

* * *

 _ **Co-author:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Obelisk Blue Male Dorm: One Week After Dueling Jane, Morning…**_

Zack walked into the dorm and found Atticus waiting for him. "The message you sent said there was a problem."

Atticus nodded. "That's right. Several Obelisk came to me, Bastion, Syrus, and Jackson reporting that their duel disk was taken by a Ra Yellow and his troop out by the West River at the main bridge."

Zack nodded. "Is that all they said?"

"That's all they'd admit to, but we managed to get more out of the less prideful duelist. It appears he forces people into a duel and takes their duel disk if they lose. Since you're the head duelist as well as temporary headmaster, they want you to handle it." Atticus replied.

"We can't have a student going around taking the duel disk. I'll go to the Slifer Dorm and pick Jaden up for this one. Together we'll head for the river to see what we can find." Zack stated. "Until this is solved, you guys warn the other Obelisk against going over there."

Atticus nodded. "5-star plan. I'll get the guys together, and we'll handle it. I'll also send a message to Sissy, so she can inform the girls to do the same."

Zack nodded before leaving.

 _ **Ra Dorm**_

Zack was walking past the Ra dorm when he noticed Jane, now wearing the guy's Ra blazer, standing in the middle of the road. Her duel disk was on her arm. She looked up and glared at him.

"Duel me." Jane firmly stated.

Zack looked at her. "I'm in the middle of important business. I thought we were done after I defeated you."

"You said I have to leave your friends and family alone. You said nothing about yourself." Jane corrected. "Now duel me so I can crush you beneath my feet where you belong."

" _I'm glad I called Shin to investigate the rest of the Henderson family."_ Zack sighed, "You've grown angry since our duel."

"What do you expect when I've been put in Ra because of you. This isn't where I belong." Jane stated.

Zack raised an eye brow. "You're in Ra because of me? If I remember correctly, you choose to partake in that duel. As you so 'poetically put it', you wished to see me crushed because I built a positive name for myself instead of fading into the darkness my parents put me in.

I'll gladly change my last name for all I care about it. I don't consider Johnson or Alexandria my parents. I especially don't want it if it'll continue to bring problems like you to this island. Now can I get on with my day, or are we really doing this?"

Jane activated her duel disk. "We are doing this cousin. I will defeat you."

Zack sighed and activated his duel disk. "Fine. The problem I have to deal with today can wait a little while."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Jane 4000)**

"This time you will go first." Jane declared.

Zack shook his head. "First or second, it won't matter. I summon **Neji Hyuga(1500/1700)**." The boy with long black hair, pure white eyes, and white coat appeared. "I'll also set two cards before ending my turn."

Jane drew. "I activate **Absorb Fusion**."

"I counter with **Genjutsu**. Since I control a Shinobi monster, I can negate and destroy that spell you were attempting to use." Zack declared.

Jane growled at him. "I summon **Gem-Knight Sardonyx(1800/900)**." A muscular knight in brown and red armor appeared. "I now activate **Gem-Knight Fusion** to fuse Gem-Knights Iolite and Garnet allowing me to summon **Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)**. A knight in dark red armor with a blue cape appeared. "Now Sardonyx will attack your Neji **(Zack 3700/Jane 4000)**."

"Once per turn, Neji Hyuga can stave off destruction from battle." Zack declared.

"Fine, then I activate Ruby's effect. I can tribute Sardonyx granting Ruby an additional 1800 ATK for the duration of the turn. All that attack will be used to destroy Neji **(Zack 900/Jane 4000)**." Jane laughed. "I set one card. Let's see you win now cousin."

"I intend to." Zack drew. "I activate my face down **Dust Tornado** destroying that face down." There went Negate Attack. "I then summon **Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**." The boy with wild features, brown hair, and gray hoodie appeared.

"His effect allows me to summon **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000)** from my deck to the field." The small white dog appeared. "With them both here, I can activate **Fang over Fang** allowing me to destroy any card on your field, and Gem-Knight Ruby is the only target."

"No!" Jane growled.

"It gets worse because this duel is finished. I activate **Monster Reborn** summoning your **Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)** to my side of the field. Now, Kiba and Ruby will attack you directly wiping out your life points **(Zack 900/Jane 0)**." Zack declared.

Jane collapsed to her knees once more. "How could I lose again?" She punched the ground angrily. "How!?"

Zack walked over to her side, and without looking at her, said, "You know what, I've thought about my earlier offer, and I revoke it. My name is Zack Henderson. I will not change that to appease you or your family.

If I were you, I'd reflect on your life and choose a different path. By sending you here, your family has given you the chance to be better than this. Better than what they want you to be. Basically, are you a person or a name?"

He moved on down the road heading for the Slifer Dorm.

 _ **Sartorius' White Room**_

Sartorius sat at his table and flipped over three cards with a smile. "The Hanged Man, The Moon, and The High Priestess. Chazz Princeton and his desire to beat Jaden. Atem Muto and his insecurities concerning his place in the Muto family.

Jane Henderson who has turned away from her inner self to conform to the desires of outside influence." He smiled. "These three shall be instrumental in helping me end The Age of Darkness. They shall see the light soon."

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Zack opened the door to their room and found Jaden looking at cards. "Hey Zack, is everything okay at with the Obelisk dorm?"

"Not quite. Turns out there's a Ra over by the west river causing trouble among the Obelisk. Him and his people force people into a duel and take their duel disk if the opponents loses. I came to get you because the two of us are all that's needed to put a stop to it." Zack explained.

Jaden jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's go duel this guy."

The two of them set off from their room heading for the West River.

 _ **West River**_

Zack and Jaden walked up to the bridge. "Stop right their civilians." A familiar figure, to Zack, appeared with duel disk on his back. "Draw your duel disk."

Jaden was about to reply until Zack held out his arm.

"Tyranno Hassleberry. I remember watching you in the Entrance Exam. Why are you taking student's duel disks?" Zack asked.

At this point, a group of Ra's wearing bandanas and sleeveless blazers appeared behind him. "I'm claiming these duel disk because I plan on showing them off to Chancellor Crowler to prove that I'm the best. That I should have been in Obelisk."

Zack nodded. "Fine, here's how this is going to going to go down. You'll duel one of us. If we win, you give back every duel disk you've taken, and never take another. If you win the one duel, then we'll both give up our duel disk. Deal?"

"Soldier, I respect your style and bravery, but those sound-like unfair terms." Tyranno stated.

"Have you not heard of us? I'm am the head duelist of Obelisk also known as Zack Henderson the Obelisk-Slifer. This is Jaden Yuki a Ra and best duelist on the island." Zack explained.

Hassleberry and his troops were surprised. _"Beating even one of them will boost reputation. Especially beating that Jaden kid."_ He smiled. "Soldier, you have yourself a deal provided I get to duel Jaden Yuki." He pointed at Jaden.

Jaden smiled. "I'm always ready to duel. Let's go."

Jaden and Hassleberry now stood on opposite sides of the river ready to duel. Zack stood next to Hassleberry's group on the beidge.

"Show him how Trop Tyranno duels Sarge." One of the members stated.

"Troop Tyranno is number one!" They all cheered. "Troop Tyranno is the best. Troop Tyranno is going to win."

Zack crossed his arms. "If Hassleberry wants to get the win, then he's going to have to step his game up. Jaden is not an opponent to take lightly."

"Rally up." Hassleberry commanded as he activated his duel disk. "All hands-on deck."

"Let's get started already." Jaden smiled and activated his. "Game on General."

"Are you mocking me? It's Sarge not General, and this is not a game." He activated his duel disk. "This is combat."

 **(Jaden 4000/Hassleberry 4000)**

"If you can't beat them, join them. Alright chief, I hope you're ready because I'm declaring war. I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)**." A blue hero with wings on his back appeared. "This allows me to add one Hero from my deck to my hand. I'll call it a turn." Jaden stated.

"Trench warfare time. Here goes." Hassleberry drew. " **Gilasaurus(1400/400)** front and center." A brown dinosaur on two legs appeared. "Things are about to get worse because that was a special summon. **Dark Driceratops(2400/1500)** report to the field for duty." A green, winged dinosaur appeared. "Not attack his Stratos **(Jaden 3400/Hassleberry 4000)**. That will be my turn."

"That was a great first turn, but this duel is far from over." Jaden drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix together creating **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**."

The green hero with a wing and red dragon arm appeared.

"Private check the stats. That soldier will get slaughtered if he tries to attack mine." Hassleberry stated.

Jaden smiled. "You'd be right if I wasn't holding **H-Heated Heart**. For this turn, my Wingman gains a 600 ATK boost. Now go destroy that Driceratops **(Jaden 3400/Hassleberry 3800)**. There is something you should know.

My Wingman's got a sweet ability that lets him deal a monster's ATK to their owner's life points." Wingman appeared in front of Hassleberry and blasted him with fire **(Jaden 3400/Hassleberry 1400)**. It's your move."

" _I can see why this guys the best, but I'm not done yet. This Sarge still has a few tactics up his sleeve."_ Hassleberry thought.

Troop Tyranno was stunned.

Zack smiled. "Way to play Jayden! Keep it up!"

That snapped the troop out of it. "Go Sergeant Hassleberry. Ra. Ra. Ra."

Hassleberry smiled. _"Those boys try so hard. I have to show them that even though we're not the top-ranking dorm, we're still winners."_ He began to speak allowed with his eyes closed. "When I did my Entrance Exam, I had my eyes set on Obelisk Blue.

I thought when I aced my entrance exam, I'd be in Obelisk. Then I found out I was stuck in the Ra barracks. I felt anger over my situation making me forget what my daddy always taught me. The uniform does not make the soldier.

Once I calmed down, I made due. Just like dad always said, I emerged a Commanding Officer. I had men that began to look to me for leadership. We'd let it be known that Sargent Hassleberry was a giant among men. I guard this bridge to prove that no matter what, I will not stand down."

"That's a nice speech and all, but you're in the middle of a duel Hassleberry!" Zack called out.

Hassleberry covered his mouth embarrassed. "Was I speaking out loud again?"

His troops happily nodded.

Jaden chuckled. "You're a funny one Hassleberry."

"That's Sargent Hassleberry to you civilian." The dino duelist drew. "Now back to the duel. I activate the field spell **Jurassic World**." The whole place changed to a prehistoric forest. "This spell will now boost all my dino's by 300 ATK and DEF.

Now **Archeonys(300/1300)** will report for duty." A large, blue bird appeared on the field. "I then activate the spell **New Ultra Evolution**." This allows me to tribute any winged beast I control to special summon a Dino from my hand.

I choose **Black Tyranno(2900/2100)**." A giant black dinosaur appeared. "What do you think of that men?" Hassleberry looked at his troop only to find that they were all bored. "What's the matter men?"

"Sorry. We were moved internally. We'll have an outward display next time sir."

"What am I going to do with your guy?" Hassleberry sighed. "Alright, I activate **Earthquake** which forces all your monsters into defense mode. This was done because now that you don't have a monster in attack mode, my dino can attack you directly **(Jaden 500/Hassleberry 1400)**. I'll set one card and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Alright, I activate **R-Righteous Justice**. This spell allows me to destroy spells and traps on your side of the field equal to the number of heroes I control. I control one, so I can destroy that face down. I then activate a field spell of my own known as **Skyscraper**."

The Jurassic Age gave way to the modern city.

Hassleberry looked around in utter shock. "I hate change, you hear me?" That one sentence was enough for him to realize something. _"Wait, that's been my problem all along. My men get bored._

 _I've used Black Tyranno to win all my matches. It's not only that. If I refuse to change, then my men leave. A good general must adapt to the situation instead of digging in. No wonder my men always leave me."_

"Hey corporal, this duel isn't over yet!" Jaden called out. "Since your field spell is gone, your dino loses 300 ATK and DEF **Black Tyranno(2600/1800)**. That's not all. I switch Wingman to attack mode and I'll have him attack your dino.

This field spell is all he needs to do it because when a hero finds himself up against a mighty foe, he gains 1000 more ATK. Making him more than strong enough to destroy your Tyranno **(Jaden 500/Hassleberry 900)**. Don't forget Wingman's effect **(Jaden 500/Hassleberry 0)**." The holograms faded, and Jaden gave his signature pose. "That's game."

Hassleberry was blown away. _"No wonder he's the best in school."_ He smiled. "Looks like I owe you guys some duel disk."

Jaden smiled "Oh yeah, I was having so much fun that I forgot about that."

Zack smiled. _"Well, everything has been wrapped up here, and we've all settled back in. this means it's time to tie up the score."_

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Sometime Later…**_

Zack walked into his and Jaden's room with his duel disk on his arm. Jaden was back to looking over his deck.

Zack pointed at Jaden. "Jaden, I challenge you now. If I win, the two of us will have another duel at the end of the year determining the best student of year 3. What do you say?"

Jaden jumped to his feet. "Bring it on Zack. I've wanted to duel you again for a while. Especially since you got that new deck."

Zack smiled. "Alright, same location where we dueled last year."

 _ **Below the Cliff**_

Zack and Jaden faced off with one another. They both activated their duel disk.

"Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

 **(Zack 4000/Jaden 4000)**

"I'll kick things off with one set monster and I'll throw down a couple of cards to go with it." Zack declared. "You're move."

Jaden drew. "Alright, I summon **Elemental Hero Flash(1100/1600)**." A hero decked out in light blue and silver appeared. "I'll couple that with my **Hero's Bond**. Since I control a hero monster, I can special summon two more Elemental Heroes.

I choose **Elemental Hero Voltic(1000/1500)** for the first summon." A buffer hero in dark blue and silver appeared. "For the second summon I choose **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)**." The gold and blue hero joined them.

"I'll now activate **Voltic Spear** any equipped warrior gain 300 ATK unless they are **Elemental Hero Voltic(2000/1500)**. In this case he gains 1000 ATK. I'll now have Flash launch an attack on your face down."

Zack revealed **Hinata Hyuga(1300/1000)**. A girl with short black hair, white clothing, and pale white eyes.

Zack smiled. "Ordinarily, you'd have destroyed her, but she has the ability to prevent her destruction once per turn." Hinata spun in place creating a dome that repelled Flash.

"Alright, then Sparkman will destroy her." Jaden declared. "Now that you're open, Voltic will go in for the direct attack."

Zack held up his hand. "I activate **Team Assignment**. I can now choose any three level 4 or lower Shinobi monsters from deck and add them to my hand. I can then banish the card to summon one of the Shinobi excavated. I choose **Sasuke Uchiha(1700/1500)** in defense mode."

The raven-haired boy in a dark blue shirt appeared only to be immediately destroyed.

"Good move Zack. I end my turn." Jaden declared.

Zack drew. "I summon **Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**." The familiar boy in a gray hoodie with brown hair and while features appeared. " I activate Kiba's effect to bring **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000 with Kiba)** to the field in defense mode." The small, white dog appeared. "I now activate **Fang over Fang** allowing me to destroy Sparkman.

I'll follow up with **Polymerization** to fuse Naruto Uzumaki in my hand with the Kiba Inuzuka on the field. This allows for the summon of **Shippuden Kiba Inuzuka(2600/2300)**." An older Kiba in black clothing appeared **Neo-Akamaru(600/600)**. "I activate his ability.

By discarding a Shinobi monster, I'm allowed to summon **Shippuden Akamaru(2000/2000 with Shippuden Kiba)** from the extra deck. An older, larger Akamaru appeared on the field. "Now, Shippuden Kiba will attack Voltic while Shippuden Akamaru attacks Flash **(Jaden 2500/Zack 4000)**. I'll end my turn with that."

Jaden laughed. "This is great." He drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode." The hero decked out in water blue armor appeared. "Since he's the only card I control, I get to draw two more card. One of those was **Pot of Greed** meaning I get to draw two more. I then activate **Polymerization**."

"I'll counter with **Genjutsu**. Since I control a Shinobi monster, I can negate and destroy that spell." Zack declared.

Jaden said. "That's fine because I also have **Miracle Fusion** which allows me to use cards on the field or in my grave for any fusion summon so long as I banish the materials. I choose Bubbleman and Voltic to summon **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2500/2000)**."

The hero decked out in white with a white cape appeared. "I'll have him attack Shippuden Kiba **(Jaden 2400/Zack 4000)**. His ability kicks in now that he's destroyed whipping your field of all monsters. I'll set one card to end my turn.

Zack drew. "I summon **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." The boy in gray trench coat and sunglasses appeared. "His ability activates on all my turns taking 500 life points from you and adding them to me **(Jaden 1900/Zack 4500)**. That's not all, Shino will launch a direct attack."

"I activate **A Hero Emerges**. Normally, you pick a card in my hand, and I'd get to summon it if it were a monster." Jaden smiled. "At this time, I only have one card meaning I get to summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)**." The golden hero appeared on Jaden's field.

"I end my turn." Zack declared.

Jaden drew. "I'll have Bladedge destroy Shino **(Jaden 1900/Zack 3400)**. I'll then throw down a face down to end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate **Jiraiya's Research** allowing me to add two level 4 or lower Shinobi to my hand. Next comes **Neo-Konoha**. Now all Shinobi monster gain 500 ATK and any time a level 4 or lower Shinobi is destroy we can summon another to take its place.

Most importantly, we can fusion summon without the need for a Polymerization once per turn with materials used going to the grave. I'll use that effect now to fuse Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha together creating **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)**."

A young man with raven black hair and white clothing appeared. "His effect allows him to copy the effect of any monster on the field or in my grave with that effect becoming his effect until he leaves the field.

I choose the Rock Lee I used to fusion him meaning starting now Sasuke will gain 200 more ATK on every one of my stand-by Phases. For now I'll take his 2800 ATK and use it to destroy Bladedge **(Jaden 1500/Zack 3400)**. I'll end my turn with that."

Jaden grinned. "I activate **Monster Reborn** returning **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)** to the field. I'll then activate my face down **Soul Union** allowing me to grant Bladedge the ATK of any hero in my grave until the end of the turn.

I'm choosing Elemetnal Hero Absolute Zero." **Elemental Hero Bladedge(5100/1800)**. "He'll attack your Sasuke **(Jaden 1700/Zack 1300)**. I end my turn meaning Bladedge returns to his normal attack."

Zack drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." He smiled. "I activate Neo-Konoha's effect to fuse Dark Magician Girl with Shippuden Sasuke in order to summon **Shinobi Magician Girl(4500/2300)**."

I have 10 Shinobi in the grave. At 200 ATK a pop, Shinobi Magician Girl has an extra 2000 ATK. That's more than enough to wipe out Bladedge and your life point. Now attack Bladedge **(Jaden 0/Zack 1300)**!"

For a few moments, as the holograms faded, both were silent. They then broke out laughing as another duel between them came to an end.

Jaden walked forward and held out his hand. "We'll settled the score at the end of the year."

Zack shook the hand. "Exactly."

They put an arm around each other and walked back to the room in high spirits.

 _ **Jaden and Zack's Room, Evening…**_

The two of them were chilling when their door was suddenly opened and in stepped Hassleberry with a huge bundle. He set it on the ground and began unpacking his things.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

Hassleberry smiled. "I've made up my mind. I've disbanded Troop Tyranno, so that I can learn from Jaden." He stood up and held out one hand to Jaden while his other hand was behind his back. "Private Hassleberry reporting for duty Sarge."

Jaden chuckled and rubbed his head. "You can just call me Jaden."

Hassleberry nodded. "Rodger that Jaden."

 _ **Jaden, Zack, and Hassleberry's Room: Days Later, Morning…**_

Zack was at his desk working on some homework, Hassleberry was doing push-ups, and Jaden was playing his handheld fighting game when someone knocked at the door. Zack got up from his work and opened the door to find Atem standing outside.

"Hey Atem, what's going on?" Zack asked.

Atem was panting. "I ran here as fast as I could, so I could tell everyone, especially you and Jaden, about the match between Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix."

Jaden had jumped off his bed and came to stand behind Zack. "Zane's going to be dueling Aster!"

Atem nodded. "Zack told me Zane was a friend, so I thought you'd like to know. It all goes down tomorrow night. Chancellor Crowler is having cable put in one of the classrooms as we speak, so everyone in the school, that doesn't have a T.V. themselves, can watch it."

Jaden and Zack looked at each other before smiling.

 _ **Duel Academy: Halls, Night…**_

Bonaparte was currently on his cell phone with Sartorius. "We need Aster Phoenix, and we'll pay any price for him.

 _ **City**_

Zane walked out of building with his manager. He was a man in a suit with well-groomed black hair.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow Mr. Truesdale. The match you will participate in will be huge if you pull out a win." The manager stated as a car pulled up.

"I'll do my best. Before you leave, I want to ask how it is going on getting me a meeting with Sartorius. I have several questions I feel only he could answer." Zane stated. "If he couldn't make it, surely he could spare Lexi Henderson. We are old friends, and I would like to catch up."

"I've been trying to get either request through Mr. Truesdale, but Sartorius hasn't been taking my calls. You must understand that his two clients are very impressive duelist. They have a lot of prestige behind their names. If you defeat Aster, I'm sure I could get something." The manager replied.

Zane gave a small smile. "More incentive for a win tomorrow night."

The manager opened the door to the car. "Are you sure you don't want a ride back to the hotel."

Zane shook his head. "You know I like to take a walk before a big match. I'll be sure to be careful if I run into this demon that's been in the news lately."

"Very well Mr. Truesdale. Have a good night." The manager stated before getting in the car.

He drove off leaving Zane alone with his thoughts as he began his walk. _"Ever since I signed on with my manager, he's been trying to get a meeting with Sartorius or Lexi. In the end, he never gets through. Highly suspicious. I'm beginning to think more and more that he's had a hand in Lexi's change."_

Zane was snapped out of his thought by someone yelling from a nearby ally. "Help me!"

Zane in only to find a duelist that had collapsed and a figure in red standing over him. "You can't hide from destiny."

Zane ran in as the demon escaped.

He turned the downed man over. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at Zane. "That thing. It wasn't human."

The man passed out. Zane looked up and noticed the figure of the demon before it left the area. He stood as two police officers came into the alley.

"Mr. Truesdale! Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine. See to this man. The demon struck before I could intervene." Zane stated.

 _ **Sartorius' White Room**_

Aster entered the room to find Sartorius in his usual seat and Lexi Henderson leaning against a wall with that calm expression he'd grown used to seeing on his fellow client.

"Welcome back. I trust your evening was fruitful." Sartorius stated.

Aster replied, "You could say that, so what's up?"

"I've called you here to tell you that after this match against Truesdale, you'll be returning to Duel Academy. It's time you once again dueled Jaden and Zack. This time, you can win. Well, I foresee you defeating Jaden, but Zack is still out of my realm of prediction."

"Sartorius send me to duel Zack. I've already beaten him twice." Lexi stated.

Sartorius held up a hand. "You have, but both time he has gotten back on his feet. After the first time, I saw it as a reason not to test him, but the second time has me greatly intrigued. That is why I wish to test him as well as Jaden."

Aster turned away. "Don't expect Zack to win. I will defeat him this time. Now that I will be free to use my real cards."

Aster left the room.

"Master Sartorius, if I can't crush my dear brother, what am I supposed to do?" Lexi asked.

Sartorius smiled. "You will prepare to face Zane Truesdale, Temperance, down the road. We can get him to lend his aid with the right push. You are just the person to push him down a darker path. At that point, a bit of darkness shall serve the light with the right persuasion."

Lexi nodded. "As you wish."

She left the room.

 _ **Duel Academy, Next Night…**_

The classroom was packed with students. In fact, it was packed to the point that only Jaden, Chazz, Hassleberry, Zack, and Alexis could get in. The rest of their friends had to head back to the Obelisk Dorm to watch the duel.

 _ **Arena**_

Aster and Zane stood across from each other on the stage as their fans cheered for them.

"I've heard a lot about you. Read more. 30 professional duels and not a single defeat. Not to shabby." Zane stated.

"You've read up on me." He chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"I had to know as much as I could considering I need to beat you. I have questions for Sartorius and I need to see Lexi Henderson. Neither of those will happen if Sartorius isn't willing to talk at all." Zane stated as he activated his duel disk.

"I don't know why you need to see either of them, but it won't be easy to beat me." Aster stated as he activated his duel disk.

"Bring it on!"

 **(Zane 4000/Aster 4000)**

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

 **(Zane 0/Aster 100)**

Zane had just lost to Aster's Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and fell to his knees. "No, I lost. How can this be?"

Aster smirked. "You lost because you can't hide from destiny."

Zane looked up as those words made him remember last night. "The demon. It's you."

Aster simply walked away.

 _ **School**_

Most of the students were in shook.

"I can't believe he took out Zane. That kid is no joke." Alexis stated.

" _He still wasn't using his real deck. Those weren't his Destiny Heroes."_ Zack nodded. "He may have taken down Zane, but it was a close match."

Jaden smiled. "I'm pumped now more than ever to face him again."

* * *

Savoxgut:three duels when I was just waiting for one is great, plus Zack defeated Jane that's good, but it seems that that will not make her more kind.

As for Hassleberry, well it's a little difficult ... on the one hand it would be interesting to see what you play facing him to Jaden, on the other hand it would be interesting to see him face Zack

Dark Green Demon:Well I did not think there would be three duels in a chapter when Zack faced Jane, but I do not complain, they were good duels, besides Zack defeated Jane, although it seems that this only made her angry

Quillion9000:Honestly, there just wasn't much to do as the original premises for each episode wouldn't have worked for Syrus and Chazz. Syrus is more confident and Chazz is more calm and less prideful due to their circumstances, but I didn't want to rob them of a duel. In the end, throwing them into this chapter to give three duels would both give you guys content and allow for unknown and I to get to the real meat of this whole season faster.

sasuke indra:Hope for a new chapter soon. P.s plz add a fusion for DMG and Shippuden Naruto. You know the old partner and the new.

Quillion9000:Sorry to keep you waiting, as an apology, why don't you come up with some ideas for a fusion like that. As many as you want and Unknown and I will pick the fusion that we like from the list.

Sasuke indra:Please I need more of this story. Btw could you add someone who runs a dark magician deck? Wondering since I run one.

Quillion9000:More of this story will come since I've got the urge to right. As for Dark Magician, we'll see.


	62. Jane, Rivialries, and Sunagakure

**_Quillion9000:This chapter took longer to finish than I expected because a few decks had to be made for it. Such as Hassleberry's new deck, the Sunagakure deck, and a special deck which will be first unveiled when I list them later as I have done for the others. Also, today I don't have Zack up here instead it's Bastion. He kind of showed up as people tend to do._**

 ** _Bastion: I personally have no idea how I did it either, but I do find this rather fascinating._**

 ** _Quillion9000:Since you're here, why don't you do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Bastion: Quillion9000 and Unknown entity 328 do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. they only own their original characters and cards they may make.\_**

* * *

 ** _Co-author:Unknown entity 328_**

* * *

 _ **Classroom with Satellite T.V.**_

Jaden, Chazz, Hassleberry, Zack, and Alexis had watched on as Aster spoke with the reporters after his victory over Zane.

"What an impressive win. What's your secret?"

"Like I tell my fans, winning duels is easy when destiny has your back." Aster replied.

"Now, tell us about this new deck of yours."

"There's a reason I unveiled it today. See, last week I paid a visit to Duel Academy and get this, there's a student there that's trying to be the next Koyo Hibiki. He's undeserving to follow in the man's footsteps." Aster replied.

Jaden, for the first time in his life, was furious.

Zack sneered at the guy. "He has no idea how wrong he is."

Zack may not have met Koyo, but Jaden had told him stories. The two were like peas in a pod when they met in that hospital room. Not to mention, it was Koyo who trained Jaden and passed on his deck before falling in that coma.

"I couldn't stand around letting him deface a pro's legacy, so the only option open to me was to make my own deck of heroes. Now, I'm calling him out. Jaden Yuki, if you're listening to this, then I'm going to put you in your place.

After him, I intend to show Zack Henderson something special. Something I only pull out when it's a truly formidable opponent. He'll be getting a special look at my Destiny Heroes as they wipe the floor with his pathetic Shinobi. I'll be seeing them both soon."

Jaden got to his feet and kicked the desk before storming out.

Hassleberry and Zack both got up.

"Sar…" Hassleberry began until Chazz put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Zack ran after Jaden before Chazz spoke. "Dino, chill out and let Zack handle this. Unlike you, he understands why Jaden is angry."

Hassleberry grit his teeth angrily as he took a seat.

 _ **Hallway**_

Jaden was storming down the hallway as Zack ran to catch up. "Wait up man!"

Jaden stopped. "What do you want?"

Zack put a hand on his friend's shoulder and turned him around. "I know you're angry, but Aster has no idea how wrong he is. What's important is that you know the truth. Koyo entrusted you with his deck. Not me, not Aster, and not anyone else."

Jaden sighed as the anger dissipated. "You're right." He was back to smiling. "Thanks Zack."

Zack smiled as he removed his hand. "Sometimes we all need a reminder." He nodded towards the classroom. "Come on, let's go back."

"Yeah." Jaden nodded. "Despite what he said, I'm still looking forward to this rematch."

Zack put an arm around his friend. "How is that different from any other duel you're looking forward to?"

Jaden smiled. "Because a rival that can get the blood boiling, is always an exciting and fun match."

They made their way back to the classroom.

 _ **Outside Duel Academy**_

Alexis had left for the obelisk dorm leaving Jaden, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Zack to walk back to the Slifer dorm, which they were about to do, when Jane ran into their path stopping in front of them. She had her duel disk at the ready.

"Duel me Zack." Jane demanded while panting.

Zack sighed. "I'm not opposed to dueling, but this will be the third one within three days. Even the Obelisk have learned to space out their challenges for my position after last year."

Chazz stepped forward. "Then how about I take this one." He looked at Jane. "I have a score to settle with her anyways."

Jane glared at him. "You're not worth my time. Even beating Jackson Kaiba is unimpressive. All it does is make him seem weak by comparison."

"I'll have you know that my deck can more than keep up with your knights, and with my skill the Chazz is currently leagues ahead of you." Chazz firmly stated.

Zack decided to step forward. "You know what, let's wrap this up fast. You can take me on provided you also duel as well Chazz. A 2-on-1. 8000 life points for you and us, all have separate fields, no one can attack on their first turn. Agreed."

Jane looked at him before huffing. "Fine, I'll just put you both down at the same time."

Zack looked to Chazz. "Chazz, we're going with Shadow Rider."

Chazz nodded. "Got it."

Considering they both had Sacred Beast, the brothers had devised key phrases in case they ever had to duel together letting the other know which deck to use. It couldn't be entirely obvious either. It resulted in two phrases Brother Beatdown and Shadow Rider.

Brother Beatdown referred to their victory over Chazz's brothers and meant they didn't use their Sacred Beast while Shadow Rider referred to their battles against the Shadow Riders whose goal was to secure the Sacred Beast.

Cobalt pulled out his deck and added in the extra cards Pegasus gave him. He then shuffled his deck as Chazz took out his Raviel deck. The two then grabbed their duel disk and inserted their decks as Jaden and Hassleberry moved to the sidelines.

Jaden was excited for this. Chazz and Zack had included him in the key words meeting considering he also had his own Sacred Beast. Of course, they'd had to work out a few differences in key words depending on who dueled with whom.

The only similarity was Shadow Rider if any two of them dueled together. If another situation arose where all three must duel, they'd decided on Kagemaru to indicate all three of them using their beast.

"This duel may just be amazing." Jaden declared.

Hassleberry looked at him. "Why's that Sarge?"

"Just wait. Zack and Chazz are going to blow you away." Jaden declared.

"Duel!"

 **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jane 8000)**

"The order will go me, you, Chazz, and you. We'll repeat the rotation until the duel is decided. Does that work for you?" Zack asked.

Jane, completely determined, said, "Works for me. Just don't come crying to me when those extra turns are your undoing."

Zack said, "We'll see. I start by activating **Graceful Charity**. With this, I can draw three more cards, but I must send two away. I'll follow up with three face downs before activating my **Card of Sanctity**. This one lets me replenish my hand.

I'll activate **Polymerization**. This allows me to fuse Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga in order to fusion summon **Shippuden Neji Hyuga(2400/2200)**." A young man in a white robe with white eyes appeared. "I'll end my turn there."

"Is that all you got?" Jane smirked. "Let me show you how a real duelist does things."

Zack sweat dropped. _"You've already lost to me twice now."_

Jane said, "I activate **Absorb Fusion**. First, I add a Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. Next I get to fusion summon a monster of my own. I'm choosing to fuse the Thunder type Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Sapphire. This allows me to bring about **Gem-Knight Prismaura(2450/1400)** provided I've banished the materials."

A white knight with a metal buckler and lance appeared. "His ability allows me to destroy one monster on the field, once per turn, simply by sending a Gem-Knight to the grave. There's only one target on the field cousin. Say goodbye to Neji Hyuga." Neji was destroyed to the joy of Jane. "With that out of the way, I'll end my turn."

"Get ready because the Chazz is about to go big." Chazz declared.

Jane scoffed. "What are you going to do? Send more of those wind-up toys you call monsters out?"

"Just watch. I start by summoning **Doomcaliber Knight(1900/1800)**. A knight in black armor atop a black stallion appeared. "I'll then activate **Dark World Dealings**. Now we all get to draw a card provided we discard another." Everyone performed the action.

"I'll then activate **Monster Reborn** to return to the field the monster I just sent to the grave. Come forth **Dark Summoning Beast(0/0)**." A black and purpled demon with large wings and claws appeared.

"A monster with 0 ATK?" Jane chuckled. "Looks like I was wrong Chazz. You've only gotten weaker since we last dueled."

Chazz smiled. "Here's a lesson you apparently never learned. If a monster has 0 ATK and DEF, then it's got to have quite the effect. On top of that, this is a 5-star monster." Jane's eyes opened wide. "I activate Dark Summoning Beast. Its ability allows me to tribute it to bring out one of three monsters. One such monster is **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000)** from my deck."

The huge, hulking demonic looking Obelisk appeared on the field bearing down on Jane who took a step back in utter shock. "No! Someone like you has a card like that!? You in no way deserve such a powerful card. I demand you hand it over."

Jaden laughed. "Wow, and I though Chazz was bad, but she has a far larger ego."

Chazz angrily shouted over at him. "Slacker, why don't you come over here and say that to my face!"

Jane stomped her feet. "Stop ignoring me. I demand we end this duel now, so you can hand over that card to the better duelist."

Chazz returned his focus to the del. "Anyways, I'm ending my turn with two face downs."

Jane grit her teeth. "Fine, if you will not acknowledge the truth, then I shall defeat you and claim that card as my prize."

Zack had enough. "Just try it your spoiled brat. Even if you pull out a win, the ante rule is forbidden on this island. Not to mention, you didn't get either of us to agree to such a rule."

"Quiet yourself Cousin. You have no right to speak to your superiors in such a manner as you have. I feel as though I have been most generous in not reprimanding you before now." Jane stated.

"I don't care what crazy nonsense you're spouting now. The only thing I share with you is the name and that's it. Now take your turn." Zack declared.

Jane drew. "I intend to, and the first step is to activate Prismaura's effect allowing me to wipe Raviel off the field."

Chazz said, "I counter with Doomcaliber Knight's effect. On any turn, when a monster effect is activated, I can tribute Doomcaliber to negate said effect and destroy the monster it belongs to."

Jane angrily said. "I set one card and end my turn."

Zack drew. "Then, I think it's time to wrap this all up." A small group of students, who hadn't returned to their dorms just yet, had started to gather around after seeing Raviel and were excitedly whispering about it.

"I start my turn by summoning **Hinata Hyuga(2300/1500 with Will of Fire)**. A girl with white clothing and slightly lavender eyes appeared. "I equip her with Will of Fire bosting her ATK by 1000 and DEF by 500.

Now for the main event. I tribute my three traps to special summon **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(4000/4000)**." The demonic Slifer rose up next to Raviel and their sheer size dwarfed Hinata.

Jane was rendered speechless as the gathered students talked about the two monsters. Up to this point, Zack, Chazz, and Jaden had yet to show that they had these monsters, but now everyone would know.

Finally, Jane managed to speak. "It's impossible. No monster can be summoned this way. You… You're cheating."

"I'm not. Uria is a special monster with many effects. One of them is to be summoned with the sacrifice of three set traps. Another is that he gains a thousand attack for every trap in the grave. There are four. The three to summon him and the fourth sent by Graceful Charity.

His last is to destroy one face down. Yours. Now, we're ending this. Hinata take out that face down monster." She attacked another **Gem-Knight Sapphire(0/2100)** destroying it. "Now that you're wide open, both Raviel and Uria will attack you directly **(Zack & Chazz 8000/Jane 0)**."

Jane collapsed to the ground as the holograms vanished.

Hassleberry was impressed. "Wow, where did they get such powerful cards?"

Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head. "We three them last year. Zack and I cleansed them with my amulet and his pendent."

Hassleberry looked at Jaden in shock. "You have one of those cards Sarge!?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep."

Zack looked back at them before sighing and walking over to Jane who was staring at the ground in defeat.

"You know, none of this had to turn out the way it did. The simple fact of the mater is that you need a wake-up call. Dueling isn't about crushing your enemies. It's about having fun." He looked at Jaden. "That's something I learned here."

He shook his head. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have goals, but yours is one that's actively affecting your life. I mean look at yourself. It's only been three days, yet you're obsessed with beating me. That's…"

Jane pushed him to his butt. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" She stood up. "Mark my words cousin because I will beat you and claim Uria as my own." She looked to Chazz. "The same goes for Raviel."

She then ran off as Zack sighed. "She's a stubborn one."

Chazz walked over and held out his hand. "If anyone can help her, as you seem to be looking to do now, it's you. After all, you're not one to give up."

Cobalt chuckled as he took the offered hand letting Chazz help him up. "You'd know better than anyone, right?" They both chuckled at that before Zack turned to Jaden and Hassleberry. "Come on guys. My bed's calling my name."

The four of them made their way back to the dorms. The night had gotten Hassleberry thinking. He currently had two rivals in his mind. Zack who was Jaden's best friend and Jackson who'd confronted him that day they departed from the ship. He knew he had been out of line, but that didn't change anything.

After seeing how determined Jane was, even though the anger was a problem, he was determined to beat his rivals. Zack was a harder fight since dueling him, currently, wouldn't prove who was the better best friend for Jaden. Jackson was a different story. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

 _ **Road Between Obelisk and Ra**_

Jackson was walking along the road with Atticus. The two were heading over to Slifer to hang out with Atem and Zack as well as to see if Zack and Jaden were preparing for Aster Phoenix. Admittedly, each believed they'd be fine.

Jackson had heard many stories about the best duelist in school and he has seen Zack's skill up close and personal. Atticus knew both very well. He had no doubts in his mind that they could beat Aster despite his impressive record.

Jackson looked at Atticus. "So, heard any word from Zane Truesdale. I heard you two were friends, and this defeat seemed particularly hard on him. At least, from what I can understand. After all, I've never meet him."

Atticus smiled. "Zane hasn't contacted me, but he's a 5-star duelist that won't let a defeat like this get to him. He's Duel Academy's Kaiser after all."

"You know, the way so many of you talk about his skills makes me want to duel him someday." Jackson admitted.

Atticus chuckled. "Believe it or not, Zane's a better duelist than me. If you thought…"

Hassleberry jumped out of the brush, with his duel disk, and came to stand across from Jackson. "This is an ambush soldier. How will you answer? With a duel or will you run from my challenge?"

Jackson got out his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. "If this is your way of challenging me to a duel, then I accept. Normally, I'd have no qualms dueling anyone though I will admit this is a first… Hassleberry, was it?"

Hassleberry nodded. "That is right soldier. Before we begin, I wanted to say you were right. My conduct was unbecoming to my superior officer that day I stepped off the boat but don't think that will stop me from giving this duel one hundred percent."

Atticus moved off to the side of the road as Hassleberry activated his duel disk.

Jackson smiled as he activated his own duel disk. "I would hope not soldier. You did peak my interest after your performance during the entrance exam, and it'd be a shame to receive a performance less than that."

"Duel!"

 **(Hassleberry 4000/Jackson 4000)**

Jackson smiled. "Since you challenged me, I'll take the first turn."

Hassleberry nodded. "Acknowledged."

"I'll activate the spell **Trade In**. Now all I must do is send a level 8 or higher monster to the grave, and I can draw two new cards. I'll then set one monster and set a card to back it up. You're move Hassleberry." Jackson declared.

" _A level 8 monster in the grave. From the duels I've seen since the Entrance Exam, it's either Horus LV 8 or his Blue eyes. Fortunately, I got just the play."_ Hassleberry drew. "I'm going to special summon my **Gilasaurus(1400/400)**." A small, brown raptor appeared. "When I do this, you get to special summon a monster from your grave."

Jackson was surprised but smiled. "I hope you have something up your sleeve because you're about to be faced with my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**." The white dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

Hassleberry smiled. "You can bet on it soldier. See, this deck isn't my usual deck. I've gone through a change thanks to Jaden Yuki and my deck reflects that. Now, since Gilasaurus was a special summon, I still have my normal summon.

I'm using it to tribute Gilasaurus for my **Super-Ancient Dino Beast(2700/1400)**." A monstrous dinosaur, colored like stone, appeared. "He is a level seven monster, but his ability allows him to only take one tribute so long as that tribute is a dinosaur."

"Impressive, but he's still to weak to combat my Blue-Eyes." Jackson declared.

"That would be true, but a good Sergeant makes sure to come prepared. First, a change in battle grounds. I activate **Jurassic World**." The field spell changed the area to resemble the Jurassic era **Super-Ancient Dino Beast(3000/1700 with Jurassic World)**.

"Now all Dino's gain an advantage of 300 ATK and DEF. That's not all because I activate **Tail Swipe**. This spell allows me to target a level 5 or higher dino, like my Dino Beast, and send two monsters on your field back to your hand. You only have two to send." Hassleberry declared.

Jackson was plesently surprised as he took the cards back. "Very interesting."

Hassleberry said, "It only gets better because I'm going to have Dino Beast attack you directly **(Hassleberry 4000/Jackson 1000)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Jackson drew. "It appears I have everything I need. I'll start by activating two **Fiend's Sanctuaries**. This allows me to acquire two **Metal Fiend Tokens(0/0)**." Two Tokens without faces appeared.

"I'll immediately sacrifice them both to summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**. I'll follow that up with two spells **Stamping Destruction** and **Burst Stream of Destruction**. This destroys both that face down and your Dino Beast while dealing you 500 life points **(Hassleberry 3500/Jackson 1000)**."

Hassleberry was surprised by the sudden turn. "Impressive combo solider. I can certainly see how you earned your place in Obelisk."

Jackson smiled. "I'm still in a tough spot. Especially since my Blue-Eyes is stopped from attacking this turn. It's your move."

Hassleberry drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** giving me two more cards. One of those was another **Gilasaurus(1700/700 with Jurassic World)**. Which I can special summon, and this time you don't have a monster in the grave.

I'll follow up with my **Big Evolution Pill**. After it's activation, it'll remain on the field until your third end phase. That's good because I can now tribute Gilasaurus to activate the ability allowing me to normal summon any dino regardless of level for three turns.

I summon my **Super Conductor Tyranno(3600/1700 with Jurassic World)**." A huge, green Tyranno covered in metal plating appeared. "I'll have him attack your Blue-Eyes **(Hassleberry 3500/Jackson 400)**."

Jackson drew. "You have been more impressive than I imagined Hassleberry, but I'm afraid this duel must come to an end. I first activate my face down **Birthright**. This allows me to summon any normal monster in my grave to the field in attack position.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)** is my only target. I'll then activate the equip spell **Megamorph**. Since my life points are lower than yours, my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(6000/2500)** has it's attack doubled."

Hassleberry looked at the now double sized dragon on the field. "That's not good."

Jackson said, "It's about to get worse once I play the card I put face down in the beginning. I summon **Masked Dragon (1400/1100)** in attack mode." A red and tan dragon appeared. "Blue-Eyes destroy his Tyranno **(Hassleberry 1100/Jackson 400)**.

Now, my Masked Dragon will finish this **(Hassleberry 0/Jackson 400)**." The holograms faded, and Jackson walked up to Hassleberry holding out his hand. "It was a good duel. You certainly put up a great challenge."

Hassleberry shook the offered hand. "Thank you for this Jackson Kaiba. Know that I will defeat you soldier."

He then let go and ran off down the trail heading back to Slifer as Atticus walked up to Jackson with a smile. "Ah, such a moving battle. A well-executed one on your part. Definitely worth 5 stars."

Jackson nodded. "It certainly was something. With how many strong duelist there are on this island, I'll have to work that much harder on improving myself. Anyways, let's get moving."

The two of them followed after Hassleberry.

 _ **Slifer Dorm Roof**_

Zack was lying on the roof staring up at the clouds. _"I don't like this. First my sister changes and leaves, she comes back only to destroy mine and Chazz's decks, Aster Phoenix comes to the school on the first day, and now he's coming back again."_

Dark Magician Girl, transparent as she normally is in the real world, appeared above Zack and looked down at him. "Are you okay Zack? You've been on this roof for a while now."

Zack sat up. "I'm not sure. I just got this feeling that something big is going to go down, you know?"

DMG sat down next to him as she shifted into Shinobi Magician Girl. "Do you know of anything going on?"

Zack sighed, "Not really, but it's been over a year after my sister's sudden change. Couple that with Aster Phoenix seeming interested in Jaden and me, even though he wasn't even using his real deck when we beat him, and I just get this feeling in my gut. It's unsettling."

DMG smiled and looked out over the ocean. "I trust you, and I also trust that if anything comes along, we'll be able to handle it."

Zack nodded to her with a smile. "Thanks partner."

"There you are Zack Henderson!" Zack heard a slightly familiar voice calling out to him, so he turned around. "I wish to challenge you to a duel."

The voice belonged to an average sized Slifer on the ground with short, spiky brown hair and tan skin. His blazer was open revealing a short sleeved, sand colored shirt with matching pants and shoes. On his arm he had a sand colored duel disk.

Zack hoped off the roof and onto the third floor before walking down to the ground. "Uh, do I know you?"

The guy smirked. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me. After all I have changed a lot since we last dueled. Tell me, does Dark Magician and Ancient Gear Golem in the same day ring any bells."

Zack opened his eyes wide. "Dimitri!? I didn't know you still attended Duel Academy. I thought you'd pulled a Chazz and left for another Academy."

Dimitri chuckled as he rubbed his head. "I considered it, but your words inspired me to change my ways." He showed his duel disk. "I spent all summer acquiring the cards for a deck of my own creation. A creation you and your deck inspired.

It's taken me the first couple weeks of school to put this together just the way I want it. My travels stopped me from changing academies, and the time spent putting this together makes me what to challenge you first. So, please be my first, real opponent?"

Zack smiled. "After that, who am I to deny you." He walked back and activated his duel disk. "You should know that I also have a new deck."

Dimitri smiled. "I've heard." He activated his duel disk. "Word travels fast when it comes to the Obelisk-Slifer of Duel Academy. Still, it won't dissuade me from trying."

"Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Dimitri 4000)**

"Challenger's first." Zack stated.

He was interested to see just what type of deck Dimitri had and was hoping it'd genuinely be something he put together. He didn't want to doubt the guy, especially since he was willing to give him a chance, but he did steal the King of Game's deck.

"I'll gladly go first. I summon **Pakura(1600/1300)**." A woman with green hair, which was fire colored at the ends, appeared on Dimitri's field.

Zack was surprised. "Pakura? Dimitri is that a Sunagakure deck?"

Dimitri smiled. "That's right. Like I said, you inspired me. Now, this card acts as both Fire and Wind as well as coming with a very special ability. On every one of my Main Phase One's, I can either take 500 ATK away from any monster I choose or deal 500 life points to you.

Considering there are no other monsters, I choose to deal 500 Life points." Pakura shot a ball of fire at Zack **(Zack 3500/Dimitri 4000)**. I'll set one card before ending my turn. It's your move Zack."

"Not bad Dimitri, but you still got a long way to go from winning this thing." Zack drew. "I summon **Sasuke Uchiha(1700/1500)**." The boy with raven black hair and blue shirt appeared.

"I activate my face down **Puppet Mastery**. This trap allows me to switch the battle positions of either my monsters or yours or force all your monsters to attack mind." Dimitri declared. "I choose to switch your Sasuke to defense."

Sasuke knelt before Zack. "Ordinarily, that'd be a solid move to keep advantage; however, Sasuke Uchiha has an effect when he's summoned allowing me to copy the effect of any monster on the field and keep it until Sasuke himself leaves.

Pakura is the only monster to copy; furthermore, I'm dealing you 500 points of damage **(Zack 3500/Dimitri 3500)**. I'll then throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. It's your move Dimitri."

Dimitri drew. "First, I activate Pakura dealing you another 500 **(Zack 3000/Dimitri 3500).** I then summon **Matsuri(900/500)**." A girl with medium length blond hair appeared. "Her effect allows me to tribute her in order to summon **Kazekage Gaara(2400/1100)**."

Zack smiled. "Nice try, but I activate **Shadow Shuriken Clone Strike**. This trap allows me to negate that summon and destroy the intended monster."

Dimitri nodded. "You're just as good as I remember. In this case, I'll have Pakura attack Sasuke." Sasuke was destroyed. "I'll then set one card and end my turn."

Zack drew. "You're not doing so bad yourself. I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse the Guy and Rock Lee in my hand allowing me to summon **Shippuden Rock Lee(2500/2200)**." A young man with a bowl cut, bushy eye brows, and green spandex appeared.

Now, his ability activates. You see, this Lee gains 500 ATK on everyone of my first Main Phases **Shippuden Rock Lee(3000/2200)**. He'll take all 3000 of those points and use them to destroy Pakura."

Dimitri held up his hand. "Not so fast. I activate my face down **Sealing Jutsu: Lion's Roar**. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can banish it."

Lee was banished.

Zack said, "I activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to bring **Guy(2500/2300)** back to the field." A man with a bowl cut, busy eye brows, green spandex, and a Jonin vest appeared. "He'll attack Pakura **(Zack 3000/Dimitri 2600)**. I end my turn."

Dimitri drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards." He smiled. "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Chiyo and Temari in my hand in order to summon **Sasori(3000/2500)**."

A young man with short red hair and sand colored, light armor appeared. "His effect activates granting me a **Third Kazekage Puppet(1500/1500)**. Everything is set. Sasori will now attack Guy."

"I counter with **Negate Attack**." Zack declared. "Now your Battle Phase is concluded."

Dimitri said, "I end my turn."

Zack drew. " **Guy(3000/2300)** has the same effect as Rock Lee, so his ATK is only going to increase. I then summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**." A girl with a pink top and brown hair buns appeared. "I activate her ability which allows me to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand.

That spell is **Will of Fire** which I grant to **Tenten(2400/1700)** giving her 1000 ATK and 500 DEF. Now Guy will attack Sasori taking them both out. Tenten will destroy your puppet **(Zack 3000/Dimitri 1700)**. I end my turn."

Dimitri drew. "I summon another **Matsuri(900/500)**. I then activate **Sasori's(2500/2500 effect)** effect from the grave allowing me to return him to the field provided I tribute a Shinobi monster; however, he will lose 500 ATK.

Like before, I gain a **Third Kazekage Puppet(1500/1500)**. Sasori will take out Tenten **(Zack 2900/Dimitri 1700)**. My puppet will attack you directly **(Zack 1400/Dimitri 1700)**. I end my turn there."

That's an impressive monster, but this duel isn't over yet." Zack drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. Now I get to draw three cards provided I discard two afterwards." He smiled. "Those two cards I sent were Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

Together, with Sasuke Uchiha already in there, this allows me to summon **Kakashi(3300/2500 effect)** without a tribute. That makes his ATK 3300. He can also copy any ability on the field or in my grave. Though, that doesn't matter, so I'll just have him copy Sakura's ability. Now, he'll attack your Third Kazekage Puppet **(Zack 1400/Dimitri 0)**.

Dimitri fell to his knees sadly smiling. "I worked so hard on my deck, yet it still wasn't enough. Guess I am still a joke."

Zack came to stand before Dimitri. "You're not a joke and all that hard work will pay off." Dimitri looked up at him. "You've finally put your heart and soul into creating a deck and used it just as well as Bastion and I used our Shinobi decks the first time around.

That deck is new just as you said. You haven't had time to bond with it like others have. It takes effort and duels to bring out the full strength of any deck. Plus, everyone loses to someone. What's important is that you keep dueling and never give up. That you have fun."

Dimitri's eyes shone with admiration as he stood up. "That cinches it." He smiled. "Zack, from this moment on you are my master and I am your student." He ran off waving back at him. "I'll make you proud and become a great duelist."

Zack scratched his face embarrassed. "He didn't have to go that far."

DMG appeared and giggled. "Someone's embarrassed. I think that girlfriend of yours would love this."

Zack sighed. _"If teasing makes my partner happy, then I won't say anything."_

 _ **Sartorius' Room, Evening…**_

Aster walked into the room where he found Sartorius, but not Lexi.

"I've sent Lexi to a small tournament as a way to sharpen her skills a bit." Sartorius answered before Aster could ask while mixing his tarot cards. "Now, you've made a wise choose tonight."

Aster nodded. "You were right. I must beat both Jaden and Zack. My entire career is on the line here."

"Glad you agree." Sartorius looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Though dueling Jaden wasn't my idea. I am but a person who speaks what fate has in store. Considering that I could not predict Zack, fate may just have bigger plans for the two of you."

"That may be true, but I don't want to take any chances." He removed two decks and placed them before Sartorius. "The left is for Jaden, and the right if for Zack. Please, read into them and see if you can get a handle on the outcomes."

Sartorius smiled as his eyes glowed white. He picked up each deck and let his light magic leak into both before handing them back to Aster.

"What did you see?" Aster asked.

"Your victory against Jaden is assured, but Zack remains unpredictable." Sartorius informed.

Aster tucked both decks away. "No mater what, I'll defeat them both."

He walked away.

 _ **Duel Academy Docks, Night…**_

Crowler and Bonaparte were freezing as they waited for Aster.

"I'm freezing my croissants off. Where's Aster already? He better not have stood us up again." Buonaparte stated angrily.

"Enough of this." Crowler started walking towards the school. "I have important paperwork waiting for me back at the academy. Aster Phoenix can show up when he shows up."

 _ **Obelisk Dorm: Bastion's Room, After Aster Jumps from the Plane…**_

Jaden sat on Bastion's bed going through his deck while Zack sat up against a nearby wall looking through his. They both yawned. Bastion was sitting at his computer with Syrus standing behind him.

"According to my research, there isn't a sport Aster hasn't mastered. There's more. He has a high I.Q. as well as a photographic memory." Bastion stated.

"I have a photographic memory to… Well, when I remember to load the film." Syrus stated.

"You guys can do all the research you want, but that's never been mine or Jaden's styles." Zack yawned and fell sleep.

"He's right. Zack and I duel from the heart, and it's always worked before." He fell back onto Bastion's bed. "Man, got to love these Obelisk beds."

Jaden fell asleep.

Syrus chuckled. "Man, those two can be like peas in a pod at times."

Bastion smiled. "I suppose there isn't much to worry about. Those two are some of the strongest Duel Academy has to offer after all."

 _ **Duel Academy, Some Time Later…**_

An explosion, followed by a scream, went off. Crowler ran out of the building and Bonaparte came from the docks to see what in the world happened. There, they saw Aster standing before a downed man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Crowler asked.

"I caught guy stealing cards, so I stopped him." He looked at Crowler. "That's not important. What is important are my matches with Jaden and Zack. Get them to an official arena bright and early tomorrow. Let them know that only their friends can watch." He walked off. "After all, I'm a Pro, and there's no way I'm giving a free show to a bunch of armatures."

" _That boy is cocky. Jaden and Zack should be able to help straighten him out a bit."_ Crowler thought.

Bonaparte smiled at the downed criminal. _"Those boys don't stand a chance."_

 _ **Duel Academy Arena**_

Zack and Jaden stood at the north entrance when Zack received a call from Detective Shin. "Shin, what's up?"

Gerard's voice answered from the other end. "Hey Zack, how are things going?"

"Gerard? Is the detective okay?" Zack asked concerned. "Has the Henderson family done something to him?"

"Nah, the big guy just passed out after asking me to make this call. It's taken a lot of time and effort to investigate this without tipping them off that it was you who asked us to do this. What we found is that the Henderson family have changed since they kicked your old man out.

They tried making amends, but he was too far gone. Always refused to even hear them out. We managed to track them from New York all the way to California. Turns out, they own the largest game shop in America and were the reason the American Academy was built here."

"You're sure they won't retaliate for me beating Jane?" Zack asked.

"Nah, you're good man. In fact, they sent Jane to Japan's Duel Academy hoping it'd humble her. Get this, they hold you in high esteem. Say you're what a Henderson should always be." Gerard explained.

Zack sighed gratefully. "Good to know I only have to deal with Jane."

"So, are you planning on meeting them or not? Apparently, they think your fathers told you about them, and you don't want to see them because of that." Gerard explained.

"I'm not sure. Put their address in an envelope and leave it with the post office. I'll pick it up once summer starts. Maybe by then, I'll have made a decision." Zack stated.

Gerard said, "You got it."

"Thanks for doing this Gerard, and you tell Shin the same. I know my request wasn't an easy one. I'm grateful you managed to get it done so soon." Zack stated.

"No problem. Shin and I are always happy to help you out." Gerard stated before hanging up.

Zack put his PDA away with a sigh of relief.

Jaden looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Everything okay?"

Zack smiled. "Everything's fine."

Jaden nodded.

"Jaden Yuki, you're up first." Crowler announced over the system.

Jaden said, "Looks like I'm up."

Zack nodded. "Go out there and take him down man."

They bumped fist before Jaden walked out.

* * *

Dark Green Demon:wow, for a while I thought you had forgotten or even abandoned this story, I'm glad to see you do not. Good, duels, although I did not think that Jane would challenge Zack so soon, also a pleasure to see the friendly duel between Jaden and Zack

Quillion9000:Nah, never forgot about it. Just took a break.

Eliza211:the heck happen to her did she get so many o*** that all in her mind is her master...if so that's disturbing and hot

Quillion9000:Nothing of that nature happened. Sartorius just won the duel. It's the usual mind control he can exert.


	63. DP:Suna, Dino, and Dark Magician

This is just an AN to let you know about a certain deck in this profile. The Dark Magician deck was not mine nor Unknown's idea. It was the idea of **sasuke indra** one of the fans of this story. Although, the very last card, the side deck of that deck, is something Unknown and I decided to add. I know most of you don't read these or just skim them, but I ask that you at least check out the Dark Magician Deck in its entirety.

* * *

 **Dimitri (Suna Deck)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Matsuri/Wind/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 500

This monster can be used to summon Kazekage Gaara from the hand. If a monster were to be destroyed, you can discard this card to prevent that destruction.

2\. (2) Yashamaru/Wind/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500

You can tribute or discard this monster to give any monster on your side of the field 1000 more ATK until the end of the turn.

3\. (2) Shira/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

On everyone one of your First Main Phases this card gains 500ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th time.

4\. (2) Kankuro/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1300

On every Main Phase 1, so long as this card is face up on the field, you get one Puppet Token(Wind/LV 2/Shinobi/ATK 700/DEF 650). You can produce a second at the cost of half this cards ATK and DEF which will not return to normal until your next Main Phase 1

5\. (2) Temari/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1450/DEF 1000

Every Main Phase 1: If you have Gaara or Kankuro in your hand, you can special summon one of them

6\. (2) Gaara/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2000

After each Battle Phase, even if this Shinobi did not attack, this monster will switch to defense mode. In addition, no matter what, it can always be switched back to Attack Position on your next Main Phase 1

7\. (2) Pakura/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

This card is also treated as a Fire type. On every one of you Main Phase 1's you can activate one of the following effects:

Deal 500 life points to your opponent

A monster of your choosing loses 500 ATK

8\. (2) Baki/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 2000/DEF 1000

9\. (2) Chiyo/Wind/Level 6/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1700

On everyone of your main phases, this monster can deal half an opponent's monster's ATK to the owner of that card or give the owner of this card life points equal to that amount

10\. Puppet Master Kankuro/Wind/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

Every Main Phase 1, provided there isn't one already out, you get a Puppet Sasori Token (1000/1000). If you have a Puppet Sasori Token, then you can activate one of three effects on your Main Phase One; however, the Token will be destroyed after fulfilling its effect:

A monster of your choosing loses 500 ATK

Puppet Master Kankuro gain's 600 ATK

Deal 100 life points times the number of monsters on your field.

11\. Kazekage Gaara/Wind/Level 7/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1100

If another Shinobi monster is on your field, then this monster gains it's DEF as ATK. Any time this cards is in DEF position, it gains its ATK as DEF

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw two cards

3\. Sand Coffin/Equip

Equip only to a "Gaara" or "Kazekage Gaara" monster. When the equipped monster declares an attack, do not destroy the equipped monster and place a "Sand Restraint" counter on the monster battled. Monsters with "Sand Restraint" counters can't attack or change battle position.

4\. Sand Burial/Normal

Destroy the monster, on your opponent's field with the least amount of ATK. If a monster has a "Sand Restraint" counter, then his card destroys all monsters with those counters.

5\. Sand Shield/Quick-Play

Prevent the destruction of one monster until the end of the turn.

6\. Sunagakure/Field

Every Shinobi gains 500ATK and 500 DEF. Each Player can sacrifice one monster to deal half its attack as life point damage to their opponent.

7\. (2) Scorch Style/Quick-Play

Your opponent must pick one:

500 life points given to the owner of this card

500 life points taken from the opponent

8\. Full Moon Battle Fan/Equip

Equip only to a "Temari" monster. Up to thrice per turn; when this monster is involved in a battle, place a "Full Moon" counter on this card Max. 3) and negate the attack. During your Main Phase; remove 3 "Full Moon" counters on this card, and if you do, return all cards on the opponent's side of the field to the hand(s).

 _ **10 Traps**_

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Genjutsu/Counter

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, while you control a Shinobi monster, negate and destroy that card

2\. Ninjutsu/Continuous

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

3\. Taijutsu/Normal

When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target

4\. Kazekage's Protection/Continuous

If Kazekage Gaara, Third Kazekage, or Fourth Kazekage are on the field, then they are the only ones that can be attacked. (This same protection does not extend to these three if one of the others is on the field). Also, if one of the three mentioned above is on the field, then Sunagakure can't be destroyed or replaced by another field spell

5\. Puppet Mastery/Normal

Activate one of two effects:

Switch the battle positions of all monster on either your field or your opponents.

Force all attack position monsters, either your monsters or your opponent's monsters, to attack any monster on the opposing side.

6\. (2) Sealing Jutsu: Lion Roar/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target.

7\. (2) Harsh Environment/Normal

Your monsters gain 500 ATK until the end of the turn

8\. One's Own Life/Normal

Activate this card by targeting one monster on the field. Tribute that monster in order to summon any monster in your grave

 _ **3 Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Third Kazekage/Wind/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

2 Shinobi Monsters

This monster can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each.

2\. Fourth Kazekage: Rasa/Wind/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 2200

2 Shinobi

3\. Sasori/Wind/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Chiyo + 1 Shinobi Monster

Can be returned from the grave by tributing one Shinobi monster, but this card will lose 500 ATK every time. Every Main Phase 1, unless you already have one, you will get a Third Kaze Kage Puppet(Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/1500/1500)

 **Tyranno Hassleberry (Dinosaur)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Jurrac Ptera/Fire/Level 3/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 800/Def 1500

If this card is attacked, return the attacking monster to the hand after damage calculation and this card gains DEF equal to the returned monster's Level x 100.

2\. Gilasaurus/Earth/Level 3/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 400

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Activate this effect; your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard.

3\. Dyna Base/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100

You can Tribute this face-up card and 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 "Dyna Tank" from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

4\. Black Stego/Earth/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000

If this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: Change this card to Defense Position.

5\. Element Saurus/Dark/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field: ● FIRE: This card gains 500 ATK. ● EARTH: Negate the effect of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed by battle.

6\. (2) Jurrac Guaiba/Fire/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 400

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn.

7\. Jurrac Protops/Fire/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

This card gains 100 ATK for each monster your opponent controls.

8\. (2) Jurrac Velo/Fire/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000

When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck.

9\. (2) Destroyersaurus/Earth/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1100

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Jurassic World" from your Deck to your hand.

10\. (2) Sabersaurus/Earth/Level 4/Dinosaur/ATK 1900/DEF 500

11\. Tyranno Infinity/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 0

The original ATK of this card is the number of your banished Dinosaur-Type monsters x 1000.

12\. Jurrac Herra/Fire/Level 6/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1500

When a Defense Position "Jurrac" monster you control, except "Jurrac Herra", is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard.

13\. Dark Tyranno/Earth/Level 7/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1800

If your opponent has no Attack Position monsters on their side of the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.

14\. Super-Ancient Dinobeast/Earth/Level 8/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1400

You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Dinosaur-Type monster. When a Dinosaur-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned from your Graveyard (except during the Damage Step) while this monster is on the field: You can draw 1 card.

15\. Super Conductor Tyranno/Light/Level 8/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 3300/DEF 1400\

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

2\. Big Evolution Pill/Normal

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during your opponent's 3rd End Phase. Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster to activate this card; while this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing.

3\. Burden of the Mighty/Continuous

Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level.

4\. Earthquake/Normal

Change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position.

5\. Jurassic World/Field

All Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF.

6\. Tail Swipe/Normal

Target 1 Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monster you control; if that Dinosaur-Type monster is still face-up on the field, choose up to 2 monsters your opponent controls that have a lower Level than it, or are face-down, and return them to the hand.

7\. (2) Dino Blast/Normal

Select 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level x 300.

8\. (2) Dino Stomp/Quick-Play

Activate only when a Dinosaur-Type monster you control declares an attack. Select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Fossil Excavation/Continuous

Activate this card by discarding 1 card, then target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Negate the effects of that monster on the field. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

2\. (2) Hunting Instinct/Normal

When a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand.

3\. Jurassic Impact/Normal

Activate only when your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Destroy all monsters on the field. Each player takes 1000 damage for each of their monsters destroyed by this effect. Until the end of your opponent's next turn, neither player can Normal or Special Summon monsters.

4\. Survival Instinct/Normal

Banish any number of Dinosaur-Type monsters from your Graveyard; gain 400 Life Points for each Dinosaur-Type monster banished to activate this card.

5\. Volcanic Eruption/Normal

During your End Phase, if you control "Jurassic World": Destroy all cards on the field.

6\. Defenders Instinct/Normal

Activate only during the Battle Phase. Defense Position monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position, and their effects are negated.

7\. Prideful Roar/Normal

During damage calculation, if your monster battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK; your monster gains ATK equal to that difference +300, during damage calculation only.

8\. Survival of the Fittest/Normal

Target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 1000 ATK. When that attacking monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; the equipped monster can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row.

 _ **1 Fusion Monster**_

1\. Dyna Tank/Earth/Level 7/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 2100

"Dyna Base" + 1 Dinosaur-Type monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dyna Base". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the Dinosaur-Type monster used in this card's Fusion Summon. If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target to an appropriate monster your opponent controls.

 **(Dark Magician)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Apprentice Magician/Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 800

If this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on; place 1 Spell Counter on that target. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.

2\. (2) Old Vindictive Magician/Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK 450/DEF 600

FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

3\. (2) Magician's Robe/Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 2000

During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 Spell/Trap; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Robe" once per turn.

4\. (3) King of the Swamp/Water/Level 3/Aqua/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1100

This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

5\. (2) Magician's Rod/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 100

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute 1 Spellcaster monster; add this card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Rod" once per turn.

6\. (2) Blast Magician/Fire/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1700

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves. You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to the number of counters you removed x 700; destroy that target.

7\. (2) Breaker the Magical Warrior/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

8\. The Tricky/Wind/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card.

9\. Magician of Dark Illusion/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2500

This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while it is on the field. You can only use each of these effects of "Magician of Dark Illusion" once per turn.

● During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

● If you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is face-up on your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "Dark Magician" in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

10\. (2) Dark Magician/Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

11\. Dark Magician Knight/Dark/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Knight's Title" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Knight's Tittle/Normal

Tribute 1 face-up "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Knight" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

2\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

3\. Yami/Field

Increases the ATK and DEF of all Fiend and Spellcaster-Type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Fairy-Type monsters by 200 points.

4\. Dark Magic Attack/Normal

If you control "Dark Magician": Destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls.

5\. Illusion Magic/Quick-Play

Tribute 1 Spellcaster monster; add up to 2 copies of "Dark Magician" from your Deck and/or GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Illusion Magic" per turn.

6\. Magical Dimension/Quick-Play

If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

7\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

8\. Card Destruction/Normal

Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.

9\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it

10\. Swords of Revealing Light/Normal

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

 _ **9 Traps**_

1\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

2\. Trap Jammer/Counter

When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

3\. Magician's Defense/Continuous

While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

4\. Dark Horizon/Normal

When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took.

5\. Magician's Circle/Normal

When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in Attack Position.

6\. Spell Binding Circle/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

7\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

8\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

9\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

3 Fusions

1\. Dark Paladin/Dark/ Level 8/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2400

"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"

Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.

2\. Amulet Dragon/Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

"Dark Magician" + 1 Dragon monster

Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials or with "The Eye of Timaeus". If this card is Special Summoned: Target any number of Spells in any GY(s) (min.1); banish those targets, and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for each card banished by this effect. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Spellcaster monster in your GY; Special Summon that target.

3\. Dark Magician the Dragon Knight/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Dark Magician" + 1 Dragon monster

This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while on the field or in the GY. Your opponent cannot target Spells/Traps you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects

 _ **Side Deck for Now**_

Seal of Orichalcos/Field Spell

All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel.


	64. A New Breed of Hero

**_Quillion9000:So, we come to Aster facing off with Jaden and Zack_**

 ** _Zack: I wonder how it'll go?_**

 ** _Quillion9000:You'll find out once the story starts. If you want to stay up here and delay the chapter..._**

 ** _Zack: No, it's best to rip the band aid off at the point. Quillion9000 and Unknown entity 328 do not own Yugioh Gx or any version of Naruto. They only own their own characters, plots, and cards,_**

* * *

 ** _Co-author:Unknown entity 328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Jaden walked onto the stage. Jasmine, Bastion, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, and Hassleberry sat in the section behind where Jaden would stand. Atticus, Atem, Jackson, and Dimitri had all wanted to be there as well, but Aster would only allow so many people in. Mindy and Jasmine had claimed the last spots. Speaking of Mindy, she sat behind Aster's spot.

"Go Aster! I know you can do this!" Mindy cheered.

Jasmine sighed, "Seriously Mindy, mind showing a little Academy pride."

Alexis said, "If you didn't have Bastion, you'd be over there."

Jasmine glared at Alexis. "If you didn't have Zack, you'd try to join us."

Alexis crossed her arms. "As if. Zack's far better than Aster."

"Bastion's better than both of them." Jasmine commented.

Bastion cleared his throat. "As much as I appreciate your feelings for me, and I'm sure Zack would say the same to you Alexis, I would like to remind the both of you that we are here to support Jaden and Zack."

"Bastion's right. Despite how good they both are, Aster is one of the top-ranking Pro's in the world. They're going to need our support." Syrus stated.

Chazz scoffed. "Maybe that slacker Jaden does, but Zack is more than capable of handling this chump."

"Alright soldiers, I think that's enough of this considering the match is about to start." Hassleberry stated.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage as Aster and Jaden came to stand on opposite sides.

Bonaparte, who was seated next to Crowler off to the side, held the microphone. "Alright, help me welcome Aster Phoenix. The biggest star of our time."

 _ **Sartorius' Room**_

Sartorius smiled. "Things are just about to get underway. Once Jaden loses this duel, he'll see the light. Everyone does eventually."

 _ **Duel Academy Stage**_

Aster inserted the deck meant for Jaden.

Jaden inserted his own deck as Wing Kuriboh appeared before him making concerned noises. "Don't worry little buddy, I won't let my guard down. I know this guy is supposed to be one of the best, but we've already beat him once. If we can do that, then we can do it again."

Kuriboh made a few more noises before vanishing.

" _I'll show him what a deck of real heroes can do."_ Aster thought confidently.

"Let's do this."

 **(Jaden 4000/Aster 4000)**

"I'll kick things off." Aster declared. "Check this out." He showed of a card. "Look familiar? It should because it's **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)**." A large, earthen golem appeared on the field. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now."

Zack climbed up into the stands and sat next to Alexis. "This duel promises to be interesting."

"Pretty sweet opening move but watch this." Jaden drew. "I activate the spell **Graceful Charity**. Now I get draw three cards, but I must discard two from my hand in return. One of those I sent was my Elemental Hero Necroshade.

This means I can summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800)** without a tribute." A golden warrior appeared. "He'll attack your Clayman, and he deals piercing battle damage **(Jaden 4000/Aster 3400)**. I'll then throw down two face downs and end my turn."

Chazz smiled. "What do you know? Looks like the Pro's taken the first blow."

"Lucky shot, but that's about to change." Aster drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix to form **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer(2100/1200)**."A hero in a red and black suit with Avian's wings appeared.

Jaden smiled. "I was hoping to see him because I wanted to beat him."

Aster chuckled. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll show you." Jaden declared. "I activate my face down **Edge Hammer**. Now, at the cost of Bladedge, I can destroy your Phoenix Enforcer and deal his ATK to you **(Jaden 4000/Aster 1300)**."

Bastion chuckled. "Seems as though Jaden's playing as good as ever."

"Yeah, seems like any worrying we did was for nothing."

"Alright, this is when the duel really starts to get good. I'm excited just to see what other monsters you have. Come on Aster, show me what you got." Jaden happily declared.

Aster was growing angry. "What's with you? You think this is all just some big joke!? Well I got news for you. Dueling isn't about having fun… at least not for me, but someone like you would never understand that. I duel for justice and revenge. Ah, just forget it."

Jaden's eyes were wide. "It's to late for that now."

Aster sighed. "I chose my hero cards for a reason, and punks like you and Koyo Hibiki, those that use them because you think they're cool, make me sick."

"Hey you don't get to talk bad about Koyo!" Jaden shouted feeling his anger rise. "Not while I'm standing in front of you. You don't know anything about him."

"That's what you take away from my words? Who cares. Koyo was nothing but a joke that didn't understand what having a hero deck meant. I; on the other hand, was destined to build this deck. In due time, you'll see proof, but first, I plan on correcting our life points.

I still haven't used my normal summon, so I'm bringing out **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode." A man in blue armor appeared. "Since he's the only card on my field, I'm allowed to draw two more cards.

Next, I activate **Graceful Charity** and **Pot of Greed**. That's 5 more cards at the cost of 2 discarded. Now I activate my **Miracle Fusion** allowing me to combine the Sparkman, sent to the grave by Graceful Charity, with Phoenix Enforcer provided I banish them both.

This allows me to summon my **Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer(3700/2100)**." He gains 300 ATK for every hero in my grave which currently stands at 4 total, so that's an added 1200 ATK. Now, I'll attack you directly."

"I activate my **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh** from my hand. This Quick-Play allows me to summon **Winged Kuriboh(300/200)** and I'm placing him in defense position." A winged Kuriboh appeared before Jaden taking the attack. "Thanks buddy."

Aster grit his teeth. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Jaden's really keeping his lead in this." Jasmine stated.

Jaden drew. "I'll summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)**." A hero in gold and blue armor appeared. "I'm then activating my **Soul Union** trap. The way this works is that I target an Elemental Hero on the field and one in my grave.

Then, for the rest of the turn, the hero on the field gains the ATK of the hero in the grave. I'm choosing Bladedge **Elemental Hero Sparkman (4200/1400)**. I'll then have him attack your Enforcer."

"If this hits, Jaden's won." Syrus happily declared.

Bastion crossed his arms as he assessed the field. "That's the problem, I don't think it will hit."

Aster said, "I activate the face down **Draining** Shield. Now your attack is negated, and I gain all that ATK as life points **(Jaden 4000/Aster 5500)**."

"Alright, then I throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden declared **Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)**."

"Wow, that Aster is no joke. He's just turned the duel in his favor." Jasmine stated impressed.

Bastion nodded. "Indeed love. The first few turns may have been rough, but I think now is when the duel really starts."

Aster drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return **Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000)** to the field." A green suited man with white wings appeared. "Now, here's a card we haven't seen in a while. **Polymerization**. I'm using it to fuse Avian with Bubbleman to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Mariner(1400/1000)**." A hero with greenish skin and long, grey hair appeared.

"This isn't good." Syrus stated.

"See, since I have a face down, Mariner can attack you directly **(Jaden 2600/Aster 5500)**. Now Enforcer will destroy Sparkman."

"That's going to leave the slacker with barely any life points." Chazz commented shocked.

Sparkman was destroyed **(Jaden 2500/Aster 5500)**.

Aster was just as shocked as everyone by Jaden's life points. "How? How did you only lose 100 life points?"

Jaden smiled. "When you attacked, I activated my **Emergency Provisions** to sacrifice both itself and my face down granting me an extra 2000 life points."

Aster said, "Well, you're out of cards now, so take your turn."

"You should know better than anyone how quick that can change with our decks." Jaden drew. "For example, when I special summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** in defense mode."

The hero in blue armor appeared on Jaden's side. "I can do that since I have no cards in my hand. In addition, I have no cards on the field, meaning I get to draw 2 more cards. One of those is **Pot of Greed.** That's another 2 for me.

Now I'm going to activate my own **Miracle Fusion** in order to combine my Elemental Bubbleman on the field with Sparkman in the grave to summon **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2500/2000)**." A hero decked out in white armor appeared.

"So, you're going to wipe out my monster then? Go on an do it because you'll lose half your life points in the process." Aster declared.

Jaden smiled. "I'll be losing less than you think because I'mplaying my **Skyscraper** Field Spell." The field changed to a modern city. "Now, whenever a hero attacks a superior opponent, they gain 1000 more attack. That's not all.

I'm going to normal summon my **Wroughtweiler(800/1200)** in attack mode." A black metal dog appeared next to Absolute Zero. "Now Zero will attack your Shining Phoenix Enforcer which will bump him up to 3500 ATK **(Jaden 2300/Aster 5500)**." Absolute Zero was destroyed activating his effect and destroying all the monsters on Aster's field.

"Looks like it's time I show you exactly why I was destined to build this deck. I activate my face down **D Time**." Aster stated.

Zack thought, _"So, he put Elemental Heroes in with his Destiny Heroes then."_

"You triggered this trap when you destroyed my Enforcer. Now I can add any Destiny Hero to my hand that is equal to or less than the hero destroyed." Aster declared.

"Destiny Heroes?" Jaden asked confused.

Chazz asked, "What heroes?"

"Destiny Heroes." Zack stated drawing everyone's attention. "They're a set of monster's Aster used early on in his career. He stopped using them and switched up to a varied deck style."

"What are they?" Syrus asked.

"Troublesome. Each has a varied effect and together they can control the tide of battle." Zack explained.

"How do you know about them?" Jasmine asked.

"I studied my mother's duels for years, so naturally she wasn't the only Pro I saw. Aster caught my interest because he was such a young duelist." Zack replied.

"I can't wait to see them, but it's still my turn. On that note, Wroughtweiler will attack you directly **(Jaden 2300/Aster 4700)**. With that, I'll end my turn." Jaden declared.

Aster drew. "Alright, first I'm playing my **Clock Tower Prison** Field Spell." The modern city was destroyed and replaced with a courtyard, that contained a large clock, shrouded in night. "I then summon **Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude(1400/1600)**."

A hero with diamonds coming out of its body appeared on Aster's field. "I now activate his effect. I get to look at the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, I send it to the grave and activate its effect next turn.

If not, I put it on the bottom of my deck." He looked at it. "It's spell, so it goes to the grave. Now my Diamond Dude's going to destroy your Wroughtweiler **(Jaden 1700/Aster 4700)**. Wroughtweiler went the grave.

"You just activated my Wroughtweiler's ability. When he's sent to the grave, I can take an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization out of the grave and add them to my hand." Jaden stated.

Aster said, "I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Alright, I'll start by playing my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)** I got back thanks to Wroughtweiler. This allows me to add two more cards to my hand since he's the only monster on the field.

Next, I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman with the Elemental Hero Stratos in my hand in order to summon my **Elemental Hero Great Tornado(2800/2200)**." A hero with green, gold, and black armor, wearing a black cloak, appeared.

His effect halves all monsters on your side of the field upon being summon **Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude(700/1600)**. Now, Great Tornado will attack your Diamond Dude **(Jaden 1700/Aster 2600)**. I'll end my turn there."

Hassleberry cheered. "That's the way to play Sarge!"

"Yeah, show Aster why you're the top of the school!" Zack added.

Aster drew. "You may have destroyed Diamond Dude, but his effect still activates allowing me to use **Destiny Draw** from the grave. All I need to do is discard one Destiny Hero and I get to draw two more cards. I'll set one monster and one face down before ending my turn." He smiled. "It's your move Jaden."

"I don't like that he's smiling." Alexis stated.

Zack nodded. "Me neither. Jaden needs to end this duel now."

Jaden drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Lady Heat(1300/1000)**." A female hero in an orange and white outfit appeared. "I'll now have Great Tornado attack your face down." Another Diamond Dude went to the grave.

"Now Lady Heat will attack you directly **(Jaden 1700/Aster 1300)**. I'll then end my turn which activates Lady Heat dealing you 200 damage for every hero on my field **(Jaden 1700/Aster 900)**. I'll end my turn with that."

Aster drew. "This duel is finished! I activate my trap card **Eternal Dread**." The clock began to ring and toll. "You see Jaden, on everyone of your Stand-by Phases, since it's activation, my field spell has been building counters. This trap has just given it the final two needed. Of course, I can't take advantage of its last effect unless it's destroyed, so I'm activating **Mystical Space Typhoon**."

Jaden looked around at the crumbling field. "What effect? Why did you destroy your field spell?"

Zack jumped to his feet looking very troubled. "This bad!"

Alexis looked at him concerned. "Why? What's about to happen."

"Unless Jaden can stop Aster's Battle Phase, he's lost." Zack declared.

Everyone was shocked and turned to the stage.

Aster chuckled. "Because, once Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, with four total counters, that releases the monster trapped within. Now, be free **Destiny Hero-Dread Master(?/?)**." A hulking, muscular hero appeared.

"This guy comes with a whole set of effects. If I had any non-Destiny Heroes, then they would have destroyed. Now we move onto the good part. I can special summon two Destiny Heroes from the grave. I'm choosing both **Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude(1400/1600)x2**.

Now, **Destiny Hero-Dread Master(2800/2800)** comes back into play. See, his ATK and DEF is equal to the combined ATK of all Destiny Heroes on the field. One more thing, this turn only, my Destiny Heroes can't be destroyed."

Jaden stepped back in shock as he realized there was nothing he could do.

Aster chuckled once more. "You see it. It's hopeless man." He smiled. "Listen, you're dueling skills aren't half bad; however, there is something I have that you never will. Purpose. A reason to duel besides having fun."

Jaden now stood firm. "Having fun isn't a bad thing Aster. Koyo Hibiki taught me that's what dueling's all about. Two duelist giving it their all."

"Typical, you just don't get it. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people who think they are above the law." Aster replied.

Jaden was confused. "Come again?"

Aster looked at the floor. "I guess you need an explanation then. My father was s duelist as well as a card designer for Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. My dad put his heart into every card he created. He was my hero."

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"My father was attacked by someone… and lost… his life…" Aster stated.

That shocked Jaden to his core. "No way… Wait, that means…"

Aster looked up. "That's right. The last cards my father created were his D-series. The Destiny Heroes. They are the power my father gave to me. At one point, I to believed dueling was nothing more than fun, but that eroded as the criminal was never brought to justice.

That is why I swore in my heart that I would become the hero that would find the criminal. I'll use the power of my Destiny Heroes to bring him to justice. I became a Pro-Duelist to take part in duels around the world and locate the criminal.

For he holds a card that is the only one like it in the world. I won't let that criminal get away with it." He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "No, I won't let any criminal escape justice. People like you, who use there heroes just because their your favorites, make me sick."

"Aster listen to yourself. You said, your father put his heart into every card. He wouldn't want you to use them for revenge." Jaden stated.

Aster angrily said, "You don't know what you're talking about. You didn't know my father. He deserves justice. He was my hero and I finally have the chance to be his. Now, where were we. That's right, your defeat. I use my normal summon on **Destiny Hero-Dread Servant(400/700)**."

A hero in dark blue, purple, and silver armor appeared. "Dreadmaster, take down Great Tornado. Diamond Dude 1 destroy his Lady Heat **(Jaden 1600/Aster 900)**." The remaining Diamond Dude card and Dread Servant were glowing with white energy. "Now my remaining Diamond Dude and Dread Servant will finish this **(Jaden 0/Aster 900)**."

"Like I said, you can't hide from destiny." Aster stated with a smile as he turned away from Jaden.

The holograms faded and all of Jaden's cards ejected from the duel disk. Jaden saw his cards go blank before he fell to the ground.

"Jaden!" Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, and Jasmine all shouted with concern.

" _What!? That looks like the effects of a Shadow Game, but my pendent and his amulet didn't activate."_ Zack thought shocked.

Hassleberry stood up and jumped over the edge. "Sarge!"

Zack joined him and they both ran to the stage kneeling beside Jaden. Hassleberry turned him over, but Jaden was out cold.

Aster turned back around. "Alright Zack, it's time we settle the score."

Zack stood up and marched over to Aster furious. "What did you do Aster!?"

Aster looked at Jaden. "I have no idea what your implying, and I don't care. All I'm concerned with is finishing up here. Now, are we going to duel or are you backing out?"

Zack grit his teeth as he realized that Aster genuinely had no idea what was going on. That didn't mean the ego before him didn't need a wakeup call.

He turned to Hassleberry and the others who'd made their way to the bottom of the stage. "Hassleberry, you and Bastion get Jaden to the infirmary."

Hassleberry nodded as he picked Jaden up and slung him over his shoulder. "You can count on me."

Bastion nodded. "I'll ensure they get there."

"Chazz, please get his deck. Every card. Hold onto it for now." Zack ordered.

Chazz had already picked up the entire deck and tucked them away. "No one will touch the Slacker's cards on my watch."

"Are you going to make me wait longer or can we get the show on the road?" Aster asked smugly.

Zack walked back to the place where Jaden stood as Bastion and Hassleberry left with Jaden and the others returned to their seats. Zack took out his deck box and inserted his extra cards before shuffling the entire thing.

Aster took out his previous deck and inserted a new one. "You should feel honored Zack because I only bring this deck out when I consider an opponent truly formidable." He closes his eyes and smiled. "So, don't feel to bad when you lose in a few turns."

Zack inserted his deck into his duel disk still feeling great anger. "Keep talking all you want Phoenix, but by the end of this, you'll see what Jaden wanted you to see. I'll personally take you down a peg, so that's a plus."

Alexis was worried as she looked at Zack. _"He's as angry as he was when he dealt with Jasmine and Mindy. The difference is that Aster is on a whole other level than them together. Then there's what happened with Jaden._

 _Even though Aster says he doesn't know what happened, the fact remains that he collapsed, like a Shadow Game would cause, once he was defeated."_ Alexis stood up. "Be careful and remain calm Zack. You can't win if you're this angry."

DMG, transparent as normal, appeared next to him. "Alexis is right. You know she is. Aster is a strong opponent and the fact that he says this deck is only used on formidable opponents, which he didn't use on Jaden, should tell you something."

"Yeah, it tells me he didn't think Jaden was worth the effort." Zack took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll try not to get angry at him. Both to assure my friends I'm alright and to reach this guy because he needs it."

Aster raised an eye brow. "Are you talking to me?"

Zack activated his duel disk. "No, let's get this started already."

Aster activated his. "Whatever you say."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Aster 4000)**

Alexis noticed Zack's muscles relax and she sighed relieved. _"Good. He's calmed down. Now, he'll be able to duel at his best."_

Zack said, "I'll be the one kicking this duel off. I'm starting with **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." A guy in a grey trench coat and sunglasses appeared. "In case you don't remember him from our first duel, he can take 500 of your life points and grant them to me **(Zack 4500/Aster 3500)**. I'll finish by throwing down two face downs."

"A simple move that won't matter in the end." Aster drew. "I'm activating **Polymerization** to fuse my Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude and Destiny Hero-Dynatag in order to form **Destiny-Hero Dystopia(2800/2400)**."

A hero in gold and dark blue armor appeared. "I then activate my Dynatag's special ability. Since he's in the grave, I can banish him to grant Dystopia 1000 more attack. When his attack changes, I gain the ability to destroy a card.

I choose the one on the left which reverts to his original ATK." There went Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike. "Now, I'll have Dystopia attack your Shino **(Zack 3200/Aster 3500)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Zack drew. "I activate my face down **Team Assignment**. This trap allows me to search my deck for three Shinobi, level four or lower, and add them to my hand. I can then banish the trap to special summon one of them to the field. That'll be **Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**."

The boy with wild features, gray hoodie, and brown hair appeared. "His effect allows me to grab a **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000 with Kiba Inuzuka)** from my deck and play him on the field." A small, white dog appeared next to Kiba.

"I then activate my **Fang over Fang** spell. Since I have both an Akamaru and Kiba, I can destroy any card on the field of my choosing, and I choose your face down." Aster grit his teeth as he sent Destiny Mirage away.

"Now, I activate **Neo-Konoha**." The arena changed becoming an older village with a huge, wooden wall **Kiba Inuzuka(2000/1200)**. "Now, all Shinobi monsters gain 500 ATK and we can fusion summon as we choose once per turn.

I'm doing that now to fuse my Kiba on the field with the Naruto Uzumaki in my hand to fusion summon **Shippuden Naruto Uzumaki(3000/2000 with Neo-Konoha)**." A young man with spiky, blond hair and an orange and black jumpsuit appeared **Neo Akamaru(600/600)**.

"That's not all. When he's summoned, and on every Main Phase one, I gain a **Shadow Clone Token(500/0 with field spell)** which means I gain two right now in defense mode." Two copies of Naruto appeared.

"I can tribute one to give Naruto another 500 ATK until the end of the turn. I'm taking all 3500 ATK straight to your Dystopia **(Zack 3200/Aster 2800)**. That's the end of my turn. It's your move Aster."

Aster drew. "I'm activating my **Misfortune** spell card. Now I get to target a monster on your side of the field and deal half their original ATK to you as damage. I'm choosing Shippuden Naruto Uzumaki **(Zack 1950/Aster 2800)**."

"Zack seemed to have the advantage, but that Aster turned it right around." Syrus stated.

Bastion and Hassleberry had returned.

Bastion had heard Syrus' comment. "Yes, despite how well Zack seems to be doing, we can't let it distract us from what we witnessed before."

Aster continued his turn. "I then activate my **Graceful Charity** followed by **Guard Penalty**. This spell switches your Naruto to defense and allows me to draw an extra card. I'm summoning **Destiny Hero-Drilldark(1600/1200)**."

A hero with a drill for a lance and a red outfit appeared." His effect allows me to special summon another hero from my hand, with equal or less ATK, after his summon. I choose a second **Destiny Hero-Drilldark(1600/1200)**.

Finally. I activate my **Dark City** field spell." A dark version of Skyscraper replaced Neo-Konoha **Shippuden Naruto (2500/2000) and Shadow Clone Token(0/0)**." Drilldark 1 will destroy your token while Drilldark 2 attacks your Naruto.

Side note, Dark City grants all Destiny Heroes an extra 1000 ATK when they face off with an opponent who has more ATK **(Zack 1950/Aster 2800)**. I'll end my turn with that. Your move Zack."

"You still left me with one monster Aster. I sacrifice my Neo-Akamaru in order to summon my **Dark Summoning Beast(0/0)**." A demonic purple and black demon appeared. "I immediately activate his effect sacrificing him for **, Lord of Searing Flames(2000/2000)** from my deck."

The demonic Slifer rose up and roared at Aster causing the Pro to step back. "This monster will end this duel soon. First, I activate his ability allowing me to destroy one spell or trap on your field, and I choose your Dark City." The field returned to normal.

Aster grit his teeth once more. _"He had a monster like this the entire time. No mater, I'll just have to take it down. Destiny is on my side even if he can't be predicted."_

"Now, Uria take out the first Drilldark **(Zack 1950/Aster 2400)**." Zack decided that now was the time to speak. "Aster, you're a great duelist. One of the best I've ever seen. You could give people like Kaiba and Yugi a run for their money, but I want you to ask yourself a few things."

Aster angrily looked at Zack. "What is that?"

"Would those victories mean anything? Has any victory really meant anything to you. You said it yourself that your father made that deck himself. That he was a card designer and your hero. I didn't know your dad, but I have a friend who dreamed of being a card designer.

He made it a reality. He took pride in every drawing before hand and loves his job with all his heart. What makes him happy, is the thought of others enjoying his designs. Can you honestly say this is what your father wanted for you? To be consumed by revenge?" Zack asked.

Aster went wide eyed. _"Zack's right. My father created the Destiny Heroes, everyone of them, to make me happy… What would he think of me now?"_ He looked down at his duel disk. _"Something has always been wrong with me. A pain that occurs throughout a duel. I ignore it, but maybe I shouldn't have. What happened t0 me?"_

"Phoenix don't go spacing out on me. This duel isn't over yet and it's your turn." Zack noticed that Aster seemed unsure of himself. "Give it all you got because I don't want anyone saying my win over you was tainted."

Aster steeled himself. "I intended to beat you down with this deck, and those plans haven't changed." He drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. Now I tribute my Destiny Hero Drilldark in order to summon **Destiny Hero Dasher(2100/1000)**."

A hero in black armor with wheels on his feet appeared. "He'll attack your Uria, and I'll give him a boost thanks to Destiny Hero Blade Master. By discarding him, I can grant all Destiny Heroes currently on the field 800 ATK until the End Phase **(Zack 1050/Aster 2400)**."

Zack drew. "It's been a great duel Aster. You know what, despite everything that happened today, I can tell you're not a bad person. Just misguided. I can personally see us being friends after this duel."

Aster chuckled. "You're talking as if you've already won the duel, but I'm currently standing in a safe zone with all I have."

"That's thing, I already have everything I need to end this. All I need are two more traps in the grave. I activate my **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards and send two to the grave. Now I activate Uria's special ability.

By discarding a trap, I can resummon him. Come forth **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(4000/4000)**. Thanks to Graceful Charity, plus the trap I had in my hand before using the spell, I now have more than enough ATK."

Aster stared at Uria in shock. _"I can't believe it. I've lost. Does that mean it was always my destiny to lose to him, but that would go against everything Sartorius ever told me. He always said it was my destiny to win. Could the reason Zack's never been predictable mean he's more powerful than destiny itself?"_

"Now Uria, bring this duel to a close. Take down his Destiny Hero Dasher **(Zack 1050/Aster 0)**." Zack declared.

Aster fell to one knee in defeat as Uria left the field.

Bastion stood up. "That was quite the duel. Good show."

Jasmine was impressed. "That Zack is something else."

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, he really is."

Hassleberry shouted. "Way to go Zack! You avenged Sarge!"

Syrus was cheering. "You actually defeated an undefeated foe!"

Bonaparte was utterly shocked. _"Jaden lost, but the Obelisk-Slifer won. This will make getting rid of the Slifer Dorm that much harder."_

Crowler smiled and clapped. "A very impressive duel Mr. Henderson!"

With a victory like this, Crowler could see about getting the boy a proper agent or manager. It was never too early to consider the future.

Aster walked up to Zack. "I don't say this much, but you've impressed me. Look, I don't intend to lose again, so you best enjoy this moment while it last."

Zack smiled. "I'll be waiting for you to make good on that promise. Also, I'm not counting our first duel since you weren't using your real decks, so that means I'm at one win not two."

Aster walked away. "I'll keep that in mind." He then walked up to Crowler and Bonaparte. "Hey, I kind of like it here, so I'll be moving in. I like to sleep late, so no afternoon classes before noon."

He had frightened both Crowler and Bonaparte with his mere presence before walking away.

Bonaparte smiled. "We wouldn't dream of it."

Crowler was also smiling. "Welcome aboard."

 _ **Outside Duel Academy**_

Aster looked at the sky before getting his phone out a calling Sartorius. "Aster, I see you've decided to stay at Duel Academy. Any particular reason why?"

Sartorius had not been able to see the outcome of Aster and Zack's duel even after it was finished. Om top of that, he was interested in how Jaden hadn't seen the light as he predicted.

"I find Duel Academy very interesting, so I've decided to stay; however, that isn't the reason for my call. Before losing to Zack I beat Jaden only for him to collapse. Now that I think about it, it is odd since no opponent before him has collapsed. Got any ideas?" Aster asked.

Sartorius calmly said, "Only that it sounds as though the dueling arena has been tampered with. Anyways, since you want to stay, I'll arrange for a luxury ship to be docked at the harbor for you. Do enjoy yourself and know that I have plans to visit the island in a few days."

Sartorius hung up leaving Aster to grip his phone. _"It sounded like he was hiding something."_ He looked back at Duel Academy. _"This place seems to interest him… or rather, Jaden and Zack do. Looks like I'll have to keep a sharp eye out."_


	65. Jaden's Decision

_**Quillion9000:Alright ladies and gentlemen, I got some great news for all of you. Unknown and I have talked things over and have decided on two major arcs for Season 2 with a mini arc in the middle. They are the Sartorius Arc, The Light's Second Wind, and the Genex Tournament. Yeah, this time no one is with me because I wouldn't want them to know about this even if they'd forget about it the next time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx. We only own our own original characters, cards, and plots.**_

* * *

 _ **Co-author:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Zack, Jaden, and Hassleberry's Room…**_

Jaden had yet to wake up, and Zack had spent a good portion of last night worrying about his best friend that he didn't get to bed until well in the night. He was awoken by someone knocking on the door. Zack, dressed in forest green pants and a dark blue tank top, got out of bed.

The Obelisk-Slifer yawned, noticed Hassleberry wasn't there, and opened the door to find Dimitri. "Dimitri, I told you yesterday that I wasn't in the mood to duel. We…"

Dimitri interrupted him. "It's not that Master Zack. Jaden's woken up, and…"

That was all Zack needed as he slammed the door closed behind him and bolted down the stairs. Dimitri was so shocked that he didn't shot anything out until running to the edge. By that point Zack was already running down the path.

"Master you didn't let me finish!" Dimitri sighed. "I'm not sure how well he's going to take the news."

 _ **Duel Academy, Some Time Later…**_

Zack ran to the nurse's office door where he heard some students talking. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Dude, did you hear about Jaden?"

"Yeah, he can't duel anymore."

"For real?"

Zack put on a false anger as he addressed the students. "Get lost! He's not some side show for you all to look at!"

The students turned to Zack who was excellently portraying himself as he would be against some arrogant bully. It was enough to get the crowd to leave in a hurry.

Zack then rushed into the room to find Jaden being looked over by Nurse Fontaine. Bastion, Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Chazz all stood behind him.

"Tell me it's not true. Those guys were saying Jaden can't duel." Zack stated a he approached the group.

Chazz fished out the deck Jaden used against Aster and handed it to Zack while Bastion placed the shoe box, containing the rest of Jaden's cards, on the table near the Obelisk-Slifer.

"According to Jaden, he can't see any of his cards. Not a single one." Chazz stated.

Syrus spoke up. "We tried showing our decks to him, but he says he can't see them either. All he sees is white paper."

Zack spread the cards out, but unlike Jaden, he could see them. "Is this some sort of magic? Though my pendent and his amulet didn't pick up any form of dark magic." DMG appeared behind him, and he looked back to her. "Could this be Light Magic."

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "It is. I can sense it all around him, but I have no idea how to fix this or anywhere to start. I've only ever studied Dark Magic and only got far enough into Light magic to sense it."

"So, there may be a way to fix this." Zack nodded determined. "Then it's settled. All we got to do is find that way."

Jaden chuckled sadly. "Nah, it's fine." He walked over and held out his hand, so Zack gave him back his deck. "I'm going to take a walk."

Zack looked at his friend with great concern, as he moved towards the door, because Jaden didn't sound like himself at all. "Jay, where are you going? Want some company buddy?"

Jaden weakly smiled. "Not this time. I just got to chill by myself for a while."

He walked out the door and Zack hung his head.

Alexis walked up and put a comforting hand on her boyfriend's back rubbing it. "It'll be okay Zack. We all know Jaden. He won't stay down for long."

Zack turned around and smiled at her gratefully. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Bastion nodded. "I'm sure she is. We merely must give him time."

Zack picked up the shoebox. "I'll take Jaden's cards back to the room for him."

Chazz wanted to cheer Zack up as well, so he said, "Hey, why don't we all hang out at the Slifer Dorm together? I can buy some food and drink, and we can have a little celebration of your victory over Aster."

"That's a great idea Chazz. I'll come along and help you carry it." Syrus stated.

Bastion nodded. "I'm more than happy to help with that as well."

"I'll just head back with Zack." Alexis stated.

Hassleberry looked at the door before sighing and deciding to stick with everyone else.

Zack nodded thankful to have friends like them. "Sounds like a plan."

 _ **Outside the Slifer Dorm, Some Time Later…**_

The group sat underneath a nearby tree eating some sandwiches and chips as well as drinking soda. It all came from the Academy Shop. Honestly, this was a real mood lifter for everyone involved. Then, they heard music which Chazz, Alexis, and Zack recognized.

Everyone looked down the path at Atticus wearing a yellow, short sleeved jacket with white trim and a yellow shirt with matching pants and shoes. He carried a boom box which was playing 'Reach out the Truth'.

"Hey guys, ready to finally talk about forming our dance group officially?" Atticus asked.

"Who's the Ra?" Hassleberry asked in confusion. "For that matter, who's he asking to join him?"

Granted, he hadn't stuck around due to him coming to learn under, and becoming best friends with, Jaden, but he felt like he would have recognized someone who wore an altered Duel Academy uniform.

"That's my brother, Atticus." Alexis explained with an exasperated sigh. "He's an Obelisk."

"He's asking Alexis, Zack, and I to make this dance group we formed during the last month of summer." Chazz added with the same sigh.

Zack joined them. "Honestly, we thought he'd given up after the first couple of days school was back in session."

Everyone stood up as Atticus stopped before them putting his boombox down and turning it off. "So, what's your answer now?"

"Same as it ever was Atticus. We don't mind doing it for fun, but we don't want to make a career out of it." Zack stated.

"Heck, we'd even do a few of those gigs here and there, but we're not looking to go serious here." Chazz added.

Atticus sighed now equally as exasperated before suddenly perking up. "Okay, so what if I could get us some shows here at Duel Academy? Would you three be willing to do them and practice with me again?"

Alexis looked at Zack and Chazz who nodded. "Alright, but you can't ever do anything crazier than this to persuade us to make the group official. Deal?"

Atticus smiled. "Deal, but don't think I won't continue to ask. Just you wait, we'll come up with great routines, and you'll all see that this is what we should do with the rest of our lives."

Zack shrugged. "If that hope prevents you from doing something crazier than this, then keep the dream alive buddy."

Atticus ran off, with his boom box, shouting. "Just you guys wait! I'll get Crowler to set us up with a few performances for the students!"

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing the show in person. I only caught it on my T.V. back in England, and you all looked great." Bastion admitted.

Syrus nodded with a smile. "Yeah, seeing you dance in person would be something else. You all made it seem so easy and like a lot of fun."

Zack, Alexis, and Chazz were all surprised. "We were on T.V.?"

Bastion nodded. "I thought you all knew? I believe it was the day after the festival if I'm remembering correctly. In fact, my mum recorded in in a VHS tape."

"We were all tired after celebrating the win that night." Alexis stated.

Chazz said. "It would explain why so many people around school seemed to be looking at us oddly."

"Yeah, but with my reputation I tended to ignore it figuring they were the usual looks from last year. Wonder why no one approached us?" Zack asked.

"Most likely, while they enjoyed your performance, you are all already known for your various feats of dueling. As such, people wouldn't treat you that different." Syrus explained.

Bastion nodded. "We saw no reason to really bring it up anyways since it was just an Amateur contest. Though do these gigs Atticus talks about, and you might just get students who do just that."

Zack shrugged. "Dancing isn't that bad a hobby to pick up. Anyways, let's get back to the food and drink."

Eventually, they ran out and decided to move the celebration to Duel Academy. That way, they'd be closer to the card shop when they wanted more. For the time being, Zack was content and relaxed. There was still a tiny part of him that worried about Jaden.

 _ **Duel Academy, Evening…**_

Jaden had been sitting against the wall thinking about his situation all day.

He finally had a solutions as he turned his head to look at the window while the room slowly darkened. _"If I can't duel, what's the point in staying here? Later duel Academy."_

 _ **Class, Next Morning…**_

Zack sat next to Hassleberry with his head place on his desk. He'd tried everything to get Jaden to come with them, but the guy had absolutely refused.

" _Why won't Jaden let me help him? I may not be well versed in anything magic, but I'm certain I could find an answer. Maybe try to get to Shion again. She gave me this pendent, so surely she must know how to fix this."_ Zack thought sadly. _"There just… There has to be something."_

Hassleberry stood up and angrily looked at Zack. "You know what, a true friend would be with Jaden right now. Not sitting in this class." He walked off. "I'm going to go find him."

Zack barely even registered Hassleberry's departure.

Alexis looked at him worriedly. _"Apparently, the celebration could only keep his spirits up for so long. I don't like that Jaden's so bummed now either, but I really don't like that it's having this sort of effect on Zack."_

 _ **Duel Academy: Cliff, Some Time Later…**_

Jaden sighed. _"Tonight, I leave Duel Academy_." He took out a sealed envelope that had the word 'Friends' on it. _"I'll have to leave this before I leave the room."_

"Will you quit moping already." Chazz stated have walked onto a rock next to him.

This caused Jaden to put the letter away. "Chazz, what are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to think. That's it." Chazz stated. "I was just so sick of everyone going on and on about how they're worried about you. Anyways, is it true you can't hear your monster's anymore?"

Jaden simply replied. "I guess."

Chazz grew angry. "Snap out of it Slacker and stop bumming everyone out."

Jaden looked at the ground. "Listen Chazz, dueling is all I've ever really cared about. Now, I can't do the thing I love the most."

Chazz turned to him. "I know what you need. Let's duel now. That's the only way you'll get over this." Jaden stood up and walked away. "Come on, let's get our game on!"

Jaden gave a half-hearted wave back. "Maybe later Chazz."

He continued walking.

Chazz looked out over the ocean with his hands in his pockets. "What a loser."

 _ **Aboard Sartorius' Plane**_

Sartorius, dressed in his white suit, was looking at the Wheel of Fate card with a smile. _"It seems Jaden is more powerful than I could have imagined. I foretold Aster's victory; however, Jaden's response was quite unexpected._

 _While he searches for answers, I shall seek out other servants to do my bidding and move forward with my plans without him for now. It all starts with The Hanged Man, The Moon, and The High Priestess."_

The captain used the speakers. "Master Sartorius, we are approaching Duel Academy."

Sartorius smiled.

 _ **Duel Academy: A Fair Distance from the Docks**_

Aster stood aboard his ship, the one Sartorius had delivered, and looked through his binoculars as the air plane descended. He then watched as Sartorius stood on top of it as it ran along the water into port to be greeted by Crowler and Bonaparte.

" _Sartorius… why exactly are you here?"_ Aster thought feeling rather suspicious.

In the past couple of days, he'd been thinking over his time under his manager. He found that many things didn't add up. It at least warranted looking into.

 _ **Docks**_

Crowler greeted Sartorius as he stepped onto the docks. "Mr. Sartorius. It is a pleasure to welcome you to the academy. Especially since you've arrived on time unlike your client Aster."

Bonaparte whispered. "Crowler!"

Sartorius smiled. "Sorry about that. I honestly should have informed you of his tendencies. Young Aster does love his sports. Especially the more extreme variety. It's how he tends to arrive most places that are less populated."

Crowler nodded. "Why are you here? Is it to check up on young Aster?"

Sartorius chuckled. "I'm sure he's doing just fine. No, I'm merely here looking for fresh talent. I'm always on the lookout for the best and brightest around. With Aster here for the foreseeable future and Lexi booked for the next year, I figured now was the time to look for another client."

"Of course, Mr. Sartorius. I can easily compile a list of our top students. You could then meet with them at your leisure." Bonaparte stated. "What do you say?"

Sartorius smiled. "That is a most generous offer, but I've always made it a point to work on my own. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's work to be done." He walked away. "Please do me a favor in not alerting anyone to my visit. It would only make my work harder."

Sartorius walked away leaving Crowler very suspicious.

Bonaparte was all smiles. "Don't be a stranger."

"I don't like this Bonaparte." Crowler commented.

"What do you mean? This is exactly what Duel Academy needs. If Sartorius takes on another one of our students, then Duel Academy's reputation will shoot through the roof. The only thing that could make it any better after would be destroying the Slifer Dorm." Bonaparte stated.

Crowler said, "I'm serious. There's something off about that man. I once had a colleague that I could respect despite what I once perceived as faults. Then, he turned out not to be the man we thought he was.

Despite the end results, he put student's in harm's way. Even standing an obstacle before them himself." The Temp. Chancellor walked towards the Academy. "I'll be keeping an ears and eyes open both during his stay and well after. I suggest you do the same."

Bonaparte watched him leave. _"Crowler is paranoid. I'm certain Sartorius' coming can only mean good things for this Academy."_

 _ **Zack, Jaden, and Hassle berry's Room, Evening…**_

Zack entered the room and noticed that Jaden's things were gone. On his friend's bed there sat a letter labeled 'Friends'. Zack walked over and opened the letter.

"Everyone,

I've decided to leave Duel Academy…"

Immediately, Zack was scanning the letter to see if Jaden left any indication as to where he'd be leaving from. He found nothing. The obvious place would be the docks, but would he risk going there after leaving this letter?

How long ago did her leave it? These were questions Zack didn't have the answer to nor the time to stand around answering. He bolted from the room and down the stairs moving towards the docks with his PDA out.

He called Alexis. "Zack…"

Zack interrupted her. "Alexis, listen to me. Jaden's leaving the island. I'm heading to the docks to see if he's there. I need you to call everyone else and canvas the island. I mean everyone."

Alexis said, "I got it Zack. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Alexis." He hung up and picked up his pace to top speed.

 _ **Docks**_

Jaden had just finished loading the speedboat he'd take back to Domino City with supplies and now looked back at the academy sadly.

" _Good bye Duel Academy and everyone. It's been fun."_ Jaden thought, but before he could turn, he saw Zack running towards him.

The Ra didn't even have time to react as Zack punched him in the face knocking Jaden to the ground. Neither noticed what appeared to be a red shooting star off in the distance. Which was odd because it was only now turning to night.

Zack was taking in deep breaths of air as he walked forward and picked is friend up by his blazer. "You are an idiot Jaden."

Jaden felt the pain, but not much else besides sadness. "I should have known you wouldn't let me go so easily. I shouldn't have left the letter."

Zack angrily shook his best friend. "Your selfish idiot. You didn't even think about how leaving would have affected anyone? You made friends here, yet you're willing to jump ship just like that. What is wrong with you?"

Jaden was genuinely angry as he worked his way out of Zack's grasp. "You know what's wrong with me. I can't see any duel monster cards which means I can't do what I love. There's no point in someone who can't duel staying at this academy."

"So, you weren't even going to give us a chance to help you!?" Zack shouted. "We're you're friends! We would have found some way to fix this! Right now, everyone is scouring the island looking for you! Where in the hell is the Jaden we all know!

The Jaden that doesn't give up! Do we all mean that little to you!? Does everything we've done and experienced together mean nothing?!" He punched Jaden again. "Damnit Yuki, you're my best friend!"

Zack was panting as he picked Jaden up once more. "My idiotic best friend that I care about as much as my girlfriend, sister, and brother. Seeing you like this has made me feel about as well as I did before coming here."

He hugged Jaden as his eyes began to water. "Please don't give up. Remember what you've taught me and so many others. A duel isn't over until the final card is played. Well, your time at Duel Academy isn't over until the final solution has been tried."

Zack closed his eyes causing the tears to fall down his cheeks.

He opened them as Jaden hugged him back also with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. You're right, I was being a selfish idiot who didn't see all that he had besides his cards. I promise, I won't leave until there's no possible way for me to see my cards again."

Zack pulled away and wiped his eyes. "You better not or I'll come drag you back myself."

Jaden wiped his eyes. "You and so many others would because you're my friends." He smiled. "Thank you, Zack."

Zack was about to reply when he noticed the shooting star heading straight for them. "Run!"

Jaden saw the shooting star and the two friends ran from it. The star impacted with the ground behind them and both were caught up in a red light. When it vanished, nothing remained. Not the supposed star nor Jaden and Zack.

 _ **Coastline**_

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine searched along the coast for any signs of Jaden.

 _ **Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk Dorms**_

Hassleberry and Dimitri were searching through each room of the Slifer dorm in case Jaden had built a tunnel. An unlikely option, but Jaden was unpredictable. Bastion and Syrus were searching the Ra Dorm while Jackson and Atticus searched the male Obelisk Dorm.

 _ **Forest**_

Chazz, Atem, and Midori had spread out into the forest.

 _ **With Aster**_

Aster had long since entered the forest after Sartorius but had lost him. He was now walking around trying to find him.

 **With Jane**

Jane had recently found a clearing off in the woods to train her dueling skills. _"I need to be better. I need to be stronger. I need to beat Zack and Chazz. I need to restore the Henderson's to their former glory. Make us the family we were meant to be."_

She heard resulting and whirled around as Sartorius walked out of the brush dusting his suit off. "Ah, Jane Henderson. I would ask if this night finds you well, but I know full well it doesn't."

Jane was on guard. "Who are? How do you know my name?"

Sartorius bowed. "Where are my manners? You may call me Sartorius. Manager of Aster Phoenix and Lexis Henderson. Also, the person that can grant you your deepest wish. Or rather, the deepest wish bestowed upon you by your dear deceased grandfather."

Jane took a step back startled. "What wish are you talking about?"

"Why the wish for the Henderson Family to stand on top of the world as it once did in the past. Back then, things were so much better. The weak and hopeless were thrown out. People feared and respected your family.

The Henderson's had it all with the Kaiba Cooperation and Industrial Illusions being the only things that stood in their way. Your family were giants whereas now they are nothing better than rich peasants."

Sartorius walked forward. "I can grant you the past glory and then some. All I ask is that you submit to the light. Agree to follow it. Do this and everything you want can be yours. The peasants will know their place.

You shall have true strength while your family has all the power and money they could ever want. All of this and more can be yours." He held out his right hand which was glowing white. "All I need is for you to shake my hand. To agree."

Jane looked at the hand as the words Sartorius spoke reached her very core. At this point, she no longer cared how he heard about her grandfather's last words. Still, there was some hesitation on her part.

"I-I don't know." Jane admitted.

Sartorius smiled as he lowered his hand. "Stull not convinced? Tell me, what do you have? Your family has all gone soft, and you have been made a fool of one three separate occasions. Shake my hand, and you will never be made a fool of again." He held out his hand once more. "Shake my hand and become more powerful than you could have ever imagine."

After hearing that, Jane no longer hesitated.

She shook the hand. "I agree to submit to this light you keep talking about."

Sartorius smiled as the white magic traveled up Jane's left arm and into her irises' which glowed white for a few moments before returning to normal.

Jane stepped back and bowed. "Master Sartorius thank you for showing me the light."

Sartorius said, "There is no need to thank me for I am but a humble servant of the light same as you. I was merely given the privilege to be its agent and create a new world. On that mater, there are two more we must recruit tonight."

He passed a small number of cards to Jane. "Take these and find Chazz Princeton. Bring him into the light. I shall attend to Atem Muto. Afterwards, you three will know what to do until the time arrives."

Jane would enjoy tonight's victory. A victory made possible by the Light.

Jane bowed her head. "It shall be done Master Sartorius."

They went their separate ways.


	66. The Society of Light Grows

_**Quillion9000:Sometimes in life, you manage to fix one problem only for another to crop up**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We only own our OC's, plot points, and cards we make. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy: Before a Waterfall, Night…**_

Chazz had walked into the area. "Where are you Slacker!" He then heard a familiar roar and looked to the sky as Light and Darkness Dragon, as transparent as usual in this world, landed. "Did you see him anywhere on the south end of the island."

The dragon shook his head.

Chazz was about to give his monster another section to search when he heard a familiar voice coming from the forested path. "I overheard that people were looking for Jaden, and I happen to know exactly where he is." Jane stepped into the clearing with a smirk. "Though we both know there's only one way I'd talk."

She activated her duel disk.

Chazz looked at her with a raised eye brow as he wondered if he could trust her. Ultimately, it wasn't a mater of trust per say. He could either spend time searching for Jaden or win a duel and possibly find out exactly where he is.

Chazz inserted his Armed Dragon/Ojama/Machine Union deck and activated his duel disk before moving to stand across from her. "Alright, I'll take you down. Just remember what you owe me once I win."

 **(Chazz 4000/Jane 4000)**

"The Chazz will go first." Chazz declared.

Jane chuckled. "Go first or second. It does not matter to me and will not matter in the end. This duel you will fall."

Chazz ignored her. "I summon **Ojama Blue(0/1000)** in defense mode." A blue Ojama appeared. "I'll then set two cards before ending my turn."

"The moment you decided not to play your Raviel deck, was the moment your fate was sealed." Jane drew. "It all starts here. I activate **Absorb Fusion**. I now add a Gem-Knight to my hand before the fusion summon of a monster.

For that summon I'll be taking the Thunder-type Gem-Knight Tourmaline and my Gem-Knight Sardonyx, both from my hand, and combining them to bring out **Gem-Knight Prismaura(2450/1400)**."

The hero in white armor and with a buckler and lance appeared. "I'll follow up by activating her ability. I send a Gem-Knight from my hand to the grave to destroy your Ojama Blue. Leaving you wide open for an attack."

Chazz smiled. "That is true, but the Chazz is prepared to take that damage because he has cards waiting in the wings. First up is Ojama Blue's special ability. Since he was destroyed, I get to add two Ojama cards to my hand.

That's followed up by my two face downs **Ojama Trio** and **Ojamarble**. Ojama Trio grants you 3 **Ojama Tokens(0/1000)**." Black, Yellow, and Green Ojamas appeared on Jane's side. "They can't be tribute and upon their destruction, you're dealt 300 life points per token destroyed.

Ojamarble can activate once an Ojama is destroyed. I take Ojama Blue from the grave, shuffle it into my deck, draw two more cards, and discard one. That one just so happened to be my **Ojamagic** spell card allowing me to add Ojamas Black, Yellow, and Green to my hand."

"You're still open to a direct attack, so Prismaura will be taking a large chunk out of your life points **(Chazz 1550/Jane 4000)**. I'll end my turn with that." Jane declared.

Chazz had taken note of Jane's attitude. It almost seemed as though she'd lost her superiority in a just a few days. It was odd to say the least, but he doubted he'd get any answers asking her instead he chose to focus on the duel at hand.

"Get ready because you're about to see one of the aces of my deck." Chazz drew. "I activate Polymerization in order to fuse Ojamas Black, Yellow, and Green together in order to summon my **Ojama King(0/3000)**."

A huge, white Ojama with a cape appeared. "I then activating my **Ojama Muscle**. This spell allows my King to destroy every Ojama monster on the field, like those three tokens, and gain 1000 ATK for every monster destroyed **(Chazz 1550/Jane 3100)**

"I'm not done just yet because I'm summoning my **Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900)**." A small, orange dragon appeared. "Why stop there when I can activate my **Level Up!** allowing my dragon to grown into **Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700)**."

A medium sized, red dragon with spike and black armor appeared. "Now Ojama King will destroy Prismaura **(Chazz 1550/Jane 2550)**. Then Armed Dragon will attack you directly **(Chazz 1550/Jane 150)**. You best prepare to fork over the information on Jaden now."

Jane drew her next card while laughing. "Chazz, it's one thing to see you being worthy of the Society of Light but is another to experience it. Now I understand why you've been chosen to join."

Chazz was confused. "The Society of Light? What are you talking about?"

Jane laughed. "Soon, you shall see as I do, but first you must lose. A feat which can be accomplished as I activate my second **Absorb Fusion**. Now I get to add another Gem-Knight to my hand before fusing three of them to bring out a recent addition to my deck.

I summon **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(3400/2000)**." A woman in armor, with diamonds all over it and a black cape, appeared. "I'll follow up by normal summoning **Gem-Knight Sapphire(0/2100)**." A light blue knight appeared, kneeling, in front of Jane.

"You talked about ending this duel, but you don't have the monsters to do it." Chazz declared.

Jane laughed. "That's where you're wrong for I have had everything I could ever need from the start of this duel. I activate Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect. By sending Sapphire to the grave, I can summon any Gem-Knight Fusion monster I wish ignoring their usual conditions.

I pick my **Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)**." A dark red armored knight with a blue cape and red halberd appeared. "I then activate his effect sacrificing Brilliant Diamond in order to grant him 3400 more ATK."

Chazz was shocked. _"How is this possible? She's better now than the first time I dueled her. Better now than the last time we dueled. On top of that, I don't remember her having or using Lady Brilliant Diamond. Just what in the world happened to her?"_

"Gem-Knight Ruby destroy his Ojama King." Jane declared

The knight destroyed Ojama King **(Chazz 0/Jane 150)**. Light and Darkness Dragon appeared behind Chazz only for him to roar out in pain before shattering. Chazz then fell to the ground.

 _ **Power Station**_

Atem had ended up at the power station as he searched for Jaden. "Jaden Yuki are you out here! Your friends are very worried about you!" He crossed his arms in contemplation. _"What would dad do in this situation?"_ He whirled around as a man in a white suit walked through the entrance. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sartorius, Atem Muto." Sartorius replied.

" _Sartorius! That's the guy Zack thinks did something to his sister."_ Atem decided to keep him talking because maybe he could help Zack here. "How do you know my name?"

Sartorius chuckled. "It is my gift. I believe you've heard your fair share of stories concerning people with the same gift as me. My gift has brought me a great distance to meet with you."

" _This guy can see the future?"_ Atem asked. "Why has your gift brought you to me?"

"I am looking for a new client. I currently manage Lexi Henderson and Aster Phoenix. I have seen that you could rise above both. Not because of your father's legacy, but because of your own merits as a duelist." Sartorius offered. "You are something quite special after all."

"Is that the same stuff you said to Lexi Henderson before turning her into what she is now?" Atem asked.

Sartorius said, "I assure you that I did nothing to Lexi, but if you still feel I'm lying, then how about we give what I'm going to say next more weight. I wish to test you in a duel Atem. Beat me, and I'll bring Lexi Henderson to this island."

"What do you want if you win?" Atem asked.

Sartorius smiled. "Believe me when I say that a victory here will be all I require."

"Alright, I'm in." Atem stated firmly.

Sartorius chuckled once more as a fog rolled in.

Atem looked around. _"This… this is some form of magic. Like the stories dad and Uncles Joey and Tristan told me about their adventures."_ He looked at Sartorius. "So, where's your duel disk."

"I have no need for a duel disk when I have this." Sartorius stated as a table rose up before him holding a deck.

Atem activated his duel disk.

"Let's Duel!"

Aster walked to the edge of the tree line and stopped as he saw Sartorius dueling some Slifer. He decided to hang back and observe things.

 **(Atem 4000/Sartorius 4000)**

Atem drew his hand of 5 while Sartorius spread his five out before him. _"This guy. Something about him tells me this is no trick. Which means, Zack must be correct in assuming he's done something to his sister._

 _I'll have to win this duel for him."_ Atem nodded. "Alright, I'll start by summoning my **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms(2100/700)**." An elf warrior in light green armor and with two blade appeared.

"He has a few handy effect such as the ability to special summon a Celtic Guard monster from my hand. I have the **Obnoxious Celtic Guard(1400/1200)**." An elf warrior with shiny, dark green armor and one blade appeared. I end my turn there."

Sartorius drew placing the sixth card like the other five. "I have a strong feeling that I just drew my **Vision** spell card." He revealed it to be that card causing Atem to go wide eyed. "The next card in my deck represents you." He drew and revealed it. "It's the Moon."

" _The Tarot inspired Arcana Force deck!? The perfect deck for someone who can read the future."_ Atem gulped nervously. "What does the moon have to do with me?"

Sartorius smiled. "It has everything to do with you. Your past consists of an abusive family until Yugi took you in. Things were great, but deep down a seed of doubt was born. What if you couldn't live up to the Muto name? What if you failed?

Would Yugi, Tea, and eventually Mana abandon you to your cold, lonely existence before meeting them? These questions have plagued for some time making you insecure. You're not even certain Zack still likes you for you now that he knows who you really are.

You're even jealous of Jackson Kaiba because he seems so secure. I can confirm that he is. He doesn't doubt that his father loves him unlike you. This only makes you believe you're a terrible person for feeling any of this, so you keep these emotion bottled."

Atem was shaking and a cold sweat had started.

Sartorius said, "I can take this pain away. You can find clairvoyance in the light. All you must do is surrender. Give in and become a part of the Society of Light. Do this. Join me. All your pain shall be washed away. You will be free."

Atem fell to his knees panting. "I-I…" Tears fell from his eyes as he imagined his family and friends leaving him. "Please, I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to feel this pain." He placed his free hand on his duel disk. "I surrender."

 **(Sartorius 4000/Atem 0)**

Sartorius smiled. "Wise choice."

Atem fell to the ground unconscious, and it was at this point that Aster slipped away.

 _ **Aboard Sartorius' Plane, Some Time Later…**_

Sartorius flipped over three of his tarot cards. "The Hanged Man, The Moon, and The High Priestess are mine." He chuckled. "Isn't that right Chazz, Atem, and Jane; however, those that I really want elude me." A card fell to the ground landing upside down surprising him. _"The Wheel of Fate is in reverse! Perhaps the tide is turning."_

 _ **Aster's Ship**_

Aster sat on the deck thinking over the 'duel' he'd seen between Sartorius and that Slifer who looked familiar now that he thought about; however, he couldn't quite place where they would have meet or where he'd have seen him. _"Sartorius, just what are you up to?"_

 _ **?**_

Zack and Jaden came to on a beach.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

Jaden pointed at the insanely close planet which looked like Mars. "I don't know, but I think it's a safe bet that we're not on Duel Academy Island anymore."

On top of the oddly close planet, the sky was filled with stars Zack and Jaden didn't recognize in the slightest. Upon looked to his left, Zack noticed Dark Magician Girl, no longer transparent, looking around in wonder.

He turned to Jaden. "Looks like we're somewhere in the Spirit World."

Jaden looked at DMG before nodding. "Okay, but why are we here?"

"I can answer that." A voice spoke followed by dolphin noises." Both boys turned only to see a blue and white dolphin, on two legs, jump out of the ocean, over them, and land on shore. "We only meant to take Jaden, but you were caught up in it Zack Henderson."

DMG run over smiling. "Hello, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. It's nice to see you again."

Aqua Dolphin nodded. "Same Magician Girl. I honestly did not expect you to show up with a new master."

Zack butted in. "Sorry for interrupting, but can we get back on track."

"Yeah, why are we here Aqua?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, see the reason we summoned Jaden is because the universe is in danger. For all things, there is a balance or Neo-Space. Earth and air. Light and darkness. Without one, the other cannot survive." Aqua began.

"Like fries and ketchup?" Jaden asked.

Aqua sighed. "Yes, like fries and ketchup. Now the balance has tipped." He pointed at Jaden. "We need you. There's an organization called the Society of Light. They are destroying the darkness completely thus destroying the balance."

"So, what?" Jaden asked not quiet getting it.

Zack put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Okay, think of it this way. A balanced deck of 40 has 20 Monsters and 20 spells/traps. The Society of Light are the monsters and the Darkness are spells/traps. Now imagine you're construction a deck of only monsters."

Jaden smacked his fist against the palm of his hand. "Oh, I get it now. This bad."

"What?" Aqua asked shocked.

DMG smiled. "Don't take it to hard Aqua. Zack just knows his best friend well."

The conversation was interrupted as other dolphins clicked at the sky. A silver and purple UFO, glowing white, landed on the beach.

"So, I take it that's the Society of Light." Zack commented.

Aqua nodded. "Indeed. It appears they can sense both of your powers and want them. You're going to have to duel them."

Jaden reached for his deck. "There's just one problem. I can't…" He stopped as he looked at his cards in disbelief. "My deck! I can see it."

Zack smiled and patted Jaden's back. "That must be it then. Whatever light magic Aster's deck had must have blocked your ability to see the cards. The only problem is that it's dependent on you not recovering." Two, twin white and gold robots came out of the ship. "Now that you can see your cards again, we can take them down together."

Zack held out his fist and Jaden happily bumped it. "Yeah. Aqua may think it's only up to me to save the world, but I got you guys with me. Let's do this."

"While I am happy for you Jaden, I ask that walk over there and retrieve that deck. We, Neo-Spacians, would like to lend a hand to the one that made our cards." Aqua stated.

Jaden looked where Aqua pointed. It looked like a crashed satellite. That coupled with the 'who made their cards' line made Jaden suddenly realize something.

"It can't be!" Jaden ran over.

Zack followed him. "What is it?"

Jaden brushed away the dirt from the space pod so that the words Kaiba Co. Satellite were visible.

Jaden smiled as he reached in and pulled out a capsule containing a wrapped deck. "I can't believe it!" He began looking through the cards. "I remember now. I spent months working on these cards."

"Then, let's give them a test run. While we're at it, let's run Shadow Rider." Zack stated.

Jaden nodded as he began putting together a new deck.

A duel disk appeared on his arm, so Jaden inserted his deck. "Alright, I'm ready."

Zack as he put his deck in his disk. "Alright, Let's take them down."

The robots spoke in sync. "Humanoid opponents detected. Identified. Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson."

Jaden nodded and activated his duel disk. "You know it."

Zack activated his. "We'll wipe the floor with you glorified buckets."

"Good luck you two." Dark Magician Girl stated from behind them.

Aqua said, "I must admit that I did not think these two would duel together."

"Here is how this will work." Both robots stated. "One field per team. No drawing or ATK on anyone's first turn. 8000 life points. Commence duel."

 **(Jaden & Zack 8000/Aliens of Light 1 & 2 8000)**

Zack chuckled. "Jaden kick this duel off."

Jaden smiled. "Don't mind if I do. I start off by summoning my **Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin(600/800)**." Aqua appeared n the field. "I'll then activate **Fake Hero**. This allows me to summon an Elemental Hero from hand; however, I'll have to return it to my hand.

That's during the end phase while this now and now I'm going to bring out **Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)**." An out of this world white hero appeared. "Now I activate my Aqua Dolphin's effect. By discarding a card, I can look at Alien 1's hand and choose a monster.

If I control a monster with more ATK, then you lose that monster and 500 life points. If I don't, I lose 500." Aqua sent out a sonar wave revealing a monster with 1200 ATK. "1200 ATK is less than Neo's so that monster is out of here **(Jaden & Zack 8000/Aliens of Light 7500)**."

"Good move Jaden." Zack praised.

Jaden nodded. "I'll tell you, I'm starting to feel like my old self. I end my turn."

Alien of Light 1 went next. "Feelings are illogical. Now sending two cards to grave in order to summon **Candelato, the Beast of Light(1000/1000)**." A two headed, orange beast appeared. "ATK is determined by number of cards in hand. I end turn."

Zack smirked. "That means nothing when I got just the card to take it down. First, I'm activating my **Graceful Charity**. Now I draw three cards and discard two. I then summon my **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**."

The boy in a grey trench coat with sunglasses appeared. "I activate his effect to deal you 500 life points. Don't worry because those life points are coming to us **(Jaden & Zack 8500/Aliens of Light 7000)**.

Up next, I'm activating **Polymerization** to combine Shino with Naruto Uzumaki in my hand to summon **Shippuden Shino Aburame(2500/2100)**." An older Shino appeared. "I then activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards.

I'll be discarding one of them to activate Shino's effect which is to destroy a monster with 2500 ATK or less. Your Candelato fits the bill. Finally, I'll throw down a face before ending my turn. Your move."

"I discard two cards to summon my own **Candelato, the Beast of Light(2000/2000)**." Alien of Light 2 declared.

Zack smiled. "I figured as much which is why I put **Shadow Shuriken Clone Strike**. Thanks to it, I can negate that summon and destroy your monster."

" **Monster Reborn** and **Card of Sanctity**. Now I return **Candelato, the Beast of Light(6000/6000)** to the field and refill all out hands to 6 cards. 6000 ATK and DEF. You're move." Alien of Light 2 declared.

Jaden wasn't perturbed by the large pool of ATK as he drew. "What do you think Zack? Is it time to bring them out?"

Zack nodded. "Let's show them just who they're dealing with here."

Jaden smiled. "I set three spell cards."

Alien of Light 2 said, "Illogical. Why would you declare what cards you are setting; furthermore, why set three spell cards."

"I'll show you exactly why. I tribute three spell cards to summon **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000)**." The demonic Ra appeared. "Up next I activate **Pot of Greed** giving me two more cards.

One of those was my **Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)**." The gold and blue hero arrived. "I'll then activate **Quick Summon**. Thanks to this, I can now tribute both Aqua and Sparkman for **Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)**. I then throw down a face down ending my turn."

"A fruitless effort. Candelato will destroy your Hamon." Alien one declared.

"Not so fast. I activate **Negate Attack.** Now your attack is negated and the battle phase comes an end." Jaden declared.

"I end my turn." Alien 1 declared.

Zack drew. "I set three traps only to immediately tribute all three for the special summon of **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(6000/6000)**. His total ATK is the combination of every trap I have in my grave.

I count 6, so 6000 is the magic number. Now Uria take out their Candelato." Both Uria and Candelato were destroyed. "Now Hamon, Shino, and Neos will attack you directly **(Zack & Jaden 8500/Aliens of Light 1 & 2 0)**."

"Malfunction. Malfunction. Mal…" Both robots blew up.

Jaden and Zack high fived.

"I'm back and better than ever." Jaden declared.

Zack smiled. "Yeah. The Society of Light can't stop us."

They were then enveloped in a red light.

 _ **Docks, Morning…**_

Jaden and Zack looked around and found themselves back at the docks with the sun rising.

"I hope we were only gone for the night." Zack stated.

Jaden ran off towards the Slifer Dorm. "Come on, we're not going to know until we get back to the dorms."

Zack smiled glad that his friend was back to normal. He ran after him.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jaden and Zack walked into the cafeteria only to be stared at by Alexis, Hassleberry, Jackson, and Midori.

Hassleberry ran up and hugged Jaden, "Sarge, you're back."

Alexis walked over and looked at Jaden with a smiled. "I'm glad your back Jaden." She then scowled at her boyfriend. "What in the world happened to you Zack? I got worried when I tried to reach you, but you didn't pick up."

Zack flinched. "It's a long story, but the short of it is that he Spirit World doesn't have the greatest reception. I'm sorry."

Alexis nodded. "So, that's where you two were."

Midori walked over. "I'm just glad you two have turned up as opposed to the few who haven't."

Zack looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Jackson answered. "Last night, everyone was on the hunt for Jaden and eventually you. From there it evolved into a hunt for Chazz, Atem, and eventually Jane after Professor Sartyr ran into Midori in the woods."

Zack was shocked. "What!? Three people went missing!?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, the hunt for Jaden eventually expanded to you, then Chazz and Atem, and finally Jane. Eventually we started working in shifts to canvas the island for all of you."

Speaking of Chazz and Atem, they opened the door and walked in. Zack stepped back, covered his mouth, and opened his eyes wide in shock. Both were wearing white trench coats with lavender trim. The same color scheme as Lexi. The others were equally shocked.

Zack ran forward and griped Chazz by the coat. "Chazz, what happened? Was Sartorius…"

Chazz pushed Zack away. The Obelisk Slifer so shocked by this that he didn't catch himself. Fortunately, Jaden was there to catch him before he fell.

"Hands off disgrace." Chazz stated firmly as he dusted himself off.

Atem glared at him. "That's right. You aren't worthy to touch the clothes of the Society of Light until you've seen the light yourselves."

Zack hung his head and clenched his fist. _"This can't be happening… Not again."_

* * *

Sasuke indra:Nice, how many chapters? 3-4? Nice. thanks for so many updates.

Quillion9000:Of course.


	67. Preparations & Best Day:Part 1

_**Quillion9000:During those times when so much seems to be wrong, we can draw strength from those around us.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We only own our OC's, plot points, and cards we make. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Crowler had just finished his paperwork which admittedly took longer than he'd have liked what with the disappearance of another six students on his mind. The fact that he knew most of them, and one of them was the King of Game's son, only made it worse.

Bonaparte entered the office and walked up to the desk. "So, are you finally ready to talk about demolishing the Slifer Dorm."

Zack rushed into the room.

Crowler stood up, focusing on Bonaparte, as anger rose up from within. "How can you insist on talking about the demolition of a dorm when five students have…"

Zack had heard what Crowler said, but the possible demolition of the Slifer dorm was the farthest thing from his mind now. "Doctor Crowler was Sartorius on this island last night!?"

Bonaparte turned to Zack. "Excuse me…"

Zack pushed right past the Vice Chancellor and put his hands on the desk. "Please, it's important."

Crowler looked at Zack and noticed that he seemed distressed. "Zack is everything…"

"Nothing is okay Doctor Crowler. Chazz and Atem turned up, and I'm betting Jane's done the same. Right now, it is imperative that I know if Sartorius was on this island."

Bonaparte glared at Crowler. "Crowler!"

Crowler ignored him. "He arrived yesterday, told us to keep his arrival a secret, and walked off. Has something happened?"

Bonaparte growled. "Enough of this! Crowler…"

"Bonaparte, please." Crowler stated. "Our job is not the academy, but the students within the academy. If something is wrong or troubling our students, then it is our duty to hear them out." He turned to Zack. "Continue."

"You know, that my sister was approached by Sartorius the summer before I started attending Duel Academy, correct?" Zack asked.

Crowler nodded. "I am aware."

"Well, the day she was approached, she was her usual self. Bubbly and kind. The next day, after her meeting, she changed. She no longer wore her Obelisk Blue uniform instead she wore a white and lavender version of it. On top of that, she was cold and distant.

She immediately left. I attempted to duel her, but like every other time before… no not exactly like every other time… She beat me down never losing a single life point. Then this last summer she returned dueling Chazz and I.

Lexi had us wear special duel disk that ended up shredding both our decks. If not for Yugi, Kaiba, and Pegasus, Chazz and I never would have gotten replacement decks for this year. Now, the same thing that happened to her has happened to Chazz, Atem, and Jane.

They're wearing white and lavender versions of male Obelisk uniforms and acting completely different. There are many that can confirm that this is a sudden, overnight change. The fact that Sartorius was here…" Zack explained.

Crowler nodded. "I see. Sartorius was here and suddenly we have students turning up in different clothing with different attitudes. This is most troubling."

Even Bonaparte had to agree. "I do agree that this may warrant looking into."

Crowler sighed. "Zack, I believe you came to me because you are uncertain what should be done; however, I don't know either. For now, I'd advise you, and all your friends, to keep a close eye on Chazz, Atem, and Jane if she is the same as them.

Right now, we have no idea what Sartorius', if he even is the one who did this, motive is in all this. Just going in blind isn't likely to accomplish much. So, I know this may be asking much, since you clearly have a whirlwind of emotions, but try not to act to hastily."

Zack took a deep breath. "Yes sir. Thanks for listening. I'll make sure everyone knows to keep an eye on them."

He left the office with Bonaparte soon following suit. Suddenly, the Slifer Dorm didn't seem all that important. At least for now, but he was still determined to see to its destruction.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jackson had come running upon finding out Atem was back. The fact that Zack had explained everything, over PDA, to him only made him run to the dorm faster. He ran into the cafeteria, panting, but only noticed a Slifer, Dimitri he believed his name was, sitting at a table.

"You. Dimitri, right? Is Atem Muto here?" Jackson asked.

Dimitri turned. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." Jackson stated before running up to the second floor and knocking on his friend's door. "Atem, it's me. Open up."

Atem answered the door with a sneer. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Atem? What are you wearing, and did you just sneer?" Jackson asked.

Atem shook his head and sighed. "I don't have time for this." He closed the door. "I'm busy."

Jackson caught the door and forced it open stepping inside. "Atem, what's…" He stopped as the he noticed that half the room had been painted white. "Atem what in the world has…"

Atem used the shock to push him back outside. "I don't have time to associate with someone not in the Society of Light. Come back when you've seen the light."

He then slammed the door shut leaving Jackson in disbelief. "Zack was telling the truth." Just then his PDA went off as he got a call from Zack.

 _ **Slifer Dorm Cafeteria, Some Time Later…**_

Zack exhaled a deep sigh as he sat at the table with Jaden, Hassleberry, and Dimitri. Chazz sat at a table with Atem. Chazz himself had already managed to unendear himself to all the Slifers after reverting to how he used to be. Atem had followed suit.

Currently, they were both complaining about the food. How it wasn't anything like steak or various other fancy dishes. Even though Midori was an excellent cook, and both hadn't longed for the fancy food before now.

Midori patted Zack's back. "It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll find someway to bring them back."

"Thanks Headmaster Midori." He sighed. "I just… I don't know. Things are taking a turn for the worst. First, Jaden attempts to run away and now Chazz, Atem, and Jane, who Professor Satyr confirmed is wearing the clothes, have turned just like my sister." He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I think I just need some fresh air."

He walked out the door leaving Jaden feeling very regretful with how he went about his problem. "I think… No, I need to find some way to lift his spirits."

Dimitri nodded. "I want to help, but I don't know Master Zack all that well. We should give him the best day possible." He looked at Jaden. "What does he like?"

"He likes dueling, both watching and participating in them, his friends, He really seems to like Alexis." Jaden still didn't really get Zack or Bastion having 'girlfriends', but he was cool with it. "He also likes to swim."

Dimitri nodded as he thought about it. "I got it. He spends the morning with Alexis at the beach on a date. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to set it up for them. In the afternoon, he can watch a duel between two people that he hasn't seen duel before.

Midori interjects with a wink. "I got that covered. I've been wanting to duel Professor Satyr since I got here. We can do it at the Obelisk Duel Arena."

Dimitri smiled. "After, we can have him duel someone he hasn't dueled yet."

Hassleberry's ears perked up at this. _"Sarge and Zack do seem closer after what they went through. I'm not out to crush the guy, but maybe winning this duel is the chance I need to prove who's the better best friend."_ Hassleberry stood up. "He hasn't dueled me, so I'll take him on."

Jaden had an idea. "In the evening, we can all hang out in the courtyard. Zack always seems peaceful during those times. So long as we have soda and food."

Dimitri nodded. "It's settled. We'll commence this tomorrow. Get everyone, but Master Zack, Chazz, and Atem involved; however, make sure no one ignores him today. That may make him feel even worse."

With there plans set, the group moved out to set up a good day for Zack. Although a few had a bit of ulterior motives mixed in there.

 _ **Path to Duel Academy**_

Zack had no idea what the future would bring at this point, but he had a few idea that could help him prepare to meet whatever life proceeded to throw at him. Were these ideas going to prevent any more of his friends and family from changing like Chazz, Lexi, and Atem. He hoped so.

The Obelisk Slifer pulled out his PDA and called up Crowler. "Zack is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"No, I'm actually wondering where Aster Phoenix is staying. I know he's decided to stay at the academy. We currently have no idea what may happen now that Sartorius, or someone, has seemingly made their move, so I figure we need all the help we can get." Zack explained.

Crowler said. "An astute observation. He's currently on a ship in the harbor."

"Thank you, Crowler." Zack stated before hanging up.

 _ **Harbor**_

Zack noticed the white yacht and knew it had to be Aster.

He walked up to it and yelled. "Yo Aster, permission to come aboard!?"

Aster walked to the railing and look down at him. _"Zack, what is he doing here?"_

 _ **Aboard the Ship**_

Zack and Aster sat on the seats aboard the deck with Zack having just explained everything.

"White and lavender clothing and talking about the Society of Light?" Aster asked.

Zack nodded. "That's right. Lexi ever speak about that. I know you two were clients together."

Aster shook his head. "Nope, she never spoke about this Society of Light; however, Atem Muto… I saw him last night. He dueled Sartorius. By duel, I mean Sartorius brought Atem to tears by getting in his head. Forced a surrender out of him. I didn't hang around long enough to see what went down after."

"A surrender? Could loses and/or persuasion be the way he influences people?" Zack pondered aloud.

"No idea, but with all this information you've provided me, there's no way I can trust Sartorius." Aster stated firmly.

Zack nodded. "That's good because maybe it'll convince you more than ever to lend your talents to our side."

"Your side?" Aster shrugged. "I could take Sartorius down myself no problem."

"You're good Phoenix, but the facts are already there. Sartorius had you under his thumb for years now. He'll expect you to be cocky. To remain separate from us. So, let's do something unpredictable.

Join forces with us and together we can take Sartorius down. Not as single duelist, but as a collective whole. Because as it stands now, none of us have a clue as to what he hopes to achieve. We only stand a chance of stopping him together." Zack implored.

Aster sighed, smiled, and shook his head. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. That's a hard thing to say. Fortunately, I respect you enough to agree. So, the current plan is to observe Chazz, Jane, and Atem, right?"

Zack nodded. "That's the best course of action in both mine and Doctor Crowler's minds."

"Well then, you keep your eyes on them. I'll keep a look out for anything coming to Duel Academy. After all, there's no guarantee that Sartorius won't send Lexi or come back himself. When the time comes, I'll lend my vast pool of skills to your cause; otherwise, you'd fail." Aster stated.

Zack stood up and smiled deciding to get the last jab in. "Oh yes, we'll call you for your numerous achievements except for dueling. I mean, why call the Pro when I'm the guy that beat the Pro."

Aster chuckled and held out his hand. "Clever Henderson."

Zack shook it. "I try Phoenix."

Zack then left the ship feeling great with how things turned out. Despite their jabs at each other, the Obelisk-Slifer felt a little better knowing Aster was on their side. He had brought up a valuable point.

They had no idea if Sartorius or Lexi would come to the island. Now they have someone who would look out for just that. All in all, it was a very successful meeting as brief as it may have been.

 _ **Sartorius' Room**_

Sartorius chuckled. "How interesting. It would appear Aster has fully turned against me."

Lexi knelt before his table. "Master, please allow me to retrieve him."

"No need. Everything is progressing as planned. Speaking of our plans, you have another tournament to attend to. The time is almost at hand to obtain a piece of darkness, and I would not want to lose him." Sartorius stated.

Lexi nodded. "As you wish master."

Lexi left the room.

" _Interesting how I could not see who persuaded him."_ Sartorius thought with an amused chuckled. _"Zack Henderson, between you, Jaden, and Aster, I don't know who I want to really join me more."_

 _ **Aboard Aster's Boat**_

Aster looked at the sky and thought back to his earlier days with Sartorius. _"You once said your path in life would be filled with temptation and evil, but that it would be me who saved you. Back then, you acted nothing like you do now._

 _Maybe, if I had paid more attention, I could have saved you sooner. While I now believe that destiny is what you make of it, I'm making it my destiny to save you Sartorius. Both for what you have done for me and because I can't let you continue down this path."_

 _ **Zack, Jaden, and Hassleberry's Room, Next Morning**_ …

Zack was sitting at his desk finishing up Friday's school work when Hassleberry shouted. "Attention soldier!"

Zack turned and saw Jaden and Hassleberry standing next to each other. "What's going on?"

Jaden smiled. "Alexis gave us this note for and said it was really important."

Zack instantly took the note and read it. 'Zack, I need to talk with you at the beach where we first confessed we liked each other. I'll be waiting.'

Zack went wide eyed. _"Does she want to break up with me? I need to go now!"_ He ran to the door. "Thanks for this guys."

He threw the door open and ran out of the room. He bolted down the stairs and down the path as Jaden and Hassleberry came to stand at the railing of the third floor.

"He really wanted to be with Alexis." Jaden stated in shock.

Hassleberry sighed and shook his head. "You don't get it Sarge. I think we may have gotten his day started off poorly."

Jaden looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Sarge put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll understand someday Sarge. When you're older."

He then walked back into the room leaving Jaden even more confused. "When I'm older? I'm a year older than you though."

 _ **Beach**_

Zack saw Alexis who was wearing light blue shorts with a periwinkle top. He ran over and Alexis smiled upon seeing him.

Before she could speak, Zack spoke up. "Alexis, I got your note, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to you, and I can understand fully that I've been a terrible boyfriend. Just please don't break up with me. I promise I'll…"

Alexis kissed him making Zack stop.

She then pulled away. "Zack Henderson, I should be the one apologizing. Both for the note, which I now realize was terribly written, and not thinking of this day to cheer you up myself. I've noticed how down you've been with everything that's happened.

First with Jaden and now with Chazz and Atem. I should have made more of an effort instead of standing back wishing you'd get better. If anyone's been terrible in this, it's been me. I should be…"

Zack kissed her back to make her stop. "I think we both have done something wrong, and that's good. I think. I mean we both came to realize this, and even though I know now that the letter is a mix up, I'm glad it happened."

They both laughed at the situation.

"You're right. This is not how I wanted your day to start at all." Alexis stated.

"My day?" Zack inquired.

Alexis walked back and grabbed a dark blue bag. "Yeah, we all noticed how down you've been, so everyone pulled together to make this day the best day we can for you." She threw the bag at him. "First, we're going to spend the morning here at the beach. So, put those on."

Zack looked in the bag and noticed they were his swimming trunks. He nodded and ran to a changing room.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Zack emerged wearing his dark blue swim trunks with forest green trim. He immediately stopped and stared at Alexis who wore a white, two-piece swim suit with blue trim that hugged her curves in all the right places. He immediately blushed.

Alexis walked over with a smug smile. "See something you like."

In truth, she had been staring at Zack the same way, but she happened to get over it quicker.

This time, Zack decided to be genuine without the usual flirting between them. "Yeah, I see the most beautiful girl in the world, and just realized that I'm the luckiest guy in the world because she agreed to date me."

Alexis blushed. "Ever the charmer. I see Atticus has taught you well."

Zack chuckled. "If Atticus taught me anything, I'm sure I'd attract every girl except for the one I want."

Alexis looked down at the sand and got an idea. "Zack, close your eyes for a moment."

Zack hadn't noticed her look at the sand, so he had no idea what was to come. Alexis crouched, scooped up some sand, and threw it at Zack. It nailed him in the face causing the Obelisk-Slifer to sputter out sand. Alexis laughed.

Zack smiled. "You think that's funny Rhoades." He lunged forward catching Alexis and lifting her over his shoulder chuckling. "It'll be hilarious when I throw you in the water."

Alexis 'tried' to struggle free still giggling even as Zack tossed her into the ocean. She stood up and tackled Zack into the shallow water so only his back was submerged. She then held him down.

Zack's laughter died down. "Alright, I know when I've been bested."

Alexis leaned down and the two had a deep, passionate kiss.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

Alexis and Zack sat on a towel she brought to the beach and they were watching the ocean.

Finally, Zack spoke up. "So, Alexis are you really okay with the boyfriend I've been? All I want is to ensure you're happy."

Alexis looked at him. "I knew exactly what I was getting into when I decided to date you. You have a big heart and that comes with many people that you care greatly about. That's one of the best things about you. I'm happy being with you. What about me?"

Zack smiled. "What about you? I don't fault you for not trying any of this sooner or not coming up with this idea. We're both new to this whole relationship thing, and just knowing that you were my girlfriend was enough. The simple fact is that I'm grateful we have this time together."

Zack contemplated finally admitting that he loved her, but decided it was best to save that for another occasion. She had made it clear that this day was for him. If he were going to say he loved her, then he'd wait until it was a day for just the two of them.

Alexis leaned into Zack. "Glad to hear it and know that I am happy to be with you."

"Same for me Alexis." Zack stated as he put an arm around her.

Zack felt completely content and truly happy just being here with Alexis. He truly felt like the luckiest man alive. Even though Chazz, Atem, and Lexi weren't acting like themselves, he still had many great friends and the best girlfriend. He knew Lexi would love her if she were herself.

Eventually, Alexis pulled away from Zack smiling. "This morning has been lovely, but the day isn't over yet."

Zack nodded. "I figured as much. Let's go change and you can take me to this next thing you all have planned. Whatever it may be."

"Trust me, you'll love it." Alexis stated.

They both stood and went to get changed.

* * *

Sasuke indra:welp...  
didn't see that coming...  
good work.

Quillion9000:Glad I could surprise you.

AnimeKing6:Awesome way to end the chapter. I hope for Zack's sake though he finally beats his sister. I know family fights whether through duels or not is usually a way to push a hero to go further. To save them of course and friends it would add to his character I hope.

Quillion9000:I will say this AnimeKing, This chapter and the next are the calm before the true storm.

TheGrizz1982:Welp. Guess Chazz is an ***again. hehehe

Quillion9000:Unfortnately.


	68. Best Day:Part 2

_**Quillion9000:We can feel great content with our life despite the problems that plague it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We only own our OC's, plot points, and cards we make. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy**_

Zack walked along the halls with Alexis. Their hands were intertwined as they walked. By this point it just felt natural for them.

As they neared the Obelisk Duel Arena, they heard Atticus from behind them. "Hey Zack and Alexis!"

They both instantly released the other's hand as they knew Atticus would certainly comment on it.

Atticus put an arm around Zack in a friendly manner. "Sorry for butting in Sissy, but I'd like to talk with Zack in private before his next surprise. Cool with you?"

Alexis smiled. "It's fine. I'll see you two in there."

She quickly walked into the arena.

Atticus brought Zack close. "So, when are you going to tell her you love her?"

Zack looked at Atticus with shock. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He was now surprised with himself. _"Damn it! Why in the heck did I just say that? Of course, Atticus would have picked up on it. Him and Duke are a lot alike."_

"Are you kidding? It's been obvious that you're in love with Alexis since summer. I didn't intervene because I wanted things to happen naturally, but now you two suddenly seem closer than ever. So, when are you going to tell her man?" Atticus asked.

Zack sighed. "Look, I have decided to tell her, but I want it to be special. Today, this day that you've all planned for me, isn't the day to do it. If I'm going to say it, I want it to be at a time that is special for both of us. Doing it any time today feels wrong."

Atticus removed himself from Zack. "5 stars to you Zack for being thoughtful." He clapped. "Just for that, I won't do what I did last time and force you to admit what we both know you want." He chuckled and walked into the arena. "Just don't wait too long, you hear?"

Zack nodded. _"I won't."_

He then followed his fellow Obelisk inside.

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Zack glanced at the stage and saw Midori, Satyr, and Cero. He raised an eye brow before walking up to the stands where he found Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Dimitri, Jackson, Mindy, and Jasmine sitting.

The Obelisk-Slifer took a seat next to Alexis. "So, anyone want to clue me in? Both on what this is and who that guy in the Ra Yellow jacket is?"

Bastion chuckled. "Anyone who hasn't been to the Ra Yellow dorm, for an extended period of time, wouldn't truly know him. Though I do believe you've heard his name. Especially with the events of the past few days. He's the Headmaster of Ra, Professor Satyr."

Jaden was shocked. "You mean that guy is a Headmaster!?"

Dimitri nodded. "Only the Ra's really recognize him as he doesn't make much of an impression outside of the dorm like Crowler or Banner. He's a great one nonetheless. He consoled me many times after I started to lose so many matches last year."

Hassleberry sighed. "As great a cook as Midori is, Satyr is better. The guy can wipe up grub fit for a battalion like it's no buddy's business."

Syrus smiled. "He's always open to accepting a duel from his students. He gave me a lot of practice last year."

"Okay, but why are there three…" Zack began to question.

He was interrupted as Crowler walked into the arena wearing his duel vest. "I'd heard a group of teachers were planning on dueling in a battle royal style duel. I'm hoping it's not too late to join." He looked at the stands noticing all of them.

"After all, you can't very well have a duel, such as this, without four members. It's improper form. Especially with you allowing the students to watch. We should ensure they have a proper understanding of a battle royal duel."

Satyr turned to Crowler and spoke with a French accent. "We considered inviting your Crowler but figured your work as Temp. Chancellor was taking up all your time."

Crowler came to stand across from Satyr. "As the saying goes, all work and no play make Crowler a dull man. Besides I'm well ahead of schedule and have more than enough time to fit a duel in."

Zack nodded. "That answers any question I'd have had."

Jaden smiled. "This is going to be cool."

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Crowler 4000/Midori 4000/Satyr 4000/Cero 4000)**

"To make things fair, none of us will be allowed to attack or draw on our first turns." Crowler stated.

"Agreed. Why don't you go first, and we'll continue in a circle from there Chancellor?" Midori stated.

Crowler smiled. "Don't mind if I do." He looked at his hand which currently held three Ancient Gear Golems, Graceful Charity, and Ancient Gear Soldier. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards and discard two.

I'll then activate my **Ancient Gear Castle**." A huge, old castle with gears appeared. "That'll be followed by the normal summon of my **Ancient Gear Soldier(1600/1300 with spell)**. Thanks to ancient gear castle, my monster gains 300 more ATK. I'll end my turn."

Midori smiled as she turned to Jaden. "Jaden, I think you should pay attention to what I'm about to do." She winked. "After all, Destiny and Elemental weren't the only heroes ever created."

Everyone looked at Jaden who seemed even more intrigued. "Midori, I have no idea what you mean, but if you got some new heroes, then play them already!"

Midori turned back to the duel. "Alright, let me show you all this very special deck Pegasus made. I send one Vison Hero Poisoner to the grave in order to summon my **Vision Hero Faris(1600/1800)**." Brown metal hero with large claw gauntlets appeared.

"I then activate his effect allowing me to send a Vison hero from the deck to the grave. I still have my normal summon, so I'll use it to bring **Vision Hero Vyon(1000/1200)** to the field in defense mode." A blue metal hero appeared kneeling before Midori.

"He has a similar effect to Faris in that I can send another Vision Hero from my deck to the grave. Then banish one of the three heroes there to add a Polymerization to my hand. I'll finish by throwing down a face down."

Jaden was smiling. "Those are some cool heroes!"

"So, I take it she didn't always use heroes?" Zack asked.

Jaden shook her head. "No, she used to use Archlords. After Koyo fell into his coma, Pegasus presented this deck, which was originally going to be given to him, to Midori. She never revealed what they were to me until now."

Bastion chimed in. "It appears it's the deck she's fully embraced as her own now that she's a teacher."

"I suppose it is my turn then, and I'm starting off by activating my **Curry Pot**." A large pot of cooking curry was put on the field. "From here on out, and monster sent to the grave will instead be removed from play. It has another effect, but best save that for later.

Right now, I'm activating my **Mix Spice Garamasala** allowing me to add three spell spices from my deck to my hand. Now, I activate all three spells I drew, and they are all **Spell Spice Caraway**. Each deals 200 damage to my opponents and gives me 200 life points in return."

The other three teachers were shocked as Bastion spoke up. "A splendid move for a turn where you can't attack. Now he'll deal 600 life points to all opponents while gaining 600 life points himself."

 **(Crowler 3400/Midori 3400/Satyr 4600/Cero 3400)**

Midori interjected. "Since I took damage, I'm allowed to bring two Visions Heroes back from grave, thanks to their specific abilities, and place them in the trap zone. They won't be able to attack but trust me when I say they have their uses.

Now, the only two currently in the grave are **Vision Hero Increase(900/1100)** and **Vision Hero Minimum Ray(1200/700)**." A white and black hero as well as a yellow and black hero appeared in the trap zone. Both were blurry due to their placement.

Satyr continued. "To finish my turn, I will summon my **Carrot Man(800/900)** in defense mode." A little, humanoid carrot appeared kneeling before Satyr. "I'll add one face down to the mix before ending my turn."

"Wow, I had no idea the teachers could duel quite like this." Jackson admitted. "Father has gotten quite the gems."

Cero smiled. "You've all gone to great length. Who am I not to do the same. I activate my **Double Summon** spell allowing me to make two summons this turn. I'm bringing out my **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** followed by **King's Knight(1600/1400)**."

A woman in crimson red armor and with long blond hair appeared followed by a man in orange armor with short blond hair and a beard. "Now, King's Knight's effect activates. Since I had a Queens Knight out, before his summon, I can special summon **Jack's Knight(1900/1500)**." A man in blue armor with long, blond hair appeared. "I'll be setting one card to end my turn."

" _Looks like I'll need to reconsider my moves."_ Crowler drew. "Very good. I tribute my Ancient Gear Soldier and Ancient Gear Castle, with one counter, in order to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem(3000/3000)**." A huge, hulking monster was summoned.

"I'll then activate **Heavy Storm** destroying every spell and trap on the field." The other three teachers reacted with utter shock. "Now, I will have Ancient Gear Golem attack your Carrot Man Satyr. Remember, he deals piercing damage. I'll set one card to end my turn."

 **(Crowler 3400/Midori 3400/Satyr 2500/Cero 3400)**.

Midori drew and smiled. "I activate **Polymerization** spell allowing me to fuse my Faris and Vyon on the field with Vison Hero Gravito in my hand in order to summon this decks ultimate monster **Vision Hero Trinity(5000/2000)**.

On the turn he's summoned, his ATK is doubled and every battle phase he can attack twice." The other three were shocked. "Don't worry, he can't attack directly. That's not all I'm doing. First, it is important you understand the heroes in the spell and trap zone count as traps.

It just so happens I have a monster that can be summoned by tributing monsters and/or traps. I'm tributing both my Vision Heroes in the trap zone to summon **Vision Hero Witch Raider(2700/1900)**." A hero dressed in witch hunter gear appeared.

Zack smiled. "Wow, so there is another monster that can be summoned via traps. That's amazing!"

Alexis smiled glad that Zack was getting into the duel.

Midori continued. "See, when Witch Hunter is summoned he destroys all spells and traps on my opponents' field. Now, Trinity will destroy your Carrot Man Satyr leaving you wide open for Witch Hunter to take you out."

Satyr sighed before smiling. "I must applaud your skills Midori. A very excellent move."

"Now Trinity's last attack will be used on Cero's Queen's Knight taking him down as well." Midori stated with a smile.

Cero laughed. "No kidding. Those are some impressive cards."

 **(Crowler 3400/Midori 3400/Satyr 0/Cero 0)**

"Wow, she just took out two opponents at once!" Practically everyone in the stands shouted all together.

Jaden laughed. "Wow, she's even better with this deck than her Arch Lords. You go Midori!"

Midori smiled. "I end my turn meaning Trinity returns to their normal ATK of 2500. It's your move Crowler."

Satyr and Cero moved off the stage.

Crowler drew his next card. "Midori, I can certainly see that the Slifers are in excellent care with you around. Unfortunately, you made a mistake in the targets you choose. I activate my **Overload Fusion**."

"Overload Fusion!? Does Crowler have a fusion monster?" Syrus asked.

Everyone else was just as puzzled.

"The Graceful Charity from the start put two Ancient Gear Golems in the grave. With a third on the field I have the three needed to fusion summon my **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem(4400/3400)**. All I must do is remove all three golems."

A huge, Ancient Gear Golem centaur appeared on the field dwarfing any Ancient Gear Golem.

Midori smiled. "It's an impressive monster Chancellor, but it's not strong enough to end this."

"It will be once I activate my **Limiter Removal** doubling his ATK." **Ultimate Ancient gear Golem(8800/3400)**. "Of course, I'll have to send him to the grave next turn, but that won't mater. Now, destroy Vision Hero Trinity." Crowler declared.

The monster punched the hero into the ground destroying it.

 **(Crowler 3400/Midori 0)**

Silence would have reigned from the stands had it not been for Jaden and Zack standing up cheering for the amazing end to the duel. This got the rest of the students up and cheering.

Crowler walked over to Midori. "It was a well fought duel." He looked over at Jaden and smiled. "The way you used your heroes reminded me of two others."

Midori smiled. "Thank you Dr. Crowler. That means a lot."

They shook hands.

Once the cheering died down, Hassleberry walked over and pointed at Zack. "Alright soldier, the day isn't over yet. It's time for me and you to enter the field of battle."

Zack smiled. "I'm ready to duel after seeing our teachers go at it."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The teachers had all left, Zack & Hassleberry stood across from each other, and everyone else was still seated in the stands.

"Alright Soldier, I hope you're ready for this because this deck isn't the same deck Jaden once dueled." He activated his duel disk. "This is the combination of old and new. Past and present."

Zack activated his own duel disk with a smile. "I can't wait to face it."

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Hassleberry 4000)**

"I'll be kicking things off." Zack declared. "I'm summoning my **Neji Hyuga(1500/1700)**. A boy in a white coat, black shorts, and with completely white eyes appeared. "I'll then throw down a face down."

Hassleberry drew. "Alright, front and center **Jurrac Velo(1700/1000)**. A red, blue, and green mini dino appeared. "Next, I'm activating my **Dino Stomp** spell card. Since I control a Dino, I get to destroy one spell or trap on your field.

From what I can see, you only have one. With a clean field, my soldier will charge in for the attack on your Shinobi." Neji repelled the attack with a dome of Chakra. "Same hill. What just happened?

"Sorry to break this to you Sarge, but Neji Hyuga has the ability to block his own destruction once per turn. Though I do not come out of it unharmed **(Zack 3800/Hassleberry 4000)**." Zack declared.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Hassleberry declared.

Zack drew. "Alright, I'll summon **Tenten(1400/1200)**." A girl with brown hair buns and a pink top appeared. "I'll then activate her effect allowing me to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand.

Then, I'll activate both **Will of Fire** and **Sword of the Thunder God**. Will of Fire can go to **Tenten(2400/1700)** while **Neji Hyuga(2100/1700)** takes the Sword of the Thunder. Now I got two monsters above 2000 ATK."

Alexis smiled. "That's a good move."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed, but just how good remains to be seen. After all, the Jurrac series of Dino's can be troublesome to deal with."

"What makes them so tough?" Mindy asked.

Jasmine said, "There effects. Though I'm certain Zack knows what he's doing."

"Neji attack Jurrac Velo **(Zack 3800/Hassleberry 3600)**." Zack declared.

Hassleberry said. "My Velo's effect activates. When he's fallen in battle, he can call for reinforcements from the Jurrac battalion. I choose my second **Jurrac Velo(1700/1000)**."

"Tenten will attack him **(Zack 3800/Hassleberry 2900)**." Zack declared.

"I bring out my final **Jurrac Velo(1700/1000)**." Hassleberry countered.

Zack nodded. "I'll throw down a face down."

Hassleberry chuckled and for an instant, Zack could have sworn the Ra's eyes became like a dino's before reverting to normal. "I activate my **Pot of Greed**. Get ready because you're about to see my ultimate Dino." "I special summon **Gilasaurus(1400/400)**."

A small, brown dino appeared. "Since he's special summoned, you'd have been able to special summon a monster from your grave if you had any. Since you don't, I'll continue my turn. I now tribute both Gilasaurus and Jurrac Velo to summon **Super Conductor Tyranno(3600/1400)**."

A huge dino with sparking electricity and metal plating on its body appeared. "I then activate my **Dino-Blast** spell. You take 300 life points for every level of any dino I choose. I choose my level 8 Super Conductor Tyranno.

 **(Zack 1400/Hassleberry 2900)**. Next up comes Tail Swipe. Since I control a solider with more than 5 levels, I can return both those monsters to your hand. That leaves you open for a direct attack!"

"If this hits, then Zack has lost!" Syrus exclaimed.

Alexis smiled. "Don't worry. He's got a defense all set up."

"I activate **Negate Attack**." Zack countered. "Now I take no damage and your battle phase is concluded."

"I end my turn." Hassleberry declared.

"I activate my **Polymerization** to fuse Neji Hyuga and Tenten together in order to fusion summon **Shippuden Neji Hyuga(2400/2200)**." An older Neji in a white robe appeared. "I end my turn."

" _Knowing what I know about his previous Neji, that one's likely a more powerful attack negater. Fortunately, I have a way to still deal damage."_ Hassleberry drew. "I normal summon another **Gilasaurus(1400/400)**.

I then sacrifice him to activate my Tyranno's effect. By sacrificing one Dino, he can deal you 1000 life points directly **(Zack 400/Hassleberry 2900)**. Fortunately for you, my soldier can't launch an attack the turn he activates this ability. It's your move."

"Well, it is likely this will be the last turn one way or another." Bastion commented.

Atticus smiled. "I'd put my money on Zack." Everyone looked at the Obelisk. "After all, he's like Jaden. They both have outstanding luck when backed into a corner. That's what makes them so dangerous to face."

Zack drew. "I summon **Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**." A boy with wild features, gray hoodie, and brown hair appeared. "His ability allows me to summon **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000 effect)**. **"** A small, white dog appeared next to him.

"Together, with the Quick-play spell **Fang over Fang** , this duel is over. I can now target a card on your side of the field and destroy it. I'm targeting your Tyranno. Now, Kiba and Neji will finish this **(Zack 400/Hassleberry 0)**.

Hassleberry fell to his knees as everyone cheered.

The Dino duelist looked up at Zack with a weak smile. _"I just can't compete."_

 _ **Courtyard, Some Time Later…**_

The whole group had moved out into the courtyard and were celebrating with sandwiches, chips, and soda. It was a lively affair.

On that note, Zack walked to the entrance of the school and turned towards everyone with a smile. "Hey, can I get everyone's attention!" Everyone turned to him. "So, I wanted to say thanks and not just for today. Though it was a huge help.

It's just, I feel lucky to have meet all of you or in some cases that you sort of forced your way in. It's good to know I can count on you all, and I'm grateful to have friends that would do this for me. Thank you and go back to enjoying this party."

Everyone smiled before going back to their conversations.

Zack was about to walk over to Jaden when Hassleberry approached him. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute… in private."

"Sure." Zack stated ad he followed Hassleberry away from the group. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that you win." Hassleberry stated.

"Win? What do I win?" Zack asked confused.

Hassleberry looked at the setting sun. "You win the place as Jaden's best friend. I'm throwing in the towel." Zack burst out laughing making Hassleberry angry. "I'm being serious here. It takes real guts to know your beaten and to admit it."

Zack calmed down, but he still had an amused smile on his face. "You're a great duelist Hassleberry, but you're clueless how friends work. Don't you get it? You're as much Jaden's best friend as I am. We're all best friends. Me, you and Jaden."

"Wait, people can have more than one best friend?" Hassleberry asked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Jaden and I each have three. Each other, our old roommate Chumley, and you." He patted the Dino duelist on the shoulder. "Now come on, let's go an enjoy the night."

Zack walked off and Hassleberry watched him go before smiling. _"That Zack is a good guy."_

He then joined Zack and the two joined the rest of the group. From there, the evening was a real mood lifter for everyone honestly.

 _ **Cliff Behind the Slifer Dorm, Night…**_

Zack was staring out over the ocean as the moon reflected on the water. He took a deep breath of that ocean air before sighing contently.

Then he heard Alexis. "I figured I'd find you here after today. Mind if I join you?"

Zack smiled. "Not at all."

She sat down and leaned into Zack. He took his left arm and put his around her allowing her to really lean into him. He wanted to be as close as possible with his girlfriend.

Once they were comfortable, Zack spoke up. "You know, there was something else I wanted to add to that speech earlier, but I decided to wait until it was just the two of us."

"Don't keep a girl waiting." Alexis stated.

Zack chuckled as he began running his hands along Alexis' hair. "Since it is just the two of us, I'll modify it. I wanted to say that you've filled a hole in my heart I never knew was there. Now that you're apart of my life, I know it's always been there.

There were times that I put on a smile to ensure the happiness of the people of Domino City. I put on a show at least half the time. Really, it was a show for me. Then you came into my life and I no longer had to pretend at all. Even from the beginning.

You kept me together, and still do, when I'd lost the sister I once knew. If I didn't have you and Jaden in the beginning, then I don't think I'd have the friends I do now. Thank you so much for agreeing to be my girlfriend Alexis. It's meant so much to me."

Alexis decided to say her own peace. "You already know that I never showed much interest in boys before you. I think there was a reason for that. You showed interest in me, yes; however, you didn't go overboard trying to win my affection.

Everything you did came from genuine kindness. You treated me not as some princess to be won, but as a human. That made me want to get know you. Everything I learned only made me want to stick around more.

Right now, right here I'm so grateful Atticus helped us confess that we liked each other. These last few months with you have been some of the best of my life." Alexis yawned and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be anywhere else right now."

Alexis fell asleep as Zack continued to gently rub his hand throw her hair. He noted that it was insanely soft and the fact that she looked as beautiful as ever only made him that much more content with his life despite the current situation with the Society of Light.

Eventually, he picked Alexis up and carried her back to the Obelisk Dorm where Atticus helped him like before. He then walked back to his room and crawled into bed. He smiled as the day played over in his mind taking the place of his dreams.

* * *

sasuke indra:I'm done with the chapter now and I have one thing to say: I need more Zack x Alexis moment's.

TheGrizz1982:What a beautiful moment. Assuming you are keeping the Society Arc mostly the same, I imagine what level of despair Zack will feel when it's Alexis' turn to join the light. hehehehe

Quillion90000: To both of you, all I will say is this. Moments to come, but great darkness after.


	69. A Storm of Light is Coming

_**Quillion9000:Even as feel contentment and have fun with our friend, the problems continue to grow until they are ready to burst.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We only own our OC's, plot points, and cards we make. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Male Obelisk Dining Hall, Morning…**_

The dining hall was about as elegant as you'd expect from the Obelisk. They even had a buffet of high quality food prepared by master chiefs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If nothing there suited your fancy, the chiefs were more than happy to make you something else.

Why wouldn't they with how much Kaiba pays them? Beyond that, the cafeteria had a row of windows with tables near them. This way Obelisk could have a stunning view of the lake below if they so choose.

Syrus was sitting at one of those tables only he had yet to get any food, and he wasn't admiring the view. "What happened Zane? You used to be the best." He was looking at the latest magazine article depicting his brothers loses. "Now you're the butt of everyone's jokes."

Bastion sat down carrying two plates of steaks and eggs.

He sat one of the plates before Syrus. "You must not forget to eat Syrus." Syrus sadly groaned causing Bastion to sigh. "I know it may not be easy to see Zane fall so far, but I'm certain he'll rise to glory once more. Zane is one of the best duelist this academy has produced after all."

Syrus smiled as he put the magazine away. "You're right Bastion. I know my big brother and there's no way he'll continue to lose for long."

The two started eating their breakfast.

 _ **A City, Night…**_

Zane walked along the streets with his hands in his pockets and his head down. His last meeting with his manager replayed in his mind repeatedly… Rather, the words did.

' _Look Zane, you've been a great client, and I've tried to keep you on for as long as possible. I just can't anymore. The fact that you won't even put up a fight makes you a liability.'_ He took out some money and put it on the bill. _'If you ever get your edge back, look me up.'_

The manager had then walked off leaving Zane alone. No way to continue his pursuit of Sartorius or Lexi. No way to continue his dream of being a Pro Duelist. After all, who wanted a failure.

A big, muscular guy knocked into Zane sending him to the ground. "Watch where you're going loser."

The man walked on as Zane got up sighing. He dusted off his Obelisk Blazer, once a symbol of pride, now a reminder of his failure, and continued his walk.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ Zane thought. _"Why am I so afraid to duel?"_

A white limo pulled up stopping beside Zane.

He turned only to react with shock as Sartorius rolled down the window with a smile. "Mr. Truesdale, it is an honor to meet you in person. So sorry I did not get into contact sooner, but I wanted to wait until you were free."

" _Sartorius. So, you refuse to meet with me until now only to pull up once I've lost my manager."_ Zane glared at the man. "What did you do to Lexi!? I know you did something because there's no way she'd have left Duel Academy without seeing all her friends and favorite teachers."

Sartorius chuckled. "She has merely seen the light." He opened the door. "Of course, if you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to come see her. Ask her yourself."

Zane looked at the man suspiciously, but he wasn't about to turn down the chance to see Lexi. Sartorius moved over, and Zane entered the limo closing the door. Just like that, they were off.

 _ **Sartorius' Building, Lobby**_

The ride over had been in silence as Zane figured Sartorius wouldn't answer any of his questions and Sartorius was content to let the silence linger. Finally, the two walked into the white and lavender building only for Zane to stop as Lexi was standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Lexi!" Zane shouted as it had been well over a year since he'd last seen her. "What happened to you?" He walked over. "Did Sartorius…"

Lexi held up a hand and spoke with the calm, cold voice she'd used after meeting Sartorius. "If you want any answers Truesdale, then we're going to duel by my rules. If you win, then you'll know everything. I require nothing if I win."

Hearing the cold, emotionless tone Lexi used made Zane growl angrily as it did not fit with the friend he knew. "Very well."

Zane may have sounded confident but deep down he was just as afraid of this duel as any duel after Aster Phoenix. He just refused to run away. Not now. The situation may have been weird to him, but the fact remains that Lexi was standing before him.

All the answers Atticus, himself, and Zack needed were right here. There was no way he'd run. He just had to win. He couldn't afford to run or let his fear get the better of him. He just couldn't. He was going to stand and fight.

Sartorius walked over with a smile. "I know exactly where she wishes to duel Mr. Truesdale. As such, we will not delay." He walked to the elevators with Lexi following. "Come along now."

Zane grabbed his deck and inserted it into his duel disk before following. He entered the elevator with them and it descended.

 _ **Basement of Sartorius' Building**_

Sartorius stood in a control room with a view of the duel arena. That was where Lexi and Zane now stood across from each other.

Sartorius grabbed a nearby microphone and spoke into it. "This duel will be a steel caged match. There will be no holds bared and no means of escape until one of you wins. To your right, you will find three white and lavender circle's metal. Put them on."

Lexi put them on without question as Zane looked at her. "What are these for?"

"They're to push us to our limits Zane. Put them on, keep them on, and don't question them again." Lexi stated coldly.

Zane put the three pieces of metal on without any further hesitation

Sartorius chuckled over the speakers. "Excellent. Now this duel can begin."

 **(Lexi 4000/Zane 4000)**

Lexis smirked. "I know you prefer the second turn Zane, so I'll go first. I'm activating my **Jiraiya's Research** allowing me to add two level four or lower Shinobi from my deck to my hand. I'll then summon one of those I added.

Come on out **Sakura Haruno(1000/900)**." A girl with shoulder length pink hair and a dark red outfit appeared. "Her effect activates granting me 500 life points for every card in your hand." She smiled. "I count 5 **(Lexi 6500/Zane 4000)**. I'll finish my turn with two face downs."

Zane drew. "Alright, it's my turn then."

"Not so fast." Lexi held out her hand. "I'm activating my **Team Assignment** trap. Now I get to add 3 more level 4 or lower Shinobi monsters to my hand, and by banishing it, I can summon a monster I retrieved. I choose my **Hinata Hyuga(1300/1000)**."

A girl with completely pale, lavender eyes, white jacket, and dark blue hair appeared next to Sakura. "I then activate the Quick-play **Teamwork** to use the effect that allows me to deal half of a monster's attack as damage to you. I choose Hinata **(Lexi 6500/Zane 3350)**.

Zane noticed the various circles of metal spark with electricity before he was shocked bad making him scream in pain.

When it was done, he asked, "What? What was that?"

Sartorius spoke over the microphone. "Every time you lose life points, those accessories will cause pain. While not an exact copy of a Shadow Game, I tried my best. I admittedly wanted to give you every chance to succeed here only to still lose."

Lexi said, "Zane, it's still your turn."

Zane grit his teeth as he looked at his hand. "I start by summoning my **Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600)**." A small, snake like machine dragon appeared. "I then activate **Polymerization**. I now combine my dragon on the field and the Cyber Dragon in my hand to create **Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)**."

Lexi said, "I activate my other face down **Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike**. Now I negate and destroy that summon you were attempting. You're going to have to duel far better than this to beat me. Far better than normal even if you want even a chance of winning."

Zane grit his teeth. "Alright, then I summon my **Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600)**." A metal phoenix appeared. "I'll have him take out your Sakura."

"I counter with the **Choji** in my hand. By sending him to the grave, I prevent Sakura's destruction. Though I do still take the damage **(Jane 6300/Zane 3350)**." Lexi declared. "You really have lost your touch Zane."

Zane grit his teeth. "I set one card and end my turn."

"I tribute both my Hinata and Sakura in order to summon **Guy(2500/2300)**." His effect activates on every one of my Main Phase 1's granting him 500 more attack." **Guy(3000/2300).** "I'll be taking that attack to wipe out your Phoenix **(Lexi 6300/Zane 1550)**. I'll set one card."

Zane screamed out in pain as he was treated with more electricity through his system. He stumbled forward, once it was done, while panting heavily.

He finally spoke. "You triggered my Cyber Phoenix upon destroying him, so since you ended your turn before I could explain, I'll draw two cards now. I'm then activating my **Call of the Haunted** trap card…"

"I counter with my **Genjutsu** since I control a shinobi monster, I can negate and destroy that trap." Lexi declared.

"Then I special summon my **Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)** , from my hand, in defense mode. I can do this since you have a monster, and I have none. I'll end my turn there." Zane declared.

Lexi drew. "Since it's Main Phase 1, **Guy(3500/2300)** gains another 500 ATK. Up next, I'm summoning my **Neji Hyuga(1500/1700)**." A boy with completely white eyes, long black hair, and a white coat appeared.

"Now Guy will destroy your Cyber Dragon leaving you open for a direct attack from Neji **(Lexi 6300/Zane 50)**." Zane screamed in pain as the electricity brought him to his knees causing Lexi to laugh.

"This is just too good. The once proud and great Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale brought to his knees so easily." She became serious. "It's pathetic. You are pathetic. You have no business holding that deck.

No business dueling me. No business trying to save anyone. The simple fact of the mater is that you are a failure that's always pretended to be someone. Those fools at Duel Academy ate it all up. You should just give up now."

Zane was panting before that panting became an angry growl as he clenched his free hand so hard that it started to turn white. "You know what, I think I finally realize why I've been so fearful of dueling, and I also realize that it doesn't matter."

He stood up and glared at Lexi. "It doesn't matter because everything I've been spoon fed about dueling from Sheppard is meaningless. Look at you, you discarded all of us and have been able to stand toe to toe with me. So, why don't I do the same. Now end your turn!"

Lexi coldly chuckled. "Sure. I end my turn. It's not like someone as pathetic and weak as you can ever hope to beat me."

Zane drew. "It's time for the fun to begin Lexi. I'll show you just what power I've kept hidden for years now. First, I special summon my final **Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)**. Then, I activate my **Overload Fusion**."

"Planning on bringing out your Cyber End Dragon? Ha, that oversized trash can is nothing compared to my deck." Lexi taunted.

"I couldn't agree more." Zane stated. "That's why I won't be summoning him. Instead I'm removing all three Cyber Dragons, Proto-Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Twin Dragon in order to summon **Chimeratech Overdragon(4000/4000)**."

A black metal sphere with five metal dragon heads appeared on the field. "His attack is determined by the monsters used to summon him x 800. There's more. He gains an attack for every monster used to summon him.

That make 5 attack total. In other words, he'll wipe out your Guy, tear throw your Neji's barrier, wipe out Neji, and attack you for two attacks. Now Overdragon end this!" All five heads attacked wiping out Guy, Neji, and Lexi's life points **(Lexi 0/Zane 50)**."

Lexi screamed out in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. She fell backwards slipping into unconsciousness as she regained her mind for the first time in about a year and a half.

She saw Zane's face as everything else she'd done weighed on her. _"I'm so sorry Zane."_

She hit the ground unconscious. The moment the dragon had been summoned, Sartorius had removed the cage and left his control room. He walked onto the stage and extended his right-hand, which was glowing with light magic, at Lexi. She glowed white as well before her hair turned completely white putting her back under his control.

Sartorius exhaled before turning his attention to Zane. "Thus, you have been reborn, and I know that she was not enough of a challenge for you." Zane turned to him. "You want more. More people the duel. I can point you in the right direction."

"Really now?" Zane asked interested.

Sartorius nodded. "We can talk more once you have had time to properly acclimate to your change." He held out his arm. "Just agree to help me with my goals, and I will provide you with all the challenges you could ever wish for."

Zane took the offered hand without a second thought. He no longer cared about his pointless quest. He only cared about power and defeating the strongest duelist out there. He would never feel weak of frightened again.

Sartorius smirked. _"Zane may not be able to fall to the light, but those with darkness waiting in the wings can be led astray with the right motivation. As Zane recruit's duelist in the greater world, I shall take Duel Academy. Then everything will fall into place."_

 _ **Duel Academy:Harbor, Next Day…**_

Zack and Jaden walked along the Harbor.

Jaden had his hands behind his head. "So, why is it important that I come to the harbor with you?"

Zack led his friend to a white yacht. "We're here because we need to speak with Aster."

Jaden looked at Zack. "You told me Aster was here, but you mean to tell me he's at the harbor?"

In answer, Zack shouted up to the yacht. "Yo, Aster! We need to have another discussion concerning Sartorius!"

Aster walked to the railing and looked at Jaden before turning to Zack. "Really, and why, pray tell, is he here?"

"He's apart of this. Just let us on already." Zack stated.

Aster sighed.

 _ **Aboard Aster's Ship**_

Jaden looked around at the ship. "Sweet digs Aster."

Aster smiled cockily. "I couldn't very well stay at any of the dorms. I do enjoy my peace and space far too much." He then looked at Zack. "So, what's this about?"

"First, I just want to get one thing out of the way. Crowler may say that Chazz, Atem, and Jane's change has come from anyone, but I'm certain you and I know it can only be Sartorius, correct?" Zack asked.

Aster nodded. "All evidence we have points to him."

"Since we know the enemy, I wanted to plan on who should confront him when he comes. I know he'll come or he wouldn't have left those he turned here. I think it should be you and Jaden." Zack stated firmly.

Aster scoffed. "You want me to work with him? He'll just slow me down."

Jaden was about to speak, but Zack held up his arm. "Look Aster, we need to ensure Sartorius is beaten. From what I can tell, due to your actions and the fact that you were chosen as his clients, the three of us are targets of his."

Aster interrupted. "I figured the same and already planned on dueling him myself. If you wanted to ensure he was beaten, then why not you and I team up. After all, I respect you as opposed to him."

"Two reasons." Zack stated. "One, your decks complement each other and with time to prepare, you could push it further to improve your odds. Two, I have my own duel to handle. I intend on taking down Lexis.

Granted, we could turn it into a three of two, but I'd rather divide their numbers. At the very least, I keep Lexi busy until you two defeat Sartorius and free her as well everyone affected by the Society of Light."

Aster sighed. "Come on, let Jaden handle that. I'm sure he can at least keep her busy while we deal with Sartorius."

Jaden stood up. "Then how about we settle this with a duel. I win, and the two of us work together to take down Sartorius. You win, and you can have Zack as a partner."

Zack nodded. "I was just about to suggest that."

Aster crossed his arms. "Very well. It shouldn't be to hard to beat you again. Especially since I've combined my two decks into one."

 _ **Harbor**_

Jaden and Aster faced off with Zack on the side lines.

Jade activated his duel disk. "Get your game on Aster!"

Aster sighed as he activated his duel disk. "Let's just get this over with."

 **(Jaden 4000/Aster 4000)**

"Since you challenged me, I'll take the first turn. I'm starting with my **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian together to summon **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer(2100/1200)**." A hero with Avian's wings and in black and red appeared.

"Next up **Pot of Greed** and **Graceful Charity**. That's a total of 5 new cards at the cost of sending two to the grave. Then I summon my **Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude(1400/1600)**." A hero in black with diamonds all over appeared.

"I activate his effect allowing to excavate the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, I send it to the grave to be used next turn. If it's a anything else, it goes to the bottom of my deck." He drew the card and showed it. "Destiny Draw to the grave. I'll set one card finishing my turn."

Jaden drew. "I'll activate my **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in order to summon **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500)**." A bulky, golem hero, colored yellow and white, appeared. "I activate his effect. By sending one card to the grave I can destroy a monster on your field whose original attack is less than his. I choose, your Enforcer."

"You just triggered my **D-Time** trap. Since you destroyed an Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I get to add a Destiny Hero from my deck to my hand." Aster declared.

"I still have my attack, so Thunder Giant will now destroy your Diamond Dude **(Jaden 4000/Aster 3000)**. I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down." Jaden declared.

Aster drew. "Now that it's my next turn, **Destiny Draw** activates from my grave. All I must do is send one destiny hero to the grave, and I can draw two more cards. Now, it's time. I activate my **Double Fusion** **(Jaden 4000/Aster 2500)**."

"Double Fusion?" Jaden question."

Aster chuckled. "Yes, double fusion. At the cost of 500 life points, I can fuse two times this turn, and I will take full effect to first fuse two Destiny Heroes in my hands together in order to summon **Destiny Hero-Dystopia(2800/2400)**."

A gold and violet hero appeared. "I then fuse him and the Destiny Hero in my hand to bring out one of my strongest Destiny Heroes. **Destiny Hero-Dusktopia(3000/3000)**." A golden hero appeared. "He'll destroy you Thunder Giant **(Jaden 3400/Aster 2500)**."

Jaden was impressed. "Wow, that's an amazing hero Aster."

"I know." Aster stated. "It's your move Jaden." Jaden drew. "Before you start your turn, I'm activating Dusktopia's special effect. Once per turn, I can make it, so he can't be destroyed by battle. On the down side, neither of us take any damage during battle."

" _Wow, that is a powerful fusion."_ Zack thought impressed.

Jaden looked at his hand and began to concoct a plan. _"All I need are a few cards."_ He nodded. "I activate my **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards, but I must discard two. I'll then activate my Necroshade from the grave.

Now I can normal summon **Elemental Hero** **Bladedge(2600/1800)** , in defense mode, without the need for tributes." A golden hero appeared kneeling before Jaden. "I'll then throw down a face down."

Aster drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** this allows me to special summon my **Destiny Hero-Dystopia(2800/2400)** back from the grave. When he's special summoned, I can choose a Destiny Hero in my grave and deal their attack to you as damage.

I'm choosing my Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude **(Jaden 2000/Aster 2500)**. Up next, Dystopia will destroy your Bladedge leaving you wide open for an attack from Dystopia finishing this duel."

Jaden smiled. "Not so fast. I activate my face down, **Hero Spirit**. Since you destroyed an Elemental Hero, I can make the battle damage from your Dystopia zero."

Aster grunted. "Very well. I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Get ready Aster because you're not only going to see a never before seen hero, but also a new form of fusion summoning. I activate my **Monster Reborn** to summon **Elemental Hero Neos** from the grave." A white hero out of this world appeared.

Aster stared at it. "It's an impressive hero, but still too weak to beat my heroes."

"Maybe so, but I got a few cards to even the playing field. Such as my **Neo-Spacian-Grand Mole(900/300)**." A mole with armor that has two drills on the side appeared shocking Aster. "That's not all.

I now merge my Neos and Grand Mole together in order to form **Elemental Hero Grand Neos(2500/2000)**." Neos and Grand mole merged creating a Neos with green armor and a large drill on his left hand.

Aster stepped back. "No way!"

Zack smiled. "That's an impressive ability."

"Now, My Neo has quite the ability in that it can eject any card, from your side of the field that I choose, back to your hands. In this case, it's back to the extra deck with your Dusktopia." Jaden declared.

Aster grit his teeth as Dusktopia left the field. "Your hero may be impressive, but it still can't hold a candle to Dystopia's power."

"Not alone it can't, but with **H-Heated Heart** 500 ATK boost it can. Now Grand Neos will destroy your Dystopia **(Jaden 2000/Aster 2300)**." Jaden declared.

Aster was shocked. _"He just took out both my fusions on one turn."_

Zack was very impressed. _"Wow, that is some serious power."_

"That's the end of my turn." Jaden declared.

Before anything else could happen, Grand Neos split apart becoming Neos and Grand Mole once more. Grand Mole then returned to the deck leaving **Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)** on the field alone.

Jaden was shocked as he looked at his deck. "What just happened?"

Zack got it. "Jaden, Contact Fusion must come with a cost since you don't have a field spell like Neo-Konoha. The hero breaks apart at the end of the turn and ejects the Neo-Spacian back to the deck."

Jaden smiled and rubbed his head. "I guess that makes sense. Something as awesome as Contact Fusion must have its drawbacks I suppose."

" _This became a little more manageable."_ Aster drew. "I activate **Miracle Fusion**. Thanks to Graceful Charity, I was able to send my Sparkman to the grave and with Phoenix Enforcer in there due to your Thunder Giant, I have everything I need.

I summon **Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer(3100/2100 with effect)**.Due to Avian and Burstinatrix still in my grave, my hero gains an extra 600 ATK on top of his 2500. This means he has more than enough to take out your Neos **(Jaden 1400/Aster2300)**."

Jaden drew. "My turn Aster. I'm activating my own **Miracle Fusion** to combine my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Neos in order to summon **Elemental Hero Gia(2200/2600)**." A large, hulking metal golem appeared.

"His effect activates. The turn he is summoned, until the end phase, he cuts your monster's ATK in half and takes it for himself." **Elemental Hero Gia(3750/2600)** and **Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer(1550/2100)**.

Aster pointed at the monster. "Even if you attack, you can't destroy my Enforcer in battle. I'll still be left with life points, a stronger monster, and another draw."

Jaden smiled. "That would be true if I didn't have one last card to play known as **Element Blade**." A blade appeared before **Elemental Hero Gia(4550/2600)** and he gripped it. "This blade grants him 800 more ATK so long as he battles a monster with a different element."

Aster stepped back. "I can't believe it."

Jaden laughed. "This has been an awesome duel Aster, but it ends now! Gia attack Aster's Enforcer **(Jaden 1400/Aster 0)**." He gave his signature pose. "That's game."

Aster fell to one knee in disbelief.

Zack crossed his arms. _"Very impressive Jaden. You used all your cards extremely well and ended the duel with a bang."_

Jaden ran over to Aster and held out his hand with a smile. "That was a great duel Aster. You pushed me to use everything I had."

Aster took the offered hand and let Jaden help him up before shaking it. "You're not bad Yuki and a deal is a deal. We'll work together when the time comes to duel Sartorius. Duelist honor."

 _ **Obelisk Lake, Night…**_

Jane waited on her boat for two people she knew would show up. She currently wore a white and lavender, male style Society of Light uniform.

Her PDA went off drawing her attention. "Are you sure you can handle this Jane?"

Jaen smirked. "Trust me Chazz, I can more than handle the two I've picked out. The simple fact is that I'm going to need help tomorrow if we wish to secure the Female Obelisk, and these two are perfect. We've all seen it after all."

"I just think we'd have a better chance if the Chazz were to defeat them." Chazz stated.

Atem joined in on the call. "We've already been over this. It doesn't mater who duels them because their current decks pose no threat to any of us. I only voted for Jane because if she wants help to do what she could have done herself, then she must do it herself."

Jane noticed a boat rowing out to her. "This has been lovely, but they're almost upon me."

She hung up as Jasmine and Mindy rowed their boat across from her coming to a stop. They both stood.

"So, you two do have some duelist pride underneath your shallow exteriors." Jane shrugged. "If you hadn't come, I'd have thought you were worse than dirt for wasting this school's valuable time.

I mean really, if you two wanted to look at boys, you could have done so from a normal school." She pointed at Jasmine. "That goes for you two considering you were content to sit back and watch Bastion until that Shadow Rider came into the picture."

She crossed her arms. "Honestly, you both once considered Zack the disgrace. While I do hate him, even I must admit he is a true duelist. At least he's never made a mockery of what it means to be a duelist like you two."

"I don't remember here being this mean before Jasmine." Mindy stated.

Jasmine sighed. "She does speak the truth Mindy. Look at ourselves compared to the people we associate with. Every one of them, Zack, Alexis, Bastion… every one, they're passionate about dueling, yet we never were. Not like them."

Jane smiled. "That's why you accepted my challenge without telling anyone where you'd be. For once, you two want to stand strong like your friends." She activated her duel disk. "In the end, you'll fall, and your mistake will long lasting effects."

Jasmine and Mindy activated their duel disk.

"We may not have as much practice as any of them, but together I'm confident we can beat you." Jasmine stated firmly.

Mindy nodded. "That's right. We'll defeat you and start the process of freeing you all. After all, your note said you could be freed by defeating you in a duel. We'll prove it so."

Jane smirked. "I'll tell you what. Normally, it'll go me, Mindy, me, and Jasmine before repeating. Just to give you two a little advantage over me, I'll forgo my second turn during the first rotation. Sound good?" They both looked at each other before nodding. "Then let's do this."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Jane 8000/Jasmine & Mindy 8000)**

"I'll go first." Jane declared. "I'll set one monster and two face downs ending my turn."

Jasmine looked at Mindy. "Mindy, we can do this. We know she's a strong duelist, but with both of us working together, we can take her."

Mindy nodded. "Right. I activate my **Enchanting Fitting Room**. I get to look at the top four cards of my deck and special summon any level 3 or lower monster among them. Any card that doesn't fit the bill gets shuffled back into my deck." She took the top four cards.

"I special summon **Swordsman of Landstar(500/1200)**." A squishy warrior appeared. "Next, **Baby Dragon(1200/700)**." A small, orange dragon appeared. "Third, **Mokey Mokey(300/100)**." A blue square with sings appeared. "Finally, **Torike(1200.500)**."

A small, green beast appeared. "I choose to put them all in defense mode. I'll then activate my two **Raimeis**. Each deals 300 life points to you **(Jane 7400/Mindy and Jasmine 8000)**. I'll then play another **Baby Dragon(1200/700)** in defense mode ending my turn.

Jasmine took her turn. "I activate my **Black Magic Ritual**. Now, by sending monsters from my hand or on the field to the grave, who equal a total of 8 stars, I can summon a truly powerful monster. I'm sending one Baby Dragon, Swordsman of Landstar, and Torike to the grave.

Now I can summon my **Magician of Black Chaos(2800/2600)**." A magician with blue skin and dark blue magician robes appeared on the field. "I then activate my **Restructor Revolution**. You take 200 life points for each card in your hand **(Jane 6400/Mindy & Jasmine 8000)**.

I'll finish by activating my **Ectoplasmer**. This card will require us to sacrifice a monster at the end of our turns, and in return we'll deal half that monster's attack to the opponent. I end my turn meaning I now sacrifice the remaining Baby Dragon **(Jane 5800/Mindy & Jasmine 8000)**.

Jane drew. "You two have put up a valiant effort. Unfortunately, thing go downhill from here. I activate my two face down **Uncommon Charities**. I now draw two cards, for each trap, and for each trap I must remove a normal monster from my hand.

If I can't do this, the entire hand goes to the grave." She drew. "I have more than enough to fulfill the requirement. I then flip my **Gem-Turtle(0/2000)** to attack position." A turtle with an emerald as a shell and gems embedded everywhere appeared.

"His ability allows me to add a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand. I'll use it now to fuse my Gem-Turtle on the field with a Gem-Knight in my hand to summon **Gem-Knight Zirconia(2900/2500)**."

A bulky knight in silver and light blue armor with a purple cape appeared. "I then activate my **Absorb Fusion**. Before anything goes down, I get to add a Gem-Knight to my hand. I then get to fusion summon, so I'll combine three Gem-Knights from my hand.

This allows for the summon of **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(3400/2000)**." A woman in armor with diamonds all over and a red cape appeared. "Now I can activate her ability sending this last card, a Gem-Knight, to the grave to special summon another fusion.

"I choose **Gem-Knight Master Diamond(3400/2500 with effect)**." A knight in fully decked out armor with diamonds, a red cape, and a large blade with other gems embedded within appeared. "He gains 100 ATK for any Gem- monsters in my grave. That's currently 5.

Mindy was shaking. "Jasmine…"

Jasmine held firm. "Stay strong Mindy. We're not going to lose."

Jane said, "Zirconia will take out Mokey Mokey, Master Diamond will take down your Magician, and Lady Diamond will attack you directly **(Jane 5800/Mindy & Jasmine 4000)**. Now I end my turn and sacrifice Zirconia **(Jane 5800/Mindy & Jasmine 2550)."**

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond(3500/2500 with effect)**

Mindy drew her next card still shaking and now panting. She had no idea why she thought this was a good idea in the first place. Not now. Now, she knew she was outclassed even with a partner. This was a stupid move. She should just…

Jasmine saw her friend freaking out, so she spoke up. "Mindy, calm down!" Mindy looked at her. "The odds may be stacked against us, but they… our friends would never give in. They stand strong even in the face of eminent defeat."

With those word, Mindy was steadied and determined. "You're right Jasmine. The duel isn't over yet. I activate **Monster Reborn** returning Jasmine's **Magician of Black chaos (2800/2600)** to the field. Now, I activate my **United we Stand**.

This card will grant Magician of Black Chaos 800 more ATK for every monster on our field including himself. I'll have him destroy your Master Diamond **(Jane 5600/Jasmine & Mindy 2550)**. That's the end of my turn."

Jasmine smiled. "Way to go Mindy."

Jane drew and shook her head. "Fighting until the very end. How noble. Though nothing you've done maters. I activate Lady Brilliant Diamond. By discarding another Gem-Knight, I can special summon **Gem-Knight Aquamarine(1400/2600)."** A blue armored knight with a shield and dark grey cape appeared. "I'll have him attack your Magician."

"Why would you do that?" Mindy asked.

Jasmine added. "You monster is weaker."

 **(Jane 3400/Mindy & Jasmine 2550)**

"It's quite simple. Since Aquamarine was sent to the grave from the field, I can target a card on your field and return it to your hand. That magician is my chose. Now Lady Brilliant Diamond will finish this **(Jane 3400/Mindy & Jasmine 0)**.

The girls saw a flash of light before falling back into the boat unconscious.

 _ **Forest, Some Time Later…**_

Jane tossed Mindy and Jasmine duffle bags. "You're new Society of Light uniforms as well as far better decks are contained within. In fact, throw your previous trash into the ocean and spend time learning your new decks because tomorrow we begin the take over."

Mindy and Jasmine nodded. "Yes ma'am"

They left one way while, and Jane went another way. Snaking two helpers away had been a cinch when those watching you were expecting something big. By the time that thing happened, it'd be far too late.

* * *

 _ **I know what you're thinking. How did Jaden keep Neo when all Contact Fusions, involving Neo-Spacians, return both materials to the deck? Well, I decided to change it to a more Gladiator Beast set up. Now whenever the fusion ends, Jaden will always get to keep Neo, but lose the Neo-Spacian to his deck. That's all I wanted to say.**_


	70. DP:Harpies, Magnet, Gem, and Vision

**Mindy - Given to her after she joins Society of Light (Harpies)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Harpie Dancer/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

You can target 1 WIND monster you control; return it to the hand, then you can Normal Summon 1 WIND monster. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Dancer" once per turn. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

2\. (3) Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 600

This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon".

● 1 or more: Your opponent cannot target "Harpie" monsters you control for attacks, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon".

● 2 or more: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card.

● 3 or more: Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

3\. (2) Harpie Lady 1/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400

(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)

All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.

4\. (2) Harpie Lady 2/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400

(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)

Negate the effects of Flip Effect Monsters this card destroys by battle.

5\. (2) Harpie Lady 3/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400

(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)

An opponent's monster that battles this card cannot declare an attack during your opponent's next 2 turns.

6\. Harpie Channeler/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1400/Def 1300

You can discard 1 "Harpie" card; Special Summon 1 "Harpie" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position, except "Harpie Channeler". You can only use this effect of "Harpie Channeler" once per turn. While you control a Dragon-Type monster, this card's Level becomes 7. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

7\. Harpie Harpist/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 600

This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. You can only use each of these effects of "Harpie Harpist" once per turn.

● When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control (other than this card) and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; return them to the hand.

● During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

8\. (3) Cyber Harpie Lady/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1300

(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)

9\. Sky Scout/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/ATK 1800/DEF 600

10\. Phantom Gryphon/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/ATK 2000/DEF 0

11\. Harpie Queen/Wind/Level 5/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

12\. Alector, Sovereign of Birds/Wind/Level 6/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

If your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters of the same Attribute, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; that target's effects are negated during this turn. There can only be 1 face-up "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" on the field.

13\. Harpie's Pet Dragon/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2500

This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field.

 **10 Spells**

1\. Shard of Greed/Continuous

Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

2\. (2) Harpies Hunting Ground/Field

All Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. When any "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" are Normal or Special Summoned: The player who conducted the Summon targets 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

3\. Terraforming/Normal

Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.

4\. Cyber Shield/Equip

Equip only to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". It gains 500 ATK.

5\. Megamorph/Equip

While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

6\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

7\. Burden of the Mighty/Continuous

Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level.

8\. (2) Harpie's Feather Duster/Normal

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Hysteric Party/Continuous

Activate this card by discarding 1 card; Special Summon as many copies of "Harpie Lady" as possible from your Graveyard. When this face-up card leaves the field, destroy those monsters.

2\. Harpie's Feather Storm/Normal

If you control a WIND Winged Beast-Type monster: Until the end of this turn, negate any monster effects your opponent activates. If you control a "Harpie" monster, you can activate this card from your hand. If this card in its owner's Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Harpie's Feather Duster" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

3\. Icarus Attack/Normal

Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster, then target 2 cards on the field; destroy them.

4\. Phoenix Wing Wind Blast/Normal

Discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; place that target on the top of the Deck.

5\. Magical Hats/Normal

During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 2 Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck and 1 monster in your Main Monster Zone. Special Summon them as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Defense Position, Set the chosen monster if it is face-up, and shuffle them on the field. The 2 cards chosen from your Deck are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, and cannot remain on the field except during this Battle Phase.

6\. (2) Aqua Chorus/Continuous

If there are monsters with the same name on the field, increase the ATK and DEF of all those monsters with the same name by 500 points.

7\. (2) Ambush Shield/Normal

Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster.

 **Jasmine - Given to her after she joins Society of Light (Magnet Warrior)**

 _ **24 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior/Earth/Level 3/Rock/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your hand, except "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect).

2\. (3) Beta the Electromagnet Warrior/Earth/Level 3/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect).

3\. (3) Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior/Earth/Level 3/Rock/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1100

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect).

4\. (3) Alpha the Magnet Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1400/DEF 1700

5\. (3) Gamma the Magnet Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

6\. (3) Beta the Magnet Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1700/DEF 1600

7\. (2) Delta the Magnet Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn.

8\. (2) Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior/Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" from your hand, Graveyard, and/or face-up from your Monster Zone. You can banish 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 each of your banished "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior"; Special Summon them.

9\. (2) Valkyrion the Magna Warrior/Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3850

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand and/or field. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in your Graveyard; Special Summon them.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Magnetic Field/Field

If you control a Level 4 or lower EARTH Rock-Type monster: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Magnetic Field" once per turn. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, when an EARTH Rock-Type monster you control battled an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand.

2\. Catapult Zone/Field

Once per turn, if a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

3\. Foolish Burial/Normal

Once per turn, if a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

4\. Harpie's Feather Duster/Normal

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

5\. (2) Magnet Reverse/Quick-Play

Target 1 of your Machine or Rock-Type monsters, that is banished or is in your Graveyard, that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it.

6\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

7\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

8\. Terraforming/Normal

Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.

9\. Trade In/Normal

Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

 _ **6 Traps**_

(2) Magnet Conversion/Normal

Target up to 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters in your Graveyard; add them to your hand. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters; Special Summon it.

Magnet Force/Normal

This turn, all monsters on the field whose original Types are Machine or Rock, are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except their own).

Release from Stone/Continuous

Select 1 of your removed from play Rock-Type monsters and Special Summon it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Rock Bombardment/Normal

Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Safe Zone/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; that face-up monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects or be destroyed by battle. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

 _ **1 Fusion Monster**_

Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot/Earth/Level 10/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" + "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior"

Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon both 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and 1 "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior" from your hand and/or Deck, ignoring their Summoning conditions.

 **Jane Henderson (Gem-Knight V 2.0)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Gem-Knight Lazuli/Earth/Level 1/Rock/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 100

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

2\. (2) Gem-Merchant/Earth/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

During the Damage Step, in either player's turn, when a face-up EARTH Normal Monster you control attacks or is attacked: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

3\. (2) Gem-Knight Obsidian/Earth/Level 3/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

If this card is sent from the hand to your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

4\. (2) Gem-Turtle/Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000

FLIP: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight Fusion" from your Deck to your hand.

5\. (2) Gem-Knight Amber/Earth/Level 4/Thunder/Gemini/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 of your banished monsters; add that target to your hand

6\. (2) Gem-Knight Iolite/Earth/Level 4/Aqua/Gemini/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Gem-" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 "Gem-Knight" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

7\. (2) Gem-Knight Sardonyx/Earth/Level 4/Pyro/Gemini/ATK 1800/DEF 900

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand.

8\. (2) Gem-Knight Garnet/Earth/Level 4/Pyro/ATK 1900/DEF 0

9\. (2) Gem-Knight Sapphire/Earth/Level 4/Aqua/ATK 0/DEF 2100

10\. (2) Gem-Knight Tourmaline/Earth/Level 4/Thunder/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Absorb Fusion/Normal

Add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Deck to your hand, then you can apply this effect.

● Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your hand or your side of the field.

You can only activate 1 "Absorb Fusion" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except "Gem-Knight" monsters.

2\. (2) Gem-Knight Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

3\. Burial from a Different Dimension/Quick-Play

Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard.

4\. D.D.R-Different Dimension Reincarnation/Equip

Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

5\. (2) Dark Factory of Mass Production/Normal

Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.

6\. Gemini Spark/Quickplay

Tribute 1 face-up Level 4 Gemini monster, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card.

7\. Supervise/Equip

Equip only to a Gemini monster. It becomes an Effect Monster and gains its effects. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Pyroxene Fusion/Normal

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

2\. (2) Paradox Fusion/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2nd End Phase, return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position.

3\. (2) Fragment Fusion/Normal

Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase.

4\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

5\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

6\. (2) Common Charity/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then remove from play 1 Normal Monster Card from your hand. If you don't have any Normal Monster Cards in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

 _ **9 Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Gem-Knight Seraphinite/Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 LIGHT monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon/Set 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

2\. Gem-Knight Aquamarine/Earth/Level 6/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1400/Def 2600

"Gem-Knight Sapphire" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand.

3\. Gem-Knight Ruby/Earth/Level 6/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1300

Gem-Knight Garnet + 1 Gem-Knight monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

4\. Gem-Knight Amethyst/Earth/Level 7/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1950/DEF 2450

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Aqua-Type monster

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return all Set Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.

5\. Gem-Knight Citrine/Earth/Level 7/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1950

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

6\. Gem-Knight Prismaura/Earth/Level 7/Thunder/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2450/DEF 1400

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Thunder-Type monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target.

7\. Gem-Knight Zirconia/Earth/Level 8/Rock/Fusion/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

1 Gem-Knight monster + 1 Rock-Type monster

8\. Gem-Knight Master Diamond/Earth/Level 9/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

3 Gem-Knight monsters

Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects.

9\. Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond/Earth/Level 10/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3400/DEF 2000

3 Gem-Knight monsters

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

 **Midori Hibiki (Vision Hero)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Vision Hero Increase/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1100

When you've taken damage, you may move this card from your Graveyard to your Trap Zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your Trap Zone and Special Summon one Hero from your deck.

2\. (3) Vision Hero Minimum Ray/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 700

When you've taken damage, move this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone and destroy 1 of your opponent's monsters.

3\. (2) Vision Hero Multiple Guy/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 700

When you've taken damage, send this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone and double its ATK.

4\. (3) Vision Hero Poisoner/Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 700

When you've taken damage, you may move this card from your Graveyard to your Trap Zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your Trap Zone and halve the ATK and DEF of one enemy monster.

5 (3) Vision Hero Vyon/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Vision HERO Vyon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

6\. (3) Vision Hero Gravito/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 2500

By sacrificing this card, you can Special Summon two Vision Heroes from the Trap Zone.

7\. (2) Vision Hero Faris/Dark/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

Special Summon by sending a Vision Hero of LV4 or lower from your hand to the Graveyard. When Summoned, send a Vision Hero of LV4 or lower from your deck to the Graveyard.

8\. (2) Vision Hero Witch Raider/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1900

To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Trap(s) you control, as well as monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except "HERO" monsters.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Vision Fusion/Normal

Fuse two Visions in your Trap Zone.

3\. De-Fusion/Quick-Play

Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.

4\. Vision Release/Normal

Special Summon one Vision Hero from your Trap Zone.

5\. Shard of Greed/Continuous

Each time you draw a card(s) for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, place 1 Greed Counter on this card. You can send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

6\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

7\. The Warrior Returning Alive

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

8\. Sword of Dragon's Soul/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. A Dragon-Type monster that battles with the monster equipped with this card is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

9\. Assault Armor/Equip

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster that is the only monster you control. It gains 300 ATK. During your Main Phase 1, you can send this equipped card to the Graveyard to allow the equipped monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Apparition/Normal

When a Vision Hero has been destroyed, Special Summon a Vision Hero of LV4 or below from your deck.

2 Hallucination/Normal

When a monster has been targeted for an attack, a Vision Hero on your field will take the attack in its place.

3\. (2) Illusion/Continuous

When a Vision Hero is on the field, halve the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters.

4\. A Hero Emerges/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard.

5\. Hero Ring/Normal

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK; equip this card to that target. Monsters your opponent controls with 1900 or more ATK cannot attack that target.

6\. Draining Shield/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

7\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

8\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

 _ **2 Fusion Monster**_

Vision Hero Adoration/Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2100

2 Hero Monsters

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 other "HERO" monster you control; the opponent's targeted monster loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK of your targeted monster, until the end of this turn.

Vision Hero Trinity/Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

3 Hero Monsters

During the turn this card was Fusion Summoned, its ATK is double its original ATK. This Fusion Summoned card can attack 3 times during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.


	71. Fall of Obelisk:Part 1

**Quillion9000:I know you guys are expecting another line thrown in here, but we're at the big even. Obelisk will fall, and who makes it out is still open at this point. Honestly, this chapter is short, but that's because I felt as though this was a good place to end the first part. We'll have someone from the story back up here after this event.**

 **Disclaimer: Unknown and I don't own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We simply own our own card ideas, plot points, and any OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**

* * *

 **Obelisk Female Dorm, Morning…**

Jane pulled out her PDA and called up both Mindy and Jasmine. "It's time to commence the operation. Take down every Obelisk in there but leave Alexis for me. I want to be the one to plunge my dear cousin into despair."

Mindy and Jasmine said, "Yes Ma'am."

Jane put her PDA away and calmly strolled up to the dorm.

 _ **Obelisk Male Dorm**_

Chazz and Atem pushed the doors open and stepped inside to find six Obelisk standing around.

"It's been a long time everyone." Chazz stated.

The Obelisk turned to them.

"Chazz?"

"Is that Atem Muto?"

"What is the mini Zack and a Ra doing here?"

"What are those white threads?"

Atem and Chazz stepped forward with Atem taking the reins. "Here's the deal. Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk… none of them mater any more. The only group that maters now is the Society of Light. You can either join now or when we defeat you."

Chazz stepped in. "Of course, if you're afraid to face us, then we understand. There are better duelist we're after anyways."

They both activated their duel disk.

"These two think their big shots."

"Yeah, let's take them down."

So, the dueling started.

 _ **Female Dorm**_

Alexis had heard numerous duels starting up and had left her room only to see Obelisk girls dueling Obelisk girls all over the place. Missy was squaring off with another Obelisk. She also just happened to be the closest to Alexis.

"Missy, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

Missy looked at her. "You think I have any idea Rhoades? I'm about as new to the party as you are. All I know is that my opponent talks about the Society of Light."

Alexis' eyes went wide. She immediately ran into her room grabbing her duel disk, deck, and PDA. She only got a message out to Atticus before the service went dead. A card then hit her hand forcing Alexis to drop her PDA.

Jane walked into the room. "Alexis Rhoades. You are a very desirable target for your dueling skills, and it would have been a pity if you somehow escaped."

Alexis looked down at the PDA and noticed that it was broken from hitting the tiled portion of her room.

She turned her attention to Jane. "So, have all of you made your grand move or is it just you?"

Jane smirked. "It's all of us Alexis." She activated her duel disk. "I'm afraid you aren't leaving this room unless you go through me."

"I don't have much a choice." Alexis activated her duel disk. "You've attacked Obelisk, so it is my duty to stop you here and now."

 _ **Male Dorm**_

Atticus had gotten Alexis' message and tired sending messages to Zack and the others, but the service had gone down. So, he resorted to running out into the hallways carrying his duel disk and deck.

He could hear dueling coming from the entrance and had no doubt the Obelisk were putting up a fight against Atem and Chazz. For how long, he wasn't sure. He knew, his only option was to get to Jackson, Bastion, and Syrus. They had to warn the others of what was going down.

Atticus angrily clenched is fist before running the other way from the entrance, and only stopped once he saw Jackson who also had his deck and duel disk at the ready. "Atticus, what's going on?"

Atticus said, "It's the society. Chazz, Atem, and Jane have made their move, and I think this sudden service shutdown is their doing as well. We need to get to Bastion and Syrus before getting out of here. The other's must know what's happening."

Jackson nodded. "Right, let's go."

They ran to the room and barged in on their friends.

"Gents…" Bastion began.

"Bastion, we don't have much time. The Society has made its move and the entrance is a no go. I'm not even sure there's much of a challenge left at this point. We must get out of here and warn the others." Atticus informed.

"I see." He turned to the window before turning to his best friend. "Syrus, get the water proof bags for our decks. We're jumping into the lake." He looked at Jackson and Atticus. "Ditch the disk here."

Syrus was shocked. "We're doing what?"

"It's the only way Syrus we're getting out of here Syrus." He had been trying to get a message out on his PDA, but quickly found out that Atticus hadn't been lying. "Unless the PDA's start to suddenly work, this is our only option."

Syrus sighed before nodding and running to the bags. Bastion threw open the window. Once everyone had sealed their decks in the bags, and tucked them away safely, they jumped into the lake below.

Once everyone had surfaced, Atticus issued orders. "We need to break right now and head in different direction. Once you get to dry land, run into the forest, don't look back, and get to Zack and the others."

Everyone nodded and swam away from each other heading for dry land.

 _ **With Atticus**_

"There's Atticus!"

Atticus had made it to dry land and looked over at a group of Obelisk who shouted. He thought they were others who'd escaped until they started running at him.

"He needs to see the light!"

"Get him!"

Atticus threw off his wet Obelisk blazer, made sure his deck was tucked away, and booked it into the forest away from the Obelisk chasing him.

 _ **With Jackson**_

Jackson, barely winded from the swim, removed his blazer and looked around in case anyone was after him. Honestly, he wanted to run back into the dorm and find Atem, but he knew that'd be an idiotic move unbecoming of a Kaiba man. He instead ran off into the woods.

 _ **With Syrus**_

Syrus climbed to the shore only to hear Atem speak to him. "Syrus Truesdale. The little brother of Zane Truesdale. You're one of the duelist I wanted to convert first." He threw a duel disk which Syrus caught. "So, let's see just how good you really are."

Syrus looked at the duel disk and took a deep breath. He knew the Obelisk dorms were in trouble, and while running was still an option, it was one that seemed less appealing now that he was confronted by the Society of Light. He put the Duel Disk on and got his deck out.

"Alright, I won't run because this is my dorm, and I will stand to protect it." Syrus stated determined as he inserted his deck.

 _ **With Bastion**_

Bastion had just thrown his blazer down, this way the soaked thing wouldn't weigh him down, when he turned and caught the duel disk hurled at his head. He turned to see Chazz walking towards him with a smirk.

"Bastion Misawa." Chazz chuckled. "We have unfinished business."

Bastion closed his eyes and sighed before grabbing his deck out. "Very well Chazz. If you want to duel me, then a duel you shall have. Just don't expect it to end any differently than our last."

 _ **Alexis vs Jane**_

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Alexis 4000/Jane 4000)**

"You can choose who goes first Alexis because it will not mater. In the end, you shall join the Society of Light just like all the other Obelisk." Jane declared.

"Keep dreaming." Alexis declared. "I'll take the first turn. I'll start with **Polymerization** to fuse by Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon my **Cyber Bladder(2100/800)**." A pale purple woman in a red outfit appeared. "I then set one card."

Jane drew. "Alexis, did you ever wonder what happened to Jasmine and Mindy last night?"

Jane asked this because she simply couldn't resist doing so.

Alexis glared at Jane. "What did you do to them?"

Jane chuckle. "I showed them the light, and soon I will show it to you as well. I activate **Absorb Fusion**. I now add any Gem-Knight I choose to my hand. Then, I get to fuse, so I'll combine three Gem-Knights to summon **Gem-Knight Brilliant Diamond(3400/2000)**."

The woman with diamonds all over appeared. "I'll activate her effect. By sending one Gem-Knight from my hand to the grave, I can summon another Gem-Knight fusion. I pick **Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)**." A knight decked out in ruby red armor and carrying a red halberd appeared."

Alexis interjected. "My **Cyber Bladder's(4200/800)** effect changes. With two monsters on your field, their attack is now doubled."

"It'll revert to normal once I activate my **Gem-Knight Ruby's (5900/1300)** effect. By sacrificing Lady Brilliant Diamond, I can grant her massive attack to Ruby until the end of the turn. Now, Ruby will attack you Bladder." Jane declared.

Alexis held out her hand to her face down. "I activate **Doble Passe**. This changes your attack to a direct one. I'll follow up with **Shrink** cutting Ruby's ATK in half **(Alexis 1050/Jane 4000)**. Now Cyber Bladder gets to launch a direct attack due to Doble Passe **(Alexis 1050/Jane 1900)**."

Jane chuckled. "Very good Alexis, but ultimately pointless. You will fall by my hand just like your friends have or will. I set one card."

"You say that, but I'm not the best female duelist on the island for nothing." Alexis drew. "I activate my **Fusion Weapon** and equip it to **Cyber Bladder(3600/800)**. Fusion weapon grants any fusion it's equipped to an additional 1500 ATK. This means she's strong enough to destroy your Ruby **(Alexis 1050/Jane 800)**. I'll end my turn with that."

Jane drew and chuckled. "Well, Alexis, you certainly live up to your title as the Queen of Obelisk, but you just weren't good enough to beat me."

Alexis grit her teeth. "You're talking as if this duel is over."

Jane smiled. "That's because it is." She laughed. "I wonder exactly how Zack will break once he sees the new you? Will he just colipase? Maybe break into tears. The endless possibilities. Honestly, not knowing his future is simply exciting.

Though, I'm rambling, so why don't I just end this. I activate my face down **Fragment Fusion**. By banishing the materials from the grave, I can summon a Gem-Knight fusion on the condition that the fusion be destroyed at the end of the turn.

That won't matter om the end. Anyways, I banish the Thunder-Type Gem-Knight Tourmaline and another Gem-Knight in order to summon my **Gem-Knight Prismaura(2450/1400)**." A knight in white and gold armor & a lance and buckler appeared.

"I then activate their effect by sending this Gem-Knight in my hand to the grave allowing me to destroy your Cyber Bladder leaving you defenseless." Cyber Bladder blew up and was sent to the grave. "Any last words before I end this Alexis?"

Alexis took a deep breath and looked Jane in the eyes. "You may win today, but everyone you don't get will rally and defeat all of us."

Jane smiled. "Even without seeing the future, I could have predicted you'd say something like that. Prismaura wipe out her life points **(Alexis 0/Jane 800)**."

Alexis saw a flash of light before falling backwards. _"I'm sorry Zack. Please, stay strong.… I love you."_

She hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

sasuke indra:good chapter...  
WHY DID YOU TEASE US ABOUT LEXI?

Quillion9000:Through defeat, you can free the Society of Light members, but Sartorius wasn't about to let a valuable piece go that easily.


	72. Fall of Obelisk:Part 2

**Quillion9000:Here's the end of part two and this event I was referring to last time. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Unknown and I don't own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We simply own our own card ideas, plot points, and any OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**

* * *

 _ **Syrus vs Atem**_

Syrus activated his duel disk. "You said you wanted to take on the brother of Zane Truesdale, but I am more than his little brother. I am my own duelist."

Atem chuckled. "Such determination Syrus, but can you honestly say you have a chance against me." He activated his duel disk. "Just so you know, the answer is that you don't."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Syrus 4000/Atem 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Syrus declared. "I'm starting with my **Machina Armored Unit**. From here on out, once per turn, whenever a machine type monster is destroyed I'll get to special summon another with the same attribute, but less ATK than the monster destroyed. Then, I'm summoning my **Gyroid(1000/1000)** in defense mode." A blue, cartoonish helicopter appeared before Syrus. "I'll end my turn by setting a face down."

"That is a solid defense, but my warriors are good at tearing down any defense." Atem drew. "I activate my **Double Summon**. Now I can make two summons this turns. For the first, I summon **Celtic Guardian(1200/1400)**." An elf warrior in silver and green armor appeared.

"Up next is the **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms(2100/700)**." An elf warrior in green armor and wielding two blades appeared. "I activate his effect allowing me to summon my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard(1400/1200)**." An elf warrior in green and silver armor appeared.

Syrus flinched. _"Three monsters in one turn. No, don't let this get to you Syrus. Stay calm and you can win."_

Atem continued. "I then place two face downs freeing up my Celtic Guard of Noble Arms and enabling him to attack with his companions. Now Obnoxious Celtic Guard will attack your Gyroid."

"Gyroid resist destruction by battle once per turn." Syrus declared.

"Doesn't matter. Celtic Guardian take it down." Atem declared.

Syrus spoke up. "My Machina Armored Unit activates. I use it to summon my **Kiteroid(200/400)** to the field in defense mode."

A purple, cartoonish kite appeared before Syrus.

"My Celtic Guard of Nobel Arms will tear through it. I end my turn with that." Atem stated.

Syrus drew and looked at his hand before nodding. "I refuse to lose this duel, so I'll end it now. I start by summoning **Expressroid(400/1600)**." A cartoonish bullet train appeared. "His ability allows me to add two roid monsters from the grave to my hand.

I then active **Vehicroid Connect Zone**. I now combine Expressroid with the four roid monsters in my hand to summon the ultimate roid monster. Come forth **Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine(4000/4000)**."

A floating red machine with canons and not cartoonish in the slightest appeared. "This monster can make two attacks; however, it can never attack you directly. Not a problem when you have three targets on your field.

In addition, the fusion card I used to create him grants him protection from card effects." Atem wasn't worried at all. "Now Barbaroid will destroy your Celtic Guard of Noble Arms **(Syrus 4000/Atem 2100)**.

When Barbaroid successfully destroys my opponents' monster, you take 1000 life points every time **(Syrus 4000/Atem 1100)**. Now, he'll destroy your Celtic Guardian with his second attack ending this duel."

Atem smiled as Celtic Guardian was destroyed. "Not over yet Syrus **(Syrus 4000/Atem 2500)**."

Syrus was shocked. "How did your life points…"

Atem chuckled. "Simple. Your monster can't be affected by my traps, but it said nothing about me or my monsters. I simply activated **Nutrient Z**. Since that attack would have dealt over 2000 damage, this trap ensures my survival by gifting me 4000 extra life points before impact."

Syrus flinched once more before recovering. "Barbaroid still activates dealing you another 1000 because you Celtic Guardian didn't survive **(Syrus 4000/Atem 1500)**. I'll end my turn there."

Atem smiled as he drew his next card. "I activate another face down, **Card of Sanctuary**. Before you ask, I set it so Celtic Guard of Nobel Arms cold make his attack. Now, we each draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands. I then activate **Polymerization**

I now fuse Versago the Destroyer, which can be substituted for any fusion material so long as the rest are the correct ones, with my Black Luster Soldier in order to create my **Dragon Master Knight(5000/5000)**."

A Black Luster Soldier atop a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared which caused Syrus to step back in shock. "Then, I'll sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in order to summon **Curse of Dragon(2000/1500)**.

A yellow dragon appeared. "Now my Master Knight will obliterate your Barbaroid **(Syrus 3000/Atem 1500)**. That will be followed by a direct attack from Curse of Dragon **(Syrus 1000/Atem 1500)**."

Syrus said, "I'm still standing, and I won't run."

Atem chuckled. "You won't be standing in a moment. I activate the Quick-Play **De-Fusion**. This allows me to break down my Dragon Master Knight into **Versago the Destroyer(1100/900)** and **Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)**.

A green bat demon with purple wings and a noble knight with blue and gold armor appeared. "Since this is still the Battle Phase, you lose. Black Luster Soldier finish him off **(Syrus 0/Atem 1500)**."

Syrus saw a flash of light before falling backwards. _"I'm sorry Zane. I just wasn't strong enough to protect our dorm."_

 _ **Chazz vs Bastion**_

Bastion inserted his deck and activated his duel disk. "What happened to you Chazz? Have you really let this Society of Light corrupt you?"

Chazz inserted one of his decks and activated his disk. "It isn't the Chazz that's corrupt, but all of you outside the Society of Light. All will become clear once you've seen the Light."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Bastion 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Chazz declared. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Summoned Skull and a Stygian Street Patrol from my hand to summon **Manifested Skull(2500/1200)**." A summoned skull with massive wings and a purple-blue shield appeared.

" _I see. Chazz is using his Raviel deck."_ Bastion noted.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Chazz stated.

Bastion drew. "I'm not going to stand around and pretend talking works, but maybe besting you in a duel will. On that note, it's time you met my most powerful Shinobi. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse three Shinobi in my hand in order to summon **Orochimaru(3000/2500)**.

A pale man with long black hair and yellow eyes like a snake appeared. "I'll then activate my Curse Mark LV 2 granting him 1000 more ATK. With 4000 ATK, he's more than enough for your Manifested Skeleton **(Bastion 4000/Chazz 2500)**."

"You activated my Skeleton's special ability." Chazz declared. "When he's destroyed, I can special summon a **Summon Skull(2500/1200)** from the deck, hand, or grave. I then activate my **Call of the Haunted** to return **Manifested Skull(2500/1200)** to the field.

"I set one card and end my turn." Bastion declared.

Chazz drew. "I activate my **Allure of Darkness**. I now draw two cards and must send a DARK monster to the grave. If I don't, I toss my entire hand. Fortunately, I have one, and I'm immediately activating his effect.

I can special summon my **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World(1600/1300)**." A fiend made of bones and purple muscle appeared. "I can then tribute all three fiends in order to summon my **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000)**."

The demonic Obelisk sprung up on the field. "I'll follow up with it's field spell known as **Fallen Paradise**." The area became desolate and dark as a single tree appeared behind Chazz. "Since I control Raviel, I can draw two more cards."

He smiled. "I bet you think you've got my deck all figured out Bastion; however, the Light has given me a plan to defeat you. This plan has been in motion since the very beginning. I know what you're going to say, and maybe. Just maybe I am trying to psyche you out. Who knows?"

"Really, and I suppose this light you speak of allows you to see the future?" Bastion questioned.

Chazz chuckled. "It does. The Light provided the strategy while I had the cards. It's all written that this is how it goes, and if your disbelief me, then just sit back as I destroy your best card next turn. For now, I set one card."

Bastion chuckled. "I may accept that magic exists, but even I know there's no way one could predict the future. At the very least, the future is not concrete. Regardless, I have every intention of winning." He drew. "It starts by getting rid of this field and replacing it with **Otogakure**."

The field shifted into a forest with sunlight peaking through the trees. Stairs leading into the earth appeared behind Bastion **Orochimaru(4500/2500)**. "Now, Orochimaru will wipe out your Raviel."

"I activate my **Hate Buster**. This trap works by destroying our monsters, and you get dealt your monster's original ATK as life point damage **(Bastion 1000/Chazz 2500)."** Chazz countered.

"I activate my face down **Body Replacement**. Since you just destroyed **Orochimaru(3500/2500 with Otogakure)**. I can bring him back to the field in attack mode meaning he can attack once more." Bastion declared. "This is over."

"It is not. I activate my Stygian Street Patrol. By removing him from play, I can special summon a Fiend from my hand with 2000 or less ATK. I have another **Stygian Street Patrol(1600/1200)** right here." A Find on a demon bike appeared on the field. "He's in defense mode."

"It won't save him from destruction." Bastion declared. "I end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to bring back **Manifested Skeleton(2500/1200)**. I'll end my turn with that."

Bastion drew. "I activate **Curse Mark LV1** and give it to **Orochimaru(4000/2500)** bringing his attack back up to 4000. I'll use that to destroy your Skull **(Chazz 1000/Bastion 1000)**."

"With that, you allow me to special summon a **Summoned Skull(2500/1200)**." Chazz declared.

Bastion sighed. "Chazz, I know there is nothing left in that deck that can compete with Orochimaru. At least, nothing you can draw that could win. I implore you to give up and let me win already."

Chazz drew. "If you truly believe me defenseless, then you do not know the true power the Society of Light has bestowed unto me. Do you honestly think I'd have come into this duel unprepared? That I would not be given cards to ensure victory.

If so, then you are a fool. I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I then set one card before turning it over to you." Now, Bastion was unsure of himself, but he drew anyways. "I activate my **Ring of Destruction** and target my own Summon Skull."

Bastion's eyes went wide. "Chazz, that will only tie the duel!"

Chazz laughed. "It won't once I activate the quick-play **Ring of Defense**. Now I take no damage from a trap that inflicts damage." Summoned Skull was destroyed **(Chazz 1000/Bastion 0)**."

Bastion saw a flash of light before falling backwards. _"I failed. Sorry everyone."_

He hit the ground unconscious.

 _ **Road Between Slifer and Ra**_

Atticus had run all the way through the forest, taking several turns and changes in direction, before ending up on the correct road. He was currently catching his breath hoping he'd managed to lose the Obelisk chasing him. He then heard rustling nearby and prepared to run once more.

Atticus calmed down when Jackson spoke up. "It's only me." The Kaiba walked out. "I'm not here to duel you, Zack, or anyone."

Atticus rubbed his face and sighed. "I'll choose to believe you since I don't think those guys can go a few seconds without spouting off about their society." He stood up. "In any case, I'm relatively okay, so shall we."

"I mean, I'm good, but you look ragged. Are you sure you're okay?" Jackson asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I've rested enough." Atticus stated before starting down the path. "Come on, we need to get help."

Jackson followed.

 _ **Slifer Dorm**_

Jackson and Atticus came running up to the dorm to find Zack. Jaden, and Hassleberry chilling under the nearby tree. The small group noticed the Obelisks without their blazers and immediately jumped to their feet.

"What happened?" Zack asked concerned.

"It's the Obelisk dorms. Both Male and Female. Chazz, Atem, and Jane launched their attack." Jackson explained.

Atticus jumped in. "When we left, the Obelisk were putting up a fight, but we're not certain how long they'll be able to hold out."

"The is an emergency. Let's move out troops." Hassleberry declared.

Jaden nodded. "Let's hurry."

They all started running down the path.

Zack asked. "What about Syrus, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, and/or Alexis?"

Atticus sighed. "I'm not sure. Alexis sent a message warning me before the service went down. She didn't say anything about either of them."

"The four of us, myself, Atticus, Bastion, and Syrus, broke apart in a bid to get away. We have no idea what any of their statuses are." Jackson finished.

Zack sighed. "I just hope they're all okay."

Everyone had that exact, same hope.

 _ **The Male Obelisk Dorm**_

The group arrived at the dorm only to find that it'd been painted completely white. At the front doors, Chazz, Atem, and Jane all sat on elevated thrones carried by male and female Obelisk.

Zack walked forward angrily. "What have you all done!" He pointed at Jane. "Did you discard your pride as a duelist when you joined this society? You agreed not to go after anyone I consider a friends."

Jane chuckled. "Things change cousin because now I have more power than you could possible imagine."

"Also, we don't care what non-members think." Atem added.

"That's right, we are the Society of Light. Why don't you debate us once you've joined us?" Chazz finished.

"The Society of Light took over my dorm. I'm both Obelisk's top duelist as well as Temp. Headmaster." Zack angrily stated. "If you wanted to begin your little conquest, you should have gone through me before any of them."

"Best duelist? That's a joke." Zack took a step back in shock as Alexis walked forward wearing a Society of Light uniform. "Last time I checked, you didn't beat Zane for the position, and Syrus beat you last year. The simple fact is that we didn't need to go through you at all."

Zack ran forward and gently placed his hands on Alexis' shoulder as tears started to form in his eyes. "No, t-this can't be happening. Alexis, this isn't funny. Please, tell me this is all just some joke. An attempt to make…"

She swatted his hands away. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't do that right away, filthy disgrace." She turned away from him. "I can't believe I ever lowered myself to the point of dating you. That's a mistake I'm correcting now because it's over."

She walked back towards the other Society of Light members without even looking back.

Zack fell to his knees as the tears fell. "No, this has to be some sort of elaborate bad dream… It can't be real…" He shook his head. "I-It just can't." He looked at Alexis' retreating form. "Alexis, please turn around."

She didn't. "Alexis, I love you!" He got to his knees. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to go back to how things were before I met you!" Alexis turned and looked at him giving him some hope. "I love you with all my heart. I have ever since summer. Please, don't leave me."

Alexis' expression remained cold. "The feeling isn't mutual. In fact, I hated your guts and only kept you around because you brought some amusement into my life. Honestly, I felt sorry for you. I pitted you. That well has run out and I no longer find any amusement in you."

She walked back to the crowd coming to stand with them as Zack stared on in shock. Fresh tears just raining down his cheeks.

Atticus and Jaden moved forward placing a hand on either of his shoulders. The Obelisk-Slifer shrugged them off, stood up, and ran away from the dorm. Away from this reality. He didn't say a single word to anyone else.

Jackson and Hassleberry moved to go after him, but Jaden spoke up. "Don't. He already has someone who will help him." He turned and glared at Alexis. "Right now, we need to deal with this."

Jaden knew Alexis wasn't in her right mind. He knew that Zack knew this as well. Still, it angered Jaden greatly to see his best friend reduced to such a state. The fact that this Society of Light had taken his friends over wasn't helping.

Atticus saw this and held out his arm as he was just as mad; however, his anger wasn't directed towards his sister. It was directed at the Society of Light that took his sissy, friends, and every other Obelisk with them. Only that.

"Hold on Jaden. I'm getting first crack at any duels issued towards them because it's abundantly clear they are like this through dueling, so we must be able to fix this by beating them." He pointed at Alexis. "I'll start by freeing you Sissy."

Chazz jumped down from his throne. "Know you're place Atticus. If you want to get at Alexis, then you'll have to beat me first."

Atticus smiled. "If you insist I start with you, then so be it."

 _ **Forest**_

Zack stopped running as he gripped his head and rubbed his hair angrily. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This can't be happening! Why? Why did I have to lose her to?"

"Zack…" Dark Magician Girl stated as she appeared before him as transparent as ever.

Zack didn't respond. "It's all my fault. If I'd just stayed in Obelisk, like I was supposed to, then none of this would have happened."

"Zack!" Dark Magician Girl shouted.

"I'm the idiot that thought they could ever be more than what their parents said. I'm just a fool." Zack continued.

"ZACK!" Dark Magician Girl yelled. "Listen to me! Listen to your partner, please!" Zack was panting as he looked at DMG. "I know things are messed up, and that Alexis' words have cut you deeper than anything your parents could have said.

More than even you sister or brother could, but you need to stay strong. You know full well none of them are in their right minds, and that they are counting on you, everyone, not affected to help them. Don't break down out here. Don't leave them."

Zack sighed, fell against a tree, and landed on his butt. He leaned against the tree and Dark Magician Girl joined him.

"I know Alexis didn't really mean anything she's said. None of them have… I can't exactly vouch for Jane, but I know the others don't mean it. It's just, Alexis' words. They hurt so bad."

DMG gave a sad smile. "As they should because you love her. Hearing those words come from someone you love should make you feel this way; however, now that you have felt this way, you can harden your heart to these words and press on. Stay strong for her.

Also, you've have made no mistakes. Maybe you could have saved the Obelisk dorms had you been there; however, you wouldn't have the friends you do now. At the very least, you wouldn't be as close them as you are now.

Yes, everything is messed up, but that's when you should fight your hardest to make things better. To fight for those, you love in whatever way you love them. Now, are you going to look towards the silver lining or will you stay shrouded in darkness?"

Zack took a deep breath before rubbing his eyes. "You're right but is it alright if I spend just a few more minutes in the darkness before searching for that light?"

DMG nodded. "So long as you know I'm not leaving you alone right now."

"Understood." Zack smiled. "Thank you, partner."

* * *

TheGrizz1982:I'm kinda with Jane on this one. I want to see the despair too. Hehehehe

Quillion9000:I hope it didn't disappoint

Sasuke indra:I cried at the end...

AnimeKing6:I say this is probably the best time to bring out Nine Tails Chakra mode Naruto for this part of the story. Or at the very least Sage mode Naruto. Because at the rate this is going Zack is going to need more powerful monsters. Especially if facing Lexi.

Quillion9000:Believe me, more powerful cards are to come


	73. Obelisk White

**_Quillion9000:So, how do you feel about these events that have and will transpire Zack?_**

 ** _Zack: I definitely feel angry and sad, but I'm going to use that to defeat Sartorius._**

 ** _Quillion9000:Good answer. Well, I just wanted to use this one to show that characters from the story are back, so why don't you do that disclaimer, so we can get the show back on the road._**

 ** _Zack:Quillion9000 and Unknown entity328 do not own Yugioh Gx or any Naruto series. They only own their own original cards, plot points, and characters. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Jaden, Hassleberry, and Jackson as well as Dimitri and Aster sat behind where Atticus would stand while the other side was filled with Society of Light of Light members.

"I can't believe the Society of Lights got Chazz. Jane, Atem, Bastion, Syrus, Jasmine, and Mindy." Dimitri stated having been recently caught up on events like Aster.

"While I don't find it all that surprising that they fell, I will admit that it is troubling how fast the Society has grown." Aster admitted.

Jaden was to busy glaring at the Society of Light. He didn't know if this Sartorius person really was responsible for this or someone else, but whoever it was had earned his anger. That was not an easy thing to do.

Jackson sighed. "Hopefully, Atticus can start to undo what has been done. If he can't, then I will. Starting with him because I would not allow my rival to remain bound to the will of this light they keep spouting on about."

"I hear you Kaiba. Those soldiers over there need sense knocked into them." Hassleberry added.

Jaden saw Atticus walked onto the stage. "We'll see just how well this all works out now."

Atticus walked onto the stage and faced Chazz. "You know Chazz, my record isn't as impressive as Zane's. Not even close; however, there is a reason we became friends. It's because before Duel Academy, I beat him. After we entered, I did everything I could to build up my rep even if I could no longer compete with him."

Chazz laughed and activated his duel disk. "Save your boastful words for someone they would intimidate. Even before I saw the Light, your words would not have deterred me. Now that I have the Light, you stand no chance."

Atticus activated his duel disk. "Is that what my future holds?" He smiled. "I suppose whatever performance you give, I'll have to surpass. Sorry Chazz, but only one of will be given that all important 5-star rating."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"I'm going first Chazz." Atticus declared. "I summon **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon(1200/700)** , and I'll couple that with **Dragon's Gunfire**. Since I control a Dragon-type monster, I can deal 800 life points to you **(Atticus 4000/Chazz 3200)**. I'll end with a face down."

"Lucky turn." Chazz drew. "Now we get to the main event. I activate **Dark World Dealing**.. Now, we both get to draw a card before discarding any card we choose from our hands." They both did so.

"The card I sent is useful thanks to **Level Modulation**. This spell gives you two more cards, and in return I can special summon the **Dark Lucius LV4(1000/300)** back from the grave." A fiend decked out in basic black metal armor appeared.

"Why stop there when I can activate **Level Up!** This allows my monster to go to his final level as I bring out **Dark Lucius LV6(1700/600)** from my deck to the field." A fiend decked out in shiny black armor appeared.

"Fortunately for you, he can't negate any of your monster's effects upon destroying them. That doesn't matter in the long run. For now, I'll have him destroy your baby dragon **(Atticus 3500/Chazz 3200)**."

"You've activated Baby Dragon's special ability. Since he was destroyed, I can summon a level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my deck to the field. I choose **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2700/2000 Baby Dragon's effect)**." A dragon as black as night and with eyes crimson red appeared. "That's not all. Baby Dragon equips itself onto the monster granting my Red-Eyes an extra 300 ATK."

"I'll be setting two cards face down to end my turn." Chazz declared

Atticus drew. "I'm sacrificing my Red-Eyes B. Dragon to special summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)**." A black metal Red-Eyes appeared in B. Dragon's place. "I'll use his effect to special summon a **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)**.

This comes from the grave due to your Dark World Dealings. Now I'm activating my **Infernal Fire Blast**. In exchange for not being able to ATK, my Red-Eyes B. Dragon can deal his ATK as life point damage to you **(Atticus 3500/Chazz 800)**. Metal Dragon will attack your fiend."

"I don't think so. I activate **Hate Buster**. Now the monster you were aiming for and your own monster are destroyed and the original ATK of your monster is dealt to you as life point damage **(Atticus 700/Chazz 800)**." Chazz countered.

"I can't say I'm happy about that, but it's good to know I would have been wrong upon activating **Stamping Destruction**. Since I have a dragon on the field, I can destroy that last set card dealing you 500 life points in the process **(Atticus 700/Chazz 300)**."

Chazz drew. "This the end for you Atticus. I first activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Dark Lucius LV6(1700/600)**. I'll then sacrifice it to summon my **Dark Summoning Beast(0/0)**." The black demon with large purple wings and claws appeared.

Zack walked into the entrance eyes wide as he noticed Atticus dueling Chazz. _"So, this is where they were."_ He closed his eyes and sighed. _"I may not know how we got here, but I believe in you Atticus. Don't lose."_

"I then tribute my Dark Summoning Beast in order to summon **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000)** from my hand." The demonic Obelisk appeared on the field to the cheering of the Society of Light. "It's over Atticus. Raviel wipe out his dragon and end this!"

"You forget my face down **Negate Attack**. Your attack is no more, and your Battle Phase is finished." Atticus declared.

Chazz, as well as every single last Society of Light member was utterly confused.

" _Impossible? Every move of his was shown except… that face down. Because I wasn't shown it, I forgot about it. How, is he defying fate when everything else about this duel was foreseen by the light."_ Chazz thought completely shocked.

Atticus stood firm. "So, I did figure it out."

Chazz looked at him. "What?"

Atticus pointed at Jaden with a smile. "It's instinct and heart. Jaden duels only with instinct and heart. As such, with no clear thought, he manages to beat the fate your light predicts. So, going into this duel, I relied on my instinct and heart which is connect to my Red-Eyes. It prevailed."

Chazz grit his teeth. "You still haven't won. I have Raviel and you have a dragon."

Atticus smiled. "True, but I haven't taken my turn." He drew. "I activate Polyermization allowing me to fuse the Black Luster Soldier in my hand with the Red-Eyes B. Dragon on my field to create **Red-Eyes Luster Soldier(3200/2300)."** A warrior in armor as black as night and with wing appeared.

Chazz was gritting his teeth. "He's not strong enough to beat Raviel!"

"He will be once I use my normal summon to bring out **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)**. A red and beige dragon appeared. "This allows me to activate my Soldier's effect. By banishing Masked Dragon, I can grant him 1400 more ATK until the end of the turn." Atticus declared.

Chazz stepped back. "That means…"

"You've lost." Atticus smiled. "Red-Eyes Luster Soldier take down Raviel!"

The soldier flew into Raviel and cut him down destroying the Sacred Beast **(Atticus 700/Chazz 0)**.

 _ **With Sartorius**_

Sartorius was angry. "Atticus Rhoades… So, is this instinct and heart also what allows Zack, Jaden, and Aster to avoid my control." He flipped the Hangman card. "Well, don't think I will give up such a valuable piece so easily."

The card began to glow white.

 _ **Duel Academy: Arena**_

Everyone in the stands was standing in shock at what Atticus had done.

Jaden shouted. "Chazz did Atticus free you?"

Chazz shook his head. "Shut up Slacker. Yeah, I'm free."

Everyone, even those that didn't know Chazz as well, smiled. Zack ran onto the stage where he hugged Chazz.

"Chazz, you're back." Zack stated relieved to at least have his brother.

Chaz sadly smiled as he did in fact remember what he said to Zack while under control. "Zack, I…"

Zack pulled back and shook his head. "No, it wasn't you. You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm just happy to have my…"

At that moment, Chazz collapsed to his knees and gripped his head as he glowed solid white.

He screamed out in pain. "No! I don't want to go back! Get out of my head!"

The Society of Light began to stream down from the stands prompting the ones on Atticus' side of the room to do the same. They all stood in between them and Chazz.

Zack wasn't paying attention to any of that as he crouched by Chazz's side. "Chazz, fight him! You aren't his to control."

Chazz grabbed Zack's shoulders looking frightened. "I'm trying, but I can't keep this up."

Zack grit his teeth before looking at his pendent.

He tore it off his neck breaking the chain. "This pendent. It was meant to fight dark magic with light magic, but all magic is just a tool to be used, so maybe I can use this to help you."

"Try… it." Chazz struggled out the words.

Zack nodded and pressed the pendent into Chazz's chest. _"You helped me in the past against the Shadow Rider's magic and made my Mosnters real when I asked. Now, I'm begging you to help my brother."_ Zack closed his eyes and concentrated hard. _"Expel this corrupt light!"_

The pendent glower a brilliant, transparent white before shattering, but the magic didn't disperse. It was instead absorbed by Zack causing him to glow white. The two light magics clashed against each other creating a sphere of light that stopped everyone in their tracks. Not because they were frozen, but because the light show wasn't easy to ignore.

 _ **The Mindscape**_

Zack opened his eyes, panting, as he looked around spotting a white void and Sartorius himself standing before him seeming equally as tired.

Zack growled at the man that had caused him so much torment before running and punching him in the face. "That felt good you bastard."

Despite the fatigue from fighting Zack for control, Sartorius at least tried to regain composure. "Mr. Henderson, so we finally meet at last. I will say, you are more violent then I thought you'd be."

Zack grabbed the manager by his blazer. "Gee, I wonder why I would be violent? Could it be because you've turned my sister, brother, girlfriend, and friends against me? How about the fact that you threaten my friends? Maybe it's the fact that someone who uses mind control can never mean the best for the world? I know, it's all of the above."

"I merely show them the light. I wish to show the whole world the Light. That includes you. Why won't you join me? Then you would no longer feel so isolated." Sartorius asked.

Zack grit his teeth and punched Sartorius, hard, in the face once more sending the manager to the ground. "I would never join you! Now, free everyone under your control or I'm going to spend the next couple of hours kicking your ass around this place."

Sartorius stood and dusted himself off. "This is a space created by our magic colliding. In here, time moves much slower than in the real world. Fighting here would accomplish nothing as we'll be perfectly fine upon returning to our bodies. Unless you killed me."

He smiled. "I may not be able to see your future, but I still know you wouldn't do that. So, why don't we use this time to set up a little game between the two of us. I'll even command my Society of Light member to stop their recruitment efforts while we play."

Zack took a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Before we begin I want it established that I did win our magic battle, so Chazz has seen the Light once more." Sartorius informed.

Zack clenched his fist. "Get on with it."

"The game is set as thus. If you lose at any point, then you must join my Society of Light and follow all my commands. If you win, then you'll have driven the Light of Destruction from me and freed everyone.

You are to be in charge because it is you I wish to fight. In three days, 5 followers of mine will come to the island. They will choose where they duel, and coordinates their location on the island, nothing else, will be sent to your Chancellor's office.

You then must match them with five duelist of your duelist; however, You and Jaden are forbidden from taking part in this. One spectator and the duelist may go to each location. Defeat a majority of them and will have an all-out battle two days later.

My Society members against anyone you can muster to duel. I will be hovering, in a helicopter, above the roof of Duel Academy, so send whomever you wish to duel me there. When I judge the time right, I shall land to duel them. Sound fair?"

Sartorius stuck out his hand and Zack did not hesitate to shake it; however, he did glare at the man before him. "You better hold your side of this game Sartorius. If you don't, now that I know for certain it's you, I will hunt you down."

Sartorius stepped back as the room began to glow brighter. "This promises to be most interesting Zack Henderson."

The light enveloped them both.

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Zack opened his eyes to find that Chazz's black hair had turned white. The Society of Light, once angry, was calm and walking out of the arena to the confusion of Jaden, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jackson, Dimitri, and even Aster.

Chazz pushed Zack away before standing up and dusting himself off, "I already told you once before disgrace. Hands off."

Chazz walked after his fellow Society of Light member leaving Zack on the ground.

Everyone ran over to him with Jaden asking. "Zack, what just happened?"

Zack looked at them. "I'll explain everything, but we need to get Crowler involved. Duel Academy's going to be the sight of a massive battle."

The guys all looked at each other. None of them quite knew what to say to that.

* * *

AnimeKing6:Awesome. Can't wait to see what powerful monsters Zack will get with his shinobi deck.

Quillion9000:Trust me, Unknown and I have got plans.

sasuke indra:if you brought out Atem/the Pharaoh to be the one to save Atem Muto I would laugh my ass of while being happy because I love Atem.

Quillion9000:Sorry to say that it just would not make sense to bring Atem back.


	74. The Coming Battle

_**Qullion9000:So Zane, how are you feeling about Duel Academy's chances against Sartorius?**_

 _ **Zane:You brought me up here, so you could ask me that? The simple fact is that I don't care one way or another.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Surely you'd want Sartorius to win since you are kind of, currently, working for him?**_

 _ **Zane:I may be working for him, but that only because he's pointed me in the direction of powerful duelist. Now, I'm leaving. I don't have time to stay and do your disclaimer.**_

 _ **Quillion9000:Well, that was Zane everybody. Anyways, Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We merely own our own cards, plot points, and OC's enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Zack stood across from Crowler as Bonaparte stood beside the desk.

He was finishing telling them about what happened. "So, Sartorius has laid down his terms of this 'game' as he puts it. I'm the leader, 5 duelist to get through before we can get at him, and we only get him at a time he decides to duel. Until then, we'll have to take on the Obelisk."

"Please, you expect us to believe you met with Sartorius in some sort of magic dimension you two created?" Bonaparte stated.

Zack rolled his eyes and drew his Kakashi card from his deck box. "Chancellor Crowler, permission for a full demonstration of magic, so we can all agree that anything I've said is possible?"

Crowler sighed. "Permission granted."

Bonaparte scoffed. "What are you going to do? Bring that card to life with 'Shadow Magic' everyone knows that's all just myths and scary stories."

"It's actually Dark Magic, and I'll be using Light Magic." Zack glowed white and Kakashi himself appeared in the room. "Kakashi, prove to everyone in the room that you're real."

Kakashi ran over to Bonaparte and lifted him into the air by his shirt while leaking killer intent. "Still believe magic to be nonexistent or would you rather see how a Shinobi can prove their existence?"

Bonaparte was frightened. "Alright, I believe you Mr. Henderson! J-Just call your Monster off!"

Zack stopped glowing and Kakashi vanished.

Bonaparte recovered. "Alright, so Sartorius might have appeared to you; however, why should we play by his game? He wants a child to lead us into battle when we could surely just call Seto Kaiba to duel him or Yugi Muto for that matter."

Zack was about to speak until Crowler stood up. "That won't work Bonaparte. Just look at what he's managed to do to this island. It wouldn't surprise me if he has pockets of Society of Light members elsewhere in the world.

Yes, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto are exceptional duelist, but Sartorius hasn't challenged them. He doesn't want them as badly as Zack, Jaden, and Aster. If we got them involved, then Sartorius would only get his whole Society involved.

This way, we keep the battle small. Keep the world safe. He looked at the Obelisk-Slifer. "Zack Henderson, Duel Academy is in your hands and I am at your command. If you need help, come to me or the staff. We are duelist willing to lend our decks to this."

Zack nodded. "Thank you Chancellor Crowler. For now, we need to keep a tight lid on this until the 5 duelist have been dealt with. Then, this becomes a battle for the entire academy to participate in. Just let me know when those coordinates arrive, and I'll come running."

Crowler sat down. "I will, but before you leave, a package as well as a message arrived. Seems to me that they've arrived at about the best possible time."

Crowler placed a package on the table which had the Industrial Illusion's Logo printed on the front. Zack grabbed the package a little surprised that the sender was Pegasus himself. He opened it and pulled out two new cards. One was a powerful fusion and the other a spell.

"What?" Zack asked as he glanced at Corlwer.

Crowler directed his attention to the screen. "Pegasus can explain it better than I."

Zack turned to the screen as Crowler brought up the message.

Pegasus himself appeared with his usual smile. "Zacky Boy, you are probably very confused, so allow me to dispel such confusion. Those cards were commissioned by me and made by your old friend Chumley Huffington. They're official. I'm hoping you'll put them to good use."

He chuckled. "I won't spoil anything, but a certain event will be taking place at Duel Academy next semester. All arranged by your wonderful Chancellor Sheppard. I will attend with the purpose to duel you and your sister. You may wonder why? Well, it's simple.

Your summer visit has sparked by interest in creating a unique Konoha V3 deck. It's already done, and I wish to give it to one of two known duelist of the Konoha Shinobi Archetype. I'll be look forward to dueling you both."

The screen went black and Zack nodded. "These two cards should be instrumental in the coming days." He nodded to Crowler. "I'll be taking my leave."

Zack left the room and Bonaparte stood before Crowler. "Crowler, how could you possibly have…"

Crowler sighed and held up a hand. "Bonaparte, I'll make you a deal. You play nice, and I'll give you a chance at destroying the Slifer Dorm. Once this is all over, you will duel Midori Hibiki. Beat her, and you can destroy the dorm.

Lose, and you never bring this up again." He stared right at Bonaparte. "Step out of line, and the deal is off. Also, there will be no more mention of destroying the dorm while this whole ordeal is settled. We need to focus on the bigger picture."

Bonaparte smiled. "You're finally speaking my language Crowler. I agree."

They shook on it.

 _ **Slifer Cafeteria**_

Zack walked in to find Jaden, Aster, Hassleberry, Atticus, Jackson, and Dimitri waiting for him. Jackson and Atticus had changed into fresh Obelisk clothing obtained from the academy before following the others.

"So, Master Zack how did it go?" Dimitri asked.

Zack sighed. "As good as it could have gone. Crowler has thrown his support my way, and now we must prepare. Ensure our decks are ready. At this point, I'm not certain who I'll choose to duel. Even if you don't get chosen for the first five, there are more duels to come.

In addition, those of us who can't duel by instinct, or aren't exempt from them predicting our moves, need to practice." He stood. "We have a chance to put a stop to the Society of Light, and we must take full advantage of it. If we don't, then they may never be stopped."

Zack walked out of the cafeteria leaving his remaining friends to prepare.

 _ **Aster's Ship, Some Time Later…**_

Jaden and Aster sat on the deck of the ship each with their own card collections with them, so that they could prepare decks that would compliment one another while not overriding their styles.

"You should definitely make sure your Enforcers and Sparkman, Avian, and Burstinatrix are in there." Jaden stated.

Aster nodded. "Right, I'll even add in a Stratos since he can search both my hero varieties. You need to make certain you have those Neo-Spacians and Neos. Those Contact Fusions have some serious power." The pro leaned back and sighed. "Hey Jaden."

Jaden looked at him. "How did you and Zack become friends? You two seem about as different as they come, yet from what I can tell, your friendship is stronger than with people either of you would more naturally get along with."

Jaden put his hands behind his head and smiled. "You make friendship seem simple Aster, but it's not. It's true that Zack and I are different, but we're still best buddies. It's been that way since the plane ride to our first year at duel academy."

Aster scoffed. "So, you're telling me the two of you just became friends in an instant?"

Jaden said, "Koyo always told me that any relationship, friend, family, or rival, form at various rates. Sometimes it takes a while, yet other times it can be instantaneous. Our bond was just quick to form is all. What about your relationship with Sartorius?"

Aster sighed deciding that he should talk about it since Jaden was straightforward himself. "Believe it or not, Sartorius, along with my adopted father, were big in getting me to where I am, and Sartorius wasn't as he is now.

Despite what I was used for recently, I do owe Sartorius much. He ensured I never wanted for anything and got only the best to prepare me to succeed. That's why this Light of Destruction he mentioned to Zack should be the object of everyone's anger.

Not him. I think Zack at least gets that, but it's not like I can exactly blame the guy for being angry with Sartorius. I can understand that he's lost a lot. Honestly, it's admirable how he can keep going despite his break down he had before Obelisk."

Jaden laughed joyfully. "You know Aster, you're an alright guy. I'll look forward to dueling alongside you against Sartorius."

Aster sighed and shook his head. "I guess you're okay Jaden. You may just turn out to be an okay partner for this." He stood up. "I think that's everything we needed to work out together. From here, we should focus on building the best decks around what we currently have."

Jaden stood. "Yeah."

 _ **Outside the Slifer Dorm**_

Atticus was coming back from Duel Academy having bought up as many of the known Red-Eyes packs as he could. While he had done well against Chazz, he couldn't shake how close it had been. It was time to upgrades his Red-Eyes to a new level.

He noticed Jackson sitting under a tree and staring out over the ocean, so he decided to go over happily saying, "Sup Jackson, deep in thought?"

Jackson looked at his fellow Obelisk before sighing. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Atem."

Atticus nodded as he leaned against the tree. "Yeah, must be hard having your best bud be against you."

Jackson chuckled sadly. "I'm sorry Atticus. Here I am complaining about my friend when you've lost your sister to them."

Atticus waved his hands in front of himself. "I wasn't meaning anything like that by my words." Jackson looked at him curiously. "Look, I don't like what the Society has done to my Sissy, but I know she wouldn't want me to mope about. She'd want me to just be me."

Jackson nodded. "And work towards freeing them?"

Atticus smiled. "Exactly. If we sit around, then it's our friends and family that suffer. Not us." He held out his hand. "Now come on, be the man I declared my rival."

Jackson smirked as he accepted. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my rival."

Atticus helped him up. "There we go. Now I suggest we do as Zack said and ensure we are ready."

Jackson nodded. "Right."

They walked off together.

 _ **Cafeteria**_

Hassleberry had made a lot of BBQ and was chowing down on the stuff. He couldn't very well work on his deck with an empty stomach. Having one full of meat was perfect brain food to him. He's certain Bastion would disagree…

He looked up as Dimitri entered. He didn't exactly know what to make of the guy. Sure, he knew of Dimitri from the stories the older Ra's would tell, but according to Zack, the guy had changed his ways.

Hassleberry nodded. "What to join me Soldier? It's always good to fuel up before the battle."

Dimitri had in fact smelt the incredible BBQ causing his mouth to water and stomach to growl. So, he was grateful that the Ra was willing to let him have some. He grabbed a plate and joined Hassleberry in the meal.

Once they were done, Dmitri smiled. "Thanks for the food Hassleberry."

Hassleberry happily said, "It's no problem. I usually tend to make a little more than I can eat in case anyone wants to drop by. In my experience, it's always better to enjoy a meal in company weather you know them or not?"

"What or who taught you that?" Dimitri asked.

"I've been raised as and army brat, so I've had time to build up the mentality. There were also times I'd accompany my mom out to her archeological digs. Once I started making good BBQ, you couldn't keep those guys away." Hassleberry informed.

Dimitri nodded. "That explains your fascination with dinosaurs."

"Yeah. I thought those old bones were so great that I couldn't resist making and using a deck with them." He cleared his throat. "What about you Soldier? I'd heard last year you were all about being the best, but this year you've decided to create your own deck."

Dimitri chuckled and rubbed his head embarrassed. "Yeah… That drive made me do a very crazy and idiotic thing. I'm just glad Zack pointed me down the right path and that I was given the chance to stay at Duel Academy. Because of that, I was able to comeback stronger."

Hassleberry nodded. "That's respectable. What do you make of this whole Society of Light?"

"I want to do my part to bring an end to it. That's beyond just doing it for Master Zack's sake. I want to prove myself as a duelist." Dimitri explained.

Hassleberry nodded. "I see. You want to help while also proving you've changed. Those two goals are what will keep you dueling should Zack call on you. That's good because I don't think Zack intends to force anyone to duel."

"What about you?" Dimitri asked. "What would be your reasons?"

"The way I see it, we are being called into fight this battle Zack, the Sargent, can't fight himself. That's fine. No one man should be expected to take those numbers on themselves. What I'm getting at, is that there are soldiers who will give there all, so who am I not to do the same." Hassleberry answered.

"That sounds like a more honorable goal than mine." Dimitri admitted ashamed of himself that someone a year younger than him had a more noble calling for this upcoming battle.

Hassleberry laughed. "It's not about that." Dimitri looked at him. "Fighting in any war or battle isn't about whose goal is more noble. It's not even about right or wrong. It is messed up what Sartorius is doing, but that's not the point. The point is that we decided to fight."

Dimitri smiled. "This has been quite the conversation." He stood up. "I'm going to go prepare. Thanks, Hassleberry."

Hassleberry smiled as he pulled out his cards and began going through them.

 _ **Outside the Slifer Dorm, Some Time Later…**_

Atticus knocked on the door to Midori Hibiki's room hoping the Slifer Headmaster was in.

Fortunately, she was. "Ah, Mr. Rhoades is there a problem with your temporary accommodations? I know it's not what you are used to."

Atticus smiled. "No, it's fine Ms. Hibiki. Perfectly suitable and no complaints. I just wish to ask if you'd be willing to duel me. I've recently improved my deck for any upcoming duels against the Society of Light and wish to try it out."

Midori grabbed her duel disk and stepped out with a smile. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Rhoades. I'm always down for dueling students."

Atticus nodded. "Thank you, I'll hopefully be able to provide a challenge to your heroes." He chuckled as he walked out with her. "Of course, given your sibling like relationship with Jaden, I believe I can expect quite the challenge."

They came to stand across from each other. "Don't forget I'm also related to the renowned hero user Koyo Hibiki, but I digress." She activated her duel disk. "Let's get this started."

Atticus activated his duel disk. "Of course."

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Midori 4000)**

"Alright, I'll start things off with **Red-Eyes Fusion**. This card allows me to fusion summon using monsters from my hand, deck, or field. I'm choosing my Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Gearfried the Red-Eyes Knight.

They will combine to form **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon(2800/3600)**." A shiny-black dragon with red parts and large wings appeared. "Another little effect of my fusion is that any fusion monster has it's named changed to Red-Eyes B. Dragon."

"Ah, I believe I know where this is going." Midori commented.

Atticus smiled. "I activate **Infernal Fire Blast**. Which deals the original attack of my Red-Eyes to you directly only this Red-Eyes has 400 more original attack than normal **(Atticus 4000/Midori 1200)**. I'll end with a face down."

Midori drew. "A very good turn Atticus, but this duel is far from over. I summon **Vision Hero Vyon(1000/1200)**." A hero decked out in black metal armor appeared. "When this card is summoned I can send a hero from my deck to the grave.

Also, at any point, I can banish a hero to add a **Polymerization** to my hand. I'll do just that before using it to combine two Vision Heroes in my hand in order to summon **Vision Hero Adoration(2800/2100)**." A hero in more intricate black armor appeared.

"Well, that monster can match my dragon, but I get the feeling you didn't summon him to do that." Atticus stated.

Midori smiled. "Right you are Mr. Rhoades. I activate his ability allowing me to target your monster and any other hero on my field, Vyon will do. Now, your dragon's ATK and Def are decreased by the chosen hero's ATK."

 **Red-Eyes B.(Slash) Dragon(1800/1600)**. "Now Adoration will take down your Red-eyes **(Atticus 3000/Midori 1200)** , and Vyon will attack you directly **(Atticus 2000/Midori 1200)**. I'll end my turn with one face down."

Atticus drew. "All right, this turn I'm not messing around. I hope that trap's a good one Ms. Midori. I activate my second **Red-Eyes Fusion**. Allowing me to combine a Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Black Luster Soldier from deck to create **Red-Eyes Luster Soldier(3200/2300)**."

A soldier in pitch black armor with wings appeared. "Next, I activate my **Swing of Memories**. This allows me to summon any normal monster in my grave; however, they are destroyed upon the end phase. I just so happen to have **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)**."

A dragon as black as night and with piercing red eyes appeared. "That's not all, I'm activating my face down **Red-Eyes Fang with Chain** granting it to Luster Soldier. Normally I'd activate my soldier's effect, but I'm banking on that face down being trouble. That's why I'll have Red-Eyes Luster Soldier attack your Adoration."

"You right Mr. Rhoades. I activate **Draining Shield** to negate that attack and gain life points equal to your monster's ATK **(Atticus 2000/Midori 5400)**." Midori countered.

Atticus smiled. "Not bad, but my Red-Eyes Fang with Chain grants the wielder a second attack. So, take down Adoration **(Atticus 2000/Midori 5000)**."

"Since I took damage, I can bring the two Vison Heroes used to summon Adoration from my grave to the trap zone, **Vision Heroes Increase** and **Multiple Guy**." A hero in gold and white metal armor and a hero in red armor appeared as blurry images.

"I'll still launch an attack on your Vyon with my B. Dragon **(Atticus 2000/Midori 3600)**. I'll end my turn sending Red-Eye B, Dragon back to the grave."

Midori drew. "I tribute both monster's, in the trap zone, to summon my **Vision Hero Witch Raider(2700/1900)**." A hero with long blond hair, witch hunter outfit, and white cape appeared. "I'll couple that with **Sword of Dragon's Soul** granting my hero 700 more ATK. He'll now destroy your soldier **(Atticus 1800/Midori 3600)**. I'll end my turn."

Atticus drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to add two more cards to my hand. Then, **Monster Reborn** to bring a **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)** back to the field only to immediately tribute it for **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon(3300/2000 effect)**."

A black dragon with orange jewels in its body appeared. "Its effect grants it 300 more ATK for every dragon in the grave. Last, I activate **Dragon's Heart**.This allows me to send 3 more dragons to the grave and grant Darkness Dragon an extra 1000 until the end of the turn."

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (5200/2000 effect + spell)**. That means. for this turn, my dragon has 5200 ATK. More than enough to destroy your Raider **(Atticus 1800/Midori 1800)**. Witch Raider was destroyed, but before it went, it sucked Darkness Dragon into the sword."

Atticus was surprised. "What?"

Midori smiled. "It's my sword's special ability Atticus. It grants ATK strength and slays any dragon my monster does battle with. Of course, damage is still applied normally. Also, Vison Heroes Increase and Multiple Guy come back to my trap zone."

Atticus flinched at that news. "I end my turn."

Midori drew. "I activate **Premature Burial**. At the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back my **Vison Hero Adoration(2800/2100) (Atticus 1800/Midori 1000)**. Now, I launch a direct ATK **(Atticus 0/Midori 1000)**."

Atticus chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I lost."

Midori walked up to him. "You did, but you performed very well. I may not be a Pro-Duelist myself, but Koyo could never beat me." She walked away. "Anyways, this was fun, and I've worked up an appetite. I believe you are more than ready to help stop the Society of Light."

Atticus smiled as he walked back to his and Jackson's temporary room.

* * *

AnimeKing6:Best birthday gift so far. Shit is going down and Zack is going to lead the charge against the Society of Light. Now all I would need is for a new Naruto form to pop out.


	75. Battle of Five:Part 1

_**Quillion9000:This chapter took longer to write for a myriad of reasons. New decks to make duels from, our Wi-Fi was buggy for a good chunk of the time, and there was a small chunk of time where I was insanely tired even though I'd gotten hours of sleep. Anyways, I'm just happy I finally finished this chapter. No one's up here today, so enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unknown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We only own our own plot points, OC's, and cards we make.**_

* * *

 ** _Coauthor:Unknown entity328_**

* * *

 _ **Chancellor's Office:Three Days Later, Early Morning…**_

Zack ran into the office to find Crowler waiting for him. "I got your message Doctor Crowler."

Crowler nodded as he turned the screen on displaying 5 sets of coordinates. "I went about pinpointing the coordinates after calling you. The locations are as follows. One is in a cave, two is at the Obelisk arena, three is in the planetarium, four is the harbor, and five is in the forest. There is one more thing. Aster's name showed up next to the coordinates for the harbor."

Zack nodded and pulled out his PDA sending a messages to four people directing them where to go. "Crowler you're heading to the cave, Jackson to the Obelisk Arena, Hassleberry can take on the planetarium, Aster to the Harbor, and Midori to the forest."

Crowler nodded. "Since you are here Zack, would you like to be my spectator?"

Zack nodded. "You got it Crowler."

Crowler said, "Then let us be off."

 _ **Forest**_

Midori walked threw the forest with Cero following.

She smiled back at him. "Victor, I would have been fine on my own."

Cero said. "I trust you would be Midori, but we don't know what the Society of Light is capable of. We also don't know if these duels are a trap. As such, I could not allow anyone to walk into these duels alone. No matter how capable they may be."

"That's sweet of you to say." Midori admitted.

They walked into a clearing that was more than big enough on the ground, but above the trees and their branches compacted together only allowing sunlight to bath the area in a golden glow. It looked rather mystic.

"Hello." A modulated voice stated.

A figured walked into the clearing wearing a white and lavender cloak that obscured every one of their features. At this point, no one could tell if it was a man or a woman only that they looked to be the size of a high school student.

"I take it you're on of Sartorius' duelist." Midori stated.

"For now, but after this last job, I will quit. There are places I must go and thing that must be done." The figure stated.

"Quitting? Forgive us if we doubt you, but quitting isn't something we generally see from Sartorius' people unless they're immune to his powers like Aster." Cero stated.

The figure chuckled. "It is rather fortunate that I am immune to his powers… or rather the powers of the Light of Destruction. See, I work for another who Sartorius is unaware of this."

"If he's unaware, then why tell us?" Midori asked curiously.

"Simple." The figure chuckled as they activated their duel disk. "You're against Sartorius and you don't know my identity. Plus, my reasons for anything don't concern you or Sartorius. Really, I'm just having some fun."

Midori moved to stand across from the figure. "You are right, but it doesn't change the fact that I will defeat you." She activated her duel disk. "After, I'll remove that hood."

"Let's Duel."

 **(Midori 4000/Figure 4000)**

The figure began. "I play **Apple Magician Girl(1200/800)**." A magician girl with purple hair and red outfit appeared. "I then activate **Magical Citadel of Endymion**." The field changed becoming a tower surrounded by a village with magical runes floating all around. "I end my turn."

Cero angrily grit his teeth from the side lines. _"Magician Girls. Of course, someone working for or with Sartorius would use them."_ He yelled out to Midori. "Be careful, Magician Girls may seem week, but they have powerful effects."

"I'm well aware, but I believe my heroes provide a nice counter." Midori drew. "I activate the continuous spell **Shard of Greed**. Now, every time I draw, during the draw phase, this card will gain a counter.

Once it has two, you'll see its effect. Of course, you won't make it that far. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse three Vision Heroes in my hand in order to summon **Vision Hero Trinity(5000/2000 effect)**."

A mighty hero in red armor appeared. "On the turn he's summoned, his attack is doubled. "That's not all as I activate the equip spell **Sword of Dragon's Soul**. I grant it to Trinity giving him another 700 attack. He'll attack your Apple Magician."

The figure spoke. "I activate Apple's special ability. Since you targeted her for an attack, I get to summon a Level 5 or lower Spellcaster from my hand, cut your monster's attack in half, and change the target to that monster. I choose **Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000)**." A child spellcaster with white robes, silver scepter, and matching hair appeared only to be destroyed **(Midori 4000/Figure 2150)**."

"You haven't stopped your Magician's destruction because Trinity can attack three times a battle phase so long as it's not directly. That means your Magician Girl is history **(Midori 4000/Figure 500)**. I end my turn."

The figure chuckled. "I see you are eager to get this over with; however, that's not fun in the slightest." They sighed. "Oh well, looks like I'll just have to pay you in kind." She drew. "This duel is over."

"I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return **Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000)** to the field. Then, I activate my **Silent Burning**. Since I control a Silent Magician, and have more cards in my hand than you, we both get to draw until we have six cards.

Next up comes **Magical Dimension**. Since I control a Spellcaster, I can tribute her allowing me to summon my **Magical Marionette(2000/1000)**." A wooden puppet controlled by a stone spellcaster in a red cloak appeared. "Finally, my spell allows for the destruction of your Trinity."

"Now, we get to the final steps that will seal this duel as I activate my **Spell Power Grasp**. Since it's a spell, Marionette gains a counter and the spell grants him another counter on top of that which in turn grants him 200ATK per counter making him 2400 ATK strong.

As a bonus, I can bring another Spell Power Grasp to my hand; however, I won't use it instead I summon **Crusader of Endymion(1900/1200)**." A blue armored spellcaster appeared on the field. "Honestly, I was hoping for a fun duel, yet you ruined it." They shrugged. "How do you feel about your choice Midori Hibiki?"

Midori was stunned. She couldn't believe that she made such a colossal error in judgement. Her… the one that could never be beaten by her brother… Koyo Hibiki. She had messed up. Miscalculated.

The figure chuckled. "I see you realize your error, but it's far to late. Marionette and Crusader attack Midori directly **(Midori 0/Figure 500)**." Midori fell to her knees in shock as Cero ran over. "That was far too quick."

Cero knelt by Midori's side. "Midori, are you okay? You're not one them?"

Midori sighed. "I'm fine Cero. It appears she was honest about only working for Sartorius." She shook her head. _"I'm sorry. I failed everyone. Hopefully all of you can pull this back and defeat three of them."_

The figure looked at them. "As I said, this was a quick duel." They pointed at Cero. "How about you duel me?" The teachers looked at her. "As I said, Sartorius doesn't keep tabs on me, so if you beat me, I'll tell him this it's your victory. I require nothing should I lose."

Cero asked. "If you require nothing from winning, and aren't infected with the light, then why duel me at all? For that matter, why give us another chance?"

The figure shrugged. "Why not? Are you going to accept, or should I be on my way?"

Cero closed his eyes and stood. "Midori stand back. I'm going to take a shot at beating her."

Midori looked at Cero with wide eyes. "Her deck…"

Cero focused on the figure. "I'm aware, and it's much stronger than Alexandria's. Either way, I need to give it a shot. If I didn't take this opportunity, and we ended up losing, then I could never forgive myself or look Zack in the eyes again. Let alone see him."

Midori stood up. "Alright, just be careful. This duelist isn't normal. I'm fairly certain they're good enough to be a pro if they aren't one already."

The figure happily said, "Excellent, I was hoping you'd accept." She had shuffled her deck and reactivated her duel disk. "Let's get started."

Midori stepped back as Cero activated his duel disk. "Right."

 **(Cero 4000/Figure 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Cero declared. "I'll start by setting one monster coupled with two face downs. That's my turn."

"At least someone has the right idea on duel etiquette. I mean seriously, what is the point of busting out your best in the beginning? It's such a disappointment to anyone wanting to see a good match. On the flip side, I hear your deck isn't as impressive as Midori's." The figure stated.

Cero was caught off guard. "I thought you said you couldn't read the future."

The figure shrugged. "I can't, but it's not like I haven't seen you before. In fact, I was at Industrial Illusions the day you traded for the Mystic Swordsman series." They waved their hands.

"Honestly, if you want to be a teacher at one of the best duel academies in the world, you should ensure you have a deck to match. All you have is a deck of random warriors that aren't all that impressive." They shrugged. "I guess the knights are good."

Cero chuckled. "You might be right about that and honestly I've been thinking about getting a new deck; however, I put time and effort into constructing this deck. I believe in this deck, and I believe it will see me through this duel."

The figure moved their hand out. "Let's see just how well it works for you." They drew. "I play **Magical Exemplar(1700/1400)**." A woman with long, black hair and green robes appeared. "Next, **Swords of Revealing Light**."

Cero grunted as his face down monster was flipped into face up defense mode **Big Shield Gardna(100/2600)**." "Now, you can't attack for three turns and my Magical Exemplar gains two counters every time a spell resolves. So, let's make it four by activating **Wonder Wand.**

I'm equipping it to **Magical Exemplar(2200/1400)** granting her 500 more ATK. That also marks four counters which I can then remove to special summon a level four spellcaster from my hand such as **Mage Knight Defender(1600/2000)**."

A spellcaster in a suit of blue armor appeared. "Now, Exemplar will attack your Gardna **(Cero 4000/Figure 3600)**. Due to your monster's own effect, he's switched to ATK mode. That means my Mage Knight Defender can destroy your monster without trouble."

"That's where you are wrong because I activate my **Mirror Force** trap which destroys all ATK position monsters on your field." Cero countered.

"I activate Mage Knight's effect. See upon being summoned he gets a counter, and I can remove that counter to protect a Spellcaster on my side of the field from destruction. Of course, I choose Defender himself, but take solace in the fact that Exemplar and my wand are gone.

Since I didn't send them to the grave myself, I can't activate the effect which allows me to draw two cards; however, that is fine in the end since I can still have my Mage destroy your Gardna **(Cero 2500/Figure 3600)**. I'll finish by setting one card."

Cero drew. "Alright, I'll activate my last face down **Dust Tornado**. This trap allows me to destroy one spell or trap on your field, and I choose the Swords of Revealing Light freeing me from the restriction. Up next, I play **Double Summon**.

This spell allows me to make two summons in one turn. I'll use them to summon **Queen's Knight(1500/1600)** followed by **King's Knight(1600/1400)**." A woman in crimson red armor and with long blond hair appeared followed by a male knight in orange armor.

"Of course, Queen's Knight was on the field first meaning King's Knight's ability activates allowing me to play a **Jack's Knight(1900/1500)** from my deck." A young man with light blue armor appeared.

"Now, Jack's Knight will destroy your Mage Knight Defender **(Cero 2500/Figure 3300)**. Then King's Knight and Queen's Knight will attack you directly **(Cero 2500/Figure 200)**. That's the end of my turn."

The figure drew their next card before smiling. "Looks like it's time to bring out this deck's ace. First up, I summon **Silent Magician LV 4(1000/1000)**." A girl in white spellcaster robes appeared.

"Then, I activate **Level Up!** on said Magician in order to summon **Silent Magician LV8(3500/1000)**." A woman in white robes appeared. "She'll wipe out your King's Knight dealing all the life points needed to finish this **(Cero 0/Figure 200)**."

Cero fell to his knees and punched the ground. _"I'm sorry Zack. I wasn't strong enough."_

The Figure walked forward only to stop at Cero's side. "Take solace in two things. You got my life points down lower than Midori Hibiki, and I wasn't using my deck." Cero looked up at the Figure as they showed their duel disk. "This was merely a loan."

They then walked on as Midori walked over and offered her hand. "In the end, we both lost."

Cero took it. "Quite." He let Midori help him up. "Considering we don't know where anyone else is, you should return to the Slifer dorm."

Midori looked at him. "Just me?"

Cero nodded. "Yes. I'm going to the academy. There's a special deck inside the case that I've had my eyes on. Now, seems like the best time to acquire it." He started walking. "After all, the second phase is going to need all of us at our best."

 _ **At a Cave**_

Zack followed Crowler to the cave indicated by the coordinates. It led deep into the earth. There were torches along the wall further inside.

"Looks like this is the place." Zack stated.

Crowler, wearing his duel vest, nodded. "Indeed. Shall we Mr. Henderson?"

Before he could respond, Chazz walked out of the brush still dressed in Society of Light uniform and with bleach, white hair. "Not so fast Zack." He pulled out a cell phone and tossed it to him. "Sartorius would like to have a word with you."

Zack put the phone to his ear. "What do you want Sartorius?"

"My, someone certainly sounds angry. Can't a friend merely call another friend to see how they are doing?" Sartorius replied.

"We're friends? Could have fooled me." Zack stated. "Now, what do you want?"

Sartorius chuckled. "Simply a little addition to our game this round. As I understand it, you once lost to Syrus last year and Chazz over the summer, so I want you to duel them both. Win, and I grant you them back. Lose, and you lose the game."

"Counter. I take on Chazz now and Jaden takes on Syrus. We win, we get them both back. You beat either of us, and I'll admit defeat. The previous game still stays in effect and only ends on the previously discussed terms." Zack firmly stated.

"You are an interesting one Mr. Henderson. Far more interesting than I originally thought." Sartorius chuckled. "Very well, but no Uria for you. Final offer."

"Accepted." Zack hung up and threw the phone to Chazz.

Crowler turned to him. "Mr. Henderson?"

"Go on without me Crowler. Jaden and I have a job to attend to." Zack stated.

"Follow me disgrace." Chazz sneered.

Zack followed after Chazz as Crowler watched him go with a nodded. _"Good luck_."

Once he was gone, Crowler entered the cave.

 _ **Clearing**_

Zack and Chazz came to stand across from each other each other in a large clearing with sunlight streaming down on them both.

"So, are you ready to lose like you did back at Duelist Kingdom?" Chazz asked, smirking, as he activated his duel disk.

Zac activated his duel disk. "Actually, I'm ready to get my brother back, and this time, Sartorius isn't taking you."

Sartorius had said he'd let Chazz go, but Zack didn't believe that for a minute.

"Let's duel!"

 **(Zack 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"You first." Chazz declared.

"Very well, I summon **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." The boy in a grey trench coat and with sunglasses appeared. "I then activate his ability. You lose 500 life points, and those same points are added to mine **(Zack 4500/Chazz 3500)**. I'll then throw down a face down."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards before sending two to the grave, and one of those was **Ojamagic** which now allows me to add Ojama's Yellow, Black, and Green to my hand. Then, I activate **Polymerization** to combine all three into **Ojama King(0/3000)**."

"Not happening." Zack declared. "I activate my face down **Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike** negating that summon as well as destroying it."

"I was hoping to save this for later, but it looks like it can't be helped. I activate **Level Modulation**. Now I get to bring back my **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**." A small, orange dragon appeared.

"Of course, you gain 2 cards and my monster can't ATK. That's not a problem when I intend to tribute my LV3 to normal summon **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)**." A medium sized red dragon with some black armor appeared.

"I then activate his ability sending my A-Assault Core to the grave. Per the requirements, that's more ATK than your Shino meaning he's destroyed and your left wide open for a direct attack **(Zack 2100/Chazz 3500)**. I'll set one card to end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate the field spell **Neo-Konoha**." The village with huge wooden walls appeared. "I then activate it's ability allowing me to fusion summon **Shippuden Sakura Haruno(2500/2000)**." A young woman with shoulder length pink hair appeared.

"Due to my field's effect, she gains 500 ATK. Now she'll attack you to your Armed Dragon, and when she attacks, Sakura Haruno gains 1000 more ATK **(Zack 2100/Chazz 2400)**. I'll end my turn with one face down."

Chazz drew. "I activate my face down **Call of the Haunted** to return **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)** to the field. Up next. I activate **Level Up!** This allows my dragon to reach to it's next level. Come forth **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)**."

A large, red dragon with black armor appeared. "By sending the Armed Dragon LV 10 in my hand to the grave, I can wipe out your Sakura with my dragon's effect. That means, you're left open for another direct attack."

Zack saw Light and Darkness Dragon appear behind Chazz bound by chains made of light. It roared before vanishing.

" _Don't worry, I have every intention of freeing him. Chazz won't remain with the Society of Light any longer."_ Zack held out his arm. "I activate my face down **Team Assignments**. Now I get to add three level 4 or lower Shinobi to my hand.

Then I can banish the trap from my grave to special summon one of those excavated Shinobi. I choose to summon my **Sasuke Uchiha(2200/1500 field)**." The boy with raven black hair and blue shirt appeared kneeling in front of Zack before it was destroyed."

Chazz grunted. "I end my turn."

Zack drew and smiled when he saw Dark Magician Girl who immediately appeared at his side. "You ready to show off your new power?"

DMG nodded. "I can't wait!"

"I activate my field spell once more to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with my Naruto Uzumaki allowing me to create my newest fusion **Guardian Magician Girl(3500/4000 effect and field)** in defense mode"

Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field; however, her clothing was replaced with leaf green armor and two shields, that could and were connected as she knelt in front of Zack, displaying the Konoha emblem on the front.

Chazz scoffed. "So, you got another Dark Magician Girl fusion? Big deal. It may be stronger than my dragon, but it's not in ATK mode nor would it be enough to finish me."

Zack smiled. "I'm aware, but this card lends itself well to one powerful combo. It all starts with the new spell card **Passing the Torch**. This spell allows me to summon a fusion Shinobi monsters using materials on the field or in my grave so long as I banish them. I just so happen to have a Dark Magician Girl and Naruto Uzumaki in my grave. So, I banish them both in order to bring out **Shinobi Magician Girl(3600/2300 field + effect)**."

The monster appeared with shoulder length blond hair, light blue, short sleeved shirt underneath the common green vest, and her spellcaster rod sheathed on her back **Guardian Magician Girl(3300/3600 effect and field)**.

"Now, I activate Guardian Magician Girl's special ability. By cutting my life points in half **(Zack 1050/Chazz 2400)** , I can send everyone of my monsters, spells, or traps to the grave, from anywhere, once per duel." He smiled. "I of course choose all my monsters."

Zack sent every Shinobi Monster, from hand and deck, to the grave making it a total of 18 monsters in the grave as DMG and 1 Naruto Uzumaki were removed from play **Shinobi Magician Girl(6600/2300 E+F)** and **Guardian Magician Girl(4800/6600E+F)**."

Chazz stepped back in shock. "6600 ATK!?"

"This duel is over." Zack declared. "Shinobi Magician Girl attack his Armed Dragon **(Zack 1050/Chazz 0)**." The holograms faded, but Zack poured his light magic into the Shinobi Magician Girl card keeping her on the field. "DMG, can you rid him of all Light Magic?"

"I can." She stated as she ran to Chaz who was on his knees.

She removed her staff from her back before pouring her own magic into Chazz. Now, she could clearly see the light magic which still lingered within him. It was currently leaving his body, so she worked to expel it.

 _ **Sartorius' Room**_

Sartorius was shocked as Zack came out on top. He instantly pulled out the Hangman card, but before he could pour his light magic into it, the card was torn to shreds by dark magic. Sartorius grit his teeth before using his own magic to destroy all his tarot cards.

 _ **Clearing**_

As Dark Magician girl worked on expunging the light magic from Chazz, he stayed on the ground unmoving.

Eventually, she sheathed her staff before turning to Zack. "His hair's permanently white, but there isn't a trace of magic in him besides that which allows him to see spirits."

Chazz shook his head before looking up at Zack. His head quickly fell as he clenched both hands into fist. Before he could say anything, the Obelisk-Slifer was on his knees before his brother bringing him in for a hug.

"Chazz, it doesn't matter because your actions weren't your own. You are my brother and nothing you've done will change that." Zack firmly stated.

Chazz hugged him back. "I said those awful things to you, and I had a hand in converting the Obelisk dorms."

"You did, but no one can blame you." He pulled away and helped hi brother to his feet. "What you did can be fixed. We haven't lost the island, but we will without enough duelist. The best the island has to offer."

Chazz smirked. "Well, you got one of the best."

The each brought their right hands together in a comradery manner."

Zack nodded. "Now, we should get back to the cave. We don't really know if Crowler's won his duel yet." He started to walk off only to look back at his brother. "Chazz?"

Chazz had turned towards Duel Academy. "You go on ahead. I have something to work on."

Zack nodded. "Right, I think I know what you have in mind."

So, they walked two separate ways with Chazz adding a trip back to the Slifer dorm to change out of this stupid attire and back into his usual.

 _ **Cave**_

Crowler had pressed into the cave and came to a room where he heard someone say. "Welcome Temporary Chancellor. I must confess, I did not expect to duel you, but I'll make due."

Lights turned on revealing a man with dark grey, medium length hair and a navy-blue suit.

"You appear to have me at a disadvantage. Clearly you know me, but I have never heard of you." Crowler stated.

"Allow me to remedy that. My name is Howard X Millar, but you may call me X. I am an attorney at law. More specifically, I am Sartorius' attorney." He bowed. "Of course, I prefer to go simply by X."

"Then why don't we get down to business." Crowler stated. "Let us wave the pleasantries and facades."

"But of course." X stated/

"Let's Duel."

 **(Crowler 4000/X 4000)**

"Let the proceedings commence." X declared. "First witness is **Card Destruction**. Time to clear the courtroom by discarding our hands and drawing all new cards equal to the number destroyed. Since no questions have arisen, I shall activate **Elegant Light LV4** from my grave.

Now Exhibit A is dismissed to call into question Exhibit B from my deck. I summon **Trap Sluzer(800/1300)** in defense mode." A purple and silver machine appeared. "For my final move, I shall place two face downs resting my case."

"Normally, that'd be a great move, but you are dealing with someone who has a P.H.D in dueling." Crowler drew. "You must do better if you wish to have a chance against me. First, I activate my **Geartown** field spell."

The cave became an industrial town with gears and steam all over the place. "From here on out, both of us can summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute. That means, I can normal summon my **Ancient Gear Beast(2000/2000)** without tribute." A beast made of stone and gears appeared.

"Card overruled. You are out of order." X stated. "Here's why. I give up 1000 life points **(Crowler 4000/X 3000)** so I can activate this. My trap **Monster Register**. You see council, you have no case, because 6 of your cards are sentenced to the graveyard."

"I see, I played a level 6 monster, so that trap takes 6 cards. One for each level." Crowler deduced.

The top six cards of Crowler's deck were sent to the grave.

X said, "Also, my Trap Sluzer is on the field meaning I'm immune to all traps, but the same cannot be said for you and yours outside of the battle phase. I activate **Threatening Roar**. This prevents you from having your Battle Phase this turn."

Crowler, unimpressed, said, "I'll end my turn."

X drew. "I shall introduce one monster face down. Then I'll add two other set cards to the field. Your witness council."

Crowler drew. "I activate my face down **Compulsory Evacuation Device**. Now, your current witness is bounced back to your hand." He chuckled. "Fell free to summon him and lose even more cards if you wish."

"That is one strategy, but I believe I will simply go with the one that enables me to win. I activate **Heavy Storm**." X grit his teeth. "This spell destroys all spell and traps on the field. Since it destroys Geartown, I can special summon an Ancient Gear Monster.

This monster can come from my hand, deck, or grave. So, I'll summon my **Ancient Gear Soldier(1300/1300)**." A soldier made of stone and gears appeared. "Up next, I activate my **Premature Burial** **(Crowler 3200/X 3000)**.

At the cost of 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my grave, and you have generously expanded my options. I believe I shall choose my **Green Gadget(1400/600)**." A small, green monster with gears appeared. "Now, I tribute both in order to summon my **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon(3000/2000)**."

A dragon made of stone and gears appeared. "See, this monster is quite special. In that it gains any number of abilities dependent of the gadget used to tribute summon it. A Green grants him the ability to do piercing damage. My dragon will fully exercise this as he destroys your Trap Sluzer **(Crowler 3200/X 1300)**."

"Nice try, but you didn't have enough power to put this case to bed." X stated.

"I didn't, but **Ancient Gear Explosion** does. "Crowler declared.

"Oh no!" X was shocked. "Look, there must be another way we can handle this. Why don't we just settle out of court?"

"That won't be happening. Your strategy was sound X, but it was the only one you had. A truly great duelist should always have more than one; otherwise, they are far to easy to counter." Crowler played his spell. "My spell sacrifices my dragon and deals half their original ATK as life point damage to you **(Crowler 3200/X 0)**. In other words, this case is closed."

"That's my line." X stated before falling to his knees and wallowing in defeat.

Crowler turned away from him. "I expect you off this island by today."

The Temp. Chancellor walked away.

 _ **Outside the Cave**_

Crowler exited the cave only to be met with Zack who'd finished his duel.

Zack nodded. "I can only assume we both beat out opponents?"

Crowler nodded. "Yes. Where is Chazz now?"

"He took off to take care of a few things but rest assured when I say that he is free of the light." Zack stated. "For now, we should adjourn to your office to wait for reports from the others."

"Let us be off then." Crowler stated.

* * *

MAJORMATT1234(2):interesting way to bring naruto into yugioh, not bad deck

Quillion9000:Thank you.


	76. Special Chapter 1

_**Quillion9000:So, I've been informed that a now constant reviewer is going to have a birthday coming up. He asked if I could do a tag duel. Yugi & Kaiba vs Zack & Jaden. Well, I was stuck on how to really make that happen in a timely fashion. Then, I decided to roll back the clock a bit and give it in the fore of a dream. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Happy Birthday sasuke indra!**_

* * *

 _ **Jaden's Dream:Kaiba Dome**_

Zack, wearing his Obelisk Blue vest from year one, stood next to Jaden who was wearing his original Slifer Red Uniform. The two of them stood at the north entrance while all the way at the South stood Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. The stands were packed with people awaiting the duel.

Finally, the announcer got things started. "Alright people! It is time for this duel to get underway! At the south entrance we have the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto! With him Seto Kaiba. His partner for tonight's tag duel!"

Yugi and Kaiba walked out of their entrance as the people went wild. It didn't die down until the two had made it to the stage.

"There challengers hail from Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki and Zack Henderson!" The pair walked out.

Jaden goofily waved to the gathered crowd even though the cheering was noticeably less for them. That was to be expected when you were dueling legends. The pair walked onto the stage and came to stand across from the best. Zack across from Yugi and Jaden across from Kaiba.

"Let's make this quick. I have a meeting at 3, and I would hate to reschedule." Kaiba stated as he activated his duel disk.

Yugi smiled. "Kaiba, show a little pride. These two have quickly become the best duelist at your academy."

Kaiba scoffed. "That's what I hear, but it's a different story to see it. I might actually be impressed if they live up to what I've heard."

Yugi laughed as he activated his duel disk. "Fair enough."

Jaden activated his duel disk with his signature smile. "This is going to be awesome. I've always wanted to duel either of you, and getting to duel both of you is that much better."

Zack activated his duel disk. "I must admit that this is quite the honor. I'll do my best to show my skills."

"Get you game on!"

"Let's Duel."

 **(Zack & Jaden 8000/Yugi and Kaiba 8000)**

"Alright, I'll kick things off by playing **Sasuke(1500/1700)**." A boy with a blue shirt and raven black hair appeared. "I'll then throw down a face down." Zack declared.

"A good first move." Yugi said. "I set play **Watapon(200/300)** in defense mode." A round, pink fluff ball appeared. "I'll couple that with a face down."

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, it's my move now. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman creating **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500)**." A hulking hero with gold and white armor appeared.

"I then activate his effect. By discarding a card, I can destroy a face up monster with less ATK than his original ATK. Yugi, your Watapon fits the bill. I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down."

Kaiba scoffed. "Allow me to show you all how a real duelist takes their first turn. I summon **Kaibaman(200/700)**." A monster that looked a lot like Kaiba appeared. "I then tribute him allowing me to special summon my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**."

Jaden and Zack both stared at the impressive white dragon with eyes of blue.

"That is so cool!" Jaden declared.

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Since my dragon can't ATK this turn anyways, I'll activate the spell **Burst Stream of Destruction** which destroys all monsters my opponent controls. I'll end my turn with one face down."

Zack drew. "I activate my face down **Call of the Haunted** in order to bring **Sasuke(1500/1700)** back to the field. Next, I summon **Kiba(1400/900)."** A boy in a gray hoodie with wild features and brown hair appeared. "His effect allows me summon **Akamaru(800/800)** from my deck."

A small, white dog appeared. "I'll be placing him in defense mode. Now that I have both Kiba and Akamaru, I can activate my **Fang over Fang** which allows them to destroy any card on your field, and that Blue-Eyes looks like a good target."

"As if I'd let you." Kaiba declared. "I activate my face down **Ring of Destruction.** Now I choose my Blue-Eyes, and both our teams take life points equal to her ATK **(Zack & Jaden 5000/Yugi & Jaden 5000)**."

Zack flinched. "Alright, I'll activate my **Polymerization** in order to fuse Sasuke and Kiba into **Shippuden Kiba(2500/2200)**." Kiba appeared older and in black. "Now, I'll have him attack you two directly."

"I activate Kuriboh from hand. By discarding him, any battle damage dealt will become zero until the end of the turn." Yugi declared.

Zack flinched. "I'll end my turn then."

Yugi drew. "I believe you two have come far to reach this point, so I'll show you a special card in my collection. I banish the Light attribute Watapon and the Dark attribute Kuriboh from my grave to special summon **Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)**."

A warrior decked on in blue and gold armor appeared. "I'll have him destroy your Shippuden Kiba **(Zack & Jaden 4500/Yugi & Kaiba 5000)**." Yugi smiled. "It's gets even better. Since he destroyed your monster, he's allowed a second attack, so Akamaru will destroyed."

Zack looked to Jaden. "I hope you got a combo to get us out of this."

Jaden drew. "Don't worry, I got something. I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards." He smiled. "Alright, just what I needed. I summon **Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000)**." The green hero with wings appeared. "Then, I activate **Miracle Fusion**.

This allows me to fusion summon a monster using materials on the field or in my grave provided I banish them. I choose my Avian on the field and the Burstinatrix I sent to the grave for Thunder Giant's effect. They will combine to create **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**."

A red and green hero with one wing and a dragon arm appeared. "Now, I reveal my face down **Soul Union**. I target my Wingman on the field and Sparkman in the grave. That in turn grants Wingman the added ATK of my Sparkman until the end of the turn."

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(3700/1200)**. "He's strong enough to destroy your soldier **(Zack & Jaden 4500/Yugi & Kaiba 4200)**. That's not all. Wingman's effect activates dealing you your monsters ATK as life point damage **(Zack & Jaden 4500/Yugi & Kaiba 1200)**."

Kaiba said, "I'll admit that wasn't bad, but this duel isn't over yet." He drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three new cards only to discard two of the now four I have. "Now, your defeat is assured. I activate **Dragon's Mirror**.

It's like Miracle Fusion only for dragons. Thanks to Graceful Charity, I have three Blue-Eyes in the grave. So, they will now combine into **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)**." A three headed Blue-Eyes appeared.

"Then, I'll activate **Megamorph** equipping it to my **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(9000/3800)**. Since we have less life points, my monster's attack is doubled. Now, wipe their hero out my dragon **(Zack & Jaden 0/Yugi & Kaiba 1200)**."

The crowd cheered for an excellent duel.

 _ **Zack & Jaden's Room**_

Zack entered the room to find Jaden asleep on the desk. Notes were sprawled out before him indicating that he had been studying for a while. The Obelisk-Slifer smiled as he grabbed Jaden's blanket off the bed and placed it over his friend's sleeping form.

" _You've been working hard Jaden, and that hard work won't lead you astray. The final exams will much easier now, and we will move onto the next year together."_ Zack thought.

He yawned and took that as his cue to get ready for bed.


	77. Battle of Five:Part 2

_**Quillion9000:Here it is. The conclusion to the first battle. Soon, the second and final battle against Sartorius will be fought.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Unkown and I do not own Yugioh Gx or Naruto. We merely own our own ideas, plots, and Characters. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Obelisk Arena**_

Jackson walked along the hallways alone. Atticus had both offered to come along as his spectator, but he denied him. The Kaiba had decided that this was something he had to do on his own.

He walked into the arena to find a girl on stage. She wore a silk blue and white princess style dress with a tiara and earring. Her light brown hair was in a bun. Jackson closed his eyes before opening them and walking onto the stage.

"So, you're my opponent." She curtsied. "It tis an honor to make your acquaintance Jackson Kaiba. My name is Princess Rose, and I hope this duel finds you well." Rose smiled. "Of course, that's if your deck can match up to my princes." She activated her duel disk.

Jackson activated his own duel disk. "My dragons can handle anything you throw at them."

"Let's duel."

 **(Jackson 4000/Rose 4000)**

"I'll start with my **T.A.D.P.O.L.E(0/0)**." A large tadpole appeared. "That will do for my turn."

Jackson drew. "I summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4(1600/1000)**." A small, metal dragon appeared. "I'll have him destroy your monster."

Rose smiled. "Very predictable. I activate my T.A.D.P.O.L.E's effect allowing me to add another from my deck to my hand."

"I end my turn." Jackson declared. "When I do this, my Horus activates. Since he destroyed a monster this turn, I'm allowed to take him to the next level and summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6(2300/1600)**." A medium sized metal dragon appeared.

"I activate **Frog Resurrection**. Now, I take the T.A.D.P.O.L.E in my hand and send him to the grave. Then I can resummon my previous **T.A.D.P.O.L.E(0/0)**. I'll immediately tribute him to bring out my **Des Frog(1900/0)**." A green frog appeared on the field.

"I'm not done. My frog's ability allows me to special summon more Des Frog's up to the number of T.A.D.P.O.L.E's in my grave. Since I have two, I get two more making three total." The frogs appeared. "My little boyfriends are just the cutest."

Jackson sighed. "Do not tell me that you are one of those duelist who has a 'card crush'?"

"It isn't just a crush. These three are my boyfriends, and if you could see duel spirits, like me, then you'd understand." Rose held out her hands. "Call me a liar if you wish because it doesn't matter. When I was little girl, these cards were there for me when no one else was."

Jackson raised an eye brow. "Mind elaborating?"

"I grew up in an orphanage without friends, but one day I read the story of the Frog Prince. Poof. My princes started to appear. From then on, I wasn't alone anymore." Rose informed. "You probably think I'm crazy just like everyone else…"

Jackson interrupted her. "No, I don't think you're crazy." She looked at him in shock. "Honestly, there was a time when I was alone. I was once an orphan like you. A kid among many kids, but I differentiated myself from them. I worked hard to become a child that people would want.

The only way I could do that was by playing to my strengths. I started studying and learning all I could from a wide variety of subjects. I put together my own dragon deck and became the best duelist in the orphanage. That got me noticed by the man that would become my father.

Seto Kaiba said he saw a lot of himself in me and decided that I would be his son. I gained a father as well as more uncles and aunts than I knew what to do with. What I'm trying to say is, no happy ending is just going to come to you because you wish it to.

You must make it happen yourself through hard work and dedication." He waved a hand. "As for magic and seeing spirits… I don't care. Kaiba men have far more important things to concern themselves with. Seeing spirits? Aren't seeing them? Doesn't matter."

Rose looked from her duel disk to her three Des Frogs feeling uncertain about herself for the first time in a very long time. In fact, she found that she could no longer see the princes through the frogs.

"I… What do I do?" Rose asked allowed.

Jackson, with a completely straight face, said, "You finish this duel."

Rose nodded becoming determined. "I play **Des Croaking**. This spell allows my frogs to destroy every card on your field leaving you defenseless." Jackson's face down was destroyed, but his dragon persisted. "What gives?"

Jackson smiled. "It's Horus' special ability. He is unaffected by all spell effects."

"Very well, then I shall activate my Polymerization combining my three frogs into **D.3.S. Frog(2500/2000)**." A giant, dark green frog appeared on the field. "Now, I activate **Foolish Burial** to send one Treeborn Frog to the grave.

I'll couple that with my **Flute of Hamelin** which allows me to target a monster sent to the grave this turn and send any other copies I may have to keep it company. So, that's two more Treeborn Frogs to the grave.

Now, **D.3.S. Frog(4000/2000 effect)** gains 500 ATK for each Treeborn Frog in my grave. That means he's now strong enough to destroy your dragon **(Jackson 2300/Rose 4000)**. That will end my turn." Rose informed.

"It's my move." Jackson drew. "I'm activating **White Dragon Ritual**. I now send two Masked Dragon's, more than enough for the four star monster, in order to summon my **Paladin of White(1900/1200)**." A paladin atop a white dragon appeared.

"Now, I activate my **Dragon's Mirror**. By banishing 5 dragon monsters from my field and/or grave, I can fusion summon, so I banish my two Masked Dragon, Horus LV 4, Horus LV 6, and Paladin of White in order to summon **Five-Headed Dragon(5000/5000)**."

A huge Dragon with multiple different heads, composed of different elements, appeared.

Rose was impressed. "5000 ATK!"

"Not for long." Jackson declared. "I activate the equip spell **Megamorph**. Since I have less life points, my monster's attack is doubled to 10,000. Now, destroy Rose's frog and put an end to this duel **(Jackson 2300/Rose 0)**."

Rose bowed her head in defeat. "I lost."

"You did." Jackson confirmed.

Rose looked to him for guidance. "What do I do now?"

"Short term? I'd suggest leaving Sartorius. Long term? That's up to you." He turned and walked back to the entrance. "After all, the world is vast." With that said, Jackson walked out of the arena.

Rose removed her tiara and looked at it. She smiled before putting it on the ground followed by her earrings. Whoever wanted them, could have them because she was done acting as a princess. It was time to find out who she truly was.

 _ **Planetarium**_

Hassleberry and Atticus walked through the long hallway as cards and old, dueling artifacts appeared as holograms along their path.

"What is are those?" Hassleberry asked.

Atticus answered. "This museum stands as a reminder of all things dueling. Where it all began to now. As such it holds both cards used in the last 10 years as well as ancient, dueling artifacts. They even got the very first duel disk from Ancient Egypt's time."

Hassleberry looked at him. "Forgive my insubordination soldier, but I didn't peg you as having an interest in dueling history."

Atticus smiled. "That's the thing Hassleberry…" He winked. "Sometimes people can surprise you."

The pair walked not the planetarium to find a duel dome and a guy wearing the Society of Light uniform. Their hair was black, pointy at the front, and very shiny.

The guy pointed at Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, my man, what's say we dim these lights and get started with the duel?" He snapped his fingers and the planetarium activated.

"I was called here to battle soldier, but first it is protocol that you introduce yourself since you seem to know of me already." Hassleberry informed.

The guy pointed at himself. "My name is Lorenzo. The three-time video game champion. Now, let's do this already."

"He's also a Pro-duelist Hassleberry." Atticus warned. "You'll have to give a 5 out of 5 performance to beat him."

Hassleberry smiled as he walked to stand across from Lorenzo. "No problem Atticus. This soldier only knows how to give his best." He activated his duel disk. "Get ready because I'm about to show you how Duel Academy duels."

Lorenzo activated his duel disk. "Whatever you say compadre."

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Hassleberry 4000/Lorenzo 4000)**

"Here we go." Lorenzo stated. "Oh yeah, **Armored Core(1300/2000)** get out here." A space craft appeared behind him. "I'll finish up with three face downs."

"Alright, it's my move." Hassleberry drew. "I start by special summoning my **Gilasaurus(1400/400)**." A small, brown dino appeared. "Normally, you'd get to special summon a monster from your grave in return, but you got nothing in there.

Then I activate my **Burden of the Mighty**. This weakens any monster you summon by 100 ATK times it's level." **Armored Core(900/2000)**. "I summon **Jurrac Velo(1700/1000)**." A dino with red, green, and blue skin appeared. "Now, my Gilasaurus will destroy your Armored Core **(Hassleberry 4000/Lorenzo 3500)**."

Lorenzo smiled. "Big mistake. I activate **Alert** which allows me to activate a spell that I have face down, and I just so happen to have **Boss Rush**. From here on out, every turn you destroy one of my monsters, I'll be able to summon another from my deck on the end phase."

"That's for the end of the turn. This is now, and right now my dino is going to launch a direct assault on your life points **(Hassleberry 4000/Lorenzo 1800)**." Hassleberry declared.

Atticus cheered from the sidelines. "That's the way to play Hassleberry."

"I'll end my turn with one face down." Hassleberry declared.

Lorenzo said "My Boss Rush activates, but first I'll be activating my last face down **Cyber Summon Blaster**. From here on out, every time I summon a machine monster, you'll be taking 300 life points. So, I'll summon my **B.E.S Tetran(1200/2300 spell)**."

A larger space ship appeared on the field **(Hassleberry 3700/Lorenzo 1800)**. "Normally this baby would come with three counters preventing destruction, but this was special summoned which is why I find the need to activate **Shield Recovery** granting him back his three counters.

Now, I can activate my cruiser's special ability. By removing a counter, I can destroy a trap or spell on your field, and I'll remove two to rid the field of your spell and face down. Now, I'll attack your Gilasaurus with my full 1800 ATK **(Hassleberry 3300/Lorenzo 1800)**."

Hassleberry drew. "Alright soldier, it's time to wrap this duel up."

Lorenzo chuckled. "Please, you're bluffing my man."

Hassleberry smiled. "Just you watch. I tribute my **Jurrac Velo** in order to summon **Super-Ancient Dinobeast(2700/1400)**. I only need one tribute to do this so long as that tribute is a dinosaur. I then activate my **Dino Blast**.

Lorenzo was shocked. "You got a Dino with 8 levels meaning I'm out of here!"

"Exactly **(Hassleberry 3300/Lorenzo 0)**." Hassleberry confirmed.

Lorenzo fell to this knees. "I lost…" He sighed sadly. "I guess it's my fault for looking to fast track straight to the top."

Hassleberry said, "We may play different decks Lorenzo, but you remind me a lot of what I used to be."

Lorenzo looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"There was a time when I relied on one strategy, but someone came along to show me the error of my ways. Duelist need to change and adapt. We can't be looking to the past nor the future. We instead need to focus on the present." Hassleberry stated.

Lorenzo chuckled. "That's good advice Hassleberry."

Hassleberry walked over to Atticus. "If you liked that, then here's another. Get out from under Sartorius while you can. That guy is nothing but trouble and this Light of Destruction I've been hearing about isn't any better."

With that, Hassleberry and Atticus left with Atticus patting the Ra on the shoulder. "You did great Hassleberry. A most excellent performance."

"That means a lot considering your dueling skills seem so great." Hassleberry complimented.

Atticus chuckled. "I'm nothing special. Really."

Lorenzo watched as they walked out of the planetarium.

He smiled as he looked at his deck. _"Focus on the present… Adapt and change…"_

 _ **Harbor**_

Aster had received Zack's message telling him where to go. He had to take his own ship out to sea before coming upon a surprising yet familiar sight. His adopted father's own ship.

" _Did Sartorius do something to The D?"_ Aster thought worriedly.

 _ **Aboard the Ship**_

Aster walked around and eventually came to a large, open room. "Show yourself Sartorius' duelist! What have you done with The D?"

The doors on the opposite end opened. "Aster my boy. You've arrived right one time."

Aster's eyes opened wide. "Hold on, are you…"

The D chuckled. "I am."

Aster clenched his fist angrily. "So, the Light of Destruction has ensnared you as well."

"I've certainly seen the light, and soon you will to. If not, I'll just reunite you with your father. Either way, all that sadness will vanish." The D stated threateningly.

"What are you talking about?" Aster asked.

The D showed the back of a single card. "Oh, as if you haven't figured it out yet. You're a smart boy Aster." He looked Aster in the eyes. "I was the one to kill you father." Aster stepped back in shock. "So, now you finally know the truth."

"How could you?" Aster asked.

The D chuckled. "How could I not? I needed the card, and someone was in my way."

"Yeah, my dad." Aster stated.

"I thought this is what you wanted." The D smirked. "After all, had he not died, you'd never have become my ward. You certainly wouldn't be the top duelist you are today." He shrugged. "I mean, you had this all planned."

Aster was confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"You practically handed me your father's design. It was the day we met. You lost track of the design for this card, and I picked it up. We met, and thanks to you, that was about to change. As such, your father's luck had run out.

I broke in and got the card only to discover that it was more powerful that I could ever imagine. Your fool of father even asked if I was alright as it showed me the light. The fool. If he had ran with you, he'd still be alive.

With this card at my fingertips, I became the most successful duelist in the Pro-Circuits. Then we officially met. Only you had no idea that two weeks prior you'd led me straight to my lucky charm." The D explained.

"If that's true, then why did… You adopted me to throw the police off your trail." Aster figured it out himself.

"Very good Aster." The D clapped. "We made a good team. You kept the cops away, and I gave you a father. A fair trade I'd say."

Aster was furious, but he attempted to contain it. "I'll make you pay for everything." He activated his duel disk. "I'll duel you in his honor and claim the card you stole."

The D activated his duel disk. "Good luck."

 **(Aster 4000/The D 4000)**

Aster took a deep calming breath. "Alright The D, you're going down." He thought back to his father. "I'm done being the hero of revenge." He thought to Jaden and Zack. "From now on, I'm just going be a hero."

He thought back to every Destiny Hero design his father showed him. "I believe in my deck." He thought about the worst possible outcome should he fail to do his part in this battle and the battle to come. "I will strike down the Light of Destruction."

" _Where did this resolve come from?"_ The D grit his teeth. "That's a nice speech Aster, but you can't win. You won't beat me."

"We'll see about that." Aster stated determined. "I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)**." A hero in a blue suit appeared. "His ability allows me to add any hero from my deck to my hand. "I'll then set one card to end my turn."

"All that talk, and you come at me with a move like that? Pathetic." The D drew. "I activate three copies of **Fiend Sanctuary** witch gives me three **Metal Fiend Tokens(0/0)**. I'll sacrifice all three to summon **Destiny Hero-Plasma(1900/600)**."

A demonic hero appeared. "Now, behold it's power. I take your Stratos and equip it to Plasma granting my monster an added 900 ATK, half your monster's attack, making him 2800 strong. Plasma will ATK you directly **(Aster 1200/The D 4000)**."

Aster weathered the storm. "Is that the worst you got?"

The D chuckled. "Poor Aster. All this talk, yet you can't compare to me. I end my turn."

Aster drew. "I think it's time we see just how powerful that card really is." He smiled. "I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. I then activate **Polymerization** to fuse two Destiny Heroes to create **Destiny Hero-Dystopia(2800/2400)**. A hero in a purple and gold jumpsuit appeared.

The D laughed. "I hope you weren't banking on his effect because Plasma negates monster's effects."

Aster smiled. "Not a problem, but first I'm activating **Misfortune**. This spell deals half of Plasma's ATK to you as life points **(Aster 1200/The D 3150)**. Next, I'm activating my **Over Destiny**.

This card allows me special summon a Destiny Hero whose level is less than or equal to a hero in my grave. The hero I choose is Dogma sent there to fuse Dystopia. This means I have free reign to summon **Destiny Hero-Dasher(2100/1000)**."

A hero in a black jump suit with wheels at the bottom appeared on the field. "Now, I activate the face down **D-Chain** granting it to Dystopia which in turn grants him 500 more ATK. That means he can destroy your Plasma **(Aster 1200/The D 2650)**."

The D grit his teeth. "It was a worthless endeavor. I'll just bring Plasma back next turn."

Aster smiled. "You're letting your anger blind you. My field's already set up for victory. First, D-Chain activates dealing you 500 more life points since a monster was destroyed **(Aster 1200/The D 2150)**. Now, I activate Dasher. By tributing Dystopia, he gains 1000 ATK."

The D was shocked. "Impossible!"

"When it comes to heroes… true heroes… nothing is impossible to overcome. Not you and certainly not destiny." Aster declared. "Dasher end this **(Aster 1200/The D 0)**!"

The D was furious until he collapsed on the ground with his cards ejecting from the duel disk. This included Plasma. What happened next shocked Aster as a mass of white light shot forth from the card before blowing up and setting fire to the ship.

The card itself landed at Aster's feet. So, he picked it up, ran over to The D, and picked him up. He then ran to the door and kicked it open before making a mad dash to his ship. He threw The D aboard.

He looked back as the Ship began to blow up more as the fire went out of control. He jumped aboard his own ship and hurried to get it started. He then sped away back to duel academy. He breathed a sigh of relief at having escaped before looking to the blue sky above with a smile.

" _I hope you can rest in peace father because I am going to be alright. The darkness that shrouded my heart is no more."_ Aster thought hoping his thoughts reached his father somehow.

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_ _  
_Zack got off the phone with Aster. "The final duelist has been defeated. That makes four out of five."

Crowler, who was in the seat, said, "This means, in two days' time, an all-out battle commences."

Zack nodded as he walked towards the door. "Tomorrow night, I want every Slifer and Ra in a dueling arena. We're going to need as many duelist as we can get."

"Right." Crowler stated.

 _ **Hallway**_

Zack pulled out his PDA and called up Jaden. "Zack how did everything go?"

"Four out of five defeated and no conversations. Did Syrus show up to challenge you to a duel?" Zack asked.

"No, why would he?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we meet up. For now, long story short, Sartorius was supposed to send Syrus to duel you, but I think the results of all the duels today got to him." Zack explained.

 _ **Ship near the Beach**_

The figure in the white and lavender cloak rowed their boat out to a yacht in the middle of the ocean. They then climbed aboard to find Lexi waiting for them. The figure smiled as they forked over the deck they used for the day before pulling out a red and green deck box.

They clipped it to their belt. "That was quite the well-made deck, and it certainly got the job done."

Lexi pocketed the deck before looking at the figure. "Master Sartorius requested us both to remain…" She stopped when she heard a speed boat coming their way.

The figure walked towards the edge of the boat before removing their voice changer and throwing it into the water. "I'm aware Sartorius wants us to remain at the island but working for the guy was just a short-term gig, and I already got everything I needed."

The speed boat was running along the ship as Lexi bolted forward to catch the figure but said figure had already jumped landing in the speedy boat as it went by. The boat picked up speed and rode off away from the ship. Lexi grit her teeth knowing her ship couldn't catch up.

 _ **Aboard the Speed Boat**_

The cloaked figure walked up to the man driving the ship. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and sunglasses.

"So, I take it everything went well?" The driver asked.

The figure smiled. "It went perfectly. After this Sartorius thing blows over, Duel Academy should be stronger than ever. Frankly, I can't wait until there second semester. The Genex Tournament is the perfect place for the Number One American Student, don't you agree?"

The man nodded. "Yes ma'am." He looked at her with a serious expression. "David and Reggie wanted me to remind you to focus on the goal at hand."

The figure waved him off. "Yeah. Yeah. No doubt this is only the first of many reminders they'll give me until the day I return to the island."

The man sighed. "You must understand ma'am, you are our best, and a crucial piece in the events to come. David and Reggie…"

She yawned and stretched. "I know." She chuckled. "Still won't stop me from anticipating my return to Duel Academy for the second phase."

She then walked to the back of the ship as two Dark Magician's appeared, in spirit form, on either side of her. One wore red robes and had silver hair while the other wore a green robe and had blue hair. The three of them stared back at Duel Academy until they could no longer see it.


	78. DP:Six Samurai,Silent Magician, More

**Cero (Six Samurai)**

 _ **20 Monster**_

1\. Kagemusha of the Six Samurai/Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 1800

During either player's turn, when exactly 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect that could have targeted this card: You can activate this effect; that Spell/Trap/effect now targets this face-up card on the field, instead.

2\. (2) Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki/Wind/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2000

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.

3\. (2) Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai/Water/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

If you control "Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card on the field is Tributed: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your GY, except "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai"; add it to your hand.

4\. Tenkabito Shien/Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

5\. Hand of the Six Samurai/Fire/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

If you control another "Six Samurai" monster: You can Tribute 1 "Six Samurai" monster, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.

6\. Secret Six Samurai-Hatsume/Water/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1500

You can banish 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your GY and/or face-up from your field, then target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your GY, except "Secret Six Samurai - Hatsume"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Secret Six Samurai - Hatsume" once per turn. If exactly 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control (and no other cards) would be destroyed by card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

7\. (2) Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho/Fire/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)

If you control "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can Tribute another face-up "Six Samurai" monster, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

8\. Shien's Daredevil/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Bushido Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK while it has a Bushido Counter on it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field that you can place a Bushido Counter on; remove 1 Bushido Counter from this card, then place it on that target.

9\. (2) Legendary Six Samurai-Enishi/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 700

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; return that target to the hand. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. While you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters except "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", this card gains 500 ATK and DEF.

10\. Secret Six Samurai-Doji/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

When another "Six Samurai" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can send 1 "Six Samurai" card from your Deck to the GY. If exactly 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control (and no other cards) would be destroyed by card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

11\. The Six Samurai-Irou/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/Def 1200

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

12\. Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 500

If you control a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF.

13\. The Secret Six Samurai-Zanji/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1300

At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Destroy the monster this card attacked. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

14\. Secret Six Samurai-Kizaru/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

When this card is Special Summoned: You can add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Six Samurai" monster with a different Attribute from every monster you control. If exactly 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control (and no other cards) would be destroyed by card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

15\. Grandmaster of the Six Samurai/Earth/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 800

You can only control 1 "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your GY; add that target to your hand.

16\. Great Shogun Shien/Fire/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2400

If you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

 _ **15 Spells**_

1\. Asceticism of the Six Samurai/Quick-Play

Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck with the same ATK but a different name, and if you do, destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.

2\. Cunning of the Six Samurai/Quick-Play

Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck with the same ATK but a different name, and if you do, destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.

3\. (2) Gateway of the Six Samurai/Continuous

Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 2 Bushido Counters on this card. You can remove Bushido Counters from your field to activate these effects.

● 2 Counters: Target 1 "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster; that target gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

● 4 Counters: Add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.

● 6 Counters: Target 1 "Shien" Effect Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target.

4\. (2) Secret Skills of the Six Samurai/Quick-Play

Send 1 monster you control to the GY, then target 1 of your banished "Six Samurai" monsters; Special Summon it. You can only activate 1 "Secret Skills of the Six Samurai" per turn.

5\. (2) Shien's Dojo/Continuous

Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card. You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster from your Main Deck, whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Bushido Counters on this card.

6\. Shien's Smoke Signal/Normal

Add 1 Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck to your hand.

7\. (2) Six Samurai United/Normal

Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the GY; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card.

8\. (2) Shien's Castle of Mist/Field

When a "Six Samurai" monster is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during damage calculation only.

9\. Transmodify/Normal

Send 1 face-up monster you control to the GY; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster in the GY, but 1 Level higher. You can only activate 1 "Transmodify" per turn.

10\. Warrior Returning Alive/Normal

Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

 _ **5 Traps**_

Shien's Scheme/Normal

If a "Six Samurai" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon up to 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your hand.

Double Edged Sword Technique/Normal

Target 2 "Six Samurai" monsters in your GY; Special Summon those targets in Attack Position. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy them, and if you do, take damage equal to those destroyed monsters' ATK.

(2) Musakani Magatama/Counter

When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, that destroys a card(s), while you control a "Six Samurai" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Rivalry of Warlords/Continuous

Each player can only control 1 Type of monster. Send all other face-up monsters they control to the Graveyard.

 _ **Fusion Monster**_

Shadow Six Samurai-Rihan/Light/Level 5/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2400

3 "Six Samurai" monsters with different Attributes

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Six Samurai" card from your hand or face-up from your field, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. If a "Six Samurai" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Lexi (Silent Magician)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Berry Magician Girl/Earth/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 400

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Magician Girl" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets this card or targets this card for an attack: You can change this card's battle position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Magician Girl" monster from your Deck, except "Berry Magician Girl".

2\. (2) Lemon Magician Girl/Light/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 600

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Magician Girl" monster, except "Lemon Magician Girl"; add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, but its effects (if any) are negated, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

3\. Apple Magician Girl/Fire/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target up to 3 other "Magician Girl" monsters with different names in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

4\. (2) Summoner Monk/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1600

While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn.

5\. (2) Silent Magician/Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Spellcaster-Type monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each card in your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Silent Magician", ignoring its Summoning conditions.

6\. (2) Silent Magician LV 4/Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after the 5th Spell Counter is placed on this card: You can send this face-up card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.

7\. Chocolate Magician Girl/Water/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spellcaster-Type monster; draw 1 card. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Chocolate Magician Girl"; Special Summon it, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

8\. (2) Mage Knight Defender/Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2000

If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field for each of those monsters instead.

9\. Magical Exemplar/Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/ATK 1700/DEF 1400

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. Once per turn: You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card; Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your hand or GY whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters you removed.

10\. (2) Crusader of Endymion/Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1900/1200

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on; place 1 Spell Counter on it, and if you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn.

11\. Magical Marionette/Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1000

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves. This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.

12\. Dark Red Enchanter/Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/2200

If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves. This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card; Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.

13\. Endymion, the Master Magician/Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1700

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. If Summoned this way: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

14\. Silent Magician LV8/Light/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Silent Magician LV4" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects.

 _ **14 Spells**_

1\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

2\. Swords of Revealing Light/Normal

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

3\. Magical Citadel of Endymion/Field

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves. If a card with a Spell Counter(s) is destroyed, place its Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from your side of the field, you can remove that many Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead.

4\. Silent Burning/Quick-Play

During the Battle Phase, if you control a "Silent Magician" monster, and have more cards in your hand than your opponent: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Silent Magician" monster from your Deck to your hand.

5\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

6\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

7\. Magical Dimension/Quick-Play

If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

8\. Magician's Unite/Normal

If you control 2 or more Attack Position Spellcaster-Type monsters: Target 1 of them; its ATK becomes 3000 until the end of this turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, other Spellcaster-Type monsters you control cannot attack.

9\. (3) Spell Power Grasp/Normal

Target 1 face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on; place 1 Spell Counter on that target, then you can add 1 "Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spell Power Grasp" per turn.

10\. Bond Wand/Equip

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains ATK equal to its Level × 100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, and this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can Special Summon that monster.

11\. Wonder Wand/Equip

Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

12\. The Shallow Grave/Normal

Each player selects 1 monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position.

 _ **6 Traps**_

1\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

2\. Magician's Protection/Continuous

While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

3\. Magician's Circle/Normal

When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in Attack Position.

4\. Nightmare Wheel/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

5\. Zero Gravity/Normal

Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.

6\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

 **Atticus (Red-Eyes)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Red-Eyes B. Chick/Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 500

You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

2\. (3) Troop Dragon/Wind/Level 2/Dragon/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 800

If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck.

3\. (2) Red-Eyes Baby Dragon/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 700

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, and if you do, equip this card from the GY to it. It gains 300 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster: You can add 1 Level 1 Dragon monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.

4\. (2) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

5\. (2) Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

6\. (2) Red-Eyes Wyvern/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon/Set a monster this turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

7\. (2) Gearfried the Red-Eyes Knight/Dark/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

Once per turn, if either player equips an Equip Card(s) to this card: You can destroy those Equip Cards, then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card you control that is equipped to this card to the GY, then target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

8\. (2) Red-Eyes B. Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

9\. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon/Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

10\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"

11\. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon/Dark/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Red-Eyes Fusion/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn.

2\. Inferno Fire Blast/Normal

Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

3\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

4\. Dragon Gunfire/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects.

● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target.

5\. Dragon Heart/Normal

Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.

6\. Swing of Memories/Normal

Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.

7\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

8\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it

9\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

 _ **Traps**_

1\. (2) Red-Eyes Burn/Normal

If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn.

2\. (2) Red-Eyes Spirit

Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it.

3\. Red-Eyes Fang with Chain/Normal

Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this card to it. It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. You can send this Equip Card to the GY, then target 1 Effect Monster on the field; equip that target to the monster this card was equipped to, and if you do, while a monster is equipped to it by this effect, its ATK/DEF become equal to the original ATK/DEF of that equipped monster.

4\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

5\. Cursed Ring/Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Equip this card to the attacking monster. It cannot destroy a monster by battle (damage calculation is applied normally).

6\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

7\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

8\. Solemn Judgment/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 _ **2 Fusion Monster**_

Red-Eyes Slash Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 Warrior monster

When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior monster in your GY; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell with this effect. ● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK.

When a card or effect is activated that targets a card you control (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters from your GY as possible, that were equipped to this card.

Red-Eyes Luster Soldier/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2300

Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Black Luster Soldier

Once per turn, you can banish a monster on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK by the ATK of the banished monster until the end of the turn.

 **Atem Muto (Warrior Deck V2.0)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Versago the Destroyer/Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 900

You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s).

2\. Big Shield Gardna/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2600

When a Spell Card is activated that targets this face-down card (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

3\. Marauding Captain/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400

Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

4\. Command Knight/Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/DEF1900

All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack.

5\. Rocket Warrior/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

During your Battle Phase, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, after damage calculation: That attack target loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

6\. Gearfried the Iron Knight/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Destroy that Equip Card(s).

7\. (2) Celtic Guardian/Earth/Leve 4/Warrior/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

8\. (2) Obnoxious Celtic Guard/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

9\. Celtic Guard of Noble Arms/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 700

Cannot attack while you have any cards in your hand. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Celtic Guard" monster from your hand. When this attacking card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Celtic Guard" monsters you control.

10\. Queen's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1500/DEF1600

11\. King's Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

When this card is Normal Summoned while you control "Queen's Knight": You can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck

12\. Jack's Knight/Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

13\. Curse of Dragonfire/Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Field Spell Card on the field; destroy it. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

14\. Buster Blader the Destruction Swordmaster/Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

This card's name becomes "Buster Blader" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. If a monster(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of those destroyed monsters; equip it to this card. Once per turn: You can send 1 Monster Card you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with the same Type as that monster sent to the Graveyard.

15\. Swift Gia the Fierce Knight/Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2100

If this is the only card in your hand, you can Normal Summon it without Tributing.

16\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"

 _ **10 spells**_

1\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

2\. (2) Polymerization/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material

3\. De-Fusion/Quick-Play

Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.

4\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

5\. Monster Reborn/Normal Spell

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it

6\. Swords of Revealing Light/Normal Spell

After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.

7\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

8\. Shield & Sword/Normal

Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the End Phase.

9\. Spiral Spear Strike/Continuous

If "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight", or "Gaia the Dragon Champion" you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If "Gaia the Dragon Champion" inflicts battle damage with this effect: Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

2\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

3\. Mirror Force/Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.

4\. Ultimate Offering/Continuous

During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

5\. Magic Cylinder/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

6\. Spell Binding Circle/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

7\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Seven Tools of the Bandit/Counter

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

9\. Ambush Shield/Normal

Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster.

10\. Metalmorph/Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

 _ **5 Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Sky Galloping Gia the Dragon Champion/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100

1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster + 1 Dragon-Type monster

This card's name becomes "Gaia the Dragon Champion" while it is on the field. If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Spiral Spear Strike" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can change the battle position of that opponent's monster.

2\. Dark Paladin/Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2400

"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"

Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.

3\. Arcana Knight Joker/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3800/DEF 2500

"Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets this face-up card on the field: You can discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the effect.

4\. Dragon Luster Blader/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000

Black Luster Soldier + Buster Blader

This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's graveyards. Once per turn, when a spell card is activated, you can decrease this card's attack by 800 to negate and destroy it.

5\. Dragon Master Knight/Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000

"Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Must be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster you control, except this card.

 **Jackson Kaiba (Blue-Eyes White Dragon V2.0)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Kaibaman/Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 700

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

2\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

3\. Lord of D./Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1100

Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects.

4\. Blizzard Dragon/Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.

5\. (2) Assault Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Assault Wyvern".

6\. Luster Dragon/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/ATK 1900/DEF 1600

7\. Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

8\. (2) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4/Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.

9\. (2) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6/Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1600

This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

10\. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8/Fire/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1800

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

11\. Paladin of White/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn.

12\. (3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

2\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

3\. Dragon's Mirror/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard.

4\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

5\. Burst Stream of Destruction/Normal

If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

6\. Megamorph/Equip

While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

7\. White Dragon Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more.

8\. Cost Down/Normal

Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).

9\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

10\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

11\. Trade In/Normal

Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

 _ **9 Trap**_

1\. Paradox Fusion/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2nd End Phase, return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position.

2\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

3\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4\. Birthright/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

5\. Draining Shield/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

6\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

7\. Seven Tools of the Bandit/Counter

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Raigeki Break/Normal

Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

9\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

 _ **3 Fusion Monsters**_

Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon/Water/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000

3 monsters with different names

Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by banishing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). If this card is Special Summoned using only monsters whose original Types are Dragon: You can look at the following in sequence and banish 1 card from each.

● Your Deck.

● The top of your opponent's Deck.

● Your opponent's Extra Deck.

You can only use this effect of "Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon" once per turn.

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon/Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 4500/DEF 3800

3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Five-Headed Dragon/Dark/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000

5 Dragon-Type monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.

 **Chazz (Ojama/Armed Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Ojama Yellow/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

2\. (2) Ojama Black/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

3\. (2) Ojama Green/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

4\. (2) Ojama Blue/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can add 2 "Ojama" cards from your Deck to your hand.

5\. (2) Ojama Red/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojama" monsters from your hand in Attack Position.

6\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

7\. (2) Armed Dragon LV 3/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900

During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

8\. (2) Armed Dragon LV 5/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700

You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Armed Dragon LV 7/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK.

10\. Armed Dragon LV 10/Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

11\. Light and Darkness Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300

Cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Once per Chain, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: This card loses exactly 500 ATK and DEF and that activation is negated. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard (if possible); destroy all cards you control, also Special Summon that monster (if any).

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

3\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

4\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

5\. Ojama Country/Field

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field.

6\. Ojama Muscle/Normal

Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". It gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed this way.

7\. Ojamagic/Normal

If this card is sent from the hand or the field to the GY: Add 1 each of "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" from your Deck to your hand.

8\. Ojama Delta Hurricane!/Normal

You can only activate this card while "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

9\. Ojamandala/Normal

Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points if an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 copy of each from your Graveyard.

10\. Ojama Delta Thunder

Activate only if you control an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black". Your opponent takes 500 damage for each card in their hand and on their side of the field. Then, you can send, from your hand or Deck, 1 "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" to the Graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls.

11\. Shield Attack/Equip

Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

 _ **9 Traps**_

1\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

2\. Level Bond/Normal

Remove from play 2 "LV" monsters with the same name from your Graveyard. Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Deck with the same name as the removed monsters, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster's effects are negated, and it cannot attack this turn.

3\. Ojama Duo/Normal

Special Summon 2 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 2 "Ojama" monsters with different names from your Deck.

4\. Ojama Trio/Normal

Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage.

5\. (2) Ojamarble/Normal

Activate only when a face-up "Ojama" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Return that card to the Deck and draw 2 cards. Then, discard 1 card.

6\. Castle of Dragon Souls/Continuous

Once per turn: You can banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "Castle of Dragon Souls".

7\. (2) Super Rush Recklessly/Normal

Target 1 Beast-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy the first target, and if you do, shuffle the second target into the Deck.

 ** _2_** _ **Fusions**_

Ojama Knight/Light/Level 5/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500

1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster

Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

Ojama King/Light/Level 6/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000

"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"

Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

 **Chazz (Union)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) A-Assault Core/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 other Union monster from your GY to your hand.

2\. (2) B-Buster Drake/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

3\. (2) C-Crush Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand.

4\. (2) V-Tiger Jet/Light/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

5\. (2) W-Wing Catapult/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

6\. (2) X-Head Canon/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

7\. (2) Y- Dragon Head/Light/Level/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

8\. (2) Z- Metal Tank/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

9\. (2) Burning Beast/Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Union/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Freezing Beast" as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, each time the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

10\. (2) Freezing Beast/Water/Level 4/Aqua/Union/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Burning Beast" as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, each time the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Union Hanger/Field

When this card is activated: You can add 1 LIGHT Machine Union monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a LIGHT Machine Union monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine Union monster, with a different name, from your Deck to that monster, but the Union monster you equipped cannot be Special Summoned this turn. You can only activate 1 "Union Hangar" per turn.

2\. Combination Attack/Quick-Play

During a Battle Phase, you can use this effect on 1 monster that has attacked this turn and is equipped with a Union Monster. Change the Union Monster back to a monster in face-up Attack or Defense Position. Also, the monster that was equipped with the Union Monster may attack again this turn.

3\. (2) Frontline Base/Continuous

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand.

4\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

5\. Fusion Weapon/Equip

Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

6\. (2) Limiter Removal/Normal

Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.

7\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards.

8\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Formation Union/Normal

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

● Equip 1 Union Monster on your side of the field to an appropriate monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card.

● Unequip 1 of your equipped Union Monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.

2\. (2) Roll Out!/Normal

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

● Equip 1 Union Monster on your side of the field to an appropriate monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card.

● Unequip 1 of your equipped Union Monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.

3\. Union Scramble/Normal

Target up to 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters and/or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; Special Summon them. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; return it to the hand. You can only activate 1 "Union Scramble" per turn.

4\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

5\. (2) Solar Ray/Normal

Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each face-up LIGHT monster on your side of the field.

6\. (2) Prideful Roar/Normal

During damage calculation, if your monster battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK; your monster gains ATK equal to that difference +300, during damage calculation only.

 _ **9 Fusion Monsters**_

VW-Tiger Catapult/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2100

"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

XY-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1900

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100

"X-Head Cannon" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

YZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2200

"Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XYZ-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the GY. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can target the attack target; change that attack target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

ABC-Dragon Buster/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"A-Assault Core" + "B-Buster Drake" + "C-Crush Wyvern"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine Union monsters with different names; Special Summon them.

A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Canon/Light/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"ABC-Dragon Buster" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing cards you control with the above original names and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's turn: You can banish this card, then target 1 each of your banished "ABC-Dragon Buster", and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"; Special Summon them.

 **Chazz (Raviel/Fiend Deck V2.0)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

4\. (2) Phantom Sky Blaster/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 800

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Skyblaster Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500), up to the number of monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Skyblaster" monster you control. "Skyblaster" monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect.

1\. (2) Broww/Huntsman of Dark World/Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.

3\. (2) Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard.

5\. (2) Stygian Street Patrol/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original Level of that monster in the GY x 100. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.

2\. (2) Zure, Knight of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

6\. (2) Doomcaliber Knight/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1800

Cannot be Special Summoned. During either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: Tribute this face-up card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

7\. (2) Dark Lucius LV 4/Earth/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 300

The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card destroys a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV6" from your hand or Deck.

8\. Dark Lucius LV 6/Earth/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 600

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV4", the effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card has negated your opponent's monster effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Dark Lucius LV 8/Earth/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 900

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV6", your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are removed from play, and their effects are negated.

10\. Dark Summoning Beast/Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Deck to your hand.

11\. Archfiend of Gilfer/Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2500

When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip that target with this card. That monster loses 500 ATK while equipped with this card.

12\. Caius the Shadow Monarch/Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000

If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; banish that target, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent if it is a DARK monster.

13\. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms/Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned, but it cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn.

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Fallen Paradise/Field

Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Main Phase 1.

2\. (2) Fires of Doomsday/Quick-Play

Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set).

3\. Allure of Darkness/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.

4\. Dark World Dealings/Normal

Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card.

5\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

6\. Axe of Despair/Equip

The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.

7\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

8\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

9\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

10\. The Gates of Dark World/Field

All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.

 _ **9 Traps**_

1\. Hate Buster/Normal

When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.

2\. Cemetary Bomb/Normal

Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their Graveyard.

3\. Divine Wrath/Counter

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

4\. (2) Escape from the Dark Dimension/Continuous

Target 1 of your banished DARK monsters; Special Summon that target. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target, and if you do, banish it. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

5\. The Huge Revolution is Over/Counter

When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish it.

6\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

7\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

8\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.


	79. Battle for Duel Academy:Part 1

_**Roof of Slifer Dorm, Evening…**_

Zack was lying back on the roof looking at the sky above when Dark Magician Girl appeared sitting next to him as transparent as usual. "Hi Zack. Want to talk?"

"Not really." Zack stated as he closed his eyes.

DMG looked at her partner. "Are you sure?"

Zack sighed as he opened his eyes. "I'm worried."

"About the coming battle?" DMG asked.

Zack continued to stare up at the sky. "Yeah… I know there's no way we're the last line of defense, but I'd prefer it if Sartorius never had to reach that point. That's why it's important that the Ras and Slifers be convinced to duel.

I do have faith in my friends, but Obelisk aren't exactly push overs. When I dueled them the year before, it took time, and any mistake would cause us to start losing those that aren't immune to the Light of Destruction."

DMG smiled. "Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about. You have the Slifer and Ra student's respect. After all, you told you me that you didn't just duel Obelisk last year, and the Slifers clearly see you as a leader."

Zack took a deep breath. "You're probably right."

"You know I'm right." DMG firmly stated.

Zack chuckled. "Maybe." Just then, his PDA went off. "Hello."

Ms. Dorothy answered. "Zack, there is an issue with Chazz…"

 _ **Card Shop**_

Zack walked in to find Dorothy waiting for him. "Where is he?"

"He's in the back room. No matter what I say to him, he doesn't respond. He just keeps muttering to himself." Dorothy stated.

Zack nodded. "Alright, I'll handle it. Mind waiting out here?"

Ms. Dorothy said. "Of course, dear."

Zack walked to the back room where he found Chazz working on decks.

"I must do better. I must be better. I can't fail him again." Chazz muttered this repeatedly.

He walked over to Chazz and put a hand on his shoulder, but Chazz didn't react. "Chazz?"

Chazz became silent; however, he continued working on the decks before him, so Zack reached out and took the cards away setting them on the table.

That's when Chazz finally spoke. "Zack, how can you just forgive me like you have?"

Zack pulled up a chair. "If this is about the Society of Light…"

Chazz punched the table angrily. "It's not just about the Society of Light!" He sighed. "It's everything. You've done so much for me, yet every time I have the chance to do something for you, I fail. You freed me from my brother and became a better family they ever could be.

What have I done? I tried to stop Jane from coming here, but I couldn't beat her in duel. I couldn't help you find Jaden. I couldn't beat Jane again stopping this whole mess from happening. I know I may not have been as harsh as Alexis, but I still treated you bad.

I couldn't even fight Sartorius off myself when Atticus beat me. All I've been is a burden that mooches off your money, and I can't even be the brother like you are to me. I'm not… I'm not the hugging type or… I don't know. Just how… How can you just forgive me?"

"It's because we're brothers." Zack stated causing Chazz to look at him. "We may not be related by blood, but I consider you just as much my brother as Lexi is my sister. As for your complaints… Who says you haven't done anything for me?

You gave me family when Lexi left me. We've played video games, watched movies, or just read comic in the same room. All summer we worked out together and had a blast in that dance group with Atticus and Alexis.

Honestly, I'm looking forward to doing both over Christmas Break and next fact, I'm looking forward to going back home this Christmas Break because you'd be there. I know Duke and Rebecca would have been, but it wouldn't have been the same without Lexi.

The fact is, when it comes to Jane and all that other stuff… You tried. You tried to stop these problems. I don't think your previous brothers would have done the same in your shoes You even risked your deck, so I could get away with Uria.

As for why I forgive you? Two reasons. You had no control over yourself and your family. Good family is always ready to forgive for the mistakes. You are my brother and I love like you like one Chazz."

Chazz took a deep breath before smiling. "You're my brother as well Zack, and I love you like one."

Zack hugged him, and Chazz hugged him back.

Zack pulled away and stood up with a smile. "Now, I believe we've wasted enough of Ms. Dorothy's time." He nodded to the entrance. "Come on, we'll need plenty of rest for the days to come."

Chazz collected his cards and stood up before looking at Zack. "Thank you for everything."

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Same."

The brothers walked out of the card shop together. Chazz's mood had vastly improved.

 _ **Duel Academy: Next Day**_

Zack walked along the halls of Duel Academy followed my Hassleberry, Jaden, and Chazz. They approached the North entrance where they found Dimitri and Atticus waiting.

"Any Society members make it in?" Zack asked.

"Professor Satyr walked along the line of students on our end and determined that there were no Obelisk in the line, and we made certain to double check the students as they entered." Dimitri explained.

"Jackson and Aster confirm the same on their end." Atticus added.

"Good work." Zack walked in followed by Hassleberry, Jaden, and Chazz. "This meeting isn't for Society members."

 _ **Obelisk Arena**_

Zack could hear the whispers among the crowd which only amplified as he walked onto the stage. On stage, there was a wireless microphone on a stand which Zack picked up and turned on.

He spoke with a serious, commanding tone. "Slifer and Ra students, it is time for you to listen! Many of you have likely noticed the change in the male and female Obelisk. If not, you've likely seen the change in attire as well as the dorms painted white.

Well, I got answers. Recently, the Obelisk fell, despite their best efforts, in fending off the Society of Light. At this point in time, the only Obelisk left unaffected are me, Atticus Rhoades, Aster Phoenix, and Jackson Kaiba.

In addition, Slifer Red Atem Muto and Ra Yellow Jane Henderson fell to the Light of Destruction used by Sartorius. Yes, he is the manager of Aster Phoenix and Lexi Henderson. My own sister who fell to the Light of Destruction before my first year here."

Whispers broke out among the crowd, but Zack was not done yet. "Compose yourselves and continue to listen because I am serious, and this is real. The Society of Light was founded by Sartorius who is ultimately controlled by the Light of Destruction.

The Light wishes to ensnare everyone, but we have a chance to. To free the Obelisk and prevent the Society of Light from spreading any farther. The day after tomorrow, there is going to be a battle regardless of who participates.

Duels against the Society. Should we win, we free them. Should they win, we will be converted to their cause. What I'm saying is, we need your help. You must discard any negative feelings you may feel towards Obelisk and stand with me in the battle to come.

The more people we have, the better our chances of stopping the Light of Destruction are." He raised his right arm. "So, who will take a stand!? Who will fight alongside us to save the world!?"

Everyone was silent until certain voices started to speak up.

Jackson, Aster, and Atticus came to stand at their entrances. "What remains of Obelisk will follow."

Dimitri said, "I'm with you Master Zack."

"I'm at your command Sarge." Hassleberry informed.

Jaden smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chazz patted him on the back. "I'm in."

Crowler stood along with Bonaparte, Cero, Satyr, Midori, Fonda, and a few of the other teachers. "Duel Academy's Staff shall duel."

From there, the Slifers and Ras began to slowly, but surely, rise until they were all standing and cheering.

Once it died down, Zack spoke again. "Alright, here is the plan. The day after tomorrow we rush the male dorm and take down every Obelisk. If you aren't confident you can do it yourself, then force them into a 2 on 1.

In addition, these duelist are not to be approached by anyone unless I have personally come to you and given the okay: Sartorius, Lexi, Jane, Atem, Bastion, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. That is all. Until the battle, prepare yourselves and decks."

He put the microphone back on the stand before walking away satisfied by how this went.

 _ **Obelisk Dorm, Same Time…**_

As Zack moved to address the school, Sartorius landed before the Obelisk male dorm having been flown in by a pilot part of the Society of Light. He was greeted by Atem and Jane.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Master Sartorius." Atem stated.

Jane added. "We hope you enjoy what we have done to the dorms."

Sartorius smiled. "The male dorm looks wonderful, but I cannot remain long. After all, it would be bad form to kick the battle off early. No, I am simply here for two reasons. I wish to address everyone and to ensure that Lexi Henderson has arrived."

At that moment, Lexi walked up the road and over to them. "I am here Master Sartorius." She gave a slight bow. "Forgive me. I'd have arrived earlier, but I thought it better to wait while everyone is distracted."

Sartorius smiled. "A wise decision." He reached into the helicopter, pulled out a brief case, and handed it to Lexi. "That contains the cards. You know who receives what. Do ensure Alexis gets her new deck."

Lexi nodded. "Of course, master. Know that I shall ensure everyone is ready to meet the opposition."

Sartorius signaled for the three to follow him before he began walking to the dorm. "Excellent. Then this only leaves one thing to do before I must leave."

He entered the dorm followed by Atem, Jane, and Lexi to find every Society of Light member waiting for him.

Upon seeing him, they began to cheer. "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius held up a hand with a smile. "Please, I am no more deserving of cheers than any of you. After all, we are all mere pupils to the Light of Destruction. Soon, our time to serve the light will be at hand.

The day after tomorrow, we shall be met with our first real challenge. A challenge I'm certain we can overcome because we have destiny on our side. Destiny shall guide us to victory. Soon, the world shall see the light!"

Everyone cheered once more. "Sartorius! Sartorius! Sartorius!"

 _ **Roof of Duel Academy:Day of the Battle**_

Jaden and Aster stood at the ready with their duel disk.

"So, any ideas on how Sartorius will arrive?" Jaden asked.

Aster nodded. "He'll likely arrive by helicopter to make an entrance. We should be able to spot him soon enough since I doubt he'll stay away until the time to duel."

Jaden nodded. "Got it."

 _ **Woods near Obelisk Male Dorm**_

Every Slifer and Ra stood behind Zack, his friends, and the faculty. Over at the dorm, they could see a large number Obelisk White members, male and female, with their duel disk on their arms; however, none of them were the tougher duelist Zack said was off limits yesterday.

"Alright…" He turned to Crowler. "Think you and staff can take a selection of Slifer and Ras… give us an opening to get in?"

Crowler nodded. "We can, but at least take one staff member in."

Zack nodded. "Alright. I'll take Cero."

Cero nodded. "Right. I won't fail you."

Crowler started moved with all the teachers to gather up a selection of students.

 _ **Just a Bit Later**_

Zack continued to watch the dorm, and even though he was certain they'd noticed them, not a single Society of Light member made a move towards them.

He turned to Hassleberry and motioned for him to come up. "Yes Sarge?"

"Hassleberry, you know how armies' function. What's your take on the Obelisk White as I'm certain they've seen us?" Zack asked.

Hassleberry looked over at the assembled Society members. "I've noticed it as well, and I'm certain it's cockiness. After all, those Society members were once Obelisk. The 'best' of the island. I'm certain the Light of Destruction isn't tempering that."

Zack nodded. "I see. They do not perceive us as a threat, so they see no reason to make a move."

Crowler walked up to them. "I say we change their minds."

Zack and Hassleberry turned to find Crowler standing at the head of the staff, minus Cero, and a group comprised of Ra and Slifer students.

"So, you're ready?" Zack inquired.

"We are." Crowler confirmed. "Give us 5 minutes before making your move."

"There under you commend Crowler." Zack stated.

Crowler nodded. "Got it."

Crowler ran out of the brush followed by the students and staff. They ran to the dorms and engaged the Society members in duels. Once five minutes was up, Zack led everyone else across the field and into the dorm unhindered.

 _ **Inside the Male Dorm**_

The Slifers and Ras at the back closed the doors behind them as the group was faced with more Society members led by Jasmine and Mindy.

Mindy said, "These are the remaining Society members."

"Except for the ones you really want." Jasmine continued.

"We are both here, one member lies down the hall to the left and another to the right." Mindy added.

"Three are up while the last is in the basement, and we aren't going to tell you who they are if they are with anyone else." Jasmine finished.

"Not a problem. Cero you got Jasmine and Hassleberry you duel Mindy. Atticus take the left hall and Dimitri the right. Jackson, you got basement and Chazz you're with me to the next floor." He turned to the remaining members. "You have everyone else. Let's move people."

So, the duels on the inside broke out as various Society members spread out and ran down halls; however, they made sure to avoid the halls directly left and right. This resulted in red and yellow jackets giving chase while other remained to duel.

 _ **Hassleberry vs Mindy**_

Hassleberry chased Mindy into the dining hall before she stopped. "So, are you finally done running soldier?"

Mindy turned around to face him with a smirk. "Calling me a soldier… My how crude." She shrugged. "What did I expect when facing some army brat?" The former Obelisk activated her duel disk. "Let's make this quick. I have more Slackers and Rejects after all."

Hassleberry activated his duel disk. "That attitude is exactly why the Society of Light will fall today."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Hassleberry 4000/Mindy 4000)**

"Alright army brat, I'm taking the first turn." Mindy declared. "I'll use my **Harpie Queen's** effect. By discarding her to the grave, I can add a **Harpie's Hunting Ground** to my hand, and I'm play it." The field changed to a wide-open area surrounded, on all sides, by high rock walls.

"It has a few effects, but the important one is that any Winged-Beat gains 200 ATK and DEF. Now, I summon **Harpie Dancer(1400/1200 field)**." A Harpy Lady in a blue outfit and with blond hair appeared. "I'll set one card ending my turn."

Hassleberry drew. "Alright, I summon **Jurrac Guiba(1700/400)**." A blue and orange dino on fire appeared. "Guiba will destroy you Dancer **(Hassleberry 4000/Mindy 3700)**. When he destroys a monster, I get to special summon another Jurrac from deck.

Come forth **Jurrac Ptera(800/1500)**." A green pterodactyl on fire appeared. "I'm placing him in defense mode since he couldn't attack anyways. "I'll then set one card before ending my turn. You're move."

Mindy drew. "Perfect. I activate my face down **Hysteric Party**. By discarding a card, I can summon as many Harpie Ladies as possible from the grave to the field. So, I'm bringing back **Harpie Dance(1400/1200 field)** and **Harpie Queen(2100/1400 field)**.Since they count as Harpie Ladies, I can destroy that face down of yours."

"I activate the face your targeting, **Hunting Instinct**. Since you special summon monsters to your side of the field, I can special summon a dino from my hand. I choose my **Dark Tyranno 2600/1800)**. A black Tyranno appeared.

"It won't matter. I activate my **Alector, Sovereign of Birds(2600/2200 field)**." A red humanoid bird man in silver armor appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon him provided you have two monster with the same type of the field.

In addition, I can target a monster on your field, once per turn, and negate their effects. I'm choosing that Ptera. That's not all. I can still normal summon and will bring out my **Harpies Pet Baby Dragon(2400/1200 effect)**."

A small, red dragon appeared. "His effects are determined by the number of Harpie Monsters on the field. Since I have two, you can't target any other monsters, except him, for ATK and his ATK and DEF are doubled."

"Same hill!" Hassleberry declared completely caught off guard.

"Now my Alector will attack your Dark Tyranno destroying himself in the process. Next, my pet dragon will tear your Guiba apart **(Hassleberry 3300/Mindy 3700** ). Then my Queen will destroy your defense position Ptera."

"Since you destroyed a defense position Jurrac monster, I can activat **Jurrac Herra(2300/1500)** from the hand and summon him to the field." A green and yellow Jurrac monster appeared.

Mindy grunted. "I end my turn."

Hassleberry drew. "I'll set one card and end my turn." Mindy drew. "I then activate the card I set **Jurassic Impact**. Since my life points are lower, I can destroy every monster on both our fields, we can't summon at all until the end of your next turn, and we both take 1000 life points"

 **(Hassleberry 2300/Mindy 2700)**

"You are only delaying the inevitable, Reject!" Mindy declared. "All of you will see the light."

"You can think that all your want, but it isn't going to happen." Hassleberry declared. "It's still your move, and remember, no summons."

"I end my turn." Mindy declared.

Hassleberry drew. "Alright, I think it's time for a change of scenery. I activate **Jurassic World**." The hunting ground turning into a prehistoric forest with a volcano nearby. "I'll then couple it with two face downs."

Mindy drew. "Now, that it's your turn, I activate **Survival Instinct**. I can banish every Dino in my grave and in turn receive 400 life points per dino banished, and I have 4 total **(Hassleberry 3900/Mindy 2700)**."

"I set one card and end my turn." Mindy declared.

Hassleberry drew. "Alright, I summon **Tyranno Infinity(4000/0 effect)**." A large dino appeared.

Mindy was shocked. "That's as strong as Chazz's Raviel! How?"

Hassleberry smiled. "Your light didn't see this coming, huh soldier? This is Tyranno Infinity. His ATK is determined by the total number of Dino's I have banished x 1000 ATK."

Mindy was still in shock. "You had four dinos in your grave which you banished… 4000 ATK total."

"Exactly. Now, Tyranno Infinity will end this **(Hassleberry 3900/Mindy 0)**!" Hassleberry declared.

Mindy fell to the ground unconscious.

 _ **Entrance of the Male Dorm**_

Duels had broken out all around them as Cero faced off against Jasmine who was smirking. "So, the light tells me you went and got yourself a little upgrade." She chuckled "Do you honestly believe you can put your 'instinct and heart' in a new deck?"

Cero activated his duel disk. "I may be a gym teacher, but I believe I can step out of my comfort zone to teach you that very lesson Jasmine."

Jasmine scoffed as she activated her duel disk. "As if your Samurais can compete with my deck."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Cero 4000/Jasmine 4000)**

"Alright, I'll start." Cero declared. "I activate **Shien's Castle of Mist**." A castle appeared behind Cero as the area changed into a desolate forest with purple smoke. "You'll see it's effect later. Now, I'll activate **Gateway of the Six Samurai**.

Every time I summon a Six Samurai monster, this card will gain 2 counters, so let's get that started. I summon **Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki(200/2000)** in defense mode." A samurai with four arms and dark red armor appeared kneeling before Cero.

His ability allows me to special summon a Six Samurai from my hand adding 2 more counters to my Gateway. I choose **Secret Six Samurai-Kizaru(1900/1000)**." A Samurai in black robes appeared. "Because another Six-Samurai is on the field, Kageki gains 1500 more ATK.

"That's unimportant since he's in defense, but what is important is Kizaru's ability to add a Six Samurai from my deck to my hand provided it's a different attribute from those I currently control. I choose Secret Six Samurai-Doji, a Dark monster. I'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew. "I'm just going to get this over with. I activate **Polymerization** to combine Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Berserkion the Electro Magna Warrior creating **Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot(4000/4000)**." A centaur warrior made up of various parts appeared. "I'll have him wipe out your Kizaru.

"Whenever a monster attacks a Six Samurai monster, my Castle deducts 500 ATK from it." Cero declared

"My Battlebot, once per turn, can negate any effect you got, and destroy the card in the process." The field returned to normal. "This mean you take the full damage **(Cero 1900/Jasmine 4000)**." Jasmine declared. "I end my turn."

Cero drew. "I remove four counters from my Gateway to add a Six Samurai from my deck to my hand."

"I counter with my Battlebot's effect both negating and destroying that spell." Jasmine declared.

"Perfect." Cero declared while smiling. "I activate **Six Samurai Untied**. Every time A six Samurai monster is summoned, I'll get to put a counter on this card. Once I have two counters, you'll see its effect. In fact, you'll see it sooner than you think.

Since I control a Six Samurai Monster, I can special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai(2100/800)**." An old Samurai with a missing eye and silver hair appeared. "Now, I can summon **Secret Six Samurai-Doji(1700/1200)**."

A Samurai wearing black robes with purple armor appeared. "That's the two counters needed on my **Six Samurai United**. Now I send it to the grave, and I'm allowed to draw two extra cards." He drew.

"With three Six Samurai Mosnters, with different attributed on the field, I can summon a new monster. I send Doji, Kageki, and Grandmaster to the grave in order to fusion my **Shadow Six Samurai-Rihan(2400/2400)**." A samurai wearing purple robes and green armor appeared.

Jasmine was shocked. "What? Fusion without Polymerization!?"

Cero chuckled. "It appears I can put instinct and heart into a new deck, and if your surprised by his summoning, then wait until you see his effect. By banishing a Six Samurai from my hand or field."

He took a card and put it away. "I can banish your fusion." Jasmine grit her teeth. "This means, my Samurai has a direct line to your life points **(Cero 1900/Jasmine 1600)**. I'll end my turn with one face down. It's you're move."

Jasmine drew and smiled. "I banish Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Electromagnet warriors from my hand to special summon **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior(3000/2800)** from my hand." A large warrior appeared. "I'll have him destroy your Rihan **(Cero 1300/Jasmine 1600)**."

Cero drew. "That was a good move Jasmine, but this duel is over. I activate my face down **Double Edged Sword Technique**. Now I can return **Shadow Six Samurai-Rihan(2400/2400)** and **Secret Six Samurai-Doji(1700/1200)** to the field.

The only catch is, I'd have to send them back to the grave, and would take their combined ATK as Life points. You and I both know that won't be a problem as I banish Doji to banish your Berserkion using Rihan's effect. Then Rihan can attack **(Cero 1300/Jasmine 0)**."

Jasmine was wide eyed until she collapsed onto the ground defeated. Cero was very satisfied with this new deck he picked up, and now that the duel was over, he looked around the entrance and saw duels starting to finish up in their favor.


	80. Battle for Duel Academy:Part 2

_**Dimitri vs Syrus**_

Dimitri ran along the hallway until he came to a wide-open room with weight training equipment Syrus stood at the other end of said room sitting on a bench.

"Ah, so you were the one down this hallway." Dimitri stated as he wondered just who the others were dueling.

Syrus stood up and scoffed. "So, I get the Slacker that wasn't even good enough to be a Reject." He activated his duel disk. "This shouldn't take too long considering you have always been a failure."

"That was the old me. This is the present me. I've changed and became a better duelist." Dimitri activated his duel disk. "I'll prove it by taking you down. Taking down the one that defeated my master before his upgrade and improved skills."

"Let's Duel."

 **(Dimitri 4000/Syrus 4000)**

"Alright Truesdale, I'm going first." Dimitri declared. "I summon **Pakura(1600/1300)**." A woman in sleeveless black attire and with green and red hair appeared. "I activate her effect to take 500 life points from you **(Dimitri 4000/Syrus 3500)**.

That's not all because I activate the **Scorch Style** spell. You now get to pick what happens. Do I gain 500 life points, or do you lose another 500." He pointed at Syrus. "Make your chose Truesdale."

Syrus laughed. "You're making such a big deal about 500 messily life points? I'll just take the damage **(Dimitri 4000/Syrus 3000)**. Not like it'll mater in the end."

Dimitri smiled. "You'd be surprised how important life points can be, but that'll be later. For now, I'll set one card."

Syrus drew. "I activate **Power Bond** to fuse the two Cycloids in my hand creating **Pair Cycloid(3200/1200 power bond)**." A cartoonish, tandem bike appeared. "His ability allows him to attack you directly.

Dimitri was shocked. "Whoa!"

 **(Dimitri 800/Syrus 3000)**

"Normally, I'd take 1600 life points at the end of the turn, but I have a plan for that. I summon **Cyber Kirin(300/800)**." A metal, Komodo dragon appeared. "By tributting him, I don't take any effect damage this turn. I'll end my turn with a face down." Syrus declared.

Dimitri drew. "You've made a huge mistake by not destroying Pakura because now this duel is over."

Syrus scoffed and waved his hand. "Please, someone like you could never beat me."

Dimitri smiled. "That cocky attitude doesn't suit you Truesdale. First, I summon **Matsuri(900/500)**." A girl with brown hair and Suna gear on appeared. "I then activate her ability allowing me to tribute her in order to special summon **Kazekage Gaara(2400/1100)**."

A young man with bright red hair and sand gourd on his back appeared. "Since Pakura is still on the field, **Kazekage Gaara(3500/0)** gains his DEF as ATK. I'll then activate the face down **Harsh Environment** granting both monsters 500 more ATK."

Syrus chuckled. "While that is good, it's not good enough. I'll still have life points to spare."

Dimitri smiled. "You would, if not for the field spell **Sunagakure**." **Kazekage Gaara(4500/0 trap + field spell)** and **Pakura(2600/1200)** Syrus remained calm. "Now, Gaara will destroy your Pair Cycloid **(Dimitri 800/Syrus 1700)**."

"I activate Call of the Haunter allowing me to return **Pair Cycloid(1600/1200)** to the field. Of course, it must come back to the field in attack position, but it's more than enough to give me an extra turn." Syrus stated cockily.

Dimitri smiled. "We'll see. Pakura, destroy Pair Cycloid **(Dimitri 800/Syrus 700)**."

Syrus shrugged. "See, you didn't have enough attack."

"I'm aware, but I still have an effect to play upon ending my turn. See, Sunagakure, like every other field spell of the Shinobi variety has a special ability. At the end of our turns, we can choose to sacrifice a monster and deal half the original attack to our opponent." Dimitri stated.

"Impossible!" Syrus shouted.

"The first thing Master Zack taught me, the time he defeated Yugi's deck, is that nothing is impossible. I choose to sacrifice Kazekage Gaara dealing you 1200 damage **(Dimitri 800/Syrus 700)**." Dimitri declared.

Syrus collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Dimitri smiled. _"I did it!"_

 _ **Atticus vs Bastion**_

Atticus made his way down the hall only to stop across from Bastion. "Well, it seems as though I'm quite lucky to get you as an opponent Atticus. Given the trouble you've caused Master Sartorius, just under Aster. Jaden, and Zack, it'll be my honor to bring you into the Light."

Atticus activated his duel disk. "Not got to happen Bastion. Today is the day Obelisk is reclaimed, and the Light beaten."

Bastion activated his duel disk. "The Light of Destruction is too powerful to fall. Duel Academy will only serve as a symbol of what's to come."

"Let's duel."

 **(Atticus 4000/Bastion 4000)**

"Alright, it's time to give a true 5-star performance." Atticus declared. "I summon **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon(1200/700)** in defense mode." A small black dragon with red eyes appeared. "I'll then set two cards and end my turn."

"It's my turn, and I activate **Otogakure**." The dorm hall changed becoming a forest with Bastion standing before stairs leading into the earth and sun light filtering through the trees. "This field grants all Shinobi 500 ATK and decreases the level of all Shinobi monsters by two.

Next, I activate my **Polymerization** to fuse Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi to summon **Orochimaru(3500/2500 field)**." A pale man with long black hair and snake like eyes appeared. "Now I'll activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two cards.

One of those was **Graceful Charity** meaning I draw three more cards and send two to the grave. Now, thanks to my field spell, I can normal summon **Kabuto Yakushi(3000/1700 effect)** without a tribute." A young man with silver hair, spectacles, and purple outfit appeared. "Kabuto will destroy your baby dragon."

"You activated his effect allowing me to special summon a **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2700/1200 effect)** from my deck, in defense mode, with Red-Eyes Baby Dragon equipping himself to that dragon increasing his ATK by 300." Atticus called out.

"Orochimaru shall destroy him." Bastion declared.

"I activate both my traps." Atticus countered. " **Red-Eyes Burn** and **Red-Eyes Spirit**. Red-Eyes Burn allows me to target my dragon you destroyed and deal both of us his original ATK as Damage **(Atticus 1600/Bastion 1600)**. Red-Eyes Spirit allows me to target a Red-Eyes Monster in my grave and return it to the field. I choose **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/1200)**." The black dragon with eyes of red appeared.

" _This duel is in the bag. Next turn, he'll summon his Red-Eyes Luster Soldier with Red-Eyes Fusion which means the Red-Eyes on the field will remain since he can use monsters in the grave or deck to fusion summon._

 _He'll then activate his Red-Eyes Luster's effect absorbing his dragon's ATK and going for Orochimaru to finish the duel. That would work if I didn't have Magical Cylinder in my hand."_ Bastion smirked. "I set one card."

Atticus drew. "I activate my **Inferno Fire Blast** which allows me to inflict direct damage to you equal to my dragon's ATK. Unless that trap can stop me, I've won."

Bastion was shocked. "The Light showed me you would summon Red-Eyes Luster Soldier."

Atticus smiled. "I thought I already proved this beyond a shadow of a doubt. A duelist that can duel with heart and instinct overcomes the Light of Destruction's predictions. Now, end this Red-Eyes **(Atticus 1600/Bastion 0)**.

Bastion collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Atticus sighed. _"Alright, that's one of the harder duelist down."_ He started back the way he came. _"I should double back and see if the other duelist need help. If they don't, I'll head off to see that Zack and the others are doing well with their duels."_

 **Jackson vs Atem**

Jackson ran down the steps leading into the basement. He stopped once he entered a white room with blue carpeted floor and a statue of Obelisk the Tormentor still standing proud. Not everything in the dorm had been changed or removed yet.

Jackson was not focused on any of this because standing before him was Atem, and the Obelisk was hoping for this outcome. "Atem…" He walked forward and came to stand across from him. "What happened to you? How did the Light of Destruction get ahold of you?"

Atem activated his duel disk with an angry look. "You think I'd tell you anything Jackson Kaiba? Why? Because we were best friends? Technically, family? Get real. We both know the only way you're getting answers is if you can beat me."

"So be it." Jackson activated his duel disk. "I'll duel you and ask what happened after."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Jackson 4000/Atem 4000)**

"Alright, I'm first." Jackson declared. "I'll summon **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** in defense mode." A beige and red dragon appeared.

"I summon **Marauding Captain(1200/400)**." A blond-haired man with two blades and silver armor appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon a warrior from my hands, so I'll choose **Command Knight(1600/1900 effect)**."

A woman in red and silver armor with long, blond hair appeared **Marauding Captain(1600/400)**. "Now Marauding Captain will destroy your Masked Dragon." Atem declared.

"You activated my dragon's ability allowing me to summon another dragon from my deck. I choose a second **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)**." Jackson stated.

"My Command Knight will destroy that dragon." Atem declared.

Jackson said, "I special summon my last **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** from my deck."

Atem said, "I end my turn with a face down."

Jackson drew. "I activate **Trade-In**. I send a Level 8 or higher dragon from my hand to the grave, and in turn get to draw two more cards. I then tribute Masked Dragon to summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6(2300/1600)**." A medium sized metal dragon appeared. "I'll have him destroy your Marauding Captain."

"I activate **Magical Cylinder** which redirects that attack back at you **(Jackson 1700/Atem 4000)**." Atem countered.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Jackson declared.

Atem drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to combine Swift Gia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragonfire to summon **Sky Galloping Gia the Dragon Champion(2600/2100)**." A warrior decked out in yellow armor and riding a red dragon appeared. "I'll have him attack your Horus."

"I activate my first face down **Draining Shield**." Jackson declared. "My monster is safe, and I gain your monster's ATK as life points **(Jackson 4300/Atem 4000)**."

"I set one card and end my turn." Atem declared.

Jackson drew. "I summon **Assault Wyvern(1800/1000)**." A blue wyvern appeared. "He'll attack your Marauding Captain."

"I activate **Mirror Force** destroying all ATK position monsters on your field." Atem countered.

"I figured you'd have that which is why I saved **Birthright**. This spell allows me to summon a normal monster in my grave. I choose **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**." A white dragon with eyes of blue appeared. "She'll attack your Gia **(Jackson 4300/Atem 3600)**."

Atem drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. I now activate **Shield & Sword**." **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(2500/3000), Command Knight(2300/1200 effect, and Marauding Captain(800/1200effect)**.

"This spell swaps all our monster's ATK's with their DEF's until the end of the turn. That's not all because I'm activating **Monster Reborn** which allowing me to return **Sky Galloping Gia the Dragon Champion(2600/2100)** to the field.

When he's special summon, I get to add the spell Spiral Spear Strike to my hand. I'll wait to activate that and destroy your Blue-Eyes **(Jackson 4200/Atem 3600)**. Now my Captain and Knight shall ATK you directly **(Jackson 1100/Atem 3600)**. I end my turn."

Jackson drew. _"This next move in incredible risky, but I have no choice."_ He took a deep breath. "I activate **Premature Burial (Jackson 300/Atem 3600)**. At the cost of 800 life points, I can revive **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**. I then activate **Burst Stream of Destruction** allowing me to destroy every monster on your field at the cost of not being able to ATK."

Atem drew. "I set one card and end my turn."

Jackson drew and smiled. "I activate **Dragon's Mirror** allowing me to fuse the three Masked Dragons, Assault Wyvern, and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 to conduct a fusion provided I banish them all. Now, arise **Five-Headed Dragon(5000/5000)**."

A dragon with five heads made up of different elements appeared causing Atem to stare at the monster in shock. "No! This can't be happening!"

Jackson said, "Five-Headed Dragon ATK Atem directly."

"I activate **Nutrient Z**. Because I'm going to take more than 2000 life points, I gain 4000 life points before calculations **(Jackson 300/Atem 2600)**." Atem countered.

Jackson was shocked. "Atem, why would you activate that trap? You know full well I still have my Blue-Eyes, and you have no cards in your hand. Since that trap was Nutrient Z, it means this duel is over. Why? Why did you insist on persisting?"

Atem was panting as he looked at Jackson. "It's because without the Society of Light, I have nothing."

"What?" Jackson shook his head. "Atem…"

Atem interrupted him growing angry. "I've known it for a long time. I can't live up to Yugi's name. I can't become the next King of Games, and I don't want to become the next King of Games. I'm fine with that.

I'm fine with just going onto to becoming a Pro-duelist, but I know if I ever said anything about it, you'd all abandon me. I'd disappoint all of you and end up alone again. In fact, I envy you Jackson. You know your father loves you, but I never can know that."

" _I had no idea Atem was going through this. I'm supposed to be his best friend. His cousin, yet I never knew he was going through any of this."_ Jackson thought saddened by this revelation. _"None of us… None of his family knew he felt this way."_ Jackson looked at his best friend.

"Atem, I'm sorry. We should have realized all this pain was locked within. I promise, we would never abandon you, and I'm going to prove it by freeing you from the Light. Blue-Eyes White Dragon finish this **(Jackson 300/Atem 0)**."

Atem collapsed on the ground, and Jackson immediately ran over. He grabbed his best friend, putting him over the shoulder, and starting the walk back to the first floor.

 **Second Floor**

Chazz and Zack made their way up only to stop as Jane walked out of a room to stand in their way.

"If it isn't my dear cousin… Rather cousins." Jane smiled. "After all, I had no idea you were family Chazz. It makes your betrayal that much stronger."

"I didn't betray anyone. I was brain washed into the Society of Light." Chazz defended himself.

Zack spoke up. "Cut the mind games Jane and tell me where the other two duelist up here are."

"They're on the roof, and the way to the roof is past me." Jane stated.

"Untrue. Zack, go down the hall and you'll find another stairway up." Chazz informed. "I'll stay here and take Jane on."

"Got it. Thanks, Chazz." Zack stated as he ran down the hall.

Jane smirked and shook her head. "How noble Chazz. You send Zack up to the roof to deal with both Alexis and Lexi while you stay down here to deal with me."

Chazz wasn't perturbed by her words. "I believe Zack can prevail." He activated his duel disk. "Now, you should really focus on the opponent in front of you because this time you will lose to the Chazz."

Jane chuckled. "Here I thought you couldn't tell jokes Chazz. The only time you've ever won was when you were with Zack; otherwise, the score stands and 2 to 0." She activated her duel disk with a smile. "Of course, I'm more than happy to add another lose."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Jane 4000)**

"The Chazz shall go first, and I start by summoning **Ojama Blue(0/1000)** in defense mode." A blue Ojama appeared kneeling before Chazz. "I'll finish with two face downs."

Jane drew. "I set a monster and two face downs."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Ojama Trio** which grants you three **Ojama Tokens(0/1000)** in defense mode. They can't be tribute and any time one of them are destroyed, you'll take 300 life points. Next, I'll tribute my Ojama Blue to summon **Armed Dragon LV 5(2400/1700)**."

A medium sized red dragon with some black armor appeared. "I'll then activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to return **Ojama Blue(0/1000)** to the field in defense mode. Now my dragon will attack your set monster."

Jane smirked as she flipped her card. "You attacked my **Gem-Turtle(0/2000)**." A turtle with an emerald for a shell appeared before being destroyed. "His effect, upon flipping, allows me to add a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand."

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Chazz declared. "Since my dragon destroyed a monster, he can level up becoming **Armed Dragon LV 7(2800/1000)**." A large, red dragon with black armor appeared.

"Bring out whatever monsters you wish Chazz. It will not defeat me." Jane drew. "I activate two **Common Charities**. Each allows me to draw two cards, but I must send a normal monsters to the grave.

If I don't have any, then my entire hand goes." She drew and smirked. "Of course, I already had the required toll. The second monster I've sent was my Gem-Knight Obsidian which allows me to the special summon a LV 4 or lower monster in my grave.

So, I'll pick the first monster sent to the grave, **Gem-Knight Sardonyx(1800/900)**. I now activate **Gemini-Spark**. I target a Gemini monster, like Sardonyx, and destroy any card on the field. You're armed Dragon will do nicely.

I then get to draw one card. After, I'll use a unique effect of Gemini monsters. I can now normal summon **Sardonyx** which grants it an effect. You'll see that effect after I activate **Gem-Knight Fusion**.

I use three Gem-Knights to summon **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(3400/2000)**. A woman in beige armor, red cape, and with diamonds everywhere appeared. "Now my Sardonyx will destroy your Ojama Blue allowing me to add a Gem-Knight from my deck to the hand."

"Alright, it's time for the Chazz to intervene." Chazz stated. "Because you destroyed Ojama Blue, I get to add two Ojama cards to my deck to my hand. I'll then activate my face down **Ojamarble**. Since a face up Ojama, I control, was destroyed, I get to return it to my deck.

I then shuffle my and draw two cards. From my hand, I must discard one card. The card I discarded was my **Ojama Magic** which means I get to add Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black from my deck to my hand.'

"Weak Chazz. Very weak." Jane declared. "Lady Brilliant Diamond will attack your Armed Dragon **(Chazz 3400/Jane 4000)**. I then set two cards and end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity** allowing to draw three cards provided I discard two."

Jane interrupted. "I activate my first face down **Pyroxene Fusion**. By sending monsters from my hand or side of the field, that are the right materials, to the grave I can fusion summon a Gem-Knight fusion monster from my deck.

I choose my second Gem-Turtle, a Rock Type, as well as a Gem-Knight monster in order to summon **Gem-Knight Zirconia(2900/2500)**." A hulking knight in silver armor with light blue trim and purple cape appeared.

"Alright, I summon **Ojama Red(0/1000)** in attack mode." Chazz declared. "I activate Red's special ability allowing me to special summon up to four Ojama's from my hand."

"You can't fool me Chazz, you intend to use your Ojama Delta Thunder, hurricane, and country to finish me, so I won't let it happen." Jane declared. "I activate my last face down **Paradox Fusion**. By temporarily banishing Zirconia, I can negate and destroy your Ojama Red."

"Everything is in place. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Ojama's Yellow, Black, and Green together in order to summon **Ojama King(0/3000)**." Chazz declared.

Jane went wide eyed. "Impossible!"

Chazz continued. "Now, I activate **Shield Attack** switching my King's original ATK and DEF. I'll couple that with **Ojama Muscle**. This spell destroys all Ojama Monsters on the field and grants my Kling 1000 ATK for each Ojama destroyed.

Those three tokens are the only Ojama monsters on the field meaning you take 900 life points **(Chazz 3400/Jane 3100)**." **Ojama King(6000/0)**. "Now King will destroy your Brilliant Diamond **(Chazz 600/Jane 500)**.

Now, I could end this duel with King next turn, but I don't know what you'll draw. So, I will summon a monster that can protect me from any effect. I activate my face down **Level Bond**. I now banish two Level monsters in the grave.

This allows me to special summon a LV monster from my deck with the same name only its effects are negated, and it can't attack. In addition, you get to draw two cards. Now, the monsters I banish are Armed Dragon's LV 5 and 7, so I summon **Armed Dragon LV 10(3000/2000)**."

A huge, red dragon with shiny black armor appeared. "I now both my King and Armed Dragon to summon **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2300)**." A half black and white dragon appeared roaring angrily at Jane. "I end my turn."

Jane drew and smiled. "Chazz, you fool. You've given me three monsters and my grave have a **Gem-Knight Fusion** which I can return to my hand by banishing a Gem-Knight from my grave. I'll then activate it."

"No, you won't. My dragon's ability activates. See, the first time, during either of our turns, any effect is activated, my dragon negates it at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF." Chazz countered **Light and Darkness Dragon(2300/1800)**."

Jane grit her teeth. "I summon **Gem-Knight-Sapphire(0/2100)** in defense mode." A light blue knight appeared kneeling before Jane. "I end my turn."

Chazz drew. "I summon **Armed Dragon LV 3(1200/900)**." A small, orange dragon appeared. "Now, Light and Darkness Dragon will destroy your knight giving Armed Dragon a straight shot to your life points **(Chazz 3400/Jane 0)**."

Jane fell to her knees panting, but not unconscious. "Damn it. I can't see the Light anymore."

Chazz looked at her. "You willingly joined the Light, found out what Sartorius was planning, and all you can do is lament the fact that you aren't apart of the Society anymore?"

Jane slowly got to her feet wobbling. "He promised me more power than I could ever imagine. I would be able to not only bring the Henderson family back to what it once was but surpass it. Surpass my grandfather."

"Really? You think enslaving the whole world is worth it?" Chazz shook his head. "You're delusional. Your grandfather kicked his own son out the house because he couldn't live up to that name." He crouched before Jane.

"You family is on a better path while you're stuck in the past. Do you honestly think this is the right course of action? Did your grandfather really poison you to the point that you can't see a better path to walk?"

Jane was panting as her eye darted from left to right. "I… I."

Chazz firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just look at what you've done to yourself. You came to Duel Academy and remained friendless. You targeted Zack all because he continued to use the Henderson name.

He never went after your family and didn't even know you existed until you showed up. You joined Sartorius willing, and converted all of Obelisk. You think others are so far beneath you, but it is you who is lower than everyone else."

Jane's mind envisioned a stair case as many people climbed the stairs to the top while she never seemed to get anywhere. Jane grit her teeth before punching Chazz in the face catching him off guard. The Ra fell to his butt as the former society member looked at her fist in shock.

She stepped back while shifting focus to Chazz. "I-I… I don't know. I don't know!"

She ran from Chazz who got up and dusted himself off unsure if he should go after her or climb to the top floor to be there for Zack. Ultimately, he decided to let her go and ran to the nearest stairs.

* * *

sasuke indra: very good chapter and a great way to start off the final clash between Zack and Sartorius.

Quillion9000: Glad you enjoyed it.


	81. Battle for Duel Academy:Part 3

_**Roof of Obelisk Dorm**_

Zack walked out onto the roof of the dorm where he found Alexis and Lexi waiting for whomever would arrived. Of course, the roof was white as was Lexi's hair. Which made Zack wonder who had beaten her in a duel.

That was quickly shoved out of his mind as he focused on the task at hand and stepped forward. "A small part of me had hoped I would run into one of you. Now that I stand before both of you, I have a chance to free you from The Light's control myself."

Alexis scoffed. "We both know you're far to weak to beat either of us. All those wins you've accrued have only been done to make you loses less noticeable. Face it, you're pathetic. A real loser."

Zack would not deny that it hurt to hear Alexis say these things, but he would not falter here. He would not break down like before. This was his chance to save some of the most important people in his life, and he would not waste it.

"I believe I will win. All I need to know is who's first?" Zack asked.

Lexi chuckled. "Dear brother, you shall take us both on. Did you honestly think we stationed ourselves up here to duel separately? The answer is no. We decided to form a tag team."

Zack looked at his deck before nodding. "Very well. I…"

Dark Magician Girl appeared. "Wait!" Zack turned to his partner. "Use your magic to bring me here, and I can duel by your side. They're baiting you into a duel, and you know they're both strong duelist. Please, let me help you."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Well, seems I have a partner for this duel." He glowed white causing Dark Magician Girl appeared next to him. "Dark Magician Girl."

"Yes, I'm here to help Zack in this duel." DMG stated as she made a duel disk appear.

"Dueling yourself or with help, it won't matter. You're going to lose either way." Alexis stated.

Lexi chuckled. "I must agree, but at least my darling little brother knows how to make things interesting. I believe we've put it off for long enough. Let's get this duel started."

All four of them activated their duel disk. "Let's duel!"

 **(Zack & DMG 8000/Lexi & Alexis 8000)**

"I'll be kicking things off." Zack declared. "I activate **Shard of Greed**. Once I've drawn, on my Draw Phase, twice, this card will activate. I then play **Hinata Hyuga(1300/1000)** in defense mode." A girl with dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and white coat appeared.

"You still have a lot to learn my dear brother." Lexi stated. "I summon **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." A boy with sun glasses and gray trench coat appeared. "I'll activate his ability.

He takes 500 life points from you and gifts them to us **(Zack & DMG 7500/Lexi & Alexis 8500)**. I then activate **Neo Konoha**. From here on out, all Shinobi monsters gain 500 ATK." **Hinata Hyuga(1800/1000 field)** and **Shino Aburame(2000/1400 field)**.

In addition, anyone can fuse once per turn and any time a Shinobi is destroyed, the owner can summon a LV 4 or lower Shinobi to take their place. Now, I'll activate the field to fuse Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in order to summon **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(3300/2500 field)**."

A young man with raven black hair, white outfit, and sword across his back appeared. "His ability activates allowing me to copy the effect of any monster on the field or in my grave. I'll choose Shino's effect **(Zack & DMG 7000/Lexi & Alexis 9000)**. "Finally, I'll activate **Jiraiya's Research** to add two level 4 or lower Shinobi to my hand."

DMG said, "Alright, it's my turn. I summon **Berry Magician Girl(400/400)**." A baby girl magician with orange hair appeared. "Upon her summoning, I get to add a magician girl from my deck to my hand.

"I then activate **Magical Dimension**. By tributting Berry Magician Girl, I can summon a spellcaster from my hand. Who better than **Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)**." A DMG appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate **Sage's Stone**. Since I control a Dark Magician Girl, I can summon **Dark Magician(2500/2100)** from my deck." The magician with purple hair and purple robes appeared. "I then set one card."

"Finally, it's my turn." Alexis stated firmly.

"Not quite yet." DMG interjected. "I activate my face down **Black Illusion**. Now, until the end of the turn, all spellcasters with 2000 or more ATK can't be destroyed by battle, their effects are negated, and they are unaffected by your card effects."

"Very well." Alexis stated. "I activate **Icicle Sacrifice**.By permanently decreasing my monster zones from 5 to 4, I can special summon a **Icicle Token(0/0)**." A large icicle with a face appeared.

"When used for a tribute summon, I can treat it as two monsters. I tribute my token to summon **White Knight Dragon(3000/2500)**." A dragon made of ice appeared. "I then set two cards ending my turn."

"So, you have a new deck." Zack stated. "Did Sartorius give that to you or did you make that deck yourself?"

"Master Sartorius gave me a deck. I made it my own. Now, this deck will be used to destroy you once and for all. Once it does, you'll have seen the light." Alexis stated.

Zack didn't comment further as he drew. "I set three cards before activating **Card of Sanctity** meaning we all draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand." He smiled. "I got just the card I wanted.

Those three set cards were traps, so I can tribute all three to summon **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(3000/3000)**." The demonic Slifer rose up on the field dwarfing every monster on the field.

Since I have three traps in my grave, Uria has 3000 ATK and DEF. His ability allows me to destroy one set spell/trap. I pick Alexis' second set card." It was Shrink. "I then summon **Kiba Inuzuka(2000/1200 field)**." A boy with wild features, gray hoodie, and brown hair appeared.

"His effect allows me to search my deck for a **Neo-Akamaru(1000/1000 effect)** and I'll play him in defense mode." The small, white dog appeared. "With them both on the field, I can activate **Fang over Fang** allowing me to destroy Neo Konoha."

 **Shino Aburame(1500/1400), Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500) Hinata Hyuga (1300/1100), and Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200)**. "Up next comes **Team Work**. This card has two effects.

Since I control two Shinobi monster, I can grant one Shinobi ATK equal to that of another Shinobi on my field. I'll choose for **Kiba Inuzuka(2800/1200 effect)** to gain ATK equal to Kiba's ATK. Now, Uria will destroy White Knight Dragon."

"Even if I can't see what you will do Zack, I can still see what you are planning with that, so I'll activate **Doble Passe** which means we both take the original attack of our monsters as damage **(Zack & DMG 4000/Lexi & Alexis 6000)**." Alexis countered.

"Very well, you have protected your dragon, but none of the other monsters can say the same. Kiba attack Sasuke Uchiha." Both were destroyed. "Now, Dark Magician destroy Shino Aburame **(Zack & DMG 4000/Lexi & Alexis 5000)**. I then set one card."

Lexi drew. "I believe it is time to make some big plays. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee in order to summon **Shippuden Sakura Haruno(2000/2000)**." A young woman with shoulder length pink hair appeared.

"Since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all in the grave, I can banish them to special summon **Kakashi(3300/2500 effect)**." A man with silver hair, Jonin vest, and black mask appeared. "His effect grants him 600 more ATK since he was summoned this way.

That's not all. I still have my normal summon, and will use it to summon my second **Rock Lee(2000/1600 effect)**." A boy in green spandex and with bushy eye brows appeared. "He's granted 200 more ATK every Main Phase one including this one.

Now, Rock Lee will destrou Dark Magician Girl, Kakashi will bring Uria down, Sakura will destroy the Dark Magician, don't forget her boost, and White Knight dragon will obliterate Kiba **(Zack & DMG 1700/Lexi & Alexis 5000)**. I'll then set two cards ending my turn."

DMG drew before looking at Zack. "Mind if I use your remaining monsters?"

Zack nodded. "We're a team. If you got something better, then go for it."

DMG nodded back. "I tribute both Neo-Akamaru and Hinata Hyuga to summon **Palladium Oracle Mahad(2500/2100)**." A man decked out in red armor with white clothing and cape appeared.

Then, I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Dark Magician(2500/2100)** back. With him on the field, I can activate **The Eye of Timaeus** which I use with my Dark Magician to fusion summon **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight(3000/2500)**."

A Dark Magician decked out in armor stood atop a fearsome blue dragon. "While he's on the field or in the grave, he's counted as Dark Magician. Meaning I can activate **Thousand Knives** and use them to destroy Kakashi.

Then, my dragon will attack White Knight Dragon destroying them both. Finally, Palladium will destroy Shippuden Sakura Haruno **(Zack & DMG 1700/Lexi & Alexis 4500)**. I set one card ending my turn."

Alexis drew. "I activate **Premature Burial (Zack & DMG 1700/Lexi & Alexis 3700)**. By sacrificing 800 life points, I can return **White Knight Dragon(3000/2500)** to the field. I then activate a second **Icicle Sacrifice**.

Now my monster zones are permanently reduced to 3, but I get another **Icicle Toke(0/0)**. Which I can then tribute to summon **Blizzard Princess(2800/2100)**." A woman with blue hair, crown, scepter, and white and blue outfit appeared.

"Since she was normal summoned, you two can't activate spells and/or traps for the rest of the turn. I then activate the field spell **Umiiruka**." The roof changed becoming a beach with a nearby ocean.

"This grants all water monsters 500 more ATK at the cost of 400 DEF." **White Knight Dragon(3500/2100)** and **Blizzard Princess(3300/1700)**. "Now, my dragon will destroy your Palladium **(Zack & DMG 700/Lexi & Alexis 3700)**."

"Since you destroyed Palladium, his effect activates allowing me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck to my hand. If you'll remember, **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight(3000/2500)** counts as just that." DMG stated.

"Blizzard Princess will destroy him **(Zack & DMG 400/Lexi & Alexis 3700)**." Alexis stated.

Zack drew. "My Shard of Greed can now be activated. Since it has two counters, I can send it to the grave, and draw two more cards. Perfect. The duel is over! I send one trap to the grave to summon **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(4000/4000)**. I then activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards but must send two to the grave. They were both traps meaning Uria is 6000 ATK strong."

"That's still not enough to win Zack. You're short on damage dealt no matter which of my monster's you attack." Alexis declared.

"You'd be right if I still didn't have my face down, **Dust Tornado**. With this, I can destroy Umiiruka returning your monsters to normal strength while giving my Uria 1000 more ATK." **White Knight Dragon(3000/2500) and Blizzard Princess(2800/2100)**. "Now Uria, destroy White Knight Dragon **(Zack & DMG 400/Lexi & Alexis 0)**."

Lexi and Alexis collapsed to the ground as the holograms faded. Zack fell to one knee panting. Keeping DMG here, for this long, had really drained him.

"Zack, you've won. You can stop maintain my physical presence." DMG stated.

Zack nodded as he glowed white once more which made DMG transparent again. "Thank you, for everything Partner."

DMG smiled. "Of course."

Chazz ran up onto the roof and over to Zack. "Zack are you okay?"

Zack smiled. "Don't worry. I'm Just…"

He stopped when he heard a distant helicopter. They both looked to the sky only to spot a white helicopter, with lavender here and there, flying towards the island. It flew right over head heading for Duel Academy.

Zack stood up. _"Jaden and Aster… finish this."_

 _ **Duel Academy Roof…**_

Jaden and Aster noticed the helicopter approaching.

"He's here!" Jaden looked to his partner for this duel. "Right?"

Aster nodded. "Thar's Sartorius alright." He turned to Jaden. "Make sure you stay on your toes during the duel and keep quiet when he arrives. I have a few things I wish to say to him."

Jaden nodded back. "Alright."

The helicopter landed behind them, on the roof, with Sartorius exiting. He looked down at Jaden and Aster before jumping down to their level facing them.

He smiled. "Gentlemen, your companion has caused me no end of trouble at the Obelisk dorm, so I must step in myself to reclaim what was lost. With you two by my side, that process shall be made much easier."

"Sartorius… or should I say the Light of Destruction." Aster firmly stated.

Sartorius chuckled. "Why not both?"

"Cut it out." Aster firmly stated. "I've learned a lot since you sent me here, and I've reflected equally so on my past. It doesn't add up. The Sartorius I once knew is different than the man who stands before me now. Vastly so. To the point that I don't recognize you as Sartorius.

Judging by The D's words, the Light of Destruction resided in Destiny Hero Plasma. From there, it all becomes clear. The Light made The D give you this card, and it possessed you. So, stop hiding behind my friend's name. Tell us your real name."

"Very well, I am the Light of Destruction. Sartorius has been locked away for quite some time. He fought so valiantly in the beginning, but he just wasn't strong enough. Though why must you consider any of this a bad thing?" The Light of Destruction asked.

Aster said, "It's because you've taken people over. You robbed them of their free wills. You killed my father, and I'm not certain he's the only casualty."

"I see." The Light of Destruction stated. "Jaden Yuki, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm with Aster. What you've been doing to Duel Academy has been seriously messed up. I don't see how you could claim you're anything else." Jaden declared seriously.

Suddenly, Sartorius' complexion changed. His skin became more pallid. His eyes became sinister and glazed over by light. His hair became wild, face inhumanely twisted, and teeth elongated.

"I suppose there is no need to talk anymore." The Light of Destruction had dropped all pretenses. "Now is the time to duel. Only through losing shall you see the Light."

"Dream on. Jaden and I will take you down and free everyone you've ever had under your control." Aster looked to Jaden. "Right man?"

Jaden nodded. "That's right Aster. Together, we'll stop you."

"With destiny on my side, I cannot lose." LD declared.

"Here are the rules. Jaden and I each get 4000 life points while you get 8000. All fields are separate, but Jaden and I can use any cards on the others field. Of course, you get two turns. Agreed?"

"Agreed." LD stated.

They all activated their duel disk. "Let's Duel!"

 **(Jaden & Aster 4000 each/Light of Destruction 8000)**

"Alright, let's get our game on." Jaden declared. "I'm starting with **Pot of Greed**. Now I draw two cards only to follow up with **Graceful Charity** meaning I draw three cards at the cost of sending two to the grave. I'll summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)**."

A hero in a blue suit appeared. "I activate his ability which allows me to add an elemental hero from my deck to my hand. "Then I activate **Hero's Bond**. Since I control an Elemental Hero, I'm allowed to special summon two level four or lower heroes to join him.

So, I choose **Elemental Hero Lady Heat(1300/1000)** in attack mode and **Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000)** in defense mode." A woman with orange hair and red and white costume appeared next to a clay golem, kneeling, before Jaden.

"I end my turn with a face down, but don't think you can have a go just yet because Heat has an effect. On my end phases, you are dealt 200 life points per Elemental Hero I control **(Jaden & Aster 4000 each/LD 7400)**."

"A clever move Jaden, but nothing compared to the glory that is the Light of Destruction." LD declared. "I activate **Vision** which requires me to draw one card and reveal it." He drew and showed Arcana Force III-The Empress.

"I then shuffle that card back into my deck. Should it ever be played, I can deal 1000 life points to either of you. With that out of the way, I'll activate **Cup of Ace**." A holographic card appeared and started rotating.

"Normally, there'd be a choice, but my power is fate itself. As such, all shall benefit me." The card landed right side up. "If it had landed upside down, one of you would have drawn two cards, but now they are mine to draw.

I have another card to activate after called **Pentacle of Ace**. The card spins, and once more it shall land right side up granting me not only another card, but also 500 more life points **(Zack & Aster 4000 each/LD 7900)**.

If that wasn't enough, the card I drew was **Arcana Force III-The Empress(1300/1300)**." A monster in blue armor appeared. "Now Jaden shall take 1000 points of damage because of Vision **Jaden 3000 & Aster 4000/LD 7900)**."

Since my Empress lands right side up, I'll be able to special summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand any time either of you normal summon or set a monster. I'll finish by setting two cards."

"That was quite the opening move, but it won't be enough to give you a win." Aster declared. "I summon **D Cubed(0/0)**." A small black, mechanical dog appeared.

"You activated my Empress' effect allowing me to special summon **Arcana Force XVIII-The Moon(2800/2800)**." Black metal monster appeared on the field.

"You're not the only one with abilities to activate." Aster declared. "I activate D Cubed's ability allowing me to summon two D Cubed from deck, hand, or grave so long as I discard two cards." Aster did just that and now had three D Cubed on the field.

"See, the first one was normal summoned, so he counts as a Destiny Hero meaning I can tribute all three to special summon **Destiny Hero-Dogma(3400/2400)**." A demonic looking monster with black wings and armor appeared.

"I'm content to end my turn there." LD drew, and Aster smiled. "Don't forget Dogma's effect LD because you're going to lose half your life points **(Jaden 3000 & Aster 4000/Light of Destruction 3950)**."

LD said. "A move one would expect from a Pro, Aster, but don't forget that my Moon landed right side up which grants me a **Moon Token(0/0).** Now, I am about to decimate your fields with a combo of my own. I activate **Suit of Sword X**.

Since it lands right side up, one of you loses every monster you control. Aster, I choose you which means Dogma is destroyed. That's not all. I'm activating **Ace of Wand**. Since a monster was destroyed by card effect, the card rotates, but this time it shall land upside down.

That means, you take life point damage equal to the ATK of the monster destroyed **(Jaden 3000 & Aster 600/LD 3950)**. I shall then sacrifice the token to summon **Arcana Force VIII-The Strength(1800/1800)**." A blue, stone monster appeared.

"Since this one shall land right side up, I get to take control of a monster on my opponent's side of the field. Jaden, I choose your Stratos. Now Aster your time has come. The moon will decimate your life points."

"Aster use my face down." Jaden declared

Aster nodded. "I activate **Draining Shield**. This negates your monsters attack and grants me their ATK points as life points **(Jaden 3000/Aster 3400/Light of Destruction 3950)**

LD smiled. "I see, you wish to protect Aster. So be it Jaden. Stratos shall now destroy your Lady Heat **(Jaden 2500 & Aster 3400/LD 3950)**. So, Jaden, how do you feel about that move you just made?"

"You can't get by Clayman, so I'd say it was an all right move." Jaden stated.

LD laughed. "You would think that until you see what I am about to do. I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to conduct another summon. I shall use it to tribute Stratos and Strength to summon **Arcana Force XXI-The World(3100/3100)**."

A huge, black machine appeared. "It shall of course land right side up. Now, it is the end phase meaning it's effect activates. By sacrificing my remaining Arcana Empress and Moon, I can skip the next turn in the rotation and bring it back to me."

Jaden was shocked as that meant his turn was over before it began. "No way."

"I'm afraid so Jaden." LD drew. "Now The World shall destroy your golem. I shall set one card ending my turn."

"I play **Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude(1400/1600)** in defense mode." A hero in black with diamonds all over appeared. "I then activate his effect allowing me to look at the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, I can send it to the grave and use it next turn." Aster drew. "The card I drew was destiny Draw. Afterwards, I set one card ending my turn."

LD drew. "I summon **Arcana Force VI-The Lovers(1600/1600)**." A strange black and purple monster appeared. "Now, The Lovers shall attack Jaden directly **(Jaden 900 & Aster 3400/Light of Destruction 3950)**. The world shall finish him."

"Jaden use my face down." Aster declared.

Jaden nodded. "Right. I activate Aster's face down, **Draining Shield** , which means your ATK is negated and I can life points equal to the ATK points of your monsters **(Jaden 4000 & Aster 3400/LD 3950)**."

"The way you both struggle is amusing." LD chuckled Please, continued to do so as I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I activate **Fake Hero**. Thanks to this, I'm allowed to summon any hero from my hand on the condition that it not be allowed to ATK and will be returned to my hand at the end of the turn. I choose **Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)**."

The white with red trim out of this world hero appeared. "Since I still have my normal summon, I can bring out **Neo Spacian Grand Mole(900/300)**." A brown, furry mole appeared. "With them on the field, I can initiate Contact Fusion.

I combine both Neos and Grand Mole to summon **Elemental Hero Grand Neos(2500/2000)**." A hero decked out in green armor and with a drill appeared. "His ability allows me to send a card on your field back to your hand, and I choose your Arcana Force XXI-The World.

That leaves your The Lovers open for ATK **(Jaden 3700 & Aster 3400/LD 3050)**. I end my turn with a face down meaning my fusion breaks apart, but I'm left with Neos who is no longer bound by Fake Hero.

LD drew. "This is the end for you Jaden, and Aster shall soon follow. First, I activate **Arcanatic Doomscythe**. By sending one Arcana Force monster from my deck to the grave, I can deal the ATK of a monster to my opponent so long as I destroy their monster.

With this next combo, that will not be a problem. I activate the two face downs **The Material Lord** and **The Spiritual Lord**. I throw in the spell known as **The Sky Lord**. These three fill the requirements for a summoning from my deck, grave, or hand.

Come forth **Arcana Force EX-The Light Ruler(4000/4000)**." A twin headed black stone monster appeared. This card will end up landing right side up. Meaning not only will Doom Scythe ensure Jaden's destruction, but I'll be able to add a card from my grave to my hand."

Aster looked at Jaden. "You got something to deal with that, right?"

Jaden just smiled. "It won't help me, but I believe it can help you win this. Stay strong because this game is on."

Aster looked at Jaden. "What!?"

Nothing else could be said between them because The Light of Destruction pointed at Neos. "Light Ruler destroy Neos **(Jaden 0/Aster 3400/LD 3050)**."

Jaden collapsed to the ground, unconscious, leaving Aster staring at him in shock.

"Aster are you ready to give up?" LD asked while smirking.

Aster clenched his fist before turning back to LD. "Dream on. I'm about to end this duel. Now, thanks to Diamond Dude, I can activate Destiny Draw which allows me to draw two more cards provided I send a Destiny Hero from my hand to the grave."

He drew two new cards and smiled. "I activate Jaden's face down **Call of the Haunted** which allows me to special summon a **D-Cubed(0/0)** from the grave. Thanks to Destiny Draw, I now have both Destiny-Hero Dasher in my grave as well as a Destiny Hero in hand."

Due to Dasher's effect, I get to special summon **Destiny Hero-Drilldark(1600/1200)**." A hero with black and red armor appeared. "This means I now have the three tributes needed to special summon **Destiny Hero Plasma(1900/600)**." The demonic looking hero appeared.

Sartorius was utterly shocked. "That's impossible!"

"What? You didn't see this coming." Aster smiled. "Guess it just goes to show that destiny can be beaten. Now Plasma take his Light Ruler unto yourself." **Destiny Hero Plasma(3900/600)**. "With your added power, finish this **(Aster 3400/LD 0)**."

The LD screamed. "No! I won't be defeated so soon! I won't!" The Light of Destruction shot forth from Sartorius's body.

It screamed before seemingly dissipating.

Sartorius, who had fallen to his hands and knees, looked around. "I'm… free…"

Aster ran over. "Sartorius is it really you?"

Sartorius looked up at Aster before looking down and clenching his fist letting tears ran down onto the roof. "Aster, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I put you through. If only I had been stronger, then I could have prevented the light from endangering you all."

Aster got down on one knee and brought Sartorius into a hug. "It doesn't matter. Out of everyone who will likely want and deserve some form of an apology, I'm the lowest on the list. You once told me it'd be my job to save you, and I did. Now, I'm just glad to have my fiend back."

"I know that I owe many an apology, and I'm grateful to many." Sartorius hugged Aster back. "For now, I am just grateful to be back."

* * *

 **Some House keeping before we get to the reviews. I've been out of work for a long time now, and the program I use to write my fanfictions is Word meaning I soon have to pay to keep writing. In fact, in just a few days, I have to pay. Upside, I am in the process of getting a job meaning soon I will have the money.** **Now, I'm going to try and finish this arc of season 2.**

 **That way I can begin the next mini arc as soon as possible. That's right, Season 2 is far from finished. Unknown and I have much planned for the future of this story. In fact, after the mini arc, we're going to deliver a monumental Genex Tournament. After that, we got something special. All I'll say is, After Genex, come the Tailed Beast. Before we get any of that, there is one more chapter that must be written closing out this arc.**

* * *

MAJORMATT1234(3):I love this start so far. Ninjas are one of my favorite deck types and I play them currently. My Gem Knights are the only better deck I run, but that's cause its an FTK( :(). Looking forward to reading more!

Guest(6): Honestly glad you called Jaden out on that whole monster reborn thing. LittleKuriboh says it even more clearly, people should watch his reviews of GX episodes!

Quillion9000:I felt it had to be done. It's just felt so pretensions to think you'd automatically win because you had Monster Reborn. I love Little Kuriboh's reviews.

Guest: Nice chapter I loved it. I am going to take a guess here and predict the future. After Alaxis gets her new deck. Zack will loss against it and choose the mysterious dark cards which I think there are the akatsuki after zack beats you update soon

Quillion9000:I will say this, you are partially right about that mysterious deck, but the Akatsuki aren't the only monsters within it.

SteveEst98:I just read this from start to finish in around a week. Got to say, one of the better Yugioh GX stories on this site, with good original cards and realistic duels, lasting anywhere from a single turn to really long duels. The fact that Zack and Jaden legitimately lose in this story a reasonable amount instead of having plot armor dueling abilities is great and Just all around the story is great. I hope Next chapter features Zack Vs. Alexis as I can't wait for that delicious drama and hopefully Lexi gets in a duel as well. Either way, good story and I look forward to next chapter. Keep on keepin' on.

Quillion9000:Don't worry, the drama is next chapter and there's going to be plenty to go around. As for all your compliments, thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy.


	82. Aftermath:Part 1

_**So, a brief note on this one. I'm not certain how long I'll have Word. It's telling me to Reactivate it now, but I'm still allowed to type. This means, I'm going to continue to give you as much of this story as possible. Then, it shall return whenever I get Word back again. Which shouldn't be to long. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Kawahara Building**_

A tall, well-built man with blonde hair raised and pointed upwards behind his head sat behind a desk in his office. The office itself was painted in autumn colors with a large window that allowed him to look out at Tokyo.

While not as large as the capital of Japan, Domino City, it was good enough for the man to call home and operate out of. His attire consisted of a large, black full-body coat with sleeveless, black shirt underneath.

He'd just finished some paper work for his clients, duelist he manages, and turned his attention to the right wall of the room. At the base of the wall sat old, worn Guardian cards displayed neatly in a clear display case. Above there sat was a duel disk which resembled a scythe blade.

The double door to his office opened allowing a shorter man to enter. He had a head of chocolate brown hair which flared out in all directions, crystal blue eyes, and a tan complexion. His attire consists of blue jeans, white shirt, red jacket, which stop at his waist, and black goggles.

He lifted the goggles up to his head and spoke with an accent. "Hello Rafael! I've cleaned up all those wankers in America!"

Rafael turned his attention to his client and smiled. "Good job, Valon. You're well on your way to year three America Championship status."

"I also saw our old mate Alister. He came out to cheer me on and catch up." Valon informed.

Rafael looked at his watch before standing. "Really? How has he been?"

"The bloke's been happy helping with the expansion of his home city. Says he'll be coming over for Christmas." Valon explained.

Rafael walked out from behind his desk. "That's good to hear." He turned to his cards and old duel disk. "I didn't think any of us could have imagined where we'd end up if it were still 10 years ago."

Valon patted Rafael's back. "Chin up mate. All that Orichalcos stuff is in the past."

Rafael smiled. "You're right. Anyways, I'm expecting a possible new client for his test. Want to sit in on it?"

"Who's the client?" Valon asked.

"Zane Truesdale." Rafael replied.

Valon looked at him questioningly. "Truesdale? Wasn't he the bloke who started to choke after his loses to Aster Phoenix?"

Rafael nodded. "Indeed, but his records while at Duel Academy speak volumes. I believe he can rise to greater heights, but I need to duel him myself. Hence my test."

Valon waved his hand. "If you say so, I'm inclined to believe." He smiled. "Of course, I want to have a look at him. After all, besides you and Alistar, I've met some of my best mates after they've passed your test. No reason to pass up on another."

"Then let's head to the lobby. He should be arriving any minute if he hasn't already." Rafael stated.

 _ **Lobby**_

Valon stepped out beside Rafael and spotted Zane standing in the middle of the lobby. He seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere else until his eyes turned to Rafael completely ignoring Valon. In short, Valon got the feeling this wasn't the same Zane that had been defeated by Aster.

That said nothing of the attire change. Valon had seen the guy in the Pros. Never faced him but had certainly seen him. The former Duel Academy student had always worn an inverted Obelisk uniform. Now, his attire consisted of a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges.

Rafael had years to become a manager, just under the likes of Sartorius in notoriety, so he betrayed nothing of his first impression instead he held out a hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Truesdale. As I understand, you were signed to Sartorius last, correct?"

Zane completely ignored the offered hand. "I still am, but our contract is a flimsy one at best. I figured it was best to branch out and get my name out there with other managers. Never know when my manger will discard me like the one before him."

Rafael had retracted his hand. "I see. Well, as you've probably heard, I have my own criteria for taking on clients. To even consider taking you on, should Sartorius decide to leave you, we must first have a duel. Before that, I'd like to introduce you to our top duelist."

Zane's face turned sadistic. "I'm aware of the American Champion, Valon Maeda. Maybe after I've beaten you, I'll have a shred of interest in defeating him ."

"Oy, you bloke. I'll…" Valon began.

Rafael put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Easy Valon. I'm certain Mr. Truesdale means nothing by his words."

Valon sighed. "Right."

Rafael nodded as he removed his hand. "Mr. Truesdale, I see you are a busy man, so how about we get underway with the test? Come with me and Valon to my building's duel field."

"Very well." Zane stated.

The three men walked back into the elevator and rode it up.

 _ **Dueling Field**_

Valon sat off to the side as Rafael and Zane faced one another. Each wore and academy styled duel disk.

"I hope you are ready Mr. Truesdale because my deck isn't one to be taken lightly." Rafael informed.

Zane stared angrily at the manager. "I assure you, I'm ready for anything."

Rafael activated his duel disk. "Then, you won't mind going first?"

"No." Zane simply said as he activated his own.

" _Good. Starting Zane off at a disadvantage due to his deck usually preferring the second turn."_ Valon thought with a nod. _"Strategically thinking about the duel before it's even began. One of the many reasons you were once an asset to Dartz."_

"Let's duel."

 **(Rafael 4000/Zane 4000)**

"I activate **Future Fusion**. Now I choose a fusion monster, like Cyber End Dragon, and reveal it. I then get to send the cards used to make that monster to the grave. I'll follow up by activating **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards. "I'll summon my **Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600)**." A giant, machine phoenix appeared before Zane. "Finally, I'll set two cards."

Rafael drew. "I summon **Guardian Ceal(1700/1400)**." A stone statue dragon decked out in fire red armor appeared. "I then equip him with **Shooting Star Bow-Ceal** only to immediately sacrifice the spell to activate Ceal's effect.

By sending an equip spell, equipped to it, to the grave, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. The only one I see is your Cyber Phoenix. That leaves you open for a direct ATK **(Rafael 4000/Zane 2300)**. I end my turn with a set a card."

"My turn." Zane drew. "First, I activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to special summon one of my **Cyber Dragons(2100/1600)** from the grave." A metal dragon appeared. "I then summon **Proto-Cyber Dragon(1100/600)**." A less polished version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

"When Proto-Cyber Dragon is on the field, it is treated as a Cyber Dragon. This means I can activate **Polymerization** fusing it with Cyber Dragon to summon **Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100)**." A two headed Cyber Dragon appeared. "He'll attack your Guardian Ceal."

"A little to hasty Truesdale because I'm activating **Guardian Formation**." Rafael declared. "This trap negates your ATK so long as I move my monster from its current monster zone to another."

"Think again." Zane interjected. "I activate, **Trap Jammer**. By sending the last card in my hand to the grave, I can negate that trap meaning my ATK goes through **(Rafael 2900/Zane 2300)**. That's not all, my dragon can make a second ATK each battle phase **(Rafael 100/Zane 2300)**."

Valon, despite his personal feelings towards Zane, was impressed. _"That bloke can really duel."_

"That was a good move, but this duel is far from over." Rafael drew. "This card will only prove my point. I activate **Soul Release** allowing me to banish up to five monsters from my grave. Ceal is the only monster there.

His banishment is important because it allows me to special summon **Guardian Eatos(2500/2000)**." A woman with beautiful wings and Native American garb appeared. "I equip her with **Celestial Blade-Eatos** and **Butterfly Dagger-Elma**.

Then I sacrifice the dagger to activate Eatos' effect allowing me to banish 3 monster from your grave granting Eatos 500ATK per banished monster. Those Cyber Dragons seems like the perfect candidates **Guardian Eatos(4500/2000 effect + equip)**. She will strike down your dragon **(Rafael 100/Zane 600)**."

Zane drew and smirked. "You lose Rafael. Future Fusion now activates with the passing of the 2nd Stand By Phase allowing me to summon **Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)**." A huge, three headed Cyber Dragon appeared. "I activate **Limiter Removal** doubling his ATK. This grants him enough ATK to wipe Eatos off the field like the smudge it is **(Rafael 0/Zane 600)**.

Rafael nodded. "You got a lot of skill Mr. Truesdale, but I don't think I can consider you for a future client until you learn to respect your cards as well as your opponent. Your cards speak volumes of the way you've been treating them."

It was in this moment that Zane knew Sartorius had been defeated considering Rafael hadn't gone unconscious like the others. "I used to respect my opponents and cards. It's what I was always taught." He turned away from him,

"It never got me as far as I've come now. It also seems as though my contract with Sartorius is threw, but that's fine because I don't need a manager." He walked out he elevator. "Beating you has proven this as fact."

Zane was gone as Valon approached Rafael. "That blokes got a few screws lose in 'is head."

Rafael looked at the ground. "I'm not certain that's what this is Valon." He looked to his number one client and one of his closest friends. "I want you working hard for that Genex Tournament Chancellor Sheppard invited us to. I get the feeling we'll be seeing Zane Truesdale there."

Valon looked at Rafael. "Truesdale's got you worried." He nodded. "Alright. I've trusted you this long, so who am I to suddenly go against one of my best mates?"

 _ **Duel Academy, Day After the Battle…**_

Ever since the defeat of Sartorius, Zack had not left the infirmary. While most students had a room to return to, Lexi didn't. Not since she technically chooses to leave Duel Academy before her third years, about a year and a half ago.

That last thought had been circulating through Zack's mind after the initial hour of worry. It's been almost a year and a half since Lexi left him. In that time, he realized just how many duels he'd been through. All that he had achieved and gained.

" _It's been a long road to this point in time. I honestly feel so much older than when I started."_ Zack thought.

Chazz walked into the room with a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. "Hey, I'm back." He walked over and gave the food to him. "Eat up."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Chazz."

He started eating as Chazz sat next to him seeming uncertain.

Zack noticed this in between bites of the ham sandwich. "I know this can't be easy. She destroyed both our decks and our spirits, but that wasn't her."

"I know." Chazz clenched his fist. "I was under his control for a couple of weeks, yet I can't possible imagine what over a year of that must have been like. Even so, even knowing what was responsible, I can't stop myself from feeling at least a little angry towards her."

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "I get that. I do." He smiled. "That's exactly why I'm grateful your willing to give her a chance. Thar you haven't be ranting and raving about what she's done."

They then heard that odd groaning someone does when they're either trying to annoy their sibling or they really don't want to get up. The brothers turned to Lexi who had opened her eyes and sat up staring at them.

Zack got up almost afraid to speak, but he had to know. "L-Lexi… is it you?"

Lexi smiled as tears came down her eyes. "Zack… I'm sorry. I left you alone. I should…"

Zack didn't let her finish as he hugged her tight letting his own tears spill forth. "No, not another word. I'm just glad you're no longer under the control of the Light of Destruction. I've just missed my big sister."

Chazz sat back letting them have their moment.

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Atem's Room…**_

Atem came to and slowly sat up feeling bad about all his actions. Especially the action that led him down the path of the Society of Light. He never should have given into Sartorius and the Light of Destruction. He gave up.

His attention was drawn to Jackson who sat by his bed side. "Atem, you're okay!"

Atem looked at him before looking down at his bed "Jackson, I'm sorry. I had the chance to stop Sartorius in the woods the night Jaden went missing, yet I gave in."

Jackson said, "Atem." Atem looked at him. "Was all that you said true? Do you really feel like your family would abandon you because you couldn't become the next King of Games? Are you really envious of me?"

Atem sighed sadly. "It's just, my old parent had high expectations that I could never meet. So, I was never able to earn any love from them. I was abandoned by them. Then mom and dad came along and adopted me.

I gained Aunts and Uncles, a best friends in you, and eventually a little sister that I absolutely adore. On the flip side, I felt genuine fear that I would lose all of you and envy at how you seemed so secure in your relationship with your father.

That made me feel disgusted in myself. I never brought any of it up because I felt it'd only confirm that I wasn't strong enough. It'd only speed up the process to being abandoned again. I didn't want to feel this way. I'm…"

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. We, you parents, me, and everyone else, never realized how much pain you were in. All this time, and we never saw it. If anything, we owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

The door opened and Tea, Yugi, and Mana entered the room.

"Dad…" Atem stated with wide eyes.

Jackson patted his shoulder. "I called them after the battle yesterday. They went to my father and he came with them on the helicopter. They arrived last night, know everything, and have been listening in."

Jackson stepped back as Mana ran over and jumped into Atem giving him a tackle hug. "Big brother, I love you so much.

Tea ran over to his right side and embraced both her children with a hug that only a mother could give. "Atem, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt this way, and I should have made more of an effort to let you know that you are my son. Nothing will ever change that."

Yugi walked over to his other side joining the hug. "She's right son. We don't care what you do in this world. We just want you to be happy. That's all any true parent should want for their child. Your Aunts and Uncles feel the same."

Atem let the tears spill forth. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I should have known the truth."

Yugi said, "We don't blame you for anything Atem. We're just so glad you're okay now. We love you Atem."

Jackson slipped out of the room with a smile. _"Atem should be fine now."_

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Kaiba sat at the desk as Crowler stood before him. "So, let me see if I have this straight. This Light Destruction possessed the well-known manager, Sartorius, years ago. Used him to recruit one of the best students going into their year three.

About a year later he sent his client, Aster Phoenix, to my academy so it could test a Slifer Red. At which point he dueled an Obelisk which turned the Light's attention to not only that Slifer, but the Obelisk as well.

Then, the light recruits three students who take down the Obelisk Dorms except for three Obelisk. This eventually leads to a battle with 5 duelist before an even larger battle commence where the Light was taken down and all the students returned to normal. Now, we're here."

Crowler nodded. "The Obelisk, Zack Henderson, prefers to go by the tittle of Obelisk-Slifer and led us in the charge to take back the academy; otherwise, that's exactly it sir."

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. "You've done as good o job of leading this Academy as can be expected Crowler." He stood up and walked out from behind the desk. "Chancellor Sheppard will return next semester to take over the reins again."

Crowler looked at him. "Sir, if I may ask, where has Chancellor Sheppard gone?"

"He's been busy organizing a new tournament on my orders. As we speak, he's been scouring the globe for the best and brightest duelist around. Next Semester, Duel Academy will be the grounds for the Genex Tournament. Given recent events, you can expect me to be on hand.

This tournament will not go the way of Battle City. It will not have what happened last year, or this semester, happen in any capacity." He walked to the door. "Crowler, I'll expect the staff to participate as well Also, keep this from the students. They will learn of this in due time."

"Yes sir." Crowler immediately responded.

Kaiba left the office and Crowler let out a sigh of relief. _"That went better than expected."_ He walked to the window and looked out. _"Now, we are left with only one tiny mater to settle."_

 _ **Obelisk Boy's Dorm**_

The male and female Obelisk had been quicker to wake up considering they'd spent the least amount of time ensnared by the Light of Destruction. Now, Atticus, who had volunteered, was overseeing both groups as they worked to repaint the dorms the correct colors.

Currently, he stood off with Bastion and Syrus, near a group of other Obelisk, as the two took a brief break from the painting. "Things are progressing smoothly. By the end of the day, we should have the dorms back to their former glory."

Syrus sighed. "Thank goodness. I can't believe almost every Obelisk lost."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed, but I believe at least some of them have taken these events to heart. I know we certainly have. We must endeavor to become better duelist." He turned to Syrus. "I believe we shall start dueling one another at least once a day. Agreed Syrus."

Syrus smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I want to become a duelist that truly lives up to what Obelisk is supposed to stand for… without the ego."

Atticus smiled and clapped. "Your friendship inspires hope that things will be different around here from now on."

 _ **Obelisk Female Dorm  
**_ Alexis slowly painted her section of the dorm, but her mind wasn't on it. No, it was turned towards Zack.

" _How can I ever face him after the things I said? I brought him to tears."_ Alexis' eyes began to water.

"Hey Alexis, are you okay?" Mindy asked.

Alexis quickly rubbed her eyes and put a smile on her face. "I'm fine." She turned and saw not only Mindy, but also Jasmine. "I was just distracted by my thoughts."

Jasmine sighed as she grabbed the paint brush from her. "Alexis, go see him."

Alexis chuckled and waved it off. "What are you talking about. There's…"

"Alexis, go see Zack. We'll cover your portion of the wall." Jasmine firmly stated.

Mindy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you'll never feel any better if you don't see him, and the longer you put it off, the harder it'll be."

Jasmine sighed. "Mindy, you're making it sound like Alexis is going to break up with him."

"How else am I supposed to phrase it?" Mindy asked loudly.

Alexis walked past them with a sad smile. "Thanks girls. You're right. I need to see Zack now."

She walked off leaving Jasmine and Mindy as they began panting her section.

After a moment, Mindy said. "So, we failed."

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah."

"So, what do we do now?" Mindy asked.

Jasmine looked at her as a fire lit up her eyes. "What else Mindy? We improve ourselves. What we said to Jane was the truth. We don't want to be useless any more. At least, I don't. That's why I'm going to take that deck Jane gave us and master it as my own."

Mindy smiled. "Well, I'm not certain how good I can really become. I think a lot of duelist on this island will always beat me, and I'm fine with that; however, I think I want to see just how strong I can become with the Harpies."

"Then it's agreed. We'll start working harder on becoming better duelist. Then, maybe we can be helpful if another disaster strikes." Jasmine stated.

"What do you think happened to Jane? Chazz says she ran away, but where do you think she went?" Mindy asked.

Jasmine sighed. "I'm not certain Mindy, but we both know she joined Sartorius… rather the Light of Destruction… of her own accord. I don't even think the Light had to be there to make her do what she did."

Mindy tapped her chin. "I still wonder what happened to her though."

 _ **Ocean**_

Jane was speeding along, in the speed boat Jaden planned to take, heading back to Domino City. From there, she planned to return to America. Afterwards, she had no idea. All she knew was that she was very confused by what happened. Nothing had gone as she envisioned it.

 _ **Harbor**_

Jaden found Aster standing at the harbor staring out over the ocean, so he decided to approach him. "Hey man, what are you doing?"

Aster asked. "Why didn't you do it Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him curiously. "Do what?"

Aster sighed. "Why didn't you use Call of the Haunter to protect yourself instead of trusting in me to win?"

Jaden put his hands behind his head. "Because I've never really cared about winning. For me, duels are all about fun. Losing to you isn't what bummed me out. It was the fact that I could no longer do what I loved.

Don't get me wrong. It doesn't mean I wouldn't fight opponents like Sartorius again. It's just, I didn't need the win as much as you seemed to. Sartorius was your friend to free. It was your duel. So, backing you up seemed like the right thing to do."

Aster smiled. "Thanks Jaden. You and Zack have taught me a lot since coming here."

Jaden said. "No problem."

Aster turned to him with smirk. "Don't think this means I've given up on beating either of you."

Jaden turned to him determined. "I hope not. Our record still stands tied after all."

They shook hands.

 _ **Duel Academy**_

Zack and Chazz had left Lexi to rest and exited the building only to run into Alexis.

Chazz looked from her to Zack before saying. "I'm going to go to the shop and buy more lunch."

He walked back into the building leaving Alexis and Zack alone.

Zack smiled. "Alexis…"

Alexis looked at the ground. "Zack, I know I said it was over when I was controlled by the Light, but I'm not any more… Now, I'm really breaking up with you." Zack went wide eyed as Alexis turned away from him. "I'm sorry."

Zack grabbed her arm before she could run off. "Alexis, if you really want to break up with me, then… I'll accept it, but you have to look me in the eyes." Alexis couldn't. "Alexis, I should have said this sooner, but I didn't. I feared that it would make me seem so odd.

After all, I'm just a teenager. We only meet about a month before I started to feel this way. What could I know about this?" He chuckled weakly. "Alexis, I love you." Alexis gulped. "I loved you for a while now. I understand if you don't feel the same way.

No matter how much it may hurt me to let you go, I'd never want to see you unhappy. That's also why I need you to look me in the eyes. I need to know you mean what you're saying. I need to know for certain that this is over."

Alexis turned around with tears in her eyes. "How? How can you possibly love me after everything I said to you?"

"Because I know who you are Alexis." Zack firmly stated. "You're beautiful, smart, kind, caring, and a great duelist. When I'm with you, I always have a great time no matter what we're doing. You agreeing to be my girlfriend has allowed me to live. Not just survive."

Alexis wiped her eyes before looking at him. "Zack, I'm sorry. I thought you deserved better than someone who would hurt you. I don't want to leave you. I love you Zack Henderson. I didn't realize it as soon as you, yet I don't think your odd. I think you're sweet."

Zack brought Alexis in for a long, passionate kiss.

He broke away with a smirk. "I hope you can handle being with me Alexis because now you're never getting rid of me."

Alexis said, "You talk as though that's a punishment instead of the gift I view it as."

Zack chuckled. "No fair. I'm supposed to be the one that turns our flirting into something genuine."

Alexis smiled. "I know, but I thought I'd give it a try."

They kissed once more.

"I love you, Alexis." Zack stated.

Alexis said, "I love you, Zack."

* * *

sasuke indra:this was one of the best chapters I have read.  
I freaking loved the DMG duel, I can't really wait for the ending of this season.  
keep going strong.  
Ja Me.

Quillion90000:Thank you for the review

SteveEst98:Another good chapter with some good duels. I look forward to the aftermath of the tag duel and the reunion of Zack with both Alexis and the long awaited reunion with Lexi. Until then, Keep on keepin' on.

Quillion9000:I hope they were everything you were hoping for


	83. Aftermath:Part 2

_**Alright people, we got some good stuff coming up. The next chapter will mostly be about fun with a little more set up for what is to come next. It'll cover the end to semester one, Christmas break, and Zane finding out about the Genex Tournament. So, this is the last of the Aftermath that needs to be wrapped up.**_

 _ **Speaking of the Genex Torunament. Get ready for something truly big and grand. Zack and Jaden aren't going to be the only duelist getting in duels, we're bringing in many duelist from duel monsters, and we got an grand final in the works for the entire tournament. On that note, who do you want to see duel? Leave a review, and it may just become a reality at some point.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Infirmary, Three Days After Battle…**_

Zack walked into the infirmary with Alexis following him. There, they found Lexi now dressed in an Obelisk Female uniform with a slightly longer skirt fit for travel. Her now white hair was tied in a pony tail.

She had been looking out the window but turned her attention to Zack with a smile. "Hello Zack. I see you brought Alexis as I asked."

Zack stepped back, so he was next to Alexis. "That's right." He held Alexis' hand. "I know you two are probably acquainted, but I thought it only right that you properly meet as yourselves. So, big sister, this is my girlfriend Alexis. I've told you much about her, but I wanted to wait until now to tell you that I love her."

Lexi stood up and moved over to Alexis with an air of protective big sister. "Oh really, and do you feel the same?"

Alexis nodded without hesitation. "I do. I love Zack."

Lexi smiled happily.

Zack let go of Alexis' hand before Lexi took them both. "That is absolutely wonderful to hear. I never thought Zack would find a girl to love. He's always been so odd and weird that I feared no girl would ever get close enough to see his better traits."

Alexis chuckled. "I don't think he's odd or weird. He's really sweet and kind."

Lexi laughed. "I already liked you Alexis. I just wanted to see if you'd speak up on his behave. After all, your brother and I used to love talking about our siblings together. We would often spend hours talking through various ways we were going to get you two together."

Before Zack could speak, Atticus entered with a smile. "Ah, I remember those talks." He chuckled. "Zack sounded like the perfect guy for Sissy. After meeting him, really meeting him, it cinched it in my mind."

"What!?" Alexis and Zack shouted in shock together. "You two had plans to get us together!?"

"Of course." Atticus stated. "The two of us became good friends because we had a mutual affection for our little siblings."

Lexi nodded. "That's right. Our siblings mean the world to us. The first time we brought you two up, we spent hours talking about you. Well into the morning of the next day if I remember correctly."

Atticus nodded. "Your memories as sharp as ever Lexi."

Atticus had moved over to her as Zack leaned over to Alexis. "I'm okay with getting the heck out of here if you are. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Alexis stated. "Also, I'm down. We may never escape them for long, but at least we can have some peace."

So, the two second years ran out of the room.

Atticus crossed his arms. "That is exactly how I imagined them finding out the truth would be like. Good to know we didn't miss out on everything we had planned."

Lexi had a sad smile "Yeah. Good to know we didn't miss out on everything." She sighed. "Zack's really grown up since I last seen him."

Atticus chuckled. "You think I didn't feel the same way after I officially came back." He shook his head. "I thought Alexis didn't really need me anymore, but that couldn't be further from the truth." Lei looked at him. "It's true that our siblings may not need us as they once did, but they'll always need us around."

Lexi chuckled. "I suppose you're right." She turned to Atticus. "I know I didn't say it yesterday, what with us catching up and all, but I'm glad your finally back. Continuing your education from the start of year two no less."

Atticus chuckled and rubbed his head. "Arguably, it's not how I expected things to go. I always imagined I'd be in that third year with you and Zane before it happened." He chuckled. "Though, how things happened aren't bad at all. I've made a lot friends including your brother."

"I'm just glad to hear he has friends." She smiled sadly. "It's was always hard for him to make friends. Duke and Rebecca were more like surrogate parents, so they don't really count. No mater how helpful they may have been."

Atticus chuckled. "Look at us. All this time apart, yet we just slid back into talking about our siblings." He turned to her. "What about you Lexi? You know my plans, but we haven't talked about your plans."

Lexi smiled. "As much as I'd like to come back to school and take my third year with all of you. Really get to know my brother's friends. I don't think it's the right path for me. I told you about Zane. Well, I'm not certain he's okay after our duel. I have to get out there and find him."

Atticus chuckled. "I kind of figured you'd say something along those lines. So, when do you leave?"

"I can't stay here forever, so I was thinking this evening." Lexi nodded. "Before that, around noon, I want to speak with my brother. There's something I want to give him, but I know he'll never accept it unless we duel. Unless he wins."

Atticus looked at her. "You think he can beat you?"

Lexi rubbed her chin in thought. "I hope he can, but I'm uncertain. I know he won't use Dark Magician Girl or Uria once I tell him the pretenses behind our duel. No, I won't lie to him before you bring it up."

Atticus chuckled. "I wasn't going to suggest it. Though, I have an idea of what this duel is all about. I think it's as good an idea as keeping things the way they are now. That's the thing about change. No one can be certain if it'll be for the best or not. All I know is, you have my support."

Lexi smiled. "Thanks Atticus." She looked at him. "Enough about this. There's still plenty of time before I challenge my brother. Why don't we get some lunch from the card shop? We haven't done that yet."

Atticus nodded. "Sounds good. May not be the same without Zane, but it'll be nice all the same."

They left the room.

 _ **Road to Slifer Dorm**_

"So, our older siblings thought we'd be perfect for each other?" Alexis finally asked.

Zack added, "You think Atticus has been pushing us together since his return?"

"I mean, it was him who got us to first admit that we may have feelings for each other." Alexis admitted.

Zack shook his head. "You know, let's not worry about it. All that should mater is that we're together. We love each other and know how we got where we are."

Alexis smiled. "You're right. In the end, we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend." They suddenly stopped as they noticed Bonaparte facing off against Midori while Jaden, Dimitri, and Hassleberry stood with Crowler on the second level. "Zack?"

Zack shook his head. "No clue, but I think we'll find out once we join the others."

 _ **Slifer Dorm, Earlier…**_

Jaden and Hassleberry exited their room at the same time Dimitri was coming down from the third floor.

"Hey Dimitri, the Sarge and I are going fishing. Want to join us?" Hassleberry called out.

Dimitri smiled and waved. "Why not. I don't really have any plans for today."

Jaden had moved towards the railing. "We may want to put that on hold."

They both joined him and noticed Midori on the ground level looking out towards the road at Bonaparte, with his duel vest, walked along the road with Crowler.

"Having second thoughts?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"Hardly." Crowler smiled. "I have full faith in Ms. Hibiki beating you. You just need to keep to your word once this duel is over."

Bonaparte said. "I remember. Rest assured, if Midori beats me, you'll never hear me bringing up the words 'tear down the Slider dorm' again."

Jaden smiled. "Midori vs Bonaparte. This should be a sweet duel."

"Jaden, didn't you just hear what they said?" Dimitri asked in disbelief.

Jaden smiled. "I did, but we shouldn't worry. Midori's got this in the bag."

"I hope you're right Sarge." Hassleberry stated.

 _ **Present**_

"Dr. Crowler then climbed up to the next level as Midori and Bonaparte faced off." Dimitri finished explaining things to Zack and Alexis.

"The explanation was nice children, but the duel is about to begin. Remember, whenever staff go at it, you are bound to learn something from observing." Crowler stated.

Everyone turned to the duel.

"Let's duel."

 **(Midori 4000/Bonaparte 4000)**

"Bonaparte, I don't care what position you hold at the academy. Even if I had to duel Seto Kaiba himself, I would." Midori firmly stated. "I will not fail as headmaster of Slifer."

"Bold words mon amie." Bonaparte stated. "I do not believe you can hold true to them though."

"We'll see." Midori stated. "I send a vision hero from my hand to the grave to special summon **Vision Hero Faris(1600/1800).** " A brown and black metal hero with large claws appeared. "His ability lets me send another Vision Hero from my deck to the grave. I'll finish with two set cards."

Bonaparte drew and nodded. "Alright, I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to make two summons this turn. I choose two **Toy Soldier(800/300)x2**." Two small wooden soldiers with muskets appeared. "I'll then set three cards ending my turn."

"He must have gotten some hand to make that play." Alexis stated.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, but now he doesn't have a card in his hand."

"That may not be as big a problem as you think." Zack stated. "This deck Bonaparte's using does have some tricks up its sleeve."

"It's my turn then." Midori drew. "I tribute my two traps to summon **Vision Hero Witch Raider(2700/1900)**." A hero with long blond hair as well as a red and white witch hunter outfit appeared. "I then activate his ability to destroy all set cards on your field."

"I activate the trap **Waboku**." Bonaparte stated. "For this turn, I take no battle damage and my monsters can't be destroyed. In addition, you've destroyed a very special monster of mine known as **Toy Magician(1600/1500)**." A little, toy magician in blue robes appeared. "This monster can be set in the spell/trap zone and is summoned once my opponent destroys it with a card effect."

"Sam Hill, the Vice Chancellor just made use of two backups." Hassleberry stated shocked.

Dimitri nodded impressed. "It is quite the play."

"I shall end my turn." Midori informed.

Bonaparte drew. "Now, my Toy Soldiers activate on my Stand By Phase allowing me to summon another **Toy Soldier(800/300)** from my deck to the field. I then activate **Forced March**. For this turn, all my monster's ATK's are halved, but they get to ATK you directly **(Midori 2000/Bonaparte 4000)**."

"Since I took damage, I get to place a number of Vision Heroes from my grave in the spell/trap zones. From there, they shall be labeled as traps. I choose **Vison Hero Minimum Ray** and **Vision Hero Increase**." A yellow and silver metal hero appeared next to white and black metal hero and both were blurry like mirages.

"I end my turn." Bonaparte stated.

Midori drew before looking at the Vice Chancellor. "This is the end of our duel Bonaparte."

Bonaparte laughed. "You must be joking. The field speaks volumes, and right now I have the advantage."

"Wrong." Midori smiled. "The field is not as it seems. I sacrifice both Vision Hero Faris and Witch rider in order to summon **Vision Hero Minimum Ray(1200/700)** and **Vision Hero Increase(900/1100)** from my trap zones.

This allows their abilities to truly flourish. Increase allows me to summon another Hero from my deck, so come forth **Vision Hero Vyon(1000/1200)**." A black and purple metal hero appeared. "Minimum Ray allows me to destroy a monster on your field, so Magician is history."

Bonaparte was starting to become nervous. "I still don't see how this duel is over. You don't have nearly enough ATK to wipe out 4000 life points."

Midori smiled. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Vision Heroes Minimum Ray, Increase, and Vyon together in order to summon **Vision Hero Trinity(5000/2000 effect)**." A red, buff metal hero appeared. "Upon being summon, his ATK is doubled until the end of the turn."

Bonaparte was in shocked. "Impossible. Where did I go wrong?"

"Your insistence on tearing down the Slifer dorm." Midori firmly stated causing Bonaparte to look at her. "You thought just because someone is in Slifer, it makes them worthless, but you couldn't be further from the truth.

A Slifer can have just as much potential as a Ra or Obelisk. I believe in this fact with all my heart and will fight to prove it a reality. This is my dorm and they are my students. No one shall take away their place at Duel Academy while I am here."

Crowler nodded. "Well put Midori."

"Now, Trinity destroy his first Soldier and put an end to this duel **(Midori 2000/Bonaparte 0)**." Midori declared.

Bonaparte fell to his knees in defeat.

"Yeah! Way to go Midori!" Jaden cheered.

"Agreed!" Alexis cheered.

Dimitri smiled. "Thank you for protecting the dorm!"

Everyone ran down to congratulate Midori, but Zack stopped when his PDA went off.

He took it out to find a message from Lexi. _"At noon, meet me in the Obelisk Arena. Bring your deck and duel disk. We need to talk."_

Zack leaned against the rail and stared down as the others celebrated Midori's win.

 _ **Obelisk Arena**_

Zack walked up to the stage as Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis moved up into the stands where they found Atticus.

"Atticus, what is all of this about?" Alexis asked.

Atticus crossed his arms and nodded towards the field. "Have a seat. You're about to find out."

The three of them sat down as Zack came to stand right across from Lexi. "Lexi why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Zack, I'm leaving Duel Academy this evening." Lexi stated. "I have no idea what happened to Zane after I beat him. All I know is that something has changed in him, and it's my responsibility to make sure he's okay. Even though I wasn't in control, it's my fault."

Zack weakly chuckled. "I figured it was coming sooner or later." He looked at her. "That doesn't explain why we had to meet here for you to tell me this."

"We're here because I wish to give my Konoha Shinobi decks to you." Lexis stated.

Zack was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me." Lexi stated. "In this world, there are a total of 6 known Shinobi deck types, yet a total of 8 decks at any given time. Three Konoha shinobi decks currently exist. This has lead to one duelist to many.

It was always my intention to give both my decks to you, and now I believe you are strong enough to win them from me. That is why we are going to duel to see if my belief is reality. If you win, I will not longer be a Shinobi duelist."

"Hold on! If I win, what will you use? You can't quit dueling." Zack stated firmly.

Lexi smiled. "I won't. My intention was to put together a new deck; however, our meeting last summer gave me the deck I want to use. If you win, I will use our mother's deck, changed to my preference, to bring a better name to Spellcasters than she did."

She put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Trust me when I say this has nothing to do with my time under Sartorius. This was always my intention. Please, say that you will agree to duel me with everything you got. That you'll take these decks as your own should you win."

Zack looked at Lexis before nodding. "If this is really what you want, then I won't deny you; however, I'm doing this right. I want no doubt in my mind that I earned this. It'll be Konoha V2 vs Konoha V2. Any extra monsters I've acquired aren't going to be used."

Lexis took a deep breath. "Agreed."

They each moved back to their spaces as Zack took out his deck box and removed Dark Magician Girl, Passing the Torch, Guardian Magician Girl, and Shinobi Magician Girl. He chooses to add Graceful Charity from his extra cards.

DMG appeared next to Zack, so he looked at her. "I'm sorry partner, but this is a duel I must win without you."

DMG nodded. "I understand. I'm only here to wish you good luck."

She vanished, and Zack put the deck box away before activating his duel disk. "I'm ready Lexi."

Lexi nodded as she activated hers. "I hope you are."

"Let's duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Lexi 4000)**

"I'll go first." Zack declared. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. Now I draw three cards on the condition that I send two, from my hand, to the grave. I'll follow up with **Pot of Greed** enabling me to draw an extra two cards.

I'll now summon **Shino Aburame(1500/1400)**." A boy with a guy trench coat and sunglasses appeared. "I activate his ability taking 500 life points from you and granting them to me **(Zack 4500/Lexi 3500)**. I'll end with two face downs."

Lexi drew. "I activate **Neo Konoha**." The arena changed into and old Japanese style village with large, wooden walls **Shino Aburame(2000/1400 field)**. "From here on out, all Shinobi gain 500 ATK and we can fusion summon once per turn without Polymerization.

In addition, any level four Shinobi destroyed, allows us to summon another from our deck. Next, I summon **Sakura Haruno(1500/900 field)**." A girl with shoulder length pink hair and red outfit appeared. "Her ability activates granting me 500 life points for every card in your hand.

I count three **(Zack 4500/Lexi 5000)**. I now activate Neo Konoha to fuse Sakura Haruno with Sasuke Uchiha in order to summon **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(3300/2500 field)**." A young man with raven black hair and white outfit appeared.

"I activate his ability allowing him to copy your Shino's effect and make it his own until he leaves the field. Which means you now lose 500 life points while I gain 500 life points **(Zack 4000/Lexi 5500)**. Now Sasuke will Attack Shino."

"Not happening." Zack declared. "I activate **Draining Shield**. Your ATK is negated and I gain life points equal to Sasuke's ATK **(Zack 6800/Lexi 5500)**."

"Very well, I shall set three cards." Lexi informed.

"These two are not playing around." Jaden said. "They are going at it right out of the gate."

"What did you expect. Neither of them is willing to hold back." Alexis informed.

Zack drew. "I activate Neo Konoha to fuse Naruto Uzumaki with Rock Lee to summon **Shippuden Naruto(3000/2000 field)**."

"I activate my face down **Shadow Shuriken Clone Strike**." Lexi countered. "Since I control a Shinobi monster, I can negate Shippuden Naruto's summon and destroy him."

Zack smiled. "I activate **Team Assignment**. I now get to add three Level 4 or lower Shinobi from my deck to my hand. Then by banishing that very trap, I'm allowed to special summon a monster I excavated. I choose **Hinata Hyuga(1800/1000 field)**."

A girl with short, dark blue hair, completely lavender eyes, and white coat appeared. "I'll then normal summoning **Kiba Inuzuka(2000/1200 field)**." The boy with wild features and gray hoodie appeared.

"Of course, the team would not be complete without **Neo Akamaru(1000/1000 effect)**." The small, white dog appeared on the field. "With Kiba and Akamaru on the field, I can activate **Fang over Fang** destroying your Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha. I'll then activate Shino's effect **(Zack 7300/Lexi 5000)**. Now, Shino will ATK you directly."

"I activate my **Draining Shield** **(Zack 7300/Lexi 7000)**." Lexi countered.

Zack said, "Very well, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru attacking together will take your life points down **(Zack 7300/Lexi 2200)**. I end my turn."

Lexi drew. "I activate **Jiraiya's Research** allowing me to add two level 4 or lower Shinobi from my deck to my hand. I then summon **Tenten(1900/1200 field)**." The girl with brown hair buns and pink top appeared. "I activate her ability to add one equip spell from my deck to hand.

Now, I use Neo-Konoha to fuse her with my second Rock Lee in order to summon **Shippuden Rock Lee(3000/2200 field)**." A young man with bushy eye brows, bowl haircut, and green spandex under a Shinobi vest appeared.

"I then activate my face down **Dust Tornado** allowing for the destruction of Neo Konoha." **Shino Aburame(1500/1400), Hinata Hyuga(1300/1000), Kiba Inuzuka(1500/1200), and Shippuden Rock Lee(2500/2200)**.

"Now **Rock Lee(4000/2700 effect + equip)** activates getting the first of many 500 extra ATK on this first Main Phase 1. I'll also add the equip spell **Will of Fire** making him 1000 ATK and 500 DEF stronger. Now, I'll take all 4000 ATK to your Akamaru **(Zack 4300/Lexi 2200)**."

Zack drew. "I switch Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka to defense before setting one card."

Lexi drew. "First, Lee gains 500 more ATK. I then activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two cards. I'll summon **Neji Hyuga(1500/1700)**." A boy with long black hair, white jacket, and completely white eyes appeared.

"I'll then activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)** to the field. Now, Sasuke will destroy Shino and Rock Lee will destroy Kiba. I know there is no point in attacking Hanta, so I'll end my turn."

Zack drew. "I end my turn."

Lexi drew. "Lee now has 5000 ATK. Now, Neji and Sasuke will destroy Hinata leaving you open for a direct ATK from Rock Lee."

"Not quite." Zack interjected. "I activate **Substitution**. Shippuden Rock Lee's ATK is negated, and the card is placed face down on the field once more."

"I end my turn." Lexi stated.

Zack drew and smiled. "Thanks to my Graceful Charity, from the first turn, I have everything needed to turn this around. I banish Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno in order to special summon **Kakashi(3300/2500 effect)**."

A silver haired man with a black mask covering the lower part of his face appeared. "Due to his effect, he gains 600 ATK for being summoned this way. Then I summon **Rock Lee(2000/1600 effect)**."

A boy with green spandex, bowl cut, and bushy eyes brows appeared. "His effect will start granting him 200 more ATK on every one of my Main phase 1's. I then activate **Team Work**. Since I control two Shinobi, I can activate one of two effects.

The only one that matters is the ability to grant Kakashi added ATK equal to Rock Lee's making him more than a match for your Shippuden Rock Lee **(Zack 4300/Lexi 1900)**. Even though it won't destroy Neji, Rock Lee will still ATK him **(Zack 4300/Lexi 1400)**. I end my turn."

Lexi drew. "I activate my own **Team Work** , but I'll use the effect you didn't which allows one of my monsters to ATK you directly for half their original ATK. I choose Neji."

"I'll block with **Substitution**." Zack countered.

"Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha will destroy your Rock Lee **(Zack 3500/Lexi 1400)**." Lexi declared. "I'll end my turn."

Zack drew. "I'll equip Kakashi with the **Sword of the Thunder God** granting him 700 more ATK. He will destroy your Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha **(Zack 3500/Lexi 200)**."

Lexi drew and gave a proud smiled as the trap in her hand would not prevent her lose next turn. "I end my turn. Finish this little brother."

Zack nodded. "Kakashi, attack Lexi's defense position Neji Hyuga with your Sword of the Thunder God **(Zack 3500/Lexi 0)**."

For a moment, Zack and Lexi just stared at each other until Jaden spoke up. "Way to go Zack!"

Atticus laughed. "That was an excellent duel!"

"You two displayed masterful plays!" Alexis added.

Chazz simply nodded with a smile.

Lexi walked up to Zack and gave him a hug. "You've come a long way little brother."

Zack hugged her back. "Thanks Lexi."

 _ **Harbor, Evening…**_

Zack stood across from Lexi who now wore a back pack filled with various items for travel. She had just finished handing over her Shinobi decks.

"It's official Zack. As far as I know, you're the only Konoha Shinobi duelist out there." Lexi stated with a smild.

Zack tucked the deck boxes away. "I was honestly a little surprised once the duel finished up." He looked back at Duel Academy. "This place has really been good to me since I came here even with the trials I've faced."

Lexi turned him back around and pulled him into a hug. "The boat will leave soon, so this is it for a while little brother."

Zack hugged her back. "I know. Just promise me you'll stay in touch."

They pulled apart as Lexi nodded. "I promise." She walked back from him. "I'll keep in touch with both you and Chazz."

With that, she ran to the ship eventually ending up at the railing before it started to sail away.

"Good luck Lexi! I love you, big sister!" Zack shouted as he waved.

Lexi shouted back. "Bye little brother! I love you to!"

They continued waving until they could no longer see each other. Zack turned away from the water with a small smile as he started his walk back to the Slifer dorm.

 _ **Volcano**_

Atticus stood at the top of the volcano and looked down at the lava. _"This is where I was freed of the darkness that ensnared my being. Sissy worked so hard to free me, yet I've never told her, or anyone, about the card that contains an old enemy."_

He took out the card which displayed Night Shroud's mask bound by chains. " _During the who Light of Destruction fiasco, I was tempted to use it but didn't. I had faith in everyone and together we won."_ He smiled before throwing the card into the lava.

" _When I look back on everything that happened, the friends I have made, I realize that falling back into the darkness isn't what they'd want."_ He turned away from the volcano and looked out at the ocean as Lexi sailed away. _"It's time to move past this and look to the future."_

So, Atticus walked away from the volcano already feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

sasuke indra:this was a beautiful chapter, thank you...  
ja ne

MAJORMATT1234:Yay, they finally said it! Great start to the aftermath section as we move into the next arc. Hope the next chapter continues to tie things up, or possibly lead into new developments. Hope to see Chazz step it up some more, since he's like my favorite character. Also, would you ever consider bringing the Ojama's back? Since they are going into the domain of monsters world in season 3, the Ojama's would technically be there. Just a thought, mostly since I love them

Quillion9000:Glad you like it. Just to let you know, the next arc is the Genex Tournament. We're talking duel after duel. Stories with so many characters that I am looking forward to doing. There will be one character a lone. Characters together. We're talking a big arc.A genuine tournament. As for the Ojamas... anything can happen. On the note of Chazz. Expect him to most certainly step up once we get into some serious stuff. Expect him to make it far in the Tournament.


	84. Two Opponents Fell yet Three Appear

_**Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy: Hallway, Afternoon…**_

Once again, Zack, Atticus, Chazz, and Alexis were in their dancing costumes consisting of a short-sleeved shirt underneath a wait length, thin jacket, pants, and shoes. The colors were red, yellow, black, and blue, respectively, with white trim.

"I still can't believe you convinced Crowler to let us do this." Chazz stated in disbelief.

"Agreed. Sure, Crowler is pretty chill now compared to last year, but I never imagined he'd sign off on this." Alexis added.

Zack finished. "Not that we didn't want to do this. We're just wondering how?"

Atticus chuckled. "I can be quite persuasive. Plus, it's the end of the semester and has been weeks since the whole Society of Light fiasco. You should have seen Crowler when I brought this to his attention. He readily agreed that the students needed something fun before break."

Alexis gave and exasperated sigh as she put her hand on her head. "You couldn't have told us this during all the time we've spent practicing together?"

"Nope." Atticus smiled. "Got to wait for the opportune moment while keeping your audience, in this case your three, guessing."

"On that note, it's shows time Team Duel Academy. Let's get in there and give our fellow students a real show." Zack stated.

Together, the four of them entered the arena.

 _ **Arena**_

Team Duel Academy ran onto the stage and got into formation with Zack and Alexis up front, Chazz to the back left of them, and Atticus to the back right of them. Their appearance had silenced the Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk students who had been whispering to one another.

Zack spoke into the microphone attached to his costume. "Good day Duel Academy. We are here to give you a show, so sit back and enjoy as we give you several dances."

The light dimmed as the stage was bathed in spot lights and 'Reach out to the Truth' began playing. Team Duel Academy started to dance even better than during the competition over the summer.

Their weeks of practice up to this point were paying off as they treated their fellow students to a real show of skill. There moves had real energy behind it as Atticus and Zack went about throwing in some flips to the routine when they shifted formation to them in the front.

The students seemed to really get into it as they began cheering for the four of them. You know what? All of Team Duel Academy were vastly enjoying this experience. Eventually even surpassing their enjoyment of the first time they danced for a crowd.

When they were done, the crowed was shouting for more, so Atticus came on his microphone. "Not to worry people. We got plenty of dances up our sleeves. Today is a special day full of fun before we all go our separate ways for Winter Break."

The next song started soon after.

 _ **Domino City: Café, Next Day…**_

Zack and Chazz had departed on the morning boat, which placed them back in Domino City, around afternoon. Their first stop was the café for a meal.

Zack pushed open the doors and they were greeted by Barb who had seen them many times over summer. "Hello Zack and Chazz. Welcome. Have a seat, and I'll be with you in a moment."

She went back helping the patrons paying at the counter. Zack and Chazz grabbed their usual booth by the window and took a load off.

"So, what's the plan for this break?" Chazz asked.

Zack leaned back. "There's no plan other than to do what we did during the summer. After dealing with the Light of Destruction, I'm all for just kicking back with some normalcy and spending time with you and our friends."

Chazz gave a small smile. "The Chazz can definitely get behind that."

Barb came over with her note pad and a smile. "It's so good to see you two again. What can I get you hard working Academy students?"

"We'll take BLT's, fries, and cola." Zack stated.

Barb nodded. "They'll be out soon."

As she said, the food soon arrived and both boys dug in. This was the start of a wonderful winter break. The Shadow Riders and Light of Destruction had been bested meaning our young heroes could go about the rest of their time as students in peace.

I mean, it's highly unlikely any more dangers exist…

 _ **Koyo Hibiki's Mind…**_

Koyo Hibiki had dark brown hair, matching eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and was well built. He currently wore a white T-shirt, with matching pants, underneath a bright red trench coat with white trim. Currently, he was suspended in the air unconscious and surrounded by a dark void.

"Koyo. It's time to awaken. Jaden must be all mine." An eye with a dark red eyes appeared above him. "Wake up!"

Koyo's eyes snapped open.

 _ **Jaden's Hometown, Hospital**_

Koyo bolted awake in bed and frantically around only to find himself in the same bed he'd been in since coming to the hospital. Since he started having problems. Only Jaden was nowhere to be found. He did spot his trench coat nearby.

He rubbed his head. "How long have I been out?" He shook his head. "That was some dream."

A nurse entered and was utterly surprised to see him up. "Mr. Hibiki. Thank goodness. We were afraid you were never going to wake up from your coma.'

Koyo looked at her. "What? I've been in a coma! How long? What was wrong with me?"

Then nurse looked at his charts. "You've been out for about two and a half years now." She looked at him. "It was honestly most peculiar. Despite how long you've been out, there has been no change in mass one would expect.

You've been perfectly healthy the entire time. In addition, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you physically. Certainly nothing that would have led to your sudden condition. I'll need to ask that you remain here for today. Then we'll discharge you the next."

Koyo was shocked. "I mean, I guess that's fine. What about my sister and Jaden Yuki?"

The nurse nodded. "They've been here to see you many times." She tapped a pencil against her clip board. "I'll try to get into contact with them for you sir; however, Mr. Yuki remained at Duel Academy last Christmas break.

Midori has taken a job there as well. I believe they'll certainly come once they hear you're up though. She walked to the door. I'll also have some food here for you shortly. Just continue to rest for now."

The moment she left, Koyo got out of bed and moved towards the window to look out at Tokyo. The same eye from his mindscape appeared behind him causing Koyo to whirl around only to find nothing behind him.

He rubbed his head as he returned to the window. _"I must still be out of it. Man, I can't believe so much time has passed. It seems like only yesterday I was teaching Jaden how to duel. Now I find out it's been nearly three years since I last seen him or my sister. I hope they've been okay."_

 _ **California:American Duel Academy**_

Jane Henderson was currently working through a gauntlet of American students and beating them one right after the other. She now wore an American Academy, male uniform which consisted of a white, waist length blazer, hat, and gray pants.

Up above in a box with a window there stood the second and third best students at the entire academy. David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie. Both Caucasian. David was a young man with platinum blond hair and male Academy uniform.

The other was a woman with long blond hair of the same color, well-endowed features, and female uniform. That uniform was white in color with a long-sleeved top and matching skirt as well as a thin white hat.

"Looks like our latest, fellow student is really working hard for that fourth-place tittle. The Orichalcos has seemed to really invigorate both her and her dueling." David stated with a smile.

Reggie calmly said. "Indeed, dear brother. With five ace duelists, the other students, and Tragoedia we shall see to Yubel's defeat." She walked away. "Even her Supreme King won't be able to feat us."

 _ **Principal's Office**_

A man with combed back hair, busy black eye brown, and blue eyes, like his two children, sat behind his desk doing the usual paper work that had to be done for running the academy. He wore the American Academy uniform only his top was a closed trench coat.

The door opened and in stepped the figure wearing a white and lavender cloak. "Hello Principal Mackenzie!" When the figure happily stated only this time she wasn't cloaking her voice. "I have returned!"

The principal nodded. "Kaama Ranis. So, I see. Has your training bore fruit?"

Kaama nodded. "Most certainly sir. My Dark Magician deck has reached its peak and is ready for the true test."

Mackenzie smiled. "Excellent." He threw a silver medal with 'Gx' inscribed on the front to her. "Chancellor Sheppard will be expecting you at the Genex Tournament. Now, go on home and rest this break."

"I will, but I want to drop in on David and Reggie first." Kaama stated. "We both know how your children get when they hear I've returned yet didn't visit them as soon as possible."

Mackenzie nodded. "Quiet. You may go do that."

Kaama smiled. "See you later sir."

She walked out with a definite style that declared her carefree nature. Even those who didn't know her would recognize it as such.

Principal Mackenzie turned to the window as a dark, eldritch looking figure appeared in place of his reflection. "Everything is going according to plan Master Tragoedia. Soon, you will have all."

A deep, dark voice spoke up. "Yubel shall have nothing. Neither her nor the Supreme King will stop me."

It then faded.

 _ **Industrial Illusions**_

A young-looking man with long, spiky black hair contained in a pony tail sat in his office working on cards before him. He had standard skin and completion, wore black shirt and pants underneath a red lab coat, and glasses which hid his crimson red irises.

The man suddenly stopped and looked up. _"Yubel and Tragoedia are starting to grow in strength. Without Zack Henderson, I'll need to go with the next best plan."_

He looked at the 27 cards before him. None of them had artwork yet, but that would soon be fixed. What they did have were the following. 9 were purple, 9 were blue, and 9 were green where their effects and/or ATK and DEF would go.

Just then, Chumley walked into the room. "Mr. Hamada."

He smiled at the young boy. "Chumley, please. You know you do not have to call me Mr. That is only for our employer, and only for those who have not sufficiently impressed him as we have."

Chumley chuckled. "Right. Sorry Urachi. I promise I'll get it down soon."

"Do not be so hard on yourself." Urachi stood. "Now, is this about Pegasus' gathering of the Shinobi duelist?"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah. He wants to be certain that everything will be ready for summer."

Urachi nodded. "Tell Pegasus that every card will be done. I'll see to it personally. If they're not, he's more than welcome to take my tittle as Chief Card designer." He chuckled. "I wouldn't rightly deserve it if I couldn't fulfill this request on time."

Chumley laughed. "Right. I'll tell him."

Chumley left the office leaving Urachi alone. He then pulled out a note book contained in his bag and opened it revealing detailed sketches of the six Shadow Charms as well as Shion's domain.

" _Soon, I will have something greater than Zack Henderson. I will have my own squad of duelist and all the power needed to stop Tragoedia and Yubel. I will not fail!"_

 _ **Obelisk Dorm**_

Bastion had walked into the room where he found Syrus sitting on the couch and staring at the screen. "Hey Syrus. What's going on? I thought our plan was to leave on the evening…"

He stopped as he noticed Zane, wearing a completely black outfit, on screen. It seemed to be the end of a tournament as a duelist was blasted by a Cyber Dragon fusion he didn't recall the once third year ever using.

Syrus spoke up sounding rather saddened. "Bastion, I think I see what Lexi meant when she talked about her duel with my brother."

Many of them couldn't be there to see Zack's duel with Lexi, but everyone had certainly heard about it. Hearing that something might be wrong with Zane had made Syrus worry. That worry for his brother had only grown when he stumbled upon this tournament.

"Yes. Zane does seem utterly different from how I last saw him." Bastion rubbed his chin. _"I haven't forgotten our duel or the lessons you taught me. This begs the question. What exactly happened to you Zane?"_

Syrus looked at Bastion. "What do you think happened to him?"

Bastion shook his head. "I'm uncertain Syrus, but I have a strange feeling that we'll be finding out very soon."

 _ **A City:Limo, Night…**_

Zane sat in the back of the limo with a letter in his hands.

'Truesdale,

Meet me at the top of the world.'

He knew exactly who sent this and had been planning a trip up there ever since Sartorius' down fall. It was time to claim his birthright as the heir to the Cyber Legacy.

 _ **Jaden's Hometown: Hospital, Next Day…**_

Jaden ran down the halls until he came to Koyo's door. He threw it open, panting, as he stared. Midori stood next to Koyo with a large smile as Koyo himself looked at Jaden now wearing his trench coat.

Koyo smiled. "Well, if it isn't the hot shot baseball star." He chuckled. "Tell me, how has your career worked out since I went under?"

Jaden had tears in his eyes. "Terribly since some hot shot duelist introduced me to dueling." He wiped his eyes. "I haven't had time to play because I've been too busy dueling."

Koyo smiled. "What are you waiting for?" He held out his arms. "Get over here little hero."

Jaden ran over and hugged Koyo. True, he may not be related to Koyo and Midori, but he certainly considered them family. He was just so glad that Koyo was back. Midori joined in and Jaden felt genuine warmth.

 _ **Snowy Mountain, Evening…**_

Zane followed the all too familiar path decked out in snow gear as a gentle snowfall fell all around him only adding to the snow that was already there. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the last challenge. A rock wall.

 _ **Top of the World  
**_ Zane had climbed to the top and gazed upon a dojo before him. He walked up to the doors and pushed them open before entering. The doors closed behind him as he removed his snow suit revealing his black outfit. He saw Sheppard standing below a tapestry of Cyber End Dragon.

He wasn't smiling. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Hello master." Zane stated as he walked forward. "You may have called me here, but we both know it is not why I've come."

"I'm aware Truesdale, but the duelist you are now has no right to inherit the true legacy. So, if you want them, you'll have to get through me."

Zane put on his duel disk and activated it. "That can be arranged."

"We'll see." Sheppard returned as he activated his own disk.

"Let's duel!"

 **(Zane 4000/Sheppard 4000)**

"I'm going to wrap this up quickly." Zane declared. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two more cards. Up next, I activate **Power Bond** in order to fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand together creating a double strength **Cyber End Dragon(8000/2800)**."

The three headed, huge machine dragon appeared.

"Power Bond already? You are trying to end this quickly, yet that shall only lead to your down fall." Sheppard declared.

"We'll see. I summon **Cyber Kirin(300/800)**." A machine Komodo dragon appeared. "I'll activate his effect tributting him, so I don't take any effect damage this turn. I'll finish out with a face down. Take your turn Sheppard because I can guarantee you won't get another."

Sheppard drew. "You are right about that Truesdale because this duel is over now. I activate my own **Power Bond** to fuse two Cyber Ogres together to summon **Cyber Ogre 2(5200/1900)**." A huge machine ogre appeared. "Now, my Cyber Ogre will attack your Cyber Dragon.

Remember Truesdale, my Ogre gains half the ATK of whatever he's attacking." **Cyber Ogre 2(9200/1900)**. "That's not all. I then activate **Battle Fusion**. Since I control a fusion monster he gains ATK equal to the ATK of your monster." **Cyber Ogre 2(17200/1900)**.

Zane interjected. "Looks great minds think alike Sheppard because I set my own **Battle Fusion** which now grants my dragon more than enough ATK to end this." **Cyber End Dragon(25200/2800)**. "Your finished **(Zane 4000/Sheppard 0)**."

Zane walked past Sheppard who had fallen to his knees in defeat. "Now, I'm going to claim my prize, and don't worry about telling me where it is. I believe I already know where the rest of my legacy recedes." He tore away the tapestry revealing a box the color of a Cyber Dragon.

Sheppard turned to him with clenched teeth. "Wait."

Zane had already looked through the cards and tucked them away. Now he was walking past Sheppard once more.

"Truesdale." Sheppard stated. "Hold on." Zane turned to him only to catch a silver medal with GX engraved on the front. "Take that with you."

Zane looked at it. "Oh, does this have something to do with your leave of absence from Duel Academy?" Sheppard looked at him shocked. "Please. The news is out there Sheppard. You don't just suddenly leave such a position without someone catching wind."

"You're right Truesdale." Sheppard stated. "Seto Kaiba ordered me to scour around for any duelist of note to participate in a tournament on Duel Academy Island known as the Genex Tournament."

"What does this have to do with it?" Zane asked.

"Your ticket. No one can enter the tournament without one of those medals." Sheppard informed. "Truesdale, it'd be in your best interest to join."

"I'll be there. I'll be there to win." He tucked the medal away. "Any duelist that gets in my way will fall before me."

He walked away leaving Sheppard alone.

 _ **Tokyo:Jaden's Home, 2 Days Later…**_

Koyo, with Midori next to him, knocked on the door.

Jaden soon answered with a smile. "Hey guys. Come on in." He walked back inside, and the siblings followed him. "I wasn't expecting you two to come over so soon. What's this about?"

"I need to talk with you both and figured now was as good a time as any to get several things out of the way." Koyo stated. "Where can we sit?"

Jaden walked into the kitchen. "In here's fine."

They both followed him as Midori asked. "Jaden, how long has it been since you've seen your parents?"

Jaden put his hands behind his head. "About a week before I started Duel Academy. We've also talked a little on the phone, but that's about it. So, the usual since I was 12. Why?"

Midori brought Jaden into a hug. "No reason."

Jaden looked at her. "Why are you hugging me?"

"No reason." Midori stated. "Jaden, I'm going to bring you dinner later as well."

Jaden smiled up at her. "Yeah! I love your meals Midori."

"I know you do Jaden. I'll have to remember to make dinner for you more often." She ruffled his hair sadly. _"I can't believe his parent stay away all because of those incidents. Despite them keeping their distance, Jaden still loves them."_ Midori was becoming angry.

" _If you ask me, they don't deserve it. I wish I'd managed to get custody from them, but no matter how much they're afraid of Jaden, they fought to keep him because they didn't want to look like bad parents. Well how do they think this makes them look?"_

Koyo put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I think you're squeezing the life out of Jaden Midori."

"Yep… can't breathe…" Jaden stated.

Midori released him and looked at the ground. "Sorry Jaden."

Jaden smiled. "No worries Midori. I know you don't mean anything by it."

"Why don't we have a seat." Midori and Jaden sat down as Koyo remained standing. "First, I want to say how touched I am that you both took on my hero decks, and I want you to know that I do not wish for you to return them to me. As far as I'm concerned, they are yours."

Jaden was surprised. "Wait! You don't want your Nature Heroes back!?"

Midori added. "Pegasus made the Vision Heroes specifically for you Koyo."

Koyo smiled. "I'm sure. Look, I genuinely have no idea why I went into a coma, but I'm going to view this as a chance to try something new. Not lament on the past. In fact, Pegasus called the hospital shortly after you two left.

After talking with him for a while, he told me he's got the perfect deck lined up. That brings me to my next point. I want to spend this break with the two of you, as much as possible, but once you return to Duel Academy, I'll apply to one of the Duel Academies for a teaching role."

Jaden smiled. "That's awesome. I'm certain Midori and I could talk with Crowler about getting you a job at Duel Academy."

Midori smiled. "That's a great idea. Then the three of us could be together longer."

The voice that belonged to the eye talked to Koyo. **"You want to apply to North Academy."**

Koyo rubbed his head. "I was actually planning on applying to North Academy." Jaden and Midori were once again shocked. "We can hang out this break and during summer, but last I heard the place needed a great dueling instructor. I'm hopping that's still the case."

Midori looked to Jaden who nodded causing her to sigh. "If you really want to apply to North Academy, then we won't stop you." She stood up and poked his chest. "I'll say this now. You best stay in contact wherever you end up teaching. Am I clear?"

" _Midori hasn't lost her touch."_ Koyo chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped. "Crystal."

She smiled. "Good."

Koyo smiled. "Well, that's all I really wanted to say."

Midori nodded before looking at Jaden. "Jay, how about you come with me and Koyo out for lunch. It'll give us both the chance to continue catching up with Koyo. My treat."

Jayden smiled. "Hard to turn that down." He stood. "Let's go."

He ran to the door, but Midori looked at Koyo. "Are you certain you don't want the Vision Heroes or the Nature Heroes you've used for so long?"

Koyo nodded. "I'm certain Midori. This deck Pegasus told me about is the latest hero set made. There called Masked Heroes, and Nature Heroes will be playing a huge part in it. I'm honestly excited to get my hands on them. To try something a little new."

Midori chuckled. "You would be."

He started walking to the entrance of Jaden's home. "Now come on. Let's focus on making this winter break special for Jayden. Like we talked about."

Midori followed him with a smile.

 _ **London: In Front of Big Ben, End of Christmas Break…**_

Lexi, still dressed in her obelisk uniform, stared up at the large clock before sighing.

"A rough day?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned, and her eyes opened wide as Chancellor Sheppard, dressed in his original attire, stood next to her.

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Lexi happily yelled as she hugged her former Chancellor. "I'm so sorry I never came to say good bye before I entered the pros." She stepped away from him. "A lot happened…"

Chancellor Sheppard held up a hand and chuckled. "It's quite alright Ms. Henderson. I'm certainly not here to talk about that. Especially since I have been made aware of what happened. No, I'm here because you're the last duelist I need to invite to the Genex Torunament."

"I've heard about that. You're the old guy handing out those medals? People have been talking since I've been traveling around these past few weeks." Lexi stated.

Sheppard sighed and hung his head. "I'm not that old."

Lexi waved her hands frantically in front of herself. "I'm sorry sir. It's just what people have been saying."

Sheppard collected himself. "Yes, well." He handed her a medallion hoping to switch topics back on track. "As I said, you are the last duelist to invite. It's on Duel Academy island and begins tomorrow; however, you can arrive at any time you wish.

Before you say anything, Zane will be there. I have no doubt about that. I know he'll need as many friends around as possible if we want any hope of helping him relearn how to respect his cards and fellow duelist. What do you say?"

Lexis gripped the medallion and nodded determined. "I'm in sir."

Sheppard nodded. "Good." He started to walk away. "I'd make sure your Silent Magician/Magician Girl deck is up to the challenge before coming because Zane will be on a whole other level of dueling now. Trust me."

Lexi nodded before looking at the medal. Her gaze turned to the blue sky with a newfound determination.

 _ **?**_

See, everything is going to be alright for our young heroes. There is no one influencing and possibly possessing Koyo Hibiki. Yubel certainly won't be a problem. The American Academy doesn't have any plans, a dark master named Tragoedia, and the Seal of Orichalcos.

Jane certainly hasn't gone and joined them. Urachi isn't someone you should all know, and he doesn't have any plans of his own which involve Shion, the Shadow Charms, and Tailed Beast cards.

Zane is completely rational and not in possession of an arguably more powerful set of cards than the Cyberdarks. Hm, is there anything else you shouldn't be… I'm not fooling any of you, right? Yeah, get ready for things to go down sooner or later. This story is far from over.

* * *

MAJORMATT1234:Excited for a real honest to goodness tournament arc without crazy world ending villains interfering. Hope to see Chazz... Chazz it up! Also, can he get some love, maybe his own love interest? Would be nice to see him have someone special, you know besides Zack, but that's brotherly love. If you can't tell, Chazz is my favorite GX character, especially from the manga


	85. Tournament Deck Profiles

**Zack Henderson (Konoha Deck v3)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Neo-Kid Naruto/Wind/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.

2\. (2) Genin Naruto/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1300 / DEF 1300

When this card is normal summoned, special summon two "Shadow Clone Tokens" (Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense position. Once per turn, you can sacrifice a token to special summon a Level 4 or lower Shinobi from your hand.

3\. Genin Sakura/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 900

When this card is Normal Summoned, you gain 500 life points for each card in your opponent's hand.

4\. (2) Genin Sasuke/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/ DEF 1500

When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field.

5\. Genin Shikamaru/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 1500

Flip effect: Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. So long as this card remains on the field, that monster can't attack. if this monster ATK's the selected monster, then both monsters are destroyed, and no battle damage is applied to either side

6\. Genin Choji/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 2000

If this card is in your hand, you can discard it to prevent one monster from destruction.

7\. Genin Ino/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800

Flip Effect: When this card is flipped face up, deal 500 life points to your opponent. If this card is face up on the end phase, then you may flip it face down. When this card is destroyed by battle, deal 500 life points to your opponent.

8\. Genin Kiba/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

Search your deck for one Puppy Akamaru and play it on the field

9\. Puppy Akamaru/Earth/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600

If Genin Kiba is on the field, Puppy Akamaru gains 400 ATK and DEF

10\. Genin Hinata/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1100

Once per turn: Prevent this monster's destruction from battle

11\. Genin Shino/Insect/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1400

Once per your turn: This monster can take 500 life points from your opponent and add them to your life points.

12\. Genin Lee/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 200 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn.

13\. Genin Tenten/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Once per turn: Add an equip spell from your deck to your hand

14\. Genin Neji/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1700

Once per turn: Prevent this monster's destruction from battle

15\. Jonin Kakashi/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

If this card declares an attack: this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can tribute this card, and if you do, special summon 1 "Jonin Instructor Kakashi" from your hand ignoring summoning conditions

16\. Dark Magician Girl/Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700

Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY.

17\. Jonin Instructor Guy/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 500 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn. If Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten are in the grave, then this card's ATK doubles; however, it cannot attack your opponent directly

18\. Jonin Instructor Kakashi/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

Effect: This card can be special summoned by banishing Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno from the grave. In this case, this card gains 800 ATK. When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field or in your grave. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Training/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Shinobi" monster using the appropriate materials. If you do so, that fusion summoned monster does not have to activate their effect during the End Phase that shuffles them back into the Extra Deck.

2\. The Next Generation/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Shinobi" Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard. If you do so, that fusion summoned monster does not have to activate their effect during the End Phase that shuffles them back into the Extra Deck.

3\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw two cards.

4\. Jiraiya's Research/Normal

Add two level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand

5\. Fang over Fang/Quick-Play

If both Genin Kiba and Puppy Akamaru are on the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

6\. Team Assemble/Continuous

Once per turn: You can special summon a Level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster from your hand

7\. Advanced Konoha/Field

Every Shinobi Monster gains 500 ATK. Any time a level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster is destroyed, a player may summon another level 4 or lower Shinobi monster from their deck. Fusion Monsters that use any "Shinobi" monster as a fusion material do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck.

8\. Teamwork/Quick-play

The player chooses one of the following effect to resolve this card if you control two or more Shinobi.

1\. Choose a monster. That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of another monster on the field until the end of the turn.

2\. Choose a monster. You can launch a direct attack at your opponent for half that monster's original ATK

9\. Sword of the Thunder God/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 700 ATK. That monster gains piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster you controlled was returned to the Extra Deck: Return this card to your hand.

10\. Will of Fire/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 1000 ATK and 500 DEF. When this card is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster you controlled was returned to the Extra Deck: Return this card to your hand.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Team Assignment/Normal

Add three level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard to special summon a Shinobi excavated by this effect.

2\. Negate attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

3\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Grave Yard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4\. Draining Shield/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

5\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

6\. Substitution/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Grave

7\. Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike/Counter

If you control a Shinobi monster, negate the summon of an opponent's monster and destroy it

8\. Preemptive Strike/Counter

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, negate and destroy that card

9\. Ninjutsu/Continuous

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

10\. Sharingan/Normal

When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack, its ATK becomes equal to that of the attacking monster, and the battle cannot be canceled.

 _ **13 Fusions**_

1\. Chunin Tenten/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/ DEF 1800

Genin Tenten + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per duel return one equip spell from the Grave Yard to your hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

2\. Chunin Hinata/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2000

Genin Hinata + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Quick Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

3\. Chunin Ino/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

Genin Ino + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: choose any monster your opponent control and deal them half that monster's original ATK. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

4\. Chunin Shikamaru/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/Def 2000

Genin Shikamaru + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Choose a monster on your opponent's field. When this card returns to the extra deck, that chosen monster returns to the owner's hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

5\. Chunin Choji/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 3500

Genin Choji + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

6\. Chunin Sakura/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2300/Def 2100

Genin Sakura + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When attacking, this monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

7\. Chunin Kiba/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Genin Kiba + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When summoned, add a puppy Akamaru from the grave to your hand. If this is done, then add a Level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster from your deck to your hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

8\. Jonin Neji/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2400

Genin Neji + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Quick Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

9\. Chunin Shino/Insect/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Genin Shino + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

10\. Jonin Magician Girl/Light/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2300

Dark Magician Girl + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). On every one of your Main Phase One's place a spell counter on this card. Every time a spell card is activated, this card gains another counter. For every counter on this card, it gains 200 ATK. Once per turn: When a spell is activated, you can remove a counter from this card to negate and destroy that spell. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

11\. Chunin Lee/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Genin Lee + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 500 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

12\. Sasuke-3 Years Later/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/ DEF 2500

Genin Sasuke + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field or in your grave. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

13\. Naruto-3 Years Later/Wind/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Naruto Uzumaki + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is summoned, you gain one "Shadow Clone Token" (0/0). On every one of your Main Phase One's after, you will gain another "Shadow Clone Token". Once per turn: You may sacrifice one "Shadow Clone Token" to destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

 **Alexis Rhodes (Melodious)**

 _ **20 Mosnters**_

(2) Score the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 2/Fairy/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 200

During damage calculation (in either player's turn), if a "Melodious" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; change that opponent's monster's ATK and DEF to 0, until the end of this turn.

(2) Sonata the Melodious Diva/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.

(2) Serenade the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 400/1900

This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

(2) Tamtam the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

If this card is Special Summoned while you control a "Melodious" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it loses 500 ATK, and if it does, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

(2) Soprano the Melodious Songstress/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1400

When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

(2) Canon the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 2000

If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position.

(2) Solo the Melodious Songstress/Light/Level 4/Fairy/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress".

Aria the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

While this monster is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects

(2) Opera the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1000

Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Elegy the Melodious Diva/Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200

Special Summoned "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Shopina the Melodious Maestra/Light/Level 7/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1700

Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra/Light/Level 8/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters.

 _ **10 Spells**_

Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material

1st Movement Solo/Normal

If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "1st Movement Solo" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Melodious" monsters.

Fortissimo/Continuous

Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials.

Ostinato/Normal

If you control no monsters: Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 2 monsters from your hand and/or Deck as Fusion Material. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster Fusion Summoned by this effect, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.

Pianissimo/Quick-Play

Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster's original ATK becomes 100, also that face-up monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Cards from the Sky/Normal

Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

Celestial Transformation/Quick-Play

Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase.

Transmodify/Normal

Send 1 face-up monster you control to the GY; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster in the GY, but 1 Level higher. You can only activate 1 "Transmodify" per turn.

Trade-In

Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen/Continuous

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.

 _ **10 Traps**_

Melodious Illusion/Normal

Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Chain Material/Normal

Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase.

Gozen Match/Continuous

Each player can only control 1 Attribute of monster. Send all other face-up monsters they control to the Graveyard.

Lumenize/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.

Miraculous Descent/Continuous

Target 1 of your banished Fairy monsters; Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

(2) Necro Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY face-down, but it cannot attack this turn.

(2) Pinpoint Guard/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

 _ **Fusion Monsters**_

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir/Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster

Cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take half battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of the opponent's monster and this card

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra/Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

2 "Melodious" monsters

During either player's turn: You can target up to 3 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir/Light/Level 7/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2000

1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

 **Blair Flannigan (Lunalight)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Lunalight Black Sheep/Dark/Level 2/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 600

You can discard this card, then activate 1 of these effects;

● Add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Lunalight Black Sheep".

● Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

2\. (3) Lunalight White Rabbit/Dark/Level 2/Beast Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand.

3\. (2) Lunalight Purple Butterfly/Dark/Level 3/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn.

3\. (2) Lunalight Tiger/Light/Level 3/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn.

4\. (3) Lunalight Kaleido Chick/Dark/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800

Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase.

5\. (3) Lunalight Blue Cat/Dark/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck.

6\. (2) Lunalight Crimson Fox/Dark/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 600

If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP.

7\. Lunalight Wolf/Light/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1800

If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

8\. Dark Armed Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your GY. You can banish 1 DARK monster from your GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (3) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. (2) Lunalight Perfume/Normal

Target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then discard 1 card; add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck to your hand.

3\. Fire Formation-Tenki/Continuous

When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn.

4\. Allure of Darkness/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.

5\. Foolish Burial/Normal

Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

6\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

7\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Lunalight Reincarnation/Normal

If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn.

2\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

3\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

4\. Ultimate Offering/Continuous

During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

5\. Spell Binding Circle/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

6\. (2) Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

7\. (2) Trap Jammer/Counter

When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Ambush Shield/Normal

Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster.

 _ **3 Fusion**_

Lunalight Cat Dancer/Dark/Level 7/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

2 "Lunalight" monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent.

Lunalight Panther Dancer/Dark/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500

"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Lunalight Leo Dancer/Dark/Level 10/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000

"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.

 **Zane Truesdale (Cyber Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Cyber Valley/Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can use 1 of these effects.

● When this card is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; draw 1 card, then end the Battle Phase.

● You can target 1 face-up monster you control and this card; banish both that target and this card, then draw 2 cards.

● You can target 1 card in your GY; banish both this card and 1 card from your hand, then place that target on top of the Deck.

2\. (2) Cyber Dragon Hertz/Light/Level 1/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 other "Cyber Dragon" from your Deck or GY to your hand.

3\. (2) Cyber Dragon Core/Light/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 1500

When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY.

4\. (2) Cyber Kirin/Light/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 800

You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.

5\. (2) Proto-Cyber Dragon/Light/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 600

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field.

6\. (2) Cyber Dragon Vier/Light/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1600

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. If you Normal or Special Summon "Cyber Dragon", except during the Damage Step: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Dragon Vier" once per turn. Every "Cyber Dragon" you control gains 500 ATK/DEF.

7\. (3) Cyber Dragon Drei/Light/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 800

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

8\. (3) Cyber Dragon/Light/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

9\. Cyber Barrier Dragon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated.

10\. Cyber Laser Dragon/Light/Level 7/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

2\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

3\. Photon Generator Unit/Quick-Play

Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

4\. Cyber Repair Plant/Normal

If "Cyber Dragon" is in your GY: You can activate 1 of these effects. If you have 3 or more "Cyber Dragon" in your GY at this card's activation, you can activate both effects and resolve in sequence. You can only activate 1 "Cyber Repair Plant" per turn.

● Add 1 LIGHT Machine monster from your Deck to your hand.

● Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster in your GY; shuffle that target into your Deck.

5\. Cyber Revsystem/Normal

Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or GY. It cannot be destroyed by card effects.

6\. Power Bond/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon.

7\. Overload Fusion/Normal

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

8\. Cyberload Fusion/Quick-Play

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Cyber Dragon" monster as material, by shuffling the Fusion Materials listed on it into the Deck, from among your cards on the field and/or your face-up banished cards, but monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn, except that Fusion Summoned monster. You can only activate 1 "Cyberload Fusion" per turn.

9\. Cybernetic Fusion Support/Quick-Play

Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn.

10\. Limiter Removal/Quick-Play

Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Attack Reflector Unit/Normal

Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck.

2\. Power Wall/Normal

During damage calculation, when you would take battle damage from an opponent's attacking monster: Send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for every 500 damage (round up) you are about to take, also you take no battle damage from that battle.

3\. Cyber Network/Continuous

Destroy this card during your 3rd Standby Phase after activation. Once per turn, if "Cyber Dragon" is on the field: You can banish 1 LIGHT Machine monster from your Deck. When this card is sent from the field to the GY: Special Summon as many of your banished LIGHT Machine monsters as possible, and if you do, destroy all Spells and Traps you control. Monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect cannot activate their effects. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

4\. Cybernetic Overflow/Normal

Banish "Cyber Dragon(s)" with different Levels from your hand, face-up field, and/or GY, then destroy an equal number of cards your opponent controls. If this card on the field is destroyed by card effect: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Cybernetic Overflow" once per turn.

5\. (2) Cybernetic Revolution/Normal

Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon"; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Cyber Dragon" monster as material, but it cannot attack directly, and it is destroyed during the End Phase of the next turn. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Revolution" per turn.

6\. Damage Polarizer/Counter

Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and each player draws 1 card.

7\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Trap Jammer/Counter

When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

9\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

 **7 Fusions**

1\. Chimeratech Rampage Dragon/Dark/Level5/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn.

2\. Chimeratech Fortress Dragon/Dark/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters

Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards from either field to the GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Special Summon.

3\. Cyber Twin Dragon/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2100

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

4\. Chimeratech Overdragon/Dark/Level 9/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon.

5\. Cyber Eternity Dragon/Light/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 4000

1 "Cyber Dragon" monster + 2 Machine monsters

If you have a Machine Fusion Monster(s) in your GY, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this Fusion Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can banish this card from your GY; this turn, your opponent cannot target Fusion Monsters you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

6\. Cyber End Dragon/Light/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 2800

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.

7\. Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon/Dark/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

1 "Cyber Dragon" monster + 1+ monsters in the Extra Monster Zone

Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards from either field to the GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) The original ATK of this card becomes 1200 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Special Summon.

 **Vellion Crowler (Ancient Gear)**

 _ **20 Mosnters**_

1\. (2) Ancient Gear/Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 800

If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position.

2\. Ancient Gear Hunting Hound/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF1000

If this card is Normal Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

3\. Ancient Gear Gadget/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 2000

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); this turn, if a monster you control attacks, your opponent's Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or monster effects (whichever was declared) cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can declare 1 "Gadget" monster's card name; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that name.

4\. (3) Ancient Gear Soldier/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1300

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

5\. (2) The Trojan Horse/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

When Tribute Summoning an EARTH monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.

6\. Yellow Gadget/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.

7\. Red Gadget/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.

8\. Green Gadget/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 600

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.

9\. Silver Gadget/Earth/level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Gadget" monster from your Deck, except "Silver Gadget". You can only use 1 "Silver Gadget" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

10\. Gold Gadget/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 800

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Gadget" monster from your Deck, except "Gold Gadget". You can only use 1 "Gold Gadget" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

11\. (2) Ancient Gear Wyvern/Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step.

12\. Ancient Gear Engineer/Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

13\. Ancient Gear Beast/Earth/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000

Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard).

14\. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon/Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card gains the appropriate effects if you Normal Summon it by Tributing these monsters.

● Green Gadget: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

● Red Gadget: If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

● Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

15\. Ancient Gear Golem/Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000

Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Geartown/Field

Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

2\. Ancient Gear Catapult/Normal

While you control no monsters: Target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

3\. Ancient Gear Workshop/Normal

Target 1 "Ancient Gear" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

4\. Ancient Gear Castle/Continuous

All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster face-up, you can Tribute this card instead, if the number of its counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s).

5\. Ancient Gear Explosive/Normal

Target 1 "Ancient Gear" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK.

6\. Ancient Gear Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you use "Ancient Gear Golem" you control as Fusion Material, you can also use monsters from your Deck as material.

7\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

8\. Overload Fusion/Normal

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

9\. Limiter Removal/Normal

Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.

10\. Heavy Storm/Normal

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Ancient Gear Reborn/Continuous

Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, it gains 200 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). You can only control 1 "Ancient Gear Reborn".

2\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

3\. Fusion Reserve/Normal

Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand.

4\. Damage Condenser/Normal

When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position.

5\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

6\. (2) Metaverse/Normal

Take 1 Field Spell from your Deck, and either activate it or add it to your hand.

7\. (2) Statue of the Wicked/Normal

When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

 _ **3 Fusions**_

Ancient Gear Howitzer/Earth/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1800

2 "Ancient Gear" monsters

Unaffected by other cards' effects. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Howitzer" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem/Earth/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4400/DEF 3400

"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant/Earth/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4500/DEF 3000

4 "Ancient Gear" monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Lucien Grimley (Gravekeeper's)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Gravekeeper's Curse/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

When this card is Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

2\. Gravekeeper's Nobleman/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

When this card you control is destroyed by battle with an opponent's attacking monster and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position, except "Gravekeeper's Nobleman".

3\. Gravekeeper's Priestess/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500

While there is no face-up Field Spell Card, the field is treated as "Necrovalley". All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

4\. (2) Gravekeeper's Recruiter/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1500

When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.

5\. Gravekeeper's Guard/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand.

6\. (2) Gravekeeper's Spy/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000

FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

7\. Gravekeeper's Canonholder/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

You can Tribute 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster, except "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder"; inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

8\. (2) Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier/Dark/Level 4/Spellcater/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

9\. (2) Gravekeeper's Descendent/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

You can Tribute 1 other face-up "Gravekeeper's" monster to target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

10\. (2) Gravekeeper's Assailant/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

When this card declares an attack while "Necrovalley" is on the field: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position.

11\. Gravekeeper's Commandant/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1500

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Necrovalley" from your Deck to your hand.

12\. Gravekeeper's Ambusher/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0

When this card is flipped face-up: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target on the bottom of their Deck. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard after being flipped face-up: You can target 1 "Necrovalley" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. This card's effects cannot be negated by the effect of "Necrovalley".

13\. Gravekeeper's Heretic/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

This card on the field is unaffected by all other card effects, as long as "Necrovalley" is also on the field.

14\. Gravekeeper's Shaman/Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

This card gains 200 DEF for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. Negate all monster effects that activate in the Graveyard, except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, your opponent cannot activate Field Spell Cards, also Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

15\. Gravekeeper's Visionary/Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1800

You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Gravekeeper's Stele/Normal

Target 2 "Gravekeeper's" monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand. This effect cannot be negated by the effect of "Necrovalley".

2\. Hidden Temple of Necrovalley/Continuous

Activate only if both a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field. Neither player can Special Summon monsters, except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. If either a "Gravekeeper's" monster or "Necrovalley" is not on the field, destroy this card.

3\. Necrovalley/Field

All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in the Graveyard cannot be banished. Negate any card effect that would move a card in the Graveyard to a different place. Negate any card effect that changes Types or Attributes in the Graveyard.

4\. Royal Tribute/Normal

If you control "Necrovalley": Both players discard any monsters in their hands.

5\. Allure of Darkness/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.

6\. Magicalize Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Spellcaster Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing materials from your field or GY. You can only activate 1 "Magicalize Fusion" per turn.

7\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

8\. Double Summon/Normal

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

9\. Spellbook of Power/Normal

Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; until the End Phase, it gains 1000 ATK. Also, until the End Phase, each time it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Power" per turn.

10\. Spellbook of Wisdom/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;

● That face-up monster is unaffected by other Spell effects this turn.

● That face-up monster is unaffected by Trap effects this turn.

 _ **Traps**_

1\. Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley/Counter

When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated, while both a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley" per turn.

2\. Rite of Spirit/Normal

Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".

3\. Dark Illusion/Counter

When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

4\. Dark Renewal/Normal

When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and 1 Spellcaster monster you control; send both monsters to the GY, then you can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck or GY.

5\. Magician's Circle/Normal

When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in Attack Position.

6\. Magician's Protection/Continuous

While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

7\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

8\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

9\. Dark Horizon/Normal

When you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the damage you took.

10\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

 _ **2 Fusions**_

1\. Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist/Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000

2 "Gravekeeper's" monsters

Gains ATK/DEF equal to the combined original Levels of the materials used for its Fusion Summon x 100. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, this card, and any card in your Field Zone, cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster or 1 "Necrovalley" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only this effect of "Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist" once per turn.

2\. Quintet Magician/Dark/Level 12/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4500/DEF 4500

5 Spellcaster monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned using 5 Spellcaster monsters with different names as materials: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be tributed, nor used as Fusion Material, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Lorenzo Salemo (Gladiator Beast)**

 _ **20 Mosnters**_

1\. (2) Gladiator Beast Murmillo/Water/Level 3/Fish/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 400

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Murmillo".

2\. (2) Gladiator Beast Retiari/Water/Level 3/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".

3\. Gladiator Beast Samnite/Earth/Level 3/Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".

4\. Gladiator Beast Secutor/Water/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 300

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, then at the end of any Battle Phase in which this card attacked or was attacked: Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor".

5\. (2) Gladiator Beast Hoplomus/Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 2100

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".

6\. (2) Gladiator Beast Bestiari/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 800

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

7\. (2) Gladiator Beast Equeste/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste".

8\. Gladiator Beast Darius/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 300

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".

9\. Gladiator Beast Laquari/Fire/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK becomes 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".

10\. Gladiator Beast Lanista/Wind/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1200

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target, and this card's name becomes the target's name until the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Lanista".

11\. Gladiator Beast Andal/Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/ATK 1900/DEF 1500

12\. (2) Gladiator Beast Noxious/Dark/Level 5/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card, and proceed to damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by that battle. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can send 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck to the GY. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Noxious".

13\. Gladiator Beast Spartacus/Earth/Level 5/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1600

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".

14\. Gladiator Beast Augustus/Dark/Level 6/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1000

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand in Defense Position. Shuffle it into the Deck during the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Augustus".

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts/Field

Place 1 Counter on this card each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck. All "Gladiator Beast" monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each of these counters on this card. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can discard 1 "Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts" to prevent this card from being destroyed.

2\. Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield/Equip

Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. When this card is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster you controlled was shuffled into your Deck: Return this card to your hand.

3\. Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius/Equip

Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. It gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.

4\. Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd/Equip

Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. When it attacks, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.

5\. Gladiator Beast's Battle Maniac/Equip

Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle (Damage calculation is applied normally). When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.

6\. Gladiator Beast's Respite/Normal

Shuffle 2 "Gladiator Beast" cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw 3 cards.

7\. Gladiator Proving Ground/Normal

Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck to your hand.

8\. Gladiator's Return/Normal

Target 3 "Gladiator Beast" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 targets into the Deck, then draw 1 card.

9\. Indomitable Gladiator Beast/Quick-Play

Target face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard, you can return 2 "Gladiator Beast" cards from your Graveyard to the Deck to return this card to your hand.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Defensive Tactics/Normal

If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: For the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. After this card resolves, put it on the bottom of your Deck.

2\. Disarm/Counter

Return 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your hand to the Deck and negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card, and destroy it.

3\. (2) Double Tag Team/Normal

Activate only when you successfully Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand or Deck.

4\. Gladiator Beast War Chariot/Counter

When an Effect Monster's effect is activated, if you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: Negate the activation and destroy it.

5\. (2) Gladiator Lash/Normal

Activate only when you Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Your opponent discards 1 card of their choice.

6\. Parry/Counter

Return 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your hand to the Deck, and negate the activation and effect of a Trap Card, and destroy it.

7\. (2) Trojan Gladiator Beast/Normal

Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your hand to your opponent's side of the field. Then, draw 1 card.

 _ **7 Fusions**_

1\. Gladiator Beast Essedarii/Earth/Level 5/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1400

2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".)

2\. Gladiator Beast Gyzarus/Dark/Level 6/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy those targets. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can return it to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

3\. Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz/Dark/Level 7/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1500

"Gladiator Beast Spartacus" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".

4\. Gladiator Beast Andabata/Dark/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2800

"Gladiator Beast Augustus" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If Summoned this way: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can return it to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck.

5\. Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor/Dark/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 3000

2 Level 5 or higher "Gladiator Beast" monsters

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor", ignoring its Summoning conditions. At the end of the Battle Phase, if your "Gladiator Beast" monster battled: You can shuffle that monster into the Deck or Extra Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck.

6\. Gladiator Beast Nerokius/Dark/Level 8/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1900

3 "Gladiator Beast" monsters

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck.

7\. Gladiator Beast Heraklinos/Fire/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

 **Rose Kasahara (Shaddoll)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Shaddoll Falco/Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 1400

FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Falco"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

2\. (2) Shaddoll Hedgehog/Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 200

FLIP: You can add 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can add 1 "Shaddoll" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Shaddoll Hedgehog". You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Hedgehog" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

3\. (2) Shaddoll Hound/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 900

FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 monster on the field; change its battle position. (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time, except "Shaddoll" monsters'.) You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Hound" effect per turn, and only once that turn

4\. (2) Shaddoll Squamata/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

FLIP: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Squamata". You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Squamata" effect per turn, and only once that turn

5\. (2) Shaddoll Dragon/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 0

FLIP: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Dragon" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

6\. Shaddoll Beast/Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1700

FLIP: You can draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can draw 1 card. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Beast" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

7\. (2) Grey Wing/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 700

Discard 1 card from your hand during your Main Phase 1. This monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

8\. (2) Golem Dragon/Earth/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2000

Your opponent cannot target face-up Dragon-Type monsters for attacks, except this one.

9\. Dragonic Guard/Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

Each time a monster is Normal Summoned or Set, place 1 Dragonic Counter on this card. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Dragonic Counters on this card.

10\. (2) Blizzard Dragon/Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.

11\. Alexandrite Dragon/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 100

12\. Dragonic Knight/Fire/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2300

When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated that targets and destroys a card(s) you control, you can send the targeted card(s) to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Curse of the Shadow Prison/Field

Each time a "Shaddoll" monster(s) is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, place 1 Spellstone Counter on this card for each sent monster. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Spellstone Counter on this card during your opponent's turn only. Each time you Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster, you can remove 3 Spellstone Counters from this card to use 1 appropriate face-up monster your opponent controls as 1 of the Fusion Materials.

2\. El Shaddoll Fusion/Quick-Play

Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "El Shaddoll Fusion" per turn.

3\. Nephe Shaddoll Fusion/Equip

Activate this card by declaring 1 Attribute. Equip only to a "Shaddoll" monster, and it becomes that Attribute. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including the equipped monster. You can only use this effect of "Nephe Shaddoll Fusion" once per turn.

4\. Shaddoll Fusion/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn.

5\. (2) Allure of Darkness/Normal

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.

6\. Dark World Dealings/Normal

Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card.

7\. Foolish Burial/Normal

Once per turn, if a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

8\. Cost Down/Normal

Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).

9\. Dragged Down into the Grave/Normal

Both players reveal their hands, each player chooses 1 card from their opponent's hand, then you discard the chosen cards from both players' hands, then both players draw 1 card.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Purushaddoll Aeon/Normal

Target 1 "Shaddoll" monster you control; send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF, but is changed to face-down Defense Position during the End Phase.

2\. Shaddoll Core/Continuous

Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Spellcaster-Type/DARK/Level 9/ATK 1450/DEF 1950). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, you can substitute this monster for 1 Fusion Material that lists an Attribute, on a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster Card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell /Trap Card in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Core"; add it to your hand.

3\. Sinister Shadow Games/Normal

Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then you can change any number of face-down Defense Position "Shaddoll" monsters you control to face-up Defense Position.

4\. Dark Renewal/Normal

When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and 1 Spellcaster monster you control; send both monsters to the GY, then you can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck or GY.

5\. The First Monarch/Continuous

Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 1000/DEF 2400). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way: You can discard 1 card, then declare 1 Attribute; this card becomes that Attribute and can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a monster with the same Attribute as this card. If this card was Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except monsters with this card's Attribute.

6\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

7\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

8\. Solemn Judgment/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

9\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

10\. Offensive Guard/Normal

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK until the End Phase and draw 1 card.

 _ **6 Fusions**_

1\. El Shaddoll Winda/Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 800

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 DARK monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand.

2\. El Shaddoll Wendigo/Wind/Level 6/Physic/Fusion/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2800

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 WIND monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. During either player's turn: You can target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle with an opponent's Special Summoned monster. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Wendigo" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

3\. El Shaddoll Grysta/Fire/Level 7/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2450/DEF 1950

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 FIRE monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s) while you have a "Shaddoll" card in your hand: You can negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster, then send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Grysta" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

4\. El Shaddoll Construct/Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 LIGHT monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: Destroy that monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

5\. El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis/Water/Level 9/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 WATER monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Neither player can Special Summon monsters from the hand or Graveyard with Spell/Trap effects. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

6\. El Shaddoll Shekhinaga/Earth/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 3000

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 EARTH monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. During either player's turn, when a Special Summoned monster activates its effect while you have a "Shaddoll" card in your hand: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, then send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Shekhinaga" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

 **Mokuba (Cyberdark)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Cyberdark Edge/Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. This card can attack directly. If it does using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.

2\. (3) Cyberdark Horn/Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.

3\. (3) Cyberdark Keel/Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.

4\. Cyber Dark Claw/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 800

If this card is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster: You can target 1 "Cyberdark" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each of the following effects of "Cyberdark Claw" once per turn.

● You can discard this card; add 1 "Cyberdark" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand.

● During damage calculation, if a monster equipped with this card battles: You can send 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the GY.

5\. Cyberdark Canon/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 800

If this card is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each of the following effects of "Cyberdark Cannon" once per turn.

● You can discard this card; add 1 Machine "Cyberdark" monster from your Deck to your hand.

● During damage calculation, if a monster equipped with this card battles: You can send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY.

6\. Exploder Dragon/Earth/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy the monster that destroyed it. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving this attacking card.

7\. Baby Dragon/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/ATK 1200/DEF 700

8\. Grey Wing/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 700

Discard 1 card from your hand during your Main Phase 1. This monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

9\. (2) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

10\. Twin-Headed Behemoth/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon this card, but its ATK and DEF become 1000. You can only use this effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel.

11\. Garmides the Guardragon/Earth/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

If a Normal Monster(s) is sent to your GY: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 Dragon monster from your hand to the GY; add this card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Garmides the Guardragon" once per turn.

12\. Hunter Dragon/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/ATK 1700/DEF 100

13\. Dark Horus/Dark/Level 8/Dragon/ATK 3000/DEF 1800

Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Cyberdark Impact/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your Extra Deck, by returning 1 each of "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" from your hand, GY, and/or anywhere on your field, to the Deck, as Fusion Material.

2\. Cyberdark Inferno/Equip

"Cyberdark" Effect Monsters you control that are equipped with an Equip Card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects, also your opponent cannot target them with card effects. You can target 1 "Cyberdark" monster you control; return it to the hand, then, immediately after this effect resolves, you can Normal Summon 1 "Cyberdark" monster. You can only use this effect of "Cyberdark Inferno" once per turn. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell or "Fusion" Spell from your Deck to your hand.

3\. Dark Eruption/Normal

Target 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

4\. Overload Fusion/Normal

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

5\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

6\. Limiter Removal/Normal

Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.

7\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

8\. Dragon Shrine/Normal

Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.

9\. Premature Burial/Equip

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

10\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (3) Sacrifice Wall/Normal

Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one.

2\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

3\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

4\. Just Deserts/Normal

Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control.

5\. Interdimensional Matter Transporter/Normal

Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase.

6\. Trap Hole/Normal

When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target.

7\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Trap Jammer/Counter

When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 _ **3 Fusions**_

1\. Cyberdark Dragon/Dark/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

2\. Panzer Dragon/Light/Level 5/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2600

1 Machine monster + 1 Dragon monster

If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

3\. Cyberdarkness Dragon/Dark/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000

5 "Cyberdark" Effect Monsters

Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can equip 1 Dragon or Machine monster from your GY to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 **Valon (Ritual Beast)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Ritual Beast Tamer Lara/Wind/level 1/Psychic/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2000

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Ritual Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Lara(s)" once per turn.

2\. (3) Ritual Beas Tamer Elder/Wind/Level 2/Psychic/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 1000

After you Normal Summon this card, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Elder(s)" once per turn.

3\. (3) Ritual Beast Tamer Wen/Wind/Level 3/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters; Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Wen(s)" once per turn.

4\. (2) Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda/Wind/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda(s)" once per turn.

5\. (2) Spiritual Beast Pettlephin/Wind/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000

Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Pettlephin(s)" once per turn.

6\. (2) Spiritual Beast Cannahawk/Wind/Level 4/Thunder/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 600

Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your Deck, face-up. During your second Standby Phase after this effect's activation, add the card banished by this effect to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Cannahawk(s)" once per turn.

7\. (2) Spiritual Beast Rampengu/Wind/Level 4/Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 400

Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your Extra Deck and send 1 "Ritual Beast" monster with the same Type as that monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Rampengu(s)" once per turn.

8\. (3) Spiritual Beast Apelio/Wind/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 200

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your Graveyard; for the rest of this turn, all "Ritual Beast" monsters you control will gain 500 ATK and DEF. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Apelio(s)" once per turn.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Ritual Beast's Bond/Quick-Play

Banish 2 "Ritual Beast" monsters you control; Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

2\. (2) Ritual Beast's Return/Quick-Play

Banish 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your hand, then target 1 of your "Ritual Beast" monsters, that is banished or is in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

3\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it

4\. Raigeki/Normal

Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

5\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

6\. Fairy Meteor Crush/Equip

If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

7\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

8\. Double Summon/Normal Spell

You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. (2) Ritual Beast's Ambush/Normal

Target 1 of your "Ritual Beast Tamer" monsters and 1 of your "Spiritual Beast" monsters that are banished and/or in your Graveyard; Special Summon them in Defense Position. After this card is activated, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Ritual Beast" monsters, for the rest of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Beast Ambush" per turn.

2\. (2) Ritual Beast Steeds/Normal

If you control a "Ritual Beast" monster: Destroy monsters on the field up to the number of "Ritual Beast" monsters you currently control.

3\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

4\. Nightmare Wheel/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

5\. Zero Gravity/Normal

Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.

6\. Nutrient Z/Normal

This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

7\. Ambush Shield/Normal

Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 monster on the field. It gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster.

8\. Metalmorph/Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

 _ **4 Fusions**_

1\. Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin/Wind/Level 6/Fusion/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2800

1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by card effects. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them in Defense Position.

2\. Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk/Wind/Level 6/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1600

1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can target 2 of your banished "Ritual Beast" cards; return them to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them in Defense Position.

3\. Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio/Wind/Level 6/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 400

1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other cards' effects until the end of the Damage Step. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them in Defense Position.

4\. Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio/Wind/Level 10/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2100

1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster + 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If Summoned this way, this card gains this effect.

● During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.


	86. The Genex Torunament

_**The Genex Tournament is finally here, and get ready for it's a heck of a ride we got planed.**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

"Crowler!" Bonaparte shouted as he ran into the office. "Our biggest fears have been realized!"

"Don't tell me." Crowler stood up. "Has the faculty kitchen ran out of fondue!?"

"It's worse than that." Bonaparte stated. "Chancellor Sheppard is back and he's heading this way with Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba."

Crowler knew exactly why he was freaking out. "We knew full way he intended to return Bonaparte. His return has never been a fear of mine because I have conducted my self-befitting the role. You only have yourself to blame for the fear you feel now."

Seto entered the room followed by Pegasus and Sheppard. "I couldn't agree with you more Crowler." They both turned to face some of the most powerful men in the world. "Bonaparte, you're fired, Crowler, you're the new Vice Chancellor and getting a raise just for dealing with this buffoon, and Mokuba will be taking over as head of the male Obelisk dorm."

"S-sir… You can't do this!" Bonaparte shouted.

"Can't I? Usually I'd leave these matters up to Sheppard, but I'm here now. Plus, these are still my academies. Even before their existence, I've fired people for less than your infractions. You are an example of what Crowler could have been had he not gotten his act together.

Now clean out your things and be off the island within the hour. I won't have you disrupting my tournament." Kaiba firmly stated as he grabbed his phone and pressed a number. "Roland, get in here and ensure Bonaparte doesn't try anything."

Bonaparte fell to his knees. "Please sir. Give me a chance. I promise, I'll do better. Midori Hibiki showed me the light through our duel. I was stupid and inexperienced. I have a son. He's the reason I got this job. I wanted to give him a better life. Please."

" _Yugi would probably say all is forgiven, but I will not."_ Kaiba rubbed his eyes and sighed. "You want a second chance, then I shall give you one; however, not as you expected you worm. You can flip switches at Kaiba Land. Perform well enough, and you might become Duel Academies first mailman"

Bonaparte got to his feet. "Thank you, sir. I promise, I won't disappoint you."

"You better not your pathetic worm. Consider yourself lucky that I don't see your actions a betrayal. Keep in mind, one more screw up, and you'll never find work in anything Kaiba Corp again." Kaiba firmly stated.

A man in a nice suit with dark green hair and sunglasses entered. "You called sir."

"I did. See that this man cleans out his office and have one of the men transport him to Domino City. I want him gone within the hour. He's to start working at Kaiba Land as a roller-coaster operator." Kaiba declared.

"It will be done." Roland walked over to Bonaparte. "Get moving."

They walked out.

Kaiba closed his eyes as Pegasus spoke up. "That was very generous of your Kaiba-boy. I remember a time when you wouldn't have given someone like that a second thought."

Kaiba turned to him. "What are you even doing here Pegasus?"

Pegasus chuckled. "Surely you of all people would know." He showed his GX medal. "It is your tournament after all."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant. Why did you insist on coming with Sheppard and I?" Kaiba demanded.

Pegasus smiled. "You are just to easy sometimes Kaiba-boy, but it doesn't mean you simply aren't a delight to be around. I'm here because I'd like to have the first duel of your tournament with Zack Henderson.

I originally intended to duel either him or Lexi Henderson. Whomever made it further in your tournament. As I understand it, the two of them have already dueled, and Zack came out the winner. Now, I see a chance to give the intended deck much sooner than planned."

Kaiba gave a small smile. "If you want to be kicked out of the tournament, then I indorse it. Sheppard gather all the students in a duel arena. It's time to kick this tournament off"

Sheppard nodded. "As you wish sir."

 _ **Hallway**_

Once the door closed, Kaiba, without turning, addressed Pegasus. "I'll leave it to you Pegasus." He walked away. "Give Crowler the cards."

Crowler turned to Pegasus. "What does he mean sir?"

Pegasus opened his case and removed a deck. "I hear you are an Ancient Gear user, correct?"

Crowler nodded. "That is right."

Pegasus handed the cards of to him. "Kaiba-boy found out I was developing some new Ancient Gear cards and paid for the 1st prints. He instructed me to give them to you before the tournament." He walked off. "Now I must go. There is something else I must do."

Crowler looked at he cards in his hands with wide eyes. These would take his dueling to a new level. He immediately took off for his office. It was time to create s new deck by combining the old with the new.

 **Obelisk Female Dorm**

Pegasus approached the dorm with Fonda Fontaine. "I am most appreciative of you showing me to the dorm Ms. Fontaine. Today is the start of something grand, and I'd be remised not to give Ms. Rhoades this deck. It is a rather long time coming."

Fonda smiled. "It's no trouble at all Mr. Pegasus."

They approached the dorm only to see Alexis about to enter it.

"Ms. Rhoades!" Fonda called out.

Alexis turned only to be surprised at seeing Pegasus walking with her. "Ms. Fontaine, what's this about?"

"I'll allow Mr. Pegasus to explain." Fonda nodded and walked off.

Pegasus produced a full deck. "Ms. Rhoades, I have felt remorse for the fact that I could not provide you with a proper number of cards in comparison to the others when you came to stay at my island and compete in my sudden tournament. So, I want you to have this deck."

Alexis took the deck and started looking through it eventually getting wide eyes. "Mr. Pegasus, this is a very powerful deck. Are you certain you want to give it away?"

Pegasus chuckled. "You are not the first to ask that question, and I doubt you will be the last. While I won't deny I enjoy my life of comfort afforded to me by duel monster, I won't say it's the only reason I created the game. All I ask is that you put it to good use no matter what you choose to do with your life."

Alexis nodded. "I will sir."

Pegasus smiled. "I am glad I was able to find you before the big announcement Ms. Rhoades. I would be remised if you have not gotten this in time."

Alexis looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about sir?"

"You'll see soon enough Ms. Rhoades." Pegasus stated before walking off.

Alexis looked at her new deck before nodding and walking into the dorm.

 _ **Duel Arena, Some Time Later…**_

The entire student body had been called to one of the duel arenas for an important message to be delivered by Seto Kaiba along with Sheppard returning. At least, that's what the email they all got said. Those who didn't read their emails quickly heard about it from others.

Everyone was spread out with Jaden, Alexis, Zack, Hassleberry, and Atticus managing to find seats together. All around them, people were whispering about the email. All talk silenced as Kaiba himself walked onto the stage flanked by Pegasus and Sheppard.

Kaiba spoke into the microphone. "Alright, Duel Academy, listen up because this is important. Over 10 years ago I conceived this as the first academy in what would quickly become a chain. Now it's time to put to the test what I set out to do.

Cultivate the next generation of duelist. This semester Duel Academy Island will be home to the Genex Tournament. Competing alongside you all will be duelist, scouted by your Chancellor, from around the world. From many walks of life.

There is only one restriction when it comes to who can challenge who. That's the fact that you must have a GX medallion. Each of you shall be issued one, you must accept the first challenge you are issued, and the winner of any duel gets all the medals of their opponent.

Trust me when I say cheating will not be permitted. The island will be under constant surveillance, each medal has a tracker within, and my men are currently staging up around the island as we speak.

This tournament will be an all-out war, and the only certainties that I can extend are that myself and the King of Games aren't competing. In addition, the ante rule shall be temporary suspended for the duration of this duel; however, it is not a requirement.

Also, the ante must be agreed upon by both competitors. In the end, 16 duelists will make it to the final round. To inspire all of you to do your absolute best, here are the prizes you get. Make it to the final 16, and you automatically pass whatever year you're on.

No final test required, but you're welcome to hang around. Win the entire tournament, and you get a favor from me, Sheppard, and Pegasus within reason. A word to the wise, each of us has a different meaning of what 'within reason' means.

Finally, the winner of the entire tournament will get a shot to duel the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. Now get ready duelist because the tournament begins now with the first challenge being issued by Pegasus himself."

The students had begun cheering until they heard about Pegasus issuing a challenge making them all quiet down.

"Thank you, Kaiba-boy." He looked at the audience. "Now then, I'm risking my medal in a duel against Zack Henderson. If he wins, I shall bestow upon him a complete Konoha v3 deck. I require nothing for winning myself other than the medal. Do you accept the terms Zacky-boy?"

Whispering started up once more as Zack was challenged. The Konoha Shinobi duelist was shocked himself. Not only was he going to be the first duel of the entire tournament, but his opponent would be Pegasus. In addition, if he won, he'd get the latest and rarest Shinobi deck.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kaiba threw him a GX medal medal. "I accept the terms." Zack stated as he caught the medal and stood. "Let's do this."

"Some people get all the luck." Jaden lamented because he wanted to duel a pro himself.

He was happy for Zack, but man dueling the creator of the game sounded awesome.

 _ **Duel Arena**_

Zack faced off with Pegasus who activated his duel disk. "I hope you provide a worthy enough challenge to take the special deck from me Zacky-boy."

Zack activated his own. "I'm going to do my best Pegasus."

"Let's duel!"

The crowd of students cheered.

 **(Zack 4000/Pegasus 4000)**

"You're first Zacky-boy." Pegasus stated.

Zack nodded. "I summon **Naruto Uzumaki(1200/1400)**." A boy in an orange jumpsuit and with blond spiky hair appeared. "His ability grants me two **Shadow Clone Tokens(0/0)** in defense mode." Two copies of Naruto appeared kneeling before Zack. "I'll then set two face downs."

"My turn then." Pegasus drew. "I shall activate **Toon World** by paying 1000 LP **(Zack 4000/Pegasus 3000)**." I then activate **Shadow Toon**. Now, I target a monster on your field, such as Naruto Uzumaki, and deal you his ATK as LP **(Zack 2800/Pegasus 3000)**.

I summon **Toon Canon Soldier(1400/1300)**." A cartoonish purple machine appeared. "I activate his effect allowing me to tribute him to deal you 500 more LP **(Zack 2300/Pegasus 3000)**. I'll end with two face downs of my own."

"I don't think I've ever recalled Zack taking so much damage from his opponents 1st move." Hassleberry commented.

Atticus nodded. "Pegasus may not compete in any tournaments, but he did once defeat Seto Kaiba and gave The King of Games a run for his money."

"Yeah, but Zack will still pull through." Alexis nodded with certainty. "I know he will."

Chazz was right there with her. "Agreed. Remember, I tied with Pegasus, so Zack should have no problem beating him."

Jaden was smiling. "This duel is just starting to heat up."

Zack drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to combine a Shadow Clone Token on the field with Sasuke Uchiha in my hand to summon **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)**." A young man with raven black hair and white clothing appeared.

"I activate my **Toon Mask** trap card." Pegasus interjected. "I can target any monster on your field to summon a Toon from my deck with equal or less stars. Since you have an 8 star, I'll choose **Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon(3000/2500)**." A cartoon white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

"I activate **Dust Tornado** which rids the field of your Toon World as well as Toon Monster since it doesn't have the required card to remain." Zack countered.

Pegasus said, "Very impressive Zacky-boy, but I think you'll find I'm harder to take down than that."

"We'll see." Zack stated. "Now Sasuke will launch a direct ATK."

"I counter with **Unlimited Offering**. By paying 500 LP, I can summon a monster to the field **(Zack 2300/Pegasus 2500)**. I choose **Toon Alligator(800/1600)** in defense mode." A toon alligator appeared kneeling before Pegasus.

"Sasuke will destroy it and Naruto will ATK you directly **(Zack 2300/Pegasus 1300)**. I'll end my turn there." Zack stated.

Pegasus drew. "I activate **Card of Sanctity**. We each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. I then activate **Toon Kingdom**." The arena changed into a cartoonish castle. "All I need to do is banish the top three cards of my deck.

Now my field works as a Toon World. Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Toon Cyber Dragon(2100/900)**." A cartoonish Cyber Dragon appeared. "My dragon can't ATK the turn it's summoned, but your monsters are a different story.

"I activate **Comic Hand** which allows me to take control of your **Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha(2800/2500)** and treat it as a toon. Thanks to **Toon Rollback** , he'll get two direct ATK's at your life points."

"I activate **Draining Shield**." Zack countered. "Your first ATK is negated, and I gain Sasuke's ATK as LP meaning my life points end up exactly where they started by the end of your ATK's. **(Zack 2300/Pegasus 1300)**."

Pegasus smiled. "Not quite Zacky-boy. I activate a second Shadow Toon to target your Naruto Uzumaki and deal his ATK to you as damage **(Zack 1100/Pegasus 1300)**. I end my turn with a face down."

"This is it." Atticus stated. "Unless Zack draws a card to prevent ATK's, this duel will end in Pegasus' favor."

"Why?" Jayden questioned.

Hassleberry replied. "Sarge, unless the opponent uses Toons, which Zack does not, any Toon monster can ATK him directly. Just as Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha, acting as a toon, did previously."

"Oh, I see." Jayden didn't seem worried. "Don't worry. I think Zack's got everything he needs."

Zack drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Naruto Uzumaki on the field with Dark Magician Girl in my hand to summon **Guardian Magician Girl(2500/3000)**." Dark Magician Girl decked out in leaf green armor with two shields displaying the Konoha emblem on the front appeared.

"I activate **Toon Briefcase**." Pegasus interjected. "Since I control a Toon monster, I can shuffle that monster back into the deck."

"Things aren't looking good." Hassleberry stated.

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Chazz stated with a smile. "Zack's actually won this."

Zack smiled. "Now that your field is gone, it's time to end this. I activate **Passing the Torch**. By banishing the materials from my grave and/or field, I can fusion summon. So, I use my last Token and Dark Magician in the grave to summon **Shinobi Magician Girl(2500/2300)**."

A dark magician girl with shoulder length hair, no hat, light blue, short sleeved shirt underneath the common green vest most Jonin Shinobi wore and with pink pants appeared.

Pegasus chuckled. "That monster is to weak to destroy Sasuke and only a few hundred stronger than my Cyber Dragon. Neither option will end this duel Zacky-boy."

"I'm aware. Which is exactly why I'll activate **Will of Fire** and equip it to my **Shinobi Magician Girl(3500/2800)** granting her enough ATK to end this duel by attacking your Cyber Dragon **(Zack 1100/Pegasus 0)**."

Everyone cheered for Zack especially all his friends seated around the arena.

Pegasus approached Zack after he'd removed the promised deck and medal. "Very good Zacky-boy. I think you will do very well in this tournament." He handed over both. "Make good use of that deck." He held out his hand. "I'll be watching and rooting for you."

Zack smiled as he tucked the medal away with his for now and shook the offered hand. "Thank you, sir. I'll do my best not to let you down."

Pegasus chuckled as he let go. "That's good to hear."

The duel monster's creator then walked off as Kaiba came over the speakers. "Alright, the Pro's and outside duelist arrive any time today. Get your medals from the various proctors because this tournament is underway."

It was safe to say that those words and the duel they saw got the students pumped. They rushed to the proctors, who were from the entrance exams, and got their one medal.

 _ **Inside Duel Academy: Entrance**_

Various students had gathered around to excitedly talking about the tournament while some decided to get an early start on earning medals. Atticus and Chazz were two such duelist who left to get an early start with the almost everyone else leaving Alexis, Zack, Jayden, and Hassleberry who were joined by Aster.

"Alright guys, who wants to get their game on?" Jayden excitedly asked.

Aster gave a small smile. "Believe me, I intend on taking both you and Zack on; however, I'm waiting until the final 16. A much grander stage where everyone can see me defeat you." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. "Until then, neither of you dare lose."

"Wait." Zack stated. "How's Sartorius doing since last semester?"

Aster nodded. "Much better and currently out there making amends." He walked off. "Now, I'm off to scout out the competition."

Alexis smiled. "Aster does bring up a good point. We should try to avoid our friends for at least a while."

Jayden smiled. "The more I think about it, the better an idea that sounds." He began jogging in place. "I can't stand around and wait any longer." The Ra took off. "I got to get out there and duel!"

Hassleberry nodded. "I should get going as well. There's a certain duelist I'm hoping to take on."

Zack was left with Alexis. "Considering there's a huge tournament going on, we may not get to see each other much."

"Maybe." Alexis shrugged. "You never know. I certainly wouldn't be opposed to meeting a few times."

Zack brought Alexis into a kiss before backing away. "I'll see you later."

Alexis smiled as the two parted ways.

 _ **Plane, Near Duel Academy**_

A young man with medium length purple hair, which spiked down, sat in a spacious private plane with many accommodations. He wore fancy white attire. With him were three men in white suits and a woman with shoulder length, dark red hair and pink suit with white skirt.

The woman spoke to the man with purple hair. "We're approaching Duel Academy Prince Ojin."

"I'm aware." He spun the chair to face her after tucking away his deck for safety. "You're certain those Destiny Heroes as well as Konoha, Suna, and Oto Shinobi decks are there Linda?"

Linda replied, "According to my sources, several students attend the academy and use them. I'm told they're in the possessions of Aster Phoenix, Zack Henderson, Dimitri Thompson, and Bastion Misawa respectively."

He clipped his GX medal to his top. "Well, they best watch their backs then."

 _ **Harbor**_

Zack had looked through his newly acquired deck and found another Dark Magician Girl. On that note, the very girl appeared next to him as transparent as usual.

Zack noticed her. "Partner is this another card that you inhabit or…"

DMG shook her head. "Nope. I only inhabit the card you got from Yugi. Think of it like this, spirits inhabit duel monster cards, but not every card has a duel monster spirit."

Zack nodded before he removed the DMG, given to him by Yugi, and replaced her in the Konoha v3 deck with a nod. "Well, this v3 deck does seem powerful, so I think I'll place my faith in it to see me through this tournament. With you inside, I know I can win."

DMG nodded. "Thank you, partner. I think we'll win as well, and I'll be there whenever you need me."

They smiled at one another before hearing an approaching plane.

DMG went back to her card as Zack noticed a plane landing. _"If there's a duelist aboard that plane, then I know who my next opponent will be."_ He ran up top to the plane and took note of the crest depicting the snake coiled around the world.

" _That's the Misgarth family crest. Their prince is supposed to be a Pro-duelist. Looks like I've lucked out."_ He ran over to the plane as two men stepped out followed by the prince himself. "Hey!"

The two men in front of him looked at Zack only for Ojin to hold up a hand. "Wait, he looks harmless."

Zack stopped a far distance away with a smile. "Prince Ojin, I challenge you to a duel and per the rules of this tournament, you must accept the first challenge issued as well as duel at least once a day."

Ojin approached him. "Do you know where I can find Zack Henderson. Aster Phoenix, Dimitri Thompson, and/or Bastion Misawa?"

Zack looked at him. "Uh, well I'm Zack, and those other three are good friends of mine. Why are you looking for us specifically?"

Ojin became serious. "Then you are certainly my first opponent Zack Henderson. When I win, your Konoha Shinobi decks will belong to me. If you somehow pull out a win, then I shall grant you any request within my power. As unlikely as that is."

Zack was surprised. "You want my decks?"

Ojin nodded. "I understand you have three full Konoha Shinobi decks. A rare occurrence and something anyone who plays the game would want."

Zack was uncertain what to say. Sure, he expected he might have to bet a card, but all his decks. That seemed a little steep until he took a good look at the prince. Specifically, his eyes. Like Chazz before the School duel. Like himself before Duel Academy. They conveyed loneliness.

Zack nodded determined in his current course. "Alright Prince Ojin. We'll duel to those terms."

 _ **Harbor: Near the Water**_

Linda and the three men stood far behind the prince as Ojin and Zack faced off.

"Let's duel."

 **(Zack 4000/Ojin 4000)**

"I'll go first, of course." Ojin stated.

Zack nodded. "Be my guest."

"I'll start by activating **Pot of Greed** , so two more cards for me." Ojin stated." Next, I'll play **Cost Down**. It works as follows, I discard one card to lower the level of the monster's currently in my hand. I then summon **Satellite Canon**." A satellite appeared.

"This gives me ultimate power. Power enough to end this duel before you ever get a turn. I activate **Charge** which grants my monster 2000 ATK. I then activate **Mischief of the Time Goddess**. This Quick-Play skips your turn and brings it all the way to my battle phase."

Zack was shocked. _"These are some impressive plays."_

"I can see by your expression that you're impressed, but my move doesn't stop there. I play **Limiter Removal**. It doubles my satellite's ATK to 4000." Ojin laughed. "Don't take this to personally. I'm just better than you. Satellite Cannon ATK." The blast came right at Zack and seemingly engulfed him. "I'll take those Konoha Shinobi decks now."

 **(Zack 4000/Ojin 4000)**

"Not Quite." Zack declared.

Ojin was shocked. "How did you survive."

Zack showed the card in his hand before sending it to the grave. "It was thanks to my Neo-Kid Naruto. When you attacked me directly, I was able to summon him. Putting him in defense meant my life points were safe."

"Neo-Kid Naruto!?" Ojin shouted. "That's not a card in any of the Konoha Shinobi decks."

Zack smiled. "It is now that I hold the latest Shinobi deck to be produced." He held up his duel disk. "The Konoha v3." He drew as Satellite Canon was destroyed. "With it, I'm winning this duel.

It all starts with **Team Assemble** allowing me to special summon **Genin Sasuke(1800/1500)**. A boy with raven black hair, black shirt, and white shorts appeared. "With my normal summon, I'll bring out **Genin Neji(1500/1700)**." A boy with completely white eyes and coat appeared.

"Now, I initiate Contact Fusion to combine my two Shinobi on the field in order to fusion summon **Sasuke-3 Years Later(4000/3000 Equip)**." A young man with raven black hair and white top appeared. "I equip him with **Will of Fire**."

Now Ojin was the one shocked as were his people behind him. "Impossible."

"Sasuke, end this duel with a direct ATK **(Zack 4000/Ojin 0)**." Zack declared.

Ojin collapsed to his knees as Zack walked forward. "You beat me fair and square. What is it you want?"

Zack crouched before him. "I want to be your friend."

Ojin looked up at him shocked once more. "Surely you jest?"

"I'm not lying." Zack smiled. "I see in you what I once saw in myself. You're lonely. Grew up with no friends." He looked over at his people before focusing on Linda. "At least, that's how you see things. What I realized is that I was mostly unhappy.

I faked happiness a lot to escape what I truly felt. To the point that I bought into my own lie. Now, I'm incredibly lucky because I've managed to make some of the greatest friends a guy could ask for." He motioned to Linda. "Despite my request, I'm not the only friend you have."

Linda hesitated for a moment before walking over and taking Zack's place.

Ojin stared at her. "Linda? You…"

Linda nodded. "I've always been by your side. Do you know why?"

Ojin blinked before giving a small smile. "You're… my friend."

Ojin looked at the ground before turning to face Zack. "I'm sorry. I…"

Zack smiled and held out a hand to the prince. "No need. Water under the bridge. Friends are bound to make mistakes after all. It's only natural."

Ojin chuckled as he let Zack help him up and shook his hand. "Thank you, Zack." He removed his hand and took off his GX medal. "I know you don't want to make a request of me, but you did win this medal." Ojin handed it off to him. "Good luck in the tournament."

Zack nodded as he accepted the medal. _"This tournament has only just started, and I've already dueled the creator of the game and a prince. What other duels await me?"_

* * *

sasuke indra: bloody incredible, the only thing I'll complain about is the bullshit hand Zane got...  
it's like drawing exodia on your first draw, all of them.  
anyway, the interaction between Yudai Koyo and Midori genuinely felt like how family would interact.  
Bloody hell the dark magician user is badass AND WE STILL NOW BASICALLY NOTHING ABOUT HER!  
can't wait for the tournament.

keep doing what you do.

Ja Ne.

Quillion9000:The tournament has officially begun and get ready because there are some duels lined up for the future.


	87. Gods, Reaper, and Another Student

_**Hello fans of this fanfiction. Unknown and I have worked out all the duels that shall take place in this tournament. While Zack still has one or two left, it's time to start shifting focus to other characters of Duel Academy going up again a plethora of duels. Who will make it to the final 16? Only time will tell. In all seriousness, expect about three to five duels a chapter. Enjoy because the Genex Tournament is here!**_

* * *

 _ **Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Forest**_

Chazz was off looking for his next opponent when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. The reason being that a huge pillar of fire shot into the sky. It started to grow in diameter.

" _What is that!?"_ Chazz thought shocked.

He was soon answered as the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared from the pillar of fire. A massive, golden Egyptian God with a large wing span. Light and Darkness Dragon appeared behind Chazz, as transparent as ever, and roared.

Chazz nodded at him. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

With that, Light and Darkness Dragon vanished. Chazz began moving around cards as he took off towards the monster.

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Pegasus ran into the room to find Kaiba staring out the window. "Kaiba-boy we have big trouble."

Kaiba was staring at the now cloudy sky and Ra itself.

He turned around and slammed his hands on the table. "You don't think I see that! Pegasus, what is the Winged Dragon of Ra doing unsealed!? That card is supposed to be gone like Obelisk and Slifer!"

Pegasus had in fact seen the monster in question. "So, it is here."

Kaiba slammed his hands on the desk again. "Pegasus explain now!"

Pegasus put his hand on his head. "It wasn't meant to happen Kaiba. My head card designer, Urachi Hamada, informed me that the God Cards had been stolen by another card designer just now.

God Cards I was recreating to be distributed to you, Yugi, and Joey. They are designed to be as powerful as the Sacred Beast who hold less power than the three original God Cards ever did. In addition, this Ra does not require an incantation to summon."

Kaiba growled. "Pegasus, what made you think recreating the God Cards was a smart idea?"

"I had a dream come to me the moment Zack Henderson and Jaden Yuki released the darkness around the Sacred Beast. As these dreams tend to be, it was complicated to fully understand. All I know is that the gods will play an important part in the future." Pegasus explained.

Kaiba said, "Now I need to call a temporary halt to the tournament to deal with your mess." He walked around the desk strapping his duel disk to his arm. "You are coming with me."

Pegasus nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't do anything less in this situation."

 _ **Forest**_

Chazz ran onto the scene just as the duel was wrapping up. A Ra student fell to the ground losing two medals while his opponent, and only person that could have used Ra, stood across from the now unconscious student smirking.

The man before Chazz had medium length dark gray hair, blue shirt with red tie, black pants, and gray trench coat. They also wore glasses over purple irises. Chazz glanced once more at the unconscious Ra before focusing on the man before him.

"How many of us have you taken down?" Chazz asked.

The man chuckled. "If your referring to students, then I've taken out five, and I'm about to make it six with your defeat."

Chazz picked up the unconscious student and moved him to safety before facing off with the man. "Dream on. The Chazz won't lose nor is he afraid of any God Card you may have." He activated his duel disk. "Mark my words because you aren't winning this duel."

The man chuckled as he activated his own duel disk. "Bold words Chazz, but can they hold up when you face what you claim to not be afraid of?" He spoke the next part in a mocking tone. "The Franz is curious. Let us find the answer."

"Duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Franz 4000)**

Just as the duel started, Kaiba spoke to the whole island. "Attention all GX participants. The tournament is suspended. Any duels currently being fought are automatic draws. Return to your lodgings immediately."

" _It doesn't take a genius to figure out why the tournament is on hold, but it's too late to turn back now."_ Chazz thought. "The Chazz is first, and I summon **Stygian Street Patrol(1600/1200)**." A fiend on a motorcycle appeared before him. "I'll set one card."

Franz drew causing wind to whip up around the field they stood in. "Get ready boy because you are about to face down a god. I activate **Graceful Charity** meaning I draw three cards and send two to the grave.

By then playing **Monster Reborn** , I can return a monster from the grave. I choose **Ra's Disciple(1100/600)**." An Egyptian monster appeared. "His ability allows me to summon two more like him giving me the three tributes required.

Before we get to the summoning, I shall activate **Mound of the Bound Creator**." The field became a rocky terrain plagued by a fierce storm. "Now I can call forth the power of **Obelisk the Tormentor(4000/4000)** tributting all three monsters **.** "

The huge, blue monster appeared. "He shall destroy your Street Patrol **(Chazz 1600/Franz 4000)**. Not only that, but you now take 400 LP because the monster that attacked is Level 10 **(Chazz 1200/Franz 4000)**. That shall end my turn."

Chazz held his composure. "You gave this duel a fair shake. I won't deny you that; however, it takes more than powerful cards to make a duelist. Allow me to show you the meaning of not just playing your cards but knowing how to use them."

He drew. "I activate **Dark World Dealings** which makes us each discard a card, and in return we draw a new one from our decks. The card I discarded was my **Beige the Vanguard of Dark World(1600/1300).** "

A purple fiend with bone armor appeared. "I then activate **Call of the Haunted** which returns **Stygian Street Patrol(1600/1400)** to the field. I activate my **Fires of Doomsday** which granting me two fiend type **Doomsday Tokens(0/0)**.

Now the field is set as I sacrifice my two tokes and Street Patrol to summon **Raviel Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000)**." The demonic Obelisk appeared on the field opposing Obelisk. "What's wrong Franz?" Chazz smirked. "You seem troubled."

Franz was indeed troubled. "The Sacred Beasts. I had heard they were unsealed, but to think they'd be left in the hands of mere children. I thought it mere rumor and conjecture."

Chazz crossed his arms. "The truth is staring you in the face Franz, and I'm about to hit you with it; however, I shall first activate Raviel's special ability. By tributing my remaining monster, Beige, he gains 1600 more attack meaning he's strong enough to destroy Obelisk **(Chazz 1200/Franz 2400)**. Don't forget, you take 400 life points because of your own field spell. **(Chazz 1200/Franz 2000)**."

Franz grit his teeth. "You may have surprised me, but this duel is far from over. I shall endeavor to remove that monster from your control once I have won." He drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring **Obelisk the Tormentor(4000/4000)** back to the field.

I then activate **Premature Burial** **(Chazz 1200/Franz 1200)**. By sacrificing 800 life points, I can special summon a **Ra's Disciple(1100/600)** from my grave. Now Obelisk shall attack Raviel destroying them both.

This leaves you open for a direct ATK from my Disciple **(Chazz 100/Franz 1200)**. I end my turn." He laughed. "Now, waiver before the power of a true Egyptian God. Beg for forgiveness, and I may just spare you."

"The Chazz bows to on one, and this duel isn't over." Just before he drew, Pegasus and Kaiba appeared, but Chazz did not realize they were there. "I'll prove it by ending this duel now. I activate my second **Fires of Doomsday**.

This grants me two more **Doomsday Tokens(0/0)**. I then tribute them both to summon my partner **Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2300)**." The half black and white dragon appeared before Chazz and gave a mighty roar directed at Franz.

"Impossible, no man can hope to defeat a god!"Franz shouted.

"You're not a god nor would that stop the Chazz from beating you if you were. Now Light and Darkness Dragon end this by destroying his Disciple **(Chazz 100/Franz 0)**." Chazz declared.

 _ **Chancellor's Office, Evening…**_

Chazz stood across from Kaiba as the three god cards sat on the desk.

Kaiba had a small smile on his face. "Chazz Princeton, it seems you've changed a great deal since the last time I saw you duel."

Chazz nodded. "Franz was tough, but I had no doubt I'd defeat him in the end sir. If I had that certainty, then I know for a fact you would have beaten him."

"Regardless, Duel Academy thanks you for your actions and rest assured that Franz shall be taken care of." He then placed the 5 medals on the desk. "That leaves us with these medals which are now yours by official tournament rules."

Chazz nodded as he took them. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave."

Kaiba nodded. "That is fine."

Chazz left as Kaiba stared at the three God Cards before him. There was a time when he'd wanted them all, but now he merely took Obelisk slipping him into his deck box before placing Slifer and Ra in a safe. He intended to hand them over to Yugi and Joey later.

 _ **Forest, Next Night…**_

A very exhausted young man with long black hair contained in a pony tail, red irises, and north academy uniform sat against a log happily holding several GX medals.

"There's no way I'll lose the GX tournament. Not with you on my side." The man stated.

A deep, dark voice spoke to him. "Well done Lucian. Though I pray you haven't forgotten what you will owe me."

Lucian looked back at a black robbed figure with a mask as transparent as any monster spirit normally is. "Of course not. A deal is a deal after all, but you must keep your word. You give me victory, and you can have my soul." He looked at his duel disk. "I must win."

"All in due time." The figure stated. "For now, you must rest."

Lucian's vision blurred. "Good idea. He fell asleep."

It was at this moment that Chazz and Zack came upon the figure. "Wow, that duel sounds wicked Chazz. I can't believe you got to duel an Egyptian…"

Zack stopped as he noticed the unconscious duelist as well as the cloaked figure. Chazz noticed it just as Zack had. The figure vanished in a whirlwind of darkness.

Chazz ran up to Lucian and pulled the necklace from around his neck. "Just as I thought."

Zack walked over. "What?"

"That was the Grim Reaper." Chazz informed. "I heard about it during my time at North Academy." He threw the card to Zack. "It was supposed to be locked away, but it appears this guy's let him out."

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

Lucian was resting in a bed as Zack and Chazz stood by his bed side. "Yep, there's no doubt about it." He had pulled up a page on his PDA. "This is Lucian Grimley. He's a student at North Academy. I remember taking him on during the 50-man gauntlet."

Zack looked at the photo. "Wow, this guy really hasn't gotten much sleep."

Chazz was about to speak until Lucian sat up. "Sleep? Who needs it." He looked around. "Where's my deck?"

Zack produced the duel disk. "Chill man, it's safe and sound."

Lucian snatched the disk. "Hands off! It mine!"

Zack smiled. "Relax. It was in good hands."

Lucian finally noticed Chazz. "Wait a minute… Chazz!" He pointed at him. "I've been looking all over the island for you." He stood up on the bed. "Let's throw down right now. I…" He blinked before feeling around his neck. "My card! Where's my card!?"

Chazz closed his eyes and put his PDA away. "It's locked away." He opened them. "What were you thinking using that card? It's far too dangerous."

Lucian sat down. "I don't care how dangerous it is. I know it wants my soul, yet I'm willing to pay that price. The simple fact is, you were only the beginning Chazz. After I lost to you, I could never win again. Then I released the Reaper, and no one can beat me now."

Zack held out his arms. "Let's just take a second and think things through. This card is extremely dangerous. I mean, do you really want to lose your soul?"

Lucian tightly gripped his bed. "What's one soul compared to winning." Darkness coiled around the arm with the reaper tattoo as he held it in the air. "Harvester of souls return to my deck! Hear me! If you want my soul, then keep your promise!"

Dark wind blew all throughout the room until the door opened revealing Crowler holding the reaper card clearly possessed by dark energy. Lucian smiled as he jumped off the bed and ran to Crowler grabbing the card before booking it out of the room. Chazz and Zack gave chase.

 _ **Outside**_

Lucian suddenly stopped and turned to face Chazz and Zack causing them to stop in their tracks. "Alright Chazz, now that I have the reaper back, it's time we dueled once more."

Chazz inserted one of his three decks into his disk. "Alright, we'll duel, but don't think any amount of magic will help."

Zack patted Chazz on the shoulder. "You got this Chazz."

Chazz nodded before Zack moved to a spot where he could observe.

"Let's duel!"

 **(Chazz 4000/Lucian 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Lucian declared. "I start by discarding Gravekeeper's Commandment to add the field spell **Necrovalley** to my hand. I'll immediately play it." The field changed to a valley at sunset with Chazz and Lucian on opposite sides.

"This card grants a whole slew of useful effects, and you're about to see them in action as I summon **Gravekeeper's Curse(1300/1300 field)**." A man with black skin and robes appeared. "When he's summoned, you're dealt 500 LP **(Chazz 3500/Lucian 4000)**.

Next, I activate **Royal Tribute**. Since I control Necrovalley, we are both to discard every monster in our hands. I have one." Chazz sent three of his cards to the grave making Lucian smile. "I'll end my turn there."

" _He's already got Chazz at a disadvantage."_ Zack thought.

Chaz drew. "I activate **Union Hanger** enabling me to destroy your current field spell in favor of one more suited to my deck." The valley vanished replaced with a high tech hanger with various boxes decorating the wall and with letters on their side **Gravekeeper's Curse(800/800)**.

"When Union Hanger is activated, I can add a light machine union monster from to my hand from the deck. I then summon **X-Head Canon(1800/1500)**." A blue and yellow machine monster with a canon appeared.

"Whenever I summon a light machine union I can equip it with a monster from my deck. I choose **Y-Dragon Head**." A red, machine dragon appeared below **X-Head Canon(2200/1900)**. "Now my machine will destroy your curse **(Chazz 3500/Lucian 2600)**. I'll set two face downs."

Lucian said. "Not bad, but this duel will end with my victory." He held his hand with the grim reaper tattoo in the air. "Reaper of Souls I beseech you, grant me victory!"

The reaper appeared behind him. "My price is your soul."

"Agreed." Lucian was then bombarded with dark energy before drawing his next card. "I activate **Allure of Darkness**. This spell allows me to draw two more cards. Only then I must banish a dark monster or send my entire hand to the grave if I got none.

I do have just the card. Now, I will summon **Gravekeeper's Heretic(1800/1500)**." A man with white hair and robes appeared wielding a staff. "I'll then set one card ending my turn. You're move Chazz."

Chazz drew. "I activate my **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)** allowing me to unequip him from X-Head canon and summon him on the field."

Lucian smiled. "I activate my face down **Dark Renewal**. Since you just summoned a monster, I can destroy both it and my current spellcaster. Then, I'm allowed to summon another Dark spellcaster from my deck. I choose **Grave Keeper's Visionary(2800/1800 effect)**." A monster in white ceremonial attire appeared. "He gains 200 ATK for each Grave keeper in my grave."

"I activate **Pot of Greed**. I now draw two cards and activate **Premature Burial**. At the cost of 800 LP, I can special summon **Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)** back to the field **(Chazz 2800/Lucian 2400)**.

Due to his summon, Union Hanger allows me to equip him with a **Z-Metal Tank(1300/1500)** from my deck." A yellow machine was placed under **Y-Dragon Head(2100/2200)**. "Now, I activate my face down **Formation Union** allowing me unequip Z-Metal Tank.

With all three monsters on my field, I can combine them into **XYZ-Dragon Canon(2800/2600)**." The three machines became one. "I then summon **A-Assault Core(1900/200)**."

A yellow machine scorpion appeared. "Now, Xyz-Dragon Canon will attack your Visionary destroying them both. This leaves you wide open for a direct ATK from my A-Assault Core **(Chazz 2800/Lucian 500)**."

Lucian grit his teeth. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are Chazz? You drew exactly what you needed to get this far. Luck is something I never had." He looked at Chazz. "The duel against you showed me that when you creamed me hands down."

Chazz was getting annoyed. "You believe this is luck! How stupid can you be? I don't draw what I need because of luck. I draw what I need because I believe in my decks. All three of them." He pointed at Lucian.

"The simple fact is, you're terrified of losing. So much so, that you made a deal with the Grim Reaper, but you don't need him. No true duelist does. The true secret to be a great duelist is believing in not only your deck, but yourself as well."

Lucian shouted. "That's easy for you to say. This entire duel, you're drawn exactly what you need to counter my moves. To stay one step ahead of me."

"You can do that as well if you believe. Your fault is that you were terrified of losing instead of learning from defeat." Chazz looked at his deck. "I've lost more times than I bother to count, but each loss has pushed me to improve and become better. That's what you should strive to do."

Lucian looked at the ground. _"There… was once a time I believed in my deck."_ He moved his eyes to his deck. _"I dueled with confidence like Chazz does."_

The reaper spoke to him. "What did that get you? He claims losing taught him anything, but all it got you was humiliation."

Lucian put his hand on his head. "He's right. I have no choice."

Chazz stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "Losing is only humiliating when you don't give it your all. Leave nothing for you to regret. Believe in your deck and stop relying on some spirit to finish this.

Where is your pride as a duelist!?" Lucian looked at his arm, cloaked in black wind, as it began to shake. "Fight it Lucian. It's your turn now. All you need to do is believe in your deck and draw. You don't need the reaper. Show me a duelist's pride!"

The reaper spoke to him once more. "Don't listen to that fool. You'll never draw what you need without me."

Lucian closed his eyes. "Chazz, you're right." He opened them and reached for the card removing it from his neck. "Reaper, you're threw. I don't need you to win. I have faith in myself and my cards. My soul is staying with me." He threw the card away. "I am true duelist."

"No!" The Reaper shouted as it dissipated.

The clouds covering the sky moved away revealing the light of the moon.

"Time to draw!" Lucian stated, and he moved his duel dis to his other arm. "I'll draw myself." He drew and smiled. "In your face Grim Reaper. I drew **Magicalize Fusion**. This spell allows me to fusion summon a Spellcaster using monsters on the field or in the grave.

All I must do is banish the materials used. I got five material's in my grave meaning I can fusion summon **Quintet Magician(4500/4500)**. Normally, this card would have a sweet effect, but I used two spellcasters with the same name for the summon.

That means, the effect is null and void, but that that doesn't matter when he's more than strong enough to deal away with your XYZ-Dragon Canon **(Chazz 1100/Lucian 500)**. With that, I'll end my turn."

"Now that's a card!" Chazz declared with a smile.

Lucian smiled back. "Well then, looks like this duel's going to be decided by your next draw Chazz. Don't forget what makes a good duelist. Believing in yourself and your deck. A good friend once told me those words. Now show me your pride."

Chazz nodded. "Those sound-like wise words, so I best heed them." He drew. "I set one card and end my turn." Lucian drew. "Now I activate **Solar Ray**. This trap deals you 600 LP for every light monster I have face up on the field. I have and only need one **(Chazz 1100/Lucian 0)**."

"Way to go Chazz!" Zack shouted happily.

Lucian noticed that the tattoo vanished from his hand and smiled. "Thank you Chazz. You restored faith in my deck as well as myself. I promise I'll never lose my pride as a duelist again."

Chazz smiled before looking at his deck. _"That was a close duel. Just a thousand points more than the Egyptian God."_ He tightened his fist. _"If I want to make it to the finals, I need to be absolutely certain my decks are top notch."_

 _ **Beach**_

A young man with neck length fire red hair and matching eyes was walking along to top part of the beach looking for an opponent to challenge. His attire consisted of a black trench coat with red trim, yellow sunglasses, blue top, and white pants.

The man had noticed some ladies dueling on the beach, but he figured they wouldn't like some guy just showing up to challenge them. He was prepared to seek his challenge elsewhere when he heard the girls start talking and pointing out over the water.

The guy turned and saw Atticus riding around on a jet ski. The girls flocked to him as he rode around, and he was sucking up the attention easily. The young man resolved to duel him since he seemed like an important person and maybe a decent challenge.

 _ **Coast: Some Time Later…**_

Atticus was just finishing with his uniform when he heard the girls.

"There he is."

He turned and noticed them all running to him.

"My medals are waiting for you."

"No Atticus take mine."

"Show us some of your dance group's new moves."

Atticus blushed and smiled. "I'm touched that you enjoy Team Duel Academy and that you want to give me your medals; however, it would simply be unfair of me to do either." They weren't stopping. "It's a stampede!"

The girls kept running while Atticus managed to sit on a bench working out a quick disguise. He sat down the newspaper and fixed his hair while removing his phony mustache. With the girls gone, his smile fades as he looked back at duel Academy.

" _Are you already on the island Zane?"_ Atticus thought. _"You must be. The only questions are where and is this all a test. I'll admit, I don't know the new you, so are you waiting to see who makes it to the finals?"_

"Hey?" The guy with a black trench coat asked. "I see you're a student at this academy. Are you participating in the tournament?"

Atticus turned to face the young man quickly putting smile on his face as he stood up. "Indeed I am. Atticus Rhoades 2nd Obelisk. Since you're challenging me, I have no right to refuse. First, who are you?"

"Names Blaze and I'm number two at East Academy. Number one couldn't be taken away from his studies, so I'm here with a deck he wants tested." He opened the right side of his trench coat revealing 10 medals. "As you can see, the decks been pretty good to me."

Atticus nodded. "I'll take you on, but I intend to win."

The two faced off. "Let's duel!"

 **(Atticus 4000/Blaze 4000)**

"I'll go first." Atticus stated.

"Be my guest." Blaze stated.

Atticus nodded. "I summon **Red-Eyes B. Chick(800/500)**." A baby black dragon with red eyes and still emerging from its egg appeared. "I then activate his ability. By sending him to the grave, I can special summon **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)** from my hand."

A large, black dragon with red eyes appeared. "I'll then activate **Inferno Fire Blast** which allows deals my dragon's ATK to you on the condition that he be prohibited from attacking this turn. Not a problem when I can't ATK anyways **(Atticus 4000/Blaze 1600)**. I'll end my turn."

"Hey not bad." Blaze drew. "I activate **The Monarch's Stormfront** allowing me to use one of your monster's as a tribute. I'll use it to summon **Caius the Shadow Monarch(2400/1000)**." A being in black and silver armor appeared. Why stop there? I activate **Double Summon.**

Now I'm allowed to summon once more. I'll do so to tribute my Caius the Shadow Monarch for **Caius the Mega Monarch(2800/1000)**." In the original Caius' place appeared a much larger Monarch. "He'll ATK you directly **(Atticus 1200/Blaze 1600)**. That's the end of my turn."

Atticus drew and smiled. "It's been fun Blaze, but this duel is over. First, I activate my **Swing of Memories** allowing me to return **Red-Eyes B. Dragon(2400/2000)** to the field. I then activate **Red-Eyes Fusion** allowing me to use cards from my deck or field as materials.

So, I'll use a Red-Eyes in my deck and combine it with the Black Luster Soldier in my hand to summon **Red-Eyes Luster Soldier(3200/2300)**." A soldier decked out in pitch place armor and with wings appeared.

"Not bad." Blaze smiled. "Not bad at all."

"Now my soldier, wipe out his Monarch **(Atticus 1200/Blaze 1200)**. Red-Eyes ATK him directly for game **(Atticus 1200/Blaze 0)**."

The holograms faded, and Blaze began to remove all his medals.

He then walked forward and forked everyone of them over to Atticus. "Looks like I'm out." Blaze held out his hand. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

Atticus shook the offered hand. "Thanks. It was a real pleasure to duel you. Maybe some day I can see your real deck in action."

Blaze stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. "Anything can happen."

 **Tree Line Nearby**

Zane had watched the entire duel and walked away the moment it finished. At this moment, his blood was boiling. It was telling him to win. To duel Atticus, but he would restrain himself. Collect medals here and there.

There were, of course, duelists he had in mind to challenge before the finals and duelists he wanted… no… needed to face there. To decimate them all before a larger crowd. To win before everyone. Atticus was just one such duelist on his list.

* * *

sasuke indra:I loved the chapter, it is a bit sad to see guardian magician girl go but I guess it has to be done for the story to progress.  
anyhow, Pegasus is a troll.

Ja Ne

Quillion9000:Sorry about Guardian Magician Girl but look on the bright side. The Dark Magician user will be making they're appearance soon enough. Just have to get to their intended opponents. As for Pegasus, I hope I did him justice in this story.


	88. DP: Egyptian Gods and Updated Chazz

**Egyptian God's**

Slifer the Sky Dragon/Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon. If this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the GY. Gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. Once Per Turn (Quick Effect): If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.

Obelisk the Tormentor/Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated

The Winged Dragon of Ra/Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?

Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). It's ATK and DEF is the total of the three sacrifices used to summon this monster. You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid.

 _ **Chazz does not own the Egyptian God's. They are to be spread to Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey respectively as per the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chazz (Ojama/Armed Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Ojama Yellow/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

2\. (2) Ojama Black/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

3\. (2) Ojama Green/Light/Level 2/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 1000

4\. (2) Ojama Blue/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can add 2 "Ojama" cards from your Deck to your hand.

5\. (2) Ojama Red/Light/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojama" monsters from your hand in Attack Position.

6\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

7\. (2) Armed Dragon LV 3/Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 900

During your Standby Phase: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

8\. (2) Armed Dragon LV 5/Wind/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700

You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Armed Dragon LV 7/Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK.

10\. Armed Dragon LV 10/Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

11\. Light and Darkness Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300

Cannot be Special Summoned. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Once per Chain, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: This card loses exactly 500 ATK and DEF and that activation is negated. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard (if possible); destroy all cards you control, also Special Summon that monster (if any).

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

2\. Graceful Charity/Normal

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

3\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

4\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

5\. Ojama Country/Field

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field.

6\. Ojama Muscle/Normal

Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". It gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed this way.

7\. Ojamagic/Normal

If this card is sent from the hand or the field to the GY: Add 1 each of "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" from your Deck to your hand.

8\. Ojama Delta Hurricane!/Normal

You can only activate this card while "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

9\. Ojamandala/Normal

Activate only by paying 1000 Life Points if an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 copy of each from your Graveyard.

10\. Ojama Delta Thunder

Activate only if you control an "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black". Your opponent takes 500 damage for each card in their hand and on their side of the field. Then, you can send, from your hand or Deck, 1 "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" to the Graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

2\. Level Bond/Normal

Remove from play 2 "LV" monsters with the same name from your Graveyard. Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Deck with the same name as the removed monsters, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster's effects are negated, and it cannot attack this turn.

3\. Ojama Duo/Normal

Special Summon 2 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 2 "Ojama" monsters with different names from your Deck.

4\. Ojama Trio/Normal

Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage.

5\. (2) Ojamarble/Normal

Activate only when a face-up "Ojama" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Return that card to the Deck and draw 2 cards. Then, discard 1 card.

6\. Castle of Dragon Souls/Continuous

Once per turn: You can banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "Castle of Dragon Souls".

7\. Super Rush Recklessly/Normal

Target 1 Beast-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy the first target, and if you do, shuffle the second target into the Deck.

8\. Waboku/Normal

You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 _ **11 Fusions**_

Ojama Knight/Light/Level 5/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500

1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster

Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

Ojama King/Light/Level 6/Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000

"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"

Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.

 **Chazz (Union)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Heavy Mech Support Armor/Light/Level 3/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 500

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Union monster in your GY; Special Summon it. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. Your opponent cannot target a monster equipped with this card with card effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

2\. (2) Heavy Mech Support Platform/Dark/Level 3/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 500

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

3\. (2) A-Assault Core/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 other Union monster from your GY to your hand.

4\. (2) B-Buster Drake/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

5\. (2) C-Crush Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand.

6\. (2) V-Tiger Jet/Light/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

7\. (2) W-Wing Catapult/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

8\. (2) X-Head Canon/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

9\. (2) Y- Dragon Head/Light/Level/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

10\. (2) Z- Metal Tank/Light/Level 4/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. Union Hanger/Field

When this card is activated: You can add 1 LIGHT Machine Union monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a LIGHT Machine Union monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine Union monster, with a different name, from your Deck to that monster, but the Union monster you equipped cannot be Special Summoned this turn. You can only activate 1 "Union Hangar" per turn.

2\. (2) Unexpected Dai/Normal

If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck.

3\. Frontline Base/Continuous

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand.

4\. Machine Assembly Line/Continuous

All Machine-Type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK. Each time a face-up Machine-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect, place 2 Junk Counters on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters that were on this card; Special Summon that target.

5\. Iron Call/Normal

If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase.

6\. Fusion Weapon/Equip

Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

7\. Limiter Removal/Normal

Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.

8\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards.

9\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Formation Union/Normal

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

● Equip 1 Union Monster on your side of the field to an appropriate monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card.

● Unequip 1 of your equipped Union Monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.

2\. Roll Out!/Normal

Target 1 Union monster in your Graveyard; equip that target to a monster you control that would be an appropriate target for that Union monster's effect.

3\. Union Scramble/Normal

Target up to 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters and/or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; Special Summon them. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Normal Monsters or LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters; return it to the hand. You can only activate 1 "Union Scramble" per turn.

4\. Magnet Force/Normal

This turn, all monsters on the field whose original Types are Machine or Rock, are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except their own).

5\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

6\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

7\. (2) Solar Ray/Normal

Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each face-up LIGHT monster on your side of the field.

8\. Prideful Roar/Normal

During damage calculation, if your monster battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK; your monster gains ATK equal to that difference +300, during damage calculation only.

9\. Direct Border/Continuous

Neither player can declare a direct attack with monsters with 1000 or more ATK. When you take Battle Damage by a direct attack from a monster with less than 1000 ATK, draw 1 card.

 _ **9 Fusion Monsters**_

VW-Tiger Catapult/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2100

"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

XY-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1900

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100

"X-Head Cannon" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

YZ-Tank Canon/Light/Level 6/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2200

"Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-down monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

XYZ-Dragon Canon/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the GY. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish that target. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can target the attack target; change that attack target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)

ABC-Dragon Buster/Light/Level 8/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"A-Assault Core" + "B-Buster Drake" + "C-Crush Wyvern"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine Union monsters with different names; Special Summon them.

A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Canon/Light/Level 10/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"ABC-Dragon Buster" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing cards you control with the above original names and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's turn: You can banish this card, then target 1 each of your banished "ABC-Dragon Buster", and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"; Special Summon them.

 **Chazz (Raviel/Fiend Deck)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (3) Stygian Security/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 600

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Deck.

2\. (2) Phantom Sky Blaster/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 800

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Skyblaster Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500), up to the number of monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Skyblaster" monster you control. "Skyblaster" monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect.

3\. (2) Broww/Huntsman of Dark World/Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.

4\. (2) Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard.

5\. (2) Stygian Street Patrol/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original Level of that monster in the GY x 100. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.

6\. Zure, Knight of Dark World/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

7\. Doomcaliber Knight/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1800

Cannot be Special Summoned. During either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: Tribute this face-up card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

8\. Dark Lucius LV 4/Earth/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 300

The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card destroys a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV6" from your hand or Deck.

9\. Dark Lucius LV 6/Earth/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 600

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV4", the effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card has negated your opponent's monster effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand or Deck.

10\. Dark Lucius LV 8/Earth/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 900

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV6", your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are removed from play, and their effects are negated.

11\. Dark Summoning Beast/Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Deck to your hand.

12\. Caius the Shadow Monarch/Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000

If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; banish that target, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent if it is a DARK monster.

13\. Gorz the Emissary of Darkness/Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

When you take damage from a card in your opponent's possession: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control no cards to activate and to resolve this effect. If Summoned this way, activate the appropriate effect, based on the type of damage:

● Battle damage: Special Summon 1 "Emissary of Darkness Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK and DEF are each equal to the amount of battle damage you took.

● Effect damage: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage you took.

14\. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms/Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned, but it cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn.

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Fallen Paradise/Field

Once per turn, if a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Main Phase 1.

2\. (2) Fires of Doomsday/Quick-Play

Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set).

3\. Card of Sanctity/Normal

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

4\. Dark World Dealings/Normal

Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card.

5\. Monster Reborn/Normal

Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.

6\. Axe of Despair/Equip

The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.

7\. Mystical Space Typhoon/Quick-Play

Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

8\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

9\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

10\. The Gates of Dark World/Field

All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.

 _ **9 Traps**_

1\. Hate Buster/Normal

When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.

2\. Cemetary Bomb/Normal

Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their Graveyard.

3\. Divine Wrath/Counter

When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

4\. Escape from the Dark Dimension/Continuous

Target 1 of your banished DARK monsters; Special Summon that target. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target, and if you do, banish it. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

5\. Storming Mirror Force/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Return all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to the hand.

6\. Defense Draw/Normal

During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card.

7\. Dark Bribe/Counter

When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.

8\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

9\. Shadow Spell/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.


	89. Former Princess, Kaiser, and Magician

_**Coauthor:Unknown entity328**_

* * *

 _ **Ra Yellow Dorm**_

A lady with platinum blond hair cut to her shoulders, hazel irises, and a slight tan. stood across from a Ra Yellow student and was currently engaged in a duel with him. Her attire consisted of blue jeans, a red tank top, and a pink, zipper hoodie which she kept open.

 **(Lady 2000/Ra 1000)**

Currently the guy had a **Mid Shield Gardna(100/1800)** in defense mode and no cards in his hand while the girl had one card in her hand. It was about to be her turn as the Ra was on his second main phase.

"Jeez lady, you are persistent to have lasted this long." The Ra stated. "I end my turn."

The lady smiled. "You have been a worthy opponent, but I am afraid that I cannot lose." She drew making her hand two cards. "I activate **Dark World Dealings**. We now both draw one card but must discard a card in return.

The card I discarded was Shaddoll Hound. Since it was sent to the grave by card effect, I can switch the battle position of a monster on your field. So, your Gardna switches to ATK. I then summon **Dragonic Guard(1500/1800)**."

A red warrior with a blue and gold outfit, blade, and green dragon wrapped around him appeared. "My Guard shall destroy your Gardna for game **(Lady 2000/Ra 0)**." She smiled. "You fought valiantly."

The Ra walked forward and handed over his medals. "Wow, you are good." He nodded. "I'll be rooting for you in the tournament."

She shook her head. "I'm not really into competing this time around. My only interest lies in dueling Jackson Kaiba." She walked away. "Thanks anyways."

She suddenly stopped when a familiar dragon, with five heads made up of different elements, appeared peaking over the trees.

The Ra saw this as well. "If you're looking for Jackson, then that's likely him. Don't know many with Five-Headed Dragon."

The lady smiled. "I'm familiar with that dragon."

She ran towards it leaving the Ra behind.

 _ **Forest: Before the Waterfall**_

Jackson stood before one of his fellow Obelisk. Neither of them had any cards in their hand, and the only card on the field was Jackson's **Five-Headed Dragon(5000/5000)**.

 **(Jackson 2500/Obelisk 500)**

Jackson pushed up his glasses. "Sorry for going overboard, but the card I drew was **Dragon's Mirror**."

The Obelisk grit his teeth in frustration. "You wouldn't be anything without that dragon in your possession Kaiba. Everyone knows you've used it to win most of your matches. You're nothing without it."

Jackson did not care. "While I do believe my deck needs a tune up, it is not because of Five-Headed Dragon. Regardless, this duel is finished. Five-Headed Dragon attack him directly **(Jackson 2500/Obelisk 0)**."

He walked away. "Farewell my fellow Obelisk. You gave it a decent try."

 **Forested Path**

Jackson walked along the path satisfied with how many medals he's managed to collect. Both from students and Pros alike.

" _This tournament has been well underway for a few days now, and I already have 25 medals; however, the challenges haven't been the greatest. Hm, maybe I should start trying to duel Zack and the lot instead of saving them for the finals?"_ Jackson thought.

The girl in the pink hoodie walked into Jackson's path with a smile. "Jackson Kaiba… it's been a few months."

Jackson looked at the girl confused. "You speak as if we know one another."

The girl giggled. "Good. I was hoping you didn't recognize me." She activated her duel disk. "You'll only know the answer if you manage to beat me in a duel."

"Is that so?" Jackson asked. "Pray tell, do you have any medals?"

She showed her medal. "I got a few."

Jackson activated his own duel disk. "Very well. I'll accept your challenger."

"Let's duel!"

 **(Jackson 4000/Lady 4000)**

"I'll go first." The lady stated. "I activate **Cost Down**. By sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I bring all the levels of the monster's in my hand down by 2 until the end of this turn. The card I discarded was Shaddoll Hedgehog.

This is important because when Shaddoll monsters are sent to the grave by a card effect they have a special ability all their own. This one just allows me to add a Shaddoll monster from my deck to my hand. Now, I set one monster on the field before ending my turn."

 _Shaddoll monsters? I've never heard of those before, but they seem to work best when sent to the grave if her hedgehog is anything to go by. That face down monster could spell trouble. Especially if it's Shaddoll monster._

 _In addition, I'm not sure if that monster has a high defense since Cost Down could have been activated just to rid her of a Shaddoll monster. Better safe than sorry."_ Jackson drew. "I activate **White Dragon Ritual**.

Now all I must do is sending a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the grave which gives me more than enough stars needed to summon **Paladin of White(1900/1200)**." A white paladin atop a blue dragon appeared. "I then summon **Lord of D(1200/1100)**."

A spellcaster in skull armor and a cape appeared. "With him on the field, you can't target my dragons with effects. Which means my Paladin should have little trouble destroying that face down monster of yours."

The girl smiled. "You destroyed my **Shaddoll Beast(2200/1700)**." A dark beast restrained by wires appeared before beings wiped out. "Of course, it had to flip itself first meaning I now draw two cards but must then discard one.

That was my **Shaddoll Falco(600/1400)**." A small black and purple falcon restrained by wires appeared before being flipped face down. "He gets summoned to the field in face down position leaving my life points intact."

"Very well, I set two cards ending my turn." Jackson stated.

The lady drew. "I flip my Shaddoll Falco into face up defense mode activating his flip effect which allows me to target a Shaddoll monster in my grave and summon it in face down defense mode. **Shaddoll Beast(2200/1700)** is the perfect target.

Up next, I activate **El Shaddoll Fusion** allowing me to use my Falco on the field and Alexandrite Dragon in my hand to fusion summon **El Shaddoll Construct(2800/2500)**." A white and golden puppet in the image of a woman appeared.

"I'll follow up with the normal summon of **Grey Wing(1300/700)**." A black dragon with gray wings appeared. "By discarding a card, not a Shaddoll monster this time, he can ATK twice this turn.

Now Construct will destroy your Paladin **(Jackson 3100/Lady 4000)**. Grey Wing will destroy Lord of D **(Jackson 3000/Lady 4000)**. Now Grey Wing will utilize it's second ATK as a direct ATK **(Jackson 1700/Lady 4000)**. That will end my turn."

Jackson drew. "I activate **Birthright** allowing to summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)** from my grave." The white dragon with eyes of blue appeared. "By activating **Megamorph** from my hand, since I have less life points, my dragon's ATK doubles. Now I ATK your Grey Wing ending this duel **(Jackson 1700/Lady 0)**."

The lady smiled as the holograms vanished. "That was better than our last duel."

"Last duel?" Jackson asked.

The lady walked forward. "Oh yes, our last duel a few months ago now. Back then, we were on opposite sides. Then you beat me, but also helped me a great deal. You showed me the path I wanted to walk."

Jackson's eyes went wide. "Princess Rose!?"

Rose giggled. "it's just Rose. Rose Kasahara now."

Jackson blinked. "Well, you sure are different. You honestly look younger."

"That's only natural. That guise was meant to make me look regal and mature. This is just an outfit I wanted to wear.' She removed her medals and handed them over. "Anyways, I believe these are yours."

Jackson accepted them. "Uh, you don't seem all that torn up to have lost."

"That's because winning this tournament was never on my agenda. Seeing you again was. I had something important to tell you, but I believe it can wait until our third duel." Rose stated. "Fortunately, with plans to enter Duel Academy next year, we'll get to have another duel soon."

Jackson was confused. "I think it's a good idea to expand your educations and broaden your horizons, but I still don't get one thing. Why did you feel the need to challenge me? Is it wrapped up in that thing you want to tell me?

"I see." Rose winked. "You're dense when it comes to the matters of a girl's heart. I find that cute." Jackson blushed as the Shaddoll duelist walked away. "Farewell Jackson Kaiba. I'll be back next year to challenge you once more."

Jackson cleared his throat. "Right." He turned away from her. _"That was weird, but not unwelcome. Rose looked pretty good without her princess get up."_ He shook his head. _"I need to focus on the tournament. That was a good duel, but there are more to be had."_

He off in the opposite direction.

 _ **Harbor**_

Rose leaned against a building and looked up at the blue sky with a sigh. _"I couldn't tell him, and he certainly didn't get it. I can't tell him until I'm done working on myself. I want to be able to respect myself before saying anything."_

She closed her eyes. " _Jackson Kaiba mark my words. I'll come back to Duel Academy next year as a duelist and person worthy to start down the path of getting to know you. I can only hope I'm not too late by then."_

She looked out over the ocean going over her plans for the next few months. Honestly, Rose wanted to become a person Jackson respected before saying anything about how she felt. She knew the Kaiba name was big. Who didn't?

In the end, while Jackson helped to push her down the right path, he was not the driving factor. His words had truly reached her, and as she thought about them, they shaped what she wanted to become. Her crush on Jackson had come after she started down this path.

She soon saw the ship pulling in to take losers off the island and smiled as she walked over to it.

 _ **With Jackson**_

Jackson was making his way out of the forest when another person got in his way. He had blue hair sectioned in three layers and his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His outfit consists of a black overcoat with white trim and sharp edges.

Jackson stopped as he noted the expression on the guy's face and that he looked familiar. "You are Zane Truesdale."

Zane grunted. "You are the next duelist who will fall to my deck Jackson Kaiba."

"If you want a duel, then I'll give it to you on the condition that you meet up with your friends." Jackson stated. "They're all worried about you."

Zane said, "I have no problems agreeing to that condition because I will not lose."

"We'll see." Jackson stated firmly.

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Jackson 4000/Zane 4000)**

"I shall go first." Zane declared. "I summon **Cyber Valley(0/0)** in attack mode." A long, machine snake appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Jackson drew. "I activate **Cost Down**. By sending a card to the grave, I can decrease the levels of all monsters in my hand by two. This allows me to summon **Horus the** **Black Flame Dragon LV 6(2300/1600)**." A large, metal bird dragon appeared.

"Why stop there when I can activate **Level Up!** taking my dragon to it's highest level. Come forth **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8(3000/1800)**." The bird dragon became huge. "Now, your spells are useless. On top of that, my dragon will destroy your valley."

"I activate one of my Valley's special ability. By banishing it, I get to draw an extra card, and the Battle Phase ends." Zane declared.

"I set one card ending my turn." Jackson declared.

Zane drew. "I special summon **Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)** since you control a monster and I do not." A silver machine dragon appeared. "I then normal summon **Cyber Dragon Core(400/1500)**."

The core of a Cyber Dragon appeared as a long, snake like creature with wires. "Core's effect allows me to add a Cyber spell or trap from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate **Photon Generator Unit**.

Almost every monster in my deck acts as a Cyber Dragon when on the field or in the grave giving me options I never had before. Now, I tribute both Cyber Dragons to summon **Cyber Laser Dragon(2400/1800)**." A Cyber Dragon with a laser for a tail appeared.

"I activate **Raigeki Break**." Jackson countered. "By discarding the card in my hand, I can destroy that Cyber Laser Dragon."

"If you believe that shuts down my summoning, then you are a fool." Zane declared. "I activate my Core's effect from the grave. By banishing him, I can special summon a **Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)** from my deck.

Since I summoned a monster outside of the damage step, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon Vier(1100/1600)** from my hand in defense position." A long, serpent like cyber dragon appeared **Cyber Dragon(2600/2100) and Cyber Dragon Vier(1600/2100)**.

"Due to Vier, each Cyber dragon gains 500 ATK and DEF. I'll then set one card." Jackson drew. "Now I activate **Cybernetic Overflow**. By banishing Cyber Laser Dragon, I can destroy your Horus."

Jackson was shocked. _"Who? Who is Zane Truesdale. He's countered everything I've thrown at him like it's nothing. Damnit, I can't give up yet. Kaiba men don't ever give up. We work to make our dreams a reality!"_ He looked at Zane.

"I activate **Premature Burial (Jackson 3200/Zane 4000)**. By sacrificing 800 life points, I can summon the monster I discarded to activate **Cost Down**. Come forth **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**." The mighty, white dragon with blue eyes appeared. "Now, attack his Cyber Dragon **(Jackson 3200/Zane 3600)** ,"

"Pathetic." Zane drew, "Simply pathetic. I thought the son of Seto Kaiba would be stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong. Allow me to put you out of your misery. I activate **Cybernetic Fusion Support**.

I pay half my life points and in return I can use monsters from my hand, field, or grave to fusion summon **(Jackson 3200/Zane 1800)**. Now I activate **Power Bond**. I use my Cyber Dragon in the grave and Vier to summon **Cyber End Dragon(8000/2800 effect)**. Power Bond doubles his ATK to 8000."

Jackson stared up at the dragon in shock. "8000 ATK!?"

Zane grinned maliciously. "That is right. This Dragon will now decimate the once proud Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(Jackson 0/Zane 1800)**."

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Seto Kaiba angrily clenched his hands as he had been watching the duel unfold.

He now watched as Zane addressed him directly. "I know you are watching Seto Kaiba, so what will you do now that I defeated your son? I'll be anticipating your move. Come challenge me if you wish. You'll only meet a similar fate to your son!"

He took a deep breath before grabbing his phone and calling Sheppard. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Sheppard, I saw firsthand how Truesdale has changed, and I have just one question. Are you certain there are students who can beat him?" Kaiba asked.

Sheppard replied. "I may not have been here last semester sir, but I've heard of the accomplishments my students have had while I was gone. Even as strong as Zane is with that deck, I believe there are students who can remind him of who he used to be."

"Very well." Kaiba hung up and called Mokuba.

"Yes, big bro?" Mokuba answered.

"Mokuba, I want you at the male Obelisk dorm by tomorrow. It's time Jackson was shown the briefcase. After he's improved his deck, duel him. Test him to see if he's worthy to keep his newly created deck." Kaiba stated.

Mokuba happily said, "You got it Seto."

 _ **In Front of the Obelisk Male Dorm**_

A young woman with long purple hair contained in a silver pony tail walked up to Obelisk dorm. She had fair skin, the build of a runner, and green irises. Her attire consisted of a dark red short sleeved shirt, pants, and jacket kept open. Her duel disk was purple and red.

She smiled. "My time on the island has been wonderful so far. Many strong duelist to face, and I believe I see another. Mokuba Kaiba."

That is exactly who she spotted. Mokuba had sprouted to about his older brother's height, had tan skin with grayish-purple eyes and long, wild black hair. His attire consists of an orange shirt underneath an Obelisk Blue styled uniform meant for a teacher or head of house. Only fitting since he was now the headmaster of the male Obelisk now.

The woman ran to Mokuba before he could enter the dorm. "Mokuba Kaiba, my name is Kaama Ranis, and I challenge you to a duel."

Mokuba turned to face her with a smile. "Well, I must say I did not expect to be challenged by the American Academy's top student." He stepped away from the dorm. "I haven't competed in a duel yet, so let's throw down."

 _ **Near the Lake**_

Mokuba and Kaama stood across from one another with their duel disk at the ready. "Let's duel."

 **(Mokuba 4000/Kaama 4000)**

Mokuba spoke up. "Alright, I'll start by activating **Graceful Charity**. I draw three cards, but must discard two from my hand. I follow up with **Dragon Shrine** allowing me to send two dragons to my grave provided the first one is a normal monster. I'll summon **Twin-Headed Behemoth(1500/1200)**." A purple monster with two dragon heads on its side appeared. "I'll end with a face down."

Kaama drew. "I'll activate **The Tricky(2000/1700)**." A spellcaster in blue robes and completely yellow outfit appeared. "By discarding a card, I'm allowed to special summon him. I then summon **Breaker the Magical Warrior(1900/1000 effect)**. A spellcaster decked out in red robbed armor with a shield and sword appeared. "Now, the Tricky will ATK your Behemoth."

"I activate **Shadow Spell**." Mokuba countered. "This trap ensnares your **Tricky(1300/1700)** preventing him from attacking and decreasing his ATK points by 700."

"Then Breaker shall destroy your dragon **(Mokuba 3600/Kaama 4000)**." Kaama stated. "I set one card."

"Since it's you're End Phase, my **Twin-Headed Behemoth(1000/1000)** returns to the field, but only at 1000 ATK and DEF." Mokuba drew. "I then summon **Cyberdark Keel(800/800)**." A black serpent like machine appeared.

"I then activate **Cyberdark Keel's(2500/800)** allowing me to target the Level 3 **Hunter Dragon(1700/0)** from my grave and equip him to Keel granting my monster 1700 more ATK. I'll use all 2500 he now has to destroy Breaker."

Kaama smiled. "I activate **Magician's Defense**. So long as I control a Spellcaster, any battle damage I take is halved **(Mokuba 3600/Kaama 3700)**."

Mokuba said, "I got to say, I can see why you're American Academy's best."

Kaama chuckled. "Thanks, and I can see your resemblance to Seto Kaiba. You're pretty good."

"Seto is better, I won't deny that, but thank you for the compliment." Mokuba stated. "I set one card and end my turn."

Kaama drew. "I set one card and end my turn."

Mokuba drew. "I activate **Cyberdark Impact**. Now I return Keel from the field, Horn from the grave due to Graceful Charity, and Edge from hand to the deck to fusion summon **Cyber Dark Dragon(1000/1000)**." A monstrous dark dragon like machine appeared.

Kaama chuckled. "Oh, that's a big dragon, but he's lacking in ATK."

"Not to worry because my dragon has a special ability. Thanks to Dragon Shrine, which sent Hunter Dragon followed by another dragon, I can take full effect of its abilities. I now equip him with **Dark Horus(3000/2000)**."

A black metal birdlike dragon appeared under **Cyberdark Dragon(4200/1000 effect)** as wires came out latching onto it. "In addition, I have two monsters in the grave granting 200 more ATK making him 4200 strong. That's not all. I activate **Limiter Removal** which doubles the ATK of my dragon to 8400. Now, I'll have him ATK the Tricky."

"Don't forget my trap. Since I did control the Tricky, any damage taken is halved from that battle meaning, in total, I only take 3000 Life points **(Mokuba 3600/Kaama 700)**." Kaama stated.

"In addition, I'll activate **Dark Horizon** which allows me to special summon a dark spellcaster from my deck up to life points I've just lost. I choose **Dark Magician(2500/2100)**." The red robbed silver haired magician appeared on the field.

Mokuba was shocked. "Dark Magician… You have a Dark Magician?"

Kaama chuckled. "I have two. The two Yugi Muto doesn't own. Both given to me by Pegasus himself after I won a tournament. Now, is your turn over?"

"Not quite. I activate **Polymerization**. Since I'll lose Cyberdark Dragon at the end of the turn, I'll use him and the Baby Dragon in my hand to summon **Panzer Dragon(1000/2600)** in defense mode." The silver and gold machine dragon with a mobile body appeared.

Kaama drew. "I activate **Dark Magic Attack**. Since I control a Dark Magician, I can destroy all spells and traps you control. I'll then activate **Knight's Tittle**. By using my Dark Magician as a tribute, I'm allowed to summon **Dark Magician Knight(2500/2100)**."

A Dark Magician in purple armor and with a black and red cape appeared. "His effect allows me to destroy one card on your field when he's special summoned. You only have Panzer Dragon left."

Mokuba smiled. "When Panzer Dragon is destroyed, I can destroy a monster on your field, and I choose your Knight."

"I still have one card left in my hand. I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return the red robbed **Dark Magician(2500/2100)** to the field. With your field cleared, I can launch a direct ATK **(Mokuba 1100/Kaama 700)**."

Mokuba drew and grunted. "I summon **Exploder Dragon(1000/0)**." A small, black dragon appeared. "I'll have him launch a direct ATK. When he launches said ATK, even though he'll be destroyed, your monster goes with him, and I take no damage."

Kaama laughed joyfully. "Yes, this is what I wanted by coming to duel Academy. A genuine challenge! No matter what I draw next, I thank you Mokuba Kaiba." She drew. "This has been more than I could have ever hopped for.

I'm only sad that this duel must come to an end. I summon **Blast Magician(1400/1700)**." A magician in light redish-orange robes appeared. "Now, attack Mokuba directly **(Mokuba 0/Kaama 700)**."

Mokuba walked over and handed his medal to Kaama. "Seems as though the American Branch has done an excellent job if you're any indication of their skill."

She smiled. "We do have four top duelist and our remaining student body is nothing to sneeze at. Principal Mackenzie has done a fantastic job making all his students strong." She stepped back. "Anyways, I got more duels to participate in. Thanks for the duel."

She then ran off to seek her next challenge. Mokuba smiled as he walked back to the dorm. He wasn't torn up to have lost especially since he managed to not only take down Dark Magician but also Dark Magician Knight. To him, that was enough of an achievement.

* * *

sasuke indra:Pegasus is amazing, the chapter is amazing I really like the dark magician user, I'm confused about the gods, I read this while playing Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ja Ne

Quillion9000: Glad you liked it.


	90. DP:Updated Atticus, Jackson, and Zack

**Jackson Kaiba (Blue-Eyes White Dragon)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. (2) Kaibaman/Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 700

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

2\. (2) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

3\. Lord of D./Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1100

Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects.

4\. Blizzard Dragon/Water/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.

5\. (2) Assault Wyvern/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Assault Wyvern".

6\. (2) Alexandrite Dragon/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 100

7\. Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

8\. Paladin of White/Light/Level 4/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn.

9\. (2) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4/Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.

10\. (2) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6/Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1600

This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

11\. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8/Fire/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1800

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

12\. Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

13\. (3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

 _ **12 Spells**_

1\. Level Up!/Normal

Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

2\. Level Modulation/Normal

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn.

3\. Polymerization/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

4\. Fang of Critias/Normal

(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Critias".)

Send 1 Trap from your hand or field to the GY, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Fang of Critias" per turn.

5\. Dragon's Mirror/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard.

6\. Burst Stream of Destruction/Normal

If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

7\. Shrink/Quick-Play

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn.

8\. White Dragon Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more.

9\. Dragon's Shrine/Normal

Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.

10\. Return of the Dragon Lords

Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

11\. Card of Sanctity/Normal

Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

12\. Flute of Summoning Dragon/Normal

Special Summon up to 2 Dragon monsters from your hand. "Lord of D." must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

 _ **8 Trap**_

1\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

2\. Mirror Force/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.

3\. Birthright/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

4\. Ring of Destruction/Normal

Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.

5\. Magic Jammer/Counter

When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

6\. Seven Tools of the Bandit/Counter

When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it

7\. Tyrant Wing/Normal

Target 1 Dragon monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 400 ATK/DEF, also it can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if the monster equipped with this card by this effect attacked an opponent's monster this turn: Destroy this card.

8\. Champion's Vigilance/Counter

If you control a Level 7 or higher Normal Monster, when a monster would be Summoned OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 _ **7 Fusion Monsters**_

1\. Destruction Dragon/Fire/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 3000

Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Ring of Destruction". Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. Then, if it was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK.

2\. Mirror Force Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1200

Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Mirror Force". When a monster(s) you control is targeted for an attack or by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can destroy all cards your opponent controls.

3\. Tyrant Burst Dragon/Light/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Tyrant Wing". This card can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. You can target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this monster to that target. It gains 400 ATK/DEF, also it can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase.

4\. First of the Dragons/Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000

2 Normal Monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects.

5\. Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon/Light/Level 10/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish that opponent's monster.

6\. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon/Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4500/DEF 3800

3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon

7\. Five-Headed Dragon/Dark/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000

5 Dragon-Type monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.

 **Atticus (Updated Red-Eyes)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. The Black Stone of Legend/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, add this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "The Black Stone of Legend" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

2\. Black Metal Dragon/Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600

You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 600 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand.

3\. (2) Red-Eyes B. Chick/Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 500

You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

4\. (2) Red-Eyes Baby Dragon/Dark/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 700

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, and if you do, equip this card from the GY to it. It gains 300 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster: You can add 1 Level 1 Dragon monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.

5\. (3) Masked Dragon/Fire/Level 3/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

6\. Manju of Ten Thousand Hands/Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

7\. (2) Red-Eyes Wyvern/Wind/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon/Set a monster this turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

8\. (3) Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

Once per turn, if either player equips an Equip Card(s) to this card: You can destroy those Equip Cards, then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card you control that is equipped to this card to the GY, then target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

9\. Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning/Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Gemini/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK.

10\. (2) Red-Eyes B. Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

11\. Black Luster Soldier/Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"

12\. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon/Dark/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

 _ **10 Spells**_

1\. (2) Red-Eyes Fusion/Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn.

2\. The Claw of Hermos/Normal

(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Hermos".)

Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the GY, of the Type that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "The Claw of Hermos" per turn.

3\. Inferno Fire Blast/Normal

Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

4\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw 2 cards

5\. Dragon Gunfire/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects.

● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target.

6\. Dragon Heart/Normal

Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.

7\. Swing of Memories/Normal

Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn.

8\. Stamping Destruction/Normal

If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.

9\. Black Luster Ritual/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Red-Eyes Burn/Normal

If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn.

2\. Red-Eyes Spirit

Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it.

3\. Red-Eyes Fang with Chain/Normal

Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this card to it. It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. You can send this Equip Card to the GY, then target 1 Effect Monster on the field; equip that target to the monster this card was equipped to, and if you do, while a monster is equipped to it by this effect, its ATK/DEF become equal to the original ATK/DEF of that equipped monster.

4\. Return of Red-Eyes/Continuous

If you control a "Red-Eyes" monster, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick": You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Return of the Red-Eyes" once per turn.

5\. Tyrant Wing/Normal

Target 1 Dragon monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 400 ATK/DEF, also it can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if the monster equipped with this card by this effect attacked an opponent's monster this turn: Destroy this card.

6\. Dragon's Rage/Continuous

Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster.

7\. Cursed Ring/Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Equip this card to the attacking monster. It cannot destroy a monster by battle (damage calculation is applied normally).

8\. Negate Attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

9\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

10\. Solemn Judgment/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 _ **6 Fusion Monster**_

1\. Rocket Hermos Canon/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Warrior monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, also, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

2\. Goddess Bow/Light/Level 4/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600

Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Warrior monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, negate the first effect activated by your opponent during each Battle Phase, also, after that, the equipped monster can make a second attack during this Battle Phase.

3\. Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Dragon monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 1000 ATK, and 500 ATK/DEF for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GYs.

4\. Red-Eyes Slash Dragon/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 Warrior monster

When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior monster in your GY; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell with this effect. ● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK.

When a card or effect is activated that targets a card you control (Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters from your GY as possible, that were equipped to this card.

5\. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon/Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2500

1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster

If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. Instead of attacking, this monster can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck.

6\. Red-Eyes Luster Soldier/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2300

Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Black Luster Soldier

Once per turn, you can banish a monster on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK by the ATK of the banished monster until the end of the turn.

 **Zack (Konoha Deck v3.5)**

 _ **20 Monsters**_

1\. Neo-Kid Naruto/Wind/Level 2/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.

2\. (2) Genin Naruto/Wind/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1300 / DEF 1300

When this card is normal summoned, special summon two "Shadow Clone Tokens" (Wind/Level 1/Shinobi/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense position. Once per turn, you can sacrifice a token to special summon a Level 4 or lower Shinobi from your hand.

3\. Genin Sakura/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 900

When this card is Normal Summoned, you gain 500 life points for each card in your opponent's hand.

4\. (2) Genin Sasuke/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/ DEF 1500

When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field.

5\. Genin Shikamaru/Dark/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/Def 1500

Flip effect: Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. So long as this card remains on the field, that monster can't attack. if this monster ATK's the selected monster, then both monsters are destroyed, and no battle damage is applied to either side

6\. Genin Choji/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 2000

If this card is in your hand, you can discard it to prevent one monster from destruction.

7\. Genin Ino/Earth/Level 3/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800

Flip Effect: When this card is flipped face up, deal 500 life points to your opponent. If this card is face up on the end phase, then you may flip it face down. When this card is destroyed by battle, deal 500 life points to your opponent.

8\. Genin Kiba/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

Search your deck for one Puppy Akamaru and play it on the field

9\. Puppy Akamaru/Earth/Level 2/Beast/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600

If Genin Kiba is on the field, Puppy Akamaru gains 400 ATK and DEF

10\. Genin Hinata/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1100

Once per turn: Prevent this monster's destruction from battle

11\. Genin Shino/Insect/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1400

Once per your turn: This monster can take 500 life points from your opponent and add them to your life points.

12\. Genin Lee/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 200 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn.

13\. Genin Tenten/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Once per turn: Add an equip spell from your deck to your hand

14\. Genin Neji/Earth/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1700

Once per turn: Prevent this monster's destruction from battle

15\. Jonin Kakashi/Fire/Level 4/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

If this card declares an attack: this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can tribute this card, and if you do, special summon 1 "Jonin Instructor Kakashi" from your hand ignoring summoning conditions

16\. Dark Magician Girl/Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700

Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY.

17\. Jonin Instructor Guy/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 500 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn. If Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten are in the grave, then this card's ATK doubles; however, it cannot attack your opponent directly

18\. Jonin Instructor Kakashi/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

Effect: This card can be special summoned by banishing Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno from the grave. In this case, this card gains 800 ATK. When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field or in your grave. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field.

 _ **11 Spells**_

1\. Training/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Shinobi" monster using the appropriate materials. If you do so, that fusion summoned monster does not have to activate their effect during the End Phase that shuffles them back into the Extra Deck.

2\. The Next Generation/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Shinobi" Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard. If you do so, that fusion summoned monster does not have to activate their effect during the End Phase that shuffles them back into the Extra Deck.

3\. The Eye of Timaeus

(This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".)

Target 1 "Dark Magician" monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster on the field as Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "The Eye of Timaeus" per turn.

4\. Pot of Greed/Normal

Draw two cards.

5\. Jiraiya's Research/Normal

Add two level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand

6\. Fang over Fang/Quick-Play

If both Genin Kiba and Puppy Akamaru are on the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

7\. Team Assemble/Continuous

Once per turn: You can special summon a Level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster from your hand

8\. Advanced Konoha/Field

Every Shinobi Monster gains 500 ATK. Any time a level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster is destroyed, a player may summon another level 4 or lower Shinobi monster from their deck. Fusion Monsters that use any "Shinobi" monster as a fusion material do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck.

9\. Teamwork/Quick-play

The player chooses one of the following effect to resolve this card if you control two or more Shinobi.

1\. Choose a monster. That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of another monster on the field until the end of the turn.

2\. Choose a monster. You can launch a direct attack at your opponent for half that monster's original ATK

10\. Sword of the Thunder God/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 700 ATK. That monster gains piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster you controlled was returned to the Extra Deck: Return this card to your hand.

11\. Will of Fire/Equip

Boost any Shinobi monster by 1000 ATK and 500 DEF. When this card is sent to your Graveyard because the equipped monster you controlled was returned to the Extra Deck: Return this card to your hand.

 _ **10 Traps**_

1\. Team Assignment/Normal

Add three level four or lower Shinobi from your deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard to special summon a Shinobi excavated by this effect.

2\. Negate attack/Counter

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

3\. Call of the Haunted/Continuous

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Grave Yard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4\. Draining Shield/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.

5\. Dust Tornado/Normal

Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

6\. Substitution/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Grave

7\. Shuriken Shadow Clone Strike/Counter

If you control a Shinobi monster, negate the summon of an opponent's monster and destroy it

8\. Preemptive Strike/Counter

When you opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, negate and destroy that card

9\. Ninjutsu/Continuous

During your main phase you may pay 500 life points to normal summon again

10\. Sharingan/Normal

When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack, its ATK becomes equal to that of the attacking monster, and the battle cannot be canceled.

 _ **15 Fusions**_

1\. Chunin Tenten/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/ DEF 1800

Genin Tenten + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per duel return one equip spell from the Grave Yard to your hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

2\. Chunin Hinata/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2000

Genin Hinata + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Quick Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

3\. Chunin Ino/Earth/Level 6/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

Genin Ino + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: choose any monster your opponent control and deal them half that monster's original ATK. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

4\. Chunin Shikamaru/Dark/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/Def 2000

Genin Shikamaru + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Choose a monster on your opponent's field. When this card returns to the extra deck, that chosen monster returns to the owner's hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

5\. Chunin Choji/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 3500

Genin Choji + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

6\. Chunin Sakura/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2300/Def 2100

Genin Sakura + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When attacking, this monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

7\. Chunin Kiba/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2300

Genin Kiba + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When summoned, add a puppy Akamaru from the grave to your hand. If this is done, then add a Level 4 or lower "Shinobi" monster from your deck to your hand. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

8\. Jonin Neji/Earth/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2400

Genin Neji + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Quick Effect: Negate one attack made by an opponent's monster. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

9\. Chunin Shino/Insect/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Genin Shino + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

10\. Jonin Magician Girl/Light/Level 7/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2300

Dark Magician Girl + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). On every one of your Main Phase One's place a spell counter on this card. Every time a spell card is activated, this card gains another counter. For every counter on this card, it gains 200 ATK. Once per turn: When a spell is activated, you can remove a counter from this card to negate and destroy that spell. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

11\. Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1700

"Dark Magician Girl" + 1 Dragon monster

Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials or with "The Eye of Timaeus". Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy that target.

12\. Chunin Lee/Earth/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200

Genin Lee + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). Everyone of your Main Phase One's, this card will gain 500 ATK. It will no longer gain attack after the 7th turn. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

13\. Sasuke-3 Years Later/Fire/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/ DEF 2500

Genin Sasuke + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this monster is summoned, it can copy an effect of a monster currently on the field or in your grave. He keeps that effect until he leaves the field. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

14\. Naruto-3 Years Later/Wind/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500 /DEF 2000

Naruto Uzumaki + 1 Shinobi Monster

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is summoned, you gain one "Shadow Clone Token" (0/0). On every one of your Main Phase One's after, you will gain another "Shadow Clone Token". Once per turn: You may sacrifice one "Shadow Clone Token" to destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. At the end of your turn, this card is shuffled back into the extra deck. You may then summon the named fusion material to the field.

15\. Legendary Knight Naruto/Wind/Level 8/Shinobi/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

Must be Fusion Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus". When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.


	91. Nephew and Uncle, Weevil, and Dino Users

_**Coauthor:Unknown entity 328**_

* * *

 _ **Obelisk Male Dorm, Jackson's Room**_

Jackson lamented his loss to Zane. Granted, it's not the first time he lost, but it was the first time he lost when something important was on the line. There were many people that cared for Zane and were clearly concerned about him.

He noticed his PDA blinking, so he picked it up to find a message from his father. 'Go to the main floor of your dorm. I have prepared a challenger for you. They shall explain things more once you've seen them."

" _A challenger. What's this about?"_ Jackson sighed. _"Well, I don't have anything better to do considering I'm not in the tournament any more. Might as well see what father has in store."_

 _ **Main Floor**_

Jackson walked to the top of the stairs only to notice a familiar head of wild black hair which made him smile. "Uncle Mokuba!" He ran down the stairs and hugged Mokuba who had turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson pulled away as Mokuba chuckled. "Can't you tell? I've been named The Obelisk Male's new headmaster. It'll go into full effect once the Genex Tournament wraps up."

Jackson smiled. "Wow, that's great! Wait a minute… are you my challenger?"

Mokuba nodded. "Seto wanted me to give you something before we duel." He passed a briefcase, Jackson hadn't noticed, to him. "He planned on giving you this before your third year, but with the decks and duelist he's seen in the tournament, he figured now was a better time."

Jackson looked at the briefcase. "So, this briefcase is filled with cards?"

"A collection of cards that go well with a Blue-Eyes deck as well as a surprise. Seto wants you to rebuild you deck as you see fit and duel me. Manage a win, and the deck you've built will be yours. Lose, and you'll be knocked down to your previous deck." Mokuba explained.

Jackson was surprised. "I'm not sure what to say."

Mokuba sighed. "Are you still feeling down about you lose to Zane Truesdale?" Jackson looke at him shocked. "The duels are recorded and it's only natural I'd want to keep tabs on my nephews. Atem's been doing great in the tournament by the way."

Jackson rubbed his head. "You're right. I know I've lost before, but I've never lost when it really counted."

Mokuba nodded. "Seto certainly lost his fair share of important duels, but he never let that stop him. He pressed on. Now he stands as the man he is today." He looked at Jackson. "I suppose the question you need to ask is what type of man do you want to be?"

Jackson looked at the briefcase before nodding as his mind turned towards all the stories of not only his father, but his various aunts and uncles. "I want to become a man like father." He walked off. "I'll be back once I have a solid deck."

Mokuba smiled happily. "I'll be waiting to see what you put together."

 _ **Outside the Chancellor's Office**_

Zack walked up to the office door only to arrive at the same time as Atticus. "Sup Atticus. You got the same message?"

Atticus nodded. "It'd appears so. What do you think Pegasus wants with us?"

Zack chuckled. "There's only one way to find out."

They entered to find Pegasus waiting for them.

 _ **Obelisk Male Cafeteria**_

Jackson sat the briefcase on one of the tables and opened it revealing an assortment of dragon cards, but a certain card stood out to him above all else. He was in disbelief as his hand slowly reached out to grabbing said card.

He brought the card out of the briefcase and looked at it in shock. "A spell card… The Fang of Critias…"

There was a note under it, so Jackson picked it up and read through it.

 _ **Chancellor's Office**_

Zack and Atticus couldn't believe the cards they now held in their hands. The Eye of Timeous and The Claw of Hermos respectively. On the desk, they noticed the following. Two fusion monsters on the right while the left held an assortment of cards fitting a Red-Eyes decks.

"Mr. Pegasus are you certain you want to give us such rare cards as these?" Atticus asked.

"We certainly mean no offense sir, but we're never heard of these cards outside of means one would likely classify as supernatural and rumor." Zack explained.

That was true. Zack remembered the Eye of Timeous as a card used by Dark Magician Girl. Both from his duel against her and his duel with her as a partner.

Pegasus smiled. "I am quite sure boys. In fact, I had hopped you two would prove worthy of these cards, and after promising Kaiba-boy the Fang of Critias, he was okay with me distributing them to you. Especially with your performances this far in the tournament."

"Thank you, sir. I think we'll be able to put these to good use." Zack stated.

Pegaus chuckled. "Think nothing of it. You two have earned them in my eyes. Now, Zacky-boy your cards are on the left. Atti-boy, your cards are on the left. I've included an assortment of cards for you to buff your deck up.

After all, I did not give you much when you came to my island." He moved a hand towards the assortment of cards for his deck. "Consider this making up for my folly. Now, take these cards and be on your way gentlemen. There are still plenty of people left in the tournament."

 _ **Outside the Office**_

Zack and Atticus turned towards each other. "I certainly wasn't expecting this."

Atticus chuckled. "Maybe we should have after getting to know Pegasus as we have."

Zack laughed. "You're probably right." He tucked his three new cards away for now. "He was right though. This tournament is still going on." He patted Atticus on the shoulder. "If I see Zane, I'll give you a call."

Atticus nodded. "Right. Thanks Zack."

"Think nothing of it." Zack walked off. "If I were you, I'd consider improving my deck as soon as possible. The rumors I'm hearing make it seem like Zane's new deck and skills place him leagues above where he once was."

Atticus looked at the briefcase in his hands before nodding to himself. He then walked off intent on remaking his deck once more. If Zack found it pertinent to mention mere rumors of Zane's strength, then it was probably in Atticus' best interest to heed his advice.

 _ **Male Obelisk Dorm: Main Floor**_

Jackson walked out now with an upgraded deck within his duel disk.

Mokuba turned to him. "So, what did you think?"

"I'm surprised father decided to give me the Fang of Critias, but I'll put it to good use." He came to stand across from his uncle. "Now, know that I do not intend to lose this duel."

Mokuba smiled. "We'll see." He activated his duel disk. "I don't intend on going easy."

Jackson activated his own duel disk. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Let's Duel."

 **(Jackson 4000/Mokuba 4000)**

"Alright, I'll go first." Mokuba declared. "I activate both Cyberdark Claw and Cyberdark Canon. By discarding them, I'm aloud to add a Cyberdark spell/trap and a machine Cyberdark monster to my hand respectively. Then, I'll summon **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** in defense mode." The red and beige dragon appeared. "I'll end my turn."

Jackosn drew. "I summon **Lord of D.(1200/1100)** ," The spellcaster in bone like armor appeared. "I'll then play **Flute of Summoning Dragon**. Since I control Lord of D., I can special summon two dragons from my hand.

I choose **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4(1600/1000)** and **Alexandrite Dragon(2000/100)**." A small, metal bird dragon appeared followed by a black and white dragon on its hindlegs. "Lord of D. will destroy your Masked Dragon."

"When you destroy Masked Dragon, I'm allowed to special summon a dragon with 1500 ATK of less from my deck. I choose a second **Masked Dragon(1400/1100)** in defense mode." Mokuba stated.

Jackson said, "Horus will destroy that Masked Dragon."

"I summon **Baby Dragon(1200/700)** in defense mode." Mokuba stated as a small orange dragon appeared.

"Alexandrite Dragon will destroy him." Jackson stated. "I'll then end my turn. With my turn ending, I can level my Horus to **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6(2300/1600)** since he destroyed a monster." a larger metal birdlike dragon appeared.

Mokuba drew. "I summon **Cyberdark Keel(800/800)**. A long, snake like machine monster appeared. "When **Cyberdark Keel(2400/800 effect)** is summoned, I can equip him with a LV 3 or lower dragon from my grave.

He then gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. I choose to equip him with **Cyberdark Canon(1600/1600)**. So, he will now destroy your Lord of D. **(Jackson 2800/Mokuba 4000)**.

Now this activates several effects. Keel deals you 300 extra life points since he destroyed a monster **(Jackson 2500/Mokuba 4000)**. Since Canon was equipped to Keel, I'm allowed to send one monster from my deck to the grave. I end my turn with a face down."

Jackson drew. "I reveal to you a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, so I can special summon **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon(3000/2500)**." A shining white dragon with eyes of blue appeared.

"I activate his ability allowing me to destroy your Keel in exchange for him not being able to ATK this turn. Then Alexandrite Dragon will then ATK you directly **(Jackson 2500/Mokuba 2000)**. Horus will ATK after."

"I activate **Sacrifice Wall**. This trap enables me to send cards to the grave, and everyone sent means I take 100 less life points. So, I'll send 23 total to the grave in return for not taking any damage." Mokuba declared.

"I still have a normal summon, so I'll tribute both Horus and Alexandrite Dragon to summon **Bleu-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)**." A white dragon with eyes of blue appeared. "I end my turn with a face down."

Mokuba drew. "I activate **Overload Fusion**. Now I can target Cyberdark Claw, Keel, Horn, Canon, and Edge in my grave banishing them to fusion summon **Cyberdarkness Dragon(2000/2000)**. A huge, monstrous machine dragon appeared.

" **Cyberdarkness Dragon's(5000/2000 effect)** ability activates allowing me to equip him with a monster from the grave, and I choose **Dark Horus(3000/1800)**. That's not all, I activate **Limiter Removal** doubling my dragon's ATK to 10.000. He will destroy your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"I activate my face down Quick-Play **Shrink** cutting your Dragon's ATK back down to 5000 meaning I'm still in this **(Jackson 500/Mokuba 2000)**." Jackson countered.

Mokuba smiled as he had nothing in his hand or grave that would stop the monsters before him. "I end my turn meaning my dragon is destroyed due to Limiter Removal's effect."

Jackson drew. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon will ATK you directly for game **(Jackson 500/Mokuba 0)**."

Mokuba smiled as he walked up to Jackson. "You've gotten better since our last duel Jackson. You didn't even need The Fang of Critias to win."

Jackson chuckled. "I wanted to prove I could get a win without using it, and it seems my deck answered in kind."

"Well, it is indeed your deck now." Mokuba stated. "Now listen, You may have lost the tournament, but don't let it get you down."

"I won't." Jackson closed his eyes. "Not anymore."

Mokuba put an arm around him. "With this business concluded, let's catch up. After all, it's been awhile."

Jackson smiled. "There's a lot to tell you."

The uncle and nephew walked off together.

 _ **Forest**_

A man with round, yellow glasses, which have a beetle design in the middle, turquoise hair, and blue eyes stood before Missy. His attire consists of a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers with wing shoe laces.

The young man laughed as he defeated her. "You lose. Now hand over your insect cards."

Missy looked up at him shocked. "We totally didn't decide on the ante rule."

The man pulled out a spider web gun and shot it all over the student before claiming he deck. "We just did."

He then walked away leaving Missy to struggle against the goop.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

Another man happened upon Missy. He had brown hair with dyed purple strands next to his forehead and purple-blue eyes. His attire consists of a tallow shirt, tan pants, green vest, and red beanie cap. He noticed the webbing and noted that it looked familiar.

"Hey Obelisk student, what happened here?" The man asked.

"Weevil Underwood beat me in a duel and took my deck even though we hadn't agreed to an ante." Missy replied frustrated before she noticed who she was talking to. "Hey, aren't you Rex Raptor?"

Rex nodded. "You don't have to worry about your deck because I plan on getting it back. I'll turn it into Duel Academy once I've beaten Weevil. I promise."

Missy looked at him gratefully. "Thank you."

 _ **Forest: Before the Waterfall**_

Weevil was walking past the waterfall when Rex caught up to him. "Weevil! Return the deck you've taken this instant."

Weevil chuckled as he turned around. "If it isn't my former friend Rex Raptor coming to stab me in the back yet again."

Rex swiped his arm out in front of himself. "I didn't betray you Weevil. I got out because I finally realized that Wheeler was right. We had no one to blame but ourselves for our downfall, and I made a conscious effort to change."

"What about our plans to get revenge on Yugi, Joey, and they're lot?" Weevil questioned.

"That was always your stick Weevil. Not mine. I just wanted to reclaim my status. Now, return the deck you've stolen." Rex demanded.

Weevil grit his teeth. "If you want it, then you'll have to beat me."

"Fine. At least this way I can get you out of the tournament in the process." Rex declared.

They activated their duel disks. "Let's duel."

 **(Rex 4000/Weevil 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Weevil declared. "I'll start by playing **Petit Moth(300/200)** in defense mode." A small caterpillar appeared. "I'll equip him with **Cocoon of Evolution(0/2000)**." The caterpillar became enchased in a cocoon.

"This gives my **Petit Moth(300/2200)** a larger pool of DEF against your Dinosaurs. I then activate **Insect Barrier** meaning any insect you control won't be permitted to ATK. I'll end with a face down."

Rex drew. "How dumb do you think I am? There's no way I'm falling into your DNA surgery combo. I activate **Heavy Storm** removing your back row. I activate **Gilasaurus(1400/400).** " A small brown dino appeared.

"I'm allowed to special summon him, and in return you'd be allowed to special summon a monster from your grave… if you had one that is. Then I normal summon **Hyper Hammerhead(1500/1200)**." A brown dino with a hammerlike face appeared.

"He'll ATK your Petit Moth **(Rex 3300/Weevil 4000)**. While I take damage, my monster bounces your moth back to your hand due to its effect meaning your equipped cocoon is sent packing leaving you open for a direct ATK **(Rex 3300/Weevil 2600)**. I end my turn."

Weevil drew. "I summon **Insect Knight(1900/1500)**." A roach decked out in armor appeared. "He'll destroy your Gilasaurus **(Rex 2800/Weevil 2600)**. I'll end my turn with one face down." Rex drew.

"I activate **Ring of Destruction** targeting your Hyper Hammerhead for destruction. We now both take damage equal to his ATK points **(Rex 1300/Weevil 1100)**." He chuckled as he pushed his glasses up. "It's your move Rex."

Hassleberry had been looking all over for Rex Raptor since the tournament started. Finally, he had gotten a solid lead directing him to this location where he says his dueling idol taking on Weevil underwood. Upon seeing this he was in no hurry to interrupt instead he'd watch.

Rex said, "This duel is over because I summon **Hydrogeddon(1600/1000)**." A dino made of muddy water appeared. "I'll equip him with **Big Bang Shot** granting him 400 additional ATK. More than enough to destroy your insect **(Rex 1300/Weevil 1000)**.

Now, Hydrogeddon special summons another **Hydrogeddon(1600/1000)** from the deck due to destroying a monster you control. He'll ATK for game **(Rex 1300/Weevil 0)**." Rex walked up to Weevil and held out his hand. "I'll take back that deck and your medals. Remember, Kaiba's watching, so don't try anything."

Weevil grit his teeth as he removed the deck and medals placing them on the ground before looking at Rex. "I'll defeat you one of these days Rex. Then you'll see how mistaken you were to break off our friendship."

"The only thing I regret is that you refused to change with me Weevil. Now get out of here." Rex ordered.

Weevil ran off and Rex collected the deck and medals.

It was at this moment that Hassleberry approached him. "That was some mighty fine dueling Mr. Raptor."

Rex looked over at him. "You saw that?"

Hassleberry nodded. "I did sir. My name is Tyranno Hassleberry, but you can just call me Hassleberry. I've been keeping up with your dueling career ever since I decided to use dino's myself."

Rex smiled. "Ah, a fan and fellow dino duelist." He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you kid."

Hassleberry shook the offered hand. "Sir, it would be my honor, after you've returned that deck, to have a duel."

"Alright kid. Be at the front of Duel Academy in about hour. We'll duel there and put our medals on the line." Rex stated before walking away.

Hassleberry was pumped for his upcoming duel. The Ra was aware of the Rex's past, but it only looked bad because he hung around Weevil Underwood. Separate the two, and you'd see that Rex Raptor was an okay guy. Maybe a little to obsessed with standing at the top in the past, but an okay guy.

 **Front of Duel Academy, 1 Hour Later…**

Rex and Hassleberry faced off with a small group of students taking note and gathering around.

"Alright kid let's see how well you can use dinos." Rex stated as he activated his duel disk.

Hassleberry activated his own. "You got it sir. Soldier Hassleberry reporting for duty."

"Let's duel."

 **(Hassleberry 4000/Rex 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Rex stated. "I summon **Miracle Jurassic Egg(0/2000)** in defense mode." A white egg appeared on the field. "I then activate **Graceful Charity**. I draw three more cards but must send two to the grave in return. I'm sending two dino's which grant my egg a total of 4 counters. You'll see why they're important in a bit. For now, I'll end my turn."

Hassleberry drew. "Sorry to say this, but your monster isn't going to get a chance to use those counters, and it starts with **Dyna Base(0/2100)**." A red machine appeared. "I can tribute my base and a dino in my hand to summon **Dyna Tank(2600/2100 effect)**."

A black tyrannosaurus merged with the machine. "As you can see, my fusion has the same ATK as the Black Tyranno used to summon it. Now, he'll destroy your egg, and I'll end with one face down."

Rex drew. "I activate **Premature Burial** **(Hassleberry 4000/Rex 3200)**. By sacrificing 800 life points, I'm allowed to special summon a **Hydrogeddon(1600/1000)** from the graveyard." The muddy water dino appeared. "I couple that with **Big Evolution Pill**.

By sacrificing Hydrogeddon, I can now normal summon Level 5 or higher Dino's without a tribute. I choose **Ultimate Tyranno(3000/2200)**." A huge black armored Tyranno appeared. "He'll destroy Dyna Tank **(Hassleberry 3600/Rex 3200)**." I'll end with a face down."

Hassleberry drew. "Two can play the evolution game. I special summon **Gilasaurus(1400/400)** ,' the small, brown raptor appeared.

Rex smiled. "Since you special summoned, I get to special summon **Hydrogeddon(1600/1000)** back from the grave per Gilasaurus' effect."

Hassleberry said, "I activate my **Big Evolution Pill**. I now sacrifice Gilasaurus allowing me to normal summon dinos level 5 or higher. I'll do so by summoning **Super Conductor Tyranno(3300/1400)**." A green Tyranno with metal armor and electricity coursing around his body appeared. "Now he shall ATK your Ultimate Tyranno."

"Not happening." Rex interjected. "I activate **Prideful Roar**. By paying the difference between our two monster's ATK's, I can increase my own monster's ATK by that difference plus 300 **(Hassleberry 3600/Rex 2900)**."

"I set another card." Hassleberry declared.

Rex drew. "I'll have my Tyranno launch a direct ATK **(Hassleberry 600/Rex 2900)**."

Hassleberry interjected after the ATK went through. "I activate **Jurassic Impact**. This trap destroys every monster on the field and deals 1000 life points to their respective owners **(Hassleberry 600/Rex 900)**."

Rex smiled. "Not bad. I set one card."

Hassleberry drew. "I activate **Fossil Excavation**. By discarding a card, I can special summon a dino from my grave and I choose **Super Conductor Tyranno(3300/1400)**. Now I'll ATK you directly **(Hassleberry 600/Rex 0)**."

The students cheered for Hasslberry's victory as Rex put Burden of the Mighty, the face down, back in his deck. A mere decoy that would have only weakened Hassleberry's Tyranno had he used it early, but nowhere near enough to keep Rex in the game.

Rex gave his medals over. "You did good Hassleberry."

Hassleberry accepted the medals with a nod. "Thank you for the duel sir. It was everything I could have hoped for."

Rex put his hands in his pockets. "Glad to hear it." He walked away. "Good luck in the tournament."

Hassleberry watched his idol walk away genuinely happy he got the chance to duel the man.

* * *

sasuke indra:I'm giddy, Kaama is best, Kaama is life, Kaama is everything.

Quillion9000:Glad you liked her.

MAJORMATT1234:Just started testing my own dark magician deck, super excited to see this like fate lol!


End file.
